Héritages Epineux
by KimLaw
Summary: Certains noms et héritages sont durs à porter. C'est le cas pour 5 sorciers venus au monde à la même époque qu'Harry. Il y a Théa, née de deux opposés. Ariana et Ariane nées de puissants sorciers. Tiana née du plus grand traître connu. Et Silver né d'une famille tournée vers le mal. Un chemin parsemé de choix et d'obstacle les attend. Sauront-ils relever les défis imposés ?
1. Les héritiers

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur une toute nouvelle fanfiction et collaboration sur Harry Potter. L'histoire a été travaillée depuis plus d'un an (nous sommes deux : Lawliette-chan et Kimblette-chan). Bonne lecture du premier chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Héritiers**

 _Cinq naissances. Cinq bébés. Cinq sorciers qui auront un lourd fardeau à porter sur leurs épaules. Un héritage dur à assumer et auquel ils devront néanmoins faire face. Rogue. Dumbledore. Black. Bright. Que ce soit de leurs parents ou de pouvoirs hérités, un chemin parcouru d'obstacles et de choix les attendent dans un monde où la magie est omniprésente. Et où les ténèbres rôdent._

* * *

 **4 février 1979**

Severus Rogue sentait la pression sur sa main diminuer. Il en souffla de soulagement tout en bougeant légèrement les doigts pour être sûr que sa femme ne lui avait rien cassé. Il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'elle puisse avoir une telle force dans la main. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Sainte Mangouste, elle lui avait broyé la main. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de potions anti-douleur. Née-moldue, elle avait voulu accoucher naturellement. Une décision qu'il avait approuvée en début de grossesse, mais qu'il avait regrettée une fois arrivés à l'hôpital. Une idée pleine de sens, lui avait-il dit au tout début de sa grossesse ! Il s'était maudit de n'avoir pas insisté. Et le jour J, inutile de lui demander de changer d'avis. Sauf qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Mais qu'il était trop tard pour prendre la potion. Elle n'aurait servi à rien.

Des cris de bébé interrompirent les pensées de Severus qui s'avança vers les médicomages qui tenaient son enfant. Il ne savait même pas le sexe, alors qu'avec un sort ça aurait été si simple… Mais là encore, Lily avait voulu garder la surprise et il n'avait pas insisté. Dans le fond, garçon ou fille, cela lui importait peu. C'était déjà un miracle pour lui d'avoir pu avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait. Alors fille ou garçon, ça ne lui importait pas beaucoup. A cet instant, cependant, il avait le cœur battant tout en s'approchant du bébé. _Son bébé._

\- C'est une fille, monsieur Rogue. Vous voulez la porter ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. C'était tellement soudain… Imaginer un bébé c'était quelque chose, même s'il avait eu le temps pendant neuf mois. Mais le porter… La deuxième médicomage, une jeune blonde, prit ses bras et les mit dans la bonne position pour recevoir le bébé tandis que celle qui portait l'enfant le lui déposait doucement dans les bras.

Avec une pointe de crainte, Severus posa les yeux sur son enfant alors que la blonde le guidait vers le fauteuil près du lit de sa femme qui était dans un état comateux, l'accouchement naturel l'ayant épuisée. Il la fixait avec crainte car quand Lily lui avait annoncé être enceinte, il avait eu peur que son bébé ne lui ressemble trop. Cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, il n'avait pas cependant pas un physique avantageux. Il en avait assez souffert pour ne le souhaiter à personne. Il eut un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible en découvrant son enfant. Elle avait beaucoup de cheveux, noirs comme le jais. Ça, ça venait de lui. Il espérait qu'elle n'en ait hérité que la couleur. Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Depuis qu'il l'avait dans les bras, sa fille avait les yeux fermés mais les ouvrit soudainement. Elle avait hérité du vert émeraude de sa mère. Puis l'enfant se mit à pleurer et la plus vieille des deux médicomages la lui prit des bras, aidant Lily à prendre une bonne position pour la nourrir. Malgré la fatigue, sa femme fit au mieux, regardant leur fille avec un amour incommensurable.

Yeux verts dans yeux verts, Lily regardait le petit miracle qu'elle avait accompli, occultant le reste du monde. Elle était heureuse que leur fille ait les cheveux noirs de Severus et non ses cheveux auburn. Une réplique d'elle, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Severus qui s'était rapproché d'elles. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Félicitations, te voilà mère, dit-il simplement.

\- Et te voilà père.

Elle le fixa, peu étonnée de le voir si réservé. Il n'y a que quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux qu'il se montrait plus ouvert. Les deux médicomages étant présentes, il ne se laisserait pas aller.

\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Severus réfléchit tout en regardant sa fille se nourrir. Il y avait réfléchi durant tout le dernier trimestre. Que ce soit fille ou garçon, il avait eu des idées, qu'il avait triées.

\- Thea Capucine Rogue.

Lily lui sourit d'un air ému. Capucine était le nom de sa mère qui était morte cette année. C'était un bel hommage. Elle y avait pensé quand elle avait entendu les médicomages dire que c'était une fille mais n'avait pas eu la force de le formuler à voix haute.

Thea signifiant « don de dieu » et Severus trouvait que c'était le nom approprié pour sa fille. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était à ses yeux.

Il grimaça et porta la main sur son bras gauche en sentant sa marque le brûler. Lucius l'excuserait. Il l'avait averti dès que le travail avait commencé. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était Mangemort, quelques mois. Il avait réussi à refuser plusieurs fois d'en faire partie. Mais quand le lord noir avait menacé sa famille quand la grossesse de Lily avait été connue, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre échappatoire. Il se demandait cependant combien de temps il allait pouvoir le cacher à sa femme. Il avait eu de la chance jusque-là. Il revint au présent alors que Thea s'endormait, ses petits poings serrés contre son visage. Il n'avait fait ça que pour les protéger toutes les deux. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il s'agissait de sa femme et de la chair de sa chair, il n'avait pas le choix. La brûlure cessa alors que Lily s'endormait également après tout le travail fourni. Elle le méritait bien. Les deux femmes de sa vie dormaient profondément. Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un livre de potions. Les mots dansaient devant lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement le sens. Il continua néanmoins sa lecture, mais la fatigue des dernières heures l'emportait. Il cligna des yeux tout en espérant que l'avenir serait plus radieux pour sa fille et qu'elle n'allait pas hériter des mauvais côtés de sa famille.

* * *

 **8 février 1980**

Dans une clinique magique privée de Grande-Bretagne, la panique s'accentuait à chaque minute qui passait. Il faisait nuit noire et la pluie martelait les vitres du bâtiment avec ferveur. On entendait le vent souffler avec acharnement contre les carreaux comme pour s'assurer qu'on l'entende bien. Mais Albus Dumbledore était loin de se préoccuper du mauvais temps. Lui, d'un naturel si calme, n'arrivait plus à contenir son angoisse. Dans sa longue robe bleue foncée il tournait en rond dans le couloir. Ses cheveux gris volaient au grès de ses pas tandis que ses yeux bleus clairs se posait sur la porte blanche. Il voyait passer des tonnes de médicomages qui s'affairaient dans la salle adjacente où une jeune femme s'apprêtait à donner naissance.

Elle venait d'arriver en urgence après qu'Albus ne l'ait retrouvée à souffrir et à perdre du sang. Elle n'était pourtant qu'à sept mois et demi de grossesse, mais les soignants furent formels, si les bébés n'étaient pas évacués, ils mourraient. Pris de panique, Albus et la jeune femme, Elena, avaient choisi de les faire sortir sur le tas même si dans tous les cas... Elle ne s'en relèverait probablement pas. Les médicomages proposèrent tout de même une solution. Elena pourrait survivre si elle renonçait aux bébés mais la femme fut catégorique. Elle donnerait naissance aux enfants d'Albus Dumbledore ! C'était sans compromis.

Albus ne put donc qu'attendre et eut enfin l'autorisation d'entrer. Il se précipita sur Elena et lui prit la main. Celle-ci était plus faible que jamais. Depuis sa grossesse, elle avait perdu une dizaine de kilos. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses membres étaient maigres. Mais son ventre lui était bien rond et prêt à exploser. Albus s'en voulut de lui avoir imposé ça mais Elena refusait toujours de l'entendre. Elle avait choisi de le faire et ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. Le vieil homme lui pressa la main et Elena tourna la tête avec un mince sourire imperceptible. Elle était en sueur avec des cernes profondes sous les yeux.

\- On ne peut pas lui donner une potion ? Commenta Albus en voyant la jeune femme hurler en brisant sa main au passage.

\- Désolé monsieur Dumbledore, s'inclina respectueusement une médicomage, son état ne permet aucunement l'aide d'une potion ou d'un remède. Tout devra se faire naturellement...

Albus ferma les yeux de douleur et regardait toutes les personnes présentes s'affairer à arrêter l'hémorragie génitale.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour renoncer madame...

\- NON ! J'ai fait une promesse ! Je ne faillirais pas ! Je les ferais naître. C'est mon seul et unique but.

Elle pleura tant de douleur que de détermination. Albus reconnut facilement son frère en elle. Si forte, si brave et si têtue. Il lui caressa doucement les bras malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa main.

\- Elles vivront, déclara Elena le regard embué. Albus je te le promets ! Tes filles vivront !

\- Je te crois, lui sourit-il à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je sais que tu en es capable.

La jeune femme approuva avant qu'on ne finisse de la préparer. Les médicomages furent prêts et Elena commença à pousser. Ce fut absolument déchirant. La douleur qui transperça la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds devint insupportable. Ses yeux bleus océans restèrent clos un long moment tandis qu'elle usait de ses dernières forces pour sauver les deux perles qui étaient en elle.

Albus ne lui lâcha pas la main et admira la force de la blonde. Il pria pour son salut, bien que ce fut dérisoire.

\- La voilà ! Voilà la première ! Hurla une soignante qui s'empressa de la tirer avec force.

Recouverte de sang, une frêle petite fille se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Les soignants se dépêchèrent de lui faire cracher le sang avalé et de la mettre au chaud dans une couverture rose. La petite semblait avoir souffert longuement dans cette épreuve et pleurait tout son soûl. Elle avait déjà les cheveux blonds qui tressautaient et les yeux bleus ciels si particuliers d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Madame ! Encore un effort ! La seconde est toujours coincée.

\- Elle se meurt !

\- Apportez plus de serviettes.

\- Madame s'il vous plait il en reste une !

Tout tournait autour de la jeune femme qui se sentait partir. Albus regardait, impuissant en essayant de ramener Elena à elle. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et haleta. Elle n'allait pas séparer des jumelles, ça jamais.

\- Oui c'est bien, poussez ! Commença à sangloter une médicomage. Vous êtes très forte madame !

Elena continua de forcer. La seconde petite étouffait en elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en malmenant la main d'Albus qui lui offrit tout son soutien visuel. Puis les soignants l'attrapèrent et enfin ce fut la délivrance. Cependant, la seconde s'étouffait et ne pleurait pas. Elle était presque livide et les médicomages firent tout leur possible pour la sauver. Sa sœur continuait de pleurer avec ardeur. Il lui manquait quelqu'un auprès d'elle... Où était l'autre être qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits ? Ou était sa moitié ?

Elena reposa sa main et regarda le plafond sans le voir. Sa vue était trouble.

\- Ça c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire, dit Albus la gorge nouée. Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi...

Il se mit à genoux et pleura à son chevet. Jamais Albus n'était apparu aussi vieux et aussi misérable qu'en cet instant.

\- Albus... Déclara la blonde en cherchant la main de Dumbledore qu'elle trouva. Tu savais que j'étais condamnée. Ce jour-là, avec ta sœur, moi aussi j'ai souffert. Tu savais que j'allais mourir tôt ou tard. J'étais malade depuis. Mais... mourir en donnant la vie. En te donnant deux filles, c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver tu sais.

Dumbledore revit les images du passé comme un flash. La bataille contre Gellert et son frère. Ariana qui perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et se changea en Obscurial... Elena qui la prit de plein fouet...

Il s'en voulait tellement de toutes ses erreurs passées. Son cœur se brisait. Elena serra sa main avec douceur bien qu'il en était crispé de douleur.

\- Pardonne-moi Elena, pardonne-moi..., Répéta Albus en boucle.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu le sais, déclara-t-elle la voix de plus en plus faible. Mais promets-moi de prendre soin d'elles. Pour moi et pour lui. De les protéger du mal et de les faire devenir de bonnes et grandes sorcières.

\- Je te le promets sur ma vie ! Elles sont mes trésors. Elles sont ce qu'il me reste.

Elena sourit dans le vague.

\- Monsieur, vous voulez porter les petites ?

Albus détourna les yeux et regarda deux serviettes entourées autour de deux tous petits bébés à la houppette blonde. Elles s'étaient calmées dès qu'elles furent de nouveau ensemble et la seconde avait enfin poussé son cri. La douleur qu'elles avaient ressenti les plongea dans un profond sommeil. Albus s'en saisit maladroitement entre ses deux bras, aidé par les médicomages. Dès qu'il les regarda, son cœur s'adoucit et il se mit à sourire en les berçant.

\- Madame, vous avez leurs noms en tête ?

Ils étaient tous à son chevet pour rendre hommage à la courageuse femme qui venait d'offrir sa vie à deux enfants.

\- Oui... Si Albus me le permet, dit-elle les yeux à demi-clos.

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi, ce que tu as choisi.

Elena eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une crampe de la lèvre tant ce fut faible.

\- Ariana. Ariana et Ariane Dumbledore.

Albus sentit de nouvelles larmes monter. Il se crispa.

\- Pour ta sœur, qui était ma meilleure amie. Et pour te rappeler que ce sont maintenant elles ton avenir. Ne reste... pas… ancré... dans le... passé. Albus.

Haletant, Elena commença à se sentir partir. L'homme redonna les filles aux soignants et tomba à son chevet.

\- C'est le plus bel hommage que tu puisses faire.

Serrant sa main sur elle, Elena ferma doucement ses yeux. La lèvre tremblante, Albus la regarda partir sans sourciller. Il le lui devait, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Lorsque sa vie la quitta, Elena sembla enfin apaisée. Albus eut du mal à lâcher sa main alors que seul le bruit de la tempête faisait rage dehors.

\- Heure du décès, trois heures quarante du matin. Huit février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt.

Albus ferma les yeux et se releva. Il contempla longuement le corps sans vie de celle pour qui il avait le plus de respect à ce jour. Une grande sorcière. Une grande femme.

Il pria pour son âme et fut congédié. Les filles devaient être placées en couveuse rapidement. Elles étaient trop maigres et trop faibles. Il sortit donc dehors sous la pluie. Cachant ainsi ses larmes qui se mêlaient aux gouttes d'eau. Il semblait anéanti et brisé. A nouveau. Il resta ainsi toute la nuit. En profitant pour envoyer un hibou à quelqu'un. Puis au petit jour, il retourna dans le hall et se sécha avec sa baguette. Il la fixa avant de la ranger avec douleur.

On le redirigea alors vers les couveuses avant qu'il ne tombe sur les petites jumelles qui dormaient l'une contre l'autre, se tenant par la main. Il eut une énorme bouffée de chaleur et se mit à sourire en touchant le verre. Il les contempla une journée entière alors qu'elles dormirent longuement par perfusion. Il se sentit heureux d'être père de tels trésors bien que tout fut si compliqué dans sa vie. Mais il prit Elena au mot et donnerait toute sa vie à ses filles, jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, commenta-t-il le regard tendre.

* * *

 **14 avril 1980**

Sirius Black, cheveux noirs et yeux gris, descendit de sa moto et se hâta de trouver la chambre qu'occupait sa femme. Elle le tuerait s'il arrivait trop tard et que leur fille était déjà née.

\- Par Merlin, faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas encore née, pria Sirius alors que ça faisait des jours qu'il espérait au contraire qu'elle arrive.

Sa femme était de plus en plus irritable et ne cessait de changer d'avis sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait hésité à prendre congé quelques jours au bureau des Aurors mais n'avait pas osé vu la période. Ils étaient saturés de travail et il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul. Quand un hibou express était arrivé, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et était parti sans même prévenir son chef. James s'en chargerait pour lui, il ne s'en faisait pas. Il avait aussitôt enfourché sa moto et s'était rendu à l'hôpital dans lequel il courrait comme un dératé depuis qu'il avait eu le numéro de chambre. Essoufflé, il entra et trouva enfin sa femme, Naevia, qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à retenir le bébé de sortir.

Naevia maudissait Sirius depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. Ne pouvait-il pas venir plus vite ? Heureusement, il y avait eu un moment d'accalmie quand elle avait reçu la potion anti-douleur qui l'avait grandement soulagée. Néanmoins, la douleur reprenait et elle sentait que son bébé voulait sortir.

\- Ne serrez pas les jambes comme ça, madame ! La réprimanda une vieille médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle.

Naevia sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux noirs jusque dans ses cheveux roux. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher sans Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il loupe ça !

\- Je n'accoucherai pas sans mon mari, grogna-t-elle.

La médicomage leva les yeux au ciel. De toute manière, si le bébé devait sortit, il sortirait. Ce n'était pas cette femme qui pourrait l'en empêcher. La porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit avec force et les battants allèrent en cogner les murs. Sirius s'excusa d'un air penaud avant de rejoindre le chevet de sa femme qui le fusilla de ses yeux noirs. Digne des Rogue et surtout de son frère Severus. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce regard sur le visage de Severus Rogue à l'école ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il aurait bien assez de temps quand sa fille serait née.

Tendrement, il essuya les larmes sur le visage de Naevia qui s'adoucit aussitôt.

\- Désolée, ma chérie. Chaque fois que je croisais quelqu'un en sortant du ministère, ces imbéciles me tenaient la jambe. J'ai eu peur de me désartibuler en transplanant alors j'ai préféré prendre ma moto.

\- Cet engin de malheur ! Grogna Naevia entre deux contractions.

Cette moto était une source de conflit perpétuelle entre Sirius et Naevia. Elle avait horreur de ce véhicule et avait surtout peur qu'il n'ait un jour un accident. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais il comptait bien rendre sa fille mordue de vol et de sa moto. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit grande pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec sa petite princesse… Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent quand Naevia pressa sa main avec plus de force.

\- Poussez, madame Black, poussez ! Cria la médicomage. Votre fille est prête à sortir. Dans quelques minutes elle sera dans vos bras !

Sirius pressa la main de Naevia pour lui donner courage. Elle se redressa et poussa, tout en hurlant, ce qui effraya son mari qui se sentit devenir livide. Il ne supportait pas que sa femme souffre alors l'entendre hurler d'une telle manière était plus qu'effrayant. Enfin, des cris de bébé retentirent.

Les médicomages s'occupèrent des premiers soins, emballèrent leur princesse dans une couverture rose moelleuse et la posèrent sur la poitrine de Naevia qui pleurait de soulagement. C'était fini. Et leur fille était si belle…

\- Sirius, je t'aime.

Sirius s'approcha avec une appréhension toute naturelle. Il fixa les quelques cheveux roux qui se battaient en duel sur le crâne de leur enfant et en eut un petit sourire. Marrant les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les bébés à la naissance. Mais son cœur fondit totalement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleu foncé. Il avait presque l'impression de voir une étincelle de rire. C'était bien une fille de maraudeur. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait qu'en sentant Naevia essuyer sa joue.

\- Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. Je t'aime Naevia.

Il pinça avec douceur la joue de sa fille.

\- Et je t'aime déjà aussi, Tiana Black.

\- Notre petite fée, murmura Naevia en souriant à sa fille.

\- Non ce sera ma petite princesse ! S'exclama Sirius avec emphase. Je lui apprendrais tous mes tours et je lui donnerais la carte des maraudeurs quand elle rentrera à Poudlard.

\- Sirius…

\- Quoi ? Lily ne doit accoucher de son deuxième enfant que fin juillet : Tiana est la première fille de maraudeur, elle a donc la priorité pour quand elle sera à Gryffondor !

Naevia secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qui te dit qu'elle ne sera pas Serpentard ? Elle a deux oncles et une mère qui étaient dans cette maison. En ce qui concerne la famille la plus proche.

Sirius sourit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux et Naevia s'en voulut un peu. Elle aussi était mélancolique concernant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, Regulus et Severus étaient Mangemorts… Et c'était bien pour ça que Lily avait quitté son frère… Elle chassa ses pensées en sentant la main de Sirius dans la sienne. C'était un jour de fête, pas un jour à ressasser ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait bien compris à quoi elle avait pensé à ce moment. Il avait pensé la même chose. Leurs deux frères les avaient trahis…

Tiana se mit à chercher avec sa bouche et Naevia commença à l'allaiter. Sirius et elle fixèrent leur fille avec une infinie tendresse. En se demandant de quels traits des Black et des Rogue elle avait hérités.

* * *

 **20 décembre 1980**

Au début de l'hiver, le froid était virulent. C'était la période la plus intense où la guerre entre Lord Voldemort et L'Ordre du Phoenix faisait rage. Le seigneur des ténèbres était à l'apogée de son règne. L'on vivait tous dans la peur et la détresse. Ne faisant confiance à personne, devenant suspicieux et terrifié. Mais les Mangemorts eux étaient au paradis. Ils vivaient et proféraient leur crime avec délectation.

C'était dans cette atmosphère qu'une cruelle famille de fidèle Mangemort mit au monde un futur petit héritier à leur règne. Madame Eleanor Bright resta dans son manoir pour accoucher sous la protection de ses amis. Severus Rogue lui prépara une potion qui la calma pour qu'elle puisse garder son air digne. Elle l'en remercia et regarda son mari, Edmond Bright, avec fierté. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un enfant ! Mais la femme avait beaucoup de problèmes avec tous les sortilèges reçus au cours de ses nombreuses rencontres. Et il lui fallut beaucoup de persévérance pour tomber enfin enceinte de son héritier. Faisant tout son possible pour que ce soit un garçon.

\- J'espère qu'il sera bon ami avec Drago, commenta la Mangemort Narcissa Malefoy, aux cheveux blonds, qui allaitait son petit bout de chou.

\- C'est certain, ils sont faits pour s'entendre, commenta Eleanor.

Celle-ci repoussa ses cheveux blonds pâles en arrière et prit une position plus confortable. Elle fixa de ses yeux bleus clairs l'assemblée qui attendait l'arrivée du petit nouveau de la fratrie. De grands espoirs étaient posé sur lui. Edmond prévoyait déjà sa carrière avec Lucius Malefoy, père de Drago, aux cheveux blonds impeccablement lissés en arrière et aux yeux gris perçants. L'homme avait les cheveux totalement blancs et les yeux clairs. C'était un sorcier Albinos, qui le devait de ses gènes familiaux mais qui lui octroyait un don rare pour la magie. Un don précieux que Voldemort, le grand mage noir, chérissait. Madame Bright avait aussi une partie de ses gènes en elle puisqu'elle n'était autre que la cousine d'Edmond. Les Bright préféraient se marier entre eux pour garder leur puissance magique et accentuer leur don. Ils étaient tous destinés à de grandes choses grâce à leur capacité mais avaient choisi la voie des ténèbres.

\- Le travail commence, commenta une Mangemort médicomage. Eleanor vous pouvez commencer à pousser.

Toute la troupe se tut et la regarda donner naissance. Severus eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant l'accouchement de Théa. Depuis, Lily l'avait quitté pour ce petit abruti de James Potter qui avait enfin réussi à la lui voler. Repenser à tout ça lui contractait les traits de son visage. Il avait tellement de haine en lui depuis le départ de Lily. Il resta cependant pour voir le visage du nouveau né qui se faisait plutôt silencieux. Après plusieurs claques, il poussa son premier cri et Eleanor le prit dans ses bras. Elle le tendit avec fierté devant tout le monde qui applaudit.

\- Alors ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut savoir son nom ! Commenta Bellatrix, sœur de Narcissa, aux cheveux noirs hirsutes qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure en jouant avec sa baguette. Et nous aussi !

\- Ce sera. Silver ! Silver Bright ! Dit fièrement Eleanor.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec joie alors que celui-ci se blottissait dans sa couverture. Se demandant pourquoi il y avait tous ses cris autour de lui. Comme ses parents, il avait le visage pâle et les cheveux argentés presque blancs. Il avait également les yeux bleus clair de sa mère et semblait lui aussi porter les gènes Albinos. Les parents furent soulagés qu'il soit né ainsi, ils avaient peur qu'il soit normal.

Tous les Mangemorts présent donnèrent leurs félicitations avant de transplaner à leurs occupations. Seuls les Malefoy restèrent pour parler et s'occuper de Drago. Severus contempla longuement le petit. Il ne savait que penser de tout ça mais il savait une chose, son avenir allait être compliqué. Tout comme les nombreux enfants qui étaient nés sous le règne de Lord Voldemort. Et qui avaient un nom et une famille, malheureusement célèbre.

* * *

 **Un avenir compliqué les attend et leur histoire nous tend les mains ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça nous fera très plaisir :)**


	2. La chute de Voldemort

**Bonsoir, voici la suite ! Nous espérons que ça vous plait :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La chute de Voldemort**

Naevia faisait les cent pas dans le salon avec une Tiana d'un an et demi dans les bras. La plénitude et le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentis à sa naissance étaient bien loin désormais. Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort qui avait assombri leur avenir qui lui semblait si radieux, elle se demandait dans quel monde allait grandir sa fille. D'autant plus depuis cette fameuse ombre qui planait sur leurs têtes depuis la naissance d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait si ce n'était que la famille Potter semblait être dans la ligne de mire.

Lily donnait son bain à Harry et n'allait pas tarder à le coucher. James, cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes et yeux marrons, rangeait la cuisine et Naevia serrait sa fille contre elle pour tenter de la calmer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'Halloween ou non, mais Tiana avait été d'humeur taciturne et boudeuse toute la journée. Théa de son côté regardait tranquillement les images d'un livre de contes sur le canapé. C'était une enfant très calme, à l'image de Severus et Naevia lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Naevia s'assit à côté de sa nièce et Tiana s'intéressa au livre de sa cousine. Mais elle accrochait toujours le bras de sa mère fermement. Théa se mit à babiller sur son livre. La jeune Black tira sa mère par la manche.

\- Où papa ?

Naevia sentit son cœur se serrer. La question revenait souvent. Il faut dire que Tiana ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Depuis cette histoire de gardien du secret. Et encore, Sirius ne donnait que l'illusion de l'être. C'était finalement Peter le vrai gardien du secret, il l'avait confié à sa femme et avait préféré qu'elle se rende chez les Potter pour être à l'abri. Après tout, personne ne doutait de Peter ! Théa se rembrunit en entendant Tiana. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu voir son papa. James était toujours gentil avec elle mais ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, ma petite fée, lui murmura Naevia en lui faisant un baiser sur ses cheveux, attachés en deux couettes.

Lily redescendit avec Harry. Le bambin avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts. C'était le moment détente avant de les coucher et James s'amusa à les faire rire en faisant des sorts avec sa baguette. Naevia sourit à ce spectacle. Les trois enfants s'entendaient à merveille, malgré le caractère assez froid de sa nièce. Après un petit instant à les faire rire, Lily et Naevia parvinrent à faire entendre raison à James : il était temps de coucher les petits. James jeta sa baguette sur le canapé, s'étira et bailla. Les trois enfants se mirent à bouder mais les deux mères étaient catégoriques. Tiana saisit sa peluche en forme de gros chien noir qui trainait dans le salon et se mit à monter les marches d'un air boudeur. Les trois adultes et les trois bambins sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir comme par enchantement dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Lily, Naevia ! Prenez les enfants et allez-vous-en ! C'est lui ! Courrez ! Je vais le retenir…

Les deux femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Naevia prit Tiana et Théa dans ses bras et courut derrière Lily à l'étage. Elle eut une pensée pour Sirius. Par Merlin, ils s'étaient tous si lourdement trompés sur Peter… Dire qu'ils prenaient Remus pour le traître ! Arrivées dans la chambre d'Harry, Naevia eut une idée. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elles n'avaient pas leurs baguettes et donc aucune chance d'en réchapper. Elle ouvrit un petit placard où étaient rangés les habits du petit garçon et y cacha les deux enfants.

\- Théa, écoute-moi bien ! Serre Tiana contre toi et ne fais aucun bruit. Sous aucun prétexte. Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici. Le méchant sorcier est là et il vous fera du mal s'il vous trouve. C'est promis ?

\- Mais tata… Il va faire mal à maman et toi !

\- Reste cachée, ordonna Lily en se penchant un instant vers sa fille et en la serrant contre elle. Ne t'occupe pas de nous !

Naevia et Lily offrirent un gros câlin aux deux enfants et fermèrent la porte du placard en priant pour les deux petites. Il leur était impossible de cacher Harry avec sa demi-sœur et sa cousine. Il n'y avait pas assez de place. Une lumière verte au rez-de-chaussée. Lily porta la main à sa bouche et Naevia se sentit déglutir. Ca allait être leur tour maintenant. Ses yeux revenaient souvent au placard dont aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Théa l'écouterait, elle le savait. Elle était déjà sage et réfléchie pour son âge. Les pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Théa sentait que c'était important. C'était le méchant sorcier à qui obéissait son papa. Sa maman avait essayé de lui expliquer sans pleurer mais n'avait pas réussi. Théa souffla et tint les mains de sa cousine quand celle-ci poussa légèrement la porte du placard, leur permettant de voir ce qui se passait. Il ne fallait plus bouger maintenant. Les deux petites filles durent se retenir d'hurler en voyant le visage à tête de serpent de Lord Voldemort.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Théa étouffa un cri silencieux et mit instinctivement la main sur la bouche de Tiana lorsque le sort atteignit Naevia. Celle-ci se tourna un court instant vers le placard, vers les deux filles aux yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Naevia aurait voulu leur sourire mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Tiana et Théa pleuraient silencieusement, recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre, fixant les yeux noirs éteints de Naevia Black.

Tiana se retourna dans l'autre sens pour ne plus voir cet horrible spectacle. Théa avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Le méchant sorcier ne faisait que de demander à sa maman de se pousser. Il voulait Harry et pas Lily. Lily, cependant, ne se poussa pas. Excédé et à bout de patience, il la tua elle aussi. Tiana ne put résister à la tentation de voir ce qui se passait et vit le corps de Lily tomber aux côtés de celui de Naevia. Les deux enfants pleurèrent en gros sanglots convulsifs, toujours silencieuses. Théa était tentée de sortir. Il allait forcément s'en prendre à Harry. Mais leurs mamans n'avaient rien pu faire et leur avaient ordonné de ne pas sortir. Elles ne bougèrent pas, se serrant l'une contre l'autre. Un autre sort de mort sortit de la bouche du méchant sorcier qui visait Harry. Le sort alla vers le bébé, rebondit et retourna vers lui. La maison fut parcourue d'un horrible tremblement. Théa et Tiana se serrèrent encore plus fort l'une contre l'autre alors que tout tremblait autour d'elles.

* * *

\- Plus vite, plus vite, grogna Sirius dans sa barbe.

Quel imbécile, quel idiot ! Pris d'un pressentiment il était allé voir si Peter n'avait pas encore été découvert. Mais sa cachette était vide sans aucune trace de lutte. Il n'aurait jamais dû le proposer ! Ils étaient tous en danger à cause de lui. Pitié, faites qu'il arrive avant _lui_! Il crut mourir en arrivant à Godric's Hollow. La maison était détruite. Dévastée.

\- Non. Non, non, non !

A peine eut-il garé sa moto qu'il descendit à toute vitesse et se mit à fouiller les décombres en appelant sa famille et ses amis. Il tomba en premier sur le corps de James Potter. Son frère, son ami. Non, pas lui ! Sirius s'agenouilla et lui ferma les yeux en lui disant adieu.

\- Naevia ? Tiana ? Lily ? Théa ? Harry ?

Il ne cessait d'égrener les noms tout en cherchant dans ce qui avait autrefois été des pièces.

\- Par Merlin, non !

Lily aussi. Il fit de même que pour James alors que l'espoir en lui se taisait. Ils étaient tous morts, c'était ça ? Un peu plus loin il s'effondra au sol. Le corps de Naevia. Eteinte, à tout jamais.

\- Naevia, non… Naevia ! NAEVIA ! Hurla-t-il dans le silence de la nuit en la serrant contre lui.

Dans le placard, Théa et Tiana avaient reconnu la voix de Sirius qui ne semblait même pas entendre les pleurs de Harry. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et rien ne pouvait plus compter que cela.

\- PAPA !

\- TONTON !

Hurlèrent les deux enfants en sortant du placard. Sirius redressa la tête et lâcha le corps de Naevia après lui avoir fermé les yeux. Son visage était strié de larmes et de tristesse tout comme celui de sa fille et de sa nièce. Il s'avança et les prit toutes les deux contre lui, de même que Harry. De gros sanglots les saisirent tous les trois. Ils semblèrent rester des heures ainsi tous les quatre.

\- Sirius ?

Celui-ci sursauta, les yeux rouges. Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant, des cheveux noirs, une barbe hirsute et des yeux noirs brillants, se tenait devant lui.

\- Je dois ramener le jeune Harry au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Mais je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui ! S'indigna Sirius.

\- Je fais que suivre les ordres, Sirius. Allez, donne-moi le petit.

Sirius le lui tendit avec réticence. Repensant à Peter, il eut alors une idée.

\- Prends Théa et Tiana avec toi. J'ai quelque chose à régler.

Tiana refusa de lâcher son père.

\- Ma petite Tia', je vais revenir vite, dit Sirius en se penchant vers elle. Théa sera avec toi. Et ton doudou aussi. Papa a une chose importante à faire mais je vais revenir vite.

Tiana le serra de toutes ses forces au cou et Sirius ferma les yeux. Ce rat avait ruiné deux familles. Il allait payer ! Il laissa sa moto à Hagrid et transplana.

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'on le conduisait à Azkaban, il pensa à Tiana qui avait tout perdu aujourd'hui. Et Théa et Harry… Tout était de sa faute. Et il allait le penser de nombreuses fois durant les douze années qui allaient suivre…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall discutaient en attendant Hagrid. Minerva avait un air strict, des cheveux gris attachés en un chignon serré et portait des lunettes carrées devant des yeux perçants. Ils venaient d'apprendre par Hibou Express que Sirius Black était le traître et avaient bien du mal à y croire.

\- Pauvre Tiana, murmura Minerva. Perdre ses deux parents le même jour… Mais que va-t-elle devenir ?

Albus n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir mais il ne voyait que ça pour protéger la jeune Black. Il lança un regard perçant à Minerva dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Albus, non !

\- Il n'y a pas le choix, Minerva. Le ministère n'autorisera personne à avoir la garde d'une fille de criminel. Elle sera protégée là-bas.

\- Mais Albus…

Minerva fut interrompue par le bruit d'une moto.

Tiana et Théa s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre, le petit Harry serré au creux de leurs bras. Le bruit de cette moto qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux était rassurant. Un peu comme une berceuse. Hagrid amorça sa descente et Albus prit délicatement le petit Harry. Tiana et Théa ne s'étaient pas réveillées. Les trois sorciers discutèrent des événements de la nuit.

\- Et pour la petite Théa ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Emmenez-la à Poudlard. Minerva, vous voulez bien vous occuper d'elle ?

Albus ne pouvait leur révéler le rôle de Severus Rogue dans tout ceci tant que son procès n'aurait pas lieu. Regulus Black et Severus Rogue étaient cachés dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Minerva acquiesça.

Tiana commençait à ouvrir les yeux, cherchant où elle se trouvait. Théa aussi.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillées ! S'exclama Albus. Théa, tu vas aller avec le professeur McGonagall à Poudlard. Elle va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Théa était bien entendu heureuse d'aller à l'école de magie. Mais elle avait bien compris que Tiana ne viendrait pas et la serra contre elle.

\- Où papa ? Redemanda Tiana pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Albus s'agenouilla à son niveau avec une tristesse incommensurable pour l'enfant.

\- Ton papa ne reviendra pas, Tiana. Je vais devoir t'emmener dans un autre endroit pour ta sécurité. Tu comprends ?

Il essayait de lui parler comme il le faisait pour ses deux filles. Avec douceur, sans pour autant la prendre pour une imbécile.

\- Mais je veux papa !

\- Je le sais, dit le vieil homme. Mais il ne peut pas venir.

Il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à annoncer la vérité à la si jeune enfant.

\- Tu dois la lâcher, Théa, intervint Minerva en prenant la main de la petite Rogue.

En insistant un peu, les adultes parvinrent à la faire lâcher. Albus se sentait ignoble d'arracher Tiana à la dernière famille qui lui restait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Minerva se hâta de transplaner avec la jeune Rogue. Albus en fit de même avec Tiana. Arrivé sur une petite île, il s'agenouilla à nouveau face à Tiana qui serrait son chien en peluche du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu vas devoir être forte, Tiana. Ca va être dur. Mais je sais qu'avec des parents comme les tiens, tu en es capable.

Tiana s'accrocha fort au directeur de Poudlard. Comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer plus fort encore. Car il ne serait pas sa bouée de sauvetage. Il la prit par la main et se rendit en direction d'un orphelinat, renouvelant les protections qu'il avait mises lui-même sur ce lieu. Il toqua à la lourde porte et confia Tiana Black à son destin. Il lui fut dur de la laisser à la femme revêche qui semblait être la directrice du lieu, Tiana s'accrochant à lui avec force. La femme força Tiana à le lâcher en tirant sur ses petites mains. La petite fille jeta un regard désespéré au directeur de Poudlard, mâchouillant une oreille de sa peluche. Après un signe d'adieu, Albus partit sans se retourner. A cet instant, il avait besoin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible et de retrouver ses filles pour oublier cette horrible soirée.

Le lendemain, Tiana Black et Harry Potter deviendraient célèbres dans les journaux sorciers. En tant que fille du plus grand traître et en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais ça, ils l'ignoraient tous les deux alors qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux.

* * *

De retour au château, Albus prit un temps pour se reprendre. Il revit le visage défait de Tiana lorsqu'il l'avait laissée dans cet endroit. Il avait toujours l'impression de faire les mauvais choix même s'il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il remarqua alors que de la fumée s'élevait de Poudlard. Confus, il se rendit en une fraction de seconde dans son bureau en transplanant grâce à son privilège d'être directeur.

Il tomba alors sur tous les professeurs de Poudlard, essoufflés et même blessés. Il regarda la pièce, elle était saccagée. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient vides et de travers. Son bureau était retourné, ses affaires éparpillées et certains murs ouverts sur le ciel.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Albus qui s'efforça de garder son calme.

\- Albus ! Répliqua Minerva en se précipitant vers lui. Une attaque ! Une attaque des Mangemorts sur le château ! C'était effroyable, mais on a réussi à les repousser.

Elle semblait terrifiée, le regard exorbité. Le vieil homme regarda l'assemblée et remarqua que Théa avait aussi assisté à tout ça. C'était trop pour elle, il le voyait dans son regard.

\- Et les filles ?! Dit-il d'un ton brusque, frisant la panique.

\- Elles vont bien, elles sont ici, déclara le professeur Chourave de ses cheveux gris frisés complètement en bataille.

Albus se précipita sur elles pour les serrer contre lui. Il avait la main qui tremblait en les plaquant contre son cœur.

\- Racontez-moi, demanda-t-il simplement.

\- J'étais en train de m'occuper de vos filles comme vous me l'aviez demandé, commenta le professeur de botanique. J'avais beaucoup de mal de calmer Ariane de votre départ, elle a pleuré sans cesse, comme d'habitude.

Albus approuva. Il savait qu'Ariane était très accrochée à lui. Bien plus qu'Ariana qui passait surtout son temps à vagabonder partout.

\- C'est alors que des Mangemorts sont sortis de nulle part ! Ils portaient un masque et leur longue tunique noire. Je suis persuadée qu'ils attendaient que vous partiez pour agir. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils tentaient leur coup. Minerva venait à peine d'arriver avec la petite Théa et c'est devenu l'anarchie... On a scellé les dortoirs des élèves mais les Mangemorts avaient uniquement pour but de venir dans votre bureau. Ils... Ils voulaient vos filles. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des sorciers qui n'étaient même pas des Mangemorts les accompagnaient. Je pense qu'ils voulaient les enlever. Ou les tuer...

Pomona reprit son souffle, elle avait le cœur qui palpitait à tout rompre.

\- Nous avons fait barrage un temps mais plusieurs d'entre eux ont réussi à pénétrer ici et à détruire la gargouille. Nous avons donc continué notre lutte dans votre bureau... Vos filles et Théa étaient là on ne pouvait pas les cacher. Les sortilèges volaient, c'était insensé.

Flitwick approuvait en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il avait même vu un sortilège doloris voler au-dessus des jumelles, les ratant de peu. Cela lui donna des frissons.

\- Mais on a finalement réussi à les repousser, continuait Pomona. Les autres professeurs nous on rejoint. Ils ont senti qu'ils perdaient du terrain.

\- Mais ils se sont saisi des filles, intervint Minerva en colère. Ils ont réussi à sortir du château avec avant que je les désartibule. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, mon dieu... J'ai donc pu reprendre les filles qui étaient en état de choc.

Elle avait la main sur le cœur.

\- Par où se sont-ils enfuis ? Demande Albus qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son irritation.

\- On ne sait pas... Avoua maladroitement Aurora Sinistra qui avait du sang sur les joues. Ils ont filé dans le parc et ont disparu soudainement sans qu'on ne comprenne comment. On a cherché dans tous les recoins mais aucune trace d'eux. Et ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner.

Albus pensa subitement au saule cogneur mais ne songeait pas qu'ils connaissaient ce passage. Seules de très rares personnes étaient au courant. Ne sachant pas que Peter Pettigrow leur avait révélé. Son regard cependant, fit frissonner l'assemblée. Il était terrifiant. D'une aura perceptible et dangereuse qui fit taire tout le monde. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage.

\- Pomona, commanda-t-il le regard dur, faîtes à nouveau le tour du château avec Aurora.

Les femmes approuvèrent en sortant rapidement du bureau.

\- Filius, je voudrais que vous preniez Thea et que vous l'ameniez dans la salle des potions. Il faut qu'elle retrouve un peu de calme.

Le petit homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et à nouveau l'enfant se fit balloter. Les autres professeurs retournèrent voir leurs élèves si bien qu'il ne resta que Minerva, Albus et les jumelles dont Ariane s'accrochait à son père en tremblant.

Il y eut un long silence. Minerva le rompit, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Pourquoi voulaient-ils vos filles à votre avis ?

Albus la regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Il s'assit à son siège et soupira. Il ne lâchait pas les filles qui semblaient se parler entre elles d'un langage inconnu.

\- Pour m'atteindre probablement. Ou pour en faire de puissantes sorcières dans leur camp. Elles sont très convoitées.

\- C'est à cause de la fuite sur leur naissance. Vous qui vouliez les garder secrètes...

\- Rien ne reste éternellement caché malheureusement.

\- Vous pensez que Vous-savez-Qui les convoitait aussi avant qu'il ne tombe ?

\- Oui, c'est certain. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens une menace peser sur leurs épaules.

\- Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus, elles seront en sécurité, sourit la vieille femme. Les Mangemorts seront bientôt tous arrêtés et...

Elle se tut en voyant le sombre regard du directeur.

\- Je ne pense pas que leur sécurité soit assurée ainsi, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a pas que les Mangemorts qui s'intéressent à ma descendance. Même lorsque je vais au ministère on me pose des questions sur elles. Je n'y réponds jamais mais je sens que leur destin est mal engagé.

Il se gratta la barbe en regardant ses trésors. Il pensait bien que des enfants hériter de sa notoriété aurait des convoitises mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point là. Surtout qu'ils avaient réussi à pénétrer à Poudlard qui était une forteresse. C'était inquiétant.

\- J'espère au moins que leur attaque de ce soir les aura convaincus de renoncer. Leur maître n'est plus là après tout et ils vont vite s'en rendre compte, déclara Minerva avec espoir.

\- Espérons en effet.

Albus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne cessa de froncer les sourcils tandis que Minerva l'aidait à coucher les filles dans la chambre du directeur en les calmant. Ariane fit une crise monumentale lorsqu'il tenta de la poser. Il la garda donc contre lui mais Ariana se mit à pleurer d'être séparée de sa moitié. Minerva l'aida donc à poser Ariane et tous deux s'éclipsèrent pour parler des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient besoin de faire le point. Et de réparer les dégâts.

Ariane se calma au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et contempla le ciel à travers la vitre au dessus de son lit à barreaux. Ariana jouait avec la main de sa sœur et semblait essayer de la rassurer à sa manière. Le duo avait un petit berceau qui s'enclencha par magie et cela les plongea dans un demi sommeil. Elles se mirent alors à regarder léviter des peluches. Chose qu'elles réussissaient à faire inconsciemment. Ce qu'elles venaient de voir ce soir les avaient inspirées. Elles en sourirent en les balançant à travers la pièce. Elles ne s'endormirent que bien plus tard vers l'aube alors qu'Albus se couchait seulement. En remarquant les peluches il soupira. Elles avaient vingt mois mais manifestaient déjà un grand don pour la magie. Ce pourquoi elles étaient si convoitées. Il les rangea d'un coup de baguette et les regarda avec inquiétude. Il avait peur pour leur avenir et pour la promesse faite à Elena. Saurait-il les protéger du monde extérieur à tout jamais ? Il n'aurait su le dire et les contempla alors qu'elles s'agitaient. Dans leur rêve, une multitude de jets de couleurs passaient devant leurs yeux. Surtout un beau trait rouge qui frôlait leurs cheveux blonds lâchés.

* * *

Peu avant ça, dans la nuit noire, un craquement sonore annonça à Silver que ses parents étaient de retour. Il connaissait bien ce son. Il l'entendait si souvent car beaucoup de monde arrivait en transplanant chez les Bright qui faisait office de QG. Il leva les yeux de son parc. Il était tout seul depuis quelques heures et s'ennuyait. Seul ses deux elfes de maisons, Abby et Cody veillaient sur lui. Il ferma donc son livre qu'il commençait enfin à déchiffrer et regarda une flopée de personne entrer dans le salon où il était.

Il se leva sur ses petits pieds, s'agrippa aux barreaux et regarda la foule qui enlevait leur masque. Il repéra ses parents et trouva étrange de voir leur bras de travers. Ils les remirent en place dans un craquement audible.

\- Ah la sale garce, grogna Eleanor. Elle nous a désartibulés ! On y était presque !

\- On ne pourra plus retourner au château comme ça désormais, commenta Lucius Malefoy. Le maître va être furieux qu'on ait échoué à lui ramener les filles Dumbledore. Il en attendait beaucoup.

Une pointe d'angoisse envahit la voix de l'homme. Sa femme approuva en se malmenant le poignet de terreur.

\- Ses filles auraient pu affaiblir l'ennemi et nous faire prendre encore plus d'ampleur, répliqua Edmond Bright en frappant du poing sur sa table. Nous avons sous-estimé le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Mais rien n'est perdu, il ne pourra pas les protéger éternellement. Ce vieux fou.

\- Il faut qu'on lui fasse notre rapport, déclara Karkaroff, un Mangemort aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux airs russes. Sinon il sera encore plus furieux !

\- Oui, il doit savoir rapidement, même si ce sera douloureux, nous aurons mérité sa punition, dit un autre jeune Mangemort aux cheveux clairs appelé Barty Croupton.

Un peu nerveuse, Eleanor Bright appuya sur sa marque pour appeler son maître. Mais étrangement, elle remarqua que celle-ci disparaissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Commenta Edmond agacé.

D'autres craquements arrivèrent. Silver regarda les nouveaux entrer. Il reconnut rapidement Bellatrix qui lui faisait toujours peur, accompagnée de son mari Rodolphus et de son beau-frère Rastaban.

\- LE MAITRE ! Où est le maître ! Hurla Bellatrix.

\- Il devait être chez les Potter non ? Déclara Lucius mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu ? Déclara un autre Mangemort du nom de Crabbe.

Les craquements continuaient et bientôt le salon luxueux fut rempli de Mangemorts en panique.

\- La marque ! Elle disparait ! Paniqua un homme appelé Goyle.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres a péri ! Déclara Lucius en s'égosillant.

\- NON !

Bellatrix devint hystérique. Elle se roula sur le sol. Bientôt la nouvelle de l'événement des Potter vint à leur oreille par des hiboux de complices au sein du ministère. Ainsi tout le monde apprit la chute de leur seigneur. Cela fit redoubler la folie de la jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes.

Silver se recula en serrant fortement son livre contre lui. Les elfes se tenaient eux aussi dans un coin, effrayés.

\- C'est impossible ! Il doit encore être quelque part ! Hurla Bellatrix. Il faut le chercher ! Il ne peut pas mourir, il est immortel !

Elle se releva et balança ses cheveux de tous les côtés.

\- Il faut le retrouver, hurla Barty. Il doit être quelque part à nous attendre !

Pour lui il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un père ce soir là. Les larmes roulaient et il suivit Bellatrix qui comptait partir immédiatement à la recherche de Voldemort. Rodolphus et Rastaban suivirent dans un nouveau craquement.

\- S'il n'est plus, qu'allons-nous devenir ? Paniqua Karkaroff qui reculait contre le mur. Le ministère et l'ordre du Phoenix vont nous capturer et nous envoyer à Azkaban !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Certains semblaient le comprendre mais d'autres ne partageaient pas sa frayeur.

\- Peu importe les conséquences Karkaroff, nous sommes des Mangemorts pour la vie et devons retrouver notre maître. Mais même sans lui nous devons continuer à faire vivre nos préceptes, répliqua Edmond Bright. Aurais-tu si peur que ça de la prison ? Serais-tu prêt à trahir les tiens ?

\- Non... Pas du tout !

Karkaroff se triturait les mains. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient penser la même chose que lui. Ils ne voulaient pas finir en prison maintenant qu'IL n'était plus là.

\- On doit se préparer à ce qui va venir, commenta Lucius d'un ton froid. Allons retrouver Drago.

Il prit sa femme et transplana rapidement. Les autres suivirent. Ne resta bientôt plus que les deux Bright. Eleanor était hors d'elle.

\- Tous des couards, déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre que certains vont s'enfuir !

\- On les punira alors, déclara Edmond. Mais ils n'ont pas totalement tort.

Sa femme le regarda avec stupeur. Il leva les mains.

\- Je veux dire que si on finit en prison, on ne pourra pas élever Silver correctement. Il deviendrait un amoureux de Moldus si on le confie à n'importe qui. Il doit être élevé dans les préceptes des Bright. Notre famille a toujours essayé d'imposer la suprématie des sorciers en vain mais on ne s'arrêtera pas là et Silver est aussi notre espoir.

Enfin, les parents se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui les fixait intensément. Ils s'approchèrent avec fierté. Eleanor posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari pour se calmer de la nouvelle.

\- Tu as raison. Après avoir été au service de Grindelwald, nos ancêtres auront péri à leur tour. Il ne reste plus que nous et quelques cousins déjà en prison. On ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Le monde doit comprendre, déclara Edmond. Pourquoi doit-on toujours se cacher des Moldus ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à leur service ? Nous sommes plus forts et meilleurs qu'eux. Alors pourquoi est-ce nous qui devrions nous cacher et faire profil bas ? Ce sont eux qui devraient plutôt nous servir. Ce sont eux qui devraient vivre à notre rythme et non l'inverse ! Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi le monde tourne ainsi. Ca me rend malade. Les sorciers sont pourtant des êtres supérieurs !

Il serra les dents. Silver imprégnait tout ce qu'il entendait. Il ne parlait que très peu de toute manière, il préférait regarder et écouter. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

\- Un jour ça viendra, dit-elle le regard fière. Un jour nous serons respectés pour ce que nous sommes vraiment. Mais en attendant, on doit à tout prix éviter la prison.

\- Je vais quand même chercher le maître, déclara Edmond ne tenant plus. Je ne veux pas que tout se termine ainsi, le monde a besoin de lui !

Eleanor approuva et le regarda partir dans un pop sonore. Elle soupira et alla coucher Silver. Celui-ci resta tout de même assis dans son lit. Perturbé par la soirée.

Sa mère se pencha sur son berceau.

\- Mon tendre petit Silver, un avenir plus compromis que prévu se pose sur toi. Mais je suis certaine qu'à nous trois on parviendra à quelque chose. Alors tu dois devenir le plus fort et le plus fier des sorciers. C'est pour le plus grand bien.

Elle lui caressa la tête. Silver ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il regarda sa mère partir et se retourna plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, tous les mots des personnes présentes plus tôt tournaient dans son esprit. Il repensait au visage du maître qu'il entendait tant parler. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois. Il avait été présenté. Et il ne pouvait que frissonner en se souvenant de la peur que lui avait inspiré cet être inhumain...

Il rejoignit les rêves à l'aube. En même temps que les jumelles à Poudlard, que Tiana dans un lit terne couvert d'un unique drap gris et que Théa dans un lit conjuré par Filius Flitwick en salle des professeurs. Tous repensant à cette soirée si particulière qui avait vu beaucoup de drames se produire. Drames qui n'étaient que les prémices de leurs soucis.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qui les attends tous les cinq pour la suite ?**


	3. Choix pour l'avenir

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Choix pour l'avenir**

 _«_ _ **Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vaincu !**_

 _C'est avec une joie immense que nous vous annonçons que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est plus et ne pourra plus terroriser les familles sorcières. En effet, le célèbre mage noir s'est rendu chez la famille Potter et Naevia Black. Il parvint à assassiner les parents mais pas leur jeune bambin. Harry Potter, âgé de un an et trois mois, nous as sauvés de ce maléfique sorcier et est devenu un héros cette nuit ! Longue vie à Harry Potter !_

 _ **Sirius Black, un traître bien caché !**_

 _Après des investigations au ministère, notre journaliste a pu apprendre que Sirius Black semblait être un mangemort notoire. Nombre peuvent être choqués : travaillant en tant qu'auror, il est difficile de l'imaginer sous un déguisement de mangemort. Et ce n'est pas tout : après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, ivre de rage, il a poursuivi l'un de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow et l'a réduit en miettes, avant de détruire la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et de tuer plusieurs moldus. Il a été directement incarcéré à Azkaban où il passera le reste de ses jours. Notons que le ministère n'a pas voulu nous révéler ce qu'il advenait de sa fille Tiana Black, rendue orpheline de mère par Vous-Savez-Qui. »_

Remus Lupin ferma le journal avec un soupir las. Il était fatigué d'une pleine lune récente et accablé moralement. Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Mais lui, il avait tout perdu. Lily, James, Naevia et Peter étaient morts. Et le seul qui restait en vie était un traître ! Remus se passa la main sur le visage en grognant. Il ne cessait de penser à Tiana, Harry et Théa. Il avait bien connu les trois enfants jusqu'à ce que les maraudeurs croient qu'il était le traître. Ils l'avaient lentement évincé et il n'avait pas cherché à revenir. La guerre contre Voldemort provoquait ce genre de méfiance, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Pauvres enfants… Ils avaient tout perdu en une nuit. Et même s'il avait voulu s'en occuper, jamais le ministère ne lui aurait accordé la garde d'un des trois enfants. Il était un loup-garou, il n'avait aucun droit. Avec un soupir et en chassant des larmes qui montaient, il tourna les pages du journal pour regarder les annonces de travail. Il avait perdu le dernier à cause de ses absences répétées.

* * *

Sirius Black se balança contre le mur froid. _Perpétuité à Azkaban._ C'est ce que Barty Croupton avait déclaré, avec un sourire sans même lui faire un procès. Après tout, il riait comme un dément, ses nerfs ayant lâché après que Peter se soit enfui en ayant fait exploser la rue. Naevia, Lily et James étaient morts par sa faute. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Lorsque les détraqueurs passaient, il se revoyait sans cesse découvrir leurs corps, il se revoyait promettre à sa petite fille qu'il avait quelque chose à régler et qu'il allait revenir vite.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Tiana, murmura-t-il en sentant des larmes rouler sur son visage.

Tiana n'avait plus que lui au monde et il n'était même pas là pour elle. A qui allait-elle être confiée ? Il pria pour que ce fut Androméda. Elle était la seule proche digne de confiance qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Pitié, pas chez les Malefoy. Il était au moins rassuré sur une chose : elle ne finirait pas entre les mains de Bellatrix. Il l'avait vue emmenée par des aurors avec plusieurs autres mangemorts. Quelle ironie de penser que tout le monde allait les imaginer ensemble aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Il eut un faible ricanement à cette pensée avant de se recroqueviller en voyant les détraqueurs repasser devant la cellule.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que le vieux sorcier avait déposé Tiana Black dans l'orphelinat. Celle-ci avait vite compris que ce n'était pas un bon endroit. Elle était la plus petite des enfants et n'était pas encore propre. Lorsqu'elle avait dormi sur le petit lit avec le drap qui ne la réchauffait même pas, elle avait fait pipi dans la nuit. La directrice, Mandy Jefferson lui avait hurlé dessus en lui disant que son matelas ne serait pas changé. C'était une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris tirés en un chignon très strict, ses yeux noirs brillaient de malveillance et elle détestait les enfants. A se demander pourquoi elle faisait un tel métier. Le premier jour, Tiana avait voulu agir normalement et s'était même mis à parler de magie. Mandy l'avait rudement fait taire, d'une gifle bien sentie. La pauvre enfant avait senti de larmes dans ses yeux et cela n'avait fait qu'énerver la directrice.

\- Hors de ma vue, avait-elle grogné entre ses dents.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivi, Tiana avait vite compris qu'elle ne devait pas parler de magie, à personne. Elle était chez des moldus et elle détestait cet endroit. Mais comment cacher sa magie quand la deuxième nuit, elle avait instinctivement nettoyé son matelas ? Madame Jefferson avait fait une grimace et l'avait envoyée nettoyer les tables de la salle à manger en essayant de comprendre comment la petite rouquine avait bien pu y parvenir. Elle haïssait déjà cette enfant plus que les autres. Elle avait horreur des tous petits, et celle-ci était bien trop étrange à ses yeux.

Tiana s'isolait des autres, se mettant dans une bulle, espérant que son papa reviendrait la chercher. Elle y pensait encore alors qu'ils mangeaient le repas du midi, le troisième jour de son arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait, il allait forcément le faire, non ? Son seul réconfort était sa petite peluche en forme de chien noir que son père lui avait achetée pour son premier anniversaire. Elle ne se rassurait la nuit que lorsqu'il se transformait en chien. Sirius, fatigué de son travail et de se transformer en pleine nuit -sans oublier qu'il avait loupé son réveil et avait été en retard de nombreuses fois à cause de ça- avait trouvé cette solution pour réconforter sa fille. La journée, elle cachait la peluche dans sa taie d'oreiller. Elle avait bien vu que Mandy semblait ne pas aimer de la voir l'avoir en main la journée et avait peur que la femme ne le lui confisque. Au bout de si peu de temps passé avec elle, elle l'avait déjà cernée.

\- Oh, merci, Tiana, j'avais encore faim ! S'exclama Ryan Anderson en vidant l'assiette de la petite fille dans la sienne.

C'était un grand de sept ans, il avait les cheveux bruns ternes et des yeux marrons tout aussi ternes. Il était cependant bien charpenté pour son jeune âge et faisait sa loi sur les plus petits. Tiana voulut protester un court instant. Mais elle l'avait fait la veille et ça avait tourné une bagarre, d'où Ryan l'avait accusée d'avoir voulu voler son assiette. Madame Jefferson l'avait cru, elle semblait bien aimer Ryan. Tiana renonça alors à manger sous le sourire goguenard de l'autre gamin. Il avait trouvé là une proie facile. Personne ne la défendrait, les plus petits que lui avaient trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire, et les plus grands étaient comme lui.

En fin de journée, Tiana s'effondra sur son lit. Théa lui manquait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas avec elle. Si sa cousine avait été là, ça aurait été plus facile pour elle de surmonter tout ça. Plus facile que d'être toute seule. Elle se réveillait la nuit en revoyant les corps de sa tante Lily et de sa mère tomber au sol. Ainsi que la tête de serpent effrayante. Elle pleurait en silence -elle avait aussi compris que pleurer bruyamment ne plaisait pas au personnel de l'orphelinat- et priait pour que son papa revienne vite, comme il le lui avait promis. Tiana serrait alors sa peluche contre elle en mâchouillant son oreille comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Avant de s'endormir ce soir-là, elle s'imagina avec Théa, son papa, sa maman, sa tante et son tonton. Inconsciemment, elle réchauffa son drap avec de la magie instinctive. Tout au fond d'elle cependant, elle avait bien compris que personne ne viendrait la chercher.

* * *

Severus Rogue et Regulus Black évitèrent les flashs des journalistes et les questions qu'on leur posait aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. L'homme les avait défendus et avait témoigné en leur faveur lors de leur procès. Ils lui devaient beaucoup. Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent à Poudlard.

Severus Rogue accusait le coup et semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis le 31 octobre. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie et sa sœur. Tout ça pour avoir suivi la mauvaise personne. Regulus avait les traits tirés. Lui avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Tous deux avaient également du mal à croire la trahison de Sirius Black. Lui qui abhorrait la magie noire, il était plus que difficile de l'imaginer trahir les siens. Severus lui-même avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais il n'imaginait pas un homme aussi intègre agir de cette façon. Albus les invita d'un signe à s'installer sur les fauteuils face au bureau directorial.

\- Severus, je pense t'offrir le poste de professeur de potions et de directeur des Serpentard. Horace en a assez d'enseigner.

Severus aurait préféré le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, mais estima que ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être protégé à Poudlard.

\- Regulus, tu assisteras madame Pince.

Regulus acquiesça. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que c'était pour les garder en sécurité. Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient changé leur veste et avaient rejoint le camp de l'ordre du phénix dans l'ombre. Seul Albus Dumbledore avait été au courant et depuis leur procès, le monde sorcier savait la vérité.

\- Et Théa ? Demanda Severus d'une voix atone.

Elle était la seule qui lui restait maintenant.

\- Elle vivra aussi dans cette école. Je doute qu'elle ne soit en sécurité ailleurs. Des mangemorts pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de ta trahison.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'Albus repensait à l'attaque de Poudlard pour prendre ses filles. Mais ça n'arriverait plus maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus. Les trois filles seraient en sécurité.

\- Et Tiana ? Demanda Regulus à son tour.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa nièce, mais il ne savait pas où elle était. Et elle était orpheline. Dumbledore sembla si vieux après cette question.

\- Etant la fille du plus grand traître connu, le ministère refusera qu'elle soit confiée à d'anciens mangemorts.

\- Vous l'avez confiée à Androméda ? Demanda Regulus avec espoir.

Il n'y avait que cette cousine qui pouvait l'élever correctement, il le savait.

\- Non. J'ai agi vite mais j'ai eu confirmation que le ministère n'aurait confié la fille de Sirius Black à aucune autre famille sorcière. Je l'ai déposée dans un orphelinat que j'ai moi-même entouré de protections magiques. Elle ne risque rien là-bas.

Regulus tempêta contre le directeur alors que Severus restait silencieux. Cette nièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il la plaignait de tout son cœur. Albus leva une main pour faire taire Regulus.

\- Crois-moi que si j'avais eu un autre choix, je ne l'aurais pas placée là.

\- Et pourquoi pas ici ? Tenta Regulus au bord du désespoir.

C'était la fille de son frère et de sa meilleure amie ! Elle ne devait pas grandir dans un orphelinat. C'était injuste !

\- Jamais le ministère ne l'aurait accepté. Elle aurait accès à toute la magie de l'école trop jeune.

Regulus se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil avec lassitude. Il ne demanderait pas aujourd'hui mais il trouverait où était sa nièce.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et se rendirent dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Difficile de se dire qu'ils seraient désormais collègues… Mais plus urgent, Severus avait besoin de voir son enfant. Il toqua et ils entrèrent après que la directrice des Gryffondor leur ait dit d'entrer. Théa se tourna vers la porte. En voyant son visage, ses yeux agrandis par la peur, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait déjà vu trop de choses pour son âge. Il n'avait pas tenté de la voir quand Lily lui avait préféré Potter. Elle était plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec son père mangemort… Si seulement Lily n'avait jamais appris qu'il était mangemort, les choses auraient été différentes. Sa fille courut dans ses bras et il la prit contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! L'enfant se mit à pleurer convulsivement et il eut du mal à garder contenance. Mais il se retint car d'autres professeurs étaient également présents et il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant eux.

\- Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener se reposer dans vos appartements, Severus, intervint Minerva d'une voix douce.

Regulus préféra laisser les Rogue se retrouver et accepta le café que lui proposait Flitwick.

Une fois dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentard, Severus s'adossa à la porte, Théa dans ses bras et se mit lui aussi à pleurer sans retenue. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Regulus et lui n'avaient même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de Lily et de Naevia. Pour leur propre sécurité.

\- Je veux Tiana. Dit soudain Théa en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Les mêmes yeux que Lily et cela lui fit si mal à cet instant… Théa posa la main sur la joue de son père pour essuyer une larme qui roulait et Severus respira pour se calmer. Il s'assit sur le canapé occupant la pièce qui servait de salon. Tout était décoré aux couleurs des Serpentard et cela lui allait parfaitement.

\- Papa, je veux Tiana, insista Théa, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Théa. Tiana…

\- Mais tonton Sirius a dit qu'il reviendrait !

Cela le hérissa d'entendre « tonton Sirius » dans la bouche de sa fille.

\- Tonton Sirius a été très méchant. Il a aidé le méchant sorcier.

Théa écarquilla les yeux en refusant de le croire. Elle revoyait tonton Sirius hurler à la mort en trouvant Naevia morte et son esprit refusa de croire ce que venait de dire son père.

\- MENTEUR ! Hurla-t-elle en descendant du canapé. Menteur, menteur, menteur !

Le cœur de Severus se broya, mais elle avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Il était dur pour une enfant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

\- Il est pas allé chercher Tiana ? Demanda l'enfant avec innocence.

\- Il ne peut pas, Théa.

\- Mais elle est où alors ? Elle va être triste ! Elle a aussi vu maman et tata Naevia tomber à cause du trait vert ! Après elles n'ont plus bougé.

Severus se redressa d'un coup. Sa fille et sa nièce avaient vu ça ?

\- Et le méchant sorcier à la tête de serpent.

Théa se remit brusquement à pleurer et Severus la reprit dans ses bras. Que ce soit pour Théa ou Tiana, les prochains temps allaient être durs.

* * *

\- TRAITRES ! Ce sont tous des lâches ! Hurla Eleanor en frappant la gazette du sorcier sur la table en marbre.

Edmond leva le nez de ses papiers de recherche. Il regarda sa femme qui avait le regard empli de colère.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a encore des partisans qui ont demandé grâce en prétextant l'Imperium ? Dit le père de Silver en froissant un papier dans sa main.

\- Pire que ça chéri, bien pire que ça. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru de sa part ! Lui, le plus fidèle allié de notre maître !

Son mari la questionna du regard mais il sembla voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Severus Rogue ! Il a été innocenté car il était en fait un agent double de Dumbledore ! Et Regulus Black aussi ! Même si dans son cas on le savait déjà puisque le seigneur voulait sa peau.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise, la haine se lisait sur son visage.

\- Severus ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Si je le tenais sous ma baguette je le torturerais bien jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Ce lâche a élu domicile à Poudlard. On ne pourra même plus le toucher à présent, beugla-t-elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais déjà chez lui et j'aurais tué sa fille comme punition !

\- Ah oui, Théa Rogue... On aurait dû la tuer ce soir-là, lorsqu'on a tenté d'embarquer les jumelles. On devrait peut-être réessayer.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, grommela Eleanor en se calmant. On ne peut plus faire n'importe quoi dorénavant. Nous sommes surveillés. Et je te signale qu'on a un procès dans une heure.

Lasse, elle s'assit et il lui fit un bon massage. Elle l'en remercia.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mon amour. C'est une période difficile. Tous nos pseudos alliés retournent leur veste maintenant qu'IL n'est plus là. Un à un ils se défilent. Peter Pettigrow qui disparaît après avoir lâchement pris peur de ses actes. Quel idiot. Et tous les autres qui ont fui et ont pleuré dans les jupons de Croupton. C'est immonde. Mais tôt ou tard le maître reviendra. Il ne peut pas mourir il nous l'a dit, il est immortel. Et je le crois. Alors à son retour il verra qui sont les plus fidèles. Comme Bella et les autres qui sont à Azkaban. Eux ce sont de vrais amis.

Edmond sembla fier de sa tirade. Sa femme approuva, plus détendue. Elle ne supportait plus les articles de la gazette avec toutes ces histoires de rédemption. Sans parler de ce Maugrey Fol-Œil qui n'arrêtait pas de venir les asticoter. Celui-là était une vraie plaie. Il avait parfaitement deviné qui étaient les Bright. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait des actes innommables et qu'ils avaient participé à la torture des Londubat. Mais... aucune preuve criante ne les reliait à tout ça. Si bien que le Ministère était dans l'impasse.

Ils partirent donc à leur procès en laissant Silver qui étudiait les images avec les elfes de maison. Le petit garçon avait l'habitude de cette solitude et il préférait ça aux tâches que lui apprenaient sans cesse ses parents. Il était toujours épuisé lorsque c'était le cas. Il resta donc toute la journée à regarder un livre sur les animaux magiques et ne retrouva que ses parents tard le soir. A nouveau Barty Croupton avait étalé toute sa rancœur et fait en sorte que l'on incrimine les Bright, parlant de leur lien avec Gellert Grindelwald et ses préceptes. Mais encore une fois Edmond avait affirmé que c'étaient leurs parents qui étaient concernés et qu'eux n'étaient pas de ce bord-là.

On leur avait alors raconté un nombre incalculable de rumeurs sur leur fait. Mais Eleanor avait répliqué que tout était faux et qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas usé de magie noire ou de sortilège impardonnable. En riant intérieurement du visage crispé de Barty Senior qui avait l'air dépassé par les procès qu'il donnait. S'il savait le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient perpétrées, il en deviendrait malade. Mais le juge comptait les enfermer coûte que coûte. Sauf que... après délibération, la présomption d'innocence tomba et ils repartirent à nouveau libre sous le regard profond de Dumbledore et haineux de Fol-Œil.

Les Bright ne comptaient clairement pas plaider l'Imperium dans leur cas et furent fiers de s'en sortir simplement avec la force des mots. Ils devaient rester libres pour retrouver leur maître et faire l'apprentissage de Silver. Ils se firent donc petits les semaines suivantes, faisant semblant d'être des sorciers normaux. Mais malgré tout, Albus réussit à suggérer quelque chose à Barty qui, lors de leur dernier procès, annonça la sentence. En mesure préventive, les Bright avaient pour interdiction formelle de quitter le pays et devaient rester à proximité des aurors.

Eleanor en d'ailleurs était contrariée en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là. Mais Edmond avait déclaré qu'ils étaient tranquilles avec la justice désormais.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de chercher le maître, s'exprima-t-elle en prenant Silver contre elle.

\- Espérons qu'il soit toujours dans le pays. J'ai beau chercher des indices je ne trouve rien... Et je dois faire bonne figure maintenant. Cela me rend dingue.

\- On le retrouvera, un jour ou l'autre. J'y crois.

La femme serra son fils contre elle. Puis elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait appris et Silver lui récita ses leçons du jour. Il était efficace et elle l'en félicita. Edmond en profita pour descendre dans son caveau, caché par de la magie très noire. Il s'installa au coin du feu et continua ses recherches. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir mais ne pouvait abandonner. Il y donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait ?

Eleanor fut fatiguée d'avoir eu à se défendre. Elle décida d'aller se coucher en mettant son fils au lit. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte Silver se mit à cogiter. Son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime. Et il parlait si peu que ses parents ne connaissaient qu'à peine le son de sa voix. Le petit essayait de comprendre la situation. Les nombreux procès de ses parents. L'histoire du maître qu'il fallait taire aux autres. Son apprentissage. Il lui fallut un temps fou pour s'endormir. Et il le regretta lorsqu'aux aurores sa mère vint le chercher pour une nouvelle leçon de lecture. Il en était déjà fatigué.

* * *

Les Bright eurent à nouveau l'occasion de vociférer contre leurs anciens alliés lorsqu'ils apprirent le procès d'Igor Karkaroff une année plus tard. Il était le pire des couards et avait vendu une dizaine de leurs amis bien que la plupart étaient déjà en prison ou graciés. Il prononça leurs noms à eux aussi si bien qu'à nouveau ils furent sous le feu des projecteurs. Barty les harcela comme jamais mais duo ne craqua pas sous la pression. Aucune preuve matérielle ou visuelle n'était à fournir. Ils avaient toujours été très intelligents, discrets et sournois. Jamais ils n'étaient sortis sans le masque lors de leurs attaques. Si bien que malgré l'assurance des soupçons qui pesaient sur eux et leur étroite surveillance, les Bright restèrent libres comme l'air. Ce qui rendit fous les aurors.

Albus Dumbledore revenait justement de leur énième procès. Entre ça et celui d'Igor un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que suite à sa libération Karkaroff avait disparu dans un coin reculé du Nord. Albus en aurait parié sa barbe que c'était pour fuir les Bright et il avait amplement raison. Car s'il était resté en Grande-Bretagne, il aurait été assassiné sans vergogne par le couple. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le pays et ça Igor le savait... Or, les Bright étaient patients. Ils sauraient attendre le moment opportun pour se venger.

* * *

Dumbledore retourna donc à son bureau par les réseaux de cheminette du ministère. Il était las de tous ces procès et fut ravi de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Il soupira intérieurement de voir que tout se passait bien au château. A chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de ses filles il avait peur. Peur qu'à nouveau on vienne les chercher et que cela mette en péril les élèves et les professeurs.

\- PAPA !

Les jumelles virent Albus et coururent dans ses bras. Il se pencha et les souleva avec bonheur. Mais il sentit son dos craquer. Il se faisait vraiment vieux. Il dut les reposer. Ariane lui tenait la jambe avec ferveur tandis qu'Ariana lui souriait en dansant sur place. Elles étaient folles de leur père. Il était toujours aux petits soins pour elles, leur lisant plein d'histoires le soir et leur montrant de belles choses avec sa magie. Mais il était peu présent et s'en voulait de laisser ses filles avec les professeurs. Cela devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus compliqué de gérer la situation. Ils n'étaient pas payés pour faire les nounous...

\- Merci Professeur Trelawney pour la garde. Une tasse de thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit la femme aux cheveux hirsutes et aux lunettes si rondes qu'on aurait cru des globes oculaires. C'est que vos enfants sont... pleines de vie.

Albus regarda le chantier de son bureau. Les filles usaient souvent de leur magie pour faire voler des objets. C'était leur spécialité mais elles en étaient normalement interdites. Elles en profitaient donc pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Et Trelawney n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité. Albus n'aimait pas vraiment lui confier ses filles mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était la seule disponible à cet horaire-là. Et était descendue exprès de sa tour pour l'occasion.

\- On dirait que vous avez brûlé de l'encens, commenta Albus le nez retroussé.

\- Oui, pour purifier l'atmosphère de cette pièce. Elle est remplie d'ondes négatives vous savez.

Trelawney se blottit dans son châle et but la tasse de thé offerte avec délice.

\- J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à apprendre à vos filles à lire dans les étoiles. Plus c'est tôt plus le don de double vue se développe chez les enfants. Elles avaient l'air très intéressées.

Le professeur se rengorgea. Il regarda la boule de lumière qui tournait sur elle-même et qui pouvait former des constellations au plafond. Il est clair que ses filles avaient dû adorer voir des petits points lumineux bouger sur le plafond. Mais il ne douta pas une seconde qu'elles n'avaient rien compris à leur signification et en rit intérieurement.

\- En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elles, déclara le directeur. J'ai tellement de choses à faire et cette école à gérer, ce n'est pas facile de les élever dans tout ça.

\- Oui, ce serait plus judicieux.

Albus se referma dans sa tasse. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que ses alliés et c'était ce qui le dérangeait pour le moment. Personne n'était disponible dans leur groupe pour ce genre de travail. Et il savait que les professeurs en avaient assez de jouer les gardiens. Sauf Minerva qui au contraire adorait passer son temps avec elles. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle et le directeur commençait franchement à cogiter sur le problème.

\- Bon, j'ai quelques interprétations à faire avant de dormir, il ne faut pas que je tarde, commenta Trelawney après avoir fini sa tasse.

Albus approuva et la regarda se lever. Il la raccompagna galamment à la porte en regardant ses filles jouer à la balle. Puis, tout à coup, le professeur de divination se raidit. Elle semblait se sentir mal et Albus la fixa avec inquiétude. Il connaissait ça... Les yeux roulèrent dans les orbites de la voyante avant que sa voix ne devienne rauque et sombre. Elle s'agrippa au directeur avec une force surhumaine.

 _" L'ère des ténèbres rôde sur le monde. Infinis abîmes de douleurs. Filles de mage noire, filles de mage blanc, filles de grands sorciers, enfants de la destinée. Deux personnes pour une seule âme, à jamais contraintes de choisir entre le bien et le mal. Si le bien est choisi la lumière brillera plus forte qu'elle ne l'eut jamais été. Avancée, innovation, protection. Temple de la vie. Mais si le mal est choisi, une ère plus noire encore que le passé émergera et détruira à jamais tout espoir. Ne laissant que ruine, désastre et mort dans son sillage. Une nouvelle ère naîtra inexorablement, de lumière ou d'obscurité, par le choix des jumelles de la destinée..."_

Trelawney se mit à tousser et à s'effondrer sur le directeur qui eut bien du mal à la retenir. Il la souleva et elle sembla reprendre ses esprits. D'un air hagard elle le fixa à travers ses grosses lunettes.

\- Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Albus soupira et la relâcha.

\- Vous avez failli trébucher sur votre châle, faites attention dans les escaliers.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, le professeur approuva en une toux sèche. Puis elle le salua joyeusement pour retourner dans sa tour. N'ayant pas conscience qu'une nouvelle prophétie venait de naître.

Abasourdi par la nouvelle, Albus se dépêcha d'en créer une copie dans une sphère magique. Il l'enveloppa dans une étole et la rangea dans une boite. Il allait devoir aller la remettre au ministère demain, comme la loi l'exigeait. Elle serait alors rangée à sa place dans le département des mystères. Il connaissait la procédure, ce n'était pas sa première fois mais... cette fois-ci, il en fut extrêmement affecté. Il resta assis des heures sous le regard des autres directeurs, curieux qui murmuraient entre eux. Albus tourna en boucle la prophétie dans la pensine où tournait le fragment de son récent souvenir.

Il ne s'occupa pas des jumelles qui jouaient en haut dans la chambre dans un bruit de tous les diables. Elles profitaient de l'absence de réaction de leur père pour faire voler toutes sortes d'objets dans un genre de défi entre elles.

Il se fit très tard lorsque Minerva entra dans le bureau, convoquée par Albus. Elle le regarda et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il avait des yeux sombres et un regard sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Un problème avec vos filles ?

C'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps. La barrière de l'école ne cessait d'être attaquée bien qu'elle restait toujours en place. Des sorciers ou des Mangemorts, ils ne savaient guère qui, convoitaient toujours les jumelles.

\- Je viens, à nouveau, d'être témoin d'une prophétie.

\- Non, dit-elle le regard outré. Sur Potter ?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

\- Sur mes filles. Sur Ariana et Ariane...

Minerva dut s'asseoir sous le choc. Lorsqu'il lui raconta le contenu de la prophétie elle sembla perdre pied. Elle s'était énormément attachée aux jumelles. Un peu comme des filles de substitution en ces deux années et demi à leurs côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien signifier Albus ?

L'homme se leva et regarda par la seule fenêtre présente de sa tour. Au fond de la pièce. Il regarda Fumseck voler sous les étoiles. L'oiseau semblait sentir le mal être de son maître et chanta une belle chanson. Les filles l'entendirent à l'étage et s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter. Elles adoraient le phœnix et inversement.

\- Cela signifie ce que cela signifie, dit-il après un temps de silence. Que dans le futur, mes filles auront le choix entre le bien et le mal. Et que si elles choisissent la magie noire et l'obscurité, une ère pire que Voldemort ou Grindelwald pourrait voir le jour...

Minerva grinça des dents en entendant le nom de Voldemort mais ne releva pas. Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu peur de le prononcer. Cependant avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle comprit l'inquiétude du directeur et surtout du père des filles.

\- Leur destin serait de devenir comme... Grindelwald ? En pire ? Déclara-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais elles peuvent tout aussi bien devenir comme vous Albus. Il ne faut pas s'alarmer. Elles seront bien entourées et bien élevées ici. La tentation de la magie noire ne les atteindra pas.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il avait pris une décision durant ses dernières heures et il eut bien du mal à s'y résoudre. Pourtant il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- Minerva. Je vais envoyer mes filles dans l'orphelinat où se trouve la jeune Black. J'aimerais que vous m'y accompagniez.

\- PARDON ?! Hurla-t-elle sans se retenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Le père de famille sembla se ratatiner. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce moment était peut-être le plus douloureux qui soit. Il se retenait de pleurer.

\- Mes filles ne sont pas en sécurité ici. Je l'ai bien compris.

\- Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la Grande Bretagne !

\- Pas pour elles. Ecoutez, dit-il alors qu'elle allait répondre. Ici, elles seront éternellement convoitées par de mauvais sorciers. Les élèves sont en danger ainsi que tout le corps professoral. J'y songeais déjà auparavant pour tout vous dire. Je ne suis même pas là pour elles. Comment je pourrais les protéger et les éduquer ? Je suis le directeur mais aussi un membre de l'ordre et un membre influent du ministère. Je n'ai plus de temps à moi et le cas Voldemort m'inquiète toujours. Pour tout vous dire je pense qu'il est toujours vivant. J'aimerais me concentrer là-dessus mais je ne le peux pas. Je m'inquiète toujours pour mes filles. Et pour Poudlard.

Minerva le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

\- Comprenez, je dois faire un choix. Je ne peux pas éternellement fuir mes responsabilités et mon travail. Je pense en plus que mes filles devraient grandir en dehors de la magie. Cette prophétie me conforte dans cette idée. Elles doivent grandir loin de tout ça. Loin des ténèbres et de la tentation. Loin de la célébrité et du mépris des autres. Elles n'en seraient que plus malheureuses.

Il se tut en crispant ses mains sur le bureau. Il semblait au bord de sa vie.

\- Vraiment... C'est la seule solution ? Demanda la voix tremblotante de McGonagall. Je peux m'en occuper si vous le voulez. Ou on peut les confier à des sorciers qui les élèveraient bien mais là-bas... elles ne seront pas heureuses. Regardez Tiana comment elle est.

Elle lui montra une boule de cristal qui servait à épier l'orphelinat. Albus secoua la tête. Il ne renoncerait pas, il devait le faire. Pour sa promesse envers Elena, pour ses filles. Bien que le choix paraisse immonde aux yeux des autres, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je dois les éloigner de tout ça. Et, peut-être qu'elles pourront tenir compagnie à Tiana justement.

\- Elles ont besoin de leur père, elles ne seront jamais heureuses sans vous, tenta maigrement le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Peut-être qu'elles me détesteront oui. Mais je suis certain qu'elles seront en sécurité et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Elles trouveront leur bonheur, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, elles reviendront à Poudlard pour leurs études. A onze ans. Ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir.

Il essaya de sourire mais Minerva était décomposée. Entre la prophétie et le choix de Dumbledore, elle sentait son cœur vaciller.

\- Si telle est votre décision, je ne la contesterai pas, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Vous avez toujours fait de bonnes choses alors je vous ferai confiance.

Les deux soupirèrent. Albus prévint rapidement l'orphelinat et décida de garder ses filles encore une semaine pour leur dire au revoir. Ce fut les jours les plus difficiles qu'il eut connus en tant que père. Il reçut un hibou avec une beuglante mais il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Ce n'était pas à l'autre parent des filles de décider mais à lui. Et il ne l'écouterait pas. Il lui répondit tout de même avant le grand départ. Les jumelles ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte car main dans la main de leur père, elles étaient prêtes à partir. Enfin elles sortaient de cette tour en deux ans et demi ! Elles étaient impatientes. Minerva et Albus n''n furent que plus brisés lorsqu'ils partirent pour l'orphelinat. Pour abandonner un trésor. n'furent que plus brisés lorsqu'ils partirent vers l'orphelinat. Pour abandonner un trésor.

* * *

 **Choix difficile mais nécessaire...**


	4. Nouvelles pensionnaires

**Et voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles pensionnaires**

Un craquement sonore résonna aux abords de l'océan, dans les terres de Grande-Bretagne. Albus Dumbledore, et Minerva venaient de transplaner ensemble pour conduire les deux petites à l'orphelinat. Mais un autre sorcier était présent également. Ce que personne ne remarqua car il s'était changé en papillon. C'était Regulus Black qui avait pris l'apparence de son Animagus non déclaré et s'était collé dans les cheveux de McGonagall. L'homme avait tout entendu et allait enfin pouvoir voir sa nièce ! Il en était heureux. Et il était encore plus fier d'avoir développé le don de l'animagi alors qu'il était sous la coupe de Voldemort. Car personne à part ses anciens alliés ne pouvaient connaître son petit secret. Même pas son frère.

Regulus contempla l'océan lorsqu'ils volèrent en balai au-dessus de celui-ci pour rejoindre une île qui apparut soudainement devant eux. Albus qui tenait Ariane se posa en douceur suivi de Minerva et Ariana qui était toute excitée.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elles seront en sécurité ici ? Insista le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Certain. J'ai rendu cette île incartable. Il est impossible de la trouver à moins d'y être allé au moins une fois ou d'être accompagné par quelqu'un qui la connaît. Vous ou moi. Nous sommes les deux seuls à la connaître désormais. J'ai également dressé plusieurs protections et barrières contre mes ennemis. Toute personne que je considère comme un ennemi ne pourra passer cette protection. Elle est reliée à mes sentiments. Et bien entendu l'utilisation de magie noire contre celle-ci équivaudrait à la mort de la personne.

Minerva soupira de soulagement. Elle commençait à comprendre le choix d'Albus. Ce lieu était idéal pour vivre en dehors de la magie et de la célébrité. C'était un petit cocon où des enfants pouvaient se développer en paix sans être assaillis par des problèmes d'adultes et de magie noire. Elle commençait à en être convaincue, c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Mais pourquoi cet orphelinat est-il collé sur cette île, perdue en plein océan, sans rien d'autre que de la forêt ?

Cela rendait la dame perplexe et Albus approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ca m'a surpris moi aussi. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard en faisant le tour des potentiels QG pour l'ordre. Il se trouve que cette île et ce bâtiment étaient une ancienne prison à l'époque. Où on y envoyait des condamnés à mort pour les tuer.

Le professeur frissonna de dégoût.

\- Mais lorsqu'elle fut démantelée en 1970 après l'arrêt de la peine de mort, ils ont décidé d'en faire un orphelinat. L'explosion d'enfants sans parents devenait invivable pour les autres établissements et ils en construisaient partout où ils le pouvaient. Voilà comment il a vu le jour.

\- Sauf que les enfants qu'on envoyait ici était ceux dont les autres orphelinats ne voulaient pas, si je comprends bien.

Albus ne répondit pas mais Minerva avait bien compris. C'étaient les enfants turbulents et invivables qu'on envoyait se perdre sur cet île. C'était la triste conséquence de toute cette histoire.

\- Ils sont d'ailleurs ravitaillés par bateau, reprit le directeur. De toute façon nous restons proches de la côte, on la voit d'ici * _Il pointa son doigt fin vers la gauche_ *. Ce n'est qu'un gros morceau de terre qui est séparé par un peu d'eau, il ne faut pas y voir une isolation complète.

\- Hmmmm.

Minerva ne semblait pas convaincue mais au moins elle savait que les jumelles et Tiana seraient vraiment en sécurité ici. Introuvables et loin du monde de la magie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après un moment de marche en face des grandes grilles en fer noir, Albus sentit son cœur de père chuter. Ne pas pouvoir voir ses enfants grandir autrement que de loin allait être un énorme sacrifice. Mais il tiendrait bon pour leur avenir et leur sécurité.

\- Allons-y, dit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Il poussa les portes et regarda Ariane qui jouait avec sa barbe. Il devait rester fort. Pour elles. Minerva en revanche, avait les larmes aux yeux et Ariana la regardait étrangement. Comme si elle sentait quelque chose.

\- Ce sont les jumelles Dumbledore ? Demanda Mandy Jefferson de son chignon grisâtre bien tiré.

\- C'est bien cela.

Minerva hoqueta et se cacha derrière Albus.

\- Leurs chambres sont prêtes, déclara-t-elle en leur montrant le chemin. Il parait que ce sont des enfants isolés pour cause de sécurité ?

Mandy parlait assez froidement, sans aucune émotion. Albus approuva à ses dires en expliquant que des personnes en voulaient à leur vie. Bien entendu Mandy était une Moldue comme tous les autres ici-bas et ne pensait pas une seconde que c'étaient des sorciers qui leur couraient après. Elle se fichait d'ailleurs bien de leur raison. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que deux nouvelles terreurs allaient arriver car tous les enfants qu'elle gardait étaient des monstres. Et une certaine animosité en résultait dans son cœur. Finissant par condamner les plus faibles et s'allier avec les plus forts qu'elle utilisait pour faire régner l'ordre dans son orphelinat. C'était le seul moyen qui avait porté ses fruits pour maintenir une bonne stabilité.

Albus n'écouta qu'à moitié les paroles de Mandy lorsqu'il remarqua deux yeux braqués sur lui. Deux yeux bleus profonds qu'il connaissait. C'était Tiana Black. Elle se tenait contre la porte de sa chambre, curieuse. Les nouveaux étaient rares ici. En un an elle n'en avait vu qu'un. Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent. Tiana se souvint du vieux Monsieur et en resta surprise. Venait-il la chercher pour la sortir de là ? Elle espéra de tout son cœur. Elle remarqua également Minerva, la femme qui avait emmené Théa quelque part. Oui, on venait la chercher c'était sûr ! On la ramènerait avec sa cousine dont elle commençait déjà à oublier le visage et le son de sa voix.

Mais elle déchanta lorsque le duo pénétra dans la chambre en face de la sienne avec deux enfants qui semblaient être les nouvelles. Alors c'étaient d'autres personnes comme elle qui venaient juste pour prendre une chambre ? Quand elle s'en rendit compte Tiana se mit à pleurer silencieusement en se recroquevillant sur le sol. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un joli papillon noir avec des symboles étranges sur ses ailes. Celui-ci vola devant ses yeux en faisant d'étranges figures aériennes. Elle arrêta de pleurer et Regulus en sourit intérieurement.

Tiana tendit son doigt et le papillon, son oncle, se posa dessus. Il la contempla. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait sa nièce et il l'aimait déjà. Elle était si belle et si pure. Ses cheveux lui rappelaient tant Naevia... Et ses yeux étaient si profonds. C'était son portrait craché. Elle tenait beaucoup plus d'elle que de Sirius. Bien que la forme de son visage n'y trompait pas dans leurs gènes Black. La rouquine sourit en touchant le papillon qui battait des ailes. Il resta longuement avec elle jusqu'au départ des deux autres sorciers.

Une fois dans la chambre, Albus demanda à rester seul. Minerva s'éclipsa elle aussi pour exprimer à Mandy qu'elle devait bien s'occuper des enfants en insistant longuement sur leur bien-être. Jefferson en avait un rictus amer qui lui déplaisait. Le père de famille en profita donc pour poser ses jumelles sur un lit. Il regarda la pièce. Elle était beige, unie et assez petite. Deux lits simples avec une protection contre les chutes étaient collés contre les murs opposés. Albus pensa immédiatement que les filles dormiraient sûrement dans le même lit et qu'il était inutile d'en avoir mis deux. Puis il regarda l'unique fenêtre au fond de la pièce, plutôt grande et lumineuse, fermée à double tour pour empêcher qu'elle soit ouverte par les plus petits. C'était une bonne chose bien que cela renforçait l'atmosphère de prison. Au-dessus de la fenêtre se tenait une commode en bois simpliste. Puis près de la porte, deux armoires en bois de même teinte étaient remplies d'habits et de matériel.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce aux murs beiges et au sol fait de parquet. Mais le tout était propre, net et minimaliste. Albus soupira et regarda ses filles qui semblaient peu à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Elles ne connaissaient que leur chambre et le bureau du directeur. Jamais elles n'étaient sorties de là.

Ariane s'accrocha à son père avec ferveur. Albus sentait son cœur devenir poussière.

\- Où on est ? Demanda-t-elle. Je veux rentrer.

\- Nous sommes dans votre nouvelle maison, dit-il douloureusement. Vous allez vivre ici un petit moment. Ce sera sûrement un peu difficile mais je serai toujours présent quelque part et je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque vous serez prêtes.

\- Je veux pas ! Dit Ariane. Je veux rester avec Papa pour toujours !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie mais...

\- Papa ne doit pas partir, dit Ariana en lui prenant le bras. On veut rentrer à la maison.

Les deux le tenaient fermement et Albus ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre et se releva d'un coup sec en décrochant ses filles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant.

Ariana le regarda avec pitié alors qu'Ariane commençait à pleurer. Elles comprenaient que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Surtout que leur père n'avait jamais été aussi distant tout à coup. Albus reprit ses esprits quelques secondes et sortit deux colliers en forme de cœur. Dessus était gravé leur nom de famille et la lettre A au cube. Ariana, Ariana, Albus. Il les avait fait faire exprès pour leur laisser une trace de leur famille et ne pas les laisser dans le flou. Car il savait qu'en grandissant elles allaient l'oublier. C'était inévitable. La mémoire marchait ainsi.

Il leur accrocha au cou et leur sourit à genou sur le sol alors qu'elles étaient recroquevillées sur l'un des lits. Il leur prit les mains.

\- Ecoutez, mes princesses. Mes petits trésors. Je vous aime tellement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous savoir en sécurité et loin de mes problèmes. De mes erreurs... De mon passé. Mais je serai toujours là. Toujours là pour vous.

Il sanglota.

\- Je resterai à jamais votre ange gardien et le pilier de votre vie. Jamais je ne laisserai les ténèbres vous atteindre mes petits anges blonds. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux mais aussi ce que j'ai réussi de plus beau dans ma triste vie. Je vous aime mes chéries. Puissent ces colliers vous soutenir lorsque je ne pourrai vous atteindre.

Il les serra contre lui en se laissant aller. Les filles l'agrippèrent alors qu'Ariane hoquetait emplie de larmes. Ariana se mit à paniquer à son tour. C'était un au revoir ? Un long au revoir ? Elles avaient du mal à comprendre à leur âge.

Albus les embrassa puis se releva. Il fixa les colliers emplis de sa magie et commença à se tourner vers la porte. Aussitôt le duo se leva sur le lit.

\- PARS PAS ! OU TU VAS ? Hurla Ariana.

\- PAPA ! JE VIENS AUSSI ! ON VIENT AUSSI !

Le temps de descendre Albus les regarda une dernière fois, ancrant dans ses yeux la beauté de ses enfants puis il ferma la porte et retourna dans le hall. Il regarda Tiana qui écoutait tout à travers sa porte et il lui sourit tristement.

\- Sois forte Tiana Black. Tu es une grande fille, lui dit-il simplement en repartant.

L'enfant papillonna de surprise et de détresse. Elle voulut lui courir après pour demander à rentrer mais il n'était déjà plus là lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre.

Puis elle se retourna et se rendit compte que le gentil papillon n'était plus là non plus. Elle s'effondra de douleur. Ce vain espoir l'avait ramenée plus bas que terre. En entendant le cri des jumelles elle s'interrompit. Son cœur s'emballa et elle les écouta.

\- PAPA ! PAPA ! Hurla Ariana en boucle en s'acharnant sur la porte.

Ariana se recroquevilla sur le lit et regardait sa sœur avec traumatisme. La voir comme ça la rendait folle.

Complètement sonnée, Ariane chercha désespérément son père. C'était toute sa vie pour elle. L'enfant avait hurlé derrière la porte et faisait une crise monumentale. Elle décida alors de passer par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. En panique, elle monta sur le lit puis sur la commode avec de grandes difficultés. Ariana ne bougea pas d'un pouce en appelant Albus à son tour. Ariane regarda par la fenêtre et vit son père avec Minerva partir après un dernier mot à la doyenne. En proie à une crise de terreur, Ariane ouvrit la fenêtre par magie sans s'en rendre compte. Le cadenas tomba sur le sol et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un vent frais. Ariane sortit sur le bord en hurlant.

\- PAPA ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !

Albus l'entendit. Il se bloqua, dos à l'établissement avant de reprendre sa route, retenu par Minerva qui pleurait à gros sanglots. Ariane vit pour toute dernière image une longue cape bleu foncé disparaître entre les arbres.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- MON DIEU !

Mandy la vit et se précipita dans la chambre pour la retenir. Elle fit face à la crise de la petite. Ariane la mordait, la frappait et pleurait. Ariana, complètement traumatisée, se mura dans le silence et fila sous le lit en tremblant comme une feuille. Les assistantes de la doyenne durent intervenir en tirant Ariana par le pied qui s'agrippait au lit en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir. Plusieurs essayèrent de calmer Ariane sans succès qui s'étranglait dans ses sanglots. Plusieurs enfants les entendirent mais seule Tiana vit toute la scène dans la chambre d'en face. Elle avait les yeux ronds de frayeur.

Quand Mandy la remarqua, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Tiana serra les poings et rentra sous la couverture pour se cacher et se boucher les oreilles. Les cris des jumelles résonnèrent jusqu'au lendemain ce qui l'empêcha de dormir. Enfin, l'orphelinat retrouva son calme lorsqu'Ariane finit par s'endormir de chagrin et qu'Ariana put la rejoindre dans le lit.

Mandy sembla exaspérée et en proie à une véritable haine envers les petites.

\- Et comment ont-elles ouvert la fenêtre ? Demanda la sous dirigeante Eva Douglass. Le cadenas était mal attaché ?

\- Probablement, répliqua Mandy avec une tasse de café et des cernes béantes. Il va falloir les mettre au pas rapidement, comme la petite Black.

\- Il va y avoir du travail.

\- Oh mais elles ne me connaissent pas, j'en ai vu passer des enfants récalcitrants, ce n'est pas elles qui feront la loi ici. Dans ce lieu c'est nous qui commandons.

La femme avait le regard dur et acerbe. Eva approuva joyeusement avant de soupirer. Un long travail les attendait avec le duo, elle le pressentait.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent en effet un véritable calvaire. Ariane et Ariana n'écoutaient absolument rien. Elles n'avaient pas envie de faire des efforts et passaient leur temps à appeler Albus ou le nom des professeurs qu'elles avaient retenu. La nuit on les forçait à dormir dans leur lit respectif mais cela n'était jamais appliqué. Elles se prenaient alors nombre de fessées, de coup de bâtons et de punitions. Elles avaient à peine mangé depuis leur arrivée et étaient toujours privées de tout.

Les autres enfants en profitaient pour faire d'elles des victimes et le duo n'hésitait pas à se défendre avec leur maigre force. Elles passaient alors leur journée dans " _la cellule_ ". C'était une pièce sombre, une cave, où on punissait les méchants enfants. Là-bas il n'y avait rien, que de la pierre et des couvertures. Seule une petite ouverture amenait de la lumière avec des petits barreaux pour empêcher les intrusions extérieures.

Le cauchemar ne fut qu'à ses prémices malheureusement et au loin, Albus et Minerva supportaient avec douleur les images qu'ils voyaient défiler devant eux. Jamais les jumelles n'obéissaient. Elles passaient donc la plupart de leur temps dans la cellule et au lit. A attendre vainement que quelqu'un les sorte de cet endroit maudit. Que leur père revienne... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup cela leur arrivait...

* * *

Tiana n'avait encore jamais connu la fameuse cellule. Elle en avait juste entendu parler par les plus grands pour lui faire peur quand elle tentait de se rebeller. Elle les détestait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. A cet instant, elle dormait resserrée dans sa petite couverture miteuse. Elle n'arrivait pas toujours à la réchauffer et ne contrôlait pas quand ça arrivait. Cette nuit était une nuit sans, comme elle les appelait dans sa tête. _Deux personnes qui tombaient sous un trait vert. Deux personnes qu'elle connaissait mais dont les traits disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Tout comme sa chère Théa qui la serrait contre elle à cet instant. Une moto volante. Le visage à tête de serpent._ Tiana se réveilla en hurlant. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des cauchemars mais habituellement, un rêve heureux prenait la relève et elle ne criait pas.

\- Tu vas te taire, oui ? Cria Mandy en la saisissant par les épaules.

Tous les résidents l'avaient entendue et pas un ne moufta ou ne bougea. Hormis les deux jumelles Dumbledore qui se relevèrent dans leur lit, mortes d'inquiétude et qui tentèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Tiana continuait de crier tout en pleurant et en serrant sa peluche contre elle. C'était la seule chose qui la réconfortait ici.

\- Y'avait une moto qui volait. Et un homme à tête de serpent. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je t'apprendre que la magie n'existe pas ? Grogna la directrice.

Tiana ne parvenait pas à se calmer et serrait sa peluche de toutes ses forces. Mandy ne voyait qu'une solution pour la gamine : la cellule. Elle lui arracha sa peluche et la jeta par terre, ce qui la fit hurler tandis qu'elle l'emmenait dans l'horrible pièce. Tiana hurla contre la porte un fois que Mandy l'eut refermée. Ses hurlements se faisaient entendre jusqu'à l'étage. Ariana et Ariane s'étaient recouchées dès que Mandy avait disparu avec Tiana dans l'escalier. Il n'y avait jamais eu de punition de nuit depuis qu'elles étaient à l'orphelinat et c'était effrayant d'entendre quelqu'un crier comme ça dans le noir. Mais une chose avait retenu l'attention des jumelles : Tiana Black avait parlé de magie. Elle se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre sans entendre Mandy venue récupérer et confisquer la peluche adorée de Tiana.

La jeune enfant était terrorisée. Elle en avait entendu des choses sur cet endroit. Mais de nuit, il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière. La petite rouquine se balança pour se réchauffer et cessa lentement de hurler, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil assez agité.

Eva eut la corvée de chercher la jeune Black le lendemain matin.

\- Ta peluche est confisquée. En espérant que tu comprennes que le sommeil est primordial et que tu ne t'avises plus de nous déranger.

Tiana voulut hurler de rage mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un grognement. Elle se vengea sur la sous dirigeante en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Celle-ci lui fit monter l'escalier en la tirant par l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui fais la loi !

Elle l'amena jusqu'au réfectoire où tous semblaient manger calmement. Tous regardèrent la jeune Black arriver tirée par une sous dirigeante énervée.

\- Pas de repas pour elle, dit-elle froidement au cuisinier. Et tu as de la chance que je ne te remette pas en cellule ! Va t'asseoir !

Tiana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre. Elle détestait tellement cet endroit ! Elle n'avait pas revu le papillon depuis que le vieux monsieur et la femme étaient venus ramener les deux jumelles. Les deux filles étaient d'ailleurs isolées comme elle. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait beau oublier ses parents et sa proche famille, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'oubliait pas : c'était la magie. Elle se rappelait de son papa qui se transformait en gros chien noir comme son doudou ou de sa maman qui faisait léviter des choses pour aller plus vite dans le rangement. Ca existait, Mandy pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait.

Tiana attendit que le réfectoire se vide des plus grands, qui allaient avoir leur enseignement. Ariana, Ariane et elle étaient les seules à être trop petites pour en bénéficier. Tiana s'installa à la table des jumelles qui la regardèrent d'un air méfiant.

\- Les grands aussi vous embêtent ? Demanda tout naturellement Tiana.

\- Oui, dit Ariana avec curiosité alors qu'Ariane restait encore méfiante.

\- Ils sont bêtes. Faut qu'on s'aide contre Mandy et les autres.

L'estomac de Tiana grogna et Ariane poussa son plateau vers elle en vérifiant que personne ne les voyait. La rouquine la remercia du regard et mangea tout en épiant que le personnel ne la voit pas.

\- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? Demanda Ariane avec curiosité.

\- Oui. C'est le vieux monsieur qui m'a emmenée.

\- Le vieux monsieur ?

\- Celui qui vous a aussi emmenées.

Les jumelles écarquillèrent les yeux, tout en sentant la douleur les étreindre. Leur papa avait emmené Tiana ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais c'est notre papa ! S'écria Ariane. Pourquoi il t'a emmenée là ?

\- Mon papa a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il reviendrait vite. Et après le vieux monsieur a parlé de me mettre en sécurité. Mais mon papa n'est jamais revenu me chercher.

Il y eut un silence entre les trois enfants. Ariana et Ariane se demandaient si Albus reviendrait les chercher ou si ce serait comme Tiana. Celle-ci engloutit rapidement une part de brioche alors qu'on les faisait déguerpir du réfectoire et qu'on leur disait de ne pas traîner dans leurs pattes. Elles étaient les trois seules à être libres de leur emploi du temps. Les trois enfants se rendirent dans le jardin terne et peu entretenu de l'orphelinat. Mandy utilisait ce jardin pour punir les enfants en leur faisant arracher les mauvaises herbes. La seule fois où Tiana avait été punie de cette façon, elle avait adoré cette punition car cela lui avait permis de sortir de ce bâtiment gris et triste.

\- Je sais faire de la magie, dit-elle aux jumelles. Et je sais que vous aussi.

\- Comment ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Avec la fenêtre. Moi des fois j'arrive à réchauffer mon drap. Mais ça ne marche pas toujours.

Tiana perdit un peu le fil de la conversation en regardant un papillon voleter. Mais ce n'était pas celui qui l'avait consolée. Celui-ci était tout blanc.

\- Tu viens de chez les sorciers alors, se rengorgea Ariana.

Tiana acquiesça et les trois filles se sourirent, partageant un grand secret. Aucune des trois n'avait vraiment compris pourquoi elles se trouvaient ici. Les trois petites passèrent la journée ensemble dans le jardin. Mandy les surveillait de sa fenêtre et n'aimait pas ça. Les plus petites, mais les trois pires. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout, c'étaient des enfants trop étranges. Elle crispa la mâchoire avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

Les trois petites sorcières parlèrent beaucoup. Elles se confièrent sur la magie qu'elles arrivaient à faire. Ariana parla de Poudlard et elles se demandèrent si c'était une école pour elles. Tiana ne parla cependant pas de son papillon qu'elle cherchait régulièrement à repérer. C'était son secret rien qu'à elle.

Au coucher, elle tenta de demander le plus gentiment du monde sa peluche à la directrice. Ce fut peine perdue sur le cœur de pierre de la directrice.

\- Ca t'apprendra. Tu l'auras en fin de semaine.

Tiana fit mine de pleurer et de se recroqueviller contre son lit alors que Mandy fermait la porte en quittant sa chambre. La jeune Black attendit que les pas de Mandy ne résonnent plus dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Par chance, sa porte ne grinçait pas et elle savait exactement sur quelles lattes du parquet ne pas marcher pour ne pas le faire grincer.

\- Psst ! Chuchota-t-elle à la porte des jumelles. C'est Tiana ! Ouvrez-moi.

Ce fut Ariane qui ouvrit avec le plus de prudence possible. Ariana s'était redressée dans leur lit.

\- Tu veux dormir dans l'autre lit ? Proposa gentiment Ariane.

Tiana acquiesça avec un tout petit sourire. Si elle avait eu sa peluche, elle serait restée dans sa chambre. Mais toute seule elle se sentait mal et les deux blondes semblaient l'avoir bien compris. De toute façon, elles ne dormaient jamais dans l'autre lit. Et elles voulaient bien de la compagnie de Tiana.

\- T'as pas peur de la punition ? Demanda Ariane.

Toutes les deux en avaient l'habitude mais à part la nuit dernière, elles n'avaient jamais vu Tiana se faire remarquer ou se faire punir.

-Je m'en fiche, assura la rouquine. Vous êtes les seules qui avez voulu me parler.

Les jumelles sourirent et Tiana alla se coucher dans l'autre lit. Le lendemain bien sûr, les trois fillettes se feraient disputer comme il le fallait. Et ça finirait par devenir un rituel dont elles se blaseraient rapidement. Mandy aurait très bien pu fermer les chambres des gamines à clé, mais c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. S'il y avait un accident, elle en serait tenue responsable et elle le refusait. Alors, jour après jour, Ariana, Ariane et Tiana se feraient gronder. Même si Mandy remontait pour remettre Tiana dans la chambre qu'elle était censée occuper, celle-ci finissait toujours par en sortir pour rejoindre les jumelles Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Et une nouvelle amitié tissée !**


	5. Cadeaux et accident

**Bonne année ! Voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Cadeaux et accident**

Au cours des années qui suivirent, Ariana, Ariane et Tiana devinrent les meilleures amies du monde. Seules contre tous elles restèrent dans leur bulle et supportèrent le climat de terreur qui régnait dans cet infâme bâtiment. Elles avaient appris à être plus malignes. Même si souvent elles se retrouvaient dans _La_ _cellule_ , elles commençaient à comprendre les ficelles pour tenir bon. Mais elles avaient surtout vite compris la chance qu'elles avaient d'être ensemble dans ce calvaire. A trois elles étaient plus fortes et osaient plus de choses.

La doyenne l'avait bien compris, et ce depuis le début. Mais malgré tous ses maigres efforts pour les séparer, le trio resta uni. Elle avait d'abord tenté de les séparer la nuit dans différentes chambres ce qui fut un échec cuisant. Entre crises et punitions rien n'y faisait. De plus, Mandy et Eva avaient vite remarqué que séparer les jumelles leur compliquait plus la vie qu'autre chose. Elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre et ça, même Mandy le remarqua. Elle avait donc abdiqué et permis à Tiana de prendre le lit de gauche alors que les jumelles dormaient dans celui de droite. Les trois filles vivaient dans la même chambre depuis leurs quatre ans. Mandy pensa subitement qu'en grandissant les jumelles n'auraient plus de place dans le lit et demanderaient d'elles-mêmes à virer Tiana de la chambre. Mais jamais ce moment ne vint car même s'il n'y avait pas de place, les jumelles étaient heureuses de dormir étroitement serrées dans leurs bras.

Ainsi vécurent-elles leur enfance. En grandissant elles allèrent aux leçons d'apprentissage ainsi qu'aux cours d'éducation et de bonne conduite. Cela se passait de la même manière que le reste car les maîtres les harcelaient en les ridiculisant devant les autres. Ils leur tapaient sur les doigts avec une canne et les envoyaient au coin. Soit parce qu'elles n'avaient pas bien appris leur leçon, soit parce qu'elles avaient une mauvaise conduite. Surtout au niveau des bavardages. On ne pouvait jamais les arrêter de parler. Mais uniquement entre elles.

Pour le reste du temps elles se faisaient martyriser mais les autres enfants prenaient un peu peur d'elles au fur et à mesure de l'âge car elles faisaient des choses bizarres. D'où on les surnomma " _Les parias_ ". A chaque fois qu'elles se mettaient en colère, d'étranges choses arrivaient autour d'eux. Des cailloux qui se soulevaient pour se projeter sur leur ennemi. Des ampoules qui se brisaient. Des portes fermées qui s'ouvraient. Des fissures qui se créaient sur le sol... Tant de choses qui rendaient les autres méfiants mais qui augmentaient les punitions des petites. Elles n'avaient pas non plus échappé lors de l'anniversaire des jumelles à leur huit ans.

Le trio avait volé un gâteau en cuisine et l'avait mangé en cachette en faisant une petite fête. Mais un garçon plus âgé, Alan Martel les avaient trouvées et leur avait volé les restes pour les accuser par la suite. Elles avaient fini en cellule en pleine nuit, grelottant du froid de l'hiver dans cette pièce non chauffée.

\- La prochaine fois, on lui en mettra une ! Beugla Ariana.

Du haut de ses huit ans, ses longs cheveux blonds avaient poussé jusque dans son dos, de même pour sa sœur. Tiana avait également une belle touffe rousse foncée dont elle prenait grand soin.

\- Il est plus fort que nous ça ne sert à rien, maugréa la jeune Black.

\- C'est toujours lui qui s'en prend à nous. Je lui ferai payer un jour, grommela Ariane entre ses dents.

\- En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire, redit la rouquine pour la troisième fois de la journée. - Joyeux je ne sais pas mais merci, sourit Ariana. Toi c'est bientôt aussi. En Avril je crois ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- On reprendra un gâteau, assura Ariane. On ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Espérons que Martel ne traîne pas dans le coin alors.

Le trio se sourit. Elles étaient habillées d'une tenue beige de l'orphelinat bien qu'un peu effilochée par le temps. On pouvait également voir des traces de coups sur leur peau, signe de leurs nombreuses bagarres avec les autres. Elles s'allongèrent alors sur le sol pour essayer de dormir. Les unes contre les autres. En entendant une étrange chanson apaisante. (Comment ça ? A expliquer/reformuler). Elles ne furent libres que le lendemain avec une bonne claque sur les fesses à leur sortie. Douloureusement, les enfants prirent leur tour à la douche, en dernier, comme toujours. Il n'y avait plus que de l'eau froide et des savons à moitié utilisés avec des poils. Elles déglutirent mais se lavèrent rapidement. Puis elles allèrent au petit-déjeuner, mangeant les restes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ce jour là, Alan Martel avait eu le droit à double ration pour avoir vendu la mèche. Cela fit d'autant plus enrager le trio.

Elles partirent donc étudier et ne retournèrent à leur petite chambre qu'après le déjeuner tout aussi bref. C'est à ce moment qu'elles se rendirent compte que deux paquets se tenaient sur le sol.

\- DES CADEAUX ! Sursauta Ariane.

\- Encore ! mais d'où viennent-ils donc ? Demanda la rousse surprise.

Tiana regarda la fenêtre ouverte et remarqua à nouveau cet étrange oiseau rouge. Il venait souvent s'agripper à l'arbre en face de leur chambre. Il était vraiment beau et presque flamboyant. Il y avait également un chat tigré qui passait alors qu'aucun autre animal ne vivait sur cet île. C'était étonnant et ce jour là, le chat était présent. Il était dans l'arbre avec l'oiseau.

\- Regarde ! Ils sont là, dit Tiana pour Ariana qui la rejoignit.

\- Ils sont si beaux. J'ai encore envie d'aller les caresser.

Aussitôt l'étrange oiseau rejoignit le bord de la fenêtre et les deux touchèrent son doux plumage rouge. Elles n'avaient jamais vu plus belle créature. Tiana en avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Ariane de son côté, déballa son colis. Ils en recevaient souvent anonymement. Et ça ne venait clairement pas de l'orphelinat car Mandy leur avait souvent confisqué ce qu'ils avaient reçu. L'année précédente les jumelles avaient eu un joli carnet à dessin avec des crayons qu'elles cachaient sous leur fameuse latte de planché sacrée. Tiana pour sa part avait reçu un livre rempli d'animaux étranges en images seulement. Mais parfois elle avait cru entendre les animaux pousser des cris... Elle n'aurait su dire si elle rêvait ou non.

\- Oh mon dieu... Ca ne va pas être simple de cacher ça, dit Ariane le regard brillant d'excitation.

\- NOM DE NOM ! Hurla Ariana avant de se reprendre.

Tiana fixa la porte mais personne ne les avait entendus. Le trio regarda les deux paquets ouverts avec deux chatons qui miaulaient à l'intérieur.

Tiana gagatisait avec les jumelles en les prenant contre elles. Ceux-ci semblaient tout excités et ronronnaient. Ariane avait reçu un chat mâle tricolore. Il était noir gris et blanc sous le ventre, sur le museau et sur les pattes. Il avait aussi de profonds yeux jaunes perçants qui semblaient emprunts d'une étrange intelligence pour un animal. De son côté Ariana avait hérité d'une petite femelle au pelage siamois mais à l'aspect plus consistant. Aux yeux bleus en amande qui semblaient rieurs. Tiana palpa leurs coussinets et nez tout rose avec un rire.

\- Et comment on va bien pouvoir les garder ici ? Déclara Ariane. Mandy serait capable de les tuer.

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est notre cadeau, on ne va pas les abandonner !

\- Regardez, il y a une lettre, dit Tiana en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin.

" _Pour supporter les punitions et l'injustice, voilà un petit présent qui saura vous apporter de la chaleur. Ils sauront se protéger d'eux-mêmes. Prenez en soin, ils ont besoin d'amour après avoir vécu longtemps dans la rue. Oh et, je vous souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire. Quelqu'un qui veille sur vous. "_

\- C'est encore le Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, commenta Tiana surprise.

Elle aussi recevait des présents de sa part mais également d'une personne surnommée Butterfly. C'était toujours étrange pour elles de recevoir des colis mais cela devenait habituel maintenant. Surtout pour leur anniversaire. Le trio songea que quelqu'un devait forcément penser à elles quelque part et cela leur donnait toujours du baume au cœur.

\- Ils se protègeront d'eux-mêmes ? C'est bizarre ça, répliqua Ariana.

\- Oh ils sont partis... Dit Tiana en regardant au dehors. L'oiseau et le chat tigré.

\- Dommage, mais je suis super heureuse. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal rien qu'à moi !

Elles passèrent un moment à les caresser avant que Mandy n'arrive en claquant la porte. Aussitôt les chatons filèrent sous le lit. La femme ne vit que les paquets ouverts. Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Cherchant un peu partout elle ne trouva rien et leur annonça qu'il était l'heure des leçons de géographie. Grommelant le trio retourna à l'étude laissant les chatons s'endormir tous les deux sur le parquet.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi sans que les chats ne se fassent prendre. Ils avaient toujours l'étrange intelligence de se cacher quand il le fallait et de ne faire aucun bruit. Cela surprit le trio mais elles finir par s'y habituer. Les jumelles leur donnaient des restes de leur repas et tout semblait bien se passer. Mais leur univers bascula le jour d'une sortie en plein air. Un jour noir.

Tous ensemble les enfants s'habillèrent chaudement et marchèrent dans la forêt pour une promenade. En bout de file le trio parlait vivement comme d'habitude. Tiana se mit à regarder les papillons bien qu'elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle le faisait toujours.

\- Félix ! J'aime trop ce prénom, commenta Ariane.

\- Tu l'as vu sur une boite de pâtée dans un magazine, c'est très recherché, gloussa sa sœur. Mais du coup moi je vais l'appeler Féline. Pour que ça y ressemble, comme pour nous deux. Le duo se prit par les bras en chantonnant. Mais Ariane eut soudain l'air rêveuse.

\- Tu crois que c'est un cadeau de notre père ?

\- Ah tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Grogna sa sœur.

Ariana se détacha.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'avait pas de famille ! Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on soit dans un orphelinat ?

\- ... Mais je te répète que je me souviens d'avoir eu un père. J'en suis sûre.

\- Tu vas me ressortir le coup de la longue cape bleue volant derrière les arbres.

\- OUI ! Et puis pourquoi aurait-on ce genre de collier si on n'avait aucune famille hein !

Tiana les regarda se disputer. Le sujet était récurrent malheureusement. Ariana refusait tout net l'idée d'avoir de la famille. Car si elles en avaient vraiment une, elle les avaient abandonnées ici et c'était encore pire. La rouquine était de cet avis. Elle avait oublié Théa, Naevia, Harry, Lily, Sirius... Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une présence mais pas de quelqu'un s'apparentant au mot famille. Et comme Ariana elle ne voulait pas voir que quelqu'un avait osé l'abandonner ici.

Mais Ariane, elle, ne cessait de rêver qu'un jour elle reverrait ce père dont elle semblait convaincue de se souvenir. Elle-même ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose hormis de cette cape bleu foncé. Et elle était triste de voir sa sœur se refermer. Elle avait même rangé son collier sous la latte alors qu'elle, elle le portait fièrement sans l'enlever.

\- BREF la discussion est close, dit Ariana en marchant un peu plus vite. Pour moi je n'ai pas de famille et c'est tant mieux.

\- Hmmmmm.

Ariane grommela et Tiana dut faire la conversation pour les rabibocher. Bien que ce n'était pas une grosse dispute, elles n'en avaient jamais eu de telle.

Finalement, la troupe s'arrêta dans un coin pour manger des sandwichs. Les jumelles se mirent à l'écart avec leur meilleure amie et sortirent leur chat du sac.

\- Félix ! Dit Ariana heureuse. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Le chat ronronna avant de sauter sur du poulet. Elles rirent en voyant Féline faire de même mais avec plus de grâce. Elles mangèrent donc tranquillement et repartirent lorsqu'il fut l'heure. Mais quelqu'un les avait vu. Alan Martel... Leur ennemi juré. Le pire lyncheur qui ne cessait toujours de les provoquer et de leur attirer des ennemis. Les jumelles et Tiana le détestaient viscéralement et il le leur rendait bien.

Elles ne se rendirent donc pas compte qu'il les suivait, les chats marchant à leurs pieds. Ce ne fut que quelques mètres plus loin qu'elles se rendirent compte que les chats n'étaient plus là.

\- FELIX !

\- FELINE !

Le duo paniqua avant de voir des traces de pas les inviter à les suivre.

\- Attendez ! Hurla Tiana qui les vit filer.

Elle soupira et décida de les couvrir. Si elles pouvaient éviter la cellule aujourd'hui...

Les jumelles arrivèrent au bord de la falaise où l'eau s'acharnait contre des rochers plus bas. Elles virent alors Alan qui tenait les chatons au-dessus du vide. Albus regardait la scène au loin, avec une incroyable douleur dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas offert ses chats pour faire souffrir ses filles. Il s'en voulut et regarda les jumelles paniquer.

\- ARRETE ! Ne fais pas ça ! Implora Ariane.

\- Alors on commence enfin à me respecter hein, s'exprima fièrement Alan du haut de ses douze ans. Je vous ai dit de devenir mes larbins mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Pire vous me défiez. Ca se paye tôt ou tard. C'est moi le roi ici. J'ai Mandy et Eva dans la poche. Les autres m'obéissent aussi mais vous... Votre bande de parias a décidé de me tenir tête. Si vous vous agenouillez devant moi et implorez mon pardon je vous rendrai vos bestioles. Sinon je les jette.

Paniquées, les jumelles ne purent qu'obéir en sanglotant. Elles se mirent au sol et demandèrent qu'on épargne leurs bébés. Qu'elles seraient maintenant plus gentilles avec lui et lui obéiraient. Il en sourit.

\- Voilà, ça c'est mieux.

Il avait les yeux ardents d'une joie immense. Ariana releva la tête.

\- Pitié ! Rends-les nous... Pitié... On a qu'eux avec Tiana. C'est nos seuls rayons de lumière ici.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je fais ceci.

Il leur sourit et ouvrit la main. Les chatons miaulèrent avec terreur avant de tomber dans le précipice.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

D'un même ensemble les jumelles se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers la falaise. Elles tendirent les bras et soudain les chats s'arrêtèrent de tomber. Ils restèrent en lévitation sous leurs yeux éberlués. Ne comprenant rien Alan se bloqua de frayeur et regarda les chats s'envoler pour se poser dans les bras des Dumbledore. Il se recula d'un pas, choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Ce n'est pas normal ! VOUS ETES BIZARRES ! PARIAS !

Ariana le regarda avec colère en brandissant le poing mais Ariane se leva de tout son long. Ses yeux étaient sombres et emplis d'une colère noire. Elle était terrifiante et même Ariana eut du mal à la reconnaitre. Ca avait toujours été elle la jumelle au fort caractère. Ariane était plus douce et plus discrète. La voir ainsi était perturbant.

\- ESPECE DE RAT ! TU MERITES LA MORT !

Aussitôt dit un violent coup de vent s'éleva et Alan se fit emporter avant de tomber dans le précipice dans un hurlement de pure frayeur. Ariane et Ariana le regardèrent tomber avant de s'écraser sur les rochers dans un bain de sang monumental. Les rochers teintés de rouge se firent peu à peu nettoyer par l'eau salée.

Ariane resta plusieurs minutes à contempler le corps d'Alan qui se balançait au gré des vagues et s'en allait au loin. Ariana lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la faire revenir à elle. Se rendant compte de son acte, Ariane recula.

\- Je ne... Je ne voulais pas... Je... Je l'ai tué ?!

Elle tomba en crise de panique et Ariana la prit contre elle, à la fois soulagée et effrayée. Mais le pire fut le regard d'Albus Dumbledore au loin avec Minerva. Ils avaient tout vu... Albus se prit la tête dans les mains repensant à la prophétie.

\- C'était un accident, Albus, un simple accident, répéta McGonagall.

Il approuva non sans éprouver une certaine peur. Ses filles avaient un bien trop grand potentiel... En magie blanche comme en magie noire.

* * *

De retour dans la file des enfants, Tiana apprit toute la vérité. Elle prit peur à son tour mais se tut. Les jumelles venaient de tuer quelqu'un... Un meurtre ! La rousse comprit que c'était un accident mais cela la remua autant que les deux autres qui essayaient de garder une mine normale.

De retour à l'orphelinat, l'absence d'Alan se fit remarquer et Mandy paniqua. Avec ses employés elles partirent à sa recherche, appelant la police lorsque la nuit tomba. Dans leur chambre, Tiana et Ariana prenaient Ariane contre elle qui tremblait toujours.

\- Est-ce que... je vais être punie ? J'ai peur... déclara t-elle. Sur le moment je voulais qu'il meure mais... je ne serais jamais passée à l 'acte !

Tiana lui caressa le dos.

\- C'est arrivé d'un coup comme ça ? Il y a eu du vent et il est tombé tout seul non ? C'est de sa faute. Il vous a cherché et il... il l'a payé...

\- Au moins il ne nous embêtera plus, tenta Ariana.

Ariane approuva non sans se ronger ses ongles déjà bien courts.

\- On aurait dit... de la magie... Déclara-t-elle perplexe.

\- La magie. C'est pour les petits enfants, dit Ariana. J'y ai cru moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune mais on n'en est plus là. Hein, Tiana ?

\- Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours pensé que la magie existait. Enfin, je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il se passe tellement de trucs bizarres.

\- Ce sont des coïncidences.

Ariana réfléchit tout de même à la question, elle n'arrivait jamais à se dire que la magie existait et pourtant au fond d'elle, une part de son cœur semblait approuver. C'était étrange.

\- N'empêche que je me souviens que si on s'est rapproché c'est parce qu'on parlait de magie quand on était plus petites, dit Tiana pour dévier la conversation.

\- C'est vrai, et parce qu'on est les Parias et les bizarres du coin, dit Ariana.

Ariane finit par sourire et se détendit. Après tout, si le trio pouvait garder ce secret alors il n'y avait plus rien de dangereux. Et puis, au fond, elle était contente qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- C'est elles ! Je les ai vues en dernier avec lui ! Déclara un autre cafard alors que Mandy ouvrait la porte.

Effrayé le trio se fit soudainement interroger et mettre dans _la_ _cellule_. Bien entendu, aucune d'elle n'avoua la vérité et on retrouva le corps d'Alan dans l'eau le lendemain. Mandy était certaine que c'était la faute des bizarres et comptait bien s'en débarrasser. Elle le sentait depuis le début qu'elles n'étaient pas normales. Dangereuses. Mais la police finit par conclure à une chute accidentelle. Et l'affaire fut bouclée. Après une semaine dans _la cellule_ , le trio retrouva leur chambre avec joie, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Eva et Mandy.

 _\- Ces deux là aussi, tu aurais dû les jeter par-dessus la falaise, commenta Ariana._

 _\- Arrête ne dis pas ça, déclara Ariane._

Tiana n'entendit pas la conversation et se coucha dans son lit, épuisée de dormir sur le sol. Les jumelles continuèrent de parler dans leur tête sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal. Elles se parlaient comme à n'importe qui mais uniquement par leur esprit. Connectées l'une à l'autre. Elles passèrent ainsi la nuit à parler d'Alan et à se rassurer. Ariana étant fière de sa sœur. Le tout rejoint par les ronronnements de deux chatons qui avaient encore plus d'amour pour leur sauveuse.

* * *

En avril de cette même année, pour les huit ans de Tiana celle-ci aussi reçut un cadeau. Un tout petit paquet attendait sur le rebord de leur fenêtre au matin du 14 avril. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et remarquant la présence de l'oiseau rouge et du chat tigré, Tiana saisit son cadeau. Ariana et Ariane caressèrent l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Ariane avec curiosité.

Tiana leur montra une broche à cheveux en forme de papillon, noire et violette.

 _« Pour que tu n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seule,_

 _Butterfly »._

\- C'est trop beau ! Souffla Ariana.

Avant de lui prendre des mains et de la lui mettre dans les cheveux.

\- Elle est trop belle !

Tiana s'examina dans le miroir sale de leur chambre avant de l'enlever.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas la porter.

Elle rangea la broche avec sa peluche en forme de chien, qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller chaque matin. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quoi faisait référence la peluche d'ailleurs. Elle savait juste que lorsqu'elle était plus petite, ça lui semblait très important. Que ça faisait référence à quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Mais c'était une période révolue. La peluche était dans un sale état, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer. Elle dormait avec et la rangeait chaque matin sous son oreiller. Comme il lui était difficile de s'en séparer, la directrice s'en était servi. Puis Tiana s'était endurcie et n'en avait eu besoin que la nuit. Au grand désespoir de Mandy Jefferson.

Celle-ci était debout devant sa fenêtre et examinait l'homme qui entretenait le jardin. Il venait deux fois par mois. Chaque fois qu'il venait, elle se demandait durant quelques minutes qui il était avant de se souvenir de lui.

Regulus Black, car il s'agissait de lui, n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour voir sa nièce grandir de loin. Certes, lancer des sorts de confusion sur la moldue qui gérait l'endroit n'était pas honnête mais quand il voyait comment elle traitait ceux dont elle était censée s'occuper, il ne ressentait pas une once de remords. Il n'était jamais entré en contact avec les pensionnaires. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir sa nièce deux fois par mois. Il n'était venu qu'une fois sous sa forme de papillon. Le jour où Dumbledore avait amené ses filles dans cet endroit. Par la suite, il avait trouvé cette couverture de jardinier.

La première année, il avait harcelé Albus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour sortir Tiana de là. Il ne démordait pas qu'elle aurait dû grandir chez Androméda. Il savait qu'elle avait une fille, il l'avait vue à Poudlard. Elle aurait été heureuse dans une telle famille ! Puis, après qu'Albus ait « abandonné » ses filles, aborder ce sujet était délicat et il avait fini par laisser tomber. Regulus se redressa légèrement en faisant mine de tailler les haies lorsqu'il vit les trois enfants sortir dans le jardin. Avec le beau temps qui revenait, Mandy envoyait souvent les enfants prendre l'air après le petit-déjeuner, juste avant leurs études. Tiana était très joyeuse et il se doutait que son cadeau y était pour quelque chose, se dit-il. _Encore trois ans._ Encore trois ans et elle pourrait souffler de longs mois à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer « en vrai ». Une fois les filles à nouveau dans le bâtiment il quitta l'orphelinat et se changea en papillon une fois hors de vue pour quitter l'île. Il devait retourner à Poudlard pour s'occuper de son autre nièce. Théa n'était pas vraiment sa nièce mais elle le considérait comme son oncle et l'avait toujours appelé Tonton. Elle était sa nièce d'adoption.

* * *

Théa Rogue tournait en rond depuis de longues minutes. Son père l'avait confiée à madame Pince à la bibliothèque en attendant que Regulus ne prenne le relais. D'habitude son oncle Regulus n'était jamais en retard mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Théa avait demandé un livre sur les potions à Madame Pince et celle-ci lui en avait donné un. Seulement, Théa s'était vite lassée de son livre. A neuf ans, elle adorait lire mais elle avait envie de sortir de la bibliothèque. A part cette pièce, la salle des professeurs, les appartements de son père, les appartements de Regulus, elle ne connaissait aucun endroit du château. Elle savait que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'elle était ainsi cachée, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se montra impulsive et téméraire et se mit à vagabonder dans les couloirs.

Elle avait beau faire grande pour son âge, les élèves qu'elle croisait la dévisageaient avec étonnement. Bien qu'il était connu que Théa Rogue vivait à Poudlard, personne ne l'avait jamais vue, hormis ceux qui étudiaient souvent à la bibliothèque. Elle prenait toujours ses repas avec Regulus et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la grande salle. Elle connaissait cependant tous les professeurs.

\- C'est la fille de Rogue ? S'exclama un adolescent d'un groupe dont les cravates étaient jaunes, bleues et rouges.

Ils échangèrent tous des sourires.

\- On pourrait se venger sur elle de ce que cette immonde chauve-souris nous fait subir, non ?

Les autres sourirent, semblant approuver le plan de leur ami. Théa se mit à reculer avec crainte, comprenant pourquoi elle avait été confinée depuis qu'elle vivait là. La fillette sursauta quand quelqu'un lui prit la main et se tourna vers un élève qui avait une cravate verte.

\- Cours !

Il ne devait être qu'en première ou deuxième année et ne ferait pas le poids contre le groupe. Les cheveux roux, il portait des lunettes et avait un air sérieux. Théa l'écouta. Le groupe les poursuivit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la salle des professeurs.

L'élève de Serpentard toqua et Minerva ouvrit, écarquillant les yeux en le voyant en compagnie de Théa.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Elle avait pris un ton sévère mais elle était étonnée de voir cet élève avec la fille de Rogue. Lui avait-il fait du mal ? Percy Weasley n'était pourtant pas de ce genre.

\- Elle était dans les couloirs, professeur. Et un groupe semblait la menacer alors j'ai préféré la ramener ici.

\- Et vous avez bien fait, monsieur Weasley. Théa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ton oncle Regulus te cherche partout ! Il a pris peur en ne te voyant pas à la bibliothèque.

\- Je voulais voir autre chose. Je vois toujours la bibliothèque, la salle des professeurs ou les appartements de papa et tonton. Et je me sens seule.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi nous faisons ça ?

Théa acquiesça d'un air coupable. Elle ne réitérerait plus l'expérience bien qu'il était vrai qu'elle se sentait seule et en avait assez de ne voir que les mêmes endroits. A part en juillet et en août. Elle adorait les vacances d'été. Elle promit d'attendre d'entrer elle-même à Poudlard et de rester aux endroits convenus.

\- Merci, monsieur Weasley, dit Théa en répétant les mots de Minerva.

Elle ne savait pas son prénom.

\- De rien. Mais tu peux m'appeler Percy.

Minerva fit rentrer l'enfant dans la salle des professeurs alors que Percy s'en allait. Elle envoya ensuite un patronus à Regulus pour le prévenir. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après, à bout de souffle. Il sembla vouloir enguirlander Théa mais celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras en s'excusant. La directrice des Gryffondor n'en dit rien mais secoua la tête. Théa savait toujours comment agir pour se faire pardonner de son oncle.

\- Tu sais, je sais où tu es allé, tonton.

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et je vais où d'après toi ?

\- Tu vas voir Tiana. Lâcha-t-elle tout naturellement.

Théa ne se souvenait qu'à grand peine de sa cousine. Mais les photos qui avaient été récupérées chez les Potter et les Black la lui rappelaient un peu.

\- En plus je sais que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Regulus sourit à sa nièce.

\- Mais ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?

Théa serra la main de Regulus en signe d'accord.

A partir de ce moment, quand elle était à la bibliothèque, il ne fut pas rare que Percy Weasley s'installe à la même table. Aucun élève ne l'avait jamais fait mais Regulus approuva. Percy était un élève assez solitaire, pris dans ses études, même s'il n'était qu'en deuxième année. Il voulait exceller partout. Il avait de hautes ambitions. Théa attendait qu'il finisse ses devoirs avant de lui parler et une amitié se noua entre le premier Weasley envoyé à Serpentard et la fille de l'infâme professeur de potions.

* * *

 **Eh oui dans cette fic on a mis Percy a Serpentard. Je trouve que ça correspond à son ambition et je voulai un Weasley dans cette maison xD**


	6. Dure épreuve

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Dure épreuve**

Les semaines continuaient de se succéder à l'orphelinat de l'île. Bientôt les filles atteignirent l'âge de dix ans et mûrissaient à vue d'œil. Le passé, elles n'en avaient plus de souvenir désormais. Elles vivaient leur quotidien, soutenues par quelques instants de magie qui les faisaient se poser beaucoup de questions, voire même angoisser certaines fois. Aucune ne se souvenait de leur famille hormis Ariane qui harcelait toujours sa sœur avec l'image d'un père l'attendant quelque part et qui créait toujours des tensions entre elles.

Mais malgré des disputes sommaires, le trio resta uni et plus fort que jamais. Plus affirmées et plus revanchardes, Tiana, Ariana et Ariane étaient beaucoup plus respectées et craintes par les autres. Enfants ou adultes. On les laissait plus tranquilles, tout du moins on les ignorait et les délaissait, même si de temps à autre Mandy ne rechignait pas à les punir de manière toujours plus inventive maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus peur de la Cellule. Et les autres ne cessaient de venir les asticoter et se moquer d'elles. Ce dont elles commençaient à se lasser et à laisser couler. Par chance de plus petits étaient arrivés et ils s'acharnaient à présent sur eux.

Jamais Mandy ne les lâcha du regard, toujours prête à fondre sur elles. Tout comme Albus, Minerva et Regulus qui les regardaient grandir, la douleur emplissant leurs yeux. Bien que maintenant ils éprouvaient beaucoup de fierté de les savoir grandes et aptes à se défendre.

Leur quotidien était bien rôdé mais par moment, Ariane s'isolait dans un coin de la forêt. Elle portait désormais une pince en forme de Yin, offerte pour son dixième anniversaire. Elle avait également toujours les cheveux lâchés qui voletaient dans son dos. C'étaient les deux signes qui la différenciaient de sa sœur en plus de son caractère plus fermé. Même si tout le monde se fichait bien de savoir qui était qui. Ariana de son côté, portait une pince Yang, qu'elle avait aussi eu à son anniversaire. Elle attachait pour sa part ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Ainsi Tiana arrivait plus facilement à savoir à qui elle parlait, même si elle savait les reconnaître. Ariana avait tendance à parler plus vivement et à s'imposer dans une conversation. Elle avait développé un caractère fort et fier. Alors que sa sœur était plus réservée mais aussi beaucoup plus réfléchie et maligne. Tiana avait décidé, comme les jumelles, de porter fièrement sa broche papillon, sûre que Mandy ne lui confisquerait pas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pris les pinces des jumelles.

\- _Tu repenses encore à ce fameux jour n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Ariana en s'asseyant à son tour._

 _\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. La mort d'Alan... C'était horrible, même si je ne le réalisais pas bien il y a deux ans. La mort... C'est horrible._

 _\- Tu sais bien que c'était un accident. Il est tombé tout seul de la falaise. Il a glissé et a été poussé par le vent._

 _\- Le vent... Tu ne crois pas plutôt que c'était moi qui avais invoqué ce vent ?_

 _\- La magie n'existe pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

 _\- Et si c'était autre chose, genre une force invisible. Un ange gardien ou je sais pas quoi..._

 _Ariana soupira. Elle aussi pensait que ce jour-là il y avait eu quelque chose de bizarre. Comme toutes les autres fois. Et elle se doutait bien que sa sœur était à l'origine de la mort de ce garçon. Tout comme elle avait vu leurs chats léviter comme par enchantement... Mais la magie... C'était quoi au final ? Elle n'aurait su le comprendre._

 _\- Tu sais, que ce soit toi ou le vent, franchement, il le méritait... Reprit Ariana._

 _Ariane ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur._

 _\- Personne ne mérite de mourir !_

 _\- Disons qu'il a cherché son mal en se baladant au bord de cette falaise en plein vent non ?_

 _\- C'est vrai..._

 _Les deux soupirèrent. Cette mort les tracassait souvent. Mais elles avaient appris à vivre avec leur secret. En grandissant, elles avaient pris conscience de la gravité de leur acte, même si une part d'elles était assez satisfaite qu'il ne soit plus là à les martyriser. Et c'était en cela qu'elles se sentaient coupables._

\- Vous faites de drôles de têtes depuis tout à l'heure, commenta Tiana qui arriva par derrière un arbre en souriant en biais.

\- On parlait de LUI, commenta Ariana.

Lui faisait toujours référence à Alan. Elles n'osaient jamais prononcer ce nom, au cas où. Mais la rouquine fut perplexe. Elle s'assit à leur côté en jouant avec sa natte de cheveux roux foncé. Elle adorait attacher ses cheveux ainsi.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu parler...

\- On se parlait, dans nos têtes, dit Ariane en tapotant sur la sienne.

\- ... Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous faisiez ça. Ce n'est pas normal non ? Moi je n'arrive pas à vous parler dans vos têtes. Ni l'inverse d'ailleurs.

Les jumelles se regardèrent. Elles haussèrent les épaules.

\- On l'a toujours fait.

\- Oui depuis toujours, dit Ariana. C'est peut-être parce qu'on est jumelles ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vous envie un peu.

Les trois se sourirent. Elles se mirent à penser à soudainement à tout ce qui était aussi étrange. Encore hier, Tiana avait explosé un verre d'eau quand on l'avait traitée de bébé alors qu'elle tenait contre elle son chien noir en peluche. Les fillettes se turent et songèrent à tout ça sans n'avoir aucune réponse. Parfois la nuit, l'une d'elles tentait de créer ce genre de phénomène comme pour se prouver que la magie ou une force étrange existait. Mais jamais elles n'arrivaient à quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elles se sentaient tristes ou en colère que cela se produisait... Ce qui ne les aidait pas à comprendre qui elles étaient ni d'où elles venaient.

Souvent, les filles se demandaient qui était leur famille. Leurs parents étaient-ils morts à leur naissance ? Avaient-elles été abandonnées car elles étaient non désirées ? Tant de questions traversaient leur esprit sans qu'aucune réponse n'émerge. Cela les énervait. Elles ne pouvaient pas se construire une identité...

\- On ferait bien de rentrer, finit par déclarer Ariane en se levant. Je n'aime pas trop laisser les chats seuls dans la chambre quand on n'a pas cours.

Ariana approuva et s'étira. Tiana en revanche se sentit un peu jalouse. Elle avait envie d'avoir un chat elle aussi. Elle pensa que dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité elle ferait en sorte d'en avoir un. Car elle adorait les animaux. Au point qu'elle relisait chaque soir les livres qu'elle avait reçu sur ces étranges créatures aux noms inconnus.

\- N'empêche vos chats ne grandissent jamais ? Commenta la rouquine. En deux ans, ils n'ont pas pris beaucoup de centimètres.

Le duo se tourna d'un même ensemble.

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi, peut-être que ce sont des chats nains ? Interpréta Ariane.

\- Va savoir, répliqua sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Moi tant qu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils nous comblent, ça me va !

Elle sautilla en prenant les deux autres par les bras. Elles approuvèrent d'un même ensemble avant de retrouver les jeunes chats qui, jamais, ne s'étaient fait prendre par les doyens.

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1990**

Théa tapa nerveusement du pied. Le château était encore vide, mis à part les professeurs, et elle se sentait stressée. C'était sa rentrée à elle aujourd'hui. Et son expérience avec les élèves de Poudlard deux ans auparavant ne lui donnait pas envie d'étudier. Elle savait que son père était un redoutable professeur. Il l'était aussi avec elle en privé, concernant ses études. Elle lui en avait voulu des fois. Mais elle savait qu'il voulait le meilleur pour elle. Et qu'il se réfugiait sous cette froideur pour oublier Lily, sa mère. Il refusait de parler d'elle avec sa fille. Il disait sans cesse qu'il ne voulait pas d'une conversation qui les ferait souffrir tous les deux. Théa était alors allée en parler avec Regulus qui lui avait dit ce qu'il savait. Et alors qu'auparavant elle chérissait le souvenir de cette mère morte, elle la détestait maintenant d'avoir abandonné son père sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait rejoint le côté obscur. Minerva qui avait été présente lors de cette discussion avait tenté de défendre Lily, mais l'avis de Théa était net et tranché. Quand elle décidait de détester quelqu'un, c'était fini.

Severus refusait également de parler de Tiana. Et pourtant Théa avait fait de nombreuses tentatives. Mais son père refusait de parler de cette nièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait gardé le secret de son oncle Regulus et n'avait rien dit à son père. Et la tentation avait pourtant été forte. Elle avait tenté une fois de suivre Regulus quand il se rendait à l'une de ses visites quotidiennes de l'orphelinat. Mais Albus Dumbledore était étrangement tombé à point nommé pour la détourner de son oncle. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait eu l'air à la fois soulagé et malicieux, ce qui était un mélange étonnant.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? Demanda Severus en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Théa ne lui avait jamais parlé de la façon dont elle était un jour partie explorer le château. C'était resté entre Regulus, Minerva, Percy et elle. Severus l'avait un jour interrogée au sujet de Percy et elle s'était contentée de dire qu'il ne la dérangeait pas quand il se mettait à sa table.

\- Si… Si je suis à Gryffondor…

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu n'iras pas. Tu tiens bien trop de moi pour ça.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours été maintenue seule.

\- Ose me dire que tu as envie d'aller vers les autres ? Même avant… Qu'elle ne parte… Tu étais toujours solitaire. Il fallait te forcer pour que tu ailles vers les autres.

Théa se rappela d'un bébé, mais elle ne savait plus qui il était. Regulus lui avait expliqué que c'était Harry Potter, son demi-frère mais elle ne se rappelait pas beaucoup de lui. Pareil pour James Potter. Il n'y a que Tiana dont elle pouvait se rappeler en regardant les photos. Mais c'était comme regarder une inconnue. Elle se rappelait juste de l'avoir serrée contre elle dans un placard.

\- Mais si jamais il m'envoie à Gryffondor ?

\- Alors c'est que tu lui ressemblerais plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre.

Théa fit une moue boudeuse. La seule chose qu'elle était contente d'avoir de sa mère, c'était ses yeux verts. Elle refusait d'avoir toute ressemblance avec Lily Evans. Severus eut un sourire un peu triste en la voyant. Mais il savait que c'était sa manière de se protéger de la douleur. Elle préférait haïr Lily plutôt que de souffrir comme lui et il le comprenait parfaitement.

\- Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que tu as beau adorer ça et que ça va être dur pour toi, mais tu ne dois que te montrer correcte dans les potions. Sinon…

\- …Sinon les enfants de mangemorts le rapporteront à leurs parents et si un jour Tu-Sais-Qui revient je serais convoitée. Je sais.

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, grogna Severus.

\- Je ne le prends pas à la légère, contesta Théa en lui lançant un regard d'excuses. Je trouve que ce n'est pas juste alors qu'on sait tous les deux que ça aurait été ma meilleure matière.

\- Le plus important est que toi et moi le sachions, dit Severus en la serrant un bref instant contre lui. N'oublie pas que pendant les cours, notre relation se limitera à celle d'un professeur et d'une élève et que tu devras m'appeler professeur ou monsieur.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de son père. Elle le savait déjà tout ça. Il le lui avait dit et répété un nombre incalculable de fois cet été. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier !

Regulus les rejoignit, un peu essoufflé.

\- Tu devrais aller dans le hall, Théa. Les élèves vont arriver.

Théa déglutit légèrement.

\- Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, l'encouragea Severus. On va se rendre à la grande salle.

Théa souffla et joua avec ses cheveux courts. Elle les gardait longs jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules. Elle n'aimait pas les avoir plus longs car ils étaient assez difficiles d'entretien. Elle se composa un masque froid, elle avait vu comment Regulus et son père faisaient, et se rendit dans le hall. Son arrivée passa inaperçue quand elle se fondit dans la masse.

\- Tu es la fille Rogue, hein ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Je m'appelle Adrian Pucey. Mes parents m'ont parlé de toi.

Théa haussa un sourcil, attitude typiquement « roguienne », et pencha la tête en se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ca doit être génial de grandir dans un château comme ça.

\- Il n'y avait qu'en juillet et en août que c'était génial, finit-elle par sourire après de longues secondes.

Adrian sourit alors que Minerva les conduisait dans la grande salle. Théa avait échappé au discours sur les maisons.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel enchanté de la grande salle. Il l'avait toujours fascinée lorsqu'elle pouvait s'y rendre. Regulus et Severus l'encouragèrent du regard quand elle les fixa alors qu'Adrian ne cessait de parler à côté d'elle. Ca ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais l'enthousiasme du garçon était rafraîchissant. Albus et Minerva lui sourirent discrètement. Pour eux c'était comme de voir un oiseau quitter le nid. Elle jeta un œil aux autres professeurs avant de regarder vers la table des Serpentards où Percy lui fit un grand sourire. Il était en quatrième année maintenant mais était très attaché à la jeune Rogue. Elle avait eu une enfance solitaire. Lui aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Il était trop sérieux comparé aux autres de sa famille, c'était tout. Tandis que Théa n'avait jamais connu que ce château et rien d'autre.

\- Tu sais, mes parents voulaient que je fasse copain-copain avec toi pour espionner ton père, mais…

\- Tu es drôlement franc, c'est étrange, dit Théa.

\- Je hais mes parents, dit Adrian en baissant la voix. Je serai un bon petit Serpentard comme ils le veulent, mais je refuse de faire ce qu'ils me demandent. En plus, t'as l'air sympa.

Théa eut un petit ricanement et se contint en croisant le regard un peu noir de Minerva. Ils venaient tous deux de louper la chanson du choixpeau magique. Adrian eut un soupir déçu. Quoi que se faire une amie lui semblait plus important.

\- Tu sais, il ne dit jamais rien d'important, murmura Théa. Il se contente de prôner que les maisons devraient être amies et blablabla. C'est ce que mon oncle Regulus m'a dit quand j'avais essayé de lui fausser compagnie pour voir une répartition quand j'étais petite.

Adrian rit sous cape alors que Théa souriait de ce souvenir. Elle avait tellement cassé les pieds de Regulus qu'il lui avait fait « rencontrer » le choixpeau dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que celui-ci lui avait chanté la chanson de l'année.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur sérieux quand McGonagall se mit à appeler les enfants par ordre alphabétique. On n'entendait que sa voix ou alors le choixpeau qui criait GRYFFONDOR, SERPENTARD, SERDAIGLE ou POUFSOUFFLE une fois son verdict rendu. Les élèves étaient d'ailleurs répartis en nombres plus ou moins égaux dans les maisons.

\- PUCEY, Adrian !

Adrian fit un clin d'œil à Théa avant de coiffer le choixpeau.

\- SERPENTARD ! Cria celui-ci au bout de quelques secondes.

Adrian s'assit non loin de Percy et attendit la fin de la répartition. Il sembla s'écouler un temps infini jusqu'à ce que Minerva atteigne le R. Puis, enfin :

\- ROGUE, Théa !

Légèrement impressionnée par le silence qui suivit, Théa trouva le temps encore plus long lorsqu'elle avança entre les tables pour se rendre au tabouret et coiffer le choixpeau. Sans compter les chuchotements des élèves.

 _\- Tiens ! Une Rogue ! S'étonna le choixpeau. J'attendais de te répartir, toi._

 _\- Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas aller à Gryffondor, le reste m'est égal !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu ne risquais pas d'aller dans cette maison. La seule qui puisse te convenir c'est…_ SERPENTARD _!_

Théa enleva le choixpeau et eut un mince sourire avant de s'asseoir entre Percy et Adrian. Elle était plus que soulagée. Elle ne se voyait pas dans une autre maison. Regulus leva le pouce, Severus fit un sourire en coin, Albus un signe de tête. Quant à Minerva, elle était occupée à appeler les autres élèves.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu finirais ici, chuchota Percy.

Pour tout dire, il était content qu'elle soit dans cette maison. Parce qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça pour elle d'étudier à Poudlard. Alors que Théa était aux anges et commençait à nouer un solide lien d'amitié avec Adrian, Percy regretterait d'avoir raison au cours de l'année.

* * *

Pendant que Théa Rogue se confrontait aux difficultés de sa première année, les autres enfants de dix ans continuaient d'avancer sur leur chemin. Silver Bright, pour sa part, était fidèle aux prédispositions dont il avait fait preuve dès qu'il avait su parler. Le jeune garçon montrait un étrange comportement observateur. Il parlait très peu mais s'exprimait fort bien. Ses cheveux argentés avaient bien poussé et lui tombaient maintenant sur les épaules. Parfois il les attachait en catogan ce qui renforçait son air noble. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. D'un bleu presque transparent qui renfermait une sorte de mystère insondable. Car son cerveau, lui, tournait toujours à plein régime. Il analysait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Mais ce que Silver aimait par-dessus tout c'était le calme, la paix et le confort. Il aimait le silence par-dessus tout et les moments de détente. Quand ses parents lui en laissaient. Ses passions, c'était la lecture et la curiosité. Il aimait tout connaître, tout apprendre. Et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Grâce à ses nombreux apprentissages et à son don de naissance, il était déjà considéré comme un génie. Même si, pour lui, cela ne lui importait guère.

Il fut tout de même surpris lorsqu'un jour ses parents le convoquèrent dans le salon pour lui parler d'une chose importante. L'enfant se demandait si ce serait encore pour qu'on lui parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il devrait servir un jour et qui le lassait déjà à un point inimaginable. Ou alors pour lui rabâcher leurs préceptes. Voire même pour lui apprendre encore de nouvelles choses sur la magie, ou encore Grindelwald et leur passé. Il en soupira.

Malgré tout il était loin du compte. Bien loin.

\- Assieds-toi mon cœur, répliqua Eleanor en le voyant entrer.

Silver portait un pardessus bleu et un pantalon gris ce jour-là. Il s'installa en silence et attendit. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une punition car s'il désobéissait à certaines choses il se faisait souvent taper sur les doigts.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer mon fils, dit Edmond le regard brillant. Tu as été accepté à Poudlard pour la prochaine rentrée ! Félicitations !

Silver Bright se bloqua. Il était surpris.

\- Mais... j'ai dix ans. Et je n'aurais onze ans qu'en décembre. Normalement je devrais attendre un an de plus non ?

\- C'est vrai, enchaîna son père. Mais j'ai un peu forcé la main à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on le harcèle pour qu'il t'accepte. Nous lui avons parlé de tes talents, ce serait dommage de les laisser attendre encore un an. Mais aussi de la colère que nous ressentions alors que tu étais né en fin d'année. Ce n'était pas notre faute après tout ! Il a donc fait une exception et il t'accepte volontiers. Apparemment cela se fait de temps à autre. Et c'est tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir avancer plus rapidement que prévu dans tes études !

Ses parents étaient resplendissants de bonheur. Silver leur sourit à son tour. L'idée d'aller à Poudlard l'enchantait aux dires de son entourage sur cet endroit. Surtout qu'il pourrait en apprendre encore plus sur son monde. Et il serait loin de sa famille... Il en rêvait secrètement, pour avoir tout le calme dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, quelque chose le turlupinait.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous voulez tant que j'aille à Poudlard. Je croyais que Dumbledore était votre ennemi juré. Ou tout du moins l'ennemi du maître ?

Eleanor sembla approuver d'un signe de tête. Elle s'assit en face de son fils.

\- C'est exact mais Poudlard reste la meilleure école de sorcellerie existante. Nous avons fait nos études là-bas et nous ne le regrettons pas. Tu vas adorer cet endroit.

\- Je croyais que les Malefoy et vos autres amis préféraient Durmstrang.

Edmond se crispa.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une bonne école pour apprendre la magie noire. Il n'y a pas de tabou là-bas au moins mais... Nous détestons encore plus Karkaroff, le directeur, que Dumbledore. Et lui même pourrait tenter quelque chose contre toi. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. A moins que tu veuilles le tuer pour nous ?

Silver hocha négativement de la tête. Tuer ? Ca n'attirait que trop d'ennuis.

\- Alors je vais aller à Poudlard dans trois mois, sourit Silver rêveur. J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Nous aussi mon ange, déclara la mère en lui caressant la main. Tu feras de grandes choses. Et surtout, tu pourras surveiller nos ennemis de près. Je suis certaine que ce sera fort utile si le maître revient.

\- S'il revient un jour... Déclara Edmond.

Sa femme le fusilla du regard mais le père était las de ses recherches. Il ne trouvait rien. Il avait juste entendu une rumeur disant que Voldemort était devenu un être à peine visible et non vivant. Il ne savait que croire mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de lui et que les Aurors ne les lâchaient toujours pas. Il voyait souvent Alastor Maugrey traîner dans le coin, alors qu'il était à la retraite depuis un an.

\- Surveiller nos ennemis ? Commenta Silver avec un soupir retenu.

\- Oui. Tu dois te mettre Albus dans tes petits papiers. De même que ce traître de Severus et sa fille.

\- Il y a aussi Regulus, intervint le père. Il a attenté à la vie du Maître.

\- C'est vrai. Mais la liste se rallongera. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas cette année que les gamines Dumbledore ont eu onze ans ?

\- Bonne question chérie. Je ne sais plus trop. Maintenant qu'elles ont disparu.

\- Ca va faire du monde, déclara l'enfant de son regard impassible.

\- Concentre-toi déjà sur Théa Rogue. Elle est à Serpentard et est vulnérable. Ca ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Silver approuva non sans rouler des yeux. Ce que ses parents pouvaient être lourds...

\- Mais avant tout ça, déclara Edmond. Il te faudra une baguette magique et un familier. C'est un rituel important chez les Bright.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est le signe de l'entrée dans la vie active. Et pour ce faire, nous te ferons passer une épreuve. Pour voir si tu es digne d'être un Bright. Si tu la réussis nous t'achèterons un animal en récompense. Celui que tu voudras.

Le pâlot approuva non sans sourire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Un serpent. Il était fasciné par ces créatures. Ce qui rendait plutôt fiers leurs parents issus de Serpentard et des préceptes de Salazard bien que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la passion de Silver pour ces créatures. Lui les aimait pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pour un emblème quelconque. Ca tombait juste bien que ses parents approuvent.

\- Demain, nous te ferons passer le test, sois prêt à l'heure mon garçon.

Le père lui sourit avant de le laisser partir. Du travail l'attendait dans son métier de poseur d'enchantements qu'il partageait avec sa femme pour le compte du Ministère et autres particuliers. Silver en profita pour sortir dans le jardin et se poser dans l'herbe. Il faisait beau, alors il posa ses mains derrière la tête et se reposa, léché par la chaleur du soleil. Mais le jeune garçon resta songeur quant à Poudlard et son avenir. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver sa voie tant on lui en imposerait une. Mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier ses parents. Ca lui rapportait bien trop de problèmes !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Silver se prépara à sortir. Il enfila une sombre cape noire par-dessus ses habits de la veille et se coiffa devant le miroir. Il se demandait bien ce que ses parents lui préparaient pour l'obtention de sa baguette magique et de son droit d'aller à Poudlard. C'était un enjeu important. Il comptait bien tout donner pour réussir.

Le jeune garçon descendit donc les marches du manoir quatre à quatre pour se rendre devant la forêt adjacente. Ses parents avaient aussi leur cape sombre et un air sérieux sur le visage. Silver se plaça droit devant eux et attendit. Son père s'approcha.

\- Silver Bright, en tant qu'héritier du nom Bright et des préceptes de notre famille, nous allons t'imposer une épreuve cruciale pour voir ton potentiel et estimer si tu es digne de nous.

\- Etant le seul enfant restant de la famille, nous te saurons gré d'y donner de toutes tes forces, enchaîna Eleanor.

Celle-ci repensa fugacement aux nombreuses fausses couches qu'elle avait eu avant et après Silver. Jamais elle n'avait pu ravoir d'enfant et cela la minait. Tous les espoirs reposaient donc en lui, car (pas de phrases commençant par « car » : c'est l'explication de la dernière phrase, elle n'a pas à être coupée) la plupart de ses frères et sœurs étaient morts en guerre ou emprisonnés à Azkaban comme son frère Oscar Bright ainsi que son neveu bien plus âgé que Silver, Kévin Bright. Et il restait également une sœur à son mari appelée Karine Bright dormant au même endroit que son frère. Tous Mangemorts bien entendu.

Se reconnectant elle regarda son époux tendre sa propre baguette magique à son fils. Ayant pris ses précautions contre la marque.

\- Voilà pour toi Silver, une arme qui te sera utile. Ton épreuve sera dangereuse. Y es-tu préparé ?

\- Oui, déclara fébrilement le jeune pâlot.

Il était rare qu'il soit aussi excité par quelque chose. Mais il allait vite déchanter.

\- Bien. Tu vas donc devoir créer toi même ta propre baguette magique. Et pour ce faire tu devras réunir trois ingrédients cruciaux. Voici ce que nous te demandons : Un os de ton bras que tu devras extraire seul. Un crin de centaure prélevé directement sur l'un d'eux, qu'importe la façon dont tu l'obtiendras : ruse, violence, meurtre. Et ce dans la forêt où nous allons t'amener. Et enfin, le plus facile, une branche d'arbre avec laquelle tu te sentiras le plus en phase. Et où la magie en découlera avec abondance. Ne te trompe pas de bois. Ce n'est que lorsque le tout sera réuni que tu pourras créer ta baguette et utiliser la magie la plus adéquate à tes forces et à ton don. Alors je te le redemande. Es-tu prêt ?

Il tendit son bras, l'invitant à transplaner. Silver trouvait la tâche intéressante tout du moins dans l'idée. Mais le fait de devoir sortir un os de son corps l'avait paralysé d'un doute. Il ne se sentait soudainement plus confiant mais... il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit donc le bras tendu de son père accompagné de sa mère et partit dans une grande spirale. Tout tourna autour de lui. Par chance il connaissait le transplanage et attendit la fin du calvaire où il retomba sur ses pieds pour une fois.

A peine fut t-il arrivé que son père le prit par les épaules.

\- A toi de jouer mon fils, rends-moi fier. Et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini tes tâches.

Il avait un regard assez menaçant et repartit dans un pop sonore après que son épouse l'ait embrassé sur le front. Seul au milieu d'un bois très sombre, Silver frissonna. C'était la forêt noire, proche de la maison. On racontait beaucoup de choses sur cette forêt mais c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

\- * _Soupir_ * Dans quel bordel je me suis encore fourré...

Silver replaça une mèche de cheveux et prit son inspiration. Il avait du boulot et ne pourrait pas rentrer avant. Quitte à devoir se nourrir ici.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Il lui fallait un peu de courage et d'idée pour avancer. Une fois prêt, il brandit la baguette de son père qu'il avait déjà un peu testé et prit un chemin au hasard dans les broussailles.

\- Bon. Bon... On va garder mon os de bras pour plus tard, se parla-t-il calmement. Il faut que je trouve une branche d'arbre qui me parle et des centaures. Je sais déjà comment les aborder. Je ne suis pas doué pour la violence. Et, la flemme...

Il se concentra sur sa route et regarda divers arbres sur son chemin. Aucun ne l'inspirait, il ne trouverait pas sa branche ici. Il ressentait pourtant de la magie émaner d'eux. C'était une forêt où les Moldus ne mettaient clairement pas les pieds.

Il sursauta en entendant un cri et remarqua un oiseau le fixer avec délectation. Silver donna un léger coup de baguette qui le fit fuir dans une petite détonation. Il soupira de soulagement. Il se sentit rapidement épié par toutes sortes de choses que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus. Mais pour ça il lui fallait une baguette magique...

Silver s'enfonça dans la forêt un long moment. Il commença à fatiguer et se posa sur une souche.

\- Ah j'aimerais bien retourner au lit. En plus il fait froid ici.

Il maugréa un moment en roulant la baguette de son père entre ses doigts. Mais une pointe d'angoisse arriva lorsque des bruits, plus forts se firent entendre près de lui. Il se leva et tendit son arme. Il ne savait qu'à peine se défendre et faire léviter des objets. Ce qui ne l'avancerait pas à grand-chose.

\- Que fais-tu ici toi ?

\- Un enfant sorcier. Intéressant.

Le jeune enfant hurla de surprise et se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec une troupe d'hommes à l'air émacié. Il déglutit. Ils avaient le regard fatigué mais clairement dangereux.

\- Je peux le mordre ? Commenta l'un deux à l'air dingo.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ca nous ferait un petit loup garou de plus dans nos rangs, répliqua leur chef. Depuis la chute du Lord, on se terre ici. Ca faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu de proie bien fraîche. N'est-ce pas les amis ?

Ils rirent tous avant de s'approcher. Silver recula. C'étaient des loups-garous, il devait absolument éviter de se faire mordre où il deviendrait l'un d'entre eux.

Il utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour leur envoyer des pierres et s'enfuit à toutes jambes mais les adultes étaient rapides. Ils le prirent en chasse dans des cris de victoire et d'amusement.

\- Ah c'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui ! Beugla le blanc en panique.

Le jeune homme évita de trébucher et courut gracieusement par-dessus les débris. Il se faufila par divers petits endroits pour coincer les plus grands qui grognaient et riaient à gorge déployée.

\- Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, se motiva-t-il non sans sentir son cœur exploser. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux ! C'est trop... de problèmes !

Silver courut sans trop savoir la direction avant de glisser dans un trou et de dévaler une pente. Il remarqua des paires d'yeux et entendit des grognements. Il dut se relever en vitesse et se sentit poursuivre par tous les côtés. Il était à bout de souffle et rapidement il s'effondra contre un arbre. Réfléchissant à un moyen magique ou physique de s'en sortir.

Les assaillants le rattrapaient et arrivèrent à son niveau. Quand soudain, sans prévenir une horde de chevaux à corps humains arriva pour les défier.

\- Vous êtes sur notre territoire ! DEGUERPISSEZ ! TOUS !

L'un deux fixa Silver avec autant de dégoût que les autres. Le garçon comprit en détaillant ses sauveurs que c'étaient des centaures. Il savait qu'ils avaient un territoire et était enfin content de l'avoir trouvé.

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît, demanda mielleusement le jeune garçon. Ils vont me faire du mal. Je suis juste perdu !

Il se prosterna presque devant eux en s'inclinant.

\- Pas d'humain sur notre territoire ! Hurla l'un deux en tapant du sabot.

\- Attends, c'est un enfant humain, on ne peut pas le laisser mourir, dit un autre le regard plus calme.

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème, enchaîna un autre.

\- Ca le sera s'il meurt ici et que des sorciers viennent fouler nos terres, dit soudain ce qui semblait être leur leader. Je m'occupe de l'humain. En attendant, faites-moi fuir ces chiens fous.

Rapidement les loups garous fuirent et les centaures les expulsèrent de chez eux. Silver était content, c'était exactement le crin de ce centaure là qu'il voulait pour sa baguette. Il avait une énorme aura de puissance. C'était tout ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Merci, dit le blanc en s'inclinant à nouveau.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour nous. Et ne crois pas que je te laisserai monter sur moi comme une mule.

\- Oh non bien sûr.

Silver lui sourit et le chef, appelé Regan, l'invita à le suivre.

\- Cette forêt est bien trop dangereuse, tu ne devrais même pas y être entré ni arrivé jusque-là.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Qui ne m'intéresse pas.

Silver approuva, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'inventer quelque chose. Il était épuisé. Il s'approcha donc du centaure et se concentra. Lui prendre un crin allait être complexe. Regan était sur ses gardes. Le blanc se tut le long du chemin et ils se rapprochèrent de la sortie. Une fois que l'attention du chef des centaures fut concentrée sur un troupeau de loups au loin, Silver utilisa la baguette de son père dans son dos en s'approchant de l'arrière train du centaure. Il donna une petite impulsion d'un coup de baguette pour faire couper l'un des crins. C'était un sortilège de coupe connu que sa mère utilisait pour lui couper les cheveux. Il ne savait qu'à peine l'utiliser mais pour quelques morceaux de crin cela suffirait.

Regan sentit quelque chose et regarda Silver de travers. Celui-ci fit semblant de tomber pour ramasser le crin qui lui semblait le plus puissant et le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Ici, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir Monsieur Regan. Merci encore de votre aide même si vous n'en voulez pas.

Le centaure frappa du pied au sol, suspicieux mais finit par approuver.

\- Et ne reviens plus où je te laisserai en pâture aux loup-garou.

Le centaure partit élégamment et Silver s'inclina jusqu'à son départ. La fourberie et la malice étaient un don qu'il avait toujours bien développé. Il adorait jouer et se servir de son intelligence pour résoudre ce genre de problèmes. Il aimait aussi palabrer et imposer la conversation dans son sens. Il était donc tout naturel pour lui d'avoir gagné ce crin ainsi plutôt que par la violence et le sang, qui ne l'intéressaient guère.

Plus d'une heure était passée depuis son arrivée. Silver reprit donc la recherche d'une branche pourvue de magie. Il resta à l'orée de la forêt et fouilla les environs. Il remarqua qu'il faisait fuir les animaux. Il se mit alors à suivre une créature étrange qu'il avait déjà vue dans un livre. C'était une sorte d'écureuil qui veillait sur les arbres les plus anciens et qui se nourrissait de leur magie. Il fut fort satisfait de sa découverte et se mit à suivre l'animal. Une fois arrivé devant un grand sapin il sentit l'aura qu'il cherchait. Elle était puissante, douce et avait un parfum qui lui plaisait. Ca sentait l'hiver comme il l'aimait tant.

Il monta dessus, mais fut assailli rapidement par les écureuils qui défendaient leur arbre sacré. Silver les repoussa avec des coups de cape et de baguette avant d'atteindre une branche qui lui plaisait. Il l'arracha et pesa de tout son poids pour la faire craquer. Une fois au sol il sourit. Oui c'était celle-là, pas de doute. Elle lui parlait. Elle semblait en phase avec lui.

* * *

\- Le revoilà ! Commenta la mère de famille avec soulagement.

\- Alors ? As-tu ce qu'il faut ? Demanda son père avec ferveur.

\- J'ai le crin le plus puissant du chef des centaures et une branche d'un très vieux sapin empli d'une épaisse magie. Mais pour mon os, je ne peux pas me l'enlever moi-même. J'ai réfléchi un moment, c'est impossible.

Silver s'attendait à une soufflante mais ses parents sourirent, c'était un très bel exploit. Ils le prirent contre eux. Fier et heureux de l'avoir pour fils.

\- Pour l'os nous nous en doutions, mais tu devras y passer, déclara Edmond en reprenant son sérieux. Tends ton bras. Celui que tu veux.

Le blanc déglutit mais se sentit apaisé. Il avait eu bien peur au fin fond de cette forêt mais l'aventure l'avait excité. Il aimait beaucoup l'épreuve qu'il avait subie bien qu'il aurait préféré éviter les ennuis...

\- Sois fort mon petit, déclara Eleanor.

Silver se crispa puis il sentit une violente douleur dans son bras droit. Son père, qui avait reprit sa baguette lui créa une ouverture d'où le sang se mit à couler. Il utilisa bien entendu un sortilège pour atténuer la douleur mais rien n'était comparable à l'extraction d'un os... Le blanc hurla, si fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa voix résonnait aux abords des fourrés. Puis l'os se leva dans les airs, couvert de sang avant de se poser sur le sol. Son père referma son bras non sans douleur avant de laisser son fils s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Tu es fort, nous sommes fiers de toi, déclara la mère en lui offrant une potion.

\- Pour faire repousser ton os. Tu vas souffrir mais il est nécessaire d'en passer par là.

Le pâlot approuva et but l'infâme potion au goût de toilettes. Il se crispa et fut ramené chez lui pour une bonne sieste bien méritée. Les Bright se mirent aussitôt à la confection de sa baguette. Silver fit une montée de fièvre le reste de la journée et ne se sentit mieux que le lendemain. Ses pensées se tournant vers le futur animal qu'il allait avoir et surtout, sa future entrée à Poudlard. Il était fasciné.

* * *

 **Les Bright sont des tarés... A samedi !**


	7. Admission à Poudlard

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Admission à Poudlard**

\- On se reverra après les vacances d'été, dit Percy en souriant.

\- Je t'enverrai des lettres, renchérit Adrian.

Théa ne leur sourit pas et se contenta d'un vague signe de tête.

\- Théa ? Insista Percy.

Adrian et Percy échangèrent un regard inquiet. Théa avait passé une très mauvaise première année. Et depuis quelques jours, elle parlait de finir sa scolarité ailleurs. La brune serra brutalement Percy contre elle avec force.

\- Tu continueras de me défendre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Même avec tes BUSE ?

Percy eut un sourire triste.

\- Tu crois franchement que les études vont me détourner d'une de mes seules amies ? Avec un peu de chance, je serai nommé Préfet. Quiconque t'embêtera sera en retenue.

Théa sourit à cette idée et lâcha Percy quand on appela les élèves pour aller à la gare.

Les bras croisés, elle marcha dans le sens inverse des autres élèves en baissant la tête. Elle avait compris qu'en se faisant discrète, elle parvenait à se faire oublier. Lors de sa répartition, elle avait craint d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer. C'était bien pire. Toutes les maisons la haïssaient. Les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle à cause du traitement injuste de son père envers toute autre maison que la sienne. Et les Serpentard à cause de la trahison de son père envers le Lord Noir. A part Percy et Adrian, elle n'avait réussi à se lier à personne. Elle se sentait étrangère au sein même de son dortoir où les filles de son année l'ignoraient. Certains auraient très bien pu penser qu'être dans ses grâces leur permettrait d'être dans les petits papiers du Professeur de potions, mais leurs parents les avaient trop bien bassinés sur la trahison de Severus Rogue et sa fille en payait les conséquences. Théa avait tellement bien réussi à cacher son mal-être qu'hormis ses deux amis, personne ne sut dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Elle avait dû confier ses devoirs à Adrian sous peine qu'on les lui vole et de devoir les recommencer juste avant l'heure de cours. En milieu d'année, Regulus sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose mais Théa nia tout en bloc. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en parler aux professeurs ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation alors elle avait préféré se taire et subir en silence. En fin d'année, elle n'avait obtenu que des notes passables et elle savait d'ailleurs que son père allait lui en parler. Et ça l'angoissait. Une fois les élèves partis, elle soupira de soulagement. Deux mois où elle serait tranquille, loin de toute cette pression.

\- Théa ? Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler.

La jeune fille se figea et pâlit face à une Minerva McGonagall qui la fixait avec compassion. La directrice des Gryffondor connaissait Théa depuis qu'elle avait trois ans passés et avait su voir son malaise. Elle avait assuré à Albus qu'il allait falloir faire quelque chose durant l'été. Il fallait le faire dès maintenant et ne pas attendre. Ou le schéma risquait de se reproduire.

Minerva eut un sourire quand Théa prit sa main. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves et elle ne s'autorisait ce genre de gestes que lorsque le château était vide. Albus Dumbledore désigna un fauteuil face au bureau quand elles arrivèrent et Théa s'y laissa tomber. Elle avait beau connaître le vieil homme depuis qu'elle était petite, il ne cessait de l'impressionner. Albus croisa les mains sous son menton en analysant la fillette de douze ans.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire Théa ?

Théa remarqua à cet instant la présence d'un Regulus avec un regard aimant et encourageant. Son père était là aussi, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder.

\- Je veux changer d'école.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Severus.

Albus le fit taire d'un signe de main, il fallait laisser Théa s'exprimer.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Albus,

Son ton était calme, même s'il était triste d'entendre Théa parler de changer d'école. L'imaginer malheureuse était douloureux.

\- Tous les élèves me détestent. Même les Serpentard. Si je n'avais pas Percy et Adrian, j'aurais demandé à changer en cours d'année, avoua Théa en retenant un sanglot.

Regulus s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager. Severus était soufflé, s'en voulant de n'avoir rien vu. Il avait trop bien appris à Théa à cacher ses émotions et s'en voulait à cet instant.

\- Les élèves te harcèlent ? Demanda doucement Minerva.

\- Il y a ceux qui me persécutent et ceux qui m'ignorent. Je préfère la deuxième catégorie.

\- Tes mauvaises notes viennent de là ? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

\- On me volait mes devoirs. C'était dur de les refaire juste avant le cours. Alors je les ai donnés à Adrian pour qu'il me les garde.

Severus se repassa l'année dans sa tête. Il se rendit compte que les signes avaient été là mais qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Théa agissait exactement comme lui du temps de sa scolarité en souhaitant être ignorée. Lui qui avait espéré que sa fille s'épanouirait à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi les Serpentard te détesteraient-ils ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il faisait tout pour les favoriser, alors il ne comprenait pas.

\- Parce que tu as trahi leurs parents. Et que moi ils peuvent m'atteindre.

Severus se rendit à côté de sa fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça aurait été pire ! Et parce que je t'en veux un peu.

\- Théa, le jeune Percy Weasley est venu me demander le poste de préfet il y a quelques jours. Il avait pressenti que tu aurais une année difficile mais pas à ce point. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne voudras pas que les professeurs interviennent alors… J'ai décidé d'accepter, bien que j'avais déjà décidé qu'il le serait vu l'acharnement avec lequel il travaille.

\- Percy a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec admiration.

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux en entendant ça et Regulus lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Ca ne réglera certes pas toutes les histoires de harcèlement. Continua Albus. Mais ça permettra de calmer les esprits. Et je veux que tu me promettes, Théa, que si ça va trop loin, tu viendras trouver l'un d'entre nous pour nous en parler.

Théa le promit.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que je suis protégée, je ne changerai pas d'école ? Se résigna-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, non. Et je te permets d'apprendre des sorts défensifs pour pouvoir t'en sortir, continua Albus. Regulus te fera une liste de ce qui t'est permis. Il te les apprendra durant l'été.

\- On peut commencer maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux.

Severus, Regulus et Théa sortirent du bureau pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et Albus se relâcha, paraissant tout son âge.

\- Espérons que cela suffira à apaiser les choses. Il va falloir qu'elle s'affirme pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Percy et Adrian l'y aideront. Ce sont de bons petits, lui assura Minerva.

Albus acquiesça. A croire que tous les enfants dont il avait eu à s'occuper devaient souffrir…

* * *

Lorsque la seconde année approcha pour Théa Rogue, Minerva lui donna sa liste de fournitures en personne au milieu de mois d'août. La jeune fille était angoissée en la recevant, se rappelant de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu l'année passée. Mais elle se rassurait sur un point, elle allait revoir Tiana. Elle le savait et elle attendait leurs retrouvailles avec. Et puis ses amis Percy et Adrian lui manquaient. Mais pour le moment elle décida de profiter un peu de son père et du reste des vacances. Ca lui faisait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Silver Bright reçut également sa lettre par Grand-duc. Son anniversaire étant en décembre il la recevait en même temps que les étudiants supérieurs. Lorsque sa mère la lui tendit il sautilla de joie. Il relut plusieurs fois l'entête et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité. Aller à Poudlard. C'était si excitant ! Il trouva plusieurs parchemins qu'il lut avec attention à l'intérieur. Sa mère regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il y a plus de fournitures qu'à notre époque, commenta-t-elle. Nous irons donc sur le chemin de traverse la semaine prochaine.

\- Ca tombe bien j'avais des courses à faire dans l'allée des embrumes, enchaina son mari.

\- Ne te fais pas prendre par Maugrey et compagnie...

\- Je ferai ce que je peux.

Edmond se mit à grommeler en attachant ses cheveux en catogan avec un ruban vert. Il regarda son fils froncer les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Eh bien, les seuls animaux qu'on a le droit d'avoir sont, chat, hibou et crapaud. Moi je veux un serpent...

\- On doit bien pouvoir demander une dérogation.

Eleanor prit le papier des mains de son fils et remarqua des petites lignes plus bas.

\- " _Pour toute autre créature non répertoriée comme animal dangereux auprès du ministère de la magie, une demande devra être faite avant le 31 août dernier délai avec un certificat et ses papiers en règle."_ Ca devrait aller il suffira de faire une demande.

\- Génial, nous le ferons dès que je l'aurai choisi à l'animalerie magique.

Silver sourit longuement avant de partir dans sa chambre avec ses papiers. Il était déjà prêt à aller faire les emplettes mais ses parents choisirent le week-end suivant. Il y avait des promotions et des avantages spéciaux pour les élèves de Poudlard. Surtout les premières années et leurs premiers achats. Silver accepta la date et sentit l'impatience monter. Bientôt il pourrait s'émanciper loin de ses proches.

* * *

Bien avant la chaleur de l'été, durant l'hiver 1991, les jumelles Dumbledore allaient également recevoir leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Albus était impatient. Il allait enfin les revoir en chair et en os. Et peut-être... s'il arrivait à leur parler, les serrer dans ses bras. Les choyer et leur expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais une certaine angoisse le prenait. Comment allaient-elles réagir ? Mal à son humble avis. Voire pire. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre ni quoi leur dire à leur retour à la maison. Il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas les laisser tranquille. D'un soupir, il se laissa sombrer sur sa chaise. Il verrait en temps voulu mais au moins était-il heureux de les faire quitter cet orphelinat, espérant que leur véritable entrée dans la magie se passerait bien. Car il ne pouvait oublier la prophétie. Elle le hantait.

Mais Ariana et Ariane étaient bien loin de se douter de tout ce qui se tramait à Poudlard. Le duo venait de s'endormir, une semaine avant leur anniversaire, dans leur lit. Elles avaient longuement parlé avec Tiana de tout et de rien. Et surtout d'un contrôle raté de mathématiques pour la rousse et de français pour elles. La rouquine venait de s'assoupir à son tour, tenant discrètement contre elle sa peluche miteuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Sur la commode trônait son seul bijou, la broche papillon qui avait failli se briser un jour et dont elle prenait le plus grand soin. De l'autre côté du meuble les deux pinces Yin et Yang étaient attachées entre elles. La pièce était toujours aussi vide mais quelques maigres photos du trio à divers âges étaient collées sur leur armoire. C'étaient leurs petits trésors. De même que les deux chats qui dormaient sur le bord du lit ou en dessous selon les circonstances. Ceux-ci avaient un peu grandi mais ils avaient toujours l'apparence de bébés chats.

Le calme régnait dans leur petit train-train quotidien jusqu'à ce que ce soir-là, Fumseck arrive et pose deux enveloppes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Albus ne put dormir et attendit jusqu'à l'aube que les filles soient réveillées par la doyenne qui les tira du lit à sept heures pétantes. Tiana fut la première à se lever comme à l'ordinaire. Elle s'étira longuement et cacha sa peluche sous ses draps. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'Eva, l'intendante de la directrice, dut frapper à leur porte et tirer les draps des jumelles pour les faire lever.

Celles-ci n'étaient vraiment pas du matin et grommelaient à tout va. Tiana en riait ce jour là en voyant leur tête. Aussitôt Ariana s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et inséra la pince près de son oreille droite. Sa sœur, quant à elle se les brossait simplement pour attacher le bijou au-dessus de l'oreille gauche.

\- Bon je vais déjeuner, je vous garde une place.

\- A toute, dirent-elles en cœur.

Le duo prit bien son temps quitte à faire enrager Mandy et Eva. A l'approche de leurs onze ans elles avaient à présent pris leurs marques et leur caractère. Ainsi que l'initiative de briser les règles tout en finesse.

\- Il est là aujourd'hui ! Commenta Ariane en voyant Fumseck sur sa branche.

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce et tomba sur les lettres. Aussitôt elle appela sa sœur qui se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Des lettres ? Oh, l'écriture est vraiment belle.

\- Non mais regarde l'adresse !

Ariana la fixa de plus près. Elle était surprise et un peu confuse.

" _Mlle Ariana Dumbledore,_

 _Dans la chambre numéro 8,_

 _Occupant le lit numéro 2,_

 _Orphelinat de l'île de Roche,_

 _Grande-Bretagne._ "

Elle regarda sa sœur avec incompréhension. Celle-ci avait reçu exactement la même avec son prénom. Ariane contempla les mots à l'encre de plume vert brillant qui semblait l'hypnotiser. Le tout était formé par de jolies boucles et un style noble. Les filles retournèrent leur papier pour trouver un étrange écusson avec un grand P et quatre symboles. Puis un nom sur le dessus.

\- Poudlard ? C'est quoi ce nom bizarre.

\- Une société peut-être ? Répliqua Ariana en haussant les épaules.

Les enveloppes étaient plutôt lourdes et jaunies, du style parchemin. Le duo les décacheta en même temps et en sortit leur contenu. Un long silence les envahit pendant leur lecture. Entre incrédulité et fascination.

" _**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore._

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,_

 _Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale_

 _des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Cher Mlle Dumbledore,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard depuis votre naissance ainsi que celle de votre sœur. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Nous tenons à vous préciser que vous faites partie de la communauté des sorciers. Vous pouvez donc utiliser la magie en tant que sorcière et ce dans le cadre supervisé de l'école jusqu'à votre majorité et/ou l'obtention de vos diplômes._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous viendrons vous chercher à la date du 25 août 1991 pour vous aider dans vos achats et votre venue au collège. Pour de plus amples informations, un oiseau rouge est à votre disposition pour l'envoi de lettres. Je reviendrai donc vers vous à la date convenue._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Dumbledore, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe. "_

Elles durent la relire plusieurs fois pour en assimiler le sens. Elles hésitaient entre une incroyable nouvelle ou une grosse farce des autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

\- C'est une blague ? Commenta Ariana perplexe. Une école de sorcellerie. De la magie... Des diplômes ?!

\- Moi je trouve que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses non ?

\- Pour le fait que nous faisons des choses bizarres ? C'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'on nous envoie cette blague. En plus regarde, Albus Dumbledore. Ils ont pas trouvé mieux que de mettre notre nom dans la case directeur. C'est pathétique.

Ariana allait froisser le papier mais elle préféra regarder cette fameuse liste. Ariane s'assit pour sa part, les yeux écarquillés. Sa sœur la regarda par-dessus ses parchemins.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux tomber dans le panneau ?

\- Albus Dumbledore. Si tout ça est vrai, c'est peut-être... Notre père !

\- Oh mon dieu, la revoilà avec ça.

Ariana s'assit dans un long et grand soupir théâtral. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais écoute au moins ! On reçoit des cadeaux par cet espèce d'oiseau, enfin je suppose. Et là on reçoit des lettres de la même façon. Déjà qui envoie des trucs par oiseau ? C'est bizarre en soi. Si nos colis sont authentiques, pourquoi la lettre ne le serait pas ? Laisse-lui au moins une chance non !

\- D'accord admettons que la magie existe. Que cette école existe. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cet Albus serait un parent à nous. Sinon nous ne serions pas ici avec des gens qui ont l'air d'ignorer la magie.

Ariane soupira. Elle devait bien constater que c'était bizarre. Mais elle se reposa à nouveau sur la liste.

\- Une baguette magique, un chaudron, une boîte de fioles en verre, un télescope et une balance en cuivre. On n'a rien de tout ça ici.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas en parler à Mandy, elle va encore péter un câble, répliqua Ariana.

Mandy justement, était en train de lire une lettre expliquant que les trois filles allaient partir dans un collège à partir de septembre prochain. Qu'elles y étaient inscrites depuis toujours. Celle-ci en eut un sourire satisfait, enfin elle serait débarrassée de ces gêneuses ! Eva approuva et elles fêtèrent dignement le futur départ des _Parias_.

\- Regarde le nom des livres, s'exprima Ariane avec excitation. Sort et enchantements, Histoire de la magie, Magie théorique ...

\- Manuel de métamorphose pour débutant, milles herbes et champignons magiques, potions magiques ...

\- Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques, Forces obscures comment s'en protéger ! C'est incroyable.

Le duo se fixa les yeux emplis d'une excitation nouvelle et fébrile. Mais Ariana serra les poings.

\- Et si tout cela est faux... Si on espère pour rien que cette école et la magie existe. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai.

\- Il faut y croire. Même si c'est peine perdue. Regarde tout ce qu'on arrive à faire. Nous les bizarres. J'ai l'impression que c'est là notre vraie place ! Dans ce monde de la magie ! Dans cette école !

Les jumelles se fixèrent un moment. Cherchant à casser cette théorie. Mais pourtant elle se permirent d'y croire et Ariana se mit à sourire en relisant la liste. Des robes noires, un chapeau pointu, une paire de gants en peau de dragon, une cape d'hiver, une histoire de balai magique non autorisé... Cela semblait tellement gros mais comment ne pas y croire. Alors qu'elles étaient les seules à savoir faire des choses.

\- Ecoute, répliqua Ariana fermement. On va se préparer pour le 25 mais on ne fonde pas tous nos espoirs là-dessus. On verra le jour J, si cette Minerva vient nous chercher, alors j'y croirai mais en attendant, restons sur nos gardes.

\- Bien dit ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette dame viendra et nous sortira d'ici pour découvrir un monde nouveau ! Oh oui il le faut !

Les deux se prirent dans les bras en sautillant. Elles n'arrivèrent pas à décrocher leurs yeux de leur lettre. Bientôt elles apprirent leur contenu par cœur avant que ne claque leur porte de chambre sur une Tiana furieuse. Les jeunes chats à moitié endormis sursautèrent en crachant avant de se lécher, contrariés.

\- Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous attends ! La cantine est fermée maintenant !

Le visage boudeur elle les fixa tenir les lettres contre elles. Ariana décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Tiana les fixa d'un air dubitatif. Des trois, elle avait toujours été la plus pessimiste. Les jumelles ne furent donc guère étonnées qu'elle n'y crut pas. Tiana avait l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ça. Le fait d'espérer et de finalement être déçue et tomber plus bas que terre. Dans le même temps, même si c'était une farce elle était un peu jalouse. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que les jumelles qui iraient dans une école de magie ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de bien les cacher. Si Mandy et Eva tombent dessus, elles vont en faire toute une histoire.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Ariana et Ariane évoquèrent souvent la lettre entre elles. Tiana se renfrognait en silence quand elles abordaient le sujet pour elle ne savait quelle raison et restait plongée dans son mutisme, d'un air pensif. Le début du mois d'Avril arriva et le temps se réchauffa. Le trio d'orphelines dormait encore lorsque Fumseck déposa une lettre et se posa sur le rebord comme à son habitude en attendant leur réveil. Comme toujours, Tiana se leva après que Mandy soit passée dans leur chambre. Elle regarda un petit instant son livre sur les animaux étranges. Elle ne cessait de se demander si… Si ce genre de créatures ne pouvait pas exister pour de vrai ? Dans cette fameuse école de magie. Mais non, elle s'était promis de ne pas y croire pour ne pas être déçue et avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée de continuer sa vie à l'orphelinat. Tiana regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut cet oiseau rouge qui était toujours synonyme de cadeaux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre qu'il avait apportée. Comme les jumelles, l'adresse était spéciale :

 _« Mlle Tiana Black,_

 _Dans la chambre numéro 8,_

 _Occupant le lit numéro 1,_

 _Orphelinat de l'île de Roche,_

 _Grande-Bretagne. »_

Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit la même lettre que les jumelles. Ceux qui avaient fait la blague avaient gardé le même nom de directeur que pour ses amies.

\- Ariana, Ariane, réveillez-vous ! S'exclama Tiana avec force en les secouant.

Les deux grommelèrent et jurèrent dans leur sommeil. Tiana ne se découragea pas et insista encore.

\- J'AI AUSSI EU UNE LETTRE !

Parfaitement réveillées, les deux blondes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Tiana qui ne semblait pas croire à cette fameuse école de magie était surexcitée. Oubliés les silences moroses, elle sautait de joie et bientôt Ariana et Ariane en firent de même. Lorsque Mandy rouvrit la porte pour tirer les jumelles du lit, elle trouva les trois filles ainsi. Voir les deux Dumbledore hors du lit à cette heure tenait déjà du miracle. Mais les voir de bonne humeur toutes les trois l'énerva au plus haut point et elle fut infernale avec elles pour le reste de la journée. Elle ne vit bien sûr pas Tiana cacher le parchemin dans son dos dès qu'elle la vit. Les trois filles se mirent alors à attendre le 25 août avec la plus grande des impatiences. Les quatre mois mirent un temps fou à s'écouler. La nuit du 24 août fut une véritable torture pour les trois orphelines qui ne s'endormirent que bien tard en chuchotant. Et enfin, ce fut le matin du 25 août.

* * *

A dix heures précises, Minerva McGonagall se rendit sur l'île. Le professeur se sentait nerveuse de revoir les trois enfants en chair et en os, et dans le même temps heureuse de les emmener faire leurs achats. Elle toqua à la porte de l'orphelinat et Mandy Jefferson l'accueillit d'un sourire qui se voulait affable mais qui ne la rendait que plus hypocrite encore. Ils avaient prévenu l'orphelinat de son arrivée, par voie postale moldue. Bien sûr la femme la reconnut également comme celle qui lui avait amené les trois bizarres.

\- Est-ce qu'elles seront dans votre école toute l'année ? Demanda-t-elle sans même dire bonjour.

Minerva lança un regard empli de pitié à cette femme qui ne faisait que maltraiter des enfants.

\- Elles ne reviendront que pour les vacances scolaires d'été.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est que deux mois, siffla Mandy. Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous guider.

Minerva acquiesça sans daigner lui répondre et monta les marches pour se rendre à l'étage.

Elle toqua à la porte, ouvrit et trouva les trois filles prêtes et semblant attendre une visite.

\- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall et je viens vous emmener faire vos achats pour l'école ainsi que répondre à vos questions si vous en avez.

Les trois sautèrent sur leurs pieds pendant que Minerva fermait la porte de leur chambre.

\- Bonjour, madame, dirent-elles en cœur.

\- Tout d'abord, moi je voudrais la preuve que ce qui est écrit dans la lettre est vrai. Enchaîna Tiana sans ciller.

Ariane leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis de son avis, dit Ariana. Qui dit que ce n'est pas une blague des autres pensionnaires ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue, assura Minerva d'un sourire.

Elle sortit sa baguette sous les yeux surpris et brillants des trois enfants.

\- _Accio peluche !_ S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la peluche miteuse sur le lit de Tiana.

La peluche s'envola jusque dans sa main sous leurs yeux surpris. Pas moyen de croire que ce soit faux !

\- _Reparo !_

La peluche retrouva sa forme d'origine, belle et toute douce. Minerva la tendit à Tiana qui la rangea sous son oreiller avec une joie incommensurable.

\- Etes-vous prêtes pour vos achats ?

\- Oui madame ! S'exclama le trio en cœur.

D'un air guilleret, elles suivirent Minerva pour quitter l'orphelinat. Elles avaient beau être épuisées de leur courte nuit, apprendre que la magie existait réellement surpassait tout. Tiana se sentait rassurée en la présence de cette femme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce qui était pourtant impossible. Si elle avait rencontré une sorcière, elle s'en souviendrait avec précision, quand même ! Les jumelles étaient aussi fortement confiantes en sa présence. Elle leur donnait l'impression d'une présence maternelle.

\- Madame McGonagall ? Où allons-nous acheter toutes nos fournitures ?

\- Et comment on va s'y rendre ?

\- Et comment on va se rendre à cette école ?

Minerva eut un petit rire.

\- Une question à la fois, mesdemoiselles, je ne vais pas réussir à vous suivre.

Les trois filles prirent un air contrit.

\- Pour ce qui concerne le voyage, nous allons nous y rendre en magicobus. C'est un bus de sorciers que je vais appeler. Ce n'est pas mon moyen de transport préféré, mais c'est le plus accessible concernant cette île et le plus adapté à votre âge.

Une fois dit, Minerva sortit à nouveau sa baguette et l'agita. Un bus violet à deux étages apparut et un jeune homme en descendit.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Rocade. Inutile de m'expliquer en quoi consiste ce mode de transport, je le connais.

\- Oh, professeur McGonagall !

\- Quatre places pour Londres au Chaudron Baveur, demanda-t-elle en tendant une monnaie qui sembla bien étrange aux yeux des filles.

\- Oh, vous emmenez de nouvelles élèves faire leurs achats ?

\- C'est exactement ça !

Minerva les emmena vers l'arrière du bus et leur conseilla de s'attacher. Les filles avaient les yeux grands ouverts tout en s'excitant. Elles n'avaient jamais vu de bus. Pour tout dire, à part l'orphelinat, elles n'avaient rien connu d'autre. Ce qui précédait l'orphelinat était bien trop vieux pour qu'elles s'en souviennent.

\- C'était la monnaie des sorciers ? Demanda Ariane.

Minerva se mit à leur expliquer l'argent sorcier sous les sursauts du magicobus. Les trois filles étaient émerveillées du paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse.

\- Mais comment on va payer les fournitures ? Demanda Tiana. On n'a jamais eu d'argent donc…

\- A moins qu'il y ait une bourse ? Renchérit Ariane.

\- Je ne vois pas autrement, continua Ariana.

Toutes les trois avaient tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir aller dans ce pensionnat désormais. Ce serait tellement horrible que ce soit à cause de l'argent ! Minerva leur sourit.

\- Vous avez toutes les trois un compte en banque bien fourni à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Un héritage de vos parents. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez largement assez pour vos sept années d'études et bien plus encore.

Les trois filles froncèrent les sourcils. Cela signifiait des parents riches, alors. Etrange d'avoir atterri dans un tel orphelinat…

\- Vous aviez d'autres questions, il me semble, leur sourit Minerva. Pour la baguette magique vous allez en avoir une aujourd'hui mais vous aurez la stricte interdiction de l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. Nous acceptons les débordements de magie avant les onze ans. Mais plus après.

Tiana, Ariana et Ariane échangèrent des regards. Rien que l'idée de posséder leurs propres baguettes… C'était quelque chose !

\- Vous m'avez demandé comment vous vous rendrez à l'école, juste avant. Je vous chercherai le matin du 1er septembre, et nous rejoindrons un groupe d'enfants de moldus à la gare pour leur montrer le chemin.

\- Moldus ? Releva Ariane.

\- Les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

\- Et est-ce que vous avez connu nos parents ? Demanda Ariana à son tour.

Minerva garda un instant de silence en pesant le pour et le contre. Les visages francs face à elle étaient si innocents qu'il lui était dur de leur mentir. Elle opta donc pour la vérité.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, je suis désolée.

Les trois eurent l'air dépité, aussi Minerva les rassura.

\- A votre arrivée dans le monde magique, vous finirez par en savoir plus sur eux.

Cela signifiait que la question était close et elles n'insistèrent pas malgré leur air déçu. Minerva ne savait cependant pas ce qu'Albus comptait faire. Pour Regulus, elle savait qu'il était impatient d'enfin prendre contact avec Tiana. Pour Severus c'était une autre histoire. Mieux valait ne pas s'avancer.

\- Et… On rentrera pour toutes les vacances ?

\- Durant l'année, vous pourrez rester au château. Il n'y a que les vacances d'été où vous devrez rentrer.

Leur expression fendit le cœur de Minerva, mais là encore elle ne pouvait rien avancer.

C'était déjà énorme pour elles de rester dix mois sur douze dans un pensionnat de magie, alors elles ne dirent rien de plus. Elles parlèrent ensuite des livres sur la liste et Minerva leur expliqua chaque matière.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra dormir ensemble ?

\- Il y a quatre maisons dans lesquelles vous serez réparties. Gryffondor, dont le symbole est un lion, prône le courage et l'impulsivité. Serdaigle, dont le symbole est un aigle, qui prône les études et l'intelligence. Poufsouffle, dont le symbole est un blaireau, qui prône la loyauté et l'entraide. Et Serpentard, dont le symbole est un serpent, qui prône la l'ambition et la ruse. Il y a d'autres qualités dans ces maisons, mais les préfets, des élèves de cinquième année responsables, sauront vous les décrire lors de la rentrée. Vous risquez d'être séparées, tout comme vous pourrez rester ensemble. Cependant, il est assez rare que des jumeaux soient séparés, dit-elle en voyant Ariana et Ariane se prendre la main avec crainte.

Tiana resta songeuse quant aux animaux et aux qualités représentées pour les maisons. Elle aimait beaucoup les quatre.

\- Comment on est choisi ? Demandèrent-elles toutes en même temps.

Minerva eut un sourire.

\- Ca vous le découvrirez lors de la rentrée. C'est moi-même qui m'en occupe.

\- On peut pas avoir un indice ? Insista Tiana avec un air de chien battu.

Minerva se crispa un bref instant. Elle avait beau avoir tous les traits de Naevia, c'était les yeux bleus/gris des Black et l'expression de Sirius à cet instant. Cela la fit souffrir de penser à Sirius Black et elle le chassa de ses pensées. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait le jour où Tiana découvrirait la vérité sur lui.

\- Désolée, assura le professeur.

La déception passa dans les yeux bleus des jumelles. Là aussi, elles lui rappelaient beaucoup Albus. Elles ressemblaient également beaucoup à leur autre parent, c'était indéniable. Sacré héritage que ces trois-là avaient. Et plusieurs enfants de cette génération d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un bref silence. Les trois orphelines contemplaient le paysage défilant à toute vitesse. Pour elles qui n'avaient connu que leur petite île, c'était quelque chose ! Elles étaient émerveillées du voyage, tout en ayant de l'appréhension. Deux émotions bien contradictoires… Ariane ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais le bus s'immobilisa et le jeune Stan Rocade leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres.

\- C'est ici que nous descendons.

Les trois filles suivirent docilement Minerva qui les conduisit jusqu'à un pub miteux, ce qui leur fit lever les sourcils, se demandant où donc le professeur les conduisait…

* * *

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Emerveillement

**Voilà le chapitre de la semaine en espérant que ça vous plaise^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Emerveillement**

Lorsque les filles franchirent la porte du pub, une odeur d'alcool et de renfermé les prit au nez. Perplexes, elles suivirent le professeur McGonagall qui avança droit vers le fond de la salle sans un regard. Mais des yeux les suivaient curieusement avec une certaine avidité. Le trio n'avait jamais vu tel spectacle. Il y avait d'étranges personnes habillées de capes et le nez caché dans leur verre. Elles préférèrent presser le pas. Celui qui sembla être le gérant, chauve et miteux, les salua avant que Minerva ne les pousse dans une drôle de petite cour en pierre.

Face au mur le trio attendit en regardant Minerva sortir sa baguette et tapoter sur une brique bien précise. En une fraction de seconde le mur se fissura et roula sur lui-même pour dévoiler un passage dans une longue route paraissant sans fin au milieu de bon nombre de bâtiments. Il y avait foule, ce qui impressionna encore plus les trois petites.

\- OH MON DIEU ! Dirent les jumelles le regard choqué.

\- Alors oui, la magie existe belle et bien !

Tiana et ses amies avaient les yeux écarquillés avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Minerva eut un sourire maternel en les voyant avancer à petits pas. Elles entraient enfin dans leur vrai monde. Il y avait tant à voir que la tête leur tournait. Les sorcières et sorciers rassemblés là ne les aidèrent pas à se calmer.

Le trio fixa leur tenue, leur façon d'agir et tout acte de magie qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir, se rendant compte que toutes ces années passées étaient vraiment remplies de signes de magie, qu'elles n'avaient pas rêvé. Tiana regarda voler des prospectus dont l'un deux tomba dans sa main. Elle le déplia et regarda la promotion du jour sur les capes chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Les jumelles se dirigèrent quant à elles vers un étal de livres spécialement pour Poudlard, ébahies depuis qu'elles les avaient aperçus s'empiler d'eux-mêmes sur les piles qui se vidaient au fur et à mesure que les visiteurs passaient.

Plus loin Ariana tira ses deux amies pour leur montrer un café où d'étranges sucreries sautaient dans leur bocal dans un bruit de paillettes. McGonagall eut du mal à ne pas les perdre et finit par les prendre par le col.

\- Doucement mesdemoiselles, n'oubliez pas qu'on est aussi ici pour faire des achats. On va faire les boutiques une par une ne vous en faites donc pas.

A moitié tremblantes, les fillettes approuvèrent non sans regarder en douce derrière le dos de Minerva toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'elles pouvaient voir. Au moins voyaient-elles la magie d'un œil innocent comme le voulait tant Albus, ce qui rassura le professeur.

\- Bien on va commencer par Gringotts, il vous faut de l'argent. Puis on suivra l'allée et je vous laisserai quelques instants profiter de la fin de journée avant de rentrer. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- OUI !

Ce fut plus un cri qu'une réponse. Minerva sourit et les emmena tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse devant un imposant bâtiment de marbre blanc. Des acclamations de stupeur sortirent de la bouche des jeunes filles avant qu'Ariana ne se bloque en regardant sur le côté.

\- C'est quoi là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement. On dirait un autre monde.

\- C'est l'allée des embrumes, répliqua Minerva mal à l'aise. Un endroit interdit et dangereux.

\- S'il est interdit, pourquoi il existe ?

Le professeur ne voulait surtout pas orienter la conversation sur la magie noire. Elle préféra les tirer vers la banque.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi mais personne de sain n'y met les pieds à moins de vouloir finir en prison.

Tiana regarda ses amies avec surprise mais elles oublièrent rapidement l'allée des embrumes lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les Gobelins pour la première fois. Ils étaient petits et sinistres, ressemblant à des créatures dans les contes pour enfants. Voyant leur regard surpris, Minerva intervint d'un murmure.

\- Ce sont des Gobelins. Des créatures très intelligentes et de très bons forgerons. Ils aiment aussi beaucoup l'argent et s'occupent donc de la banque des sorciers. Mais évitez de les fixer ainsi. C'est très malpoli.

Rapidement, elles détournèrent les yeux et attendirent leur tour. Leur chaperonne demanda à prendre de l'argent dans le coffre de Tiana Black et des jumelles Dumbledore. Le gobelin approuva non sans les regarder longuement, bien trop longuement au goût des filles. D'autres Gobelins qui avaient entendu leurs noms se penchèrent pour regarder. C'était déroutant. Minerva finit par tousser pour les faire revenir à eux et ils se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce.

\- Pourquoi ils nous ont regardé comme ça ? Demanda innocemment Tiana.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose ne lui répondit pas et la rouquine bougonna. Puis ils se firent diriger vers un drôle de wagonnet avant de monter dedans.

\- Heu, ce n'est... ce n'est pas très stable, commenta Ariana qui le sentait se balancer toujours à l'arrêt.

\- Accrochez-vous bien, répliqua le Gobelin.

Aussitôt lancée, la machine infernale les tira en arrière. Ariane hurla et se cramponna au professeur McGonagall. Fugacement, cela lui remémora le passé, quand les petites étaient avec elle. Cela la fit sourire et elle en profita pour serrer la petite contre elle. Ariana pour sa part se contenta de se tenir contre le bord en fixant le décor avec une Tiana livide.

Le wagonnet fit plusieurs loopings et prit divers embranchements avant de s'arrêter au coffre cent quarante-quatre de Tiana. Ariane avait les jambes tremblantes et regarda le Gobelin ouvrir la porte avec un système de sécurité impressionnant. Ariana en siffla d'admiration.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde entier, on ne peut pas voler cette banque, se rengorgea le Gobelin devant l'admiration de la blonde.

Cette dernière approuva d'un air ravi et regarda Tiana tomber des nues.

\- C'est une erreur non... Je n'ai pas autant d'argent ?

Minerva lui sourit.

\- Ce sont les économies de tes parents depuis ta naissance ma petite Tiana. Prends ce que tu veux mais essaye de ne pas trop charger ton sac.

La rouquine approuva et les jumelles l'aidèrent à se servir.

\- Ca ce sont des Gallions donc, commenta Tiana devant les pièces en or. C'est sublime.

\- Et ça des mornilles, enchérit Ariana avec une pièce en argent.

\- Donc je suppose que ça ce sont les noises. Amusants comme noms.

Le professeur de Poudlard approuva avant de les rediriger au wagon. A nouveau ils reprirent le dédale sans fin qui s'enfonça plus loin encore dans les profondeurs de la terre au coffre huit cent quatre-vingt des jumelles.

\- Un compte commun, il va me falloir plus de clefs, commenta le Gobelin.

Les jumelles attendirent et furent enchantées de voir autant d'or dans leur coffre. Il y en avait encore plus que dans celui de Tiana. Même malgré le fait qu'elles soient deux elles avaient l'impression qu'autant d'argent n'était pas normal. Elles prirent donc tout ce qu'elles purent emporter et reprirent la direction de la sortie.

Ariane fut ravie de retrouver l'air libre et la stabilité du sol.

\- Plus jamais je ne vais à Gringotts, commenta-t-elle sous le rire des deux autres.

\- Il faudra bien quand tu voudras reprendre de l'argent, lui lança sadiquement Tiana.

\- Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ça...

Le trio rit avant de contempler à nouveau l'avenue. Les poches remplies de pièces elles n'attendaient qu'une chose, pouvoir en dépenser une partie. Minerva les conduisit donc vers la première boutique et non des moindres, celle d'Ollivander, vendeur de baguettes.

\- Tiana, je te laisse aller choisir ta baguette, je dois parler avec les jumelles.

Surprise la rouquine approuva en se dirigeant dans la boutique.

\- On n'aura pas de baguettes nous ? Commenta rapidement Ariana.

\- Si, justement. Mais vos baguettes ont déjà été confectionnées rien que pour vous depuis votre naissance. Je dois donc vous les remettre.

Les deux enfants ouvrirent grand les yeux lorsque Minerva sortit un paquet de sa poche.

\- Voilà pour vous. Vos baguettes magiques sur mesure.

Toutes excitées elles se dépêchèrent de les attraper et d'ouvrir les petits paquets luxueux.

Les baguettes se mirent à luire d'une couleur or lorsqu'elles les prirent en main. Emerveillées elles eurent l'impression de sentir comme une seconde main entre les leurs.

\- Ces baguettes sont en bois de chêne. A l'intérieur se trouve une plume du même phœnix. Elles font respectivement vingt-huit centimètres, énuméra Minerva.

Ariana contempla la sienne d'un bois plus foncé tandis que sa sœur avait un bois de chêne plus clair. Elles se sourirent.

\- Mais n'oubliez jamais que posséder une baguette implique de grandes responsabilités. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant votre majorité et surtout vous ne devez jamais faire de la magie devant des moldus. Ils ne doivent pas connaître notre monde. Ceci étant puni sévèrement par la loi des sorciers. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les filles approuvèrent assez fébrilement. Puis elles attendirent que leur amie revienne avec sa propre baguette, heureuses de leurs présents.

Tiana poussa la porte de la boutique et s'étonna qu'il n'y ait pas de queue, car d'après ce qu'elles avaient toutes les trois remarqué c'était le jour pour faire les courses.

\- Bonjour ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Un vieil homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Il avait de grands yeux pâles qui la dévisagèrent avec attention.

\- Je suis…

\- Tiana Black. Oui, oui je reconnais vos yeux. Les mêmes que Regulus.

\- Regulus ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Et les cheveux roux de Naevia, oui. Je me rappelle de ces deux-là quand ils sont venus m'acheter leurs baguettes. Je me rappelle de chacun d'entre eux tous.

Le nom de Naevia cependant lui sembla familier. Elle voulut demander de qui il s'agissait mais Ollivander était déjà passé à autre chose. Elle garda les noms en tête tout en sachant que le professeur McGonagall ne lui révélerait rien si elle en parlait.

Le vieil homme enchanta un mètre pour qu'il prenne ses mesures et Tiana n'osa pas demander si cela allait réellement lui servir à choisir sa baguette. Qu'il mesure la main encore, elle comprenait mais le reste… Elle n'osa cependant rien dire vu la façon dont il l'analysait. Et elle était focalisée sur les noms Regulus et Naevia. Ses parents peut-être ? Elle y penserait plus tard. Après tout Minerva leur avait assuré qu'elles en sauraient plus une fois à Poudlard alors elle n'était pas à quelques jours près. Le vendeur lui fit passer plusieurs baguettes en main en lui demandant de les agiter avant de les lui reprendre avec brusquerie.

\- Oh… A moins que… Attendez un instant.

Continuant à marmonner, il se mit à fouiller l'arrière-boutique frénétiquement.

Il revint un portant une énième boite contenant une baguette comme si c'était le Saint Graal. Tiana la prit, fascinée par le bois noir. C'était la première baguette qu'elle voyait de cette couleur. Elle la prit en main et répéta le geste, une chaleur se répandant en elle. C'était sûr, c'était celle-ci !

\- Bois de noyer, crin de sombral, trente centimètres. Etonnant, marmonna-t-il tout en emballant l'achat de la rouquine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Tiana.

Cet homme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- C'est la même composition que celle de votre père, voyez-vous. Et quand on sait ce qu'il a fait…

Tiana allait poser une autre question mais fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui entrait. Ce n'était pas cette fois qu'elle aurait ses réponses. Elle paya la somme demandée et se retourna pour sortir. La femme blonde derrière elle l'observa un instant.

\- Ah, madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. La baguette de votre fils est prête.

Narcissa Malefoy regarda la rouquine sortir, sûre qu'il s'agissait de sa petite cousine, Tiana Black. Il faudrait qu'elle le dise à Lucius !

Tiana rejoignit les autres, serrant sa baguette contre son cœur. Elle parlerait aux jumelles de ce qu'Ollivander avait dit -bien que ce fut très peu- et leur sourit. Elles reprirent alors leur route dans divers magasins. Elles allèrent chez l'apothicaire. Son magasin était rempli de divers ingrédients de potions qui fascinèrent Ariana au plus haut point. Les filles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête dans tout ça et finirent par se décider à ne prendre que le nécessaire pour leur première année. Puis elles se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott pour leurs livres. Un monde fou se tenait au milieu de la montagne de livres rangés méthodiquement dans une immense bibliothèque. La plupart - pour ne pas dire tous - étaient des élèves de Poudlard de tous les âges, venus (ne pas couper les phrases) avec leur famille avant la rentrée. Le trio était tellement fasciné par ce qui leur semblait hors du temps. Tiana se fit ballotter dans tous les sens et Minerva dut la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tomber. Les jumelles, quant à elles, se tenaient en hauteur sur un escalier pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait bien du mal à les tenir en place.

De nouveau sur le chemin après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à obtenir leurs ouvrages, les filles regardèrent un troupeau de hiboux voler dans tous les sens jusqu'à un bureau appelé " _Gazette du sorcier_ ".

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ariana curieuse.

\- C'est un magazine, un quotidien du monde magique.

\- Oh ! On peut s'abonner ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Si cela vous tente je n'y vois pas d'inconvenant.

Les jumelles et Tiana se précipitèrent pour s'y abonner ainsi qu'au journal du jour qu'elles avaient déjà hâte de lire en rentrant des magasins. Tiana ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit des images bouger et les trois filles eurent du mal à décrocher de la première page qui parlait justement de la folie de la rentrée.

\- Les photos bougent ! Hurla Tiana.

\- Oui c'est normal, commenta Minerva fatiguée de tout ce tohu-bohu.

Le professeur passait également son temps à saluer des connaissances tout en essayant de garder un œil sur le trio de furies qui à cet instant était déjà parti regarder la vitrine du magasin de balais sorciers.

\- Le nimbus 2000, lut Ariana. Il est beau.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de balai magique pour votre première année, déclara Minerva essoufflée. Ne perdez pas votre temps ici.

\- Ah quoi ça sert les balais en fait ? Demanda Ariane en regardant d'autres modèles intéressants.

\- A voler bien sûr, leur répondit-elle. Et aussi à jouer au Quidditch. C'est un sport réputé dans le monde des sorciers.

Minerva leur expliqua un peu les règles ce qui les fascina d'autant plus avant qu'ils ne se rendent chez Guipure pour leurs robes. A peine entrées, elles furent ballottées sur un tabouret.

\- Première année ? Demanda une femme souriante mais débordée.

\- Oui, répliquèrent-elles timidement.

\- Parfait je vais prendre vos mesures.

Aussitôt un mètre magique s'occupa d'elles à leur grande surprise. Cela les fit rire, mais elles se turent lorsque Guipure arriva avec son carnet.

\- Alors je propose diverses sortes de robes. Voilà le catalogue. Cette année je fais une promotion sur les robes chauffantes en hiver et les robes amincissantes. Quoique vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Et fixa leurs corps frêles. Les filles rougirent un peu en cachant leur ventre creux. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment mangé à leur faim. Puis elles fixèrent les différentes sortes de robes avant de se mettre d'accord sur des robes qui régulent la température et d'autres qui ne se froissent pas quoi que l'on fasse.

Une fois cela fait, elles commençaient à être pleines à craquer de sacs mais continuaient leur route sous les yeux protecteurs et maternels de Minerva. Par chance personne ne les aborda ni ne les regarda. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés.

\- OH ! REGARDE !

Ariana tira sur sa sœur et lui montra un géant qui dépassait tout le monde dans les allées. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas lourd et s'arrêta devant Minerva.

\- Oh bonjour Hagrid, vous êtes ici avec Potter je crois ?

\- Oui, il est en train de choisir sa baguette. Et moi je lui ai pris une chouette. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

Le géant semblait un peu nerveux. Tiana fixa Hedwige avec ravissement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Minerva d'une tape amicale sur le coude de l'homme qui arrivait à sa tête. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui. Le pauvre garçon...

Hagrid remarqua le trio et percuta.

\- Oh mais c'est la petite Black et les Jumelles Dumbledore. Ah elles vont vraiment être contentes de voir Poudlard et de retrouver leur p...

\- HAGRID !

Minerva lui donna un coup sur le pied mais se fit mal toute seule.

\- Oh euh je veux dire... enfin... Vivement Poudlard.

Il se gratta sa tête hirsute et repartit tout penaud. Le trio se regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard, déclara le professeur non sans sautiller sur place de douleur. Il s'occupe de l'entretien de l'école. Bon continuons.

Minerva les tira jusqu'au magasin de chaudron puis à la papeterie. Elle repéra rapidement le Survivant plus loin qui mangeait une glace tandis que le trio continuait de finir la leur liste des fournitures, ne se rendant même pas compte de qui était Harry Potter pour le monde magique. Les filles prirent plumes et parchemins, les bras chargés de paquets que Minerva allégeait à coup de baguette magique. Une fois la liste terminée avec l'achat de la balance, du télescope, des fioles en verre et du chapeau avec ses gants, le groupe se posa à un café.

Minerva put se détendre en regardant les passants. Mais les filles mangeaient tout en regardant autour d'elles avec avidité. Elles ne voulaient rien louper, de plus ça serait enfin l'heure du quartier libre. Elles allaient foncer un peu partout pour tout découvrir.

\- Je garde vos sacs, mais ne vous égarez pas et n'allez sous aucun prétexte dans l'allée des embrumes. Compris ?

Le trio approuva avant de filer. Elles avaient encore une petite chose à faire comme achat et se précipitèrent à la Ménagerie magique. C'était un grand magasin rempli d'animaux en tout genre. Tiana en était déjà folle rien qu'à la devanture. Et elle comptait bien elle aussi acheter un animal pour Poudlard.

Le trio entra avec ferveur et commença à regarder des animaux. Au fond de la boutique, un jeune garçon aux cheveux argent était en train de faire son achat.

\- Ca fera quinze Gallions, dit une femme aux grosses lunettes noires.

Silver Bright lui donna son argent et contempla son serpent. Il était vert avec des motifs noirs et un ventre clair. Celui-ci était déjà plutôt long et sifflait envers son nouveau maître.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un serpent, je vais t'appeler Shadow, tu seras comme mon ombre, sourit-il.

\- Vous avez reçu votre accord de Poudlard, demanda la femme.

\- Oui hier matin. Tout est en ordre. Et avec ce que vous m'avez vendu, je ne risque pas d'être à cours de nourriture pour lui.

\- Et vous serez livré chaque semaine. Soyez-en sûr.

Silver Bright sourit jusqu'aux oreilles devant son nouvel ami qui se lovait dans sa cage. Il prit un paquet de souris mortes pour son serpent et le souleva fièrement. Il tourna les yeux vers le trio qui s'extasiait sans vraiment y faire attention puis il sortit de la boutique pour continuer ses achats. Il contempla sa liste. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose. Il prit donc son temps pour admirer les divers étalages et acheter un peu ce qui lui plaisait.

Regardant son parchemin il ne remarqua pas la fille devant lui qu'il bouscula. Elle grommela mais il lui tendit la main.

\- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Théa Rogue s'épousseta. Le sourire de Silver la détendit et elle lui redit une nouvelle fois que ce n'était rien. Severus arriva par derrière et regarda Silver avec des yeux ronds, son passé lui revenant en pleine figure. Le jeune garçon était reconnaissable entre mille. Théa reprit donc son chemin de même que Silver. Le jeune homme tomba ensuite sur Hagrid qui le rendit plutôt curieux et sur un petit freluquet qui sautillait vers la sortie.

Il avait passé une agréable journée dans les boutiques lui aussi et se mit à chantonner. Il regarda longuement Shadow avant de tourner vers l'allée des embrumes. Certains le regardèrent avec surprise mais lui avait déjà eu l'habitude d'y aller et de se prémunir contre les drôles de sorciers qui étaient là. De toute manière on n'approchait pas un Bright de trop près ils étaient reconnaissables de loin par leur chevelure argentée.

\- Alors mon chéri, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Sourit Eleanor en le voyant arriver avec ses paquets.

\- Oui ! J'ai tout pour l'école et j'ai enfin acheté mon serpent. Voici Shadow.

\- Merveilleux, il est sublime !

Sa mère le prit contre lui avec fierté. Puis Silver regarda son père parler avec Lucius Malefoy. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Drago derrière sa mère avec ses propres fournitures.

\- Tiens Drago, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu, commenta Narcissa.

Le petit blond sourit face à son ami aux cheveux d'argents.

\- Salut Silver. Prêt pour Poudlard ? Moi j'ai vraiment hâte.

Le pâlot approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis pressé aussi. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce jour.

\- Oh moi aussi. On sera tous les deux à Serpentard c'est sûr. Vu nos lignées.

Drago bomba le torse. Silver lui fit son faux sourire habituel. Une façade qu'il faisait pour éviter les problèmes. Il n'aimait pas les prises de tête et n'avait aucunement envie de parler de lignées et de sang noble encore une fois. C'était redondant avec les Malefoy et ses parents.

\- Espérons que tu ne sois pas envoyé à Gryffondor, le taquina t-il malicieusement.

Il adorait voir Malefoy contrarié. Celui-ci croisa les bras.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Il faudrait me couper la tête pour me forcer à aller là-bas. Chez les amoureux des moldus et les arrogants.

Silver approuva sans trop écouter et contempla son nouvel ami qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage pour monter sur lui. L'enfant en sourit. Il resta un moment à parler de Poudlard avec Drago avant que ses parents ne décident de rentrer. Les Malefoy leur firent un au revoir distingué. Edmond sembla critiquer Lucius sur le chemin du retour vers leur manoir. Il le sentait lâche depuis la fin de Voldemort et cela le débectait. Silver ne se préoccupa guère de ça et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire découvrir à Shadow son univers.

* * *

A l'animalerie, Tiana ne cessait de regarder partout. Et il y avait de quoi regarder ! Les hiboux, les chouettes, les rats, les serpents, les chats… Les trois filles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête !

\- Tu voudrais quoi ? Lui demanda Ariane.

\- Un chat bien sûr ! J'ai toujours été jalouse des vôtres.

Ariana sourit, les jumelles l'avaient deviné depuis un moment. Les trois filles frétillaient d'impatience tout en regardant l'espace réservé aux chats.

\- Il y en a tellement… Soupira Tiana. Ca va être dur de choisir.

\- Ils sont tous tellement mignons, soupira Ariana, Ariane dévorant les félins des yeux.

Tiana s'arrêta devant chaque chat. Elle s'arrêta devant un chaton blanc avec du roux sur la queue, les pattes, les oreilles et la truffe. Il dormait profondément mais finit par s'étirer, bailler et ouvrit des yeux bleu clair. Le chaton se frotta contre les barreaux de sa cage en ronronnant alors que Tiana ne pouvait même pas le toucher.

\- Je suppose que tu as trouvé ? Taquina Ariane.

\- Totalement !

Le trio rit et appela la vendeuse à l'air avenante.

\- Oh, je suis contente de voir que cette grosse dormeuse a enfin trouvé un propriétaire. Elle n'est pas vieille bien sûr, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle est réveillée en boutique.

Tiana en eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ca fera quinze mornilles. Et cinq mornilles pour la potion de stérilisation temporaire. Autrement il ne sera pas possible de l'emmener au collège et je pense qu'elle en serait malheureuse.

De fait, le petit chaton ne cessait de se frotter contre les barreaux en fixant Tiana.

\- Il nous en faudrait deux autres. Mes amies ont aussi des chats.

Avant même que les jumelles ne sortent leur argent, Tiana avait déjà payé.

\- Je suis pas à dix mornilles près. En plus, c'est le premier cadeau que je peux vous faire de toute ma vie.

Les deux blondes se résignèrent. Elles trouveraient bien une bricole à acheter à Tiana une autre fois.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Demandèrent-elles à Tiana qui tenait le chat tout contre son cœur.

\- Hum… Réfléchit-elle. Iris, je pense. Ce qui m'a tout de suite frappé chez elle, c'est ses yeux bleus.

Les trois filles rirent en prenant le chemin de la terrasse pour rejoindre McGonagall.

\- Percy, je te dis que nous avons tous tes livres ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Préfet…

Toute une flopée de rouquins passa à côté des filles qui n'y firent pas attention.

\- Théa ! Cria Percy en l'apercevant.

La voir ici signifiait qu'elle faisait ses emplettes, elle aussi et qu'elle reviendrait alors à Poudlard. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. D'autant qu'elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'en début de vacances.

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue, monsieur Black.

Severus eut un signe de tête et Regulus un franc sourire. Il aimait bien le jeune Weasley. Il défendait toujours Théa après tout.

\- Alors c'est sûr tu vas revenir ?

\- A ton avis ? Sourit Théa.

Les vacances lui avaient fait du bien pour qu'elle réussisse à sourire aussi largement. Percy se contint de montrer sa joie. Il y avait tout de même son directeur de maison et il lui fichait la frousse.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre.

Percy se mit ensuite à courir pour rattraper le clan Weasley qui se dirigeait vers une autre boutique.

\- On se voit à la rentrée ! Cria-t-il en partant.

Théa fut encore plus guillerette après avoir vu Percy et les trois sorciers s'activèrent pour finir leurs achats. Théa en sifflotait presque. Elle voulut aller dire bonjour à Adrian en le voyant avec ses parents mais se retint en le voyant secouer la tête d'un air paniqué. C'est vrai que ses parents détestaient les Rogue. Ils étaient un peu comme les Malefoy ou les Bright. Les Pucey jetèrent un regard méprisant à Théa, Regulus et Severus.

\- Avance, Adrian, nous sommes entourés de déchets.

Severus posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille tout en jetant un regard noir aux parents Pucey. Il faillit cependant faire tomber sa fille quand celle-ci s'immobilisa brusquement. Regulus et Severus cherchèrent ce qu'elle fixait et s'immobilisèrent eux aussi. Pour Regulus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Tiana mais il ne put refréner un grand sourire en voyant son visage aussi joyeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait heureuse depuis toutes ces années.

Severus détaillait sa nièce avec attention. Il s'était préparé à la voir pour la rentrée, le choc était donc grand pour lui, pas prêt ce jour-là. La seule fois où il avait laissé Regulus lui parler d'elle, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à Naevia qu'au traître. Et il ne pouvait que le constater. Hormis les yeux, qu'elle tenait de son autre oncle, touche des Black. Cette famille avait toujours eu les yeux bleus ou gris. Théa regardait sa cousine avec avidité. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de la voir ! Elle amorça un pas pour s'avancer vers elle mais Regulus et Severus la retinrent tous les deux. Elle se tourna vers eux et ils secouèrent la tête.

\- A la rentrée, marmonna Severus. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Laisse-la s'émerveiller de cette journée.

Théa soupira mais se résigna. Ils saluèrent Minerva de la main en la voyant assise à une terrasse mais n'allèrent pas vers elle. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle qui s'occupait des trois orphelines après tout. Comme ils avaient fini leurs achats, ils quittèrent le chemin de Traverse et partirent pour Poudlard.

Les filles rejoignirent Minerva qui sourit à la vue du chat. Le professeur leur paya un jus de citrouille avant qu'elles ne repartent. Les filles s'amusèrent à observer les passants tout en remarquant encore une fois qu'on semblait les regarder à plusieurs reprises. Une fois leur jus de citrouille fini, le professeur décida de leur acheter une valise, se doutant qu'elles n'en avaient pas à l'orphelinat. Elle se cacha sous le prétexte de leur offrir pour la rentrée et que c'était un geste de l'école pour pouvoir la leur acheter. Elles y transférèrent les sacs emplis de leurs affaires puis suivirent Minerva qui semblait pressée de rentrer.

Ce fut à nouveau en magicobus qu'elles voyagèrent. Alors que le voyage de l'aller avait été animé, les filles, bien que toujours émerveillées, semblaient fatiguer. Minerva en fut secrètement soulagée. S'occuper des nés-moldus n'était pas dérangeant mais répondre aux questions de ces trois filles… C'était éreintant ! Une fois de retour sur leur île, elles firent un peu la tête. Minerva les accompagna jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

\- Allons, dans huit jours vous serez en route pour Poudlard. Vous quitterez cet établissement pendant dix mois d'affilée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à cacher le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour cet endroit. Ce qui rassurait un peu les trois filles.

\- Et n'utilisez pas vos baguettes ! Le ministère de la magie en serait prévenu et vous seriez reniées du monde de la magie !

Elle y allait certes un peu fort, mais avec les parents qu'elles avaient, elles ne pouvaient qu'être puissantes et curieuses. Autant prévenir de tout danger.

\- C'est promis ! Assurèrent-elles d'un même ensemble.

Pas question de se voir refuser l'entrée d'un tel monde. Minerva leur sourit et leur fit un signe d'adieu avant de transplaner ce qui souffla les trois filles.

Puis elles rentrèrent à l'orphelinat en ignorant Mandy qui hurlait à cause du chat. Et qui hurla plus encore quand elle comprit qu'il y en avait deux autres dans leur chambre. Ses cris leurs passaient au-dessus de la tête. Elles n'avaient plus qu'une hâte : que le premier septembre arrive vite et que Minerva revienne les chercher.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	9. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Hello ! Voilà la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Premier septembre, au petit jour, Silver Bright descendit les marches quatre à quatre en trainant sa valise derrière lui. Celle-ci était remplie à ras-bord d'affaires de magie qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque soubresaut. Il était euphorique de ce nouveau départ et tenait fermement sa toute nouvelle baguette contre lui. Celle-ci était d'un blanc éclatant et ressemblait presque à un os, le sien en l'occurrence. Elle avait une profonde aura et semblait vibrer dès que le jeune garçon la tenait. Il en était fan.

Shadow sifflait devant l'entrée, prêt dans sa cage en argent. Silver tournait en rond d'impatience en attendant que ses parents se préparent. Ne tenant plus, il se rendit au salon et trouva son père à son bureau avec sa mère.

\- Tu es sûr de toi chéri ?

\- Je ne pourrais le dire à cent pour cent mon amour mais... Répliqua Edmond le regard fébrile. J'ai entendu des murmures. Le maître essayerait de revenir à nous.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ? On pourrait l'aider ! S'emporta Eleanor. S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, même d'un corps je lui donnerais volontiers le mien !

\- Allons ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais bien que nous sommes surveillés. Il ne peut pas venir à notre rencontre même s'il le voulait.

\- Mais tu le cherches pourtant, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le croiser ou de le trouver.

Le duo se regarda sans prêter attention à Silver qui se faisait silencieux devant la porte. Ils reparlaient encore du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fameux Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Silver connaissait toute l'histoire, on la lui avait rabâchée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et il savait qu'un jour ce Voldemort reviendrait, sûrement aidé par ses parents d'ailleurs. Il était promis à lui depuis toujours de ce que Silver avait compris **,** mais pour le jeune garçon tout cela était loin de son esprit. Il se fichait complètement de la magie noire, du sang et des interdits. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était étudier la magie et apprendre un peu plus de ce monde merveilleux. Mais il sentait que tout cela provoquerait bien des problèmes pour son petit monde de paix. Du coup, il n'avait vraiment pas hâte que Voldemort revienne... Pourtant cela semblait bien proche.

L'argenté en soupira. Il plaignait ce Harry Potter au passage d'avoir affronté ce mage noir à seulement un an et se contenta d'attendre que ses parents aient fini. Il préféra mettre cette histoire de côté tant qu'il le pouvait, même s'il avait toujours la liste de noms, confiée par ses parents, des personnes qu'il devrait surveiller une fois à Poudlard. Cela le fatiguait. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le laisser tranquille avec leurs histoires ?

\- Poudlard tu dis ? Commenta Eleanor surprise.

\- C'est une possibilité. Mais encore une fois je ne sais rien de concret. Je dis juste qu'il se peut qu'il se dirige là bas. En plus il y aura Potter cette année.

Les parents se tournèrent enfin vers leur enfant et celui-ci les regarda sans émotion.

\- C'est trop tôt pour lui, répliqua la mère.

\- Oui beaucoup trop tôt. Il faut déjà qu'il apprenne les bases de la magie.

\- Cela dit si IL est à Poudlard, peut-être qu'il le verra...

\- Je ne sais pas chérie... Je ne sais pas...

Silver finit par s'interposer pour parler du départ et ses parents se levèrent enfin. Impatient, l'enfant put enfin dire au revoir à ses deux amis les elfes de maison avant de prendre la main de sa mère pour transplaner. Arrivé à Londres, son cœur s'emballa. Il prit rapidement un chariot et fila entre les vers la voies neuf et dix. Les parents eux fixèrent les alentours. Maugrey-Fol-Œil était présent au loin. Edmond retroussa le nez de dégoût. Il était partout celui là, il ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire depuis toutes ces années et malgré sa retraite. L'ancien Auror en profita pour observer la nouvelle génération et regarda Silver avec intérêt. Celui-ci croisa son regard et son œil magique qui tournait dans son orbite. Il finit par lui sourire par politesse avant de regarder devant lui. Cela rendit Fol-œil perplexe.

Une fois la barrière passée, Silver contempla le Poudlard Express avec émerveillement et envie. Il était si pressé de quitter ses parents qu'ils durent le retenir par le col de sa veste.

\- Pas si vite mon ange, répliqua sa mère. Un bisou avant de partir au moins !

Silver embrassa sa mère furtivement mais son père le tint par les épaules et le regarda bien en face.

\- N'oublie pas mon petit. Tu dois entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore. Et n'oublie pas non plus ta liste de noms, je veux que tu te rapproches de chacun d'eux. Surtout de Potter. Tu dois l'avoir à l'œil pour le futur du M...

\- Pas ici chéri, siffla sa femme. Les murs ont des oreilles.

\- C'est vrai. Bref, profite bien de ton année, travaille bien à tes missions et aussi, ramène-nous de bonnes notes. Compris mon chou ?

Silver roula des yeux discrètement avant d'approuver. Son père avait un air assez menaçant mais il avait l'habitude.

\- Bien. Les Bright sont forts et intelligents. N'oublie jamais ça.

Il lui tapa avec paternalisme sur l'épaule et l'envoya vers le train. Silver ne se fit pas prier et Shadow siffla de mécontentement tant le petit allait vite en roulant avec sa valise.

Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler loin du nid, loin des ennuis... Il ne regarda personne sur le quai et fila dans la locomotive dans les premiers. Dans le train, il choisit le compartiment le plus éloigné et le plus tranquille pour se poser. Il ferma la porte pour être tranquille et posa Shadow à côté de lui. Il attendrait plus tard pour le sortir de sa cage. Silver fit l'inventaire de ses livres pour le trajet et sourit avec rayonnement quand le train s'emballa. Ses parents lui firent au revoir et il en fit de même non sans un véritable sourire malicieux. Rapidement il soupira d'aise et se lova dans son siège en ouvrant un livre de magie. Il était très bien ainsi tout seul et ne comptait pas être dérangé.

* * *

Plus tôt de cela, à l'orphelinat de l'île de Roche, les trois filles avaient fait leurs valises dans la nuit et tournaient en rond depuis le lever du soleil. Elles n'avaient pas dormi une seconde. Les filles avaient pris tous leurs achats faits quelques jours auparavant puis elles avaient ajouté leurs photos faites lors d'événements à l'orphelinat dans un petit album miteux. Tiana s'était empressée d'y ajouter sa peluche favorite, remise à neuf depuis la visite du professeur McGonagall. Elle ne comptait pas partir sans, même si elle savait qu'elle la cacherait là-bas. Elle était grande maintenant. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de se pavaner avec.

Habillées de leurs plus beaux habits, des t-shirt simples gris et des pantalons bruns unis, les filles sursautèrent lorsque Minerva apparut près de la grille.

\- La voilà ! S'excita Ariana. Notre départ pour le monde de la magie est lancé !

\- Direction Poudlard ! S'emporta Tiana avec elle.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien !

\- Oh il n'y a pas de raison, on est des sorcières après tout !

Ariane resta cependant plus silencieuse. Son esprit vogua vers sa vraie famille et son père. C'était forcément un sorcier. Et le nom de ce directeur... Cela la titillait fortement. Elle attendait beaucoup de ce collège et de ce monde caché.

\- Moi je veux trouver l'amour là-bas, commenta Ariana le regard rêveur. Et bien sûr je veux tout connaître et tout voir de ce monde ! Je suis trop impatiente !

\- Tu as toujours été fleur bleue en fait, rit Tiana en la taquinant.

\- Non mais... Partager quelque chose d'unique avec un garçon, ça me fait rêver !

\- Tu cherches donc un prince charmant ?

\- Exactement ! Je voudrais rencontrer un beau garçon, passionné et pour qui je serais unique.

Ariana avait les yeux brillants. Ariane en rit. Tiana savait que le rêve de sa sœur jumelle en plus de découvrir le monde comme Ariana, c'était surtout de retrouver sa famille et rien d'autre. L'amour ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Quant à elle, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Naevia et Regulus, sans oublier Butterfly. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Après tout, il y avait sept ans d'études, et elle ne voulait rien louper de cette première année. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur les créatures magiques. Le livre sur ces créatures, reçu il y a des années, était également dans sa valise.

Dans leur douce rêverie, le trio sursauta en voyant Minerva à la porte de leur chambre. Elle avait fait si vite qu'elles ne se sentaient soudainement plus très prêtes. Une boule monta dans leur estomac. Et si elles n'étaient pas faites pour ce monde ? Et si elles se ridiculisaient dans ce pensionnat de magie ? Et si tout le monde se moquaient d'elles comme ici ? L'angoisse monta d'un cran. Déglutissant, chacune prit sa valise et leur cage avec les chatons avant de descendre les marches en silence. Minerva eut un petit rictus. Elles étaient bien moins bavardes que la dernière fois.

\- Faites bon voyage, déclara mielleusement Mandy.

\- Travaillez bien à ce pensionnat.

Les autres enfants étaient là sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient envieux et les filles en bombèrent le torse. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, ils restaient eux coincés là alors qu'elles partaient loin d'ici vivre de nouvelles aventures. Elles en ricanèrent en passant la porte puis Ariana se retourna pour tirer la langue à Mandy. Cela la démangeait tellement. Tiana et Ariane suivirent en silence avant de glousser en voyant son air colérique.

Les filles s'émerveillèrent à nouveau dans le Magicobus et profitèrent à nouveau de la vue et de toute nouveauté qui passaient devant leurs yeux.

\- Madame, est-ce que notre père est à Poudlard ? Est-ce que c'est Albus Dumbledore le directeur ?

Ariane ne put s'en empêcher. Son envie de savoir la démangeait et Ariana eut un soupir discret. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle espérer avoir de la famille après tout ce temps ? Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne leur apporterait que plus de rancune. Tiana approuva d'un regard, même si elle aussi était curieuse de ses origines. Cependant elle ne comptait pas parler de Regulus, Naevia et Butterfly à Minerva. Elle ne répondrait pas.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

\- Ca veut dire que quelqu'un peut m'en parler. Quelqu'un de ma famille qui serait vivant ?!

Minerva la regarda avec sévérité mais cela n'empêcha pas Ariane de continuer à la fixer.

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore, concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre entrée au collège. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos croyez-moi. Il faudra se lever * _elle insista longuement sur ce mot_ * le matin et être à l'heure en cours. Et il ne faudra pas bavarder sans cesse.

Le trio déglutit en regardant ailleurs. Minerva semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses. Ariane décida donc de se taire, pour le moment. Elle regarda au dehors et imagina à quoi pouvait ressembler ce collège de magie. Les deux autres firent de même et elles arrivèrent rapidement à la gare King's Cross. Après avoir pris un chariot, elles se mêlèrent à des enfants de moldus qui comme elles ne connaissaient rien à ce monde. Cela les rassura rapidement.

\- Il parait que Poudlard est un lieu caché par de vieux et puissants sortilèges ! Commenta une jeune fille à la touffe bien garnie appelée Hermione Granger.

Ses parents semblaient très fiers d'elle. La fillette regarda le trio et leur sourit. Elles en firent de même un peu tendues et tous s'approchèrent de la barrière. Quand Minerva donna les directives, chacun devint très pâle, surtout les parents Moldus présents.

\- Qui a eu l'idée d'un tel passage ? Murmura Tiana anxieuse. Foncer dans un mur...

\- Je trouve ça amusant, commenta Ariana.

\- Il va juste nous falloir une sacrée dose de courage…, enchaîna Ariane en regardant des personnes passer discrètement par là.

\- A vous, dit Minerva pressé.

\- Toutes les trois, ensemble, commenta Tiana.

Les jumelles approuvèrent et elles avalèrent durement leur salive. Hermione les regarda derrière elle avec ses parents. Elle avait un air encourageant et cela les motiva. Prenant une profonde respiration elles se mirent à courir entre les deux murets.

Ariane ferma les yeux lors de l'impact et ses deux amies l'entraînèrent dans leur sillage pour tomber sur le quai. Là, la peur fit place à l'éblouissement. Avançant pas à pas les filles regardèrent les apprentis sorciers et leur famille se dirent au revoir sur la voie. Il y avait des jeunes comme elles mais aussi des bien plus vieux. Certains semblaient en dernières année et traînaient leurs valises avec plus de lassitude.

\- Bon sang, c'est magique ! Commenta Ariana le regard brillant.

Les deux approuvèrent sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Ariane sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant les familles s'embrasser entre eux. Elle serra sa poitrine et suivit le mouvement. Minerva leur avait dit d'entrer dans le train et de prendre place pour le voyage. Comme elles n'avaient personne à saluer de toute manière... Rien ne servait de s'attarder là.

Le trio passa à côté d'une famille de rouquins très envahissants. Tiana heurta même deux garçons aux visages similaires en s'excusant et fonçant droit devant pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais les deux jumeaux la fixèrent avec un petit rire amical. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en arrière encore des jumeaux, cela la fit sourire. Le train siffla plusieurs coups et la nuée de sorciers commença à devenir plus dense. Ballotées pour entrer dans la locomotive, les filles firent des pieds et des mains pour soulever leurs valises et leurs cages à l'intérieur.

Tiana entra la première, impatiente et se retrouva rapidement toute seule. Ariane avait été tirée en arrière sans le vouloir et Ariana était partie la chercher. Les jumelles se prirent alors par la main pour se rassurer et Ariana la prit contre elle.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, sourit Ariane dans un souffle de panique.

\- Jamais. Nous serons ensemble pour la vie ne l'oublie pas. Rien ne pourra JAMAIS nous séparer.

Elles se sourirent en se prenant dans les bras. Puis elles se remirent en route, marchant à moitié sur un garçon à lunettes aux habits bien trop grands pour lui.

\- Pardon, on est un peu débordé, commenta Ariana.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis dans le même cas.

Harry Potter leur sourit. Elles le lui rendirent en tirant leurs affaires avant d'atteindre enfin le couloir. Les filles se surprirent à rencontrer plein de personnes plutôt sympathiques. Le garçon à lunettes tourna dans une cabine vide et le duo hésita.

\- On va avec lui ? Il a l'air gentil, dit Ariane.

\- Attends, il faut retrouver Tiana déjà.

Sa sœur approuva et les deux filèrent le long des couloirs. Les cabines se remplissaient à vue d'œil et bientôt le train s'emballa.

\- Mince il démarre ! Paniqua Ariane. Où est Tia' ?

Ariana haussa les épaules et remarqua qu'elles étaient au bout de la locomotive.

\- On devrait prendre un siège et l'attendre. Elle nous rejoindra.

Ariane approuva non sans une certaine appréhension. Elles se rendirent vite compte que le couloir était plein et que tout le monde parlait joyeusement de retrouvailles pour la nouvelle année. Cela les crispa. Elles se sentirent à part et Ariana tourna la tête vers un compartiment presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon. Silver Bright.

Elle l'ouvrit avec Ariane sur ses talons. Silver ne leva pas le nez de son livre.

\- On peut se mettre là ? Demanda Ariana fermement. On ne sait pas trop où aller.

L'argenté leva le nez de son livre. Il regarda les jumelles.

\- Faites vous plaisir, je suis seul.

\- Merci ! Sourit Ariane en prenant place à côté de la porte.

Sa sœur se mit en face de lui. Il les regarda longuement en ce demandant pourquoi les filles ne repartaient pas en courant. Il avait les cheveux voyants, tout le monde savait que c'était un Bright. Et personne n'avait envie de le fréquenter. Même les enfants de Mangemorts l'évitaient à part Malefoy. Il haussa un sourcil et Ariana en fit de même.

\- Quoi ? On te dérange finalement ?

\- Non, non. Mais... Vous savez qui je suis au moins ?

\- Non vu que tu ne t'es pas présenté cela ne risque pas.

Ariana eut un sourire malicieux et sa sœur gloussa. Silver referma son livre en le claquant. Il avait un regard surpris.

\- Je suis Silver Bright. L'enfant chéri des Bright.

\- Et bien enchantée, moi c'est Ariana Dumbledore. Et voici ma sœur Ariane.

\- DUMBLEDORE ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- POURQUOI ? S'interposa Ariane tout à coup. Tu connais notre nom de famille ?

\- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez connaître le mien. Je ne suis pas fréquentable normalement. Tout le monde m'évite. Rien qu'à la vue de mon apparence on me fuit.

\- Ah bas comme ça on est trois, sourit Ariana. Ton apparence ? Je trouve ça stylé moi.

\- Est-ce que tu connais notre nom ? Insista Ariane.

Silver eut un sourire en biais. Il les trouvait très intéressantes ces filles. Cela le calma.

\- Merci du compliment même si les Albinos font souvent peur. Et oui je connais votre nom, c'est le même que celui du directeur. Un parent à vous ?

\- On n'en sait rien, on vient d'un orphelinat, répliqua Ariane à demi-mot. Mais moi je te trouve très beau.

Elle lui sourit et Silver ne put s'empêcher d'être perplexe. Il finit par ranger son livre.

\- Vous êtes très jolies aussi. Alors comme ça vous venez d'un orphelinat ?

\- Oui, on ne connait rien au monde magique, avoua Ariane tendue.

\- Mais on se rattrapera.

\- Oh il y a plein d'enfants de Moldus ici, ce n'est pas un souci, répliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Et toi alors, tu connais la magie depuis toujours ? Demanda avidement Ariana.

\- Je suis baigné dedans depuis que je suis petit. C'est fascinant pas vrai ?

\- Oui très, répliqua Ariane. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus, c'est un monde merveilleux !

\- Je suis d'accord. Je voulais tellement aller à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus.

Les trois enfants se penchèrent en avant pour parler. Tout doucement un lien commençait à se créer, mais Silver n'ôta pas de son esprit que ces deux filles étaient sûrement sur sa liste. Or, il commençait à penser qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour ça... Non il voulait les connaître pour lui même.

\- Je suis impatient d'arriver. J'irais sûrement à Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les quatre Maisons. Je suis destiné à cet endroit, enfin je suppose vu que mes parents me le rabâchent.

\- On n'y connait pas grand-chose non, on verra sur le tas, sourit Ariane.

\- Et ça c'est ton ami ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Oui ! Il s'appelle Shadow et je l'adore.

\- Il est chou, sourit Ariane.

Silver lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la cage et de lui tendre. Ariane le prit sur elle un peu angoissée mais l'animal sembla l'analyser sans agressivité. A côté les deux chats firent la tête dans leur cage.

\- Passe le moi aussi ! S'excita Ariana.

Silver regarda son ami faire connaissance avec les filles et se sentit apaisé. Il ne pensait jamais rencontrer des filles qui l'accepteraient pour qui il était et non pour son nom de famille ou son apparence bizarre qui faisait fuir tout le monde. Il continua de sourire en les voyant s'exciter avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Tiana Black arriva et les jumelles se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

* * *

Plus tôt, la rouquine s'était fait pousser en tous sens par des élèves plus âgés surexcités de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances. Elle avait du coup était séparée des jumelles et attendait de trouver un passage pour rebrousser chemin. Ce fut le cas lorsque le train démarra, chacun cherchant des compartiments. Munie de sa valise et de sa cage, Tiana jetait un œil dans chaque cabine qu'elle voyait mais pas de trace de ses amies. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter tout de même… Elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment ouvert en retombant sur les jumeaux croisés auparavant. Ceux-ci avaient un grand sourire alors qu'un de leurs amis, un noir avec des dreadlocks, ouvrait une boîte d'où dépassa une énorme patte d'araignée, plus grosse que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà pu voir.

\- Berk ! S'exclama-t-elle et les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est blessant ! S'exclama l'un des jumeaux, la main sur le cœur.

\- Penses-tu seulement à l'amour propre de cette pauvre tarentule géante ? Renchérit l'autre.

Leur ami éclata de rire alors que Tiana en faisait de même.

\- C'est vraiment une araignée géante ? Demanda ensuite Tiana.

\- Tu veux la voir de plus près ? Je m'appelle Lee Jordan, et les plaisantins, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George.

\- Tiana Black.

Les trois garçons eurent un air étrange en entendant son nom. Elle se demandait de plus en plus si elle était connue dans le monde de la magie. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions là-dessus, elle était bien plus fascinée par la créature. Calant sa valise contre la porte du compartiment et posant la cage d'Iris dessus, elle se rapprocha de Lee qui ouvrit la boîte tout doucement. La tarentule était vraiment horrible et elle ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ahlala, pauvre tarentule, toujours sujette à de telles réactions, plaisanta encore l'un des jumeaux.

\- Tu es Fred ou George ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi George. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec des jumelles alors j'ai appris à faire attention aux détails pour les différencier.

Fred sourit à côté.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu deux blondes à tout hasard ? Je les ai perdues en montant dans le train.

\- On était bien trop concentrés au bien-être de Miss Tarentula ! S'exclama Fred.

Tiana eut un autre rire.

\- Vous avez emmené cette chose ? S'exclama un autre rouquin en passant la tête dans le compartiment. A peine repartis que vous commencez déjà vos bêtises !

\- Du calme, Monsieur le Préfet, on compte la donner à Hagrid.

Tiana ne savait pas ce qu'était un Préfet, mais vu l'insigne qu'il portait, probablement quelqu'un d'important.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mes amies ?

Le rouquin la regarda.

\- Première année ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Elles ne sont pas difficiles à trouver, ce sont des jumelles blondes.

\- Suis-moi, je vais t'aider à te frayer un chemin.

\- On se revoit à Poudlard, s'exclamèrent les trois autres d'un même ensemble.

Tiana leur fit un signe de main en souriant.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Percy Weasley, je suis l'ainé de ces deux zigotos.

\- Tiana Black.

Percy écarquilla un bref instant les yeux. Trop bref pour que Tiana ait le temps de le voir. Théa lui avait parlé de sa cousine qui arrivait. Pour tout dire, Théa lui avait même parlé de sa mère alors qu'elle la détestait. Percy savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait se réjouir de l'arrivée de Tiana. Il prit la valise de la future première année tandis qu'elle prenait la cage de son chat et ils se mirent à chercher.

\- Oh, les voilà ! Merci !

\- Pas de quoi. Le travail de Préfet est d'aider les autres de toute manière. Et de faire régner l'ordre. Bonne rentrée !

Tiana sourit et entra dans le compartiment. Les quatre garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés lui avaient fait forte impression.

\- Enfin je vous retrouve ! S'exclama-t-elle en rangeant sa valise. Il y a foule dans les couloirs, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Elle nota la présence de Silver et lui sourit. Avant de voir le serpent sur Ariana.

\- Wouah ! Il est beau ! Plus beau que la tarentule géante que j'ai vue !

\- Tu as vu une tarentule géante ? S'étonna Ariane.

\- Je vous cherchais dans les autres compartiments. Heureusement qu'on n'en avait pas des comme ça à l'orphelinat !

\- Ah, vous venez du même endroit ? Demanda Silver alors que Tiana s'installait à côté de l'argenté et prenait son chat sur les genoux.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Tiana Black. Et toi ?

Silver était presque sûr qu'elle aussi figurait sur sa liste. Il connaissait la famille Black et la seule héritière qui portait encore ce nom était la fille de Sirius Black. Elle ne semblait cependant pas au courant de ses origines alors il ne dit rien.

\- Silver Bright.

\- J'ai une question. Tes cheveux c'est naturel ? Ou c'est magique ?

\- Naturel, rétorqua Silver, choqué qu'elle pose la question aussi naturellement.

\- La chance !

Silver en eut presque les yeux ronds.

\- Mais ça existe les couleurs de cheveux magiques ?

\- Il y a même des sorciers qui peuvent changer leur visage. On appelle ça des métamorphomages.

Tiana siffla d'admiration. Et encore elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un membre de sa famille qui en était une.

\- Dis donc, il y en a des choses dans ce monde ! Je peux aussi prendre ton serpent ?

Elle tendit son chat à l'argenté sans attendre de réponse et Ariana lui tendit le serpent. Silver était vraiment surpris que les trois filles l'acceptent si facilement. Le voyage en train se poursuivit sous les questions des filles auxquelles Silver répondit de bonne volonté. Iris s'était décalée et couchée à côté de lui en ronronnant, sans cesser de jeter des regards méfiants à Shadow sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

* * *

Alors que les première année étaient en train d'arriver et de prendre leurs barques, Percy et Adrian rejoignaient Théa à la table des Serpentard. La deuxième année était bien contente de les retrouver.

\- J'ai croisé ta cousine, dit Percy. Elle a vraiment l'air sympa. Tu lui diras qui tu es pour elle ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle sache qui elle est vraiment dans ce monde.

\- Mon père et mon oncle m'ont juste dit que je pouvais lui dire que je faisais partie de sa famille. Mais rien de plus et qu'ils lui parleraient après son premier cours de Potions. Se renfrogna la brune.

\- C'est mieux que rien, la rassura Adrian. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas son premier cours en fin de semaine…

\- Et que cette année soit meilleure que celle d'avant, grogna Théa.

Les trois élèves se turent alors que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrait sur le professeur McGonagall et les première année.

* * *

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, les jumelles et Tiana décidèrent de rester avec Silver. Il était sympathique et était le seul à avoir répondu sans détour à leurs questions.

\- Tu sais comment on est réparti ? Demanda Tiana. Le professeur McGonagall n'a rien voulu dire quand je lui ai demandé.

\- Aucune idée, dit Silver. Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit.

\- Dommage, soupira Ariana.

\- Les première année par ici ! S'exclama Hagrid.

Les filles sourirent à l'air légèrement surpris de Silver. Elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Hagrid au chemin de traverse pour leur part. Celui-ci sourit au trois sorcières en les reconnaissant mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant d'atterrir devant un immense lac.

\- Quatre par barque !

Silver et les trois filles n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour décider de prendre la même barque. Tiana se pencha légèrement pour regarder l'eau une fois installée. Elle avait montré son livre à Silver durant le voyage en train et il lui avait confirmé que les créatures présentes existaient dans le monde de la magie. Cela confirmait une chose : le fameux Butterfly était un sorcier.

Les murmures se faisaient entendre de toutes les barques alors qu'elles se mettaient à avancer sur l'eau par magie. Lorsque le château de Poudlard apparut sous leurs yeux, tous furent subjugués et un « whaouuu » commun retentit.

\- C'est là qu'on va vivre jusqu'à cet été ? S'excita Ariane.

\- Faudra qu'on trouve un moyen pour ne pas rentrer, dit Tiana d'un air rusé.

\- S'ils ne font pas l'appel on n'aura qu'à se cacher dans le château, compléta Ariana.

Silver eut un petit rire.

\- Hé, regardez, il y a un truc qui a bougé ! Dit-il en montrant l'eau.

Les trois filles se penchèrent à leur tour pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas à la lueur des faibles lanternes qui éclairaient les barques qu'ils risquaient de voir quelque chose… Tiana continua de se pencher et sursauta en voyant effectivement quelque chose bouger. Elle se pencha plus encore et les trois autres occupants sursautèrent quand un gros « PLOUF » se fit entendre. La rouquine quant à elle eut un sursaut par rapport à la température de l'eau. C'était glacé ! Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un autre bref coup d'œil et de voir un tentacule s'éloigner. Silver eut d'ailleurs tout juste le temps de retenir Ariana et Ariane tomber à leur tour.

\- Tiana ! Appela Silver en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit avec reconnaissance et il l'aida à remonter.

\- M… M… Merci, grelotta-t-elle.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir gelée avant même qu'on arrive à l'école.

\- Y'a que toi pour ruiner ta première robe, soupira Ariane. Pour une fois qu'on portait quelque chose de bien…

Tiana lui lança un faux regard noir. Les trois filles avaient adoré mettre les capes avant de sortir du train. Silver leur avait dit qu'elles auraient également des chemisiers, des jupes et des cravates mais uniquement après la répartition car cela dépendrait des couleurs de leur Maison.

\- Mais j'ai vu un tentacule n'empêche ! Se rengorgea Tiana tout en claquant un peu des dents.

Le vent était frais et faisait coller ses habits mouillés sur son corps.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour relever ce genre de détails en tombant dans un lac ! S'esclaffa Ariana.

\- Un peu de calme là-bas ! Souffla Hagrid.

Occupé à calmer Neville Londubat qui cherchait son crapaud, il n'avait rien suivi de la chute de la jeune Black. Leur barque étant l'une des plus éloignées, il ne pouvait pas voir que Tiana était trempée. Ils arrivèrent à la berge du lac et admirèrent le château de plus près encore. C'était magnifique de le voir illuminé de nuit. Les quatre sorciers savaient déjà qu'ils allaient se plaire ici.

Hagrid leur indiqua de le suivre et il alla frapper à la grande porte. Minerva McGonagall leur ouvrit et jeta un regard sur la petite troupe.

\- Suivez-moi, indiqua-t-elle à tous les élèves rassemblés.

Le « SCROUICH SCROUICH » que faisait Tiana en se déplaçant n'étant pas discret, McGonagall s'arrêta pour chercher l'origine du bruit.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombée de la barque en me penchant.

Tous les première année eurent un petit rire et Tiana esquissa un sourire contrit. Mieux valait en rire. Prise de pitié, Minerva agita sa baguette et lança un sort de réchauffement et de séchage à la jeune Black qui en soupira de bienêtre.

\- Merci Professeur !

Minerva hocha la tête puis entama son discours pour présenter les Maisons, leur énoncer les règles des points pour chacune d'elles et le rôle que les Préfets pouvaient avoir pour eux. Silver leur en avait déjà brièvement parlé dans le train et les quatre parlèrent entre eux sous le regard désapprobateur de Minerva qui espérait qu'ils ne soient pas tous dans la même Maison. Les quatre sorciers la virent s'en aller mais furent trop occupés à regarder les fantômes qui les analysaient pour se demander ce qui se passait. Les voir traverser les murs était quelque chose d'impressionnant. Ariane les trouva moins intéressants quand l'un d'eux, un gros moine gras, posa la main sur son épaule et qu'elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui avait été versée dessus. Les trois autres se permirent un rire et elle fit mine de bouder. McGonagall finit par revenir.

\- Suivez-moi. La répartition va commencer.

Un peu stressé, le quatuor ressentait surtout de l'excitation. Leur avenir allait être scellé.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi pour la répartition ^^**


	10. Les maisons

**Bonjour, voila la suite tant attendue :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Les maisons**

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur toute la longueur et des cris étouffés retentirent des première année. Là devant eux s'étala une gigantesque pièce illuminée remplie d'élèves assis sur des bancs devant quatre longues tables. Lorsqu'on les fit avancer, les enfants admirèrent le plafond magique et la décoration sans savoir où fixer son regard.

\- Tu as vu, c'est le même ciel qu'à l'extérieur, s'excita Ariana.

\- Et regarde les chandelles qui flottent !

\- On se croirait dans un monde différent, déclara Tiana.

Les filles s'agrippèrent les unes aux autres tandis que Silver admirait la salle avec plus de retenue. Mais même pour lui elle était divine et il se laissa longuement porter en regardant les tables. Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers les premières années avec avidité. On murmurait sur leur passage. Les nouveaux purent également admirer la vaisselle d'or qui les attendait. Le trio se demandait si elles ne rêvaient pas devant tant de luxe, tellement c'était nouveau pour elles.

A la table des Serpentard, Théa se leva presque pour apercevoir Tiana. Elle la reconnut directement avec ses cheveux flamboyant sous les lumières. Elle sourit mais se crispa lorsqu'elle vit que sa propre cousine semblait très proche des deux blondes à ses bras. La jalousie la prit directement aux tripes, et elle se rassit, la mine déconfite. Percy lui tapota l'épaule, alors qu'Adrian sourit d'un air moqueur. Tiana ne le remarqua pas mais sentit des yeux noirs posés sur elle. Détournant les yeux du plafond, elle fixa les prunelles de Severus Rogue qui la regardait avec intensité. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise soudainement et décida de détailler la table des Professeurs, qu'elle trouvait finalement très intéressante. Les jumelles et Tiana, quant à elles, n'avaient toujours pas remarqué la table du fond jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous au bout de la salle.

Les deux blondes n'y jetèrent qu'un simple coup d'œil alors qu'une paire d'yeux bleus clair les regardaient avec une forte intensité, presque embuée. Se sentant observée, Ariane voulut regarder aux alentours, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Minerva les tourna dos à eux et tous regardèrent les quatre tablées et leurs élèves plus âgés. Déglutissant, les enfants attendirent que Minerva apporte un tabouret et pose un chapeau miteux dessus. Le quatuor se regarda d'un air perplexe avant que celui-ci ne se mette à chanter. La chanson était sympathique et les quatre se focalisèrent sur les Maisons. Gryffondor, les courageux, les hardis et les plus forts. Poufsouffle, les patients, loyaux et travailleurs. Serdaigle, les érudits, sages et réfléchis et enfin Serpentard, les roublards, malicieux et ambitieux.

A la fin, tout le monde applaudit. Ariana trépigna d'impatience d'être envoyée dans une Maison. Certaines lui plaisaient déjà mais ce serait apparemment ce Choixpeau qui les orienterait. Ariane se colla contre sa sœur, au bord de l'apoplexie tandis que Tiana se maltraitait les mains.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah.

Se serrant la main, les jumelles regardèrent les premiers choisis se faire répartir. Silver sembla plutôt sûr de lui en attendant son tour et croisa les bras. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Tiana Black ne soit désignée. La rouquine sentit les regards avides la suivre le temps qu'elle fasse son chemin jusqu'au tabouret. Et les murmures, beaucoup de murmures l'accompagnaient. Elle décida de regarder droit devant elle sans leur accorder la moindre attention et s'assit sur le tabouret. Puis, Minerva posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Nombre de professeurs fixaient l'enfant Black avec attente. Elle ressemblait tant à cette chère Naevia Rogue qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher un coup d'œil envers Severus Rogue qui restait cependant égal à lui-même. Regulus de son côté était penché sur sa chaise et trépignait presque. A la table des Serpentard, Théa avait croisé les doigts. Elle priait que sa cousine soit répartie dans sa maison. Ou alors ce serait dur de lui parler…

\- _Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une Black !_

Tiana sursauta à la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

\- _Bien que nombre de membres de ta famille soient passés entre ces murs… Tu as une grande famille._

 _\- Moi ? Une grande famille ? C'est impossible ! Se récria Tiana._

 _\- Tu le découvriras toi-même. Alors où puis-je te placer… Tu as un grand sens de la loyauté, c'est indéniable. C'est ton trait de caractère le plus développé. Poufsouffle t'accueillerait avec joie… Oh mais je vois une soif d'apprendre et une ambition très grandes ! Et de la ruse. Non, ce ne sera pas Poufsouffle. Mais…_ SERPENTARD !

Tiana se leva et se rendit à la table des verts et argents qui l'applaudissaient. Elle espérait fortement qu'ils ne seraient pas tous séparés. Percy lui fit signe et lui indiqua une place. Elle était la première à être répartie à Serpentard.

Une fois passée, on appela Silver Bright. Déjà surpris d'entendre le nom Black, celui de Bright engraina à nouveau le silence et les murmures. Certains de Serpentard levèrent le nez tandis que d'autres des trois Maisons restantes eurent un frisson. Silver monta les marches avec impérialisme et dignité. Minerva posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et Albus se pencha en avant. Il comptait le garder à l'œil surtout dès qu'il l'avait vu arriver avec ses filles. Ca ne pouvait pas faire pire mélange pour lui et l'histoire de la prophétie.

 _\- Hum un Bright. Il n'est pas difficile de voir où tu t'épanouiras le mieux. Il y a énormément de malice en toi et un grand désir d'avancer sur ton propre chemin. Voilà qui me simplifie la tâche._ Serpentard !

La table des serpents applaudit à tout rompre tandis que les autres le regardaient avec retenue. Tiana soupira de soulagement, elle ne serait pas entièrement seule au moins. Silver salua Percy Weasley et se plaça à côté de la rouquine alors que Drago Malefoy le salua d'un signe de tête au loin de même que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Poliment, Silver leur répondit avant de tourner la tête vers les professeurs. Il rencontra le regard de Severus Rogue, dont il discerna l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis il tomba dans les profondes prunelles de Dumbledore qui semblaient l'analyser. Silver n'était pas impressionnable mais à ce moment-là il se sentit nerveux. Il préféra regarder la suite de la répartition en se demandant qui était Albus pour les jumelles. Ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était leur père mais il semblait plus être leur grand-père... Il ne comprenait rien.

La répartition continua. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot et Mandy Brocklehurst finirent à Serdaigle tandis que Millicent Bulstrode, Flora et Hestia Carrow allèrent à Serpentard, saluant Silver et Tiana au passage. Percy les accueillait à son tour en les plaçant. Ce fut alors au tour d'Ariana Dumbledore. A nouveau, le silence devint oppressant, voire même étrange. On murmurait le nom de Dumbledore en boucle. Ariane en fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur sortit du rang en lâchant sa main et se posa sur le tabouret. Tout le monde semblait suspendu dans le temps à attendre le verdict.

 _\- Tiens tiens, une Dumbledore ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Voyons voir ce qu'il se cache là-dessous. Hum, je vois une énorme envie d'apprendre et de découvrir le monde. Un cerveau qui carbure mais aussi beaucoup de malice et d'ambition. Voilà qui complique les choses. Qu'en dis-tu ? Serpentard ou Serdaigle ?_

Ariana fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait bien dit Serpentard pour se retrouver avec Tiana et Silver. Ca aurait été parfait mais un simple coup d'œil à leur table l'avait refroidie.

 _\- C'est à vous de décider moi j'irai n'importe où le vent m'emmènera._

La blonde sourit. Le temps sembla défiler pour tout le monde. Et le choixpeau se mit à rire dans sa tête. Albus lui, resta crispé en avant. Si sa fille allait à Serpentard ce serait de mauvais augure. Mais si c'était là leur vraie place...

 _\- Le choix est difficile, très difficile mais il y a en toi une envie indiscutable et plus forte que tout. Oui c'est certain. Tu seras donc à..._ SERDAIGLE !

Surprise, la salle mit un moment à réagir la table de sa Maison d'adoption finit par se lever en applaudissant leur nouvelle camarade. Tout le monde s'était attendu à Gryffondor voire Serpentard mais jamais à Serdaigle. Ariana sourit de toutes ses dents, elle sentait que cette maison lui conviendrait. Oui finalement c'était le meilleur choix et elle fit un geste d'excuses à Tiana qui avait la mine triste. Pénélope Deauclaire, la Préfète de la Maison vint la saluer chaleureusement en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ariana ne se fit pas prier mais l'angoisse était à son paroxysme... Car… il restait sa sœur.

\- Ariane Dumbledore.

La jeune blonde s'assit et respira par à-coups. Albus était soulagé de son côté et se détendit.

\- _Et voilà sa moitié. Le dilemme reste le même mais... hum... Non, toi tu serais mieux à Serpentard tu ne crois pas ? Tu es différente de ta sœur._

 _\- NON PITIE ! Ne me séparez pas de ma sœur ! Envoyez-moi à Serdaigle !_

 _\- Oui tu serais bien là-bas aussi, c'est incontestable mais Serpentard serait encore mieux non ? Tu as quelque chose de très profond en toi. Quelque chose qui irait mieux dans cette maison..._

 _\- Pitié... Serdaigle ! Pas Serpentard ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... !_

 _\- Je vois... Je vais donc t'envoyer à_ SERDAIGLE !

Dans un long soupir de soulagement, Ariane se leva en souriant et reçut les applaudissements des trois Maisons de gauche. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa sœur sous le sourire d'Albus qui put reprendre contenance. Minerva sourit aussi et reprit sa liste. Les jumelles se firent un long câlin avant de regarder les Serpentard. La distance entre elles et Tiana leur fit un pincement au cœur. Silver leur fit un signe de la main et Ariane lui répondit d'une mine triste. Finalement ils seraient séparés mais ils espéraient quand même garder un lien. Surtout avec Tiana !

-Ouf j'ai failli être envoyée à Serpentard, commenta Ariane à sa jumelle. Le Choixpeau ne voulait plus me lâcher.

\- Ah bon ? Moi il a hésité mais il m'a dit que Serdaigle serait optimal pour moi. J'ai pensé que c'était en effet le mieux.

\- Il n'a pas insisté sur Serpentard ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Ah...

Ariane se renferma. Pourquoi elle serait mieux à Serpentard elle et pas sa sœur ? En quoi était-elle si différente ? C'était pourtant elle la jumelle la plus calme et la plus réfléchie. Fronçant les sourcils Ariane n'écouta guère la suite et applaudit quand il le fallait. Lorsqu'Harry Potter passa, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'atmosphère était à nouveau tendue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore parla qu'Ariane releva les yeux. Ariana en fit de même et soudain, les yeux se croisèrent. Le père de famille ne put s'empêcher de les fixer en commençant son discours. Ariane le regarda longuement avec espoir. Elle serra son pendentif en forme de cœur contre elle.

\- Tu as vu comme il est vieux. Ce n'est pas notre père. Surement un grand parent mais rien de plus. Alors arrête de te faire des espoirs.

\- Tais-toi ! Je suis sûre qu'il est proche de nous.

\- N'importe quoi.

Ariana roula des yeux et écouta.

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, les jumelles, Silver et Tiana restèrent pantois. Ariana finit par en rire.

\- Il n'est pas net ce dirlo !

Ariane ne redit rien et tous commencèrent à manger. Penelope en profita pour parler aux première année de la vie à Poudlard. Chez les filles, il y avait les jumelles Dumbledore, Padma Patil, qui semblait avoir des origines indiennes, avait été séparée de sa jumelle, Mandy Brocklehurst aux cheveux et yeux brun clair ainsi que Lisa Turpin, une blonde aux yeux verts et à l'air timide. Chez les garçons, un trio semblait se former entre Terry Boot cheveux bruns et yeux bruns que les jumelles avaient aperçu à la gare en tant que fils de Moldu ; Michael Corner, aux cheveux noirs et yeux brun ; ainsi que Anthony Goldstein possédant des yeux bleus et une toison dorée. A côté, les deux autres garçons de première année parlaient entre eux, Stephen Cornfoot et Kevin Entwhistle tous deux bruns aux yeux foncés. Ils étaient dix nouveaux, cinq de chaque sexe et semblaient bien s'entendre.

Ariana fit rapidement la conversation en se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à l'orphelinat. Elle était vraiment heureuse en cet instant et semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Padma Patil et Mandy. Lisa Turpin était plus discrète et ce fut Ariane qui lui parla. Le duo commença à apprendre à se connaitre mais Lisa semblait avoir une question qui lui mordait les lèvres.

\- Et, hum, enfin... Vous êtes parentes à Albus Dumbledore ? J'ai entendu mes parents dire qu'il aurait eu des filles. Des jumelles en plus.

Ariane en lâcha sa fourchette.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, avoua-t-elle. On a vécu dans un orphelinat avec ma sœur. On ne connait rien de notre famille.

\- Ah bon ! C'est étonnant, répliqua Lisa. Il faudrait que tu puisses parler au Directeur mais... Personne ne l'a jamais fait de son plein gré.

\- Mince, et moi qui pensait aller l'accoster dans le couloir. Je veux connaître mes origines.

Ariane montra son pendentif à Lisa qui fut admirative.

\- Tu sais... Les Dumbledore ont toujours été une famille très reconnue et très puissante. C'est pour ça que j'étais surprise en entendant ton nom, comme tout le monde ici.

\- C'est vrai ? Ca explique bien des regards.

Ariane était surprise. Ariana écoutait aussi avec les autres.

\- Je te jure. Enfin il y a aussi Harry Potter qui est connu. Et Tiana Black... Oh et Silver Bright. J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une fille Rogue qui serait l'enfant d'un méchant Professeur de Potions.

Les jumelles se regardèrent un peu perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ils sont connus ceux-là ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, mes parents ne m'ont jamais trop parlé de tout ça. Mais il parait que le père de Tiana aurait fait de mauvaises choses. Et que les Bright sont très dangereux. Au fil des années ils auraient perpétré beaucoup de crimes. Quant à Harry, tout le monde connait son histoire.

\- Ah non moi je ne la connais pas, répliqua Ariana curieuse.

Tout le monde se fixa à la table et Pénélope raconta rapidement l'histoire de Voldemort et Potter.

\- La magie noire existe ? se surprit Ariane. Ca en fait des choses à assimiler ce soir. Avec toutes ces histoires de famille.

\- Le monde des sorciers est compliqué, mais vous vous y ferez tous, sourit Penelope qui regarda discrètement Percy à la table des Serpentard.

Le reste du repas tourna autour de Poudlard et des noms célèbres jusqu'au dessert. Les jumelles se remplirent le ventre jusqu'à exploser. Mais Ariane passa de longs moments à fixer Albus qui semblait lui aussi la regarder profondément. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il connaissait leur histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher comme ça... Ariana pour sa part se mit à parler des professeurs pour en savoir plus. Elle tomba sur Severus qu'elle regarda longuement et inversement. Il était particulier et semblait l'analyser.

Finalement le repas prit fin et Albus se leva à nouveau. Il fit un discours aux première année qui furent tout ouïe. Ariane ne pouvait en décrocher son regard. Surtout que Lisa et Padma avaient expliqué que c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Cela imposait un certain respect. Les enfants l'entendirent donc expliquer qu'il était interdit d'aller dans la forêt et dans l'aile droite du troisième étage sous peine de mort, et que la magie était interdite dans les couloirs. Il parla ensuite de Quidditch ce qui rappela aux trois filles leur conversation avec la Directrice des Gryffondor.

Les diverses interdictions énoncées par le Directeur firent froid dans le dos à tous sauf Silver qui sembla attisé par une certaine curiosité à ce danger. Puis tout le monde se mit à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Les jumelles se mirent à rire tandis que Silver le chanta. Il l'avait appris dans le livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cela se termina par une blague des jumeaux Weasley qui fit s'esclaffer l'ensemble de la salle, et Albus leur souhaita bonne nuit. Tous les préfets se levèrent pour conduire les élèves aux dortoirs. Ariane tenta de se diriger vers le Directeur mais celui-ci fila rapidement par la porte de derrière et Ariana finit par la tirer par la main.

* * *

Dans un dernier regard vers Tiana et Silver, les jumelles suivirent les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle dans de grands et longs escaliers. Ils montèrent longuement en admirant les portraits qui parlaient et les armures qui les saluaient. C'était magique et les yeux ne cessaient de briller même pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà ce monde. Le fantôme de leur maison, la dame grise, les accompagna le long du trajet et enfin les deux Maisons se séparèrent.

Ils prirent l'aile l'ouest pour monter dans une magnifique tour luxueuse. Là, un fermoir en forme d'aigle les attendait.

\- Voilà l'entrée de notre salle commune. Elle est protégée par une devinette à laquelle il faudra répondre pour pouvoir entrer, indiqua la Préfète. Si vous avez faux, il vous faudra attendre qu'un autre élève arrive et qu'une nouvelle question soit posée. C'est fait pour aiguiser notre esprit à chaque instant. Voyez plutôt.

Penelope frappa le heurtoir et l'aigle ouvrit le bec.

 _" En hiver, j'ai perdu presque toutes mes feuilles._

 _Pourtant, je ne suis pas un arbre._

 _Qui suis-je ?"_

Chacun se malmena le cerveau mais aucun première année ne trouva la réponse.

\- Il faudra faire mieux que ça si vous voulez entrer, sourit Penelope. Moi je dirais le calendrier.

Le heurtoir se referma et la porte s'ouvrit. Chacun fut impressionné mais ce qui les attendait les cloua sur place. La pièce était si belle et si somptueuse que l'on pourrait se croire dans un palais.

La salle commune était circulaire et drapée de soie bleu foncé au plafond. Un ciel étoilé faisait office de plafond. Au fond, se trouvait une statue de Rowena Serdaigle qui gardait une immense bibliothèque ainsi que deux statues de bronze en forme d'aigle. Le coin bibliothèque était accompagné de coussins moelleux. Au centre se tenaient plusieurs tables en bronze parsemées d'étoles à l'effigie de leur Maison. Beaucoup de sièges et de canapés longeaient les murs pour un confort optimal. Le sol était marbré de blanc entouré d'un cercle bleu à l'extérieur. On pouvait y sentir la qualité rien qu'en marchant dessus. Les fenêtres illuminaient l'endroit ainsi qu'une cheminée blanche en marbre qui était éteinte. Mais le plus impressionnant était ces diverses étagères emplies d'outils de travail, de livres et de trophées. On était dans un tout autre monde. Bien différent de l'orphelinat...

Ariana s'amusa avec un globe terrestre qui tournait tout seul quel que soit le lieu demandé à alors que sa sœur admira les lampes qui s'allumaient d'un coup de baguette. Penelope les amena vers un escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans les dortoirs.

\- Ici ce sont les filles et là les garçons. Les première année ont été installés là pour cette année.

Ariana passa en premier dans la chambre la plus proche des escaliers et s'émerveilla à nouveau de la beauté du lieu. C'était à nouveau une pièce ronde et remplie de cinq lits bleus et bronze. Les draps semblaient lourds, chauds et agréables. On avait envie de se blottir dedans et de ne plus en sortir. Autour se tenaient des fenêtres et des commodes pour chacun. Ariane regarda les tapis brodés de leur écusson avant de choisir un lit au centre. Ariana prit celui à sa droite. Tout à gauche Lisa prit celui près de la porte. Puis Padma se posa à la droite d'Ariana et Mandy prit le dernier entre Lisa et Ariane.

\- On sera bien ici, je suis vraiment heureuse que mes parents m'aient inscrite là, commenta Lisa.

\- Nous aussi, répliqua Ariane le regarda rêveur. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

\- Vivement demain, enchaîna Mandy.

Ariana acquiesça, et tenta par-là de faire abstraction au prénom de sa nouvelle amie : il n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'atroce marâtre de l'orphelinat

\- On ferait bien de dormir si on veut être en forme demain pour le premier jour, déclara sa sœur.

\- Mais je suis trop excitée pour dormir, dit sa sœur.

\- Moi je suis triste de ne pas être avec ma jumelle, commenta Padma. Vous en avez de la chance.

\- Je ne peux que compatir, dit Ariana.

Les cinq filles parlèrent longuement de Poudlard et de la jumellité. Deux paires de jumelles dans une même année c'était rare. Et encore il y en avait aussi à Serpentard !

\- Imagine si ta sœur Parvati était venue aussi à Serdaigle. Ca aurait fait un sacré chantier, rit Ariana.

Un lien se créa rapidement entre les filles et les jumelles furent rassurées sur un point. Elles ne seraient pas des parias ici. Elles seraient heureuses et auraient plein d'amis. Elles se sentirent si légères qu'elles s'endormirent rapidement après avoir mis leur pyjama. Ariana prit place dans le lit d'Ariane et personne n'en redit rien. Toutes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, impatientes du lendemain en fermant leurs rideaux. Les études allaient pouvoir commencer mais Ariane resta pensive. Elle devait trouver un moyen de parler à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Plus tôt chez les Serpentard, une fois la répartition terminée, Tiana ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la nourriture. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé. S'étant rendu compte que la Maison Serpentard était un peu à part des autres, elle résista à la tentation de se jeter dessus. Elle n'avait jamais pu manger de cette façon à l'orphelinat. En face d'elle se trouvaient Drago Malefoy, blond très pale aux yeux gris, entouré de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les deux enfants de onze ans ressemblaient à deux armoires à glace et avaient vraiment l'air menaçant. Leur coupe au bol et leur air trapu n'aidait pas à les rendre sympathiques. Tiana était quant à elle assise entre Silver et Daphné Greengass, une brune aux yeux clairs. A côté de Silver se trouvait Théodore Nott, efflanqué, un peu filiforme, cheveux et yeux noirs, il ne parlait à personne. A côté de Vincent il y avait Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait le visage dur et avait les cheveux et les yeux sombres, son visage ressemblant à un pékinois écrasé. Tiana s'en voulut d'avoir une telle pensée. Encore à côté se trouvait Blaise Zabini, un grand noir aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux en amande. Et à côté de Daphné, les deux jumelles Carrow, cheveux bruns et yeux noisette, ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode, grande pour son âge, blonde aux yeux bleus, épaules assez carrées. Six filles et six garçons pour leur année.

\- Je savais qu'on se retrouverait ensemble, assura Drago à Silver d'un air fier.

\- On ne pouvait aller ailleurs, assura l'argenté.

\- Content de faire ta connaissance, petite cousine, dit Drago en posant ses yeux pâles sur Tiana.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es de ma famille ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Voyant à son air que non, Tiana ne plaisantait pas, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, presque suivi par toute la classe. Il n'y a que Silver, Daphné et Théodore qui ne suivirent pas le mouvement.

\- Ma mère est la cousine de ton père. Faut être élevé par les moldus pour ne pas savoir ça !

Tiana rougit violemment et fixa son assiette.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Continua Drago. C'est la punition pour ce que ton père a fait ? En plus de la prison ?

\- Un peu de calme les première année ! S'exclama Percy avec un regard noir.

Tiana regarda brièvement la fille aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui dont les yeux verts ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher avant de détourner le regard et de manger en silence. Emprisonné ? Voilà qui expliquerait l'orphelinat. Du moins du côté de son père. Silver s'entretenait avec Théodore à propos de serpents en voyant que Tiana était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour parler. Daphné posa la main sur son épaule et la rouquine sursauta.

\- Ignore-le. Je connais les Malefoy depuis que je suis petite et il est toujours comme ça. En fait presque tous les Serpentard sont comme ça.

\- Dommage, marmonna Tiana.

Elle laissa à nouveau son regard errer à la table des professeurs alors que Daphné se mettait à parler avec les jumelles Carrow.

Silver fut le seul à la voir sursauter alors qu'elle fixait Regulus Black. Le pâlot suivit ce que fixait ainsi Tiana et ne reconnut pas l'homme. Regulus se tourna à cet instant et fixa sa nièce avec amabilité, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que le jardinier de mon orphelinat fait ici ? se demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

Elle voulut capter le regard des jumelles à Serdaigle pour leur indiquer, mais elles étaient trop absorbées par leur conversation.

\- Regulus Black, un jardinier ? Demanda Drago avec mépris. Ce n'est qu'un traître !

Tiana sut d'emblée qu'elle détestait déjà Drago Malefoy. Et malgré le fait qu'il en savait beaucoup sur les Black visiblement, il n'était pas question de lui demander des précisions. Elle chercherait par elle-même. Le jeune Malefoy retourna à sa conversation avec Pansy tout en se disant qu'il aurait des choses à écrire à son père sur Tiana Black. Il lui avait demandé de se rapprocher d'elle et d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où elle avait passé toutes ces années. Lucius allait en recracher son hydromel en lisant que la Black avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu.

\- Mais alors Regulus n'est pas mon père, souffla Tiana.

Silver se pencha vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu croyais qu'il l'était ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité alors que les desserts arrivaient.

\- Quand j'ai acheté ma baguette chez Ollivander, il m'a dit qu'il reconnaissait les yeux de Regulus et que je ressemblais à Naevia. J'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait de mes parents.

Silver hésita un instant. Mais il estima que ce n'était probablement pas à lui de dire ce qu'il en était.

\- Il m'a dit aussi que je risquais de suivre la voie de mon père à cause des éléments de ma baguette qui sont les mêmes que la sienne. Je commence à comprendre qu'il n'a pas fait de bonnes choses.

\- Tu sais, Tiana, la maison Serpentard est réputée pour ses mages noir.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est autant à part des autres ?

\- Oh tu sais ce que c'est quand on ne rentre pas dans les normes. Les autres ne cherchent pas à comprendre et te catégorisent.

\- Oh, ça je connais oui, dit-elle avec un rire.

Le dessert étant terminé, le Directeur leur fit un étrange discours avant qu'ils ne chantent l'hymne de Poudlard. Tiana rit avec les autres des jumeaux Weasley qui lui firent un clin d'œil. Percy se leva ensuite.

\- Suivez-moi, les première année !

Ils s'exécutèrent et se mirent en ligne derrière lui, Tiana et Silver tenant une grande conversation où le garçon lui expliquait l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

\- Un Weasley à Serpentard ? S'écria Drago avec ironie.

\- Et ce Weasley est Préfet ! Rétorqua aussitôt le rouquin avec mordant. Alors abstiens-toi de ce genre de commentaire.

\- Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, approuva Tiana et Silver sourit également. Je sens que ce type va être infernal.

\- Oh, si tu savais ! Je le connais depuis toujours.

\- Ohlala, pauvre de toi ! Je me demande s'il est pire que les brutes de l'orphelinat !

Dire ça lui rappela en un éclair l'élève tué involontairement par les jumelles mais elle chassa cette image de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

\- Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce genre de personnes que Serpentard a une mauvaise réputation.

\- Sûrement, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça, tu sais. On n'est pas tous comme ça.

Tiana et Silver se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Adrian Pucey et Théa Rogue.

\- Oh, la plupart sont vraiment des idiots mais bon…

Percy se retourna et fit un signe de tête encourageant à Théa. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ça, non ?

\- Je crois que Serpentard se retournerait dans sa tombe en apprenant que quelqu'un élevé par les moldus a atterri dans sa maison, plaisanta Adrian.

Tiana le regarda un instant avec sérieux avant de rire.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre ça ! Je ne connais rien du tout à la magie en plus. Mais je compte bien me rattraper. Au fait, vous êtes ?

\- Adrian Pucey et Théa Rogue, dit Adrian avec enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Silver se posèrent sur Théa. Elle, il la savait sur sa liste. Ses parents le lui avaient beaucoup rabâché. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille soit ainsi. Elle paraissait tassée sur elle-même et triste. Et elle fixait Tiana avec avidité. Ca, il savait pourquoi. Il connaissait les liens familiaux des deux filles.

\- Théa Rogue ? La fille du Professeur de Potions ? S'exclama Daphné en se rapprochant de leur quatuor alors qu'ils ne cessaient de descendre plus bas dans le château.

\- La fille du traître, oui ! Lança Blaise avec un air ironique.

\- On ne choisit pas ce que sont nos parents, rétorqua faiblement Théa, Adrian lui pressant l'épaule.

Théa s'affaissa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Tiana en se tournant vers Silver.

C'était une encyclopédie vivante pour elle.

\- C'est simple, mon père, comme quasiment tous les parents de tout le monde ici, a rejoint le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui mais a ensuite retourné sa veste.

Blaise les dépassa en riant avec Drago, Vincent et Grégory.

\- Tu as honte de ton père ? Demanda franchement Silver.

Il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie et Théa fut étonnée de la façon normale dont il s'adressait à elle.

\- Non. Ca m'aurait juste simplifié les choses qu'il ne soit pas… Eh bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi méchant avec les autres Maisons pour favoriser Serpentard. Enfin de toute façon même les élèves de ma propre maison ne m'aiment pas alors…

\- C'est dégueulasse ! S'écria Tiana en lui souriant franchement.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Théa à la limite de pleurer et Adrian sourit en tapotant le dos de son amie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leurs dortoirs. Le portrait d'un grand sorcier hautain se décala lorsque Percy donna le mot de passe : _Noblesse._ Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle commune et les plus âgés allèrent dans leur dortoir. Hormis Théa et Adrian.

\- Je crois que ça va te plaire ! Dit Silver. Après être tombée dans le lac…

Tiana lui donna un coup de coude en riant. Avant d'observer la salle qui était un peu glauque, il fallait l'avouer.

\- On voit que c'est le QG des méchants, plaisanta Tiana.

La pièce était sombre : c'était dû aux lueurs vertes du lac qui passait par les fenêtres. La décoration était aux couleurs de la Maison et tout y respirait la noblesse. Les tapis semblaient couteux. Ce qui ravissait le plus Tiana était bien la vue sur le lac. Il y avait des sortes de crânes décorant la salle commune mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Percy leur expliqua comment fonctionnaient leurs dortoirs. Silver souhaita une bonne nuit à Tiana, Théa, Adrian et Percy et monta à la suite de Drago. Il sentait bien qu'il fallait laisser Tiana et Théa.

\- Et si jamais tu as un souci, tu peux venir m'en parler, dit Percy en souriant.

Tiana sourit sans remarquer le coup de coude qu'Adrian donna à Théa.

\- Le Professeur de Potions c'est celui à l'air sévère ? Il m'a regardé étrangement à un moment donné. Pas comme Regulus Black. Il souriait, lui.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont de ta famille, lâcha Théa à toute vitesse.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais j'ai combien de membres de ma famille ici ? Et tu es quoi pour moi ?

\- La famille Black est très grande, dit Théa. Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. Ils veulent t'en parler eux. Je te promets que tu sauras vite ce qu'on est l'une pour l'autre.

Théa saisit les mains de sa cousine dans les siennes.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment !

\- Mais moi je ne me rappelle pas de toi.

Tiana était totalement perdue à cet instant.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus. Mais j'ai vu des photos… Et…

\- Vrai ? Je veux les voir !

\- Je m'arrangerai pour prendre les albums et te les ramener en douce.

Tiana serra les mains de Théa dans les siennes avant de bâiller.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous coucher, dit Percy d'un air presque maternel et Adrian étouffa un fou rire en pensant ça. De toute façon vous aurez toute l'année pour apprendre à vous connaître comme une famille.

\- En tout cas, tu me plais beaucoup plus que ce Malefoy. Assura Tiana d'un sourire.

Théa lui sourit franchement et la rouquine trouva que cela illuminait son visage. Percy leur indiqua de monter se coucher et les deux filles rirent en montant les escaliers.

\- Tu promets que c'est pas une blague ? Demanda Tiana avec crainte quand elles arrivèrent à son étage.

\- Promis. Je sais que ce serait le style des Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas le mien.

\- Contente de l'apprendre ! A demain alors !

\- A demain ! Bonne nuit !

Tiana ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et ne fut pas surprise qu'on lui ait laissé le lit le plus accolé à la fenêtre. Il semblerait que ses compagnes de dortoir aient déjà compris que les créatures magiques seraient son dada. Daphné lui fit un clin d'œil alors que les autres lui souhaitaient bonne nuit d'un ton mesuré. Tiana eut un sourire en voyant que les jumelles Carrow partageaient le même lit. Un truc de jumeaux apparemment. Elle se mit en pyjama et regarda l'uniforme aux couleurs des Serpentard posé sur sa valise. Elle avait hâte de le mettre ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit et sortit furtivement sa peluche. Depuis que Minerva l'avait réparée, elle l'adorait encore plus. Elle la posa à côté de son oreille et se coucha dans les draps de soie verte. Iris était déjà couchée de l'autre côté et se frotta à elle. Tiana n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en une soirée : le « jardinier » de l'orphelinat était un sorcier apparenté à elle. Elle était également apparentée au Professeur de Potions et à Théa. Les deux hommes comptaient lui parler de sa famille. Et son père était en prison pour elle ne savait quoi. Sans compter son petit cousin qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout. Tiana regarda la vue du lac noir pour s'endormir. Elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : parler au fameux Regulus Black. Severus Rogue lui faisait un peu peur. Mais Regulus avait l'air gentil. Et elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses origines. Ce qui semblait bien parti. La rouquine ferma les yeux avec un soupir de satisfaction, son chat ronronnant contre son ventre. Ses débuts dans le monde de la magie lui plaisaient bien. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que donneraient les cours sur la magie !

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	11. Premiers cours de magie

**Hello ! Voila la suite !**

 **adenoide, merci beaucoup de tes reviews, elles nous font très plaisir :) Certains personnages font effectivement des mauvais choix, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Mais pour leur défense, ils pensent faire au mieux^^On espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Premiers cours de magie**

Le réveil n'eut besoin de sonner qu'une seule fois pour que les jumelles se réveillent pleinement. D'abord croyant à un rêve, le duo s'assit dans le lit et émergea en contemplant les rideaux bleu nuit. Non tout était réel, elles étaient bien à Poudlard pour étudier la magie !

Ariana tira rapidement les pans de velours et regarda les autres se lever de leur propre lit. Padma s'étira longuement en baillant. La nuit avait été courte pour toutes. Lisa de son côté marmonnait des paroles inaudibles de contrariété. Seule Mandy semblait en pleine forme, elle jouait déjà avec sa baguette. Ariane souriait béatement en se coiffant mais un pincement au cœur la prit quand elle songea à Tiana. Le fait d'être séparées les minait mais le bonheur qui résultait de leur arrivée ici les empêcha d'être trop tristes. Elles se reverraient de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne vivaient plus sous le même toit.

Se préparant avec joie, les filles descendirent dans la salle commune. Elles se délectèrent de nouveau de la pièce en la regardant de plus près. Ariane découvrit une multitude de livres très intéressants et eut du mal à s'en décrocher lorsque la Préfète les envoya à la Grande Salle. Ariana de son côté avait été absorbée par un tableau qui lui parlait de Rowena Serdaigle et de ses valeurs. Penelope en roula des yeux : au début ce que le portrait racontait était intéressant mais après toutes ces années, il devenait vraiment irritant de l'écouter parler. Les filles finirent par prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle en essayant de ne pas s'arrêter à chaque nouveauté.

* * *

Dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, Silver s'éveilla en douceur. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. C'était la première chose à laquelle il pensait, et cela le fit sourire. Il était libre de vivre en paix et cela le rendit de très bonne humeur. Il fut le premier à se préparer et regarda Drago se pavaner dans sa robe de Serpentard.

\- Je vais envoyer une photo à père. Il sera si fier de moi.

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent. Etaient-ils ses chiens de garde ? Pensa soudainement Silver. Il en rit discrètement. Lui aimait plutôt la solitude et les laissa parler entre eux.

Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy parlaient vivement de l'année et surtout de Potter. Silver les ignora, cela lui rappelait tellement la maison qu'il en frémit. Il finit par descendre dans la salle commune pour trouver Theodore Nott qui contemplait la cheminée.

\- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu partir. Tu n'es pas avec Drago et sa bande ? Commenta Silver d'un air narquois.

\- Non je ne m'intéresse pas trop à leur délire. Drago est un peu... Trop imbu de lui même.

Silver lui sourit franchement. Avait-il trouvé un camarade sensé ici-bas ?

\- Je partage la même opinion.

\- Mais Drago n'est pas ton ami ? Toi, le grand Silver Bright.

L'argenté se rendit compte que Nott était mal à l'aise depuis le début de la conversation. Il soupira.

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis que je suis petit. Parler d'amitié serait bien fort car on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis.

Theodore sembla surpris mais resta sur la réserve. Peut-être Silver jouait-il la comédie. Apparemment ses parents étaient doués pour ça. Finalement le duo parla un peu de Poudlard mais la distance qui les séparait restait palpable. Le jeune homme avait hâte que Tiana descende pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup même s'il avait aussi hâte de revoir les jumelles Dumbledore.

Tiana justement émergeait doucement. Contrairement aux jumelles, elle eut bien du mal à se lever tant le lit était confortable. Les autres filles la laissèrent hormis Daphné qui la secoua par l'épaule.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu veux être à l'heure !

Tiana se sentit soudainement surexcitée en se rappelant que les cours commençaient et qu'elle allait pouvoir enfiler le bel uniforme de l'école. Cédant à sa bonne vieille habitude, elle cacha sa peluche dans la taie de son oreiller.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des cours sur les créatures magiques ?

\- Ah, ce n'est qu'en troisième année, ça, dit Daphné d'un air désolé. Mais tu peux toujours consulter les livres de la bibliothèque à ce sujet. Il parait qu'elle est immense d'après le Préfet !

Les deux filles descendirent ensemble de leur dortoir et rejoignirent les autres élèves de leur année. Drago ne put empêcher un regard méprisant envers Tiana tout en se rappelant qu'il devait absolument envoyer un hibou à son père. La jeune Black planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ne se gêna pas pour lui jeter un regard noir. Elle fut surprise de le voir approuver son attitude lorsqu'il détourna la tête vers Pansy Parkinson avec un sourire en coin. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange.

\- Tous les Serpentard sont comme ça ? Demanda Tiana à Silver.

\- C'est compliqué tu sais. La plupart sont élevés par de vieilles familles sorcières. Et il faut une certaine attitude et une connaissance des autres familles. Je suppose que Drago a reconnu que tu te comportais comme une Black en ne baissant pas le regard.

Tiana secoua la tête. Les Serpentards semblaient être des gens à part, difficiles à comprendre. Daphné rit de la tête perdue de Tiana. Silver était ravi de voir que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas comme Drago comme il l'avait craint.

\- Les première année, on se dépêche ! On va manger ! S'écria Percy à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Théa et Adrian attendaient avec lui et les deux filles se sourirent avant de se mettre en route derrière les autres.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle le brouhaha des premiers jours ainsi que l'excitation qui y régnait était palpable. Les jumelles repérèrent rapidement la table des Serdaigle qui était la seconde à leur gauche. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elles se rendirent compte que leur table était juste à côté de Serpentard à l'extrême gauche. Elles sourirent. A leur droite se tenaient les Poufsouffle et tout à l'extrémité étaient assis les Gryffondor. De très bonne humeur les filles parlèrent longuement entre elles en s'asseyant devant les victuailles.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute ma vie, répliqua Ariana à sa sœur.

\- On va enfin pouvoir manger à notre faim. J'espère qu'on ne va pas en faire une overdose.

Le duo se mit à glousser.

Ariana se servit un grand bol de lait avec des tartines mais sa sœur contempla la table des Professeurs et fixa à nouveau Albus. Les deux se regardaient mais aucun ne fit de geste avant que le Directeur ne détourne la tête pour parler à Minerva. Ariane soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment aller aborder un homme d'une telle importance.

\- Mange ! Profite de ce qu'on a ! la rabroua sa jumelle.

Elle avait un regard ferme et Ariane prit le pain tendu en lui souriant. Après tout rien ne servait de se miner, elle avait le temps pour tenter de l'approcher.

\- Oh regarde c'est Tia' et Silver ! Commenta Ariane d'un geste de la main.

Au loin la rouquine arriva avec rapidité et elles se prirent dans les bras. Silver les salua poliment d'un sourire. Mais à la table tout le monde les regardait de travers hormis les première année. Ariane ressentit une certaine tension s'installer et Silver en eut un rictus.

\- Ce n'est pas votre table ici, allez manger chez vous, commenta une Serdaigle de septième année.

\- Je vais voir mes amies, je n'ai pas le droit ? S'insurgea Tiana. Je fais bien ce que je veux.

\- Bien dit, répliqua Silver.

\- Ah ces Serpentard, tous des insolents, enchaina une autre.

\- Tiana est notre amie ! Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça, répliqua Ariana en la serrant contre elle.

La rouquine rougit un peu mais elles se sourirent.

\- Alors bien dormi ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Impeccable, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. J'ai même eu du mal à me lever ce matin ! Le lit était confortable et franchement la vue sur le lac je suis fan.

\- Oh tu es proche du lac ? Nous on est dans une tour à l'ouest. La vue est splendide aussi mais la salle commune est si belle que j'ai du mal à m'en détacher.

\- Je suis en dessous du lac pour être plus précise, sourit Tiana. Moi la mienne est un peu étrange à vrai dire.

\- Sérieux ? Et tu as vu des créatures ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais comme hier j'ai cru apercevoir au loin une espèce de tentacule.

\- Excellent. Tu me diras si tu en vois d'autres hein ! Moi j'ai cru apercevoir des sirènes hier.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je veux en voir aussi !

Les deux sautillèrent dans l'allée.

Silver regarda Ariane pour sa part.

\- Tu parles moins que ta sœur je me trompe ? Commenta-t-il d'un regard profond.

La jeune blonde se sentit un peu nerveuse.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi expansive c'est vrai.

\- J'ai tout de suite remarqué que tu étais plus calme. Moi aussi je suis de ce genre là, c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien ça nous fait un point commun.

Silver la regarda sourire et se sentit apaisé.

\- Tu sais, on se connait à peine mais je suis content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas par mon nom ou mon apparence. Ca fait du bien.

La jeune Serdaigle le fixa, surprise.

\- Juger quelqu'un sans le connaître ce n'est pas notre genre. Et puis nous aussi on a vécu des choses similaires à l'orphelinat. On ne peut que comprendre.

Le duo se sourit.

\- Tu sais que les Serpentard ne sont jamais ami avec des Serdaigle ? Lui dit-il. Ni avec aucune autre maison.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre oui... Marmonna Ariane. Mais je ne me séparerai pas de Tiana pour leur faire plaisir.

Silver rit un peu avant de tendre sa main.

\- J'aimerais que l'on soit ami nous aussi. Si tu n'as pas peur de moi.

\- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas peur de toi ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de se calmer. Je serais ravie d'être ton amie Silver.

\- Et nous aussi, intervint Ariana avec Tiana.

Le quatuor se serra la main. Silver eut un regard rempli de remerciement.

\- Content de vous avoir rencontrées alors. Espérons que nous passerons une bonne année malgré les préjugés.

Certains les fixaient toujours, surtout les années supérieures. On les entendait murmurer sur leur passage mais les quatre avaient tellement l'habitude de ce genre de réaction qu'ils ne s'en soucièrent guère. Finalement ils se séparèrent pour l'heure du petit déjeuner et Silver retourna avec Tiana chez les Serpentard. La jeune Black se demanda un instant si les Serdaigle se seraient comportés autrement si elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. Théa, Adrian et Percy leur firent des signes et Tiana se promit de parler de sa famille aux jumelles plus tard alors qu'elle se servait généreusement à manger. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec tous ceux qui les critiquaient. En y pensant, elle tourna automatiquement le regard vers la table des Professeurs. Regulus tourna la tête au même moment et les deux Black se fixèrent durant de longs instants. Avant que Severus Rogue ne lui parle et qu'il ne détourne le regard. Tiana soupira, dépitée.

\- On dirait que ta fille a réussi à parler à Tiana, sourit Regulus.

Severus jeta un rapide regard à la table des Serpentard et aperçut en effet Théa et Tiana en grande conversation.

\- C'est aujourd'hui le cours de Potions ? Demanda Regulus.

\- Oui, et tu ferais mieux d'être à l'heure.

\- Tu crois franchement que je vais louper ça ?

Les deux oncles sourirent -ou du moins Regulus le fit, Severus restant stoïque mais ne lâchant pas Tiana du regard- en la voyant s'émerveiller devant la Gazette du Sorcier.

A la tablée des Serdaigle plus tôt de cela, les jumelles mangèrent avec ravissement. Penelope leur parla de leur entrevue avec les deux Serpentard et surtout le jeune Bright. Mais les blondes restèrent catégoriques dans leur choix et on les laissa tranquille. Les autres premières années semblaient s'en ficher aussi. Elles parlèrent longuement des premiers cours. Débarqua soudainement une nuée d'hiboux et de chouettes plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ce fut un vrai bal aérien qui extasia les plus jeunes dans de grands " _wouhaou_ ".

Padma Patil eut la visite de sa sœur à leur table et on ne leur dit rien. Ariana bougonne puis vit atterrir devant ses yeux une jolie chouette marron glacé.

\- Ah c'est la gazette du sorcier !

Ariane paya l'animal et lui donna un peu à manger avant de le voir partir.

\- J'adore recevoir ce journal, sourit Ariana. Surtout quand on l'avait reçu à l'orphelinat ! Tu te souviens de la tête d'Eva !

Les jumelles se mirent à pouffer et ouvrirent le quotidien pour en lire les nouvelles. Elles adoraient voir bouger les photos et en apprendre plus sur le monde sorcier. Elles n'en comprenaient pas tout mais avaient appris qu'il existait un Ministère de la Magie avec un Ministre appelé Cornelius Fudge. Rondouillard il apparaissait souvent sur les images avec son chapeau melon vert et son costume violet. Les filles lisaient qu'il y avait beaucoup d'interdits mais aussi beaucoup de problèmes de magie noire. Elles en étaient fort curieuses. A côté de ça elles virent aussi pas mal d'anecdotes sur le quotidien sorcier avec des chanteurs bizarres et des coutumes de magie assez étranges. Cela les amusa.

Par la suite, le Professeur Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne journée et le Directeur de chaque Maison leur distribua les emplois du temps de chaque année. Il apparaissait que tous les cours étaient communs entre Maisons. Cela faisait une trentaine d'élèves à chaque cours ce qui rassura les jumelles. Si elles faisaient une bêtise cela se verrait beaucoup moins dans la masse. Une fois le papier reçu par le professeur Filius Flitwick, Directeur des Serdaigle, le duo se rua dessus pour regarder les matières.

\- On commence par la Botanique ! C'est génial ! S'excita Ariana.

\- Moi j'aurais bien aimé aller directement en Sortilèges, répliqua sa sœur.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée, on va la tester notre baguette, ça viendra.

\- Mais ce n'est que mercredi après-midi, bougonna la jeunette.

\- Et vous avez vu ! Mardi matin on vole en balai, s'exprima Padma. J'espère y arriver, je n'ai jamais trop aimé le vol.

\- Vol en balai, répliqua Ariana les yeux brillants. Je veux essayer ça !

Ariane approuva en fixant les matières.

\- Vous avez vu mercredi soir on a un cours d'Astronomie. Le seul qui se passe après le diner.

\- Oh oui, je me demande ce qu'on apprend là-bas ? Déclara Lisa.

\- Ca fait partie de la magie ? Demanda Ariana

\- Apparemment oui, répliqua Mandy. Je me demande ce qu'on y fera.

\- Regarder le ciel pendant une heure ?

Les filles rirent ensemble et continuèrent à s'extasier sur leurs futures heures de cours.

Chez les Serpentard, Silver écouta Drago faire un véritable éloge sur Severus Rogue leur Directeur de Maison. Il avait beau être vu comme un traître, pas mal de familles l'admiraient malgré tout. Et étonnamment l'homme se stoppa à sa hauteur pour le regarder. Silver le salua et Rogue lui fit un signe de tête de même qu'à Drago et compagnie. L'argenté regarda son emploi du temps et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de matières intéressantes. Sans parler du fait qu'il partageait tous ses cours avec les autres maisons. Il pourrait ainsi en apprendre plus sur les jumelles et leur grain de folie.

\- On a Potions dès ce soir, ça va être génial, sourit Drago.

Celui-ci se pavanait avec les cadeaux reçus de sa mère dont une grande boite de chocolats au caramel qu'il distribua à sa bande. Silver en reçut aussi et le remercia.

\- Vol en balai, vous verrez je vais tous les écraser. Je suis un des plus doués. Potter va s'en mordre les doigts, continua-t-il.

Silver ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Lui le balai il s'en fichait un peu, il savait déjà voler. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était plutôt les cours avec de la pratique comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui était ironique car ses parents voulaient qu'il apprenne à se servir de la magie noire plus tard. Il eut un rictus. Il détourna alors les yeux vers Tiana qui allait recevoir son emploi du temps. La rouquine mangeait encore sous les yeux effarés de Daphné et Théa. Daphné posa la main sur sa main alors qu'elle reprenait des tartines.

\- Tu vas te rendre malade. Tu sais personne ne va te voler ta nourriture.

Tiana se dit qu'effectivement elle avait déjà pas mal mangé et que ce serait dommage de louper la première journée de cours.

\- C'est dur de se dire que je peux manger à ma faim, en fait. C'était pas pareil à l'orphelinat.

\- Oui mais tu n'y es plus, sourit Théa.

Tiana sourit à son tour alors que Severus Rogue tendait son emploi du temps à Daphné. Il tendit ensuite le sien à Tiana en la fixant d'un regard insondable. Comme la veille, elle fut mal à l'aise mais il partit rapidement à son plus grand soulagement. Théa regarda discrètement l'emploi du temps de sa cousine et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait Potions en fin de journée. Elle échangea un regard avec Regulus qui lui sourit. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus de cette attente.

\- Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie et Potions. Waouh, ça en fait des choses. Oh et on a même des cours de Vol ! S'exclama Tiana ave enthousiasme.

\- La Botanique se déroule dans les serres hors du château, les informa Percy. Le reste dans le château, et bien entendu les Potions sont près de notre salle commune dans un cachot.

Tiana eut un rire qui ne fut pas suivi. Vraiment ? Un cours dans les cachots ? Elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir savoir son lien avec lui. Il lui faisait un peu peur. Et puis elle se rassura en se disant que Théa qui était sa fille, n'était pas si effrayante que ça. Peut-être était-ce une façade ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'il fut l'heure de quitter les tables et de se rendre aux serres. Silver et Tiana attendirent les jumelles et ils firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'aux fameuses serres. Le professeur Chourave les accueillit. L'air gentil, c'était une sorcière enrobée mais aussi la Directrice des Poufsouffle.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Installez-vous je vous prie ! Je suis le Professeur Chourave.

\- Bonjour Professeur Chourave, firent tous les élèves en chœur

Elle fit l'appel et vérifia dans le même temps qu'ils avaient tous les fournitures qu'elle avait demandées sur sa liste. Elle arrêta son regard sur les jumelles Dumbledore. Le Professeur de Botanique les avaient gardées par le passé et se disait qu'elles avaient bien grandi. Cela la fit rayonner bien qu'elle se sentit soudainement assez vieille. Le temps passait si vite. Elles avaient déjà onze ans.

Le duo ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi tous les Professeurs ou presque les regardaient ainsi depuis la veille. Cela attisa leur curiosité mais elles écoutèrent la suite. Pomona Chourave leur fit un topo sur les plantes qu'ils étudieraient durant l'année. Certains noms leur semblèrent imprononçables.

\- Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous faire rempoter des Fomenta, des champignons aux vertus apaisantes lorsqu'ils sont utilisés dans les bonnes potions. Vous ferez ça par groupe de quatre.

Silver, Tiana, Ariana et Ariane sourirent. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous leurs cours en commun. Ca aurait été compliqué autrement. Ils rempotèrent leur plante dans l'allégresse et la bonne humeur. Le cours était si plaisant qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et se dépêchèrent de suivre les autres pour se rendre au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tiana aperçut le fameux Harry Potter qui avait une altercation avec Drago.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? Ce type est invivable avec tout le monde !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Ariana.

\- C'est à cause de garçons comme lui qu'il y a des réactions comme ce matin quand on a parlé ensemble.

\- Bon, je le note sur ma liste des gens à éviter, dit Ariane et ils en rirent.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe du professeur Quirell. Apeuré, il portait un énorme turban violet sur la tête.

\- B… Bonjour à tous. N… Nous allons évoquer comment se protéger des F… Forces du Mal.

Lui aussi fit l'appel et regarda plus longtemps les jumelles, Harry, Tiana et Silver mais pas assez pour qu'eux-mêmes ne le remarquent vraiment. La salle de classe sentait fortement l'ail, apparemment pour éloigner un vampire qu'il aurait rencontré. Le cours était au final très ennuyeux et Tiana se pencha vers les jumelles.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vous en parler ce matin, mais il y a une fille de ma maison, Théa Rogue, qui fait partie de ma famille.

\- Ta famille est ici ? Demanda Ariane avec une pointe de jalousie. Attends… C'est pas la fille d'un prof ? Il me semble qu'ils nous en ont parlé à notre table hier soir !

\- Si, si, de notre Directeur de Maison. Et au fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelqu'un qu'on a déjà vu à la table des professeurs ? Le jardinier de l'orphelinat ?

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Et lui aussi fait partie de ma famille. Il s'appelle Regulus Black.

\- Ce serait pas ton père ? Risqua Ariane avant de se rappeler qu'une Serdaigle avait dit que le père de son amie avait fait de mauvaises choses.

\- Non. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il serait en prison. Théa n'a pas pu m'en dire plus, il paraîtrait que Regulus et le professeur Rogue veulent m'en parler en personne.

\- Enorme ! S'exclamèrent-elles d'un même ensemble.

\- Pas tant que ça. S'ils font partie de ma famille, je compte bien ne pas leur pardonner si facilement de m'avoir laissée là-bas.

Silver eut un bref sourire. Ca c'était une façon de penser digne des Black. Même les Malefoy en seraient fiers, il le savait. Rogue et Regulus allaient en baver, il le sentait. Vu l'air vengeur de la rouquine… Se faisant reprendre, les filles cessèrent de discuter. Ce cours était une vraie blague. Plutôt que de leur parler des forces du mal, Quirrell montrait surtout une grande peur à leur égard. C'en était presque risible ! Ils furent soulagés que le cours se termine et se hâtèrent en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

A midi, ils se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers la table des Serdaigle sous des regards désapprobateurs. Ariana et Ariane cherchèrent le jardinier de l'orphelinat. Effectivement, il était bien reconnaissable. Impossible de le louper. Celui-ci les regarda et leur fit un petit sourire. Les jumelles hésitèrent mais finirent par lui rendre son sourire, bien qu'elles ne comprenaient pourquoi il avait pu laisser Tiana dans un tel endroit. Il avait l'air gentil. Les plats furent une fois de plus succulents et les ragots allèrent encore bon train en voyant les deux Serpentard chez les aigles. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

\- On a quoi après ? Demanda Tiana en retenant un bâillement.

\- Histoire de la Magie, répondit aussitôt Silver.

\- Tu connais l'emploi du temps par cœur déjà ? rit Ariane. J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder.

Silver sourit. Oui, il avait peur de se tromper de cours et l'avait regardé plusieurs fois pour bien tout mémoriser.

Ils se levèrent en même temps que les Professeurs quand il fut l'heure, maudissant la digestion qui les faisait bailler avec force. Comment suivre un cours dans de telles conditions ? En arrivant devant la salle de classe ils constatèrent que toute leur année semblait dans le même état, ce qui les rassura. Ils se réveillèrent un minimum en se rendant compte que le Professeur était un fantôme. Cela laissa les jumelles pantoises et admiratives. Mais il avait l'air terne et morne. Et alors qu'il attaquait l'Histoire, il ne fut pas difficile de s'endormir pour une sieste de digestion. D'autant plus que le Professeur ne remarquait rien et lisait son cours d'une voix monocorde. Silver fut le seul à rester un minimum attentif, avec Hermione Granger, et dut secouer les filles pour les réveiller à la fin du cours. Ils avaient maintenant Potions.

\- Votre salle commune est près d'ici ? Demanda Ariane alors qu'ils descendaient aux cachots.

\- Oui, répondit Tiana. La seule chose que je trouve dommage, c'est la décoration que je trouve sinistre. Mais le reste est parfait !

La salle de potions était déjà ouverte, et encore plus sinistre. Il y faisait particulièrement froid et des créatures étaient alignées dans des bocaux. Ils se répartirent par deux. Ce cours ci, Tiana se mit avec Daphné tandis que Silver s'installait à côté d'un Theodore surpris. Les jumelles se mirent ensemble et ils attendirent l'arrivée du Professeur Rogue devant leurs chaudrons en se frottant les mains. Il arriva dans une entrée remarquée et s'installa à son bureau, faisant l'appel d'une voix mesurée et fixant chaque fois l'élève de son regard noir insondable. L'argenté ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper alors que Rogue se posait plein de question à son sujet tandis que Tiana soutint son regard en priant pour que le cours passe vite. Ariana se surprit à admirer son style tandis qu'Ariane se tassa sur sa chaise lorsqu'il les fixa.

Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Harry Potter, les choses se gâtèrent pour le pauvre Gryffondor qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des Potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui ensorceler les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Durant tous le monologue la jeune Ariana avait les yeux brillants d'intérêt et commençait à regarder les chaudrons avec envie. Sacrée entrée que celle-ci et la classe resta silencieuse un moment avant que Rogue ne reprenne la parole, incendiant Potter de questions. En entendant le ton condescendant de Rogue qui se moquait de Potter qui n'avait pas ouvert un livre, Tiana se promit de lire un chapitre de chaque matière avant de dormir. Silver observait Rogue avec le plus grand des respects. Il savait en imposer ! Il ignorait Hermione qui semblait vouloir crever le plafond tant elle levait haut la main. Certains Serpentard ricanaient mais Tiana et Ariane se sentaient surtout mal à l'aise pour le garçon alors que Rogue lui enlevait un point pour son insolence lorsqu'il répondit qu'Hermione semblait connaître la réponse.

Il les répartit ensuite par deux pour qu'ils réalisent une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il ne changea pas les binômes formés par le quatuor et leur afficha les ingrédients d'un coup de baguette au tableau. Les élèves cherchèrent les ingrédients dans le calme dans l'armoire de la salle avant de se mettre au travail dans un silence religieux. Au début mitigée, Tiana se prit à apprécier ce cours plus que les autres.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir de bonnes notes avec toi, murmura Daphné. T'as l'air douée pour ça.

Sa camarade de dortoir ne rajouta pas qu'elle pensait que ça venait de son lien de parenté avec les Rogue. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir que Tiana, et Severus Rogue également, ne cessaient de regarder l'heure. La rouquine avait en effet prévu de rester après le cours et de demander la vérité plutôt que d'attendre que les deux hommes ne viennent vers elles.

Silver et Theodore s'en sortaient tous les deux bien aussi, les deux taciturnes ne parlant pas mais se complétant parfaitement dans les tâches. Le jeune Bright se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans son travail et pût laisser son esprit vagabonder sur la joie d'être loin de sa famille. Il avait passé une journée extraordinaire et avait déjà appris des choses très intéressantes. Il était déjà impatient d'en voir plus et tourna la tête vers les jumelles. Il se surprit à rire intérieurement en voyant la différence que deux êtres si similaires pouvaient avoir.

Ariana était, des deux, la plus excitée de la classe. Elle mélangeait avec soin chaque ingrédient en s'intéressant à ses effets. Sautillant à chaque chose ajoutée et regardant le changement de couleur comme si cela était un miracle. Ariane de son côté était plus réservée. Elle regarda plus qu'elle ne s'occupa de la potion en lisant les consignes à voix haute. Mais on voyait qu'elle aussi y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. C'était un cours passionnant pour elles et tellement nouveau. Tout comme la Botanique et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal bien que ce fut plus ennuyeux d'écouter Quirrell. Il n'y a que l'Histoire de la Magie qui les avait déçus. Silver reprit son sérieux pour ajouter ses racines.

Tous travaillaient sous l'œil vigilant de Severus qui passait et repassait derrière les élèves en les stressant. Chacun eut droit à son lot de critiques, hormis Malefoy, Silver et Tiana chez les Serpentard. Ariana reçut également sa part et sembla prendre la critique avec plus de sérieux que de dégoût. Ariane haussa les épaules lorsque vint son tour. La classe eut de quoi se détendre lorsque Neville Londubat fit fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan et que la potion se répandit sur le sol. Les élèves montèrent sur les tabourets et Rogue accusa Potter de ne pas avoir informé Londubat qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines de porc épic tant que la potion était sur le feu. Seamus fut chargé d'emmener Neville à l'infirmerie étant donné qu'il avait été aspergé de potion. Cela indiqua la fin du cours.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, glissa Tiana à Silver et aux jumelles. Je compte demander des réponses.

\- Tu nous raconteras, hein ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Obligé ! Sourit Ariane.

\- Bon courage, glissa Silver.

Le trio se dirigea vers la sortie quand Ariana remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son livre de Potions. Elle se dépêcha de le reprendre en passant devant le bureau et Severus la regarda avec curiosité. La blonde le fixa à son tour, tenant de lui exprimer par le regard la joie qu'elle avait eu de faire de la potion avant de repartir. Le Professeur la toisa en haussant un sourcil avant de regarder Tiana sur sa chaise. La blonde continua donc sa route avant de tomber sur quelque chose de brillant au sol. Elle le ramassa et regarda une magnifique biche en argent affublé en collier. Elle se demanda à qui cela pouvait être avant de le mettre dans sa poche et de rejoindre sa sœur et Silver.

Alors que les autres élèves remballaient leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle, Tiana resta assise et attendit qu'ils sortent tous. Une fois la salle vidée, Regulus Black entra dans la pièce et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, prêts pour une longue discussion.

* * *

 **Désolée de laisser ce suspense jusqu'à samedi haha Mais le chapitre aurait été trop long ! A la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Amère vérité

**Hello voici la suite !**

 **Adenoide : effectivement il ne peut que haïr James et encore plus dans cette fic. Certes Théa est sa demi-soeur mais Severus n'aurait pas pu dépasser sa haine je pense. Et on a voulu garder la trame avec les Dursley qui est tout de même très importante.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Amère vérité**

Durant quelques secondes, le silence qui régna dans la salle de classe fut assourdissant pour les trois sorciers. Tiana qui avait semblé si déterminée à avoir ses réponses ne trouvait plus le courage de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps que tu saches qui nous sommes pour toi, dit brusquement Severus Rogue, sa voix tranchant net le silence qui s'était installé.

Tiana le fixa avec intensité et il détourna le regard.

\- Nous sommes tous deux tes oncles. Je suis le frère de ta mère, Naevia Rogue. Et Regulus est le frère de ton père.

Severus tut volontairement le nom. Ils en avaient discuté avec le Directeur et celui-ci avait été d'accord pour qu'ils lui révèlent leur lien de parenté. Mais pas question qu'elle apprenne tout de suite qui Sirius Black était et ce qu'il avait fait. Le seul risque était qu'elle l'apprenne en questionnant ses camarades de Serpentard. Regulus s'était arrangé pour cacher les livres d'Histoire qui en parlaient à la bibliothèque.

Tiana se leva brusquement de sa chaise et les regarda avec colère.

\- Et pourquoi j'ai grandi dans cet endroit alors ? Pourquoi lui ou vous -elle pointa Regulus puis Severus du doigt- n'est pas venu me chercher ?

\- On ne le pouvait pas. Trancha Severus. Nous… Avons fait de mauvais choix qui nous ont conduits à suivre le mauvais sorcier. Le Ministère de la Magie ne nous aurait jamais permis de t'élever.

\- Vous avez suivi le fameux Voldemort ? Silver m'en a parlé.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Répliquèrent-ils d'un même ensemble.

Tiana haussa les épaules. Venant du monde moldu, elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'un nom puisse inspirer tant de crainte.

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai grandi dans cet orphelinat pourri !

La rouquine s'adossa contre une table d'élève, faisant face à ses deux oncles. Soufflés par l'aplomb qu'elle tenait de Naevia et Sirius.

\- On a dû se faire innocenter par procès. Mais la principale raison, reprit Regulus d'une voix douce, c'est que ton père a été emprisonné.

\- Pourquoi ? Malefoy m'en a déjà parlé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, coupa Severus sans se préoccuper du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Il a tué des gens et est connu de tous pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Une haine sans nom transparaissait quand il parlait de son père. Ils avaient tu jusqu'à son nom pour plus de sureté. Tiana ouvrit la bouche mais en voyant l'air furieux de Severus abandonna cette question pour l'instant et se tourna vers Regulus.

\- Et pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé ? Toutes ces fois où vous veniez jardiner…

\- De quoi elle parle, demanda Severus en se tournant vers Regulus.

Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Je passais deux fois par mois à l'orphelinat en me faisant passer pour un jardinier.

\- Crétin ! Pourquoi ?

Regulus haussa les épaules avant de regarder Tiana et estima qu'il lui devait la vérité.

\- J'en avais besoin. Tu ne l'avais jamais vue, toi. Tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'elle pouvait souffrir. Tout ça à cause de S…

\- A cause de son père. Finit Severus d'un regard noir envers son ami.

Tiana, silencieuse, essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle apprenait.

\- Théa est ma cousine ?

Severus approuva.

\- Je t'en prie, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Elle aussi n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ? C'est même vous deux qui lui avez interdit de me dire qui elle était exactement dès la rentrée ! En plus ça se voit qu'elle est triste…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre comme elle a vécu. Mais ça ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, contra Severus. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Je sais que c'est de votre faute. A vous et votre façon de faire avec les autres Maisons ! Accusa-t-elle.

Regulus eut un sourire devant la franchise de Tiana. Elle ne retenait pas ses mots et c'était une bonne chose, mais ça pourrait lui jouer des mauvais tours plus tard. Tiana tenta de se calmer. Certes, il était certain qu'ils ne diraient rien sur son père, mais elle pouvait toujours demander autre chose.

\- Ma mère est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est morte le jour où Potter a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Encore une fois, Severus ne dit rien de plus. Lui révéler que Théa et elle avaient été présentes ce jour-là pourrait trop facilement la mettre sur la piste.

\- A Halloween, c'est ça ?

Regulus approuva et esquissa un geste pour poser la main sur son épaule mais Tiana lui lança un regard froid. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

\- On m'a dit que j'avais une grande famille. Pourquoi aucun sorcier ne m'a élevé ?

\- Comme on te l'a dit, le ministère ne tenait pas à ce que tu sois placée dans une famille sorcière. La seule solution était de te faire grandir chez les moldus dans un endroit protégé. Votre île était entourée de puissants sorts. Car ce que le ministère ne voulait pas, c'était que tu suives la voie de ton père en étant élevée dans les préceptes des Black. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à d'anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour t'élever.

\- Silver a été élevé comme ça et il est très gentil ! Contra Tiana avec colère.

\- En parlant de lui, tu ferais mieux de te méfier du petit Bright. Ils sont…

\- Je n'écouterais pas vos préjugés ! C'est mon ami ! J'ai une dernière question : qui est Butterfly ?

Severus haussa les sourcils. Regulus eut un soupir.

\- Moi. Je voulais t'envoyer des cadeaux pour que tu ne sois pas triste. Ou du moins pour embaumer de temps en temps tes journées.

D'un geste qui parut lent à Regulus, Tiana détacha la broche en forme de papillon de ses cheveux et la lui tendit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne la veux plus. Plus maintenant.

L'homme la prit, hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif, bien que blessé. C'était trop compliqué pour une fille de onze ans de pouvoir comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

\- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? Je commence à avoir faim.

Typique, songea Severus. Se cacher derrière des remarques cinglantes. Mais au moins savait-elle qui ils étaient pour elle, même si elle leur en voulait. Et il le comprenait. Tant qu'elle tissait des liens avec Théa, il se fichait du reste.

\- Non, tu peux aller manger.

\- Bonne soirée, professeur Rogue, monsieur Black.

Encore typique. Une manière de les faire souffrir. Tiana marcha sans se retourner jusqu'à la porte qu'elle s'assura de claquer avec force.

\- Comme quoi il n'y a pas que du Black en elle, sourit Severus avec tristesse. Ca s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. Naevia ou le traître nous auraient hurlé dessus à sa place.

\- Elle n'est pas ses parents, dit sagement Regulus. Et elle n'a que onze ans.

* * *

Ariana, Ariane et Silver, profitèrent de la fin de journée avant le diner pour se balader ensemble dans le château. La première journée avait été forte en émotion et leur avait vraiment plu. Ariana se mit à sautiller en marchant dans la pelouse. Elle avait plus qu'adoré le cours de Potions.

\- C'était énorme ! J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner en Potions ! Mercredi matin, c'est déjà loin !

\- Moi je n'ai pas trop aimé ce professeur, avoua Ariane tendue. Tu as vu comment il s'en prenait à ce pauvre Londubat. Et à Harry Potter aussi. C'est un fou.

\- Moi je trouvais qu'il avait une certaine classe, commenta Silver le regard lointain.

\- Pour les Potions peut-être mais pas pour son comportement avec les autres. C'était dégueulasse.

\- Je dois avouer que c'était pas sympa, répliqua Ariana en se calmant. Mais si on oublie son caractère de cochon, sa matière est géniale. On dirait de la chimie ou de la cuisine.

Ariane approuva et regarda sa sœur s'étirer sous le souffle du vent.

 _\- Personnellement il ne me fait pas peur ce Rogue. Je vais lui montrer que même une non Serpentard peut faire de supers potions._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais peur de rien il faut dire._

Les sœurs se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Silver les regarda de travers.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Les jumelles se fixèrent avant de se rappeler qu'elles venaient de se parler dans leur tête. C'était une habitude maintenant à laquelle elles ne faisaient même plus attention par moment.

\- Oh on se parlait par la pensée. Je suppose que c'est normal pour des sorcières non ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Par la pensée... ? S'exclama Silver. Euh non ce n'est pas normal, à moins d'avoir utilisé un puissant sortilège ou enchantement je ne vois pas vraiment ça possible. Vous vous moquez de moi non ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt toi qui te moques ! On... On est pas bizarre... Répliqua Ariane.

Ariana la prit par les épaules. Elles étaient enfin à leur vraie place, alors pourquoi étaient-elles encore anormales ?

\- Vous le faites depuis combien de temps ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Depuis toujours, répliqua Ariana avec ferveur. Et autant ne pas l'ébruiter alors !

\- Non en effet. Mais je pense que ça doit venir de votre jumellité.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Ariane curieuse.

Silver s'assit sur un banc en pierre et les regarda fixement. Ses yeux brûlaient soudainement de curiosité maladive et d'une science infuse.

\- Et bien j'ai lu beaucoup de livres depuis mon enfance. Et j'ai déjà vu des ouvrages sur les jumeaux et les jumelles. Il parait que certains d'entre eux développent un lien magique inexplicable. Le pouvoir de se localiser, de se parler par l'esprit ou même de converger leurs sortilèges. C'est encore assez flou comme frontière mais je sais que beaucoup de paires de jumeaux ont subi de graves expériences pour essayer de les comprendre. Aujourd'hui c'est plus réglementé cela dit, répliqua-t-il en voyant leur tête. Mais certains mauvais sorciers en ont toujours après ce genre de lien. Bref, c'est quelque chose que même moi je ne pourrais comprendre. Et je pense que votre don vient de là.

A son explication, les jumelles se détendirent. Ariana se posa dans l'herbe avec sa sœur avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je comprends mieux. Du coup il vaudrait mieux n'en parler à personne. Silver, il n'y a que toi qui le sais avec Tiana. Je préférerais que ça reste ainsi.

\- Oh tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis une tombe.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec ton allure on pourrait te croire mort, pouffa Ariana sadiquement.

Silver lui fit un regard emplit de malice.

\- Attention si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver.

Les trois se mirent à rire et Ariane se coucha sur le sol en regardant le ciel devenir sombre.

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce que vous disiez de si drôle ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Oh on parlait juste de Rogue et du fait que je vais me défoncer en Potions, déclara Ariana. N'empêche c'est vrai que Potter il a pris vraiment cher.

Ariane regarda sa cravate avec un sourire. Le bleue et le bronze étaient désormais ses couleurs favorites.

\- Au fait, c'est vrai ce qu'on a entendu sur Harry ? Demanda la plus calme des jumelles. On nous a raconté qu'il avait survécu à une attaque d'un certain Tu-Sais-Qui. Même si du coup moi ça me dit rien.

Silver se retint de rire. Ne pas connaître ce mage noir était tellement étrange, surtout pour lui qui baignait dedans depuis sa naissance. Il soupira tout de même discrètement.

\- Oui c'est bien vrai. Il y a eu une ère de ténèbres très compliquée à nos naissances. Avec un grand mage noir qui voulait prôner la qualité du sang de sorcier sur les autres. Il voulait empêcher les Moldus et enfants de Moldus avec des pouvoirs magiques de vivre parmi nous. Il désirait aussi que les sorciers n'aient plus à se cacher des Moldus. Bref que nous soyons au-dessus de tout être vivant car nous sommes selon lui et beaucoup d'adeptes, supérieurs. Il aimait les Sang-Purs par-dessus tout.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Mais il n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne. Vivre caché des Moldus ça m'a surprise quand je l'ai appris, commenta Ariana. Pourquoi se cacher d'eux ?

Silver croisa les doigts sur ses jambes.

\- Bonne question mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ca évite la panique et les débordements. Les Moldus se sentiraient agressés par nous. Enfin c'est un questionnement qui n'aura jamais vraiment de réponse.

\- Et donc Potter l'a tué alors que c'était un bébé ? Répliqua Ariane septique.

\- Non pas tué, enfin, beaucoup pensent qu'il est mort mais je sais qu'il est toujours vivant.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Simple... déduction.

\- Hummm, mais encore ?

\- Mais ce n'était qu'un bébé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour achever un grand mage noir ! Enchaina Ariane.

\- Personne ne le sait. Mais ce soir-là le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu alors qu'il tentait de tuer Harry Potter. Et de ce fait il est devenu célèbre comme sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Silver se tut en remarquant sa faute. Il l'avait appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ici. Mais les filles ne remarquèrent rien.

\- C'était une ère terrible selon tout le monde, reprit l'argenté comme si de rien n'était. La fin de ce long règne de terreur où seuls quelques sorciers courageux luttaient encore est apparue comme un rayon de soleil après une tempête. Imaginez la chose.

Les jumelles commencèrent à comprendre tout ce tohu-bohu autour de Harry et de sa célébrité que Rogue ne semblait pas aimer.

\- Et il s'appelait comment ce méchant ? Demanda Ariana curieuse.

\- Il faut l'appeler Vous-savez-qui. Mais son vrai nom c'est... * _Il regarda de droite à gauche_ *. Voldemort. Lord Voldemort.

Silver se dit que si ses parents avaient été présents ils l'auraient sacrément châtié pour un tel affront. Jamais un Bright ne prononçait le nom du maître !

\- Ah d'accord. VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMOOOORT ! Hurla Ariana.

\- Mais tu es folle ? Beugla Silver en lui sautant dessus.

Ariana en rit de même que sa sœur.

\- J'avais envie de voir ta tête. Mais j'ai bien compris qu'on ne devait pas le dire. T'inquiète pas.

Jamais Silver n'avait été aussi émotif. Il se reprit et finit par sourire.

\- Bien joué, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi. Ca fait déjà deux fois.

Ariana rit en lui tirant la langue.

\- Alors la magie noire existe ! Répliqua Ariane le regard songeur. La magie peut aussi faire le mal. Volde... On-sait-qui était le pire de tous les temps ?

\- Oh non il y a eu bien d'autres ères de ténèbres. Comme toutes ces époques il y a des hauts et des bas mais il est vrai que Le Lord avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Quoi que pas plus que Grindelwald.

\- Grindelwald ? Dirent-elles d'un même ensemble.

\- Avant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom... -Bon sang ce que c'est chiant à. Il y a eu une autre ère de ténèbres amenée par le célèbre Gellert Grindelwald. C'était à peu près le même topo. Son slogan était " Pour le plus grand bien". En gros pour le bien des sorciers. Et je dois dire qu'entre les deux, je le préfère dans son genre. Il avait beaucoup de classe et une ambition plus... disons louable. Mais il tuait sans vergogne et baignait dans de la magie très noire. C'était un peu comme un expérimentateur fou et désireux d'assouvir ses envies. De ce que j'ai lu en tout cas.

Les filles furent impressionnées.

\- Et comment il a été tué ? Par un autre bébé ? Rit Ariana.

\- Non. Il est toujours vivant. Il a été arrêté par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Albus Dumbledore. Et il parait que c'était l'un des combats les plus épiques jamais vu à ce jour.

Ariane sentit sa mâchoire tomber, impressionnée. Elle allait avoir encore plus de mal à lui demander s'il connaissait quelque chose au sujet des Dumbledore... Ariana fut admirative à son tour.

\- Incroyable ! Tout ce qui se passait loin de nous. Tout ce que l'on ignorait sur la magie et sur ses débordements. Je suis soufflée, répliqua Ariana.

Sa sœur approuva avec ferveur. Silver continua de leur parler un peu des deux ères de ténèbres et de la frontière entre le bien et le mal alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Il expliqua que beaucoup de sorciers ayant mal tourné venaient de Serpentard ce qui expliquait les préjugés à leur égard. Il omit tout de même de préciser que sa famille était une des pires. Il préférait rester en bons termes avec les jumelles, surtout qu'elles ne se doutaient de rien pour le moment.

\- Je me demande s'il est vraiment toujours en vie, répliqua Ariane pensive. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Si c'est le cas il reviendra se venger de Harry Potter, dit Silver dans une pointe de douleur.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas de chance, entre cet homme et Rogue, dit Ariana. Enfin cela ne nous regarde guère.

\- Oh bonsoir Professeur Quirrell, dit Silver.

\- B... Bonne soirée les enfants.

L'homme les dépassa et son turban sembla frémir. Silver se retourna, surpris, mais reprit sa route. Les jumelles firent de même et le trio ne remarqua pas que Quirrell s'était arrêté pour les regarder avec insistance.

* * *

Tiana prit tout son temps pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle avait besoin d'éloigner la rage et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle se revoyait rendre la broche à Regulus. Ca avait été dur, depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait. Mais elle ne voulait pas la garder de la part de quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas battu pour l'élever ou au moins la sortir de cet enfer. Il aurait très bien pu lui parler à l'orphelinat. Elle serra le poing dans sa poche. Au moins avait-elle cessé de pleurer. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté les cachots. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et hésita. Théa était parmi les Serpentards et elle avait envie de lui parler. Mais elle remarqua Silver chez les Serdaigle et le trio lui faisait signe.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant à la place qu'ils lui avaient gardée.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ariana. Tu es tellement pâle ! On a deux fantômes en face de nous !

Tiana esquissa un faible sourire avant de jouer avec sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette. Silver lança un faux regard noir mais les trois devinèrent que ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ariane se retint de déverser son lot de questions sur Tiana.

\- Ce sont mes oncles.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les jumelles dans un même ensemble.

Silver tenta de jouer les surpris mais toutes les trois ne le remarquèrent pas et il en souffla de soulagement.

\- Rogue est le frère de ma mère. Et monsieur Black est le frère de mon père.

\- Tu as l'air fâchée, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle d'apprendre qu'ils sont de ta famille ?

\- Tu le serais aussi à ma place ! S'emporta Tiana. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour me sortir de là juste parce que le Ministère ne leur aurait jamais accordé ma garde !

Les jumelles aperçurent justement les deux hommes se glisser à la table des Professeurs.

\- Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie voudrait ça ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Parce que mon père a tué des gens. Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose sur lui. Mais il paraîtrait que le Ministère aurait eu peur que je devienne comme lui et que c'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyée à l'orphelinat.

Les filles furent choquées et se regardèrent un instant avant de remarquer quelque chose.

\- Où est ta broche ?

Tiana eut un petit rire et retint un sanglot.

\- Regulus était Butterfly. C'est lui qui me l'a envoyée. Je lui ai rendu, je n'en voulais plus.

Ariane donna un coup de coude à Ariana pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose en voyant comment Tiana était crispée sur sa fourchette.

\- Et… Et ta maman ?

\- Elle est morte. Le jour où Harry Potter a tué Voldemort.

\- Mais que faisait ta mère chez les Potter ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Ca c'est une bonne question. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus. Ils ne m'ont même pas donné le prénom de mon père ! La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Théa est ma cousine.

Ariane fut un peu jalouse. Elle aussi aurait voulu en savoir plus sur sa famille.

\- Je les déteste, marmonna Tiana en jetant un regard noir à Severus et Regulus. En plus ils m'ont lancé un avertissement contre toi Silver, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Mal à l'aise, l'argenté se tortilla un peu.

\- C'était sûrement pour se donner une bonne image auprès de toi.

\- Je crois que je vais aller au dortoir. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce soir.

Le trio approuva et la regarda quitter la Grande Salle. Vite suivie par Théa Rogue. A part les Professeurs et eux, personne d'autre n'avait fait attention à ça. Silver cependant s'interrogeait sur la mère de Théa désormais. Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande. Théa rattrapa plutôt rapidement sa cousine dans les couloirs.

\- J'ai pris les albums photos dans les appartements d'oncle Regulus. Il y a longtemps que mon père ne les regarde plus.

\- Merci. Marmonna Tiana.

Mais elle sembla se radoucir en voyant que Théa semblait craintive de sa réaction.

\- On peut les regarder dans mon dortoir ?

Théa sourit franchement et elles se rendirent ensemble à leur Salle Commune. La brune alla dans son dortoir chercher les albums photos qu'elle avait dérobés dans l'après-midi à Regulus.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Tiana et elles s'installèrent sur son lit. Il y avait principalement des photos de Naevia dans l'album photos des Rogue. Avant de les lui montrer, Théa avait enlevé les photos de Lily. Elle ne tenait pas à parler de sa mère à Tiana. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Je lui ressemble beaucoup, murmura Tiana en passant les doigts sur les photos qui bougeaient. Tu ne m'en veux pas de les avoir rejetés ?

\- Nan, dit Théa en secouant la tête. Tu sais, moi il m'arrive de détester mon père depuis que je suis en première année. Si j'avais pu j'aurais quitté l'école en fin d'année dernière mais je dois rester ici pour des raisons de sécurité.

Tiana eut un sourire amer.

\- Raisons de sécurité ? Ils sortent cette excuse à toutes les sauces ? Mais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

\- Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça, dit Théa. Mais en résumé, il a perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause de ses mauvais choix et ça l'a rendu aigri. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pour changer de sujet, Théa lui tendit les albums de Regulus. Là, elle avait voulu prendre soin d'effacer le nom de Sirius, comprenant pourquoi son père et son oncle ne voulaient pas que Tiana en sache plus, mais avait remarqué que ça avait déjà été fait. Regulus était intelligent et avait dû savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête concernant les photos. Tiana observa son père sous tous les angles. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de famille. Mais il y en avait une de Naevia et Sirius qui lui fit plaisir. Son père ne ressemblait pas à un meurtrier. C'était étrange. En remarquant que les filles du dortoir arrivaient, elles se rendirent compte qu'il se faisait tard.

\- Va dans ton dortoir, Rogue, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Oh, elle peut bien rester là étant donné que je dors avec ma sœur, répondit Hestia Carrow, d'un air endormi. Tu vas pas séparer des cousines qui viennent de se retrouver quand même ?

Sur ce coup, les jumelles Carrow étaient contre Pansy et celle-ci renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Si tu veux je peux aller à mon dortoir.

\- Non, reste ! S'exclama Tiana avec véhémence. Je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et demain je te présenterai aux jumelles, si tu veux !

\- Je veux bien. Même si je suis un peu jalouse. Toutes ces années elles t'ont eue avec elles alors que moi j'étais seule. Mais tu sais, il vaudrait mieux pas m'inviter à la table des Serdaigle. Je suis la fille du Professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Les deux filles eurent un sourire triste avant de bavarder encore un peu. Puis avisant l'heure tardive, elles préférèrent se coucher. Tiana retint cependant Théa alors qu'elle allait s'installler dans le lit inoccupé d'Hestia. Les deux cousines dormirent ensemble, un air de nostalgie les prenant au cœur. Elles avaient déjà vécu ça et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

* * *

Après le diner, le trio, de nouveau ensemble, se leva et quitta la salle.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir. Je me suis fait incendier toute la soirée à votre table, S'exprima Silver d'un regard malicieux.

\- Je trouve ça débile cette histoire de rivalité et de méchant Serpentard. Enfin bref, bonne nuit à toi. Dire qu'il ne s'est passé qu'une journée, je me sens épuisée, répliqua Ariana en baillant.

\- Il est vrai que ce n'était pas de tout repos. Et ca me plait.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis excitée rien qu'à l'idée de retourner en cours. Sauf en Histoire de la Magie...

\- Tu es dur avec ce pauvre fantôme.

Le duo pouffa avant que Silver ne les quitte d'un au revoir de la main. Les mains dans les poches, l'argenté flâna un moment dans les sous-sols du château. Il retrouva Shadow avec bonheur et relut quelques livres avant de se coucher. Il s'amusait beaucoup ici bas, surtout avec la rencontre d'autant de personnes. Même si au fond, la liste de ses parents le hantait...

\- A quoi tu penses pour être si silencieuse? Commenta Ariana sur le trajet à la tour.

Elles étaient seules et les tableaux les regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ariane soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense. Alors ne me le demande pas. Ca va nous énerver.

\- Bien sûr que ça m'énerve ! Regarde dans quel état est Tiana en apprenant la vérité sur sa famille ! A quoi ça t'avancerait d'en savoir plus ? On est tellement heureuse depuis hier, je vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Je VEUX connaître mes origines. Même si ça me fait mal. Tu ne te sens pas seule au monde ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es là toi. Tu es ma seule et ma plus précieuse famille.

Les deux se fixèrent devant l'entrée de leur Salle Commune. Ariane serra les poings.

\- Et ça te suffit ? Moi je veux plus. Je veux savoir ! Je ne veux pas seulement connaître le monde de la magie, je veux apprendre d'où je viens, de qui je tiens, quelle est mon histoire ! On en sait plus sur ce Potter que sur nous-même, imagine un peu !

Ariane reprit sa respiration tant elle se sentait énervée. Ariana croisa les bras et les deux se toisèrent. Mais la plus retord finit par abdiquer.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir... Mais nos parents sont probablement morts. Peut-être même contre ce Tu-Sais-Qui. N'espère juste pas de trop. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

Sa sœur se détendit. Elles finirent par se prendre dans les bras.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire et j'irai parler à Albus Dumbledore. Son nom n'est pas là pour rien.

\- C'est vrai et je t'accompagnerai, toujours.

\- Merci.

Elles se sourirent avant que le fermoir ne leur pose une devinette. Sauf que rapidement elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient pas la réponse. Elles durent donc attendre qu'une élève plus âgée ne leur ouvre l'entrée avec rire supérieur. Cela les offusqua.

Retournant dans leur dortoir, les chats leur firent la fête et les autres filles les accueillirent amicalement. Les jumelles et leurs camarades parlèrent de cette première journée avec entrain, évoquant souvent les Professeurs Rogue et Binns. Puis elles se couchèrent dans le même lit et s'endormirent rapidement sous le poids de la fatigue. Ariana rêva de potions et de volutes de fumée. Mais Ariane de son côté, était de nouveau transportée à l'orphelinat. Au loin elle regardait une personne partir et une cape virevoltait dans son dos. Elle criait inlassablement : _Papa_.

* * *

 **On se donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour la suite :)**


	13. Un monde fascinant

**Hello voila la suite ! J'avais oublié de le préciser mais dans notre fic les quatre maisons ont les cours ensembles. Et le rythme ralentit un peu car nous détaillons tous les cours au début :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Un monde fascinant**

Lorsque Tiana et Théa se réveillèrent le lendemain, elles eurent un sourire avant de se préparer et de retrouver Percy, Adrian et Silver dans la Salle Commune. Adrian savonna les cheveux des deux filles pour les saluer et Percy leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de gaminerie. Silver eut un sourire discret alors que Théa mettait une tape sur l'épaule d'Adrian et que Tiana lui lançait un regard noir en se recoiffant. Daphné fit un sourire à Tiana quand leur petit groupe passa à sa hauteur et Théodore Nott eut un signe de tête envers Silver. Les cinq Serpentard se rendirent à la Grande Salle où ils saluèrent de loin les jumelles Dumbledore qui leur souriaient. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Au fait, demanda Silver en se tournant vers Théa. On sait que le Professeur Rogue est ton père, mais qui est ta mère ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Adrian se prit le visage dans les mains en secouant la tête tandis que Percy plaignait intérieurement Silver. Tiana était également curieuse de la réponse. Le visage de Théa blanchit et elle se tourna lentement vers l'argenté. Elle n'avait rien à envier à son père niveau regard noir… Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver, songea Tiana.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne me poses plus jamais cette question. Je m'y connais niveau maléfices et je ne me retiendrai pas. N'aborde plus jamais ce sujet devant moi.

Théa se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était alors que les deux première année échangeaient un regard à la fois confus et surpris. Percy et Adrian quant à eux soufflèrent de soulagement. L'orage était passé.

A la table des Professeurs, Regulus avait tenté d'accrocher le regard de Tiana, mais elle ne s'était pas tourné un seul instant vers lui. L'ignorance était la meilleure des armes, elle était intelligente. Il en sourit malgré lui, ignorant la tristesse qui était la sienne depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu la broche. Il comprenait sa réaction. Il crispa la main dans sa poche, serrant les doigts sur le bijou. Severus de son côté n'avait pas regardé sa nièce. Il attendrait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle vienne à eux. Il s'inquiétait juste de son avenir. L'imaginer retourner dans cet orphelinat de malheur lui broyait le cœur, mais il refusait d'aller voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait assez à penser de ses filles. Le regard du Directeur des Serpentard se posa sur les deux têtes blondes à Serdaigle d'un air pensif.

Il capta soudainement le regard d'Ariana qui le fixa d'un sourire avant de retourner à son repas. Décidément celle-ci était étrange et il eut un rictus avant de se reconcentrer sur ses soucis. La blonde de son côté, contempla la biche argentée qu'elle avait trouvé la veille. Elle se demandait si c'était à un élève ou au Professeur. Haussant les épaules elle le laissa pendre à son cou en le rangeant sous sa chemise. Elle l'aimait plutôt bien et n'avait pas envie de faire des tonnes de recherches sur son propriétaire. Ariane ne l'avait même pas remarqué même si elle lui avait déjà demandé le matin où elle avait trouvé ce collier. Une dispute avait même éclaté car elle ne portait pas le collier légué de sa famille alors qu'elle portait cette chose là.

Ariana avait fait la sourde oreille, cachant à sa sœur qu'elle gardait toujours le fameux collier en forme de cœur dans ses poches. La plus calme des jumelles pour sa part se concentra sur Dumbledore. Elle tenta de lui faire un signe de la main mais celui-ci ne tourna pas le regard et sembla en grande conversation avec une Minerva rouge de colère. Celle-ci au contraire les fixait de temps à autre presque en les désignant. C'était dérangeant mais Ariane dut se résigner à partir lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les cinq Serpentard rattrapèrent les jumelles à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et ils sortirent ensemble.

\- Ariana, Ariane, je vous présente ma cousine, Théa Rogue.

D'un air un peu timide, Théa leur sourit alors que les deux filles l'analysaient. Ariane continuait de ressentir cette jalousie envers Tiana d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille, et en plus d'avoir une cousine proche de son âge, étant donné que la fille de Rogue était en deuxième année. Ariana quant à elle était jalouse du fait que Théa puisse côtoyer Tiana aux repas et dans la Salle Commune. Le temps où elles étaient toutes les trois toujours ensemble lui manquait. Mais d'un autre côté, elles étaient toutes deux heureuses que Tiana ait quelqu'un de proche d'elle dans sa maison. Cela devait un peu atténuer la déconvenue de la veille sur ses oncles.

\- Le Préfet de notre maison, Percy Weasley. Et Adrian Pucey, le meilleur ami de Théa.

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire.

\- Ariana et Ariane Dumbledore, enchantées de faire votre connaissance.

\- Bon, j'ai un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on se voit plus tard, assura Percy en les saluant.

Adrian et Théa restèrent avec les trois filles. Silver murmura rapidement à Ariane et Ariana de ne surtout pas poser de questions sur la mère de Théa. Mieux valait les avertir tout de suite. Elles risquaient de mettre les pieds dans le plat, sinon.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas venir manger avec vous, déplora Théa.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Vous avez vu les réactions quand Silver et Tiana sont venus chez vous ? Avec moi ce serait pire. Vu mon père…

\- Moi j'ai adoré son premier cours ! Rétorqua Ariana. C'était le meilleur qu'on ait eu de la journée !

Ariane leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait encore repartir sur son admiration pour Rogue. Silver eut un sourire amusé. Adrian était sous le choc. Tiana essaya de n'avoir aucune réaction, mais serra le poing à la mention de Severus.

\- On ferait mieux de vous laisser, dit Adrian d'un air déçu. On a Enchantements. A plus tard !

Traîner avec des première année qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard était assez relaxant. Théa leur sourit et Adrian leur fit un signe de main avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Le quatuor reprit son chemin en direction du cours de Métamorphose en se demandant ce qui les attendait. Ils croisèrent deux jumeaux rouquins qui semblaient comploter quelque chose.

\- Hey, salut Black ! On s'était pas croisés depuis la rentrée.

\- Faut dire que vu nos Maisons…

Ils eurent tous un rire jusqu'à ce que Tiana présente Fred et George à ses amis.

\- Mais vous êtes les jumeaux qui font les quatre cent coups ! S'exclama Ariane. Penelope nous a parlé de vous l'autre jour !

Les deux se rengorgèrent, fiers comme des paons.

\- Les quatre cent coups ? Releva Silver.

\- Surtout aux profs, compléta George. Et aux Serpentard. Mais ceux qu'on n'aime pas uniquement.

\- Du genre Drago Malefoy, j'espère ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Exactement. Ce genre de cancrelat prétentieux.

\- Si seulement je pouvais savoir faire des blagues pour évacuer ma colère sur mes oncles, rêva Tiana à voix haute.

Ses origines n'étaient un secret pour personne à Poudlard aussi ne fut-il pas difficile pour les jumeaux de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu pourrais juste emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque sur les farces. Il y en a des tas, dit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et que l'un de mes oncles sache ce que j'ai emprunté ? Pas question ! Et il ne serait pas assez bête de ne pas deviner ce que je prépare si j'y envoie mes amis, si je demandais à Silver, Ariane ou Ariana.

Fred fit mine de réfléchir puis échangea un regard de connivence avec son frère.

\- Nous on pourrait le faire pour toi. Regulus a l'habitude qu'on emprunte ce genre de livres.

\- Et il vous faut quoi en échange ? On est peut-être nouveaux mais on a eu un résumé. Pourquoi des Gryffondor aideraient une Serpentard ?

Les deux garçons sourirent d'un air appréciateur.

\- Pour le moment, rien. Mais tu nous devras un service.

\- Je m'engage à vous le rendre tant que ça n'implique pas mes amis.

\- Marché conclu ! Dit Fred avec emphase alors que George serrait la main de Tiana.

Silver, Ariane et Ariana, assez silencieux durant cette conversation, secouaient la tête tout en ayant hâte que Tiana soit en possession des fameux livres. Faire des farces sorcières ne pouvait qu'être intéressant ! Ils se hâtèrent ensuite en direction du cours de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure et s'installèrent. Comme tous les autres Professeurs, McGonagall fit l'appel.

\- La Métamorphose est l'une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenu.

Elle promena son regard acéré en particulier sur les trois orphelines qui firent mine de rien tout en se promettant de se tenir à carreaux dans ce cours. Le professeur changea son bureau en cochon avant de lui rendre sa forme originelle sous les « ooooh » admiratifs de toute la classe. Elle leur donna ensuite des instructions complexes afin qu'ils changent une allumette en aiguille.

Avoir à nouveau sa baguette dans les mains rendit Tiana euphorique bien que depuis qu'elle savait que son père était en prison, avoir les mêmes caractéristiques que la sienne lui faisait bizarre. Les jumelles allaient également l'utiliser pour la première fois. Elles se sentaient toute chose même si le résultat n'était pas concluant. Le trio eut beau déployer tous les efforts du monde, elles ne parvinrent pas à grand-chose. Tiana parvint seulement à rendre son aiguille grise, Ariana à la rendre pointue et Ariane à la rendre plus dure. Hermione Granger et Silver Bright furent les seuls à y parvenir sans problème et McGonagall fit passer les allumettes dans la salle de classe pour qu'ils voient le résultat.

Une fois le cours achevé, ils se préparèrent avec une grande excitation à se rendre à leur premier cours de Vol sur Balai. Minerva en profita pour contempler les jumelles avec un sourire maternel ce qu'elles ne manquèrent pas de constater en la saluant. Elles auraient bien eu envie de lui parler mais le professeur se dirigea vers Tiana.

\- Mademoiselle Black, veuillez rester. J'ai à vous parler. Monsieur Bright, vous donnerez ce mot à madame Bibine pour la prévenir du retard de votre camarade.

\- Oui, Professeur.

Tiana se rassit en rangeant ses affaires tandis que les autres élèves quittaient la salle de classe.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença le Professeur de Métamorphose. Je suis déçue de votre façon de réagir face à votre seule famille, étant donné ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Je n'ai pas rejeté ma cousine, répondit insolemment Tiana.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. Elle était bien trop semblable à son père sur ce point.

\- Vos oncles ne pouvaient faire autrement. C'était une décision de notre Ministère, ils avaient les mains liées.

Butée, Tiana croisa les bras. Louper les premières minutes de son premier cours de Vol pour parler de ses oncles lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

\- Qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'ils fassent ? Demanda le Professeur d'un ton plus doux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais pas se la couler douce alors que j'étais à l'orphelinat. Ils auraient pu... Je ne sais pas, se battre pour avoir ma garde. Ou au moins un droit de visite !

\- Des Mangemorts repentis ne se la coulent pas douce. Vous finirez par comprendre, j'espère assez vite, qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je sais que ce cours est attendu avec la plus grande des impatiences par les première année.

Tiana prit ses affaires et salua le professeur. Elle n'avait certes pas aimé cette conversation mais aimait beaucoup la Directrice des Gryffondor. C'était tout de même elle qui était venue les libérer de leur vie misérable à l'orphelinat ! Et cette conversation lui avait appris quelque chose : Mangemort. Il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Silver de quoi il s'agissait. Elle hâta le pas pour rejoindre sa classe à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait heureusement loupé que quelques minutes.

* * *

Silver rejoignit l'extérieur et donna le mot au Professeur lorsqu'elle arriva. Les cheveux gris courts et les yeux jaunes, elle approuva d'un signe de tête et salua tout le monde. Elle posa néanmoins un regard un peu plus long sur le fameux Bright. Tous les Professeurs faisaient le même geste de curiosité et d'appréhension. Mais cela n'allait plus loin et elle finit par se rassurer. C'était un petit garçon comme un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez-vous.

Surpris les jeunes sursautèrent et se placèrent comme il le fallait. Le professeur donna des instructions strictes mais précises. Silver et Drago se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin à ce moment là. Eux ils savaient déjà faire du balai. C'était leur activité favorite lorsqu'ils se voyaient à leur manoir. Et c'était le seul moment où Silver le trouvait très agréable à vivre.

\- Debout !

Les balais du duo se levèrent dans leur main sans un accro de même que celui de Harry, ce qui fit tiquer Drago. Il fallut plusieurs tentatives aux jumelles pour y arriver. Les balais se levaient mais retombaient. Mais après plusieurs essais ceux-ci se logèrent à leur tour dans leur main. Elles s'en félicitèrent.

Le Professeur de Vol leur expliqua alors comment les enfourcher sans tomber et à faire le premier exercice avant qu'une crinière rousse ne déboule de nulle part.

\- Excusez-moi... du retard, arriva Tiana en recrachant ses poumons. J'étais... avec...

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait louper ce cours-ci.

\- J'ai été prévenue mademoiselle Black. Prenez le balai qu'il reste, mettez votre main dominante par dessus et dites debout avec foi. Allez !

Exténuée, Tiana se remit à courir pour se mettre en place à côté du balai et tout le monde la regarda. C'était très gênant. Ariane lui prit alors la main gauche et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Tiana oublia le reste du monde et se concentra sur son balai. Mais à peine eut -elle essayé que Neville se mit à s'envoler par réflexe et panique.

Tout le monde le regarda s'élever avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de craquement qui fit frissonner l'assemblée. Madame Bibine dut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Malefoy en profita pour le lyncher et jouer avec son Rappeltout, un objet qui était censé rappeler à Neville ce qu'il avait oublié. Harry s'interposa et bien sûr cela énerva le blond. Silver s'avança.

\- Drago, tu risque gros là.

\- Laisse, je gère.

L'enfant s'envola et Silver le regarda avec une pointe de curiosité. S'il se faisait renvoyer il se demandait comment Lucius réagirait, cela l'amusa. Les jumelles et Tiana en revanche, admiraient son habilité en balai et ne rêvaient que d'enfourcher le leur.

\- Mauvaise idée, commenta Silver en voyant Harry le rejoindre.

Le trio bougonna mais préféra ne pas s'envoler. Etre renvoyé de ce paradis et retourner dans l'orphelinat... Ce serait la pire chose au monde.

Ils assistèrent donc aux prouesses des deux garçons. Avant que n'arrive Minerva qui fondit sur Harry Potter pour l'emmener avec elle. Drago était triomphant.

\- J'ai fait renvoyer le grand Potter, niark, il n'avait qu'à pas me prendre de haut !

La plupart des Serpentard en rirent à gorge déployée. Pour Silver en revanche, son regard était tourné sur trois filles qui étaient si impatientes de voler que leurs traits se déformaient d'excitation. Il se retint de les pousser à le faire tant c'était amusant à voir.

Madame Bibine revint donc quelques minutes plus tard et le cours put reprendre au grand soulagement du trio qui jetait un regard noir à Silver et son rictus sadique. Enfin ce fut la délivrance. Dès le premier exercice chacune put se mettre à s'envoler. Ariana fut la première à taper du pied et sentit le souffle de l'air l'embraser de joie. C'était une sensation intense et merveilleuse. Ariane et Tiana la suivirent et toutes deux allèrent plus haut que prévu. Se faisant réprimander elles redescendirent en bougonnant. Mais bientôt tous firent pareil et elle leur laissa quelques instants de liberté. Silver s'ennuyait et se contenta de regarder les autres. Il aimait beaucoup observer. C'était même son trait de caractère principal.

\- Très bien, c'était une très bonne leçon les enfants. Rendez-vous jeudi après-midi pour commencer à contrôler la direction.

Tous les première année se rendirent au déjeuner après le cours avec en train.

\- C'ETAIT GENIAL ! Hurlèrent les jumelles en sautillant.

\- Je suis impatiente de recommencer ! Dit Tiana les yeux brillants.

Silver eut un nouveau rictus et elles lui tirèrent la langue. Il en profita pour partir à sa table et Tiana le suivit. Elle lui demanda ce que cela faisait de faire du balai et du Quidditch depuis longtemps. Il lui répliqua que pour lui c'était une banalité et que le balai ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé même s'il était plutôt bon en vol.

\- Y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ou ne sais pas du tout ?

\- Je ne sais que ce que je sais, voilà tout, lui répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Elle l'analysa. Il était vraiment mystérieux comme personne et très discret.

A la table des Serdaigle, le duo s'empiffra avec bonheur de bons petits plats.

\- Je me demande comment la nourriture est créée. Par magie ? Demanda Ariana à Padma Patil.

\- La magie ne peut pas créer de nourriture. Ca doit être des personnes qui la préparent.

\- Je me demande qui, enchaina Ariane.

\- Peut-être le Directeur lui-même. Imagine-le avec un tablier, pouffa sa sœur.

Toute la table se mit à rire et Pénélope intervint.

\- Non ce sont des elfes de maison qui préparent les repas.

\- Des elfes de maison ? Dit le duo en symbiose.

\- Oui ce sont des créatures au service des sorciers. Allez voir dans les livres.

\- Ils ressemblent aux gobelins ? Demanda Ariane naïvement.

\- Pas vraiment non, quoique... Ils sont petits, laids et ont de grandes oreilles. Cela s'y prête.

\- Il parait que les grandes familles de sorciers en ont, commenta Lisa Turpin. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, la plupart des Serpentard en ont d'ailleurs, se raidit-elle avec suffisance. Et ils les traitent assez mal pour certains.

Le duo se regarda, la surprise gagnant leurs traits.

\- La famille de Tiana en avait peut-être un ? Et Silver ? Songea Ariana.

\- Ou Théa, enchaîna sa jumelle.

\- Je me demande où ils sont dans le château ?

\- Ah ça, c'est un secret à découvrir, moi je me fiche bien de le savoir, commenta leur Préfète. Tant que l'on mange bien.

Les jumelles se fixèrent avec malice.

 _\- Il faut qu'on trouve cette cachette ! Dit Ariana avec emphase._

 _\- Oh oui ! Je veux voir des elfes de maison !_

 _\- Renseignons-nous plus tard avec Silver, il sait toujours tout._

 _\- Arrête je pensais la même chose._

Ensemble les sœurs rirent de bon cœur de leur côté et continuèrent leur repas. Le château était si vaste et si mystérieux qu'elles comptaient bien passer leur année entière à le découvrir en long en large et en travers.

* * *

\- Albus, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

Minerva entra dans le bureau du Directeur qui allait descendre déjeuner.

\- Bien entendu Minerva. Et mes félicitations pour votre nouvel attrapeur.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Je sais que les première année ne sont normalement pas autorisés à jouer mais je voulais vous demander la permission de prendre Harry Potter. Il est vraiment très doué. C'est inné chez lui. Et comme on ne gagne plus depuis longtemps à Gryffondor...

Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin. Les nouvelles n'allaient pas vite, il savait juste la plupart des choses qui se passaient dans ce château et surtout dans la classe de Harry. Il regardait ses filles depuis deux jours, elles s'épanouissaient et il en était si heureux. Il savait enfin qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Même si ce Silver l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Chaque Directeur de Maison et capitaine sont en charge de choisir les joueurs. Et je ne vois pas d'inconvénient au fait que le jeune Potter s'exerce au Quidditch. Vous avez donc mon aval.

\- Merci, sourit McGonagall avec ravissement. On va enfin avoir une équipe du tonnerre, cette année, la coupe sera à nous.

Elle pensa au regard déconfit de Rogue et en sourit davantage. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. La mine plus sombre.

\- Vous n'étiez pas venu me parler que de Potter n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Albus d'un soupir discret.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez et comme je vous le dis depuis hier, il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir vos filles et de leur parler non ?

\- Ceci ne regarde que moi, dit-il d'un ton plutôt sec mais amical. J'irai leur parler le moment venu mais pour l'instant je les laisse s'épanouir dans la lumière et la beauté de la magie. Elles sont si heureuses, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en les ramenant à repenser à leur abandon et à cet orphelinat. Elles ont besoin de calme et de s'amuser avec d'autres enfants.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose approuva machinalement mais elle se tourna vers la porte et crispa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Ce que vous dites est juste dans un sens. Mais dans l'autre j'y vois surtout une forme de lâcheté. Je vous prenais pourtant pour un grand homme.

\- Je ne suis qu'un sorcier ordinaire Minerva, ne me surestimez pas.

\- Vous êtes meilleur que ça. Meilleur que vous ne le pensez. Mais pour ce qui est d'élever des enfants... C'est une catastrophe.

Elle ouvrit la porte en chêne et se retira. Elle avait mal au cœur car pour elle les jumelles étaient un peu comme ses filles. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever ce sentiment. Et elle comptait bien veiller sur elles à la place de leur père. Albus descendit à son tour par la gargouille et songea à nouveau aux jumelles. Quand leur parler ? Que leur dire ? Cela tournait dans son esprit à chaque jour et chaque heure qui passait mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Non pour le moment il fallait les laisser tranquilles. Elles devaient d'abord découvrir leur vrai monde sereinement. Et les laisser encore un peu dans l'anonymat même si déjà, les rumeurs enflaient en dehors et dans le château.

* * *

L'après-midi, le trio et leur ami Silver se mirent en route pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'euphorie du Vol retomba rapidement et la digestion les empêcha de se concentrer sur ce que racontait Quirrell. Ariane finit par s'assoupir. Elle s'était placée à côté de Silver pour changer un peu de sa sœur, qui, elle, s'était installée avec Tiana. Elle refit le même rêve qu'elle faisait souvent, voire même presque chaque nuit, où elle voyait cette cape, où elle voyait cette personne partir. Etait-ce son père ? Mais cette fois-ci elle entendit une voix de femme accompagner son rêve. Etait-ce sa mère ? Il y avait maintenant deux capes à la grille. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir une présence familière.

Silver lui donna un grand coup de coude et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Tout le monde la regardait avant de rire.

\- Mon cours ne vous in-in-intéresse donc pas Mademoiselle Dum... Dumbledore ?

Son turban sembla frémir ce que seul Silver remarqua.

\- Je... Si bien sûr ! La magie noire est très mystérieuse pour moi, s'excusa-t-elle d'un regard.

Quirrell reprit son cours en calmant les rire et elle soupira.

\- Tu marmonnais Papa et Maman dans ton rêve. Tu te demandes encore qui est ta famille ? demanda l'argenté discrètement en continuant de prendre des notes.

\- Oui.

 _\- Arrête de rêver de ça, tonna Ariana devant elle sans se retourner._

 _\- Comme si je pouvais commander mes rêves. Tu es bête parfois._

 _\- C'est parce que tu y penses trop. Essaye de penser à autre chose. Tiens pense au cours de Sortilèges que tu as tant envie d'essayer demain._

 _\- Ah... Ca oui j'ai hâte._

 _\- Voilà. C'est pas compliqué. Et je suis là moi. Pour toujours._

 _\- Oui tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber._

Silver les regarda, il comprit qu'elles se parlaient entre elles à nouveau. Il était fasciné et prit des notes pour lui même. Ces filles étaient étonnantes. Peut-être même pourraient-elles faire d'autres choses que seules des jumelles pourraient accomplir. Il y songea le reste du cours avant que la sonnerie de fin retentisse.

Malgré l'ennui, apprendre des choses sur la magie noire était intéressant et les filles en parlèrent longuement laissant Silver à l'arrière. Lui la magie noire non merci, il en voyait assez à la maison. Il remarqua alors Shadow se balader dehors.

\- Mince il est sorti du dortoir, commenta-t-il.

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers le serpent et le caressèrent un peu avant leur prochaine leçon. L'animal siffla de contentement de voir son maître.

\- Nos chats peuvent aussi sortir du dortoir je crois, indiqua Ariana. J'ai déjà vu d'autres animaux se balader dans le parc.

\- Oui pour les animaux standards mais le mien... Je ne sais pas trop si je peux le laisser comme ça. Et s'il venait à manger le rat d'un autre élève ? Interrogea Silver perplexe. Enfin tant qu'on ne me le tue pas, je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire.

\- Laisse-le là alors, déclara Ariane. Il ne fait pas de mal.

\- Il est assez malicieux pour ne pas se faire repérer de toute façon, sourit Silver. C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant.

\- Il est comme toi en gros, commenta Tiana.

\- Possible.

Silver sourit, et ils s'en allèrent en direction des serres pour le cours de Botanique. Ce cours leur plut à nouveau énormément. Ils purent plus en profondeur des animaux durant le cours de botanique et Tiana semblait friande du sujet. Il fut dur de l'arrêter. Mais au moins apprirent-elles une chose intéressante au sujet de leurs animaux de compagnie.

\- Donc nos chats font partie du monde magique ? Ils ont des pouvoirs ? Dit Tiana surprise.

\- Des pouvoirs non. Disons qu'ils sont plus intelligents et ont une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue qu'un chat normal. Ils nous comprennent. Ils savent beaucoup de choses. En fait en général, si un chat issu du monde magique s'attache à un sorcier avec réciprocité, il lui sera fidèle à vie. Et si le mage meurt... le chat le suivra dans la tombe. Ils sont très différents des chats Moldus.

\- Fascinant, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne grandissent pas vite, dit Ariana d'un sourire en rempotant un bulbe.

\- Oui, ils suivent aussi la croissance et la magie de leur propriétaire. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet, dit simplement Silver.

\- C'est pareil pour Shadow ton serpent ? Demanda avidement Tiana qui ne travaillait même plus sur sa plante.

Ariane lui fit son travail pour la laisser profiter du savoir de l' « Encyclopédie Silver », surnom dont il n'avait pas encore connaissance

\- C'est un peu le même principe oui. Tous les animaux magiques ont une connexion avec leur propriétaire. Et la fidélité et très importante pour eux. Enfin pour ceux qui sont domesticables. Pour les autres on est surtout de la nourriture sur pattes.

Le trio s'esclaffa et termina le travail demandé avec fierté.

* * *

Au diner ils se rendirent à la table des Serdaigle et commentèrent leur journée, sous les yeux tristes de Regulus et Albus qui ne rêvaient que de les voir à leurs côtés. Mais ils étaient aussi heureux de les voir joyeux. Cela leur réchauffait le cœur de voir une telle innocence en eux. Onze ans, découvrant la magie, se faisant des amis. Quoi de plus beau pour un parent ou un oncle ? Severus ne le montra pas mais il pensait pareil et regarda sa Théa commencer à apprécier l'école. Il était soulagé. La seule ombre au tableau pour tous était ce Silver Bright. Oh il n'était pas méchant d'apparence c'était certain, et il était digne d'être déjà appelé un génie. Mais au fond que cachait-il ? Albus, Severus et Regulus connaissaient très bien ses parents. Chacun à leur manière et cela les faisait frissonner. Il était encore jeune, allait-il changer ? Etait-il déjà quelqu'un d'ancré dans la magie noire ? Dumbledore prônait la chance à chaque personne mais au fond, tout au fond de lui l'angoisse montait. Car la prophétie était toujours présente dans ses pensées.

A la fin du diner il fut l'heure de retourner dans leur Salle Commune.

\- Je préférerais avoir un mot de passe, déclara Ariana. Nous on se tape une énigme et on n'a jamais réussi à répondre juste.

\- Oh avec un peu d'entraînement ça devrait aller, dit Silver. C'est souvent une question de logique.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Ariana.

Tiana pouffa.

\- Au fait ! S'exclama soudainement Ariane. Vous saviez que les repas à Poudlard sont préparés par des elfes de maisons cachés dans le château !

Tiana s'avança, avide de savoir puis le trio se tourna vers leur nouvel ami.

\- « Encyclopédie Silver », vous avez des informations à ce sujet ? Pouffa Ariana.

\- Ency... C'est mon nouveau surnom ça ?

Il riait plus qu'il n'était contrarié.

\- Tu sais tout alors oui.

\- Je ne sais que ce que je sais ! Répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais soit, je serai votre encyclopédie si vous le voulez tant. Oui je sais qu'il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard. Qui croyez-vous fait le ménage partout et s'occupe de vos linges. Ce n'est pas le concierge ni le garde chasse.

\- Encore heureux, rit Tiana en imaginant Rusard faire la lessive et Hagrid passer un coup de balai.

\- Où se trouvent-ils ? Demanda Ariana.

\- On veut les voir ! Enchaina la seconde.

\- JE SUIS POUR ! Sautilla Tiana. Des créatures que je ne connais pas. Je dois voir ça. Et d'ailleurs c'est bien des créatures non ?

Silver sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ce n'est pas écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais ça pourrait être amusant de chercher. Et oui ce sont des créatures un peu comme les gobelins. J'en ai deux à la maison.

\- Vous les traitez bien ? Demanda Ariane le regard soudainement suspicieux.

\- Plutôt oui. Mais je n'aimerais pas être celui des Malefoy, il passe son temps à se prendre des coups de canne et des coups de pieds. Enfin parfois mes parents passent aussi leurs nerfs dessus.

Il sentait soudainement qu'il en avait trop dit. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses parents. Pas du tout même.

\- On fera quelques recherches, ce sera amusant, se reprit-il avant que les jumelles ouvrent la bouche.

Les Dumbledore approuvèrent. Puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Les deux Serdaigle étaient fascinées par ces elfes de maisons et commençaient à réfléchir à la façon dont elles pourraient découvrir leur cachette. Mais Tiana avait une autre question sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Silver. Enfin, « Encyclopédie Silver ». Je peux te demander quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Le duo entra dans le labyrinthe du cachot.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que des Mangemorts ? Le Professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé.

Elle le regarda en biais. Il ne montra rien mais se raidit. Encore quelque chose dont il ne préférait pas parler. Le silence devint pesant. Il devait surtout éviter de parler de sa famille. Elles ne devaient pas savoir ou alors elles le rejetteraient aussi. Et il avait encore envie de s'amuser avec ces filles qu'il considérait presque comme ses amies. Elles étaient... différentes. Loin du monde qu'il avait connu en grandissant et qui le lassait.

\- Ce sont... Les fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est leur surnom, voilà tout.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Mais Silver pressa le pas, donna le mot de passe et la quitta. Elle comprit qu'il semblait se fermer sur le sujet et en resta dubitative. Elle finit par rejoindre Théa qui l'attendait dans un siège et elles se mirent à discuter vivement. Le monde de la magie était fascinant mais rempli de tellement de mystères que le trio avait fort à faire. Elles étaient impatientes de découvrir le sort qui leur était réservé dans ce monde inconnu et elles étaient impatientes.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	14. Autre joyeuses découvertes

**Voila la suite avec un peu de retard J'ai eu un week-end chargé et j'étais malade en plus de ça xD**

 **Adenoide : Alors pour ma part j'ai toujours pensé que personne ne savait que Sirius n'était pas mangemort. Tout le monde est après tout choqué qu'il ait trahi ses amis. J'ai aussi l'impression que quasiment personne chez les mangemorts ne savait justement que Pettigrow en était un. Pour le procès je suis d'accord, mais on a respecté l'oeuvre d'origine sur ce point^^ Pour le reste, Minerva veut seulement aider Tiana à se rapprocher de la seule famille qui lui reste. Quant à Dumbledore il a pris de mauvaises décisions mais il pensait vraiment aider. Pour Quirell on suit la trame de base où Rogue a des doutes dans l'histoire originale et le surveille de près.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Autres joyeuses découvertes**

Les filles de Serpentard ne furent que peu surprises de voir Théa se joindre à nouveau à Tiana. La jeune Rogue allait probablement finir par y amener ses affaires. Seule Pansy reniflait d'un air méprisant en la voyant. Les autres n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient et Daphné en eut un sourire.

\- Dis, c'est vrai que Regulus et ton père étaient des mangemorts ?

Théa eut un sursaut en se demandant où Tiana avait bien pu apprendre ça. Pas d'eux, ça c'était sûr. Elle n'allait pas mentir pour eux. Ce n'était certes pas elle qui lui dirait tout ce qui concernait ses parents, mais si elle lui posait des questions, elle avait décidé de lui répondre franchement. En dehors de Percy et Adrian, Tiana était sa seule amie. Pas question de lui mentir même si c'était ce que son oncle et son père souhaitaient.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dû… Tuer des gens ou des trucs comme ça pour Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui ? Se reprit-elle face au sursaut de sa cousine.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne font plus partie de ses fidèles qu'ils se sont cachés ici et que moi aussi j'ai dû rester cachée.

Autant essayer d'excuser un peu les deux hommes. Le silence retomba et elles finirent par s'endormir, bercées par les ronronnements d'Iris entre elles.

Le lendemain, elles prirent tout leur temps pour se préparer et rejoindre Silver, Percy et Adrian. Tiana posa un regard étrange sur Silver. Sa façon d'éviter le sujet la veille l'intriguait mais elle ne lui reposerait pas de question. Elle avait bien vu que le sujet le dérangeait. Mais du coup sa curiosité s'était accrue. Elle lui sourit et il en fît de même bien qu'il semblait deviner à quoi elle pensait. Tiana fit comprendre à son ami d'un signe de tête qu'elle ne comptait pas en reparler et il soupira d'un air soulagé. C'était trop tôt pour que le trio sache de quelle famille il venait. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler des Bright. Ils sursautèrent en entendant des couinements affolés, suivis de sifflements et de miaulements. Un rat se faisait poursuivre par Shadow et Iris. A voir la poursuite, on avait presque l'impression que le serpent et le chat se comprenaient.

\- Je me demande à qui il est, s'interrogea Tiana.

Personne à Serpentard n'avait de rat. Il n'y avait que des chats, des hiboux et le serpent de Silver. Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Silver, Tiana, vous pouvez récupérer vos animaux ? C'est mon ancien rat et il est à mon frère maintenant. Je suppose qu'il a voulu revenir me voir.

Ce furent quelques minutes animées pour attraper le chat et le serpent avant qu'ils finissent par boulotter le pauvre rat. Tiana fut la première à attraper Iris mais celle-ci continuait de se débattre en crachant. La rouquine décida de la monter dans son dortoir où elle se calma, une fois le rat hors de vue. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait agir comme ça et elle la câlina quelques minutes avant de redescendre. Silver de son côté n'arriva pas à attraper Shadow qui se tortillait et lui crachait dessus méchamment. Le garçon avait beau l'enguirlander et lui sauter dessus, le serpent n'écoutait guère son maître. Celui-ci ne se calma que lorsque Percy attrapa le rat et que Tiana caressa le dos de l'animal dans les bras du préfet.

Le reptile siffla autour de la jambe de Percy faisant trembler le rat dans ses mains. Il finit par décamper dans un buisson et Silver soupira. C'était la première fois que son serpent ne lui obéissait pas comme ça. Mais il savait que Shadow était obstiné quand il avait une chose en tête. D'un même ensemble le groupe se rendit ensuite à la Grande Salle. Tiana aurait bien aimé aller avec Percy pour rendre le rat et demander aux jumeaux Weasley où ils en étaient pour les livres, elle ne connaissait aucun Gryffondor en dehors de Fred et George et ne voulait pas se prendre la tête dès le matin. Elle fit de grands signes à Ariana et Ariane et s'installa ensuite à sa table avec Silver, Daphné et Théodore. Celui-ci commençait à se calmer en la présence du jeune Bright et avait décidé de se mêler à ses connaissances même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

\- Je me demande ce que donnera le cours de sortilèges ! Et celui d'Astronomie ! S'émerveilla Tiana. Ce sont les derniers cours qu'il nous reste à découvrir !

\- Moi ce qui me dérange c'est que le cours d'astronomie soit le soir, grogna Théodore qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois. J'aurais préféré dormir.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs cours, assura Théa. C'est vrai que c'est contraignant mais moi j'ai toujours adoré ça !

Tiana eut un mouvement de surprise quand Drago lui tendit une poignée de bonbons d'un air forcé.

\- Mon père t'adresse ses salutations.

\- Ton père ?

\- Lucius Malefoy. Avec tous les livres à disposition dans cette école tu n'as pas encore pris le temps de te renseigner sur ta famille ou ton arbre généalogique ? Je suis étonné, railla-t-il.

Tiana le remercia pour les bonbons sans rien dire de plus. Elle fixa un bref moment Severus et Regulus avant de détourner le regard quand le bibliothécaire se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à emprunter des livres pour en connaître plus sur ses origines, alors même qu'elle avait pensé à demander aux jumeaux Weasley de lui donner discrètement des livres sur les farces. Le problème restait cependant le même : elle doutait que Regulus la laisse se renseigner dessus. Bien qu'il ait failli laisser échapper le nom de son père lors de leur conversation, elle doutait qu'il veuille qu'elle soit au courant.

\- Il te suffirait de consulter les livres sur place sans les emprunter, lui conseilla Théa avec un sourire.

Tiana cogita aux paroles de sa cousine, alors que Percy venait s'asseoir et mangeait à toute vitesse après avoir rendu Croûtard à Ronald Weasley, son petit frère en première année. Il n'avait pas pu résister à le sermonner, ce qui lui avait fait perdre du temps, et les jumeaux l'avaient raillé. Tiana fixa la table des Gryffondor en cherchant les jumeaux. Ils étaient en train de parler avec animation. La jeune Black se demanda quel genre de blagues elle pourrait faire à ses oncles et si elle trouverait des choses sur son père à la bibliothèque. Le repas s'achevant, Silver et elle rejoignirent les jumelles et ils firent des hypothèses sur les deux nouveaux cours de la journée.

\- Je suis pressée d'être ce soir ; vu l'enthousiasme de Théa, ça a l'air super !

Silver sourit légèrement. Il était un peu préoccupé depuis que Théa avait donné le conseil de regarder à la bibliothèque pour sa famille. Si elle apprenait pour les Bright… Et vu la grande famille qu'il avait, il était sûr qu'on en parlait dans les livres. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ariane sembla remarquer que quelque chose le travaillait vu les sourcils froncés qu'il arborait mais n'osa pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se joignit à la conversation d'Ariana et Tiana, qui lui relatait la course poursuite des animaux.

Regulus nota l'emprunt des jumeaux Weasley sur une feuille et les fixa d'un regard circonspect. Il était toujours étrange de les voir emprunter des livres, même s'il était habitué à les voir munis de livres sur les farces. Le bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de livres qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'emprunter en première année. C'était plus qu'étrange de les voir reprendre ces livres-là.

\- Rien de mieux que de relire nos classiques, pas vrai, Regulus ? Lança George avec un sourire innocent.

Regulus acquiesça en leur rendant leur sourire, même si ses yeux les analysaient avec minutie. Au contraire des autres, il se montrait assez proche des élèves -toutes Maisons confondues- et n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Professeur. Il leur tendit la pile des livres.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas une blague dans laquelle je serai pris…

\- Ah, ça on ne peut pas vous le garantir Regulus. Vous savez qu'on aime avoir des victimes diverses et variées ! Répondit Fred.

Regulus rit avec eux et les regarda quitter la bibliothèque. Ces deux-là lui rappelaient légèrement les maraudeurs de son époque. Légèrement. Ils ne leur ressemblaient que dans leur humour farceur. Là où les maraudeurs pratiquaient du harcèlement, Fred et George aimaient blaguer et faire participer tout le monde. Une grande différence entre eux. Regulus se remit au travail, vérifiant qu'il avait bien retiré les livres dans lesquels Tiana aurait pu trouver des informations sur Sirius. Il allait être difficile de recréer des liens avec la rouquine mais il avait eu une idée cette nuit, qu'il avait prévu de soumettre à Dumbledore. Ça ne permettrait pas à ce qu'elle les pardonne entièrement, mais ce petit pas vers elle permettrait au moins de désamorcer la situation.

Fred et George prirent le temps en retournant à leur dortoir.

\- On lui donne les livres quand ? Demanda Fred.

\- J'aurais bien dit qu'on passe par Percy mais ce crétin repérera qu'il y aura farce et ça gâcherait tout, répondit George d'un air pensif. J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre ces quatre-là. Si Black fait une blague, elle ne la fera pas seule.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- … Que s'ils se montrent à la hauteur on a peut-être trouvé la relève pour quand on partira. Et que peut-être…

\- … On pourrait les aider à se perfectionner ? Bon, il a beau y avoir deux Serpentard dans le tas, ça a l'ait marrant et intéressant. Y'a plus qu'à voir ce qu'ils vont concocter. On a qu'à demander à un elfe de maison de les déposer sur son lit.

\- Pas bête, Freddie !

Les deux jumeaux firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Ils allaient en profiter pour concocter leur prochain coup jusqu'à leur cours de Sortilèges à neuf heures.

* * *

Le cours de Métamorphose consista à faire le même exercice que la dernière fois. Hermione et Silver auraient pu s'avancer sur le programme mais le Professeur leur demanda d'aider les élèves qui n'y arrivaient pas. Silver fut ravi de se joindre à ses amies. Le résultat ne fut pas aussi parfait que le sien, mais les filles arrivèrent à transformer leur allumette en aiguille. Celle de Tiana était restée assez molle, celle d'Ariana brune mais dure et celle d'Ariane ni trop molle ni trop dure mais parfaite dans la forme. Silver aima beaucoup aider les autres. Il trouvait gratifiant de les voir réussir après ses conseils. Lorsque le cours se termina et qu'il fallut aller en potions Tiana y alla en traînant des pieds. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait séché. Elle jeta un regard noir à Rogue dès qu'il fut là. Celui-ci l'ignora et nota les ingrédients de la potion Wiggenweld, une potion régénérante et un antidote de la goutte du mort-vivant, au tableau. Ariana buvait littéralement ses paroles et Ariane secoua la tête. Tiana regardait le plafond sans rien écouter et Silver l'observait avec attention, juste derrière elle. Il la sentait prête à exploser.

Alors que tous se ruaient sur les ingrédients pour les amener à leur paillasse, Tiana ne bougea pas de sa chaise, continuant de fixer le plafond. Ariana et Ariane s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

\- Ce serait bête de te priver d'une matière que tu aimes juste parce que c'est ton oncle, tu ne crois pas, raisonna Ariana avec un sourire.

\- Oui mais tu dis ça parce que tu le vénères, toi, grogna Tiana avec mauvaise foi.

\- C'est les Potions que j'aime surtout, pas le Professeur en lui-même. Enfin... Il a du style.

La blonde gloussa avant de se rendre à sa paillasse.

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'elle a raison, non ? Dit Ariane en pressant son épaule.

Silver se contenta de sourire en passant à côté d'elle. Daphné posa les ingrédients sur leur table et Tiana eut un sourire reconnaissant en se rendant compte que la blonde avait pris assez pour elle. Elle ne put se résigner à ne rien faire et travailla d'arrache-pied. Elle aimait bien trop la matière.

Severus fut soulagé de la voir se mettre au travail. Si elle n'avait réellement rien fait, il n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de la mettre en retenue et la punition aurait été insupportable pour tous les deux. Il tourna dans la classe, émettant des claquements de langue désapprobateurs ou complimentant les Serpentard sur leurs créations. Ariana lui sourit quand il passa devant la table de sa sœur et elle et Ariane se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Elle ne cessait de rire des réactions totalement opposées d'Ariana et Tiana concernant cet homme. C'était assez drôle à observer. Une fois le Professeur parti à une autre table, Ariana serra le collier sous sa chemise, se demandant encore une fois s'il était au Professeur de Potions. Daphné sourit en se rendant compte que la potion de Tiana était parfaite. Tous comme celle de Silver et Ariana. Ils allèrent tous poser un échantillon de la potion sur le bureau du Professeur en fin de cours. Tiana lui lança un regard mauvais, Silver calculateur, Ariana sourit encore fière de son travail et Ariane fut la seule à rester normale. Severus leur lança un regard presque amusé en les voyant quitter le cours ensemble.

Après le repas, Ariane ouvrit la gazette avec impatience. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le temps de la lire ce matin.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Silver se pencha vers elle pour lire l'article alors que Tiana et Ariana, en face d'eux, sortaient l'exemplaire de Tiana qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac en recevant le journal ce matin.

 _« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »_

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 25 août dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour. « Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Tous les quatre se regardèrent.

\- On était sur le chemin de Traverse ce jour-là ! S'exclama Ariana avec excitation.

\- Ca se trouve on a croisé le voleur ! Sourit Tiana.

\- Imagine qu'il ait été dans la banque pendant qu'on y était ! Dit Ariane.

Silver resta pensif. Quel que soit l'objet qui avait presque été volé, ses parents n'en savaient rien. Ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé et ça aurait été le cas s'ils en avaient su quelque chose. Ce jour-là ils n'avaient même pas été à la banque. Mais il s'étonna tout de même en voyant le mot magie noire que les Bright ne soient pas dans le coup. Cela le fit intensément réfléchir.

Ils passèrent leur pause à évoquer le voleur en se demandant de quelle manière il s'y était pris étant donné que les gobelins étaient des êtres prudents. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de Sortilèges. Encore une fois, ils maudirent la digestion. C'était tellement dur de se concentrer sur les cours ensuite… Surtout avec les bons repas que leur servaient les elfes de maison ! Lorsque les jumelles leur en reparlèrent, Tiana sautilla sur place en rêvant de les trouver. Les trois autres secouèrent la tête avec consternation. Tiana et les créatures magiques, ou même juste les animaux, c'était tout un phénomène ! Ils reprirent cependant tous leur calme quand le Professeur Flitwick arriva.

Le Professeur était si petit qu'il dut monter sur une pile de livres faisant glousser des Serpentard comme Malefoy. Les jumelles respectèrent grandement leur Directeur de Maison tandis que Silver et Tiana attendaient avec impatience la suite. Le Professeur fit donc l'appel en souriant aux Serdaigle au passage tout en analysant un peu les jumelles. Il se souvenait de deux petits bébés à garder, c'était amusant de voir le temps passer si vite. Puis il expliqua les premiers sortilèges qu'ils allaient étudier dans l'année. Le cours fut relativement calme et même passionnant. Pour la première fois, les filles purent se servir de leur baguette pour jeter un sortilège. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela les rendit euphoriques et la digestion se fit oublier. Ariane surtout, adora immédiatement ce cours. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu pour rien.

Le trio s'amusa donc à jeter un sortilège de pousse de cheveux deux par deux. C'était un petit entrainement test pour évaluer le niveau des élèves et leur montrer les bases de la magie avec simplicité et amusement. Cela les fit grandement rire car Ariane se trouva très douée dans la matière et Silver sentit ses cheveux pousser jusqu'au sol avec une barbe en sus après qu'elle eut lancé son sort. Les filles eurent du mal à calmer leur fou rire, et même le Professeur Flitwick tentait de ne pas rire. Pour toute vengeance Silver en fit de même et la blonde se retrouva avec une énorme touffe de cheveux tombant jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris Silver, même s'il la trouvait vraiment jolie ainsi. Il lui fit donc une barbe qui acheva Ariana et Tiana.

\- Très bien vous deux, très bien, rit Flitwick amusé et heureux. Nous avons de sacrés élèves cette année.

Il fixa Hermione qui avait réussi à se faire pousser elle même une longue chevelure soyeuse car personne ne voulait se mettre en duo avec elle.

\- Et vous Miss Dumbledore numéro deux. Montrez vos talents.

Le petit homme donna un coup de baguette pour annuler les effets sur Silver et Ariane qui finirent par se jauger avec défi avant de recommencer leur sortilège de leur côté. Ariana lança son sort en même temps que Tiana et le duo fit pousser leurs cheveux jusqu'à leurs fesses.

\- Très bien, vraiment très bien. Miss Patil, Miss Turpin, à vous.

Ariana et Tiana se félicitèrent entre elles mais au fond la blonde sentait la jalousie lui broyer les entrailles en regardant sa sœur offrir à Silver une véritable toison d'argent. Elle bougonna ce que la rousse remarqua.

\- Allons tu es super douée en Potions toi. Vous ne pouvez pas être douées partout en même temps.

\- Mais nous sommes jumelles, on devrait avoir les mêmes dons non ?

\- Ca ne veut rien dire. Ca dépend de tellement de choses comme le caractère ou le développement. Dis-toi qu'Ariane n'avait pas si bien réussi sa potion que ça tout à l'heure. Je l'ai remarqué.

\- Hum, c'est pas faux.

Ariana la remercia d'un sourire et le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Ils rirent en sortant de la classe en se souvenant de la tête épique de Silver qui faisait penser au Directeur. Il finit par les charrier avec le fait qu'elles ne connaissaient rien à la magie et elles lui firent la moue. Il rit et le quatuor se rendit en Botanique. Le cours se passa à merveille et ils trouvèrent vraiment que Poudlard était un lieu magnifique. Les quatre s'intéressèrent aux nouvelles plantes que présenta Chourave pour l'étude dans l'année et ils ne virent pas l'heure passer.

A l'heure du dîner, ils se rendirent vers la Grande Salle. Silver repéra Shadow onduler sur l'herbe suivi de plusieurs queues de chat.

\- Regardez. C'est pas vos chats ?

Ce fut le moment le plus étrange de toute la vie des trois orphelines lorsqu'elles virent Félix, Féline, Iris et Shadow " _se parler_ " entre eux autour d'une souche d'arbre. Les animaux fixèrent de leurs yeux lumineux leurs maitres et les chats ronronnèrent. Les filles les prirent contre elles mais Shadow bouda dans son coin.

\- On aurait dit qu'il faisait une réunion, c'est super flippant, commenta Tiana.

\- Peut-être qu'ils parlaient du rat, répliqua Ariana. De la façon de le croquer la prochaine fois.

\- Pauvre Croutard, commenta Ariane.

Silver se pencha vers son serpent mais il fila au loin. L'argenté fut triste mais haussa les épaules.

\- Bon allons manger. Je meurs de faim.

Les quatre prirent un bon repas, et ensuite ils reparlèrent des elfes de maison.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir à la bibliothèque non ? Commenta Ariane. Il faut bien un point de départ. On ne connait pas assez le château pour deviner son emplacement.

\- On pourrait aller voir les livres qui parlent des elfes et de ceux qui parlent de Poudlard en effet. Vu qu'il n'y a rien dans le livre officiel, répliqua Silver.

\- Je dois aussi y aller, intervint Tiana. Pour... Pour chercher un truc sur mon père. Mais... Je n'ai pas envie de voir Regulus.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant à la table des Professeurs. Ledit Regulus mangeait joyeusement en parlant avec le Professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Tu ne pourras pas éviter la bibliothèque toute ta vie tu sais, répliqua Ariana et Tiana lui fit un regard noir.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Au pire on lui parlera et toi tu l'éviteras, dit sagement Silver avant qu'Ariana ne réplique quelque chose qui aurait énervé la rousse.

\- Mouais. On verra ça la semaine prochaine ok ?

Ils furent tous d'accord mais Ariane resta pensive. Elle se mit à sourire et Silver la repéra du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu vas faire des recherches toi aussi ? Dit-il dans un murmure.

Tiana et Ariana se parlaient toutes les deux et entamaient à nouveau le sujet Regulus qui leur fit hausser le ton.

\- Oui, je vais chercher sur les Dumbledore et sur le Directeur, déclara-t-elle malicieusement. Et puis aussi j'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve son bureau. Vu qu'il est toujours là-bas et qu'aux repas je ne peux pas l'atteindre... Tu vois quoi.

\- Astucieux. Au pire fais une grosse bêtise, tu y seras peut-être envoyée, dit-il avec malice.

\- Je risque d'être renvoyée surtout, non merci ! Je ne quitterai pas ce paradis !

\- Je plaisantais. Mais je vais t'aider promis.

\- Merciiii ! Ma sœur ne le fera jamais. Elle refoule ses sentiments.

Silver approuva et regarda l'échange virulent qui se déroulait entre Ariana et Tiana.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses sur mes oncles ! Franchement tu me saoules !

\- Non mais arrête de te prendre la tête avec eux et oublie-les c'est tout ce que je dis !

\- Comme si c'était si simple ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

\- Moi je n'ai pas de famille !

\- ET BIEN MOI NON PLUS !

Le duo se regarda en chien de faïence. Elles finirent par se tourner vers les deux autres et leur parler sans se regarder. Cela amusa grandement Silver et fit soupirer Ariane. Ariana avait le don de mettre les gens hors d'eux avec sa manière de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne réfléchissait pas assez à ses paroles. Encore une chose qui les différenciait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles finirent par faire la paix. Elles ne restaient jamais fâchées très longtemps et tous rentèrent à leur Salle Commune. Tiana maugréa tout de même sur le trajet mais oublia rapidement en retrouvant Théa. Silver de son côté rentra dans son dortoir et trouva Drago qui parlait vivement de Harry Potter et d'un moyen de le faire renvoyer. Il maudissait le fait que le jeune Gryffondor allait faire du Quidditch. Tout le monde approuva et en remettait une couche. Silver se fit discret et se coucha dans son lit. Une chose le turlupinait. La liste qu'on lui avait donnée. Il s'était promis de ne pas écouter ses parents et de rester dans son coin. Et finalement il s'était rapproché de quatre de ses cibles... Et il les trouvait vraiment sympa. Il avait bien rigolé avec Ariane en Sortilèges... Ariana, Tiana, Théa... Toutes des filles géniales. Mais un jour peut-être devrait-il les tuer...

A minuit, les première année se rendirent dans la plus haute tour du château pour leur premier cours d'Astronomie. Silver rejoignit Tiana qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les jumelles furent plus en forme mais la plupart des élèves était dans le brouillard. Lui même trouvait que c'était bien tard pour faire un cours et bailla à son tour. La curiosité prit le pas sur la fatigue et tous regardèrent la salle de classe avec délectation. Puis on contempla le ciel ouvert avec les étoiles et tout un tas d'instruments pour les regarder. Les jumelles Dumbledore étaient les seules à être en pleine forme et s'extasiaient sur tout ce qu'elles voyaient.

\- Dis donc elles tiennent le choc, commenta Silver en se retenant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- Attends de les voir demain matin, tu vas bien rire, commenta Tiana d'un clin d'œil.

Silver pouffa et s'installa sur le sol. Le professeur arriva et leur expliqua en quoi consistait la matière. En somme de regarder les étoiles, les planètes et tout le reste pour en connaitre le moindre recoin.

Tous furent très intrigués mais rapidement certains sommeillèrent hormis deux puces blondes qui posaient plein de questions. L'espace les avait toujours fascinées. Ca et les profondeurs inconnues des abysses. Aurora Sinistra fut surprise de voir des élèves en forme et répondit joyeusement aux questions sur leur système solaire. A la fin du cours Tiana finit par s'endormir sur une carte de Mars et Silver se fit réveiller par un de ses ronflements. Il la réveilla et tous partirent à moitié endormis. C'était un cours certes passionnant mais où on ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder des cartes. C'était très dur de résister à leur âge.

\- Ce cours-là va me rendre rapidement dingue, déclara Tiana.

\- Ils auraient pu le mettre plus tôt, répliqua Silver. Au moins on ne va pas faire long feu ce soir.

Les deux Serpentard regardèrent les jumelles parler avec Padma, Lisa et Mandy qui semblaient fort lasses de les voir gesticuler. Tous retournèrent dans leur lit bien douillet. Encore une journée bien remplie se dirent-ils tous avec joie et allégresse.

Mais au petit matin, Ariana et Ariane firent moins les fières quand on les força à se lever.

\- Non j'ai encore sommeil, dit l'une.

\- Pitié, laissez-moi dormir, répliqua l'autre.

Lisa et Padma durent les tirer par les pieds pour les forcer à bouger. Leurs visages étaient sombres en arrivant dans la Grande Salle et au loin Silver eut un fou rire avec Tiana dont le regard signifiait " _Je te l'avais dit_ ". Les deux Serdaigle prirent place et petit-déjeunèrent sans trop le remarquer, totalement dans le brouillard. Le courrier arriva et aussitôt la Gazette tomba devant elles. Cela les réveilla un peu. Tiana reçut aussi son quotidien et lut les passages sur Gringotts qui la rendaient curieuse. Elle en parla avec Théa et Percy. Silver de son côté reçut une lettre de ses parents par grand-duc. Il déglutit et l'ouvrit dans son coin.

 _" Bonjour mon cœur de sang-pur,_

 _Alors cette rentrée comment se passe-t-elle ? Nous avons appris que tu étais à Serpentard. Félicitations mon grand. J'espère que tes premiers cours se passent bien ? Ca doit être facile pour toi. Nous t'envoyons cette petite boite de chocolat pour te motiver à bien travailler. Et n'oublie pas ta petite liste._

 _Gros bisous. Papa et Maman. "_

Il soupira et ouvrit la boite. Il en mangea avec plaisir mais froissa la lettre dans sa poche. Au moins étaient-ils loin et ne pouvaient-ils plus le harceler comme avant. Il leur répondrait rapidement ce soir en les rassurant et les remerciant. Il finit par oublier cette lettre et se rendit en cours de Sortilèges. A nouveau lui, Ariane et Hermione firent des émules et Flitwick sembla ravi de ses élèves. Au cours suivant, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Quirrell leur fit un topo intéressant sur la magie noire qui captiva le trio mais ennuya fermement Silver. Ce cours-là il s'en serait bien passé.

Mais le pire fut l'après-midi lorsqu'ils retournèrent en Histoire de la Magie. Pourquoi toujours après manger ? Répliquèrent les quatre dans leur esprit. Ce fut le cours le plus long et ennuyeux qu'ils n'eurent jamais tous connus depuis leur arrivée. Ariana et Tiana s'endormirent d'une traite tandis que Silver et Ariane jouaient à la bataille navale magique sur papier où leurs bateaux coulaient vraiment lorsqu'ils faisaient mouche. Le professeur ne semblait même pas les voir et Silver était content de montrer un jeu auquel il aimait jouer. Ariane en était friande.

Le suivant les réveilla d'une traite car c'était le Vol en balai. Comme sous une douche froide tous les élèves devinrent tous excités. Madame Bibine arriva rapidement et donna des directives toujours aussi expressives. Ariana, Tiana et Ariane prirent du bon temps à s'entrainer au vol. Les trois filles se trouvèrent plutôt bonnes et arrivèrent à changer de direction en suivant Silver comme chef de file. Drago les suivait aussi en épiant Harry avec colère. Au loin Albus les regarda prendre du plaisir et s'amuser. Il en était très heureux de même que Regulus qui les espionnait depuis la fenêtre. Ils passèrent l'heure à les contempler.

A la fin du cours, au dîner, les filles ne cessèrent de parler balais et de rêver de voler au-dessus du lac de Poudlard. Mais elles n'avaient pas de balais à elle et c'était interdit. Elles se firent pourtant la promesse de le faire un jour et Silver les encouragea en s'incrustant lui aussi. Après le repas, ils jouèrent tous à la bataille navale magique dans les couloirs avant que Rusard ne les renvoie dans leur dortoir.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé ! Hurla-t-il. RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS !

Le quatuor grommela et Tiana interpella les jumelles.

\- Faudrait un jour qu'on essaye de se voir la nuit. Ca doit être amusant. Ou qu'on aille dans le dortoir de l'autre. Vous me manquez les filles.

Elles se firent un câlin à trois.

\- Pas bête. Mais je voudrais aussi inspecter le château, répliqua Ariana.

\- Et trouver les cuisines.

\- On aura de quoi faire cette année hein, dit la rousse d'un sourire.

\- C'est le plus beau moment de toute notre vie, répondirent-elles en symbiose.

Silver les contempla d'un sourire un peu triste et rentra avec Tiana après ça. Tous se couchèrent avant la dernière journée de cours de la première semaine. Potions en première heure, pensa Tiana dans ses couvertures. Pour une fois Théa était restée dans son lit et donc la rousse cogitait. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois en pensant à Severus et Regulus. Entre haine et tristesse elle ne savait pas quel sentiment dominait. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir mais elle pensa aussi que le lendemain ils avaient une après-midi de libre plus le week-end. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin explorer le château. Cela la fit partir dans un profond sommeil perturbé par un étrange rire d'homme et un trait vert lumineux dont elle ne saurait dire la provenance. Et d'une main d'homme, ferme qui la serrait avec force.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours on se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)**


	15. Recherches

**Adenoide : Qui sait pour les animaux ? Ah ça il y a effectivement des difficultés qui les attendent.**

 **Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Recherches**

Tiana se réveilla légèrement en retard le lendemain et prit son temps en se rappelant que le premier cours était celui de son oncle. Silver dans la salle commune, commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui lui prend autant de temps !

Il commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas sécher le cours de Potions. Théa, Percy et Adrian échangèrent des sourires amusés, au plus grand étonnement de Daphné et Théodore qui étaient restés attendre Tiana. Silver commença à monter les marches menant au dortoir des filles avant que les marches ne se transforment en toboggan. Il atterrit au bas des marches et se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé sous le rire des cinq autres. Heureusement que la salle commune était déjà vide.

Surprise par le bruit étrange que firent les marches en se changeant en toboggan, Tiana sortit enfin du dortoir et se laissa glisser.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle à une Théa qui riait encore.

Percy et Adrian sourirent. Ils ne l'avaient que rarement vue rire ainsi dans la salle commune.

\- Silver a voulu monter voir ce qui te prenait tant de temps. Mais les fondateurs ont créé une sorte de barrière pour empêcher les garçons de rendre visite aux filles. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut avoir le temps de manger.

Ariana et Ariane qui étaient déjà attablées avaient tourné la tête dès que les portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient ouvertes. Il n'y avait pas trace de leurs amis, ce qui était surprenant. Lorsqu'en fin les sept Serpentard arrivèrent en riant, tout le monde les regarda bizarrement. Adrian, Percy et Theodore se calmèrent les premiers. Daphné et Théa les suivirent après avoir jeté un œil aux professeurs. Silver et Tiana ne stoppèrent qu'une fois à table après certains regards désapprobateurs de plusieurs Serpentard, toutes années confondues. Tiana sourit à ses amies Serdaigle et laissa son regard errer vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur lui sourit un instant tandis que McGonagall arborait un air mi- réprobateur, mi- amusé. D'autres comme Flitwick lui sourirent. Regulus en faisait partie mais elle détourna le regard. Elle soutint le regard froid de Severus qui n'appréciait pas. Il était heureux en son for intérieur de voir les deux cousines rire ensemble, mais ce n'était pas une attitude convenable chez les Serpentard. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'affronter du regard avant qu'il ne soupire avec agacement et finisse par retourner à son petit-déjeuner. S'il avait été seul, il se serait autorisé un sourire. Elle se comportait comme Naevia et il ne pouvait qu'en être fier.

\- Ca c'est du regard noir, souffla Ariane à la table des Serdaigle.

Ariana se rembrunit. Ca lui rappelait leur dispute de la veille. Elle n'aimait pas se quereller avec elle. C'était leur meilleure amie après tout. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis la rentrée que Silver et elle arrivaient autant en retard.

Tiana regarda Drago avec surprise quand, comme la veille, il lui tendit des bonbons comme il le faisait avec Silver et sa bande.

\- Ton père me présente de nouveau ses salutations ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca vient de ma mère. Elle estime qu'en tant que membres de la même famille, nous devons garder des liens étroits. D'ailleurs, je serais toi, je m'interrogerais sur ma famille. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir encore bien cherché.

\- Tu la remercieras de ma part.

Une fois Drago parti, Silver demanda :

\- Tu comptes te renseigner ?

\- Je voulais voir avec les filles si elles voulaient bien aller à la bibliothèque ce week-end.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir Regulus ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non, c'est toujours le cas. Ariana a quand même raison : je ne peux pas me cacher de mes oncles toute ma scolarité. Il y aura bien un moment donné des recherches ou des devoirs qu'on fera à la bibliothèque. En plus, elles trouveront peut-être quelque chose sur leur famille, elles aussi.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir de manger et de rejoindre les filles pour aller en cours de Potions ensemble. Théa, Adrian et Percy étaient partis un peu plus tôt car ils avaient cours dans les étages. Théodore et Daphné se sentirent un peu à part mais finirent par intégrer doucement la discussion en riant quand Tiana raconta la déconvenue de Silver. Comme à son habitude, Théodore ne parla pas beaucoup, fidèle à lui-même. Daphné cependant ne put s'empêcher de railler Tiana sur son retard.

\- Dire que tu avais toujours du mal à nous réveiller ! Se moqua Ariane.

\- C'est pas faute de l'avoir secouée ! Ajouta Daphné. Mais elle dormait profondément. Je me suis dit qu'au pire, tu ne serais pas trop énervée de louper le cours de Potions.

Il y eut un froid après sa phrase, mais Tiana sourit.

\- Si ! C'est quand même ma matière préférée ! Même si c'est lui le Professeur, je veux y travailler au mieux.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'arrange pas, rit Daphné.

Ils se calmèrent en arrivant aux cachots et Tiana fit comprendre d'un regard aux filles qu'il faudrait qu'elle leur parle plus tard. Les rares fois où elle se levait en retard, c'était à cause de cauchemars et elles en parlaient toujours ensemble. Comme Ariane avec la cape bleue. Bien que ce sujet fût devenu source de disputes entre les jumelles. Une fois en classe, Severus Rogue fut aussi froid que d'habitude. Tiana constata cependant qu'ignorer qui faisait cours l'aidait à se concentrer plus facilement. Ce serait effectivement trop frustrant de louper une matière qui était devenue sa préférée malgré tout.

Severus passait entre les rangs en distribuant remarques acerbes et compliments.

\- Ca ne va pas du tout, Dumbledore ! Votre potion de force devrait être grise et non noire. N'avez-vous rien suivi des explications ?

Ariana rougit de colère et de honte. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de remontrance de la part du Professeur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre avec impulsivité. Ariane prit sa main et la pressa légèrement pour la calmer. Ariana respira doucement pour se calmer et chercha où elle avait bien pu se tromper dans cette potion.

\- Bright, parfait !

Silver en eut un mince sourire. Rogue passa sans rien dire à côté du chaudron de Nott, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était ni bon ni mauvais. Comme toujours, il complimenta les enfants de mangemorts. Ca faisait partie de sa couverture, il ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.

\- Belle couleur, Black !

Tiana grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Daphné eut un petit ricanement. Les réactions de Tiana l'amusaient fortement. Rogue jeta un regard noir à la jeune Greengrass qui reprit son sérieux, les joues rouges.

Le cours s'acheva et Tiana et Silver furent surpris de voir Ariana jeter un regard noir au bureau du Professeur en partant, le défiant un instant.

\- J'en connais une qui n'a pas digéré de se prendre une remarque, taquina Silver.

Ariana lui lança un regard mauvais et le bouda le reste de la matinée. Au moins, Tiana et elle s'entendirent pour râler sur le Professeur Rogue qui dut sentir ses oreilles siffler durant de longues minutes. Cela soulagea les deux première année qui s'étaient calmées en arrivant en Botanique. Ils rempotèrent leur plante de la dernière fois et ne se privèrent pas pour discuter. C'était un cours idéal pour ça.

\- Tu crois que les jumeaux te donneront bientôt les livres qu'ils auront emprunté ?

\- Ce serait super. Je me demande quelle farce je pourrais leur faire…

\- Et quel service les Weasley vont te demander !

Il était vrai qu'elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui demander. Mais le plus important c'était de trouver une farce réalisable à leur niveau. Et de ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Au fait, ça vous dit d'aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi ? Demanda Ariana avec un léger regard envers Tiana.

\- Je comptais vous demander si vous vouliez y aller demain, mais cet après-midi est parfait !

\- Je suis bien contente qu'on n'ait pas cours, dit Ariana avec un grand sourire.

\- Ils nous devaient bien ça après l'Astronomie de mercredi, dit Silver.

Le trio de filles approuva. Ils étaient tous les quatre assommés par l'observation des étoiles.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti.

\- Donc on va faire des recherches sur vos familles, c'est ça ? Demanda Silver.

Il aurait très bien pu aider Tiana sur ce point. Mais elles allaient forcément demander d'où il savait ça et il se refusait de parler de sa famille. Et il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui apprendrait que son père était en prison pour trahison. Il n'en savait pas les détails exacts, mais ça, il le savait.

\- On dépose nos sacs à nos dortoirs et on se rejoint dans le hall ? Demain je dirais qu'on explore les environs du lac, intervint Ariana.

\- En évitant qu'une certaine Serpentard retombe dedans, lança Silver.

Tiana lui tira la langue de manière puérile et ils se mirent à rire tous les quatre.

\- Et dimanche devoirs ? Proposa Ariane.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, grogna Tiana. Ils n'ont pas encore donné grand-chose mais ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça.

Ils se levèrent sitôt le repas fini. En montant déposer son sac sur son lit dans son dortoir, Tiana eut la surprise de trouver une pile de livres avec une enveloppe sur le dessus.

 _Salut Black !_

 _Comme convenu, les livres de farceurs débutants ! On a réussi à berner ce cher Regulus bien qu'il ait eu l'air de se demander ce qui nous prenait. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble et on a confié les livres à un elfe de maison. On a hâte de voir ce que donnera ta… Enfin votre première blague. On a comme l'impression que tu ne la réaliseras pas seule. Une fois celle-ci faite, on reviendra vers toi pour le service que tu nous dois._

 _F et G Weasley._

Tiana eut envie d'emmener les livres de la bibliothèque mais ce serait les lire sous le nez de Regulus. Elle décida de réserver cette activité pour le dimanche après les devoirs. En rejoignant Silver, elle souriait et ils sortirent des cachots. Elle montra la lettre à ses amis.

\- Ca veut dire que les jumeaux Weasley savent où se trouvent les elfes, dit Ariane.

Ariana tapa dans ses mains d'un air surexcité. Silver les observait en se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à voir des elfes de maison. Les moldus n'avaient donc pas de domestiques ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous diront où ils sont mais on peut toujours tenter de leur demander la prochaine fois qu'on les croise !

Tiana se rembrunit un peu quand ils se mirent en route pour le quatrième étage et la bibliothèque. Mais elle eut un air de pur émerveillement, comme les trois autres, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le lieu. Il y avait des livres du sol au plafond et certains volaient entre les mains de Regulus et de Mme Pince, l'autre bibliothécaire à l'air sévère. Même Silver était impressionné. Ses parents avaient une sacrée bibliothèque, mais ça c'était autre chose ! Tiana observa un instant son oncle, qui était si concentré qu'il ne les remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle avait cette façon de montrer ouvertement qu'elle détestait Severus alors qu'avec Regulus, c'était de l'ignorance. Car elle ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il lui avait fait des cadeaux pour égayer son enfance. Même si elle lui en voulait, elle lui en était reconnaissante, bien que cette reconnaissance soit étouffée par la rancœur. Ils se mirent à farfouiller les rayons au hasard et furent surpris de remarquer qu'il y avait une réserve, où seuls des septième année avaient accès sur demande.

Ils soupirèrent, déçus. Les jumelles se dandinaient devant, envieuses de voir ce que cachait cette réserve.

\- A votre place, je regarderai dans le rayon histoire de la magie, glissa George Weasley.

Tiana se tourna vers les deux jumeaux en souriant.

\- Merci pour les livres, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Au fait, si vous avez demandé à un elfe de maison c'est que vous savez où ils se trouvent, non ? Demanda Ariana.

Fred se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Voilà des première année qui semblaient curieux. C'était intéressant. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Faîtes votre première blague…

\- …Et on vous donnera un indice. Ce ne serait pas drôle que vous trouviez sans chercher par vous-mêmes. Si vous saviez tout ce qui se trouve dans ce château… C'est bien plus amusant de les découvrir en les cherchant plutôt que quelqu'un vous dise tout, non ?

Tiana croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et Ariana tenta de négocier avec véhémence. Ariane au contraire était ravie.

Regulus se tourna vers l'origine du bruit en se préparant à réprimander les élèves trop bruyants mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit les frères Weasley avec Tiana, les Dumbledore et le jeune Bright. Voilà qui ne sentait pas très bon. Il ne fit cependant pas le lien avec le fait que les jumeaux Weasley aient emprunté des livres il y a peu. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil le petit groupe, sachant par avance que des Gryffondor et des Serpentard ensemble faisaient rarement bon ménage. Les jumeaux quittèrent la bibliothèque et le quatuor de première année se mit à fouiller dans le rayon d'histoire de la magie. Regulus se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'enlever les livres où le nom de Sirius était clairement mentionné. Il retourna à son travail en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers le petit groupe. Il tomba plusieurs fois dans les yeux énigmatique du jeune Bright. Se souvenant de ses parents... Cela le fit frissonner.

Silver s'ennuyait de son côté. Il n'avait pas de recherches à faire pour sa part. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas déposer son sac et laissa les filles pour aller commencer ses devoirs. Il espérait juste qu'elles ne tombent pas sur le nom Bright en fouillant...

\- Je vous aiderai si vous avez du mal dimanche.

Tiana était partie un peu plus loin dans le rayon. Du côté des livres qui étaient centrés sur les mages noirs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps cependant pour remarquer que certains emplacements étaient vides et sans poussière. Elle jeta un regard à Regulus qui la regardait à cet instant. Son oncle sembla gêné et détourna aussitôt le regard. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça et elle soupira. Elle prit des livres qui parlaient de Voldemort et les livres qui mentionnaient des récompenses données aux élèves et rejoignit Silver.

Ariana et Ariane pour leur part semblaient avoir envie de retourner la bibliothèque. Elles étaient si curieuses et si empressées qu'elles embarquaient livres sur livres, chaque sujet les fascinant un peu plus. Partant de l'histoire de la magie en passant par les sortilèges courants, les potions à succès, les plantes dangereuses, les animaux du monde magique et finissant sur les secrets les plus sombres de la magie et ses dérives en termes de magie noire.

\- On a peut-être un peu dévié... Commenta Ariane qui pensa soudainement à ce qu'elle venait faire ici de base.

\- Pas grave on a le droit d'emprunter une bonne douzaine de livres par personne. On aura de quoi se documenter la nuit jusqu'à noël.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua sa sœur excitée comme une puce. J'ai tellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur la magie...

\- Sur le monde auquel on appartient.

\- Et aussi sur ce château.

\- Et sur les créatures du lac.

Le duo avait les yeux dans le vague remplis d'étoiles et de désir. Leurs bras étant chargés les filles se rendirent à la table de Silver, un peu à l'écart. Il ne commenta pas le nombre de livres qu'elles déposèrent en faisant trembler le meuble en bois mais se dit que Serdaigle était vraiment une maison faite pour elles.

Il les laissa dans leur monde et attaqua le devoir de Potions où ils devaient expliquer les étapes de préparation de la potion de force avec détails. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue avait donné un tel devoir. C'était probablement dû au fait que de nombreux élèves n'avaient pas obtenu la teinte souhaitée. Tiana se laissa tomber avec peu d'élégance sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Il se trouve que de nombreux livres ne sont pas à leur place. Je soupçonne mon oncle de les avoir enlevés de là.

Silver se tourna vers Regulus qui vérifiait son registre d'emprunts.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- Je vais laisser tomber pour le moment. J'aurais tenté au moins. Je retenterai l'année prochaine. Je préfère découvrir d'abord les secrets du château.

\- Et pour tes oncles ?

\- Je vais continuer de les ignorer. Je préfère me renseigner sur Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui, se reprit-elle et j'ai pris un livre sur les récompenses reçues par les élèves. Théa m'a dit que ma mère était une bonne élève.

\- Quand tu auras fini, on pourra faire le devoir d'Astronomie ensemble si tu veux.

Tiana acquiesça alors que les jumelles avaient pris aussi un livre et le lisaient avec acharnement.

Cela parlait entre autres de la magie courante qui semblerait bien banale à Silver et compagnie. Mais pour le duo cela leur donnait envie d'apprendre un jour à savoir faire se laver des casseroles toutes seules ou à enchanter un balai pour qu'il fasse le ménage. Elles passèrent un moment à commenter l'usage de la magie standard avant qu'Ariane ne se rappelle son but. Elle délaissa sa sœur qui le remarqua rapidement. Les deux se fixèrent lorsqu'Ariane ouvrit un livre sur l'histoire des plus grands sorciers connus dans le monde.

\- _Tu as promis que tu m'aiderais à chercher l'histoire de notre famille, dit Ariane le regard accusateur._

 _\- Oui, oui... Regardons de plus près cette chère famille Dumbledore._

 _\- GENIAL !_

Ariane se dandina sur sa chaise et chercha le nom d'Albus Dumbledore dans le lexique. Elle le trouva rapidement au début et ouvrit à la bonne page. Ariana se sentait nerveuse mais ne montra pas à sa sœur l'impatience avec laquelle elle attendait la suite.

Ariane lut à voix basse.

" _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. Il est actuellement le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis 1956 où il fut par le passé un Professeur reconnu en Métamorphose. Il est notamment connu pour sa découverte sur les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Et pour la capture en 1945 d'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, Gellert Grindelwald. "_

\- Tiens Silver nous en avait parlé de ça.

\- Oui. Et c'est pas tout. " _Albus Dumbledore a contribué au monde de la magie avec un nombre considérable de découvertes et de thèses qui l'ont amené à s'investir dans le Ministère de la Magie. Il refusa cependant le poste de Ministre à de nombreuses_ _reprises_ _. Il reçut également le titre de Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin. Il a aussi entretenu des relations avec les personnalités magiques les plus remarquables de son temps, l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, l'historienne de la magie Bathilda Tourdesac et le théoricien de la magie Adalbert Lasornette... Il fut l'un des plus grands sorciers à affronter et résister à On-sait-Qui lors de la plus récente guerre contre les ténèbres. "_

\- Wow... J'en reste sans voix, répliqua Ariana nerveuse et ébahit. La liste part encore sur plusieurs pages.

\- C'est clair même si je ne comprends pas tout. Comme cette histoire de titre de Commandeur.

\- Un titre honorifique pour sûr.

Ariane approuva. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait plus que ça. Elle chercha plus loin dans un autre livre. Alors que sa sœur se fascinait pour les exploits de cet homme qui n'était autre que son père.

\- Là J'ai trouvé d'autre chose. " _Dès son plus jeune âge Albus Dumbledore était un prodige qui apporta le prestige à sa Maison, Gryffondor, en devenant le meilleur élève jamais vu à Poudlard."_ Il était à Gryffondor !

\- Dans la Maison de Potter et des jumeaux Weasley. Intéressant. Enfin bon on a compris qu'il était extraordinaire et tout ça. Maintenant il faudrait surtout en savoir plus sur notre lien avec son nom de famille.

Ariane la regarda avec étonnement. Sa sœur détourna les yeux pour lui faire croire qu'elle se fichait de savoir la suite. Cela fit glousser la plus calme des deux qui reprit.

\- Hum voyons voir. Ah, j'ai quelque chose sur cette page. On dirait un arbre. _" Albus Dumbledore est le fils de Perceval et Kendra Dumbledore. Il possède également un plus jeune frère_ _appeler Abelforth Dumbledore. Ayant tous vécu à Godric's Hollow. "_

\- Et... C'est tout ? Beugla Ariana en sentant le regard de madame Pince sur elle.

Ariane contempla les photos de l'arbre généalogique qui montrait les ancêtres de Perceval et Kendra. Ariana en revanche, tira le livre vers elle pour regarder une case en dessous d'Albus.

\- C'est quoi ça ? _" Enfants inconnus, donnés manquantes"._

\- Oh j'avais pas vu ! Il a peut-être eu plein d'enfants illégitimes, gloussa Ariane. Ou alors... C'est nous.

Elle se mit à rêver avant qu'Ariana ne lui frappe la tête avec le livre sur les Potions les plus utiles.

\- Arrête de rêvasser. Si on était en orphelinat c'est parce qu'on n'avait personne pour s'occuper de nous. De plus cet Albus est un vieux croulant.

\- Un vieux croulant surpuissant, rectifia Ariane.

\- Oui si tu veux. Il pourrait être notre grand-père ou arrière-grand-père. Au mieux des cas mais apparemment si descendance il y a, ce n'est pas précisé. Il n'existe pas d'autres Dumbledore à cet arbre ? On dirait que la génération s'arrête avec cet Albus et cet Abelforth... Qui n'a pas eu d'enfants lui non plus.

Ariane bougonna mais sourit en voyant sa sœur montrer son vrai visage -même si elle tentait de le cacher. Le duo se mit alors en quête d'autres familles portant le nom de Dumbledore. Mais les jumelles firent chou blanc. Seul l'arbre qu'elle venait de voir montrait que des Dumbledore existaient en Angleterre. Il n'y avait aucune autre famille connue à ce jour avec ce nom. Cela énerva Ariana et fit songer Ariane.

\- Et si, Albus avait eu un enfant. Fille ou garçon. Et que l'enfant était non déclaré pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Elle ou il aurait eu des enfants, nous en l'occurrence. Non déclarés non plus... Et euh..., ils seraient morts pendant la guerre contre ce Voldemort. Donc nous on devient des orphelines cachées.

\- Ca ne tient pas debout. Pourquoi Albus aurait caché son propre enfant ? Et pourquoi il n'aurait pas pris ses petites-filles avec lui dans ce château comme Théa ? Puis si ça se trouve en fait on descend de cet Abelforth tiens ha ha.

Son rire fut cynique et abattu. Ariane soupira tristement.

\- Ou alors on ne savait même pas quel nom nous donner car une femme au hasard nous a donné la vie et en est morte. Alors on a pris le premier qui faisait classe et on nous a mis ailleurs pour se débarrasser de nous, continua-t-elle.

Sa sœur claqua son livre et la regarda avec colère.

\- Arrête de parler comme ça tu m'énerves. Tout est toujours négatif avec toi. Cherchons encore. Et si on ne trouve rien je partirai du fait que cet Albus est un ancêtre à nous. Point barre.

Ariana abdiqua non sans avoir une boule dans la gorge. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Apprendre qu'elle était la fille d'un grand sorcier et qu'il lui ouvre ses bras avec une tasse de chocolat en sus ? Puis de toute manière elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait personne. Elle serra les poings et finit par se plonger dans un livre sur les animaux fantastiques laissant sa sœur faire chou blanc dans son coin.

Du côté de la rouquine, celle-ci passa son temps à étudier les noms connus. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte que Merlin avait existé et qu'il avait été dans sa Maison. Silver fut étonné de la voir connaître le nom de Merlin.

\- Il est connu chez les moldus, dit-elle. Comme un sorcier, mais une légende. Ils n'y croient pas vraiment.

\- Le monde moldu est très étrange.

Tiana eut un petit rire et jeta un regard sur Ariane qui refermera son livre avec déception. Ariana fit de même, le regard fuyant.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien dans cette bibliothèque sur les Black ou les Dumbledore ? Grogna Ariane qui se rapprocha avec sa sœur. Il n'y a presque rien sur les Dumbledore à part sur le Directeur.

\- Je suis sûre que Drago Malefoy doit en connaître un rayon sur les Black, assura Ariana pour changer de sujet.

\- Hors de question de demander à cet idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents lui disent de me distribuer des bonbons que je l'apprécie, grogna Tiana.

Ils eurent tous quatre un rire un peu fort et sentirent les regards de Regulus et de Mme Pince leur brûler le dos. Tiana retourna à sa lecture et eut une autre exclamation de surprise.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi les Serpentard se font détester. Vous-Savez-Qui y a étudié !

Sa déclaration amena un silence à leur table alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les quatre avec un air effaré. Imaginer ce sorcier, qui avait amené la terreur, dans leur école était plus qu'étrange. Tiana se mit à lire frénétiquement les lignes qui lui sautèrent aux yeux et le trio attendit qu'elle ait fini alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

 _« Le 31 octobre 1981 est connu dans le monde des sorciers. Il s'agit du jour de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est ce soir-là que trois grands sorciers ont perdu la vie contre le mage noir. James Potter, Lily Evans et Naevia Black. »_

Tiana montra le passage en question à ses amis qui en écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Ta mère s'est battue contre lui ? S'exclama Ariana avec admiration.

\- Apparemment. Dommage qu'on ne dise rien sur mon père.

Elle décida de se mettre à ses devoirs et les jumelles firent de même, leurs recherches ne s'avérant pas aussi concluantes qu'elles l'auraient voulu. Ariane lui parla un peu de ses résultats sur Albus pendant leurs travaux. Au final, ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire leurs devoirs, Silver leur prêtant plumes et parchemins.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Tiana se dirigea vers le bureau de Regulus avec les jumelles. Madame Pince n'étant pas présente, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

\- Je voudrais emprunter ça.

Regulus écrivit le nom du livre et son nom sur la liste d'emprunt.

\- C'est très malin d'avoir caché les livres que j'aurais voulu, asséna-t-elle. J'abandonne pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Je veux juste savoir une chose : pourquoi ma mère était chez les Potter le 31 octobre 1981 ?

Regulus hésita et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Lily Evans et elle étaient de grandes amies.

Le fait que Lily ait repris son nom de jeune fille après avoir quitté Severus était vraiment plus qu'arrangeant dans ces circonstances. Tiana sembla satisfaite de la réponse et rejoignit Silver sans saluer son oncle.

Les jumelles posèrent une tonne de livres à leur tour et Regulus fut étonné.

\- Vous aurez le temps de lire tout ça ? Commenta-t-il en écrivant chaque titre.

\- Un peu qu'on l'aura, dit Ariana avec un regard de défi. On va lire cette bibliothèque dans son entier.

\- De même que les ouvrages qui sont dans notre salle commune, répliqua la seconde d'un petit rire.

\- Et plus tard ceux de la réserve.

Regulus eut un sourire.

\- Voilà de vraies petites Serdaigle. Et de vraies petites curieuses. Je ne peux que vous encourager.

Le duo sourit. Elles ne firent pas cas du fait que Tiana le prenait en grippe. Elles ne le connaissaient même pas. C'était la première fois qu'elles lui parlaient et elles se rappelaient maintenant l'avoir vu jardiner aux alentours de l'île. Cela faisait bizarre à voir. Le contraste entre leur passé et ce présent.

\- Vingt livres en tout, reprit-il. Heureusement que vous êtes deux.

\- Dites, vous ne sauriez pas s'il existe une famille Dumbledore hormis du côté du Directeur ? Vous devez connaitre pas mal de sorciers sur cette île anglaise non ? Demanda Ariane ne se retenant plus. A moins que vous en sachiez plus sur la vie du Directeur ?

Ariana déglutit et prit ses livres en fixant sa sœur avec mépris. Pourtant elle resta là à attendre la réponse. Regulus tapota de son doigt sur la table. Que dire ?

\- Non je ne connais aucun Dumbledore à ma connaissance hormis le Directeur. Et je n'en saurai pas plus qu'un livre. Je suis désolé...

Ariane soupira et évita le regard noir de sa jumelle.

\- Bon... Merci quand même.

Regulus déglutit en les regardant partir. Ces trois filles lui faisaient vraiment de la peine.

Le quatuor se rendit à la Grande Salle, après avoir déposé les livres, en constatant qu'ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque.

\- Au moins on est tranquilles niveau devoirs, positiva Silver.

\- Du coup dimanche on pourrait étudier les livres empruntés par les jumeaux, glissa Tiana.

Les trois furent ravis _. Comme l'heure du dîner approchait, ils restèrent à la table des Serdaigle. C'en était devenu tellement habituel que certains se contentaient juste de lever les yeux au ciel ou de secouer la tête._ Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de dédier les vendredis après-midi aux devoirs pour être tranquilles le reste du week-end (ce fut surtout Silver qui insista et les filles plièrent en levant les yeux au ciel).

\- On se retrouve demain dans le hall ? Demanda Ariane quand il fut l'heure de se séparer et d'aller se coucher.

\- Ca dépend à quelle heure on se réveille, rit Tiana.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a grasse matinée ! C'est royal ça ! Déclara Ariana avec un grand sourire.

\- On a qu'à dire onze heures, et sinon on se rejoint dans l'après-midi ! Sourit Silver.

Ils se mirent d'accord là-dessus et se séparèrent. Tiana et les filles avaient échangé un regard complice en se quittant avec la même idée : ce serait amusant que Tiana vienne dans leur dortoir le week-end, ça leur rappellerait l'orphelinat, mais en mieux. Mais pas tout de suite. Il allait falloir faire ça en douceur. _Maintenant que les deux Serpentard étaient plus ou moins acceptés à la table des bleus et bronzes._

Une fois dans leur salle commune, Théa assura à Tiana de se coucher sans elle. Elle comptait faire ses devoirs pour elle aussi être tranquille le reste du week-end. Dans un coin de sa tête, la rouquine se dit qu'elle demanderait à Théa si elle connaissait le nom de Lily Evans. En se couchant elle se dit qu'elle avait oublié de parler de son rêve à ses amies. Elle bâilla et pensa à leur exploration du parc du château le lendemain. Une semaine merveilleuse venait de passer. Elle avait hâte de continuer son apprentissage. Elle serra sa peluche contre elle, Iris dormant près de sa tête et rêva d'une moto volante, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Dans leur tour, Ariane et Ariana n'échangèrent aucun mot. Cela surprit les trois autres filles de leur dortoir. Surtout lorsque chacune dormit dans son propre lit. Elles se firent des messes basses pour comprendre d'où venait ce climat. Lisa déclara que cela ne regardait personne et tous se couchèrent. Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, Ariana se leva. Elle fixa le ciel dégagé un long moment, le collier cœur serré dans sa main. Elle le contempla. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de le ranger bien caché dans une poche. Elle soupira et rentra discrètement dans le lit d'Ariane. Croyant qu'elle dormait, elle se colla contre sa jumelle pour se rassurer et se mit à se sentir mieux. Mais de l'autre côté du lit Ariane avait les yeux bien réveillés. Elle ne le montra pas et fixa longuement les pans de son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Et si Albus Dumbledore était bien de leur famille ? Pensèrent-elles sans le prononcer.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	16. Farce et découverte

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **Adenoide : j'avoue qu'ils vont morfler oui !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Farce et découverte**

Pour leur premier week-end à Poudlard, les trois filles profitèrent d'une longue grasse matinée. Les jumelles en particulier récupérèrent de leur nuit difficile. Le trio ne fit pas acte de présence au petit-déjeuner ce que Silver ne trouva pas inquiétant. Il décida de bénéficier de cette solitude soudaine pour flâner dans la cour. La solitude lui faisait toujours du bien. Il put savourer cette liberté en souriant au soleil. Le jeune garçon se posa sous un arbre pour lire des ouvrages sur la magie. Shadow en profita pour se coller à lui discrètement. Il semblait avoir pardonné à son maître.

La matinée fut ensoleillée, chaude et apaisante. Silver savoura ce calme qu'il aimait tant. Il lui fut dur de se relever pour retrouver la Grande Salle agitée de part en part de sorciers heureux. Il s'assit à sa table où Drago et sa bande le saluèrent poliment. Toujours respecter un Bright. C'était ainsi. Lucius insistait toujours sur ce point dans ses lettres. Tiana rejoignit son ami peu après. Elle semblait vouloir oublier les Black pour quelques temps et cela lui fit un bien fou. Au loin elle repéra les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient toujours grand bruit à la table des rouge et or. Elle eut un sourire fugace.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les jumelles arrivèrent. Toujours un peu confuses elles firent comme Tiana et allèrent même la saluer à sa table. Les Serpentard allaient s'insurger avant que Silver ne se lève pour leur dire bonjour en leur serrant la main devant tout le monde. Il y eut des critiques silencieuses, des murmures de haine mais personne n'haussa le ton. Ariana et Ariane retournèrent à leurs places prêtes à entamer un long week-end de découverte. Elles parlèrent avec Lisa, Mandy et Padma tout le long du repas ainsi qu'aux garçons, Michael Corner, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein. Ils parlèrent notamment de la première semaine et de ce qui les attendait par la suite comme le sortilège de lévitation que Flitwick comptait leur apprendre bientôt. De temps à autre tout de même, les jumelles regardaient le Professeur Dumbledore en biais. Et celui-ci en faisait de même. C'était dérangeant. Ariane eut soudainement une idée qu'elle préféra garder pour elle pour le moment.

Ce fut une journée apaisante pour tous. A la fin du repas le quatuor se reforma et ils sortirent au lac noir avec entrain. Ils admirèrent le paysage entre eau forêt et montagne. Rapidement ils tombèrent sur de drôles de tentacules qui jaillirent de l'eau et rendirent Tiana complètement folle. Le trio la retint d'aller voir de plus près. Ils décidèrent de lancer à la mystérieuse créature quelques mets qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs. La chose sembla apprécier. La rouquine était aux anges. Plus loin ils virent également d'autres étranges créatures étranges qui plongeaient trop vite pour qu'ils les voient clairement. Les filles songèrent à des sirènes comme les contes de fées mais pour Silver ce fut plutôt l'idée des êtres de l'eau qui émergea dans son esprit.

Après la balade ils se stoppèrent devant la forêt interdite où résonnaient d'étranges sons peu rassurants.

\- On comprend bien pourquoi elle est interdite, répliqua Tiana. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de créatures fascinantes là-bas.

\- Un jour je tenterai bien d'y mettre les pieds, enchaîna Ariana.

\- Oh oui !

Silver et Ariane se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ces deux-là faisaient la paire concernant les lieux dangereux. Mais cela ne les rebuta pas non plus. Ils reprirent leur route et bifurquèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid qui les salua. Il était en train de planter des graines de citrouille avec enthousiasme. Il semblait vouloir les rendre bien grosses et bien juteuses pour dans deux mois en les saupoudrant d'engrais fermenté.

Les enfants lui sourirent et reprirent leur route vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il était énorme et les filles furent impressionnées. Silver fut plus calme pour sa part. Il avait déjà vu de bien plus gros terrains mais celui-ci était sympathique même s'il ne comptait pas y mettre les pieds en tant que joueur. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Oh c'est... C'est l'oiseau rouge ! S'écria soudain Ariana en levant les yeux du terrain. Il est à Poudlard !

Tiana se fit à moitié un torticolis tant elle tourna vite la tête pour le voir. Ariane sourit pour sa part en regardant l'oiseau faire un balai aérien pour retourner vers la haute tour d'astronomie. Ils se mirent tous à le suivre.

\- C'est un phœnix, commenta Silver. Il est magnifique ! Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai !

\- Ca existe les phœnix ? Répliqua la rousse avec ferveur.

\- Bien sûr. N'oublie pas que tu es dans le monde magique. Et que comme Merlin je pense qu'il existe des légendes chez les Moldus qui proviennent de notre monde.

\- ENORME !

La Serpentard sautilla.

Ils se stoppèrent lorsque l'oiseau se posa sur un bras tendu. Un chant s'éleva dans les cieux qui paralysa soudainement les jumelles. Cette mélodie. Si douce... Si belle... Si envoutante. Tiana l'avait aussi déjà entendue quelques fois à l'orphelinat. Mais les jumelles avaient un lien encore plus profond avec ce chant. Ce chant qui les avait endormies autrefois et protégées de la peur. Une chaleur nostalgique les envahit et serra leur cœur, sans qu'elles ne comprennent pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas le Directeur là-haut ? Commenta Silver. Quel beau chant.

Tiana sembla approuver puis l'homme disparut avec l'oiseau. Les jumelles semblaient d'autant plus perdues. Ariane se souvint alors de son idée.

\- Bon on a pas mal admiré l'extérieur. Et si on allait enfin explorer ce château qui n'attend que nous ?!

C'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi quand la petite troupe retourna au château. Tiana chantonnait en repensant à l'oiseau et aux créatures de l'eau. Silver la suivit en contemplant les dorures des tapisseries tandis que les jumelles fouinaient le moindre recoin du lieu. Ils montèrent dans les étages pour contempler des salles de classes inconnues.

\- Il parait qu'il existe plein de passages secrets, répliqua Silver lorsqu'ils ouvrirent une tapisserie pour trouver un couloir.

\- Ce qui rend le tout d'autant plus fascinant, dit Ariane les yeux brillants.

\- Les cuisines de Poudlard doivent se cacher derrière un passage, enchaîna sa sœur. J'ai hâte de le trouver.

\- Et moi donc, dit la dernière.

La troupe avança en se trouvant près de la tour des Gryffondor qui les regardaient avec une certaine haine non dissimulée. Que venaient fouiner des Serpentard ici ? Comme c'était des première année la plupart s'abstinrent de commentaires. Pour les Serdaigle, elles ne semblaient pas être méprisées mais le duo faisait plutôt l'objet de regards curieux. Bien sûr le nom Dumbledore ne passait jamais inaperçu dans les couloirs. C'était la même chose depuis leur arrivée. On entendait souvent sur leur passage des suspicions vis-à-vis d'Albus mais personne ne semblait savoir la vérité ce qui n'arrangeait pas les jumelles.

\- Mais où est le bureau du Directeur ? Marmonna Ariane dans ses dents.

La jeunette ouvrit la marche en les amenant un peu partout. Ils trouvèrent l'infirmerie un peu plus loin puis la Salle des Professeurs d'où sortit justement le Professeur Rogue. En le voyant, Tiana fit demi-tour prestement, et si vite que lorsque ses amis se retournèrent, ils ne virent que le bout de sa cape. Ils gloussèrent un peu avant de se reprendre devant la rousse qui attendait derrière un mur que le Professeur de Potions s'en aille. Ils reprirent leurs recherches. Arrivés tout en haut, ils ne trouvèrent plus grand chose et reprirent les escaliers magiques. Ariane semblait déçue. Elle pensait que le bureau se situait en haut d'une tour.

Comme il se faisait tard ils se rendirent vers la Grande Salle en essayant de se repérer au mieux avec les tableaux qui murmuraient un peu trop à leur goût sur leur passage. Pourquoi murmurait-on toujours devant eux ? Silver lui le savait mais préférait se taire, heureux d'en avoir vu un peu plus du château.

\- J'aime vraiment cet endroit, j'ai hâte d'en voir encore plus, dit Ariana joyeusement devant du pudding.

\- On a tout notre temps, déclara Silver. Les jumeaux Weasley ont raison sur un point, on va prendre grand plaisir à tout fouiller de long en large.

Tiana approuva, la bouche remplie de viande. Seule Ariane resta dans son coin, contrariée de cette déception.

Malgré tout, la bonne humeur régna jusqu'au coucher. Le dimanche, les amis se retrouvèrent à nouveau l'après-midi, profitant de la matinée chacun de leur côté. Tiana tenait avec elle les livres de farces avec un regard malicieux.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de me venger de mes oncles. Alors, on l'entame cette farce ?

Elle avait un grand sourire sadique. Silver approuva de son côté, heureux de faire quelque chose de palpitant. Les jumelles suivirent en se frottant les mains.

\- Voyons voir ce qu'on nous propose là-dedans.

Tiana ouvrit l'ouvrage et le posa au sol. Le quatuor le lut en détail.

Il y avait des choses vraiment intéressantes. Silver et les filles s'extasièrent sur un sort qui donnait des attributs d'animaux comme des oreilles de chat ou une queue de singe.

\- Celui-là il est à noter, dit aussitôt Tiana.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Ca avait l'air assez drôle à tester.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas celui-là ? Demanda Ariane.

\- L'incantation a l'air assez compliquée. Même si j'avoue que ça aurait été très drôle. Mais regarde, il faut lancer le sort tout en pensant à un animal et ça m'a l'air encore un peu compliqué pour notre niveau.

Ils approuvèrent et continuèrent de feuilleter le livre tout en notant des idées à réaliser plus tard. Que ce soit sur les oncles de Tiana ou sur quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait de quoi faire niveau idées. Certaines retinrent leur attention : transformer les cheveux des ennemis en serpents comme pour la fameuse Méduse. Encore une idée qu'ils notèrent. Ca leur faisait ainsi une bonne petite liste de côté.

\- Ca ! S'écria soudain Tiana. Ca, ce serait génial !

Elle leur montra le sort qu'elle avait trouvé du bout du doigt. Silver étudia le sort avec attention. Il s'agissait d'un sort changeant la couleur de cheveux.

\- Il y a deux incantations, remarqua l'argenté. Le sort et ensuite la couleur en latin.

\- De quelle couleur on pourrait bien leur colorer les cheveux ? Réfléchit Ariane à voix haute.

Ariana et Tiana échangèrent un regard amusé et sadique.

\- Du rose flash pour le professeur Rogue, ce serait pas mal, non ? Demanda Ariana.

Tiana eut un fou rire en imaginant la scène. Ariane et Silver la rejoignirent.

\- Et pour Regulus, on va lui mettre le vert des Serpentard. En flash aussi, rit Tiana. Je suis un peu plus clémente avec lui, il est quand même venu nous voir à l'orphelinat.

Silver était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand elles évoquaient l'orphelinat mais n'osait pas leur poser de questions dessus. Il avait peur qu'elles lui demandent des choses sur son enfance en retour et il serait alors obligé de parler de ses parents.

\- Il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne dessus.

\- Et je propose qu'on soit deux à lancer le sort à tes oncles, dit Silver. Les Serdaigle ensemble et nous aussi. Je suppose que si on fait cette farce, autant le leur faire subir toute la journée ?

\- Exactement, sourit Ariane. Ce ne serait pas drôle autrement. Et comme au petit-déjeuner on mange chacun à nos tables… Et il vaut mieux un fort en Sortilèges dans chaque duo.

Ariana bouda pour la forme et Tiana sourit.

\- On fait comment pour choisir nos cibles ? Demanda Silver.

\- Je veux le lancer à Rogue ! Dit aussitôt Tiana.

\- Si prévisible, ricana Silver.

Tiana s'esclaffa. Il était vrai que malgré elle, elle en voulait moins à Regulus. Lui au moins avait pris le soin de venir la voir. Mais elle aurait préféré qu'il entre en contact avec elle.

\- Ca va, la formule n'est pas trop compliquée. Suffit qu'on cherche rose et vert en latin et le tour est joué. Heureusement que j'ai un livre de latin, se rengorgea-t-il.

\- L'encyclopédie Silver est de retour, ricana Ariana.

Ils rirent encore tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que Silver les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils avaient un sort à apprendre.

* * *

Il leur fut dur de se lever à sept heures le lendemain. Ils avaient après tout bien profité durant le week-end niveau grasse matinée et se remettre dans le rythme était plus que difficile. Tiana s'installa à côté de Théa au petit-déjeuner. Daphné avait trouvé sa camarade étrangement guillerette depuis la veille mais n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle en saurait la raison. Ils avaient tous les quatre convenu de ne lancer leur sort que mercredi afin d'avoir encore deux jours pour le perfectionner. Heureusement, à quatre, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

\- Au fait, commença Tiana en se tournant vers Théa. Est-ce que tu connaitrais une certaine Lily Ev…

La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Théa n'avait pas entendu sa phrase, occupée à discuter avec Adrian. Percy détourna son attention pour qu'elle ne se tourne pas vers sa cousine et qu'elle ne puisse ainsi pas reposer sa question.

\- Ne lui pose jamais cette question si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve, grogna Percy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop compliqué. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que oui, elle sait qui est cette femme. Mais elle ne te répondra pas.

Tiana prit une moue boudeuse. Mais à part Percy et Adrian personne dans tout Poudlard ne savait qui était la mère de Théa. Hormis les Professeurs et les parents d'élèves, bien sûr. Tiana abandonna cette question. Elle tenait bien trop à sa cousine - même en si peu de temps - pour se la mettre à dos. Elle se demanda si un jour elle en saurait plus sur sa cousine.

Comme à son habitude, Drago déposa les bonbons habituels tout en maugréant sur Harry Potter qui était devenu attrapeur des Gryffondor et avait reçu un balai alors que les première année n'y avaient pas droit. Tout comme il bougonnait sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé alors qu'il l'avait provoqué en duel le vendredi soir. Tout en dégustant ses bonbons, elle demanda des précisions sur les duels et Percy se fit une joie de lui expliquer. Certains soupiraient à côté d'eux car une fois lancé, le Weasley était toujours dur à arrêter. Mais Tiana buvait ses paroles. Elle adorait tellement en apprendre plus sur le monde des sorciers.

La routine des cours s'était bien installée. Et s'ils étaient tous plus ou moins impatients de chaque nouveau cours, le lot de devoirs s'ajoutait chaque soir. Heureusement, ils pouvaient étudier ensemble dans la Grande Salle et le quatuor ne s'en privait pas. Le mardi soir, Silver ajouta un sort pour leur farce. Il craignait que Rogue et Regulus ne se débarrassent trop vite de leur blague et avait entrepris de chercher un sort qui bloquerait les contre sorts pour la journée. Ils décidèrent finalement que ce serait Ariane et lui qui ajouteraient cette touche finale.

Le mardi soir, au coucher, ils étaient tous impatients de la journée qui les attendait. Si impatients qu'il leur fût dur de s'endormir. Le lendemain cependant fut une des premières fois où les camarades de chambre des jumelles n'eurent pas à les réveiller. Surexcitées, elles tâchèrent de garder un visage neutre tout en cherchant leurs deux amis du regard. Ceux-ci sourirent et ils attaquèrent leur repas, attendant que la Grande Salle soit bien remplie avant de lancer leur sort. Tiana chercha le regard des jumelles et leur fit un signe de tête une fois qu'elle eut mangé quelques toasts. Il lui semblait que tout le monde était là, du moins, la Grande Salle était bien remplie.

\- _Capillum Rosea !_ Murmurèrent Silver et Tiana d'un même ensemble, cachant leurs baguettes sous la table.

\- _Capillum Viridi !_ Firent les jumelles chez les Serdaigle.

\- _Tempus Dies !_ Finirent Silver et Ariane.

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire au plus grand dam des professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas. Silver, Tiana, Ariane et Ariana partagèrent l'hilarité générale. Certains professeurs se mirent à rire. Regulus fixa Severus et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Celui-ci arborait une longue chevelure rose flashy. Car en plus de colorer ses cheveux, Ariane avait ajouté sa touche personnelle et avait rallongé les cheveux du Professeur Rogue jusqu'à la taille. Quand Regulus se rendit compte qu'on riait également de lui, il invoqua un miroir et se regarda. Silver avait pris soin de dresser ses cheveux en pics sur sa tête en plus de les colorer en vert fluo.

Si Regulus prit bien la blague et se mit à rire avec les autres, la moue du Professeur Rogue ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité générale. Il jeta un regard glacial à toutes les tables tout en fixant les mèches roses qui arrivaient à sa taille avec la plus grande des horreurs. Regulus tâta les pics sur sa tête avec un sourire. Il jeta un regard aux jumeaux Weasley mais ceux-ci venaient à peine d'arriver et levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence. Regulus se mit à réfléchir. Les jumeaux qui empruntaient les livres de farces des première année… Les jumeaux qui discutaient avec Tiana et compagnie… Il fit le lien et jeta un regard au quatuor. Il s'assura que les quatre élèves le voient et leva le pouce discrètement, afin que Severus ne le voie pas.

Plus tard, en cours de potions ce fut une catastrophe. Severus dut coller de nombreux élèves qui ne faisaient que rire. Il avait un doute sur l'identité des farceurs mais se refusait à coller sa nièce. Même Théa eut quelques sourires en se rendant à son cours. La farce fut commentée toute la journée et le soir, certains rirent encore au repas. Quand il fut l'heure de se coucher, le quatuor de farceurs chemina un moment ensemble et se tapa dans les mains.

\- Hey, les Serpendaigle ! Les alpagua George Weasley avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour que Silver et Tiana rejoignent les cachots. Bien joué. Pour un premier coup, c'est franchement réussi !

Fred Weasley tendit la main pour taper dedans. Première fois dans l'histoire qu'il fraternisait avec des Serpentard.

\- Humilier Rogue à ce point, c'est du jamais vu. Vous auriez votre place à Gryffondor vu votre cran, ajouta George.

\- Sans vous, on n'aurait pas pu réaliser cette blague, sourit Tiana.

\- On peut dire qu'on a trouvé notre relève, sourit Fred à son frère. Une telle farce au bout d'une semaine, c'est quelque chose ! Sachez que si vous avez besoin de conseils à ce niveau, nous serons là.

Ils leur serrèrent la main avec une fierté non dissimulée.

\- Et concernant notre indice ? Demanda Ariane, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Les deux eurent un petit rire.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est que c'est près du dortoir des Poufsouffle.

\- C'est tout ? Râla Ariana.

Fred sourit en voyant les quatre première année croiser les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Nous les avons trouvés tous seuls. Si vous voulez nous succéder un jour -et c'est bien parti pour- trouvez le reste seuls. Oh, Black !

Tiana se tourna vers eux.

\- Pour le service que tu nous dois… Il faudrait qu'on aille dans la réserve un week-end mais Percy nous surveille trop. Si tu arrives à détourner son attention…

\- Mais ça ne garantit pas que vous y arriverez.

\- Si on échoue, on ne s'en prendra qu'à nous-mêmes ! Dit George, la main sur le cœur.

\- Pas de souci, dit Tiana. Vous me direz quand vous voudrez y aller et je distrairai l'attention de Percy. Il me suffira de lui poser une question sur une chose magique et il partira pendant longtemps.

\- On lui bouchera la vue, dit Ariane.

Les jumeaux Weasley leur firent un signe de tête et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et allèrent à leurs dortoirs. Dans leurs appartements, Regulus et Severus furent heureux de pouvoir enfin lever le sort sur leurs cheveux. Le quatuor était redoutable et intelligent. Mais aucun d'eux ne se voyait les punir. Ou du moins punir Tiana et par extension les trois autres. Et s'ils punissaient quelqu'un de leur groupe de quatre, autant punir tout le monde. Ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais l'alliance de Silver, Tiana, Ariane et Ariana allait être redoutable pour les Professeurs pour les prochaines années à venir. Surtout que le Directeur ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir non plus.

* * *

Les jours commencèrent à défiler à Poudlard et les sorciers de première année étaient enfin accoutumés à la vie au château. La surprise faisait place au quotidien, à la joie d'étudier la magie malgré la complexité de certains cours et aux heures de vol en balai. Les jumelles Dumbledore et Tiana se trouvèrent plutôt bonnes dans la matière même si Harry leur volait souvent la vedette avec Drago et Silver. Quand le mois d'octobre arriva, le trio avait réussi à faire de parfaits demi-tours dans des cercles magiques tout en suivant un parcours établi. Elles furent très fières et Bibine les félicita. Elles avaient donc souvent quartier libre en fin d'heure pour voler dans un périmètre délimité et profiter de la vue paradisiaque du château.

Heureux et curieux, le quatuor continuait d'étudier avec plaisir tout en se retrouvant le week-end pour les devoirs et pour vagabonder dans le château ils cherchaient toujours la fameuse cuisine remplie d'elfes de maison. Tout d'abord ils durent trouver la salle des Poufsouffle. Ils suivirent donc un groupe d'élèves discrètement en descendant comme pour aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais rapidement ils bifurquèrent avant l'entrée des sombres cachots dans une allée que les quatre n'avaient jamais remarquée. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude d'aller dans les cachots qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ce recoin-ci.

Ils attendirent donc un peu avant de les suivre dans un long couloir rempli de tableaux. Ils les regardèrent entrer dans un passage qui montait en pente avant que les tonneaux ne se referment sur eux.

\- L'entrée de leur salle commune c'est des tonneaux ? Répliqua Tiana fort surprise.

\- Alors là, ça dépasse toutes mes prédictions, dit Silver clignant des yeux.

Les jumelles rirent. C'était encore une idée saugrenue ce qui ne les étonnait plus à Poudlard.

Ils attendirent les heures de repas pour se rendre là-bas et éviter de rencontrer un Poufsouffle. Auquel cas ils seraient très mal vus. Dans la deuxième semaine d'octobre, ils s'activèrent pour trouver l'entrée des cuisines.

\- Près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, répliqua Ariane pensive. Il n'y a que cet étage. Ca ne peut-être que là. Surtout...

\- ... Qu'il n'y a que des tableaux de bouffe, enchaina sa sœur.

\- Et même les tonneaux ça rappelle le bon vin et le cidre, dit Silver.

Tiana approuva leurs dires. Elle tirait sur les tableaux sans qu'ils ne bougent d'un centimètre. La pauvre décida de regarder vers les tonneaux et frappa dessus au hasard. Le trio l'ayant rejoint ils regardèrent un des tonneaux s'ouvrir dans une fausse joie avant de se retrouver happés par un flot de vinaigre en dehors du couloir.

\- Ahhh ça pue ! Commenta Tiana. Mais c'est quoi ça !

\- Je dirais... Un système de sécurité des Poufsouffle, dit Silver amèrement avec un regard noir sur la rousse.

Celle-ci n'osa pas le regarder en face en rougissant de honte mais les jumelles se mirent à rire.

\- Ok, bon, on ne touche plus aux tonneaux, rit Ariana.

Le trio la suivit dans son fou rire. Ils durent passer toute leur soirée à se laver pour se débarrasser de l'odeur qui persista tout de même jusqu'au lendemain. En cours de Métamorphose, Minerva retroussa le nez en sentant cette amertume lui titiller les narines. Et elle savait d'où ça venait. Pourquoi avaient-ils essayé d'entrer chez les Poufsouffle ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce quatuor. Elle finit par leur jeter un regard plein d'accusation qui mit mal à l'aise les jeunes sorciers. Le cours se passa relativement bien le reste du temps et chacun avait transformé sa plume en tout petit oiseau blanc. Bien que seul ceux de Silver et Hermione se mirent à voler.

Lorsque le cours se termina et qu'il fut l'heure d'aller en Potions, Tiana grommela avec Silver sans se rendre compte que les jumelles étaient restées en classe. Ariana avait suivi sa sœur qui semblait en avoir marre de tourner en rond dans le château sans trouver le bureau du Directeur par elle-même.

\- Madame, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Déclara Ariane avec tout le courage qui était en elle.

Minerva les regarda avec surprise et se posa sur son bureau.

\- Bien sûr, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elle était ravie que les filles viennent la voir. Elle avait toujours ce besoin de les materner et d'être proche d'elles. Le Professeur était donc toujours ravie quand elles venaient se confier ou demander de l'aide dans sa matière.

\- Avec ma sœur et mes amis on a cherché le bureau du Directeur, assena-t-elle rapidement. Mais pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus. Est-ce que vous sauriez où il est, s'il vous plait ?

Elle fit la moue. Minerva sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous le bureau du Directeur ? Le jour où vous serez convoquées je vous y accompagnerai moi-même. En attendant c'est un lieu où aucun élève n'a sa place. Et il est bien entendu fermé.

\- Mais Madame ! On voudrait parler au Directeur ! Et il ne sort jamais de son bureau. Sauf pendant les repas mais on ne va pas le déranger...

\- On ne peut pas rencontrer le Directeur comme ça, dit-elle la gorge serrée. Je peux juste lui demander une entrevue de votre part.

\- Oh ce serait super merci ! Sourit Ariane.

\- De rien. En attendant je crois que vous avez Potions. Ce serait mauvais d'y arriver en retard.

Le duo la remercia et fila. Minerva les interpella juste avant qu'elles ne sortent.

\- Ah, et le bureau ne se trouve pas à la salle des Poufsouffle.

Elle les regarda d'un grand sourire par dessus ses lunettes avant de leur faire un clin d'œil. Les filles eurent un fou rire en acquiesçant. Minerva avait bien compris leur aventure avec le vinaigre. Et tous les autres Professeurs le sentirent également. Notamment, Severus eut un rictus sadique tout le long du cours de Potions ce qui mit Ariana en colère. Elle détestait ce visage victorieux et avait bien envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Surtout que l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle. Il venait voir sa potion et cherchait le moindre détail pour la contrarier. Ariana devait redoubler d'efforts mais comptait bien devenir parfaite en Potions pour elle aussi afficher ce visage victorieux. Et voir dans le regard de Severus un brin de fierté et de soumission. Oh elle en rêvait.

Les jours continuaient de défiler mais jamais Minerva ne les informa avoir gagné une entrevue avec le Directeur. Celui-ci avait répliqué au Professeur qu'il était encore trop tôt et qu'il allait y réfléchir pour Noël ou la fin de l'année. Il aimait tellement les regarder pleines de vie au château. Il n'avait pas le cœur à les déranger. Et une part de lui avait peur de leur réaction. C'était humain mais égoïste. Il préférait les garder à distance tout comme le jeune Potter.

* * *

Ariane ne tenait plus. Elle décida de ne pas reparler de ça à Minerva qui n'était de toute façon pas très coopérative sur le sujet, et de faire sa recherche elle-même.

\- Et où tu veux le trouver ? On a déjà cherché nous-même en vain, dit Ariana un samedi matin.

\- J'ai eu une idée, dit-elle avec euphorie. A force de contempler les tableaux devant la salle des Poufsouffle. Je me suis dit que je pourrais tout simplement leur demander le chemin !

Ariana eut la mâchoire qui tomba avant de se reprendre.

\- Comme si c'était aussi simple...

\- Si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura jamais.

Ariane tira sur le bras de sa soeur qui secoua la tête malgré son impatience. Elles se rendirent au dernier étage où la jeunette était toujours persuadée que le bureau se cachait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tableaux sauf un dans le fond d'un couloir.

\- Heum, excusez-moi, dit la plus impatiente. Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve le bureau du Directeur ?

\- Nous avons rendez-vous, termina Ariana.

\- Oh par Merlin, une requête pour le chevalier du Catogan ? Mais ce sera un plaisir de vous aider !

Le petit homme replet en armure brandit son épée qui fut si lourde qu'il tomba en avant. Le duo se regarda un peu perplexe.

\- Merci... C'est très gentil à vous.

Ariana fut choquée de voir que c'était si simple de trouver le bureau et sa soeur la regarda avec victoire en bombant le torse. Le chevalier se releva comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de votre quête, gentes demoiselles ! Suivez-moi, votre humble serviteur va vous montrer le chemin !

Aussitôt dit, le chevalier fila dans un autre tableau bien plus loin. Les jumelles sursautèrent et lui coururent après. Elles ne savaient pas que ce genre de choses était possible. Passer de tableau en tableau... Elles étaient surprises, les yeux grands ouverts à courir derrière lui. Les autres personnages des tableaux semblèrent contrariés d'être dérangés, surtout par lui.

Ariana et Ariane s'amusèrent en regardant les femmes pousser des cris et des insultes à sa suite. Elles s'étonnèrent de descendre des étages entiers. Elles n'avaient plus de souffle lorsque le tableau vira enfin vers le second palier du château.

\- On en aura des choses à raconter à Tiana et Silver, soupira Ariana avec un point de côté.

Ariane approuva, le goût du sang montant dans sa bouche. Haletantes, elles entrèrent dans divers couloirs qu'elles avaient déjà visités. Cet étage était souvent désert car il n'y avait pas grand chose. Les salles de classes étaient plus loin.

Enfin le chevalier s'arrêta dans un tableau avec un homme impérieux qui essaya de le chasser.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, gentes dames ! Mais... arrêtez de me pousser.

Les filles regardèrent les deux hommes se battre. Elles tournèrent la tête devant un petit renfoncement où, au bout, se tenait une énorme statue en pierre assez affreuse. On aurait dit une gargouille d'église mal fichue.

\- C'est ici son bureau ? Demanda Ariane en se retournant. Mais... où il est ?

Ariana pouffa en lui montrant un tableau plus loin avec les deux hommes qui roulaient l'un sur l'autre.

\- Bon... MERCI MONSIEUR DU CATOGAN ! Hurlèrent-elles à son intention.

\- Pas de quoi ! Je suis toujours là pour rendre service !

L'homme aurait paru valeureux s'il n'avait pas eu le visage couvert de boue et la main remplie des cheveux de son assaillant.

\- Alors là, si j'avais cru que ta nouvelle idée farfelue marcherait, dit Ariana admirative.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, se rengorgea sa jumelle.

\- N'empêche on s'était bien trompé sur l'étage. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé au second.

\- J'étais sûre qu'il était dans une des plus hautes tours, approuva Ariane pensive.

\- Bon et comment on entre ?

Ariana qui cachait son désir d'entrer, frappa sur la gargouille. Ariane sembla septique.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas encore se recevoir du vinaigre sur la tête.

Sa sœur déglutit et arrêta instantanément de frapper.

La gargouille demanda alors le mot de passe pour les aider. Surpris, le duo se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ca aurait été trop simple, susurra Ariana.

\- Rien n'est perdu ! Heum, Gryffondor ! Poudlard ! Magie ! Baguette !

La gargouille soupira sans bouger.

\- Sortilège ! Bureau ! Dumbledore !

Chacune leur tour, les filles proposèrent plusieurs mots sans succès. Elles finirent donc par rejoindre leurs amis bien plus tard dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elles leur parlèrent de leur petite aventure qui fit bien rire Tiana et Silver. Mais Ariane ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Les jours suivants elle entraîna sa sœur en essayant divers mots de passe. Au bout d'un moment elles trouveraient bien le bon... Enfin, c'était ce qu'elles s'imaginaient.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	17. Halloween fort en émotions

**Hello voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Halloween fort en émotions**

Les élèves de première année du collège eurent du mal à se rendre compte que cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils y étudiaient, en ce jeudi trente et un octobre, jour d'Halloween. Tiana et Silver apprirent par des élèves plus âgés de leur maison qu'à Halloween, il y avait souvent un banquet spécial. Les deux étaient enthousiastes et ne firent qu'en parler durant le trajet à la Grande Salle. En voyant l'air noir et abattu de Théa, Tiana se rappela brusquement que ce jour était le jour de la mort de sa mère. Et donc de la tante de Théa. Elle se figea dans un mutisme et si Silver en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. La rouquine cogitait. Un éclair vert lui revenait en tête, sans cesse. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours de Sortilèges et elle comptait bien poser la question au Professeur Flitwick. Elle se reprit et salua les jumelles de loin tout en sortant de son silence au plus grand plaisir de Silver qui s'ennuyait un peu.

Ses deux amies lui répondirent joyeusement. Le duo était loin des préoccupations de leur amie et admirait la décoration faite spécialement pour ce jour. Hagrid s'était surpassé dans la conception de ses citrouilles. Elles étaient énormes. Il en flottait des centaines dans tout le château et surtout dans la Grande Salle illuminée de chandelles. De temps à autre une troupe de chauve-souris passait au-dessus de leur tête têtes. Ariane eut un frisson quand l'une d'entre elles se logea dans son cou alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette. Cela fit bien rire la tablée des Serdaigle.

\- Je sens qu'on va passer une super journée, s'exclama Ariana en lisant un passage sur Gringotts qui n'avait toujours pas troué le coupable de l'effraction.

\- Et une super soirée ! J'en salive d'avance.

Le duo se regarda, la bave au bord des lèvres en imaginant les mets que les elfes leur réservaient. Cela les rappela à leurs interrogations sur le lieu des cuisines dont elles tirèrent de nouvelles théories tout en dégustant leur toast du matin et en contemplant des squelettes farceurs qui s'amusaient avec les sorciers.

Du côté des serpents, Tiana fut surprise quand Drago lui distribua plus de bonbons que d'habitude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, il était déjà reparti vers sa bande.

\- Pourquoi il se force à me distribuer ces fichus bonbons alors qu'il est clair qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Silver.

\- Probablement qu'il ne veut pas décevoir ses parents. Vous êtes de la même famille et pour les familles de sorciers c'est très important d'entretenir ces liens.

\- Je vois.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées durant le reste du repas. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander à quoi ressemblaient les Malefoy, cette famille éloignée. Mais elle se refusait d'en parler à Drago, elle ne supportait pas sa façon d'être.

Tiana eut un sursaut quand une chouette noire se posa devant elle.

\- Pourquoi Blackie est chez toi ? S'exclama Théa. C'est ma chouette !

Tiana caressa la chouette qui ferma les yeux de contentement en hululant et saisit le parchemin qu'elle lui avait apporté sous les regards curieux d'Adrian, Théa et Silver. Théa détourna le regard avec un fin sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture sur le parchemin.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur et je le comprends. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu aurais voulu venir avec moi te recueillir sur la tombe de ta maman. J'ai demandé son accord au Directeur et il a entouré le cimetière de Godric's Hollow de protections magiques pour notre sécurité. Si tu es d'accord, réponds-moi avec Blackie et on se retrouvera après ton cours de Vol dans le Hall. Severus ne sera pas là, si ça peut te rassurer. Si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrai._

 _Regulus. »_

La première année fronça les sourcils et hésita. Elle n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Regulus avait mentionné son autre oncle, comme s'il savait que des deux, c'était avec lui qu'elle avait le plus de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il lui proposait…

\- Tu devrais accepter, intervint Silver qui avait lu en même temps qu'elle. Godric's Hollow est un village de sorciers en plus. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais le visiter avec ton on… Regulus.

Tiana réfléchit intensément tout en engloutissant ses tartines. Elle sentait que Regulus la fixait avec attente mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui avant d'avoir pris sa décision. Explorer un autre lieu sorcier l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il n'empêche que ce serait faire plaisir à son oncle et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Mais, d'un autre côté, tout en ayant deviné qu'ils étaient les auteurs de la farce, il avait souri et avait semblé amusé. Ce qui était des bons points pour lui. Et il valait mieux Regulus que Rogue.

A la fin du repas, elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça doucement avant de détourner le regard et que Silver et elle ne rejoignent les jumelles. Lorsque Tiana leur raconta la demande de Regulus, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'être envieuses.

\- Je vous raconterai tout, c'est promis !

\- Intérêt, dit Ariana.

\- Je suppose que ça ne va pas être une journée facile pour toi et tes oncles, intervint Ariane.

\- C'est vrai que c'était la sœur de Rogue. Et Regulus a l'air d'avoir été proche d'elle, réfléchit Tiana à voix haute.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui poser des questions ce soir, dit sagement Silver. Autant en profiter. J'ai l'impression que c'est surtout sur ton père qu'ils ne veulent pas répondre.

Il savait tout de l'histoire de Tiana, mais malgré son jeune âge, il comprenait que les deux oncles ne veuillent pas lui en parler. Tiana et les jumelles avaient été propulsées dans le monde de la magie d'un coup et n'en connaissaient pas la noirceur.

Ils se turent en arrivant au cours de Flitwick qui fit des groupes pour travailler sur le nouveau sort. Il ne sépara pas les jumelles Dumbledore, ni les jumelles Patil. Il mit Silver avec un Poufsouffle qui le regarda avec méfiance. Il s'agissait de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Tiana écopa de Drago et soupira, dépitée. Celui-ci avait son air arrogant habituel et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'à ce que Flitwick ne leur donne des plumes ainsi que la formule à réciter. Drago était plus fort qu'elle en Sortilèges et y parvint plutôt rapidement. Moins vite qu'Hermione ou Silver cependant, qui restaient les meilleurs de la classe. Il regarda les efforts de Tiana avec un air presque méprisant alors que la plume ne s'élevait que de quelques millimètres. Plus loin, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se disputaient. Chez les jumelles, Ariane se montra une fois encore plus douée qu'Ariana et l'aida à réussir. Ensemble, leur plume faisait un joli balai aérien pour se poser plus loin sur la tête de Silver. Celui-ci leur sourit. Justin Finch-Fletchley avait changé d'avis sur lui et était presque content qu'ils soient ensemble. L'argenté l'avait aussi aidé à réussir son sortilège et bientôt plusieurs plumes se côtoyèrent dans un ébahissement général.

Tiana aimait beaucoup la sonorité du sortilège et s'acharnait à tenter sa chance.

\- J'ai rarement vu des baguettes aussi sombres que la tienne, marmonna Drago.

\- Il y a du crin de sombral dedans. C'est à cause de ça ?

\- J'ai tendance à oublier que tu as vécu chez les moldus, dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Tiana ne releva pas, elle y était habituée à force. Elle hésita puis cédant à la curiosité, demanda :

\- C'est quoi un sombral ?

Drago esquissa un petit sourire et consentit à lui répondre.

\- C'est une créature magique. On ne le voit que si on a vu la mort. Mais il paraît qu'ils sont effrayants.

Tiana resta songeuse et décida qu'elle chercherait ce que c'était exactement à la bibliothèque. Ou alors elle demanderait peut-être à Regulus. Elle parvint en fin de cours à faire voleter sa plume un peu plus haut.

Tiana resta après la sonnerie et les jumelles aussi.

\- Professeur ? Demanda la jeune Black.

Flitwick se tourna vers le trio avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Black ?

\- Quand un sortilège est vert, il s'agit duquel ?

\- Pourquoi une telle question ? Demanda le petit professeur.

Il n'était pas du tout à son aise car il se doutait exactement du pourquoi elle posait une telle question.

\- C'est une chose que je vois souvent en rêve, répondit évasivement Tiana.

Le directeur des Serdaigle se sentit pris de pitié pour la rouquine et n'eut pas le cœur à lui mentir.

\- Il s'agit du sortilège de la mort.

Un silence malaisé régna avant qu'une des deux blondes ne demande :

\- Et un rayon rouge sang ?

Là encore, il savait d'où venait une telle question. Il avait été présent ce jour-là. Et elles avaient failli y avoir droit.

\- C'est un sortilège de torture... Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, mesdemoiselles, ou vous allez être en retard.

Durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elles en parlèrent avec animation sous l'air blasé de Silver. Mort ? Torture ? Elles semblèrent soudainement comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que de belles choses en termes de magie ou de sortilèges. Quirell ne sembla rien remarquer. Les filles chuchotaient furieusement entre elles en se demandant pourquoi elles avaient pu voir de tels sorts étant plus jeunes. Tiana se demandait si son père avait tué quelqu'un devant elle vu qu'on disait qu'il était mauvais. Et les jumelles n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Silver leur passerait les notes sur ce cours durant le week-end. Elles n'avaient pris aucune note, toutes à leur conversation. Le repas de midi fut bien animé et Tiana leur parla des sombrals. Silver songea à sa propre baguette faite à partir de son os mais n'en souffla mot. Il n'allait pas les traumatiser en leur révélant ça.

Flitwick à la table des professeurs relata les questions des filles et Quirell les fixa avec attention. Ainsi donc, la jeune Black se rappelait cette nuit-là ? Enfin se rappeler était un bien grand mot. Ces quatre élèves -avec le jeune Bright- l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Son regard alla en direction des Serpentard. La jeune Théa Rogue n'était pas sans intérêt non plus, surtout qu'elle s'était déjà bien rapprochée de sa petite cousine. Tiana Black était meilleure qu'elle. Dumbledore eut un air sombre après la révélation de Flitwick et fixa lui aussi les trois élèves. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut plus qu'ennuyeux et Silver se dévoua une fois de plus à prendre les notes pour leur quatuor. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de toute manière. Il se demanda ce qu'il y aurait au banquet d'Halloween en se rappelant également qu'il aurait normalement droit à un colis spécial de ses parents. C'était étrange de ne pas l'avoir eu ce matin. Il ignorait que tout colis venant de la famille Bright était rigoureusement contrôlé.

Le Vol sur balai était toujours un régal après une bonne sieste, les filles étaient entièrement d'accord sur ce point-là. Elles débordaient toujours d'énergie et aujourd'hui Bibine avait décidé de les laisser faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas certaines limites qu'elle leur avait imposées. Silver faisait la course avec Drago. Il avait craqué à force qu'il insiste. Le trio _d'orphelines_ s'amusait à flâner doucement à hauteur d'arbres sous l'œil vigilant de leur Professeur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour ce soir ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Un peu. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui parler. Mais je vais lui poser plein de questions, je vous le promets.

\- Je me demande s'il sait vraiment quelque chose sur les Dumbledore, réfléchit Ariane à voix haute. Peut-être que si c'est toi qui demandes…

\- Je vais tenter, promis. Mais je ne garantis rien.

\- Ca me rappelle qu'on doit distraire Percy pour les jumeaux bientôt.

\- Il faudrait lui poser une question qui le fasse divaguer un certain temps, dit Ariane.

\- On pourrait lui demander les matières qu'on étudie en troisième année ! S'excita Ariana. J'ai entendu Pénélope en parler et ça, ça pourrait l'occuper durant un sacré moment !

Elles en rirent et retournèrent à la terre ferme quand Bibine siffla. Les élèves rangèrent leur balai et Tiana leur fit un signe d'au revoir avant de se rendre dans le Hall.

Pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la jeune rouquine se dirigeait vers Regulus qui ne semblait pas en mener large lui non plus.

\- Bonsoir, Tiana. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. On s'y rend comment ?

Elle était un peu intimidée d'être seule avec lui. Mais moins que si ça avait été Severus.

\- On va quitter le château par ce sentier et ensuite on se rendra à Pré-Au-Lard. De là-bas, nous prendrons un portoloin.

Tiana hésita mais elle brûlait déjà de questions. Regulus sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Pré-Au-Lard est un village de sorciers. Tu pourras le visiter en troisième année avec tes amis. Le portoloin est une façon de voyager. Nous touchons un objet et nous sommes téléportés à l'endroit où nous voulons nous rendre.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le grand portail du parc.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des sombrals dans la forêt ? Demanda Tiana.

Regulus se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ces créatures.

\- Oui. Mais tu ne les verrais pas si tu les croisais.

Le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils passaient les grilles du parc. Regulus la fit s'arrêter afin de les recouvrir tous deux de sorts protecteurs.

\- C'est si dangereux que ça pour moi ? Je croyais que le Directeur avait entouré le cimetière de protections.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Et… Vous êtes aussi en danger ?

\- Plus ou moins. Trahir quelqu'un comme Tu-Sais-Qui est dangereux pour n'importe qui. Mais je t'en parlerai quand tu seras plus âgée si tu veux.

Tiana leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sous le sourire amusé de Regulus. Elle devait en avoir assez qu'il ne veuille pas parler de son père ou de son passé. Elle oublia de bougonner en voyant toutes les boutiques à Pré-Au-Lard lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Elle tenta de se contenir mais avait bien envie de visiter les magasins sorciers. Ca lui faisait un peu penser au chemin de Traverse sauf que c'était un village. Regulus dut l'attraper par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Une fois au centre du village, il sortit un manuel de farces et tint son bras avec fermeté.

\- Nous allons toucher ce livre et nous arriverons à Godric's Hollow. Ne me lâche surtout pas, les voyages en portoloin sont assez spéciaux.

Tiana acquiesça, sentant l'impatience la gagner. Regulus compta et elle toucha le livre quand il le lui dit. La sensation d'être tirée par un crochet au nombril était horrible. Elle eut envie de vomir et fut bien contente que Regulus ait tenu son bras tout du long. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle posa les mains sur ses genoux et reprit sa respiration. Regulus lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos.

\- Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois, sourit-il.

Elle se redressa ensuite et observa le village. Il ressemblait à un village normal.

\- Silver m'a dit que c'est un village de sorciers.

\- Semi-sorcier. Il y a des moldus tolérants ou d'autres soumis à des sortilèges de confusion afin de ne pas révéler notre secret. Ton ami s'est à moitié trompé.

Son amitié avec Silver Bright faisait grincer des dents à certains. Mais Regulus le trouvait sympathique.

\- Alors ça, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui dire ! Lui qui ne se trompe jamais ! Se réjouit-elle.

Tiana se calma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière et garda un silence religieux tout en regardant les noms sur les tombes. Certains lui sautèrent aux yeux, tel Godric Gryffondor ou la famille Potter. Elle eut un grand sursaut en lisant les noms Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore. ARIANA ? Ariana Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Elle tira sur la manche de Regulus.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?

Toute à sa curiosité, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'elle le tutoyait. Regulus se sentit une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais. Mais… Je ne peux rien dire. Désolé.

Tiana soupira en soufflant. Elle décida de laisser tomber les sujets Dumbledore, Black et du passé de son oncle pour la soirée. Il était évident qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

\- C'est ici, murmura soudainement son oncle.

Tiana tourna la tête vers la stèle en granit blanc. Une statue à l'effigie de Naevia Black s'y trouvait. Elle semblait douce et généreuse, les mains ouvertes tenant des fleurs. Tiana se sentit toute remuée de voir ça et s'agenouilla face à la tombe. L'inscription _Jamais ne renonce_ était gravée en dessous de la date de décès. _Mère, amie et sœur aimée._

\- Jamais ne renonce ? Releva Tiana en chuchotant.

\- C'était la devise de tes parents. Quand ils avaient un objectif en tête, ils ne le lâchaient pas.

Tiana fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé.

\- Alors ce sera aussi la mienne.

Elle toucha la stèle comme pour sceller une promesse et Regulus la regarda faire avec émotion. Entendant des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et saisit aussitôt sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il avec une surprise non dissimulée.

\- Regulus ? Dit-elle à son tour.

Cela faisait des nombreuses années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Tiana se retourna et se releva pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle reconnut la femme croisée en achetant sa baguette et se figea en voyant que Regulus avait sorti sa baguette d'un air méfiant.

\- Tu peux ranger ça, dit Narcissa. Je suis venue me recueillir sur la tombe de mon amie. Je ne suis venue attaquer personne.

Le ton était froid et sec. Regulus hésita mais rangea sa baguette. Narcissa avait toujours été sa cousine préférée, il savait qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal. La blonde posa une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe puis fixa Tiana. La jeune Black alternait les regards entre Regulus et Narcissa, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je suis la cousine de Regulus et la mère de Drago, finit par dire Narcissa.

\- C'est vous qui lui dîtes de me donner tous ces bonbons ? Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ta maman, dit Narcissa avec un air doux.

Regulus ne lui avait que rarement vu cet air doux. Elle ne l'avait qu'en privé d'habitude.

\- Vous l'avez connue ? Demanda Tiana avec curiosité.

Narcissa sourit.

\- J'étais en cinquième année, Préfète, quand elle a été répartie chez les Serpentard. A part Regulus, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et se faisait harceler par certains anti-Serpentard et par un élève de notre maison. Je l'aidais à résoudre ses problèmes. Et quand je suis partie deux ans après, nous avons correspondu très souvent par lettres et nous sommes vus à Pré-Au-Lard quand elle pouvait s'y rendre pour les sorties de l'école. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à fréquenter… Ton père -Regulus lui avait lancé un regard semblant signifier de ne pas mentionner directement Sirius-. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec lui et nous ne nous entendions pas très bien avec nos maisons ennemies.

\- Il était à Gryffondor ? S'exclama Tiana, sous le choc.

Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que les Serpentard qui pouvaient mal tourner. Regulus et Narcissa échangèrent un regard mais il haussa les épaules. C'était trop tard pour retirer ou rattraper ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de la considérer comme une amie même après notre éloignement. Je vous invite ? Il se fait tard et je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore mangé.

Regulus hésita. Puis il décida d'accepter en entendant le ventre de Tiana gronder fortement et en imposant Pré-Au-Lard. Le village était un lieu sécurisant pour les deux Black. Narcissa l'avait bien compris et transplana au village. Regulus créa un portoloin avec le même manuel qu'auparavant et ils retrouvèrent Madame Malefoy au centre du village. Regulus envoya son patronus en forme de papillon afin de prévenir le directeur qu'ils rentreraient un peu plus tard mais qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Durant le repas léger qu'ils partagèrent chez madame Pieddodu, Tiana posa plein de questions sur ses parents tout en évitant le sujet Voldemort, ce que son père avait fait ou le passé de Regulus. Narcissa ne parla pas non plus de son passé et Tiana n'en demanda rien. La rouquine fut presque triste que le repas s'achève mais étouffa un bâillement. Les deux adultes sourirent, Narcissa paya les consommations et ils sortirent du salon de thé.

\- J'ai été heureuse de te revoir après toute ces années, Reg'.

\- Moi aussi, Cissa', répondit-il avec émotion.

Les deux cousins se serrèrent maladroitement dans les bras. Narcissa sourit ensuite à sa petite-cousine.

\- J'ai été contente de te voir, Tiana.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tia', sourit la rouquine.

Regulus se sentit un peu jaloux mais ne dit rien. Il échangea néanmoins un regard complice avec Narcissa. Elle tenterait de plaider sa cause.

Le trajet fut silencieux comparé à l'aller. Poudlard était encore plus magnifique de nuit mais Tiana n'eut pas le temps de s'en extasier. Elle était trop fatiguée. Regulus la raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir au cas où elle tombe sur Rusard. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit d'un air ensommeillé et il s'en contenta. C'était déjà mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Tiana se coucha et remarqua la broche papillon posée sur sa table de nuit. Son oncle avait probablement dû la lui faire porter dans la journée. Elle l'accrocha sur son édredon et partit pour le pays des songes en se disant qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre à ses amis demain. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs que le lendemain que Regulus et elle apprendraient pour le troll.

* * *

Plus tôt de cela au château, c'était la fête dans la Grande Salle. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, elle était encore plus belle qu'au matin. Silver, Ariana et Ariane découvrirent une multitude de mets, la plupart à la citrouille, qui émergèrent sur des tables dorées comme lors de leur arrivée ici. C'était l'argenterie des grandes occasions. Les professeurs semblaient également s'amuser dans leur coin en ayant l'air plus décoincés que d'ordinaire. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Des élèves de Gryffondor se mirent à chanter des chansons d'horreur, provenant du monde magique, et ceux de Poufsouffle enchaînèrent. Serdaigle décida de suivre bien que la plupart ne connaissaient pas les paroles. Ariana et Ariane chantaient en yaourt pendant que Silver regardait le colis envoyé par ses parents. Il l'ouvrit en y trouvant une multitude de friandises et une longue lettre déblatérant les même éternels sujets le tout accompagné d'amour et de compliments pour ses premiers résultats plus que satisfaisants. Bien que cela n'était pas surprenant. Il soupira et Ariane se mit à poser les yeux sur le parchemin, un peu curieuse. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille ni de ce qu'ils disaient de lui. Elle tomba sur le mot Dumbledore et Silver le remarqua. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi il y avait mon nom dessus ? Tu parles de nous à ta famille ? Sourit-elle innocemment.

Silver était droit comme un i. Il n'en montra rien et se servit un peu de saucisses grillées.

\- Exact. Je leur raconte tout ici bas.

\- Oh je vois, et ils te disent quoi de beau ?

\- Des choses banales. Ils sont fiers de moi, de mes résultats. Et tout ça. Tiens tu veux de la purée de potiron ?

Il lui tendit le plat alors que d'autres questions pendaient à ses lèvres. Il savait Ariane très curieuse. Elle finit par accepter mais ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent dans ta famille de notre amitié ? Je veux dire tu es un Serpentard et ils doivent connaitre ce que c'est. Ils ont étudié ici ? Ils font quoi dans la vie en fait ?

Ariana ne les écoutait pas pour sa part, préférant jouer avec un squelette qui fit disparaitre son assiette en la faisant revenir sur la tête de Padma Patil. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de rire à gorge déployée. Puis il y eut quelques pétards surprises qui explosèrent lorsqu'elle tira sur le bras du squelette qui resta dans sa main. Lisa eut une frayeur.

Silver déglutit sous les yeux inquisitoires d'Ariane. Il tenta d'éluder la question quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un claquement. Le brouhaha commença à se taire. Ariane tourna les yeux vers un Quirell apeuré et tout en sueur. Silver eut un gros soupir tandis qu'Ariana regarda sa sœur avant de se tourner vers le Professeur dont le turban était de travers. Celui-ci arriva proche de Dumbledore en s'effondrant sur la table :

\- Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Il s'évanouit à la fin de sa phrase créant une vague de panique sans précédent. Les jumelles se regardèrent avec des gros yeux.

\- Un troll ? C'est quoi... ?

\- C'est dangereux ?

Elles se tournèrent vers Silver qui acquiesça de la tête un peu perplexe. Le trio se leva avant que le Directeur fasse exploser des étincelles pour retenir l'attention de tous.

\- SILENCE ! S'il vous plait, pas d'affolement. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les Préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Rapidement le calme revint, secoué de quelques cris de frayeur et de blabla intempestif. Silver se tourna vers le duo.

\- Je retourne avec ma maison, n'ayez crainte, un troll c'est dangereux mais c'est aussi très bête. Les professeurs l'auront rapidement.

Le duo approuva frénétiquement en voyant leur ami partir. Elles pensèrent fugacement à Tiana avant de se faire emporter par le flot des autres élèves. Leur amie allait manquer quelque chose de spécial. Aussi étonnant soit-il elles ne paniquèrent pas vraiment. Les explications de Silver et le professionnalisme de Poudlard les rassuraient. Elles suivirent Penelope sur le chemin derrière Percy qui dirigeait les Serpentard.

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux d'envoyer les Serpentard dans leur dortoir alors que le troll est justement dans les cachots ? Commenta Ariana à Pénélope.

La Préfète haussa les épaules avant de se mordre la lèvre en regardant Percy partir avec les élèves. Elle espéra qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant de se reprendre pour faire son travail. Ariana fut confuse et chercha Silver du regard. Le pauvre s'il tombait sur le troll devant son propre dortoir… Elle soupira et soudain, remarqua qu'Ariane n'était plus là. Elle l'appela dans la masse en panique avant qu'une main l'agrippe pour la sortir du rang.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Ariana alors que sa sœur lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

\- Chut ! Laisse-les partir.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux voir le troll de plus près, punaise ! Murmura Ariana en s'égosillant.

\- Hein ? Mais non idiote. Je pense juste que c'est l'occasion rêvée.

\- L'occasion... ? De quoi ?

\- D'aller trouver le Directeur pardi. On dit qu'on s'est perdu ou je ne sais quoi. Mais il va forcement être à la recherche du troll et de ce fait en dehors de son stupide bureau. Il nous suffit de l'attendre devant la gargouille et le tour est joué ! Si la menace pèse toujours il sera obligé de nous raccompagner ou de nous faire entrer en sécurité tu comprends ! Puis une fois que je le tiendrai je ne le lâcherai plus !

Ariana resta pantoise alors que les derniers élèves montaient les marches des étages et que la porte du couloir des Poufsouffle se ferma un peu plus loin de ça.

\- Tu dérailles ? Comment tu as eu une idée pareille en ce laps de temps ? D'où ça sort ?

Ariane haussa les épaules.

\- Chaque opportunité de voir le Directeur est bonne à prendre.

\- C'est de l'obsession...

Ariana soupira avant de se masser le visage. Sa soeur la regarda en lui faisant la moue.

\- Bon, ok. Je te suis. De toute façon le troll est dans les cachots. On ne risque rien à attendre au deuxième étage mais je sens qu'on va se prendre une sacrée soufflante. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas renvoyé avec ces bêtises.

Elle finit sa phrase en grommelant.

\- Je n'y avait pas réfléchi en effet.

\- Alors que tu es sensée être plus réfléchie que moi.

\- ... ça dépend du sujet.

\- Ben voyons.

Les deux finirent par se sourire. Quand le silence fut total, les filles montèrent les marches à toute vitesse. Le cœur palpitant à tout rompre. Elles se figèrent un instant en entendant un grognement. Puis elles le virent. Il se trainait longuement dans le couloir de dos. Grand, couvert de verrues et court sur pattes. Amenant avec lui une horrible odeur de vase et de moisi. Ariane se boucha le nez prête à vomir. Le troll traînait une massue derrière lui, aussi grosse qu'un tronc d'arbre. Il se stabilisa et se tourna vers une porte en reniflant. Ariane était à la fois tétanisée et fascinée.

\- Si Tiana était là..., susurra-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Idiote ! ON FILE !

Ariana tira sur sa soeur en ayant cru apercevoir d'autres silhouettes plus loin. Peut-être les professeurs ? Se dit-elle. Le cœur battant elle atteignirent le deuxième étage sans encombre devant des tableaux surpris. Elles ne reprirent leur souffle qu'une fois devant la gargouille.

\- J'espère que c'était les professeurs en bas, tremblota Ariane. Imagine qu'il monte ici. Il est si proche !

\- Ouais... Déglutit Ariana. Bordel, tes idées sont toujours bien trop folles à mon goût.

\- Je commence déjà à regretter !

Ariana prit sa sœur contre elle. Le duo se mit à respirer en écoutant le moindre bruit. Ce fut le calme plat pendant un moment et Ariane se décida à chercher de nouveaux mots de passe dont la gargouille semblait fortement blasée en roulant des yeux. Sa sœur avait sorti sa baguette et regardait de droite à gauche. Puis des bruits de pas. Ariana se recula par réflexe de se faire prendre. Les pas s'accentuèrent avant que Minerva n'émerge de la pénombre, un regard strict sur son visage mais également apeuré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Hurla-t-elle sans le vouloir. Décidément ce soir personne ne respecte le règlement ! Et le danger ça passe au-dessus de vos petites têtes !

Elle respira par à-coups. Ariana sentait le mot renvoyer planer sur sa tête mais Ariane s'avança.

\- On voulait seulement voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Dit-elle d'un ton supplicatif, au bord des larmes. Et on s'est dit que ce soir...

\- Tu t'es dit, rectifia Ariana.

\- Oui, je me suis dis que ce soir, il serait de sortie et que je pourrais lui parler en l'attendant ici... Et je... j'ai été stupide...

Ariane se tourna contre le mur pour cacher ses larmes. Ariana se précipita aussitôt sur elle pour la consoler. Minerva soupira en se massant la tête. Elle s'avança vers Ariane et la tira vers elle.

\- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Dumbledore. Je vais vous conduire à lui. J'aurais dû le faire dès le début mais... Peu importe. J'en ai assez de me tenir à l'écart.

Ariane ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'une main essuyait ses larmes. Une profonde chaleur l'envahit et Minerva la dirigea vers la gargouille. Elle ouvrit les mains.

\- Patacitrouille.

Les jumelles ouvrirent grand leurs yeux quand la statue se déplaça sur le côté et qu'un escalier en colimaçon grimpa tout seul dans un tourbillon. Elles se dirent subitement que jamais elles n'auraient découvert le mot de passe. Elles ne savaient même pas ce que c'était.

Minerva les prit contre elle et les poussa dans l'escalier. Une main sur chaque épaule elle sentait qu'elle faisait son devoir. Même si Albus lui avait interdit d'agir sans son consentement, elle en avait assez. Entre ça et le trio contre le troll, son mental avait flanché ce soir. Et elle devait toujours faire son rapport. Arrivée en haut, le Professeur les amena jusqu'à une grande porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en forme de griffon. Elle frappa et la voix de Dumbledore l'autorisa à entrer, donnant des frissons aux filles.

Anxieuse, Minerva entra comme si de rien était avec les filles. Albus regardait un portrait en cet instant. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent dans la pièce il sentit son cœur vaciller. Il montra sa surprise que seule la vieille dame remarqua. Puis il se reprit et avança vers son bureau, le regard perdu. De leur côté les jumelles admirèrent la pièce avec émerveillement. Celle-ci était circulaire et vraiment spacieuse. Plein d'objets forts fascinants étaient éparpillés sur des commodes. Si elles ne s'étaient pas retenues, elles seraient allées toucher à tout. La plupart faisait d'étranges bruits, d'autres tournaient sur eux-mêmes ou s'entrechoquaient. Ariana sentait sa main la démanger. Sa sœur lui donna alors un coup de coude et les deux fixèrent Fumseck sur sa branche en or. Il caqueta en leur direction dans un petit chant mélodieux.

Ariana et sa sœur se stoppèrent devant le grand bureau en bois aux pattes en forme de griffe. La plus rebelle remarqua le choixpeau qui semblait aussi la fixer tandis que la plus sage fixa les tableaux des anciens Directeurs qui tendaient tous le cou pour les regarder en chuchotant. Encore des chuchotements pensa Ariana grommelant. Mais toutes deux ressentaient autre chose. Une impression... de déjà-vu.

\- Professeur McGonagall. Je suppose que le troll a été neutralisé ? Commenta Albus avec neutralité.

Phineas Nigellus Black, un ancien Directeur, fixa avec plein d'intérêt leur échange. Il avait appris pour la venue de Tiana Black ici, et de qui étaient ses amis. Il fut déçu de ne pas voir sa descendante présente.

\- C'est exact mais pas comme vous l'imaginez, en fait...

Minerva expliqua sa découverte avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger dans les toilettes du premier étage. Cela surprit les deux filles au passage qui restèrent muettes pendant l'échange.

\- Je vois, je suis content qu'ils n'aient rien eu de grave.

\- C'est une chance oui ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est comment ce troll a atterri à Poudlard. Ils sont complètement idiots et c'est impossible pour eux d'y entrer. Il leur faudrait de l'aide. D'un... sorcier expérimenté. Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout qui ?

Albus la regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais je pense que le moment choisi n'est pas le meilleur pour en discuter.

La vieille dame se tourna sur les filles avant de se souvenir de leur présence.

\- En effet. Nous en reparlerons à tête reposée. Au moins il est assommé et Hagrid va le renvoyer dans les montagnes.

\- Fort bien.

Albus Dumbledore se posa sur son siège, une longue nuit l'attendait. Plus tôt que prévu mais, il fut content que Minerva lui force à main. Il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage avant la fin de l'année où il devait annoncer quelque chose à ses filles.

\- Les jeunes Ariane et Ariana étaient également dans le couloir. Comme je vous l'avais dit plusieurs fois elles souhaitent vous parler. Je les ai donc conduites ici. Mais tout ça, vous le savez déjà.

Elle le regarda avec un peu de mépris. Albus se tassa sur son siège. Oui il les avait vu tenter d'entrer dans son bureau. Plusieurs fois il avait failli craquer et leur laisser le champ libre avant de se raviser. Mais maintenant, l'heure était venue pour les amères retrouvailles. Et surtout, pour le retour à la célébrité.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps, dit-il assez vaguement. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

\- Bien entendu. Je vous ferai un rapport plus détaillé demain.

Minerva parla tout en se retournant et en fermant la porte. Elle souriait. Albus se tourna alors vers ses filles. Il croisa les mains sous le menton et les fixa longuement. Cela allait être une longue épreuve.

* * *

 **Désolée pour cette coupure, mais le chapitre aurait été trop long... On a hâte de la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Querelles et tensions

**Hello ! Voici la suite qui était attendue avec impatience par tous je pense ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Querelles et tensions**

Albus Dumbledore leur sourit doucement.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me parler ? Je suis à votre entière disposition.

C'est pas trop tôt, pensa Ariana. Celle-ci était si anxieuse qu'elle tenait la main de sa sœur qui la lui serrait en retour. Mais Ariane ne se démonta pas. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, nous aimerions en savoir plus sur nos origines. Nous avons trouvé un arbre généalogique parlant des Dumbledore et notamment de votre famille mais pas une trace sur le nôtre. Comme nous avons le même nom de famille, nous pensons à juste titre que vous faites partie de notre famille. Et même si son histoire est tragique ou que nous avons un parent meurtrier comme Tiana, nous aimerions tout de même la connaître.

Sa façon de parler fut brève et précise. Albus fut fier de sa fille sur le moment. Mais il sembla vieillir à vue d'œil sur son bureau.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait quelques recherches et je comprends votre désir d'en savoir plus. Il est en effet peut-être temps de vous expliquer la vérité. Même si je comptais attendre encore un peu que vous vous habituiez au monde magique.

\- Nous sommes déjà prêtes, commenta Ariane avec ferveur. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. S'il vous plait...

Il approuva non sans sentir ses yeux contempler la baguette de sureau devant lui. Le duo la remarqua à son tour. C'était une magnifique baguette argentée, presque blanche qui était couverte de formes arrondies et très longue.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration puis les regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Sur les terres de Grande-Bretagne, il n'existe que très peu de Dumbledore à l'heure actuelle. Notre famille a perdu beaucoup de ses membres durant les dernières décennies ou ils sont partis ailleurs. Il ne reste plus que moi, mon frère et quelques tantes, oncles ou cousins. Bien que la plupart d'entre eux aient changé de nom par union comme Honoria.

Il eut une vague pensée envers sa famille avant de reprendre.

\- Il va donc de soi que vos noms ne sont pas là par hasard et que nous sommes en effet de la même famille.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes notre grand-père ? Lâcha brusquement Ariana. Ou arrière-grand-père ? A moins que nous soyons issues de la lignée de cet Abelforth.

Ariane haussa un sourcil, surprise de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Les deux fixèrent Albus qui se frottait les mains. Il semblait dur pour lui de lâcher un mot de plus.

\- Vous êtes issues de ma lignée, répliqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Ariane ouvrit grand les yeux de joie alors que sa sœur se mordait les lèvres. Il reprit.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un grand-père ou un arrière-grand-père, se surprit-il à rire doucement. En fait, je suis votre... Je suis votre père. Même si ça peut paraître étrange et un peu dénué de sens. C'est bien là, la vérité. Vous êtes mes enfants. Même si j'ai voulu vous cacher pour vous protéger du monde magique et de la célébrité. Je me doutais que ce jour viendrait. Et ce ne sera pas facile à assumer.

Il les regarda tour à tour. Les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux mais aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche entre ouverte.

\- Je peux vous laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, dit-il avec douceur. Je comprends que ça soit soudain et que vous devez m'en vouloir.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai... ? Demanda Ariane d'une petite voix. Vous êtes vraiment notre père ? Celui qui nous a déposées dans un orphelinat et dont la cape bleue virevoltait à l'entrée ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avala avec douleur.

\- C'est bien moi. Je vous ai accompagnées là-bas avec le Professeur McGonagall pour des raisons de sécurité et parce que je ne pouvais vous élever ici. Il va de soi que McGonagall n'est pas votre mère, je préfère le préciser tout de suite.

Ariane revit les images de ce jour-là. L'abandon, la cape mais... surtout... Les visages. Oui ça semblait lui revenir. Celui d'Albus, celui de Minerva. Elle pleura franchement.

\- Enfin je l'ai retrouvé. Mon papa !

Albus fit un geste envers elle mais Ariana se leva d'un bond. Sa chaise tomba à la renverse et claqua sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle avait également les larmes aux yeux mais son regard était noir de colère et de haine.

\- Vous êtes notre père et vous nous avez abandonnées là-bas ?! Vous avez osé nous laisser moisir dans cet orphelinat alors qu'on aurait pu être élevées dans le monde magique ?!

Elle hurla plus qu'elle ne parla. Albus ne bougea pas.

\- Ce fut une décision difficile, Ariana. Mais ta colère est justifiée. Je ne pouvais cependant pas vous assurer sécurité ici bas.

\- MENTEUR ! Beugla-t-elle en faisant frémir les tableaux présents. Vous êtes le plus grand des sorciers et vous ne pouviez même pas garder vos filles pour les protéger ?! Non vous vouliez vous débarrasser de nous ! Tout comme vous ne comptiez pas nous dire la vérité même ici !

Ariane se leva à son tour. Rouge de colère.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Je suis sûre que s'il avait pu il nous aurait gardées.

\- OH TOI TAIS-TOI !

Elle repoussa sa sœur. Albus se leva.

\- Je ne comptais pas vous parler maintenant mais un peu plus tard dans l'année. Pour vous laisser le temps de vous habituer au monde magique.

\- On n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'habituer à ce monde si on avait vécu dedans comme Silver !

\- Arrête ! Hurla Ariane.

\- Non Ariane, sa colère est légitime. Laisse-la s'exprimer.

\- Mais...

Ariana s'avança à nouveau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous n'êtes que mon géniteur ! Et jamais je ne vous porterai dans mon cœur pour ce que vous nous avez fait ! Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais eu de famille.

Elle pleura en se reculant. Elle repensa à toutes ces années en orphelinat. A cet abandon.

\- Moi aussi je voulais un papa et une maman. Mais je n'ai eu que ma sœur et mon amie pour me réchauffer la nuit. Et il s'est passé plein de choses pour lesquelles on aurait eu besoin d'aide.

Elle repensa à la mort du jeune Alan. Elle serra sa poitrine.

\- Après tout ce temps c'est trop tard. Je suis au moins contente de savoir la vérité, et de savoir sur qui diriger ma haine. Pour nous protéger vous auriez simplement dû être présent, moi c'est tout ce que je demandais.

Le directeur sentit son cœur chuter. Ariana. Il revoyait sa sœur en elle. Trait pour trait, avec la même douleur et les mêmes reproches. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à rien ? Il ne faisait que des erreurs mais celle-ci il avait au moins choisi de l'endosser dès le départ.

\- Pardonne-moi Ariana. Je suis le pire père que tu aies pu avoir.

-... Oui je confirme ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Rien de plus qu'un lâche qui n'a même pas osé venir nous parler à la rentrée.

Coup par coup Ariana assommait son père de reproches, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Des années de rancœur et de solitude. Des années à prier qu'on vienne la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. Des années qu'elle voyait Ariane se détruire à ce sujet.

\- Et qui est ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Qui est Madame Dumbledore ? Une femme que vous avez aussi brisée et cachée ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour l'entendre.

Cela acheva Ariana. Elle trembla de la lèvre inférieure avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans le bureau en bois.

\- J'aurais dû m'y attendre de votre part. A vous et à ceux qui empêchent Tiana de savoir la vérité. Ah il est beau le monde des sorciers. Des menteurs et des lâches. On nous traite comme des bébés. C'est pathétique.

La jeune fille tira sur sa sœur.

\- Allez viens on s'en va. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Il ne mérite même pas mon attention.

\- NON !

Ariane se détacha avec un coup sec et la regarda de colère.

\- Pars sans moi si tu veux, mais moi je reste !

\- BIEN ! FAIS COMME TU VEUX ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer devant moi.

Ariana sortit en claquant la porte. Elle croisa la professeur McGonagall qui ne put l'attraper en passant et la laissa fuir à son dortoir où elle s'y enferma pour pleurer. Le professeur soupira, c'était peut-être en effet trop tôt pour elles... Ariane de son côté, s'effondra sur le sol et pleura à chaudes larmes. Dumbledore hésita et contourna son bureau avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Tu devrais la rejoindre Ariane. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Non... j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle lui sauta au cou et s'y agrippa avec ferveur.

\- PAPA ! J'ai retrouvé mon papa ! Pitié, ne me laissez plus jamais seule ! Ne partez plus ! Restez avec moi !

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il était triste ou heureux en cet instant mais ce simple geste l'apaisa. Il retint ses larmes alors que sa fille l'étreignait avec force pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Je me devais de vous protéger avant tout du monde magique et de ses maléfiques sorciers. Il n'y a que là-bas que vous pouviez grandir en paix. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour le faire moi-même. Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier. On me surestime beaucoup.

Ariane se détacha et il lui essuya les yeux. Elle hoqueta.

\- Je suis triste d'avoir été loin de vous tout ce temps mais... peu importe la raison. Si vous m'acceptez enfin, je veux que l'on forme une vraie famille. Je ne veux plus courir après ma famille. Je veux qu'elle soit auprès de moi. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Je te le promets, je ne te laisserai plus tomber. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Ariane. Ni ta sœur. Maintenant, vous êtes grandes.

Ariane sourit et se releva avec son père. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui donna un chocolat à boire. Fumseck lui chanta une chanson.

\- Je me souviens de lui. Quand j'étais plus jeune. Et même à l'orphelinat. Vous n'étiez jamais très loin. Tout comme les cadeaux. _Quelqu'un qui nous veut du bien_.

\- C'est exact, sourit son père en lui caressant le dos. Je n'étais pas présent en personne mais mon cœur et mon esprit étaient avec vous à chaque minute qui passait.

\- Vraiment ?!

Ariane avait un sourire lumineux avec ses joues humides. Il approuva et sentit à nouveau un câlin contre lui. Il y répondit avec bonheur. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir que les jumelles étaient si différentes et similaires à la fois.

\- Tu m'en veux aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu as le droit de le dire Ariane, tu le dois même.

\- ... Forcément un peu oui mais je... Je ne comprends juste pas cette histoire de protection. Sinon je sais que quelqu'un m'aime et que j'ai un parent de vivant. Ca me suffit.

Ils se sourirent. Albus lui montra le phœnix de plus près.

\- Il s'appelle Fumseck, dit-il d'un ton doux. C'est mon phœnix mais également le tien. Il te sera toujours fidèle.

\- Oh !

Elle le caressa et il se frotta contre elle.

\- Il faudrait que je le montre à Tiana.

\- Oh je suis sûr qu'elle en serait heureuse.

Ariane approuva. Puis elle resta dans le bureau quelques heures de plus à parler de tout et de rien. Albus lui expliqua l'arbre de sa famille sans entrer dans les détails avec Kendra, Perceval et Abelforth. Ariane fut triste d'apprendre que ses grands-parents étaient morts. Et que son oncle se cachait dans son coin. Albus était un homme bien seul. Et quel homme irait sacrifier ses propres filles alors qu'il en avait besoin tout autant qu'elles avaient besoin de lui ? Ca n'avait pas de sens et ça Ariane le comprit. Il l'avait vraiment fait pour elles. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement.

\- Il se fait bien tard, tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir Ariane.

La panique l'envahit soudain et elle se leva.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas vous quitter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma porte t'es désormais ouverte à toute heure de la journée. A ta sœur aussi si elle veut me voir. J'écouterai tout ce qu'elle aura à me dire. Maintenant que tu as le mot de passe.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- Je reviendrai vous voir ! C'est promis !

\- Et j'en serai heureux. Je t'attendrai.

Elle lui sourit et fila vers la porte. Elle lui dit au revoir et regagna sa chambre. D'intenses sentiments se bousculaient en elle. Mais une chose primait, la joie. En arrivant dans le dortoir elle trouva le trio de filles qui murmurait en désignant le lit à baldaquin d'Ariana.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Commenta Lisa.

\- Elle est effondrée, déclara Mandy.

\- Oui ça va, c'est juste un différend familial. Parce que vous ne le devinerez jamais mais mon père n'est autre... qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle sourit. D'abord les filles la charrièrent avant de voir son air sérieux. Puis elles en tombèrent à la renverse. Ariana et Ariane étaient les filles du directeur. C'était un choc. Et Ariane leur expliqua qu'Albus allait les officialiser auprès du Ministère dès le lendemain. Elle en était heureuse. Elle se coucha alors dans son coin mais ne dormit pas de la nuit. Entre la révélation et la réaction de sa sœur il lui était impossible de le faire. Félix la consola en ronronnant. De même que Féline léchait les larmes de sa maitresse qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La haine était encore trop présente dans son cœur. Et cet homme la dégoûtait.

* * *

Le lendemain de cette soirée riche en émotions, la Serpentard eut le plus grand mal à émerger. Les jumelles Carrow aidèrent Daphné à tenter de la réveiller sous les rires moqueurs de Pansy et de Millicent. C'était déjà étonnant que Flora et Hestia aident la jeune Greengrass.

\- Elle est rentrée si tard que ça ? Marmonna Flora en abandonnant l'idée de réveiller Tiana.

Hestia et Daphné s'acharnaient sous les grognements de Tiana.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas entendue. On devait toutes déjà dormir.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle a loupé le troll… Ricana doucement Hestia.

\- Un troll ? Demanda Tiana d'une voix ensommeillée. Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Ce fut trop pour les trois qui avaient tenté de l'aider et elles éclatèrent de rire. Tiana, qui n'avait jamais trop échangé avec les jumelles fut plus que surprise. Elles gardaient cependant leur air froid et quittèrent le dortoir en laissant Tiana et Daphné entre elles.

Tout en se préparant, Tiana raconta sa soirée à Daphné qui était toute ouïe.

\- LA Narcissa Malefoy s'est montrée aimable et souriante ? Demanda son amie avec un grand étonnement.

\- Oui ? Tu la connais ?

\- Je l'ai vue à plein de réceptions données par mes parents ou ceux de Drago. Et elle m'a toujours parue si sérieuse et froide…

Tiana termina de s'habiller et elles se dépêchèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle. Silver et Théodore ne les avaient pas attendues. Tiana se dit que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard elle était plus souvent en retard que ses amies jumelles.

Plus tôt de cela, Silver et Théodore finirent par quitter leur salle commune étant donné que Daphné et Tiana n'arrivaient pas et qu'ils avaient faim. Et de toute manière ils ne pourraient pas monter les chercher. Hestia et Flora leur dirent en descendant que Tiana était réveillée et qu'elle se préparait avec Daphné. Ils parlèrent ensemble du troll, se demandant comment il avait pu entrer dans le château. Silver se rendit naturellement à sa table et salua les jumelles comme à son habitude. Tout de suite, il remarqua que ça n'allait pas. Les deux étaient séparées et ne tournaient jamais la tête l'une vers l'autre. Il semblait que la nuit ait été dure pour les deux vu leur tête de déterrées. L'argenté fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer.

Tiana et Daphné arrivèrent enfin. Elles s'installèrent près de Drago qui lisait sa lettre avec attention, sourcils froncés. Tiana étouffa un long bâillement en jetant un regard à Regulus qui faisait la même chose qu'elle. Elle détourna le regard en se frottant les yeux avec force.

\- Tu aurais pu la ramener plus tôt, grogna Severus à la table des professeurs. C'est limite si elle s'endort sur son repas !

Regulus grogna pour toute réponse. Il semblait vouloir se noyer dans son café. Le Directeur regarda brièvement la jeune Black qui effectivement piquait du nez. Il posa le regard sur ses filles et croisa le regard chargé de haine d'Ariana. Il le détourna aussitôt, le cœur en peine. Mais il n'était guère étonné. L'éloignement de ses deux filles cependant le blessait plus encore.

Tiana regarda la table des Serdaigle avec les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ariana et Ariane si distantes l'une de l'autre. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'elles se disputent. Mais ça ne perdurait jamais bien longtemps habituellement.

\- Il s'est passé quoi en plus du troll ? Marmonna-t-elle en bâillant encore.

\- Mais tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? S'exclama Drago en ayant fini de lire sa lettre.

\- Plus de minuit.

Le blond eut un petit ricanement.

\- Je n'ose imaginer la tête de père en voyant mère rentrer si tard.

\- Elle t'a parlé de moi ? Demanda Tiana avec un sourire.

Narcissa était bien le seul membre de sa famille qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré.

\- Elle m'a écrit qu'elle t'a vu avec son cousin et qu'elle souhaiterait que nos deux familles se rapprochent à nouveau. Après tout tu n'y peux rien si son cousin a mal tourné. Et c'est la faute du Ministère si tu ignores tout de notre monde. Elle m'a écrit de t'aider à t'y faire et de répondre à tes questions.

\- J'ai déjà l'encyclopédie Silver pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est gentil à elle. Tu ne saurais pas comment s'appelle mon père ? Tenta-t-elle. Personne ne veut me le dire.

Drago sembla gêné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

\- Elle m'a interdit de te parler de lui. Pas avant que cousin Regulus ou le professeur Rogue ne l'aient fait.

Tiana laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec désespoir.

\- Je crois que je l'aime déjà moins. Tu peux pas me le dire sans lui dire ? Insista-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui sans la lever de la table.

\- Mentir à ma mère ? Impossible ! Elle est redoutable ! Je te ferais dire que c'est une Black de base !

Malgré elle, Tiana rit et Drago rit avec elle. C'était étrange de le voir sous un autre jour.

Il fut l'heure de se rendre en cours et Silver et elle échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers les jumelles qui étaient déjà parties, chacune de leur côté. Tiana commença à s'inquiéter franchement. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, le cours de Potions était sur le point de commencer. Ariane s'était installée à côté de Daphné, laissant la place à côté d'Ariana libre. Tiana s'installa à côté d'elle et elles chuchotèrent longuement durant le cours, s'attirant des regards noirs de Rogue. Mais il ne dirait rien grâce à Tiana et Ariana l'avait parfaitement compris. Tiana se montra outrée et sous le choc de la véritable identité de leur père. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Ariane l'avait accepté, elle sut le pourquoi de la dispute. Il n'y a que sur la famille qu'elles pouvaient se quereller ainsi puisque, depuis toujours elles avaient des points de vue fondamentalement opposés. Tiana lui parla ensuite de Narcissa. Ariana sembla heureuse pour elle, et surtout de parler d'autre chose.

\- Bon comme avec tous les autres, je n'ai rien appris sur mon père. Mais au cimetière… J'ai vu des tombes au nom de Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore.

Ariana sursauta fortement.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Ariane. Elle pourra LUI poser la question.

Tiana prit alors la pleine mesure de leur dispute.

\- Je le ferai dès que possible.

Severus claqua de la langue en passant derrière elles mais elles ne s'interrompirent pas pour autant.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu détestes tellement tes oncles, grogna Ariana. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre avant mais maintenant…

Tiana eut un sourire. Elle rattrapa leur potion à la fin du cours, si bien que Rogue ne put rien leur faire aucune remarque. Ariane de son côté était restée assez silencieuse. Elle n'était pas assez proche de Daphné pour se confier à elle sur cette histoire. Les élèves remarquèrent d'ailleurs que le professeur boitait. Ils s'interrogèrent sur le pourquoi sans oser en parler durant son cours.

Le quatuor se reforma au cours de Botanique. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer leur groupe. Mais Ariane et Ariana se mirent aux extrémités de la table et Tiana et Silver se mirent entre elles. Tiana choisit cette fois-ci de se mettre à côté d'Ariane. Elle souffrait de les voir en froid, mais vu la situation c'était inévitable. Elle sourit à Ariane qui sembla soulagée. Elle avait eu peur que Tiana ne lui parle pas. Vu qu'elle avait chuchoté avec sa sœur tout le long du cours précédent.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être… Aussi généreuse après ces années d'abandon mais votre différend ne me regarde pas. Par contre, il faudra que tu demandes à… Ton père… Pourquoi il y a des tombes au nom de Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore au cimetière. Je les ai vues hier.

Ariane écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis elles parlèrent de la soirée de Tiana, Silver tendant l'oreille. Il parla avec Ariana à son tour qui se déchargea de sa colère. Côtoyer les trois orphelines était vraiment quelque chose de mouvementé. Enfin, les jumelles n'étaient pas vraiment orphelines au final…

\- Ariana risque sûrement de passer plus de temps avec toi vu que vous avez le même point de vue, lâcha Ariane un peu avant la fin du cours.

Tiana resta un peu sans voix. C'était dur de les voir ainsi toutes les deux.

\- Tu pourras me parler quand même, assura la rouquine. Je ne suis dans aucun camp.

\- J'ai prévu d'étudier avec Lisa cet après-midi.

Sa phrase jeta un léger froid. Silver et Ariana avaient cessé de parler, sous le choc, alors que Tiana avait également l'air un peu blessée, bien qu'elle le cacha à Ariane. Elle aurait voulu garder le lien avec les deux jumelles mais il semblait que ce soit impossible cette fois-ci. A la fin du cours de Botanique où ils s'étaient contentés de rempoter des plantes, Ariane rejoignit Lisa et Ariana alla, de son côté, avec Mandy et Padma. Silver récolta une Tiana silencieuse et triste. Elle sortit légèrement de ses pensées devant l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait des filles Dumbledore en double page avec des photos du vieil homme.

 _"_ _ **La vérité éclate enfin sur la descendance d'Albus Dumbledore !**_

 _C'est ce matin que nous apprenons avec surprise l'officialisation d'Ariane et Ariana comme étant les filles biologiques (Jumelles !) du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Enregistrées auprès du Ministère elles bénéficient désormais de leur droit originel de naissance bien que l'histoire soit creuse. Qui est la mère ? Pourquoi Dumbledore les a cachées si longtemps ? Sont-elles malades ou dangereuses ? Beaucoup de questions parcourent notre esprit et Dumbledore refuse toute interview. Il a décliné notre invitation._

 _Malgré tout, il va de soi que leur naissance est bien véridique. Nous avons toujours la déclaration d'une sage femme par le passé qui avait avoué avoir accouché les deux filles d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas évoquer la mère à cause d'un sortilège de mutisme. Pendant longtemps nous nous sommes demandé si c'était véridique et si le puissant sorcier que nous connaissons avait des héritiers. Malgré tout nous sommes toujours en droit de nous demander, comment a-t-il eu des enfants en étant aussi vieux ? Et avec qui ? Albus Dumbledore restera un homme mystérieux. Nous espérons qu'un jour il acceptera de répondre à nos questions._

 _Mais nous savons désormais que les deux jumelles Dumbledore "disparues" vivent actuellement au château de Poudlard pour leur première année de magie. D'après certaines sources, elles présenteraient déjà un fort attrait pour la magie et de très bons résultats scolaires. Prendraient-elles la relève de leur père ? Il y a fort à parier que oui. "_

Tout le monde se mit à murmurer avec vigueur et à fixer les blondes avec intensité. Ariana jeta un regard noir aux curieux et Ariane sourit légèrement. Certains allèrent les accoster ou plus précisément, allèrent demander des précisions à Ariane. Le peu qui osait s'avancer vers Ariana se voyait menacés d'une baguette sombre et d'un regard de tueur. La nouvelle faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Le non-dit, les théories, tout devenait réalité. Ariana en eut vite assez et partit de la Grande Salle tandis qu'une foule se massait autour d'Ariane.

Tiana recracha presque son jus de citrouille en voyant qu'on parlait également de l'héritière des Black, aperçue à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Narcissa Malefoy et Regulus Black. On y détaillait leurs liens de sang. Elle lut avec fébrilité en espérant qu'on parlerait de son père mais il était uniquement désigné sous le nom de traître. La seule chose qu'elle apprit c'est qu'il avait apparemment tourné sa veste au dernier moment et que personne ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Elle jeta un regard à Regulus qui lui retourna un regard navré et se renfrogna. Théa et Adrian plaisantèrent en lui disant qu'elle volait la vedette aux enfants Dumbledore et cela la dérida légèrement.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi de libre séparés. Lisa et Ariane allèrent étudier à la bibliothèque et parlèrent longuement de leur famille respective. Lisa était une fille de moldus, la seule de leur année à Serdaigle. Elle ne connaissait pas bien le monde magique. Ses parents étaient apparemment dans la restauration. Ce pourquoi Lisa adorait les jumelles, elles avaient toutes trois de grandes lacunes à combler et elle était tout autant passionnée qu'elle par ce qu'elle découvrait.

\- Tu sais avant ma lettre je ne savais même pas que la magie existait ! C'est le Ministre qui découvre les enfants de Moldus et les invite dans les écoles les plus proches. J'avais vraiment cru à une blague avec mes parents. Le Ministre en personne a dû venir me convaincre, pouffa Lisa.

\- Sérieux ? Je l'ai déjà vu en photo. C'est le petit rondouillard au chapeau melon ?

\- Oui c'est ça ! Il était très gentil. Et quand j'ai vu que la magie existait vraiment, j'ai cru entrer au paradis !

\- MOI AUSSI ! S'emporta Ariane en se faisant réprimander par Regulus. Désolée...

Elles pouffèrent et reprirent leur travail. Lisa en profita pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le directeur. Ariane lui avoua ne pas lui avoir assez parlé mais comptait y retourner dès le soir.

Ariana resta avec Mandy et Padma dans leur salle commune. Le trio passait beaucoup de temps à parler balai et à initier la blonde au Quidditch. Même si de temps à autre Padma essayait de réconcilier Ariana avec sa moitié. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ça et n'imaginait pas vivre ce genre de chose avec Parvati. Silver lui, étudia avec Théodore, Blaise, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle dans la Grande Salle. Quant à Tiana elle fit une grosse sieste dans son dortoir. Elle ne sortit que vers seize heures et se rendit directement à la bibliothèque d'un air dépité, entamant ses devoirs et espérant les finir avant le dîner. Elle y parvint à sa grande joie et rejoignit sa table au dîner. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver entre les jumelles chez les Serdaigle. C'était également pour ça que Silver et elle n'y étaient pas allés le midi. Elle eut la surprise de voir Ariana se diriger vers leur table. Silver n'était pas encore là, ce qui était surprenant. Tiana alla auprès de son amie et lança des regards noirs, de même qu'Ariana envers ceux qui s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose. Et comme il était officiel qu'elle était la fille du directeur, personne n'osa trop rien dire...

Drago se tourna vers Ariana :

\- Hé, Yang !

\- Yang ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Ouais c'est ton petit surnom à l'école, tu ne le savais même pas ? Dit-il le regard hautain. Personne ne sait vous différencier alors on vous appelle Yin et Yang. C'est plus simple. Surtout depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Un calvaire.

Il renifla. Ariana finit par en sourire. Pourquoi pas, ça lui plaisait bien après tout. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention et toucha sa broche. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. C'était Albus qui lui avait offert. Mais elle l'aimait trop pour l'enlever et apparemment elle était importante. Puis ça la reliait à sa sœur...

\- Enfin bref, s'impatienta Drago. Je voulais te demander, tu sais où est Silver ?

\- Euh, oui il est parti envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Il doit être à la volière maintenant.

\- Ok.

Drago se leva pour s'y rendre avant de manger. Il hésita puis il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Merci. Et bon appétit.

Surprise, Ariana lui sourit amicalement.

\- De rien. Et merci.

Il fila et tout le monde fut choqué. Ariana ne savait pas si c'était par égard pour Silver ou Tiana, ou parce que son père était le directeur mais il lui sembla que Drago la respectait et ne la détestait pas le moins du monde. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec Potter de toute manière. Aussitôt le repas engagé et terminé, la rumeur d'une Serdaigle à Serpentard alla de paire avec son nouveau paternel. Tout le monde n'avait plus que leur nom sur les lèvres. Cela agaça fortement Ariana. En retournant au dortoir elle vit Ariane avec Lisa et fila avec Padma. Elles n'avaient rien à se dire.

Plus tôt dans la volière, Silver enroula le parchemin autour de la patte d'un hibou de l'école. Il commençait à avoir froid et se dépêchait. Ses parents lui avaient demandé explicitement de se rapprocher d'Harry Potter. Or, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, ni lui ni ses amis. Ils se voyaient en cours, se saluaient d'un regard mais rien de plus, et encore. Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aborder et n'en avait même pas envie.

\- Silver ?

Drago entra et le regarda envoyer l'animal.

\- Tiens, Drago. Si tu me demandes un tour en balai ça sera non, je suis gelé.

\- Idiot, rit Drago. Je venais te faire une demande de la part de mes parents. C'est assez urgent ils veulent la réponse demain.

\- Ah ?

\- Ils voudraient qu'on se revoie comme l'année dernière, à noël et à nouvel an. On prévoit une grosse soirée. Tu rentres pendant les fêtes ?

Silver eut un regard désolé.

\- Non je reste. J'ai envoyé une lettre la semaine dernière à mes parents à ce sujet.

Il avait surtout prétexté que c'était pour se rapprocher de ses cibles, et cela avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rentrer chez lui !

\- Oh mince. On se serait bien éclaté. Je vais m'ennuyer là bas.

\- Oh il y aura bien Crabe et Goyle.

Drago eut un soupir méprisant.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil, ils ne sont pas très amusants ni très intelligents. Avec toi je m'amuse bien.

\- Désolé, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais dis à tes parents que je serai ravi de les revoir cet été.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Silver aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il était seul avec Drago. Entre le balai et les jeux magiques ils s'amusaient. C'était même son seul ami dans le monde fermé des Bright. Et surtout son seul ami d'enfance. Narcissa avait aussi le don de le mettre à l'aise bien que Lucius soit plus guindé.

\- Bon je vais les prévenir alors, souffla Drago. C'est vrai que ça se rafraichit dis-donc. On va manger ?

\- Ouais.

Le duo marcha en direction du château.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de te voir ami avec Yin et Yang, avoua Drago. Elles ne sont même pas de notre maison et en plus ce sont les filles du directeur. Encore pour Tiana je comprends.

\- Ah tu parles des jumelles, réfléchit Silver. Elles sont vraiment géniales. C'est elles qui ont fait la blague à Rogue et Regulus. En plus elles ont failli être envoyées à Serpentard. Elles me l'ont dit. Mais elles ont choisi Serdaigle. Donc elles sont à moitié comme nous. Et franchement elles te plairaient dans leur manière d'agir.

Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie lui tirailler les entrailles. Il préféra se taire car Silver était un faux calme. Si on lui disait quelque chose de déplaisant, il ferait tout pour détruire la personne en face, uniquement par les mots. Il avait vécu ça plusieurs fois et ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience. Il préféra changer de sujet et parler de balai. Le blanc en était content et ils purent prendre leur repas en dernier.

* * *

Au loin, à la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-lard, Abelforth Dumbledore soupira longuement. Il replia la Gazette du Sorcier et se mit à cogiter. Ses nièces... il ne les avait jamais vues en vrai. Il en rêvait souvent d'ailleurs car il savait qu'Albus avait eu pour projet d'avoir des enfants. Et son frère lui avait envoyé une lettre expliquant leur naissance et joignant une photo de deux petits bébés. Il avait eu d'autres images jusqu'à leurs deux ans puis plus rien. Le néant.

Albus n'avait pas voulu lui dire où elles étaient par sécurité. Ils ne se parlaient plus que par lettres et c'était le grand maximum d'Abelforth, qui, jamais, ne lui pardonnerait la mort de leur petite soeur. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Et il redoutait beaucoup la façon dont son frère allait élever les deux filles. Bien qu'il ait changé, il n'en restait pas moins toujours aussi maladroit dans ses idées. Ca il n'en démordait pas. Mais en voyant l'annonce des filles à Poudlard, son envie remonta du passé. Les voir. Rien qu'une fois.

Il soupira. Il n'irait pas à Poudlard, jamais. Il ne ferait pas cette joie à Albus. Mais il se dit que dans deux ans, il pourrait les voir à Pré-Au-Lard. Si elles venaient jusque dans son auberge. Ou alors il irait de lui même vers elles. Il approuva mais avant ça il décida de leur envoyer une lettre un jour. Il fallait au moins leur dire qu'un oncle à elles existait et qu'il pensait fortement à elles. Surtout qu'Albus avait choisi le nom Ariana et ça... Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il en serait presque venu à lui pardonner. Presque...

* * *

Les deux premières semaines de novembre passèrent dans ces tensions et ces retrouvailles. Silver allait généralement à la table des Serdaigle après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Ariana. Celle-ci venait chez les Serpentard qui avaient fini par s'y faire malgré eux et ne disaient plus rien. Même si Drago serrait les dents de voir Silver ailleurs. Ariane de son côté, rendait visite à Albus au moins deux à trois fois par semaine. Elle commençait à en apprendre plus sur ses goûts et sa façon d'être. Elle l'adorait. En fait il était obligé de la convaincre de partir tant elle désirait y passer la nuit. Mais Albus était heureux d'une telle proximité. Et il apprenait à son tour à connaître une de ses princesses.

De temps à autre durant les cours, Ariane et Tiana étaient ensemble de même que Silver et Ariana. Tiana et Ariane n'abordaient jamais le sujet délicat de leur famille pour que ça ne finisse pas en grosse dispute. Alors que les mois de Septembre et d'Octobre avaient été ceux de l'émerveillement et de la découverte, celui de Novembre semblait bien parti pour être celui de la désillusion. Un week-end cependant, ils furent tous les quatre surexcités : le premier match de Quidditch allait se jouer.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	19. Lettres et Quidditch

**Bonjour, voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Lettres et Quidditch**

La veille du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, fin novembre, Silver eut une brillante et terrible idée. Comme les jumelles ne se parlaient plus que pour des formalités - et qu'ils avaient mis leur enquête des cuisines en attente-, _il proposa à Ariane de venir dans son dortoir à la place d'Ariana qui irait avec Tiana_. D'abord surprise, Ariane approuva avec ferveur. Mais elle lui expliqua que ça allait être compliqué, ce à quoi il sourit. Cela faisait un moment que le palot rêvait de venir voir la salle des Serdaigle. Il était bien trop curieux. C'était physique.

Tiana avait été plus que d'accord et avait bien hâte de voir cette nuit arriver. Même si, au fond elle voulait le faire avec les deux jumelles... Mais elle verrait ça plus tard. Silver se rendit donc dans les couloirs lorsqu'il fit nuit. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait ainsi de même que les autres. Eviter Rusard fut assez simple vu qu'il râlait sur Peeves, le fantôme farceur, au sixième étage. Le quatuor se retourna, excité, devant la lumière des vitres de Poudlard. Il était près de minuit.

Ils murmurèrent un peu avant de se séparer. Silver invita Ariane à se promener. Elle n'était pas trop rassurée mais le suivit. Le château n'avait pas le même visage la nuit. Il était à la fois terrifiant et mélancolique. Tout était si calme et si silencieux. Le duo repéra même plusieurs animaux dont les leurs qui faisaient la fête dans les salles de classe.

\- C'est ta maison maintenant, susurra Silver.

\- Hein ?

\- Les directeurs de Poudlard vivent ici toute l'année. C'est leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un successeur donc ceci t'appartient aussi en quelque sorte non ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Ariane sautilla et approuva. Encore une chose merveilleuse venue de son père.

\- Alors qu'as-tu appris sur ce bon vieux Dumbledore ?

Ariane lui sourit malicieusement. Silver était la seule personne qui ne la jugeait pas d'avoir choisi son père en dépit de son passif. Même Tiana parfois était un peu froide à ce sujet mais jamais lui ne l'avait été. Et ces dernières semaines, il était devenu plus proche d'Ariane à force de la côtoyer. Le duo faisait la paire, calme, discret, observateur. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ce qui rassura un peu Ariane face à sa soudaine solitude. Depuis sa dispute houleuse avec sa sœur, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et de Lisa. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite avant, puisqu'elle vivait beaucoup dans l'ombre de sa jumelle. Et c'est ce pourquoi elle ne regrettait pas ce détachement. Elle se dit que peut-être c'était pour mieux se retrouver, lorsqu'Ariana aurait pris le temps de se calmer.

\- Plein de choses. Il adore les sucreries, c'est pour ça qu'il les utilise pour les mots de passe. Il m'en a fait goûter plein !

\- Il t'a fait goûter des Bonbons surprises de Bertie crochu ?

Ariane se crispa et les deux en rirent doucement.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en passant devant la salle de Métamorphose. C'était infect j'ai eu au goût savon ! Puis ensuite au goût de fromage super fort ! Je te dis pas, j'ai jamais de chance. Ca va que ma toute première c'était à la fraise.

Silver rit.

\- J'ai connu ça aussi mais j'ai un peu plus de chance. Bien qu'un jour j'ai eu goût vomi, ça m'a traumatisé.

\- Beurk !

Le duo ricana et se promena un peu dans les jardins, dans leurs robes noires en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre. Ariane se sentait apaisée lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui ou Lisa. Ou même avec son père. Elle avait vraiment hâte de renouer avec sa sœur pour profiter encore plus du château. Elle décida de se confier un peu et Silver la rassura. Avec deux êtres aussi siamois, il n'y avait que peu de risque que cela dure indéfiniment même s'il lui expliqua que c'était à Ariana de revenir vers elle. Quand elle serait prête. Et qu'Ariane devait essayer de la comprendre un peu.

La blonde le remercia puis ils se rendirent enfin devant la gargouille des Serdaigle en esquivant rapidement Miss Teigne qui leur courrait après. Ariane paniqua devant l'énigme, elle ne la trouvait qu'une fois sur trois. Et s'ils restaient coincés là pour la nuit... Mais Silver donna la réponse du tac au tac, ce qui la fit déglutir.

\- Sale encyclopédie va...

\- Je sais, je sais !

Il la charria puis entra. Sa curiosité maladive le combla et il jalousa la bibliothèque d'emblée. Ariane lui avoua avoir commencé à la dépouiller depuis qu'elle était un peu plus seule. Elle se collait dans le renfoncement avec Lisa et passait des heures à bouquiner. Et de temps à autre elle prenait un de ceux empruntés à la bibliothèque. Apprenant un peu plus du monde magique.

Silver admira les lieux avec avidité, c'était très luxueux comme chez lui mais moins froid. Et on sentait l'envie de cultiver. Il regarda la statue de Rowena avant de se planter devant les escaliers.

\- Euh... En fait... Je pourrai pas venir dans ton dortoir. Les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans ceux des filles. Il y a un toboggan.

\- Quoi ?!

Ariane déglutit de l'apprendre. Silver lui montra et glissa jusqu'à elle. L'escalier reprit forme peu après. Shadow arriva et s'enroula sur son maître. Félix s'avança aussi et monta en les snobant pour aller dormir.

\- Et si on y va ensemble ? On peut tenter. Ca voudrait dire que je t'invite et non que tu viens par effraction.

\- Hum, on peut essayer en effet.

Déglutissant, Silver et Ariane se prirent par la main et montèrent une à une les marches avec synchronisation. L'escalier sembla réfléchir et trembler mais il resta en place et le duo se précipita en haut. La blonde était heureuse et prit son ami contre elle. Il rougit, un peu gêné. Elle le dirigea alors dans leur dortoir. Ils prirent son lit pour discuter encore un peu avant que Silver ne rentre dans celui d'Ariana en fermant les rideaux. Il était tout excité d'enfreindre le règlement ainsi et de vivre une telle épopée interdite. Shadow se lova contre lui et il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Plus tôt, Ariana et Tiana se dirigèrent en catimini vers les cachots pour pouvoir accéder à la salle commune de Tiana. Ariana eut un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas d'énigmes pour accéder à la salle commune.

\- Au moins tu sauras le mot de passe au cas où tu veux venir. _Noblesse_! Prononça-t-elle à l'intention du portrait gardant l'entrée des Serpentard.

Le portrait se décala et Tiana entra, suivie d'Ariana qui ouvrait des yeux curieux. La description que la rouquine leur en avait fait était fidèle. Mais si on oubliait la décoration sombre, c'était plutôt joli. Tiana se mordit la lèvre en voyant que la difficulté à laquelle elle s'était attendue était présente dans la salle commune. Percy Weasley était en train d'étudier avec Adrian et Théa. Sa cousine et son ami ne lui posaient pas de problème, mais le Préfet n'allait pas être content.

Ariana se mit à gauche de Tiana, avec un peu de chance, Percy serait si absorbé par ses devoirs qu'il ne ferait pas attention à elle et que ses cheveux blonds lui feraient penser à Millicent. Bien que voir Millicent et Tiana ensemble risquait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Les filles firent mine de rien et avancèrent vers les dortoirs des filles de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas Serpentard ! S'exclama Percy.

Les deux première année s'immobilisèrent.

\- Oh, Percy, s'il te plaît ! Commença Tiana en tentant de l'amadouer.

Le Weasley avait tendance à craquer face à elle. En tant que cousine de Théa, elle avait son appui et il arrivait que Percy soit plus coulant. Tiana en jouait et en profitait mais il arrivait que Percy soit plus ferme.

\- Elle devrait être chez les Serdaigle, vous le savez toutes les deux.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Elle a failli être à Serpentard ! Et… Tu as des frères jumeaux. S'ils se disputaient tu ne les accueillerais pas ici ?

Percy grogna en regardant ailleurs. C'était presque gagné.

\- Les Serpentard aiment bien contourner les règles non ?

\- Sans se faire prendre, répondit-il avec un air noir.

\- Et même si on n'en entend pas beaucoup parler, les Serpentard font tout pour se serrer les coudes et s'entraider ? Ils sont loyaux entre eux et avec leur famille !

Percy soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de dire :

\- Ne vous faîtes pas prendre.

Ariana et Tiana se sourirent avant de monter au dortoir des première année. Daphné et les jumelles Carrow ne dirent rien. Les jumelles n'étaient certes pas heureuses de cela mais avaient de la compassion pour Ariana. Millicent maugréa et retourna à son journal. Pansy voulut dire quelque chose mais un coup d'œil à la Gazette que lisait Millicent la calma et elle se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant. Ariana et Tiana eurent un rire avant de s'installer sur le lit de la rouquine. Ariana jeta un coup d'œil à la broche accrochée sur l'édredon tandis que Tiana tirait les rideaux verts pour qu'elles soient tranquilles.

\- Tu l'as récupérée ? Questionna Ariana.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié de vous en parler. A Halloween, quand je suis rentrée, elle était sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la rendre à Regulus mais je n'arrive pas à la porter.

Tiana effleura brièvement la broche.

\- Je vous avais parlé des albums photos que Théa m'avait donnés. Tu veux les regarder avec moi ?

Ariana acquiesça et elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à les détailler, cherchant des similitudes entre Tiana et ses parents et Tiana et ses oncles. Elles reconnurent Poudlard sur plusieurs photos et Tiana fut en mesure de reconnaître Narcissa et sa mère sur l'une d'elles.

\- Tu es plus proche de Regulus maintenant de ce que j'ai cru voir ?

\- Je le tolère. Il a fait l'effort de prendre des nouvelles. Et il tente de se rapprocher de moi. Le Professeur Rogue s'en fiche complètement. Il n'essaye pas de me parler en dehors des cours. Regulus m'a emmenée sur la tombe de ma mère et il a accepté qu'on mange avec Narcissa. Je n'arrive pas à le haïr même si je lui en veux.

Tiana rangea les albums photos et elles parlèrent de cours et du match de Quidditch du lendemain. Elles déplorèrent le fait de ne pouvoir jouer. Elles rirent discrètement quand Iris et Féline se faufilèrent dans le dortoir et se roulèrent en boule dans leurs deux capes posées au sol. Ayant du mal à dormir, elles se relevèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible et passèrent la moitié de la nuit à guetter des créatures dans les hublots du dortoir tout en potassant les règles du Quidditch pour ne pas se sentir perdues le lendemain.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy secouait la tête avec désapprobation. Narcissa avait pris tout le mois de Novembre, mais elle avait fini par le convaincre et il s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Il n'avait jamais aimé les parents, il doutait d'aimer la fille. Mais Narcissa demandait rarement quelque chose et il n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Il n'empêche qu'une orpheline sous son toit, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Lucius but son verre de whisky en soupirant tout en regardant sa femme finir d'écrire sa lettre. Elle savait le mener par le bout du nez quand elle le voulait… D'un autre côté, la fille était à Serpentard. C'était un bon point. Peut-être pourrait-il la manipuler s'il agissait avec finesse. C'était ça qui avait fait pencher la balance, mais bien sûr Narcissa ne le savait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ariane se faufila dans le lit de Silver avec un rictus. Les filles étaient en train de se préparer et elle lui dit de rester là dans ses rideaux. Sous les couvertures Silver regarda Ariane se rendormir d'une traite. Il rit et fixa Shadow lui monter dessus pour dormir sur son bras. Il avait toujours des positions étranges. L'argenté décida de se caler et saisit un livre qui se trouvait sous l'oreiller.

Quand la salle fut vide il sortit du lit et réveilla la marmotte. Tout le monde savait que les Dumbledore faisaient grasse matinée le samedi. C'était même une règle d'or, ne pas les réveiller. Ayant bien dormi Ariane s'étira et gloussa avec son ami.

\- Tu te rends compte tu dois être un des premiers garçons Serpentard à venir chez les filles Serdaigle !

\- Qui sait, il y a peut-être eu d'autre petits malins comme nous. Même si Serpentard et Serdaigle, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Shadow et Félix passèrent par la porte ouverte et le duo se prépara à sortir en cachette. Ils se firent tout petit et longèrent les murs pour filer dès que la porte fut ouverte. Un Serdaigle les regarda avec des gros yeux mais Silver plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche et il n'osa dire mot. Le regard de Silver était profond et perçant. En riant ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle et déjeunèrent chez les bleus et bronze. Lisa les salua avec joie, même si elle ne connaissait pas trop Silver. Le trio sentit l'atmosphère palpable du premier match de Quidditch dans l'air en petit-déjeunant. Surtout chez les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

Dans le dortoir des filles Serpentard de première année, Daphné eut un énorme soupir. En plus de Tiana, il fallait qu'elle réveille Ariana. Comme on était samedi, elle préféra les laisser. Elle reviendrait vers dix heures pour qu'elles ne loupent pas le match de Quidditch. Daphné n'eut cependant pas besoin de les réveiller, vers neuf heures trente, Tiana bailla et se prépara avant de réveiller son amie. La salle commune était déserte et elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Drago faisait la tête à cause de l'absence de Silver et Tiana et Ariana s'installèrent près de lui. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de leur présence. Il ruminait et ne releva la tête qu'en voyant le hibou grand-duc Malefoy se poser devant Tiana.

La rouquine s'empressa de prendre le parchemin qu'il tenait et les trois première année la lurent ensemble :

 _« Bonjour Tiana !_

 _Je sais que ma demande arrive assez tard mais j'ai mis du temps à convaincre mon mari et j'ai préféré attendre d'être sûre avant de te donner de faux espoirs. J'aimerais que tu passes les fêtes de Noël et nouvel an avec nous, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Sache qu'il y a assez de place dans notre manoir pour te loger et que tu ne nous dérangeras pas. Essaie de me répondre assez vite afin que nous puissions nous organiser._

 _Bonne chance aux Serpentard pour le match de ce matin._

 _Narcissa Malefoy »_

Tiana se tourna aussitôt vers Ariana.

\- Ca ne te dérangerait pas si j'acceptais ?

Ariana eut un sourire teinté d'un peu de tristesse.

\- Ca me ferait bizarre. Nous n'avons jamais été séparées pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais je comprends.

\- Drago, ça te dérange si je viens ?

\- Silver m'a fait faux bond alors je prends n'importe qui de plus intelligent que Crabbe ou Goyle.

Les filles rirent.

\- Tu vas demander à qui ? Continua le blond.

Tiana se renfrogna et lorgna vers la table des professeurs. Aucun de ses oncles ne la regardait à cet instant.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que je demande aux deux… Marmonna-t-elle. Tu viendras avec moi pour demander à Rogue ? Il t'aime bien, peut-être que ça aidera.

\- On fait ça après le match ?

Tiana acquiesça et ils terminèrent de manger.

A la table d'Ariane, le courrier arriva en rafale. Mais ce qui surprit la blonde c'était qu'en plus de la Gazette qui parlait toujours des Dumbledore dans un coin de page, elle eut deux lettres finement fermées devant elle. Les deux hiboux partirent sans demander leur reste. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle n'avait personne à qui parler en dehors de Poudlard après tout. Elle les garda pour lire avec sa sœur parce que leurs deux noms étaient dessus. Une occasion d'aller lui parler de surcroît.

\- Alors c'est si bien que ça le Quidditch ? Demanda timidement Lisa à Silver.

Le jeune garçon réfléchit.

\- Hum, oui c'est cool. Après je ne suis pas aussi fan que certains. Mais le jeu en lui même est trop marrant. J'adore en faire avec Drago.

Lisa se tassa, elle n'appréciait pas Malefoy, un jour il s'était moqué de son sortilège et de ses échecs. Ariane sourit pour sa part.

\- On pourra essayer nous ?

\- Euh, faudrait qu'on ait le droit de faire du balai ici déjà…

\- Ah... Dommage.

\- On verra.

Il lui sourit et elle approuva.

Après le repas, le duo rejoignit Ariana et Tiana à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Ariane sortit alors les lettres.

\- J'aimerais les lire avant d'aller au match. Vous pensez que c'est une farce ? Demanda Ariane.

Tous haussèrent les épaules mais Ariana devint avide. Chaque jumelle en prit une et l'ouvrit. Ariana commença en déchirant le papier. Elle trouva un parchemin un peu miteux dedans avec une écriture difficilement lisible qu'elle lut à voix haute.

" _Ariana, Ariane,_

 _Je ne sais pas si votre père vous a fait part de mon existence mais je tenais à prendre contact avec vous. Je m'appelle Abelforth Dumbledore. Je suis le frère d'Albus et je me tiens proche du château à Pré-Au-Lard. En tant que parrain et oncle, je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour votre première année scolaire._

 _A vrai dire je vous aurais écrit plus tôt si j'avais su où vous étiez. Mais Albus ne m'a rien dit. Quoiqu'il en soit, si une question vous taraude ou si vous avez besoin de conseil, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. Je serai ravi de parler avec mes nièces. Un jour on pourra se voir, du moins je l'espère. Mais sachez qu'un oncle est là quelque part et qu'il pense fort à vous._

 _Abelforth "_

Surprises, les filles ne dirent rien. Ce fut Tiana qui ouvrit la bouche :

\- Vous aussi vous avez des oncles ! Là c'est moi qui vais être jalouse. Il a l'air bien !

Ariane regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci souriait.

\- Lui, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Ariane.

Tiana se sentit oppressée du regard entre les deux. Silver savoura l'instant, ça le faisait bien rire ce genre de dispute inutile.

\- C'est un homme bien, répliqua Ariana. Il ne savait pas où on était et s'est présenté dès qu'il a su pour nous car je suppose qu'il a dû lire la Gazette. Ce n'est pas un lâche bien qu'il n'ait pas cherché à nous retrouver. Enfin avec un tel père il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire.

Ariane fronça les sourcils mais approuva pour Abelforth. Heureuse qu'au moins lui ne soit pas un sujet de dispute.

\- Il a l'air gentil. C'est notre parrain, il faudra qu'on lui réponde, dit la jeune fille surnommée Yin.

\- Je trouve aussi. Mais j'espère pour lui qu'il n'aura pas pu nous héberger et l'aura refusé, sinon il sera à la même enseigne que l'autre.

Ariane grommela.

\- On lui demandera.

\- Oui.

Le silence retomba avant de qu'ils ne se souviennent de la seconde lettre. C'était un simple petit bout de parchemin enroulé. L'écriture était raffinée cependant. Ariane le déroula et le lut à son tour.

 _" Bonjour mes petites princesses ! Ariana et Ariane. Quels doux prénoms que voilà. Ah il me tardait de pouvoir vous contacter même si je dois subir une certaine restriction de la part de notre cher Albus. J'ai toujours vécu de loin avec les photos et les lettres d'Albus mais je tenais à vous parler de moi-même. Ce qui est un peu compliqué. Il m'a autorisé quelques lettres même s'il les contrôle. Alors je tenais à vous passer le bonjour et à vous dire qu'une personne pense à vous très fort. Je rêverais de pouvoir vous voir, vous êtes déjà si grandes. Mais je ne le peux pas. Désolé. Alors on se contentera du papier._

 _Mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Albus. Surtout pas. Il ne pense qu'à votre bien et je ne peux que l'admirer pour ça. C'est un homme bon, pas comme moi. Sur ce, travaillez bien à l'école. Devenez de grandes et belles sorcières. Et écrivez-moi si le cœur vous en dit car je serais ravi de devenir votre proche confident._

 _Je sais garder les secrets. "_

Les jeunes restèrent sur leur faim. Il n'y avait pas de noms ou de surnoms, ce n'était pas signé.

\- A votre avis qui c'est ? Demanda Silver, curieux.

\- Alors là aucune idée, dirent les jumelles en même temps avant de détourner leurs yeux l'une de l'autre.

\- C'est bizarre, susurra Tiana. Ca me fait penser aux lettres de l'orphelinat.

Ariana serra les poings.

\- Ca me fait surtout penser à nouveau qu'Albus est une ordure ! Même cette personne ne peut pas nous écrire, il contrôle ses lettres ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Oui mais la personne en question explique bien qu'Albus est un homme bien ! Répliqua Ariane froidement. Tu ne lis que ce qui t'arrange hein !

\- C'est marrant j'allais dire pareil !

\- Les filles...

Tiana soupira et les regarda tristement. Elles finirent par tourner la tête chacune de leur côté.

 _\- Tu ne comprendras jamais, hurla Ariana. Tu es aveugle et naïve !_

 _\- Je préfère ça que d'être méchante comme toi ! Pire qu'une peste !_

Le duo finit par se séparer. Ariana partit en premier en traînant Tiana par le bras. Silver et Ariane les suivirent. Les blondes arrivèrent contrariées au stade mais soudainement la colère s'envola car ce furent l'euphorie et l'émerveillement qui primèrent. Le quatuor s'installa dans les gradins des Serpentard. C'était la seule de leurs deux maisons qui jouait et ils souhaitaient la soutenir. Bien entendu, Ariana et Ariane ne se parlèrent pas et s'installèrent chacune à un bout. Silver et Tiana furent de nouveau entre elles deux. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard blasé et se sourirent légèrement.

Ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers le stade où les joueurs se rassemblaient. Tiana remarqua Théa derrière elle qui lisait un livre. Percy n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'Adrian jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe et que Théa n'aimait pas ce sport. Elle faisait probablement l'effort pour son ami et parce que c'était leur maison. Les deux équipes se mirent face à face et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. De là, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils s'écrasaient plutôt la main. Madame Bibine donna le coup d'envoi.

Silver avait déjà vu des matchs, mais les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient acharnés et se haïssaient tellement qu'il était difficile de ne pas se prendre au jeu. Les trois filles s'étaient penchées en avant pour ne rien louper de ce qui se passait.

\- J'aimerais tellement y jouer ! Trépigna Ariana, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Ca va être si long jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! Approuva Tiana.

Ariane soupira de son côté. Le jeu entre les deux maisons ennemies était plus que violent. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient redoutables face à eux et envoyaient le cognard où ils le voulaient.

Les Serpentard se mirent à répondre avec un peu de violence en tentant de foncer sur Harry Potter par exemple. Tiana perdit de sa superbe, comprenant alors pourquoi on détestait les Serpentard. Sa maison avait mauvaise réputation et les élèves qui y étaient répartis ne faisaient rien pour en redorer l'image. Elle serra les poings en se promettant d'y remédier. Elle avait déjà commencé en allant à la table des Serdaigle et en fraternisant avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle se reconcentra sur le match et ils eurent tous des exclamations de surprise en voyant Potter faire n'importe quoi. Drago hurla de rire devant elles en disant que Potter n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe. Mais bientôt ce furent des exclamations horrifiées. Il semblait que le balai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, le menant dans tous les sens.

\- Pourquoi les professeurs ne font rien ? S'indigna Ariane en fixant la tribune qui leur était réservée.

Tous s'exclamèrent d'un même ensemble quand Potter se retint d'une main à son balai. L'objet volant sembla cependant se stabiliser et il parvint à se hisser dessus avec grand-peine. Le match put alors reprendre normalement et les joueurs qui tournaient près de Harry au cas où il tombe reprirent leur poste alors que Serpentard en avait profité pour marquer des points.

Potter descendit soudain en piqué, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il cracha quelque chose et le quatuor eut un petit rire commun en voyant qu'il s'agissait du vif d'or. Ariana et Ariane détournèrent le regard tout en consolant Silver et Tiana dont l'équipe avait perdu. La façon dont Potter s'était mis en danger aurait pu refroidir les filles de vouloir jouer à un sport aussi dangereux mais ça ne les en motivait que plus.

\- Je reviens, je dois aller demander l'autorisation d'aller chez Drago pour les vacances de Noël, sa mère m'a invitée !

Silver se sentit mal. Si elle allait chez les Malefoy avec ou sans lui, les Bright y seraient également pour les fêtes. Et si Tiana les rencontrait, il n'osait imaginer les dégâts. Daphné se rajouta à Silver, Ariane et Ariana et ils attendirent Tiana et Drago. Ariana fut reconnaissante à la brune et elles commentèrent le match avec animation.

Du côté de Drago et Tiana, ils s'étaient rendus près de la tribune réservée aux professeurs. Tiana frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec angoisse et Drago, s'il n'en montrait rien, ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Monsieur Black ! Les alpaguèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les deux se tournèrent vers eux et parurent surpris de les voir tous les deux ensembles.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à demander ? Dit Rogue, un sourcil levé.

Regulus les regarda tous les deux. Les deux Serpentard étaient plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Alors ? Insista Severus qui détestait perdre son temps.

\- La mère de Drago m'a invitée pour les fêtes de Noël. Comme je ne suis plus à l'orphelinat je suppose que c'est à vous deux que je dois demander l'autorisation.

-Je serais content qu'elle vienne, appuya Drago avec un regard angélique.

Severus et Regulus se regardèrent et se comprirent de suite. Mettre Tiana sous la coupe de Lucius ? Même pour deux semaines ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable.

\- Non, dit sèchement Rogue.

Regulus lança un regard désolé aux deux élèves dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées. Le stade de Quidditch se vidait et leur petit groupe se faisait dépasser par des professeurs et des élèves.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tiana en regardant Rogue dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait qui il était pour lui.

\- Pour des raisons…

\- DE SECURITE ? Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter, Drago, Severus, Regulus et ceux qui passaient à proximité. Je vais l'entendre combien de fois cette excuse ? C'est pour des raisons de sécurité que j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat sans rien savoir de mon monde ! Que je ne savais même pas les noms de mes parents et que je ne sais toujours rien sur mon père ! Ce n'est pas juste !

\- La vie n'est pas juste, grinça Regulus en posant la main sur son épaule.

Tiana se dégagea d'un coup sec.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes malheureux que vous devez me rendre malheureuse ! Lança-t-elle à Rogue qui se décomposa.

\- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu finiras par comprendre que nous voulons seulement te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? Et où étiez-vous quand je devais dormir dans une cave froide et noire parce que je m'étais défendue des plus grands ? Vous étiez où quand j'avais froid ou faim ? Vous étiez au chaud, à l'aise et tranquilles dans ce château !

Elle ne regardait plus Regulus et déversait tout sur Severus. Le Directeur des Serpentard blanchit plus encore. Il tourna les talons sans rien dire. Regulus jeta un regard à Tiana dont les yeux brillaient. Elle laissa Regulus et Drago et partit en courant.

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés de la scène.

\- Tu devrais aller au château, intervint Regulus, le faisant revenir sur terre.

Drago secoua la tête et rejoignit Silver et les autres.

\- Où est Tiana ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Rogue a refusé. Elle lui a sorti ses quatre vérités. C'était pas beau à voir.

Silver soupira discrètement de soulagement. De même que les jumelles qui auraient trouvé un noël sans leur amie trop triste. Malgré les légères tensions dans leur groupe.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver Tiana mais elle ne n'y était pas.

Tiana errait dans le château sans but. Si elle était restée près de Regulus elle aurait fini par pleurer devant lui.

\- T'as fait fort, Serpendaigle !

Tiana se retourna et fit face aux jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils firent mine d'ignorer qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

\- L'avantage d'être à Serpentard c'est de pouvoir faire ça sans retenue ou sans points retirés ! Quel favoritisme ! Déclama Fred, la main sur le cœur.

\- Calme-toi, Freddie ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas son jour ! La défendit George. Entre sa maison qui perd le match de Quidditch et ça…

Tiana eut un rire et ils se rengorgèrent tous deux.

\- Ah, les jumeaux Weasley ont toujours le chic pour faire rire. Ou pleurer de rire. On préfère ça !

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru consoler une Serpentard un jour, ricana George.

Elle rit avec eux.

\- Au fait, vous êtes de bons joueurs, c'était impressionnant à voir. Enfin pour la novice que je suis.

Ce fut leur tour de rire. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la Grande Salle, causant des murmures indignés chez leurs deux maisons.

Le soir-là, Ariana dormit encore chez les Serpentard. Elles apprirent les échecs versions sorciers auprès de Percy et Adrian. Adrian se contentait de regarder car elle était nulle à ce jeu. Des Serpentard plus âgés firent quelques remarques mais à leur grande surprise, Percy les défendit. Les plus âgés haussèrent les épaules en les laissant tranquilles. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se mettre le directeur à dos. Comme on était samedi soir et qu'il n'y avait pas de match le lendemain, ils se permirent de veiller tard et s'amusèrent bien.

Ariane et Silver de leur côté firent à nouveau une promenade dans le château avant d'aller dormir. Cela leur plaisait énormément. Mais ce soir-là, ils ne furent pas aussi chanceux que la dernière fois. Hagrid les surprit au Lac Noir et les renvoya dans leur chambre. Cela dit, n'écoutant guère sa demande, le duo retourna flâner dans le château. C'est là qu'ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et durent se cacher ensemble dans un placard. Collés l'un contre l'autre leur cœur battait la chamade, ils avaient bien trop peur d'être surpris. Cela dit, c'était excitant pour eux, ce sentiment d'interdit et de danger. Ils rirent et regardèrent le professeur Quirell passer devant leur porte entre-ouverte. Il semblait parler tout seul.

\- Oui, c'est évident, j'aurais réussi sans son intervention... Je... Je fais de mon mieux...

Ariane fut surprise mais Silver fronça les sourcils. Tiens, il n'avait pas eu l'air de bégayer. Etonnant. Le duo sortit en soufflant avant qu'un homme en noir fonce dans leur direction. Sursautant ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier de marbre en plein dans le couloir. Entendant les pas clopinant, ils savaient d'avance qu'ils étaient fichus, c'était Rogue... Et pourtant, par une chance incroyable, l'homme les dépassa sans les voir. Il avait l'air concentré sur autre chose et semblait filer Quirell en s'arrêtant derrière un mur pour le regarder.

Le duo haussa les épaules et Rogue fonça dans l'autre couloir.

\- Ben dis donc, on n'a jamais eu autant de chance ! Soupira Silver.

\- Hmmm. T'as vu ils ont l'air d'aller au troisième étage. Tu sais, la partie interdite.

\- Ah. Oui, ça me revient. Je me demande ce qui se cache là-bas. Et surtout je me demande ce que Rogue faisait vraiment là.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils fixèrent le couloir en silence. Puis Silver s'étira.

\- On devrait aller dormir maintenant. Tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé les cuisines de Poudlard, je n'aurai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Oui mais pour ça il faudrait... Qu'on soit de nouveau à quatre...

\- Ca viendra.

Elle lui sourit faiblement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le dortoir des Serdaigle. Sous la pleine lune ils entrèrent grâce à Silver.

\- Au fait, tu ne devais pas demander à ton père pour la tombe avec le prénom Ariana dessus ? Demanda Silver une fois en sécurité en haut des marches.

\- J'attends ma sœur pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'en demander plus à mon père sans elle...

\- Je vois.

Silver lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle lui sourit et tous deux se faufilèrent dans les lits des jumelles. Ariane se mit à penser à sa sœur et elle savait qu'au même instant c'était le cas pour Ariana. C'était en elles ce genre de chose. Ce qui leur fit mal au cœur. Mais rapidement la blonde s'endormit. Elle se revoyait au match avec Harry qui voltigeait. Puis en baissant les yeux elle eut l'impression de voir Quirell le regarder en marmonnant quelque chose. Rapidement elle retrouva Quirell dans le couloir et tentait de le rattraper. Rogue était là aussi. Il réprimandait Tiana sur les fêtes chez les Malefoy et elle lui lança un sortilège de Leviosa pour le coller au plafond. Grommelant, il ne voyait pas Ariane qui tendait le bras pour attraper Quirell. Arrivée au troisième étage elle tira sur son turban et une odeur infecte d'ail s'en échappa. Cela la fit sursauter au réveil. Elle décida d'en parler à ses amis et à sa sœur les jours suivants. Ils furent surpris, bien que Tiana ait un fou rire mémorable.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain pour la suite^^**


	20. Noël magique

**Hello voici la suite !**

 **Adénoide : malheureusement pour toute la vérité, ce ne sera qu'au chapitre 30 ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Noël magique**

Décembre s'installa doucement et avec lui, une belle couche de givre se mit à recouvrir le lac et les premiers flocons à tomber. L'émerveillement du paysage donnait à tous hâte d'être aux vacances de noël. Tiana, Ariana et Ariane profitèrent des premières neiges pour se balader dans le parc et répondre aux lettres qu'elles avaient reçues. Tiana était toujours furieuse de la façon dont Severus lui avait refusé la soirée avec les Malefoy. Elle le fixait avec une haine non dissimulée à chaque cours et pendant les repas. Regulus ne savait plus où se mettre pour sa part. Tiana fit part de son refus à Narcissa.

 _« Chère Narcissa,_

 _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de refuser. Je ne peux malheureusement pas décider par moi-même. Rogue et Regulus sont mes tuteurs et Rogue a tout de suite refusé. Comme d'habitude, il dit que c'est pour me protéger et pour des raisons de sécurité. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui est si dangereux pour moi. J'aurais adoré venir chez vous pour les vacances maintenant que je commence à bien m'entendre avec Drago._

 _Je souhaite de bonnes fêtes à votre famille._

 _Tiana »_

Ariane et Ariana de leur côté, répondirent à l'homme inconnu et à Abelforth. Elles firent une trêve dans leur dortoir pour écrire leurs réponses ensemble. Elles en demandèrent plus à leur oncle sur lui-même. Ariana tint à lui demander s'il aurait pu les garder chez lui pendant leur enfance. Sa sœur en revanche, lui demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir au château les voir. Albus lui avait dit qu'il ne s'entendait plus très bien avec son frère mais quand même, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi. Puis elles terminèrent par le remercier pour sa lettre, son intérêt à leur égard et ses encouragements pour l'année scolaire. Ariana rajouta tout de même une phrase en Postscriptum qu'elle cacha à sa jumelle.

 _" PS : (Ariana) : Je déteste mon père... Je déteste ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je suis triste aussi et en plus je suis en froid avec ma sœur. Je me sens mal. J'ai mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon vous ? Est-ce que vous aussi vous détestez Albus Dumbledore ? C'est ma sœur qui me l'a évoqué... Je voudrais votre avis objectif. "_

Une fois satisfaite Ariana roula le parchemin et le scella. Sa sœur et elle répondirent à l'inconnu en lui demandant qui il, ou elle, était. Un ami, un proche, un parent, une farce ? Elles furent plus concises ne sachant que dire. Elles remercièrent tout de même l'anonyme pour sa belle lettre. Le duo termina chacune sur une phrase.

 _" (Ariane) : Dites-moi est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire des Dumbledore ? Est-ce que vous savez qui est notre mère ?_

 _(Ariana) : Vous dites qu'Albus est quelqu'un de bien... Moi je le déteste et je n'arrive pas à le voir en face. Pourtant c'est mon père, tout du moins mon géniteur. Vous qui adorez Albus, dites-moi donc en quoi il est si génial ?! A part avoir abandonné ses filles dans un endroit monstrueux sans nous confier au minimum à un sorcier ou à notre oncle, je ne vois rien de bien en lui... "_

A nouveau Ariana fut celle qui scella le parchemin bien que sa sœur ait eu le temps de lire furtivement sa phrase. Elle eut un maigre sourire. Puis le duo alla à la volière pour envoyer leur hibou. Celui de l'école fonça à Pré-Au-Lard tandis qu'un autre hibou, différent des autres, tendit sa patte à leur venue dans la volière. C'était celui qui avait posté la lettre de l'inconnu. Il avait attendu la réponse et la reçut en hululant de joie avant de repartir. Il semblait aimer voyager. Tiana les rejoignit et toutes les trois se rendirent à leur prochain cours.

* * *

Les réponses ne tardèrent pas à arriver, le lendemain, Narcissa et Abelforth leur avait déjà envoyé une lettre. Seul l'inconnu fut aux abonnés absents. Tiana ouvrit la sienne à sa table avec un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle avait ajouté les bonbons que Drago avait tous les matins. Elle les distribua à ses amis.

 _« Bonjour Tiana,_

 _Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail concernant tes oncles. J'en suis désolée, pour moi, tu étais sous la tutelle de ton orphelinat et comme quand tu en as parlé cette Mandy ne semblait pas te porter dans son cœur, j'en avais conclu que tu serais libre de faire ce que tu veux. Il est cependant sage de ta part de leur avoir demandé plutôt que de me dire oui et de quitter le château pour les fêtes. Je comprends ce que Severus veut dire et il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus, si ce n'est que la magie n'est pas qu'un monde tout beau et tout rose. Je suis heureuse que tu t'entendes mieux avec mon fils._

 _Je te souhaite moi aussi un joyeux noël et j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir à l'occasion._

 _Narcissa Malefoy »_

Tiana se tourna vers Silver.

\- On dirait que Narcissa a connu Rogue. Elle l'appelle par son prénom dans la lettre. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas quitter le château en douce pour les fêtes.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, intervint Théa avec un sourire compatissant. Les professeurs notent qui reste et qui s'en va et transmettent la liste à Rusard qui contrôle les départs ce jour-là.

\- Dommage.

Silver et Théa rirent légèrement de sa tête déconfite et elle se vengea avec sa fourchette sur sa nourriture.

Chez les aigles, Ariane se tourna vers sa sœur, laissant Lisa réviser un sortilège. Ariana défit le parchemin avec avidité. Un petit mot tomba sur le bureau avec la lettre. Ariana s'en saisit, c'était pour elle apparemment. Elles lurent ensemble la réponse.

 _" Bien le bonjour les filles,_

 _Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu si rapidement à ma lettre. J'ai vu que vous étiez très curieuses d'en apprendre plus sur moi et sur notre famille. Je pense qu'on verra tout ça quand on pourra se rencontrer. Je ne suis pas un homme de lettres... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis barman à la tête de sanglier à Pré-Au-Lard. J'y travaille chaque jour et je vous y attendrai. Je ne compte pas venir au château, ce n'est pas un lieu pour moi. Peut-être pourrez-vous venir avant votre troisième année ? Demandez toujours à votre père._

 _Pour ce qui est du passé, je n'ai jamais pu vous voir et Albus est toujours resté très mystérieux à votre sujet. J'ai préféré ne pas m'incruster. Je ne savais même pas où vous étiez avant l'officialisation. Je me suis même demandé si vous n'étiez pas décédées... Nous n'avons pas de très bons rapports en effet avec mon frère. C'est quelque que chose qui ne concerne que nous et qui n'a rien à voir avec la gentillesse et la bienveillance d'Albus, que je reconnais._

 _Albus Dumbledore est un homme compliqué de toute manière... Et moi je suis quelqu'un de bien trop simple. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne suis pas très loin. Je suis très heureux de prendre contact avec vous. "_

Ariane sourit en se dandinant sur sa chaise. Elle relut la lettre plusieurs fois avec ravissement. Elle demanderait à Albus une fois qu'Ariana serait d'accord pour rencontrer leur oncle. Elle se demandait quand même pourquoi ils étaient en froid. C'était étonnant de voir que tout le monde adorait Albus dans l'univers de la magie mais que ses proches le détestaient... Mais Ariane était prête à l'aimer pour trois s'il le fallait. Ariana de son côté, lut le mot qu'elle avait reçu.

 _" Ariana, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir ainsi à ton père même si je le comprends plus que bien. Je ne connais pas votre histoire et je ne prétends pas être le meilleur des conseillers. Mais je sais que mon frère vous aime plus que tout au monde. De toutes les lettres que j'ai reçues, il me disait toujours que vous étiez tout ce qu'il avait réussi de bien dans la vie. Que vous étiez ses princesses, ses trésors. Il m'étonne qu'il aurait choisi quoi que ce soit de mal si cela était mauvais pour vous. Peut-être vous a-t-il fait du mal pour votre propre bien ? Je ne sais pas trop, sa manière de penser est toujours un peu floue. Mais je sais une chose, il vous aime vraiment. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui pardonner mais peut-être peux-tu parler davantage avec lui ? Essayer de comprendre. Et surtout ne pas en vouloir à ta sœur. Ce serait dommage de rester en froid avec celle que tu aimes le plus au monde non ? Enfin je suppose... Essaye juste de te poser et de réfléchir. Le monde n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc, crois-moi. "_

D'un soupir, Ariana roula le mot dans sa poche et cogita. Elle regarda sa sœur qui leva les yeux de son parchemin et finit par lui sourire. Ariane fut surprise et lui sourit aussi.

\- Ariane... J'aimerais qu'on parle toutes les deux... Je ne supporte pas notre éloignement, avoua Ariana. Mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour... Je sais pas, savoir ce que je veux faire.

Sa jumelle avait les yeux brillants.

\- Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'attends ce moment, déclara Ariane. Je veux vraiment qu'on parle de tout ça et qu'on arrive à se comprendre. Même si cet éloignement n'était pas plus mal * _Elle se tourna vers Lisa qui lui sourit_ * je voudrais qu'on redevienne comme avant. Tu es mon essentiel.

\- Moi aussi. Et Albus ne nous séparera pas.

\- ... Oui, finit par dire sa sœur. J'attendrais que tu aies fait le point alors.

\- Merci. Mais, en attendant, je... je peux redormir avec toi ?

\- OUI ! Bien sûr ! Mon lit t'est toujours ouvert.

Le duo se sourit et se sentit un peu apaisé. Elles déjeunèrent dans le calme en discutant avec leur amie de Serdaigle.

* * *

La tension redescendit un peu avant les vacances et le quatuor se reforma. Tiana était très heureuse et elle avait hâte que les jumelles avancent dans leur problème. Elle avait aussi hâte de leur demander de dormir à deux dans son dortoir. Mais elle attendrait encore un peu. Silver de son côté, sembla ne pas s'intéresser à leur querelle et continuait de vivre à son rythme. Ils avaient tous de très bons résultats dans différentes matières mais l'une d'entre elles rendait folle Tiana et Ariana. C'était les Potions.

A chaque cours, Severus regardait intensément Tiana et sa façon de faire les potions. Cela la dérangeait et elle ne lui pardonnait guère sa dernière décision vis-à-vis des Malefoy. Elle fit tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle se tournait toujours de l'autre côté sans lui répondre. Les rares fois où leurs yeux se croisaient elle lui lançait les regards les plus noirs avant de finir par détourner les siens. Elle ne parvenait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui détourne les yeux et ça l'énervait. A contrario, l'homme se défoulait sur Ariana pour qui il avait toujours un regard malicieux. Il adorait la voir enrager car elle se donnait à fond dans ses potions. C'était la seule élève avec sa nièce à adorer cette matière et à vouloir être la meilleure. Sauf que Rogue la poussait à sa manière en l'asticotant dès qu'elle ratait quelque chose. Et Ariana osait toujours lui répondre de manière énervée. Il s'en amusait. La blonde devenait folle à chaque nouveau cours. Elle n'arrivait pas à le faire plier, à lui faire avouer qu'elle était une des meilleures. Elle finit par gagner des punitions à cause de son insolence où elle devait recopier à chaque fois les recettes plusieurs fois sur parchemin. Contrairement à Tiana qui malgré son attitude clairement insolente, n'avait pour le moment rien récolté. L'avantage d'être chez les Serpentard se faisait encore une fois sentir.

Ariane et Silver ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. La blonde était dans la moyenne et faisait de son mieux tandis que l'argenté était toujours bien placé. Il aidait son amie quand elle ratait une étape s'il était avec elle. Parfois elle était avec Lisa et lui avec Daphné. Ils tournaient pour varier les heures de cours.

L'autre cours qui leur posait le plus de soucis était la Métamorphose. C'était la discipline la plus compliquée pour les filles. Hormis l'Histoire de la Magie où elles n'avaient pas de très bonnes notes. Mais au moins ne faisaient-elles aucun effort en particulier. Or, la Métamorphose était une matière qui les fascinait. Mais changer des objets de plus en plus gros leur demandait une concentration maximum pour des résultats un peu maigres. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Le pire fut quand Minerva se changea en chat en déclarant qu'à la fin de leur parcours scolaire ils pourraient peut-être effectuer des métamorphoses animales eux aussi.

Tiana, Ariana et Ariane furent les plus surprises lorsqu'elles reconnurent le pelage si particulier du chat. Minerva venait aussi les voir sur l'île. Cela les réconforta dans leur rapport avec elle. Elles l'adoraient. Même si parfois le professeur se montrait très strict et dur dans ses paroles. Mais c'était un vrai exemple à suivre et une grande dame. A côté cela dit, en dehors des cours, Minerva avait l'âme d'une mère protectrice avec les jumelles et Tiana. Ce qui leur faisait toujours le plus grand bien. A elles qui n'avaient aucune figure maternelle.

* * *

\- Alors, c'est demain les vacances ? Commenta Tiana une fois les cours terminés. J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Un peu de repos nous fera du bien, avoua Ariana. La Métamorphose et les Potions me hantent.

Silver en rit.

\- Moi ça va je suis prêt à enchainer la suite.

\- Au moins on a de très bonnes notes, sourit Ariane en brandissant son parchemin du premier trimestre. Il n'y a qu'en Histoire de la Magie où on frôle la moyenne.

\- En même temps cette manière est d'un ennui, répliqua sa sœur.

\- Silver arrive toujours à avoir de bons résultats, je me demande comment il fait, assena Tiana en voyant sa note.

\- Je connais beaucoup de choses et j'écoute en cours même pendant la digestion, ça doit aider.

Les filles eurent un regard coupable avant de rire. Les jumelles reformaient peu à peu leur duo inséparable et Ariana recevait beaucoup de lettres d'Abelforth. Il la conseillait et lui expliquait que la famille c'était important. Elle commençait à se sentir plus apaisée dans sa colère contre son père. Cela dit, aucune réponse ne vint de l'inconnu. Elles se demandèrent pourquoi. Ariane de son côté allait voir Albus le plus souvent possible. Mais elle gardait les sujets importants pour plus tard. Elle avait besoin que sa sœur soit là et vivait très bien pour l'instant comme ça.

\- Il n'y aura plus grand monde dans le château, dit Silver d'un regard sur la Grande Salle. J'ai vu que beaucoup préparaient leurs valises. De mon côté je serai tout seul dans mon dortoir. C'est royal !

Il se sentait comme sur un nuage en l'évoquant et à nouveau Tiana se demanda pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer. Puis elle se souvint du refus de Severus et grommela.

\- Moi si j'avais eu le choix...

\- Mais nous on est là ! S'offusquèrent les jumelles en symbiose.

\- Han les filles ! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse d'être là ! Je vous aime trop !

Ce fut l'heure du câlin général et Silver les contempla. Il repensa à la lettre insistante de ses parents sur le rapprochement avec Potter et ses autres cibles. Il déglutit mais ne montra rien.

Les quatre profitèrent de leur dernière journée pour faire un maximum de devoirs, afin d'être tranquille après ça. Silver les avait entrainées dans la bibliothèque. Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi jusqu'au soir sous l'œil attendri de Regulus.

* * *

Le lendemain, le vingt-décembre, le château se vida presque entièrement. Il ne resta plus que certains professeurs et les élèves ne souhaitant pas rentrer. Les jumelles Dumbledore avaient également le dortoir pour elles toutes seules voire même la salle commune. Il ne restait que quelques élèves dans les dernières années mais pas plus. Redevenues complices elles s'amusèrent à faire de la magie et à retourner leur dortoir. Le matin elles parlaient fort et sautillaient sur la banquette comme des folles.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée, avoua Ariane après s'être calmée devant la cheminée. Tu me manquais tellement !

\- Moi aussi... ! Tu es ma moitié. Je t'aime trop.

Elles se firent un long câlin, assises devant le feu crépitant.

\- Je voulais en profiter pour m'excuser pour mes crises de colère, dit Ariana. C'était stupide, surtout avec toi. Je ne veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête pour des bêtises. Abelforth a raison sur ce point. On est trop proches pour qu'une simple querelle nous sépare.

Ariane approuva et remercia mentalement Abelforth. Elle s'allongea sur les genoux de sa jumelle.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras pardonner à Albus ? Ou au moins aller lui parler ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas. Mais, je pense que je vais faire des efforts. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je dois lui montrer ma maturité.

\- Je suis fière de toi, sourit sa jumelle. Tu grandis plus vite que moi.

\- Pas du tout, je t'ai vu t'émanciper de moi. J'en suis très heureuse mais aussi très jalouse, marmonna Ariana.

\- Mais j'aurai toujours besoin de ma moitié.

\- Et moi donc. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que je te cherche du regard. Et puis, même quand tu étais avec Lisa, je savais où tu étais.

Ariane la regarda longuement.

\- Oui moi aussi, c'est bizarre mais je ressentais ta présence alors que tu étais loin de moi. Et j'avais l'impression de ressentir aussi tes sentiments.

Ariana regarda le feu danser devant ses yeux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu crois que ça vient de notre lien de jumelles ? Je veux dire, parfois je savais que tu étais dans le parc sans avoir besoin de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Je suppose oui. C'est peut-être aussi ce pourquoi Albus tenait tant à nous protéger. Etre jumelles et avoir ce genre don, ça doit intéresser des gens. Comme Silver le disait.

\- Oui peut-être, répondit Ariana. Mais je suis contente d'avoir un tel lien car je sais toujours où tu es et si tu es triste.

Sa sœur lui sourit avant de se relever. Elle s'étira.

\- Dommage qu'on ne partage pas ce lien avec Tiana.

\- Oh... oui... Ce serait génial !

Elles se sourirent avant de décider d'aller petit-déjeuner. Sur la route vers la Grande Salle, Ariana prit la main de sa sœur.

\- Tu me diras quand tu seras prête à aller voir Albus. On ira ensemble et on lui parlera de la fameuse tombe avec le nom Ariana.

\- Oui, promis, peut-être avant nouvel an, je verrai à me motiver. On devra aussi lui parler de son frère. Oh, tu ne lui as pas demandé pour le prénom Ariana ?

\- Non, je préfère t'attendre.

\- Je vois, sourit Ariana.

Le duo sembla si apaisé qu'elles chantonnèrent en arrivant dans la salle. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Albus au loin mais aussi de Tiana et Silver. Elles avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver. Les deux moitiés ne faisaient de nouveau plus qu'un.

Ayant peu de monde, tous partageaient une table unique avec les professeurs. Tiana les invita en bout de table où Théa mangeait déjà avec appétit à côté de Percy. Ils étaient les seuls Serpentard à rester au château avec Silver. Apparemment tous les Weasley restaient ici cette année car leurs parents étaient partis voir leur grand frère Charlie en Roumanie. Le quatuor se mit d'accord pour chercher de nouveau les cuisines de Poudlard tandis que les jumeaux de Gryffondor animaient le repas avec leurs blagues. Tiana riait à gorge déployée. Silver resta plus réservé et contempla Harry plus loin. Comment l'aborder ? Il ne savait pas et n'en avait pas envie.

Mais l'occasion se présenta le jour même alors que la troupe flânait dans les couloirs. Théa étant partie avec Percy pour travailler un peu. Ils admiraient les décorations de noël chantantes et les sapins apportés par Hagrid.

\- Hé, vous !

Les quatre se retournèrent. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter arrivèrent. Ce fut le rouquin qui les interpella.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien à vous ces animaux ?! Demanda-t-il rouge de colère en leur montrant une photo magique où trois chats et un serpent s'acharnaient sur une bouteille en verre.

Surpris, ils haussèrent les sourcils.

\- Oui en effet, dit Silver. C'est mon serpent Shadow.

Dès qu'il eut parlé, Ron devint un peu plus tendu et n'osa lui répondre.

\- Et ce sont nos chats, déclara Tiana. Que font-ils ?

\- Ils sont dans notre dortoir ! Hurla Ron. Ils n'arrêtent pas de rentrer pour tenter de manger Croutard ! Mon rat ! J'en ai assez de voir toujours mon lit renversé et mes affaires éparpillées. Croutard tremble comme une feuille maintenant. Il se cache dans mes flacons de potions... !

\- Ah... C'est que... on ne peut pas vraiment leur ordonner de ne pas chasser, dit Ariana. C'est dans leur nature.

\- Mais pourquoi ils en ont après lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi... Il sent peut-être bon.

Ron était rouge pivoine, Harry intervint.

\- Il faudrait quand même faire quelque chose. Maintenant que le dortoir est vide c'est encore pire.

\- C'est vrai que je les vois souvent chez nous, enchaina Hermione. On devrait peut-être avertir McGonagall.

Silver et Hermione se fixèrent et se sourirent. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup entre meilleurs de la classe mais une certaine rivalité passa dans leur regard. Et quand Silver prolongea le sien, les garçons se sentirent un peu tendus. Ron avait beaucoup parlé des Bright à ses deux amis. Ils avaient beaucoup d'aprioris à son sujet.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire oui, commenta Ariane pensive. On est désolé pour les dégâts causés.

Son regard d'excuse passa crème et les trois de Gryffondor se détendirent.

\- Bon, moi je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant que c'est réglé, répliqua Hermione sa valise à la main. N'oubliez pas de faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel.

\- Hermione, ça fait quinze fois que tu nous le dis, s'énerva Ron.

\- Nicolas Flamel, songea Ariane.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ariana aussi. Elles cogitèrent puis tous se rendirent dans le bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondor pour qu'elle les aide. Minerva comprit bien la situation et enchanta la salle des Gryffondor pour que les quatre animaux ne puissent plus y entrer.

Dès que ce fut fait, tous la remercièrent et elle leur sourit affectueusement. Les sept sorciers se retrouvèrent dehors après ça.

\- C'est marrant, on est dans la même classe mais on n'avait jamais parlé ensemble, intervint Ariana les bras derrière sa nuque.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes avec des Serpentard, assena Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Serpentard qu'on est malveillants, s'interposa directement Tiana avec colère.

\- La plupart le sont, dit Harry. Comme Malefoy. On vous a vu traîner avec.

Il grinça des dents.

\- Donc puisqu'on est amis avec Drago et que l'on est Serpentard, on est ennemis ? commenta Silver de son regard mystérieux.

\- C'est à peu près ça, dit Ron. Enfin, on ne vous déteste pas non plus.

Il sembla un peu nerveux ce qui fit rire Silver, il avait toujours l'avantage dans une conversation. Tiana bougonna après leur remarque stupide sur les Serpentard mais Ariana ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Nous on est plutôt du genre à faire ce que l'on veut, peu importe l'avis des autres. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je compatis avec toi Harry. Ton histoire est très triste et la célébrité n'est pas facile à vivre. Quand je vois ce que je subis depuis Halloween.

\- Merci, déclara sincèrement le sorcier à la cicatrice. C'est vrai que vous êtes les filles du Directeur. C'est un peu bizarre et très surprenant.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Oh, Ariana ne s'est pas énervée alors qu'elle parle d'Albus, je dois mettre une croix sur le calendrier, ricana Silver.

Il reçut un coup sur l'épaule pour toute réponse qui fit bien rire Ariane et Tiana. Il aimait tellement la charrier.

\- Ca doit être cool d'avoir un père aussi puissant, dit Ron. Moi le mien... Enfin j'adore mon père mais bon... On est pas très riche ni très influent.

Il rougit, il détestait se sentir si pauvre.

\- On peut pas trop le dire on le connait à peine, dit Ariana.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça à certain avantage, ne le nions pas, avança sa sœur.

Ariana approuva. Puis ensemble ils trouvèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui s'amusaient avec la neige.

Le climat devint apaisant entre ceux restant dans le château et sans s'en rendre compte, les sorciers oublièrent les querelles entre maisons. Ils devinrent simplement des enfants s'amusant entre eux. Et cela fit sourire Albus, Minerva et Regulus depuis la grande porte.

Les Weasley s'allièrent aux Gryffondor. Ariana, Ariane, Silver et Tiana s'arrangèrent pour allier le peu de Serpentard et de Serdaigle qui restaient au château. Quant aux Poufsouffle, ils s'étaient alliés avec les Gryffondor. Difficilement, les quatre amis convainquirent Théa et Percy de les rejoindre. Les deux Serpentard ne semblaient pas le moins du monde motivés mais craquèrent sous les supplications du quatuor. Comment leur résister ? Les deux équipes se cachèrent derrière des monticules pour élaborer une stratégie. Percy et Silver étaient partis dans de grandes explications qui ennuyaient leurs coéquipiers. En jetant un œil par-dessus leur abri, Tiana aperçut les Gryffondor qui fonçaient vers eux sans réfléchir. Les Poufsouffle étaient restés sagement retranchés derrière leur abri de fortune.

\- Ce n'est pas que vos explications m'ennuient, commença-t-elle. Mais… ON EST ATTAQUES !

\- PAS DE QUARTIER ! Hurla Ariana à sa suite.

Silver et Percy levèrent les yeux au ciel. Eux qui avaient tenté de former une belle équipe. Ils regardèrent d'un œil presque ennuyé tout le monde s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du parc. Silver finit par en faire de même et Percy lui-même cessa de réfléchir et se mit à poursuivre ses frères.

D'une fenêtre du troisième étage, Severus s'immobilisa et fixa la pagaille qui régnait dans le parc. Toutes maisons et tous âges confondus. Quelque chose qui devrait plaire à Dumbledore. Même Théa s'était laissé aller et s'en donnait à cœur à joie. Il esquissa un de ses rares sourires et resta longuement à les observer.

Ariana et Ariane visaient tous ceux qu'elles croisaient. Personne n'avait sorti de baguette, ce serait tricher par rapport aux première année qui ne connaissaient pas ce genre de sort. Autant les jumelles fonçaient en lançant des boules de neige sur tous ceux qu'elles voyaient, autant Tiana avait des cibles en tête. Silver, Percy et Théa quant à eux se contentaient de marcher, pas loin des jumelles et de lancer des boules de neige à ceux qu'elles rataient. Tiana courrait tout droit vers ceux qui étaient restés cachés, les forçant à se montrer. C'était une lutte acharnée de tous les côtés qui bientôt ne ressembla plus à rien. Ariana et Ariane étaient rapides mais finirent par se faire avoir par Ron et Harry. Percy et Silver les vengèrent. Théa avait déjà été éliminée par les jumeaux.

\- Hé, la Serpendaigle ! Cria d'ailleurs Fred.

Tiana se tourna automatiquement pour se prendre la boule de neige de George en pleine face.

\- C'est déloyal ! Râla-t-elle en rejoignant ses amies.

La bataille s'intensifia et il ne resta plus que Silver et Percy en dernier.

\- La prochaine c'est chacun pour soi ! Cria Ariane alors qu'ils retournaient vers le château pour se réchauffer.

\- Pas d'alliance entre Serpendaigle non plus ! S'exclama Fred Weasley.

A partir de ce jour, le surnom allait coller à la peau des quatre amis.

* * *

Ils passaient tous leurs repas à une seule et unique table, professeurs et élèves mélangés. Tiana fit la tête ce soir-là. Regulus s'était arrangé pour qu'elle soit à côté de Severus et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'homme ne lui parlait pas mais elle sentait son regard sur elle régulièrement. Elle finit par se tourner totalement de l'autre côté pour parler à Théa qui s'amusait de la colère de sa cousine. Silver ne cachait pas non plus un sourire moqueur dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Ariana compatissait et Ariane était trop occupée à parler d'animaux avec Ron qui assurait que grâce à McGonagall il n'avait plus vu leurs chats ni le serpent de Silver chez les Gryffondor.

\- Les Serpendaigle ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en les croisant dans le couloir le lendemain.

Les quatre se retournèrent d'un même ensemble en souriant. Ils adoraient ce surnom.

\- Vous pouvez nous rendre le service que nous doit Black ? On pensait que pendant les vacances Percy cesserait d'aller à la bibliothèque mais lui et Rogue y sont tout le temps fourrés.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se décider.

\- De toute façon on sèche un peu sur vos maudites cuisines, lança Ariana. On n'a rien de mieux à faire.

Le groupe des trois maisons mélangées se rendit alors à la bibliothèque. Tiana accapara l'attention de Percy en lui demandant des précisions sur la matière des Soins aux Créatures Magiques et les autres s'arrangèrent pour lui boucher la vue. Ce n'était même pas ennuyeux vu le sujet qu'avait choisi Tiana. Théa esquissa un sourire et fixa les jumeaux lever le pouce en quittant la bibliothèque. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Une alliance telle que les six là allait remuer le château, elle le sentait !

Les jours suivants, ils firent automatiquement des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc, sans faire d'équipe. Les jumeaux, Silver et les jumelles étaient le plus souvent vainqueurs et Tiana faisait régulièrement mine de bouder, bien que Théa et elle étaient éliminés dans les derniers par leurs amis. Le vingt-trois décembre, Ariane invita Silver et Tiana chez les Serdaigle. Elle était la seule à n'avoir pas vu leur salle commune et mieux valait en profiter quand celle-ci était quasiment vide. Les quatre parlèrent et veillèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, s'amusant à ensorceler les objets dans la chambre. Regulus leur adressa un petit sourire en les voyant sortir tous les quatre de la salle commune des bleu et bronze. Tiana sentit malgré elle le coin de ses lèvres former un sourire et détourna le regard.

L'après-midi du vingt-quatre décembre, les professeurs lancèrent des sorts de protection sur le lac toujours gelé et distribuèrent des paires de patins à tous les élèves. Tiana les enfila mais resta au bord sans bouger alors que Silver avait tiré les jumelles par les mains. Il savait patiner, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de le faire avec Drago en hiver.

\- Viens, Tia ' ! L'encouragèrent-ils.

Dumbledore et McGonagall s'y étaient aussi mis ainsi que Regulus. Seul Severus les observait depuis l'entrée. Hors de question de patiner devant ses élèves. Il préféra les contempler.

Silver s'amusa énormément à voir les blondes tomber sur les fesses et en eut mal aux côtes. Elles râlèrent mais continuaient à se faire trainer par l'argenté chacune à une des ses mains. Ariana finit rapidement par se sentir à l'aise avec ce nouveau challenge. Elle lâcha la main de Silver et s'acharna à patiner ce que Severus ne manqua pas de constater. Elle ne manquait pas de hargne, comme en Potions. Il aimait bien ça chez elle pour une Serdaigle. Minerva en profita pour lui donner des conseils que la blonde appliqua à la lettre. Ariane cependant ne faisait que tomber et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Silver se pencha et lui tendit la main à nouveau mais elle resta sur la glace.

D'un soupir Silver allait la forcer mais une autre main vint se tendre devant elle. Il s'écarta et sourit en allant rejoindre les autres. Ariane eut un petit rire et prit la main tendue de son père. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Albus avait toujours été aux petits soins avec elle. Il la tira donc sous le regard d'Ariana, un peu envieuse. Le vieil homme lui prodigua des conseils et patina doucement. Ariane se sentit rapidement à l'aise et réussit à comprendre le mouvement. Elle se mit à rire et patina avec son père. Elle se sentait au comble de la joie.

Ariana commença à regretter sa décision de ne pas être proche d'Albus. Sa jalousie devint intense quant elle les regarda, main dans la main, comme une vraie famille. Elle finit par se lancer au beau milieu de la glace et à faire semblant de tomber. Elle resta là et attendit. Albus et Ariane la rejoignirent et le père lui tendit sa main. Faisant mine de bouder, la blonde la saisit.

\- J'arrive pas à si bien patiner que ça, mentit-elle.

\- Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux, commenta-t-il.

\- ... Pourquoi pas.

Albus sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il souleva son autre fille et la tint pour patiner avec le duo.

 _\- Tu es une vilaine menteuse, assena Ariane sadiquement._

 _\- Oh tais-toi..._

Ariana lui fit un regard amusé mais profita à son tour de la balade. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne le montra pas. Ce moment en famille lui fit un bien fou. La haine envers son père commençait à s'envoler par l'amour qu'il leur démontrait. Elle douta. Et si finalement il avait fait tout ça pour elles comme le disait Abelforth ? S'il avait vraiment eu besoin de les protéger ainsi en se sacrifiant ? Elle sentit son cœur flancher. Et si ce n'était plus si important maintenant... ? Ensemble, le trio se balada puis Minerva les rejoignit avec Silver qui les regardait du coin de l'œil. Après ce merveilleux moment les enfants rejoignirent les autres et les deux adultes se posèrent pour les regarder.

Proche de la rive, Regulus finit par se planter devant Tiana qui ne bougeait pas.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il en tendant les mains.

\- Je suis déjà tombée une fois dans ce fichu lac… Si ça se fissure…

\- Ca ne se fissurera pas. Nous avons été plusieurs à lancer des sorts de protection.

Tiana hésita. Elle avait surtout peur de se ridiculiser mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'avouer. Regulus l'avait deviné mais n'en dit rien. La rouquine finit par prendre les mains de son oncle et fixa ses pieds alors qu'il lui apprenait à patiner. Elle était bonne élève mais elle refusa de lâcher les mains de Regulus qui se sentit heureux. Elle finit même par lui offrir un vrai sourire avant de détourner le regard. Il regretta que l'instant soit passé si vite quand il fut l'heure de manger.

La veille de Noël, le quatuor se réunit chez les Serpentard cette fois-ci. Là encore, il valait mieux en profiter quand la salle commune était presque vide. Tous leurs animaux les rejoignirent.

\- Ceux-là aussi font un sacré quatuor, ricana Silver.

\- Je me demande si on aura des cadeaux de Noël ? S'interrogea Ariane.

\- Ca on ne le saura que demain ! S'écria Ariana avant de lui lancer un coussin en pleine tête.

Les trois autres ne se privèrent pas et la bataille d'oreillers fit rage dans le dortoir. Les pauvres elfes de maison allaient avoir du travail le lendemain…

Silver se réveilla le premier au matin du vingt-cinq décembre. Ariana et Ariane dormaient bien entendu ensemble. Tiana serrait contre son cœur sa peluche qu'elle avait ressortie étant donné que le dortoir était vide. Et des cadeaux les attendaient. Bien que curieux, Silver referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux sans les filles et de toute manière, il savait que ses parents lui avaient envoyé plein de friandises.

Deux heures plus tard tout ce petit monde émergea. Les filles parurent surprises d'avoir des cadeaux.

\- Vous en receviez bien avant d'après ce que vous m'avez dit ! S'exclama Silver. Vos proches sont à Poudlard, ce n'est donc pas étonnant.

\- Vu comme ça… Répondit Tiana.

Silver comme il s'y attendait avait reçu des tas de friandises qu'il partagea en quatre parts. Il n'arriverait de toute façon jamais à manger ça tout seul. Il reçut également une poignée de livres avancés en magie de ses parents. Il en était heureux. Puis il ouvrit un autre colis des Malefoy et de Drago avec des gâteaux et un beau nécessaire à plumes pour écrire. Il était vert argenté et à son nom. Silver les exhiba fièrement avant de lire la lettre de Lucius qui l'invitait à venir passer des semaines chez eux durant l'été. Drago en avait profité pour lui raconter quelques histoires. L'argenté sourit et décida de leur répondre positivement le lendemain.

Ariana et Ariane de leur côté furent heureuses de voir autant de paquets. Plus que d'ordinaire. Avec Tiana elle décidèrent d'échanger des cadeaux l'année prochaine si elles le pouvaient, de même que Silver et Théa qui approuvèrent l'idée. En attendant, les jumelles prirent le premier paquet qu'elles déchirèrent avec émotion. Un vrai noël, ça leur faisait chaud au cœur. Albus leur avait offert un balai, un Nimbus 2000 dernière génération. Elles furent émerveillées. Dans la lettre il expliqua qu'elles pourraient en faire pendant les vacances sous surveillance et dès leur seconde année avec l'obtention de leur permis balai. Elles n'en revenaient pas. Des bonbons accompagnaient le colis ainsi qu'une longue lettre d'excuses et de fierté de voir les filles si bien se débrouiller à l'école. Il leur précisa également qu'il tenait à leur parler de quelque chose d'important concernant l'été. Ce qui fut le déclencheur pour Ariana. Elle irait le voir dès que possible avec sa sœur. Elle était maintenant prête.

A la suite de ça elles mangèrent de bons chocolats pralinés et ouvrirent le cadeau de leur oncle. C'était un assortiment maison de différentes boissons sans alcool préparées dans son bar. Elles étaient surprises d'un tel cadeau et goûtèrent une bouteille marquée Jus de prune à l'essence de hêtre. Ce fut un délice, il n'était pas barman pour rien. Il leur avait écrit une courte lettre tout en répondant à leur dernière correspondance et leur souhaita une bonne année. Elles sourirent. Un autre paquet trônait sur le sol, sans nom. Le duo comprit en voyant la lettre que cela venait de l'inconnu. Il leur avait offert des boucles d'oreilles et un étrange collier en forme de triangle. Elles le contemplèrent puis lurent la petite lettre accompagnée.

" _Joyeux noël et bonne année à vous deux._

 _Votre réponse m'a fait plaisir. Sachez que oui je connais l'histoire des Dumbledore mieux que quiconque. Quant à votre mère... J'en ris encore. Si vous voulez en savoir plus il vous faudra vous creuser les méninges et harceler votre père. Je ne peux rien pour vous sinon mes lettres ne parviendront pas à destination._

 _Ariana, pour ce qui est de ta demande, je peux te dire que c'est à toi de te faire ton propre avis sur ton père. Par contre je sais que son choix était normal bien que je l'aie toujours contesté. Mais je reconnais qu'il vous éduque bien et prend les bonnes décisions. Ca m'énerve de l'avouer._

 _Vous êtes de superbes sorcières en tout cas. Il me tarde de vous rencontrer un jour en personne. Je suis sûr que ça viendra. "_

Ariane soupira et gonfla sa joue il n'avait finalement répondu à rien. Ariana haussa les épaules. Il semblait que seul Albus pourrait les éclairer mais pour le moment elle n'avait même plus envie de savoir quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste parler à son père et essayer de faire partir cette colère qui l'empêchait d'être aussi heureuse que sa sœur jumelle. Elle remarqua alors deux derniers présents. Un pour elle et un pour sa sœur. Elle fut surprise. Ariane trouva de la part de Minerva un livre sur les sortilèges pour affiner ses dons et un livre de métamorphose pour le duo. Ce qui était le bienvenu pour les aider. Quant à Ariana elle trouva un livre explicatif sur les potions dans son cadeau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit mot.

 _" Même avec ça, vous resterez médiocre, mais j'ai espoir qu'il vous fasse progresser "._

Ariana eut une crise de rire. Cela venait de Rogue pour sûr. Elle sentait le défi monter en elle. Oh elle allait lui montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas en potions. Tiana de son côté avait reçu trois cadeaux. Elle ouvrit le premier et grimaça en reconnaissant l'écriture de son oncle.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Je sais d'avance que tu ne veux rien de moi. Mais je n'ai pu que remarquer que tu adorais les potions comme ta mère et moi. C'est pourquoi je t'offre ce livre qui ne pourra que t'intéresser._

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Severus. »_

Il s'agissait d'un livre qui aidait à mieux comprendre les potions. Le même qu'Ariana.

La rouquine bloqua un moment sur la signature, s'étant attendue à un « Professeur Rogue ». Et qu'il lui souhaite Joyeux Noël… Ca la surprenait. Elle ouvrit alors le deuxième. Il s'agissait d'un cadre photo. Narcissa, Regulus, Naevia et Severus s'y trouvaient. Narcissa et Naevia faisaient des signes, l'une d'un air guindé, l'autre tout sourire. Severus était égal à lui-même et Regulus souriait d'un air crispé.

 _«Tiana,_

 _Je voulais confier ce cadre à Drago pour qu'il te le donne en rentrant de vacances, mais j'ai préféré te l'envoyer pour noël. Je te souhaite encore de bonnes fêtes !_

 _Narcissa Malefoy »_

Tiana hésita à plier le côté de la photo où se trouvaient ses oncles mais finalement posa le cadre tel quel sur sa table de chevet. Narcissa avait joint des bonbons qu'elle aussi partagea avec les autres.

Elle prit le troisième paquet, connaissant d'avance l'expéditeur. Il s'agissait d'un collier en forme de fée. Tiana le regarda un long moment, elle le trouvait beau.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais que je t'offre un cadeau alors j'ai préféré te l'envoyer. Je sais que ton nom signifie fée et j'ai pensé que ce collier te plairait. En attendant que tu en étudies de vraies lors de tes cours de troisième année. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir découvrir notre monde même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Joyeux Noël à tes amis et toi._

 _Butterfly-Regulus. »_

La rouquine se sentit chamboulée par cette lettre. Probablement parce qu'elle se rapprochait de Regulus et qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable de détester ses oncles. Elle haussa les épaules et mit le collier sous son chemisier une fois qu'ils s'habillèrent. Il était trop beau pour qu'elle ne le porte pas, mais elle ne voulait pas l'afficher. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre la broche.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	21. Famille et miroir

**Adenoide : eh oui c'est dans encore longtemps désolée xD Bonne analyse concernant Narcissa^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Famille et Miroir**

Après l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux de Noël, joyeux, les quatre sorciers allèrent dans la Grande Salle où un véritable festin les attendait. Tiana détourna le regard quand elle vit Regulus sourire en voyant la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle oublia vite son oncle quand ils eurent des pétards-surprise. Ils s'amusèrent tout le reste du repas à tirer dessus. A la fin de celui-ci, Tiana revêtait un gros chapeau de sorcier, Silver avait un bonnet de Noël sur la tête et Ariana et Ariane de grosses poignées de bonbons.

\- Je me demande quand même où sont ces fichues cuisines, grogna Tiana quand, avant de monter ranger leurs trouvailles, ils errèrent une fois de plus près du dortoir des Poufsouffle.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous trainez toujours par ici, s'exclama Percy.

Théa et lui les avaient suivis, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement.

\- Tout ce que je peux conseiller, ricana Théa, c'est de chercher sur les tableaux.

Percy et elle restèrent dans le coin et les regardèrent avec amusement taper et cogner sur les tableaux.

\- Plus de délicatesse ! S'exclama le Préfet. Ils ne vous ouvriront pas si vous les frappez.

Prise d'une illumination, Ariane se mit à les caresser et les chatouiller. Ils en firent tous de même et voyant que Percy ne les reprenait pas, ils surent que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Ariane finit par trouver l'entrée des cuisines en chatouillant la poire d'un tableau. Elle exécuta une danse de la victoire avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce. Les deux autres Serpentard les laissèrent à leur découverte et se rendirent à leur salle commune.

Silver ne fut pas surpris mais les filles ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant les créatures. Elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à en voir tant d'un coup. Les pauvres créatures courraient dans tous les sens. Il était vrai qu'elles ressemblaient à des gobelins et les jumelles rirent en voyant Tiana en pourchasser un et l'inonder de questions. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent et les félicitèrent de leur trouvaille. Ils furent plus que surpris en apprenant que Percy et Théa les avaient aiguillés dans leur recherche. D'un commun accord et d'un seul regard, le quatuor décida qu'ils se retrouveraient souvent ici. Les cuisines de Poudlard seraient souvent occupées la nuit et allaient devenir le QG des Serpendaigle.

* * *

Les jours de vacances se succédèrent dans la bonne humeur et l'allégresse. Le quatuor profita longuement des cuisines où les elfes les servaient comme des princes. Ceux-ci en étaient d'ailleurs heureux surtout en apprenant que les jumelles étaient les filles d'Albus qu'ils respectaient au plus haut point. Ils s'inclinaient si bas que leur nez pointu touchait le sol. C'était parfois un peu embarrassant.

Le reste du temps, libérés de leurs devoirs, les jeunes allèrent s'amuser dans la neige ou dans le château à moitié vide. Peu avant Nouvel An, ils décidèrent de tester les Nimbus 2000.

\- C'est le même balai que Harry Potter, commenta Silver. C'est une belle bête.

Le trio les contempla alors que Minerva les regardait sur un banc. Elle devait les surveiller et cela semblait lui convenir, bien installée avec sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle discutait avec le Professeur Flitwick qui vantait les bonnes notes du quatuor dans sa matière.

Tiana et Silver prirent un balai de l'école et les quatre s'envolèrent rapidement dans le parc. Ils étaient si bons que Minerva finit par oublier de les surveiller et rit avec son collègue de tout et de rien. Les jeunes profitèrent donc de leur première balade dans les airs de Poudlard. Ils étaient vraiment heureux et Silver avoua que c'était encore mieux qu'avec Drago. Ils passèrent par dessus le lac toujours gelé en regardant Harry et Ron patiner et discuter vivement. Ils sourirent et bifurquèrent vers le château. Ils montèrent bien plus haut que prévu, faisant chanceler un peu Ariana que Silver retint de justesse. Elle le remercia et ils s'approchèrent des tours. Ils virent Fumseck qu'ils suivirent dans son balai aérien.

Albus les regarda à travers les vitres de son bureau avec un sourire paternel. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à voler en passant au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Ils spéculèrent sur ce qu'elle contenait. Le soir, ils étaient morts de fatigue et Minerva leur fit la morale car ils avaient rapidement disparu de son champ de vision. Elle finit tout de même par se détendre et ils allèrent manger un autre succulent repas. La nuit ils alternaient entre le dortoir des Serdaigle puis des Serpentard. Ils profitaient également de fringales nocturnes pour se retrouver dans les cuisines au grand damn de Rusard qui les voyait souvent disparaître on ne sait où.

* * *

Le jour du Nouvel An, Ariana se décida à aller voir Dumbledore, histoire de passer à l'année suivante dans un climat plus serein. Ariane sautilla de joie tout le long du trajet ce qui fit rire sa jumelle.

\- Patacitrouilles, dirent-elles en chœur.

La gargouille fit apparaitre l'escalier et toutes deux montèrent au bureau du directeur. La blonde au Yang commença à stresser mais Ariane la rassura du regard. Ce coup-ci ça se passerait bien, maintenant que le choc et la grosse colère étaient passés. Ariana approuva et elles entrèrent après avoir frappé.

Albus était en train de tourner sa baguette dans une étrange bassine. Voir Ariana dans son bureau le fit sourire. Le duo alla caresser le phœnix qui chanta de bonheur et elles prirent place sur les deux fauteuils.

\- Du thé ? Du Chocolat ? Demanda-t-il bienheureux.

\- Chocolat !

Elles avaient parlé d'une même voix, ce qui le fit rire. Il leur servit leur boisson et rangea la bassine dans une armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Ariane curieusement. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

\- C'est une pensine. C'est pour regarder ses propres souvenirs sans oublier le moindre détail.

Les filles firent un grand "Oh" de surprise et de curiosité. Mais Albus ne comptait pas le leur montrer pour le moment. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de regarder dans le passé.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir ici Ariana.

La principale intéressée se sentit un peu rougir et regarda les tableaux avant de le fixer.

\- Je... Comment dire ? Je vous en veux toujours mais... pas autant qu'avant. J'aimerais comprendre certaines choses et apprendre à... à vous connaitre peut-être. A comprendre de qui je viens après tout. Et puis, je suis désolée d'avoir frappé dans votre bureau.

Ariana se torturait les mains. Albus lui sourit gentiment.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je comprends ta colère, elle est normale, et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un tel pas vers moi aussi tôt. Je vois que tu es déjà très mature pour ton âge. Sûrement à cause d'un passé moins joyeux.

Il lui montra ses regrets.

\- C'était... vraiment pour nous protéger ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ? Nous confier à notre oncle par exemple.

\- Ah il est vrai que vous avez fait sa connaissance. J'en suis content. Mais non je ne lui aurais pas imposé une telle charge. Vous étiez bien trop convoitées par de vils sorciers. Vous garder c'était se mettre en danger. Et mon frère a assez... souffert par le passé. Quant à moi je n'aurais pas pu vous garder au château. Je n'étais pas assez présent pour aider à l'éveil de deux enfants. Et les professeurs n'étaient pas des nounous bien qu'ils vous ont gardées plusieurs fois. Sans parler que cela pouvait mettre les élèves en danger si une personne malfaisante venait à pénétrer ici. C'est presque impossible mais ça a déjà eu lieu. Quand vous étiez toutes petites un sortilège de torture a failli vous toucher.

Le duo écouta les explications avec un certain soulagement. Ariane avait attendu ce moment pour comprendre elle aussi plus en profondeur, sa décision.

\- J'aurais pu le tenter cela dit, avoua-t-il. Mais à quel prix ? Vivre dans la célébrité et avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête toute votre vie ? Ne pas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce sauf pendant l'été ? N'était-ce pas pire que de pouvoir vous promener sur l'île et d'être avec Tiana qui n'avait pas de famille pour la protéger non plus ? Essayez de l'imaginer. Moi j'en ai conclu que le mieux était de vous éloigner de notre monde pour mieux pouvoir l'appréhender par la suite. Pour être éduquées correctement de choses que je ne pouvais pas vous apporter. Et d'avoir trouvé une amie qui vous soit si proche. Bien que je regrette que cet orphelinat soit si sordide. J'ai eu beau harceler la gérante, jamais elle n'a changé de comportement. Mais c'était le seul endroit protégé de sortilèges magiques.

Il se tut en oubliant volontairement de parler de la prophétie et les laissa cogiter. C'était dur pour elles de comprendre autant de notions.

\- Je pense comprendre... dit Ariana. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir et avoir gardé contact alors ? Minerva, Regulus, Fumseck... Ils sont tous venus nous voir ! Même si c'était... pas directement.

La blonde grommela. Albus eut une mine triste.

\- C'était... trop dur pour moi. Et j'avais peur que vous me reconnaissiez et veuillez rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Chose que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire.

La colère d'Ariana la titilla mais elle souffla et décida de l'ignorer.

\- Abelforth dit que c'était un sacrifice pour vous. C'est vrai ? Vous ne vouliez pas vous débarrasser de nous ?

\- Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux et ma plus fière réussite en ce monde. Jamais je ne voudrai vous perdre. C'était une décision déchirante mais obligatoire pour votre avenir. Je sais que je suis un monstre. Mais j'en souffre aussi.

Ariane avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur sembla interdite et compatit pour Albus. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être obligé de se séparer de celles qu'on aimait. Elle, elle n'aurait jamais réussi.

\- Ahhhhh, finit-elle par soupirer. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je vous en veux ou pas. Ca m'énerve encore plus.

Albus eut un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me pardonner. Tout ce que je souhaite, Ariana c'est ton bonheur. A ta sœur et toi. J'y consacrerai toute ma vie et toutes mes forces. Je vous donnerai ma vie en échange de ça s'il le faut.

Il leur sourit d'un grand amour paternel. Ariana sentit sa haine fondre comme neige au soleil. Ariane avait finalement raison malgré son obsession évidente, et elle avait été trop têtue pour le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à vous pardonner mais je veux bien faire des efforts et apprendre à vous connaitre et à vivre comme une vraie famille. J'ai trouvé... que le moment de patinage avec vous était vraiment très amusant.

Elle rougit et contempla ses pieds. Albus se leva et la rejoignit. Il la serra alors contre lui ce qui la surprit. Elle hésita et ferma ses bras tout doucement. Cette petite accolade la rendit toute chose. Lorsqu'il se détacha elle voulut lui en demander un autre avant de se raviser. Une petite voix criait toujours que c'était à cause de lui qu'elles avaient souffert. Ariane la prit alors par le bras et la força à aller contre Albus alors qu'elle même le serrait avec amour.

\- Maintenant on est une vraie famille. On est tous des Dumbledore.

Ariana ne dit rien et finit par sourire en biais. Quelle petite maligne sa sœur. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Après cet échange, Ariana demanda à regarder la chambre où elles avaient grandi. Une fois dedans elle ne reconnut rien comme sa jumelle mais elle ressentit quelque chose. Un sentiment. Une chaleur. Elle sourit.

\- Alors c'est là qu'on a grandi pendant deux ans. C'est incroyable. Mais je le ressens.

\- Moi aussi.

Ariane lui prit la main et Albus les laissa contempler les lieux. Elles admirèrent les objets dans son bureau et il leur expliqua leur utilité. Puis elles revinrent vers lui. D'autres questions brûlaient leurs lèvres.

\- Au fait, Monsieur Dumbledore...

\- Appelle-moi Albus, Ariana.

\- Ou papa, gloussa Ariane.

Elles se regardèrent avec défi puis la blonde du Yang reprit.

\- Albus... Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il y a la tombe d'une certaine Ariana Dumbledore au cimetière de Godric Gryffondor ? Avec grand-mère Kendra.

Le vieil homme fut si surpris qu'il dut s'asseoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Cela le contraria. Tiana avait dû l'apercevoir à Halloween. Il dut peser chacun de ses mots.

\- J'avais une petite sœur, avoua-t-il. Elle s'appelait Ariana Dumbledore et mes parents la gardaient avec eux car elle était très malade. Elle est morte très jeune... En hommage à cette petite princesse je vous ai donné son prénom. Et si je ne m'entends pas avec mon frère c'est parce que sa mort a été un choc. Surtout qu'on s'est disputé à ce sujet. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs.

Les filles furent surprises. Elles avaient donc une tante appelée Ariana, à qui elles devaient leur prénom. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu une triste vie. Tout comme Albus encore une fois. Ariana ne s'en sentit que plus légère.

Albus sembla réticent à en dire plus. Elles demandèrent tout de même des précisions sur Ariana la petite sœur qui n'apparaissait pas dans les livres. Le père leur expliqua que ses parents avaient caché la petite pour des raisons de sécurité. Les jumelles pensèrent rapidement que c'était de famille au final car même leur tante n'avait jamais existé dans l'histoire des Dumbledore... Cela les rendit bien tristes. Puis elles demandèrent une entrevue avec Abelforth. Albus leur sourit grandement à ce changement de sujet.

\- Ah justement, je tenais à vous parler de ça et de cet été.

Les filles s'avancèrent avec intérêt.

\- Je voudrais vous proposer de rester à Poudlard. Il est inutile que vous retourniez à l'orphelinat, sauf si vous y tenez * _Il leur fit un clin d'œil_ *. Après tout c'est votre maison. Et maintenant que nous sommes officiellement une famille il n'y a plus de raison de se cacher. De même que le mal n'est plus après vous désormais. Il n'y a plus de raison de retourner dans ce lieu. Vous êtes assez grandes pour vivre votre vie au château. De ce fait vous pourriez voir votre oncle à Pré-Au-Lard ou ici durant l'été.

Ariana se leva d'un bond avec sa sœur. La chaise claqua sur le sol mais cette fois ci, Ariana souriait et sauta sur Albus en symbiose avec sa moitié.

\- On reste, on reste ! Hurlèrent-elles. C'est vrai on peut rester ici tout le temps ?!

Il fut secoué de toutes parts.

\- Bien sûr c'est votre maison Poudlard. Mon chez moi et votre chez vous, pour toujours maintenant. Le passé est derrière vous.

Dans une grosse accolade les jumelles se détachèrent de lui et sautillèrent comme des folles.

\- On préviendra oncle Abelforth ! Commenta Ariana. On veut le voir aussi !

\- On va tellement être bien ici ! Tout est terminé !

\- Oui on n'aura plus jamais à souffrir !

Albus les regarda avec la larme à l'œil. Lorsqu'elles partirent fêter la veillée de Nouvel An, le duo sembla resplendir comme jamais.

\- Alors, tu vois, je t'avais dit de lui laisser une chance, dit Ariane excitée.

\- D'accord, j'avoue. Mais je ne lui pardonne pas entièrement.

\- On verra au fur et à mesure. Mais purée on va rester ici tout le temps ! On va s'éclater en été.

\- C'est un rêve qui se réalise !

\- Merci Papa !

La fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle. Les filles rejoignirent la tablée qui se remplissait de professeurs et d'élèves dont Harry et Ron proches d'elles. Silver et Tiana suivaient avec les Weasley et Théa. Tous s'amusèrent et les jumelles parlèrent de leur entrevue. Et surtout de leur droit de rester ici même l'été. Silver était vraiment content pour elles. Il trinqua à leur santé avec les Weasley. Tiana en revanche resta assez silencieuse. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. De la jalousie et de la tristesse. Elle était heureuse pour ses amies. Mais elle ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle allait retourner à l'orphelinat tous les étés, seule. Morose, elle joua avec sa nourriture tout en coulant un regard vers ses oncles. Pourquoi on ne lui proposait pas à elle aussi de venir vivre ici ? Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son appartenance au monde des sorciers, y avait-il encore besoin de l'isoler pour des raisons de sécurité ? Elle resta assez silencieuse et renfermée malgré le beau repas et les autres qui s'amusaient. Certains échangèrent des regards surpris et les jumeaux Weasley furent plus qu'étonnés de ne pas la voir esquisser un sourire à leurs blagues. Ariana et Ariane finirent par échanger un regard en remarquant Tiana et sa tristesse. Elles s'en voulurent d'avoir étalé leur joie alors qu'elle… Elle retournerait là-bas. Ariane ouvrit la bouche au même moment où Tiana déclarait qu'elle n'avait plus faim et qu'elle se sentait mal. C'était un pur mensonge et personne ne fut dupe, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule et ça ils le devinèrent. Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers Regulus, Severus et Albus. Leur père eut un hochement de tête et se plongea dans une longue conversation avec le Professeur de Potions alors que Regulus quittait à son tour la Grande Salle.

Tiana avait marché en direction des dortoirs des Serpentard avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule dans cette ambiance sombre. Elle s'immobilisa avant de décider de se rendre aux cuisines. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait la consolerait peut-être.

\- Tiana !

Elle se figea alors que Regulus arrivait à son niveau.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à vivre pour toi. Mais…

\- Je veux pas vivre là-bas toute seule. Même si ce n'est que deux mois.

Elle se sentait tellement mal d'envier à ce point les jumelles. Elle leur en voulait presque d'être si heureuses et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour te garder ici. Mais il y a des lois sorcières. Je peux seulement essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que tu n'y retournes pas. Mais je ne peux pas te faire de promesses en l'air. Je ne veux pas te faire espérer pour rien, tu comprends ?

Tiana ne répondit rien et Regulus sentit son cœur se briser en se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait. Regulus ne mit que quelques secondes pour la prendre contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tiana pour qu'elle le serre contre lui en faisant sortir ses larmes et sa tristesse. Regulus se sentit heureux qu'elle commence à l'accepter.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, Regulus lui tendit un mouchoir et elle essuya ses yeux. En l'observant bien, il comprit qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose et il attendit qu'elle se lance.

\- Je veux pas dormir avec les autres. Je vais gâcher leur bonheur.

\- Si tu veux venir dans mes appartements, je pense que tu sais que ça ne me dérangera pas.

Tiana acquiesça et ils se rendirent finalement vers les cachots. Tout comme Rogue, Regulus avait ses appartements près de la salle commune des Serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient décorés de vert et d'argent mais plus chaleureux que sa salle commune.

\- Je vais demander à un elfe de chercher tes affaires pour la nuit et de prévenir tes amis.

Tiana ne dit rien et observa les lieux. C'était sobre et légèrement en bazar. Elle trouva malgré elle que ça correspondait à Regulus. Celui-ci fut vite de retour et lui prépara le lit de la chambre adjacente au bureau.

\- Je suis content que tu le portes, finit par dire Regulus en désignant sa chaîne. J'ai cru que tu ne le voudrais pas étant donné que tu ne portes plus la broche.

\- C'est parce que la broche venait de quelqu'un qui n'est pas entré en contact avec moi. Ce collier était trop beau pour que je ne le porte pas. Même si mon plus beau cadeau serait de vivre ici.

\- Il y a une chose que je peux te promettre : nous allons tout faire pour avoir ta garde. C'est au niveau des résultats que je ne peux rien te garantir.

\- Il s'en fiche de moi.

\- Oh, Severus a toujours été assez spécial, tu sais. Déjà du temps de Poudlard. Il n'est pas du genre à aller vers les gens.

\- Mais toi tu viens tout le temps vers moi ! S'exclama Tiana, les poings serrés.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son autre oncle.

\- Parce que moi j'ai toujours voulu te connaître. Alors que Severus est… Compliqué émotionnellement. Tu as bien vu que même avec sa propre fille il a du mal. Et tu ressembles tellement à sa sœur que ça lui fait mal de te regarder.

Tiana se renfrogna mais ne parla plus de Rogue. Elle en demanda plus sur sa mère et sur Poudlard et Regulus se fit une joie de parler de Naevia. Tiana fronça les sourcils en ayant l'impression qu'il l'avait aimée, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Elle tenta de le faire parler de son père mais il lui offrit un regard désolé.

\- Et j'ai une question : pourquoi Butterfly ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'on approchait de minuit.

\- Ah, ça… Je ne peux t'en parler que si tu me promets de ne le dire à personne. Du moins personne d'autre que les jumelles et ce… Bright.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait confiance en Silver mais il avait beau l'analyser, le garçon ne lui semblait pas mauvais.

\- Promis ! Acquiesça-t-elle, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

Regulus eut un sourire et prit sa forme papillon. Tiana le suivit des yeux d'un air émerveillé et fronça les sourcils quand il reprit sa forme humaine.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. Je crois que je cherchais tout le temps un papillon.

\- La première fois que j'ai suivi Dumbledore sur l'île, j'étais sous cette forme et je me suis posé sur ton doigt. C'est un souvenir précieux pour moi, c'est la première fois que je t'ai vue.

\- Tu m'apprendras ? Trépigna-t-elle.

Regulus eut un rire.

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux. Mais quand tu seras plus âgée. C'est trop dangereux pour une première année.

Tiana acquiesça avec joie et eut un bâillement monumental. Regulus l'envoya se coucher et en fit de même dans sa propre chambre. Les deux Black avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête se termina dans une allégresse telle que Minerva tangua contre le Professeur Rogue qui grommela. Il dut la raccompagner à sa chambre ce qui fit rire les autres. Ils allèrent tous se coucher mais les jumelles ne purent s'endormir tant la nouvelle année commençait si bien. Elles parlèrent toute la nuit dans le lit des Serpentard sans trouver le sommeil.

* * *

La nouvelle année combla les plus jeunes mais la rentrée approchait également. Deux jours avant celle-ci, les jeunes profitèrent de leur unité de vacanciers pour s'amuser à nouveau dans la neige en créant des bonhommes et des igloos. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'appartenir à des maisons différentes. Harry devint un peu plus proche d'eux et de Silver, bien malgré lui.

Le soir venu cependant, les jumelles firent une nouvelle découverte surprenante. Elles allèrent rendre visite à Albus pour confirmer la rencontre avec leur oncle. Mais il n'était pas dans son bureau ce soir-là. Elles montèrent donc dans sa chambre et s'amusèrent avec quelques sortilèges d'un des livres de farces des jumeaux. Albus arriva bien plus tard dans la nuit avec Minerva. Les jumelles se levèrent en l'entendant mais restèrent cachées dans les escaliers quand elles entendirent la voix tendue de Minerva.

\- Potter est encore à regarder le miroir du Riséd ? Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Il faudrait l'enlever du quatrième étage. Regulus devait pourtant garder un œil dessus depuis la bibliothèque.

\- Je sais, je compte le déplacer à la rentrée au troisième étage sous la trappe. Ce sera l'ultime épreuve que j'ai concoctée pour protéger la pierre philosophale du danger. Et je pense lui parler un peu du danger du miroir. Moi même je connais ses effets. Le fait de montrer son désir le plus profond est souvent d'une grande douleur. Quant à Regulus, le pauvre homme a d'autres préoccupations avec sa nièce.

Ariana et Ariane se penchèrent et regardèrent Minerva opiner de la tête.

\- Tout est en place de toute façon, la pierre est en sécurité, commenta Minerva. Severus a fini les potions et la plante a bien poussé.

\- J'espère. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un veut la voler, comme à Gringotts, répliqua Dumbledore. Pourtant je peine à voir qui ici serait susceptible de prendre la pierre et à s'en servir à de mauvaises fins.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais en tout cas, ce miroir doit vite être emmené sous la trappe.

\- Je m'y engage Minerva, ne vous en faites pas.

La dame approuva avant de partir. Les jumelles furent intéressées par toute cette histoire de pierre et de miroir. Elles rentrèrent dans la chambre et firent semblant de dormir quand Albus ouvrit la porte. Elles firent mine de se réveiller et s'excusèrent. Rapidement elles parlèrent de leur oncle histoire de montrer qu'elles n'avaient rien entendu. Albus sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte et les invita à dormir ici si elles le voulaient. Surprises elles acceptèrent et il installa un lit dans la grande chambre ronde devant la fenêtre. Ce fut la première fois qu'elles redormirent là depuis leur tendre enfance. Elles sourirent dans leur lit de même qu'Albus qui se sentit nostalgique. Mais les filles avaient autre chose en tête. Découvrir le miroir et en apprendre plus sur cette histoire de pierre.

* * *

Ce fut chose faite dès le lendemain. Elles s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amis qui les avaient attendues et répétèrent mot pour mot la conversation d'Albus dans les cuisines de Poudlard où ils étaient en paix. Tiana fut choquée et surprise, Silver tomba également des nues. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Que ce soit la pierre ou le miroir. Et ça, ça le titillait fortement. Ils se rendirent donc ensemble la nuit dans les couloirs du château.

Conspirateur ils allumèrent leur baguette magique avec un Lumos, sort qu'ils avaient appris juste avant les vacances. Cela leur était bien utile. Ils filèrent au quatrième étage et passèrent devant la bibliothèque. Là ils se mirent à chercher le fameux miroir du Riséd si dangereux pour Harry. Ils le trouvèrent après quelques minutes dans une pièce qui était un débarras et dont personne ne se souciait en temps normal. Ils le contemplèrent. Il était grand, beau et doré. Avec une étrange écriture sur les côtés. Des runes, pensa Silver qui connaissait le style de symbole sans les comprendre.

Tiana fut la première à s'avancer vers lui en sautillant. Mais rapidement elle se calma. Ce qu'elle vit dans le reflet lui donna un coup au cœur et les larmes aux yeux. Elle se trouvait au centre, entourée de ses parents et ses oncles. Tous souriaient avec bonheur. Plus loin, il y avait également Drago et Narcissa entourés d'un homme à l'air un peu froid. Et tout au fond deux autres personnes : une brune et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, accompagnés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vif. Probablement sa famille. Tout au fond se trouvait des personnes à l'air froid et noir mais elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir de ses grands-parents étant donné la ressemblance avec Regulus et son père. Tiana toucha le reflet du bout des doigts alors que Severus, Regulus, Naevia et son père continuaient de sourire. C'était probablement de voir Rogue ainsi qui la chamboula à ce point. Elle fixa le miroir quelques minutes avant de finir par s'en éloigner avec une boule dans la gorge.

\- C'est ma famille, ils sont heureux tous ensemble, dit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle invita Silver à l'essayer. Le garçon était si impatient qu'il se tortillait sur place. Il se plaça donc devant et se regarda. Il vit alors un homme avec un capuchon le fixer. Celui-ci l'enleva et il tomba sur une personne... Si c'en était une, absolument horrible à voir. Pâle, sans nez, les yeux injectés de sang. A sa description il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de voir le fameux Lord Voldemort dont on lui parlait tant et dont il avait le désir profond de voir à quoi il ressemblait et pourquoi ses parents l'aimaient tant. Il déglutit. Il faisait peur rien qu'en image mais il était vraiment curieux. Curieux de comprendre cet homme aux noirs desseins.

\- Alors tu vois quoi ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Mes amis, mentit-il directement. On est tous ensemble à s'amuser comme ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de désir compliqué.

Il sourit et contempla une dernière fois le Lord avant de laisser la place aux jumelles. Main dans la main, elles s'avancèrent. Sachant pertinemment que leur désir devait ressembler à celui de Tiana. Même si Ariana le repoussait sans cesse. Elles se virent alors entourées de plusieurs personnes. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux.

Elles reconnurent Albus bien que plus jeune avec une courte barbe. Derrière lui se tenait une femme et un homme distingués. L'une avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. L'autre avec ses cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair. C'était leurs grands-parents, elles s'en rendirent compte car Abelforth et Ariana n'étaient pas loin. Elles pensaient tout du moins que c'était eux. Leur oncle ressemblait à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau mais avait un air plus simplet sur le visage. Il était aussi plus corpulent. Mais ses yeux étaient similaires en tout point. Il tenait Ariana par les épaules. Petite, frêle, les cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage, les yeux bleus des Dumbledore trônant sur son visage. Elle avait l'air un peu triste mais très proche de ses frères. Elle leur adressa un sourire de même que les autres.

Il n'y eut que deux personnes qu'elles ne reconnurent pas. Deux blonds. Une femme et un homme. Tous deux très beaux et aux yeux bleus-gris. L'homme avait un regard assez fier et amusé. Il leur faisait des clins d'œil tandis que la fille souriait de toutes ses dents en les saluant avec vivacité. Elles expliquèrent ce qu'elles voyaient à Tiana et Silver mais ils n'eurent pas plus d'explication. Même l'argenté était largué. Le duo finit par songer que c'étaient des parents à elles. Eloignés peut être. Ou alors la femme était leur mère. Elles se mirent à y songer et à accepter cette idée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les quatre regardèrent à nouveau à tour de rôle le miroir. Sachant qu'au lendemain il ne serait plus là. Tiana le regarda avec intensité pour ne pas les oublier. Ariana et Ariane touchèrent chaque visage avec attention et les gravèrent dans leur mémoire. Tandis que Silver se cantonna à se poser des tonnes de questions. Puis ils rentrèrent pour leur dernière nuit tous ensemble avant le jour des retours et la rentrée. Des questions plein la tête.

* * *

La rentrée ramena son lot de cours et d'habitudes. Tous reprirent rapidement le rythme de l'école avec joie. La plupart avait bien fait leurs devoirs et les professeurs les félicitèrent. On parla longuement des fêtes lors des premiers jours et Drago commenta sa soirée à Tiana et Silver. Elle avait été particulièrement ennuyeuse sans eux. Les élèves remarquèrent également que le Professeur Rogue s'absentait très souvent dans la journée, ce qui était plutôt rare habituellement. Il quittait le château et revenait pour l'heure des cours, ce qui en intrigua plus d'un.

Cependant le soir, le quatuor Serpendaigle continuait à se rendre en cuisine lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués. Ils parlaient beaucoup du troisième étage interdit, du miroir et de la pierre. Mais ils restaient aussi concentrés sur les cours la journée et passait leur vendredi à la bibliothèque. La vie reprit doucement son cours alors que le temps lui aussi semblait se réchauffer.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	22. Rapprochement et examens

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Elisa g : de quelles remarques parles-tu ? Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Rapprochements et Examens**

Avec la rentrée de début d'année, vint le match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Serpentard ayant déjà perdu contre Gryffondor et les Serdaigle l'ayant emporté sur les Poufsouffle fin novembre, les vert et argent espéraient de tout cœur l'emporter. Les quatre amis supportèrent leur maison avec ardeur et se séparèrent durant le match. Les deux équipes se battirent avec acharnement. Le score était resté serré durant tout le match. Peu avant la fin, Serdaigle avait un peu d'avance, ce qui les fit espérer gagner. Serpentard finit par les rattraper et le reste du match fut serré. Les deux maisons étaient crispées et tendues. La lutte entre les deux attrapeurs fut hardie, mais ce fut Terrence Higgs, l'attrapeur des vert et argent qui se saisit du vif d'or. Les trois autres maisons furent déçues et certains huèrent. Au repas du soir, Silver taquina les jumelles sur leur défaite ce qui fit rire les trois filles.

Les rapports entre Tiana et son oncle Regulus étaient devenus plus détendus. Il arrivait même qu'elle lui demande de l'aide sur certains devoirs à la bibliothèque quand Silver travaillait sur autre chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de son oncle, Tiana serrait de plus en plus souvent le collier en forme de fée dans sa main. Elle commençait à faire une place à Regulus dans sa vie. Les jumelles quant à elles harcelaient Albus pour que Tiana reste à Poudlard. Il avait beau leur répondre sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, elles lui posaient la question dès qu'elles le croisaient. Entre elles, elles tentaient d'élaborer des stratégies pour que Tiana ne reprenne pas le train cet été. Bien évidemment à part se cacher dans le château, elles ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais elles décidèrent que si Tiana devait repartir, elles viendraient avec elle. Jamais elles ne la laisseraient seule. Peu importe leur bonheur.

* * *

Alors que la Saint Valentin approchait ainsi que le match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, après l'anniversaire des douze ans des jumelles, Tiana fut surprise que le professeur Rogue la retienne après un cours un vendredi. Ses amis l'attendirent à l'extérieur avec curiosité.

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à te faire signer.

Severus posa quelques feuilles sur sa paillasse.

\- Sache que si tu signes ces papiers, tu devras accepter mon autorité ainsi que celle de Regulus.

\- Ca veut dire que je peux rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux avec espoir.

\- Non. Ca veut dire que ce sont des pièces nécessaires au dossier que veut le Ministère pour étudier ton dossier.

Tiana se décomposa.

\- Ce sont les derniers papiers pour que le dossier soit complet.

Severus fut plus que surpris de la voir tout signer sans rien lire.

\- Tu ne lis même pas ?

\- Si ça peut me permettre de ne pas y retourner…

\- Cet endroit était si horrible ? Questionna le Professeur de Potions.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à elle et cela lui fit une impression étrange. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard surpris et il pinça les lèvres avec agacement.

\- Si je n'avais pas été sorcière et que j'avais pas eu les jumelles comme amies, je pense que j'aurais mal tourné.

\- Alors il n'est pas question que tu y retournes. Tu ne dois pas suivre les traces de ta famille.

Tiana allait poser une question mais se retint. C'était bien la première fois que Rogue lui parlait et s'intéressait à elle, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir devenir froid comme à son habitude. Tiana rangea ses affaires après avoir signé et s'apprêta à quitter la salle de classe. Elle vit que Rogue rassemblait également ses affaires dont les papiers qu'elle venait de signer.

\- Vous allez au Ministère à chaque fois que vous quittez le château ? Demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début de l'année. Tu es une sorcière, tu te dois d'en apprendre le plus possible sur notre monde et de vivre parmi nous.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche de surprise et suivit la silhouette de Rogue du regard dans le couloir alors qu'il marchait d'un pas précipité. Peut-être n'était-il pas si détestable vu comme il avait l'air de se démener pour elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait encore du mal à le cerner. Elle fut perdue dans ses pensées durant le reste de la journée. Silver la réprimanda à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi sur leurs devoirs. Regulus eut un sourire amusé en voyant la scène. Les jumeaux Weasley la sauvèrent de « l'encyclopédie Silver » en se posant à leur table pour discuter de farces. Il était vrai que le quatuor n'avait rien fait depuis leur première blague bien qu'ils y réfléchissaient depuis quelques jours. Les filles étaient tentées par le sort qui donnait des attributs d'animaux mais Tiana et Ariana n'étaient pas assez fortes en métamorphose pour le tenter.

Le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle allait débuter. Ils ne soutenaient aucune équipe en particulier et avaient décidé de se mêler tous les quatre aux Serdaigle. A chaque match, les filles se répétaient qu'elles avaient hâte d'être l'année prochaine pour passer les sélections. Ce match était arbitré par Rogue et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier le Quidditch. Le professeur mit quelques pénalités injustes mais ce fut finalement les rouge et or qui l'emportèrent. Les quatre eurent un rire en voyant le professeur cracher au sol de dépit.

* * *

\- On n'a qu'à utiliser ce sort, dit Ariane. Inverser la gauche et la droite ça peut être drôle.

Ils se trouvaient aux cuisines alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis un quart d'heure.

\- La formule est assez longue, intervint Silver, mais elle n'a pas l'air compliquée. C'est à notre portée.

\- Qui seront les victimes ? Demanda Tiana d'un air réjoui.

\- Les professeurs ? Suggéra Ariana.

\- On peut essayer d'en ensorceler plusieurs, reconnut Silver.

\- Le plus possible ! Déclara Ariane. Mais je dirais que ce serait mieux de faire ça le midi, histoire de changer par rapport à la dernière fois.

Ils élaborèrent des stratégies encore une bonne heure avant de finir par s'endormir dans la cuisine bien chauffée des elfes. Ceux-ci ne s'en étonnèrent pas et invoquèrent matelas et couvertures pour qu'ils puissent dormir confortablement. Ils rirent en se réveillant le lendemain et furent bien heureux d'être en week-end. Ils auraient eu un sacré savon en se faisant attraper ici par des professeurs !

Ils mirent un peu de temps à maîtriser la formule qui n'était certes pas compliquée mais assez longue. Et le tout était d'agir avec discrétion en lançant le sort. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Lorsqu'ils furent fins prêts, ils furent cependant doublés par les Weasley. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en ce mercredi matin, tous sentirent leurs cheveux se mettre à siffler et à bouger.

\- Zut, dire que je voulais utiliser cette farce l'an prochain ! Déplora Ariane.

\- Je me demande quand ils ont soudoyé les elfes de maison. Intervint Silver.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Tiana en grimaçant alors que les serpents roux sur sa tête sifflaient fortement.

\- Pour ensorceler autant de personnes, ils n'ont pas pu le faire seuls. Ils ont dû ordonner aux elfes de les aider. Ceux-ci sont au service du château, du coup ils doivent aider les élèves.

\- Ca, il ne faut pas qu'on l'oublie. Ce sera pratique dans le futur.

Ils rirent toute la journée de leurs cheveux transformés en serpents et furent presque tristes de devoir s'en séparer. Plus tard les jumelles allèrent voir leur père tandis que Silver se rendait à la volière. Tiana se retrouva seule et se rendit automatiquement à la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas de devoirs et elle se mit à rêvasser, le menton dans sa paume. Les semaines passaient et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles concernant son avenir. Ça la stressait tellement qu'elle avait souvent mal au ventre avant de dormir. Les derniers jours, ils évitaient de trop en parler mais elle avait du mal à ne pas s'imaginer vivre ici. C'était toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Tu as l'air bien songeuse, s'enquit Regulus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas sorti ses affaires.

\- C'est juste qu'on est bientôt en avril. Je vais avoir douze ans et il reste deux mois avant les vacances. Tu ne veux pas me cacher dans tes appartements, oncle Regulus ?

Celui-ci mit un temps à lui répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait « oncle Regulus » et il en était tout retourné.

\- Je le ferais si je le pouvais, mais ce serait le premier endroit où ils te chercheraient. Avec la salle commune des Serpentard et celle des Serdaigle.

Les deux Black eurent un léger rire pour ne pas se faire réprimander par Madame Pince et Regulus passa le bras sur les épaules de Tiana en se rendant compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle les ravala et se serra contre son oncle. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer la façon dont Regulus lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir une famille. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours et s'énervait chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en savoir plus sur son père et qu'il répondait un non catégorique.

C'est ainsi que les trois autres les trouvèrent et ils sourirent. Silver se mit à parler avec insouciance de Drago qui ne cessait de chercher comment provoquer Potter et compagnie. Ariana et Ariane parlèrent de Fumseck avec animation. L'oiseau les avait laissé le caresser en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, Tiana s'anima et Regulus les laissa entre eux. Tiana lui jeta un bref regard. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa forme animale aux autres. Elle aimait partager ce secret avec son oncle. Elle avait décidé qu'elle leur en parlerait uniquement s'ils abordaient le sujet. Elle rêvait de pouvoir elle aussi se transformer en animal et se demandait quelle forme elle prendrait. Elle avait adoré voir son oncle lui révéler ce secret et lui en était reconnaissante. C'était un beau geste.

* * *

Fin Avril, Silver se mit à leur imposer un programme de révisions. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire leur fameuse farce et il avait dit clairement qu'il n'en était plus question désormais. Les examens de fin d'année auraient lieu dans deux mois et il ne voulait pas que leur groupe se relâche. A la bibliothèque, Tiana échangeait régulièrement des regards désespérés avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui se trouvaient dans la même situation qu'eux. Le seul avantage de ces révisions était que Tiana oubliait durant de longues périodes l'été qui arrivait. Du côté de ses amies, elles se prirent toutes deux au jeu et adorèrent en apprendre plus avec L'encyclopédie Silver. Les examens ne leur faisaient pas peur.

\- Si je reste au château, est-ce que je pourrais voir Narcissa à Pré-Au-Lard ? C'est elle qui me l'a demandé dans sa dernière lettre, demanda-t-elle à Regulus, alors que le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour des raisons…

\- … De sécurité. Mais Narcissa est gentille !

\- Oui, mais son mari non. Et il n'est pas question que tu le voies seule, même à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Il a fait quoi de mal ?

\- Il a suivi le mauvais chemin.

Le ton était sans appel et elle devina qu'il parlait de ces fameux mangemorts. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet et elle n'insista pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qui l'intéressait.

Regulus fut heureux de la voir changer de sujet. Il préférait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce sujet et qu'elle tente encore une fois de l'interroger sur Sirius. Evoquer les mangemorts lui rappelait trop les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits. Et qu'il regrettait amèrement depuis. Bien que sans ça, il n'aurait pas connu certains secrets. Le seul problème étant qu'il avait eu trop peur desdits secrets et qu'il s'était lancé un sort l'empêchant d'en parler jusqu'à sa mort. Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas réussi à le rompre. C'était un sort de magie noire impossible à briser. Il secoua la tête et revint au présent, souriant brièvement en voyant la rouquine jouer avec le collier.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir avec fracas, un bruit de cavalcade et les trois amis de Tiana s'arrêter à leur table d'un air essoufflé. Madame Pince les houspillait déjà.

\- Le Professeur Rogue veut vous voir tous les deux, souffla Silver. Ça a l'air important.

Tiana tenta d'interroger son ami du regard.

\- Il était comme d'habitude, du coup on ne sait pas si c'est positif ou non.

Regulus et Tiana échangèrent un regard avant de se rendre près des cachots, suivis par le trio qui soufflait. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau de Rogue et furent surpris de voir Théa présente également. Tiana espéra que c'était bon signe. Sa cousine l'encouragea du regard, lui signifiant qu'elle non plus ne savait rien. Tiana prit les mains de Théa et de Regulus dans les siennes en se mordant la lèvre avec angoisse, le cœur battant.

\- Le Ministre vient de rendre son verdict après avoir étudié le dossier que j'ai monté, commença Severus.

Regulus lui lança un regard lui signifiant de ne pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps. C'était insoutenable pour eux tous.

\- Tu ne retourneras jamais dans cet orphelinat. Ta maison c'est ici, maintenant. Avec nous.

Il fallut un temps à Tiana pour assimiler l'information. Elle comprit enfin quand Théa et Regulus la serrèrent contre eux en criant de joie. Severus secoua la tête en les fixant. Tiana ferma les yeux et rit de bonheur.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers Severus qui était resté aussi froid que d'habitude.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de le serrer contre elle avec hésitation.

Elle ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… Elle ne pouvait le nier. Si elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait pu voir le professeur avoir un de ses brefs sourires alors qu'il tapotait doucement sa tête. L'étreinte fut brève et Tiana s'empressa ensuite d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Ils firent tous une danse de la victoire avec Théa qui les avaient rejoints. Lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle ce soir-là, les professeurs se dirent que les vacances d'été ne seraient plus aussi reposantes avec ces trois-là présentes au château. Les jumelles furent vraiment soulagées. Elles resteraient donc elle aussi au château.

* * *

Tout allait on ne peut mieux. Les filles étaient heureuses de ne pas être séparées. Elles avaient toujours vécu ensemble, ça leur aurait fait bizarre. Un vendredi soir, ils décidèrent de continuer leurs découvertes au sein du château. A part les cuisines, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et il était temps de remédier à cet état des choses. Après tout, le château était désormais la maison des filles, elles se devaient d'en connaître les moindres recoins. C'est ce qu'elles ne cessaient de se dire.

Ce soir-là, ils se rendirent au troisième étage. Les quatre se regardèrent avec hésitation. L'avertissement de Dumbledore lors de la rentrée de Septembre tournait dans leur tête. Mais le Directeur ne pouvait pas sérieusement garder quelque chose de mortel dans cette école quand même ? Leur curiosité étant plus forte, ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte. Bien entendu, elle était verrouillée.

\- Ca aurait été trop facile, dit Ariane.

Silver sortit sa baguette.

\- _Alohomora_ _!_

Ils avaient appris ce sort durant l'année et le trouvaient bien pratique. Le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla et ils entrèrent dans la pièce interdite. D'abord, ils ne virent rien, tant l'obscurité était forte. Puis des grognements se firent entendre. Ils se plaquèrent contre la porte tout en illuminant leurs baguettes à l'aide d'un _Lumos._ Ils ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur. Un gigantesque chien à trois têtes se trouvait là, à les fixer de ses grands yeux jaunes, la bave dégoulinant de leurs crocs acérés.

\- Je crois… Qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller, dit Tiana.

Bien que fascinée que ce genre de créatures existe, la peur primait. Elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, murmura Ariana.

Silver et Ariane avaient les yeux fixés sur une trappe qui se trouvait au sol. Avec des gestes lents, Tiana ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent de la pièce.

En voyant les quatre élèves sortir de la pièce, Quirell se cacha derrière une statue.

\- Il faut être malade pour garder une chose pareille ici ! S'exclama Tiana. Votre père a des idées étranges.

Les jumelles rirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se cacher sous cette trappe ? Commenta Silver.

\- La pierre philosophale, répondit Ariane. Souviens-toi, Albus en a parlé en même temps que le miroir.

\- Donc le miroir du Riséd est aussi sous la trappe ? Se demanda Tiana.

\- C'est peut-être un hangar à choses dangereuses, commenta Ariana. Quoique le plus dangereux c'est encore ce chien !

\- Si c'en est un, déglutit Tiana. C'était surtout un monstre

Les quatre rirent tout en quittant le couloir interdit.

\- Je me demande ce que c'est que cette pierre philo..., commença Ariane.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Oups, marmonna Ariana.

Percy ne disait rien quand il les attrapait près des cuisines. Il leur retirait de temps en temps un ou deux points, il n'était pas préfet pour faire joli. Mais là, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

\- Vingt points en moins chacun. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure !

\- Quoi ? Râla Ariane. Mais ça fait quarante points en moins pour nos maisons !

\- Ca vous apprendra à respecter les règles, rétorqua Percy. Et une retenue !

Ils soupirèrent d'un même ensemble puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se faisaient attraper. Percy raccompagna les filles à leur salle commune puis Tiana et Silver chez les vert et argent non sans les sermonner. Fort heureusement pour eux, leur retenue consista à aider Regulus à ranger une section de la bibliothèque et ils s'en estimèrent ravis. Il y avait largement pire et ils le savaient. Faire une retenue en compagnie de Regulus n'était pas une corvée. Bien qu'ils devaient ranger à la main alors qu'habituellement lui le faisait par magie.

Après cette aventure, ils passèrent encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Tiana se renseignait sur les chiens à trois têtes tandis que les trois autres cherchaient des détails sur la pierre. Apprenant entre autres qu'elle avait été créée par Nicolas Flamel en collaboration avec Albus Dumbledore. Cela leur rappelait en effet quelque chose dans la biographie du vieil homme. Ils apprirent que la pierre permettait de changer le métal en or et pouvait être utilisée pour créer un élixir de longue vie, une boisson rendant n'importe qui éternel. Ils comprirent pourquoi, selon Albus et Minerva, elle était convoitée. En jetant un œil à leurs recherches, Regulus eut un frisson d'effroi. Ils savaient que Touffu était au troisième étage. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils en découvrent plus. Les quatre furent surveillés avec plus d'attention, mais heureusement, hormis les cuisines, ils ne faisaient plus d'escapades dans le château et se rendaient encore moins au troisième étage. Ce qui arrangeait les plans d'un certain professeur.

* * *

La fin de l'année approcha rapidement, plus que ne l'avait vu venir le quatuor. La chaleur devint de plus en plus tenace à l'approche de l'été et les plus jeunes purent profiter du beau temps en flânant dans le parc. La vie suivait son cours tranquillement. Silver, les jumelles et Tiana firent le constat qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup aidé leurs maisons depuis leur arrivée. Oh bien sûr Silver et les filles avaient gagné pas mal de points lors des cours avec leurs bonnes réponses. Ariane et Ariana étaient toujours prêtes à répondre en levant la main dès qu'elles savaient ou voulaient comprendre quelque chose. Pour Silver, c'était surtout lorsque personne ne savait, il ramenait alors sa science. Quant à Tiana, elle avait de temps à autre des réponses correctes à formuler lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Les sabliers étaient bien remplis mais celui de Gryffondor avait vraiment descendu et se trouvait en dernier. Apparemment, Harry et ses amis avaient fait une grosse bêtise. Cela n'étonna guère Ariane qui le trouvait un peu trop téméraire. Ce à quoi Tiana lui répliqua qu'ils étaient un peu pareils, faisant rire les deux autres. Au final les premiers au coude à coude étaient Serpentard et Serdaigle. Malgré les points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à leur maison par leurs écarts, ils étaient toujours en tête. Les deux groupes se regardèrent avec défi. Surtout qu'il restait toujours le dernier match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle pour essayer d'attraper encore plus de points mais les Serpentard avaient un peu d'avance grâce à Rogue.

Après ce constat, les cours devinrent plus prenants. Le quatuor essayait de gagner le plus de points possibles pendant les cours, ce qui ravit les professeurs au passage mais qui énerva grandement Hermione Granger qui ne pouvait plus étaler son savoir. De plus, les cours devinrent de plus en plus intenses pour les préparer aux examens de fin d'année. Ce n'était qu'une formalité selon les professeurs mais chacun des quatre avait hâte de prouver sa valeur comme sorciers et sorcières. Ils aimaient vraiment ce monde et ce qu'ils apprenaient.

* * *

Lors des derniers cours de Potions en juin, Ariana fut enfin fière de réussir une potion à la perfection. Elle la regarda et attendit le passage du Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci fixa la mixture d'Ariane qui n'était pas trop mal. Il réussit tout de même à lui faire une critique sur sa texture avant de passer à sa sœur. Là il fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner.

\- Hé ! Ma potion est parfaite ! Vous pourriez au moins me féliciter !

Ariana ne l'avait pas crié trop fort mais il se stoppa. Sa sœur fit un regard choqué et se colla contre Silver qui pouffait. Severus se retourna, de son regard insondable et se rapprocha. Ariana le défia du regard. Il n'avait vraiment jamais vu une jeune fille aussi intrépide face à lui, comme si elle n'avait pas peur. Elle attendait quelque chose et il savait pertinemment quoi. Car sa potion, en effet, était plus que parfaite. Il tourna le chaudron sans un bruit puis reposa la louche.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle d'un regard perçant de défi. Elle ne le lâcha pas une seconde des yeux. Il eut un mince sourire.

\- Oui votre potion est parfaite, Mademoiselle Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que votre cervelle de cornichon aurait pu réussir un tel exploit.

Ariana eut un grand sourire et ne cacha pas sa victoire.

\- Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, l'art des potions est difficile. Vous n'avez à peine appris que les bases.

\- Oui.

Severus la regarda un moment, alors qu'elle semblait prête à soulever des montagnes. Il eut un petit rictus avant de reprendre sa ronde. Les potions de Silver et de Tiana étaient très bonnes également. Ariana le regarda longuement puis trépigna sur place. Elle avait réussi son défi, lui faire admettre qu'elle était bonne en potions et qu'elle allait l'épater. Elle se sentait vraiment heureuse en quittant la salle, sous le regard intéressé et presque fier du Professeur de Potions.

Ils se rendirent donc joyeusement à celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Là ils trouvèrent un Quirell toujours plus maigre. Ils le trouvaient vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. En fait depuis au moins un mois il déboulait toujours de dernière un mur avec surprise. Silver n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Car très souvent, le professeur le regardait lui en priorité. Pourquoi donc ? Qu'avait-il de différent ? Etait-ce parce que c'était un Bright ? Il cogitait beaucoup. Mais Quirell regardait aussi beaucoup les jumelles et leur amie Tiana. Ainsi que Théa Rogue. Il semblait de plus en plus collant et les suivait de près.

Le quatuor décida de l'ignorer un temps même lorsqu'ils le virent parler tout seul à de nombreuses reprises. Ils se contentèrent de vivre leur petite vie scolaire sans se prendre la tête. Les jumelles en profitaient plutôt pour se rapprocher de leur père et lui tirer les vers du nez sur leur famille. Bien qu'elles n'en apprenaient pas beaucoup plus. Elles étaient trop jeunes, disait-il toujours. Elles écrivaient donc à leur oncle et parfois à l'inconnu qui semblait bien les connaitre. Tiana passait également beaucoup de temps avec Regulus mais avait toujours un mal fou ne serait-ce qu'à parler avec son oncle Severus. Elle préférait ignorer la chose.

Quant à Silver, celui-ci recevait des courriers inquiétants de ses parents. Il était le seul qui allait rentrer cet été et n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Mais le pire était que son père et sa mère lui demandaient toujours s'il voyait des signes du retour de leur maître. Que les rumeurs convergeaient vers Poudlard. Cela le perturbait mais il n'en parla pas. Au fond de lui il avait très envie de rencontrer ce Voldemort. Mais pas qu'il vienne tuer Harry ou fasse fermer l'école. Ou pire encore, qu'il fasse basculer le monde dans les ténèbres où il serait contraint de faire de mauvaises choses.

* * *

Silver décida de brûler les lettres et continuait à se taire. Il contempla Shadow prendre un bain de soleil alors que les examens étaient le lendemain. Les jumelles profitèrent du dimanche pour rendre tous leurs livres empruntés. C'était obligatoire et elles avaient tout lu. Elles en reprendraient une fois seules pendant l'été. Les filles furent d'ailleurs plutôt fières de se tromper rarement sur l'énigme devant leur sautoir en forme d'aigle. Enfin elles commençaient à prendre le pli. Elles passèrent donc la journée avec le reste de leurs amies de Serdaigle pour changer. Tiana fit de même avec sa cousine Théa et elles parlèrent études et vie au château l'été. La rouquine avait hâte d'y être.

Le jour suivant, les examens commencèrent pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Les premières années passaient souvent au début. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans une salle pour la partie écrite des premières épreuves. Malgré l'angoisse, les quatre amis ne se sentirent pas le moins du monde en danger pendant l'épreuve. Ils trouvaient ça même plutôt simple. Mais le plus intéressant fut les épreuves pratiques les jours suivants. Ariane et Silver se montrèrent vraiment doués en faisant danser leur ananas sur la table de Flitwick avec des mouvements très complexes. Ils reçurent de grosses félicitations.

Tiana et Ariana n'étaient pas en reste et passèrent un bon moment à changer une souris en tabatière pour le Professeur McGonagall. Le professeur sembla trouver qu'elles avaient eu de bonnes idées concernant la forme de la tabatière. Silver pour sa part lui avait donné une forme basique malgré sa perfection, Minerva n'était pas très fan mais approuva son travail. Le jour suivant ce fut les potions avec Severus. Ariana s'acharna comme jamais sur sa potion d'Amnésie. En sueur, elle termina sa mixture avec une pointe de fierté. En la voyant, Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire. Pourtant, un long regard passa entre eux et Ariana bomba le torse en sortant de la pièce. Ariane avait pas mal réussi pour sa part mais pas autant que Silver et Tiana.

Ariane se rattrapa en botanique avec Tiana où elles excellèrent dans le rempotage de bulbes et dans le nom des plantes à effet curatif. Silver n'eut bien entendu aucun souci. Ariana réussit à son tour dans la norme et tous finirent le jeudi par leur examen et l'obtention de leur permis-balai. Il était assez rare de le rater mais certaines mentions étaient écrites sur leur permis comme l'efficacité de vol et la dangerosité de la personne. L'examen pouvait de toute façon être repassé chaque année pour les cas les plus délicats.

Mais rien ne sembla compliquer la vie du quatuor qui s'en sortit à merveille tous ensemble. De même qu'Harry ils obtinrent de bons retours de la part de Bibine qui les faisait voler dans des cercles autour du stade de Quidditch avec des virages serrés. Plusieurs fois ils changèrent de vitesse, freinèrent et descendirent un peu en piqué. La professeur leur donna leur permis si précieux et ils se félicitèrent.

Cependant, le dernier jour fut moins joyeux. Le vendredi matin eut lieu le dernier examen, l'histoire de la magie... Là, le trio de filles sembla se noyer dans les dates et les noms de personnages célèbres qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à assimiler en si peu de temps. Silver se sentait à l'aise pour sa part bien qu'il préférait largement les autres épreuves. Il soupirait à chaque réponse.

Lorsque la fin arriva tous expulsèrent la pression avec un cri de joie. Tiana s'étira longuement et retrouva les deux filles qui parlaient vivement avec les sœurs Patil et Lisa Turpin. Les première année sortirent joyeusement de la Grande Salle étouffante pour profiter du soleil et de la fin des examens. Silver entraina le trio vers le lac et elles s'amusèrent à mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Faudra qu'on se baigne cet été ! Commenta Ariana.

\- Oh oui ! Mais on ne sait toujours pas bien nager, répliqua sa sœur mal à l'aise. Tu te souviens on avait fait des excursions nage dans la mer, c'était une catastrophe.

\- Il suffira de s'entrainer, déclara Tiana heureuse. Nous trois, tout l'été, à se pavaner dans le château de Poudlard ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'imaginer !

\- Nous non plus, dit l'une. Surtout qu'on sera avec notre famille...

\- ... et qu'on pourra s'amuser à faire de la magie

\- Ah, je suis toute excitée !

Tiana sautilla dans l'eau et aspergea ses amies qui en firent de même. Le passé était bien loin de leurs préoccupations désormais. Cette année les avait déjà changées et aucune ne semblait vouloir garder rancœur à leur famille. Silver fut plus triste car lui allait quitter Poudlard. Il resta sous un arbre à penser. Revoir ses parents, retourner dans les préceptes de l'ombre. Il en était fatigué d'avance. Les filles étaient un peu tristes aussi, que leur groupe se résume de nouveau à trois, mais elles lui assurèrent qu'ils se reverraient vite en Septembre. L'argenté approuva et les regarda s'amuser avec un sourire. Tout semblait être si paisible. Et pourtant, caché derrière un arbre, un homme ne cessait de les regarder avec envie. Tôt ou tard, leurs destins et leurs héritages les rattraperaient.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine en espérant que vous avez aimé :)**


	23. LA première rencontre

**Hello ! Voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : LA première rencontre**

Trempées jusqu'aux os, Tiana, Ariana et Ariane se posèrent à côté de Silver pour sécher au soleil. L'après-midi fut fort agréable et ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte. Libérés du poids des examens. Leurs animaux de compagnie les rejoignirent et se roulèrent dans l'herbe. Ils étaient très heureux à Poudlard. Plus que sur l'île.

Mais soudainement, alors que le soleil descendait, Shadow se mit à siffler méchamment. Puis les chats crachèrent et Féline se cacha derrière Félix et Iris. Les quatre sursautèrent et se relevèrent précipitamment. Ils trouvèrent le serpent qui se tenait sur toute sa longueur alors qu'une ombre filait vers le château. Il avait un bout d'étole noir dans la gueule et du sang qui coulait de ses deux grandes dents. Il venait surement de croquer quelqu'un. Les chats se mirent à la poursuite de l'ombre.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! S'exprima Tiana soudainement angoissée.

Silver fronça les sourcils. Il regarda dans la direction qu'avaient pris les animaux puis son serpent.

\- Quelqu'un a essayé de nous attaquer ou avait de mauvaises intentions envers moi. Shadow est quelqu'un de très protecteur malgré les apparences.

Les filles se regardèrent.

\- Suivons-le !

Silver se mit à courir. Elles approuvèrent et lui emboitèrent le pas. Leurs animaux n'avaient jamais été aussi paniqués qu'à l'instant. Cela les inquiéta. Ils coururent donc à travers les couloirs vides. La plupart des élèves flânaient dehors ou dans leur salle commune. Les grognements leur donnèrent la position et ils montèrent au troisième étage interdit. Aussitôt Tiana se stoppa et tira sur Silver.

\- NON ! On ne peut pas aller par-là à nouveau ! Si Percy nous voit on risque gros !

\- On s'en fiche.

\- On va gagner la coupe ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des points !

Silver se libéra de sa poigne.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi trouillarde.

Il reprit sa route et ouvrit la porte du couloir interdit. Tiana le regarda avec colère. Elle allait lui répondre mais les jumelles passèrent à côté d'elle avec un clin d'œil. La rousse finit par abdiquer et les suivit en jetant un œil dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Percy et par extension recevoir un sermon de la part de sa cousine. Elle décida d'ignorer ses pensées puis referma la porte. Elle retrouva les trois autres devant l'antre du chien à trois têtes.

\- Il y a du sang devant la porte, commenta Ariane en se baissant. Il doit être là.

\- Avoir voulu nous attaquer en traitre, il va payer, répliqua Ariana en serrant les poings.

Silver approuva d'un regard sadique et déverrouilla le loquet.

\- Ah ça, s'il a rencontré le chien il doit bien payer, dit Tiana perplexe.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'entend rien, enchaina Ariane.

Silver haussa les épaules et ouvrit tout doucement. Là ils trouvèrent le chien endormi ainsi que leurs animaux pétrifiés au sol et un doux son de harpe. Les quatre écarquillèrent les yeux alors que le monstre ronflait comme un bébé sous la berceuse. Puis Silver remarqua une personne présente dans la pièce, proche de la harpe enchantée qui jouait toute seule.

\- Professeur Quirell ! S'exprima-t-il surpris. C'est vous qui avez essayé de nous attaquer à l'instant ?!

Les filles se retournèrent vers lui, choquées. C'était pourtant bien un Professeur de Poudlard qui saignait à la jambe avec deux entailles sur le mollet.

\- Je voulais juste vous jeter un sort d'entrave mais il semble que vous étiez bien gardés. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes là et c'est le principal. Nous serons tranquilles pour parler ici.

Ariana fronça les sourcils.

\- Je rêve ou vous ne bégayez plus ?

Silver se recula soudainement. Il ressentait quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Un goût de magie noire. La même que celle utilisée par ses parents.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'argenté.

Quirell scella à nouveau la porte et s'avança vers eux. Les quatre se collèrent contre le mur. Soudain une voix s'éleva de la tête de Quirell.

 _\- Je suis certain que tu commences à comprendre qui je suis, Silver Bright. Tu es très intelligent, je t'ai observé tout le long de l'année. Avec tes amies. Théa Rogue, Tiana Black. Des enfants très douées, héritant de leurs parents sans aucun doute. Le même caractère, la même fougue. Espérons juste que leurs choix seront différents. Et les jumelles Dumbledore. Si je m'y étais attendu. Ce vieux fou a enfanté à son âge. En cachette. Et il les a mises à l'abri tout ce temps. Il est très intelligent. Si je l'avais su j'aurais tout fait pour les faire grandir du bon côté. Les Bright, mes plus fidèles serviteurs, auraient pu les prendre avec plaisir. Mais ils ne les ont jamais retrouvées. Ces deux bébés disparus. Alors qu'ils y étaient presque le soir de ma fin. Ah, quel gâchis. Retourner les filles contre le père, leur montrer la vraie vie. Cela aurait été parfait. Mais il est toujours temps._

Le trio se tourna vers Silver qui balbutia.

\- Lord Volde... Maitre...

Ce mot lui arracha la bouche. Il repensa aux lettres de ses parents et aux rumeurs. Et surtout aux débuts de l'année, de ce que son père lui avait dit. Alors c'était vrai, il était bien à Poudlard et vivant. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas tuer Harry dans ce cas-là ? Les filles le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- VOLDEMORT ! Réplique fortement Ariana. C'est lui ? Sérieusement ?

Elle regarda Quirell avec scepticisme. Ariane en revanche regardait Silver avec un certain dégoût dans le regard.

\- Attends que je comprenne, dit-elle. Tes parents sont les plus fidèles serviteurs du mage noir ?

Tiana serra les poings.

\- Tu nous observais pour leur compte c'est ça ?! J'ai vu ta liste... Je croyais que c'était un recueil de tes proches mais...

Silver ne pipa mot. Il fixa Quirell avec intérêt. Celui-ci enleva son turban et se retourna. Les filles crièrent en voyant la véritable tête de Lord Voldemort.

 _\- Oui je sais, je ne suis pas très beau à voir. Mais tout cela va changer ce soir. Je vais m'emparer de la pierre philosophale et revenir à la vie pour l'éternité,_ sourit la créature _. Silver, tu auras ainsi l'honneur de voir ma résurrection en tant que privilégié. Toi, le fils prodige des Bright. Tu feras un très bon serviteur je n'en doute pas._

\- Il faut prévenir Papa ! Hurla Ariane en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vite !

Ariana lui emboita le pas mais l'homme se mit à rire des deux côtés.

\- _Albus Dumbledore,_ persifla la tête _. Il est parti au Ministère avec une fausse lettre de ma part. Personne ne pourra protéger la pierre ce soir. J'ai appris tous les pièges par cœur, rien ne m'arrêtera._

\- Non... Souffla Tiana. C'est quoi ce cauchemar ! ONCLE REGULUS ! ONCLE SEVERUS !

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'un grand mage noir sadique allait soudainement revenir à la vie devant elle. Elle appela à l'aide comme ses amies mais la porte était insonorisée. Le seigneur des ténèbres rit avant de tousser. Il était très mal en point.

 _\- Survivre de sang de licorne... Ce n'est pas pratique. Il est temps de se mettre au travail. Tiana, les membres de ta famille sont presque tous des mangemorts. Tu te devras aussi de nous rejoindre pour un monde idéal. Les Black, les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les... Rogue. Tous sont là pour servir leur Maître. Toi et ta cousine êtes liées à mon avenir. Alors ploie le genou devant moi maintenant et je vous garderai une place de choix dans nos rangs._

La rousse ne bougea pas d'un millimètre malgré la peur. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait, elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et se tourna vers les jumelles.

 _\- Vous aussi vous serez à mes ordres, ou je vous tuerai. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes aussi l'enfant de mon rival. Vous l'avez en vous. Mais vous êtes jeunes. Alors je vous laisserai le temps. Le temps que je réunisse à nouveau mes fidèles avec l'aide des Bright._

Le duo se prit par la main.

\- Jamais on ne trahira notre père ! Répliqua Ariana en faisant sursauter Ariane de stupeur. C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il nous protégera comme il l'a déjà fait toute notre enfance à sa manière. Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla Silver. Ne dis pas ce que tu n'assumeras pas !

\- TOI ! ALORS TOI ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !

Elle s'approcha du garçon et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Tiana en fit de même mais Ariane se mit entre eux.

\- Arrêtez ! Silver... c'est... c'est notre ami !

\- MENSONGE ! Dit sa sœur.

\- J'ai confiance en lui ! C'est quelqu'un de bien !

Elle se colla contre Silver qui écarquilla les yeux. Les deux filles baissèrent leur baguette et se regardèrent. L'argenté serra Ariane contre lui.

\- Merci...

 _\- Je suis content de t'avoir à nouveau rencontré Silver. J'attends beaucoup de toi et de tes parents. J'attends beaucoup de la nouvelle génération. Je vous attendrai tous et j'espère que vous viendrez à moi. Sinon je tuerai vos familles et vous torturerai jusqu'à vous faire entendre raison. Votre avenir est dans la magie noire. Dans le monde de Lord Voldemort._

La tête sourit avec fanatisme. Ariane trembla et Silver la serra avec force. Il défia son "Maître" du regard. Il n'obéirait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Tiana le remarqua et se détendit. Elle pensa soudainement à la mort de Regulus et se rendit compte que jamais elle ne voudrait voir ça. Qu'il était si précieux à ses yeux qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. De même que Severus Rogue... Le père de sa cousine !

Elle trembla de la lèvre, effrayée et prit Ariana contre elle. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils sans discontinuer tout en tremblant. Elle le pointa du doigt.

\- Je suis la fille d'Albus Dumbledore. Et je suivrai ses pas jusqu'au bout !

Ariane aussi surprise que fière de voir sa sœur changer à ce point se calma.

 _\- Si jeune... Mais le temps viendra bien vite. L'heure de choisir entre la mort et l'avenir._

Voldemort se rapprocha en faisant reculer le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

 _\- Quirell. A toi de jouer. Le temps presse avant son retour._

Aussitôt le professeur se retourna et leva sa baguette. Les jeunes en firent de même, pour pas grand chose.

Ils furent pétrifiés d'un Stupefix et tombèrent au sol.

 _\- A bientôt._

Pressés, Quirell et Voldemort ouvrirent la trappe et entrèrent dedans avant de disparaitre. Tous purent cogiter quelques minutes avant de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione qui voulurent les aider, ainsi que les animaux pétrifiés plus loin. Mais le chien se réveilla. Ils s'excusèrent et partirent protéger la pierre. Silver voulut avertir Harry mais il ne le put dans son état. Aucun ne put expliquer la situation. Ils prièrent pour leur survie.

Le jeune Bright, toujours collé à Ariane, se sentait si mal qu'elles découvrent la vérité qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur explosait. Seule l'intervention d'Ariane lui donna l'espoir d'être un peu compris. Les filles pensaient à leur famille de leur côté et à ce qui les attendaient si ce Voldemort prenait la pierre. Les ténèbres reviendraient ? Elles n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire mais comprenaient enfin toute cette histoire de sécurité et de dangereux sorciers.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant de voir Hermione sortir de la trappe en balai avec un Ron inconscient au dos. Puis Dumbledore arriva avec les professeurs et Madame Pomfresh peu après. Albus avait l'air vraiment paniqué et en colère. Il se pencha sur ses filles, Tiana et Silver. Il leur sourit et annula le sortilège.

\- Ca a dû être une dure soirée, je suis désolé. J'ai encore échoué en tant que père et directeur...

Ariana eut les larmes aux yeux et tomba dans les bras de son père. Ariane en fit de même. Il fut surpris.

\- Tu es un super papa, dirent-elles en cœur.

Cela raviva Albus d'une chaleur intense. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher. Il se leva et fila vers la trappe pour sauver Harry. Tiana reçut un Regulus dans ses bras et sourit en se serrant fort contre lui. Severus était là également et posa la main sur la tête de sa nièce tout en fixant les jumelles. Pomfresh en profita pour regarder Silver mais il n'avait rien. Ils furent tous amenés à l'infirmerie pour un repos mérité.

Mais aucun ne put s'endormir après cette soirée et cette entrevue avec Voldemort. Ils cogitaient tous. Tiana fut la première à se lever et invita le trio à la suivre. Sans un mot de plus chacun s'habilla et regarda Harry dormir à poings fermés. Ils avaient appris qu'Albus était arrivé à temps et qu'Harry avait réussi à repousser Quirell et le mage noir. Encore une fois. A pas de loup, ils sortirent en pleine nuit dans le château et se rendirent dans les cuisines. Les elfes, heureux, leur servirent à manger et un chocolat chaud. Ils s'assirent donc sur une des grandes tables et fixèrent leur bol.

Silver fut celui qui brisa le silence.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez pour ma famille. Et je ne vous l'aurais jamais dit en d'autres circonstances.

\- Pourquoi ? L'agressa Ariana sur la défensive. On n'est pas digne de confiance ou parce que tu comptes toi aussi devenir le fidèle serviteur de Voldemort ?

Il se crispa à l'évocation de son nom. Il but une gorgée de lait.

\- Je veux juste avoir la paix, répliqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître dans une telle famille. Et je ne veux pas voir de la peur dans vos regards à cause de ça. En plus maintenant vous comprenez que notre avenir est amené à nous diviser si IL venait à trouver un moyen de revenir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Ni avant, ni ce soir. Mes parents me l'ont toujours dit, il a trouvé un moyen de devenir immortel bien qu'il ait perdu son corps charnel apparemment.

Il soupira.

\- On devrait arrêter les frais maintenant. J'ai été heureux d'être votre ami pendant un an mais ça ne sera plus possible pour nous. Ça nous ferait trop de mal. Il vous convoite et je suis amené à vivre dans l'ombre de ses actes. A le servir...

\- Non. Tu n'en es pas obligé, dit Ariane en lui prenant la main. Ni l'obligation de nous fuir et d'arrêter notre si belle amitié.

\- Est-ce que tu faisais semblant cette année ? Est-ce que c'était pour tes parents ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas suivre la liste. Mais c'est venu tout seul avec votre arrivée dans le train. J'étais heureux d'avoir de vrais amis à part Drago. J'adore notre amitié mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, acheva Ariana. Tu es notre ami et point barre.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais je suis un Bright. Et je serai sûrement votre ennemi...

\- Est-ce ton choix ? demanda Ariane.

Il la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je... non.

\- Alors fais ce que toi tu décides. Deviens maître de ton avenir comme nous serons maîtres du nôtre. Peu importent nos familles et nos antécédents. Regarde Tiana, elle vient aussi d'une famille de Mangemorts. Et pourtant elle ne choisira jamais une telle voie. Ses oncles ont même défié le Lord et sont partis de leur plein gré. Tout est possible. Il suffit de le vouloir.

Silver eut les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes sincères pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se cacha et le trio se sourit en se levant et le prenant dans leur bras. Il renifla.

\- Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrées !

\- Nous aussi. Peu importe ton nom, on n'en a toujours eu cure, dit Ariane.

Il rit et elles aussi. Puis le calme revenant il se mit à manger.

\- Sacré famille qu'on a, hein. Les Bright, Les Rogue, Les Dumbledore, Les Black.

\- Ah ça tu peux le dire, dit Ariana. On a hérité de bonnes et de mauvaises choses.

\- Il faudra faire avec, sourit sa sœur. Au moins, nous sommes tranquilles à Poudlard et Voldemort a disparu dans la nature pour un bon moment, non ?

\- Espérons, sourit Silver. Mais avec Albus, on ne craint rien. Votre père est son ennemi juré après tout.

\- Moi j'ai hâte d'avoir le résultat des examens et de passer l'été au lac, enchaîna Tiana.

Les quatre sourirent et se mirent à parler plus légèrement. Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie peu après pour recevoir une soufflante de la soignante et de Regulus qui les cherchaient. Ils s'excusèrent avant de se coucher. Une longue nuit de sommeil réparateur les attendait. Cogitant sur la lumière et les ténèbres qui ne cessaient de jouer avec eux.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, ils les passèrent à flâner près du lac. Le banquet se rapprochait et donc le départ de Silver dans sa famille. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui… Il évitait d'y penser et se détendait avec les filles. Certaines phrases de Voldemort tournaient dans leur tête. Silver n'était pas étonné de ce qu'il avait dit sur lui mais les trois filles cogitaient beaucoup. Ariane et Ariana avaient retenu qu'il avait parlé de rival concernant leur famille et ne cessaient d'y réfléchir. Tiana de son côté avait retenu le nom Lestrange mais n'avait pas encore osé poser la question à Regulus.

Théa et Adrian les rejoignaient de temps à autre, les faisant penser à autre chose. Ils parlaient des options que les deux plus âgés avaient prises pour leur troisième année. Tiana fit promettre à sa cousine de la laisser lire son manuel sur les créatures magiques et ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel avant d'en rire. Les derniers jours, Percy se joignait à la petite troupe, le nez plongé dans des livres parlant de carrières ministérielles. Il allait rentrer en sixième année et se décidait sur quelles matières il allait garder, tout en stressant pour les résultats des BUSE. Les Serpentard présents dans le groupe pouvaient cependant confirmer qu'il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied avant les examens : il était toujours le premier debout dans la salle commune et le dernier à se coucher.

Harry Potter avait fait parler de lui après son affrontement avec Voldemort/Quirell. Secrètement, les quatre amis furent ravis de ne pas être mis sur le devant de la scène. Ca avait été assez éprouvant toute l'année au vu de la notoriété de leurs familles. Leur manque de réaction sembla rassurer les professeurs. Certains avaient eu peur qu'ils ne revendiquent l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Mais au contraire celui-ci leur avait fait comprendre que tout n'était pas beau dans le monde de la magie, et surtout, que Voldemort reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Le banquet de fin d'année leur permit de penser à autre chose. Silver et Tiana furent ravis de la couleur vert et argent de la Grande Salle à cette occasion. Contrairement à Drago qui entra dans la salle comme un conquérant, ils se contentèrent de rejoindre les places que leur avaient gardé Théodore et Daphnée. Pour cette soirée, ils resteraient dans leur maison. Ariana et Ariane rejoignirent également leur table, un peu jalouses de la maison de leurs amis. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch et également la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elles promirent de se rattraper sur les deux l'année prochaine. Les jumelles espéraient de tout leur cœur être prises dans l'équipe. Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards de leurs tables respectives puis reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever pour un discours.

\- Une autre année se termine, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle, avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

La table des Serpentard ne se fit pas prier de montrer sa joie et Ariane et Ariana sourirent légèrement. Au moins leurs maisons avaient été proches.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents.

Tiana et Silver cessèrent de frapper dans leurs mains et se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Toute l'école était pendue aux lèvres du directeur.

\- J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Voyons… Oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley… Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Malgré que les points soient donnés à Gryffondor, Percy se regorgea en se vantant de son petit frère ce qui fit rire ses amis.

\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. Enfin parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

La salle était en effervescence. Voilà qui mettait Gryffondor et Serpentard à égalité. Comment allaient-ils être départagés désormais ?

\- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.

Les visages de Serpentard s'affaissèrent alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se faisait entendre à la table des Gryffondor. Silver se contrefichait un peu de cette coupe. Tiana cependant avait travaillé dur et rapporté plusieurs points. Que Dumbledore compense les retraits de points de son oncle, elle pouvait le comprendre, mais elle était énervée qu'ils fassent gagner les rouge et or. De plus, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle s'étaient joints aux applaudissements alors qu'ils n'avaient pas applaudi leur maison auparavant. Cette différence entre Maisons l'énervait au plus haut point. Les jumelles lui jetèrent un regard compatissant et se contentèrent encore une fois de sourire plutôt que d'applaudir à tout rompre comme le faisaient les autres.

\- Ce qui signifie, que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains et le vert et argent fut remplacé par le rouge et or. Regulus fit un sourire un peu forcé et plusieurs notèrent à quel point, à cet instant, les visages de Severus Rogue et de Tiana Black se ressemblèrent. Il leur était impossible de nier leur parenté à cet instant. Regulus le signala à Severus en riant et celui-ci eut un micro sourire en se tournant vers Tiana qui était renfrognée. La rousse vit son sourire et lui répondit très légèrement. Regulus rit encore plus fort en se rendant compte que c'était les mêmes sourires qu'ils se faisaient. Severus lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire cesser et Regulus se frotta le mollet non sans rire encore légèrement. Tiana ne se dérida qu'au moment du repas, qui fut aussi conséquent qu'à la rentrée ou même Halloween.

* * *

Les jumelles et Tiana accompagnèrent Silver jusqu'aux grilles du château. Ca leur avait fait bizarre à toutes les trois de ne pas avoir à faire leurs valises comparé aux autres élèves.

\- Tu nous écriras, hein ? Lui demanda Ariane.

Silver eut une ébauche de sourire en acquiesçant. C'était étrange de le voir sur la réserve et inquiet.

\- De toute façon, il faut bien qu'il maintienne sa couverture d'infiltré, taquina Ariana avec un clin d'œil.

Silver se détendit un peu mais reprit vite ses esprits quand Theodore et Daphné le rejoignirent.

\- Oh et rapporte-nous un tas de bonbons à la rentrée ! Cria Tiana avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Promis ! S'écria Silver avant de quitter le château.

Les filles se rendirent la Grande Salle, riant en se mettant à la table des Poufsouffle. Elles avaient toute la place pour elles. Elles avaient promis à Silver de s'entraîner sur les futures blagues qu'ils avaient prévu de faire l'année prochaine. Au final ils n'avaient pu en faire qu'une. Ils comptaient bien se rattraper l'année prochaine. Aucune des filles n'était décidée à poser les questions que l'entrevue avec Voldemort avait soulevées. Maintenant qu'au niveau familial ça allait à peu près, elles avaient peur de tout faire repartir en arrière. De toute façon l'été durait deux mois, elles auraient bien le temps d'y penser. Théa les rejoignit, heureuse de ne plus être la seule à rester au château.

Du côté de Silver, il avait pris un compartiment avec les première année et avait repris le masque froid qui était le sien avant Poudlard. Autant se remettre dans le bain avant de revoir ses parents. Théodore semblait aussi perdu que lui et Daphné ne cessait de soupirer en regardant par la fenêtre tandis que tous les autres Serpentard du compartiment maugréaient encore du favoritisme de Dumbledore pour les Gryffondor.

Arrivé à la voie 9 ¾, il eut un arrêt, soupira et se rendit vers Edmond et Eleanor qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il suivit du regard Harry Potter quitter le train en compagnie de son ami Ronald et rejoindre la fratrie Weasley. En compagnie de Drago et de sa clique, Silver quitta le train et rejoignit les Bright et les Malefoy. Lucius jeta un regard de dégoût aux Weasley, comme les parents de Silver. Narcissa était trop occupée à câliner Drago qui se laissait faire bien qu'il grimaçait d'un tel traitement en public. Eleanor serra Silver contre elle et il se laissa faire. Une chose l'arrangeait bien : dans le but de vouloir protéger Tiana et les jumelles, Dumbledore, Rogue et Regulus n'avaient pas voulu parler de leur rencontre avec Voldemort. De ce fait, personne n'était au courant qu'il l'avait vu. Ses parents n'auraient cessé de lui en parler pendant tout l'été si ça avait été le cas. Les parents Bright noyèrent leur fils sous leurs félicitations pour ses résultats scolaires et son rapprochement avec ceux inscrits sur la liste. Silver les accepta d'un sourire et fut heureux de prendre le prétexte de ranger ses affaires pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Il libéra Shadow et songea aux filles qui avaient la joie d'avoir le château pour elles seules durant deux mois. Elles avaient promis de lui montrer leurs trouvailles si elles trouvaient des endroits intéressants. Lui de son côté allait également travailler sur les blagues qu'ils prévoyaient de faire l'année prochaine. Tous les quatre avaient de quoi s'occuper durant l'été.

* * *

 **Voila qui clôture la première année. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'été des filles :)**


	24. Vacances reposantes

**Hello ! Bon week-end à vous, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Vacances reposantes**

L'été fut particulièrement beau lors de cette année-là. Mais encore plus pour les quatre jeunes filles présentes dans le château de Poudlard. Théa était heureuse de ne plus être seule dans sa forteresse. Quant à Tiana, Ariana et Ariane, elles prirent un grand plaisir à profiter de la vie loin de l'orphelinat et du monde Moldus.

Ensemble, les quatre filles passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à s'amuser de toutes les manières possibles. Dormant dans le même dortoir, Serpentard et Serdaigle, elles riaient jusque tard dans la nuit. Elles allaient également à la bibliothèque sous les yeux protecteurs de Regulus qui les voyait s'esclaffer. Leurs voix résonnaient dans le château avec plaisir. Lors de chaudes après-midis, elles profitaient du bain de soleil pour bronzer au bord du lac. Puis les filles allaient faire du balai autour du château et s'amusaient à tester le Quidditch bien que Théa ne soit pas plus fan que ça. Les anciennes orphelines adorèrent ça et les cousines se firent des matchs contre les jumelles.

Parfois on pouvait les voir se balader au-dessus de la forêt interdite et des serres. Hagrid les saluait chaleureusement tous les jours de même que les professeurs toujours présents au château, notamment dont Minerva et Severus. Les jeunettes croquèrent la vie à pleines dents, oubliant momentanément la rencontre avec Voldemort pour trois d'entre elles. Le temps défila rapidement mais aucune ne s'en rendait compte. Les elfes étaient à leur service et elles en profitaient pour se choisir le menu. Elles achetaient également des jeux par hiboux et testaient plein de choses entre elles.

La joie était de mise mais elles n'en n'oublièrent pas la magie et le monde qu'elles aimaient tant. Entre des séances de lecture pour en apprendre plus, l'ancien trio d'orphelines profitait de moments calmes pour s'entrainer aux sortilèges, à la métamorphose et aux potions. Tiana se renseignait sur diverses créatures magiques tandis que Théa étudiait les potions avec assiduité, rêvant de pouvoir pratiquer à son maximum durant les cours. Ariane pour sa part passait le plus clair de son temps à elle pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait de grandes capacités et cela la rengorgea. Ses sortilèges étaient parfaits et puissants. A côté de cela Ariana s'occupait en potions dans les recoins du château. Les encouragements, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, de Rogue la motivaient à se perfectionner. Mais certaines de ses mixtures ratèrent au grand damne de sa minette qui sursautait lors des explosions.

Ariana décida donc d'aller voir le Professeur Rogue qui trainait dans sa réserve. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir venir ainsi car la blonde allait souvent lui poser quelques questions par moments. Il aimait beaucoup son ardeur dans les potions mais aussi son caractère bien trempé. Il soupira pour la forme.

\- Bonjour professeur. Je voulais vous demander si vous ne pourriez pas me donner des cours particuliers cet été... ? Tenta-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de rater ma potion Wiggenweld. C'est agaçant.

Surpris, l'homme haussa un sourcil. Il se massa alors le menton. Il commençait à s'ennuyer dans sa petite routine.

\- Si vous ne me causez pas de désagrément, pourquoi pas. Avez-vous bien suivi mes derniers conseils sur la façon de tourner la potion ?

Ariana approuva de la tête.

\- J'ai tout suivi à la lettre et j'ai même fait très attention à la température. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Hm, bien, prenez les ingrédients qu'il vous faut. Je vais voir ce qui cloche.

\- Oh. Merci beaucoup !

Severus la regarda s'extasier et entrer dans la réserve. Il s'accouda à la porte et la regarda se servir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne la repoussait pas. Tout le monde le craignait, même sa nièce le regardait avec appréhension quand elle voulait lui parler, il le voyait bien. Silver le respectait à son tour mais il n'avait pas cette même approche que la jeunette avait. Elle agissait si spontanément et normalement avec lui. C'en était déroutant.

Il se perdit longuement dans ses pensées. Puis soudain il eut une expression de surprise. Ariana monta sur une échelle pour prendre du sang de salamandre quand la biche en argent sortit de son haut d'été. Elle se balança sur sa maigre poitrine. Il fut hypnotisé par le va et vient du collier qu'il avait perdu en début d'année. Il se retrouva dans un état second à repenser fortement à Lily Evans, son grand amour et mère de Théa. Son cœur se serra. Il avait beau regarder Ariana, il avait l'impression de voir Lily. Des reflets roux se balancèrent sur les cheveux lâchés de la jeune Dumbledore qui souriait à pleines dents. Toute son attitude lui faisait penser à elle. Car jamais Lily n'avait eu peur de lui. C'était la seule personne qui l'avait regardé comme un être humain et qui l'avait vraiment aimé.

Son regard perturba la jeune blonde qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Lily.

\- Non c'est... Ariana...

Severus reprit soudainement conscience lorsqu'il tomba dans les yeux de la Serdaigle. Bleus comme l'Azur du ciel et non verts comme l'Emeraude des prés. Il plongea un peu dans l'eau bleue avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui je divaguais. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Oui, oui.

La jeune sorcière descendit de l'échelle et il l'enjoignit à le suivre en salle. Ariana resta surprise de la façon dont Rogue venait de la regarder. Elle était perdue et se demandait bien pourquoi il venait de l'appeler Lily avec une voix aussi... différente de d'habitude. Severus était lui aussi toujours aussi perplexe à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Pourtant il ne montra plus rien et entraina Ariana devant un chaudron. Il se reconcentra sur les potions et l'aida dans son travail. La blonde se concentra sérieusement à son tour. Seul le collier resta gravé entre eux. Mais Rogue décida de lui laisser et de ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas la force de le reprendre. De reprendre Lily dans son esprit. Il voulait oublier. Et il savait au fond que la rousse aurait été heureuse de faire don de son collier à quelqu'un d'autre. A une personne qui, pour une fois, acceptait Rogue comme il était sans se poser de question.

* * *

Ariana enchaîna les cours lorsque Severus avait du temps à lui consacrer. Elle en profita pour avancer dans le programme de l'année suivante et apprendre d'autres potions hors cursus. Ariane et Tiana furent contentes pour elle. Théa fut pour sa part un peu plus réservée. Elle avait du mal à partager son père avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui était une première. Quand elle se sentait seule elle écrivait souvent à Percy et se renfrognait au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges bien qu'elle ne le montre pas à l'écrit. Mais Percy ne cessait de parler d'une élève de Serdaigle, qu'il commençait à fréquenter depuis peu. Encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas partager « son » Percy. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Elle redoutait déjà de faire la connaissance de sa petite-amie. Elle savait que si Adrian avait été là, il se serait moqué d'elle en argumentant qu'elle ne lâchait jamais Percy. Depuis qu'il l'avait aidée face aux élèves plus âgés, il était toujours une sorte de chevalier servant à ses yeux. Les missives entre les deux amis se firent plus espacées mais Théa ne put pas couper le contact. Severus remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne répondit pas à ses questions quand il lui en posa. Elle lui en voulait de la délaisser un peu. Elle préféra se confier à Regulus qui lui conseilla d'attendre la rentrée et de continuer à écrire à son ami.

Le mois de juillet s'en alla et les quatre ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Elles profitèrent du mois d'août pour se rapprocher de leur famille. Théa s'accaparait son père et discutait de tout et de rien le soir venu et lors des repas tous ensemble. Tiana passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Regulus à lui poser des questions, surtout sur les animagus. De temps à autre, elle se mettait à faire des efforts et à parler de potions avec Severus mais la conversation finissait rapidement par tourner court. Quant aux jumelles, elles passaient de longues journées avec leur père à l'écouter parler du monde de la magie avec délectation. Il en savait des choses, c'était un vrai puits de science. Il leur montra plein de belles choses et elles en apprirent plus sur lui.

Parfois il les amenait en dehors de Poudlard rien que tous les trois où il leur faisait visiter des commerces sur la magie. Il leur montra des parcs pour les animaux de leur monde et plein d'autres choses moldues qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait. Bien entendu il amenait parfois Tiana et Théa également. Sous sa surveillance elles étaient plus que protégées. C'est ainsi qu'elles apprirent à jouer au bowling, le sport favori d'Albus. Elles découvrirent plein de nouvelles choses.

Tiana demanda même à apprendre à nager à Regulus. Celui-ci en était heureux. Il décida donc de leur donner des cours avec les jumelles sous les conseils d'Albus qui adorait aussi nager. Le père décida d'aider ses filles en les tenant par la main et les forçant à aller loin dans le lac. Ses filles n'avaient jamais été aussi heureuses. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour assimiler la chose. Surtout lorsqu'une étrange créature les regarda au loin et les força à s'aventurer dans le lac. Tiana fut d'abord hésitante et réticente. Comme pour le patin à glace, Regulus la prit par les mains et lui parla des êtres de l'eau pour lui faire penser à autre chose ce qui fonctionna. Les filles finirent par faire une bataille d'eau tout en nageant, sous les yeux vigilants des deux sorciers.

* * *

Plus tard dans le mois, les jumelles Dumbledore invitèrent Abelforth au château. A contre cœur il décida d'accepter. Il n'avait pas envie de les inviter dans son bar plutôt mal côté. Albus en était heureux. L'oncle arriva donc un matin où les deux filles trépignaient d'impatience dans la cour. Tiana et Théa regardaient également la scène d'un peu plus loin, curieuses.

 _\- Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce qu'on a vu dans le miroir du Riséd, dit Ariane dans leur tête._

 _\- Et à Albus surtout ! Ses yeux, c'est incroyable._

 _\- En plus corpulent cela dit._

Les filles pouffèrent discrètement alors qu'Abelforth arrivait à leur hauteur. Ils étaient tous les trois un peu tendus face à cette rencontre soudaine. Mais l'homme finit par sourire.

\- Vous avez vraiment bien grandi, déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru. Sur la dernière photo que j'ai vue, vous étiez hautes comme trois pommes. Et vous vous amusiez à faire voler plein d'objets dans la chambre de votre père.

Le duo sourit.

\- Enchantée de vous connaitre, oncle Abelforth, dit Ariane en tendant la main.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Allons pas de ça avec moi. Et tutoyez-moi surtout. On est de la même famille.

Il les contempla longuement.

\- Vous avez bien des yeux de Dumbledore pour sûr, finit-il par sourire. Vous êtes le portrait craché d'Ariana... Dit-il douloureusement.

\- Notre tante c'est bien ça ? Papa en a parlé, dit Ariane. Elle était craintive mais très très gentille apparemment. Et malade aussi.

Un voile passa dans les yeux d'Abelforth. Il n'aimait pas repenser à tout ça. Et surtout de se souvenir de ce qu'avait fait son frère.

\- Oh ça pour être gentille... C'était un ange. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour nous que pour elle-même. C'était une magnifique jeune fille, comme vous deux.

Elles rougirent un peu mais en furent heureuses.

\- J'ai quelques photos pour vous justement. Si ça vous dit.

\- AVEC PLAISIR, dirent-elles en cœur.

Abelforth rentra à Poudlard avec une certaine nostalgie. Il s'assit chez les Serdaigle avec ses nièces et leur tendit un album photo. Elles l'ouvrirent avec avidité avant de voir leur tante qui souriait avec Abelforth beaucoup plus jeune. Elle était vraiment comme elles et elles comprirent la ressemblance. Pourtant ses cheveux semblaient un poil plus vénitien que les leurs. Chose que l'homme avait aussi remarqué et qui le rendait nerveux en y songeant. Cela venait forcement de l'autre parent. Ca lui donnait la nausée mais il oublia son ressentiment.

\- Tante Ariana a l'air bien triste, déclara Ariane sur une autre photo.

\- Oui, elle a été longuement enfermée chez nous à cause de sa maladie. Elle voulait connaitre le monde mais c'était impossible. Son rêve n'aura jamais été réalisé...

Il avala avec difficulté. Ariana cogita.

\- Mais elle souffrait de quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer. C'était avec sa magie, elle ne la contrôlait pas bien. Comme si elle la refoulait. Ca l'a détruite.

\- Pourquoi elle la refoulait ?

\- Hm. Oh je pense que je peux vous en parler. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, Ariana adorait utiliser la magie malgré les remontrances de notre mère. Et un jour, à ses six ans, elle en a pratiqué dans la rue où des Moldus l'ont aperçue. Alors... Ils... lui ont fait beaucoup de mal. Un traumatisme s'est créé et depuis, elle n'arrivait plus à utiliser la magie. Elle s'est recroquevillée. Puis ça a fini par exploser.

\- Elle a explosé ? Paniqua Ariane.

Abelforth, peu enclin à raconter tout en détail finit par leur sourire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une image... Enfin bref, Ariana n'aura pas eu de chance dans la vie.

\- Elle est morte comment ?

Abelforth se tut. Il se massa les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Dans son sommeil, mentit-il.

\- Oh, au moins elle n'a pas souffert.

\- Non, elle n'aura même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte...

Les jumelles le regardèrent tourner la tête. Elles se retinrent de lui en demander plus et tournèrent d'autres pages. Il y avait des images de Kendra qui avait l'air d'une très bonne mère bien qu'inquiète sur certaines prises. Perceval en revanche n'apparaissait que rarement et toujours lorsqu'ils étaient tous très jeunes. Albus enfant perturba vraiment les filles mais les fit rire.

\- Ils sont morts de quoi nos grands-parents ? Tenta Ariane trop curieuse.

Abelforth ne savait plus où se mettre. Albus lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention à ce genre de choses mais il ne réfléchissait pas comme lui. Il n'avait pas l'art de contrôler ses paroles.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions un peu plus joyeuses à me poser ?

\- On veut juste connaitre notre famille...

\- Je me doute mais je n'aime pas trop parler de ça.

Le duo se regarda puis Ariana reprit à son tour.

\- Alors pourquoi Albus n'est jamais avec Ariana sur les photos. Je ne l'ai vu que peu de fois lorsqu'il est grand. C'est toujours toi qui es avec.

\- Albus était très occupé à Poudlard et même après, dit Abelforth non sans une pointe de haine.

\- Ah...

Elles préférèrent se taire au vu du regard triste et assassin que l'oncle avait.

Ils regardèrent les photos un long moment avant de discuter un peu plus sur le monde de la magie et ce que faisait leur oncle. Les filles parlèrent beaucoup de leur première année à Poudlard et de la joie qu'elles ressentaient ici. Elles évoquèrent aussi le passé mais avec plus de détachement qu'avant. Puis elles parlèrent de Tiana et bien d'autres choses, ce qui émerveilla leur oncle. Il voyait vraiment sa sœur en elles et se sentait encore plus investi auprès des filles.

Au moment de partir il avait mal au cœur.

\- On continue à s'écrire hein ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis très content de pouvoir vous parler et de vous aider à l'avenir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi à n'importe quel moment. Surtout si Albus fait des siennes.

\- Super.

Le duo sourit puis Ariane s'approcha et osa un câlin. Abelforth fut surpris et gêné. Il lui tapota le dos. Ariana lui échangea une poignée de main.

\- Je repasserai à l'occasion pendant l'été. Vous pourrez aussi venir me voir quand vous en aurez le droit.

\- Pas l'année prochaine mais celle d'après oui, soupira Ariane.

\- Ca viendra ne vous en faites pas. On reste en contact permanent. Je serais là pour vous protéger. Mes nièces adorées.

Les filles rougirent à nouveau et se firent caresser la tête avant qu'il ne se retourne.

Abelforth tomba nez à nez avec Albus plus loin. Il le regarda froidement et passa à côté de lui.

\- Merci d'être venu, répliqua le père de famille. Je suis très content que tu t'entendes bien avec mes filles.

\- Elles sont adorables, répliqua-t-il sans regarder Albus. Comme elle l'était elle aussi. Avant que tu ne la tues.

\- ... Tu m'en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A jamais.

Il le regarda enfin avec un ressentiment profond.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Les remords ne mènent à rien. Toi et l'autre l'avez tuée. Alors que tu devais la protéger. Si tu fais pareil avec tes filles, crois-moi, je te le ferai payer.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais leur faire le moindre mal. Je les aime plus que tout au monde.

\- Je ne crois plus en tes paroles depuis longtemps Albus. Ce n'est que du vent.

Abelforth soupira, il n'avait pas envie de le revoir. A chaque fois la colère remontait. Il décida de partir sans plus de cérémonie. Albus lui répliqua.

\- Elles t'adorent tu sais. Et j'en suis très content. Merci pour ta présence, mon frère. Tu auras toujours une énorme place dans mon cœur, même si tu n'en veux plus.

Abelforth grommela pour toute réponse. Il retourna à sa taverne et but un grand coup d'hydromel. Il aimerait tellement pardonner à son frère mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout lorsqu'il regardait le portrait d'Ariana. Au moins les filles étaient vraiment adorables et ça, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Surtout d'avoir passé un si bon moment avec elles.

Les deux filles virent leur père revenir et elles lui montrèrent les albums. Il sourit et contempla les photos avec elles dans son bureau. Il avait entendu leur conversation. Elles en savaient un peu plus sur Ariana mais son frère n'avait pas été assez loin heureusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elles apprennent la vérité sur la tragédie familiale. Et surtout, sur leur autre parent qui pourrait leur causer bien des ennuis avec cette prophétie.

* * *

Abelforth revint deux fois les semaines suivantes. Tiana fit sa connaissance avec joie. Elle l'aimait plutôt bien avec son air simple et jovial. Théa resta plutôt dans son coin, mais salua l'homme lorsqu'il revint.

Les filles continuèrent leur petite vie au château avant de recevoir leur lettre de seconde et troisième année de la main de Minerva McGonagall qui les leur tendit en fin de mois. Elles étaient très contentes de l'avoir. Théa se rappela l'année précédente et constata que le contraste était saisissant. Son père aussi, semblait ravi de la voir ainsi. Il continua de donner quelques cours à Ariana et se surprit à adorer sa compagnie. Elle était très sérieuse et curieuse si bien qu'il finit par lui apprendre le nom des produits de sa réserve.

Albus proposa ensuite à Regulus d'amener les filles sur le chemin de Traverse pour les prochaines courses. Cela sembla le réjouir de même que le quatuor qui avait hâte de retourner là-bas. C'était un lieu magique. Toutes excitées de la rentrée elle attendait les courses avec impatience. De même que le retour de Silver auprès d'elles trois.

* * *

L'argenté de son côté avait passé un été laborieux. Il était de nouveau plongé dans l'ambiance du sang pur. Mais au moins avait-il revu Drago à quelques soirées ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa. Il avait passé de bons moments avec eux. Le reste du temps il l'avait passé le nez dans les livres et à pratiquer la magie dont la magie noire avec ses parents. Il avait aussi profité de ses deux elfes de maison qu'il adorait. Et c'était réciproque, les deux créatures avaient pleuré à son retour. Pour eux c'était leur petit maitre adoré. Et pour lui c'était comme ses nounous.

Il en profita pour leur parler de Poudlard et de ce qu'il avait appris tout au long de l'année. Sans oublier de parler de ses amies. Chose qu'il évita avec ses parents. Il disait toujours qu'il les avait bien approchées sans plus. Sans leur dire la vérité. Shadow profita pour sa part du caveau familial pour éviter la chaleur. Edmond le voyait toujours trainer sur ses artefacts de magie noire. Celui-ci semblait toujours rechercher Voldemort avec ardeur accompagné de sa femme. Son ombre n'avait toujours pas réapparu et les rumeurs s'envolaient. Plus personne ne savait rien. Par chance, aucun des deux ne pensa à imaginer que leur fils l'avait vu et lui avait même parlé. Ils pensaient toujours que c'était une ombre perdue quelque part, attendant leur secours. Ce qui, en soi, était exact car Voldemort était retourné se cacher au loin avec douleur et frustration.

A la fin du mois d'aout, alors que leur fils avait reçu sa lettre, Lucius vint à la maison. Il était seul et convoqua Edmond pour lui parler de quelque chose. Silver était bien curieux et décida de s'approcher. A pas de loup, il envoya Shadow en éclaireur avec un écouteur magique et se colla dans un placard proche de là. Le serpent ondula et se logea sous la table.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Edmond ?

\- ... Si le maitre te l'a confié, tu dois le garder. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en séparer. Il nous avait dit d'y faire très attention.

\- Oui mais imagine, grâce à ça, on pourra le faire revenir. Et Dumbledore devra même partir de Poudlard. Ce serait tous bénéfices, insista Lucius.

Le grand Bright tourna sa baguette dans sa main. Il réfléchissait intensément.

\- Et si l'école ferme, on sera dans de beaux draps.

\- Au moins on aura éradiqué une partie de la vermine, commenta Lucius le nez retroussé. Je me chargerai du côté ministériel. Mais je pense vraiment que ça peut marcher.

\- Hum, je trouve l'idée un peu vague mais si ça marche tant mieux. Cela dit je ne me porte pas garant de ce que tu prévois. C'est trop hasardeux. Surtout que je le répète, ce livre t'a été confié, tu dois le garder.

Le blond se releva avec agacement. Il pensait son plan parfait et infaillible.

\- Moi au moins j'essaye de faire revenir le maitre. Vous, vous ne faites que chercher dans le vent. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à fouiller au hasard. On croirait que vous n'avez pas envie qu'il revienne.

Edmond eut soudain un regard noir à glacer le sang. Il se leva et cela fit reculer Lucius. Il avait été trop loin.

\- Désolé, la colère m'a emporté. Je sais que vous le recherchez activement avec Eleanor...

Le père Bright s'approcha et lui colla la baguette sous la gorge. Il le fixa de ses yeux blancs.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Lucius. Surtout devant moi.

L'homme déglutit. Il avait peur des Bright. Autant que de Voldemort. Ce pourquoi le blond avait décidé de tenter sa chance à sa manière. Pour se faire bien voir des deux côtés. Il espéra que son plan fonctionne. C'était quitte ou double.

L'argenté l'analysa puis le relâcha.

\- Je vois bien tes efforts Lucius mais j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas vains. Bon courage dans ton entreprise. Je serais vraiment heureux que tu réussisses à ramener le maître parmi nous. Si tu réussis, je te considérerai comme un grand homme.

Le blond se rengorgea.

\- Je suis certain que ça va fonctionner. Nos fils n'auront rien à craindre avec leur sang pur.

\- Espérons oui. Je vais continuer mes recherches de mon côté.

Lucius approuva puis le duo se parla plus amicalement. Silver en avait assez entendu et rappela Shadow grâce à un sortilège d'ultra son que seul lui pouvait entendre. Le serpent revient prêt de son maitre et se fit grandement féliciter. Il siffla de joie et reprit sa petite routine.

Silver en revanche était plus tendu. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'augurait rien de bon. Poudlard allait encore être mouvementé cette année il le pressentait. Voldemort planait toujours au-dessus de lui et de sa famille. Cela l'énerva et il décida qu'il parlerait aux filles le jour de la rentrée. Il fallait tout faire pour éviter les ennuis. Et surtout éviter de LE recroiser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça. Et de devoir à nouveau se sentir un avenir imposé par sa famille... Il préféra se concentrer sur la dernière semaine pour se détendre. Il allait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il en avait bien hâte.

* * *

Tiana avait été un peu déçue. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait rencontrer Narcissa à Pré-au-Lard il y a des mois en arrière et Regulus avait dit que ce serait possible en sa présence. Finalement, en lui expliquant qu'avec le bref face à face avec Voldemort, ils préféraient éviter, la jeune fille avait accepté l'excuse non sans bouder légèrement. Elle échangea de longues lettres avec elle à la place en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours la voir à Halloween s'ils réitéraient la visite sur la tombe de sa mère. Et l'année d'après, elle aurait le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque vint le moment des courses sur le chemin de traverse, les jumelles, Tiana et Théa en frémissaient d'impatience. Albus pesa le pour et le contre mais décida que leur mettre des sorts de protection suffirait à Regulus et elles. Le chemin de Traverse était assez fréquenté pour qu'ils y soient en sécurité. Les quatre filles babillaient à tout va. Le changement était radical concernant Théa. Regulus sourit en l'observant expliquer une potion aux jumelles et à Tiana. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi épanouie. Les grilles du château se refermèrent sur eux alors que le Professeur McGonagall quittait également l'école pour emmener les enfants moldus faire leurs courses. Les filles eurent un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant l'année dernière. La petite troupe marcha jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard sous les rayons du soleil qui tapait bien fort. De là, ils prirent le magicobus et se rendirent directement au Chaudron Baveur.

Même si les quatre élèves connaissaient déjà l'endroit, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être émerveillées à nouveau. Ils croisèrent plusieurs connaissances et camarades. De temps à autres, Regulus aussi se faisait arrêter. Après être passés à la banque, la longue queue devant Fleury et Bott les découragea et ils décidèrent d'y revenir plus tard. En cette dernière semaine de vacances, comme l'année d'auparavant, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde et Regulus devait déployer de gros efforts pour ne pas perdre les quatre filles. C'était sûrement dans cette éventualité que le Directeur avait redoublé les sorts de protection sur elle. L'année prochaine, il se ferait accompagner, décida-t-il en rattrapant Théa par le bras alors qu'elle avait l'intention d'entrer dans une boutique acheter de nouvelles capes.

Regulus bailla tandis que les filles s'achetaient leurs capes. C'est qu'elles avaient grandi en un an ! Ils sortirent de la boutique, se rendirent dans la boutique de créatures magiques et y achetèrent des friandises pour leurs animaux. Regulus les y attendit dehors et se figea en croisant le regard glacé d'Edmond Bright alors que Silver entrait dans la boutique après un bref signe de tête auquel Regulus répondit.

Les filles eurent un cri de joie en tombant sur Silver alors qu'elles allaient sortir de la boutique. Jetant un œil par la vitrine, le petit groupe d'élèves vit l'affrontement de regards entre les Bright et Regulus.

\- Ca vous dirait pas d'en profiter et de faire un tour à l'allée des Embrumes ? Demanda Théa.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent et se concertèrent. Leur soif d'exploration avait été un peu refroidie par leur face à face avec Voldemort, mais pour les trois filles, l'allée des Embrumes les avaient attirées déjà l'année dernière. Silver avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'y rendre avec ses parents. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, et comme c'était bien la première fois que Théa suggérait quelque chose qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire, ils donnèrent leur accord.

Ils attendirent qu'une foule un peu plus dense les cache un minimum aux yeux des adultes et se rendirent vers l'allée des Embrumes. Arrivés devant, ils hésitèrent et se lancèrent un regard pour s'encourager. Ils firent tous les cinq un pas en avant.

\- Me voilà surpris de voir de si jeunes sorciers s'intéresser à un tel endroit. Agréablement surpris.

Silver ferma les yeux et les rouvrit alors qu'ils se retournaient. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir Lucius Malefoy avec Drago. Il avait reconnu sa voix.

\- Bonjour, Silver, commença l'homme.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je constate que tu as de bonnes initiatives concernant tes amies.

Les quatre filles dévisageaient Drago et ensuite Lucius. Ils se ressemblaient tellement ! Les yeux gris de Lucius passèrent sur les jumelles Dumbledore, s'attardèrent un peu sur Théa et s'arrêtèrent sur Tiana.

\- Ravi de faire la connaissance des filles dont mon fils a tant parlé durant l'été. Je suis Lucius Malefoy.

Il tendit la main et les filles la serrèrent avec une hésitation palpable qui fit sourire le sorcier face à eux.

\- Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à Ariana qui acquiesça tandis qu'Ariane fronçait les sourcils. Toujours mieux que les deux maisons restantes. Les yeux de votre mère, Miss Rogue, c'en est saisissant.

Théa eut un signe de tête et une moue dubitative. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être au courant alors que personne ne savait à l'école.

\- Mais vous ressemblez bien plus à votre père, admit-il dans un sourire face à son air renfrogné. Ma femme m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Tiana. Et de tes… Interrogations.

Tiana avança d'un pas avec curiosité.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'on te cache et je ne comprends pas que ma femme ne t'en ait rien dit. Je pourrais tout te révéler en quelques phrases si tu le demandais.

C'était tentant, vraiment tentant, se dit Tiana sans lâcher les yeux gris en face d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait depuis près d'un an… D'un autre côté le père de Drago leur faisait froid dans le dos. A part Silver, qui était plus effrayé par ses propres parents.

\- Tu te poses des questions sur ton père et tes oncles ? Et probablement sur d'autres choses de notre grande et noble famille.

\- Noble famille, vraiment ? Demanda Regulus d'un air essoufflé en arrivant derrière Lucius et Drago.

Il jeta un regard noir aux quatre filles sous sa responsabilité.

\- Tiens, tiens… Ce cher Regulus qui sort de son trou.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Lucius, dit Regulus, d'un ton qui disait clairement le contraire.

Aucun des élèves présents n'avait jamais pu voir ses yeux aussi froids et colériques. Ca contrastait sérieusement avec le Regulus qu'ils connaissaient.

\- J'aimerais dire la même chose, assura Lucius en regardant ses ongles comme si Regulus n'était qu'une saleté encombrante. Je me rappelle ta « disparition ». Narcissa était effondrée. Jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses à Poudlard aux ordres de Dumbledore. Etonnant que je ne t'aie jamais croisé alors que je siège au conseil d'administration.

Regulus eut un air moqueur qui ne lui allait pas. Que ce soit de Drago ou de Silver et des filles, aucun n'osait dire ou faire le moindre geste.

\- Oh, ce siège que tu as eu en graissant des pattes, n'est-ce pas ? Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas que ta conversation ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai la responsabilité de ces quatre jeunes filles et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser plus longtemps en ta présence.

D'un regard, Regulus fit comprendre aux filles de le rejoindre. Sans argumenter ou oser le contredire, elles s'exécutèrent, redoutant le sermon auquel elles auraient droit. Lucius retint le bras de Tiana quand elle passa à son niveau.

\- Continue de travailler aussi dur que tu l'as fait cette année. Il n'y a pas que ce genre de traître qui se montrera fier de tes efforts. Suis les traces de ta mère mais ne fais pas les mêmes mauvais choix qu'elles.

\- Lucius. Dit encore plus froidement Regulus.

Lucius leva les mains en signe de reddition, les salua et s'en alla.

Un silence mortel plana alors que Regulus marchait d'un pas vif en maugréant dans sa barbe. Silver les quitta rapidement en apercevant ses parents et en refusant de les leur présenter. La confrontation avec Lucius était suffisante d'après lui. Ils finirent leurs achats dans un silence tendu avant de se diriger vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. Regulus allait entonner un sermon quand ils tombèrent sur les Weasley ce qui sauva la petite troupe. Théa alla aussitôt saluer Percy. A son grand étonnement, il ne dit pas un mot sur sa petite amie. Les jumeaux allèrent saluer les autres.

\- Il manque pas un Serpendaigle avec vous ? Dit malicieusement Fred.

\- Oh, il a rejoint ses parents, répondit Ariane.

\- J'ai hâte de voir vos prochaines blagues, dit George. On a aussi prévu plusieurs choses, ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton et en jetant un regard en direction de sa mère.

\- On a bien travaillé cet été, se rengorgea Tiana.

\- Et on va se rattraper, assura Ariana.

Les jumeaux rirent et Tiana se sentit un peu gênée en sentant Madame Weasley, une femme ronde et bienveillante, la dévisager avec insistance.

\- Excuse-moi, Tiana. C'est que tu ressembles tant à tes parents. A Sirius et Naevia.

Le temps sembla comme se figer pour ceux venant de Poudlard. Regulus aurait volontiers donné une gifle à Molly pour la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Excusez-nous, mais on doit vraiment y aller, dit-il en prenant congé.

 _Sirius Black. Sirius Black._ Le nom résonnait dans la tête de Tiana. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question alors qu'un silence tendu régnait durant tout le trajet du retour, contrastant avec l'aller. Regulus se triturait nerveusement les doigts jusqu'à ce que le bus ne les dépose à Pré-au-Lard. Le silence fut maintenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Eclata enfin le bibliothécaire.

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard sans oser répondre face à son air noir. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle, étonnés du vacarme.

\- L'Allée des Embrumes ? Et si j'étais arrivé plus tard ? Tonna encore Regulus.

\- C'était mon idée, oncle Regulus, dit Théa en avançant d'un pas et en soutenant difficilement son regard.

\- Mais on n'était pas contre ! Dirent les trois autres d'un même ensemble.

Regulus se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un air penaud.

\- Ne me laissez plus les chaperonner seul. Avec tout ce monde, c'était une horreur. Et encore plus quand elles ont l'idée de partir à l'aventure dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le regard des trois professeurs se fit déçu quand ils le posèrent sur les quatre filles.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas leur retirer de points, commença Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Ce qui vous arrange bien, avec deux Serpentard dans le lot, intervint Minerva.

Severus esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est la curiosité à cet âge, dit Albus avec un regard pénétrant sur les filles. Qui d'entre nous ne l'a pas été ? Mais à ce niveau, c'est confondre curiosité avec impulsivité et imprudence. L'Allée des Embrumes est emplie de mages noirs fidèles à Voldemort. Qui sait ce qui vous serait arrivé ?

Théa baissa le regard, Tiana se mordit la lèvre et Ariana et Ariane échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Je propose… Qu'elles participent au grand nettoyage avant la rentrée avec les elfes de maison. Ca me semble mérité, reprit Dumbledore.

L'idée fut approuvée. Les filles passeraient donc le reste de la semaine à aider les elfes de maison l'après-midi. Les professeurs n'étaient pas sadiques au point de les priver de leurs dernières grasses matinées.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Regulus entra dans les appartements de Severus qui en fut étonné. Il était bien rare qu'ils se voient en dehors des repas.

\- Tiana sait le nom de son père.

\- Comment ?

\- Cette idiote de Molly Weasley a lâché le morceau.

Regulus marcha de long en large en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- On ne peut plus reculer. Il serait temps de lui dire, non ?

Severus se figea et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu as retiré les livres le mentionnant. Même avec son nom, elle ne trouvera rien. Non, on ne lui dit rien. Elle est trop jeune. Elle ne peut pas faire pire que de se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes de toute façon.

Regulus se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Vu l'état des choses, il aurait préféré lui révéler maintenant.

\- Et quand sera-t-elle en âge de l'apprendre selon toi ?

\- Jamais. Ce ne serait que de moi jamais je ne lui parlerai de ton frère. Je déteste parler de lui.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle sache.

Severus regarda Regulus sortir de ses appartements avec détachement.

\- Malheureusement, il le faudra, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Le plus tard aurait été le mieux. Mais avec la rentrée et la deuxième année qui s'annonçaient, Tiana aurait d'autres choses à penser. Une année qui allait encore une fois se montrer rude en rebondissements. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour commencer la deuxième année :)**


	25. Rentrée et sélections

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Rentrée et Sélections**

Le premier Septembre finit par arriver. Les quatre filles se sentaient à la fois heureuses et tristes. Elles étaient heureuses de revoir leurs amis mais en même temps tristes de devoir à nouveau partager le château. Ca avait été le meilleur été de leur vie. Des liens s'étaient créés et les anciennes orphelines s'ouvraient. Elles profitèrent de leur dernier après-midi ensemble autour du lac. Il faisait encore beau et chaud et ce serait probablement l'une de leurs rares occasions. Théa avait du mal à croire qu'elle se sentait aussi heureuse, bien qu'un peu triste de l'éloignement de Percy. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait parler que de sa petite amie et ça l'énervait déjà. Heureusement qu'Adrian serait là pour parler d'autre chose ! Les jumelles de leur côté avaient hâte de retrouver leurs camarades, surtout Silver, et étaient impatientes que la rentrée arrive. Tiana se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit. D'autant plus qu'elles avaient pu apercevoir rapidement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il avait l'air à l'opposé de Quirell.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Regulus vint les chercher en leur annonçant que les élèves arriveraient bientôt. Les filles eurent un soupir de concert et se dirigèrent vers leur table. C'était le retour à la routine. Alors que le château était si calme, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le Professeur McGonagall et les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année. Silver, Théodore, Daphné et même Drago vinrent saluer chaleureusement les cousines. Tiana hésita à demander des précisions à Drago sur la famille Lestrange mais abandonna rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Silver de son côté avait hâte de raconter l'altercation entre Lucius et Edmond à ses amies. Théodore et Daphné promirent de lui passer les bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés lors du trajet en Poudlard Express. Le jeune garçon était devenu beaucoup plus proche de Silver lors de l'année écoulée. De même que Daphné.

Ce voyage avait légèrement manqué aux filles, d'ailleurs. Hormis Théa qui n'avait jamais connu ça. Ariana et Ariane retrouvaient également leurs amis de Serdaigle avec plaisir. Lisa enlaça joyeusement la jeune Dumbledore du Yin et commença à lui raconter son été sur les plages américaines. Elle lui parla également d'un monde magique totalement différent de l'Angleterre ce qui fascina toute la table. Mandy se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir des parents Moldus comme la jeune blonde et lui parla à son tour de ses vacances dans un camp magique. Ariana fut friande de détails. Padma Patil ne les rejoignit qu'après avoir salué sa jumelle Parvati avec difficulté.

Du côté des garçons de Serdaigle, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas très proches, la bande de leur année saluèrent les filles et se mêlèrent aux conversations. Terry Boot, ayant aussi des parents Moldus, se mit à raconter son expérience avec Lisa. Ses deux meilleurs amis Anthony et Michael écoutèrent avec attention. Stephen et Kevin restèrent dans leur coin mais s'amusèrent beaucoup des récits sur les Moldus. Eux n'y connaissaient rien du tout. Les préfets les saluèrent au passage peu avant le début de la cérémonie. Les jumelles furent surprises de voir Percy Weasley roucouler avec Pénélope Deauclaire, leur Préfète. Elles gloussèrent.

Comme lors de leur répartition, les première année entrèrent dans la pièce pour se faire répartir. Aucun des deuxième année ne fit attention à la chanson, elle était différente mais assez semblable à celle de l'année dernière. Percy fit les gros yeux à Drago qui avait ri un peu trop fort et celui-ci se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise. Percy avait beau être un Weasley, on respectait son autorité chez les serpents, quoi qu'un peu poussée à l'extrême. Drago se tourna vers Tiana et chuchota pour ne pas se faire rabrouer par le Préfet.

\- Mon père et ma mère n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, mon père n'a cessé de me répéter que tu pouvais lui poser tout ce que tu voulais comme question.

Drago n'était pas assez bête pour lui dire que Lucius lui avait mis une sacrée pression, lui ordonnant de faire en sorte que Tiana lui écrive. Ce qui était assez incompréhensible quand on savait qu'il avait désapprouvé l'échange de lettres entre Narcissa et Tiana. Son père pouvait être changeant… Drago ne l'avait pas compris mais en voyant Regulus, Lucius avait eu envie de lui faire du mal et retourner sa nièce contre lui avait l'air d'être un bon plan.

\- Et ma mère voulait que je te dise de continuer à étudier sérieusement pour qu'on gagne la coupe cette année.

\- Pas moyen que les Gryffondor nous la reprennent.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour une coupe de rien du tout… Il ne comprendrait jamais cet esprit de compétition.

Ils ne suivirent la répartition que d'un œil. Les jumelles accueillirent avec les autres les arrivants de première année dont une certaine Luna Lovegood qui regardait dans le vague. Certains eurent de faibles ricanements, quand, arrivés à la fin de l'alphabet le nom de Ginevra Weasley fut appelé. Tiana s'en étonna et se demanda un bref instant combien d'enfants avait la famille Weasley. En jetant un œil aux jumeaux, elle se rendit compte que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter n'étaient pas là. De même elle remarqua l'absence de Regulus et Severus à la table des professeurs. Elle échangea un regard avec les jumelles qui lui indiquèrent qu'elles n'en savaient rien. Les estomacs gargouillant, Percy dut reprendre plusieurs élèves à l'ordre. Le Préfet soupira de soulagement quand les mets apparurent enfin sur la table. Il échangea un regard complice avec Pénélope qui fit se renfrogner Théa. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père à cet instant.

Comme tous les banquets de Poudlard, celui-ci fut copieux. Quelques-uns remarquèrent Severus et Regulus se faufiler dans la salle, toucher deux mots à Dumbledore et McGonagall et quitter la salle. Cela provoqua nombre de chuchotements curieux. Dix minutes plus tard le Directeur et les oncles de Tiana étaient de retour mais pas le Professeur de Métamorphose. A la fin du repas, Albus se leva et fit un discours tout aussi bizarre que l'année précédente. Si on enlevait l'avertissement sur un certain couloir. Le quatuor d'amis échangea un regard complice à cette pensée puis se levèrent quand il fut l'heure de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Ils se croisèrent quelques minutes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Après avoir salué Silver, Ariana enchaîna :

\- Ca s'est répandu de la table des Gryffondor jusqu'à la nôtre : Harry et Ron sont venus au château en voiture volante ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils n'écopent que d'une punition !

\- La classe, s'exclama Tiana.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, la calma Ariane. L'absence de tes oncles était due à cela et j'imagine qu'ils ont passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Le Professeur Rogue doit être tellement déçu de ne pas avoir pu leur enlever de points, ricana Silver.

Les Préfets interrompirent leur conversation quand ils les houspillèrent pour se rendre à leur salle commune. Partout, les noms de Potter et Weasley revenaient.

\- Ca aurait été un Serpentard, l'élève aurait été renvoyé tout de suite, grogna Drago. Tout ça parce que c'est Saint Potter. Je hais ce favoritisme !

Certains Serpentard approuvèrent tandis que Silver et Tiana levaient les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu. Bien que l'argenté trouvait qu'il avait raison sur ce point.

\- Le mot de passe cette année est _Sang-pur_ , annonça Percy d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

\- Et après on s'étonne que notre maison soit mal vue, dit Daphné d'un air sinistre.

Théodore soupira et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Tiana retrouva son lit habituel et Théa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Personne n'en redit rien. Même Pansy avait fini par s'y habituer. Elles avaient passé tout l'été à dormir ensemble, il n'était guère étonnant que l'habitude leur reste.

Du côté des Serdaigle, les jumelles montrèrent avec ravissement leur salle commune aux première année. Elles se revoyaient un an plus tôt, dans un état fébrile et incroyablement euphorique. Elles ressentaient d'ailleurs toujours le même bonheur et le partageaient avec les autres. Ariane s'occupa de Luna Lovegood qui se trainait toute seule à l'arrière. La blonde aux cheveux clairs la remercia chaleureusement. Pendant ce temps Ariana monta dans leur chambre et retrouva les autres filles. Quand sa jumelle revint elles partagèrent une longue nuit entre filles à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'été.

Les jeunes Dumbledore en profitèrent pour étaler leur joie d'avoir eu le château pour elles. Les autres étaient jalouses mais adoraient entendre parler du directeur. Il était dur de l'imaginer en père après tout. Les cinq jeunettes ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit après une tonne de paquets de bonbons entamés. Les deux chats ronronnant agréablement sur le lit utilisé par les jumelles.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur pour tous. Mais plus encore pour deux jumelles blondes. C'était sûr que se lever tôt ne leur avait pas manqué cet été. Padma et Mandy rirent en se rendant compte qu'elles allaient de nouveau devoir les lever du lit en leur retirant la couverture d'un geste brusque. Ariana et Ariane grognèrent pour la forme mais se préparèrent pour retrouver leurs amis. Silver leur avait manqué durant l'été.

Chez les Serpentard, comme d'habitude, Silver et Théodore attendaient Daphné et Tiana. Celles-ci arrivèrent presque en retard et leur sourirent. Les habitudes de l'année précédente leur restaient.

\- Les garçons à partir de la deuxième année, écoutez-moi ! Cria Marcus Flint.

C'était un élève plus âgé, brun aux yeux noirs, et un air autoritaire à cet instant. Malgré qu'il ne semblait s'adresser qu'aux garçons, les filles présentes ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter elles aussi.

\- Il faut qu'on continue de ramener la coupe de Quidditch au Professeur Rogue. Nous avons besoin d'un poursuiveur pour cela. Les sélections auront lieu samedi matin. Sachez que le père de notre nouvel attrapeur, Drago Malefoy, a offert des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe.

\- Les filles ne sont pas admises ? Demanda Tiana d'un air choqué.

\- Non, Black. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis adressé qu'aux garçons, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Bien que je le déplore, on sait que les Black sont doués au Quidditch. Par contre, Bright, toi je te veux dans l'équipe !

Tiana allait protester mais Silver lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui désignant Percy qui allait s'énerver de cet attroupement. Il avait ainsi détourné l'attention de son amie car il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rentrer dans l'équipe. Ils préférèrent se rendre à la Grande Salle où ils rejoignirent leurs amies à leur table.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Ariane une fois qu'ils eurent expliqué la demande de Flint.

\- Me présenter quand même. Si vraiment ils ne trouvent personne, ils seront bien forcés de me prendre.

\- Tu oublies que recevoir un Nimbus 2001 va forcément motiver du monde.

Tiana haussa les épaules. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de s'y rendre. Percy et Pénélope leur distribuèrent leurs emplois du temps.

\- Il fallait que la rentrée ait lieu un mercredi ! Geignit Ariana. C'est inhumain de nous infliger l'Astronomie dès le premier jour.

L'arrivée du courrier donna de l'animation car Ron Weasley avait reçu une beuglante à la table des Gryffondor. Les filles s'amusèrent beaucoup de ce principe. Tiana reçut des encouragements de la part de Narcissa, les jumelles de même de la part d'Abelforth et Silver de la part de ses parents.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent en botanique. Ils apprirent à s'occuper de mandragores, ce qui amusa les jumelles et fascina Tiana. Silver leur parla à mi-voix, alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de Sortilèges, de l'altercation entre son père et Lucius Malefoy.

\- Cet homme me fait froid dans le dos, intervint Tiana.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que ton père est bien plus effrayant, continua Ariana.

\- Oh tu n'imagines pas oui, commenta l'argenté.

\- Je me demande de quel plan parlait Malefoy Père, s'interrogea Ariane. On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne sache pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- Nous connaissant… Rit Tiana.

\- Espérons surtout qu'on n'aura pas à en pâtir cette année car ils parlaient quand même de fermer l'école...

\- Fermer Poudlard ! CA JAMAIS, dirent les deux blondes en cœur.

La troupe approuva puis se rendit en salle. Le Professeur Flitwick fut ravi de les retrouver et leur fit une révision de l'année dernière. Certains râlèrent mais les quatre amis en furent heureux.

Le midi, ils allèrent à la table des Serpentard car Tiana voulait demander quelque chose à Percy. Si à Serdaigle on avait l'habitude des deux Serpents, il en était autrement chez les Serpentard. Les jumelles ignorèrent simplement ceux qui les dévisageaient avec insistance. Une chance qu'elles étaient filles de directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Tiana ? Interrogea Percy.

\- Est-ce que Flint peut vraiment me refuser si je me présente au terrain de Quidditch ?

Percy eut un sourire en entendant la question. Il trouvait que cette règle de n'avoir que des garçons dans l'équipe ne servait à rien.

\- Uniquement s'il trouve quelqu'un au poste. Et si tu veux mon avis, il y en aura beaucoup qui seront attirés par le balai à la clé, mais connaissant tes antécédents familiaux dans ce sport… ll est rare qu'un Black n'ait pas fait partie de l'équipe. Si tu avais tenu du côté Rogue, tu serais refusée directement.

Théa bouda pour la forme alors qu'ils riaient.

\- Si tu veux je peux tenter de parler de toi à Flint, dit Adrian. Je fais partie de l'équipe, peut-être qu'il m'écoutera. Mais apparemment il veut absolument Silver Bright dans son équipe.

Silver roula des yeux. Il détestait qu'on le harcèle et la compétition ne l'intéressait guère malgré ses dons en balai. Ils finirent leur repas et se dirigèrent vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les jeunes étaient impatients de voir leur nouveau professeur en action. L'ancien avait quand même porté Voldemort sur sa tête et n'avait pas vraiment été très passionnant dans ses cours. Bien qu'il leur ait appris des choses tout de même. Ils déchantèrent rapidement en voyant l'énergumène arriver de ses dents blanches et faire un discours enjôleur sur sa personne.

 _\- C'est... C'est quoi ce prof ? Fit Ariana les yeux ronds._

 _\- Euh... Peut-être que personne ne voulait passer derrière Quirell et que notre père a pris ce qu'il y avait dans le tas._

 _\- Espérons qu'il soit au moins aussi doué pour enseigner que pour la parole._

 _\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

 _\- Ah toi aussi..._

Les jumelles se fixèrent pendant l'échange avec un rictus. Tiana de son côté eut du mal à retenir un fou rire en voyant Lockhart sourire à son propre portrait. Silver pour sa part avait totalement décroché et lisait un livre sur ses genoux.

Le professeur leur tendit alors un questionnaire de cinquante-quatre questions sur lui-même ainsi que son autobiographie et non sur sa matière. Jamais Silver n'avait paru aussi décontenancé devant un Quizz ce qui acheva le fou rire de Tiana. Le quatuor eut moins l'occasion de rire lorsqu'il fallut répondre à ce questionnaire. Ils n'avaient pas lu les livres et ne connaissaient pas du tout cet homme. Si bien que leurs pages furent presque blanches. Quand il ramassa leur copie il leur fit la moue.

\- Il va falloir bien étudier cette année, les sermonna-t-il.

Il sembla contrarié que les propres filles du directeur ne le connaissent pas mais il se rassura. Il avait une année pour les engrainer avec leurs proches.

Hermione fut la seule à tout savoir sur lui ce qui surprit Silver qui se sentit un peu déçu d'être pour une fois second. Mais Ariana le rassura, être premier sur Lockhart ce n'était pas un compliment. Ils en rirent un peu jusqu'à ce que le professeur passe à la pratique et lâche des lutins de Cornouailles dans toute la salle. Ce fut alors l'hécatombe car ces créatures étaient de vraies petites pestes. Ariana et Tiana fondirent sous le bureau pour les éviter tandis que Silver agrippa Ariane et frappant un lutin avec son livre sur les sortilèges de protection.

\- Je crois que le livre est aussi utilisé que ce qu'il y a dedans, en gloussa Ariane.

Silver en eut un rire.

Les filles se servirent donc de leur exemplaire de Gilderoy pour frapper les créatures et les étourdir. La photo en première de couverture leur vociféra des insultes de douleur. Ils se retranchèrent contre une fenêtre explosée avant qu'ils ne remarquent que Lockhart ne servait à rien. Il utilisa un sortilège qui ne marcha pas et perdit sa baguette que les lutins lui volèrent.

\- Bordel, je te l'avais dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, dit Ariane à sa sœur.

\- Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas !

Elles se sourirent avant de reprendre le combat. Aussitôt la fin du cours, tout le monde s'engouffra dehors avec le professeur. Le trio de filles fut outré. Elles qui s'attendaient à mieux que Quirell. C'était pire... Silver resta calme mais sortit sa baguette lorsqu'il vit que l'homme était parti.

\- Franchement, c'est pathétique. J'aurais fait meilleur professeur que lui. Je me demande vraiment ce que votre père a en tête.

Les jumelles haussèrent les épaules avec dépit.

\- Il est un mystère à lui tout seul tu sais, commentèrent-elles.

L'argenté approuva avant de tendre sa main.

\- Incarcerem !

Des cordes jaillirent de nulle part pour attacher trois lutins qui volaient au plafond. Les filles le suivirent en essayant d'utiliser ce nouveau sortilège. Ce fut complexe mais elles attrapèrent un lutin grâce à l'aide de Silver. Harry, Ron et Hermione les remercièrent pour leur aide.

Après Lockhart, avoir Binns en Histoire de la Magie était presque trop reposant.

\- Et dire qu'on a Astronomie après le repas, ne cessaient de râler les jumelles.

Silver notait les dates que leur donnait Binns, sachant par avance que ses trois amies les recopieraient durant le week-end. Contrairement à l'année dernière, ils n'avaient plus le vendredi après-midi de libre pour étudier. Ils avaient cours de Botanique tout l'après-midi. Si les filles somnolèrent, elles n'en dormirent pas pour autant.

Après le repas du soir, il leur fut cependant plus que difficile d'être attentifs en cours d'Astronomie. A la fin de celui-ci, sitôt leur lit atteint, ils s'endormirent d'une traite.

* * *

Les habitudes des cours furent vite reprises. Avec un sourire, Ariana nota que durant le cours de Potions, le Professeur Rogue ne l'asticotait plus avec autant de hargne. Il continuait de la taquiner mais avec un peu moins de virulence. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien travaillé durant l'été, il n'avait pu que le remarquer étant donné qu'il l'avait aidée. Elle devenait très douée dans la matière.

Le vendredi soir, ils se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch où Tiana souhaitait s'entraîner pour le lendemain.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourra convaincre Flint ? Demanda Ariane d'un air inquiet à Silver.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si ça pouvait éviter qu'il me coure après et me harcèle… Depuis la rentrée, chaque fois que je le croise il ne fait que me demander de passer les sélections.

\- Pauvre petit Bright. Notre Silveropédie est harcelée, se moqua Ariana.

Il la regarda avec taquinerie.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas faire de Quidditch ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On aura moins de temps pour étudier et pour explorer le château si on entre dans l'équipe.

Sa soeur approuva et regarda la rousse revenir. Tiana redescendit du balai emprunté dans les vestiaires de l'école avant qu'il ne fasse nuit et semblait plus que confiante.

* * *

\- Non, Flint, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de rentrer dans l'équipe, répondit Silver pour la énième fois en refermant le livre qu'il lisait.

Le capitaine des Serpentard fit la moue, haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir à sa table non sans jeter des regards calculateurs au jeune Bright. Celui-ci finit par aller se coucher tant ça l'agaçait.

\- Et moi, je ne peux vraiment pas faire partie de l'équipe ? Insista Tiana.

Ce fut au tour de Marcus d'être agacé. Autant il pourchassait Silver, autant Tiana le harcelait en retour.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : on ne prend pas de filles dans l'équipe. Et de toute façon avec le Nimbus 2001 à la clé, tu peux être sûre qu'il y aura foule.

Adrian lui lança un regard désolé, lui signifiant qu'il avait pourtant essayé.

Le lendemain, Marcus Flint ne put que se décomposer. Après avoir fait partir les Gryffondor du terrain, riant d'un Ron Weasley crachant des limaces, il avait enfin pu lancer les sélections.

\- Tu as lancé des sorts à tes concurrents ou quoi ? Taquina-t-il Tiana qui était visiblement la seule candidate.

Silver et les jumelles l'avaient accompagnée.

\- J'aurais pensé que le Nimbus 2001 en aurait motivé plus d'un ! S'exclama Ariana.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont dégonflés pour ne pas décevoir papa ou maman. Ou parce que tout le monde savait que Flint voulait notre Silver !

\- Bright, viens voir par là ! S'exclama Marcus.

Ariana et Ariane regardèrent la scène en se donnant des coups de coude d'un air amusé. Les mains dans les poches, Silver soupira.

\- Non, c'est non, Flint. Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Mais tu es super doué ! Tu fais un super duo avec Drago. Et avoir un Bright dans l'équipe…

\- Et une Black alors ? Rétorqua Silver. Tiana est très douée. Vous seriez bête de ne pas lui faire passer les essais. Moi c'est un non catégorique. En plus, vous n'avez personne d'autre.

Flint voulut dire quelque chose mais sembla se résigner. Le regard noir de Silver lui fit froid dans le dos. Il souffla et se tourna avec une lenteur plus qu'exagérée vers Tiana. Les joueurs de l'équipe retenaient leur souffle. Ca faisait des années que Serpentard n'avait pas eu de filles dans l'équipe. Drago semblait encourager sa petite cousine du regard. Il se demanda un bref instant si son père serait fier ou contrarié du forcing que faisait Tiana pour entrer dans l'équipe.

\- Black. Prends le balai.

Tiana s'exécuta sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'on lui tendait le Nimbus 2001. Une fois dessus, elle se jura de tout faire pour l'avoir. Elle s'éleva et Marcus lui rappela les règles du Quidditch pour la forme. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été élevée chez les Moldus.

\- C'est simple, Adrian et moi on va jouer avec toi pour voir si on a une bonne alchimie. Et j'espère pour toi que ce sera le cas. Ensuite tu devras tenter de marquer des buts.

D'un coup de sifflet, Flint lâcha les cognards et le souaffle. Le vif d'or n'était pas utile dans ce cas. Il tenait surtout à tester la confiance que pouvait faire Tiana aux batteurs, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick, et si elle arrivait à marquer malgré leur gardien, Miles Bletchley.

Tiana eut un peu de mal à voler tout en ayant le souaffle en main mais prit rapidement le coup. Une bonne entente se créa entre elle et Adrian. Même Flint finit par se sentir à l'aise et à apprécier de jouer avec elle. Flint lui demanda de marquer trois buts. Elle en manqua deux mais il fallait avouer que Miles était bon. Avec de l'entraînement, elle saurait s'en sortir en match. Flint leur fit signe de se poser au sol.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, Adrian, mais moi j'ai bien apprécié de jouer avec Tiana.

La rousse constata avec un sourire qu'il ne l'appelait déjà plus par son nom de famille.

\- Pour ce qui est des buts, on va retravailler ça. Black, t'es acceptée. Pas comme si on a le choix, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Je peux garder le balai alors ?

\- A ton avis ?

Tiana le remercia puis alla serrer Silver contre elle en lui hurlant un merci dans l'oreille qui le fit grimacer. Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à lui apprendre à tirer correctement. Silver et les jumelles en profitèrent pour voler eux aussi au-dessus du lac noir en faisant de jolis balais aériens et finissant sur une compétition de vol entre le trio.

Plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, Drago et Tiana firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Revêtue de la cape verte des joueurs de Quidditch, son balai dans les bras, Tiana sautillait presque de joie. La rousse rangea son bien avec attention sous son lit et posa sa tenue de Quidditch. A son arrivée à la Grande Salle, certains professeurs approuvèrent sa réussite. Severus sembla sourire plus longtemps que d'habitude et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents pour la première fois.

\- J'en connais une qui ne va pas redescendre de son nuage avant longtemps, ricana Ariana alors qu'ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque durant l'après-midi pour finir les devoirs.

\- C'est mon premier exploit, laisse-moi le savourer !

\- Hey, félicitations Black ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley en les croisant.

\- Semblerait que tu sois notre nouvelle cible pour le prochain match, proclama George d'un air rusé.

Tiana perdit un peu de sa superbe ce qui les fit tous rire.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais vous avez de bons batteurs chez les Serpentard, sourit Fred en la frappant dans le dos.

\- T'as intérêt à bien t'entraîner pour notre match ! Dit ensuite George. Oh, et on a hâte de voir votre prochaine blague !

* * *

La semaine suivante, Tiana jubilait d'être dans l'équipe. Elle en parla tellement que Silver s'éclipsa avec Theodore pour un peu de calme. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet engouement pour ce sport. Théa fit de même mais elle ne se sentait pas de déranger Percy avec Penelope et finit par aller seule dans son coin. Tiana ne le remarqua pas. Elle questionna plutôt les jumelles sur leur envie de faire du Quidditch. Celles-ci étaient toujours hésitantes et ne savaient même pas quand étaient les sélections de Serdaigle. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient déjà passés mais pas les deux autres maisons.

Ce fut lors du nouveau week-end que la réponse fut donnée. Ariana et Ariane avaient un peu oublié ce sport et se contentaient de se promener toutes deux près de la forêt interdite. Elles étaient vraiment tentées d'y entrer. Mais aussitôt qu'elles s'en approchèrent un élève les alpagua avec ferveur.

\- Yin, Yang ! Hé ! Hurla-t-il en courant à leur rencontre.

Il arriva à leur hauteur, essoufflé. C'était un beau jeune homme bien bâti avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il était également plus âgé de deux ans.

\- Ca fait un moment que je vous cours après, vous ne tenez pas en place. Vos amis m'ont donné tellement de directions différentes.

Les jumelles se regardèrent avec surprise. Elles le connaissaient juste de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Demanda poliment Ariane.

L'élève reprit son souffle puis sourit.

\- J'aimerais que vous entriez dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ! J'ai vu vos exploits en balai au lac noir le week-end dernier. Vous êtes très douées. Et... On manque cruellement de joueurs, avoua le garçon. Pour tout dire il nous en manque quatre pour cette saison ! QUATRE ! Vous imaginez ?! A croire que personne ne s'intéresse au Quidditch à Serdaigle. Ils ont d'ailleurs le même souci à Poufsouffle.

Le Serdaigle soupira de lassitude.

\- C'est inattendu, commenta Ariana d'un sourire. A vrai dire on hésite beaucoup. C'est qu'on aime beaucoup passer nos soirées à lire, étudier et explorer le château.

\- En plus on finit toujours par aller voir notre père pour une soirée famille ou à envoyer des lettres. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous et nos amis.

L'homme les fixa avec insistance.

\- Ce ne serait que quelques entrainements par soir vous savez ! J'ai demandé à tellement de personnes... en plus vous aimez vraiment voler, je suis certain que ça vous plairait. Allez, tentez votre chance ! Vous n'avez même pas besoin de passer les sélections.

\- Ah oui, carrément ? Commenta Ariana surprise.

\- Oui. Juste passer quelques tests pour voir quel poste vous conviendrait le mieux. Je n'imagine pas si les jumelles Dumbledore entraient dans l'équipe ! Cela re-populariserait le sport de notre maison ! Et on pourrait même gagner la coupe et rapporter plein de points à notre maison ! Moi j'en ai assez que Serpentard et Gryffondor se battent tous les ans pour gagner. On existe aussi nous ! On doit leur montrer qui ont est !

Ce discours raviva la flamme des jumelles pour la compétition.

\- OUI ! On est trop sous-estimés ! Répliqua Ariana. En plus j'ai vraiment envie de tenter le Quidditch !

\- Pareil. On devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour insérer ce sport dans nos activités.

Le duo se sourit toute excitée. Tiana allait être vraiment surprise car elle pensait qu'elle serait la seule à jouer dans une équipe.

\- Génial, sourit le jeune garçon. Oh, au passage, je m'appelle Roger Davies. Je suis le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe et un Poursuiveur. Beaucoup de septième année sont partis en créant de gros trous dans l'équipe. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec de la persévérance on pourra la redynamiser. Vous m'aiderez pour ça ? Votre nom a du poids.

\- Et bien avec plaisir, si ça peut aider notre maison, dit Ariane d'un sourire.

\- J'ai hâte de commencer, s'excita sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes les premières à avoir dit oui... Ca fait déjà deux sur quatre, soupira Roger avec un sourire. On fera une bonne équipe vous verrez.

Il les prit par les épaules et les amena vers le terrain. Les jumelles étaient euphoriques désormais. Roger les fit se mettre en tenue dont les tuniques étaient un peu grandes. Il les ajusta et appela le reste de l'équipe.

\- J'ai trouvé deux nouvelles recrues comme je vous l'avais promis ! Commenta fièrement le capitaine.

Les deux autres joueurs présents approuvèrent. Roger les présenta. Chambers et Bradley étaient deux bons amis. L'un jouait comme poursuiveur avec Roger et l'autre était un batteur.

\- C'est Yin et Yang ? Les filles Dumbledore ! Tu as touché le gros lot, commenta Chambers.

\- Elles volent bien au moins j'espère, répliqua Bradley. Il n'y a pas que le nom qui compte...

\- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas. C'est après les avoir vues voler que j'ai décidé de les prendre dans l'équipe et elles ont accepté. Elles font concurrence au fameux Bright et sa clique.

\- Oh, intéressant.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elles. Le duo fut un peu intimidé. Pourtant Chambers et Bradley n'avaient qu'un an de plus qu'elles. Ariana se racla la gorge.

\- Et donc, à quel poste doit-on jouer ? On les fait ces tests ?

\- Je vois que tu es impatiente. Et bien, allons-y alors.

\- Il nous manque encore deux joueurs cela dit, dit Bradley.

\- On verra ça après... Allez, en balai. Oh ! Des Nimbus 2000 ! S'extasia aussitôt le capitaine. Bon sang, c'est du tonnerre ! J'ai bien fait de vous choisir.

Le duo bomba fièrement le torse en remerciant leur père mentalement. Puis elles volèrent avec grâce dans le terrain en suivant une série d'indications.

Après une demi-heure le capitaine et les deux autres joueurs s'arrêtèrent en l'air.

\- Bien, très bien. Vous êtes de très bonnes recrues.

\- Arrêtez les compliments, on ne saura plus où se mettre à force, sourit Ariana.

Sa sœur rit.

\- Vous les méritez. En tout cas il y a quatre postes à pourvoir. Il nous manque un batteur, un gardien, un attrapeur et un poursuiveur... Rien que ça.

Il soupira à nouveau. Les filles ne savaient pas du tout quoi choisir. On leur fit donc passer plusieurs tests l'heure suivante. Elles tentèrent chaque poste sous les yeux ravis de Flitwick dans les gradins.

Le post de gardien ne les convint guère. Elles ne protégeaient bien les buts et préféraient voler pendant le match que de faire du sur place. Elles tentèrent les trois autres postes et se rendirent compte qu'attrapeur était contraignant. Passer son temps à chercher partout une lueur dorée leur donnait mal à la tête. Elles se concentrèrent donc sur les deux postes restants et se trouvèrent une nouvelle voie. Aussi surprenant que ce fut, Ariane fut une très bonne poursuiveuse. Elle renvoyait les passes à la perfection et se baladait aisément entre les joueurs. Elle marquait aussi de bons buts bien que son tir était un peu faible.

Ariana en revanche se trouva douée avec une batte. Elle envoyait les cognards avec une telle force qu'ils peinaient à revenir. Elle visait bien et avec précision. Le trio de garçons remarqua également qu'Ariana était d'autant plus investie quand il s'agissait de couvrir sa sœur. En duo elles étaient irréprochables. Ils avaient même l'impression qu'elles communiquaient entre elles par un moyen étrange car elles se répondaient parfois sans se poser de questions...

\- Alors c'est décidé ! Yin tu seras poursuiveuse avec Chambers et moi. Quant à toi Yang tu seras batteuse avec Bradley !

\- Je m'appelle Ariana, commenta la principale intéressée. Mais bon, si ça peut vous aider à nous appeler plus facilement...

\- Je ne sais jamais qui est qui... Avoue Roger.

\- Pas grave alors, soupira Ariana. Nous sommes très heureuses de faire partie de l'équipe !

\- C'est un plaisir ! Maintenant... Il nous manque encore deux joueurs...

Le capitaine se massa les tempes. Mais il fut heureux d'avoir déniché les jumelles. Celles-ci se précipitèrent vers leurs amis pour leur dire qu'elles étaient prises au Quidditch et ce sans même passer de sélections. Tiana était très heureuse de partager ça avec elles. Surtout qu'elles allaient s'affronter. Cela les rendit toutes excitées. Silver les félicita mais continua à rester dans son coin avec Théodore. Les autres filles de Serdaigle en revanche les félicitèrent avec chaleur.

Les jumelles prirent donc part aux premiers entrainements. Ariana essayait de se synchroniser avec Bradley et Ariane avec Chambers et Roger. Leur petite troupe commençait à bien s'apprécier et enfin deux autres joueurs furent démarchés pour le poste de gardien et attrapeur. Ce fut une fille de cinquième année comme gardienne, Lucy Milles. Et un attrapeur de dernière année qui avait bien envie de tenter le Quidditch avant son départ, Jack Willis. La différence d'âge ne sembla pas déranger la troupe et tous s'entrainèrent avec amusement et sérieux. Quand les Serdaigle terminaient leur séance, les Serpentard enchainaient assez souvent à leur tour. Tiana, Ariana et Ariane se tapaient dans les mains et s'encourageaient. Elles avaient hâte de s'affronter sur le terrain.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	26. Questionnement

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Questionnement**

Pour former leurs nouvelles recrues, les capitaines des maisons intensifièrent les premiers entraînements pour être prêts en début de saison. Tiana, Ariana et Ariane passèrent ainsi la plupart de leurs soirées sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elles ne s'entraînaient pas, les filles avançaient dans leurs devoirs et les jumelles reprenaient leur lecture. Silver se sentit un peu mis à l'écart durant le mois de Septembre. Il traina donc seul ou avec Theodore et Daphné lorsque les cours étaient terminés. L'argenté soutenait les filles dans leur sport mais préférait s'épargner les entraînements et les encourageait de loin.

Lorsqu'Octobre arriva, Silver vit ses amis devenir malades à cause de la pluie qui tombait avec force pendant leurs entraînements. Elles avaient toutes les trois une bonne grosse grippe qui traîna pendant tout le mois. Elles étaient contrariées car Pomfresh leur donna de la Pimentine pour guérir. Or, cette potion leur faisait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles et la bouche ce qui les rendaient ridicules dans les couloirs. De plus, elles durent rater plusieurs séances d'entraînement à cause de leur santé ce qui les rendit nerveuses et amusa Silver qui les asticotait. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de reprendre rapidement le balai et à gagner en puissance grâce à leur acharnement.

* * *

Halloween approchait à grands pas. Silver se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Theodore. Il remarqua alors que le jeune garçon était devenu un véritable ami. Plus que Drago ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Lui, l'écoutait et le comprenait. Quand Silver le lui avoua, Theodore fut surpris et ému.

\- Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu et que tu m'as parlé j'étais vraiment très mal à l'aise, lui dit le jeune Nott. Vu que tu es un Bright. Enfin ne le prends pas mal mais même mon père a peur de tes parents...

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude, sourit l'argenté tristement.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas encore et j'avais peur des retombées sur moi. Mais en apprenant à te connaître... Comment dire ? J'ai découvert que tu étais vraiment sympa comme mec. Et moins prise de tête que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu fais pour vivre avec une telle famille et ne pas être aussi... radical dans ta façon d'être et de penser.

Silver regarda la pluie tomber avec ardeur et se stoppa devant une fenêtre. Au loin il voyait les jumelles s'entraîner, trempées jusqu'aux os mais heureuses. Il sourit avec douceur.

\- Je me suis aussi souvent demandé ce que j'avais de différent de Drago ou de mes parents. Mais je pense que personne ne se ressemble. J'ai grandi dans les mêmes préceptes que Drago mais j'ai moins ressenti le besoin d'y adhérer que lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

Theodore le regarda avec intérêt.

\- Tout petit déjà je me posais mille et une questions sur tout. Ca vient peut-être de ma famille et de son don mais si on me disait quelque chose il fallait que je l'analyse et que je m'en fasse ma propre idée. En plus j'aime beaucoup lire, c'est ma passion. Et en grandissant j'ai appris plein de choses par moi-même. Grâce à ça et à mes deux elfes de maison qui s'occupaient beaucoup de moi, je pense que j'ai développé ma propre idée du sang pur. Puis j'ai ma personnalité, on ne pourra pas me l'enlever. Mes parents auront beau me forcer... je ne veux pas penser comme eux. Je n'y arrive pas.

Son ami sourit franchement et regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre.

\- Je comprends mieux. Et tu as raison. Moi aussi je commence à me poser des questions sur la supériorité du sang... J'aime mon vieux père mais... Sa façon de penser m'énerve.

\- Voilà qui me ravit. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler de ça ici alors que je suis tranquille. Mais je pense que ma vision a encore plus changé depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Et surtout, depuis que je côtoie les filles.

\- Les jumelles Dumbledore et Tiana ?

\- Oui, elles sont adorables, naturelles et si détachées de ce monde. J'adore être avec elles. Alors que j'ai toujours regardé un monde de ténèbres et de dictats, je me suis mis à voir un monde brillant et absolument fabuleux.

Theodore approuva.

\- J'ai la même vision avec Daphné... Elle est si gentille et elle se pose aussi beaucoup de questions sur sa famille. Mais souvent, Pansy lui retourne le cerveau. Ca m'énerve un peu.

\- Il ne faut pas laisser Pansy lui dicter des horreurs.

\- J'essaye mais Daphné est tellement influençable. Enfin avec Tiana dans son entourage ça devrait aller.

\- Oui, on sera tous là pour elle si elle a des doutes. Mais je ne comprendrai jamais les parents qui engrainent ainsi leur enfant. Ils nous forcent à suivre leurs idéaux. Moi je n'en veux pas, c'est ce que j'ai compris en fin d'année dernière. Mais... Si j'étais forcé à les suivre je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Ils sont mes parents quand même.

\- Exactement. Si mon père venait à me demander de devenir un... un Mangemort. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Le duo se regarda et approuva. Il était dur pour eux de savoir où se placer dans leur famille de Sang-Pur.

\- En tout cas, tout ça pour te dire que tu es un vrai ami pour moi, Theodore. Et que si tu as besoin d'aide je serai là.

\- Il en va de même pour moi. Je suis très content d'être passé au-dessus de ma peur pour te connaître.

Les deux Serpentard se sourirent sous le son de la pluie battante. Ils s'étaient trouvés par-delà leur désaccord avec leur famille et leur habitude solitaire.

\- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Shadow ? Dit soudainement Silver après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non toujours pas. Il a disparu depuis longtemps ?

\- Je le croise parfois entre les cours mais il ne dort plus avec moi. Je le vois tellement peu, il me manque. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive depuis le début de l'année.

\- Cherchons-le, alors, on n'a rien à faire.

Silver approuva et les deux amis parcoururent le château à la recherche du Serpent. Ils tombèrent sur les chats du trio de filles qui s'amusaient à courir dans les couloirs. Mais pas de trace de son ami qui était pourtant souvent avec eux.

Ils abandonnèrent leur recherche à l'heure du dîner. Ce n'est que le soir venu que Silver vit son serpent traîner dans l'escalier. Il l'appela mais Shadow ne l'écouta pas. Ils étaient pourtant si complices d'ordinaire, cela froissa son maitre. Il l'attrapa et le serpent se tortilla en lui crachant dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon ami ?! Je n'existe plus pour toi ?

Shadow sembla paniqué et retomba sur le sol quand Silver le lâcha. Il le regarda se redresser, droit comme un i. Il écoutait quelque chose. L'argenté le contempla. Il avait un comportement vraiment étrange. Il tremblait presque. Puis rapidement, il fonça au deuxième étage et disparut de la vue du Serpentard. Celui-ci soupira et retrouva ses amis à la salle commune.

Shadow pendant ce temps-là se mouvait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il entra par une ouverture et se faufila dans les tuyaux. Il parcourut longuement le château durant la nuit en repérant les lieux. Puis il ressortit et trouva une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants qui écrivait sur le sol. Il la contempla. Il sentait la magie noire. Crachant il resta dans l'ombre à contempler Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Silver raconta ce qu'il se passait à ses amies. Ils étaient tous à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Il fait peut-être une crise d'adolescence, pouffa Ariana.

Silver la regarda en biais avec amusement.

\- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il a peur ou qu'il est intrigué par quelque chose. Il écoutait et suivait une trace. Moi je n'ai rien entendu... Je suppose que c'était des ultra sons. Mais ça me rappelle son comportement de l'année dernière face à... à LUI.

\- C'est... flippant ce que tu dis là, commenta Tiana. Je n'ai pas envie de retomber nez à nez avec Voldemort.

\- Je trouve aussi. Et au vu de ce qu'ont dit Lucius et mon père... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

\- Tu crois que ça aurait rapport avec ce qu'il disait sur un certain livre et la fermeture de l'école ? Dit Ariane.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Shadow a des sens très développés. Peut-être qu'il est sur une piste dangereuse. Je m'inquiète pour lui... Et pour nous.

Tiana approuva en regardant le courrier arriver.

\- Ne nous emportons pas. Certes c'est inquiétant mais déjà le père Malefoy avait dit que les Sang-purs comme son fils et toi ne risquiez rien non ? Donc on devrait être à l'abri de leurs manigances...

\- Et puis surtout il y a papa, dit Ariane en bombant le torse. Voldemort ne reviendra pas ici avec lui dans les parages.

Sa sœur approuva avec force tandis que Silver se crispa en entendant prononcer le nom tabou.

\- Reste quand même le fait qu'ils ont parlé de LE faire revenir... Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau devant Lui, avoua Silver. Je veux faire mes propres choix...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu sauras quoi faire même s'il revenait, dit Ariane avec un regard encourageant.

Silver lui sourit et approuva. Il se calma.

\- Tiens en parlant de Lucius, j'ai reçu une lettre, commenta Tiana.

La rouquine l'ouvrit avec avidité. Elle avait reconnu le grand-duc des Malefoy mais pas l'écriture de Narcissa. A la table des professeurs, Regulus et Severus s'étaient tendus. Tiana avait reçu une missive de Narcissa la veille, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'elle.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Je te félicite pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard. Je sais que notre maison ne prône pas les filles dans l'équipe, mais tu ne peux qu'être fière de ton exploit. Au moins une chose de bien dont tu as hérité de Sirius. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis jamais entendu avec ton père. N'oublie pas que si tu veux en savoir plus sur ta famille, je peux tout te dire. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le demander. Je serai également présent lors de ton premier match._

 _Lucius Malefoy. »_

Malgré elle, Tiana fut obsédée pat la dernière partie de la lettre. Depuis le Chemin de Traverse elle n'avait cessé d'y penser mais n'avait pas osé lui demander dans la lettre de remerciement qu'elle avait écrite pour le Nimbus 2001.

Les jumelles reçurent également du courrier et l'ouvrirent de leur côté. C'était Abelforth qui leur envoya du jus fait maison ainsi que l'anonyme qui leur souhaita une bonne année et un joyeux halloween. Il leur demanda aussi si elles voulaient de l'aide pour l'école où et leur indiqua qu'il serait là pour leur donner des conseils. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas reçu de lettre de la part de l'inconnu. Cela les fit cogiter. Parler de Voldemort leur avait fait remonter des souvenirs. Elles s'éclipsèrent en fin de repas pour se poser devant le feu de leur salle commune.

 _\- Toi aussi tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Voldemort l'année dernière ? Demanda Ariane._

 _\- Je me demande surtout qui nous envoie ces lettres anonymes._

 _\- Aussi oui mais je me demande si... Si ça ne pouvait pas être notre autre parent. Je veux dire... notre mère n'est peut-être pas morte. Papa ne veut rien nous dire._

Ariana regarda le feu avec force, comme si elle y cherchait une illumination de vérité.

 _\- Tu as raison, on a toujours repoussé cette question mais... Qui est notre mère ? Répliqua Ariana dans leur tête. J'aimerais vraiment le savoir._

 _\- Ah pour une fois que tu l'avoues. Ca fait du bien._

Ariane lui sourit en biais. Ariana lui tira la langue.

 _\- Je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même. Je veux savoir qui est ma mère maintenant que je sais qui est mon père et que je l'accepte ! Mais... Albus ne nous dira rien. On est trop jeune qu'il nous dit à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet._

 _\- Oui c'est énervant. On va devoir encore chercher la vérité par nous-même._

 _\- J'ai bien l'impression oui._

Le duo se regarda un moment. Elles commençaient à se sentir excitées par l'idée de chercher qui était leur mère.

\- On pourrait en profiter pour aider Tiana à chercher des informations sur Sirius, son fameux père, parla Ariana à voix haute.

\- Oui, à trois on pourrait reprendre nos petites recherches comme l'année passée !

\- Par où on commence alors ?

\- Et bien, Voldemort a parlé d'enfants de son rival mais il ne faisait clairement pas référence à Albus car il parlait de ténèbres. Rivalité dans les ténèbres je suppose.

\- Tu crois que notre mère était… une mangemort ?

\- Peut-être même pire que ça vu que notre père ne veut rien nous dire à ce sujet, ça doit être quelque chose de sombre à nouveau, Répondit Ariane.

\- Comment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, protecteur de la lumière, a pu tomber amoureux d'une mage noire à la Voldemort ? Demanda Ariana perplexe. C'est dur à imaginer.

\- C'est peut-être faux cela dit mais c'est la seule piste que l'on a. Voldemort a clairement parlé de ténèbres en nous. Ca ne peut venir que du côté de notre mère.

\- En effet. Mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup et on ne trouvera rien à la bibliothèque, on l'a assez retournée comme ça.

Ariane cogita. Sa sœur regarda la pluie tomber au dehors. Toutes deux avaient très envie d'en apprendre plus sur leur mère maintenant qu'elles se sentaient si bien dans leur vie au château et avec leur père. C'était un mystère qu'il leur fallait résoudre pour avancer.

\- Et si on... On fouillait le bureau de notre père ? Tenta Ariane.

Sa jumelle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oh mais oui bonne idée ! Mais il est toujours dedans...

\- Un jour où on aura l'occasion on pourrait le faire.

\- Bonne idée. Il doit forcément y avoir des lettres ou des photos de Madame Dumbledore !

Les deux s'excitèrent et se levèrent en sautillant. Elles avaient un nouvel objectif en tête et rien ne les arrêterait. Elles découvriraient qui était leur mère, coûte que coûte.

Tiana était sur la même longueur d'ondes avec son père. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais savait que fouiller la bibliothèque ou demander à ses oncles ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Depuis Août elle repoussait la possibilité de demander à Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait bien tenté de demander certaines informations à Narcissa mais celle-ci se montrait inflexible, respectant le vœu de Regulus. Tiana n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir demander des informations sur Sirius, mais elle comptait néanmoins demander des précisions sur les Lestrange dont Voldemort avait parlé.

Elle en avait parlé à Théa et celle-ci avait paru effrayée. Bien sûr elle savait depuis le début que sa cousine en savait beaucoup sur elle mais elle comprenait que Théa ne lui dise rien. Silver n'en disait rien mais elle se doutait également qu'il devait tout savoir sur sa famille. Mais elle refusait de lui mettre la pression en lui posant trop de questions et qu'il doive faire face à la colère de ses oncles. Elle préférait encore demander à une personne comme Lucius qui n'était pas influençable par Regulus et Severus comme pouvaient l'être Théa, Silver ou les autres élèves de l'école.

* * *

Les jumelles et Tiana se concertèrent sur leurs recherches dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Silver approuva leur idée. La rousse expliqua qu'elle allait demander des précisions sur les Lestrange au père de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce nom durant les recherches de l'année dernière et supposait donc que Regulus avait également caché ce qui était en lien avec ce nom. En dernière option, elle comptait fouiller les appartements de Regulus. Il lui était impossible d'accéder à ceux de Severus, n'étant pas assez proche de lui. Et elle n'était pas folle au point d'y entrer par effraction, alors qu'un lien ténu se créait finalement entre eux. Quant aux jumelles elles répliquèrent qu'elles allaient fouiller le bureau de leur père. L'argenté les encouragea et avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur les blondes sur qui il ne savait rien du tout.

Malheureusement pour les filles, Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite et Albus ne bougea pas de son bureau quand ses filles vinrent le voir. Elles durent donc attendre encore un peu pour enquêter et se contentèrent de profiter d'Halloween. Le repas était somptueux à nouveau ce jour-là. Tiana profita de la soirée comme elle n'avait pas pu le faire l'année passée. Regulus lui avait promis de retourner sur la tombe de sa mère le lendemain pour ne pas louper la fête. La rousse avait aussi préféré faire comme ça. Elle profitait des mets succulents à la table des Serpentard avec Silver, Théa, Daphné, Theodore, Adrian et Percy. Ils s'amusaient avec des squelettes et des citrouilles farceuses. Cela rappela à Tiana qu'elle avait bien envie de tenter de refaire une farce avec ses trois amis.

Chez les Serdaigle, les filles et les garçons de deuxième année se régalèrent de porridge tout en jouant avec des pétards surprises et d'autres farces d'Halloween. Albus les regarda avec paternalisme et s'amusa à tirer sur un pétard surprise avec Lockhart. L'homme sursauta en voyant une araignée sur sa tête alors que le directeur écopait d'un petit serpent. Severus et Regulus parlèrent quant à eux du lendemain. L'homme avait bien envie d'aller sur la tombe de sa sœur lui aussi. Ils étaient renfrognés mais étaient contents de voir Théa et Tiana si heureuses malgré la mort de Naevia et Lily.

Lorsque le repas se termina, les maisons chantaient joyeusement dans les couloirs. Les jumelles se prenaient par la main et commençaient à reparler de leur mère prétendue mage noire. Lisa, Mandy et Padma écoutaient avec intérêt et discrétion quand la troupe s'arrêta. Tiana et Silver foncèrent dans Percy qui hurla qu'il était Préfet et qu'il devait voir ce qu'il se passait. Le brouhaha s'éleva et ceux de derrière essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les jumelles et leurs amies se faufilèrent entre les jambes avant de voir le spectacle qui les bloqua sur place. Chez les Serpentard, Théa tira sa cousine et Silver dans le sillage du Préfet. Une fois arrivés avec Drago à l'avant ils se bloquèrent. Du sang coulait sur le mur face à tous les élèves. Au milieu se trouvait Harry Potter et ses amis, tout penauds. Un silence lourd arriva peu après quand on vit Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Ariana et Ariane regardèrent leurs amis tous aussi décousus. Soudain, leur dernière conversation avec Silver ressurgit. Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien entre la mort de la chatte, car ils la croyaient morte en cet instant, et les actions de Lucius Malefoy pour faire revenir Voldemort ?

Silver remarqua alors un détail qui le frappa. Shadow était présent. Il était enroulé autour d'un pilier, au plafond et persifflait en tremblant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peu de doute à avoir, il se tramait quelque chose au château et ça ne semblait pas de bon augure.

\- La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde. Bientôt ça sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Commenta Drago avec délice.

Il regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Sang de bourbe ? Commenta Tiana et les jumelles au loin.

\- C'est les enfants de Moldus, commenta Silver d'un côté et Padma Patil de l'autre.

Aussitôt le lien avec Sang-Pur trotta dans leurs esprits. Les quatre se regardèrent en se posant des tonnes de questions silencieuses. Il semblait que leur petite vie tranquille allait être à nouveau chamboulée...

Rusard arriva peu après. Il vociféra contre Harry qu'il pensait être l'auteur de cet acte infâme. Mais Albus arriva au grand soulagement d'Ariane qui le regardait avec une inconditionnelle admiration. Ariana eut un petit rire aussi mais fut soulagée Son père allait régler la situation. Il assura que la chatte était juste pétrifiée et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il renvoya les élèves chez eux. Ariane en profita pour s'approcher et voler un petit câlin au passage. Il lui caressa la tête ce que tout le monde remarqua pour la première fois.

\- C'est quoi la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Ariana qui se colla aussi contre lui.

Tiana et Silver arrivèrent à leur tour, curieux comme ce n'était pas permis.

\- Plus tard les enfants, plus tard...

\- Tu nous le diras hein. A tous les quatre ?

\- ... Promis.

Albus amena la chatte et les professeurs dans le bureau de Lockhart. Les jumelles invitèrent alors les deux serpents à venir dans leur dortoir discrètement. Lisa, Mandy et Padma ne firent aucun commentaire et aidèrent les jumelles à les cacher. Tiana et Silver étaient Serpentard mais c'était aussi les amis de leurs amies. Elles acceptèrent donc de les prendre dans leur dortoir pour parler de la soirée. Silver avait eu du mal à monter avec les filles pour passer le toboggan.

Tiana pensa subitement qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait vraiment impressionnée et que bientôt peut-être elle pourrait lui parler pour la première fois. Elle en était excitée. Ensemble, les jeunes passèrent leur soirée à parler de l'incident. Personne ne semblait connaître la chambre des secrets mais l'histoire des Sang-de-bourbe les interpela. Lisa Turpin se sentit mal à l'aise mais on la rassura, ils la protégeraient coûte que coûte.

* * *

Le lendemain à la première heure, le quatuor se rendit devant le bureau du directeur. Les jumelles leur montrèrent la voie et ils étaient très intéressés par le concept de l'escalier roulant autour de lui-même. Albus soupira en les voyant débouler dans le bureau. Plus curieux qu'eux ce n'était pas possible et il sourit vaguement. Ca lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il était comme eux.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Il aménagea une table et du thé. Silver et Tiana se sentirent extrêmement privilégiés à ce moment-là. Ils étaient contents d'être amis avec les filles du directeur.

\- Alors, Miss Teigne est juste pétrifiée ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Et la chambre des secrets c'est quoi ? Enchaîna sa jumelle. Tu as promis d'en parler !

Elle commençait un peu à le tutoyer ce qui fit bizarre à Tiana.

\- Du calme, du calme. Une chose à la fois.

Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil tout en scrutant Silver profondément. Il le surveillait toujours avec attention. Et celui-ci le ressentit avec un certain frisson dans le dos. Il avait l'impression d'être analysé aux rayons X. Albus eut un sourire en voyant les quatre élèves pendus à ses lèvres.

Tiana se tortillait sur sa chaise tandis qu'Albus gardait encore un peu le silence et que les deux Serpentard analysaient les objets dans la pièce. Les deux jumelles lancèrent un regard réprobateur à leur père d'ainsi faire durer leur attente.

\- La chambre des secrets est une légende née de Serpentard. Comme vous le savez, les quatre fondateurs se sont toujours bien entendu. Jusqu'à ce que Serpentard ne prône que seuls les Sang-pur devraient avoir le droit d'étudier à Poudlard. Il s'est dissocié des trois autres et depuis, on raconte que Salazar aurait caché un monstre dans une pièce secrète de l'école. Un monstre qui chasserait les nés-moldus de Poudlard.

\- Et… Les sang-mêlé doivent aussi s'inquiéter ? Demanda Tiana.

En même temps que Dumbledore se tournait vers elle avec un regard perçant, l'un des portraits ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la jeune Black.

\- Malheureusement oui. Serpentard prônait uniquement le sang-pur. Il n'aurait pas accepté de sang-mêls au sein de sa maison. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu sois vigilante, Tiana, la mit-il en garde. Le père de Naevia et Severus était un moldu, tu es donc une sang-mêlé.

Severus ne pourrait lui en vouloir de révéler cela. Et mieux valait que les quatre amis le sachent afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop imprudents. Tiana allait poser une question mais se retint. Elle avait déjà eu une grosse information en apprenant cela et remercia le directeur du regard. Les quatre échangèrent un regard. Il était difficile d'imaginer Rogue venir du monde moldu.

\- Est-ce que la chambre a déjà été ouverte ? Demanda Ariane avec curiosité.

\- Il y a très longtemps quand je n'étais pas encore Directeur. Promettez-moi tous les quatre d'être prudents. Nous ne savons pas si ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague pour Halloween ou si c'est du sérieux. Nous ne prenons pas la menace à la légère, le corps professoral et moi-même. Mais je ne saurais que vous prévenir de ne pas… Traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu comme l'an dernier.

Ariana allait protester mais ferma la bouche sous le regard malicieux que lui lança son père.

\- Que se passerait-il si vous étiez trop loin des cuisines ou de vos dortoirs respectifs et que l'agresseur en avait après vous ?

Son regard se posa plus précisément sur Tiana. Les jumelles et Silver se resserrèrent inconsciemment autour d'elle. Eux trois n'étaient pas directement impliqués par la menace.

\- Promettez-le moi, insista Albus.

Comprenant l'ampleur de la menace, ils promirent d'être à l'abri après le couvre-feu. Ils se donnaient ainsi une marge de manœuvre : du moment que c'était après le couvre-feu ils pouvaient bien se retrouver tous ensemble dans les cuisines.

Albus se leva, signifiant par là que l'entretien était terminé. Tiana s'amusait à regarder les noms sur les portraits des directeurs.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le non de Phineas Black.

L'homme présent dans le cadre semblait l'analyser depuis un moment et elle s'en sentit un peu gênée.

\- Content de rencontrer mon arrière-arrière-arrière-petite-fille. Il est heureux que tu tiennes plus de Regulus que de ton père.

\- Euh… Enchantée ? Je suppose.

Ses trois amis eurent un rire.

\- Il me semble que Regulus, Severus et Théa t'attendent, Tiana. Rappela Albus.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! S'anima Tiana.

Elle salua rapidement ses amis et le Directeur et courut pour rejoindre le Hall.

Silver, Ariana et Ariane durent aussi quitter le bureau mais s'attardèrent volontairement devant la porte.

\- Phineas, je suis ravi que vous ayez pris contact avec Tiana. Mais je vous interdis de lui parler de son père ou de Bellatrix. Elle n'est pas en âge…

\- Vous couvez trop ces enfants, Monsieur le Directeur, déclara onctueusement le portrait. Vous feriez mieux de leur dire la vérité, qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre, tous…

Silver, Ariana et Ariane décidèrent de s'en aller. Il était déjà étonnant que le Directeur n'ait pas deviné qu'ils se soient attardés.

* * *

Le silence régnait entre les quatre personnes. Severus s'accrochait presque à la main de sa fille. Il ne comptait pas passer sur la tombe de Lily, pas alors que Tiana était présente. Personne ne devait faire le lien avec Potter. Oh, dans le monde magique beaucoup savaient le lien de parenté de Théa. Mais les élèves ne le savaient pas. Et il savait que Théa souffrait de porter ce secret. Elle lui avait toujours dit vouloir se lier avec son demi-frère. Et puis elle avait été répartie à Serpentard ce qui représentait un obstacle pour lier des liens avec Harry. Malgré lui cela avait arrangé Severus. Devenir trop proche d'Harry Potter faisait de Théa une cible trop évidente pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et d'après ce que sa nièce et ses amis avaient rapporté à la fin de leur première année scolaire, Théa était déjà une cible. Mieux valait qu'elle ne crée pas de liens avec le Gryffondor.

Severus quitta ses pensées et sursauta presque en sentant Tiana prendre son autre main. Ils étaient arrivés devant la tombe de Naevia et Severus serra malgré lui les mains de sa fille et de sa nièce. Avec hésitation, Tiana finit par se coller contre lui. Elle en avait assez d'être proche de Regulus et éloignée de Severus. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de sa façon d'être. En fait, à force de décrypter Théa, elle savait également décrypter son oncle. Avec hésitation, celui-ci passa le bras sur ses épaules. Narcissa finit par les rejoindre et les invita à manger pour le midi. Elle transmit discrètement une lettre de son mari à Tiana qui la cacha dans la poche de sa cape. Ils passèrent un agréable moment puis rentrèrent au château.

Silver et les jumelles se trouvaient dans le parc, attendant leur amie pour leur parler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris en la voyant autant coller Rogue. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. Théa et Tiana les rejoignirent. Théa assurait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir Percy et chuchota qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Lucius voulait à Tiana. Rapidement, les quatre amis lui résumèrent ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire au niveau des recherches sur leur généalogie.

\- Je pourrais tout te dire, marmonna la brune. Mais je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me mettre mon père à dos.

\- Silver et toi n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça. Tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de chercher…

Théa sourit tandis que Tiana sortait la lettre de Lucius de sa robe de sorcière et qu'ils se penchaient tous autour d'elle pour la lire.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Voilà une lettre qui me ravit. Je comprends que tu aies mis du temps à m'écrire. Tu ne veux pas décevoir tes oncles. Mais ce serait plutôt à eux de se poser les bonnes questions. Tu m'as demandé qui sont ces Lestrange dont tu as entendu parler. Qui t'en a parlé ? Est-ce Drago ? Que je puisse le féliciter ! Les Lestrange sont surtout connus avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui sont à Azkaban. Bellatrix est la sœur de ma femme et la cousine de ton père. Elle est connue pour avoir torturé les parents d'un élève de ta classe. Tous les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres la vénèrent pour ça. J'en fais partie, bien sûr. Il s'agit des parents de Neville Londubat qui eux sont à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers._

 _Il y a aussi Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus. Il est aussi à Azkaban et il doit probablement te détester. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais il harcelait ta mère au collège car il pensait l'aimer. Il avait une étrange définition de l'amour. Il me semble que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que ma femme a dû prendre ta mère sous son aile les premières années. Et que c'est également à cause de lui que Naevia s'est détournée des Serpentard et de Regulus. Il est l'une des raisons qui a formé le couple de tes parents._

 _Je pense avoir répondu à ta question. Si tu en as d'autres, tu sais que contrairement à tes oncles, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. J'ai hâte de vous voir jouer, Drago et toi._

 _Lucius. »_

Ils eurent tous les cinq un grand silence après avoir fini leur lecture. Même Théa semblait abasourdie.

\- C'est moi ou cette lettre pose plus de questions qu'elle n'y répond ? Finit par lâcher Silver.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui comprends que Regulus a été amoureux de ma mère, rassurez-moi ? Demanda Tiana.

Les trois autres filles approuvèrent.

\- A ta place je renverrais une lettre pour demander des précisions, dit Théa. D'autant plus que Lucius a l'air bien disposé à y répondre.

\- Avoue que tu es curieuse ! Railla Ariane.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire entre oncle Regulus et tante Naevia alors je suis plus que curieuse ! Clama Théa.

Tiana replia la lettre alors qu'ils riaient tous et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour leurs devoirs. Le trio d'anciennes orphelines se dit qu'elles en apprenaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais ce qui était énervant, c'est que les informations arrivaient au compte-goutte. Il allait bien falloir qu'elles finissent par tout apprendre. Avec un peu de chance elles apprendraient le reste de ce qui concernait leur histoire cette année.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	27. Quidditch et nouvelle attaque

**Hello voici la suite !**

 **Adenoide, merci de tes reviews :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Quidditch et nouvelle attaque**

Les jours qui suivirent, les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant la chambre des secrets, Miss Teigne et cet héritier mentionné dans le message laissé sur le mur. Si Silver et les filles pensaient pouvoir se retrouver aux cuisines après le couvre-feu, ils furent bien déçus. Percy, qui prenait son rôle de Préfet à cœur, surveillait de près les deux Serpentard et les empêchait de ressortir de la salle commune après le repas du soir. Si bien que les jumelles se retrouvaient souvent seules en cuisine à parler de leur famille. L'intention de Percy était gentille et louable mais les énerva rapidement. Il ne fut pas rare de les entendre se quereller avec leur Préfet dans la salle commune. Au début, ça intéressait leurs camarades. Puis ils en furent blasés. Certains pariaient sur qui abandonnerait le premier entre Percy et Tiana quand commençait une dispute. Silver finissait par les laisser se prendre la tête. De toute manière, Percy s'arrangeait toujours pour les disputer trop longtemps et que le couvre-feu soit passé une fois l'engueulade terminée.

Le plus étonnant était que Théa ne volait au secours ni de Percy, ni de sa cousine. Elle avait assuré à Adrian qu'elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de « Penny » à toutes les sauces et que ça lui permettait de ne plus y penser. En la taquinant, celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison au fait qu'elle se sente si énervée du temps que Percy passait avec Pénélope.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, avait lâché Théa avant de se rendre à son dortoir en laissant Adrian dans la salle commune, se grattant la tête en tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Avec ça, les rumeurs sur l'Héritier enflaient. Certains Gryffondor semblaient soupçonner plus précisément Drago, Silver, Tiana voire Théa. Ariana et Ariane en riaient bien. C'était assez énervant d'être à nouveau au centre de toutes les attentions. Les quatre constatèrent cependant qu'Harry Potter semblait également en faire les frais. On murmurait que vu qu'il avait échappé à la mort tout bébé, pourquoi ne serait-il pas assez puissant pour pétrifier Miss Teigne ? Si Tiana avait pensé un instant qu'ils auraient pu faire front tous ensembles face aux rumeurs elle avait vite déchanté. Elle avait tenté de discuter avec Hermione, Harry et Ronald de ces fameuses rumeurs.

\- Mais je ne suis pas l'Héritier ! Râla Potter face à elle. Je suis à Gryffondor et quel intérêt de pétrifier une chatte pour moi et d'écrire ce genre de message ? C'est plutôt Serpentard ça ! On a bien entendu Malefoy le revendiquer à Halloween. De toute façon, la plus suspecte, c'est bien toi, il paraît que ton père est un criminel ! Sans parler de Silver et de sa famille.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et échangea un regard désolé avec Hermione Granger. Celle-ci ne semblait pas la penser suspecte et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi.

\- Tu sembles oublier, Potter, que je suis une sang-mêlé et que je fais partie des cibles. Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais dénigré des moldus ou des nés moldus. Je ne leur veux rien de mal.

Ron prit Harry par l'épaule et ils partirent sans répondre.

Tiana sursauta quand les jumeaux Weasley la prirent tous deux par les épaules.

\- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas amusée par cette rumeur ? S'exclama Fred alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

L'altercation avec les Gryffondor avait traîné en longueur et le couvre-feu approchait.

\- Peut-être au début, mais ça devient énervant. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais connu ce père criminel et ça ne fait qu'un an que je connais la magie. Bon, je pourrais en vouloir aux moldus vu la façon dont j'ai été élevée mais je ne suis pas bête au point de penser qu'ils sont tous pareils.

\- Fallait pas aller à Serpentard, Serpendaigle. Je suis sûr que si tu avais été avec nous, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire à tout ça. Ah, que de points nous aurions gagnés grâce à toi ! Dit théâtralement George.

\- On compte pas vous laisser encore la coupe cette année d'ailleurs ! Dit-elle avec taquinerie. Pourquoi vous me raccompagnez au fait ?

\- C'est que tu es un membre important des Serpendaigle. Bien sûr, on se fiche comme toi du couvre-feu. Mais ce serait regrettable de te retrouver pétrifiée dans un couloir alors que ton premier match a lieu demain !

\- Comment vous savez que je suis sang-mêlé ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du portrait de la salle commune des Serpents.

\- Tu l'as dit à Harry avant.

\- Et on a déjà vu les noms des familles sorcières et la généalogie de certaines dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Compléta George.

\- Et vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Fred mit la main sur son cœur d'un air blessé tandis que George faisait mine de s'avanouir sous l'insulte.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas au moins complices, si ce n'est amis ? Demanda Fred avec un sourire.

\- Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'un de nos deux groupes se dévoue pour faire une farce après le match de Quidditch. L'ambiance est vraiment trop morose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? Résonna la voix de Percy.

\- Ne nous enlève pas de points, le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé.

\- On a préféré raccompagner notre Serpendaigle avant de nous-mêmes rentrer au dortoir.

Percy analysa ses frères puis Tiana. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble.

\- Eh bien, merci à vous. Soyez prudents jusqu'à la tour. On ne sait jamais si ce monstre n'attaque pas les traîtres à leur sang comme notre famille.

Tiana allait demander ce que signifiait cette phrase mais n'en eut pas le temps, les jumeaux faisant une révérence devant eux et s'éclipsant pour rentrer à leur dortoir.

* * *

La nuit fut assez courte pour Tiana. Incapable de dormir longtemps, elle descendit assez tôt dans la salle commune avec son chat. Comme si elle l'avait senti, depuis l'attaque de Miss Teigne, Iris ne sortait plus de la salle commune. Tiana passa une grande partie de la nuit à regarder le lac noir et ses reflets verts. Cela l'apaisa et elle finit par dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune, son chat contre elle.

Marcus Flint la réveilla en la secouant le lendemain avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Stressée, hein ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, sourit-elle.

\- Mange un bon petit-déjeuner. Si tu fais comme à l'entraînement, ça devrait aller.

Il pressa son épaule et elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour aller manger avec ses amis.

Ariana et Ariane les avaient rejoints à leur table ce matin-là. Les deux blondes semblaient avoir envie de refaire une farce et ne cessaient d'en parler. C'était sûrement une façon comme une autre de détendre l'atmosphère et Tiana les en remercia du regard alors que contrairement à ce que Flint lui avait conseillé, elle ne parvenait pas à manger, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

\- Tu penses que ça ira pour elle ? Demanda Severus avec inquiétude à Regulus.

\- Mais oui. C'est normal de stresser avant son premier match. Pour tout dire, ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'elle ne soit pas un peu intimidée. Tu verras, une fois dans les airs, elle sera dans son élément.

Severus grogna mais tenta de l'encourager du regard quand elle se tourna vers eux.

Les élèves se levèrent et Tiana rejoignit son équipe qui se rendait aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch.

\- Espérons que ça ira pour elle, déclara Ariana alors que les élèves commençaient eux aussi à se lever pour se rendre au terrain pour voir le match.

\- On va l'encourager, sourit Silver.

\- Et nous aussi ! Déclara Daphné en s'incrustant près d'eux.

\- Vous venez chez les Serpentard ? Demanda Théodore. Je suppose que lors de vos matchs, hormis le Serdaigle contre Serpentard, Silver et Tiana seront dans vos tribunes.

\- On ne va pas s'en priver, sourit Ariane.

Les cinq camarades se levèrent et furent rejoints par Théa et Percy. Percy profita de son statut de Préfet pour obtenir de bonnes places, ce qui fit rire les autres. Théodore eut un ricanement en voyant Théa se mettre le plus près possible du Préfet, se collant presque contre lui. Seul lui remarqua le regard triomphant qu'elle lança à Pénélope, qui haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Percy haussa les sourcils sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Silver, Daphné et Théodore répondirent au salut de Lucius Malefoy dans les tribunes réservées au personnel et au conseil d'administration de l'école. Avec hésitation Théa et les jumelles lui firent signe ce qui le fit sourire avec satisfaction.

Dans les vestiaires, Drago et Tiana n'en menaient pas large, revêtus de leur tenue de Quidditch. Le bruit de la foule se faisait largement entendre tandis que Marcus leur donnait des instructions de dernière minute.

\- Lucian, Peregrine, comme d'habitude il faudra faire attention aux cognards des Weasley. Tiana, Adrian on fait comme à l'entraînement. Miles, méfie-toi de leur trio de poursuiveuses, elles sont douées. Allez, c'est l'heure !

Prenant leur balai en main, ils se levèrent du banc et se rendirent sur le terrain. Drago fit un signe à son père, imité par Tiana. Au signal de Madame Bibine, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et au coup de sifflet, ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. C'était une chose de s'entraîner avec un ou deux de ses amis dans les tribunes. Mais c'en était une autre de jouer un match quand les tribunes étaient remplies.

\- Te laisse pas intimider ! Lui cria Adrian. Joue comme d'habitude.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui adressèrent un sourire en voyant sa pâleur puis se reconcentrèrent sur le match en voyant les balles être lâchées.

Marcus attrapa le souaffle, et le passa à Adrian. Comme à l'entraînement, Tiana s'était déjà placée près des buts et marqua le premier but du match une fois qu'Adrian lui eut passé la balle. Elle se rendit compte qu'une fois le match commencé, on ne faisait plus attention au public qui se trouvait loin. Le match suivit son cours bien que les Gryffondor demandèrent un temps mort à cause d'un cognard qui poursuivait Harry sans relâche. Les Serpentard se moquaient d'ailleurs de lui mais semblaient également se demander ce qui rendait le cognard fou.

Les Gryffondor finirent par remonter et le match reprit. Le cognard continuait de s'acharner sur leur attrapeur mais Tiana n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Le score était serré et les Weasley faisaient au mieux pour protéger Harry mais utilisaient aussi l'autre cognard pour les empêcher de marquer. Ils étaient redoutables mais Tiana parvint une ou deux fois à marquer en évitant leur cognard. Dans les tribunes on retenait son souffle en observant Harry éviter le cognard fou. D'autres examinaient le jeu de Tiana avec minutie et admettaient que Serpentard avait bien fait de prendre une fille dans l'équipe.

Harry se mit à foncer vers Malefoy. Tiana eut un moment d'inattention en se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor et ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule qui lui fit lâcher légèrement sa prise sur son balai. Au même moment, Harry attrapait le vif d'or et faisait gagner son équipe. Adrian vint aider Tiana à atterrir en douceur en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été touchée par un cognard.

\- Désolé ! S'exclama George une fois à terre. Je ne pensais pas te toucher !

Il semblait vraiment se sentir coupable alors que les amis de Tiana envahissaient le terrain pour voir comment elle allait.

\- C'est le jeu ! Rétorqua Tiana en haussant les épaules malgré elle et en grimaçant de douleur face au geste. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pomfresh va me remettre en état !

L'équipe de Serpentard quittait le terrain avec désarroi et Drago semblait en prendre pour son grade. Tiana l'avait manqué mais visiblement, le vif d'or s'était trouvé au-dessus de sa tête, c'est pourquoi Harry lui avait foncé dessus pour l'attraper. Regulus et Severus arrivèrent les premiers auprès d'Adrian et elle.

\- Ce Weasley, grogna Severus. Voilà pourquoi je déteste ce sport. Allez, direction l'infirmerie. Et Pomfresh va plus râler que moi, je peux te le garantir.

Tiana sourit à ses amis de Serpentard alors que Silver et les jumelles les accompagnaient à l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry était en train de se faire soigner son bras que Lockhart avait rendu tout mou. Tiana dut patienter.

\- Tu as bien volé, dit Silver.

\- Je n'ai entendu que du positif sur toi. Les Serpentard ont l'air ravi qu'une fille soit dans leur équipe finalement, assura Ariana.

\- Dommage que tu aies pris ce cognard en fin de match. Déplora Ariane en tapotant sa main.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'était génial de voler !

\- C'est bien ta nièce, s'exclama Severus. A s'extasier malgré qu'elle se soit blessée. Cet attrait pour le danger me sidérera toujours !

Regulus fit un clin d'œil à Tiana alors que les autres pouffaient.

Une fois le cas de Harry réglé, Pomfresh soigna Tiana et tint à la garder en observation pour la nuit. Elle expédia ensuite tous les visiteurs hors de l'infirmerie et Tiana se tourna sur le côté pour se reposer. Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond et il lui sembla durant un moment entendre de vagues voix avant de se rendormir plus profondément encore. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'un elfe de maison venu parler à Harry Potter lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Cependant, elle se réveilla en entendant les professeurs entrer dans l'infirmerie en semblant porter quelque chose de lourd. Elle fit mine de dormir et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'après qu'ils se furent éloignés. Son regard tomba sur Colin Crivey, lui aussi pétrifié et elle mit la main devant sa bouche avec horreur. Elle croisa le regard vert d'Harry, qui était lui aussi réveillé. Il semblait la regarder avec un peu de compréhension comme s'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu pétrifier Colin et revenir. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait vue dormir depuis que Dobby était venu lui parler. Les deux se regardaient avec horreur : que se passait-il donc dans cette école ?

Silencieux, ils restèrent réveillés une partie de la nuit en ayant hâte de pouvoir en parler à leurs amis respectifs. Tiana était de plus en plus intriguée par cette fameuse chambre des secrets et avait bien envie de découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Et elle était persuadée que Silver, Ariane et Ariana aussi brûlaient d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment, aucune des filles n'avait pu mettre son plan à exécution concernant leurs recherches familiales. Ca les en détournerait un peu et arrêterait de leur mettre leur échec en pleine figure. Oui, ça allait être une distraction agréable que d'enquêter sur Serpentard et son Héritier. Malgré le danger, elle se sentait surexcitée à l'idée de partir jouer les enquêtrices avec ses amis. Penser à ça lui permit de se rendormir paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Lorsque la nouvelle sur Colin Crivey tomba, le château se remplit de murmures incessants. Que ce soit pendant les repas, pendant les cours ou dans les couloirs, chaque sorcier sortait sa théorie et fixait les autres élèves avec suspicion. Silver fut au centre de l'attention et même ceux de sa propre maison dont Drago le soupçonnaient d'avoir un lien. Le fait que la chambre avait déjà été ouverte une fois dans le passé, ce que tout le monde réussit à savoir en cours d'histoire, fit doublement suspecter le pauvre garçon. Sa famille avait très bien pu ouvrir la chambre dans le passé. Tout le monde apprit par Drago que les grands-parents de Silver étaient alliés à Grindelwald par le passé et ses parents à Voldemort. Cela fit jaser. Drago était fier de déclarer que Silver était sûrement l'héritier. Ce pourquoi une dispute éclata entre les deux rendant l'argenté terrifiant. On n'osait plus le regarder et on l'évitait dans les couloirs.

Surtout que le soir même de l'incident, Silver était de sortie pour chercher Shadow et qu'il était rentré bredouille devant Drago et sa bande. Seul Theodore croyait en lui. Après leur conversation il avait du mal à imaginer Silver se mettre à penser comme ses parents. Il devait le soutenir, sans oublier que Tiana faisait elle aussi l'objet de rumeurs étant donné qu'elle était la fille d'un criminel.

A Serdaigle en revanche, les jumelles avaient été effrayées d'apprendre le drame car ce soir-là elles se tenaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard et étaient rentrées dans leur tour quasiment à l'heure de l'attaque. Elles n'avaient rien vu ni entendu, ce qu'elles répétaient en boucle à Silver et Tiana qui en avaient assez de cette soudaine attention malsaine à leur égard. La seule chose qu'elles avaient remarqué c'est que Shadow trainait dans les couloirs et avait filé rapidement dans un tuyau à leur rencontre. Ce qui accentua l'idée de Silver que son ami avait une piste sérieuse.

\- Il faudrait le suivre, commenta l'argenté dans leur repaire. Il sait ce qui se trame et ça lui fiche la frousse.

\- Non, on ne peut pas entrainer Tiana dans le danger, dit sagement Ariane.

\- HEY ! Je veux participer aussi ! Se renfrogna la rousse.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux au vu de ton sang, dit Ariana. On est tous des sang-pur nous. On ne risque rien.

\- Et qui te dis que tu n'es pas une sang-mêlé ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne connais même pas votre mère !

Tiana s'en voulut mais Ariana et Ariane n'en redirent rien. La jeune au Yang reprit.

\- Albus nous l'aurait dit si nous l'étions. Les Bright et les Dumbledore sont des sang-pur. Sûrement que notre mère aussi, surtout si elle était un mage noir comme on le pense.

\- Désolée... Vous avez raison mais je veux quand même enquêter.

Tiana campa sur ses positions. Le trio haussa les épaules. Les jumelles allaient quand même essayer de la dissuader mais Silver prit la parole avant elles.

\- Au pire ce n'est pas très grave. Si elle reste uniquement avec nous elle ne craint rien. Puis franchement à mon avis cet héritier doit d'abord cibler les enfants de Moldus. C'est plus Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin et compagnie qui devraient s'inquiéter.

Ariane blêmit tout à coup.

\- Il faut que je la protège, commenta-t-elle. Lisa. C'est mon amie !

\- On restera avec elle le plus possible, approuva Ariana d'un sourire.

\- Qui est l'héritier selon vous, commenta soudainement Tiana. Je veux dire, on sait bien que ce n'est pas Silver ni une de nous. Alors... qui ça peut-être ? Lucius n'est pas au château, il n'a pas pu ouvrir la chambre même s'il a provoqué quelque chose pour sûr.

Le quatuor se mit à cogiter mais la réponse leur sembla évidente.

\- Drago, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Lucius l'a peut-être chargé d'ouvrir la chambre, dit Ariana.

\- Non impossible, commenta Silver. Il hurle sur tous les toits que c'est moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt et il semble vraiment persuadé que c'est le cas.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas lui alors c'est qui... un proche de Lucius ? Demanda Tiana sceptique.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua ce dernier. Mais ce que je sais c'est que seul Shadow pourra nous amener une réponse.

Les jeunes approuvèrent avant de retourner en cours. Ils se demandaient quand même comment Voldemort, Lucius et cette chambre pouvaient être liés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le fil rouge. Ils y cogitèrent longuement entre toutes leurs activités.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et les professeurs organisèrent des rondes à la suite de la tragédie. Pomona s'occupa quant à elle de faire pousser les mandragores pour faire revenir la chatte et le petit Colin à la vie. Il fut plus dur pour les quatre amis de se retrouver aux cuisines la nuit. Severus tomba assez souvent sur Silver et Tiana et les renvoya avec ferveur. Minerva et Flitwick tombaient quant à eux sur les jumelles qui reçurent de longs sermons de leur part. Leur père tenta de les convaincre de ne plus sortir la nuit mais elles n'écoutèrent guère ses conseils. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de finir plusieurs fois en retenue avec leurs professeurs.

La journée, Ariane resta avec Lisa la plupart du temps qui l'en remercia. Ariana pour sa part surveillait Shadow mais il était si discret qu'elle ne le voyait guère que quand elle était occupée en cours. Silver et Tiana étaient dans le même cas. En plus de devoir supporter les suspicions à leur égard.

Fin novembre apporta tout de même une nouvelle distraction pour les sorciers. Un nouveau match de Quidditch. Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Le matin du match Ariana enfila son petit déjeuner avec empressement. Albus la regarda avec une certaine fierté et avait hâte de voir ses filles jouer. Ariane en revanche mangea très peu mais était impatiente de se retrouver sur le terrain. Silver fut impressionné de la façon dont elles géraient leur stress. Car le duo ne montra rien même si leur ventre était noué et que des frissons leur parcouraient la nuque.

Les filles se pressèrent sur le terrain et retrouvèrent leur équipe. Elles ne tenaient pas en place et prenaient de longues respirations.

\- Au vu de l'équipe des Poufsouffle on devrait commencer par un match assez facile, commenta leur leader Roger Davies. Ne vous mettez pas la pression. Jouez comme à l'entraînement !

Tous approuvèrent d'un sourire. Malgré la nervosité, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait hâte d'une chose. Prouver leur valeur et montrer qu'eux aussi en avaient dans le ventre. Ariana marcha en cercle le temps de la préparation tandis que sa sœur jouait avec son balai entre les mains. Chambers et Bradley semblaient plutôt à l'aise avec Roger. Ils avaient l'habitude : l'année passée ils faisaient déjà partie de l'équipe. Jack et Lucy en revanche se mettaient à taper du pied sur le sol en regardant les jumelles avec compassion.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'y aller, Roger les prit tous dans ses bras en tapotant leur dos et en les motivant. Il faisait un bon leader. Ariana et Ariane se firent toutes deux une longue accolade peu avant l'ouverture des portes, alors que les tribunes étaient pleines à craquer et que les gens hurlaient leurs encouragements.

\- Ca va bien se passer, je serai là pour te protéger, dit Ariana.

\- Merci, je pourrai jouer sans me préoccuper des cognards.

Le duo se sourit avant de se mettre en ligne. Roger adressa un clin d'œil encourageant à ses poulines dont il attendait beaucoup. Puis ils sortirent fièrement sous les applaudissements des maisons et de leurs amis. Ariana repéra Tiana et Silver et leur fit de grands signes. Cela fit doucement rire Albus au loin et même Severus qui eut un sourire. C'était du Ariana tout craché.

Ariane en revanche se concentra et sembla tendue comme un arc. Lisa lui hurla des encouragements venant du fond du cœur qui la motiva. Le duo regarda l'équipe de Poufsouffle arriver puis tous se serrèrent la main. Beaucoup parlait des Dumbledore et attendait avec ravissement de voir ce que les filles du directeur avaient dans le ventre. Il y avait beaucoup de spectateurs dans la tribune des invités. Beaucoup de sorciers curieux. Alberfoth était là lui aussi, tout à l'arrière, caché par les autres sorciers. Albus l'avait repéré mais ne dit rien pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère.

Bibine arriva sur le terrain et tous s'envolèrent. Aussitôt dans les airs Ariana sourit avec sa batte et se massa l'épaule. Il fallait qu'elle tire fort. Ariane resta hors du temps et fixa le souaffle avec avidité. Elle n'entendit pas les consignes de la part de Bibine et de ses collègues. Elle était dans le match. Il y eut alors le coup de sifflet. Ariane fonça sur le ballon qui fit sursauter son équipe et les adversaires. Davies approuva et la suivit. Ariana hurla ses encouragements en suivant sa sœur. Aussitôt elle renvoya un cognard sur un membre des jaunes qui vacilla. Aucune balle ne foncerait sur sa sœur adorée.

Ariane fit la passe à Chambers qui se démarqua et tira. Le gardien jaune l'arrêta mais Roger réceptionna la balle au milieu du terrain. Bradley en profita pour lui éviter un cognard. Leur style de jeu ne passa pas inaperçu. Bradley protégeait les deux garçons tandis qu'Ariana était sur sa sœur. Aucun des cognards ne passa mais le souafle ne rentrait pas non plus dans les buts.

Ce ne fut qu'après vingt minutes de match qu'un joli roulement se passa entre Roger, Ariane et Chambers.

\- Premier but pour Serdaigle ! Hurla le commentateur.

Tiana, Silver et les bleus hurlèrent leur joie. Roger avait fait un joli but. Il remotiva ainsi son équipe et Ariane marqua le second but de justesse. Ariana hurlait sa joie en pleine milieu du stade, ce qui fit rire beaucoup d'élèves. Celle-ci balança un cognard en plein sur l'attrapeur adverse qui avait trouvé le vif d'or. Celui-ci tomba contre une tribune en essayant de l'éviter. Il remonta peu de temps après avec le nez en sang.

Ariane ne l'avait pas vu, elle s'occupa des passes plutôt que d'essayer de tirer. Aussitôt le jeu fut plus inégal et les aigles s'envolèrent. Roger marqua quatre buts et Chambers deux. Ariane resta toujours au milieu et prenait absolument toutes les balles des adversaires. Elle en poussa certains contre les bords tandis qu'elle fondait sur les autres en les faisant vaciller avec son Nimbus 2000. Silver était fan et agita un drapeau de leur équipe avec ferveur. Des deux il avait toujours préféré Ariane. Mais ça il ne leur dirait jamais.

Ariana de son côté réussit à envoyer un cognard sur un autre batteur qui se brisa la main et qui abandonna la partie. Elle était heureuse. Lucy arrêta plusieurs balles à son tour mais elle eut moins de travail que le gardien de Poufsouffle qui peinait à arrêter les tirs de faucon du leader Davies. C'était un garçon très doué. Le match toucha à sa fin lorsque Jack attrapa le vif d'or alors que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle se fit coller par Ariana et ses cognards.

\- Victoire écrasante des bleu et bronze ! Félicitations !

Flitwick se leva et applaudit mais il ne vit plus rien lorsque les autres professeurs se levèrent à leur tour. Albus frappa avec ferveur dans ses mains de même que Minerva et Severus plus discrètement. Le petit homme grommela. Pomona Chourave était plus réservée mais félicita son ami. Elle reconnut le talent des joueurs adverses.

Roger félicita ses joueurs à son tour.

\- On forme une super équipe ! J'étais sûr qu'on y arriverait ! Tous ensemble on fait bloc ! Vivement le match contre Gryffondor et Serpentard !

Tous approuvèrent et chantèrent leur joie. Ariane se détendit enfin et se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé le match à s'acharner sur le souafle. Roger la félicita pour ses passes parfaites et ses reprises. Il en fit de même pour Ariana et ses cognards sauvages ainsi que sa dernière action sur l'attrapeur adverse.

Après le match, tous allèrent au repas où ils chantèrent leur joie. Silver et Tiana s'incrustèrent. Les filles étaient aux anges et avaient vraiment envie d'y retourner bien qu'elles savaient que les prochains matchs seraient beaucoup plus difficiles. Elles s'étaient vraiment bien amusées et à nouveau leur nom traina dans les couloirs. _" Dignes d'être des Dumbledore ", " Dignes filles du directeur_ ". Elles s'en trouvaient soulagées et vraiment heureuses. Tous purent faire la fête dans le dortoir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

C'est dans cette ambiance de fête qu'arriva le mois de décembre. Les trois filles continuaient de s'entrainer au Quidditch avec plus d'assurance. Silver en profita pour suivre son serpent mais à chaque fois il filait dans les tuyaux du château. Il ne pouvait pas y pénétrer et cela le frustra. Surtout que personne ne semblait oublier cette histoire de chambre et qu'il était toujours l'héritier le plus probable du château. Même les professeurs le regardaient en biais.

Seul Rogue se fichait bien de tout ça. Il fit comme à son habitude et Ariana remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus collé à son chaudron. A chaque nouveau cours il venait lui donner des conseils lorsque toute la classe était concentrée. Ariane s'en fit la remarque et elle le montra à Silver lorsqu'ils étaient à côté. L'argenté en haussa les épaules.

Ariana en revanche sembla prendre grand plaisir à ce rapprochement et demandait encore plus de précisions. Elle réussit même à obtenir des cours particuliers sur des potions qu'ils ne verraient pas en cursus scolaires. Elle se rendait dans les cachots une fois par semaine et il l'amenait dans sa réserve pour lui apprendre de nouvelles recettes insolites. Elle en était friande et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il fixait souvent le collier en forme de biche avec une sorte de nostalgie. Severus se rendit compte pour sa part que jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'une élève hormis sa fille. Cela le perturba mais il aimait beaucoup la présence d'Ariana. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle, différent même de sa propre sœur jumelle. Quoi ? Ca il n'aurait même pas su le dire lui-même.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Se mit-il à grommeler en fouillant sa réserve.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeunette en posant une fiole remplie de crapauds morts.

Severus la regarda profondément avec suspicion. Il voulait entrer dans son esprit mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Il en avait parlé à Albus par ailleurs. Lui qui était un des meilleurs occulmens, il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans la tête d'Ariana. Son père lui avait avoué ne pas y arriver non plus. C'était un de ces autres mystères qui le rendaient fou à propos des jumelles. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans leur esprit et y apprendre des choses.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez volé ?

Il avait un regard noir. Ariana se releva de toute sa hauteur en croisant les bras.

\- Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais osé faire ça ! Surtout que je peux vous demander si je veux emprunter quelque chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais permis de le faire !

Severus cogita. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier si elle disait vrai mais il avait plutôt tendance à croire en son raisonnement. Ariana était franche et pourquoi aurait-elle eut besoin de créer du polynectar ? Car il savait très bien à quoi servaient la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et la corne de Bicorne.

\- Potter... susurra-t-il. Lors du cours sur la potion d'Enflure. Il a volé des ingrédients sous mes yeux !

Severus sembla hors de lui. Ariana se souvint de ce cours la veille où Tiana l'avait sauvée d'une giclée de potion et avait ainsi écopé d'une oreille surdimensionnée. Elle retint un rire.

\- Tout le portrait de son père, cracha-t-il avec venin.

\- Son père ? Vous l'avez connu ?

Le professeur se tourna vers elle. Il avait un regard noir mais il ne lui était pas destiné.

\- Oui. Un petit prétentieux de Gryffondor qui violait les règlements à tout va et qui enquiquinait le monde entier de sa présence. James Potter l'égocentrique. Un parfait crétin tout comme son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Deux gros idiots qui faisaient la paire. Ah ça, pour persécuter les autres ils étaient forts. Mais je suis bien content que Sirius soit devenu un Mangemort et qu'il ait vendu Potter cette nuit là. Même si j'ai perdu beaucoup, IL en est mort par SA faute. C'est la juste fin pour ce salaud ! Et maintenant il pourrit à Azkaban pour ses meurtres avec la mort de son meilleur ami sur la con...

Ariana ouvrit grand les yeux. Severus remarqua son erreur trop tard. Il se bloqua. Décidément, Ariana avait le don de le faire parler et de le détendre. Il paniqua et ferma la porte d'un coup sec, les enfermant tous les deux dans la réserve. Ariana sursauta quand il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il la colla contre une étagère. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et approcha son visage du sien. Les yeux exorbités, elle le regarda. Il tremblait de la lèvre.

\- JAMAIS ! TU NE DOIS JAMAIS le répéter à Tiana tu m'entends, Dumbledore ! JAMAIS !

Ariana secoua la tête négativement avec force, toujours retenue par Severus.

\- Si elle l'apprend ! NON ! Elle ne doit rien savoir de lui ! Qu'il moisisse où il est !

Les deux se regardèrent puis Severus la relâcha. Il la prit par sa cravate.

\- Sirius Black est un meurtrier ! Tiana ne doit jamais apprendre qui il était et ce qu'il a fait ! Ca lui ferait trop de mal et elle n'a pas besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Ariana regarda Severus avec intensité.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. Je vous le promets.

\- Je ne crois pas aux promesses !

\- Et pourtant je ne le ferai pas.

Elle le fixa avec force. Il la relâcha et regarda la biche se balancer sur sa chemise.

\- Sache que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, tu connaîtras vraiment ce que c'est que la fureur d'un Rogue.

\- Je ne le ferai pas ! Insista-t-elle.

Il regarda ses yeux longuement puis soupira. Il venait de commettre une terrible erreur.

Il ouvrit la porte et la congédia. Mais Ariana resta là.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de m'apprendre la potion de régénération !

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il la poussa au dehors.

\- Alors demain ?

Elle insista du regard. Il se massa la tête.

\- Demain même heure.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Ariana soupira.

Elle se rendit rapidement chez les Serdaigle et tira sur sa sœur pour l'amener à part. Elle lui raconta tout. Sa sœur était la seule personne à qui elle en parlerait. Elle avait fait une promesse et s'y tiendrait. Tiana ne saurait rien car Ariana était fidèle à ses paroles. Ariane en fit de même et promit à sa sœur de se taire. Toutes deux garderaient ce secret rien que pour elles.

\- Il t'a fait peur ? Demanda Ariane, ton cœur bat fort.

\- Un peu oui... Mais... Pas tant que ça... Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Ariane eut un rictus. Sa sœur avait un regard si perdu. Le duo finit par en parler toute la journée. Tiana avait vraiment un horrible père selon elles.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Severus passa son temps à épier Ariana. Il voulait être sûr mais jamais la blonde ne parla, même dans les cuisines à l'abri des regards. Elle était plutôt dans l'optique d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère avec Ariane. Le duo décida de se bouger alors qu'elles inscrivaient leur nom sur la liste de Noël, proche des vacances.

\- Tu restes à nouveau aussi ? Demanda Tiana à Silver.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ma famille. Puis je dois te protéger dans les cachots. En plus, Drago reste aussi.

La rousse approuva et lui sourit. Les quatre repensèrent à cette histoire d'Héritier. C'est à cet instant qu'ils virent une pancarte. Apparemment, un club de duel allait ouvrir le soir même. Ils avaient bien hâte de voir de quoi il en retournait.

* * *

 **L'incohérence sur le fait que le basilic cible les sang-mêlés vient de Kimblette mais on a décidé de le laisser car ça modifierait trop de choses dans ce chapitre (au niveau de l'inquiétude des jumeaux weasley notamment haha). On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)**


	28. Avancée familiale

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Avancée familiale**

Comme tous ceux venus voir de quoi il s'agissait, les quatre amis frémissaient d'impatience. La Grande Salle avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables avaient disparu et il y avait à la place une longue estrade dorée.

\- J'espère que ce sera Flitwick le prof, s'impatienta Ariane. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était champion de duel.

Les trois autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre et eurent une mine déçue en voyant Lockhart arriver. A ses côtés se tenait Rogue, ce qui offrait un sacré contraste qui en fit sourire plus d'un.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard blasé en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce professeur était toujours si agaçant… Au début de l'année les trois filles en avaient ri, mais plus les cours avec lui se succédaient, pire c'était. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient apprendre avant de se reprendre quand Rogue leur jeta un regard noir. Il n'était apparemment pas ravi de s'associer avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils préférèrent donc se concentrer sur ce que disait Lockhart pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue. Après une démonstration du sort Expelliarmus -Severus ridiculisa Lockhart, au plus grand plaisir du petit groupe- les deux professeurs leur expliquèrent le sort et formèrent des équipes pour que les élèves s'entraînent.

Severus mit Tiana avec Théodore et Silver avec Pansy. Lockhart mit Ariane avec Anthony et Ariana avec Lisa. Silver bien entendu désarma Pansy du premier coup. La Serpentard avait l'air d'être ici uniquement pour suivre Drago. Théodore réussit lui aussi assez facilement à désarmer son binôme et ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Tiana réussisse. En ce qui concernait les jumelles, Ariane y parvint au bout de deux essais tandis qu'Ariana dut retenter plusieurs fois. Ils s'amusèrent à changer de binôme jusqu'à ce que Lockhart, qui semblait un peu dépassé par le brouhaha et le désordre ambiant, ne décide de faire venir deux volontaires. Hermione Granger et Millicent Bulstrode en étaient même venues aux mains.

Les élèves se massèrent tous autour de l'estrade une fois que Potter et Malefoy eurent été désignés. A peine Lockhart eut-il fait le décompte que Drago s'exclama :

\- _Serpensortia !_

Un serpent noir jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Drago et s'avança vers Harry en sifflant. Tiana se pencha un peu plus vers l'estrade pour voir ce qu'il allait advenir du pauvre serpent. Rogue s'approcha mais Lockhart était plus près, et comme d'habitude, son intervention se solda par une catastrophe. Il projeta le reptile en hauteur et celui-ci retomba parmi les élèves. Le serpent se dirigea en ondulant et en sifflant vers Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry lui dit alors quelque chose et ils furent bouche bée de l'entendre siffler comme le serpent. Tiana avança d'un pas avec curiosité mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air terrorisé des autres. Pourtant, elle voulait savoir comment Potter faisait pour parler aux animaux. C'était son plus grand rêve. Elle se recula et les jumelles la prirent chacune par un bras et elle recula avec elles. L'ambiance était devenue trop étrange pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Justin à Harry avant de quitter le club de duel.

Tous s'éparpillèrent et rejoignirent leur dortoir.

A Serdaigle, les jumelles étaient secouées et écoutaient les conversations.

\- Potter Fouchelangue ! Vraiment il aurait sa place chez les Serpentard, s'exclama Terry Boot. C'est sûr que c'est lui l'Héritier !

\- Et vous avez vu comme Black avait l'air fascinée ? Si ça se trouve ils sont tous les deux de mèche ! Renchérit Anthony Goldstein.

Ariana allait dire quelque chose pour les faire taire mais Ariane saisit son bras en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de créer une dispute.

Durant le trajet pour retourner à leur salle commune, Tiana interrogea Drago sur ce que signifiait Fourchelangue qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle.

\- Depuis que tu habites ici, j'oublie que tu vivais chez les moldus avant. Fourchelangue c'est quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler aux serpents. Ce que Potter a fait.

\- La chance ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago fut secoué par un rire.

\- Toi, tu as vraiment ta place dans notre maison ! Mais avec ça, les rumeurs vont enfler et on va encore dire que c'est lui l'héritier, grogna-t-il avec contrariété. Alors que je suis sûr que c'est Silver ! Il devrait me le dire à moi !

Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés à leur salle commune et Tiana monta d'un air songeur à son dortoir. La capacité de parler aux serpents. Elle était jalouse.

* * *

Le lendemain, leur cours commun de botanique fut annulé en raison du blizzard qui régnait à l'extérieur. La neige tombait ardemment depuis la veille. Silver et Tiana rejoignirent Ariana et Ariane à leur table et furent surpris des regards hostiles lancés envers Tiana. A demi-mots, les deux blondes leur racontèrent ce qui se disait sur Potter et Tiana depuis la veille. Tiana croisa justement le regard de Potter qui avait l'air singulièrement énervé et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle haussa les épaules et ignora les regards qu'on lui lançait. Elle préféra lire la lettre que Lucius lui avait envoyé sur la relation entre Regulus et sa mère.

Tandis que les élèves des autres années partaient à leurs cours, eux restèrent à la table des Serdaigle et Silver sortit ses devoirs.

\- Woh ! S'exclama Tiana et ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle. Regulus et ma maman ont été ensemble au collège et un peu après. D'après ce que Lucius m'écrit, elle est allée vers mon père après avoir découvert que Regulus était du mauvais côté.

Ca donnait matière à réfléchir et elle avait encore plus envie de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle avait décidé : elle dormirait vendredi soir dans les appartements de Regulus pour fouiner quand il prendrait ses fonctions à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Ariana et Ariane échangèrent un bref regard à la mention de Sirius, ce qui n'échappa pas à Silver, qui se demanda ce qu'elles avaient pu apprendre et surtout pourquoi elles n'en disaient rien à Tiana.

Ils avancèrent sur leurs devoirs pour être tranquilles durant le week-end quand des hurlements assez lointains leur parvinrent. Provenant probablement du premier ou du deuxième étage. Ni une ni deux, ils rangèrent en vitesse leurs affaires et se mirent à courir vers l'origine du bruit. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour se faire un passage et eurent un air paniqué en voyant le fantôme des Gryffondor devenu noir et Justin pétrifié juste en-dessous. On jeta des regards accusateurs mais Tiana fut épargnée ce coup-ci, et Silver aussi. Même si certains murmuraient qu'ils devaient agir chacun leur tour.

\- _Potter, voilà encore une de tes ruses_

 _Décidément, tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse…_

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château n'avait bien entendu pas pu résister à la tentation d'embêter son petit pote Potter. Malgré elles, les filles se resserrèrent contre Silver. L'ambiance était vraiment devenue horrible. Le professeur McGonagall les dispersa tous et on ne parla plus que de ça durant le reste de la journée.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Tiana dit au revoir à ses trois amis. Silver alla directement à la salle commune après avoir vainement cherché Shadow, tandis qu'Ariane et Ariane se rendirent comme à leur habitude dans le bureau de leur père. Elles étaient excitées car apparemment leur Phénix, Fumseck, avait fait sa combustion. Elles avaient appris la veille par leur père que l'animal mourant se laissait brûler et revenait sous sa forme de bébé oisillon. Elles avaient hâte de voir ça.

\- Sorbet Citron, dirent-elles en cœur.

La gargouille s'ouvrit avant même qu'elles aient fini leur phrase. Elles regardèrent tout de même de droite à gauche pour être sûres qu'aucun monstre ne déboule de nulle part. Lorsqu'elles étaient seules, sans Silver notamment, elles ne se sentaient pas à l'aise malgré leur sang pur. Et l'attaque de Justin les rendaient fébriles. Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à voir qui pourrait être l'héritier. Elles en parlèrent en gravissant l'escalier qui les menait dans le bureau.

Aussitôt elles se précipitèrent sur le petit oisillon rouge et or qui piaillait sur son pilier d'argent. Elles gagatisèrent un moment en le nourrissant à la cuillère et en caressant sa toute petite tête à tour de rôle. Il roucoulait de plaisir avec ses maitresses. La renaissance du phénix les fascina jusqu'à ce qu'Ariane réagisse.

\- Hé mais... où est papa ?

Ariana embrassa la tête de Fumeseck avant de se relever et de regarder dans la pièce. Ariane monta dans la chambre, il n'était pas là non plus.

\- Il doit être parti au Ministère ! Dit-elle surprise. Avec l'attaque de Justin il doit encore mettre les choses au clair.

\- C'est certain. Le Ministre lui met la pression. Mais je me demande comment il fait pour y aller. Au Ministère, je veux dire. On n'a pas le droit de transplaner à Poudlard.

Ariane cogita.

\- Ca doit être par le réseau de cheminette, dit-elle soudainement en voyant la grande cheminée à gauche du bureau. Papa m'en a parlé au tout début où je le côtoyais et que tu faisais la tête.

Ariana bougonna mais sa sœur continua en lui expliquant comment marchait la poudre de cheminette.

\- Ah c'est fascinant déclara Ariana. La poudre de cheminette, le magicobus, le transplanage ! Je me demande encore quelle autre méthode il existe pour voyager magiquement.

Les deux s'interrogèrent silencieusement avant de revenir sur terre. Ariana avait les yeux malicieux.

\- Je crois bien qu'on la tient notre chance. Papa n'est pas là !

\- Et quand le chat n'est pas là...enchaina Ariane avec le même regard.

\- Les souris dansent !

Le duo sautilla en se prenant les mains. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle de fouiller le bureau.

\- J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais ! Hurla Ariana.

\- Merci au Ministre ! Mais pas aux attaques quand même.

Sa sœur approuva puis elles se mirent en quête d'indices sur leur mère. Les tableaux et le choipeaux les regardèrent mais tous leur promirent de ne rien dire au directeur. Ils préféraient ne pas se mêler au monde des vivants à moins d'une aide en cas de réel danger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

Ariane se mit à retourner les placards mais ne trouva que des objets magiques qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Sa jumelle entreprit d'ouvrir le bureau mais celui-ci resta hermétiquement fermé.

\- S'il est fermé c'est qu'il cache quelque chose ! Alohomora !

Aucun tiroir ne s'ouvrit. Elle tira dessus sous les rires de sa sœur.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras mais tu as raison. Ca doit cacher quelque chose !

Ariane délaissa une commode fermée qui devait sûrement être remplie de magie noire au vu de l'impression que ça en dégageait. Elle s'approcha du bureau.

\- Impossible à ouvrir, grommela Ariana. On n'y arrivera pas avec une magie aussi puissante que celle de notre père.

Elle se sentait en colère mais Ariane leva sa baguette.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. _Apertam Secretus forca !_

Sa baguette vibra longuement et le bureau cracha ses tiroirs. Ariana sursauta et la regarda comme si elle voyait un être irréel.

\- Comment tu... Où as-tu appris ce sort ?

\- C'est de la magie noire, commenta le Choixpeau sur l'étagère.

Ariana fronça les sourcils devant l'air rougissante de sa jumelle. La jeune du Yin rangea sa baguette.

\- C'est Silver qui me l'a appris. On s'entraine souvent tous les deux aux sortilèges pendant que tu es en cours particulier de potions et que je m'ennuie de toi. Il m'a appris plein de choses. Et ce sort il m'a dit que ses parents l'utilisaient souvent pour forcer des coffres, des portes ou même... des souvenirs sur des gens. Il peut ouvrir la mémoire et l'esprit... Ca permet de forcer les secrets et les enchantements de protection.

Ariane se massa les mains, un peu honteuse d'avouer se servir de ce sortilège. Sa soeur était rouge de colère.

\- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il t'en apprend à toi et pas à moi ! Je voulais aussi apprendre un tel sortilège ! Même si on ne doit pas le montrer à papa. C'est pas juste !

La jalousie lui dévorait les entrailles. Ariane haussa les épaules.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux très forts en sortilèges voilà pourquoi il me l'apprend à moi. Toi tu es plus douée en potions. Chacun son domaine de prédilection. Il n'y a pas que toi qui tiens à progresser dans ta matière favorite.

Le duo se regarda avec des éclairs. La vraie raison de Silver était tout autre mais même Ariane ne le savait pas. Ariana abdiqua après de longs regards.

\- Ok, ok admettons. Pfff, j'apprendrai aussi ces sortilèges plus tard tu verras.

\- Je te montrerai.

\- Ouais... et je te montrerai des potions que tu ne connais pas.

\- GENIAL !

Le duo finit par rire. La jalousie retomba et leur excitation reprit sur l'enquête.

Chacune se précipita sur un tiroir ouvert et le retourna en faisant bien attention à ne pas tout déranger pour que ce ne soit pas voyant. Pendant leur recherche le Choixpeau les contempla. La magie que venait d'utiliser Ariane était plus puissante qu'elle le croyait. Elle avait un don incroyable pour la magie qui le fit frémir. Elles n'étaient pas leurs filles pour rien. Ces deux-là... Et la prophétie ne pouvait que le terroriser d'autant plus. Si l'une tombait dans la magie noire... Le monde deviendrait terriblement sombre.

\- Regarde ! J'ai trouvé des photos !

Ariane sortit avec triomphe un petit album miteux dont une photo dépassait des pages. Elle était bien usée. Sur la couverture du livre un symbole ressortait, un triangle avec un cercle et un trait en son centre.

\- Mais... ce symbole... On le connait, dit Ariana.

Elle sortit de ses poches les colliers qu'elles n'avaient pas mis aujourd'hui. Dedans trônait le collier en cœur avec le A car elle portait actuellement la biche argentée. Puis elle prit le troisième bijou qui était exactement le même symbole que sur le livre. Elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles assorties de même que sa jumelle. Elles se regardèrent

\- Ca vient de noël dernier ! Ca vient de l'inconnu, déclara Ariane les yeux grands ouverts. C'est un signe non négligeable ! Ce sigle a l'air important. Même s'il ne me dit rien.

\- On demandera à Silver, il aura peut-être une piste. Montre les photos !

Le duo accrocha leur collier triangle pour ne pas oublier de parler à Silver avant de tirer sur la photo qui dépassait. Il montrait deux hommes se tenant par les épaules et souriant avec fierté. Il y avait Albus Dumbledore jeune, reconnaissable grâce à ses yeux cyan et brillants. Puis un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés moyens à la greule d'ange. Il avait aussi des yeux bleus gris et un sourire enjôleur. Sur la photo ils riaient et se soutenaient par les épaules.

\- Ce type, il me dit quelque chose, dit Ariane songeuse.

\- Oui. Je sais, on l'a vu dans le miroir du Riséd l'année passée. Avec l'autre fille aux cheveux blonds qui souriait !

\- MAIS OUI !

Ariane ouvrit grand les yeux. Elles regardèrent l'homme puis prirent les autres photos. La fameuse fille apparut à son tour avec le garçon mais également avec leur tante Ariana. Il y avait beaucoup de clichés des deux filles ensemble, montrant une certaine complicité. Bien que souvent Ariana avait un air triste ou colérique qui ne lui allait pas. Parfois pourtant elle souriait à pleines dents surtout avec l'autre blonde.

Ariana regarda une photo d'Ariana, de la fille, du garçon et de leur père. Abelforth était là aussi, plus en retrait et semblant grommeler.

\- Cette fille. Ca ne peut être que notre mère, répliqua Ariana. Les cheveux et les yeux bleus ne trompent pas. C'est elle ! C'est notre maman qui a sombré dans la magie noire !

\- Et ça... ce serait une photo de leur bonheur passé lorsqu'ils étaient tous amis ?

\- Sûrement. Ce mec est peut-être le meilleur ami d'Albus et cette fille la meilleure amie de notre tante ?

Les deux filles cogitèrent, c'était peut-être aussi des personnes de la même famille que les Dumbledore. Il était dur de le savoir avec juste des photos.

\- Dommage il n'y a aucune annotation. Juste des photos en vrac et des textes bizarres dans une langue inconnue.

Les filles continuèrent leur recherche et retombèrent sur plusieurs photos avec les mêmes personnes. Ils semblaient être le monde caché d'Albus au vu de l'attachement qu'il avait pour ces vieilles photos. Ariane tomba pour sa part sur plusieurs livres de l'école qui ne l'intéressèrent pas et des documents administratifs. Il y eut également des lettres avec le Ministère et d'autres grands sorciers comme Nicolas Flamel qui indiquait avoir détruit la pierre.

\- Dommage pour la pierre, marmonna Ariane, c'était un trésor.

\- J'ai une autre photo ! Brandit fièrement Ariana. Elle était bien cachée celle-là !

Sa sœur s'approcha et la contempla. C'était l'homme à la tête angélique mais en beaucoup plus âgé. Il était toujours seul et souvent sur des clichés volés à la hâte. Il y en eut d'autres où l'homme était dans une pièce. Toujours la même. Albus était là parfois en beaucoup plus âgé à son tour.

\- Mais qui est ce type ! On le voit partout ! Notre mère n'est même plus sur les clichés, déclara Ariana.

\- Ca doit être quelqu'un d'important.

\- Mais comment le savoir ?

\- On peut piquer quelques photos au pire. Il ne le verra pas dans le tas. Et on questionnera Silver. Pas la peine d'aller à la bibliothèque ou de demander aux adultes. Mais je suis sûre que Silver peut nous aider. Il s'y connait en magie noire après tout et si notre mère y est tombée... sa famille a sûrement une piste.

Ariana approuva. Elle se dit tout de même qu'Ariane prononçait souvent le nom de Silver. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant et cela l'intrigua. Sa jumelle prit une photo de l'homme adulte et jeune ainsi qu'une avec leur tante Ariana et Albus jeune. Il était plutôt mignon songèrent-elles. Leur père avait de longs cheveux brun-roux qu'il attachait souvent en queue de cheval avec une petite barbiche. Il avait tout pour réussir auprès des femmes. Elles sourirent avant d'embarquer les clichés. Ariane mémorisa une partie des textes bizarres en les écrivant sur un parchemin et regarda le symbole avant de ranger le livre.

\- Allons voir Silver !

\- Oui ! Répliqua Ariana avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

L'argenté flânait dans les couloirs. Il lisait un livre sur comment se rapetisser - _pour passer dans les tuyaux du château notamment_ \- mais même pour lui cela lui sembla complexe à son niveau actuel. Les filles l'accostèrent toutes excitées et ils se rendirent dans les cuisines. Elles lui dirent tous ce qu'elles avaient appris.

\- Vous avez quand même songé à refermer les tiroirs et à les sceller de nouveau j'espère ?

\- Oui, oui, s'impatienta Ariana. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu sais sur ce que l'on a découvert !

Silver regarda le papier posé sur la table avec les étranges graffitis. Il regarda ensuite le symbole en forme de triangle de leurs colliers et les photos.

\- La comme ça je suis un peu dans le vague. Mais ce symbole, désigna-t-il du doigt. Je l'ai déjà vu chez moi. Il n'est pas anodin, je crois que mes parents doivent en savoir plus. Quand aux écritures c'est des runes anciennes je pense. Mais je ne lis pas les runes... Pas encore en tout cas.

Ariana fut un peu déçue.

\- Et cet homme ou cette femme, tu ne l'as jamais vu dans un de tes livres de magie noire ?

\- Hum... Possible. Cet homme, adulte, il me dit quelque chose aussi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça m'énerve !

Il cogita longuement mais rien ne lui revint.

\- Bon écoutez, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais faire une copie de la photo avec un sortilège et l'envoyer à mes parents avec le symbole. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront me dire qui c'est mais je l'ai sur le bout de la langue...

\- Faisons ça, approuva Ariane. Et au passage, tu m'apprendras à copier les photos ?

\- A moi aussi, tonna Ariana. Je veux apprendre des sortilèges à mon tour !

\- Pas de problème !

Silver leur apprit le sortilège durant le reste de la nuit. Il fut tard lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. La lettre était écrite et prête avec la photo et le dessin du triangle. Silver l'envoya en pleine nuit avec un hibou de l'école avant de raccompagner les filles à leur dortoir. Il décida de trainer un peu pour chercher Shadow avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Les filles pour leur part, ne purent s'endormir tant l'excitation régnait. Elles le sentaient, elles étaient proches de la vérité.

* * *

Plus tôt du côté de Tiana, au lieu de de continuer vers sa salle commune, elle s'arrêta devant les appartements de Regulus et dit le mot de passe. Elle avait été étonnée lorsqu'en début d'année il le lui avait dit, et qu'il s'agisse de la devise lue sur la tombe de Naevia. _Jamais ne renonce._ Maintenant, avec ce qu'elle avait appris de Lucius, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux. Peut-être que Regulus aimait encore Naevia. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle ressemblait à Sirius et qu'il refusait de parler de lui. Comment parler du frère qui avait eu la femme qu'il aimait ? Tiana secoua la tête et tâcha de rester calme. Le repas venait seulement de finir, elle avait donc un peu de temps avant que Regulus n'arrive mais elle préférait reporter ses recherches au lendemain pour être sûre de ne pas se faire prendre. A la place, elle rangea le faible bazar que Regulus avait laissé puis lut un des livres de son oncle qui parlait des animagus. Celui-ci eut un sourire en la trouvant roulée en boule dans le fauteuil qui était devenu son préféré, concentrée sur sa lecture.

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver ici l'Héritière des Serpentard. Ou du moins l'une des trois si j'en crois la rumeur.

\- Elle est nulle cette rumeur. Je ne vois pas comment Potter pourrait être l'Héritier. Plus Gryffondor que lui, y'a pas. Et pourquoi Granger et lui seraient amis ? Ca vaut pour Silver. S'il méprisait les nés moldus, il ne leur parlerait pas en cours et ne ferait pas cette compétition sur leurs résultats avec Granger. Puis moi... Je suis sang-mêlé et je n'ai jamais rien fait contre les moldus.

\- Je le sais tout ça, Tiana, ricana Regulus. Pas besoin de me faire un exposé. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi ici. Et l'ambiance au dortoir est pesante, ils ne font que parler de Silver et de moi héritiers alors…

Regulus sourit et la laissa à sa lecture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas si je disparais dans la nuit. Je dois faire ma ronde. Mais tu seras en sécurité ici.

\- Et si les attaques continuent ? On ne pourra pas continuer à vivre ici, si ? Je veux dire, Théa et moi on serait en danger. Si tous les nés moldus s'en vont pour rentrer chez eux on serait les cibles.

Regulus eut l'air horrifié rien que d'y penser.

\- On n'en est pas là, tu sais. Dumbledore trouvera sûrement une solution.

Il s'en persuadait lui-même. Il espérait surtout que cette histoire ne déboucherait pas sur une autre mort comme il y a cinquante ans. Le problème était que le conseil d'administration mettait la pression au Directeur. S'il ne réglait pas ça bientôt et que les attaques continuaient, l'école allait finir par fermer.

Quant à Silver, il était rentré bien tard de sa promenade. Il trouva Théa qui ne dormait pas et contemplait le lac avec tristesse. Il se rendit compte que la fille Rogue ne semblait pas dans son assiette cette année. Elle jetait souvent des regards blessés vers Percy. Le jeune Bright se demanda ce que Weasley avait à voir là-dedans. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'était pas assez proche de Théa pour lui poser une question aussi directe. Il en parlerait à Tiana, elle pourrait aider sa cousine.

Le lendemain, Tiana fit mine de dormir encore profondément en entendant Regulus se lever et se préparer pour aller manger à la Grande Salle. Elle s'en voulait un peu de fouiller l'appartement de son oncle, mais c'était de leur faute, à force de ne rien vouloir lui dire. Elle était grande, elle pouvait entendre son passé non ? Une fois la porte refermée, elle attendit quelques minutes, histoire d'être sûre que Regulus ne revienne pas puis se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans le bureau et la bibliothèque. Il devait bien cacher les livres qu'il avait retirés de la bibliothèque du collège quelque part ? Elle n'y trouva rien de probant et opta pour la table de nuit de sa chambre, un peu mal à l'aise malgré elle. Il y avait une liasse de lettres envoyées à Naevia qui avaient été renvoyées sans être ouvertes, l'annonce du mariage de Naevia et Sirius dans le journal. Le bout de la photo concernant Sirius avait été plié. Il y avait aussi une photo datant probablement du collège de Naevia et lui. Ils semblaient si amoureux… Elle sentait son cœur se serrer et se sentait triste en pensant qu'il avait souffert de ne plus être avec elle.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Tiana sursauta et releva la tête vers Regulus qui la fixait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, cependant.

\- J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je suppose que j'en aurais fait de même à ta place. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout te dire sur mon frère, mais tu souffrirais. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

\- Parce que je ressemble à Naevia et pas à lui ? Tout le monde me dit que j'ai tes yeux. Tu crois que je pourrais être ta fille, c'est ça ? Si j'avais les yeux de Sirius tu ne m'aurais pas aimée.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? Tu aurais eu les yeux de Sirius, je t'aurais aimée autant, voyons ! Tu n'es pas ton père. Alors bien sûr que je suis heureux que tu ressembles plus à Naevia qu'à lui mais je refuse que tu croies ça !

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle qui se trouvait sur le lit et le fixait les sourcils froncés.

\- J'aimerais vraiment tout te dire. Mais… Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour le savoir. C'est si sombre et tu es si heureuse dans ce château. Je ne veux pas ternir ton bonheur. Et Severus n'est pas prêt. Si tu veux, je peux te raconter notre histoire à ta maman et moi. Et celle de ton père, je la connais aussi.

\- Lucius m'en a un peu parlé dans ses lettres.

Regulus se crispa un peu.

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé sur Sirius, tu sais ! Juste sur les Lestrange et ensuite sur toi et maman. Je n'osais pas te poser la question parce que vous refusez toujours de me répondre oncle Severus et toi.

Regulus se radoucit et s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui raconter dans le détail l'histoire de Naevia et des Black. Comment elle était sortie avec Sirius à Poudlard et qu'ils s'étaient quittés après leurs ASPIC en restant bons amis. Comment Regulus avait pris son courage à deux mains l'année d'après pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Comment ils avaient été heureux mais que Naevia avait compris que Severus et lui étaient sur la mauvaise voie. Quelques mois après qu'ils aient eux-mêmes passé leurs ASPIC, elle avait découvert la marque sur son bras et l'avait quitté sans dire un mot. Comment des mois plus tard il avait appris qu'elle allait se marier avec Sirius. Comment cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé et lui avait fait changer radicalement de voie. Et ensuite, il avait appris sa mort par Voldemort et le fait que Tiana serait en orphelinat vu que Sirius avait été emprisonné. A la fin de son récit, Tiana lui fit un câlin. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux en évoquant le départ de Naevia et avait pleuré en parlant de sa mort.

\- J'étais là hein ? C'est pour ça que je vois cet éclair vert.

\- Théa et toi vous étiez là toutes les deux cette nuit. Lily Evans était une grande amie de Naevia. Elles vous ont toutes les deux caché dans un placard pour vous protéger. L'éclair que tu as vu… C'est sûrement la mort de ta maman.

Regulus la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il était heureux qu'il ait caché les livres parlant de Sirius dans les appartements de Severus, pressentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les garde dans les siens en sachant que Tiana dormait régulièrement dans ses appartements.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais été un bon papa.

Emu, Regulus la serra encore un peu contre lui. Cette discussion leur avait fait du bien mais ça n'empêcherait pas Tiana d'être toujours plus déterminée à chercher ce que son père avait fait exactement. Surtout lorsqu'elle apprit que les recherches des jumelles avançaient aussi.

* * *

Les vacances de Noel arrivèrent et le château se vida encore plus que l'année précédente. Presque tous les nés moldus étaient repartis chez eux, tous savaient que les trois suspects passaient Noël au château après tout. Le dortoir des Gryffondor était par exemple occupé uniquement par Potter, ses amis et les Weasley. Les Serpentard étaient nombreux cette année. La table des Poufsouffle était vide et les Serdaigle ne comptaient eux aussi que peu d'élèves. Théa avait été ravie que Pénélope Deauclaire ne soit pas présente pour coller Percy. Les jumelles étaient heureuses pour leur part d'avoir la salle rien que pour elles. Le duo attendait avec impatience la réponse des parents Bright qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Le matin de Noël, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avec fébrilité. Tiana avait reçu un livre sur le Quidditch de la part de Regulus et une belle photo de Naevia, Théa et elles réunies quand elles étaient petites de la part de Severus. Les Malefoy lui avaient également envoyé des friandises et Lucius y avait joint plusieurs ouvrages sur la magie noire. Tiana le cacha sous son lit, se promettant de les lire plus tard. Théa avait reçu une photo sorcière prise de Percy et elle lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la part d'Adrian. Percy lui avait offert des boucles d'oreilles vertes qu'elle mit aussitôt. Son père et Regulus lui avaient offert des livres pour l'aider dans ses nouvelles matières.

Les jumelles pour leur part reçurent de jolis ensembles bleus et des livres sur le monde magique de la part de leur père. Des livres assez rares et remplis de détails fort intéressants. Elles étaient excitées et par chance Albus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son bureau avait été fouillé. Il ne leur avait rien dit. L'homme était bien trop occupé avec les affaires de pétrifications. Elles gloussèrent en se souvenant de leur escapade avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de leur oncle. A nouveau elles eurent des bouteilles de jus de toutes sortes dont des nouvelles créations. Puis elles prirent le paquet de l'inconnu en se regardant. Etait-ce la madame sur les photos avec les beaux cheveux blonds ? Elles en étaient persuadées.

Dans le colis qu'elles déballèrent se trouvait un livre sur les contes et les légendes de sorciers. Elles se demandèrent pourquoi elles reçurent ça mais trouvèrent les écrits très intéressants. Elles allaient en apprendre encore un peu plus sur les mythes du monde de la magie et ses secrets. Ce qui ne les aida guère à avancer sur leur recherche. L'inconnu ne parla que de banalités dans sa lettre bien qu'il mentionna avec attention que les contes avaient toujours une part de vérité. Elles restèrent songeuses jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana remarque que son dernier paquet provenait de Severus Rogue. Elle se sentit soudainement nerveuse. Allait-il lui reparler de Tiana ?

Elle le déchira et trouva d'autres livres sur les ingrédients et les potions rares mais efficaces. Avec, un carnet de note lui avait été offert rempli de beaucoup d'explications sur chaque potion. Elle en eut un grand sourire qui n'échappa pas à Ariane.

\- On dirait qu'il t'a toujours à la bonne.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis la meilleure élève de son cours devant Silver et Tiana. Il me l'a dit lui-même !

Elle se pavana en faisant rire sa sœur.

L'argenté en question mangeait ses bonbons offerts par sa famille et lut la lettre qu'il avait reçu de leur part. A ses pieds trônaient des cadeaux tels que des livres de toutes sortes qu'il n'avait pas encore. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

\- Je savais bien que je connaissais ce symbole et ce mec. Mon dieu, quand elles vont savoir ça, elles vont tomber des nues ! Je crois que je comprends mieux ce qu'IL avait dit l'année passée.

Il sourit avec malice et rangea la lettre. Il ne leur annoncerait pas tout de suite, il attendrait la fin de la petite fête.

* * *

Le repas de Noël fut moins jovial et heureux que l'année dernière. Bien que tout leur groupe avec Théa et Adrian rirent en voyant que les jumeaux Weasley avaient ensorcelé l'insigne de Percy pour qu'au lieu de Préfet, Benêt soit inscrit. Théa rit sans rien lui dire, se vengeant un peu de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait avec sa Penny et qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Silver et les filles se concertèrent d'ailleurs, se promettant de faire une blague à la rentrée pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue du château.

Une fois repus, ils se séparèrent tous pour se rendre à leur salle commune et savourer leurs cadeaux. Silver, Théa, Adrian et Tiana se penchèrent sur les livres envoyés par Lucius et les refermèrent à l'arrivée de Percy qui alla travailler ses devoirs à une table non loin. Elle n'avait pas envie que le Weasley voie les livres et n'en parle à ses oncles. Drago entra, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés de la salle commune. Il montra une coupure de journal à ses deux sbires en parlant bas et en jetant des coups d'œil à Percy.

\- Il parle sûrement de l'article de la Gazette, dit Silver. Ils parlent d'Arthur Weasley qui a payé une amende à cause de la fameuse voiture volante.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit bien le faire rire, avança Théa.

A voix haute, Drago se mit à critiquer Potter et sa clique, de même que les nés moldus ce qui les fit grincer des dents.

Crabbe et Goyle ne cessaient de poser des questions. Ils parlèrent une fois de plus de qui pouvait être l'héritier. Le regard de Drago se posa brièvement sur Silver tandis qu'il déclarait plus fort encore que s'il connaissait seulement son identité, il lui donnerait un coup de main. Se désintéressant de la conversation, ils entamèrent plusieurs parties d'échecs sorciers qui furent remportées pour la plupart par Théa et Silver. Ils regardèrent d'un air absent Crabbe et Goyle partir pour l'infirmerie avant de finir par monter se coucher.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	29. Nouvelles découvertes

**Hello ! Voici la suite, désolée du retard j'ai eu de gros soucis d'ordinateur !**

 **Adenoide : j'aime beaucoup tes théories :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Nouvelles découvertes**

Après la fête de Noël, Silver Bright réunit ses trois amies dans la Grande Salle vide un jour où la neige s'agglutinait dans l'entrée et où les sorciers allèrent s'amuser dehors. Les professeurs restaient pour leur part dans leur appartement et le château semblait mourant. Albus Dumbledore était encore une fois au Ministère. Le tout rendait l'endroit assez sinistre mais Silver ne s'en préoccupa guère.

Les trois filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres. Il venait de leur révéler que ses parents avaient répondu et qu'il savait qui était l'homme prétendu meilleur ami d'Albus. Ariane crut mourir sous l'impatience. L'argenté les fit mijoter avant de déclarer.

\- C'est Gellert Grindelwald ! Cet homme n'est autre qu'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire en concurrence avec... Vous-Savez-Qui. Et cette fille, enchaîna-t-il avec avidité. C'est, d'après mes parents, sa sœur. Selon l'histoire sur Grindelwald, peu le savent mais il aurait eu une petite sœur qui ne partageait pas la même opinion que lui et qui essayait de le faire changer. En vain apparemment. Quant à ce symbole, c'est celui qu'utilisait Gellert Grindelwald pour rassembler ses fidèles. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond. Peut-être une invention. Mes grands-parents en avaient partout sur leurs affaires. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit.

Il fut fier de son effet car Ariana, Tiana et Ariane eurent la bouche grande ouverte sans pouvoir sortir un seul son. La jeune Dumbledore au Yang se reprit, confuse.

\- Attends... Attends... Ca veut dire qu'Albus Dumbledore a fréquenté le fameux Grindelwald dont tu nous avais parlé ?!

\- Et qu'il avait une sœur qui serait notre mère, enchaîna Ariane tout aussi secouée. Je croyais que notre mère était une mage noire ! Ca ne colle pas...

\- Peut-être qu'elle l'a été un temps, s'exprima Tiana. Ou alors Voldemort parlait juste du sang Grindelwald qui a l'air teinté de ténèbres ?

\- Possible, dit Silver à son tour. En tout cas il ne fait aucun doute que mes parents ont reconnu le grand Grindelwald sur les photos et que c'est sa marque. Pour la fille en revanche, c'est plus des suppositions car on en connaissait peu sur sa sœur. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait sûrement Elena.

\- Elena Grindelwald... Songea Ariane qui mit un nom sur ce visage.

\- Hum, ça reste dur à imaginer. Que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se soit acoquiné avec un grand mage noir, ça n'a aucun sens, reprit sa jumelle en se massant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa jeunesse ? Il doit cacher quelque chose d'énorme, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

\- Je pense aussi, dit l'argenté, excité. Votre père a peut-être baigné dans la magie noire. Il a des photos de Grindelwald, son symbole et ils semblent avoir été proches au vu des clichés. Je voudrais tellement en savoir plus ! Lui qui l'a combattu et terrassé en plus !

Tiana ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Il l'a tué ? Albus Dumbledore a tué Gellert Grindelwald ?

\- Non ! Il l'a juste arrêté et mis en prison. Dans la propre prison de Grindelwald même. A Nuremgard en Allemagne. Là où le mage noir y enfermait ses ennemis. C'est assez ironique.

\- Mais oui je me souviens de ça aussi maintenant, dit Ariana. Albus est célèbre dans le monde entier pour avoir arrêté Grindelwald en 1945 ! Ils se sont apparemment battus férocement mais... pourquoi s'ils étaient amis ?

\- Son histoire est si compliquée mais fascinante à la fois, dit Ariane. Je veux en savoir plus ! Mais comment ? Les livres sur Grindelwald ne parleront jamais de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Ca se saurait. Pour peu que Regulus les ait enlevés aussi…

Tiana eut un regard désolé. Elle-même songeait à son père. Lui aussi il était en prison. Etait-il à Nuremgard lui aussi ?! Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne. Elle en avait besoin. Les quatre amis se turent après avoir essayé toutes les options pour en apprendre plus. Il devenait compliqué de savoir des choses aussi secrètes maintenant. Cela relevait d'un autre niveau car même les autres sorciers n'en savaient rien. Silver avait des parents proches de Grindelwald et même eux ne surent rien au sujet d'un lien avec Dumbledore car ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils étaient d'ailleurs fiers de voir leur fils s'intéresser au mage noir. Ils pensaient qu'il en était fan.

Loin de tout ça, Silver se mit à cogiter sur cette histoire les jours suivants. Les jumelles également faisaient leur propre théorie mais ce qu'elles voulaient c'était savoir la vérité. Et à part Albus qui ne leur disait rien, personne ne semblait en savoir plus. Aucun livre n'en parla après leur recherche le reste des vacances et aucun autre élève ne connaissait même l'existence de Gellert Grindelwald. Elles étaient coincées et durent se rendre à l'évidence. La seule personne qui pouvait encore les aider c'était bien le principal intéressé lui même. Grindelwald. Mais... il était en prison et loin d'elles. Les jumelles y cogitèrent donc le reste du temps.

* * *

Le reste des vacances fila aussi vite que le vent et bientôt la nouvelle année commença. Les sorciers restant au château firent une grande fête pour dérider tout le monde et la rentrée arriva peut après. Le quatuor apprit dans la foulée qu'Hermione Granger était gravement malade. Ils pensèrent qu'elle avait été pétrifiée aussi mais les professeurs assurèrent que non.

Le retour des élèves ranima le château mais la peur d'être pétrifié restait sur toutes les lèvres. L'Héritier était encore un des grands sujets de conversation, et restait encore inconnu. Silver et Tiana avaient oublié ce sentiment d'être toujours observés et cela les énerva à nouveau. Les jumelles rirent plus qu'autre chose mais leur esprit était bien loin de la chambre des secrets. Non, elles, c'était Gellert et Elena Grindelwald qui trônaient dans leur esprit. Si c'était bien eux, ils étaient apparus dans le miroir du Riséd... Alors qu'elles cherchaient à connaître leur famille. Ce n'était pas anodin tout comme les signes et les photos qu'Albus gardait précieusement dans son bureau.

Une idée commençait à germer dans leur tête. Un nouveau plan, dangereux au possible. Mais cela leur semblait être la seule solution pour savoir la vérité sur leur mère et le passé qu'Albus leur cachait. Mais pour se faire il leur faudrait bien du courage. Elles hésitèrent donc encore un peu et reprirent les cours.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Tiana fut d'une fébrilité impossible à louper lors de l'arrivée des courriers. Regulus et Severus le remarquèrent et la surveillèrent avec inquiétude. Enfin, elle ne parut plus tenir d'impatience quand le grand-duc des Malefoy lui amena une lettre.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait cesser de correspondre avec Lucius, grommela Severus.

\- On ne peut malheureusement pas l'en empêcher, déplora Regulus en observant Tiana lire sa lettre le plus vite possible et son visage s'affaisser un peu. De toute façon tu sais aussi bien moi qu'elle n'en fera rien et qu'elle utilisera Drago pour faire passer des messages.

Severus jeta un regard noir à son déjeuner en soupirant.

Tiana toute à sa lecture ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

 _« Tiana,_

 _Je suis plus que ravi que les livres que je t'ai envoyés te plaisent. N'hésite pas à demander à Drago ou Silver si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose. Je suis encore plus ravi que tu me poses des questions sur ton père. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il a fait ? Dans ta dernière lettre tu ne parles que de sa prison…_

 _Pour te répondre, il n'est pas enfermé en Allemagne. Seul Grindelwald l'est. Sirius est_ _enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. C'est une prison qui se trouve sur une île de Grande-Bretagne et qui est gardée par les détraqueurs, d'horribles créatures si tu veux mon avis. Je peux tout de_ _suite te dire que tu ne pourras pas aller voir ton père là-bas ni le contacter. Les visites et les lettres sont interdites. Du moins pour une mineure. Et je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir t'y accompagner. Sans oublier que je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec ton père. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as d'autres questions._

 _Bon courage pour le match à venir !_

 _Lucius. »_

Tiana avait blanchi, ce qui inquiéta Silver et les jumelles qui étaient attablés chez les Serpentard avec elle.

\- Mon père… C'était comme nous ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant ses amies de toujours. Il est enfermé à Azkaban, c'est une prison sur une île de Grande Bretagne.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, dit Ariane. T'envoyer dans cet orphelinat alors que la prison était proche…

\- Rien ne dit qu'elle était proche, assura Silver d'un ton un peu professoral. Et il est impossible de s'en évader. Les détraqueurs vous font revivre vos pires souvenirs et vous enlèvent toute volonté. Il est peut-être devenu fou en onze ans d'emprisonnement.

 _\- Il l'était déjà, assura Ariana à sa sœur par télépathie._

 _\- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Il n'empêche que j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'il a fait…_

 _\- Moi, je_ _tiens à la vie et je refuse de rompre ma promesse !_

 _\- Tiana trouvera bien quelque c_ _hose. Et si elle en a marre de ne rien trouver, elle finira par demander purement et simplement à Lucius. Rogue ne pourra rien te faire dans ce cas._

Tiana semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Et on ne peut vraiment pas prendre contact avec les prisonniers ? Insista-t-elle auprès de Silver.

\- Pas que je sache. Pas pour une peine comme la sienne. Ou alors il faudrait quelqu'un de vraiment très haut placé. Et je ne pense pas que Lucius le ferait pour toi. Je ne vois pas qui accepterait ça.

\- Et contre une grosse somme d'argent ?

\- Sûrement. Mais il faudrait quand même quelqu'un de haut placé, répondit Silver.

\- Et je suppose qu'il ne pourra pas répondre ?

\- De ce que je sais, les prisonniers n'ont droit à rien. Ils reçoivent uniquement à boire et à manger.

\- C'est loin des prisons moldues, rit Tiana.

\- Au moins, c'est efficace, rétorqua Silver. Je vois mal comment on pourrait s'évader sans magie d'une telle île.

Tiana resta songeuse en cherchant qui pourrait appuyer sa lettre. Pas Narcissa, comme elle ne lui disait rien sur Sirius, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour qu'elle prenne contact. A part Lucius, elle ne voyait pas. Elle abandonna sa réflexion et garda son idée pour plus tard avant de se donner un mal de tête saisissant. La lettre de Lucius lui avait cependant fait réaliser une chose : le match de Serdaigle contre Serpentard se rapprochait à grands pas. Les trois filles avaient hâte mais étaient un peu effrayées d'être rivales ce jour-là. Les entraînements des deux équipes étaient par ailleurs bien rudes et promettaient un match animé. Silver qui n'était pas plus fan que ça était surexcité à l'idée d'assister à ce fameux match.

Le soir même Adrian et Tiana maudissaient Flint en frissonnant alors qu'ils retiraient leurs chaussures une fois arrivés dans le hall du château. Pas question de se prendre une retenue par Rusard. Adrian jeta un sort de réchauffement à leurs pieds et ils rentrèrent au dortoir en maugréant. Flint était de plus en plus dur à contenter. Il tenait à écraser les jumelles Dumbledore et ne cessait de harceler Tiana pour qu'elle cesse de les voir jusqu'au match les opposant.

\- Vivement que ce match soit passé, dit-elle à Adrian qui baillait.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Il est intenable. Il a peur qu'une défaite retombe sur sa décision de te prendre dans l'équipe. Et il a ses ASPIC en plus. Il paraît qu'il a du mal à assurer ses révisions.

\- Il devrait voir ça avec Percy.

Tiana sut qu'elle avait jeté un froid. Adrian semblait fâché contre le Préfet. Il faut dire qu'il délaissait beaucoup Théa et qu'elle le prenait très mal. Tiana et ses amis ne manquaient pas de passer du temps avec elle pour la dérider.

Quelques jours plus tard, la tension était à son comble le matin du fameux match. Tiana et les jumelles faisaient comme si de rien n'était et mangeaient avec appétit bien qu'elles soient à leur table. Pas question de ne pas manger avec leur équipe ce jour-là.

\- Tu vas encourager qui ? Demanda malicieusement Théa à Silver.

\- Les deux. Je consolerai la perdante et je féliciterai la gagnante.

Tiana sourit en l'entendant. Elle finit rapidement son jus d'orange en entendant Flint rassembler les joueurs de l'équipe et les suivit après un sourire envers ses amis. Les jumelles lui firent des signes de main auxquels elle répondit avec joie sous les grognements de son capitaine.

Une fois dans leurs vestiaires, ils se changèrent rapidement.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le signaler, commença Marcus. Mais l'équipe des Serdaigle est plus redoutable que les autres années. Il ne sera pas aussi facile de les battre. Tiana, tu as fait de bonnes preuves lors de notre premier match. Mais il faut absolument qu'on gagne celui-ci pour prouver aux autres qu'on ne perd pas parce que tu fais partie de l'équipe.

\- Quoi ? Mais… C'est la faute à Potter, pas la mienne !

\- Je le sais bien, mais tu dois faire tes preuves plus que quiconque.

Tiana se renfrogna et croisa les bras en boudant. Il avait besoin de lui mettre une telle pression juste avant le match ? Adrian pressa son épaule en signe de soutien et elle se détendit légèrement. Mais son stress reprit quand ils se rendirent sur le terrain.

Du côté des Dumbledore, Roger les encouragea comme lors de leur premier match.

\- Oh, et Yang te gêne pas pour harceler Black avec les cognards. Elle a un trop gros potentiel pour qu'on la laisse marquer. J'ai remarqué qu'elle a une sacrée bonne alchimie avec Pucey et Flint. Au moins l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là, ça cassera un peu leur équipe. Bref, ta cible principale ce sera elle.

Ariana acquiesça avec un peu de gêne. L'empêcher de marquer d'accord, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle la blesse. Elle ferait au mieux pour la déranger sans lui faire de mal. Ariane échangea un regard complice avec elle. De son côté, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas que les Serpentard aient le souaffle.

Roger leur fit un câlin d'encouragement et ils se rendirent sur les vestiaires. Ariana, Ariane et Tiana échangèrent de brefs regards avant de se concentrer. Les consignes de Bibine étaient les mêmes que pour leurs premiers matchs aussi n'y firent-elles pas attention. Sitôt les balles mises en jeu et le coup de sifflet retenti, Ariane et Tiana se ruèrent sur le souaffle. L'une avait la pression de toute son équipe et l'autre voulait marquer à tout prix pour faire gagner son équipe. Tiana ne la lâcha pas et resta derrière elle, réceptionnant le souaffle alors qu'elle tentait de le passer à Chambers. Tiana fila aussitôt de l'autre côté, se baissant en entendant siffler un cognard envoyé par Ariana. Peregrine et Lucian se chargèrent de le dévier vers Roger qui s'approchait trop de Tiana. La jeune Black passa la balle à Adrian qui marqua le premier but des Serpentard.

Sitôt la balle remise en jeu, Tiana tenta de la rattraper mais Ariane fut plus rapide et fila vers les buts des Serpentard. Ariana dévia les cognards envoyés par les serpents vers Flint et Adrian tandis que Tiana avançait et tentait de prendre le souaffle à son amie qui refusait de le lâcher.

\- C'est une lutte acharnée ! Commenta Lee Jordan. Ce n'est plus Serdaigle contre Serpentard, mais poursuiveuse contre poursuiveuse, Dumbledore contre Black ! Et Dumbledore marque le premier but des aigles ! Black ne se laisse pas faire et reprend la balle pour filer vers le gardien !

Les deux eurent un sourire en entendant le commentaire. Tiana ne se laissa cependant pas distraire et fonça vers les buts des Serdaigle. Elle savait que la gardienne de but, Lucy, était douée et feinta de tirer à droite alors qu'elle tirait à gauche et marqua.

\- Belle feinte de la part de Black ! Les deux équipes sont acharnées et ne lâchent rien. Toujours aucun signe du vif d'or, les deux attrapeurs le cherchent en vain !

Drago tapa dans la main de Tiana quand elle passa à côté de lui. Le fait que Marcus lui ait mis la pression semblait porter ses fruits, elle était plus que déterminée à gagner. Ariana frappa fort dans un cognard et l'envoya vers Tiana qui avait barré la route à Ariane. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la balle arriver si vite vers son amie, mais Tiana préféra changer de trajectoire pour l'éviter. Décidément, Ariana était faite pour ce rôle. Elle était redoutable ! Le gardien des Serpentard, Miles semblait un peu paniqué en voyant Ariane débouler à toute vitesse. Il se fit avoir par la même feinte que Tiana avait utilisée face au gardien Serdaigle. La rousse sourit, c'était vraiment bien joué !

Flint récupéra la balle et se dirigea vers Adrian qui se trouvait près des buts de Serdaigle en vol stationnaire, attendant que Tiana ou le capitaine leur passe la balle. Lucy le fixait d'un œil noir, n'aimant pas du tout cette tactique. Un cognard bien envoyé d'Ariana cassa le nez de Flint qui descendit se faire soigner.

\- Donnez-tout ! Hurla-t-il à son équipe et surtout aux deux poursuiveurs qu'il abandonnait.

Les attrapeurs cherchaient à apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un éclat doré, mais le vif d'or restait absent.

Dans les tribunes des professeurs, on suivait le match avec une grande attention. Voir les amies si soudées habituellement mener une lutte autant acharnée était vraiment sportif ! Severus se tendait cependant à chaque cognard envoyé par Ariana. C'était une brute avec sa batte ! Il s'inquiétait pour sa nièce. Le fait que le capitaine quitte le terrain ne lui plaisait pas mais Flint était trop aveuglé par le sang sur son visage pour continuer de jouer correctement.

Plusieurs buts plus tard, le score était très serré, avec une légère avance d'un but en faveur de Serdaigle. Les deux équipes étaient décidément très fortes. Adrian et Tiana s'en sortaient plutôt bien sans Flint mais son absence leur donnait un handicap surtout face aux cognards d'Ariana qui était plus que précise. Celle-ci se retrouva seule batteuse quand Bradley se prit un cognard de Peregrine en plein sur le bras qui tenait la batte. Ca n'empêcha pas la batteuse Dumbledore d'être redoutable, même seule.

Adrian jura quand Ariane lui prit la balle. Tiana lui barrait régulièrement la route et parvint à lui prendre le souaffle. La blonde grommela dans sa barbe et se lança à sa poursuite. Tiana regardait régulièrement derrière elle mais marqua de justesse. Adrian se dépêcha de prendre le souaffle pour tenter de marquer une nouvelle fois, mais un cognard d'Ariana l'envoya se cogner contre l'un des buts. Sonné, il abandonna Tiana qui sentit une pression monstre tomber sur elle voyant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

\- Trouve ce fichu vif d'or avant que je sois hors course, Drago ! Cria-t-elle.

La lutte était un peu inégale mais Ariana commençait à avoir du mal à esquiver les cognards que lui envoyaient les batteurs de Serpentard, même si elle arrivait à en renvoyer. Ariane, Roger et Chambers arrivaient plus facilement à empêcher Tiana de prendre la balle. Optant pour une autre tactique, la rouquine se plaça en-dessous d'eux et leur vola plusieurs fois la balle en remontant brusquement vers eux. Cependant, elle commençait à fatiguer de devoir voler d'un bout du terrain à l'autre sans coéquipier à qui passer la balle pour souffler. Elle parvint à marquer malgré cette contrainte à plusieurs reprises, ce qui leur permit d'égaliser le score.

\- Les attrapeurs semblent enfin bouger ! Cria Lee Jordan.

Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes se figèrent pour observer le coude à coude qui se jouait entre Drago et Jack. Tiana et Ariane reprirent cependant rapidement leurs esprits et se jouèrent une dernière lutte pour marquer un dernier but avant la fin du match, souriant à pleines dents. Ca leur plaisait énormément de jouer l'une contre l'autre de cette façon !

Du côté de Drago et Jack, la lutte ne cessait pas et ils se donnaient des coups de coude, la main tendue vers la balle dorée qui restait pour le moment hors d'atteinte. Lucian dévia un cognard de Drago et l'envoya vers Ariana qui le renvoya elle-même vers Tiana, la touchant au pied. Cela permit à Ariane de marquer ce fameux but. Tout en grimaçant, Tiana resta en vol stationnaire pour observer la lutte des deux attrapeurs. Elle était hors course pour marquer des buts.

Ariana et Ariane s'approchèrent aussitôt de leur amie mais elle fit signe que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

\- On dirait que je vais passer chaque match à me prendre un cognard, en ricana-t-elle.

\- Et c'est Malefoy qui a attrapé le vif d'or ! Il s'est écrasé au sol en l'attrapant et a le nez en sang mais SERPENTARD GAGNE ! Quel match !

Les applaudissements ne provinrent que de la tribune des verts et argents. Les jumelles étaient déçues tandis qu'elles aidaient Tiana à atterrir et la soutenaient.

\- Vous êtes redoutables toutes les deux, dit Tiana.

Silver arriva sur le terrain et félicita Tiana avant de consoler Ariana et Ariane.

\- T'as éliminé le plus de joueurs de Serpentard ! Si Drago et Jack n'avaient pas vu le vif d'or, Tiana aurait été hors-jeu ! Vous avez bien joué toutes les trois !

Silver resta avec les jumelles tandis que son équipe venait porter Tiana en héroïne comme ils le faisaient avec Drago.

\- On se rejoint plus tard ! Parvint-elle à leur faire comprendre.

C'était quelque chose de se faire amener de cette façon à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh râla qu'elle allait la voir à chaque match et l'équipe explosa de rire.

\- Heureusement que ce cognard ne vous est pas parvenu avec toute la violence dont est capable cette batteuse ! Grommela l'infirmière. C'est moins conséquent que pour votre épaule, je n'ai pas besoin de vous garder cette nuit.

Les garçons de l'équipe rirent quand elle fit le signe de la victoire à ces mots.

\- Bravo, Black. Tu as vraiment mérité ta place dans l'équipe ! Lui assura Flint tandis qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie.

Tiana rougit du compliment et fut ravie de rejoindre ses amis aux cuisines. Le baume que lui avait appliqué l'infirmière avait fonctionné dès les premières secondes et elle n'avait plus ressenti aucune douleur.

Silver passa la soirée à leur parler de leurs performances à toutes les trois et elles se félicitèrent mutuellement. Ils se gavèrent tous les quatre de bonbons et de desserts demandés aux elfes de maison pour fêter l'évènement. Ils évoquèrent une idée de blague à faire prochainement, avec le stress du match pour les filles ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en préparer. Silver parla aussi de ses recherches sur un sortilège pour pouvoir suivre son serpent qui l'inquiétait vraiment à disparaître de cette façon. Bien évidemment, ils dormirent aux cuisines comme ça leur était souvent arrivé plutôt que de risquer de croiser le monstre et de finir pétrifiés voire pire. Les elfes de maison en informèrent le directeur et Severus dans le cas où ils chercheraient les quatre élèves.

Avant de s'endormir, Tiana, Ariana et Ariane évoquèrent leur famille et les prisons dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Tiana cherchait toujours un moyen d'envoyer une lettre à son père tandis qu'un plan plus que dangereux prenait forme dans la tête des jumelles. Mais elles étaient bien trop fatiguées pour en parler le soir-là. Et elles n'étaient pas tout à fait sûre d'elles pour le moment. Il faudrait qu'elles demandent conseil à Silver mais il fut le premier à s'endormir. Les trois filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit tandis que les elfes de maison les recouvraient de couvertures moelleuses avec attention.

* * *

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à se décider sur un sort pour leur blague. Après le match, l'ambiance était redevenue triste et sombre et il était temps de l'égayer. Ce fut Ariane qui en eut l'idée en parcourant la liste des farces qu'ils avaient notées dans un bloc-notes que Tiana gardait dans son dortoir.

\- Il sera parfait ! S'exclama Ariana d'un air excité.

\- Ce coup-ci, il nous faudra l'aide des elfes de maison. On ne peut pas jeter ce sort à autant de gens, maugréa Silver.

\- Oh, on est comme une famille pour eux, ils ne vont pas nous refuser ça ! S'enthousiasma Tiana. Vu le temps qu'on passe dans les cuisines…

Ils rirent tous les quatre de sa remarque.

Ils n'eurent malheureusement que peu d'occasions de se rendre en cuisine durant le reste de la semaine. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour avancer dans leurs devoirs, ce qui leur laissa du temps le week-end pour apprendre le sort dans le cas où les elfes de maisons ne se montreraient pas coopératifs. Mieux valait envisager toutes les options possibles.

Le lundi matin, ils se levèrent plus tôt qu'habituellement, ce qui fut un réel calvaire pour les deux blondes, et se rendirent aux cuisines. Les elfes de maisons furent surpris de les voir si tôt. Ils avaient l'habitude de les voir tard le soir mais jamais tôt le matin.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour le monsieur et les miss ? Demanda Tinky, une elfe qui s'occupait toujours de leur servir à manger quand ils se rassemblaient dans les cuisines.

Elle avait la peau brun clair, de gros yeux noirs et des poils noirs sortaient de ses oreilles. Elle portait une toque bleu foncé.

\- Voilà, Tinky, commença Tiana. On voudrait faire une blague pour faire rire un peu les gens du château mais ce qu'on veut faire est plus compliqué que ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière. Il nous faudrait ensorceler la nourriture de tout le monde, c'est impossible pour nous. Est-ce que vous pourriez lancer le sort avant d'envoyer la nourriture à la Grande Salle ?

Les quatre attendirent la réponse, impatients et stressés.

\- Quelle est cette blague ? Demanda Tinky d'un air concerné. Tinky n'aime pas l'ambiance du château. Tinky serait heureuse d'entendre des rires.

D'autres elfes approuvèrent.

\- Ce n'est rien de dangereux ! Promit Silver. La formule c'est _Color Modus._ D'ailleurs on sera aussi les victimes de notre blague.

Tinky s'anima en entendant le nom de la formule.

\- Oh, souvent les élèves du château ont fait cette farce. Tinky et ses collègues seront ravis de vous aider !

Une rangée d'elfes approuva et les quatre amis se tapèrent dans la main en souriant.

Ils attendirent qu'il soit l'heure du repas pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, s'empêchant de sourire trop largement. Avec naturel, ils s'installèrent chez les Serdaigle et firent mine de rien, bien que plusieurs furent surpris de les voir arriver dans les premiers pour le repas. Ils n'étaient jamais là avant que le repas soit servi.

Tout le monde se mit à manger et des exclamations de stupeur retentirent en masse de toutes les tables, qu'il s'agisse des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, des Serpentard ou même de celle de Professeurs. Tous avaient la peau colorée. Mais pas de la même couleur. Ils comprirent rapidement que la couleur de la peau représentait l'humeur. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'un jeune canari, Regulus bleu foncé, Rogue était d'un gris terne. Théa et Pénélope Deauclaire étaient toutes d'eux d'un beau rose alors qu'elles regardaient Percy. Pénélope jeta un regard furieux à la troisième année qui se détourna en croisant les bras et devint rouge tomate. Pour tout le monde, il ne pouvait s'agir que du quatuor. Bien qu'ils aient pris la mesure d'être les victimes de leur farce, ils arboraient des sourires bien trop satisfaits pour s'y tromper, malgré la couleur ciel d'été.

Des rires emplirent la salle et Albus sourit avec indulgence, de sa peau colorée bleu nuit. Il aurait pu annuler la blague d'un sort, mais les rires étaient devenus trop rares dans le château et il décida de la faire perdurer pour la journée. Combien de fois les professeurs et lui-même avaient-ils fait les frais de cette farce ? Il ne savait plus, il en avait perdu le compte.

Tout le long de la journée, les élèves et le personnel changeaient de couleur selon leur fatigue, selon s'ils s'amusaient, s'ils s'énervaient ou autre. L'un des seuls à ne pas varier fut Rogue qui garda son gris toute la journée. Celui-ci jeta régulièrement des regards noirs aux quatre compères ainsi qu'à Dumbledore pour avoir décidé de maintenir une telle stupidité. Après le dîner, les effets disparurent. Le Directeur avait probablement dû ordonner aux elfes de maison d'annuler la blague le soir et de lancer le contre sort durant le repas du soir. Albus leva son verre de jus de citrouille en direction de ses filles, Tiana et Silver. Plusieurs les imitèrent ce qui les fit se rengorger.

\- Ca, c'était bien joué ! Assura George Weasley alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle en même temps qu'eux. On ne l'a jamais tentée celle-là, on peut la rayer de notre liste.

\- Oh, vous avez aussi une liste ? Dit Ariane avec un sourire.

\- Quand je te dis que notre relève est assurée, dit Fred à son jumeau en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. Les Serpendaigle nous succéderont !

\- Je t'approuve mon frère ! Ils ont déjà les bonnes façons de procéder, fit George avec emphase. Ca va être notre tour de frapper fort !

\- Vous avez prévu une farce bientôt ? Demanda Tiana.

\- On va devoir la décaler, vous nous avez pris de vitesse ! Répondit George en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune Black.

Fred prit les jumelles par les épaules en riant et George donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Silver.

\- On ne vous dira rien de plus ! Mais c'était bien joué d'utiliser les elfes de maison. Il faut utiliser tous les atouts du château. D'ailleurs, depuis les cuisines, vous n'avez pas découvert d'autres passages… Genre des passages secrets ? Demanda Fred.

L'air bouche bée des quatre deuxième année les firent rire aux éclats alors qu'ils se séparaient. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas découvert autre chose. Mais cette année, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment chercher, avec le monstre. Il allait falloir d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'ils remédient à cela.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine on se retrouve sur le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine :)**


	30. L'histoire des Dumbledore

**Et voila la suite, le bon jour cette fois-ci :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : L'histoire des Dumbledore**

Après la blague des quatre jeunes sorciers et le calme qui régnait dans le château, la bonne humeur revint peu à peu. Depuis Justin et Nick il n'y eut plus d'attaque et le mois de Janvier se déroula tranquillement dans son quotidien. Cette année le froid et la neige ne perdurèrent pas et dès fin Janvier, le temps se réchauffa.

Silver profita du temps doux pour aller étudier un sortilège compliqué dans son coin. Il avait toujours l'intention de percer le secret de l'Héritier avec l'aide de Shadow. Les filles en revanche étaient concentrées sur leur problème de famille et le laissèrent tranquille. Plus les jours passaient plus la conviction des jumelles Dumbledore se faisait ressentir quant à leur plan. Ce fut lorsque Février pointa le bout de son nez qu'elles se motivèrent à le mettre en œuvre. Elles convoquèrent Tiana dans les cuisines pour lui parler de leur objectif.

\- C'est pour votre anniversaire ? Commenta naïvement la rousse. Si c'est le cas je suis désolée de vous le dire mais j'ai déjà commandé un gâteau aux elfes du château...

\- Non on voulait te parler de notre plan, dit Ariana avec ferveur.

\- Et c'est justement car ça va être notre anniversaire que l'on a décidé de se bouger. Avec ma sœur on en a parlé toute la nuit... On veut apprendre la vérité sur notre mère et sur Albus avant d'avoir nos treize ans.

Tiana fut surprise puis intriguée.

\- Vous avez finalement décidé de passer à l'action ! Depuis le temps que je veux savoir comment vous allez faire ! J'espère que je serai de la partie !

Les deux Dumbledore se fixèrent, hésitantes.

\- Et bien si tu veux venir, ce sera ton choix mais ça va être dangereux, dit Ariane.

\- Vous me connaissez à force. C'est pas le danger qui me fait peur. Je suis trop curieuse pour ça.

\- On n'est pas meilleures amies pour rien, rit Ariana en retour. Des triplées à n'en pas douter.

Elles rirent en cœur alors que les elfes préparaient le repas du midi.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Voler votre père à nouveau ? L'ensorceler ?

\- Non on a laissé tomber l'idée sur notre père, avoua Ariane. On n'en tirera rien. Il est buté.

\- Comme vous, sourit Tiana malicieusement.

\- Ca doit être de famille, répliqua l'autre jumelle. Enfin bref on va plutôt aller poser directement les questions à une autre personne qui je suis sûre nous répondra.

Tiana cogita et écarquilla les yeux.

\- G... Grindelwald ? Vous voulez aller en Allemagne ? Impossible !

Le duo sourit avec mesquinerie ce qui assura Tiana de la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ariane posa les mains à plat sur la table.

\- Oui, on va se rendre à Nurmengard ce week-end. On sait que notre père ne sera pas là, il va aller voir le Ministre de la magie pour parler d'un renforcement du club de duel. Et on va en profiter pour lui voler... sa cheminée.

\- Sa cheminée ?

Ariana lui parla du réseau de cheminette que Tiana n'avait pas encore découvert. Elle fut surprise puis cogita.

\- Sans vouloir contester votre idée, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait une cheminée dans la prison de Grindelwald... Ce serait un peu trop simple.

\- Oh, on ne va pas se rendre directement en Allemagne. On ne pourra pas y entrer comme ça. Il nous faut l'appui d'un sorcier de haut rang. On va donc aller chercher quelqu'un au Ministère qui pourrait nous y amener tout simplement., dit Ariana.

\- On y a mûrement réfléchi. C'est le seul moyen pour se rendre là-bas car on ne sait pas transplaner. Même si on allait à Pré-au-lard pour prendre le train ou que sais-je encore on ne pourrait pas entrer à Nurmengard. Voilà pourquoi on a pensé à cette méthode. On a des sous...

\- Et l'appât du gain peut être notre sauveur, termina la jumelle au Yang.

Tiana avait les yeux brillants. Elle se leva en frappant sur la table.

\- JE VIENS ! Je pensais justement au moyen de faire passer une lettre à Azkaban. Ou même de m'y rendre ! Il me faut un sorcier de haut rang qui y aurait accès ! On ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Oh mais oui c'est vrai ça ! Se leva Ariana à son tour. C'est parfait !

\- Alors c'est décidé ? On part au Ministère samedi matin à l'aube ? Dit Ariane excitée.

Tiana tendit la main et les deux autres la serrèrent avant de faire une grosse accolade.

\- On est folle ! Complètement folles, répliqua Tiana euphorique. Mais bon sang, on doit le faire ! Oui, on doit avoir notre vérité tant désirée ! Ca apprendra à notre famille à nous cacher des choses !

Les jumelles étaient dans un état similaire à la limite de la syncope.

\- Mais oui ! Bien fait pour eux ! Dit Ariana.

\- On la trouvera notre vérité ! On est plus des petites filles sans défense !

Toutes folles, les filles eurent bien du mal à tenir en place le reste de la semaine. Le huit février approchait à son tour et leurs proches pensaient que ça venait de leur envie de faire la fête d'anniversaire des deux blondes. Ils étaient loin de se douter du plan complètement hors norme que venait de fomenter le trio de rebelles.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, les trois jeunes filles ne dormirent pas. Il leur était impossible de le faire. Elles firent donc leur sac chacune de leur côté et se rejoignirent en pleine nuit dans les cuisines, évitant difficilement les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Elles attendirent le lever du jour avec anxiété et impatience.

\- Et pour Silver... On ne lui demande pas de venir ? Commenta à nouveau Tiana. Le pauvre on le met à part.

\- Il est occupé à percer le mystère de la chambre, laissons-le dans son travail, dit Ariane.

\- On lui dira ce qu'on a découvert ça lui suffira. Il paraît qu'il est déjà allé au Ministère en plus.

\- Justement il aurait pu nous aider, répliqua la rousse. Mais tu as raison, il est à fond sur l'Héritier et ça ne concerne que nous et nos familles.

Les filles se mirent d'accord. Puis, vers sept heures du matin, elles se mirent en route vers le deuxième étage.

Ariane connaissait les habitudes de son père. Il était ponctuel et il avait rendez-vous justement à cette heure-là. Il devait être parti et en réunion avec le Ministre. Les filles furent fébriles en arrivant devant la cheminée. Les portraits les regardèrent, surpris, dont l'ancêtre Black qui sourit en revoyant Tiana. Celle-ci caressa l'oisillon Fumseck qui avait déjà bien poussé en un mois. Il tenait bien sur ses pattes et mangeait tout seul. Elle fut fan et le duo dut la ramener sur terre.

\- Et si on le prenait avec nous ? Il nous protégerait, commenta Ariane. C'est notre allié après tout. Et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'on va rencontrer...

\- Bonne idée, dit Tiana euphorique.

Ariana approuva et regarda sa soeur prendre le petit oiseau pour le mettre dans la poche de sa cape bleue. Fumseck semblait ravi d'aller voyager car il passa sa tête au dehors en piaillant.

\- C'est parti, on y va une par une, je commence, déclara Ariana avec ferveur.

Le jeunette prit de la poudre de cheminette depuis le rebord et entra dans l'âtre.

\- Mon premier voyage en cheminée...

Elle déglutit puis prit sa respiration. Elle sourit à ses amies.

\- Ministère de la magie !

Elle hurla et lança la poudre. Elle se mit à prendre feu sous la terreur des deux autres filles. Un feu vert d'une beauté incroyable et qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

Ariana se sentit compressée et pressée comme un citron. Elle ne souffrait pas mais ressentait son corps se tendre et se faire tirer par un crochet invisible. Ouvrant les yeux elle regarda un nombre incalculable de cheminées, ouvertes ou fermées. Parfois elle vit même des familles dans leur petit train-train quotidien mais se laissa porter par le crochet qui la balança dans une cheminée brillante. La blonde roula sur elle même et déboula à plat ventre sur un sol ciré noir fait de dalles dures. Elle se massa les épaules et se releva rapidement en s'époussetant.

Aussitôt elle fut ébahie par le lieu grouillant de sorciers qui ne la regardaient même pas. Il y eut nombre de personnes qui sortirent des cheminées et qui fonçaient vers les ascenseurs. Peu après Ariane arriva, protégeant Fumseck de l'arrivée qu'elle imaginait secouée, et effectivement, elle atterrit sur le dos. Ariana la releva et le duo se mit dans un petit coin pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Deux mineures en tenue de Poudlard seraient rapidement visibles si l'un de ces sorciers occupés y prêtait un œil attentif.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a foule. J'avais peur qu'un gardien nous attende à la sortie d'une cheminée.

\- Je trouve qu'on y rentre un peu comme dans un moulin d'ailleurs, commenta Ariane.

\- Ca doit dépendre des cheminées. Albus a un chemin privilégié. On dirait que les autres visiteurs passent par la cabine du fond et ils sont contrôlés.

La jeune au Yin approuva avant que Tiana n'arrive. Elle roula et se réceptionna sur ses genoux. On ne leur avait pas encore appris à se tenir correctement en équilibre pendant le voyage. Mais le voyage leur avait appris à utiliser le réseau et elles s'en félicitèrent. Tiana s'émerveilla à son tour et les filles contemplèrent les lieux.

Elles étaient dans l'atrium où trônait une énorme fontaine en son centre. Elles s'en approchèrent pour contempler sa beauté. Il y avait cinq statues en or en son centre représentant deux sorciers, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. Les sorciers pointaient leur baguette en l'air avec fierté que les trois autres regardaient fanatiquement.

\- La fontaine de la fraternité, lut Tiana. Elle est belle mais elle me semble un peu... Comment dire...

\- Elle sonne un peu trop idyllique, dit Ariane.

La rousse approuva. Ariana tira le duo quand certains sorciers les fixèrent. Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner au centre. Les trois filles se frayèrent un chemin dans un recoin pour se concerter. Admirant au passage le nombre de notes volantes qui se battaient pour entrer dans les ascenseurs.

Fumseck sortit de la poche pour en pourchasser une mais resta à bonne distance. Il en attrapa une dans son bec et piailla en la déchirant sur le sol. Tiana rit.

\- Bon, de ce que j'ai compris le ministère a sept départements à différents étages, dit Ariana en sortant un papier de notes.

\- Oh, vous avez fait des recherches, sourit la rousse.

\- Bien sûr, on ne se lance pas dans l'inconnu sans se préparer, sourit Ariane. On a trouvé un manuel à la bibliothèque qui parlait du Ministère de Londres.

\- Alors il y a : Département de la justice magique, des accidents et catastrophes magiques, de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, de la coopération magique internationale, des transports magiques et des jeux et sports magiques, énuméra Ariana. Le dernier n'était pas cité d'ailleurs. Encore un truc bien caché et bien secret.

Le trio approuva, elles commençaient à comprendre comment raisonnaient les sorciers. Dissimulation, secret et protection. C'était leur maître mot que ce soit vis-à-vis des Moldus ou entre eux.

\- Je penche pour le premier département, reprit la jeune au Yang. Ils doivent connaitre les prisons d'Azkaban et de Nurmengard. Il y en a bien un qui pourra nous aider...

\- En espérant ne pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard au passage en se faisant dénoncer, déclara Tiana, nerveuse.

Le duo déglutit.

\- Poudlard est notre maison dans tous les cas, on ne pourra pas nous y renvoyer physiquement parlant, commenta Ariane d'un rire jaune.

Son amie approuva et sa soeur rangea ses notes.

Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule d'Ariane quand elles entrèrent dans un ascenseur en se collant dans le fond. Deux sorciers la fixèrent avec curiosité. Ils se murmuraient des choses surtout en voyant les jumelles se tenir par la main. Par chance le premier étage fut tout près et elles filèrent entre les sorciers. Le souffle court Ariana tira sur sa sœur à travers la foule. Tiana suivait leur chemin en regardant le sol. Beaucoup de personnes commençaient à les dévisager.

Ariana tourna plusieurs fois avant de se stopper dans les toilettes qu'elle trouva ouvertes. Les filles reprirent leur souffle. Elles savaient bien que ce serait compliqué.

\- Il nous faut une proie rapidement, dit Ariane presque en priant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais quoi faire, lui dit sa jumelle.

Tiana regarda le bureau d'en face appelé " _AUROR_ ". Un homme en sortit pour aller au petit coin. Ariana l'alpaga lorsqu'il en sortit.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. On cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait nous amener à Nurmengard et à Azkaban pour une grosse somme d'argent.

Elle insista sur la fin de sa phrase en sortant une belle bourse remplie de Gallions. L'homme fut surpris de voir trois mineures demander ça au Ministère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Tomba-t-il des nues.

Les filles se regardèrent.

\- Nous sommes les jumelles Dumbledore, commenta Ariana. Et voici Tiana Black. La fille de Sirius Black. Elle aimerait voir son père et nous... on a des questions à poser à Grindelwald.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il sembla perdu. Ses yeux voguaient sur l'énorme bourse et leur regard déterminé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas demander à Albus Dumbledore ? C'est votre père non ?

\- Il ne veut pas. On cherche à y aller par nos propres moyens. Sachez qu'il n'y a pas qu'une bourse, on en a amené quatre.

Tiana et Ariane regardèrent faire la blonde. Ariana était la seule à pouvoir parler en cet instant.

L'homme se massa le cou. Ce qu'elles lui proposaient valait le triple de son salaire mensuel au minimum. Et pourtant un Auror gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. Il hésita longuement avant de sourire.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai un ami qui a plus besoin de cet argent que moi. Je vais vous le présenter. Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter mais moi c'est hors de question. Me mettre Albus Dumbledore à dos... ce serait du suicide.

La personne partit et revint avec le fameux ami. C'était un homme à l'air fatigué qui ne devait plus compter ses heures supplémentaires. Celui-ci écouta à nouveau leur demande. Il sembla effrayé mais l'argent brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Avec ça je pourrais soigner ma femme et ma fille... Commenta-t-il en se massant les mains nerveusement. Mais... Non je ne peux pas aller à Azkaban. Personne n'y va d'ailleurs. Il faut être fou pour vouloir s'y traîner. Et il faut une demande officielle du Ministre. Par contre je peux aller à Nurmengard. La protection faite par votre père, je sais comment la contourner et j'en ai le droit en temps qu'Auror. Pour l'interroger par exemple. C'est tout ce que la loi m'autorise.

Il ne cessa de fixer l'argent. Les jumelles regardèrent Tiana qui semblait déçue. Elle s'avança tout de même dans un dernier espoir.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de transmettre une lettre à mon père ? Juste une lettre...

\- Hum... Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour en faire apporter une avec son repas mais... Je ne promets pas la réussite.

\- Ce serait déjà super !

Tiana avait les yeux brillants. L'homme leur sourit.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ? Je vous amène à Nurmengard et j'envoie une lettre à ce Sirius Black en échange de l'argent.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Ariana en tendant son bras.

L'homme le serra avec avidité et prit la première bourse pour une avance. Il regarda les Gallions. C'était bien des vrais, il était logique que les filles soient riches au vu de leurs familles.

\- Je ne commenterai pas votre idée saugrenue de quitter l'école pour aller voir des mages dangereux, dit-il en rangeant l'argent. Mais au moins je vais pouvoir sauver ma famille à moi aussi et ça, je vous en suis reconnaissant.

\- Un échange de bon procédé, dit timidement Ariane.

\- Vous avez vraiment le sang de vos parents en vous, dit-il en les regardant. C'est incroyable.

Le trio se regarda avec surprise avant qu'il ne les amène au dehors. On ne pouvait pas transplaner comme on le voulait au Ministère tout comme Poudlard. Une fois à l'air libre il tendit son bras.

\- Prenez-le, on va transplaner jusqu'à la prison. Elle se trouve sur une île au milieu de la mer proche de l'Allemagne.

\- Encore une île, commenta Tiana. Décidément.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr, avoua l'homme.

Les filles s'accrochèrent et partirent dans un gros craquement sonore. Pour Tiana ce ne fut pas la première fois. Malgré tout l'arrivée lui donna le tournis. Ce furent les jumelles qui en pâtirent le plus. La nausée leur donna des hauts le cœur. Il leur fallut un moment pour revenir sur terre ou plus précisément sur l'île. Le temps était calme et la mer frappait sur les rochers. Un unique bâtiment pointait vers le ciel au centre de l'îlot perdu en pleine mer.

L'Auror leur fraya un passage de sa baguette magique après plusieurs formules et enchantements. Une bulle leur apparut autour de la terre qui s'ouvrit pour eux.

\- Suivez-moi.

Les filles se regroupèrent et se prirent la main en entrant dans la bulle qui se ferma à leur passage. Elles regardaient de droite à gauche. C'était un lieu magnifique malgré tout. Couvert de verdure et entouré d'eau salée. Arrivé devant le bâtiment l'homme ouvrit une autre protection. Ariane regarda la grande arche en entrée.

 _"Pour le plus grand bien"_

Elle lut l'inscription à haute voix. Ariana et Tiana le contemplèrent.

\- C'est le slogan de Gellert Grindelwald, frémit-il. Pour le bien des sorciers et des Sang pur. Il voulait faire en sorte que les sorciers arrêtent de se cacher des moldus. Qu'ils soient libres de vivre et d'être supérieurs à ces êtres sans pouvoirs magiques.

\- Ce qui peut se comprendre, avoua Ariane.

Tiana et Ariana haussèrent les épaules. Les moldus de toute façon elles ne les aimaient pas, sans pour autant les détester.

L'Auror leur ouvrit la grande porte qui était scellée. Il resta dans l'entrée.

\- Voilà. Grindelwald se trouve dans ce bâtiment... Il n'a pas de baguette et ne peut pas user de magie. Mais attention quand même, c'est un fou furieux. Je vous conseille d'être prudentes. S'il a le moindre acte de violence, appelez-moi. Je vous protégerai.

Les jumelles approuvèrent. Tiana les suivit elle aussi et l'Auror resta dans le hall à frissonner. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'amener des mineures ici... Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Il avait trop besoin de cet argent.

Déglutissant, Ariana tira sur sa sœur. Les filles ouvrirent une porte qui mena à un grand patio et à diverses autres portes. Le lieu était bien entretenu et chaleureux. Plus qu'on pouvait en penser d'une prison. Mais en soit le fait d'être coincé là sur ce bout de terre sans magie était une prison plus que cruelle pour un sorcier. Elles le comprirent en se souvenant de leur passé.

\- Il est là ! Commenta Ariane en se stoppant.

Ariana regarda à travers la porte. L'homme se tenait assis sur un lit. Il écrivait quelque chose avec frénésie. Il avait l'air fou et beaucoup plus vieux que sur les photos. Ses cheveux étaient blond clair grisonnant mais toujours frisés. Il avait l'air aussi vieux que leur père, ce qui en soi, était logique.

\- Je vous attends là, murmura Tiana. J'ai une lettre à écrire.

Le duo approuva et la vit sortir une plume et du papier. Ariana et Ariane se fixèrent avant de pousser la porte. Elles y étaient enfin. Devant une personne capable de tout leur dire, s'il le voulait bien. Et s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit...

L'homme s'arrêta d'écrire. Les filles entrèrent à petits pas, l'une contre l'autre, leur baguette ayant été confisquée par l'Auror au cas où Gellert ne la leur vole. Bien que la magie ne pouvait de toute façon pas être utilisée. Grindelwald leva les yeux du papier et regarda les deux blondes arriver vers lui. Il eut un regard incroyablement surpris avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Le papier glissa en s'éparpillant sur le sol. Ariane y vit une belle écriture ronde qu'elle connaissait et qui parlait de magie et de théorie.

 _\- C'est... C'est l'inconnu aux lettres !_

 _\- Ce n'est donc pas notre mère qui nous écrit mais Gellert Grindelwald ! Incroyable..._

Ne sachant que dire le duo resta planté là dans la pièce. L'homme eut un rire cristallin avant de se lever et de s'approcher.

\- Qui l'aurait cru, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ca pour une surprise ! C'est un vrai cadeau.

Ariane se rapprocha de sa sœur. En retour, cette dernière serra sa main avec force.

\- Vous... Vous êtes Gellert Grindelwald ! On a des questions à vous poser sur...

\- Votre famille. Oui je m'en doute. Vous avez fait un très long chemin pour arriver là. Je suis si fier de vous.

Gellert s'avança et allait les serrer contre lui mais Ariana le repoussa.

\- N'approchez pas ! On vient juste parler !

\- Ah... mais... je veux vous prendre dans mes bras ! Mes chéries !

Le duo se regarda avec surprise. Ariana reprit.

\- C'est vous qui nous envoyez des lettres anonymes et qu'Albus contraignait à ne pas parler ! Alors on vient vous parler de vive voix. Comme ça il ne pourra pas s'interposer.

\- Oh ça je me doute qu'il n'est pas au courant. De vraies chipies ! Vous êtes parfaites ! Tellement parfaites mes princesses au sang pur !

Il semblait euphorique. La blonde du Yang ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour nous ? Vous étiez proche d'Albus ! Et vous nous écrivez des lettres ! Pourquoi ? On vous a même vu dans le miroir du Riséd ! Est-ce qu'Elena est...

Gellert leva les mains. Ariana se tut. Il s'approcha et tira sur une chaine en argent pour y découvrir le collier en forme de triangle. Il le tient du doigt en souriant sous les yeux surpris des deux filles.

\- Trop de questions à la fois. La vérité vous assaille, hein. Je vois que vous portez mon collier. Je suis ému.

Il se pencha et embrassa le symbole avec amour. Puis il se releva et les invita à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Il soupira puis prit place seul. Elles s'avancèrent en face de l'homme et Ariane prit enfin la parole.

\- On a besoin de savoir qui est notre mère, dit-elle de son regard doux. Et vous êtes le seul qui puisse nous le dire.

Le blond eut un regard tendre envers la jeunette puis il s'étira.

\- Je suis votre mère. Voilà la seule et unique vérité.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Ariana ne le regarde sur le côté.

\- Pardon mais, on est sérieuse, on veut savoir qui est notre mère et...

\- Oui, c'est moi. On vous ment si souvent que vous avez du mal à voir la vérité quand on vous la donne. C'est triste.

Il rit.

 _\- Il est taré... Il a perdu l'esprit, commenta Ariane avec déception._

 _\- On n'en tirera rien._

Ariana soupira et prit sa sœur pour partir. Mais Gellert eut un fou rire.

\- Alors quoi, on n'embrasse pas maman ? Je veux mon câlin moi ! Après tout ce temps loin de vous !

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! S'énerva la blonde du Yang. Vous êtes un homme ! Ca n'a aucun sens !

\- Et alors ? Un homme ne peut pas être maman ? Bon disons alors que je suis votre second père. Puis entre nous, de nous deux, Albus est celui qui ferait une meilleure maman.

Il gloussa. Les filles semblèrent perdues.

\- Vous êtes jeunes cela dit. Vous ne vous doutiez peut-être pas que deux hommes pouvaient avoir une relation amoureuse et charnelle. L'homosexualité. Un homme qui aime un homme, une femme qui aime une femme. Ca existe vous savez. Albus Dumbledore n'a qu'un seul et unique amour. Moi. Et c'est réciproque.

\- Que... Un homme qui... Vous êtes amoureux de notre père ? Commenta Ariane, surprise.

\- Tout à fait. Et nous avons entamé une relation passionnelle depuis si longtemps que j'en ai perdu le fil. Bien qu'au début je le manipulais, je peux bien l'avouer à mes filles.

\- Impossible, dit Ariana en se reculant. Ce genre de chose est si bizarre...

\- L'amour n'a pas de sexe. N'importe qui peut aimer n'importe qui. L'âge, la couleur, l'origine... Il n'y a pas de barrière. L'important c'est d'aimer. Enfin... Pour un sorcier il faut aimer un autre sorcier. Les moldus ne sont pas bons pour nous. J'espère que vous le savez ça au moins. Ne sortez jamais avec un moldu !

Il avait l'air sévère et amusé à la fois de leur réaction. Ariane fut la première à y croire.

\- Alors, vous êtes notre ... père ?

\- Second père, oui.

\- Mais il faut une femme pour faire un bébé. On a appris ça à l'orphelinat. Il faut un... un...

Elle rougit et il en rit.

\- Un utérus ? Oui c'est vrai, seule la femme peut donner la vie. Enfin il existe d'autres techniques pour les hommes entre eux mais ce n'est pas celle que nous avons utilisée. Albus était contre l'idée qu'un homme puisse donner le miracle de la vie.

\- ALORS COMMENT ?! Dit Ariana soudainement impatiente et avide. Je veux tout savoir ! TOUT !

Elle s'assit au sol en face de Gellert qui eut un rire malicieux. Ariane en fit de même, suspendue aux lèvres de leur autre père. Grindelwald eut un regard nostalgique.

\- Je vais tout vous raconter. Puisque c'est mon rôle de parent de le faire et que j'ai toujours dit à Albus de me laisser ce rôle. Non vous n'êtes pas trop jeunes pour apprendre votre histoire alors voilà ce qu'il en est.

Votre père et moi nous sommes connus lorsque nous sortions tous juste de nos écoles respectives. Moi j'étais à Durmstrang et lui à Poudlard. On s'est croisé dans son village à Godric's Hollow alors que j'étais en vacances. Et tous deux avons tout de suite sympathisé. Nous aimions tous les deux la magie et étions intelligents. Deux génies qui se croisent, ça fait des étincelles.

Mais au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Votre père a toujours été homosexuel, c'est ainsi qu'il était fait. Je l'ai vite compris et j'en ai joué. Je l'ai dragué et je l'ai rendu fou de moi. Car j'avais besoin de son énorme potentiel magique et intellectuel. On a alors commencé à penser à l'avenir. Notre slogan est né de là, votre père l'a créé. _"Pour le plus grand bien"._ Nous voulions instaurer un monde meilleur ! Je regrette qu'il ne se soit pas réalisé...

Je lui ai présenté ma sœur Elena, étudiant elle aussi à Durmstrang, qui la tout de suite adoré. Puis on a rencontré sa famille, son frère Abelforth et sa sœur Ariana. Celle-ci était instable. Plus jeune elle avait été attaquée par des moldus et en était devenue folle. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa magie et la renfermait. Pour la protéger son père a même fini en prison à Azkaban et en est mort là-bas de chagrin. Il avait attaqué et tué les moldus en question. Quant à votre grand-mère, elle est morte un jour où Ariana a perdu le contrôle et l'a tuée. Ma sœur et moi ne les avons jamais connus cela dit, ils étaient déjà morts. Mais Abelforth lui me détestait. Il reprochait à Albus de ne pas s'occuper d'Ariana qui le réclamait. Elle était un poids pour lui je le savais mais il n'écoutait rien.

Je l'ai tout de même convaincu de continuer nos recherches et nous avions bien avancé. Nous nous passionnions pour les reliques de la mort, un conte réel. Ce symbole en est à l'origine. Ce sont les reliques de la mort. La baguette de sureau, la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de résurrection. Si vous n'avez pas lu le conte il faut le faire, je vous l'ai envoyé à Noël en plus !

Elles firent non de la tête. Il but une gorgée d'eau et reprit.

\- Bref, nous avons ensemble été à l'apogée de nos pouvoirs et de nos idéaux.

\- Baignant dans la magie noire, intervint Ariana.

\- La magie n'a pas de couleur pour moi. Noire ou blanche, du temps qu'elle est utile. La magie est parfaite en tous points. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, sachez-le.

Elles approuvèrent et il se massa les tempes.

\- Mais la tragédie est arrivée. Alors que je tombais moi aussi raide amoureux d'Albus. Un jour, on s'est disputé avec Abelforth et Elena. Il en avait assez de moi et voulait qu'on s'occupe d'Ariana. Elle aussi me disait de faire plus attention à la jeunette et d'arrêter mes idéaux. J'ai dit à Albus de la laisser tomber encore une fois et de ne pas écouter ma sœur trop naïve. On a tous campé sur nos positions. On s'est alors battu. Ariana Dumbledore ne l'a pas supporté. Elle était à sa limite et a explosé. Elle est devenue un Obscurial. Un être refoulant sa magie qui la fait exploser et devenir dangereuse mais c'est si puissant. J'étais fasciné par cet être informe et noir. Votre tante a ravagé la maison et on a tenté de l'arrêter tout en continuant à se battre entre nous. C'est là qu'un de nos sortilèges a ricoché et a fini par tuer Ariana... Sa mort a anéanti Albus et il m'a rejeté...

Je dois avouer que c'était douloureux mais je suis parti. Et votre père... il m'en a tenu pour responsable un long moment. Abelforth, lui, en a tenu responsable Albus et je crois que depuis ils ne se sont jamais reparlés. Enfin, sauf par lettres. Votre oncle ne lui pardonne pas la mort d'Ariana et votre père ne se le pardonne pas lui-même. Une perte de temps si vous voulez mon avis mais Albus est ainsi. Il a un trop grand cœur et il est si naïf. Enfin peu importe.

Dans tout ça, Elena, ma sœur, m'en a voulu également. Elle avait toujours voulu arrêter mes projets et adorait Ariana. Elles étaient si proches, comme deux sœurs. Je m'en suis voulu pour elle. Enfin c'était trop tard et je suis parti de mon côté. Albus du sien avec Elena. Et ils m'ont souvent pourchassé pour m'arrêter. Ce qui est dommage. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que j'étais à mon apogée qu'Albus est revenu vers moi. Il essayait avec Elena de me faire changer d'avis. Elle qui était souffrante depuis le jour où Ariana l'avait envoyée valser sous la forme Obscurial. Elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois.

Ce jour-là en 1945... Albus m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait... On s'est battu un moment mais j'étais incapable de le tuer. Incapable de lui faire du mal. J'ai alors... abdiqué et il m'a désarmé pour me voler la baguette de sureau. Je me suis rendu à lui après m'être rendu compte que mes sentiments étaient trop forts pour être combattus. C'est lui qui s'est servi de moi en retour. C'était devenu ma faiblesse. Mais je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Il m'a enfermé ici dans ma propre prison depuis. Et il m'a offert un coin de paradis pour ne pas que je devienne fou. Oh il a pris soin de moi pour sûr. Et j'ai pris soin de lui en retour.

Il eut un rire amusé et tendancieux.

\- Au final j'ai choisi avec lui de vivre ma passion pour cet amour ici-même. Il me rend très souvent visite et on parle même du bon vieux temps. Mais il ne me laisse pas sortir et il a raison, si je sors, je recommencerai. Je le sais, c'est viscéral. Alors je reste ici de force et je profite d'Albus en retour. Je me demande toujours si j'ai fait le bon choix. En tout cas j'ai voulu avoir des enfants et lui aussi. Avoir des héritiers et une descendance était notre rêve. Que notre lien existe toujours à travers nos enfants. Que notre amour soit réel. Mais c'était compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avions pas d'utérus.

Elena s'est alors proposée comme mère porteuse malgré sa faiblesse. Après analyse des possibilités et un petit tour de magie, vous avez été créées puis mises dans le ventre d'Elena pour grandir et venir au monde. Mais Elena était bien trop souffrante. Porter des jumelles l'a achevée malheureusement. Elle est morte le jour de l'accouchement. Albus vous a donc élevé seul pendant deux ans et vous connaissez la suite.

\- On a été créées ? Comment c'est possible ça ? Demanda Ariane

\- Oh, il suffit simplement de changer un spermatozoïde en ovule grâce à un petit rituel qu'Albus lui-même a créé et transmis au monde entier. Rien de plus simple. Puis il suffit de faire combiner un ovule modifié et un spermatozoïde de l'autre homme pour faire un bébé. Qui grandit dans le ventre d'une mère porteuse... Les moldus ont aussi adopté la méthode.

Ariane rougit tellement qu'elle crut disparaitre dans la tapisserie bordeaux. Elle regretta d'avoir posé la question, tout comme Ariana qui regardait le sol.

Le silence revint dont Tiana écoutait tout depuis la porte. Les jumelles étaient perdues et confuses. Mais un certain poids s'envola soudainement. Comme une douleur profonde dans le cœur qui s'apaisait. Ariane se mit à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi et Ariana sourit en fixant le sol. C'était leur passé, c'était leur histoire, leurs origines rien qu'à elles. Enfin elles le savaient. Oui c'était terrible mais elles préféraient vraiment le savoir et l'accepter ainsi.

\- On a donc deux papas dont un mage blanc et un fou furieux de mage noir, pouffa Ariana qui se déchargeait de ses nerfs. Ca explique tout.

\- Albus avait peur que je vous corrompe, dit Gellert d'un sourire en biais. Mais sachez-le, vous êtes faites de magie blanche et de magie noire. Vous êtes un équilibre parfait. Le Yin et le Yang suprême.

Il toucha leur broche d'un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours pas le droit à mon câlin ? Ca fait treize ans que j'en rêve... Je n'ai que les photos et les lettres d'Albus pour me contenter. Vous êtes la chair de ma chair après tout !

Le duo se regarda puis se leva et se blottirent contre Gellert. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude les envahit. Malgré le passé terrible d'Albus elles avaient surtout de la peine pour deux hommes qui s'aimaient sincèrement mais qui s'étaient tous deux perdus en chemin à leur manière. Et dont la tragédie de la mort d'Ariana et la maladie d'Elena les avaient détruits.

\- Je suis content que malgré tout vous soyez toujours ensemble, avoua Ariane. Papa mérite d'être heureux.

Gellert lui caressa les cheveux. Elles semblaient avoir accepté l'idée qu'elles avaient bien deux papas. Et cela ne les choquait pas plus que ça à priori. Elles prenaient ce qui venait. Il y a deux ans, elles ignoraient tout de la magie, aujourd'hui elles découvraient que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer malgré tout. C'était une preuve que rien n'était impossible.

Le duo demanda alors plus de précisions et Gellert répliqua qu'Albus avait pratiqué la magie noire et s'intéressait toujours aux reliques. La baguette de sureau elles l'avaient vue et avaient bien hâte de la revoir. Mais pour le moment elles parlèrent d'Elena, la pauvre enfant si joyeuse qui était morte pour leur donner la vie et pour donner des enfants à son frère à qui elle n'en avait jamais voulu. A cette femme qui en mémoire de leur tante leur avait donné son prénom. Elles étaient si heureuses en cet instant.

Tiana en profita pour relire sa lettre.

 _« Sirius,_

 _Je suppose que tu vas être surpris de recevoir une lettre et encore plus de ma part. Je sais que les prisonniers n'en reçoivent pas et surtout pas toi, il paraîtrait que tu es dans un quartier sous haute sécurité. J'aurais voulu réussir à venir te voir, j'aurais au moins eu mes réponses. Mais cette lettre me permettra de me décharger même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas y répondre…_

 _Je suis ta fille et ça fait un an que je suis à Poudlard chez les Serpentard, comme maman et mes deux oncles. Ca a été difficile pour moi de leur faire confiance et de leur parler après avoir appris qui ils étaient pour moi. Surtout que Regulus venait nous voir mes amies et moi à l'orphelinat. Peut-être que tu les connais, il s'agit des jumelles Dumbledore, Ariana et Ariane avec qui j'ai grandi et qui sont à Serdaigle._

 _Je n'ai appris le prénom de maman qu'à Halloween dernier quand oncle Regulus m'a emmené sur sa tombe et que j'ai rencontré tante Narcissa. Je n'ai appris ton nom que l'été dernier sur une bourde de Molly Weasley. Mes deux oncles refusent de me parler de toi et de ce que tu as fait et ont même caché les livres qui parlent des Black. C'est en fouillant les appartements de Regulus au château que j'ai appris qu'il avait aimé ma maman et qu'il a bien voulu me parler de cette partie de leur vie. Ca ne remplace pas le fait que je voudrais savoir plus de choses sur toi. Ils ne cessent de me seriner qu'ils ne veulent pas me faire du mal et ternir mon bonheur mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est en ne me disant rien qu'ils me font du mal. Je n'ai pas osé poser la question à d'autres élèves, j'ai eu peur qu'oncle Severus profite de sa position de professeur pour les punir. Pourtant je sais que mon meilleur ami Silver Bright le sait, ou même Drago. Même ma cousine Théa que j'adore, mais elle a bien trop peur de les décevoir pour oser m'en parler. Je ne sais même pas qui est sa maman, il paraît qu'elle la déteste et qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui en parle._

 _J'ai croisé Lucius Malefoy cet été et il m'a assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'il suffirait que je lui demande pour qu'il me révèle tout. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie de le découvrir moi-même ou que mes oncles daignent me le révéler. Ce ne serait pas une belle victoire pour moi après avoir passé un an et demi à chercher._

 _Il a pu m'éclairer sur les Lestrange et je me demande de plus en plus dans quelle famille je suis née. N'y-a-t-il aucun membre de notre famille qui ne soit pas un mage noir ? Je sais que je suis une Serpentard mais est-ce une raison pour mal tourner ? Toi, tu étais bien un Gryffondor et tu as très mal tourné à ce qu'il paraît. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es un criminel, que j'étais présente quand ma maman est morte et que Regulus aimait maman._

 _T'écrire tout ça m'a fait du bien. Je me dis que vu que tu es un si grand mage noir, tu trouveras peut-être un moyen de me répondre. J'ai déjà rencontré Voldemort, je sais qu'un mage noir serait capable de communiquer même de prison ! J'ai bien réussi à le faire moi. Même si c'est en payant une forte somme et en flirtant avec le danger… J'ai ça dans le sang, je suppose._

 _J'aimerais savoir si tu as aimé maman sincèrement ou si tu te moquais d'elle en suivant Voldemort. Je refuse d'être le fruit d'un faux amour, je ne peux pas y croire, mais je dois envisager cette possibilité même si elle me blesserait au plus haut point. Surtout que maman a quitté oncle Regulus en apprenant qu'il était mangemort pour au final quand même finir avec un mangemort… C'est dur ! Et moi ? Est-ce que tu m'as aimée ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance, à part l'orphelinat et je crois, un vague souvenir de maman. Mais… Pourquoi alors que tu avais une famille, tu as tout détruit ?_

 _Je sais que Severus et Regulus vont me tuer quand ils apprendront ce que je viens de faire. Mais ils ne me répondent pas. Je n'arrive pas à leur poser des questions en sachant que je n'aurai pas de réponses… Et j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à créer un lien familial avec eux… Regulus a su percer ma carapace, j'arrive à échanger avec lui, mais j'ai encore du mal avec Severus même si je comprends son fonctionnement parce que Théa est pareille._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus, mais sache que… Même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour finir à Azkaban, je pense souvent à toi. Je suis en quête de réponses, que ce soit de ta part ou non. J'espère que tu feras ton possible pour y répondre._

 _Ta fille, Tiana. »_

* * *

Il fut alors temps pour elles de partir. D'une dernière accolade les filles promirent de revenir le voir dans sa prison de verre. Elles le remercièrent sincèrement pour la vérité et reprirent leur route avec Tiana. L'Auror soupira de voir que tout s'était bien passé et fila rapidement avec elles. De retour à Londres il promit de tout faire pour envoyer la lettre à Sirius en prenant le reste de l'argent. Les filles retournèrent alors à Poudlard par une cheminée. Le soir tombait.

Une à une, les filles se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Albus qui se tenait droit devant la cheminée les bras croisés dans le dos. Il avait un regard déçu et anxieux. Tiana se sentit de trop soudainement.

\- Où étiez-vous passées ? Je suis très déçu d'apprendre que vous aviez disparues du château. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en revenant ici ? De l'inquiétude que j'ai éprouvée ?

\- C'est de ta faute, dit Ariana haut et fort. Il ne fallait pas nous cacher notre histoire. Alors on a été chercher la vérité auprès de Gellert Grindelwald. Notre deuxième père ! Voilà tout.

Albus dut se retenir contre le bureau. Il eut du mal à y croire mais il savait que sa fille ne mentait pas en cet instant. son regard flamboyant en était la preuve.

\- Tiana. Tu peux partir. Je crois que nous avons une longue conversation à avoir avec mes filles.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier pour filer. Elle alla tout raconter à Silver Bright dès qu'elle le croisa dans un coin. Elle-même n'en revenait pas. Albus Dumbledore était homosexuel et Gellert Grindelwald n'était autre que l'autre père de leurs amies.

Dans le bureau, Albus les serra contre lui. Une larme roula sur ses joues. Elles en profitèrent pour lui dire ce qu'elles avaient appris. Et demander si c'était bien vrai. Alors... A son tour, Albus Dumbledore expliqua son histoire et son douloureux passé. Il s'en voulait toujours pour Elena et Ariana. Il parla de Gellert avec un amour tel qu'il n'y eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de leur autre parent. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de mère. Elles avaient deux pères, une mère porteuse, un oncle et une tante, dont deux qu'elles ne rencontreraient jamais puisqu'elles étaient décédées.

Oui ce soir-là, Fumseck chanta une douce berceuse se reposant à nouveau sur son pilier. Les trois Dumbledore se parlèrent. Le vieil homme s'excusa de tous ses secrets. Mais à sa grande surprise, les filles ne lui en voulurent pas. Le fait de l'avoir inquiété à ce point lui avait servi de leçon. Il ne leur cacherait plus rien sous peine de les voir faire des folies. Et au fond de lui il était content que Gellert ait enfin vu ses filles. Après tout n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Ils pourraient se rendre là-bas pour se retrouver en famille. Si elles le voulaient vraiment, il accepterait de les y amener. Car ils étaient et restaient une seule et même famille. Chose qu'Elena devait apprécier de là où elle était.

Cela resta entre eux mais les jumelles savaient désormais la vérité. Et cela leur fit tellement de bien qu'elles s'endormirent contre leur père dans le lit du directeur. Elles souriaient car maintenant, officieusement, elles s'appelaient Ariana et Ariane Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Et ça, c'était leur petit trésor.

* * *

 **On espère que l'on vous a bien surpris ! N'oubliez pas qu'il est officiel que Dumbledore était amoureux de Gellert :) On espère que vous n'êtes pas choqués et que ce détail de l'histoire ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire ! A bientôt :)**


	31. Vérité tant attendue

**Hello voici la suite ! Contentes que les révélations vous aient plu !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Vérité tant attendue

Phineas Black s'était empressé d'informer Regulus du retour de sa nièce. Dès l'arrivée de Tiana au château en première année, il avait insisté pour qu'on mette un tableau communiquant dans les appartements de Regulus. Regulus envoya un patronus à Severus pour l'en informer alors qu'il montait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce sang d'encre qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux fait en apprenant que Tiana avait disparu avec les jumelles ! Ils avaient passé la journée à se ronger les ongles. Ils avaient au début cru que le fameux monstre de Serpentard les avait attaquées mais il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'elles. Or, le monstre en laissait toujours. Même en tuant, il aurait laissé un cadavre. Cette pensée les avait fait frissonner.

Tiana s'était arrêtée dans un couloir et révélait ce qu'elles avaient appris à un Silver plus qu'étonné. Il avait été surpris par leur escapade folle et un peu vexé d'être mis de côté, mais elles s'étaient bien débrouillées seules. Celui-ci écarquilla cependant les yeux en regardant derrière elle. La rouquine sut que sa dernière heure était venue en croisant le regard furibond de Rogue. Severus la prit par le bras sans rien dire et se rendit aux appartements de Regulus. D'un geste, il la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle affectionnait tant d'habitude et elle baissa la tête sur le sol de pierre. Elle ne la releva même pas en entendant du bruit provenir du cadre réservé à Phineas.

Le silence s'éternisa et Tiana sentait le regard de Severus qui la brûlait. Celui-ci se mit à tapoter de la main sur le bureau devant lequel il venait de s'asseoir ce qui ajouta à la tension ambiante. Enfin, Regulus entra d'un air essoufflé. S'il fut soulagé en voyant Tiana, il réfréna le geste de la serrer contre lui à cause du danger qu'elle avait pris. Il s'adossa au mur près de Severus et croisa les bras.

\- Tiana, regarde-nous, exigea Severus.

Il détestait agir ainsi alors qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui et à lui parler de temps à autre. La Serpentard compta jusqu'à trois et releva la tête pour regarder ses deux oncles. Même si Severus avait toujours l'air furieux, l'inquiétude transparaissait sur son visage. Tiana en fut touchée et joua nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveu.

\- Tu comptes nous expliquer ? Demanda ensuite Regulus avec froideur.

Face à cette froideur une boule d'angoisse enfla en elle. Et s'ils la renvoyaient à l'orphelinat après ça ? S'ils refusaient d'avoir affaire à elle ? Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Regulus serra les poings pour ne pas courir la serrer contre lui tandis que les mains de Severus posées sur le bureau blanchissaient.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allée avec tes amies voir ce mage noir fou dangereux ? Qu'avais-tu donc à faire là-bas ? Demanda Severus.

\- Mon plan était d'aller à Azkaban, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. On devait trouver quelqu'un qui nous emmènerait à Nurmengard et ensuite à Azkaban pour voir mon père. Mais il n'a pas voulu et je ne pouvais pas partir une fois que j'étais là-bas.

Regulus et Severus échangèrent un regard. S'ils s'étaient attendus à ça… Tiana pour sa part avait volontairement tu la partie concernant la lette qu'elle avait écrite. S'ils apprenaient ils risquaient d'empêcher Sirius de la réceptionner et ça il n'en était pas question. Une infime part d'elle espérait qu'il trouverait un moyen de lui répondre.

\- Te rends-tu compte du danger auquel vous vous êtes exposées ? Demanda Severus en se levant et en s'agenouillant près d'elle, Regulus faisant de même et saisissant des mains.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais comment faire autrement quand vous refusez de répondre et que ma seule alternative est de demander des réponses à Lucius Malefoy ? Je ne veux pas lui demander ! Je veux trouver seule ou que vous me le disiez.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'on veut te protéger, demanda Regulus en pressant ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Si, je le comprends. Mais vous, vous ne comprenez pas que je souffre de ne pas savoir qui je suis ? Vous me faîtes plus souffrir en ne me disant rien qu'en me protégeant de la vérité ! Clama-t-elle en toute franchise.

Alors que Severus et Regulus échangeaient un regard, Phineas se permit d'intervenir.

\- Depuis le temps que je vous dis de révéler la vérité à cette petite !

Les deux adultes lancèrent un regard noir au portrait avant d'abdiquer.

\- Nous avons sans doute voulu te garder loin de la vérité durant trop de temps, admit Severus. Tu es allée jusqu'en Allemagne pour nous le prouver. Auprès d'un mage noir aussi puissant et fou que Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Mais tu dois te préparer car ce n'est pas beau à entendre, dit Regulus.

\- Comme tu le sais Naevia et Sirius sont sortis ensemble à Poudlard et se sont retrouvés ensuite, commença Regulus. Ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que Sirius faisait partie d'un groupe d'élèves qui faisaient des blagues aux autres. Uniquement aux Serpentard. Ils les harcelaient également. Il s'agissait de James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et lui-même. De fait, ils harcelaient les Serpentard et surtout Severus.

Tiana lui jeta un regard que Severus détourna au bout de quelques secondes. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer harcelé à l'école quand elle le voyait si froid et si puissant maintenant.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'ils étaient amis à la vie à la mort. Bref, les Potter étaient en danger et dans la ligne de mire de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il était inutile de lui parler de la prophétie. Potter lui-même n'en savait rien.

\- Les sorciers peuvent se choisir un gardien du secret qui est le seul à connaître l'emplacement de leur maison. Il se trouve que James et Lily ont choisi Sirius. Personne ne doutait de lui. Mais force est de constater qu'il les a vendus le soir d'Halloween. Malheureusement, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Quelques heures après que Potter ait brisé Tu-Sais-Qui, Sirius est devenu fou et a dévasté une rue entière de moldus d'un seul sort. Il était probablement anéanti par la perte de son maître et a pété un boulon. Il a poursuivi Peter Pettigrow et l'a fait exploser. On n'a retrouvé qu'un doigt de lui.

Les yeux de Tiana étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle encaissait l'horreur des actes de son père.

\- Est-ce qu'il nous aimait maman et moi ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de nous tuer ?

\- Hagrid m'a raconté qu'il était dévasté par la mort de Naevia et qu'il jouait parfaitement le rôle du mari et de l'ami écroulé par les morts de ce soir-là. Il m'a dit que quand il est arrivé sur les lieux, il vous serrait Théa et toi contre lui comme des bouées de sauvetage et qu'il vous a abandonnées à contre cœur à Hagrid en lui disant de vous mettre en lieu sûr. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je pense qu'il devait vous aimer.

Tiana fondit en larmes. Plus rapide que Regulus, Severus la prit dans ses bras. Regulus sourit en la voyant s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. C'était douloureux de la voir souffrir ainsi, mais il était vrai que tout lui révéler leur ôtait un poids des épaules. Regulus alla préparer du thé en laissant Tiana et Severus seuls. Tiana n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler. Le fait que son père ait fait souffrir ses deux oncles, harcelant le premier et soufflant l'être aimé au deuxième, en plus de la grande trahison envers ses amis. Et le fait qu'ils étaient persuadés que Sirius les avait aimées, Naevia et elle. C'était difficile à avaler tant les informations étaient contradictoires. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, juste dans les bras de Severus, à pleurer en silence alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Elle finit par renifler bruyamment et se redressa. Severus lui fit un de ses rares sourires, ce qui égaya son visage. Tiana se jeta de nouveau contre lui pour un autre câlin, mais sans pleurs cette fois-ci. Voyant qu'il commençait à faire nuit, Regulus invoqua des sandwichs. Il avait chargé le Professeur McGonagall, en la croisant, de rassurer Théa sur le sort de sa cousine. Tiana croqua avec entrain dans les sandwichs. Il est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu d'encas et qu'elle mourrait de faim.

\- J'aurai quoi comme punition ? Demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te punir ? Répondit Severus avec un petit sourire dans la voix. C'est un peu notre faute si tu es allée là-bas. A trop vouloir te protéger, on aurait pu te perdre ! Et je pense que tu t'en veux assez de nous avoir inquiétés.

Tiana se mordit la lèvre avant de demander si elle pouvait dormir dans les appartements de Severus. Regulus sourit. Il était heureux qu'elle réclame Severus.

\- Bien sûr. Je suppose que tu veux jeter un œil à ton arbre généalogique ? Demanda Severus.

Grillée, Tiana rougit un peu. Après avoir fini de manger, Severus et Tiana se dirigèrent vers les appartements du Professeur de Potions et Severus lui donna la pile de livres que Regulus lui avait confiée, lui expliquant tout de sa famille.

Personne ne vit le sourire heureux qu'il arbora en bordant sa nièce et en lançant un sort de coussinage pour rendre le canapé dans lequel elle s'était endormie plus confortable.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ariana et Ariane sourirent à leur père. Lui aussi sentait qu'un poids s'était envolé malgré la frayeur qu'il avait eue la veille. Il se dit que ses filles étaient vraiment intrépides pour avoir osé aller visiter Gellert... Mais il ne leur en voulait pas, au contraire. Il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses secrets et savait que maintenant il ne devait plus rien leur cacher. Ou presque. Il ne comptait pas encore évoquer la prophétie. Cela viendrait en temps voulu il le savait très bien. Le destin savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et les filles l'apprendraient assez vite.

\- Alors, Elena était une femme courageuse, commenta Ariane alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans son bureau. Elle a supporté la maladie et savait qu'en enfantant de nous pour vous deux elle en mourrait.

\- Oui. C'était une femme pleine de vie et incroyablement positive. Elle m'a fait tenir après la mort de ma sœur. Alors qu'elle même souffrait de ça et de la perte de son frère. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil perdu entre nous deux.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de vous imaginer amoureux, déclara Ariana.

Il en eut un petit rire.

\- Oui c'est normal. Mais vous savez l'amour c'est compliqué.

\- Deux hommes qui s'aiment, à l'orphelinat on nous avait dit que c'était impossible et contre nature.

\- Certains le pensent oui. Mais c'est faux. L'homosexualité n'est pas un mal. C'est juste plus compliqué à montrer à certains esprits fermés. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde peu importe la forme qu'elle prend. Que ce soit de la famille ou d'un sentiment plus profond voir même de l'amitié. N'oubliez jamais qu'il est le plus puissant des remèdes.

Le duo approuva en se souriant. Elles ne comprenaient pas encore bien ce qu'était l'amour pour une autre personne que leurs amis et leur famille mais bientôt elles en feraient l'expérience car l'adolescence frappait à leur porte. Albus le remarquait à chaque jour qui passait. Elles grandissaient et ne rentraient déjà plus dans leurs robes de l'année. Il devait toujours en racheter. Leur poitrine se développait aussi ainsi que leur voix qui devenait moins enfantine. Il était toujours dur de voir les oisillons grandir mais tout comme Fumseck, les filles prenaient leur envol. La puberté arrivait même sur leur visage avec quelques petits boutons par ci par là. Il sourit.

\- Papa Gellert nous a dit... commença Ariane.

Albus fut surpris d'entendre une telle appellation. Il reconnaissait bien là sa fille au Yin.

\- ... que le monde n'était pas fait que de magie blanche et noire. C'est vrai ?

\- Hum. Oui en quelque sorte. Tout dépend de la façon dont on utilise la magie et ce qu'elle apporte au monde. Encore une fois tout n'est qu'interprétation. Une belle magie rendra service tandis que les ténèbres rendront les gens malheureux. Les morts, la torture existent bel et bien. Dans le monde magique il n'existe pas que des gens bien. Ni que des mauvaises personnes. Gellert et moi avons toujours été sur la ligne entre les deux mondes. Il faisait aussi de la belle magie. Et moi j'ai usé de sortilèges si sombres que j'en ai honte. Sans Elena, mon frère et ma sœur, j'aurais été un mage terrifiant... Mais on peut toujours compter sur ses proches pour aller mieux. Comme vous deux.

Il leur caressa les cheveux d'où elles sourirent.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, comptez toujours l'une sur l'autre et sur votre amie Tiana. Vous pouvez être sûres d'avoir toujours une oreille attentive à votre problème. Je suis sûr que même Silver pourra compter sur vous dans ses choix.

Les filles approuvèrent. Elles mangèrent avec appétit en parlant d'Elena, de Gellert et d'Albus. Elles s'y firent rapidement et en étaient même très heureuses. Elles partageaient un secret que le monde entier ignorait. Et elles étaient contentes que leur vie ne se résume pas qu'à Albus et la magie blanche. Elles avaient aussi des ténèbres en elles et assumaient parfaitement ce Yin et ce Yang. Ariana et Ariane Dumbledore-Grindelwald le chérissaient.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles parurent toutes trois au repas du midi, les trois filles ne purent que se rejoindre et tout raconter à Silver. En apprenant les méfaits de Sirius, les jumelles furent plus que choquées bien qu'elles en sachent déjà une partie grâce au lapsus de Rogue. C'était vraiment un homme horrible.

\- Et tu ne leur as pas dit pour la lettre ?

\- Non, même si c'est un traître et une personne détestable, autant qu'il sache que je souffre s'il m'aime comme me l'a assuré Regulus. C'est ma vengeance personnelle.

Ils sourirent ensemble. Les jours qui suivirent, il ne fut pas rare de voir Tiana déprimée. Il était dur de passer au-dessus de ces révélations. Regulus fut ému en la voyant remettre avec fierté la broche qu'il lui avait offerte il y a des années. Que ce soit Severus ou lui, cependant, aucun ne parvint à lui remonter le moral. Elle se perdait souvent dans ses pensées et semblait triste en ne recevant pas de courrier. Voyant cet état des choses, les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent de lancer leur blague. Ils n'aimaient pas voir un de leur Serpendaigle triste.

Du côté des jumelles, leur humeur était au beau fixe. Savoir enfin la vérité les enchantait et elles assumaient parfaitement les actes horribles qu'elles avaient appris. Cela rendait leurs deux pères plus humains et plus réels dans leur esprit. De même qu'Elena leur deuxième mère en quelque sorte et Ariana leur pauvre tante qui avait été malgré elle un déclencheur important. Elles auraient bien voulu connaître ces deux femmes mais malheureusement, elles n'en auraient pas l'occasion.

Elles écrivirent une lettre à Abelforth pour lui raconter à son tour qu'elles savaient tout. Il fut soulagé en leur répondant et expliqua que jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Albus malgré leurs supplications. Pourtant le duo se donna pour objectif de tout faire pour réconcilier les deux frères. Elles ne voyaient pas comment leur relation pouvait se finir ainsi. De son côté l'oncle commençait à cogiter sur Gellert. Il faudrait qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas qu'il influence les filles. On ne savait jamais avec un être pareil.

\- Au final, les moldus sont vraiment des salauds, commenta Ariane après avoir lu la lettre de Gellert qui parlait de nouveau des deux blondes décédées. Sans eux Ariana n'aurait pas souffert.

\- Et nous non plus, vociféra sa moitié. Sans parler que l'on doit toujours se cacher d'eux. Pourquoi le monde est fait ainsi ? Gellert a raison sur un point...

\- Pourquoi on doit se cacher des Moldus alors qu'on est plus fort qu'eux ? C'est injuste.

Le duo approuva. Les Moldus, elles ne les aimaient pas du tout et cela inquiéta beaucoup Regulus lorsqu'il les entendit en parler dans les couloirs. Il en parla à Albus qui s'alarma. Il faudrait surveiller ça de près.

Les jumelles partirent un peu de leur côté en février après avoir fêté leurs treize ans avec leur père et leurs amies en deux fois. Elles étaient dans leur monde et évoquaient leur famille dans leur coin. Ce qui renforça la déprime de Tiana qui n'avait envie de parler à personne. Souvent la rousse regardait par la fenêtre et les deux blondes parlaient avec ardeur. Gellert les fascinait ainsi que leur passé. Si bien que Silver resta seul pour chercher l'héritier.

Ariana ne loupait quand même jamais ses cours particuliers de potions avec Severus, et Ariane continuait de s'entraîner en sortilèges avec Silver. Rogue était d'ailleurs content de voir qu'Ariana avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Il le lui montra en passant encore plus de temps avec elle et ne manqua pas de lui raconter ce qu'il savait sur Grindelwald car il faisait partie des rares à connaître leur histoire, Minerva sachant tout également. Ariana était vraiment une personne de confiance, _comme Albus pensa Severus d'un maigre sourire avant de l'entraîner avec plus d'ardeur._

C'était une période calme pour le quatuor. Ils étaient tous occupés de leurs côtés, et même s'ils ne se rendaient pas souvent dans les cuisines, ils restaient fidèles à leur amitié.

* * *

Sirius Black fut plus que surpris en trouvant une lettre avec son repas ce jour-là. Jamais, au grand jamais, en onze ans personne ne lui avait écrit. Et pour cause c'était interdit. Mais qui… Qui pouvait avoir outrepassé les règles ? Quand même pas Remus… Il le pensait coupable comme tout le monde sorcier se le figurait. Ses yeux bondirent sur l'écriture enfantine. Son cœur fit un bond et il lut la lettre avec avidité. S'inquiétant de certaines phrases, souriant à d'autres, s'énervant en lisant certains mots, pleurant à la fin de sa lecture.

\- Tiana… Murmura-t-il en laissant des larmes sales rouler sur ses joues mal rasées. Si tu savais… Si seulement tu savais… Toute la vérité…

Il détestait lire le nom de Rogue dans cette lettre. Il le détestait même s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans ses mauvais choix. Tout comme pour son frère. Il avait été tellement bête quand il avait été au collège. Persécuter les Serpentard et surtout Rogue de cette façon… C'était si puéril et immature… Il sourit en lisant que Tiana était à Serpentard.

\- Digne de sa mère… Grogna-t-il en relisant la lettre à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à la connaître par cœur.

Son cœur eut des loupés en lisant le nom de Lucius Malefoy et le fait qu'elle ait rencontré Voldemort. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. Malgré lui, il eut un rire hystérique en relisant qu'elle demandait s'il n'y avait que des mages noirs dans leur famille. Il eut beau la relire des dizaines de fois, la partie où elle évoquait Naevia, le faux amour et elle-même lui brisait chaque fois le cœur.

\- Naevia… Si tu savais comme je regrette… D'avoir tant échoué.

Comme les détraqueurs approchaient il cacha la lettre dans un recoin de sa cellule et se transforma en Patmol en songeant que pour une Serpentard, Tiana était bien courageuse et impulsive de lui envoyer cette lettre. Sans compter qu'elle avait de sacrés amis. Bright, Dumbledore… Ce n'était pas rien bien que Bright l'inquiéta énormément. Il avait connu ses parents, il les savait fous... Il ne fallait pas oublier que grâce à Sirius cela dit, elle avait du Gryffondor dans les veines. La lettre lui permit de tenir plus longtemps que d'habitude face aux détraqueurs avant de se laisser sombrer. Il se concentra un long moment sur le fait qu'elle disait qu'elle pensait à lui. Ses souvenirs malheureux revinrent cependant au galop et il se revit en boucle trouver le cadavre de Naevia avant de laisser Théa et Tiana à Hagrid.

* * *

La Saint Valentin arriva à Poudlard et les jumeaux Weasley n'en pouvaient plus de voir les Serpendaigle aussi perdus et distants. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Ils avaient fini par vraiment les adorer. Heureusement la blague qu'ils préparaient était enfin prête et aurait lieu le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, Adrian soupirait pour la énième fois. Depuis que Tiana savait la vérité sur son père, elle déprimait autant que sa cousine avec qui elle s'était mise à passer beaucoup de temps. Et il lui était difficile de ne pas déprimer lui-même quand il était avec les deux. Alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il lut les chapitres suivants de Métamorphose car il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance. Il était aussi gêné du fait qu'il voyait depuis quelques mois sa meilleure amie changer et que son regard se posait par moments avec gêne sur sa poitrine qui se développait. Il se rappelait encore d'une semaine où Théa avait été encore plus irritable que les autres et où elle l'avait rembarré sèchement quand il avait naïvement demandé pourquoi elle se rendait aux toilettes aussi régulièrement entre les cours. Sa gêne avait été à son maximum quand Percy avait cru bon de lui faire un cours sur ce qui arrivait à Théa. Etre une fille était vraiment compliqué, selon lui. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, Théa avait pu poser certaines questions au Professeur McGonagall. Ce n'est pas avec son père ou son oncle qu'elle aurait été aidée…

Théa était malgré elle heureuse de la tristesse de Tiana, car elle l'avait presque pour elle seule. Elle ne découchait plus du dortoir et elles passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu sa cousine aussi assidue pour les cours, elle travaillait pour oublier ce qu'elle avait appris. La jeune Rogue eut un soupir en voyant Percy rentrer de sa ronde, légèrement échevelé et beaucoup trop souriant. Son visage s'assombrit et elle jeta un regard noir à son ami de toujours. Ami… Ce n'était plus vraiment ainsi qu'elle le voyait, elle l'avait compris durant l'année au fur et à mesure que sa jalousie envers Pénélope s'amplifiait.

\- Vous êtes bien calmes tous les trois, lança celui-ci en s'asseyant à côté de Théa qui se renfrogna encore plus.

\- On n'a pas tous une Penny pour nous remonter le moral et nous faire oublier nos amis, lâcha froidement Théa.

Percy sembla estomaqué et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais Théa le fixa droit dans les yeux avec une telle froideur qu'il en fut soufflé. Jamais elle ne l'avait fixé ainsi. Puis, elle déclara d'un air blessé qu'elle allait se coucher. Adrian leva les yeux au ciel quand Percy perdit son air niais, cogitant sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Théa et se mit lui aussi à déprimer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle au matin du quatorze Février, nombre d'élèves crurent avoir rêvé. Tout ce rose, ces froufrous et ces cœurs… Et le pire fut quand Lockhart expliqua que des cupidons auraient pour rôle de leur délivrer des messages tout le long de la journée. Cela dérida un peu les deux cousines alors que Silver et les jumelles les rejoignaient pour le petit déjeuner. Chose rare ces temps-ci, Tiana avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle commençait à se dire que rien ne servait de déprimer toute sa vie. Son père avait fait des choses horribles mais sa mère et ses oncles l'aimaient de tout son cœur. Elle allait sortir de sa déprime, continuer d'étudier assidument et soutenir sa cousine. Occupée par ses problèmes personnels et ses recherches, elle avait délaissé Théa et sa peine de cœur. Oui, la jeune Rogue avait mis le doigt sur le problème et lui avait dit la veille qu'elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle aimait Percy qu'elle était tellement jalouse et détestait Pénélope. L'amour était encore quelque chose d'inconnu pour la rouquine mais elle soutiendrait sa cousine du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Les élèves crurent que ça faisait partie de la Saint Valentin quand une pluie d'étoiles dorées tomba sur toutes les tables. Cela fit renifler et éternuer certains. Des rires retentirent de toutes parts quand ils se découvrirent ensuite tous. Ariana et Ariane avaient des oreilles et une queue de lynx. Silver des oreilles et une queue de loup blanc et Tiana des oreilles et une queue de renard. Théa avait des plumes noires sur les bras et un bec d'oiseau, Percy avait une queue de paon et Drago une queue de furet. Les quatre amis se regardèrent.

\- Ca c'est leur fameuse blague, je parie ? S'exclama Tiana en jouant avec les moustaches qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

\- Elle est d'enfer ! S'exclama Ariana en jouant avec ses oreilles de Lynx.

Leur regard s'égara sur la table des Professeurs. Aucune surprise pour le Professeur McGonagall qui arborait ses attributs d'animagus. Une queue d'opossum pour Lockhart, le Directeur avait des plumes rouges sur les bras, comme Fumseck. Regulus avaient de grandes ailes de papillon noires avec des symboles bleus dans le dos ainsi que des antennes sur la tête. Severus quant à lui avait des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient les attributs de l'animal représentant les maisons. Pour les Serpentard, il était difficile de le remarquer, seuls les pupilles avaient changé, la langue était devenue fourchue et leurs canines s'étaient transformées en crochets. Le Directeur rit encore une fois de la blague mais assura que ceux qui voulaient reprendre leur apparence normale le feraient en sortant de la Grande Salle après avoir lancé un sort sur la porte. Ceux qui souhaitaient garder cette apparence pour la journée n'avaient rien à craindre en passant la porte.

Tiana se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley. George était lui aussi en renard et Fred en belette. Elle s'étonna un bref instant de pouvoir les différencier si facilement mais se dit que cela venait probablement du fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de différencier les jumelles depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle leur sourit et ils semblèrent ravis.

Le repas fini, peu d'élèves reprirent leur apparence normale. C'était un peu comme une sorte de carnaval sorcier, c'était trop amusant pour l'enlever. Lockhart bouda que sa Saint Valentin soit ainsi éclipsée.

Tiana était ravie d'une telle farce et ne manquait pas une occasion pour se regarder dans un miroir, et ses amies en faisaient de même. Cela renoua un peu leur groupe dissolu et ils rirent beaucoup de leurs attributs durant la journée. Il était assez amusant de voir les cupidons faire leur déclaration aux autres et furent bien soulagés de ne pas en recevoir. Tiana déchanta cependant un voyant un de ces horribles gnomes aller à sa rencontre et dérouler un papier devant elle.

 _Nous dédions cette farce à notre Serpendaigle qui va mal en espérant te remonter le moral._

Elle soupira de soulagement et se promit de remercier les jumeaux plus tard. Ses deux amies la prirent par les épaules et Silver prit alors Ariane par les épaules pour se joindre à elles. Il leur raconterait ses avancées sur l'Héritier plus tard. Ils étaient tous les trois heureux de voir Tiana se remettre à sourire.

Théa de son côté avait opté pour une autre sorte de recherche. Elle voulait comprendre ce que Percy trouvait à une fille comme Pénélope et s'était mise à la suivre un peu partout. Le tout avec discrétion bien sûr. Il n'était pas question que la Serdaigle la voie. Cela prendrait des proportions monstres et ça risquait de revenir aux oreilles de Percy, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde. La brune se tortilla les mains en repensant au cupidon qu'elle avait envoyé sur un coup de tête. Fort heureusement, elle ne disait pas ses sentiments à Percy. Elle se trouvait trop jeune pour faire une déclaration mais avait tenu à s'excuser de sa façon de se comporter envers lui les derniers temps. Et comme elle arrivait rarement à le croiser en ce moment, les cupidons avaient été le moyen idéal.

Percy rougit quand un cupidon vint le trouver. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans le couloir alors qu'il devait rejoindre Pénélope au troisième étage. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Penny puisse lui envoyer une déclaration et se trouvait sot de n'y avoir pas pensé lui-même. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui en vouloir ?

 _Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis désolée pour mon comportement ces derniers temps, je suis perturbée parce qu'on ne se voit plus autant qu'avant alors que tu étais mon premier ami. J'ai toujours du mal à partager mes proches. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

Percy eut un grand sourire, sachant bien sûr sans faute qu'il s'agissait de Théa. Oubliant son rendez-vous avec Pénélope, il fit demi-tour pour aller retrouver son amie et passa le temps qu'il restait avant le dîner avec elle. Pour une fois ils étaient heureux de la blague des jumeaux. Percy se décomposa cependant quand dans la Grande Salle Pénélope lui lança un regard plus que noir et se détourna de lui. Il hésita une seconde mais voyant Théa s'assombrir, décida de rester avec elle. Après tout, Pénélope aussi avait ses propres amis et il avait beaucoup trop délaissé Théa.

Les Serpendaigle pour leur part rôdaient près des cuisines. Ils se doutaient que le sort ne durerait plus très longtemps et en étaient un peu attristés. Ils avaient adoré cette journée. Eclipser la Saint Valentin préparée par Lockhart était une action mémorable. Les jumeaux avaient fait fort.

\- Ah, enfin on vous revoit ensemble ! S'exclama Fred alors qu'ils arrivaient.

\- La preuve que vous êtes nos successeurs : Black et moi on est pareil, s'exclama George avec emphase.

\- Merci pour cette farce, elle m'a fait le plus grand bien, dit Tiana avec un sourire un peu timide.

\- On se comprend entre renards, ricana George, en passant le bras sur ses épaules.

Tout en riant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les cuisines où ils échangèrent beaucoup sur leurs idées de blagues. Les deux Weasley les conseillèrent en leur disant à partir de quelle année ils pouvaient les essayer. Ce fut une soirée mémorable, et la première fois que les Gryffondor restèrent toute la nuit avec eux.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	32. Nouvelles victimes

**Hello, voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Nouvelles victimes**

Albus Dumbledore contemplait sa montre en or gravée d'un A au cube lorsque Minerva entra dans la pièce. Mars pointait le bout de son nez et les mandragores étaient presque à maturité selon Pomona Chourave. Mais la question de l'héritier et de la chose restait en suspens. Et cela inquiétait toujours les professeurs qui chaque nuit faisaient des rondes malgré le calme des dernières semaines. Minerva était la plus anxieuse, elle avait peur qu'un mort n'arrive comme il y a cinquante ans...

Le Professeur de Métamorphose s'approcha et fixa la montre du directeur avec intérêt. Il y avait quatre aiguilles de longueurs disparates qui pointaient dans des directions différentes. Sur les tiges on pouvait lire les prénoms des jumelles et de leurs pères. Les deux jeunettes étaient dirigées au même endroit avec écrit _"_ _En cuisine - Poudlard "_ au-dessus. Leur couleur était verte et le grand cercle tout au bord de la montre écrivai _t " En sécurité "_. A l'opposé le nom de Gellert pointait toujours dans sa prison avec _" Endormi "_ comme inscription. Quant à celle d'Albus elle pointait sur son bureau mais la couleur était plus terne. Il était lui aussi très anxieux de ce silence soudain de la chambre des secrets.

\- Vous la regardez souvent cette montre, commenta-t-elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Elle eut un regard tendre. Il lui sourit.

\- Je la contemple toutes les heures depuis que je l'ai faite forger à leur naissance. Mais il est vrai que vous n'aviez encore jamais vu son contenu. A vrai dire je ne vous avais pas entendue entrer.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- Comme vous je suppose.

Les deux amis se sourirent et prirent un thé. McGonagall cogitait.

\- Mais, cette montre, elle vous indique bien ce que font vos filles non ? Alors pourquoi ne saviez-vous pas qu'elles étaient à Nurmengard avec Grindelwald ? Vous étiez si inquiet !

Le vieil homme approuva. Minerva était si perspicace.

\- La montre marche par un lien magique inexplicable. Parfois elle est un peu capricieuse. Par exemple, si mes filles ont la volonté de me cacher quelque chose, la montre restera évasive ou se taira. Un blanc peut apparaitre parfois. Ce jour-là elle mettait simplement qu'elles étaient à l'extérieur du château. Mais tous les voyants étaient au vert. Ce pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenu avant leur retour. Sinon j'aurais retourné l'Angleterre pour les retrouver. Si je vois le mot danger apparaître, je file sans prévenir.

\- Ah je comprends mieux, sourit-elle émerveillée. C'est comme ça que vous êtes revenu plus tôt du Ministère l'année passée ?

\- Oui, exactement. La montre s'est mise à vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai senti le danger et j'ai laissé Fudge sur place.

\- Fascinant. C'est très pratique.

\- Je l'ai faite forger et j'y ai rajouté mes propres enchantements. Je ne peux plus m'en passer depuis.

Minerva approuva en buvant son nectar. Albus avait beau être complexe et cachotier, il n'en restait pas moins un bon père et un bon éducateur. C'était un homme incroyable selon elle. Et elle comprit plus facilement pourquoi, parfois, il n'intervenait pas : il savait des choses sur ses filles sans leur parler. Elle sourit en tournant le liquide dans sa tasse. Elle adorait tellement les jumelles, comme si elles étaient ses propres filles. C'est ainsi que la menace revint dans son esprit. Elle eut un air grave.

\- Avec Severus et Flitwick on a encore fouillé tout le château. Il n'y a pas de trace d'une pièce cachée. Que ce soit par enchantement ou maléfice de magie très noire. Il n'y en a même pas de trace. Et aucun animal suspect. Je suis perplexe.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le directeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait en être l'auteur. Et ce n'est certainement pas un élève.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle avec ardeur. Peut-être la chambre est-elle à nouveau fermée ?

\- J'en doute Minerva, j'en doute... J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose soupira en finissant son thé. Elle se sentait dépassée.

\- Je vais refaire une ronde près de la tour des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle.

Elle se leva.

\- Reposez-vous un peu, je m'occupe aussi de faire la surveillance.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je préfère dormir entre les cours durant lesquels je sais qu'ils sont tous en sécurité.

\- Je vous comprends, sourit doucement Albus. Je fais pareil aussi.

* * *

Dans les cuisines, Ariana et Ariane terminaient leur collation de minuit avec Silver et Tiana.

\- N'empêche, les pauvres Colin et Justin, dit la jeune fille au Yin. Ils ont loupé presque une année de cours.

\- Ca doit être horrible, surtout au réveil quand tu t'en rends comptes, dit Tiana avec un frisson. En plus c'est la première année de cours pour Colin…

\- Ca ne devrait plus tarder, répliqua Silver en caressant les chats sur ses cuisses. Il paraît que les mandragores sont presque matures. Après, moi aussi je serais vraiment mal à leur place.

\- Ca va qu'ils étaient jeunes, intervint Ariana. Imagine s'ils devaient passer leurs ASPIC ou leur ... euh comment c'est déjà ? En cinquième année, là...

\- Leurs BUSE.

\- Merci Silveropédie.

\- Mais de rien.

La troupe rit en cœur. Silver songea à ce que les parents des deux pétrifiés devaient penser en ce moment même. Ils devaient forcément être au courant.

\- Et sinon, tu as avancé sur l'héritier ? Demanda Tiana qui reprenait un peu du poil de la bête.

L'argenté se massa le menton.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen pour le faire ! Même si... je pense que ce sera un peu dangereux. Je comptais vous en parler dès que ça irait mieux après les révélations sur vos familles.

Les jumelles approuvèrent et regardèrent Tiana qui en fit de même.

\- Dis-nous tout. A quoi as-tu songé ? Demanda la blonde au Yang.

Silver sourit malicieusement avant de sortir un parchemin de sa tunique.

\- Voilà, j'aimerais que l'on apprenne ce sortilège de localisation. Il est un peu dur à mon avis mais on devrait y arriver d'ici quelques jours. Avec ça on pourra localiser et suivre Shadow même s'il entre dans les tuyaux. Il nous suffira alors de longer les murs et d'arriver à savoir où il va. Mais on risque aussi de tomber sur le monstre au passage... C'est pour ça que j'hésitais à en parler...

\- C'est vrai que c'est dangereux, répliqua Ariane pensive. Si on tombe sur lui on ne saurait même pas quoi faire pour se défendre.

\- Je pense qu'il suffit de s'enfuir tout simplement, dit Tiana en haussant les épaules. En hurlant dans tout le château par exemple on pourrait le faire capturer.

Les quatre réfléchirent à cette idée. Ariane dupliqua le parchemin en quatre et tous regardèrent la formule. Elle était longue et il y avait plusieurs gestes à faire.

\- J'ai commencé à le pratiquer, dit l'argenté. J'y arrive plutôt bien maintenant mais avec votre aide le sortilège sera plus précis et plus efficace.

\- Toujours ensemble pour les péripéties, sourit Ariana avec délice. L'idée me plait, on va s'entraîner entre les cours et le Quidditch.

\- On fera ça près du lac, vaut mieux être dehors, commenta la rousse.

Tous approuvèrent l'idée avant de retourner dans leur dortoir. Silver raccompagna les jumelles puis rentra avec Tiana. Ils ne croisèrent que Minerva qui les mit en retenue. Etonnamment elle avait l'air d'attendre près des cuisines depuis un long moment.

* * *

Le mois de Mars eut un temps clément. La grisaille était présente mais les températures étaient douces. Jouer au Quidditch était beaucoup plus agréable comme ça. Entre le sport et les cours, les jeunes apprenaient le sortilège de Silver tout en continuant d'aller au club de duel. Lockhart ne l'animait presque plus tant il se sentait dépassé. Flitwick avait pris le relais avec Severus Rogue et parfois McGonagall. Cela fit progresser tout le monde surtout avec le sortilège de désarmement et de pétrification.

Ariane et Silver étaient souvent pris en exemple sous le regard fier de Flitwick et de Rogue. Ils faisaient parfois des duels acharnés qui animaient la Grande Salle les week-ends. Tiana et Ariana étaient plus en retrait mais adoraient se battre entre elles ou avec les autres. La rousse avait même invité Théa dans leur groupe qui réussissait toujours à rendre son adversaire confus. En songeant que Pénélope était en face, c'était tout de suite plus facile pour elle. De temps à autres, Adrian, Percy, Theodore et Daphnée les rejoignaient côté Serpentard. Ceux de Serdaigle venaient aussi surtout Lisa Turpin et Kevin Entwhistle. Ils étaient tous deux d'ascendance moldue après tout. Ariane faisait des duels avec son amie des aigles pour l'aider à garder confiance tandis que sa sœur s'acharnait à faire vaciller Silver en vain. Il la faisait toujours tomber par terre avec un rire malicieux. Elle boudait assez souvent à la fin des séances.

Leur vie était bien remplie et le mois d'Avril arriva rapidement. Les jumelles profitèrent d'un peu de temps pour elles avant que les vacances n'arrivent pour relire le conte des trois frères et donc des reliques de la mort. Elles l'avaient déjà lu et relu plusieurs fois depuis leur entrevue avec leur autre père Gellert. Et à chaque fois qu'elles se rendaient dans le bureau du directeur, elles regardaient la baguette. Mais Albus faisait toujours en sorte de la garder sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles tombent elles aussi dans la folie des reliques comme Grindelwald l'était. Il leur avait juste permis de la toucher et de la contempler sans l'utiliser.

Ariane était frustrée mais comprit que cette baguette était très dangereuse. Elle dégageait une aura sanglante.

\- La baguette, la cape et la pierre... Songea à nouveau Ariana, toutes deux dans le même lit en pleine nuit.

Ariane approcha sa baguette usant du sortilège Lumos pour regarder les dessins représentant les trois reliques de la mort.

\- La baguette de papa est très fidèle à ce dessin. Je suppose que les autres sont pareils.

\- Alors la pierre doit être noire et ronde.

\- On dirait qu'elle est un peu plate aussi, dit Ariane fébrile. J'aimerais tellement la posséder. Ou au moins la voir ! La toucher ! L'essayer !

\- C'est beau de rêver, pouffa sa moitié. Je te signale qu'Abus et Gellert n'ont jamais trouvé ni la pierre ni la cape. Enfin je suppose. Il n'y a que la baguette que Gellert a réussi à voler après de longues recherches.

La jeune au Yin était un peu déçue. Elle contempla la baguette sur le parchemin.

\- Faite de sureau et de crin de Sombral. Trente-huit centimètres. La plus puissante baguette au monde. Un jour... Je voudrais l'utiliser.

\- Jamais Albus ne te laissera le faire !

\- Mais il va forcément vieillir et être impotent un jour. Je vois loin, moi.

Ariane souriait avec taquinerie. Sa sœur rit.

\- D'accord mais il est dit que la baguette ne reconnait qu'un maître puissant. Tu as du boulot pour rattraper nos pères.

\- Ah ça... Mais je ne perds pas espoir, je suis bien partie après tout.

Sa sœur approuva un peu jalousement. Elle referma le livre et les deux s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre. Les reliques étaient fascinantes et elles constituaient une part de leur passé.

Ariane rêva qu'elle possédait la baguette et devenait encore plus puissante. Cela la fit sourire dans son sommeil. Ariana pour sa part songea à la pierre de résurrection avec laquelle elle s'imaginait faire revenir leurs deux tantes. Elle avait tellement envie de les connaître et de remercier Elena... Cela hantait souvent leurs nuits et parfois même, elles rêvaient qu'elles se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité pour enfreindre le règlement.. Elles aimaient vraiment les reliques et comprenaient pourquoi leurs pères en étaient fans. Elles avaient envie de les posséder, surtout Ariane qui avait une ambition sans limite.

* * *

Les quatre compères réussirent enfin leur sortilège de localisation lorsque les vacances de Pâques approchèrent. Ils comptaient le perfectionner un peu et commencèrent à l'utiliser sur leurs animaux. Ainsi les jumelles virent leurs chats flâner dehors toute la journée en partant assez loin en forêt. Tiana sut à son tour que son chat était fan d'un trou de souris présent aux abords de la forêt interdite et qu'il y passait des heures durant. De temps à autre il se rendait à la tour de Gryffondor avec les deux autres chats mais ne pouvant rentrer, ils revenaient vite dans leurs lits bien douillets. La nuit cependant aucun ne sortait, alors qu'ils adoraient ça d'habitude. C'est ce qui inquiéta les trois filles. La chose était toujours là, et elle attendait sûrement une nouvelle proie.

Comme lors des vacances précédentes peu de monde resta au château. Mais il y eut de la distraction lorsque McGonagall leur distribua les matières en option à choisir pour l'année suivante. Ainsi le quatuor se mit à cogiter à ce qu'ils allaient prendre. S'ils le pouvaient ils auraient bien tout pris...

\- Ah comment choisir, s'énerva Ariane. Tout a l'air si bien, ou presque.

Elle fixa la matière d'étude des Moldus avec répugnance. Sa sœur approuva et s'étira.

\- On doit en prendre combien déjà ? Demanda Tiana d'un air las.

\- Deux minimum, trois maximum, dit Silver du tac au tac.

\- ... Deux. Enfin au moins je suis sûre de prendre soins aux créatures magiques, s'empressa de noter Tiana.

Le trio s'esclaffa.

\- Moi aussi je compte la prendre, dit Ariana.

\- Génial, on sera ensemble.

\- On sera tous ensemble, c'est la seule qu'on a tous noté, dit Silver avec un rictus.

\- Elle a l'air trop bien comme matière aussi, c'est normal, approuva Ariane.

\- On aura encore un cours en commun à quatre, répliqua Tiana en souriant. Mais les autres matières ne me tentent pas. Soit elles sont compliquées, soit elles sont bizarres.

\- Oh tu ne prends pas études des Moldus ? la charria Ariana.

\- MAIS BIEN SUR !

Tiana gloussa et raya avec ardeur cette matière comme les trois autres. Les jumelles haïssaient les moldus quant à Tiana elle n'avait plus envie de les côtoyer. Pour Silver c'était surtout une obligation vis-à-vis de sa famille.

\- Bon j'ai décidé, c'est dur de se passer de certaines matières mais je vais prendre études des Runes et Arithmancie, dit le garçon avec conviction.

\- Arithmancie ?! S'exclama Tiana. Ca a l'air d'être une matière bien nulle et compliquée ! Au vu de la description c'est même pas en rêve !

\- Moi ça me plaît beaucoup, dit-il. Mais je crois que je serai tout seul pour cette fois.

Il regarda les jumelles qui notaient une autre matière. Elles prirent les runes avec un intérêt non dissimulé. C'était utile pour déchiffrer d'anciennes choses comme le livre qu'Albus gardait dans son tiroir ou même le miroir du Riséd. Elles sentaient que ce serait utile.

\- Deux matières c'est suffisant, dit Ariana. La divination très peu pour nous.

Ariane appuya ses dires et Tiana se gratta la tête.

\- Ahhhh j'en sais rien, je veux juste aller aux soins des créatures magiques, moi !

La rousse finit par mettre la feuille de côté, elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

\- Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire plus tard au fait ? Demanda Silver en lisant la liste des métiers possibles pour l'avenir d'un sorcier accompli.

\- Aucune idée, dirent-elles en cœur.

Il rit. Ca ne l'étonnait guère, elles ne connaissaient pas assez le monde magique pour se décider maintenant.

\- On a encore le temps de toute façon, répliqua Tiana. Ce n'est qu'en sixième année, après nos BUSE que l'on choisit une vocation définitive.

\- Certes mais c'est bien d'avoir des pistes.

Elle haussa les épaules. Les jumelles cogitaient dans leur coin. Elles ne savaient pas s'il existait une carrière qui pourrait correspondre à leur passion débordante et à leurs centres d'intérêt. A savoir les sortilèges et les potions pour chacune. Ainsi que la métamorphose.

Rien ne leur vint et ils y songèrent le reste des vacances. Silver décida de ne pas se projeter. Avec sa famille et un Voldemort toujours en vie, il ne savait guère ce qui lui serait même possible de faire ou non... Il préféra se concentrer sur ses lectures. Tiana pour sa part se décida à choisir la divination. Elle avait envie de tester, cela titillait sa curiosité mais elle était triste de finir seule. Or, les runes et l'Arithmancie ne l'attiraient vraiment pas. Les jumelles pour leur part décidèrent d'éluder la question d'un métier et ils rendirent tous leur feuille à la rentrée.

Toutes les deuxième année en firent de même et les cours reprirent à la suite. L'humeur était au beau fixe avec le temps qui se réchauffait. Le soleil revenait et chacun finit par en oublier la chambre des secrets. Le quatuor ne l'oublia guère pour leur part mais à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient le sortilège de localisation ils étaient bloqués par un événement extérieur. Souvent la nuit, Minerva les attendait au tournant. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir en paix. Quant à la journée, entre les cours, le Quidditch, les premières révisions de fin d'année, les devoirs, les cours particuliers et les passions de chacun, ils ne trouvèrent guère le temps de mettre leur plan en pratique.

En plus de tout ça, Tiana perdait parfois le fil et finissait par se plonger dans ses pensées. Les jumelles ne le remarquaient pas tant elles passaient leur temps entre elles à parler des reliques ou de leur famille. Silver lui, voyait tout. Il analysait tout.

\- Pas de courrier encore une fois ? Commenta-t-il en servant du jus d'orange à son amie.

\- Non... Mais je devrais arrêter d'espérer. Je sais bien que mon pè... que Sirius ne peut pas m'écrire. Il n'a peut-être même pas eu la lettre.

\- L'Auror que vous avez vu a pourtant dit qu'il l'avait fait dans sa dernière lettre.

\- Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, dit-elle avec un parfait scepticisme. Il s'en sort bien lui en plus, Albus n'a rien dit à personne. Il s'en sort sans problème.

Elle grommelait, c'était toujours comme ça pendant le petit-déjeuner. Cela passait généralement après les premières heures de cours.

\- Allez, il faut pas déprimer, dit Ariana en reprenant le fil de la conversation. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a lue et qu'il a dû être super surpris.

\- Hmmm.

Les jumelles se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus.

\- Dis-toi que tes oncles t'aiment vraiment, ainsi que ta mère décédée.

\- Est-ce que je suis le produit d'un véritable amour ? Ca me hante... Toutes les nuits... J'ai l'impression d'être indésirable, d'être un poids à jeter.

\- Mais non faut pas dire ça... dit Ariane.

\- C'est facile de dire ça. Vous deux êtes le produit d'un grand amour. Une passion même. Vous étiez désirées, voulues et même espérées de tout cœur. Vous savez que vos pères - _elle baissa un peu le ton -_ vous aiment et vous désiraient comme un trésor. Vous êtes le fruit d'un incroyable mélange. Les princesses au sang-pur. La perfection du Yin et du Yang, les filles de grands sorciers. Les enfants chéries qui symbolisent un amour incroyablement fort...Assez fort même pour qu'Albus l'ait enfermé pour le protéger lui-même de sa folie.

Elle avait serré si fort les poings que ses jointures étaient blanches. Silver posa sa main sur elle et la regarda avec compassion.

\- Toi aussi, tu es le fils de grands sorciers qui t'aiment malgré tout et qui te désiraient. Mais moi... Moi je suis qui ? Juste la fille d'un meurtrier ? La fille d'un homme qui... a... Regulus...

Les larmes montèrent et Silver la prit contre lui sans hésiter. Elle en avait besoin, il fallait que ça sorte. Les jumelles en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Aussitôt Tiana s'excusa mais elles lui dirent qu'elles comprenaient et qu'elles la soutiendraient, quoi qu'elle soit. Le produit d'un amour désiré ou non. La fille d'un meurtrier, de mangemort ou non. Elles l'aimaient et la soutiendraient.

\- Je suis sûre, déclara Ariana. Je suis persuadée qu'un jour tu verras ton père. Et ainsi tu lui demanderas des explications. Même si pour ça tu dois attendre ta majorité et avoir une situation en règle. Ensemble on ira à Azkaban et on lui posera des questions...

-... Et quelles que soient ses réponses, enchaîna l'autre jumelle. Nous serons là pour toujours à tes côtés. Nous, Regulus et Severus. Ils sont fans de toi, ça se voit ! Et n'oublions pas que tu as aussi une super cousine. Tu n'es pas seule. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es Tiana Black.

\- Notre amie, termina Ariana.

Les pleurs de Tiana redoublèrent, pas parce qu'elle était blessée par les paroles de ses amis, parce qu'elle se sentait soutenue. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être si bien entourée. Ses doutes se dissipèrent.

\- Moi aussi, je serai là pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

A quatre ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et se firent une grande accolade. Aussitôt les mots d'Albus Dumbledore résonnaient dans l'esprit de ses filles. L'amour avait un pouvoir incroyable. Oui c'était le plus puissant des remèdes.

* * *

Remise de ses émotions, Tiana arrêta d'espérer pour la lettre même si toujours son regard se posait sur les hiboux avec intérêt. Les seuls courriers qu'elle recevait venaient des Malefoy. Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur son petit quotidien et retrouvait peu à peu un sourire lumineux. Regulus en était si heureux qu'il allait souvent lui parler et la faire rire à son tour. Puis de temps à autre les jumeaux Weasley venaient pour s'amuser avec le quatuor. Ils firent même quelques farces tous ensemble.

Mais lorsque le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle arriva Fred et George se reconcentrèrent sur le Quidditch. Les quatre amis étaient impatients d'assister au match par ailleurs. Ils avaient décidé de soutenir Gryffondor pour leurs amis aux cheveux roux. Tiana n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir lié une amitié avec la maison rivale. Elle en était même plutôt fière. Malgré tout, les quatre savaient qu'ils resteraient dans les gradins des Serdaigle. Jamais des Serpentard n'iraient avec des Gryffondor.

\- Ah, vivement le match, je suis impatiente, commenta Tiana en regardant les jumeaux manger avec ardeur.

\- Le suspense ne sera pas insoutenable cela dit, s'exprima l'argenté. Poufsouffle a une bonne équipe certes mais les Gryffondor... ils sont très très forts !

\- Nous en parle pas, ce sera notre dernier match à nous, déglutirent les jumelles en symbiose.

Tiana gloussa avec sadisme. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'y aller, les quatre se prirent par les bras et marchèrent avec une joie certaine. C'était toujours un jour de grand amusement quand il y avait Quidditch et pour une fois, ils ne jouaient pas.

* * *

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir quand on les fit évacuer et qu'ils durent se rendre en direction du château. Tous s'interrogeaient à voix haute de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. En voyant un Severus d'un blanc de craie au visage ravagé fendre la foule pour la chercher, suivi d'Adrian, Tiana n'hésita pas et le suivit. Sans réfléchir, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et constata qu'elle tremblait. Elle releva le regard mais fut bien incapable de poser seulement une question. Il semblait prendre sur lui pour maintenir un minimum sa façade en public et la rousse préféra s'adapter à son pas pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Les jumelles et Silver les fixèrent avec inquiétude. C'était effrayant de voir le maître des Potions dans un tel état. Ils hésitèrent un moment à les suivre mais la foule s'était déjà reformée. Ils auraient bien voulu aller aux cuisines pour y attendre Tiana, mais les élèves devaient se rendre à la salle commune pour entendre de nouvelles règles. Haussant les épaules, ils décidèrent de faire fi de cela. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils passeraient la nuit aux cuisines de toute manière. Silver penchait pour une nouvelle attaque, mais ils étaient tous au stade alors c'était difficile à croire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur antre, un des elfes disparut dans un POP retentissant. Probablement pour avertir les professeurs d'où ils se trouvaient exactement.

\- C'est donc bien une attaque, marmonna Silver.

\- Autrement la sécurité ne serait pas renforcée.

\- Mais sur qui ? Demanda Ariana.

La réponse à cette question, ils ne savaient pas quand ils l'auraient.

Tiana n'avait toujours rien demandé alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron, McGonagall et un Regulus aussi ravagé que Severus. Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant mêlé à des excuses, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Adrian semblait lui aussi plus que perplexe. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit sur Percy mais ils ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

\- Je suis désolé, Tiana, commença Regulus. Certains élèves ne sont pas allés au match. Trois ont été victimes de la créature.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque atone tandis que Severus posait sa main sur son épaule et lui faisait mal en la pressant.

\- Hermione Granger, Pénélope Deauclaire et Théa se trouvaient à la bibliothèque alors que le match allait commencer.

Adrian écarta un rideau et ils tombèrent sur les trois élèves pétrifiés. Harry et Ron quittaient à cet instant l'infirmerie pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor avec McGonagall.

Tiana mit la main sur sa bouche tout en s'approchant de sa cousine qui avait un air stupéfait sur le visage.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Regulus d'une voix douce.

Percy avait étouffé une exclamation de surprise et s'était assis au chevet de Théa sous le regard noir de Severus.

\- Miss Granger avait un miroir dans sa main, intervint d'ailleurs celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais rien concernant le miroir, commença Tiana d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes. Mais je sais ce qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était mise à suivre Pénélope depuis plusieurs jours. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait comprendre pourquoi…

Tiana s'interrompit brusquement. Révéler ça devant Percy était gênant pour elle. De même que la présence de Severus.

\- … Ce qu'elle avait d'intéressant pour que Percy soit avec elle, finit Adrian avant de regarder le sol avec gêne.

Un silence plus que tendu s'installa et même Tiana n'osa pas relever la tête. Ils entendirent juste un bruissement de cape tandis que Severus se penchait vers Percy avec un air menaçant.

\- Vous avez beau être le meilleur élève de ma maison, Weasley, si ma fille se trouve ici, c'est de votre faute !

\- Severus… tenta faiblement Regulus pour tenter de le calmer mais son ami l'ignora royalement.

\- A cause de vous et de votre aveuglement ! Si même moi j'ai vu ce qui se passait, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ignorer pourquoi elle déteste Miss Deauclaire. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupide à ce point. Si elle ne se réveille pas, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable, sachez-le.

Les poings de Percy se serrèrent sur ses genoux tandis qu'il pâlissait. Regulus fut sûr de voir les yeux du garçon briller. Si ça permettait à Percy de comprendre, pourquoi pas ? Même s'il trouvait que Severus allait trop loin.

Tiana caressa la main statufiée de sa cousine en sentant elle aussi les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Adrian lui-même eut du mal à ne pas pleurer.

\- On vous raccompagne aux dortoirs, finit par ordonner Regulus d'une voix enrouée.

En sortant de la pièce, Percy se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu au chevet de Pénélope. Théa était plus importante. Et c'était une constatation qui n'arrivait qu'alors que son amie était dans un état déplorable.

\- Tes amis t'attendent aux cuisines, dit Regulus à Tiana. Tu veux les rejoindre ?

\- Non, je veux dormir chez Severus ce soir.

\- Je vais les prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il simplement non sans sourire très brièvement de la façon dont Tiana s'était collée à son autre oncle.

Regulus s'arrêta au niveau des cuisines avec Percy et Adrian. Ils y entrèrent et le trio d'amis présent s'arrêta de parler et se releva, cherchant Tiana du regard. L'air défait de Percy et Adrian n'était pas pour les rassurer.

\- Si vous avez été évacués c'est parce que trois autres élèves ont été pétrifiés. Miss Granger, Miss Deauclaire et Théa. Tiana voulait passer la nuit avec Severus, elle ne vous rejoindra donc pas. Je vais tous vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs avant d'aller faire ma ronde.

Silver et les jumelles échangèrent un regard tout en se mettant à marcher derrière Regulus. Les quatre maisons étaient touchées, désormais. Théa était la première Serpentard pétrifiée. Et cela leur confirmait une chose : les sang-mêlé étaient également dans la ligne de mire de l'héritier qui attaquait toutes maisons confondues. Ils allaient devoir faire encore plus attention à Tiana. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant à la tour des Serdaigle.

L'ambiance était tendue et plus que triste. Pénélope était une Préfète et une camarade appréciée. Rien de plus normal. N'aimant pas du tout cette ambiance tendue, les filles préférèrent monter dans leur dortoir et évoquer une fois de plus à voix haute qui pouvait se cacher derrière tout ça.

Regulus raccompagna ensuite Adrian, Percy et Silver. Chez les Serpentard les élèves étaient choqués. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un des leurs soit touché par une attaque. Et même si Théa n'y avait pas que des amis, ils montraient presque tous de la tristesse.

\- C'est une idée brillante, Silver ! S'exclama Drago en arrivant à leur rencontre. Pétrifier une Serpentard pour ôter les soupçons qui pèsent sur toi !

Silver leva les yeux au ciel. Encore et toujours la même rengaine.

\- Et en plus une des tes amies. Peut-être que tu as décelé qu'elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous ?

Silver allait rembarrer vertement son ami mais Percy fut plus rapide et se pencha vers Drago avec un air noir.

\- Ne parle pas de Théa ainsi, Malefoy. Elle a plus que sa place dans cette maison. Elle est ambitieuse, acharnée et rusée. Je t'interdis de te moquer d'elle !

Drago voulut faire le fier mais l'air noir du sixième année lui faisait peur malgré tout et il préféra acquiescer sans rien dire. Et Merlin savait qu'il avait horreur de s'écraser face à un Weasley. Ce n'est que lorsque Marcus Flint posa sa main sur l'épaule de Percy que celui-ci se redressa et dans un tourbillonnement de cape digne du Professeur Rogue, monta dans son dortoir.

\- Si même notre maison est menacée, ils ne vont pas tarder à fermer l'école, marmonna Adrian en s'asseyant à une table avec Silver et Drago.

\- Mais les professeurs vivent ici ! S'exclama Drago. Yin et Yang, Tiana et Théa aussi. Même si la dernière est un peu hors course. Ils ne les renverraient quand même pas à leur orphelinat ?

\- Dis donc, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour des Serdaigle et des sang-mêlé ? Taquina légèrement Adrian.

\- Yin et Yang ont du Serpentard en elles, rétorqua le blond. Tiana est ma cousine et je m'entends malgré tout avec Théa. Cette histoire de monstre me plaisait tant qu'il s'attaquait aux nés moldus des autres maisons. Mais si les sang-mêlé sont en danger, qui dit que les sang-pur n'y passeront pas ?

Silver et Adrian n'eurent aucune réponse à lui proposer.

Arrivés aux appartements de Severus, Tiana le serra aussitôt contre elle et écarquilla les yeux en sentant son oncle s'accrocher à elle et ses épaules être secouées de sanglots. Il avait dû se retenir tellement fort devant les autres qu'il relâchait tout désormais. Elle-même avait beau avoir déjà pleuré à l'infirmerie, il lui fut impossible de se contenir face à la tristesse et la détresse de son oncle qu'elle avait toujours connu froid et impassible. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus se reprit, se releva et essuya ses yeux avant de leur invoquer des sandwichs auxquels il ne toucha pas.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses d'escapades avec tes amis la nuit. Même aux cuisines.

\- Mais…

\- Tu es la seule qu'il nous reste à Regulus et moi. On ne supporterait pas de te perdre toi aussi !

\- Mais les mandragores…

\- Oui, elles sont bientôt à maturité. Mais ça nous déchirerait le cœur de te voir dans cet état. D'autant plus que si les attaques continuent on ne pourra pas demeurer au château. L'école devra fermer. Promets-le moi, Tiana.

S'en voulant un peu, la rousse le lui promit tout en croisant les doigts derrière son dos. Elle ne pourrait pas rester inactive en sachant que l'école allait fermer. Il fallait qu'ils pistent le monstre.

Elle mangea un bout puis regarda le bureau de Severus. Il s'y était assis et fixait une photo de Théa. Avec un sursaut, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi une photo d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu les dernières fois qu'elle était venue. Elle la fixa avec attention et remarqua qu'elle était assez spéciale. Elle était en couleur mais le cadre était d'un bleu très foncé. Celui de Théa était gris comme elle actuellement. Mais alors que celui de Théa ne changeait pas de couleur, celui de Tiana oscillait entre le bleu et le rouge.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un enchantement qui me montre votre état. Vos humeurs en gros. Celui de Théa restera gris le temps qu'elle sera pétrifiée, je pense.

\- C'est un peu comme de l'espionnage. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et je parie qu'il était tout le temps rouge l'année dernière et souvent bleu les derniers temps.

\- Exactement. Tu étais tout le temps en colère contre nous l'an dernier. Et depuis que tu sais tout, tu es d'une tristesse sans nom. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait rien te dire.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi avant que je n'entre à Poudlard ! S'exclama Tiana avec stupeur.

Severus lui fit un fin sourire.

\- Regulus s'arrangeait chaque année pour faire une photo de toi et me la donner. Je ne voulais pas venir te voir comme lui le faisait parce que je ne voulais pas penser à Naevia en te voyant. C'était stupide. Après tout, Théa a les yeux de sa mère et je ne souffre pas chaque fois que je la regarde.

Son oncle stoppa là les confidences sur celle qu'il avait aimée. Elle ne posa pas de questions sur la mère de Théa. Il ne lui dirait rien, elle le savait. C'était un autre gros tabou de sa famille qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je sais que tu souffres de ne pas savoir ce que tu es. Pour l'avoir vécu avec mon père, je sais que c'est douloureux de vivre en sachant qu'on n'est pas aimé.

Il lui avait tout raconté des Rogue une fois qu'elle avait su la vérité sur Sirius. Hormis la partie de son adolescence sur le prince de sang-mêlé qu'il gardait pour lui. Même Théa n'était pas au courant.

\- C'est pour ça que je te promets d'être là si… Si à ta majorité tu veux te rendre à Azkaban. Je sais que si je le voulais je pourrais t'y emmener dès maintenant mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Si tu veux bien attendre encore un peu, je serais avec toi pour te soutenir ce jour-là selon ce que tu y apprendras. Je sais que c'est peu mais…

Tiana lui fit un câlin et il se tut, souriant légèrement. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air qu'il venait de faire. Certes, il y avait encore plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne soit majeure, mais il comptait l'aider à devenir une adulte accomplie et il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'elle le serait.

Ils évitèrent de parler de Théa durant le reste de la soirée et Tiana tenta de lui faire parler des passages secrets du château, sans réel succès.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Severus ne fut pas au meilleur de sa forme aux cours de Potions. Il continuait d'être cassant au possible mais il avait perdu de sa verve. Et entre les cours, même si ça ne servait à rien, il passait son temps auprès de Théa. Tiana passait la voir chaque soir avant le couvre-feu. Percy était tout le temps présent. Severus ne disait rien de plus au Weasley, il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait le jour où Théa avait été pétrifiée. Force était cependant de constater que Percy se trouvait tout le temps au chevet de Théa et non de sa petite amie.

Les jumeaux Weasley ne cessaient de tenter de faire rire tout le monde. En particulier Tiana qui était triste de l'état de sa cousine. Ils détestaient cette ambiance au château. Les rumeurs sur Tiana Héritière se tarirent légèrement après l'attaque de Théa. Bien que certains arguaient que tout bon Serpentard devait savoir jouer la comédie et que Tiana devait être bonne actrice. Malgré la pétrification de Théa, on continuait de suspecter les Serpentard qui avaient sûrement utilisé cette ruse pour tenter de se disculper.

Les Serpendaigle furent moins attentifs durant les cours. Ils n'avaient que ce laps de temps pour parler de l'héritier. Ils essayaient de pister le monstre entre les cours mais cela s'avérait compliqué. Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de le suivre jusqu'à sa cachette car les cours reprenaient alors et leur absence à tous les quatre aurait été trop remarquée. De temps à autre, deux d'entre eux séchaient les cours d'histoire de la magie pour le faire mais cela ne menait à rien. La menace de la fermeture leur pesait et les inquiétait mais ils étaient trop surveillés pour faire des escapades après le couvre-feu. Ils ne faisaient qu'y penser en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux si l'école fermait réellement.

* * *

 **Et une Serpentard victime ! Nous n'avons pas pu résister haha A samedi prochain :)**


	33. Solitude

**Et voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Solitude**

Une semaine seulement après la pétrification de Théa Rogue et des deux autres filles, Cornelius Fudge arriva en trombe dans le bureau du directeur qui enseignait un sortilège de bouclier à ses filles. Le directeur ne fut pas surpris de le voir arriver ainsi. Il savait ce qui l'attendait pour la suite.

Le Ministre ôta son chapeau melon et le tritura dans ses mains moites.

\- Ah Dumbledore... C'est une bien fâcheuse soirée mais vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. Le conseil a fait pression sur moi. Je dois emmener Hagrid.

Albus soupira. Il avait mal pour ce pauvre Hagrid qui par deux fois se voyait accusé alors qu'il était innocent. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais il avait déjà été condamné une fois il y avait cinquante ans pour la même chose. Et ce par la faute de Tom Jedusor. Oui maintenant il en était sûr. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Minerva il se doutait de qui était le coupable bien qu'il ne sache comment. Voldemort était dans les parages. Il était le seul et unique coupable. Mais il était introuvable et ce malgré les centaines de tentatives du directeur.

\- J'attendais votre venue, répliqua-t-il avec peine, le fixant par-delà ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça ?

\- Non. Même moi je ne le peux pas. Mais si tout se passe bien il sera innocenté... Si les agressions continuent et qu'il est en prison.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur scénario qui me vient à l'esprit, asséna Albus.

Fudge tourna son chapeau encore plus vite. Nerveux.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne dis pas que les agressions doivent continuer. Enfin, ce ne sera qu'une précaution. S'il est innocent il sera vite relâché.

Ariana se leva et se posta devant Fudge.

\- Hagrid ? Coupable ? L'héritier ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Ariana. Silence, dit le directeur fermement.

Elle gonfla sa joue.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

\- Oh je vois que votre fille a du mordant. C'est la première fois que je peux la rencontrer avec sa sœur.

Ariane se colla contre son père avec méfiance.

\- Enchanté.

Il leur tendit la main et elles lui serrèrent. Albus les prit alors par les épaules pour les amener plus loin.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Hagrid a déjà été renvoyé à cause du même problème par le passé. Ils ont aussi cru qu'il avait ouvert la chambre mais ce n'est pas lui. Or, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et vous non plus. Je vous demande donc de rester en sécurité dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Compris ?

\- D'accord, dirent-elles tristement.

\- Vous êtes déjà de grandes sorcières.

Il sourit en leur caressant la tête. Elles le regardèrent partir avec le Ministre de la magie qui lorgnait sur elles. Ariana lui montra sa colère face à sa décision concernant Hagrid mais rien n'y changea. Elles restèrent donc là à parler du géant. Elles ne voyaient vraiment pas en quoi il pourrait être coupable hormis le fait qu'il aimait les créatures dangereuses. C'était de notoriété publique. Mais elles savaient aussi qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche surtout aux nés-moldus. Et que de surcroit il aimait tous les élèves et n'avait aucun préjugé digne de Serpentard. Cela ne concordait pas.

Fatiguées le duo se coucha dans leur lit pour attendre. Les jumelles dormaient dans la chambre d'Albus depuis l'agression par mesure de sécurité. Il en était de même pour Tiana qui passait ses nuits dans les appartements de Regulus, Severus étant trop triste pour l'accueillir. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup avec Silver à part pendant les cours. Mais les quatre savaient que c'était pour leur bien. Ils ne pouvaient rien en redire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, endormies, les filles virent leur père revenir avec le visage grave. Il tenait un parchemin dans la main. Elles descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour le rejoindre. Il se posa dans son fauteuil et elles s'assirent à côté sur la table.

\- Hagrid est parti alors ?

\- Oui, ils l'emmènent à Azkaban.

\- Non ! Souffla Ariana. Là où se trouve le père de Tiana ?

\- Exact.

\- Il paraît que c'est en endroit horrible, dit la jeune fille du Yin. Pauvre Hagrid...

\- Je ne peux le contredire même si je n'y suis jamais allé en personne. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures infâmes. J'espère bien que vous ne les rencontrerez jamais.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas lui le coupable ! Asséna Ariana à nouveau.

\- Je le sais ma puce, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

Albus se massa le nez puis posa la lettre sur la table. Il prit ses filles contre lui en les amenant sur ses genoux.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Elles se penchèrent vers lui. Nerveuses.

\- J'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy sur le chemin. Il semble que le conseil ait pensé que je n'étais plus à la hauteur en tant que directeur avec autant d'agressions d'un coup. Je ne peux nier que j'ai une part de responsabilité pour n'avoir pas encore résolu le problème. Cependant, je me suis fais renvoyer et je vais devoir quitter le château dès demain matin.

\- QUOI ?!

Le duo hurla dans ses oreilles. Elles étaient effarées.

\- Mais tu n'y peux rien ! Dit Ariana avec ferveur. Et puis ce sera pire si tu n'es pas là !

\- NON ils n'ont pas le droit ! Se serra Ariane contre lui. Tu ne peux pas partir ! Ce sera une hécatombe !

Albus leur sourit tendrement.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis officiellement suspendu. Mais Minerva prendra la relève et s'occupera du château. Tout ira bien. Cela dit, je ne partirai pas pour toujours. Je reviendrai vite quand la situation deviendra ingérable pour Cornelius.

\- Et nous on part aussi ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Non, vous étudiez toujours ici. Mais je promets que tout sera réglé avant l'été. Sinon on ira chez Alberfoth.

\- C'est là que tu vas aller ? Répliqua Ariane avec espoir.

\- Hum. Oui et non. Je vais d'abord aller à Nurmengard.

\- Papa Gellert sera content.

Il rit.

\- Oui et moi aussi. J'ai besoin de conseils pour la suite des événements. Mais je serai toujours à Pré-Au-Lard au moindre problème. Et surtout, je veux que vous me promettiez de rester dans votre dortoir sous la surveillance de Filius Flitwick. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre le problème. Vous vous mettriez en danger. Je vous conjure d'être prudentes à mon départ. Je ne serai plus là pour vous protéger.

Il avait un air grave. Elles comprenaient bien la situation et lui assurèrent qu'elles seraient exemplaires. Les trois Dumbledore s'enlacèrent amour et tristesse étaient mêlées dans cette étreinte, suite au renvoi du père. Ariane finit par en pleurer la nuit et sa sœur dut la cajoler. Dès l'aurore, Albus fit sa valise et prévint le corps professoral de son départ. Tous étaient atterrés. Ils regardaient Ariane pleurer et Ariana serrer les poings avec douleur. Albus eut bien du mal à laisser ses deux trésors au château et partir seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas les priver de leurs études. Le château était maintenant leur maison et il avait confiance en elles. Il partit par la cheminée et les filles se retrouvèrent bientôt seules avec Minerva.

\- Ils sont complètements fous ! Asséna Ariana à nouveau. Sans papa, tout va partir en vrille.

\- Je protégerai chacun des élèves de cette école, s'empressa de dire McGonagall. En tant que directrice suppléante et professeur de cet établissement, je ne laisserai jamais ça se reproduire je vous le promets ! Je vais de ce pas donner des directives plus précises aux Préfets. J'aimerais également que vous me promettiez d'être prudentes ? Plus de sorties !

\- Promis.

Minerva leur tapota l'épaule et ferma la porte du bureau qui se scella. Seul un Dumbledore pouvait y entrer désormais. Elles en profitèrent donc pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Les prochains jours seraient durs mais elles seraient fortes.

* * *

Avec les agressions et le départ du directeur, les élèves devinrent plus inquiets et nerveux. A chaque détour d'un couloir on pouvait apercevoir des apprentis qui sursautaient de frayeur ou qui longeaient les murs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Entre les cours, les professeurs accompagnaient les élèves entre chaque salle de classe et personne ne put profiter du soleil brillant à l'extérieur.

Severus Rogue pour sa part passait son temps à déprimer. Il rendait visite à Théa dès qu'il le pouvait. Pendant les cours il déchargeait parfois sa frustration sur ses élèves notamment Harry et Neville. Mais le reste du temps il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensés. Ariana le remarqua et lorsqu'il raccompagna leur classe jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elle se bloqua devant lui. Ariane derrière elle.

\- Professeur. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivée à Théa. Avec mes amis on aurait dû faire plus attention à elle ! On savait pourtant qu'elle était sang-mêlé. On ne comprenait pas l'entièreté de la menace car il n'y avait plus d'agression. Je suis tellement désolée !

Elle se pencha en avant et Ariane suivit. Il fut surpris.

\- Je ne vous en tiens pas responsable, dit-il avec plus de douceur que d'ordinaire. Je sais que Tiana aurait tout fait pour protéger sa cousine et que par extension, vous aussi. Mais on ne peut pas tout contrôler malheureusement.

\- Est-ce que le château va finir par fermer ? Demanda Ariane d'une petite voix.

Severus ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

\- Je pense que si les agressions continuent, le conseil va y réfléchir. Mais oui c'est possible.

Les deux avaient un air triste. Puis Ariana reprit.

\- Est-ce que... enfin, pour nos cours de potions particuliers... C'est en suspens ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord... Espérons que tout s'arrange en tout cas, dit-elle avec douleur. Théa reviendra vite avec les mandragores et elle sera heureuse de vous revoir. On la soutiendra !

Elle lui sourit. Il lui en fut reconnaissant en cet instant.

\- Nous nous rattraperons cet été. Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Dumbledore.

Il lui fit un mince sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de partir manger. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Théa était bien entourée et en effet, bientôt elle reviendrait à la vie. Son cadre pourrait reprendre sa belle couleur verte. Et tout irait au mieux. Du moins, il l'espérait pour le château car sans ça, Théa serait sûrement la proie des Bright...

* * *

Le mois de Mai fut extrêmement morose et tendu. Minerva assura impeccablement l'intérimaire et plus aucun sorcier ne se trouvait seul désormais. Le matin ils se levaient et restaient dans leur salle commune. Puis le directeur de leur maison les amenait dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas personne ne sortait et à nouveau les professeurs allaient chercher leurs élèves pour aller en cours en attendant treize heures. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas se faisaient conduire à leur dortoir rempli de protections magiques.

Entre les cours, les professeurs les raccompagnaient jusqu'au soir à nouveau pour le repas. Puis ils retournaient tous dans leurs quartiers qui étaient scellés pour la nuit et ainsi de suite. Si bien que Silver et ses amies ne purent plus rien faire pour découvrir la vérité. Cependant, les quatre ne perdaient pas de vue leur objectif. Les jumelles voulaient que leur père revienne tandis que Tiana voulait se venger pour sa cousine. Silver lui était très curieux d'apprendre qui était vraiment l'héritier et surtout il voulait aider son serpent à en finir avec cette histoire qui le perturbait. Ils utilisaient donc le sortilège de localisation dès qu'ils repéraient Shadow dans les couloirs.

Une fois le serpent marqué, ils voyaient un point lumineux briller à travers les murs et leurs baguettes vibrer lorsqu'ils étaient proches du serpent. Ils attendirent une occasion pour le suivre celle-ci arriva un jour lorsque Lockhart oublia d'accompagner ses élèves et les lâcha dehors sans prévenir. La plupart se mirent à courir vers la Grande Salle mais les quatre se sourirent. C'était le moment idéal.

\- Faites bien attention à vous, on ne sait jamais, dit Silver. Surtout toi Tiana.

Elle approuva avec ferveur en pensant à sa cousine. Les jumelles déglutirent un peu puis tous ensemble ils cherchèrent le point lumineux. Ils le trouvèrent proche de la Grande Salle et le suivirent vers les cachots.

\- Ce serait vraiment un Serpentard l'héritier, murmura Tiana avec haine. Je suis dégoutée.

Silver fut moins convaincu, il avait fait beaucoup de surveillance dans sa maison et personne n'avait l'air coupable. Ils descendirent et la baguette vibra devant la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Shadow est peut-être retourné dans mon dortoir ? Commenta le jeune garçon.

Il partit vérifier ses dires pendant que Tiana inspectait la salle commune. Les jumelles continuèrent leur route. Silver redescendit les escaliers.

\- Il n'est pas dans le dortoir des garçons.

\- Ni des filles. Et ni dans la salle commune. Mais regarde.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la vitre du lac. Elle vibra encore plus fort.

\- On dirait que ça désigne le lac noir...

\- Le lac ? La chambre se trouverait dans le lac ?

Il haussa les sourcils puis les Serpentard rejoignirent les deux Serdaigle qui s'étaient arrêtées devant les appartements de Severus. C'était l'endroit le plus profond du château.

\- Ma baguette vibre à fond ! Shadow serait là ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, Rogue n'aurait pas pétrifié sa propre fille, dit Ariana avec ardeur.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas logique, répliqua Silver derrière elles.

Ils furent perplexes et tentèrent d'autres endroits. Mais seuls la salle commune des verts et argent ainsi que les appartements de leur directeur vibra.

\- L'héritier de Serpentard, le dortoir de Serpentard, les appartements du directeur de Serpentard... Honnêtement je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute sur le fait qu'on est bien dans le délire de Salazar, dit Tiana. Ca doit se trouver ici, dans ce recoin du château.

Silver réfléchissait.

\- J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose d'abord. Si j'ai raison alors on est mal barré.

Les filles le suivirent, curieuses. Silver les fit sortir du château et les amena au lac noir. Là, leur baguette vibra si fort qu'ils eurent du mal à ne pas les lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Dit Ariane. Que la chambre est dans le lac ?

\- Dedans ou dessus, commenta l'argenté.

\- OH !

Ariana et Tiana écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Je pense que la Chambre des secrets, où Shadow se trouve est en dessous du lac noir. Mais pour y accéder il faut un passage. Un passage que seul l'héritier... peut ouvrir. Ce pourquoi, on est toujours mal barré.

\- Et zut. Shadow peut y aller par les tuyaux mais nous non, déclara Ariane avec frustration. On a beau savoir où il est on ne peut pas le rejoindre sans trouver l'entrée.

\- Et même si on la trouve, rien ne dit qu'on pourra l'ouvrir, dit Tiana.

\- Surtout qu'Albus n'a pas réussi, enchaîna Ariana. Ni les professeurs. On a aucune chance...

Déçus, ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle et se prirent un savon par Minerva et Severus. Ils ne les écoutèrent guère et mangèrent en silence. Silver cependant cogitait sans discontinuer.

\- A mon avis, il doit y avoir un passage vers les souterrains du château. Un chemin qui mènerait jusqu'au lac.

\- Ca ne nous avance pas plus, dit la rousse avec lassitude.

\- Si j'arrive à reprendre contact avec Shadow... Si j'arrive à lui parler correctement sans qu'il s'enfuie, j'arriverai à le convaincre de me trouver un passage. Je suis sûr qu'il m'écoutera. Mais ça ne va pas être simple.

Les filles approuvèrent avec plus d'optimisme. Puis ils retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Poudlard était bien trop triste pour eux ces derniers temps.

* * *

Dans la nuit, Severus sortit du château et prit la route de Pré-Au-Lard. Il se dirigea vers la Tête-de-Sanglier et ouvrit la porte de la taverne. Là, il trouva Albus en train de boire un bon cidre chaud devant un Abelforth contrarié.

\- Si tu sais qui est le coupable, asséna le frère, pourquoi ne pas simplement le dire au Ministre et ainsi tu pourras retourner au château.

\- Il n'y croirait pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé, cracha-t-il.

Severus s'annonça et Alberfoth se leva pour lui laisser la place. Il lui servit un simple café et partit dans ses appartements.

\- Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas, dit le Professeur de potions.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais il a accepté de m'héberger ici lorsque je ne suis pas à Nurmengard. Il ne l'avouera pas mais je suis sûr qu'il est content que je sois là.

Rogue fut sceptique. Il regarda le portrait de la sœur d'Albus qui leur souriait. Ravie de voir les deux frères dans la même maison.

\- Ma montre m'a montré un blanc cette après-midi, commenta Dumbledore. J'ai peur que mes filles fassent des bêtises à absolument vouloir savoir qui est l'héritier. Elles vont bien j'espère ?

\- Oui. Nous les avons sermonnées à leur retour dans la Grande Salle. Nous allons les surveiller tous les quatre de très près avec Minerva et Filius.

\- Merci Severus, je compte sur vous.

\- Vous comptez un peu trop souvent sur moi, râla-t-il.

\- C'est un de mes défauts en effet mais j'ai confiance en vous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas parler de LUI à Minerva ? Elle pourrait m'aider à chercher.

Albus termina sa tasse. Il cogitait.

\- J'y ai songé mais je pense que la seule personne capable de trouver Voldemort c'est vous. Et Minerva n'en dormirait plus de la nuit. Je préfère la laisser s'occuper du château.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui au moins ? L'année dernière il était là mais depuis on l'a chassé du château. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait revenir. Certainement pas sur le corps de quelqu'un, j'ai vérifié tout le monde.

\- Voldemort a l'art de savoir s'y prendre pour être discret. Je suis intimement convaincu que c'est lui tout comme par le passé. Tom est dans le château mais je ne sais pas où. Minerva doit protéger Harry et les élèves de lui. A contrario vous devez le chercher. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider dans ma situation mais j'y réfléchis.

\- Je vois.

Severus soupira. Il regarda au dehors et profita d'un silence bienvenu. Albus l'analysait.

\- Vous avez meilleure mine que la semaine dernière. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non. Théa est toujours pétrifiée. Mais les Mandragores sont presque prêtes. Dans deux semaines tout au plus, elle reviendra.

Il sembla s'en convaincre toujours en contemplant la rue. Puis il se tourna vers le père de famille.

\- Ariana. Votre fille. C'est une très bonne sorcière. Tout comme sa sœur. Vous devriez arrêter de vous inquiéter pour elles.

Albus eut un sourire brillant.

\- Oh, un compliment de votre part. Je note qu'elles vous ont fait grande impression. Je suis très fier d'elles en effet mais je ne suis pas objectif.

\- Tant que Grindelwald ne les corrompt pas, asséna Abelforth en revenant avec des biscuits.

Il y eut un silence gênant entre les trois. Severus décida de partir quelques minutes plus tard quand il se sentit de trop. Albus le raccompagna jusque dans la rue.

\- Faites bien attention à vous et aux enfants, commenta-t-il.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Il partit dans un tourbillon de cape.

\- Et merci de prendre soin d'Ariana.

Severus le regarda en biais tout en continuant sa route. Pourquoi Ariana et pas Ariane ? Sûrement parce qu'il était plus proche d'elle et qu'il lui enseignait les potions en cours particuliers. Il fut tout de même surpris et rentra auprès de sa fille pour se reposer un peu. Il fallait faire vite. Voldemort ne devait pas arriver à ses fins.

* * *

Severus se trouva rapidement dans une impasse. Il était mi-mai lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouvait aucune piste sur Voldemort. Il enrageait. Mais au moins aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu et tout semblait reprendre son calme depuis fin Avril. Il commençait à être à court d'idées. Cela se voyait d'autant plus en cours de potions où il notait avec ferveur sur un parchemin ce qui lui venait en tête.

\- Il a l'air sacrément frustré, commenta Silver à Tiana.

\- Au moins il a l'air un peu moins triste, lui répondit-elle.

Les jumelles firent la même constatation. Lorsque la cloche sonna ils se rendirent en défense contre les forces du mal et parlèrent à nouveau de Shadow sous les babillages incessants de Lockhart. A la fin du cours il les raccompagna à la Grande Salle et tous prirent un bon diner. L'ambiance était un peu moins terne mais toujours tendue.

Silver et Tiana avaient décidé de manger avec Percy qui déprimait plus que de raison et qui commençait à ressentir une grande culpabilité. Ils durent le consoler tout le long du repas avec Theodore, Adrian et Daphnée. Chez les aigles, les filles mangèrent toutes ensemble, parlant des dernières heures de cours. Puis vint alors l'heure de rentrer. Les jumelles Dumbledore et leurs amies suivirent la troupe.

\- Ah j'ai envie de faire pipi... Se trépigna Lisa sur le chemin. Je reviens.

\- Attends ! Dit Ariane en lui tirant sur le bras. Je viens avec toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas seule alors que tu es une née-Moldue ! Je suis sang-pur, tu seras en sécurité avec moi.

Lisa la remercia et toutes deux entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles à côté de leur tour. Ariana ne l'avait pas remarqué et parlait avec vigueur des potions avec Padma Patil et Mandy.

La Préfète ayant été pétrifiée il ne restait plus qu'un Préfet et celui-ci n'eut pas envie de s'arrêter pour elles. Il savait qu'Ariane était une sang-pur et elles étaient à deux pas de l'entrée. Il fit donc continuer la troupe qui entra dans la salle commune. Ariane et Lisa ouvrirent chacune une cabine et firent leurs besoins. En se lavant les mains elles parlèrent des Moldus. Lisa lui expliqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Comme les sorciers il y en avait des bons et il y en avait des mauvais.

\- Mes parents sont très gentils. Il faudrait que je te les présente, sourit-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

\- Il y a sûrement des exceptions oui mais la plupart sont mauvais ! Insista Ariane.

\- ... Tu es bornée, hein.

Ariane rit, oui c'était un de ses traits de caractère ça.

Toutes deux s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la tour quand soudain, un bruit les figea sur place. Elles perdirent leur sourire. Leur cœur battit à tout rompre. Une masse noire glissait devant l'entrée des Serdaigle. Une énorme masse qui s'approchait avec vivacité. Lisa devint aussi blanche que possible et toutes deux se reculèrent.

\- C'est... C'est le monstre ! Il vient pour moi ! Paniqua Lisa.

Ariane la saisit par le bras puis elles se retournèrent pour courir à l'envers. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un. VITE ! La jeune Dumbledore allait hurler à l'aide quand elle sentit un coup porté dans son dos. Un coup de queue il lui semblait. Lisa bascula avec elle, toujours main dans la main.

Elles se relevèrent avec douleur et se collèrent contre le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- C'est fini, on va mourir, sanglota Lisa.

\- Non.. Je suis une sang-pur ! Il passera son chemin !

Elle lui serra la main qui tremblait et afficha son regard le plus encourageant possible dans cette situation.

\- Reste contre moi et tout ira bien !

Le monstre s'était stoppé derrière elles. Il se releva et cracha. Il semblait renifler et attendre des ordres.

\- Ariane, tu es ma meilleure amie !

\- Ne dis pas ça... On ne va pas mourir, je te le promets...

Peu convaincue de ses propres mots la jeunette appela sa soeur.

 _\- ARIANA ! APPELLE DES RENFORTS ! LE MONSTRE... IL EST DERRIRE MOI !_

 _\- J'ARRIVE !_

 _\- VITE !_

Le silence était pesant. Ariane sentit quelque chose sur elle et hurla avec frayeur avant de se rendre compte que c'était Shadow. Il la regarda et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais il était trop tard. Le monstre était à quelques centimètres du duo qui, inexorablement, regarda dans la vitre pour voir la chose. La curiosité était bien trop forte. Le monstre de Serpentard. Là il apparut devant elles. De ses deux grands yeux jaunes.

\- Un serpent ! Hurla Ariane avant d'être pétrifiée et de tendre la main sur la fenêtre.

Elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Lisa à son tour devint grise et livide. Elle se tenait contre Ariane et avait les yeux mi clos.

 _\- Ariane ! Où tu es exactement ? Ariane ! Attends-moi ! J'arrive ! Ariane ?! ARIANE ?!_

\- Je ne l'entends plus ! Commenta Ariana à ses amies. ARIANE !

Courant à en perdre haleine, elle hurla dans les couloirs. Elle arriva alors sur la scène de crime humide. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour et elle se bloqua sur place.

\- A... Ariane... A... Ariane...

Elle s'avança puis courut sur elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras mais la jeunette était froide et sans vie.

\- NON ! PAS TOI ! TU ES UNE SANG-PUR ! CA NE SE PEUT PAS !

\- Le monstre devait être après Lisa, dit Padma Patil avec frayeur.

\- Il faut appeler les professeurs ! Dit Mandy en sanglots.

Accompagnés d'une troupe de Serdaigle, tous allèrent chercher les professeurs dans leur salle qui parlaient de la ronde à effectuer. Ils se rendirent rapidement sur place pour trouver Ariana qui hurlait à la mort sur sa sœur. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait perdu le contact mental avec elle. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle était comme morte. Ca la rendit folle et personne ne parvenait à la calmer.

\- NON ARIANE ! JE T'AIME ! PITIE !

Minerva tenta de lui parler mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Ce fut Severus qui intervint en la tirant en arrière.

\- Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ MOI ! ARIANE !

Il la serra avec force par le bras et la tira jusqu'au bureau des Dumbledore. Là, elle le frappa pour l'avoir éloignée de sa moitié et il reçut les coups sans rien dire. Elle finit par pleurer, à bout de force et s'accrocha à sa tunique noire.

Il hésita un moment puis lui posa la main sur ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends ta douleur, Ariana. Mais ta sœur va revenir sous peu. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que les Mandragores seraient prêtes non ? Et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

Elle approuva et le relâcha. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. Voir sa sœur ainsi l'avait profondément choquée.

\- Si je tenais le coupable, beugla-t-elle en frappant dans le bureau de son père.

\- De même.

Elle le regarda et y lut de la douleur. Il pensait à Théa. Elle et Ariane avaient eu de la chance de ne pas mourir comme il y avait cinquante ans. Ils se comprirent et elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai jamais été séparée d'elle. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

\- Moi non plus. Théa a toujours été à mes côtés.

\- On a l'impression d'être impuissant et inutile.

Il approuva.

Ariana s'assit sur le siège de son père, seule Dumbledore encore _vivante_ du château.

\- Je suis toute seule... Alors que c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

\- Il y a Tiana et Silver.

\- Oui mais... Ariane c'est une partie de moi. Et Albus ou Gellert ne sont pas là pour me soutenir.

\- Ils doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont aussi dévastés. Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Severus imagina la montre dont une des aiguilles devait être devenue grise et stoïque.

\- C'est moi qui dois démasquer le coupable et je n'arrive pas à le faire. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en vouloir.

L'homme regarda par la fenêtre avec colère et mépris. Ariana se releva, calmée et caressa Fumseck qui faisait la tête sur son perchoir. Elle le nourrit. Il se retourna alors vivement, pris d'une idée.

\- Si tu en as envie, on peut aller faire quelques potions.

\- Des potions ? Fut-elle surprise.

\- Oui. C'est bien toi qui voulais d'autres cours ? Je pourrais t'apprendre à faire le filtre contre la pétrification par exemple. Il nous suffira juste d'attendre les mandragores ensuite.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ariana se mit presque à sautiller. Il la conduisit alors dans les cachots et ensemble, au beau milieu de la nuit, ils se mirent à continuer la préparation de la potion. Bien qu'elle fût complexe, cela apaisa les deux chagrinés. Ils en oublièrent momentanément leur peine.

* * *

Shadow avait filé rejoindre Silver pour le réveiller. Le jeune garçon était surpris mais savait que quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu. Il resta donc debout toute la nuit à le caresser. Au matin la nouvelle tomba. Il crut qu'une partie de son monde s'effondrait soudainement. Ariane... Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle était avec Lisa ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Tiana de son côté dormit paisiblement cette nuit dans les appartements de Regulus. Bien que de temps en temps du fond de son sommeil elle serrait fort sa peluche qu'elle laissait dans les appartements de son oncle pour ne pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Regulus la rassurait toujours avant de partir faire une ronde et renouvelait les protections magiques de ses appartements pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer de soulagement quand il rentrait et la voyait dormir paisiblement. Cette nuit-là, il aurait voulu rejoindre Tiana pour lui annoncer la nouvelle avant qu'elle dorme mais il devait faire sa ronde. Et lorsqu'il rentra, il était bien tard et il se refusait à la réveiller.

Regulus attendit donc le lendemain. Si elle avait pleuré pour Théa, pour Ariane, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et le traita même de menteur. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer Ariana sans Ariane et inversement. Elle les avait toujours vues ensemble. A part en première année lors de leur dispute. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. En se rendant à la Grande Salle, elle ne put que constater que c'était vrai en constatant l'absence du duo.

\- C'est vraiment une année pourrie, commenta-t-elle en s'installant à côté de Drago. D'abord Théa et maintenant Ariane… Ca a commencé avec les enfants de moldus, puis une sang-mêlé et maintenant une sang-pur…

Drago était pensif et soucieux.

\- Il faudra que tu fasses plus attention à toi, finit-il par lâcher à contre cœur. Je suis inquiet.

\- Le grand Drago Malefoy s'inquiète pour sa cousine ? Taquina légèrement Tiana.

Sa pique n'était pas empreinte du ton ironique habituel.

La rumeur se répandit bien vite que même les sang-pur n'étaient plus à l'abri et que l'école fermerait d'ici à la fin de l'année si ça continuait. Ariana passait beaucoup de temps à veiller sa sœur ou à préparer le filtre de mandragore. Tiana passait régulièrement voir Théa et Ariane, tout comme Silver. Apeurée, la rousse n'osait plus trop faire de recherches bien qu'elle rêvait de coincer l'Héritier, qui lui volait sa cousine et son amie de toujours. De toute manière, il aurait été plus que difficile de mener les recherches vu comme ils étaient tous surveillés. Regulus et Severus devenaient eux-mêmes plus que paranos et lui répétaient tous les jours de ne pas prendre de risques et de rester prudentes. Dire que l'année dernière, elles avaient toutes été émerveillées… Tous les élèves détestaient l'ambiance qui s'était installée au château.

Percy Weasley de son côté faisait tous les jours ses devoirs à l'infirmerie et Adrian ramenait des piles de devoirs pour Théa. Et encore elle n'avait pas manqué l'année entière comme Colin ou Justin… Si l'école ne fermait pas, elle aurait l'été pour rattraper. Mais une question ne cessait de tarauder Adrian et Percy : où iraient Théa, Tiana, Severus et Regulus si l'école fermait ? Tout le monde savait que Regulus se cachait de Voldemort au château. Sans protection magique à l'extérieur, n'importe qui pourrait l'attaquer ou le tuer, ce qui était le but de tout mangemort souhaitant le retour de leur maître. Il suffisait qu'il tombe sur les Bright et son compte était bon. Ils n'osèrent pas poser la question à l'intéressé et encore moins à leur directeur de maison. Pas plus qu'ils n'en parlèrent à Tiana pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle semblait déjà assez inquiète et déprimée.

Si Ariana se montrait déterminée à préparer le filtre de mandragore, elle semblait amorphe sans sa jumelle lors des cours ou des repas. Les Serpendaigle eurent bien du mal à pouvoir se réunir, même aux cuisines. Ils y parvinrent cependant un soir, prévenant les professeurs d'où ils se trouvèrent, les elfes posant eux-mêmes des protections sur l'endroit. Fred et George étaient également présents à murmurer dans leur coin.

\- N'empêche, ce monstre n'attaque pas les professeurs, remarqua Silver. Que des élèves, un fantôme et un chat.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Peut-être que les professeurs sont trop puissants et l'effraient ? Réfléchit Tiana d'un air concentré.

Ariana réfléchissait également sur ce point.

\- Je pense que c'est ça. Autrement, ce maudit monstre se serait déjà rendu dans les dortoirs pour pétrifier ou tuer tous les enfants de moldus et finir sa tâche. Il aurait passé les barrières magiques sans problème.

Tiana eut un frisson en y pensant.

\- Si Shadow passe par les tuyaux… Vous pensez que le monstre aussi ? Demanda encore la rousse à voix haute.

\- Ca parait peu probable, assura Silver. Comment ferait le monstre ?

\- Regulus peut se transformer en papillon. Si le monstre se rétrécit…

\- Il est animagus ? Demanda Silver d'un air intéressé.

\- Oui, mais c'est un secret. Il n'a jamais été enregistré au Ministère.

Ariana enregistra l'information tout en cherchant quelle apparence pouvait prendre le monstre pour passer dans les tuyaux.

\- Ca ne nous dit pas quelle forme a le monstre en dehors des tuyaux.

Effectivement, la théorie de Tiana compliquait tout.

\- Vous êtes bien sérieux tous les trois ! Dit George, suivi de Fred qui se joignit à eux. Je parie que vous cherchez à identifier le coupable.

\- Pas vous ? Demanda Ariana.

\- On espère juste que l'école ne fermera pas. On aime peut-être pas les études, mais on aime jouer des tours aux professeurs et voir les progrès de nos Serpendaigle, répondit Fred.

\- Ca doit être tellement horrible de ne plus avoir ce lien avec ta sœur, compatit George en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ariana pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- J'imagine que le lien mental doit être le pire ! S'exclama Fred avec une mine horrifiée.

\- C'est donc bien un truc de jumeaux ! Cria Silver. On n'a jamais pensé à vous demander mais on ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elles sont les filles du Directeur ou parce qu'elles sont jumelles qu'elles peuvent communiquer ainsi.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui répond à votre question.

Ils furent interrompus par Regulus qui vint les chercher pour les raccompagner à leurs dortoirs. Il adressa un sourire compatissant à Ariana comme il le faisait souvent. Celle-ci lui rendait toujours son sourire, bien que le sien était moins large. Vivre sans Ariane était une horreur qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Ariana fut la première à entrer dans son dortoir. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers ceux des Gryffondor. Regulus préférait faire les Serpentard en dernier et garder Tiana près de lui. Le couvre-feu était assez tôt mais ils furent tous assez surpris de croiser Lucius Malefoy en compagnie de certains membres du conseil d'administration qui avaient l'air bien apeurés. Ceux-ci continuèrent leur chemin mais Lucius s'arrêta face à eux.

\- Deuxième fois en quelques mois que l'on se croise, Regulus. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre à cœur la sécurité de tous les élèves du château.

\- Ce serait bien mal me connaître, Lucius. Je ne suis plus l'élève qui t'écoutait avec attention pour te suivre dans tout ce que tu décidais.

\- Et je le déplore, tu étais si malléable…

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir et Lucius esquissa un sourire.

\- Tiens donc, on jurerait Sirius. Comme quoi tu lui ressembles plus que vous ne le pensiez tous les deux.

Les poings de Regulus se crispèrent et seule la main de Tiana l'empêcha de dégainer sa baguette contre Lucius. Il l'avait déjà en main par mesure de sécurité et avait voulu la lever mais la rousse avait pris son poignet pour le stopper.

-Quant à toi Tiana, si jamais l'école ferme, sache que notre manoir sera ouvert. Au moins nous ne te cachons rien, nous.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Et je suivrai oncle Regulus et oncle Severus. C'est eux qui s'occupent de moi depuis l'année dernière.

Lucius eut un air offusqué mais sourit néanmoins. Tiana était jeune et toujours sous la coupe de Regulus et Severus. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'elle prenne leur parti.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, finit-il par déclarer, non sans faire un signe de tête à Silver.

Comme Regulus avait l'air énervé, les quatre élèves discutèrent entre eux derrière lui en chuchotant. Les trois garçons félicitèrent Tiana pour la façon dont elle avait répondu à Lucius. Regulus, Silver et Tiana descendirent les étages une fois que les jumeaux furent dans leur dortoir. Tiana souhaita bonne nuit à Silver puis suivit Regulus dans ses appartements. Elle se coucha rapidement en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Mais malgré son aplomb face à Lucius, elle avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait pour leur avenir. A Théa, aux jumelles et elle. Que feraient-ils, tous, si l'école fermait ?

* * *

 **Dure année pour nos Serpendaigle...**


	34. La chambre

**Voila la suite, désolée du retard !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : La chambre**

Lucius Malefoy passait la plupart de ses soirées au château de Poudlard depuis le départ d'Albus. Il tentait vainement de rencontrer Ginny Weasley qui se cachait toujours dans son dortoir ou dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Les parents Bright lui avaient confié la mission d'inspecter où en était la résurrection de leur maître avec son plan qui empêchait leur fils de bien étudier. Lucius devait également s'assurer de la sécurité de Silver et des autres. Depuis qu'une sang-pur comme Ariane avait été pétrifiée, Edmond doutait encore plus du plan si parfait de Malefoy père. Celui-ci lui répliqua que c'était parce que c'était une traître à son sang mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu. Aucun des deux ne se doutait que la jeunette s'était simplement retrouvée au mauvais endroit avec la _mauvaise_ personne.

Les nombreuses inquiétudes de Lucius s'accentuèrent quand Fudge décida de fermer l'école après les examens de fin d'année si le monstre était toujours présent. Que faisait l'âme de Voldemort ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il toujours pas grâce à l'âme de Ginny et de son travail d'héritier ? Il était perdu et angoissé. S'il échouait, non seulement il avait perdu un objet très précieux que le maître lui avait interdit de perdre et de confier, mais en plus il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de lui et des Bright. Chose qui le mettrait en danger tôt ou tard. En pensant à sa famille il ne voulait pas échouer. Il avait pris un chemin compliqué et se devait de le suivre pour réussir à les protéger et à vivre dans la gloire et la notoriété.

Il essaya également de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais celui-ci resta hermétiquement fermé. Seule Ariana se trouvait à l'intérieur à longueur de journée. Elle restait assise dans le vague à regarder par la fenêtre le vol de Fumseck. Elle était sur le siège de son père et communiquait avec lui par lettre. Elle ne sortait de son antre que pour retrouver ses amis ou Severus pour continuer la potion de soins aux pétrifiés. Le reste du temps elle ne faisait strictement rien. Parfois elle appelait Ariane dans sa tête. Parfois elle pleurait. D'autres fois encore elle frappait dans le bureau ou balançait des livres sur le sol. Puis elle s'endormait... Seule dans son grand lit.

* * *

Tiana se retrouva seule à son tour. Silver tomba en déprime et s'isola. Même Théodore fut chassé de son entourage. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla et pensait à Ariane à longueur de journée. Aux leçons qu'ils s'amusaient à faire sur les sortilèges dans leur coin. A tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée avec sa sœur et Tiana. Il se sentit si triste qu'il rumina et plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche. En cours, les professeurs ne le reconnaissaient plus. Il ne levait plus la main. Il regardait un point fixe et il soupirait. Il avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, dans son passé ennuyeux et solitaire.

La rousse déprimait aussi beaucoup de son côté. Entre Théa et Ariane et le fait qu'Ariana ne sortait plus du bureau du Directeur… Sans compter Silver qui se renfermait, elle se sentait bien seule. La plupart du temps, elle étudiait à la bibliothèque avec Percy et Adrian qui étaient au moins aussi déprimés qu'elle. De temps à autre Fred et George se joignaient à eux pour tenter de les faire rire, ce dont Percy leur était reconnaissant. Lui qui d'habitude savait tout gérer avait du mal à trouver les mots pour Adrian et Tiana. Les rares fois où ils ne se trouvaient pas à la bibliothèque, ils étaient au chevet de Théa.

Souvent Tiana croisait Lucius qui semblait étrangement inquiet et la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue comme s'il redoutait que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé et toute à sa déprime, elle n'écrivait plus à Narcissa et n'espérait plus de lettres de son père. Elle voulait juste retrouver l'école comme elle était avant.

* * *

Juin défila ainsi jusqu'à ce que les examens approchent. Tout le monde apprit pour la fermeture de Poudlard qui les attrista. Tiana pleura. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le château. Elle ne voulait pas que Regulus et Severus soient en danger dehors. Et puis c'était sa maison. Tout comme les jumelles. Ariana pour sa part décida qu'elle n'en partirait pas. Elle ne sortirait plus du bureau. Les examens elle s'en fichait. Elle les repasserait avec sa moitié. Elle n'attendait que ça. Rien d'autre ne la préoccupait même pas sa sécurité lorsque le soir elle allait seule dans les cachots pour retrouver Severus qui continuait la longue potion.

Un soir cependant, Ariana retrouva enfin un semblant de vie. Severus lui ouvrit la porte et lui montra une lettre. Elle la lut rapidement, cela venait de Chourave.

\- DEMAIN SOIR ! Hurla-t-elle avec joie. Ils vont tous revenir demain ! Oh mon dieu enfin ! Les mandragores sont prêtes !

Elle retint ses larmes et serra la lettre contre son cœur. Elle remarqua que Severus souriait en coin, heureux de revoir Théa sous peu.

\- La nouvelle a été annoncée pendant le repas. Tiana et Silver ont l'air heureux aussi, dit-il avec un regard en coin.

Ariana eut un sourire et approuva. Ca ferait du bien de les revoir aussi. Cela allait faire plus de trois semaines qu'elle s'isolait. Mais elle savait qu'ils la comprendraient.

\- Je vais pouvoir entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix... Dit-elle en regardant le chaudron bouillir. La serrer dans mes bras et sentir son cœur battre. La chaleur de ses bras... Ses petits rires amusés. Son indéfectible caractère de tête de mule vis-à-vis des reliques et de nos pères.

La blonde eut un rire nerveux et joyeux. Severus lui tendit alors une fiole.

\- Pour ça il va falloir finir la potion. On a du travail cette nuit. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à la terminer en bonne et due forme.

\- Oui ! Plus que jamais.

Ils se comprirent d'un regard et d'un demi-sourire et se mirent au travail. Ils s'acharnèrent toute la nuit et le lendemain on ne les vit pas au petit-déjeuner. Ils y étaient encore alors que Chourave commençait à couper les feuilles de mandragores enfin adultes.

Silver ne fut pas surpris de les voir absents. Il était soulagé que les pétrifiés reviennent enfin. Et surtout que la vérité soit révélée. Ils avaient forcément vu l'agresseur. Mais une part de lui était frustrée de ne pas avoir résolu l'affaire. Il y songeait tous les jours en échafaudant des plans. Il parvenait enfin à une conclusion mais il préférait la garder pour lui. Vu que maintenant tout allait s'arranger.

Tiana quant à elle avait retrouvé un petit sourire durant cette journée. Elle n'était pas tout à fait heureuse du fait que l'école allait fermer mais savoir que sa cousine serait de nouveau parmi eux la comblait de joie. Percy et elle s'étaient étreints d'un même geste en apprenant la nouvelle. C'est à ce moment qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient devenus des amis grâce à Théa. Adrian et Tiana avaient ensuite fait une danse de la victoire et Percy avait souri d'un air indulgent en les voyant faire.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva enfin, Severus, Ariana, Chourave et Minerva mettaient la touche finale à la potion. Ils la mirent au frais pour qu'elle repose une heure. C'était terminé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Minerva en profita pour prendre Ariana par l'épaule.

\- Je suis contente que vous teniez le choc, Ariana. Dans quelques heures vous pourrez revoir votre sœur jumelle. Et j'espère bien que vous viendrez aux examens. Vous avez toutes vos chances. Vous êtes très douées.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire maternel. Elle avait été triste de ne plus les voir en cours ces dernières semaines. Surtout avec l'air triste de Tiana et blasé de Silver.

\- Je vous le promets, sourit cette dernière.

Chourave en profita pour sortir du jus de citrouille et remplit des coupes qu'elle donna à tous pour les autres professeurs qui s'incrustèrent. Flitwick en profita pour s'occuper d'Ariana et lui parla du sortilège qu'elle avait raté. Elle le savait déjà grâce à sa sœur et Silver mais ne dit rien. Ils levèrent leur verre.

\- A Nous et à la résurrection de nos élèves.

\- A Ariane et Théa ! Déclara Ariana avec ferveur.

Severus lui répondit d'un petit coup de verre et tous burent avec plaisir. La menace s'éloignait de leur esprit.

Tous repartirent prévenir les élèves qui était au dîner. Ariana à leur suite. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur l'infirmière du château. Pomfresh était en panique, elle pleurait et hurlait.

\- MINERVA ! SEVERUS ! C'est une tragédie ! Ariane et Théa ! Elles ont disparu de l'infirmerie !

\- QUOI ? dirent le duo avec Ariana.

L'humeur retomba aussitôt.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de Chourave. Un nouveau message est inscrit sur le mur. Venez voir !

Elle les tira vers le deuxième étage avant de lire la nouvelle inscription.

 _" Leurs squelettes reposeront à jamais dans la chambre. "_

\- C'est pas vrai !

Minerva était atterrée, extenuée, perdue... Le coup de grâce arriva quand on lui signala la disparition de Ginny Weasley depuis la veille par le fantôme de leur maison.

\- Ils ont... Ils ont été amenés dans la chambre, bégaya-t-elle.

Severus devint livide il manqua de tomber et se raccrocha au mur. Sa fille était peut-être morte, ou elle allait l'être. Que penserait Lily de lui avec tout ça ? Il était le pire père au monde. Il avait perdu son seul trésor.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit Minerva prête à craquer. C'est trop...

\- Il faut faire une annonce, répliqua une voix d'homme dans leur dos. Que tous les élèves aillent en sécurité dans leur dortoir. Et que l'école soit évacuée dès demain matin. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous retournerons à nouveau ce château de fond en comble. Allons en parler dans la salle des professeurs.

Tous se retournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore qui tenait sa montre en or dans la main. Minerva approuva et rapidement elle se dépêcha de passer une annonce pour que tous retournent dans leurs dortoirs. Ariana se mit à pleurer et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Papa ! C'est horrible ! Sauve-la je t'en prie ! Sauve Ariane !

\- Je vais tout faire pour.

Il la serra fort contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne l'espérait car elle se crispa.

\- Va en sécurité chez les Serdaigle et restes-y.

Il eut du mal à la lâcher. Puis il la poussa à suivre Minerva tandis que Severus était déjà parti pour fouiller le château comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il devenait fou en répétant le nom de sa fille en boucle.

* * *

 _" Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait. "_

L'annonce retentit dans toute la grande salle. D'abord il y eut un silence puis des cris de panique. Les préfets organisèrent rapidement le regroupement de leur maison.

\- Une attaque ! Il y a encore eu une attaque ! Pitié, que ce ne soit pas Ariana ! Implora Tiana en larmes.

\- Alors que les potions sont enfin prêtes, grommela Silver avec un air noir.

Tous deux suivirent un Percy paniqué qui ne savait plus trop où il en était. C'est alors qu'Ariana déboula près de la porte et leur raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tiana fondit en larmes.

\- Ariane ! Thea !

La jumelle au Yang la prit contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait aussi. Est-ce qu'Ariane était déjà morte dans la chambre ? C'était injuste ! Pourquoi y avaient-elles été amenées ?

\- Il y a Ginny Weasley aussi. Je suis complètement perdue, on doit faire quelque chose ! Hurla Ariana, plus vivante que jamais.

\- Il faut... Il faut trouver la chambre des secrets et les sauver s'il en est encore temps ! Plus le temps passe plus... NON je ne l'accepterai pas.

Tiana se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua avec folie. Silver fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez. Pourquoi avoir emmené Ariane, Théa et Ginny ? Pourquoi pas les autres pétrifiés ?

Les filles se stoppèrent. Perdues.

\- Peut-être pour les ranimer, dit Ariana avec espoir. Le monstre a peut-être vu qu'Ariane était sang-pur et que Théa avait du bon sang en elle. Pour Ginny... peut-être que c'est parce qu'il s'est trompé à l'instant et qu'il a vu que c'était une sang-pur ?

Silver secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je pense que c'est pour nous attirer dans un piège. On veut nous conduire à la chambre. IL sait que Théa et Ariane sont importantes pour nous. Quant à Ginny... elle est importante pour Harry et Ron.

Tiana fit les yeux ronds.

\- Attends tu parles bien de...

\- Oui. V... Voldemort est ici. Et il veut qu'on le retrouve à nouveau.

Prononcer son nom lui fit froid dans le dos mais il se sentit fort de le faire. Ariana s'avança d'un pas alors que les élèves disparaissaient de leur sillage.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Réfléchissez une seconde. Ca fait des semaines que j'y pense. La conversation de Lucius et de mon père. Tout est devenu logique lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy père traîner ici. Ils veulent faire revivre Voldemort encore une fois. Il est donc forcément dans ce château à essayer de revivre par un procédé que je ne connais pas. Et qui d'autre que lui pourrait être un pur produit de Serpentard ? Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est un descendant ou tout du moins une personne la plus similaire possible aux pensées de Salazard. Il n'y a que lui qui est aussi extrême. Par ailleurs la chambre a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. Je suis sûr que ça correspond aux années d'étude du mage noir. Presque tout concorde. C'est lui l'Héritier. On cherchait sur les autres maisons pour rien. Aucun élève n'en aurait eu la capacité ni même le courage.

Ils furent seuls à présent hormis Percy qui resta planté derrière eux. Ils n'y firent pas attention et Tiana frappa dans ses mains.

\- C'est logique en effet ! On aurait dû prêter plus d'attention à cette conversation.

\- Oh il n'est jamais trop tard pour agir, dit Silver calme et confiant.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? S'alarma Ariana au bord de la syncope.

\- C'est ma nature, je n'y peux rien.

\- Ca nous est d'une grande aide, avoua son amie de Serpentard.

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis se reprit. Il cogita.

\- Tout doit avoir un lien avec ce livre dont parlait Lucius. Il a dû l'amener ici et le faire utiliser par Vol... Voldemort.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On cherche ce livre ? Dit Ariana dans les starting bloc.

\- Non c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà cherché de toute façon, je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect. On va devoir trouver la chambre. Et essayer de sauver nos amis du monstre et de Voldemort.

Il eut un air déterminé en serrant les poings. Il sauverait Ariane coûte que coûte. Alors qu'elle l'avait protégé l'année passée et soutenu sans cesse. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

\- Mais... Si les professeurs n'ont jamais réussi, nous n'y arriverons jamais non plus, dit Tiana défaitiste. Sans parler qu'on va encore avoir de graves ennuis.

Elle pensa à la souffrance qu'elle infligerait à Regulus et Severus. Sans parler de la peine qu'Ariana ferait à son père et à Minerva.

\- Est-ce si grave que ça si on sauve Théa et Ariane ? Commenta Silver. J'ai déjà déçu mes parents un paquet de fois et ils m'aiment toujours. Le plus important ce n'est pas les adultes mais ceux qui sont en danger.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Ariana avec ferveur. Je sauverai ma sœur quoi qu'il m'en coute. Même si Albus me déteste, ce qui, pour ma part, me passe bien par dessus la tête. Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, même infime, alors on doit le tenter.

\- BIEN DIT ! Hurla Tiana, remise à neuf.

Silver sourit en biais.

\- Et puis les adultes n'ont pas toutes les informations. Nous on a la conversation de Lucius et de mon père ainsi que la localisation de Shadow. On peut y arriver à leur détriment.

Les filles approuvèrent.

\- Attendez ! Vous allez dans la chambre ?!

Percy s'interposa entre eux. Le trio se rendit compte enfin de sa présence et hurlèrent.

\- AH c'est pas le moment, monsieur le Préfet ! Hurla Tiana rouge de colère.

Elle prit ses amis par le bras et les tira pour ne pas que Percy les empêche d'aller vers le danger, ce qu'il faisait toujours.

\- Hé ! MAIS ATTENDEZ ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Percy à leur suite.

\- Cherchons Shadow, répliqua Silver. Cherchons le point lumineux !

Tous se mirent à courir à travers le château. Ils croisèrent des professeurs qui ne purent les arrêter car ils se faufilaient dans les passages. Voir Percy leur courir après était encore plus délicat. Dans d'autres situations, ils en auraient ri. Chourave alla prévenir Albus mais celui-ci, étrangement, laissa faire.

\- J'ai confiance en eux. S'ils ont une piste, laissons-les.

\- Mais...

\- Ils sont jeunes mais je leur fais confiance, c'est ce que j'ai décidé l'année passée.

Il serra les poings et regarda sa montre. " _En danger_ " Tous étaient au rouge mais au moins il avait la localisation d'Ariana. Il la suivrait dès qu'il y verrait une piste. Ca le conduirait sûrement à Voldemort.

\- Purée il tient la distance pour un élève qui ne fait jamais de sport, beugla Tiana à bout de souffle.

Percy hurlait de tout son cœur. Silver accéléra le pas en tirant sur les filles et ils le semèrent dans les étages toujours en appelant Shadow. Percy était au bord de l'apoplexie mais continua de les chercher en panique. Le trio prit alors cinq minutes pour respirer. Shadow apparut peu après à la sortie d'un tuyau.

\- Il nous a entendus ! S'exclama Ariana.

\- Ah mon ami !

Silver se précipita sur lui et l'animal s'enroula autour de son cou. Il était fébrile et siffla à plusieurs reprises.

\- Shadow écoute-moi ! Tu dois me conduire dans la Chambre des secrets ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Je sais que tu me comprends. Amène-moi auprès d'Ariane !

Ni une ni deux le serpent descendit et retourna dans son tuyau.

\- NON SHADOW ! On ne peut pas te suivre ! Il nous faut une autre route !

Le Serpent revint au bout d'une minute. Il ne comprenait pas et les incitait à le suivre. Silver lui montra alors que seule sa main entrait dedans. Il sembla comprendre. Persiflant il sortit du tuyau et chercha une autre entrée. A chaque fois Silver et les filles ne pouvaient y entrer. Il regardait le point lumineux du sortilège de localisation partir puis revenir. Le serpent sembla fort contrarié. Il avait beau prendre tous les passages qu'il utilisait depuis le début de l'année aucun n'allait et il le comprenait parfaitement.

\- C'est fichu, dit Tiana tremblante. L'entrée ne peut-être ouverte que par L'héritier de Serpentard... Voldemort l'a ouverte et fermée. Il n'y a que lui qui peut l'ouvrir.

\- ... Mais oui !

Silver se pencha sur Shadow.

\- Toi qui as tout suivi. Comment un humain peut se rendre dans la chambre ? Quelqu'un a bien dû l'ouvrir devant toi ?! Un humain ! Entrée ! Chambre !

Il montra les trois amis et fit non de la tête en désignant le serpent. Puis il mima une ouverture assez large et pointa la direction du lac noir. Il refit ces gestes plusieurs fois pour que Shadow comprenne bien. Il n'avait pas le don de parler au serpent mais il semblait réussir à se faire comprendre. Après quinze minutes de dur labeur Shadow fila droit devant lui. Percy arriva au même moment et les regarda passer. Il n'en pouvait plus mais reprit sa course.

Shadow les amena aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il désigna alors les robinets.

\- On ne peut pas passer par les robinets... implora Ariana à bout.

Silver se mordit la lèvre, il n'y avait donc aucune entrée pour une personne de taille humaine ?

\- Shadow je t'en prie, une entrée pour de grandes personnes... On ne peut pas te suivre dans un tuyau...

Silver regarda son serpent lui siffler méchamment dessus. Il ne comprit pas. Le trio regarda alors l'animal se lever. Il l'avait vue faire. Oui il avait vu faire Ginny et parler. Il dit « Ouvre-toi, » dans la langue des serpents. Alors un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre. Silver prit les filles contre lui et l'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Comment il... ? Demanda Ariana perplexe.

Silver cogita.

\- Serpentard... L'héritier... Salazard... LE FOURCHELANGUE !

\- Hein ?!

\- On a accusé Harry de parler Fourchelangue vous vous souvenez. La langue des Serpents ! Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le langage de Shadow !

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne peut ouvrir la seule entrée disponible ! Parce qu'il faut parler le serpent, dit Tiana surprise. C'est... C'est Harry L'Héritier ?! C'est le seul à le parler ! Mais... non impossible. Pas avec Hermione et Ginny.

\- Voldemort parle Fourchelangue, dit Silver de but en blanc. Mes parents me l'ont déjà dit.

\- Alors tout concorde, termina Ariana. Voldemort a réussi à infiltrer le château avec l'aide d'un cahier et il a ouvert à nouveau la chambre. Ce qui, sûrement, lui permettrait de revenir à la vie tout en se débarrassant de la vermine.

Silver approuva de même que Tiana. Tous trois contemplèrent le trou béant qui était apparu. Silver en profita pour remercier son ami qui se pavanait comme un paon. Mais l'animal semblait nerveux et il sauta à l'intérieur en se laissant glisser. Il allait rejoindre Ariane. Celle qu'il voulait protéger pour son maitre adoré. Son maitre qui avait été le chercher alors qu'il souffrait à l'animalerie magique. Alors que personne ne voulait de lui car il avait des yeux terrifiants et une aura de magie noire. Shadow n'y pouvait rien il était né ainsi, dans une famille de mangemorts qui à l'époque avait fini en prison. Petit il avait vu sa mère se faire tuer et il a fini à l'animalerie. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait personne n'en voulait. Personne sauf Silver. Il lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A lui et ses amis.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut sauter, dit Tiana avec courage.

Percy ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il était rouge et couvert de sueur. Il lui était impossible de respirer correctement et il souffrait le martyr.

\- A... Attendez...

\- VITE ! Hurla Ariana.

\- Pas...sans moi !

La blonde prit leurs mains et allait sauter mais Tiana la retint.

\- Attends. Percy... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- PAS SANS MOI !

Les trois deuxième année le regardèrent sans comprendre. Percy s'écroula au sol, au bord des vomissements. Mais il regarda Tiana, Ariana et Silver avec imploration.

\- Je viens aussi dans la chambre ! Beugla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Je... Je dois sauver Théa !

Il avait les yeux exorbités et larmoyants. Ce n'était guère lui cette attitude si humble et suppliante.

\- Tu veux venir sauver les filles avec nous ? Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu es Préfet et que Pénélope...

\- JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE DE TOUT CA ! Théa... Elle est plus importante. Je ne le réalise que maintenant que je vais la perdre. Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi bête ? Et Ginny ! Comment ça a pu arriver !

Tiana se dirigea vers lui et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

\- Un peu de renfort sera toujours le bienvenu. Allons sauver Théa et ta petite sœur.

\- J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas oubliés, dit George accoudé à la porte.

\- FRED ! GEORGE !

Ils furent tous surprit.

\- Ron a disparu du dortoir, commenta Fred. Et on a vu Percy courir ici comme un dératé. Si vous allez dans la chambre alors nous aussi. On sauvera notre petite sœur et les autres !

Chacun se mit à sourire. Tiana et Ariana eurent un air profond de gratitude. Puis les deux se fixèrent.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-nous !

D'un clin d'œil Tiana et Ariana sautèrent dans le trou en hurlant. Les Weasley furent surpris et impressionnés d'un tel courage. C'était un trou sans fond. Silver approuva et les suivit. Ils en firent alors de même bien que Percy eut la peur de sa vie. L'entrée se referma derrière eux automatiquement. Ils se jetaient sciemment dans la gueule du loup. Sans savoir que peu après eux Harry arriverait avec Ron puis Lockhart et que encore après Dumbledore serait dans les toilettes à attendre leur retour avec les professeurs. Ayant impossibilité d'entrer de lui-même. Mais Albus avait quand même un plan en tête et fonça dans son bureau.

* * *

Les enfants hurlèrent hormis les jumeaux qui trouvèrent la descente amusante. A l'arrivée Tiana vola au beau milieu de la pièce et tomba sur le dos. Ariana lui tomba dessus dans un cri de douleur. Silver se laissa glisser et se rattrapa sur ses mains juste à temps pour laisser la place aux jumeaux qui tombèrent sur les fesses. Percy s'étala de tout son long en dernier. Il plissa le nez.

\- Ah ça pue ici ! C'est les égouts ?

Il remit ses lunettes en place et regarda les squelettes d'animaux morts. Il en eut un hurlement de fille qui fit rire les jumeaux.

\- Allons monsieur le Préfet, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur !

\- Quel courage, c'est incroyable.

Les deuxième année rirent alors qu'ils s'époussetaient avec plus de dignité.

\- En tout cas on a vu une sacrée tripotée de tuyaux au passage, dit Silver en sortant sa baguette. Je comprends comment Shadow atteignait cet endroit. On est dans les combles du château on dirait. Même pire sous la terre ferme.

Shadow les attendait dans un tuyau en sifflant. Tout le monde sortit sa baguette avec précaution.

\- Ta baguette, on dirait un os, fit soudainement remarquer Fred.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air avec les cadavres sous nos pieds.

\- Tiens, j'avais jamais fait attention, commenta Ariana.

Silver rougit un peu.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard... En tout cas, attention, le monstre peut être partout.

\- Oh, oh, on se fait commander par un deuxième année, sourit George.

\- Enfin surtout par un Bright, un petit chef en devenir.

Ils rirent et Percy leur donna une claque derrière la nuque.

\- HEY ! On est ici pour sauver notre sœur et peut-être même notre frère ! Sans parler de Théa et d'Ariane ! Alors un peu de concentration.

\- OUI CHEF.

\- BIEN CHEF.

Il soupira en les voyant faire le garde à vous. Mais leur bonne humeur comblèrent Tiana et Ariana de joie. Elles se sentaient soudainement plus confiantes et plus fortes.

\- Finissons-en avec tout ça, dit Ariana avec un air vaguement familier à Albus. Je vais chercher ma sœur et arrêter le coupable. En avant.

Elle entra dans le tuyau à la suite de Silver. Tiana approuva mais sentait sa main trembler. George le remarqua et lui prit la main de libre avec un sourire. Elle le remercia. Fred en eut un petit gloussement.

\- Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, main dans la main. Il faut prendre une photo.

\- Silence, insista Percy avec colère.

\- Pardon, pardon.

Il rit de plus belle en essayant de se contenir. George roula des yeux et Percy tendit sa baguette de tous les côtés. Il ne cessait de penser à Théa. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Si seulement il le pouvait...

La petite troupe traversa un dédale de tuyaux grâce à leur guide Shadow. Silver serrait fortement sa baguette en premier bout de la file. Il pensait à Ariane et se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il la voyait morte. Et s'ils revoyaient Voldemort, que ferait-il ? Seraient-ils tous assez forts ? Il en doutait, à moins qu'il soit affaibli lui même. Dans un embranchement la troupe tomba nez-à-nez avec la peau du Basilic. Tiana hoqueta de frayeur retenue par George qui pressa sa main.

\- C'est... une mue ? Demanda-t-elle.

Percy l'analysa.

\- On dirait bien mais si c'est vrai, cet animal doit faire des dizaines de mètres de long...

\- C'est la peau du monstre, commenta Ariana avec colère.

\- Je comprends tout maintenant, dit Silver avec un sourire triomphal. Voilà pourquoi Shadow a tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Il a senti le réveil de l'autre gros Serpent, du monstre. Et il pouvait même lui parler.

\- L'héritier de Serpentard, un serpent. C'est simple et logique, dit Fred.

\- Tellement qu'on y a pas pensé, enchaîna son jumeau.

Tiana approuva et alla toucher la peau de serpent avec son amie. Elle était froide et rugueuse. Cela leur fit froid dans le dos.

\- On continue ! Insista Silver impatient et imperturbable.

Shadow sifflait avec violence et le blanc le suivit. La troupe se remit en route, toujours les baguettes tendues, écoutant le moindre bruit. Lorsque Fred buta dans un caillou, Percy hurla et jeta un sortilège de stupefixion qui ricocha sur le mur. Silver dut sauter en avant pour l'éviter. Il se releva un peu confus. Tout le monde se tourna vers Percy qui s'excusait du regard. Les jumeaux, Tiana et Ariana rirent un peu, bien que ce fut nerveux.

\- Essayons d'être plus concentrés et moins sur les nerfs, dit Silver qui grommelait.

Percy se fit tout petit mais sursautait souvent. Il n'était pas le plus courageux de la famille et n'aimait pas vraiment l'aventure. Mais pour sa famille et pour Théa... Il soulèverait des montagnes.

Les amis des trois maisons marchèrent un moment avant de se retrouver devant une impasse. C'était un mur avec deux gros serpents en son centre. Sertis d'émeraudes à la place des yeux. Ils se stoppèrent et à nouveau Shadow parla dans sa langue. Les deux serpents s'animèrent et ouvrirent un trou béant dans le mur. Ils avaient enfin atteint la chambre des secrets. Tous les élèves déglutirent. Puis un à un ils y pénétrèrent. C'était une grande salle faiblement éclairée entourée de serpents en pierre. Au fond se trouvait la statue de Salazar Serpentard, la bouche close. Une mare se trouvait à ses pieds ainsi que de nombreuses traces d'eau.

Là tout au fond ils virent des corps gris inanimés et une jeune rousse livide.

\- GINNY ! Dirent les Weasley.

Fred et George se précipitèrent vers elle. Percy et Tiana en profitèrent pour aller voir Théa. Elle était toujours pétrifiée. Tout comme Ariane qui fut rejointe par sa jumelle et son meilleur ami.

\- Ariane... Dit sa moitié. Je suis là, je te protégerai.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Silver en caressant la peau de pierre. Nous allons te sortir de là.

Les six sorciers soulevèrent leurs camarades.

\- Accio baguettes !

Perplexes, les têtes se tournèrent vers un beau jeune homme, jeune et fringuant qui attrapa les baguettes laissées à l'abandon dans les poches.

\- Mince ! Un moment d'inattention, grommela Silver entre ses dents.

\- Rendez-nous nos baguettes ! Menaça Percy qui soulevait Théa sur son dos avec l'aide de Tiana derrière.

\- Je ne crois pas non, sourit le jeune homme en tendant celle de Silver. Repulso !

Les enfants volèrent en arrière et Ginny s'effondra plus loin avec les pétrifiées.

\- Il y a plus d'invités que prévu. Je ne voulais m'entretenir qu'avec les filles et leur ami.

Il roula la baguette en os en la contemplant.

\- Très jolie baguette celle-ci est puissante. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère des Bright à ce que j'ai entendu de Ginny.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Balança Percy naïvement.

\- Moi ? Rien de plus que Tom Jedusor.

\- Vous êtes l'héritier de Serpentard ? Demanda Fred.

\- Exactement je suis de la lignée même de Salazar.

\- Mais cela ne vous concerne pas, votre sœur va mourir de toute façon. Et moi, je vais revenir au pouvoir. Stupefix !

Les Weasley évitèrent les rafales de Stupefix pendant un temps mais Fred se raidit tout comme Percy qui se blottit contre Théa. George protégea les filles et tomba droit sur son nez. Tiana le retint juste à temps. Silver et Ariana s'avancèrent avec menace.

\- Ca suffit ! C'est à nous que vous vouliez parlez non ?! Alors parlez ! Dit la blonde en colère.

\- J'attends encore un invité à vrai dire, il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Voldemort. Vous êtes le jeune Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Silver le regard perçant.

\- Perspicace ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui mon petit bonhomme. Je voulais justement t'enrôler à mon retour avec tes parents. J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien. Ginny m'a tout raconté sur le futur. Il en va de même pour les Dumbledore et les Black. Les filles de ce vieux fou à ma portée.

Il souriait avec un brin de folie et de charme.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous rejoindre ? Vous nous aviez déjà demandé ça l'année passé et la réponse n'a pas changé. On vous combattra.

\- Hum, dommage, je vais devoir tuer Ariane alors. Bombarnum !

Un sortilège blanc passa devant le duo et explosa juste devant la jeunette.

\- ARIANE !

\- A un centimètre près elle était pulvérisée, sourit Jedusor.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, dit Silver. Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Beugla Tiana qui rejoignit Ariane en la protégeant.

\- Voilà, je savais que tu comprendrais, petit Bright.

Les filles virent Jedusor s'approcher alors que lui se courbait.

\- Ma famille et moi-même sommes nés pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Et je serais ravi de servir mon maître adoré.

Les filles et les Weasley étaient horrifiés. Jedusor posa une main sur la tête du blanc.

\- Tu vas m'aider Silver. Il faut que tu me prépares le terrain pour Harry Potter. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Bien.

Silver se releva puis sauta sur Tom qui sursauta de surprise. Silver reprit sa baguette et arracha les autres d'un Accio. Jedusor resta surpris puis fort contrarié.

\- Je vais devoir vous tuer si vous résistez, tu le sais ça ?

\- On ne se laissera pas faire ! Hurla Ariana.

Il frémit de la lèvre.

\- Ce soir sera l'heure de mon retour. Ginny m'a offert sa vie, plus rien ne peut me barrer la route ! C'est trop tard ! Et pour vous aussi ! Soit vous me rejoignez soit vous mourrez.

\- Jamais ! Dirent le trio en cœur.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_!

Un bruit résonna dans la chambre. Soudain la bouche de la statue de Salazar s'ouvrit en grand. Puis une masse en sortit avant de tomber dans l'eau.

\- LE... LE SERPENT ! Hurla Tiana.

Aussitôt, le trio se reforma, dos-à-dos. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, c'est alors que Shadow se positionna devant Silver. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire...

Le monstre arrivait, ils allaient le regarder quand l'argenté s'écria.

\- FERMEZ LES YEUX ! NE LE REGARDEZ PAS !

Aussitôt, les filles l'écoutèrent et l'animal les regarda sans pouvoir capter leur regard.

\- Décidément tu fais honneur à ton intelligence Silver, frémit Jedusor. Le Basilic peut tuer d'un simple regard. Même si par malchance il n'a réussi qu'à pétrifier les autres qui ne l'ont pas regardé directement.

Silver serra les poings avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol avec les filles. Jedusor utilisa un sortilège d'entrave sans baguette et les bâillonna. Harry arrivait. Il fit rentrer le monstre puis attendit la suite. Le jeune garçon se précipita sur Ginny bien en évidence avec le livre puis remarqua le carnage. La confrontation entre lui et Voldemort se déroula avec ardeur. Puis le Basilic revint et Harry dut se battre contre lui. Aussitôt Fumseck vint à leur rencontre avec le choixpeau et ainsi Harry termina le Serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Puis il détruisit le journal avec le crochet et enfin, la troupe reprit vie, les sortilèges avaient pris fin avec la défaite d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

\- Un souvenir, susurra Silver avec effroi. Dire que ce n'était qu'un souvenir de Voldemort.

\- Et qu'on a rien pu faire.., répliqua Tiana avec mépris.

\- Sans Harry nous étions perdus, dit Ariana.

\- Je pense qu'on l'aura quand même aidé, dit Percy en se relevant. Fumseck est venu parce que vous étiez en danger de mort. Ca j'en suis sûr.

Ariana sourit et regarda sa sœur pétrifiée. Le choixpeau devait être un présent de leur père pour la bataille. Il était rusé.

Fumseck se posa sur le bras tendu d'Ariana. Elle le caressa.

\- Mon tendre protecteur, merci de toujours veiller sur nous.

L'animal chanta et retrouva Harry pour l'aider. Aussitôt Ariana prit sa sœur avec l'aide Silver. Le duo n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie. Mais au moins, avec Harry, ils avaient sauvé leurs amis. Une fois Harry guéri et le retour de Ginny, tous reprirent la route en sens inverse. Percy et Tiana tenaient Théa tandis que les jumeaux portaient Ginny qui pleurait sans arrêt. Au moins avaient-ils tous appris ce qui se tramait dans le château depuis le début de l'année. Silver en profita pour glisser un mot à Harry sur l'auteur du problème en révélant l'identité de Lucius qui avait tout fomenté. Harry le remercia sincèrement.

\- Tu es vraiment différent que ce je croyais, merci Silver. Vous et vos amis êtes des alliés très précieux.

\- C'est un plaisir Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis retournèrent dans les toilettes avec l'aide de Fumseck.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de revenir que Molly Weasley, ayant été prévenue, fondit en larmes et sauta sur ses enfants en les étouffant. Severus arriva avec une potion qu'il donna à Théa. Albus en fit de même avec Ariane sous le regard larmoyant de Minerva. Aussitôt les pétrifiés revinrent à la vie. Ariana pleura et la serra si fort que sa sœur crut mourir une seconde fois.

\- C'est un serpent le monstre ! JE L'AI VU !

\- Oui on sait, sanglota sa moitié. C'est fini maintenant, tout est fini !

Albus ne montra pas son visage mais enserra ses deux filles. Silver sourit et il fut invité dans le câlin. Il déglutit puis vint à son tour et serra Ariane contre lui.

\- Je suis si content de te revoir Ariane.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec amour. Elle rougit soudainement et les serra tous contre elle.

\- Et Lisa ?!

\- Elle va bien, elle attend à l'infirmerie.

Ariane en fut heureuse. Sa sœur lui parla par la pensée en lui disant qu'elle lui expliquerait tout dès ce soir. Elles se firent un clin d'œil et Silver eut du mal à la lâcher.

Tiana fonça sur sa cousine et la serra contre elle quand elle revint à elle. Elle partit en torrent de larmes sous l'air éberlué de Théa. Severus en fit de même avec plus de retenue bien qu'il ne put cacher ses larmes. Les autres partirent pour les laisser tranquille hormis ceux qui avaient été dans la chambre. George fit un clin d'œil à Tiana qui lui fit un sourire lumineux et magnifique. Il eut un frisson tant il était beau.

\- Dieu merci Théa, tu es revenue, dit son père.

\- Papa... ? Le monstre, il...

\- Il est mort.

\- Et Pénélope, elle va bien ?

Il fut surpris de même que Percy. Le rouquin se posta devant elle et lui prit la main.

\- Très bien ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ça va ?

Elle approuva de la tête un peu étonnée. Il la tira vers lui sous le regard furieux de son père qui se releva et toussa pour cacher ses propres larmes. Il laissa Théa avec Percy et Tiana avant de rejoindre Ariana. Elle regardait sa sœur se faire agripper par Silver, Albus et Minerva à tour de rôle Elle en lâcha une larme.

\- Ariana.

Elle se retourna en sursaut.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, sans toi et les autres, ma fille serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je te remercie.

\- C'est normal ! J'aurais tout fait pour les sauver.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Miss tête de mule.

Elle rit et il constata qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps à cause de la potion. Il la tira vers lui et doucement elle se laissa faire en s'agrippant.

\- Merci, professeur.

Il ferma les yeux comme signe d'approbation et l'aida à marcher.

\- Allez, tous à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah ça on aura beaucoup de chose à se raconter avec Théa et Ariane.

Il sourit et le troupeau se rendit à l'infirmerie pour leurs soins. Ils étaient enfin calmes et purent se reposer de tout leur soûl. Ca avait été une soirée et une année bien compliquées pour eux. Mais qui, inexorablement, les avaient tous encore plus rapprochés.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous de notre version de la chambre des secrets ? ^^**


	35. Vacances méritées

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Vacances méritées**

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Albus dut mettre fin à leurs retrouvailles émotives pour que la vérité soit rétablie. Il interrogea Ginny Weasley avec le plus grand des sérieux, intimant d'un regard aux autres sorciers de ne pas l'interrompre. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent qu'elle avait trouvé un journal dans son chaudron après leurs courses au Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne s'en était pas méfiée et y avait déversé tous ses sentiments. Seulement, elle avait eu des blancs, au moment des pétrifications, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle se trouvait. Puis le journal avait pris vie et l'avait emmenée dans la chambre après lui avoir fait chercher les corps pétrifiés d'Ariane et Théa.

A partir de là, Albus laissa sortir les parents Weasley avec Ginny. Il retint néanmoins Percy, Ron et les jumeaux et invita toute la troupe qui avait fait l'escapade dans la chambre des secrets à s'installer en face de lui.

\- Vous avez tous les huit fait preuve d'un grand courage cette nuit.

\- On n'est pas allés très loin, déplora Percy.

\- Tu as montré que tu étais digne du statut de préfet. Peu auraient couru après la troupe. Tu nous as prouvés que même les Serpentard les plus ambitieux peuvent être plus que courageux.

Les oreilles de Percy rougirent furieusement alors que George se moquait de lui à voix haute :

\- Si on oublie son cri de fille !

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois mêlés à quelque chose de si sérieux vous deux, je dois avouer avoir été plus que surpris.

\- On ne pouvait laisser Percy briller à notre place, marmonna Fred.

\- Puis on voulait aider les Serpendaigle. Et notre sœur se trouvait dans la chambre, compléta George.

\- Quant à vous autres, je crois que depuis l'année dernière je commence à avoir l'habitude de vous voir mêlés à tout.

Harry, Ron et les Serpendaigle échangèrent des regards complices. Tiana se fit la réflexion que les yeux émeraude de Potter avaient la même intensité que ceux de Théa. Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Malgré tous les interdits que vous avez enfreints je ne peux que me montrer fier de vous. Je vous accorde à tous les huit deux cents points chacun et une récompense spéciale pour services rendus à l'école.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction avant de se rendre compte que Gryffondor récoltait huit cents points d'un coup.

\- Désolé, Tiana, on va encore te souffler la coupe cette année ! S'exclama George en pressant son épaule.

La rousse fit mine de bouder et Fred ricana et échangea un regard entendu avec le directeur quand George lui assura que sans ces points reçus Serpentard aurait probablement gagné. Le directeur prit un Harry plein de doutes à part en dehors de l'infirmerie afin de lui parler en privé.

Percy avait du mal à lâcher Théa mais le fit pour retrouver ses parents et sa sœur. Les jumeaux et Ron en firent de même et Tiana reprit sa cousine dans ses bras. Ariana et Ariane firent la même chose.

\- Mais alors… L'école ne va pas fermer ! S'exclama Tiana avec joie.

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer dans une danse de la victoire. Pomfresh voulut les réprimander mais céda en les voyant si joyeuses. Le château n'avait eu que peu de raison de fêter quelque chose ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas le cœur à les rabrouer.

Regulus entra dans l'infirmerie et fonça serrer ses deux nièces contre lui avec émotion ainsi que les jumelles pour lesquelles il s'était grandement inquiété. Il souriait d'un air plus que satisfait et Severus lui demanda avec curiosité ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

\- Disons qu'assister au fait que Lucius perde un elfe de maison a embelli ma journée. Le jeune Potter a manœuvré de main de maître. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi défait. Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de Severus, il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Comme si je m'inquiétais pour lui ! Renifla-t-il en toute mauvaise foi en serrant sa fille contre lui pour se donner contenance.

Albus entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie pour leur amener un festin. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout.

\- Mais si V… Voldemort n'était là que sous forme de souvenir… Où est-il en réalité ? Demanda Silver.

Severus, Regulus et Albus furent impressionnés de l'entendre prononcer son nom et Silver se sentit gêné de leurs regards.

\- Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup enquêté -et tes parents aussi- et il n'est pas en Ecosse. D'après mes recherches, il se trouve en Albanie. Mais où exactement, je ne saurais le dire.

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de quitter le territoire. Grommela Silver. Mais au fait, les examens ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

\- Je crains de ne vous faire faire une syncope à Miss Granger et toi, mais j'ai décidé de les annuler. Vous êtes officiellement tous en vacances.

Silver soupira d'un air déçu tandis que les filles criaient leur joie avant de se calmer sous l'air réprobateur de Pomfresh. Ils mangèrent puis restèrent à l'infirmerie pour se reposer.

Toute la nuit ils purent ainsi parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la pétrification de Théa et Ariane. Les jumelles partirent ainsi dans une longue conversation pleine de sentiments entres elles. Entre larmes et joie elles ne s'arrêtaient plus de parler et Silver les écouta avec un délice sans précédent. Il écoutait également Tiana parler longuement à Théa de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et de ce que Percy avait courageusement fait pour elle.

Le lendemain, l'infirmière tint à les ausculter une dernière fois avant de les autoriser à assister au banquet. Percy fit signe au groupe ne pas l'attendre. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir une discussion importante avec Pénélope. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps. Le groupe étant trop curieux pour l'écouter, ils se cachèrent derrière un paravent pour écouter. Théa avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors que Tiana et les jumelles lui souriaient.

\- Tiens, je te vois enfin Percy, l'accueillit Pénélope d'une voix lasse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais vos pétrifications m'ont fait me rendre compte que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je suppose que j'aurais dû le voir venir dès la Saint Valentin quand tu as oublié notre rendez-vous pour passer du temps avec elle.

Théa fut soulagée de ne pas entendre de mépris pour elle dans la voix de la Préfète de Serdaigle.

\- J'ai été bête et aveugle trop longtemps. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que ça n'impactera pas notre travail ensemble.

\- Bien sûr que non, Percy.

Comme Percy semblait sur le point de laisser Pénélope, le groupe sortit de l'infirmerie et courut comme des dératés pour s'en éloigner. Ce n'est qu'arrivés près de la Grande Salle qu'ils se rendirent compte que Théa ne les avait pas suivis.

\- Je sens qu'il y aura un jour du Rogue dans la famille, plaisanta Fred alors qu'ils poussaient les portes et rejoignaient leurs tables respectives.

Percy sembla surpris de voir Théa qui attendait dans le couloir.

\- Tu… Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec gêne.

\- En fait je suis restée écouter. Ca me concernait alors…

Théa lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Merci d'être venu me sauver avec les autres !

Percy sourit.

\- Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Un Préfet est fait pour protéger les élèves que ce soit de sa maison ou non.

Théa ne répondit rien et le relâcha. Sans même se parler, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle en se tenant la main. Severus jeta un regard noir au Préfet, mais celui-ci l'ignora bien qu'ils déclenchèrent certains murmures. Murmures qui s'amplifièrent quand Pénélope entra dans la salle avec les yeux un peu rouges. Théa s'en voulut un peu mais refusa de lâcher la main de Percy.

Pénélope resta dans ainsi dans son coin malgré la joie des autres de retrouver leurs camarades en vie. Une grande euphorie émergea des deuxième année, filles et garçons confondus à la table des aigles. Lisa fondit en larmes de voir enfin Ariane et la remercia pour son aide précieuse. Le duo ne se lâcha pas de la soirée à parler du Basilic et de la frayeur qu'elles avaient eu. Un peu plus et elles auraient très bien pu mourir. Une chance qu'elles aient eu trop peur pour le regarder en face. Ariana eut bien du mal à partager sa sœur et la colla comme une sangsue à son bras. Padma Patil et sa sœur Parvati qui décida de s'incruster rirent. Les duos de jumelles passèrent un long moment à parler de ce qu'elles ressentaient si une devait disparaitre et perdre sa moitié. Cela fit froid dans le dos des filles Patil à imaginer. Mandy porta un toast aux retrouvailles et la fête battit son plein.

La victoire des Gryffondor fut acclamée par les autres maisons. Tiana ne put s'empêcher de bouder légèrement et de soupirer avec défaitisme. Les jumelles n'aimaient également pas avoir aussi durement acquis des points pour rien durant l'année.

\- On les aura l'année prochaine ! S'exclama Drago. Pas question de les laisser tout le temps gagner !

Revigorée, Tiana lança un regard vengeur aux rouges et ors. Ceux-ci faisaient la fête à qui mieux mieux et elle profita à son tour du repas que les elfes leur avaient préparé.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves de Poudlard furent bien tristes de quitter le château alors qu'il se mettait seulement à revivre. D'un autre côté, ils avaient bien envie de revoir leurs parents rapidement après cette année difficile. Silver serra ses amies contre lui, triste de devoir retrouver ses parents. Heureusement qu'ils n'apprendraient pas qu'il s'était opposé à Voldemort… Ils l'auraient puni à la hauteur de l'acte infâme qu'il avait commis. Il évita d'y songer. Sous le coup de la colère ils seraient bien capables de lui infliger le Doloris... Mais dans tous les cas Silver était tranquille. Lucius n'avait pas appris pour eux et même si Voldemort revenait, il ne se souviendrait pas de cette rencontre car ce n'était pas le vrai lui qui était là-bas.

L'argenté serra Ariane un peu plus fort que les autres lors du départ et elle le lui rendit en rougissant. Lisa, Padma, Parvati et Mandy en profitèrent pour saluer les jumelles avec chaleur avant de monter dans le train, Lisa ayant du mal à partir. Fred et George ne purent résister et saluèrent les Serpendaigle en mimant une révérence. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire. Plus loin, Percy embrassait Théa sur la joue en ayant du mal à lui lâcher la main.

\- Autant laisser passer l'été, dit la jeune fille avec maturité. Je sais que ça va être compliqué après l'année prochaine.

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Et de toute façon, Adrian veillera sur toi quand j'aurai passé mes ASPICS !

Le garçon bomba le torse d'un air fier avant d'éclater de rire, suivi des deux autres.

Severus observait cet échange de loin et n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas que Théa soit proche d'un garçon mais il savait qu'elle aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur bien pire que Percy Weasley, qui restait le meilleur élément de sa maison, toutes années confondues. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son trésor grandir si vite. Trop vite.

Les quatre filles vinrent vers eux une fois que tous les élèves furent partis. Théa réclama que Regulus et Severus l'aident à rattraper son retard accumulé et les filles passèrent le reste de la journée à faire leurs devoirs. Regulus et Severus furent fiers et sourirent en imaginant leur tête face à la surprise qu'ils leur réservaient.

Ariana ne cessait de parler du filtre de mandragore qu'elle avait été fière de préparer avec Rogue. Ariane lui sourit avec tendresse et reconnaissance. Bien qu'elle n'arrivât toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait passer autant de temps avec Rogue en le supportant. Tiana et Théa ne cessaient de parler de Percy bien que Théa n'eût pas grand-chose à raconter : à part se tenir la main et une bise sur la joue, il ne s'était rien passé.

Albus frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

\- Après cette année fort triste, Regulus, Severus et moi-même avons décidé que nous ne passerions pas les vacances au château.

Les filles semblèrent un peu déçues : elles avaient eu pour objectif de découvrir d'autres passages secrets.

\- Nous irons à South Dorset, qui se trouve en Angleterre. C'est une plage qui vous plaira, je pense.

\- On va sortir du château ? S'excita Théa.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on sera en sécurité ? Demanda Tiana avec un air craintif vers ses oncles.

Ceux-ci auraient ri du comble que ce soit elle qui parle de sécurité alors qu'elle avait horreur de cette excuse. La preuve qu'elle avait grandi et mûri par rapport à l'année passée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai veillé. Aucun mage noir ne nous embêtera pendant nos vacances. Vous préparerez vos valises après manger.

Autant dire que l'excitation était à son comble tandis qu'elles emballaient leurs affaires. En vacances à la plage ! C'était du jamais vu pour elles ! Que ce soit du trio qui avait grandi ensemble ou Théa ! Celle-ci souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant sortir du château. Chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'il était temps de faire les courses pour la rentrée. Autant dire qu'elle se réjouissait au maximum de cette perspective. Traînant leurs valises et leurs animaux, elles se rejoignirent au hall d'entrée.

\- On a bien fait d'apprendre à nager l'été dernier ! S'exclama Ariane en sautillant.

Sa jumelle approuva, Tiana avait un sourire radieux et Théa trépignait. Les minutes leur semblèrent longues tandis qu'enfin leurs accompagnateurs arrivaient. Minerva et Flitwick leur lancèrent plein de recommandations qui firent attendre les filles plus longtemps. Le Professeur de métamorphose jeta un regard maternel aux quatre étudiantes qui grandissaient si vite à ses yeux. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que Théa venait habiter à Poudlard ou que les trois autres apprenaient à se connaître à l'orphelinat…

\- On y va comment ? Demanda Ariana.

\- On va transplaner, répondit Albus.

Elles firent toutes une mine de dégoût. Ce moyen de transport était une véritable horreur. Les trois adultes eurent un rire étouffé avant de tendre la main. La sensation désagréable leur donna une fois de plus envie de vomir mais elles furent vite subjuguées par la vue. Une arche de pierre avait pris forme au-dessus d'une eau bleu foncé. La plage était blanche et déserte de monde. Elles allaient vraiment passer de bonnes vacances, elles le pressentaient !

* * *

Il fixa la photo dans le journal avec haine. Fudge le lui avait tendu avec crainte. Il est vrai que peu de prisonniers du quartier de haute sécurité avaient l'air aussi « normal » que lui. Tout ça grâce à sa forme de Patmol. Mais l'heure n'était plus d'y penser. Il venait de voir quelque chose qui le rendait fou. Ce rat avec les Weasley ! Avec son doigt en moins ! A Poudlard, avec Harry, Tiana et Théa. Confortablement caché tandis que lui pourrissait ici à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il allait falloir qu'il agisse. La lettre de Tiana, puis ça… Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi !

* * *

Au manoir des Bright, le retour de Silver fut tendu. Sa mère le câlina et le félicita pour son assiduité. L'argenté en profita pour lui dire qu'il s'était rapproché d'Harry encore un peu plus cette année. Elle en était très fière. Mais Edmond était dans une colère noire. Pas contre lui fort heureusement mais contre Lucius Malefoy. Ce pourquoi Silver se dépêcha de déballer ses affaires dans la chambre pour assister à la confrontation. Au moins son père ne lui posa aucune question sur ce qu'il aurait pu voir à Poudlard. Il devait le penser encore trop jeune et naïf. Silver en profita pour saluer ses deux elfes de maisons qui lui manquaient toujours. Et libérer Shadow de sa cage avec un amour sans faille.

Aussitôt prêt, Edmond transplana avec sa famille au manoir des Malefoy. Eleanor leva le nez avec mépris et le trio se dirigea vers la porte. Lucius était dans l'entrée dans un état flagrant de nervosité. Narcissa tenait Drago contre elle et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre. Il rechigna et fit semblant d'y aller avant de se cacher derrière un pilier.

\- Silver chéri, tu devrais aller avec Drago, lui dit Narcissa.

\- Non, il reste, tonna le père. Il doit voir ce que l'on fait aux incompétents.

La femme déglutit. Elle allait répondre mais le regard d'Eleanor la convainquit de se taire purement et simplement au risque d'y passer aussi.

Silver jubilait d'avance. Voir celui qui avait été à l'origine de la pétrification d'Ariane souffrir le faisait saliver. Et puis il n'avait jamais apprécié Lucius. Il était trop hautain et donnait une éducation bien trop mauvaise avec son fils.

\- Lucius, je t'avais prévenu pour ton plan. Je t'ai mis en garde mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, gronda Edmond. Tu as perdu le seul et unique trésor que le maître t'avait confié. Un bien d'une importance capitale.

\- J... Je peux toujours le récupérer, se défendit-il. Harry me l'avait redonné.

\- Et pourquoi faire ? A ce que je sache il est devenu inutile non ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris de mes espions au Ministère ?

\- Et bien je...

\- Je suis vraiment heureux qu'ils t'aient renvoyé du conseil d'administration de l'école. Tu ne mérites que ça. Tu as gâché une année d'études de mon fils pour rien. Il doit devenir fort et puissant. Tu l'as empêché de travailler en paix. Tu t'es de plus ridiculisé. Tu as perdu le bien du maître. Tu nous as tous déshonoré ET tu nous as tous mis en danger. Si Silver avait été pétrifié ou tué, sache que toi et ton fils ne seriez même plus de ce monde.

\- NON ! Laissez Drago en dehors de ça ! Dit Narcissa avec supplication.

Eleanor sortit sa baguette et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Drago retint un cri de terreur.

\- Silence. On ne t'a pas donné la parole, dit-elle avec froideur.

Lucius allait sortir sa baguette mais il se retint. S'il faisait ça il signait leur arrêt de mort. Il regarda Silver qui avait un petit air satisfait. En cet instant Lucius comprit en quoi Silver Bright était dangereux. Malgré son air calme et impassible il avait en lui quelque chose de différent. Il avait grandi dans la mort et la torture. Il avait vu bien des choses qui feraient frémir n'importe qui. En somme, il avait déjà perdu une part d'humanité et de conscience. Voir Narcissa saigner de la tête ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Car en cet instant il réclamait vengeance pour Ariane et Théa. Il avait une motivation.

\- Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que TU me reprochais de ne RIEN FAIRE pour le maître. J'en ris encore tu sais, reprit Edmond.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Mais je vais le chercher moi aussi et je...

\- L'as-tu cherché ces dix dernières années ?

\- ... Oui...

\- MENSONGE !

Edmond lisait dans son esprit. Il le voyait vivre sa petite vie en paix. Certes il rabaissait les Moldus et les sangs impurs mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le départ du maître. En plus de sa maigre et vaine tentative.

\- Moi je l'ai cherché. Jour et nuit avec ma femme. Passant sous le nez des Aurors et surtout de ce Maugrey qui nous colle aux fesses depuis les procès. Ca n'a pas été facile mais je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai retrouvé le maître.

Il bomba le torse ce qui accentua la petitesse de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Alors il faut... aller le retrouver, proposa-t-il d'emblée.

\- Non. A toi je ne confierai plus rien. Vu ce que tu as fait du livre. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, ni aucun autre mangemort d'ailleurs.

Eleanor approuva.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller le retrouver nous non plus cela dit. Vu qu'il se cache en dehors de ses terres mais il sait qu'on l'attend.

\- Oui chérie, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver un Mangemort digne de ce nom pour aller le retrouver. Et enfin, il reviendra.

Ils se sourirent un peu et Silver hocha de la tête sans s'intéresser à ses dires. Lui il attendait la suite qui arriva bien assez vite.

\- Lucius, notre relation s'arrête ici, commenta Edmond avec un air noir. J'espère que le maître te punira pour ton échec et ta fausse motivation à le revoir. Je le lis dans tes yeux, tu as peur. Peur de lui et peur de nous. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un couard qui tente de vivre parmi les puissants. J'ai horreur des parasites dans ton genre. Mais à moi on ne me la fait pas. Tu n'es qu'un profiteur.

Le blond eut un frisson. Il tenta de se défendre corps et âme tandis que Narcissa se tenait la tête contre le mur. Le problème était qu'il avait raison et ça, les Malefoy le savaient.

\- J'espère bien que plus jamais tu ne recommenceras des erreurs comme celle-ci. Auquel cas, tu serais dans ma liste d'ennemi. ENDOLORIS !

Un filet de couleur rouge se dirigea sur Lucius qui soudain se mit à hurler de douleur. Silver écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda l'homme perdant toute dignité se rouler sur le sol, les yeux révulsés et la salive sortant de sa bouche. Son père était le pire utilisateur de Doloris tout comme sa mère. Celle-ci décida de ne pas toucher Narcissa mais la prévint de se tenir à carreaux. Elle approuva tandis que son fils pleurait derrière le pilier. Il maudissait Potter. C'était de sa faute si son père avait échoué dans son plan. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas tout il savait que le problème ne venait que de Saint Potter. Sa haine envers lui devint encore plus grande.

La torture dura plus de quinze minutes entrecoupées de légères pauses. Une fois qu'Edmond fut calmé et rassasié, le trio repartit en les menaçant une dernière fois puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le père prit son fils par les épaules.

\- Tu as vu mon fils, c'est ce que l'on fait aux déchets dans son genre. Pas de pitié lorsqu'il s'agit d'assouvir ses convictions et de les faire respecter.

\- Merci d'avoir assouvi ma vengeance, dit-il d'un sourire.

Son père lui sourit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sa mère l'embrassa par la joue. Silver en profita pour retourner voir Shadow. Il repensa longuement à la torture de Lucius. Ariane était bien vengée désormais. Il pouvait dormir en paix.

* * *

Sur la plage, Severus insista auprès des filles pour qu'elles remettent de la crème solaire. Il était intransigeant là-dessus et devait lui-même s'en tartiner une bonne quantité par jour. C'était bien pour ça qu'il détestait les vacances. Mais pour le bonheur de Tiana et Théa, il y avait bien quelques sacrifices à faire. Tout en râlant et en maugréant, les filles se laissèrent faire avant de courir s'amuser dans l'eau. Regulus faisait une sieste sur le sable tandis qu'Albus et les jumelles étaient partis faire des emplettes. Il fallait dire que les habits des filles ne leur allaient plus et qu'elles se développaient tout comme Théa l'année dernière. Il espérait que Minerva se dévouerait encore pour parler aux filles de ces changements comme elle l'avait fait avec Théa. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à sa fille et sa nièce, il se plongea dans sa lecture et sa préparation des cours pour la rentrée.

Ariana et Ariane étaient plus qu'heureuses de leurs achats avec leur père. Bien qu'elles aient été gênées de certaines choses comme leurs premiers soutiens gorges qu'il avait dû leur acheter. Mais c'était nécessaire et elles se sentaient toutes grandes. Une fois arrivées sur la plage elles lâchèrent leurs sachets près de Severus et coururent rejoindre leurs deux amies pour jouer à la balle avec elles dans l'eau. Avec un soupir, Albus se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue et surveilla les filles.

Le soir même les quatre filles eurent bien du mal à ne pas se moquer du pauvre Regulus qui avait attrapé un coup de soleil sur le nez et les joues. Severus ne cessait de lui seriner que cela lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter ses conseils. Ariana riait à chaque fois et échangeait un regard complice avec le Professeur de potions. Plus tard, lorsqu'elles allèrent dans leur chambre -elles avaient la chance de dormir toutes les quatre dans la même !- elles ne purent résister à faire une bataille d'oreillers. C'était les cousines contre les jumelles. Comme tous les soirs cela se solda par un match nul.

\- C'est la meilleure partie de ma vie ! S'exclama Ariane.

Ariana eut un immense sourire tandis que Tiana fixait les plumes qui volaient en tous sens.

\- Faisons en sorte de ne jamais rien oublier de tout ça ! S'exclama Théa.

\- Jamais ! Dit Ariana avec joie.

Jamais la jeune Rogue n'avait été si épanouie. Elles tendirent le poing toutes les quatre avant de sourire plus largement. Severus vint les houspiller pour le vacarme qu'elles faisaient mais finit par renoncer en voyant à quel point elles étaient heureuses. Il marmonna qu'il se ramollissait avant de quitter la chambre sous le rire des quatre élèves.

\- Des nouvelles de Lucius, au fait ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Pas la moindre. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier que je fasse partie de la mission sauvetage. Enfin s'il est au courant. Mais ça m'est égal. C'est avec mes deux oncles que je veux vivre, pas avec lui. Il est bien trop étrange et effrayant.

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de se diriger vers le lit des jumelles et de câliner les trois chats ainsi que la chouette de Théa qui avait droit à son perchoir. Il fallait dire que Blackie n'avait jamais eu autant de travail que cet été. Sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus, bien entendu. Regulus se moquait tout le temps de lui et l'appelait papa poule. Le Professeur de potions avait beau râler qu'il le décrédibilisait devant ses élèves, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Même Tiana s'y était mise. Et au fond de lui, Severus en était plutôt heureux, même s'il était hors de question de le montrer. Inutile de l'encourager !

Les trois adultes savouraient un verre d'hydromel bien mérité alors que les rires se calmaient à l'étage du dessus. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer avec soulagement. Les filles profitaient au maximum de leurs vacances et si c'était un véritable bonheur de les voir ainsi, c'était également plus qu'épuisant. Albus claqua la langue après un gorgée du breuvage et se mit à somnoler tout en repensant à leurs vacances de rêve. Elles auraient été parfaites si Gellert avait pu être de la fête. Si seulement il n'était pas si incontrôlable, il serait allé le chercher en prison et l'aurait emmené avec eux. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas le garder sous son contrôle hors de sa prison. Severus referma le livre qu'il étudiait et se mit lui aussi à laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait vu sa fille si heureuse et il s'en voulait un peu. Théa n'était guère sortie de Poudlard. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle s'était tant rapprochée de ce maudit Weasley. Il secoua la tête pour cesser d'y penser et eut un petit rire en s'avisant que Regulus ronflait sur le canapé du salon.

* * *

Arrivés fin Juillet, leur été de rêve se trouva bouleversé par l'arrivée de la gazette. Les filles y étaient abonnées, il fut donc impossible aux adultes d'apprendre avant elles ce qui se passait. Théa avait appelé ses trois amies à grands cris et elles s'étaient rassemblées pour lire ensemble l'article.

 _Un dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban !_

 _Nous avons appris ce matin même que durant la nuit, un criminel notoire, Sirius Black s'était évadé de la célèbre prison gardée par les détraqueurs. Il n'y a pas trace de sortilège, c'est comme si cet homme n'avait jamais été présent dans la prison. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Une autre question demeure : compte-t-il prendre contact avec sa fille, Tiana Black, qui va rentrer en troisième année chez les Serpentard ?_

Les jumelles et Théa attendirent une réaction de la part de la rousse. Elle fut choquée au début avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

\- Il a eu la lettre !

\- Quelle lettre ? Demanda Severus alors que son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Disons que lors de notre escapade en Allemagne j'ai écrit une lettre à Sirius et qu'il l'a reçue.

Tous trois eurent l'air ahuri et Regulus se frappa le front de la main. Elle leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs !

\- Et pourquoi ne l'apprenons-nous que maintenant ? Grogna Severus.

\- Si je vous l'avais dit vous l'auriez interceptée et auriez empêché qu'il puisse la voir.

\- Bien entendu ! Répondit son oncle. Alors tu as préféré nous mentir….

\- En bonne Serpentard que je suis ! Dit-elle malicieusement.

La discussion se clôtura là-dessus et Dumbledore dut les laisser pour se rendre au collège. Il allait devoir apposer de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

\- Pourquoi tu semblais si heureuse ? Demanda Ariana alors qu'elles s'amusaient dans des bateaux gonflables mis à l'eau.

\- Il s'est sûrement évadé pour venir me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a mis tant de temps mais je saurai enfin réellement ce que je suis.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te fasse du mal ? Demanda craintivement Théa.

\- On a fait face deux fois à Voldemort je ne vois pas pourquoi son bras droit me ferait peur !

\- Peut-être mais tu as deux oncles poules qui vont te coller au train et surveiller encore plus tes moindres faits et gestes.

Tiana haussa les épaules, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Et ils ne pourraient pas tout le temps être sur son dos à Poudlard. Si Sirius avait réussi à passer les barrières d'Azkaban, elle était sûre qu'il parviendrait à se rendre à l'école. Elle priait pour que son but soit de lui parler. Qu'elle connaisse enfin la vérité à la grande question qu'elle se posait.

* * *

Chez les Bright, Silver était surexcité de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il pensait à Tiana, qui devait déjà être au courant et il imaginait sans mal ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Bien que Sirius soit un mangemort, ses parents ne semblaient pas le porter dans leur cœur. Pour tout autre mangemort, ils n'auraient cessé d'en faire les louanges en priant pour tomber sur lui que concernant Sirius, ils n'avaient rien dit. Silver trouvait ça étrange mais après tout, Sirius avait été un Gryffondor. Probablement ne s'étaient-ils jamais entendus ou les avait-il déçus comme les Malefoy.

Il lui semblait que son été se déroulait au ralenti. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis la torture des Malefoy. Plus rien ne le motivait à nouveau et il redevint las. Sans les missives des filles, il serait devenu fou d'ennui. A part se perfectionner sur ce qu'il connaissait déjà, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose d'autre. Ses parents l'assommaient à nouveau de discours sur la suprématie des sang-pur qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il avait hâte que le mois d'Août se finisse et qu'il puisse enfin retourner au château pour être libre de ses obligations.

La seule chose qui l'embêtait c'était que sa mère insiste pour qu'il rentre à Noël. Elle ne cessait d'insister car une année entière sans voir son cœur de sang-pur était beaucoup trop long pour elle. Silver avait éludé la question. Après tout, il pourrait bien trouver une excuse d'ici là. Il avait encore plusieurs mois devant lui. L'argenté fixait le ciel bleu, les bras derrière la tête dans le jardin de leur manoir. Il pensa aux filles qui avaient la chance de passer leurs vacances au soleil et la mer. Il en voulait un peu à ses parents d'être interdits de quitter le territoire. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi pas quitter le pays pour partir en vacances et c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Il était tellement jaloux de ses amies… Même si le fait d'être retenu ici l'empêchait d'avoir à revoir Voldemort en Albanie. Il ne savait ce qui était le pire.

Shadow se glissa près de sa tête et siffla pour l'apaiser. Silver sourit et caressa la tête froide de son animal de compagnie. Il était toujours là pour le réconforter. Son serpent sentait vraiment ses états d'âme et ses humeurs. Il était parfait pour lui. Jamais il ne regretterait de l'avoir acheté à l'animalerie magique. C'était l'un des meilleurs choix de sa vie avec le fait d'avoir noué cette si belle amitié avec la rousse et les deux blondes. Avec un sourire il se demanda quelles aventures les attendaient cette année. En deux années, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés au cœur de plusieurs aventures et il se demanda s'ils auraient un jour une année tranquille. Il se dit que c'était impossible avec Tiana Black et Ariane et Ariana Dumbledore. Il avait bien fait de les laisser entrer dans son compartiment lors de leur voyage en train.

Silver soupira et se leva quand sa mère lui signala que le repas était prêt. Il serait bien resté avec Shadow à ne rien faire. Côtoyer ses parents alors qu'il avait défié Voldemort et refusé de se joindre à lui dans la chambre des secrets devenait de plus en plus dur… Mais il savait garder ses secrets rien que pour lui. Il était malin.

* * *

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le sable blanc. Une vision enchanteresse. Après toutes ces années passées à l'ombre, c'était une vision de paradis. Il s'en émerveilla de longues minutes. Cet endroit l'avait attiré alors qu'il nageait. Ou plutôt, la magie qui l'entourait l'avait attiré. Il se coucha sur le sable chaud pour pouvoir se reposer mais des cris de jeunes gens s'amusant non loin de là l'en empêchèrent. Il resta les yeux ouverts et fixa les quatre jeunettes qui faisaient tant de bruit.

Le chien redressa violemment la tête en reconnaissant Théa et Tiana. Les deux blondes devaient être les amies dont Tiana lui avait parlé dans sa lettre. Elles sortirent de l'eau et se posèrent sur le sable non loin de là. Il se demanda un instant qui les surveillait. S'il avait été humain, il aurait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction en voyant Severus Rogue, Regulus Black et Albus Dumbledore sur une plage. Encore Dumbledore passait. Mais son frère et Rogue… Il ne put s'empêcher de voir l'air heureux chez Regulus.

\- Au fait, votre père a déjà trouvé un Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Tiana. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce poste est maudit.

\- Je crois qu'il a trouvé, répondit Théa avant les jumelles. Papa était d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne l'est durant cette période de l'année que quand le directeur trouve un nouveau professeur pour cette matière et ne le lui refuse à lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voudrait abandonner les potions, répliqua Ariana avec une admiration sans faille dans la voix. Il est tellement doué, ce serait triste qu'il arrête.

\- Là je suis entièrement d'accord, intervint Tiana. On voit que les potions c'est sa vie. Avec toi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa cousine

\- Et toi. Assura Théa.

Tiana n'y répondit rien mais en eut un sourire fugace.

\- Moi c'est cette histoire de détraqueurs qui m'inquiète, lança Ariane. Papa avait dit que c'était des créatures horribles et il va y en avoir au château. C'est effrayant.

\- Dire que cet auror ne voulait pas m'emmener voir Sirius à Azkaban à cause d'eux…

Le chien eut un jappement de surprise qui attira leur attention sur lui. Tiana le fixa avant d'aller le caresser, malgré son air miteux et décharné. Les jumelles et Théa levèrent les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire. Sirius ferma les yeux sous les caresses et finit par parvenir à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il se faisait bien tard mais les sorciers étaient toujours présents. Epuisées d'avoir tant joué dans l'eau, les quatre filles faisaient une sieste bien méritée tandis que les adultes discutaient de son évasion et des mesures de sécurité. Sirius resta sur l'île pour les observer jusqu'à mi-aout, date à laquelle ils durent partir. Il ne restait que quinze jours avant la rentrée et les trois adultes avaient beaucoup de choses à préparer. Cela lui permit de se recentrer sur son objectif et de continuer sa route. Il se devait de débusquer le traître et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Et de dire enfin toute la vérité à Harry et Tiana. Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'il allait enseigner à Poudlard. Pendant un an il n'aurait pas besoin de loyer, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup vu l'état actuel de ses finances. Ses problèmes ne lui permettaient pas de garder son travail assez longtemps. Une absence une fois par mois mettait bien trop vite la puce à l'oreille sur ce qu'il était à ses patrons. C'était une situation difficile.

Retourner en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard allait lui être étrange. De même que d'utiliser ce fameux saule cogneur qui lui avait sauvé la vie durant sa scolarité. Et il ne cessait de penser à Tiana et Théa qu'il allait pouvoir revoir. Après toutes ces années… Il n'avait jamais su où Tiana avait grandi après cette fameuse nuit du trente et un octobre. Pour Théa, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait grandi auprès de son père à Poudlard. Celui-là, il n'était pas pressé de le revoir. La culpabilité de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour empêcher les autres de l'embêter lui reviendrait à la figure et il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y faire face…

* * *

Malgré leur souhait de vacances plus longues, les filles furent heureuses de retrouver leur maison et leur école. Elles apprirent que ce serait Hagrid qui leur enseignerait les soins aux créatures magiques et ne surent si elles devaient en être heureuses ou terrifiées, vu son attrait pour les créatures dangereuses. Tiana cogita de son côté sur le nom de Remus Lupin. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu lorsque Regulus et Severus lui avaient révélé la vérité sur Sirius. Avec un peu de chance, elle espérait interroger l'homme sur Sirius et sur Naevia pour avoir un point de vue différent que celui de ses deux oncles.

Peu avant la rentrée, Albus Dumbledore décida de profiter un peu de leur famille pour aller voir Gellert et Alberfoth chacun leur tour. Ainsi les filles retournèrent à Nurmengard où Albus et Gellert étaient réunis sous leurs yeux. Elles en étaient très heureuses mais cela les perturbait de voir deux hommes aussi proches. C'était déroutant. Pourtant leur amour était évident. Ainsi elles purent poser toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête. Les jumelles remarquèrent rapidement qu'Albus avait un air plus qu'heureux en la présence de leur autre père. Elles en rirent et les espionnèrent par moment. Ainsi les virent-elles s'embrasser.

Ariana et Ariane regardèrent un peu leur échange amoureux. Ils se tenaient par la taille ou par les épaules. Gellert semblait mener le jeu à s'amuser avec Albus de tout et de rien. Les deux parlaient de choses sérieuses mais toujours le blond amenait une petite pique amusante et sadique qui lui allait si bien.

\- C'est ça être amoureux ? Commenta Ariana en susurrant derrière la porte.

\- Je... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je les envie, dit Ariane.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de trouver mon âme sœur depuis toujours.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu attendais le prince charmant à Poudlard.

Ariane gloussa et sa sœur lui tira la langue. Oui elle en rêvait toujours et se demandait ce que c'était que ce sentiment qu'ils appelaient tous " Amour". Sûrement le même que Percy et Théa. Elle le comprenait théoriquement mais dans la pratique c'était un peu flou tout comme pour sa sœur.

\- Mais quand même c'est dégoutant d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre non ? Dit Ariane en revoyant leurs pères le faire. Beurk, la salive de l'autre sur les lèvres. Je vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Hmmm, c'est à tenter. Enfin, ça peut pas être pire que... Enfin tu sais... le sexe.

Les deux rougirent et gloussèrent en retournant dans le patio.

\- Mais comment ils pouvaient faire l'amour nos deux papas ? Dit soudainement Ariane. Il faut bien un... un trou non ?

Ariana cogita, rouge pivoine.

\- Et bien, peut-être par derrière ? C'est le seul trou que je vois de disponible.

A nouveau les deux rires les joues rosies et chassèrent cette pensée de leur esprit. Elles ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Mais elles commençaient à y songer. Surtout Ariana qui voulait connaitre le grand amour.

Malheureusement le temps fila, et bientôt les filles durent dirent au revoir à Papa Gellert qui eut du mal à les lâcher. Ses deux princesses au sang-pur étaient sa fierté tout comme Albus. Il promit de veiller sur elles au château comme toujours. Bien qu'avec la menace de Sirius, ça allait encore se corser. Il savait qu'il viendrait pour Tiana et Harry... Ce qui était de mauvais augure. Essayant de penser à autre chose, la famille Dumbledore termina leur petit voyage chez l'oncle Abelforth qui accueillit les filles avec enthousiasme et ferma son bar quelques jours. Ainsi il apprit à mieux les connaître tout en évitant royalement Albus qui se faisait petit. Il passa son temps à regarder le portrait de sa sœur Ariana avec un pincement au cœur.

* * *

De retour au château pour la dernière semaine, les filles flânèrent près du lac avec leurs amies à ne rien faire les pieds dans l'eau, riant du calamar qui semblait les saluer quand il sortait un tentacule de l'eau. Elles avaient néanmoins hâte que la dernière semaine passe pour pouvoir retrouver leurs amis qui leur manquaient terriblement. Théa s'inquiétait pour Percy qui se mettait une pression monstre pour les ASPICS qu'il passerait durant l'année scolaire avant de quitter l'école. Elle se sentait déprimée rien que d'y penser.

Les trois autres quant à elles avaient hâte de retrouver Silver qui leur dirait qu'il trouvait l'été infiniment long. Elles se mirent à se renseigner également sur les détraqueurs. Ayant déjà effectué leurs achats niveau habillement durant les vacances, ce fut Regulus seul qui fut chargé de l'achat de leurs livres. Il ne tenait pas à les perdre à nouveau sur le chemin de traverse comme l'année d'avant. Et il était trop inquiet de la fuite de Sirius pour seulement envisager sortir Théa et Tiana dans un lieu aussi ouvert. C'était hors de question. La dernière semaine passa aussi vite que l'éclair. Entre Quidditch, échecs et jeux sorciers, elles ne virent pas le temps passer et bientôt, le premier septembre fut là. Elles attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	36. Nouvelles matières

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Nouvelles matières**

Les portes en chêne de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur les élèves de Poudlard pour la nouvelle année. Le troupeau prit place à leur table habituelle et Théa, Tiana ainsi que les jumelles retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Chez les aigles, Lisa Turpin arriva en trombe dans les bras d'Ariane qui avait tellement bronzé que la blonde eut peine à la reconnaitre. Sa sœur avait le même teint halé et doré qui leur donnait un charme fou.

\- Vous qui êtes fantomatiques d'habitude, ça surprend, rit Mandy en saluant les jumelles.

\- On a été se dorer la pilule sur la plage pendant plus d'un mois et demi, forcément, sourit la Dumbledore au Yang.

Padma arriva à son tour après avoir enlacé sa moitié et toutes les filles prirent place. Elles parlèrent rapidement de leur voyage de vacances et enfin les jumelles avaient de quoi raconter quelque chose. Les garçons de leur année les saluèrent à leur tour alors que la table se remplissait.

\- Ah Pénélope a été nommée Préfète-en-chef on dirait, sourit Ariane. Félicitations !

La jeune fille lui fit un maigre sourire avant d'aller prendre place plus loin avec ses amies. Elle semblait déconfite en regardant la table des Vert et Argent. Son chagrin d'amour avait du mal à passer malgré ses conquêtes de l'été...

Chez les serpents justement, Percy montrait son badge étincelant de Préfet-en-chef. Il en était très fier tout comme sa mère même si malgré tout, le fait qu'il soit le seul Serpentard de la famille avait toujours restreint l'enthousiasme des Weasley. Percy en parla à Théa qui lui sauta dans les bras avec ravissement. Elle compatit à son histoire tout en prenant sa main. Ca lui avait manqué. Bien sûr il y avait eu les lettres durant l'été mais ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait du mal à ne pas le coller tout le temps à Poudlard. C'était déjà le cas quand ils étaient seulement amis et là c'était pire encore. Percy évitait de son côté de regarder vers la table des professeurs car quand Severus ne fusillait pas Remus du regard c'était son tour, il le sentait chaque fois.

Tiana les laissa se retrouver en remarquant que le badge de Percy changeait parfois d'inscription et devenait " _Roquet-en-Chef_ ". Elle eut un fou rire et regarda les jumeaux. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas élus Préfets eux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. George approuva avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de saluer Silver qui trainait les pieds. Elle fut surprise de le voir seul.

\- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Non, il m'a évité sur le trajet. Je crois qu'il ne me porte plus dans son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Mes parents ont puni les siens à coup de sortilèges de torture pour l'échec de l'année passée. J'étais présent d'ailleurs. Nos relations se terminent donc ainsi avec eux mais je sais que Drago doit toujours me tenir en respect. Je pense qu'il doit m'en vouloir même si au fond je n'y suis pour rien.

Il eut un sourire fugace qu'il retint. Tiana acquiesça, surprise. Adrian vint la saluer ainsi que Theodore et Daphné. Ils se mirent autour de Silver qui les salua avec chaleur. Drago arriva effectivement en dernier avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il regarda Silver puis détourna les yeux avant de parler vivement de Potter.

Silver fit également son rapport sur l'incident du train où les détraqueurs étaient venus dans leurs wagons pour chercher Sirius Black et qu'Harry s'était évanoui.

\- NON ! Tu as eu peur ? Commenta Tiana. Moi depuis qu'ils sont autour du château j'évite de sortir. Je ne veux pas les approcher.

\- La peur ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, rit-il. Le détraqueur a vite passé son chemin, il n'avait pas l'air de m'aimer.

La rousse écouta avec surprise. Elle voyait en effet que Potter était absent. Les détraqueurs… Ça commençait déjà mal avec eux. Tiana regarda ses amies de Serdaigle qui semblaient aussi apprendre la nouvelle. Ils en parlaient avec ferveur à leur table.

* * *

La répartition eut lieu à nouveau au château et les filles accueillirent les première année avec joie. Lorsque ce fut fait, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole. Harry arriva peu avant avec Minerva qui prit place chez les professeurs. Beaucoup de têtes regardaient le nouveau venu, Remus Lupin. Celui-ci jetait de grands coups d'œil à Tiana sous la haine viscérale de Rogue. Ariana se demanda pourquoi, vu qu'elle passait souvent son temps à le regarder. Certes, il détestait se faire prendre la place de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais là, c'était autre chose. Une aura perceptible dévisageait Remus sans retenue. Lupin le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son échine. Il évitait de croiser ses yeux chargés de haine et de reproches pour se concentrer sur le directeur qui ouvrit les bras.

Le directeur parla des détraqueurs. De la façon dont ils faisaient pour aspirer l'âme d'une personne et de la peur qui les nourrissaient. Chaque table était couverte de murmures et de regards vers Harry. Il incita les élèves à ne jamais les approcher et expliqua qu'on ne pouvait pas les berner. C'était des êtres sans foi ni loi mais il leur promit qu'ils resteraient autour du domaine sans pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cela rassura les élèves. Tiana et les jumelles approuvèrent avec ferveur. Apparemment c'était une idée de Fudge et elles ne le portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur depuis l'année passée.

Sans plus de cérémonie il présenta Remus Lupin et Hagrid en tant que nouveau Professeur de soin au créature magique. Peu de monde applaudit surtout que Lupin était débraillé et maladif. Il n'avait pas l'air compétent. Mais pouvait-il être pire que Lockhart et Quirell ? Quant à Hagrid ce fut surtout les Gryffondor qui applaudirent. Le trio de filles et Silver se demandèrent comment il serait en tant que professeur. Mais au moins il connaissait et aimait vraiment les animaux, ce qui enchanta la rousse.

Une fois le discours terminé le repas arriva dans les plats en or et ce fut un régal bienvenu. Tous parlaient des nouveautés qui auraient lieu cette année dans l'allégresse. Essayant d'oublier que des détraqueurs rodaient proches de là. Quand ils furent repus, les préfets les accompagnèrent dans leur dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle et décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble. Silver leur avait manqué et il raconta que son été avait été ennuyeux hormis l'histoire sur les Malefoy dont il omit volontairement de donner son opinion personnelle sur l'acte de ses parents. Les filles étaient horrifiées mais peu surprises de cette histoire.

\- Ah voilà le courrier.

Ariana paya le hibou et prit le journal. Aussitôt elle le montra à sa sœur et le duo observa Tiana. Celle-ci ouvrit la gazette avant de pousser un petit cri de stupeur.

\- C'est encore sur Sirius, dit la blonde au Yang. Apparemment il est introuvable.

\- Je me demande comment il a fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban alors que c'est impossible d'échapper ou de tromper un détraqueur, répliqua Ariane pensive.

\- Moi-même je suis admiratif, enchaîna Silver.

Tiana les écouta à peine et lut l'article en entier. Il n'y avait guère plus de nouvelles que d'habitude mais elle aimait à suivre l'affaire de près. Cela la concernait après tout et au fond d'elle, elle rêvait que son père arrive à Poudlard. Pour enfin pouvoir lui parler même si elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. La curiosité était plus forte que la peur.

Elle ne décrocha pas de l'article tandis que les jumelles parlaient avec Silver de Gellert et Abelforth qu'elles avaient vus cet été. C'est alors que leur emploi du temps fut distribué. La rousse revint sur terre. Elle découpa l'article du journal avec sa baguette et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle tenait à tous les garder.

\- Voyons voir ça, dit Silver avec empressement. Oh je vais commencer par l'Arithmancie ! Excellent ! J'ai hâte d'essayer cette matière

Le trio roula des yeux en le voyant si impatient.

\- Nous on n'a rien la première heure, dirent les jumelles avec ravissement. On se retrouvera pour la métamorphose après.

\- Moi j'ai Divination, dit la rousse peu emballée. J'espère que ça va me plaire. C'est quand les Runes pour vous trois ? Que j'ai une heure de libre !

Elle sourit sadiquement. Ils regardèrent leur emploi du temps.

\- Demain matin, dit Silver. Ca va être long d'attendre. Les Runes peuvent déchiffrer tellement de choses.

Les jumelles approuvèrent en se souvenant du livre de leur père avec le symbole des reliques dessus. C'était un livre appartenant à Albus et Gellert. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air bien vieux mais était écrit en Runes, en manuscrit. Elles avaient bien hâte de déchiffrer ce livre.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en parlant des nouvelles matières. Tiana avait hâte d'aller en soins aux créatures magiques l'après-midi. Elle en trépignait d'impatience. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Silver et Tiana saluèrent les blondes qui partirent s'installer au bord du lac. Elles prirent une heure pour elles en étudiant les nouveaux livres.

\- Ce sortilège a l'air fascinant, dit Ariane. Stupefix. Je l'ai déjà vu en action de souvenir.

\- C'est le pendant de Petrificus Totalus non ?

\- Oui mais en plus efficace et contré uniquement avec un Enervatum. Je vais l'apprendre tiens.

Ariane sortit sa baguette avec un grand sourire. Ariana approuva et se contenta de lire un livre sur les poisons que Severus lui avait donné il y a peu. Il y avait des potions plutôt dangereuses dedans mais elle avait bien envie de savoir les faire. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

\- Je pense que celle-ci est de mon niveau, commenta Ariana.

Sa sœur regarda par dessus son épaule.

\- La goutte de trompette des anges, lut-elle.

\- Ca a l'air d'être un puissant hallucinogène.

Ariana nota les ingrédients tandis que sa sœur s'entraînait à la baguette. Elles profitèrent ainsi d'une légère brise de fin d'été très agréable.

Silver se rendit en Arithmancie pour sa part. Il fut un peu perdu de se retrouver seul en cours et se plaça au bord d'une fenêtre pour contempler la vue. Septima Vector arriva peu après avec un gros manuel. Le professeur les salua et fit les présentations. Rapidement il leur expliqua en quoi consistait la matière. La manière dont elle était utile pour les contre sorts. Ils allaient apprendre à utiliser la magie des nombres et à comprendre les sortilèges avec mathématiques et logique. Ainsi que la magie en elle-même à travers nomes et calculs. Silver était emballé et sortit son exemplaire de " _Numérologie et grammaire_ ". Ils passèrent ainsi la première heure à apprendre les bases de la numérologie et de son emploi dans la vie active.

A son tour la rousse fila à son cours de divination après le petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance lourde de la pièce lui donna rapidement envie de dormir et elle ne fit que bailler durant les premières minutes. Daphnée et Théodore étaient dans le même état de torpeur. Même l'arrivée de Sybille Trelawney et la façon dont elle prédit la mort de Potter ne les convainquit pas. Ils regrettèrent dès le premier cours d'avoir pris cette option. En riant ils se dirent qu'ils finiraient leur nuit lors des cours de divination.

* * *

Lorsque leurs cours furent terminés, Silver et Tiana rejoignirent les jumelles qui attendaient dans la classe de métamorphose. Aussitôt le duo raconta leur expérience. Ariana et Ariane se parlèrent dans leur tête en se rassurant sur leur choix. La divination avait l'air monstrueusement ennuyeuse tandis que l'Arithmancie avait l'air bien inutile et compliquée pour pas grand-chose. Elles sourirent puis écoutèrent Minerva parler de la nouvelle année et des nouvelles matières. Elle parla également des BUSES qui approchaient dans deux ans mais ne se pencha pas plus sur la question.

\- J'aimerais également vous rappeler de faire signer vos autorisations de sortie à Pré-au-Lard cette année. A faire signer par vos parents ou vos tuteurs légaux. Il sera trop tard lorsque la première sortie commencera dans quelques semaines.

Les élèves étaient excités en se souvenant de la nouvelle. Aller à Pré-Au-Lard, le village d'Angleterre regroupant le plus de sorciers et sans aucun Moldu. Cela les emballa. Tiana et les jumelles y étaient déjà allées mais n'avaient pas pu le visiter. Elles avaient bien hâte de voir les fameuses boutiques qui concurrençaient le Chemin de Traverse. Silver aussi n'attendait que ça. Il avait fait signer son papier dès qu'il l'avait reçu. Il avait entendu beaucoup de bien de certaines boutiques.

\- Au fait, tu peux allez à Pré-Au-Lard, Tiana ? Demanda l'argenté. Avec la menace Sirius qui pèse...

\- Severus a accepté de signer le papier, dit-elle fièrement. Je l'ai travaillé au corps tout l'été. Il a accepté à l'unique condition que Narcissa Malefoy soit présente là-bas et qu'il nous accompagne lui ou Regulus au village. Il n'aime pas trop les Malefoy mais il sait que Narcissa n'a que mes intérêts à cœur.

\- Pas bête. Quant aux jumelles, pas de soucis je suppose ?

Elles lui sourirent avec le pouce en l'air. Albus n'avait pas peur qu'elles aillent là bas. Il y avait Abelforth après tout. Quant à Sirius, pour le moment, il se tenait tranquille.

Minerva dut faire la police pour qu'ils se taisent un peu et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient apprendre dans l'année. Les métamorphoses devenaient de plus en plus dures mais avec leur acharnement, les quatre apprentis commençaient à être vraiment bons dans la matière. Minerva songea en voyant les progrès fulgurants d'Ariana et Ariane qu'elles tenaient vraiment de leur père Albus. Il était un professionnel dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Tout comme elle, ce qui la rengorgea. Le professeur parla donc des Animagi. L'art de se transformer en animal appelé Animagus. Cela impressionna les filles qui chuchotaient furieusement sur ce don. Elles voulaient l'essayer un jour, c'était plus fort qu'elles. Silver semblait lui aussi envisager un jour la transformation. Ses parents pouvant se changer en Animagus il devait en avoir lui aussi reçu le don.

La plupart des autres en revanche semblèrent perplexes à cause du cours de divination et du présage de mort. Minerva dut leur expliquer que ce n'était rien. Pendant ce temps-là le quatuor parlait de Regulus qui se changeait en papillon que Tiana avait déjà évoqué ça l'année passé. Ariane n'était pas au courant et cela la fascina d'autant plus. Tiana devait aussi avoir un don si les Black avaient des Animagus dans leur branche. Quant à Albus, il n'y avait guère de doute qu'il avait un don en métamorphose de toute façon.

\- On devrait pouvoir tenter de devenir Animagus, dit Ariana avec force. Ce serait une expérience merveilleuse !

\- Je suis pour, s'excita Tiana en essayant de murmurer. Je me demande quelle forme je prendrai !

\- Pareil ! Dit Ariane.

\- Ne vous excitez pas trop quand même, intervint Silver de son regard perçant. Devenir un Animagus est apparemment difficile et dangereux. Et puis, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous.

Cela refroidit le trio sur l'instant mais elles y songèrent le reste de l'heure. Il faudrait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'entraîner.

* * *

Une fois le cours fini et le déjeuner passé, tous se rendirent en soins aux créatures magiques. Tiana sautillait à qui mieux-mieux. Les jumelles parlèrent furieusement des Animagi alors que Silver lisait le livre sur la numérologie. Ils descendirent les escaliers en remarquant des silhouettes noires flotter bien plus loin de là.

\- Les détraqueurs, murmura Ariana. Je me demande comment ils sont de près.

\- Ne te mets pas en tête d'aller les voir, la sermonna sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas masochiste !

Tiana rit devant le duo puis se précipita vers Hagrid. Il semblait fier d'être professeur. Il leur sourit à tous malgré les ricanements de Drago et sa bande. Silver ne s'en préoccupa pas et se posa avec ses amies dans un coin.

Hagrid arriva d'un air mal assuré et certains rirent tandis que d'autres tentaient de l'encourager du regard. Drago demanda d'un air narquois comment ils devaient ouvrir les livres qu'il leur avait fait acheter -des livres qui tentaient de vous mordre, vraiment pas étonnant de la part de Hagrid – et le quatuor fut aussi étonné que les autres en apprenant qu'il suffisait de les caresser. Alors qu'une joute verbale se jouait entre Potter et Malefoy, Tiana trépignait d'impatience sous les yeux blasés de ses amis qui soupirèrent de concert. Des créatures s'avancèrent alors. Elles avaient l'apparence mi-cheval et mi-aigle : ils ressemblaient à des chevaux ailés avec la tête et les membres antérieurs d'un aigle. Hagrid arrêta Tiana d'un mouvement du bras alors qu'elle semblait vouloir s'avancer vers les créatures dont les plumes brillaient. Il y en avait de plusieurs couleurs. Il donna quelques explications qui en firent reculer plus d'un lorsqu'il annonça que les Hippogriffes étaient dangereux. Tiana et ses amis écoutèrent avec attention mais Tiana fut la seule à faire un pas en avant lorsque Hagrid demanda des volontaires pour faire une démonstration.

\- Approche doucement, Tiana, lança Hagrid et la rousse s'exécuta avec impatience.

Hagrid la fit avancer en direction d'un hippogriffe dont les plumes et le pelage étaient de couleur marron-rouge.

\- Voici Rosa. Incline-toi.

Tiana s'exécuta, le cœur battant. Elle adorait déjà ce cours, les créatures étaient magnifiques ! Elle ne se doutait pas que Silver et les jumelles s'étaient tendus avec crainte. Leur amie était folle ! Ce à quoi Tiana ne s'attendait pas du tout c'était qu'Hagrid la fasse monter sur l'hippogriffe, qu'il donne une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature qui déclencha son envol. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit vaguement que Potter s'était porté volontaire pour être le suivant face à un hippogriffe bleu-gris. Si voler sur un balai était une sensation géniale en ce qui concernait l'hippogriffe il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'aise ce fut un véritable ravissement et elle cria sa joie. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'elle retrouva la terre ferme.

Silver lui tapa dans le dos et les jumelles la fixaient avec admiration.

\- Tu es malade ! S'exclamèrent ses trois amis d'une même voix.

\- Ce cours vaut le coup comparé à la divination ! Rit Tiana avec joie.

Le reste des élèves caressa aussi les hippogriffes mais aucun ne fut aussi téméraire que Harry et Tiana pour voler dessus. Rosa donnait régulièrement des coups de becs à l'épaule de Tiana qui souriait. Ce cours était fait pour elle, ils en convinrent tous. Ils reprirent leur sérieux en entendant Drago parler assez fort et insulter l'hippogriffe sur lequel Harry était monté.

\- Hagrid avait dit de ne pas les insulter ! Dit Ariane avec horreur. Il a dit qu'ils avaient des réactions violentes quand c'était le cas.

Et la réaction de la créature ne se fit pas attendre : d'un coup de patte, elle lacéra le bras de Malefoy. Hagrid se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'infirmerie alors que les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers le château en commentant ce qui venait de se passer.

La bande à Drago disait déjà que Lucius Malefoy allait se mettre en colère et Hagrid se faire renvoyer après ça.

\- Drago l'a cherché ! S'exclama Tiana avec colère. Il n'avait qu'à pas énerver Buck ! Hagrid nous a prévenus en début de cours. Il faut être poli avec eux, à moi il ne m'a rien fait.

\- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, la folle des animaux ! S'exclama Pansy. C'est sûrement parce que Potter et toi avez vécu chez les Moldus que vous aimez quelqu'un comme Hagrid.

Tiana et elle n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre.

\- Ne parle pas des Moldus devant moi ! Rétorqua Tiana en sortant sa baguette.

Pansy fit de même et Ariana et Ariane eurent beau tenter de calmer Tiana, elle était rouge de colère et ne semblait pas vouloir baisser sa baguette. Les jumelles Carrow tentèrent elle aussi de calmer le jeu mais Pansy était dans le même état que Tiana.

\- Vivement que ton père te retrouve ! Avec un peu de chance il te tuera.

Tiana lâcha sa baguette et se rua sur Pansy à mains nues. Une foule se forma autour d'elles et on les encouragea. Toutes maisons confondues. La plupart encourageaient Tiana, Pansy n'était que peu appréciée des autres maisons après tout. Silver avait bien tenté de lancer un sortilège pour les séparer mais elles bougeaient trop vite et il risquait de blesser Tiana en le faisant.

\- PARKINSON ! BLACK ! CA SUFFIT !

Si Tiana s'immobilisa aussitôt en entendant Severus l'appeler par son nom de famille, ce ne fut pas le cas de Pansy qui lui mit une dernière gifle avant de s'arrêter.

\- Dans mon bureau. Toutes les deux. Tout de suite. Bright, Carrow, je compte sur vous pour prendre les affaires de vos camarades et les amener dans votre salle commune.

Les trois interpellés acquiescèrent sans oser prononcer une parole tandis que les deux filles suivaient leur directeur de maison.

\- Tu crois qu'il va les punir ? Demanda Ariana. Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi en colère contre Tiana.

\- Il ne l'a jamais appelée comme ça. D'habitude en cours il dit toujours « Miss Black ».

\- Parkinson est allée trop loin, ajouta Silver. Il faut être fou pour parler comme ça de son père devant Tiana. C'était sûr qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Cette fille n'a vraiment rien dans le cerveau.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Severus se fit dans un silence mortel. Seul le bruit de leurs pas se répercutait sur le sol dallé. Pansy et Tiana se lançaient également des regards noirs de temps à autre. Tiana avait encore les poings serrés de colère de ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Elle détestait son père et Pansy lui disait qu'elle espérait qu'il la tue ? Il y avait vraiment de quoi s'énerver.

\- Assises, toutes les deux ! Ordonna Severus après avoir refermé la porte.

Il les fixa d'un regard noir, mais Tiana constata qu'il était plus dur envers elle que Pansy et se mit à rougir lentement de colère.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous battiez comme des moldues toutes les deux ?

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses.

\- Je veux une réponse ou je me montrerai encore plus intransigeant sur votre sentence.

\- Je n'ai fait que parler de son père, professeur Rogue. Et Tiana s'est tout de suite énervée ! Commença Pansy d'un ton mielleux en lançant un regard victorieux à sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Tu as dit précisément que tu avais hâte qu'il me retrouve pour me tuer. C'est totalement différent.

Severus se massa l'arrête du nez avec un profond soupir.

\- Peu importe les circonstances de votre bagarre. Je vous retire à chacune trente points. Oui, Miss Parkinson, je retire des points à Serpentard, n'ayez pas l'air si étonnée ! Quant à votre punition… Miss Parkinson vous viendrez tous les soirs durant deux semaines pour ranger et nettoyer ma salle de classe. Quant à vous, Miss Black… Vous rangerez tous les soirs la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous voir réunies ici toutes les deux. Et pour la peine, je ne guérirai pas les blessures que vous vous êtes infligées toutes les deux. Ca vous apprendra à réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Tiana avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Severus semblait se ficher totalement de ce qu'elle ressentait et ça l'énervait. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui et à… A l'aimer en tant qu'oncle, alors elle souffrait. Severus renvoya Pansy de son bureau et se mit à la poursuite de Tiana. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tiana ! Cria-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule. J'étais obligé de te sanctionner. Ca aurait été Théa, ça aurait été pareil ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma nièce que je vais faire du favoritisme. Vous êtes allées trop loin toutes les deux et tu le sais !

Tiana le regarda et sembla hésiter à s'énerver encore mais finit par acquiescer d'un air raide. C'était là le côté Rogue qui ressortait et Severus eut un sourire fugace.

\- Je comptais t'inviter à rester un peu dans mon bureau dans le cas où tu voudrais m'en parler, mais je pense que tu n'en as pas envie. Va retrouver tes amis.

Hésitant, Severus finit par lui caresser les cheveux et sourit en la voyant desserrer les poings.

* * *

Tiana sourit à ses amis qui lui avaient gardé de quoi manger. Et puis sa punition n'était pas si grave. Ranger la bibliothèque en compagnie de Regulus, il y avait bien pire pour elle. A la table des Serpentard, Drago faisait mine de souffrir le martyre.

\- Hagrid va vraiment se faire renvoyer ? Demanda la rouquine avec crainte.

Certes son cours était un peu décousu et les hippogriffes dangereux pour leur première année à étudier cette matière, mais Hagrid avait toujours été gentil avec elles.

\- Il risque de perdre son poste de professeur. Lucius ne fait peut-être plus partie du conseil d'administration, mais il va sûrement tout faire pour que l'affaire passe au Ministère, expliqua Silver. Il a toujours des contacts hauts placés et côtoie régulièrement Fudge.

\- Cet incapable… Marmonnèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Ils mangèrent en commentant les nouvelles matières qu'ils avaient étudiées. Tiana regrettait du fond de son cœur la divination mais avait forcément adoré les soins aux créatures magiques ce qui ne surprit personne.

\- Toi je te verrais bien faire un métier en rapport avec les créatures magiques, lança Ariane.

\- Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur les métiers possibles, admit Tiana. Mais on n'a pas encore besoin de réfléchir à ça.

En écoutant les élèves parler autour d'eux ils constatèrent que le cours de Remus Lupin semblait être apprécié de tous. Auraient-ils enfin un Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui en vaille la peine ? Il serait temps après deux années d'études. Les quatre étaient impatients de pouvoir étudier avec lui, même si son aspect général semblait crier tout le contraire. Tiana se prit à l'observer. Il avait été un ami de son père et elle était curieuse de pouvoir lui poser des questions sur lui. D'autant plus que Severus semblait lui vouer une haine sans nom. Regulus de son côté parlait aux deux et cela semblait soulager Lupin bien qu'il évitait toujours de regarder en direction de Rogue.

Les yeux du nouveau Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se posèrent sur elle et il haussa des sourcils étonnés en la voyant attablée chez les Serdaigle avec son ami. Il lui fit ensuite un sourire gentil avant de répondre à Regulus qui regarda à son tour Tiana en souriant. Ce Remus Lupin avait l'air comme Regulus. C'était presque sûr qu'il ne pouvait que bien enseigner.

\- Tu connais quelque chose sur Lupin ? Demanda brusquement Ariane à Silver.

Elle n'avait pas loupé l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu et se posait elle aussi des questions.

\- Non. Ca ne doit pas être un sang-pur. Il doit être sang-mêlé ou né-moldu car son nom ne me dit rien du tout.

Les trois filles soupirèrent d'un air déçu ce qui le fit rire. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Les jumelles commentèrent la journée avec leurs amies. Du côté des Serpentard, Drago continuait de jouer sa victime et Silver posa la main sur le bras de Tiana pour l'empêcher de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Inutile de faire perdre encore des points à leur maison. Tiana soupira et se calma. Elle récupéra son sac dans la salle commune et s'apprêtait à monter vers son dortoir lorsque Percy l'apostropha.

\- Que je n'entende plus quelque chose de semblable sur Pansy et toi ! Commença le Préfet-en-Chef. Dès le premier jour, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux, Tiana ! Je préfère encore quand tu fais des blagues et…

\- Percyyyyy ? L'appela Théa en ayant croisé le regard de sa cousine et en ayant bien compris sa détresse. Je ne comprends pas mon devoir de potions, tu peux m'aider ?

Celui-ci perdit aussitôt son air colérique et se tourna vers Théa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Pas dupe pour un sou de la manœuvre de Théa pour qu'il lâche la grappe à Tiana, il en avait profité pour la gêner un peu. Jamais Théa n'avait été aussi rouge alors que Percy s'asseyait à côté d'elle et se penchait sur son devoir de potions sous l'hilarité d'Adrian qui se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Tiana en profita pour monter à son dortoir en riant elle aussi. Elle se demandait si un jour l'amour la rendrait aussi bête que ces deux-là !

Percy embrassa Théa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner et celle-ci se cala contre lui alors qu'Adrian faisait mine de vomir. Silver rit avec Théodore et Daphné. Depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Percy, Théa devenait plus souriante et plus sociable, contrastant avec les dernières années. Impatient des prochains cours, il monta lui aussi se coucher en grimaçant quand il entendit Drago faire mine d'avoir mal et geindre dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de son lit. Il cessa aussitôt qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de lui et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Chez les Serdaigle, les jumelles ne cessaient de parler de runes, de l'hippogriffe et de la colère de Tiana. Elles dévièrent sur Sirius en pariant sur ses chances de parvenir à l'école. Elles espéraient que ce soit le cas pour leur amie, elle en avait besoin pour enfin savoir ce qu'elle était et entrer sereinement dans l'adolescence. Mais comme tous les autres, elles avaient hâte d'assister au cours de Remus Lupin. Lui-même avait hâte d'avoir les troisième année. Pas que pour Tiana, il avait entendu que plusieurs élèves valaient le détour et était impatient de les avoir dans sa classe.

* * *

 **Passez un bon week-end :)**


	37. L'épouvantard

**Voilà la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : L'épouvantard**

Au second jour de la nouvelle année, Ariane fut heureuse de retourner en cours de sortilèges. Elle put ainsi montrer ses prouesses dès le premier sort lorsque le professeur la désigna pour la démonstration. La puissance de son Incendio consuma entièrement la cible de bois qui avait été prévue dans un feu de l'enfer. Les flammes dansaient, épaisses et rougeoyantes. Ils étaient tous très impressionnés même Silver et Hermione ce qui la rendit fière. Flitwick applaudit à tout rompre et elle s'assit, fière comme un paon. Elle faisait honneur à ses pères.

Sa sœur en revanche grommelait sur sa chaise. Elle avait beau être douée en sortilèges, sa moitié était toujours au-dessus de la norme. Elle ne comprenait pas cette différence et la jalousie la tiraillait. Mais elle préféra passer au-dessus et brûla son bout de bois avec Tiana. La rousse lui répliqua à nouveau que chacun avait ses forces et ses faiblesses et que celles-ci différaient selon les personnes, même pour des jumelles. La jeune Dumbledore au Yang approuva en se disant qu'en potions au moins elle battait sa sœur à plate couture. C'était son domaine de prédilection.

Au cours suivant, ce fut l'heure de l'étude des Runes ou des Moldus pour les autres. Tiana put donc flâner à son tour pendant une heure. Pendant ce temps Silver et ses amies se rendirent dans une salle bien éclairée et prirent place devant. Bathsheda Babbling, le professeur de cette matière, arriva avec un sourire. C'était une femme d'un âge mûr et à l'apparence joviale. Elle mit tout de suite ses élèves à l'aise pour le peu qui étaient venus. Car en effet dans la salle ils n'étaient que dix dont Silver, les jumelles et Hermione.

Bathsheda les mit tout de suite dans le bain en leur expliquant la base de la langue des Runes et son utilisation. Elle leur montra de nombreux artefacts couverts de Runes que seuls ceux qui les avaient étudiées pouvaient déchiffrer. Elle leur donna donc un exemple avec trois sphères dorées. Ils passèrent l'heure à déchiffrer le code tous ensemble grâce à leur manuel et à une liste de caractères traduits par le professeur. Le temps passa rapidement tant ils adorèrent le cours. Hermione et Silver ne se lassaient pas de commenter le moindre de leur exploit et étudiaient une sphère à deux. Les jumelles en firent de même avec deux autres étudiants.

A la fin du cours ils avaient tous déchiffré les messages. Le premier disait d'ouvrir la boule selon un angle précis et le duo Silver-Hermione y découvrit des bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Ils y goutèrent et tombèrent sur des fruits rouges.

\- Très bien vous deux, je sens que l'on va bien progresser avec vous.

Les deux bombèrent le torse. Le professeur sembla ravi de voir un travail entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ce qui était rare voire quasiment inexistant à Poudlard. Elle passa ensuite aux jumelles et leurs camarades qui avaient ouvert les deux sphères à leur tour. Ils se gavaient de bon caramel noisette. Babbling les félicita puis leur donna des devoirs à faire. Déchiffrer d'autres messages pour s'habituer à la forme des Runes. En sortant le trio parla joyeusement de leur réussite et les jumelles se firent la réflexion qu'elles avaient hâte de déchiffrer le livre de leurs pères.

Tiana pour sa part avait passé l'heure penchée sur son _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ à en étudier les pages. Ariane et Ariana étaient assez avancées dans leur matière de prédilection. Elle était bien sûr douée en potions, pas loin derrière Ariana mais n'en était pas autant passionnée qu'elle. Alors elle comptait bien avoir sa propre matière où elle serait la meilleure. Elle était tant plongée dans son ouvrage qu'il fallut qu'un élève plus âgé lui fasse remarquer qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre ses affaires et d'aller manger. Elle quitta la bibliothèque en captant l'air amusé de Regulus.

Ainsi la rousse rejoignit ses amies dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les trois parlèrent de leur cours avec ravissement. Elle en était contente pour eux. Hermione sembla saluer Silver sur le passage à la table des Serdaigle et il lui fit un signe aussi.

\- Tiens, tiens, tu es plus proche d'Hermione maintenant ? Taquina Tiana.

\- Oui je l'aime beaucoup. C'est la première fois que je peux faire des travaux avec elle, c'était génial. J'ai hâte de remettre ça.

\- Encore un duo Serpentard-Gryffondor, c'est vraiment surprenant ! Dit Ariana avec un sourire.

\- Comme quoi tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais et tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas arrogants, dit la rousse.

Tous approuvèrent mais Ariane resta silencieuse. Le fait que Silver se rapproche d'Hermione l'embêtait. C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas trop quitter leur groupe avec tout ça.

Après le copieux repas, les sorciers se rendirent en classe pour les cours de l'après-midi. La botanique fut très agréable avec une légère brise traversant la serre numéro cinq. Ils purent enfin étudier des plantes plus dangereuses et firent très attention à ne pas se faire mordre ou piquer à cause de leur venin. Seul Neville dut se dépêcher de prendre un contrepoison peu avant la fin du cours. Il loupa ainsi le début de l'histoire de la magie. Ariana et sa sœur décidèrent de faire une petite sieste durant la dernière heure. Silver se mit alors avec Hermione pour étudier l'histoire des Trolls. Tiana décida de se mettre avec Daphné et elles jouèrent sur du papier pendant le reste du temps.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'heure des potions. Ariana l'avait attendu avec impatience et se mit au travail dès que Rogue eut fini de marquer les ingrédients au tableau. La potion de Ratatinage était facile pour elle. La blonde ne remarqua qu'à peine Drago qui arriva en retard et qui minaudait de douleur. En revenant à sa table Tiana fulminait à nouveau.

\- Il ne nous avait pas manqué celui-là, grommela-t-elle.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu commençais à l'apprécier, gloussa Ariana.

\- Je le tolérais nuance, mais après ça c'est mort.

\- De toute façon même Silver a coupé les ponts avec lui, autant le laisser dans son jus avec sa bande.

\- Exact. J'espère bien qu'un jour il se rendra compte de son idiotie.

La rousse s'acharna sur ses queues de salamandre. Silver rit sur le côté avec Ariane. Celle-ci se démenait pour garder la potion à la bonne température. Devant en revanche, Harry avait tout entendu avec Ron. Il souriait en coin. Le fait que la troupe ait coupé les ponts avec Drago les renforçait sur leur avis. Ils étaient des alliés précieux et ne se feraient pas influencer comme les autres. Harry avait eu peur que Silver et Tiana ne se mettent à plaindre Drago. Il était donc rassuré même si ce fut de courte durée puisque Rogue leur ordonna d'aider Malefoy à cause de son bras. Ils étaient rouges de colère.

\- Pauvre Harry... Tout ça parce que son père était l'ennemi de Rogue, susurra Ariana pensive.

\- Il n'a pas eu de chance. C'est quand même dur d'hériter des erreurs de nos parents.

Tiana baissa les yeux sur son chaudron avec une certaine douleur. Pourquoi Sirius avait été aussi cruel avec Severus ? Pourquoi était-il devenu l'allié de Voldemort ? Pourquoi avait-il vendu son ami et fait tuer la femme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi les avoir mis, Théa et elle, en danger ? Tant de questions qui la tiraillaient. Autant elle avait envie de lui poser des questions, autant elle haïssait l'homme qu'il était.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répliqua Silver d'un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit et reprit son travail. Ariana se posait mille et une questions sur Rogue pour sa part. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'homme en lui-même était aussi aigri. Il devait y avoir une raison plus profonde encore que de se venger de ses harceleurs de l'école. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la perte de sa sœur. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose le turlupinait encore plus que ça. Elle avait tellement envie de mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle le contempla longuement à son bureau quand il finit par la fixer à son tour, interrogateur. Elle se sentit prise sur le fait et regarda son chaudron en tournant vivement la mixture. Son cœur battit fort sur le moment. Se faire prendre à regarder quelqu'un n'était jamais très agréable. Ariane le remarqua et fut un peu perplexe. D'habitude elle lui aurait simplement souri ou aurait repris son travail. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa potion qui avait une couleur bien trop terne à son goût.

L'heure passa et Neville fut à nouveau pris dans les griffes de Rogue. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur depuis l'arrivée de Lupin et la fuite de Sirius. Il passait ses nerfs sur eux, sans conteste. Ariana était contente qu'il ne le fasse pas sur elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté et se serait rebellée. Tout comme Tiana et les deux autres. A la fin de l'heure, la potion de Neville finit par être réussie grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione et Rogue en fut doublement énervé. Les Gryffondor qui applaudissaient le rendirent fou. Il retira des points à la maison et les envoya voir ailleurs. Les sorciers partirent donc avec rapidité.

Seule Ariana resta à la fin du cours et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Professeur. Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir de nouveaux cours particulier ?

L'air noir de Rogue se posa sur elle.

\- Vous êtes collante, Dumbledore, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous savez déjà la plupart de ce qui se fera ce trimestre, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Je veux en apprendre davantage. Surtout hors programme.

Elle ne comptait pas lâcher prise mais se sentait un peu nerveuse. Plus que d'ordinaire.

\- J'ai étudié pas mal des livres que vous m'avez donnés, continua-t-elle courageusement face au mur de glace. J'aurais bien aimé apprendre à faire la goutte de trompette de mort. Il y a plein de poisons intéressants que je ne connais pas encore.

Severus grommela mais sembla se détendre un peu. Ce goût passionnel pour les potions, il ne connaissait ça que trop bien.

\- On verra tout cela plus tard. Je vous enverrai un mot quant aux heures où je serai disponible. J'ai une longue potion à préparer cette année.

Il serra les poings sur le bureau. Il semblait si contrarié.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider à la préparer ? Comme l'année dernière... Je suis une bonne assistante.

Elle sourit un peu en regardant ses pieds. Il la dévisagea longuement en pesant le pour et le contre. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais la commencer dès la semaine prochaine. Mais attendez-vous à travailler d'arrache pied. Je déteste les mollassons.

\- Cela va de soi !

D'un grand sourire Ariana le remercia et partit. Rogue se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas mit le collier en forme de biche aujourd'hui. Elle le mettait souvent mais alternait avec d'autres. Aujourd'hui elle avait le symbole des reliques. Il resta pensif puis s'étira. Il était écœuré d'avance de devoir faire la potion Tue-loup pour Lupin. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il détestait le plus mais son inaction à l'époque le rendait tout aussi odieux que la bande en elle-même. Par ailleurs il maudissait Albus pour l'avoir choisi alors qu'il était ami avec Sirius. C'était une folie ! Si ça se trouve ils étaient de connivence et Lupin avait prévu de le faire entrer au château. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais il comprenait aussi le choix du directeur, bien que discutable. Personne ne voulait ce poste maudit. Avec Quirell c'était encore pire et Lockhart n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Lui était prêt à le prendre mais à chaque fois le directeur le lui refusait. Comme si cela allait l'influencer à nouveau dans la magie noire. _" La tentation serait trop grande Severus. Je connais ça aussi et c'est impossible de se contrôler "_. Voilà ce qu'il lui répétait en boucle. C'est ce qui l'irritait d'autant plus.

\- Quelle année de merde, finit-il par déclarer.

Loin de tout ça, les quatre amis partirent déjeuner après le cours de métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent chez les serpents pour une fois. Depuis que les jumelles étaient des Dumbledore, filles du directeur, et que Drago avait dit qu'elles avaient failli être à Serpentard, les murmures et les regards chargés de haine s'étaient tus. Elles pouvaient maintenant venir un peu plus sereines. Ils mangèrent ainsi en parlant du futur cours du professeur Lupin qu'ils avaient hâte de rencontrer, surtout Tiana.

La conversation était animée quand des hiboux entrèrent dans la salle. Il était assez rare d'en voir autant à cette heure-ci comparé au matin mais ça arrivait de temps à autre et notamment lorsque la gazette du sorcier sortait une édition spéciale.

\- Je me disais bien qu'on l'avait pas eue ce matin, dit Ariana en payant l'animal.

\- C'est assez rare que la gazette soit en retard comme ça, commenta sa moitié.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour lire les gros titres. Tiana en renversa son jus par terre. Silver comprit aussitôt le pourquoi de tout ce remue-ménage.

\- Sirius Black a été vu ! Dit la rousse en détachant ses mots. Il... Il est proche de Poudlard !

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mais un sourire semblait orner ses lèvres.

\- Il va venir pour moi vous croyez ?

Elle était euphorique.

\- Il va avoir du mal à rentrer à Poudlard, lui fit remarquer Silver. Et puis c'est le témoignage d'une Moldue. On ne peut pas trop s'y fier.

Tiana lui fit un regard noir mais se reprit. Il avait raison, il était impossible de rentrer à Poudlard. C'était un des lieux les plus sécurisés de Grande-Bretagne. Voldemort y était entré déguisé en professeur et sous la forme d'un journal mais elle savait que sous sa forme normale il ne pourrait jamais y pénétrer. Surtout avec Albus...

\- En tout cas il n'est pas très loin. Je sens qu'il se rapproche.

Elle serra le journal avant de découper l'article. Les jumelles lurent les précautions à prendre et remarquèrent qu'ils parlaient un peu de Tiana à Poudlard. Assurant qu'elle était en sécurité avec Dumbledore et sous la tutelle de Rogue et Regulus. Elles eurent un petit sourire avant de terminer leur repas. Silver pour sa part se demandait vraiment qui se cachait derrière le grand Sirius Black. Ses parents le détestaient, ce n'était pas logique. Il voulait tellement comprendre pourquoi.

Une fois le repas terminé, les quatre apprentis se rendirent fébrilement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils croisèrent Théa au passage qui marchait main dans la main avec Percy. Ils étaient un peu à part ces derniers jours même pendant les repas. Adrian se retrouvait ainsi assez seul et finissait par rester avec Theodore et Daphné. Mais Tiana sourit et salua sa cousine. Elle était tellement heureuse pour elle. Percy et Théa faisaient un si joli couple.

Arrivés dans la salle, les jeunes saluèrent le professeur déjà présent au fond de la salle. Il avait un air encore plus miteux de près avec son costume rapiécé et sa cape trouée. Mais il avait une mine plus belle et plus vivante que lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu au repas de début d'année. L'homme leur sourit :

\- Bienvenue dans mon cours. Mesdemoiselles Dumbledore. C'est un honneur d'avoir les filles d'un des hommes que je respecte le plus dans ce monde dans ma classe.

Elles sourirent et répondirent à sa main tendue.

\- Enchantées, dirent-elles.

\- Monsieur Bright, je vous ai à l'œil.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amical et Silver approuva. Puis il se tourna vers Tiana qu'il examina avec une émotion vive. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir si ému et hanté par le souvenir de Naevia en la voyant. Il était presque heureux qu'elle ne ressemble pas à son père.

\- Content de vous revoir enfin, Tiana, finit-il par dire en lui serrant la main.

Tiana aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais leurs camarades arrivaient et Lupin lui fit un regard désolé.

Une fois les présentations faites, il salua d'autres élèves avec une telle amabilité que c'en était reposant. Lorsque tous furent assis il demanda à tous de ranger leurs affaires et de ne garder que la baguette. Dès qu'il prononça les mots " Travaux pratiques ", les trois quarts des élèves furent enthousiastes. La bande des quatre y compris. Lupin demanda à être suivi et tous s'agglutinèrent derrière lui.

\- J'espère que l'on ne va pas nous refaire le coup des Lutins de Cornouailles, commenta Ariane un peu septique.

\- Si c'est ça, je démissionne, lui répliqua Silver.

Ils rirent tous les deux tandis que Tiana et Ariana avaient pris place devant la file, impatientes de faire des travaux pratiques à Poudlard. Ca changeait que d'être enfermé dans une salle de classe à écrire des notes dans ses livres.

Durant leur marche ils croisèrent l'esprit frappeur du château qui s'en prit à Lupin mais l'homme garda son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Les élèves l'aimaient déjà et le respectaient beaucoup plus maintenant. Mais Peeves ne semblait pas vouloir écouter et Lupin lui lança un sortilège qui fit partir le fantôme en jurant. Ils rirent tous et entrèrent dans une pièce que certains reconnurent. C'était la salle des professeurs. Il y avait Rogue assis dans un fauteuil. L'homme lui lança des éclairs depuis son regard. Il se leva pour partir et lança une pique à Neville pour se venger du matin mais la réponse de Lupin fut d'autant plus énervante. Il avait toujours une sacrée répartie.

D'un souffle de colère, il ouvrit la porte. Tiana et Ariana se regardèrent avec un petit rictus. Voir Severus s'énerver ainsi les faisait toujours rire. C'est alors que la penderie au fond de la salle se mit à bouger. Lupin expliqua qu'il avait capturé un Epouvantard. Il demanda qui savait ce que c'était et Hermione fut la plus rapide pour répondre. Silver le savait aussi mais préféra lui laisser cette victoire qui la ravit. Elle lui sourit à la fin de son explication et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Regard qui fut repéré par Ariane.

Remus Lupin expliqua ensuite les caractéristiques de cette créature qui prenait la forme de ce qui faisait le plus peur à une personne. Il démontra qu'en groupe c'était plus facile de chasser un Epouvantard et que le seul moyen de vraiment le contrer était de rire. Pour ça il leur apprit le Riddikulus avant de passer à la pratique. Ce sortilège permettait de rendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose ridicule et risible. Cela amusa beaucoup la classe. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Neville, ils virent alors Rogue sortir du placard. L'Epouvantard avait pris sa forme et il finit avec la tenue de la grand-mère de Neville. Tout le monde pouffa de rire sans retenue. Voir Severus ainsi était aussi bon que lorsqu'il avait eu les cheveux roses pendant un jour entier à cause de leur farce.

\- Allez on enchaîne, Parvati à vous !

Les sorciers se mirent en ligne et à chaque fois l'Epouvantard prenait une forme horrible pour finir ridiculisé. C'était passionnant. Bientôt ce fut le tour d'Ariana. La masse devenue un Basilic devant Lisa Turpin tourna sur elle-même. Elle se stoppa et prit l'apparence d'Ariane avec sa broche au Yin. Sa fausse sœur était blanche et livide comme morte ou pétrifiée. Du sang coulait de ses yeux. La voir ainsi la fit trembler. Les larmes montèrent. Elle se souvint de l'année passée.

\- Allez-y, Ariana ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Contrez vos peurs ! Pensez à une chose amusante !

La blonde hésita avant de se lancer.

\- R... Riddikulus !

Aussitôt la fausse Ariane se retrouva affublée d'un pyjama grossier couvert de motifs à tête d'Albus Dumbledore dessus. Des pantoufles flashy, un bonnet tombant et un nounours ridicule l'accompagnaient, toujours avec le même motif. Tout le monde en rit et se tourna vers la principale intéressée qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Silver ne put retenir un fou rire et elle le fusilla du regard. Seule Tiana sembla compatir.

\- Vengez-vous, Ariane!

\- Alors là je ne vais pas me faire prier !

La jeune Dumbledore au Yin poussa sa sœur et l'Epouvantard reprit la même forme qu'auparavant avec une broche Yang cette fois-ci. Pendant quelques secondes Ariane resta pétrifiée. Sa sœur avait un bras en moins, sanglante, et la suppliait de l'achever.

\- Riddikulus !

Le poing serré Ariane vit l'épouvantard se transformer. D'un sourire vengeur elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui était devenue pivoine. La fausse elle portait un costume en forme de banane ouverte avec écrit dessus " _Je cherche mon prince charmant. Je suis mûre à cueillir._ " A nouveau les rires fusèrent, Silver se tordant sur place. Les deux filles se fusillaient du regard, aussi rouges que possible.

\- On enchaîne ! Silver Bright à toi !

La rousse se retint de rire tout le long et regarda son ami s'avancer. Ariana en banane tourna alors sur elle-même. L'Epouvantard sembla prendre son temps pour réfléchir car il ne prenait pas de forme définie. Lupin fut surpris et contempla Silver de son air nonchalant. Il était vraiment spécial. La créature se stoppa enfin et sembla avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il prit l'apparence d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel et brillant, quasiment blanc. Il avait l'air fou et sortit une baguette pour la pointer sur lui. Silver frémit de la lèvre en levant sa propre baguette. Il eut le regard féroce.

\- Riddikulus !

Aussitôt l'homme se trouva affublé d'une permanente frisée et d'une robe de mariée. Les autres rirent de plus belle. Silver eut un rictus avant de reprendre sa place avec les filles qui le dévisageaient. Qui était cet homme ?

\- Tiana Black ! A vous l'honneur !

L'Epouvantard mit peu de temps à se décider et prit une forme ressemblant au Sirius du journal sauf qu'il s'agissait de Tiana. Celle-ci déglutit. Combien de fois depuis qu'elle savait la vérité sur son père avait-elle rêvé d'elle qui trahissait ses amis à son tour et finissait comme lui ? Silver et les jumelles échangèrent un regard surpris en remarquant Tiana abaisser légèrement sa baguette. Elle ne leur en avait pas parlé.

\- Courage, Tiana ! Lança Lupin en la regardant d'un air désolé.

La Serpentard lança l'incantation d'une voix un peu tremblante et beaucoup moins assurée que d'habitude. La Tiana face à elle se retrouva maquillée à l'extrême et déguisée comme un clown. Tous rirent mais ses amis lui lancèrent un long regard auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Ce fut alors au tour de Ron puis d'Harry mais Lupin le stoppa et l'Epouvantard se changea en lune. Cela interpella Silver et Ariane sur le moment. L'homme repassa alors la main à Neville d'où Rogue revint dans ses habits de grand-mère. Neville rit fortement et la créature, exténuée, explosa en fumée. Le cours se termina ainsi dans un incroyable fou rire général.

Ils ne se calmèrent qu'au dîner après avoir été repus. La digestion faisant le reste et les jumelles reprenant leur bonne humeur. C'est à ce moment que Tiana, ne tenant plus, posa sa question.

\- C'était qui l'homme que tu as affronté en Epouvantard ?

Les jumelles le fixèrent.

\- Quelqu'un...

\- Tu ne nous dis jamais rien, commenta Ariane boudeuse. On ne sait rien de toi ! Même avant tu ne nous disais rien sur ta famille on a dû l'apprendre par Voldemort.

\- C'est que je n'aime pas en parler. Ils ne me posent toujours que des problèmes.

\- Mais tu nous fais confiance non ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il soupira. Ariane lui sourit alors.

\- Parle nous un peu de toi, j'aimerais bien te connaître un peu mieux.

Silver se sentit toute chose avant de prendre la parole.

\- L'homme que vous avez-vu c'est mon oncle. Il s'appel Zack Bright. C'est... un psychopathe.

\- Sérieux ? C'est de famille non ? Dit Tiana.

\- Non. Mes parents à côté c'est des enfants de cœurs. Ma famille a toujours eu des fortes convictions transmises de génération en génération. Le sang-pur. Le sorcier supérieur. C'est la doctrine des Bright. Mais mon oncle lui, il n'a pas de conviction. Lui ce qu'il aime c'est faire souffrir le plus possible ceux qui tombent à sa portée. Il aime jouer avec la vie humaine. Mais il ne tue pas pour tuer. Lui il inflige des douleurs qui ne s'effacent jamais. Des tortures inimaginables, allant au-delà du possible et de la limite mentale. Il est fou et l'a toujours été. Apparemment quand il était jeune il a essayé de couper un bras à son frère qui n'est autre que mon père. Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Il n'avait que cinq ans...

Le silence qui régna entre la troupe paralysa l'atmosphère. Les filles ne savaient plus quoi dire. Silver reprit.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu pour tout vous dire. Il est à Azkaban depuis qu'un certain Maugrey Fol-œil l'a arrêté au début de sa carrière et qui a fait sa renommée. Zack est un meurtrier reconnu pour ses centaines de victimes. Ceux qui en ont réchappé étaient devenus fous et les autres s'étaient suicidés.

Honnêtement moi je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. Certes il est terrifiant mais il est aussi tellement pathétique comme personne. Puis il m'intrigue un peu. Mais Zack lui... Du peu que j'ai vu sur les photos et les histoires, il me fait froid dans le dos. Si je devais avoir peur de quelqu'un ce serait bien de lui. Et j'espère que jamais il ne s'enfuira d'Azkaban !

Tiana déglutit.

\- Si Sirius l'a fait c'est pas impossible...

\- C'est ce qui me tracasse depuis la rentrée oui, avoua l'argenté.

\- Il serait capable de s'en prendre à sa famille ? Demanda Ariane outrée.

\- Il a bien essayé de couper un bras à mon père. Il pourrait venir jouer avec moi, je n'en serais pas surpris. Mais il n'en sortira pas. Il est bien plus surveillé que ne l'était Sirius. Il est constamment gardé en état de sommeil. Aucun détraqueur ne peut aspirer ses peurs, il n'a pas une once de conscience.

Les jumelles eurent un frisson en imaginant la scène. Pour que Silver en ait peur, il valait mieux vraiment ne jamais le rencontrer.

\- Enfin à part ça je n'ai peur de rien non, sourit-il à nouveau. Et puis j'en profite pour vous parler de ma baguette. Je vous l'avais promis après tout. Elle est faite à partir de mon os de bras. C'est pour ça qu'elle a cette forme.

Choquée, Tiana demanda plus d'explications et Silver se lança dans le récit d'initiation des Bright. Il parla aussi des séances de torture qu'il avait déjà vues.

\- Tes parents sont fous ! Non ta famille ce sont tous des fous ! S'emporta la rousse terrifiée.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut absolument rester des sangs-purs.

Il eut un regard profond.

\- A rejeter les moldus on se marie entre sorciers de sang-pur. Mais on est tous cousins quelque part. On finit par engendrer des tarés. Encore pire lorsque c'est de la même famille. L'humain n'est pas fait pour se reproduire entre personnes d'une même famille. Pour preuve mes grands-parents, ceux de Zack et Edmond... ils étaient frères et sœurs.

\- Mon dieu, c'est dégoutant, fit Ariana.

\- Et oui. Les Bright se marient entre frères et sœurs ou entre cousins. Comme mes parents. Moi je suis promis à la fille de Zack. Mais par chance elle fait ses études à Durmstrang loin d'ici. Même si ils n'aiment pas Zack, Iris est de la famille…

\- Comme quoi, tes parents sont des anges en fait, dit Ariane.

\- Ca peut surprendre mais oui. Heureusement que Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus. Zack ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il faisait ses petites tueries dans son coin. C'était son plaisir apparemment. Un vrai psychopathe…Je ne préfère même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient venus à s'associer.

Silver et ses amies parlèrent encore longuement de Zack et de la famille Bright avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Gellert Grindelwald en avait parlé aussi cet été. Que les grands-parents de Silver étaient à son service à l'époque. Qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs éléments qu'il avait eus avant de se faire arrêter. Ils avaient donc été obligés de se cacher avec Zack et Edmond. Puis Zack avait mal tourné et était parti de son côté. Edmond avait fini par étudier à Poudlard avec sa cousine Eleanor et tout de suite les parents les avaient mariés à leur sortie d'études. Puis ils avaient tous été enrôlés par Voldemort qui avait appris qu'ils étaient des partisans de son rival Grindelwald. Et ainsi tous étaient devenus des mangemorts fidèles. Les grands-parents étaient morts pendant la guerre. Tués par Albus Dumbledore. Puis Edmond et sa femme, enfantant un héritier avaient dû se cacher lors de la chute de Voldemort.

L'histoire de Silver Bright et de sa famille était si sombre que Tiana n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Imaginer que les sang-pur allaient aussi loin pour maintenir leur sang. Et de ce que ça engendrait. Ca la perturbait de même que la vision de l'épouvantard. Théa qui dormait avec elle cette nuit-là la vit serrer et desserrer sa vieille peluche contre elle d'un geste compulsif, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Tiana dévia le sujet vers Percy quand Théa lui posa des questions et le visage de la jeune Rogue s'illumina. Les jumelles étaient dans un état similaire et parlèrent longuement de ça dans leur tête avant de s'endormir. Leur père avait tué les grands-parents de Silver, elles en étaient plutôt fières au vu de ce qu'ils étaient et des enfants qu'ils avaient eus. Et puis que Gellert avait eu les Bright sous ses ordres. Ce pourquoi Albus avait tenu à les tuer de lui-même, elles en étaient persuadées. Mais tout ça était terrible à encaisser. Elles comprenaient maintenant pourquoi il tenait à ne jamais en parler. Il portait un très lourd héritage sur ses épaules. Le même ou pire que les leurs.


	38. Sortie et sombres pensées

**Voila la suite, merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Sortie et sombres pensées**

La troisième année était légèrement plus chargée niveau cours étant donné leurs nouvelles matières. Tiana délaissait la divination et en bâclait les devoirs sous le regard courroucé de Silver, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu ses retenues avec Regulus qui s'était montré plus moralisateur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. De son côté, l'argenté excellait dans les nouvelles matières. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Hermione en Arithmancie et en études des Runes. A deux ils faisaient l'honneur de la classe et recevaient un paquet de points et de félicitations. Les jumelles n'aimaient pas vraiment le nouveau duo mais partageaient leur amour pour les Runes. Le professeur était compétent et la langue fascinante à apprendre. Surtout qu'elles avaient toujours un objectif en tête.

Tiana pour sa part était la meilleure dans le cours de Hagrid, bien qu'il ne leur fasse pas faire grand-chose d'intéressant depuis l'incident Malefoy. Le pauvre garde-chasse avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Les quatre amis lui lançaient souvent des regards encourageants mais il ne répondait jamais avec son sourire habituel. De ce fait ils s'occupaient de veracrasses à longueur de temps. Des animaux forts ennuyeux. Silver s'en désintéressa dès le second cours et laissa Tiana leur donner à manger. Les jumelles s'occupaient plus de parler durant toute l'heure que de s'occuper des créatures lombrics.

Mais ce que les filles et Silver aimaient le plus, ainsi que Théa et tous les autres élèves, c'était bien la défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis l'arrivée de Lupin cette matière était devenue passionnante. Il leur faisait toujours apprendre de manière amusante et intuitive. Ainsi furent-ils captivés par le professeur et son cours. Hormis certains Serpentard comme Drago qui l'ignorait. Tiana et ses amis furent donc ravis de rencontrer un Strangulot dans son bocal lors des cours suivant l'épouvantard. Il était répugnant mais Tiana était sûre d'en avoir déjà vu dans le lac Noir. Cela excita toute la petite troupe. Surtout que le prochain mois ils étudieraient les Pitiponk. Avec Lupin, tout avait l'air extraordinaire et il avait déjà prévu d'en ramener un dans la classe. Ils n'en loupaient pas une miette pour sûr.

* * *

Après les premières semaines, le Quidditch reprit également pour le trio de filles. Ainsi Tiana retrouva l'air supérieur de son capitaine, qui redoublait sa septième année. Seul Drago était absent et cela contraria la troupe. Il était toujours blessé au bras, de ce qu'il laissait paraître en tout cas. Ils durent donc se passer d'attrapeur pendant les entraînements. Marcus prévoyait déjà d'annuler ou de reporter le match qui allait arriver si Drago ne se rétablissait pas. Surtout que ça pourrait contrarier les Gryffondor et les déstabiliser. Il sourit sous les grognements de la rousse. Elle se tut pour garder sa place dans l'équipe mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce fut Adrian qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour la calmer. Elle fut tout de même heureuse de reprendre un peu le balai malgré le temps gris et pluvieux. Voler était toujours un régal.

Les jumelles se firent la même réflexion lorsqu'elles s'envolèrent. Elles n'avaient que peu pratiqué le balai cet été. Préférant le farnienté et l'amusement entre filles à toute autre chose. Elles durent donc se remettre au jus. Le capitaine Roger Davies arriva après elles et les alpagua. Il fut content de les voir toujours en forme et prêtes à en découdre. Il les salua et elles lui firent une petite accolade.

\- En forme à ce que je vois, dit-il avec joie.

\- Plus que jamais ! On va tous les laminer ! Beugla Ariana.

\- Maintenant qu'on n'a plus de soucis avec la chambre et notre famille, on a tout pour se concentrer sur nos études et le Quidditch.

\- Voilà qui me ravit !

\- Et toi, ça va aller avec tes BUSE cette année ?

\- Oui pas de problème, je suis un bon élève. Comme tout bon Serdaigle que je suis.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et elles lui sourirent. Il était vrai que leur maison avait les meilleurs résultats de tout Poudlard sur le nombre d'élèves qui la composaient. Et Davies était un bon élément dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Les autres arrivèrent après lui. Chambers l'autre poursuiveur de l'équipe salua son capitaine et Yin (Ariane) avant de taper dans les mains de Yang. Bradley l'autre batteur cogna sa batte contre celle d'Ariana et lui mit un coup d'épaule. Ils se retrouvèrent comme de bons vieux amis malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis l'année passé. Mais leurs nombreuses batailles dans les airs avaient resserré inexorablement leurs liens. Lucy Milles fut la dernière à venir plus timidement. C'était toujours la gardienne et elle était passée en sixième année. Elle raconta avoir eu de très bonnes BUSE et fut félicitée par la troupe.

\- Et pour l'attrapeur au fait, demanda Ariana soudainement. Jack est sorti de Poudlard avec les ASPIC en poche. Qui va-t-on prendre du coup ?

\- J'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un de motivé et de très douée ! Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Oh, une fille, ça fait plaisir, sourit Yang.

\- Oui, il nous faudra de la hargne cet année car Poufsouffle a remanié toute son équipe et bon dieu... Elle est forte. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre hier. Ce Diggory en attrapeur il vaut le coup. Autant que Potter.

Tous firent la grimace mais le challenge leur sembla intéressant. Au moins ça ne serait pas uniquement focalisé sur Gryffondor et Serpentard cette année. Ce que Tiana pensa également durant les explications de Marcus Flint.

La nouvelle attrapeuse arriva pour une batterie de test. Ainsi les jumelles firent la connaissance de Cho Chang. Une magnifique asiatique, gentille et fonceuse d'un an de plus qu'elles. Le courant passa tout de suite et ce fut une vraie torpille dans les airs. Davies imaginait déjà Malefoy, Diggory et Potter succomber à son charme. Il gloussa. C'était un petit bonus pour gagner. Et Cho en jouerait aussi. L'invitation lui avait vraiment plu, elle remercia l'équipe et fut ravie d'être choisie officiellement. Les jumelles se firent ainsi une nouvelle amie et en parlèrent à Tiana. Les matchs allaient être palpitants avec tous les nouveaux attrapeurs.

* * *

Les cours et le Quidditch se passèrent avec bonne humeur durant les mois de Septembre-Octobre. Lorsqu'arriva Halloween à sa suite, les étudiants eurent une raison de plus de se réjouir, et en particulier les troisième année. Leur première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aurait lieu. Severus étant d'humeur massacrante, c'est Regulus qui se dévoua à la tâche d'y accompagner Tiana. Il pressentait que Severus n'y viendrait pas une seule fois, énervé qu'il était contre Lupin et le Directeur. Adrian les rejoignit, ayant préféré laisser Percy et Théa en tête à tête plutôt que de tenir la chandelle. Il décida ainsi de servir de guide à la petite troupe, Regulus les suivant à bonne distance pour ne pas s'immiscer dans leurs conversations. Tiana ne connaissait de Pré-au-Lard que le restaurant dans lequel elle avait mangé avec Narcissa et Regulus tandis que ses deux amies blondes ne connaissaient que la taverne d'Abelforth. Silver pour sa part n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, le village sorcier n'étant pas la priorité de ses parents.

Pour y aller, une calèche les attendait. Ne prenant jamais les diligences d'ordinaire, les filles tombèrent des nues devant ce qui les tirait. Deux beaux cheveux noirs ailés attendaient en tapant du sabot. Ils étaient aussi sinistres que magnifiques et Tiana accourut pour les caresser. Ils ne bronchèrent pas et fermèrent même les yeux. Les jumelles caressèrent le second elles aussi fascinées par l'être squelettique à tête de dragon et à ailes de chauves-souris.

\- Magnifique ! Ces créatures sont magnifiques !

Adrian beuga. Il ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'y a rien... En plus les diligences on les prend toujours en arrivant au château. Ah ! Dit-il en se frappant le front. C'est vrai que tu vis au château. Tu n'as connu que la première rentrée.

\- Oui avec les barques, dit la rousse.

Regulus, lui, avait perdu de sa superbe. Il savait ce que signifiait de voir des sombrals. Cela lui fit penser à ce terrible jour. C'est pour ça qu'elle les voyait. A cause de la mort de sa mère et de Lily devant elle. Mais pour les jumelles par contre il fut surpris. Elles avaient vu la mort ? Où ? Quand ? Elles n'avaient pourtant jamais assisté à ça dans leur enfance. Du moins de ce qu'il croyait. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il vit Silver s'en approcher et suivre Tiana. Non, lui aussi ? C'était affreux à imaginer. Surtout qu'il était un Bright. Qui savait à quoi il avait assisté. Il en frémit.

Tous montèrent alors dans la calèche, silencieux. Mais Adrian reprit de plus belle.

\- Pourquoi moi je ne vois pas le cheval noir ? Bouda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas vu la mort, dit Silver de but en blanc.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui hormis Regulus qui se tut. Il ne pouvait pas leur cacher.

\- La mort ? Reprit Adrian, perplexe.

\- Oui, seul quelqu'un qui a vu une personne mourir devant ses yeux, et s'en souvient, peut voir un sombral. C'est triste car ce sont de magnifiques créatures mais c'est aussi plutôt de mauvais signe. Avoir vu la mort, ça brise la mentalité de n'importe qui et ça laisse des séquelles.

Ses yeux étaient profonds en cet instant et il eut un maigre sourire en coin. Adrian n'osa même pas le regarder et Regulus sentit une perle de sueur rouler dans son dos. Silver avait peut-être l'air gentil mais il avait un autre visage. Il en était persuadé en cet instant.

Tiana se mura alors dans le silence. La mort de sa mère... Même si c'était vague elle se rappelait tout. Et ça l'avait effectivement traumatisé. Elle tourna son regard en quête de réconfort vers les jumelles. Mais le duo fixait le sol sans discontinuer. Elles parlaient entre elles, la rousse le savait. Et ce dont elle se rappelait c'était d'Alan. Le jeune garçon qu'elles avaient tué par inadvertance sur l'île. Tout du moins, par la magie d'Ariane et son envie de meurtre. La jeune au Yin perdit de ses couleurs. Ariana la rassura par télépathie et lui prit la main. C'était du passé, elles devaient oublier. Mais c'était une chose qu'on n'oubliait jamais. C'était une horreur qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Surtout sur celles d'Ariane.

* * *

Arrivant dans le village Regulus les dérida avec quelques blagues tandis qu'Adrian prit le relai. Pour leur faire oublier ce drôle de moment il leur fit une petite visite guidée, leur racontant les anecdotes qu'il connaissait sur le village. Ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment à la boutique de Zonko, où ils croisèrent d'ailleurs les Weasley qui les conseillèrent niveau achats. Ils se réchauffèrent ensuite aux Trois Balais où Narcissa était présente et leur fit un signe de tête bien qu'elle eut le regard fuyant en voyant Silver et préféra rester dans son coin. Celui-ci eut un rictus.

Alors qu'Adrian payait une bieraubeurre aux quatre amis, Regulus commanda un hydromel et s'assit à côté de sa cousine.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, lança celle-ci.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Rétorqua-t-il et la blonde eut un petit sourire. Je m'inquiète pour Tiana. Avec Sirius évadé… J'étais contre qu'elle aille à Pré-au-Lard, plus encore que Severus, mais je n'ai pas pu lui résister.

\- Tu comprends ce que je ressens depuis des années avec mon fils. Lucius et moi lui avons passé tellement de choses…

\- … Qu'il n'écoute rien et se fait blesser en cours.

Narcissa eut brièvement un air coupable avant de tremper les lèvres dans le breuvage. Regulus pressa son épaule et la blonde se crut revenue à leur enfance sauf que c'était elle qui le réconfortait alors que Sirius ou Bellatrix l'avaient embêté. Ensemble ils parlèrent ensuite des Sombrals, ce que ne manqua pas de faire Tiana avec ses amis à son tour.

Théa et Percy fixaient la cabane hurlante.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Théa. Tu dis toujours qu'on en fait des tonnes sur le village…

Les oreilles de Percy rougirent un peu.

\- Mais Pré-au-Lard avec toi c'est différent, admit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Théa rougit tout en souriant, sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que tu détestes Halloween, continua Percy alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route pour rentrer.

\- C'est le jour où on m'a séparée de Tiana.

Percy lui lança un regard en biais et elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui, c'est aussi le jour où mon oncle nous a trahis.

\- Et ? Insista le Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Le jour où _elle_ est morte, admit-elle malgré elle. Mais je ne veux pas parler d'elle. Pas alors que je suis avec toi, finit-elle en prenant son bras et en se collant contre lui.

Le rouquin se tendit un peu et la fixa d'un regard profond. Théa en fit de même et leurs visages se rejoignirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château et se réfugièrent à la tour d'Astronomie pour être tranquilles et échanger de nombreux autres baisers.

Silver et ses amies continuaient de suivre Adrian. Ils avaient fait le plein de bonbons en tous genres chez Honeydukes et s'émerveillaient de tout sous l'air fier du Serpentard plus âgé. Ils passèrent un long moment à regarder la cabane hurlante sous tous les angles. Aucun n'osa s'en approcher mais tous étaient fascinés. Regulus fixait cet émerveillement avec un sourire en coin. Au moins avaient-ils enfin lâcher un peu la mort et les sombrals. Ils avaient beau se développer et entrer dans l'adolescence, ils arrivaient encore à paraître si enfantins en cet instant… Il se sentit vieux en les regardant et étouffa un ricanement. Les Serpendaigle firent un autre tour du village sans Adrian qui avait décidé de rentrer faire ses devoirs une fois sa mission accomplie.

La troupe visita donc la boutique de Derviche et Bang et achetèrent toutes sortes d'objets magiques. Silver ne vit aucun artefact qu'il ne connaissait pas et préféra garder ses Gallions. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Gaichiffon, une boutique remplie de magnifiques habits. Les filles ne purent résister et remplirent à nouveau leur sac. Heureusement qu'elles étaient riches... Silver était lassé mais se dénicha quelques pantalons magiques qui ne se mouillaient pas. Il prit également une belle cape de voyage bleu foncé qui pouvait se rendre invisible facilement. Elle était coûteuse mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle. Il n'avait pas trop fait les boutiques dans toute sa vie. Les jeunettes ressortirent du magasin avec diverses robes et tenues à effets magiques qui les comblèrent.

Silver roula des yeux et les tira vers le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Silver fut plus enthousiaste et se fournit en nouveau matériel dont des plumes auto-correctrices. Il avait du mal avec les fautes d'orthographe. Tiana choisit d'acheter un peu de parchemin pour envoyer des lettres à Narcissa. Les jumelles firent de même pour leur autre père et leur oncle. Une fois fait, ils grignotèrent des bonbons achetés à Honeydukes dans la rue. Ils avaient plein de sachets remplis et durent utiliser un sort pour les rendre moins lourds. Ils visitèrent ensuite la poste de Pré-au-Lard et ses centaines de hiboux de toutes tailles. Ils étaient sublimes malgré l'odeur de leurs défections qu'un sorcier nettoyait en permanence.

L'heure fut bientôt au retour et tous se rendirent devant un salon de thé affublé de froufrous et de rose bonbon. Chez Madame Pieddodu ils virent un nombre incroyable de couples qui s'embrassaient et roucoulaient. Cela fit rougir les filles qui ressortirent aussi sec sous le rire de Silver. Même si au fond il ne se sentait pas à l'aise non plus. Ils préférèrent aller visiter la radio des sorciers qui se tenait là et décidèrent de finir leur sortie à la tête de Sanglier où Abelforth leur offrit leurs consommations. Regulus dut leur rappeler qu'il y avait un couvre-feu et un festin qui les attendait pour qu'ils daignent sortir de la taverne. Chacun songea aux couples qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt sur le trajet du retour, en plus des sombrals.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les cinq en passant à côté des détraqueurs qui leurs rappelèrent de mauvais souvenirs. Le quatuor se prit la main et se laissèrent porter par la calèche. Regulus n'était pas plus fier qu'eux, il avait pâli brusquement quand il les avait vus. Ils étaient plus proches qu'à l'aller, sûrement pour prendre un peu de peur des élèves. Sirius Black n'était qu'un prétexte pour eux. Ils avaient faim... Si faim... Tiana en eut un frisson. Elle revoyait la cave de l'orphelinat tout comme Ariana. Mais la rousse revoyait aussi cette fameuse soirée. Surtout que cette nuit là c'était Halloween. Ariane était aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Les yeux presque exorbités.

 _" - Pitié ! Rends-les nous... Pitié... On a qu'eux avec Tiana. C'est nos seuls rayons de lumière ici._

 _\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je fais ceci._

 _\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... Ce n'est pas normal ! VOUS ETES BIZARRES ! PARIAS !_

 _\- ESPECE DE RAT ! TU MERITES LA MORT !_

 _..._

 _\- Je ne... Je ne voulais pas... Je... Je l'ai tué ?! "_

Ariane entendit en boucle les paroles de ce jour-là. La voix d'Alan s'insinuait en elle. Silver le remarqua et la prit contre lui. Elle s'y agrippa et ferma les yeux, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, le froid intense partit et elle sentit la chaleur du jeune Bright. Elle y resta jusqu'au retour au château. Ariana préféra faire mine de rien pour ne pas la gêner et la regarda reprendre bonne mine.

\- J'ai hâte d'être au festin ! S'exclama-t-elle pour faire bonne figure.

\- Avec tous les bonbons que tu as mangés tout l'après-midi ? S'étonna Silver.

Ariane croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Elle sembla vexée et descendit la première. Elle marcha plus vite pour le semer alors qu'il haussait les sourcils d'incompréhension face à sa réaction. Un instant avant elle était contre lui et maintenant elle le repoussait. Qu'était cette logique étrange de fille ? Ariana eut un petit rire tandis que Tiana cherchait elle aussi à comprendre ce qui se passait. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils mangèrent à la table des deux blondes en s'émerveillant une fois de plus des festins de Poudlard. C'était toujours tellement impressionnant ! Ils en oublièrent ainsi leurs angoisses.

* * *

Ayant vu les élèves à Pré-au-Lard, il savait que la voie était libre. D'autant plus qu'il y aurait un festin vu la date qu'on était. _James, Naevia, Lily…_ La tentation avait été si dure à contenir… Ne pas aller chez Serpentard voir Tiana et Théa lui avait coûté. Il avait dû faire un effort plus qu'énorme. Mais il devait régler cette affaire de rat en priorité. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de rage envers la Grosse Dame lorsque celle-ci lui refusa l'accès. Il regretta son accès de fureur dès qu'il vit les coupures qu'il avait fait au portrait. Il voulut s'excuser mais elle avait déjà pris la fuite. Il dut à son tour se dépêcher de s'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve…

* * *

Le festin touchant à sa fin, les élèves se levèrent difficilement pour rentrer à leurs dortoirs. La digestion n'était jamais facile après ce genre de repas et ils se sentaient lourds. Les troisième année de Serdaigle commentaient leur première sortie au village sorcier en ayant hâte de la suivante. Pour Ariana et Ariane c'était l'occasion de voir leur oncle plus régulièrement et elles n'allaient pas s'en priver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ariana en essayant de voir pourquoi ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.

Pénélope fendit la foule en sens inverse en criant qu'ils devaient tous retourner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ariane en la prenant par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Sirius Black a tenté de s'introduire dans la tour des Gryffondor. Le château va être fouillé et tous les élèves vont dormir dans la Grande Salle.

Les deux jumelles se fixèrent d'un air surpris. Elles ne l'avaient pas pensé si proche ! Il avait réussi à pénétrer le château… Aussitôt la pensée d'Alan s'évapora de leur esprit. La mort et les Sombrals furent loin. La réalité reprenait le dessus.

Du côté des Serpentard, eux aussi s'étaient immobilisés avant que Percy ne leur ordonne de faire demi-tour. Il posait un regard inquiet sur Théa et Tiana.

\- Pourquoi on doit retourner à la Grande Salle ? Lui demanda sa petite amie. On a loupé quelque chose du festin ?

\- Black a tenté de rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondor et a lacéré le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand elle lui a refusé l'accès. Les professeurs vont tout fouiller et renforcer la sécurité.

Percy alla plus à l'avant et Théa prit la main de sa cousine. Tiana avait du mal à cacher le grand sourire qui ornait ses lèvres à cet instant.

\- Mais pourquoi les Gryffondor ? Formula-t-elle à voix haute d'un air un peu vexé. Je ne suis pas là-bas, moi !

Les deux cousines se tournèrent vers Drago après que celui-ci ait eu un ricanement moqueur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien toi ! Même après trois années dans le monde magique, tu ne sais pas tout ! C'est vraiment risible !

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot et de te moquer de moi ! S'énerva Tiana.

\- J'avais oublié que tu t'énervais vite cette année….

Tiana leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin en l'ignorant.

\- Dommage que ton père préfère aller voir son filleul que sa fille. Il semblerait que la célébrité soit plus importante.

Après ces paroles, il les dépassa d'un air supérieur. Tiana s'accrocha au bras de Théa tandis que les Serpentard parvenaient à la Grande Salle.

\- Il veut dire que mon père est le parrain de Potter ?

\- Je suppose, acquiesça Théa d'un air sombre.

Plus les années passaient, plus il lui était dur de mentir à Tiana sur ses liens avec Potter. Elle aurait voulu créer des liens avec lui mais ils étaient tellement opposés niveau caractère que c'en était presque impossible à part pendant les vacances de Noël où le château se vidait.

Silver restait songeur et suivait les filles sans rien dire. Ce Sirius Black était vraiment puissant pour avoir pu pénétrer le château. Le fait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas continuait de le perturber. Il avait tout pour entrer dans leurs grâces pourtant ! Car s'il était entré dans le château et était allé à la tour des Gryffondor, c'était pour tuer Potter ! Tiana aurait dû être plus que déçue : il préférait son devoir de mangemort à sa famille. Et ça, ça ne pouvait que plaire à ses parents. Silver détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose et c'était actuellement le cas ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent le coin où se trouvaient Ariana et Ariane. Près d'elles, il y avait également Fred et George. Théa et Adrian s'incrustèrent avec eux. Théa et Tiana leur relatèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris. Fred ne cessait de ricaner et de lancer des regards moqueurs à son frère alors que celui-ci jetait des regards inquiets à Tiana. Dumbledore leur donna des instructions pour la nuit et invoqua des sacs de couchage pour qu'ils soient à l'aise. Regulus, Severus et Percy faisaient des rondes régulières dans la salle. Severus reniflait dédaigneusement dès qu'il croisait le Préfet-en-Chef. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à accepter la relation avec sa fille. Tout comme elle n'aimait pas partager son père, il n'aimait pas la voir grandir aussi vite. Dès que Percy passait près d'elle, elle lui lançait un regard amoureux qu'il n'aimait pas voir chez elle. Elle était encore si jeune à ses yeux… Ariana lui lançait régulièrement des regards indescriptibles auxquels il répondait par un signe de tête.

\- C'est quand même plus agréable que la cave de l'orphelinat, rit Ariane pour les détendre de la journée.

Ariana et Tiana la rejoignirent dans son rire et les autres les regardèrent avec ahurissement et un peu de gêne.

Le groupe d'élèves parla une bonne partie de la nuit. Avec possessivité, Ariane s'était approchée de Silver et s'était endormie presque contre lui. Il l'avait à nouveau rassurée pour les détraqueurs. Théa et Ariana dormaient l'une à côté de l'autre, Adrian ronflant à côté de Théa. Fred fut le prochain à s'endormir, tourné de l'autre côté. George et Tiana étaient les seuls encore réveillés. Ils avaient parlé farces puis Quidditch. Le regard de Tiana voguait souvent vers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, se demandant où se trouvait exactement son père.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda George.

\- Non, je veux qu'il vienne.

George haussa les sourcils et Tiana lui en expliqua les raisons.

\- Et si tu apprends qu'il ne vous aimait pas ta mère et toi, que feras-tu ?

Tiana se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

\- Je ferai avec. J'ai assez d'amis pour surmonter ça. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Toi, t'es vraiment pas une Serpentard comme les autres, chuchota George en la fixant d'un regard brillant.

Tiana ne comprit pas pourquoi elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- George, Tiana, vous feriez mieux de dormir, intervint doucement Regulus qui passait par là.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher en remarquant la proximité des deux élèves. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait toujours beaucoup plus protecteur envers Tiana qu'envers Théa alors que pourtant il n'avait pas de préférence entre ses deux nièces. Les deux élèves rirent sous cape avant de cesser de parler et de finir par fermer les yeux sous le soupir de soulagement de Regulus. Severus en fut content aussi et se stoppa à leur hauteur. Il contempla la jeunesse et se retrouva à fixer Ariana et sa biche autour du cou. Elle l'avait remise. Regulus haussa un sourcil et son ami reprit sa ronde sans un mot. Rogue ayant l'esprit embrouillé de pensées qui ne devraient pas être.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était qu'au lendemain, Silver et Ariane rougiraient tous les deux en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. La blonde, agitée de son sommeil trouble, était même accrochée à lui. Elle en resterait rougissante et fuyante toute la journée. Ariana se moquerait d'eux au matin tandis que Tiana et George seraient les plus fatigués. Fred lancerait des blagues à ce propos que les plus jeunes ne comprendraient pas mais qui feraient bien rire Adrian et que George n'apprécierait pas.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, on ne parla plus que de Sirius Black. Tous cherchaient à savoir comment il avait bien pu pénétrer dans le château.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a une bonne mémoire, grinça Regulus à Remus, à la table des professeurs. J'aurais pensé que douze ans à Azkaban l'auraient détraqué, mais il s'est rappelé que pour Halloween il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et un festin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il attaquerait la tour des Gryffondor ce jour précis…

\- J'en suis moi aussi atterré, répondit Lupin en étouffant un bâillement. Comment l'a pris Tiana ?

Son regard se posa à la table des Serpentard où la rousse semblait expliquer quelque chose à ses trois amis vu les gestes qu'elle faisait.

\- Elle a été vexée qu'il ne soit pas allé chez les Serpentard. Elle rêve de le rencontrer… soupira Regulus.

\- Espérons qu'il sera capturé avant. Qui sait quelles salades il pourrait lui servir ?

\- Tout comme toi, Lupin, lança Severus avec mépris. Moi je sais parfaitement que tu ne rêves que de revoir ton ancien ami et je suis sûr que tu l'as aidé. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'avant la fin de l'année je le prouverai.

* * *

\- Tu es prête pour le premier match de Quidditch ? demanda Ariana. Les Gryffondor sont remontés à bloc, ils veulent absolument gagner la coupe vu que leur capitaine est en septième année.

\- Ce sera pas contre nous, grogna Tiana. Malefoy continue de jouer la comédie et comme on n'a pas d'attrapeur remplaçant, on a échangé avec les Poufsouffle.

\- Tu as une dent contre lui ! rit Ariane.

\- Il est insupportable cette année. Il me tape sur le système en permanence, que ce soit lui ou Parkinson d'ailleurs.

\- On ferait mieux de trouver une farce à faire si tu n'as pas Quidditch, dit Silver. On ne voulait pas que tu sois fatiguée pour ton premier match mais si ce n'est que ça…

Tiana retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Toute l'équipe de Serpentard avait fait la tête en apprenant que le match pour lequel ils s'étaient entraînés si dur depuis la rentrée n'aurait pas lieu avant un bon moment.

* * *

Ce jour-là, à leur grande surprise, Severus remplaçait Lupin pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tiana s'y intéressa car il parlait d'une créature particulièrement intéressante : le loup-garou. Silver et Ariane semblèrent quant à eux comprendre quelque chose et échangèrent un regard de connivence. Regard qui fut partagé avec Hermione Granger au plus grand déplaisir d'Ariane qui se mit à bouder. Severus fut infect envers Lupin, sa haine contre lui était réelle. Il était encore plus virulent que contre Harry, c'était dire. Bien qu'Harry et Hermione perdirent plusieurs points et qu'il traita Granger de Je-Sais-Tout d'un air moqueur. Tiana, Silver, Ariane et Ariana furent intéressés par le cours et écoutèrent attentivement. A la fin du cours, Ariana demanda à ses amis de l'attendre.

\- Professeur ? Est-ce que…

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des cours avec vous. Je vous ferai signe quand j'aurai besoin de vous.

Ariana s'apprêtait à lui répondre assez sèchement mais le vit passer une main sur ses yeux d'un air fatigué et acquiesça en espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas trop longtemps.

Tiana et son équipe furent finalement reconnaissants envers Drago de ne pas jouer le match quand ils virent sous quel temps jouèrent les deux équipes. Les trois filles auraient été gelées si Silver ne leur avait pas lancé un sort de réchauffement. Il restait néanmoins plus que difficile de suivre le match dans de telles conditions. Alors que la pluie devenait plus dense et que le froid s'intensifiait, le quatuor quitta le stade de Quidditch. Ils sauraient de toute façon le résultat bien assez tôt, et ce n'était pas des conditions agréables pour regarder un match.

\- Oh, regardez ! S'exclama soudain Tiana en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

\- On dirait le chien qu'on a vu à la plage cet été ! S'écria Ariane.

Le chien était toujours aussi miteux et s'était arrêté en face d'eux.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chiens à Poudlard à part celui d'Hagrid, réfléchit Ariana.

\- Peut-être un chien sauvage de la forêt interdite ? Proposa Silver. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

\- Il faudrait quand même un jour qu'on y fasse une virée. Il doit y avoir tellement de choses à voir…

\- Toi, c'est juste les créatures que tu veux voir ! Se moqua Silver.

Ils s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes en frissonnant.

\- Je plains les deux équipes, assura Ariane. On a toujours eu que du beau temps pour nos matchs mais eux n'ont pas de chance.

\- Finalement, la comédie de Drago m'aura empêchée de jouer par ce temps et de tomber malade ! rit la rousse.

Ils dépassèrent le chien et se rendirent aux cuisines pour mettre leur farce au point. Plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley les y rejoignirent d'un air dépité, et tout boueux. Ils leur racontèrent la chute d'Harry, l'arrivée des détraqueurs, son balai fracassé et la victoire des Poufsouffle. L'arrivée des créatures jeta un froid aux trois filles. Pour leur changer les idées, Silver leur parla de la blague qu'ils voulaient faire le lendemain et les deux Weasley les aidèrent à la perfectionner. Regulus les chercha un peu avant le couvre-feu. On se serait cru à l'époque de la chambre des secrets. Mais les protections étaient renforcées surtout vis-à-vis de Tiana. Tiana qui, en soit, n'avait pas peur du tout que Sirius vienne la voir.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves furent désorientés de la blague des Serpendaigle. Inverser la gauche et la droite, c'était quelque chose ! Si le coup fut dur à prendre, ce fut surtout pour les potions qu'ils eurent du mal sous l'air ravi de Rogue qui en profitait pour retirer des points à tout va. Ariana était d'ailleurs ravie de le rejoindre en cours particulier ce soir-là. Il avait enfin daigné lui montrer signe de vie et l'avait conviée à l'aider à préparer une potion compliquée dont il avait tu le nom. Elle était sur un nuage et chantonnait. Chose qu'Ariane ne comprit guère. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la voix d'Alan dans son esprit. Silver en profitait pour passer du temps avec elle surtout que Tiana allait parler potins avec Théa.

Au soir, les élèves eurent cependant du mal à retrouver leur gauche et leur droite normale. Habitués à l'envers ils devaient retrouver leur endroit. Mais cela avait bien amusé le château, hormis les râleurs et les professeurs. Tous partirent réapprendre leur normalité dans leur salle commune hormis Ariane et Silver qui flânèrent un peu dans la cour. Ariana pour sa part se rendit dans les cachots. Impatiente de partager quelques instants volés avec Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **A samedi :)**


	39. Rapprochements

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

 **Adenoide : je peux t'assurer qu'on a hâte que vous lisiez le chapitre où la vérité est révélée :) Merci de ta fidélite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Rapprochements**

La nuit était magnifique ce soir-là. Novembre avait un ciel couvert d'étoiles brillantes et facilement visibles. Il faisait plutôt froid cependant et Ariane souffla sur ses mains dans sa cape de sorcière. Silver lui prêta la sienne en surplus.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas froid.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson en l'enlevant mais lui mit sur les épaules. Elle lui sourit et tous deux marchèrent dans le parc illuminé de la pleine lune et du ciel dégagé.

Les mains d'Ariane étaient toujours gelées malgré tout.

\- Désolé je suis une frileuse.

Il eut un petit rire et lui prit la main.

\- Tiens, un peu de chaleur.

Ariane rougit et sourit. Ils se baladèrent ainsi un moment. Au loin la silhouette des détraqueurs se détachait du ciel.

\- Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, commenta la Serdaigle.

\- Depuis que Sirius est venu ici, ils ne tiennent plus en place.

La blonde approuva. Ils n'avaient pas peur de Sirius pour leur part. Ils savaient qu'il ne venait pas pour eux. Et qu'Albus veillait à la bonne marge du château en tout temps.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda Silver en pressent sur la main d'Ariane pour calmer ses tremblements.

Elle déglutit et n'osa le regarder.

\- Oui. J'ai peur de revivre cette sensation, au retour de Pré-Au-Lard.

Silver réfléchit longuement.

\- Peut-être qu'il y aurait un moyen de les repousser dans ces cas-là. Il faudrait qu'on y réfléchisse. Mais dans tous les cas, je te protégerai, ne t'en fais pas.

La blonde resta la tête tournée. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle arrivait de moins en moins à le regarder en face lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de nervosité. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire. Elle chercha un sujet de conversation en retournant son cerveau. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence gêné qui s'amplifiait à chaque seconde.

\- Au fait... tu as remarqué toi aussi pour Lupin ?

Elle se félicita de sa trouvaille. Silver s'arrêta.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas discret de la part de Rogue. Il le déteste à un point inimaginable.

Ariane tourna enfin sa tête vers lui.

\- Oh oui ! Le fait qu'il ait peur de la lune... Et ce cours sur les loups-garous. Je suis persuadée qu'il en est un.

\- J'ai aussi peu de doutes sur ce sujet. En plus il était maladif à la rentrée et c'était la pleine lune.

\- Mais... un loup garou c'est dangereux, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui... Il vaut mieux éviter de sortir dans le château les soirs de pleine lune au final. Mais bon, ton père a dû prévoir le coup.

\- C'est vrai, se rengorgea-t-elle, fière. Il sait toujours quoi faire.

Silver eut un petit rire. Si on parlait d'Albus, Ariane était toujours heureuse. Il le savait et en parla plus longuement le reste de la balade. Il aimait tellement la voir sourire et heureuse. Surtout depuis sa pétrification de l'année passée. Il adorait la voir ainsi. Epanouie et émerveillée.

Par chance ils n'avaient pas croisé de loup-garou ce soir-là. Juste un chien noir qui rôdait et qu'ils avaient déjà vu au stade. Ils ne rentèrent que tard dans la nuit en évitant Regulus. Ils rirent, complices, et il la raccompagna à la tour. Ariane remarqua qu'elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle la retira vivement. Il ne faisait plus froid désormais. Silver la questionna du regard. Elle fixa ses pieds.

\- Heum... Bonne soirée du coup. Dors bien, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- A toi aussi, dit-il d'un rire malicieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra.

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle se tendit comme un arc, incapable de bouger. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Enfin c'était normal entre amis proches. Il se détacha et rit à nouveau de son air perdu.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, balança-t-elle avec un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Il rit de plus belle et elle retourna dans sa tour l'air furibonde. Par chance elle ne se trompait plus sur les énigmes de l'entrée. Elle se rendit alors dans son lit, enserra ses genoux et cogita en fixant sa main.

* * *

Ariana entra dans la salle de potions personnelle de Severus Rogue. Elle y était allée l'année passée pour préparer la potion contre la pétrification. Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Severus lui sembla fatigué et bougon. Il alluma un chaudron et montra les ingrédients en expliquant la recette. Ariana approuva et se mit au travail rapidement. Elle était une bonne assistante ainsi Severus eut moins de travail.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Ariana n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Comme sa sœur elle chercha un sujet de conversation mais ne trouva rien face au mur de glace qui répondait par des phrases courtes et simples. Elle soupira de déception. Il était impossible de se rapprocher de Rogue. Et pourtant elle en avait envie, depuis longtemps. Elle aurait voulu mieux le comprendre. Lui qui était si distant mais qui avait un cœur profond. Celui-ci lui jeta quelques regards en biais. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant une heure avant que Rogue ne se pose devant son manuel.

\- C'est quelle potion que l'on est en train de créer ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais.

Il la regarda de ses yeux insondables.

\- Pour apprendre... continua-t-elle.

Il continua de se taire. Elle abdiqua mais il prit la parole. Elle releva ses yeux du chaudron qu'elle tournait.

\- La potion Tue-loup. Une potion qui permet à un loup-garou de garder sa conscience pendant ses phases de transformation. C'est une invention récente et complexe que j'ai moi-même améliorée.

Ariana fut impressionnée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très doué !

Il grommela en signe de gratitude. Elle sourit puis reprit.

\- Pourquoi on prépare une potion pour un loup-garou ?

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin pour ma réserve, mentit-il de son regard perçant.

Ariana sembla s'en satisfaire. Rogue fut un peu déçu. Il était prêt à vendre la mèche en maudissant Lupin de tout son être au passage mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Et il était si facile de parler avec Ariana qu'il fit un grand effort pour se tenir. Albus le lui ferait payer dans le cas contraire.

Severus se massa les yeux, il était exténué. Il s'évertuait à chercher Sirius dans tout le château et dormait peu. Le reste du temps il s'énervait sur Lupin et perdait son sang-froid alors qu'il ne le devait pas. Il soupira et fixa les cadres gris de Tiana et Théa, couleur du sommeil. Ariana le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il aimait vraiment sa fille et sa nièce. C'était un homme bon caché sous une épaisse couche de glace et de mur en brique serré.

\- Vous devriez boire un peu de thé, ça détend.

Ariana posa une tasse devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris de l'attention.

\- C'est un thé contre la nervosité et les nerfs. Comme vous avez l'air souvent... énervé. Je me suis dit que... enfin ça vous ferait du bien, professeur.

Ariana malmenait ses mains, nerveuse comme tout. Elle craignait la réaction de Rogue.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez préparé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai fini de tourner quarante fois le chaudron et j'ai mis le couvercle. J'attends comme vous m'avez dit que la couleur passe au bordeaux.

\- Je vois. Bon travail.

Il se saisit de la tasse et la goûta. C'était vraiment très bon et fruité. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit instantanément.

Ariana retourna devant sa paillasse pour couper des racines de champignon noir. Elle contempla du coin de l'œil Severus se détendre sur sa chaise. L'homme se laissa porter un instant par les effluves de fruits des bois et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être en forêt. Ariana se félicita d'en avoir acheté à Pré-au-Lard et d'avoir demandé conseil à Abelforth sur la meilleure façon de faire du thé et des tisanes.

\- C'est prêt Monsieur.

Severus revint dans la salle et cligna des yeux. Il se leva et regarda la texture de la potion.

\- Parfait, comme toujours avec vous.

Le compliment bondit dans la poitrine d'Ariana. Severus regarda l'heure, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire pour ce soir. Il ajouta les champignons et regarda la blonde fixer la potion avec intérêt. Il sourit un peu et lui demanda de prendre sa baguette.

\- Je vais ajouter les derniers ingrédients avant la première maturation, dit-il. Vous allez devoir utiliser un sortilège pendant ce temps là.

Ariana approuva, concentrée. Il entreprit de guider son geste, se plaça dans son dos et lui tient la main au-dessus du chaudron. Aussitôt, Ariana rougit furieusement de cette proximité soudaine. Il garda sa main et lui montra le geste. Il lui expliqua la formule au passage. Ariana n'était pas sûre d'assimiler ce qu'il disait tant elle était nerveuse.

\- Compris ?

\- Je... encore une fois, je suis pas sûre d'avoir entendu la formule.

Il lui réexpliqua et elle se dit prête. Il la lâcha. Ariana colla sa baguette contre elle. Puis Severus se mit en marche. Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit mais ne cessa de le contempler. Il était concentré dans sa potion et son visage était plutôt détendu. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas le reconnaitre. Mais c'était toujours lui. Le professeur aimant les potions et savant ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois la potion terminée, Ariana fut déçue de repartir. Il lui tint la porte et finit par la raccompagner pour la remercier de son aide. Ariane regarda les étoiles au dehors. Elle remarqua des fées voler entre les buissons. Le silence était de mise jusqu'à la tour. Ariana ne savait pas quoi dire et fixait son interlocuteur avec nervosité.

\- Le thé était délicieux, Dumbledore, finit-il par lâcher après de longues secondes de souffrance mentale. Merci. Il est bon d'avoir une assistante à ses côtés pendant les préparations.

Elle sourit, gênée mais heureuse.

\- On remettra ça bientôt ? J'ai acheté une bonne réserve de thé en plus.

Severus eut un rictus amusé qu'il tenta de réprimer mais la blonde l'entendit et rit aussi.

\- Désolée, je sais que je suis envahissante.

\- Je l'avais remarqué depuis bien longtemps. Mais… Ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Son aveu le gêna lui-même et il se retourna en un tourbillon de cape. Ariana resta pantoise.

\- Je vous enverrai un message pour le prochain cours, dit-il.

Il repartit.

\- Bonne soirée professeur ! Lança-t-elle avec un geste grandiloquent de la main en guise d'au revoir..

Il s'arrêta au bas des marches.

\- N'oubliez pas d'apporter votre thé la prochaine fois, dit-il. Sinon je vous enlèverai des points.

Ariana crut tomber à la renverse de voir Rogue lui sortir une blague. Rogue. UNE BLAGUE !

\- Ce sera fait sans faute. Je vous en rendrai accro.

Elle le regarda partir alors qu'il eut un maigre sourire satisfait. Elle rentra dans la salle des Serdaigle, un peu perplexe. Elle retrouva sa sœur qui regardait dans le vide. Ainsi le duo parla de sa soirée.

\- Tu es vraiment proche de Rogue, commenta Ariane pensive. Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

\- Oui... Il est... c'est un homme complexe. Mais il est vraiment extraordinaire. Et puis derrière sa couche de glace je sais qu'il se cache un homme encore plus incroyable.

Ariane se tourna dans leur lit.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Ariana la regarda avec surprise.

\- Je suis proche de lui c'est tout. Et on partage de bons moments.

\- Et tu le colles sans arrêt, commenta sa jumelle. On croirait qu'il t'obsède. Mais n'oublie pas, c'est un professeur. C'est aussi le père de Théa et l'oncle de Tiana. Alors bon... fais attention à ce que tu fais...

\- T'inquiète pas va. Je sais ce que je fais.

Ariana roula des yeux mais sa sœur continua de la fixer. Elle parla ensuite de Silver et ce fut Ariane qui lui tira la langue. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui voyons ! C'était son meilleur ami et plus proche confident c'est tout. Pour dévier la conversation, Ariane parla de sa théorie sur Lupin. Ariana crut tomber des nues en lui expliquant quelle potion elle préparait en ce moment même.

\- Une potion Tue-loup ? Répliqua Ariane choquée. Attends... ça veut dire que Rogue... prépare une potion pour Lupin ? Alors qu'il le déteste ?!

Ariana lui intima de baisser le ton. Les autres filles dormaient profondément par chance.

\- Si Lupin est un loup-garou comme vous le pensez avec Silver... Il n'y a pas de doute. Et j'avoue que vos preuves sont dures à contredire en plus de la potion.

\- On verra s'il est encore malade à la prochaine pleine lune, et s'il revient en forme après, dit Ariane convaincue.

\- C'est un secret incroyable mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer le Professeur Rogue préparer un remède à Lupin...

Ariane approuva aussi.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas du poison qu'il lui fait plutôt ?

Elles rirent sous la couette et finirent par s'endormir peu après.

Tiana de son côté avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée seule à la bibliothèque. Théa l'avait abandonnée pour passer du temps avec Percy. Comme c'était la dernière année du Préfet-en-Chef, le couple profitait des rares moments où il ne révisait pas ses ASPIC pour passer du temps ensemble.

\- Encore en train de réviser ?

Tiana eut un sursaut et tenta de lancer un regard noir à George mais il souriait avec tant d'entrain qu'elle n'y parvint pas. Fred qui était deux rayons plus loin avait un sourire amusé et les observait avec curiosité.

\- Je me renseigne sur certaines choses. Et toi ? C'est plutôt de rare de te… Vous voir à la bibliothèque, se rattrapa-t-elle en cherchant où pouvait se trouver Fred.

George eut un sourire et lut sur quoi elle travaillait.

\- Les détraqueurs te dérangent ? Je sais que Harry a du mal avec eux.

\- J'entends ma mère qui nous dit à Théa et moi de nous cacher. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas agréable.

\- J'oublie toujours que tu as vécu des choses tellement horribles…Tu es constamment si joyeuse et souriante qu'on en oublie ton passé difficile.

Tiana se sentit rougir et baissa la tête sur son livre pour tenter de faire disparaître sa gêne. Encore, l'autre fois, il faisait la nuit. Que là, George avait parfaitement eu le temps de voir sa réaction et s'en rengorgea avec fierté. Voilà qui était de bon augure pour lui.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu peux voir les sombrals. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais vu ta mère mourir.

\- Comment tu sais pour les sombrals ? Demanda Tiana en fronçant les sourcils.

George se massa la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Ca s'est vite répandu dans le château. Je crois qu'Adrian en parlait avec Théa et Percy et que je les ai entendus.

Tiana se détendit sans relever le soupir de soulagement de George. Celui-ci avait mandé Adrian pour l'aider à mieux connaître Tiana -mieux qu'à travers les farces- et celui-ci lui relatait tout. Pas très orthodoxe comme méthode, mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment d'autre. Ils ne partageaient que les blagues et ça commençait à ne plus être assez pour lui.

\- Je vois que le couvre-feu approche. Tu veux que je te raccompagne aux cachots ?

Tiana eut un fou rire après cette phrase et il la rejoignit rapidement. Ils se calmèrent rapidement après un regard courroucé de Regulus et quittèrent la bibliothèque sous son regard scrutateur. George se fit galant et la raccompagna au dortoir des Serpentard en lui sortant quelques blagues. Il voyait qu'il lui arrivait encore bien souvent de regarder par les fenêtres comme si son père allait surgir en cassant les carreaux. Il arrivait encore que certains élèves qu'ils croisaient les fixent avec mépris ou étonnement. Après trois ans ils auraient cependant dû s'habituer à l'étrange amitié qui les liait. Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard les ignorèrent et Tiana posa des questions à George sur sa grande famille.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de me raccompagner, rit la rousse en imitant la révérence moqueuse que Fred et lui leur faisaient souvent.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser ma Serpendaigle en danger ! Répondit-il avant de se dépêcher de s'en aller en se massant une fois de plus la nuque d'un air gêné.

Tiana ne revint à la réalité que lorsque le portrait la somma de donner le mot de passe avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La rousse se coucha avec automatisme et serra son oreiller contre elle tandis que l'appellation de George ne cessait de lui revenir. _Ma Serpendaigle._ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand elle y repensait et eut bien du mal à s'endormir.

* * *

Dès le lendemain les jumelles allèrent tout raconter à Tiana et Silver alors qu'ils étaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Tiana fut choquée mais finalement peu étonnée. Pour une école, Poudlard était souvent remplie de dangers. Entre Voldemort, la chambre des secrets… Pourquoi pas un loup-garou ? Il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était que son oncle aide Lupin alors qu'il lui vouait une haine viscérale. C'était le pire à ses yeux. Et ça ne la rendait que plus curieuse de parler à l'homme. Elle n'avait cependant pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire.

Ce n'est qu'après le cours sur les pitiponk, une créature qui attirait les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux, dotée d'une seule patte, qui les avait tous intéressés, qu'elle trouva le temps de s'attarder. Lupin l'avait bien vu et attendit que les élèves soient sortis.

\- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, Tiana ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle fut tentée un bref instant de lui poser des questions sur les loups-garous mais avait peur de le gêner. L'autre sujet qui la taraudait n'en était cependant pas moins gênant pour autant, mais elle en avait besoin.

\- Mes oncles ont mentionné votre nom quand ils m'ont dit la vérité sur mon… Sur Sirius l'année dernière. Alors depuis la rentrée je voulais vous parler.

\- Vous savez, Tiana, vous ne devriez pas vous retenir de dire qu'il est votre père. Dit doucement Lupin avec un regard compatissant. Il a fait des actes horribles mais c'est votre père. C'est comme ceux qui ne veulent pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort. L'appeler Sirius plutôt que votre père ne reniera pas sa paternité envers vous. De quoi exactement vouliez-vous parler ?

\- Vous m'avez connue, pas vrai ?

Lupin acquiesça en souriant. Il l'avait connue bébé. Il se rappelait toujours de son effarement lorsque Sirius avait annoncé qu'il était de nouveau avec Naevia et qu'elle était enceinte. Ils étaient encore jeunes à ce moment et il n'avait pas imaginé son ami prêt pour ça. Surtout Sirius…

\- Oui. Et Regulus m'a dit que vous aviez des questions à poser à votre père. Pour vous avoir côtoyé la première année de votre vie, je peux vous assurer que Sirius n'a pas pu feindre un tel amour.

\- Il a bien feint de ne pas être du côté de Voldemort. Qui dit qu'il ne feint pas depuis le début et qu'il nous a vraiment aimées ma mère et moi ? Il a quand même trahi son meilleur ami…

Ce qu'elle venait de dire sembla faire souffrir Lupin mais il se reprit assez rapidement.

\- Malheureusement je doute qu'on ait des réponses sur cette interrogation. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les détraqueurs ne mettent la main sur lui.

\- Il est quand même rentré dans le château une fois. Rien n'empêche qu'il revienne.

Lupin soupira. Elle était vraiment têtue. Aussi têtue que pouvait l'être Naevia quand elle avait une idée en tête.

\- Vous oubliez cependant qu'il est allé à la tour des Gryffondor en priorité et non pas vers les Serpentard. J'en suis navré, Tiana, mais il semblerait que satisfaire le désir de voir Harry mort aux yeux de Voldemort soit plus important que vous-même. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, il me semble que vous avez un entraînement de Quidditch.

Tiana y alla en traînant les pieds. Drago était présent dans les tribunes et serrait son bras contre lui.

\- Il le fait vraiment exprès… A quoi bon intégrer une équipe si on ne peut même pas jouer de matchs ?

Adrian compatit avec elle d'autant qu'il faisait un froid de canard et que Marcus se montrait intraitable avec eux.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour supporter cet imbécile de blondinet les deux dernières années.

\- Faut croire que rentrer dans l'adolescence ne l'aide pas à s'améliorer, ricana Adrian.

Son rire fut vite stoppé quand Marcus les houspilla pour qu'ils se donnent au maximum.

* * *

Lorsque Tiana parla de sa gêne devant George et de la façon dont il l'avait appelée à Théa, Ariana et Ariane, la brune eut un sourire en coin. Son père ferait une syncope si Tiana se mettait aussi avec un Weasley. D'autant plus que c'était un farceur de Gryffondor. Il avait toutes les raisons de les détester, même s'il le montrait de la mauvaise façon. Elle aimait son père de tout son cœur, mais détestait réellement la façon dont il enseignait. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de ça qu'elle avait été le souffre-douleur de tout le collège durant sa première année et qu'elle n'avait réussi à créer de liens avec personne de son année si on excluait Adrian.

\- Je dirais juste que tu commences à le voir différemment, finit-elle par lui dire. C'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi et il prend de plus en plus de place dans ta vie.

Les mots de Théa eurent un écho étrange pour les jumelles. Ariana ne pipa mot mais n'était-ce pas le cas pour Rogue ? Depuis la deuxième année et leurs cours particuliers de potions, il était devenu important pour elle et elle voulait sans cesse en savoir plus sur lui. Quant à Ariane, elle cogitait sur la façon d'agir de Silver. C'était donc ça l'adolescence ? S'interroger sans cesse sur qu'on ressentait et sur ce que ça signifiait ? C'était quelque chose de bien agaçant dans ce cas. Percy interrompit le cours de la conversation en s'installant à côté de Théa et en lui volant un petit baiser. Les trois filles furent un peu gênées d'y assister bien que cela ne sembla pas déranger Théa. Elles étaient également curieuses et presque un peu jalouses de voir à quel point la brune se détendait et semblait heureuse quand Percy était près d'elle. Etait-ce là ce qu'on ressentait en étant en couple ? Théa était métamorphosée depuis qu'elle était avec Percy, et ça, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Grandir était si compliqué…

* * *

Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard se disputaient sans cesse le stade de Quidditch. Mais les Serdaigle obtenaient gain de cause étant donné que leur match contre les Poufsouffle approchait alors que les jours de Novembre défilaient et que le temps se rafraîchissait. Cela soulageait Tiana et Adrian qui faisaient un clin d'œil aux jumelles dès que leur équipe devait retourner à leur salle commune. Dans ces cas-là, Flint leur lançait un regard noir et les sermonnait mais ils l'ignoraient. Ce n'était pas un jeu qui les empêcherait de rester amis avec les jumelles.

Celles-ci tentaient de se montrer confiantes lors de leurs entrainements malgré la pression que Roger mettait à toute l'équipe. Ils devaient gagner contre Poufsouffle s'ils voulaient une chance de gagner la coupe. Tous redoublaient donc d'efforts et Roger les félicitait avec sa joie habituelle. Silver de son côté se désintéressait complètement du Quidditch. Il était plus occupé à vérifier leur théorie sur Lupin et à réfléchir sur le cas de Sirius Black mangemort qui n'était pas dans les grâces de ses parents. Cette histoire continuait à le perturber au plus haut point. Il se prenait presque à espérer comme Tiana que Black revienne au château…

Quelques jours avant le deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année, le froid était bel et bien installé dehors, ce qui limitait les sorties des élèves. Du moins ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le sort de réchauffement comme Silver et qui en faisait profiter ses amies. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Même Tiana s'en était désintéressée. Au bout d'un moment, s'occuper de véracrasses était plus que lassant. C'était triste qu'Hagrid se cantonne à ça étant donné les créatures dont devait regorger la forêt interdite. Il paraissait que Lucius Malefoy avait saisi le département de justice magique concernant l'affaire de Buck et Hagrid ne faisait donc pas de vagues dans ces cours pour ne pas aggraver la situation. C'était démotivant quand on savait avec quelle impatience Tiana avait attendu d'être en troisième année pour pouvoir assister à ce cours… Elle était déçue par les deux options qu'elle avait prises.

La divination était une catastrophe. Trelawney passait son temps à faire des prophéties sur la mort d'Harry ce qui devenait redondant au bout de deux mois de cours. Ou alors à dire à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce cours. Lorsque Tiana l'avait répété à ses amies -c'était comme si on leur avait dit que Silver n'était pas doué dans un cours !- Ariane avait souri d'un air plus que satisfait, ce qui l'avait interpellée, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Silver, Ariane et Ariana semblaient pour leur part plus que satisfaits de leurs options et s'en sortaient bien.

\- On pourra s'acheter des cadeaux de Noël à Pré-au-Lard ! S'exclama Tiana en lisant une affiche dans le hall d'entrée. Il y a une sortie peu de temps après votre match.

\- La première année où on pourra s'offrir des cadeaux entre nous ! Trépigna Ariana.

\- Il faudra qu'on emmène ce qu'il faut niveau argent, tempéra Ariane.

Silver était déjà désespéré. Ca signifiait qu'ils allaient passer leur sortie à faire les magasins. Il n'avait déjà pas aimé ça à la première, mais pour les achats de Noël, il sentait que ça allait mettre encore plus longtemps… Il allait falloir qu'il s'arme de patience, ce jour-là, il le pressentait. Ca allait être une horreur.

Après un intense cours de potions -où Ariana, Silver et Tiana avaient brillé comme toujours- les Serpendaigle attendirent que la salle se vide ce qui fit hausser un sourcil de surprise à Rogue.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'Ariana qui restait lui demander quand aurait lieu le prochain cours de potion particulier, même s'il avait assuré qu'il la préviendrait. Elle était impatiente et collante et ça ne changeait pas malgré son entrée dans l'adolescence.

\- Et bien, commença Tiana. On voulait que tu nous confirmes une chose. Quand tu as remplacé le professeur Lupin…

Elle ignora son reniflement dédaigneux. Quant à lui il fut agréablement surpris de l'entendre le tutoyer. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- … Tu as tant insisté sur les loups garous qu'Ariane et Silver ont cru comprendre quelque chose.

Severus posa un regard fier sur les deux élèves. Enfin, il y en avait qui réfléchissaient parmi tous ces cornichons !

\- Et quelle est cette théorie ? Demanda-t-il à Silver.

\- Vu la façon dont vous semblez détester le nouveau professeur, osa l'argenté malgré le regard furibond que lui lança le professeur, et votre insistance sur ces créatures…

\- Sans compter la potion Tue Loup que je vous ai aidé à préparer, intervint Ariana.

\- … Le professeur Lupin serait-il un loup-garou ? Formula Ariane.

\- Ne le dîtes à personne, se contenta de confirmer Severus. Dix points pour Serdaigle et pour Serpentard.

Ariane et Silver échangèrent un regard complice mais la blonde finit par détourner le regard avec gêne.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui prépares cette potion si tu le détestes ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tiana eut le droit à un regard noir de son oncle. Regard qu'elle soutint de la même façon. Les trois autres les regardèrent ainsi s'affronter de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rogue abandonne en grognant.

\- Aussi têtue que ta mère. Je n'ai jamais gagné contre elle, lâcha-t-il.

Tiana sourit avec fierté.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est le Directeur qui me l'a demandé. Lupin était le seul à se proposer comme professeur et il était impossible qu'on vous expose au danger d'un loup-garou vivant dans le château sans prendre de précautions.

\- Pourquoi tu le détestes ?

Rogue soupira encore une fois.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faisait partie de la bande de Black et compagnie qui me harcelait.

\- Mais il n'a pas l'air de…

\- Il ne participait pas comme les autres. Mais il ne les stoppait pas non plus. Si tu voyais quelqu'un comme Drago harceler ta cousine par exemple, tu interviendrais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et même pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Ils n'intervenaient pas dans les joutes verbales entre Potter et Malefoy car Harry se débrouillait bien pour le rembarrer. Mais si par exemple Drago s'en prenait à Neville devant eux et que celui-ci était tout seul, ils le défendraient pour sûr.

\- Là est la différence. Il était là et ne disait rien. Il riait des fois avec eux.

Leur opinion sur Lupin changea mais il restait un bon professeur.

\- Allez, filez maintenant.

Severus les regarda quitter la pièce en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de leur révéler tout ça…

* * *

Les quatre chats revenaient bredouilles. Pourtant ils avaient bien compris ce que leur avait demandé cet étrange chien noir. Le serpent s'était même joint à eux. Attraper ce rat et lui ramener. Ce rat qu'ils avaient senti différent dès le premier jour où ils l'avaient croisé dans le château. Le chien eut un couinement déçu et s'affala au sol de la forêt interdite en regardant le château de loin. Les chats vinrent se coller contre lui en ronronnant pour tenter de l'apaiser tandis que le serpent sifflait et se mettait entre ses pattes. Ils réussiraient la prochaine fois. Il le fallait, ce rat était dangereux comme ils l'avaient senti dès le début.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	40. Sortie terrifiante

**Hello ! Merci pour votre fidélité, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Sortie terrifiante**

Lorsqu'arriva la veille du match de Quidditch entre les aigles et les blaireaux, Ariana et Ariane se sentaient patraques. Tiana et Silver ne surent comment les aider mais elles refusèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie. Elles dirent en boucle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater le match pour espérer gagner la coupe. Et deux joueuses en moins aurait été une catastrophe. Ils auraient même dû déclarer forfait car ils n'avaient pas de remplaçants.

\- Vous êtes sûres ? Insista Silver.

\- Mais oui ! Ca va passer ! On a peut-être juste fait une indigestion, dit Ariana la mine fantomatique.

Ariana avait une furieuse envie de vomir tout comme sa sœur. Leur air pâle inquiéta Silver mais Ariane le repoussa alors qu'il allait lui caresser le dos.

\- Ca va je te dis, déclara-t-elle vivement.

\- Oh, je voulais juste te faire un petit massage.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort !

L'argenté abdiqua et regarda les jumelles partir vers la tour des Serdaigle sous l'air surpris de Tiana. Ariane s'énervait rarement ainsi et Ariana semblait tout aussi furibonde. Les deux Dumbledore retournèrent dans leur salle commune et allèrent directement au lit. Mais il leur fut impossible de dormir et Ariana invoqua une bassine par prévention.

A minuit elles s'agacèrent, surtout en entendant ronfler Mandy. Les blondes se firent donc un peu de thé pour l'endormissement. La magie des plantes fit son effet et elles purent enfin se reposer. Mais le lendemain fut dur lorsque Padma les secoua. Elles avaient les cheveux en pétard. La douleur s'était un peu calmée malgré quelques crampes. Ariana se leva la première et hurla. Padma sortit la tête de sa valise et arriva en trombe.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu saignes ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! Hurla-t-elle naïvement.

Leur lit était rempli de sang ainsi que leur pyjama. Honteuses, le duo rougit furieusement en se rendant compte de ce que c'était. Ca venait d'en bas... Elles avaient leurs premières règles. Abondantes de surcroît.

Ariane prit sa tenue de Quidditch avec sa moitié et elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain des filles.

\- On a... On a nos règles, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- On est des femmes à présent, sourit Ariana.

Elles se mirent à nu et se lavèrent. Leur mal de ventre frappait de temps à autre. Elles s'examinèrent. Les seins avaient bien grossi cette année et leurs poils étaient apparus. Elles devenaient peu à peu des femmes. Ariana s'en trouva fière et grandie mais cela fit peur à sa jumelle. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et avait honte d'avoir sali les draps.

\- Ca va aller ? Demanda Padma à travers la porte.

Mandy et Lisa étaient là également à voir le massacre sur le lit.

\- Oui, c'est juste nos premières règles, commenta fièrement Ariana.

\- Vous les avez en même temps ? Dit Padma incrédule. Je me demande si ce sera pareil pour ma sœur et moi.

\- Et si tôt ? Enchaina Lisa.

\- Oh tu sais j'ai une amie à Poufsouffle qui les as eues à onze ans, commenta Mandy. Et sa grande sœur de quinze ans les attend toujours.

\- C'est super bizarre, rougit Lisa.

\- Pitié, n'en parlez à personne ! somma Ariane.

\- Bien sûr, c'est privé ce genre de chose, répliqua Mandy avec un sourire.

\- Merci.

Une fois propres et habillées, les filles enfournèrent un paquet de papier toilettes dans leur culotte et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Elles crurent avoir passé le pire lorsque Pomfresh leur donna des serviettes hygiéniques mais elle leur fit alors un cours sur le cycle menstruel et les examina. Ce fut une véritable épreuve mentale pour Ariane qui virait couleur tomate sans discontinuer. Elle avait horreur de se sentir aussi sale alors pourtant que c'était naturel. Ariana la rassura du mieux qu'elle le put. Pour sa part elle se sentait très heureuse de devenir peu à peu une adolescente accomplie en marge vers la voie adulte. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle se rapprochait de Severus en cet instant. Elle eut un sourire fugace.

\- On dirait que vous avez un micro kyste, commenta l'infirmière. Ca arrive pour les premières règles mais il voudrait mieux éviter le Quidditch.

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que le duo tempêta violement leur désaccord. Elle abdiqua en leur intimant d'être prudentes. Elles ne risquaient rien en soi mais cela pouvait leur faire beaucoup de mal au ventre et à la tête.

Tiana arriva avec Silver à la sortie de l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elles étaient là-bas. Elle s'inquiéta surtout au vu de l'air fuyant d'Ariane. Mais Ariana déclara fièrement.

\- On a nos premières règles ! On est des femmes !

\- ARIANA !

Sa sœur lui fit un regard noir et partit en courant. Silver la regarda passer avec surprise. Il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise sur le trajet qui mena au terrain car Tiana et Ariana ne parlèrent que de ça. Il se sentait de trop et marcha un peu plus vite. La rousse félicita son amie, surprise que ça arrive au deux en même temps.

\- Tu devrais ménager ta sœur quand même, dit la rousse. Elle m'a l'air tendue en ce moment.

\- Je sais mais je préférais le déclarer rapidement à vous deux, histoire que ça ne crée pas de quiproquo.

La jeune Black approuva avant de laisser son amie rejoindre le capitaine de son équipe.

Davies leur fit un encouragement du diable car les Poufsouffle étaient motivés à gagner à nouveau. La victoire contre Gryffondor les galvanisait. Il trouva les jumelles motivées bien qu'étranges ce jour-là. Peu avant d'entrer Ariane fixait sa sœur avec mépris.

\- Tu étais obligée de le crier comme ça, murmura-t-elle furieusement. Silver l'a entendu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il le sache ?

\- C'est... C'est privé ce genre de chose !

\- Tu parles, il l'aurait remarqué rapidement. Il te fixe du regard toute la journée.

A nouveau, Ariane serra les poings de colère, les règles n'arrangeant en rien son humeur. Les hormones étaient terribles. Ariana lui sourit alors.

\- Déchaine-toi sur le stade avec ta colère. Je ferai pareil que toi.

\- Oh ça je vais me faire plaisir ! J'ai une de ces colères en moi, il faut que je l'expulse !

\- Hi hi génial ! Tu es une grande à présent. Et moi aussi. Sois en fière.

Ariane ne répondit rien et ils entrèrent dans le stade. Leur mal de ventre était contraignant mais le pire fut lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur le balai. La douleur dans leur bassin et dans leurs reins était vive et lancinante.

Elles serrèrent les dents mais purent voler normalement. Une fois assisses, elles se sentirent un peu mieux. Le match se lança alors et Ariane ressentit une nausée lorsqu'elle prit de la vitesse. Elle se fit violence et réceptionna le souaffle pour le balancer rapidement au capitaine. Roger était quant à lui déchaîné. Il marqua le premier but aux dix premières secondes. Cela mit un froid au Poufsouffle hormis Diggory qui était concentré sur le stade. Aussitôt Ariane entra dans le match et usa de sa colère et de sa douleur pour harceler les jaunes. Elle les collait au train et volait leur balle. Davies prit ça pour la hargne de gagner et en fut fort fier.

Chambers réceptionna la balle près des buts et marqua le second avant que le gardien ne puisse l'attraper. Les aigles avaient en ce jour de grandes ailes et une rage de vaincre. Au dessus du stade, Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory se battaient corps et âme dès que le vif apparaissait. Ils étaient au même niveau et semblaient s'amuser à se chamailler sur le terrain. Diggory aimait beaucoup la beauté de Cho, ce qui le perturbait un peu. Celle-ci lui faisait de petits sourires en coin. Plus bas la lutte était acharnée mais inégale. Ariana et Bradley balançaient les cognards en continu sur le gardien et les poursuiveurs qui tenaient le souafle. Ils avaient une bonne coordination.

Ariane marqua deux buts d'affilée, suivie du capitaine qui fit des pirouettes. Poufsouffle ne marqua que trois buts en tout et pour tout alors que les aigles marquaient l'écart.

\- Cent quarante point à trente pour les aigles, lança Lee après le but de Roger.

Le capitaine violait les lois de la physique pour marquer ses buts et voler les balles. Il était dans une forme olympique. Il félicita son équipe en continu et ne laissa aucune opportunité aux jaunes. Ariane marqua un nouveau but avec l'aide d'Ariana qui envoya un cognard sur le gardien qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Puis Chambers réceptionna mais la balle ne repassa pas et repartit chez les jaunes. Aussitôt une lutte sans merci démarra en hauteur.

Cédric fondit sur le vif d'or suivi de près par Cho Chang. Aussitôt les autres s'arrêtèrent pour regarder. Ariane et Ariana se placèrent à côté de Roger et encouragèrent leur nouvelle amie. Le duo se frappa sur les côtés. Cédric tendit le bras. Cho le colla alors de près. Les batteurs des deux équipes pâtirent pour envoyer des cognards et Cho faillit s'en prendre un. Cédric ralentit par pur automatisme. L'asiatique en profita pour prendre de la vitesse et attrapa le vif juste avant que Diggory ne l'ait.

\- Serdaigle l'emporte !

Les cris des bleus s'élevèrent de même que ceux de Tiana et Silver. Ils avaient écrasé les Poufsouffle ce pourquoi les Gryffondor hurlèrent leur joie à leur tour. Ils avaient encore leur chance eux aussi. George en vint même à prendre Tiana contre lui de joie et elle pouffa, un peu surprise.

Après l'euphorie, Davies félicita son équipe. Il était fier d'eux et de la nouvelle attrapeuse. Les jumelles reçurent leur part de louanges et ils firent à nouveau la fête. Mais les blondes partirent rapidement se coucher en prenant à nouveau une potion contre le mal des règles. Elles étaient tout de même heureuses d'avoir lutter contre la douleur pour une telle victoire. En salle Cho Chang finit par partir parler avec Diggory pour le féliciter de cette lutte. Elle vint ensuite le soir saluer à nouveau les jumelles pour leur performance. Et inversement.

\- Tu es très rapide dans les airs, dit Ariane en se crispant. On est une équipe du tonnerre grâce à Roger. Il est génial comme capitaine.

Cho approuva puis leur donna des conseils sur les règles. Ecouter Cho les apaisa. Elle parla de son expérience. Elle les avait eues l'année passée elle aussi. Ariane se sentit plus confiante et elles partirent se coucher aussitôt qu'elles furent apaisées. Le lit avait été changé par les elfes de maisons.

* * *

Leur problème de filles dura deux semaines à cause du kyste. Ce fut une épreuve que de partir aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes sous l'œil amusé de Silver qu'Ariane abrouait sans cesse. Il était de plus en plus taquin avec elle. Ca l'énervait. Tiana, elle, se sentait un peu perdue face à tout ça. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ses règles et n'était même pas pressée de les avoir quand elle voyait comme c'était compliqué. Néanmoins, Théa lui avait dit que ça ne devrait plus être très long au vu de sa poitrine qui se développait. Percy avait été gêné par la conversation et s'était éclipsé rapidement.

Le temps se refroidit durant le mois de décembre et les premières neiges arrivèrent tout juste pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, peu avant Noël. Sirius ne faisant plus parler de lui, Severus approuva à nouveau la sortie pour Tiana qui était heureuse de ne pas la rater. Ariana demanda à ce que ce soit Rogue qui vienne. Il sembla contre mais finit par accepter lors de leur dernier cours de potions privé. Le thé l'avait encore eu. Elle était maligne cette Ariana. Il se retrouva donc assis dans la calèche lors du départ vers Pré-Au-Lard. Il se maudissait d'avance d'avoir accepté.

Ariana pour sa part était fort heureuse de passer du temps avec lui et se mit à côté du professeur sous l'œil perçant d'Ariane. L'homme en noir jurait à cause de la neige ce qui fascina la jeune au Yang.

 _\- Arrête de le coller comme ça, tu cherches le danger ! Assomma Ariane._

 _\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses. Je ne fais rien de mal._

 _\- Tu joues avec le feu._

 _\- Pas du tout ! Je veux juste être amie avec lui._

 _\- Hmmm. Vraiment ?_

 _\- Mais oui. Et puis tu peux dire, toi tu étais obsédée par Albus._

 _\- Ca n'a rien à voir !_

Ariana la regarda d'un air noir et Ariane bougonna. Tiana haussa les sourcils, surprise. Silver ne s'en préoccupa pas et regarda les détraqueurs arriver. Il voulut prendre Ariane contre lui mais elle le repoussa.

\- Ca ira... Dit-elle tremblante.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu es déjà terrifiée. Viens.

Il la tira avec force et elle se laissa faire malgré tout. Severus regarda leur échange. Ils grandissaient si vite. C'était déjà des petits adultes. Surtout qu'il avait appris pour les jumelles. Il ne manquait plus que Tiana et elles étaient déjà de petites femmes accomplies. Elles étaient déjà matures pour leur âge. Il détourna les yeux vers Ariana avant de fixer les détraqueurs. Il ferma les yeux de douleur en revoyant ce jour-là.

 _Il montait les marches. Tout était en désordre, la maison avait explosé. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait, il pleurait sans discontinuer. Puis il la vit. Morte. Livide. Les yeux ouverts. Aussitôt il tomba à terre et hurla. Il prit Lily contre lui, son grand amour, et la berça. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il avait tout perdu. Il prit alors Naevia contre lui et embrassa son front. Sa sœur était morte par sa faute ! Il avait tout détruit, il portait malheur. Non pire encore, il était néfaste au monde entier. Il devait s'éloigner de tout. Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Depuis qu'il était né, c'était ainsi. Il avait fait souffrir sa sœur et celle qu'il aimait, il ne méritait pas d'être heureux._

Oh il avait froid, si froid. Puis tout à coup un peu de chaleur. D'où cela venait-il ? Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main. Ariana la lui serrait. Elle le regardait avec une pointe d'angoisse. Il était encore plus livide que d'ordinaire. Il la serra alors avec plus de force, d'instinct. Cette chaleur était si douce et si enivrante. Comme le thé aux fruits. Il remarqua alors que tous dans le chariot étaient terrifiés, hormis Silver. Ariane se cramponnait d'un côté et Tiana de l'autre. Les détraqueurs les suivaient et ne les lâchaient pas. A nouveau par sa faute. C'était sa peur qui les attirait autant, son passé maudit. Lui-même était maudit, c'était ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Plus les créatures approchaient plus sa nièce et les Dumbledore frissonnèrent. Tiana voyait en boucle sa mère tomber. C'était de plus en plus net, de plus en plus réel. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se former. Elle voyait Théa la serrer contre elle avec une force incroyable. Elle voyait Lily hurler de ne pas toucher Harry. A ses côtés, Ariane avait l'impression de tuer en boucle le jeune Alan tandis que sa sœur regardait et se trouvait enfermée dans la cave de l'orphelinat. Silver lui ne ressentait rien de plus qu'un froid intense et serra fortement les bras des filles. Severus lui en fut reconnaissant. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis il sortit sa baguette noire. Il intima au jeune homme de bien le regarder.

Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa envahir par la chaleur d'Ariana. Puis il rouvrit les yeux.

\- _Spero Patronum_!

Sa voix transperça le silence et les filles contemplèrent la biche sortir pour éloigner les intrus. Elles étaient émerveillées par le sortilège. Ariana avait les yeux brillants. Ainsi la biche les suivit le long de la route. Severus rangea sa baguette à l'arrivée et constata qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main avec Ariana. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Et il n'avait pas envie de lâcher ce morceau de chaleur mais il le fallait. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Ainsi il se leva et sortit de la calèche.

Ariana le suivit comme son ombre. Tiana, Silver et Ariane en firent de même et l'humeur revint au beau fixe.

\- Je vous attends à la Tête de Sanglier, grommela-t-il. Au moindre problème, signalez-le moi en appelant mon nom.

Le quatuor approuva et il fila rapidement pour s'éloigner de tous. Il ne voulait plus leur attirer d'ennuis. Il était de trop.

\- Bon... Allons nous détendre aux Trois Balais pour commencer, dit Tiana frigorifiée.

Ils approuvèrent et retrouvèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient un sac rempli de fournitures Zonko. George invita Tiana d'office. Elle prit place un peu nerveusement et ils commandèrent des bieraubeurres. Silver en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'Ariane et la charria tout du long. Elle lui envoya nombre de piques et ils se chamaillèrent rapidement sous les rires du Serpentard. Il était agaçant. Ariana pour sa part semblait partie dans sa rêverie et songea à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Avec James Potter ils avaient utilisé Severus comme souffre-douleur. C'était affreux à imaginer. Elle portait d'emblée moins d'admiration pour le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle en parla un peu avec Tiana mais George l'accapara le reste du temps. En tout cas, Sirius elle ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur.

Après une bonne boisson, le quatuor reprit la route et fit les boutiques. Ils prirent des cadeaux pour Noël également et un bon paquet de bonbons. Le village était magnifique sous la neige, ainsi se promenèrent-ils ensemble le long des rues jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Silver prit la main froide d'Ariane et lui sourit. Elle bougonna mais ne retira pas sa main. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas ses remarques sur sa gourmandise et sur sa faiblesse devant les détraqueurs qu'il lui avait sorties plus tôt.

\- J'aimerais bien aller la voir de plus près, dit Tiana curieuse. On tente ?

\- Je suis toujours partante pour une petite aventure ! Commenta Ariana.

Silver approuva de même que la jeunette qui se détacha de lui. Malicieux ils passèrent par delà les barbelés et s'approchèrent de la cabane hantée. Ils prirent leur baguette au cas où.

La bâtisse était branlante et en piteux état. Les filles touchèrent le bois comme un défi. Soudain il y eut une sorte de cri rauque qui s'éleva de la maison. Ils sursautèrent de frayeur. Silver tendit sa baguette pour protéger les filles mais il n'y avait personne. Le son s'amplifia.

\- On devrait peut-être partir, commenta Ariane soudainement. Si ça se trouve on gêne un mauvais esprit...

Tous déglutirent mais Silver fit le tour de la maison. Il remarqua des planches étrangement fixées à l'arrière. Alors pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune entrée, il se demanda si ce n'était pas possible par là. Aussitôt, un chien noir sortit du néant et jappa pour attirer leur attention. Ils le reconnurent.

\- Encore lui ! Dit la rousse. Il habite donc bien à Poudlard !

\- Ou à Pré-Au-Lard, fit remarquer l'argenté.

* * *

Sirius avait eu beau faire du bruit, les enfants ne partaient pas... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent sa cachette. Surtout Tiana. Son cœur avait fait un bond en la voyant. Il eut un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait vraiment les beaux yeux des Black. Les beaux yeux de Regulus et de ses parents. Puis il avait vu Silver découvrir l'entrée. Il s'était alors changé en chien et l'avait attiré à lui. Il se dit qu'il en profiterait pour voir un peu Tiana.

* * *

La rousse caressait automatiquement le chien depuis qu'il était sorti et il se laissait faire en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrait il la fixait avec une rare intensité pour un animal ce qui intéressait Tiana.

\- C'est sûrement un chien magique, finit par dire Silver en le fixant lui aussi.

\- Et voilà qu'on va se retrouver avec un deuxième fou des animaux, railla Ariane avec un regard noir.

Elle ne pardonnait toujours pas les piques qu'il lui avait envoyées. Silver préféra en rire.

\- Mais tu ferais mieux de le laisser. Si ton oncle te voit avec un animal aussi miteux il va péter un plomb, rit Ariana. En plus, on voulait passer voir Abelforth avant de partir !

Tiana fit une dernière caresse au chien avant qu'ils ne tournent les talons en direction de la Tête de Sanglier. Le chien les regarda partir avec soulagement. Il avait bien cru qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais.

Severus se trouvait encore à la Tête de Sanglier quand ils y entrèrent et leur jeta un regard avant de comprendre qu'ils venaient en simple visite et de se replonger dans son hydromel et ses pensées. Abelforth sembla ravi de leur visite et leur offrit cette fois encore les consommations. Silver et Tiana en profitèrent pour goûter les jus qu'il confectionnait et envoyait toujours aux jumelles à Noël. Le regard d'Albeforth se posait très souvent sur Tiana. L'aubergiste ne comprenait pas comment ses nièces et leur amie faisaient pour être si heureuses malgré le climat dans lequel elles avaient grandi et la menace qui pesait sur la tête de la rousse. Il avait lui aussi connu Sirius et avait du mal à l'imaginer mangemort. Il parla de leurs cours avec les étudiants et de Noël. Il était heureux que son frère prenne ses précautions en envoyant une escorte à la jeune Black. Il avait vu Regulus à la dernière sortie et celui-ci ne sortait jamais du château habituellement. Comme la dernière fois, Severus dut se manifester pour leur signaler qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les jumelles quittèrent la taverne après avoir fait promettre à Abelforth de leur rendre visite durant les vacances de Noël.

Le petit groupe prit place dans la calèche et Tiana se mit de l'autre côté de son oncle. Les filles eurent beau tenter de se blinder durant le trajet, elles furent aussi vulnérables que lors de l'aller. Tiana se colla contre Severus dès que la voix de sa mère se fit entendre.

 _\- Théa écoute-moi bien ! Serre Tiana contre toi et ne fais aucun bruit ! Sous aucun prétexte. Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici. Le méchant sorcier est là et il vous fera du mal s'il vous trouve._

Tiana revint à la réalité en sentant Severus passer le bras sur ses épaules pour la calmer. Elle cacha son visage contre son flanc et serra fort les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ariana s'était aussitôt agrippée à la main du professeur ce qui avait aidé Severus à ne pas sombrer et à aider sa nièce à surmonter son souvenir. Silver n'avait pas attendu l'accord d'Ariane et l'avait collé contre lui. Une fois les détraqueurs passés, tous se détendirent mais Severus fut étonné que Tiana reste contre lui. Elle semblait avoir besoin de la chaleur de son oncle et celui-ci était bienheureux de ce rapprochement. Il eut presque du mal à la faire lâcher quand ils furent arrivés alors qu'il avait directement lâché la main d'Ariana. Il fit signe aux trois autres d'avancer, il devait parler à Tiana. Il espérait que Bright avait compris son regard dans l'après-midi et qu'il se renseignerait sur le patronus.

\- Tiana ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il lança des regards noirs à certains élèves qui les dépassaient et se moquaient de la rouquine en lançant des « chouchou du prof' ». Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent.

\- Que vois-tu exactement quand nous sommes proches des détraqueurs ?

\- Maman qui dit à Théa qu'on doit se cacher et ne surtout pas sortir. Et je vois maman tomber après avoir pris le sort vert.

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa et il caressa brièvement les cheveux de sa nièce alors qu'elle se détachait finalement de lui.

\- Il va falloir que je parle au Directeur de l'acharnement des Détraqueurs. Vous n'avez pas à endurer ça quand vous allez vous détendre lors de vos sorties.

Les deux firent le chemin jusqu'au château et se séparèrent dans le hall après que Severus ait encore caressé ses cheveux. Tiana aimait ce nouveau rapprochement. Elle avait trouvé un équilibre entre ses deux oncles. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle quand Harry, Ron et Hermione l'alpaguèrent. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient eux aussi et semblèrent intrigués par le groupe qu'ils formaient. Ils décidèrent de s'attarder.

\- Hum, voilà… J'ai appris aujourd'hui que ton père… Enfin que Black était mon parrain et que c'était sa faute pour mes parents. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant.

\- J'ai appris pour ses actes l'année dernière. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je sais que c'est ton parrain.

Le trio fut surpris.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais depuis longtemps ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Mes oncles ne voulaient pas me parler de lui. J'ai dû fouiller et insister à ma façon.

Aucun des trois Gryffondor ne comprit le petit sourire de la rousse à ce moment.

\- Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles par rapport aux actes de mon père mais…

Harry leva la main pour la stopper.

\- Je n'étais pas venu te parler de ça.

Il lança un regard à Ron qui tenta de distraire Hermione en lui parlant d'un cours qu'il n'avait pas compris. Fred et George se cachèrent derrière une statue pour que Ron ne les voie pas alors qu'Hermione et lui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, et pour se rapprocher de Harry et Tiana.

\- En fait, je suppose que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu veux toi aussi le retrouver.

\- Je pense que tu veux te venger ? Demanda Tiana.

Harry approuva.

\- Je sais que c'est ton père mais ce qu'il a fait à ma famille…

Ce fut au tour de Tiana de lever la main.

\- Tant que tu me laisses lui parler un minimum, le reste m'importe peu. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait. C'est à cause de lui que je vois ces choses horribles quand je passe près des détraqueurs. Et puis toi au moins tu es célèbre pour une chose bien. Moi c'est les actes de mon père. Chaque fois qu'ils parlent de lui dans la Gazette, on parle aussi de moi.

\- Alors tu es d'accord pour que si l'un de nous a des informations sur Sirius on les mette en commun ?

\- Totalement. Mon but est de le retrouver. Je pense que tu as plus de chances que moi étant donné qu'il tient à rentrer dans ta tour, plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry eut un petit rire et serra sa main pour sceller leur accord.

George et Fred échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient l'habitude que leur quatuor préféré se retrouve mêlé aux aventures d'Harry mais là c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que d'habitude. Chercher à retrouver Black volontairement, c'était du suicide pour des élèves de troisième année.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas avertir un professeur, implora Fred.

\- Pas question. Ils seraient capables de les filer encore plus et de leur donner encore plus envie de retrouver Black. Non, je compte juste les surveiller de près.

\- « Les » surveiller ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt _la_ surveiller ? Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude. Tu la regardes à longueur de temps, c'est étonnant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

George donna un coup de coude à son frère qui fit cesser son rire moqueur.

Tiana de son côté raconta son entrevue avec Harry à ses amis. Ariane tentait de la dissuader de chercher son père.

\- Parce que toi quelqu'un aurait pu t'empêcher de rechercher Gellert ou Albus ? Grogna-t-elle furieusement.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fous évadés de prison ! Répondit Ariane avec verve.

Ariana était plutôt du côté de Tiana. Quant à Silver il restait neutre, mais il avait bien envie de rencontrer ce Black pour qu'il réponde à ses propres interrogations.

\- C'est vrai que Gellert n'est pas fou du tout, grogna encore la rousse avant d'abandonner la lutte et de bouder.

Ariana et Silver levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même ensemble. Bien sûr, d'ici quelques minutes, la dispute serait oubliée.

Regulus posait un regard inquiet sur Tiana depuis que Severus lui avait confié ce qu'elle voyait des détraqueurs. Il était prêt à apprendre le sort du patronus aux quatre sorciers mais son ami lui avait assuré de les laisser l'apprendre seuls. Ce serait plus gratifiant pour eux selon lui. Regulus comptait surveiller leurs progrès et les aider uniquement en cas de besoin. Le Directeur avait semblé se mettre dans une rage folle lorsque Rogue lui eut raconté la façon d'agir des Détraqueurs et avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Fudge.

Silver eut un sourire en coin en se rendant compte de la façon dont George regardait régulièrement Tiana. Il donna un coup de coude à Ariana qui pouffa. Elle avait elle aussi remarqué que le rouquin semblait changer d'attitude envers leur amie qui n'avait encore rien remarqué.

 _\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu pourrais m'aider à la dissuader ! Reprocha Ariane à sa sœur par télépathie._

 _\- Elle ne nous a jamais dissuadé pour Albus ou Gellert. Elle a toujours cherché à nous aider. Je ne vais pas l'en dissuader. Ne lui a-t-on pas promis d'être là pour elle pour l'aider à savoir qui elle est ? Elle a toujours été là pour nous. C'est notre tour !_

Ariane ne répondit rien, abdiqua et sourit à Tiana. La rouquine fut reconnaissante et serra Ariane contre elle pour la remercier. Silver et Ariana soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Tu sais, je ne compte pas le chercher avec acharnement, avoua Tiana. J'ai dans l'idée que c'est lui qui viendra vers moi.

\- Espérons qu'il fasse vite, sourit Silver.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël vidèrent une nouvelle fois le château. Cette année encore, Silver ne rentrait pas chez lui malgré les supplications de sa mère. Au moins, le fait de ne plus être en bons termes avec les Malefoy empêchait sa mère d'utiliser cette excuse pour tenter de l'amadouer. Silver et Tiana soufflaient de ne plus avoir Drago dans les pattes tant il était insupportable. Ils passèrent les jours avant Noël à alterner entre le dortoir des Serpentard, celui des Serdaigle et les cuisines du château. Percy était l'un des seuls Serpentard plus âgés à être resté pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Théa. Il préférait ça plutôt que de rentrer dans sa famille. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise depuis qu'il avait été réparti chez les vert et argent. Le premier Weasley à Serpentard…

Ils étaient d'ailleurs encore moins nombreux cette année que d'habitude. Aucun Poufsouffle n'était resté. Chez les Serdaigle il n'y avait que les deux blondes le trio habituel chez les Gryffondor et les Weasley. Ils étaient en comité réduit. Après un copieux repas dans la Grande Salle, les Serpendaigle et les jumeaux passèrent la veille de Noël dans les cuisines à rire et à profiter des desserts apportés par les elfes de maison. Fred charriait souvent George et Tiana faisait mine de ne pas comprendre et se concentrait sur les gâteaux. Ariane et Silver se lançaient encore des piques tandis qu'Ariana sautillait d'impatience au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Ce fut bien après minuit qu'ils s'endormirent. Les elfes de maison mirent de nouvelles protections sur la pièce tandis que les cadeaux de Noël du groupe atterrissaient près d'eux et attendraient jusqu'à leur réveil.

* * *

 **A samedi :)**


	41. Cadeaux, sortilèges et quidditch

**Voila la suite, merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Cadeaux, Sortilèges et Quidditch**

Lorsque les six sorciers se réveillèrent au lendemain, ils furent surpris de la pile de cadeaux qui les attendait aux cuisines. Les elfes leur apportèrent leurs mets préférés et ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux en même temps. Les jumeaux avaient reçu leurs pulls habituels et des friandises. Curieux, ils regardèrent les filles et Silver déballer leurs propres cadeaux.

Comme d'habitude, de la part de ses parents, Silver avait reçu une montagne de ses friandises préférées et des livres de magie compliqués. Tiana lui avait offert des soins pour Shadow, Théa également des friandises, Ariana avait trouvé amusant de lui offrir de l'encre qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur et Ariane lui avait acheté une broche en forme de Serpent -aux couleurs de Shadow-. Il les remercia en attachant sa nouvelle broche à l'oreille et Ariane regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné.

Les jumelles s'étaient offert entre elles des soins de la peau et un peu de maquillage. Silver leur avait pris un kit pour prendre soin de leurs balais, Théa un livre sur leur matière préférée et Tiana leur avait pris des capes réchauffantes- les sachant frileuses-. Abelforth leur avait offert de nouveaux jus faits maisons tandis que Gellert leur avait offert un livre anti-moldu qu'Albus aurait désapprouvé s'il l'avait vu. Leur deuxième père avait opté pour sa part pour des sacs en bandoulière sans fond pour entreposer ce qu'elles voulaient sans limite de place. Pratique en cas de voyage, s'étaient étonnées les blondes.

Ariana avait en plus reçu un livre avancé sur les potions qui venait du professeur Rogue rempli d'annotations et de thèses personnelles. Il y avait même des potions de son invention. Sa jumelle lui lança un regard éloquent qu'elle préféra ignorer. Tiana et Silver ne firent pas de commentaire, car il était souvent arrivé que Rogue offre des livres à Ariana.

Tiana de son côté avait reçu un gros lot de friandises de la part de Severus, Théa lui avait acheté des boucles d'oreilles violettes en forme papillon comme sa broche, Silver lui avait aussi pris un kit pour son balai, les jumelles lui avaient pris un lot de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, elle avait reçu d'autres friandises de la part de Narcissa et Regulus lui avait offert une grosse horloge. Les jumeaux Weasley lui en expliquèrent le fonctionnement étant donné que leur mère possédait la même. George eut un grand sourire en voyant que son frère et lui se trouvaient d'ailleurs dessus et Fred lui donna un coup de coude moqueur. S'avisant qu'il lui restait un dernier cadeau, et voyant la forme de ce dernier, Tiana regarda quelques secondes le cadeau en forme de balai. Mais qui donc pouvait lui envoyer un tel cadeau ? Elle les avait tous déballés et elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu oublier de lui en offrir.

\- Ouvre-le ! S'exclama Ariana avec impatience.

Tous les autres se penchèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle le déballait rapidement.

\- Woh ! Siffla Fred. Qui donc peut t'offrir un Eclair de feu ? C'est le dernier balai sorti, on l'a vu au Chemin de Traverse cet été !

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit la rousse en admirant le balai sous toutes ses coutures avec émerveillement.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Regulus à la mine plus que désolée. Il se dirigea vers Tiana et prit le balai.

\- Je suis navré, Tiana, mais je ne peux pas te le laisser.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-elle en voulant le reprendre des mains de Regulus.

\- Parce que nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que c'est un cadeau envoyé par Sirius.

\- N'importe quoi. Pourquoi il me ferait un cadeau d'abord ?

\- Ce n'était pas signé ?

\- Non. Mais je vois pas comment tu peux le savoir et ce que ça change. Et comment il a pu aller à Gringotts ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune idée sur ce point. Mais je le sais parce que Potter a reçu exactement le même cadeau et de la même manière.

Les bouches de tous les élèves présents dans la cuisine s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

\- Et les professeurs et moi-même avons toutes les raisons de croire que Sirius a peut-être ensorcelé le balai pour vous faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi il m'en ferait à moi ? Argumenta encore Tiana en tentant de tirer le balai vers elle. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à Harry. Il n'est pas allé chez les Serpentard à Halloween.

\- Pourquoi t'aurait-il envoyé un balai à toi aussi ? On doit prendre toutes les précautions, Tiana. Nous allons vérifier avec des sorts que vos balais n'ont rien et après nous vous les rendrons.

Tiana allait encore dire quelque chose, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait opposer de plus.

\- Mon balai… Il sera encore en bon état après ça ?

\- Bien sûr.

La rousse soupira de soulagement.

\- Nan parce que ça nous donnait une chance de gagner enfin contre les Gryffondor alors…

\- Hey ! S'offusquèrent les jumeaux. On est là, je te signale.

\- Et tu oublies que Harry récupérera aussi le sien. Vos deux équipes seront à égalité sur ce coup.

Tiana croisa les bras et bouda pour la forme.

\- Merci pour ton cadeau, il m'a fait très plaisir.

Tiana et Théa lui avaient offert une photo d'elles deux prise dans la salle commune par Adrian. Tiana tenait à lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse désormais.

Le groupe d'élèves décida de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Tiana boudait encore un peu à cause du balai mais comprenait parfaitement qu'une fois de plus, les raisons de sécurité l'emportaient. A croire que la sécurité allait la poursuivre toute sa vie… Pour une fois que Sirius pensait à elle en plus. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas mis une lettre avec le cadeau afin de répondre à ses interrogations. Cela la poussait à espérer qu'il souhaitait y répondre de vive voix.

Harry lui lança un regard encourageant. Elle haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Tous les deux étaient dans le même bateau cette année. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait en froid avec Hermione. Silver et les jumelles lui changèrent rapidement les idées en jouant aux échecs sorciers et à la bataille explosive. Les échecs n'intéressèrent pas les Weasley mais ils se joignirent à eux pour la bataille explosive. Ils eurent tous un fou rire mémorable quand les sourcils de Fred se retrouvèrent brûlés. Severus corrigea ça rapidement d'un mouvement de baguette exaspéré. Il en profita pour remercier Tiana et Ariana de leurs cadeaux. La rousse lui avait offert des réglisses, son pêché mignon. Probablement Théa qui lui en avait parlé.

Quant à Ariana, elle lui avait offert un kit luxueux pour les potions qu'on ne trouvait que sur commande limitée. Il avait toujours envisagé de l'acheter, malgré le prix atrocement cher, et lui en avait parlé un jour pendant leur session nocturne de la potion Tue-loup. Il avait été surpris qu'elle se souvienne de ce détail. Surtout que ce n'était pas facile à trouver ni à avoir. Il sentait que le directeur l'avait aidée. Mais pourquoi en faire autant pour une personne comme lui ?

Il sembla perdu et un peu chamboulé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la remercia lentement à son oreille. Il la regarda longuement faire comme si c'était naturel puis détourna le regard en voyant les joues de la blonde se mettre à rougir. Par la suite, il voulut remercier sa fille, qui lui avait offert son hydromel préféré, mais elle n'était pas présente. Probablement encore en train de roucouler avec Percy. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de les savoir tous les deux seuls et se mit en tête de les chercher.

Théa et Percy avaient passé la nuit à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la salle commune déserte des Serpentard. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qui se passerait pour eux une fois que Percy quitterait l'école. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir à chaque sortie de Pré-au-Lard et Théa s'était engagée à tenter de convaincre son père de la laisser se rendre au village sorcier durant les grandes vacances. Elle doutait cependant de réussir mais elle avait promis d'essayer. Après leur grasse matinée, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Percy avait reçu le pull de sa mère (elle le faisait de couleur verte depuis l'année dernière), des friandises et une belle montre en argent de la part de Théa.

\- Je me suis dit que si tu fais carrière au Ministère, ça t'aiderait à te sentir moins… Moins pauvre, finit-elle par souffler avec gêne.

Elle savait à quel point Percy pouvait détester parler de la simplicité de sa famille. Celui-ci embrassa sa tempe pour la remercier et ce fut ensuite à Théa d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Silver lui avait offert des friandises pour son hibou, Ariana et Ariane des livres avancés pour certaines matières, Severus un cadre le représentant entouré de couleur comme il possédait sur Tiana et elle, Regulus lui avait acheté ses bonbons préférés, Tiana un bracelet argenté et Percy lui avait offert une plume assez unique. La plume ne permettait qu'au destinataire du courrier de lire la lettre. Il précisa en souriant qu'il s'était acheté la même plume pour qu'ils soient tous les deux tranquilles lorsqu'ils s'écriraient quand il aurait fini ses études. Elle trouva un dernier cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un collier en forme de larme. Mais de qui cela pouvait-il venir ?

Ils quittèrent la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Ils tombèrent sur le père de Théa qui fusilla Percy du regard. Celui-ci y était tellement habitué qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention.

\- J'ose espérer que vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible à ma fille, Weasley.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au professeur alors qu'il rougissait mais Théa fut plus rapide.

\- PAPA ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Bien sûr que si, jeune fille ! Répondit Severus avec hargne. Ce que vous faîtes me regarde. Je te signale que tu es loin d'être majeure. Il n'est pas question que tu te dévergondes sous mon toit !

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage pour nous surveiller alors ! Vu la grandeur du toit sous lequel on vit…

Jamais, au grand jamais, Théa ne s'était permis de lui répondre de cette manière. Même en entrant dans l'adolescence, elle n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre envers lui. Il jeta un regard noir à Percy. C'était lui le responsable de ce changement. Jamais Théa ne lui aurait parlé ainsi avant de sortir avec lui.

\- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as offert ça en plus du cadre ? Demanda Théa en lui montrant le collier.

Severus passa de la colère à la peur. Il devint si pâle que même Percy fit un pas vers lui. Il avait l'impression que le professeur était sur le point de défaillir.

\- Papa ? Demanda doucement Théa avec inquiétude alors qu'elle était énervée contre lui il y a peu.

\- C'est _lui_ qui te l'a envoyé, marmonna-t-il avec colère.

\- Qui ? Demanda Percy.

\- Son salopard d'oncle. C'est un collier que j'avais offert à ta mère, Théa. Ca veut dire qu'il est passé par Godric's Hollow après sa fuite et qu'il a osé fouiller les décombres. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle l'avait gardé…

Le couple se regarda avec stupeur. Pourquoi son oncle Sirius enverrait un cadeau à Théa ? Severus serra le poing sur le collier.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y lance des contre-sorts. Comme pour les balais de Potter et de ta cousine.

\- Il leur a aussi envoyé quelque chose ? Demanda Théa.

\- Un Eclair de feu à chacun. Je suis persuadé qu'il les a ensorcelés pour vous faire du mal.

Severus partit rejoindre Minerva et Madame Bibine pour leur soumettre le collier. Théa de son côté était un peu perdue. Pourquoi Sirius aurait-il voulu les tuer, Tiana et elle ? Harry, ça paraissait logique. Mais concernant sa cousine et elle, beaucoup moins…

* * *

Comme à chaque période de vacances, Silver leur fit un programme d'enfer. D'autant plus que Percy révisait ses ASPIC comme un forcené, ce qui faisait que Théa les rejoignait malgré elle. Elle jetait souvent des regards en coin à Ariana. Elle lui avait offert ce livre à Noël pour que les cours particuliers de potions avec son père cessent. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Ariana se rapprochait de son père. Elle ne voulait pas le partager et la blonde le collait sans cesse.

Une fois que leurs devoirs furent faits, Silver s'attaqua au Patronus. Il s'était renseigné sur le sort qu'avait utilisé Rogue lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour repousser les détraqueurs, et avait fini par trouver qu'il s'agissait du patronus. Il en expliqua le principe aux filles et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour s'y entraîner. Regulus essayait d'être toujours présent afin de suivre leurs progrès mais se rendit rapidement à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et se contenta de retourner travailler à la bibliothèque.

Percy effectivement, avait décidé d'aider Silver pour leur apprendre ce sort. Ca lui faisait une pause bienvenue dans ses révisions. Théa s'y était alors jointe. Si Percy parvenait parfaitement à produire un paon de fumée, qui les rendait toujours admiratifs, Silver ne parvenait qu'à produire un peu de fumée, et les filles rien du tout. Ce qui les frustrait bien qu'Ariane en profitait pour taquiner Silver qui d'habitude réussissait dans tout. Il renchérissait en disant qu'elle n'était pas douée pour lancer un sort, ce qui était aussi rare comparé à d'habitude. Et ils se disputaient une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'un Percy excédé ne leur crie que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils parviendraient à lancer leur patronus.

Quand ils ne s'exerçaient pas sur ce sort, ils jouaient dans la neige comme les autres années ou patinaient sur le lac gelé. Severus et Regulus restaient étonnés que Tiana ne leur en veuille pas plus que cela pour le balai et durent admettre qu'elle mûrissait et comprenait que sa sécurité était importante.

\- J'en ai marre de ce sort, grogna un jour Tiana alors que Nouvel an se rapprochait, et avec ça le retour des élèves.

\- Il est si dur, marmonna Ariana d'un air blasé.

Silver s'acharnait et Ariane de même mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Je suis bien contente que ton balai ait été confisqué, finit par lancer Ariane en abandonnant à son tour. Notre prochain match est contre ta maison et ça aurait été dur de jouer contre toi !

Tiana choisit d'en sourire.

\- Moi ce que j'espère c'est que Harry et moi on aura nos balais quand on jouera l'un contre l'autre. Ca rendrait le match plus corsé.

\- Mouais, c'est pas comme si la tension entre vos deux maisons avait besoin d'être alimentée… rit Ariana.

Ils en rirent ensemble. Même s'ils ne suivaient pas beaucoup le Quidditch, Percy et Théa espéraient gagner cette année. Après tout, c'était la dernière année de Percy, ça aurait été bien que la coupe soit gagnée cette année.

* * *

La fête du Nouvel An fut familiale cette année au château et tous en furent heureux. Les pères et oncles, dont Abelforth lors de sa visite au château, profitèrent des enfants pour partager un bon moment avant que la rentrée n'arrive. Le château se remplit de nouveau peu après avec un temps encore plus froid. Tous reprirent le chemin des cours le cœur léger hormis Tiana qui regardait sans cesse à travers les vitres du château. Elle espérait voir son père et priait pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que son ombre. Mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était des animaux qui se baladaient dans le parc dont ceux de leur troupe. Elle revit même le chien noir et Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione mais rien de plus. Elle commençait à devenir dépressive.

Le pire fut lorsqu'un soir elle vit Théa enlacer son père et les jumelles en faire de même avec Albus après un repas. Elle se sentait vide dans ces moments-là et s'enfermait dans sa salle commune. Elle rêvait d'avoir aussi un père aimant et qui l'avait peut-être un jour désirée... Silver l'avait bien remarqué mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle et envoyait Daphné pour l'occuper, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Le reste du temps elle préférait aller voir Regulus et parler de tout et de rien avec lui.

Par chance une animation fut la bienvenue en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques lorsqu'Hagrid leur présenta des salamandres. Ces reptiles couverts de feu offraient à la fois un bon réconfort par temps froid et un régal pour les yeux. Tiana ne cessa de leur envoyer des bûches et ils se roulaient dedans. Les jumelles, emmitouflées dans leurs capes chauffantes la regardaient avec un sourire. Silver, Theodore et Daphné s'étaient mis eux aussi à les bombarder de branches et de feuilles avec amusement.

Les autres cours se passèrent relativement bien hormis la Divination pendant laquelle Tiana s'endormait à chaque fois et se faisait houspiller par Trelawney. En revanche lors des cours d'Arithmancie et de Runes, Silver semblait se rapprocher d'Hermione. Il en parlait sans cesse pendant le dîner. Ariana en avait un peu marre surtout qu'elle voyait sa jumelle se renfermer. Tiana pour sa part était souvent perdue dans ses pensées pendant les phases du repas. Mais le meilleur cours restait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans conteste. Malgré les regards d'Ariana chargés de reproches envers Lupin qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il y avait droit.

A la suite des cours et des leçons de Quidditch durant le mois de Janvier, les quatre amis continuèrent à tenter le Patronus. Ils se demandaient quelle forme ils prendraient mais à part faire de la fumée c'était tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Ils ne savaient pas trop sur quoi se concentrer et n'étaient pas assez en danger pour arriver à se motiver. Silver et Ariane se lançaient souvent dans un duel de " _Qui ferait le plus de fumée possible_ ". Ce qui au bout du compte finissait toujours par énerver la blonde car Silver se moquait d'elle. Ils finissaient vite par se séparer dans leur dortoir à la fin de la séance.

* * *

La deuxième semaine suivant la rentrée, arriva le match de Quidditch le plus attendu de l'année par les Serpendaigle, le match Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Les filles étaient toutes excitées et les jumelles étaient heureuses de ne pas avoir leurs règles cette fois-ci. Silver pour sa part ne savait plus où se mettre et décida de n'encourager personne. Il se plaça en hauteur avec Daphné et Theodore. Les Weasley en revanche encourageaient principalement les Serdaigle mais se cachaient un peu en applaudissant les actions des Serpentard, en particulier celles de Tiana.

Le match se lança rapidement au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine. Albus en profita pour regarder si des détraqueurs n'arrivaient pas cette fois-ci. Il était furieux qu'ils aient osés pénétrer Poudlard lors du dernier match. Sans parler des apparitions sur le chemin qui allait à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais ils semblaient se tenir à carreaux désormais. Il sourit et profita du match. Aussitôt il vit Ariane prendre le Souafle et le passer à Davies qui tira. Mais le gardien l'intercepta et le renvoya à Tiana. La rousse fila droit devant et évita un cognard envoyé par Ariana. Elle eut un moment de frayeur au vu de la vitesse à laquelle la blonde l'avait envoyé. A son tour elle tira et Lucy ne put l'intercepter.

\- Et premier but pour Serpentard !

Les verts hurlèrent leur joie. Silver applaudit avec ses amis de même que George et Fred dans leur coin.

Roger, malgré son don en vol, eut bien du mal à contrer les verts. La plupart trichait et cela l'énervait. Seule Tiana sembla jouer en règle avec un échange mouvementé envers Ariane. Plus tard dans le match, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore marqué de but, un cognard s'écrasa sur Chambers qui déclara forfait. Les batteurs en vert l'avaient frappé droit sur son visage. La plupart les huèrent car il était interdit de viser d'aussi près les joueurs avec une intention réelle de blesser gravement. Chambers fut vite conduit à l'infirmerie avec le visage en sang. Cela énerva les bleus et Tiana. Malgré tout, le match se poursuivit.

Drago et Cho volaient dans leur coin et le blond ne semblait pas intéressé par l'asiatique. Elle essayait de le suivre au loin mais il lui lançait toujours des piques désobligeantes qui l'énervaient. C'est alors que le match tourna. Roger était furieux et entra en mode vengeance. Il perça les lignes et mena la danse avec Ariane pour voler le souafle. A deux ils remontèrent le score et marquèrent plusieurs buts d'affilée sous l'air furieux de Marcus. Les batteurs se mirent à alors à mitrailler Ariane. Ariana dut la défendre au possible avec une colère non dissimulée. Bibine commençait à sentir que ça tournait au vinaigre mais elle laissa le match continuer en scrutant de près les joueurs.

Sa surprise fut grande quand Tiana se plaça devant Ariane pour la protéger d'un tir d'une violence incroyable et injustifiée. Elle reçut le cognard en pleine tête et bascula avec Ariane sur le stade. Tous furent choqués et à la fois émerveillés d'un tel esprit sportif. Ariana hurla mais Roger lui demanda de rester dans le match. Ainsi il se retrouva seul contre Marcus. Adrian s'était un peu éloigné pour regarder les deux filles se faire soigner sur place. Les buts fusèrent et ne s'arrêtaient plus. Ariana et les batteurs d'en face se renvoyaient cognard sur cognard. Les Serdaigle prirent alors la tête sous les hurlements d'encouragement des trois maisons. La lutte fut acharnée. Tiana et Ariane regardèrent leur maison se démener et reprirent le match vers la fin de la partie avec des bandages à la tête pour la rousse et au bras pour la blonde.

Cho finit par repérer le vif d'or après une heure de match et Drago fonça sur elle avec son Nimbus 2001. Le score était à deux cents partout. Roger et Ariane marquèrent un autre but et Tiana réceptionna sous l'œil mauvais de Marcus. Elle lui fit un air noir digne des Rogue et fila vers les buts adverses. Elle allait tirer quand soudain :

\- Drago Malefoy intercepte le vif d'or, Serpentard gagne, dit Lee avec dégoût.

Les verts et argents hurlèrent leur joie tandis que les autres maisons huèrent. Silver soupira de soulagement au vu du match tendu qui avait eu lieu. Les jumeaux furent quant à eux impressionnés de l'acharnement des Serpendaigle et de l'acte de Tiana.

Tous allèrent faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner correctement et aller voir un Chambers mal en point qui assura se remettre pour le prochain match. Roger félicita son équipe au passage. Malgré la défaite ils avaient bien joué et montré que Serdaigle était une équipe du tonnerre. Tiana de son côté alla voir Marcus qui ne semblait pas heureux du tout.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rendre tes amies plus importantes que le souaffle lors des matchs ! Grogna son capitaine. J'espère que tu te reprendras pour les prochains matchs. Et j'espère surtout que tu récupéreras ton Eclair de feu.

Tiana serra les poings et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais un coup d'œil vers Adrian qui secouait la tête l'en empêcha. Elle respira profondément et laissa son équipe sans rien répondre. D'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas excusé du tir qu'elle avait pris. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les Serpentard étaient si détestés…

Elle revint peu après et se fit enlacer par Ariane qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Elles se câlinèrent un moment d'une amitié magnifique à regarder.

* * *

Durant le mois de février le temps se radoucit un peu. Chambers s'était vite remis de ses émotions et tous reprirent les entrainements en vue du match contre Gryffondor. Harry venait d'ailleurs de récupérer son éclair de feu et cela semblait miner les joueurs aux robes bleus. Cela dit, le soir venu, Ariana et Ariane furent ravies d'essayer le nouveau balai lorsque Regulus le rendit à Tiana.

\- Il est sans danger, dit-il avec un sourire. A croire que Sirius n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

\- Oh génial ! Je veux l'essayer !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les quatre amis montèrent dessus et filèrent à vitesse grand V. Le balai répondait vraiment bien dans les tournants. Parfois il filait même trop vite et ils finissaient hors du stade. Mais les jumelles aimaient beaucoup leurs Nimbus 2000 avec lesquels elles avaient créé un lien particulier. Elles reprirent donc leur balai et s'amusèrent avec Silver qui avait un balai de l'école. Aussitôt Tiana eut une idée.

\- Au fait Silver... Ca ne t'intéresse pas d'avoir un Nimbus 2001 ?

L'argenté se stoppa devant les buts.

\- Tu me proposes de me donner ton balai ? Tu sais que tu pourrais le vendre une grosse somme. Enfin tu n'en as pas besoin, remarque... Mais tu devrais au moins le garder, on ne sait jamais.

\- Non. Je n'en veux plus. C'est un cadeau de Malefoy en plus, et quand je vois comment ils jouent tous avec ses balais... Ca me répugne.

\- Je comprends. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Plus que sûre ! Je veux m'en débarrasser. Mais peut-être qu'un cadeau de Malefoy ne te tente pas non plus, rit-elle.

Silver hocha de la tête.

\- Au contraire, je serais ravi de le prendre et de me pavaner dessus devant Drago. Rien que pour voir sa tête.

Tiana eut un fou rire et Silver descendit pour prendre le balai de Tiana qui trainait dans les vestiaires. Il monta dessus. Le côté noir lui allait bien.

\- Il est superbe, merci beaucoup Tiana.

\- C'est un plaisir, je suis contente qu'il soit utile malgré tout. Et puis moi, j'ai celui de Sirius...

Elle sourit avec tendresse avant de se rappeler que son père était un horrible personnage. Elle se rembrunit mais les quatre s'amusèrent à voler le reste de la soirée sur les Nimbus 2000, 2001 et l'Eclair de feu de Tiana.

Peu après le match contre Gryffondor arriva. La veille de la Saint-Valentin. Par malchance Cho Chang s'était blessée pendant un entraînement mais elle décida quand même de jouer, à la grande joie de Roger. Le capitaine ne se sentait pas à l'aise après avoir vu le balai de Potter en action pendant un entraînement. Il perdait de son énergie.

Toute l'équipe entra sur le terrain sous les applaudissements des maisons et de leurs amis. Dubois et Davies se serrèrent la main et Cho fit un grand sourire à Harry qui s'empourpra. Elle savait toujours comment déstabiliser les garçons. Le match se lança alors et tous les yeux se rivèrent sur l'Eclair de feu. Lee en fit même tout un commentaire pendant le match. Mais plus bas la lutte était toujours aussi acharnée. Ariana et George se renvoyaient des cognards de même que Fred et Bradley. Ariane passait entre les mailles du filet mais n'arrivait jamais à marquer avec Dubois. Lucy laissa passer quelques balles pour sa part mais lorsque Roger envoya son tir de l'aigle, le souaffle fila plus vite que la main du gardien des rouges.

Ariana profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Harry pour lui envoyer un cognard bien placé alors qu'il apercevait le vif. Cho le collait de près. C'était le plan prévu par Roger, suivre Harry pour lui voler le vif d'or rapidement. Le cognard fila comme une balle et Harry vacilla. Il tourna en catastrophe et l'évita de justesse sous le ricanement satisfait de la blonde. Le vif avait disparu et Harry fit la moue. Les Serdaigle applaudirent avec ferveur leur batteur de même que Tiana. Severus eut un sourire plus que satisfait de voir la blonde souffler la victoire à Potter. Il ricana dans son coin.

George Weasley était contrarié et lui renvoya un autre cognard qu'Ariana évita en faisait un tonneau.

\- Raté !

\- Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ils rirent et se séparèrent. Tiana ne savait plus qui soutenir et se contenta d'agiter les deux drapeaux. L'écart entre les deux équipes était proche. Gryffondor menait de justesse grâce aux buts de Katie qui avait volé le souaffle à Ariane et Chambers. Roger le réceptionna plus loin mais à nouveau Dubois le bloqua. Il songea que c'était peut-être le meilleur gardien et de loin de cette génération. Il en bloquait beaucoup.

La tension monta d'un cran sur les attrapeurs car c'était à nouveau eux qui finirait le match. Serdaigle et Gryffondor stagnaient dans les points et commençaient à ne plus marquer de buts. Ariane était restée en attente proche de Lucy et prenait toutes les balles des poursuiveuses rouges. Mais Roger et Chambers eurent bien du mal à marquer face au mur qu'était Dubois. Plus loin George et Ariana s'amusaient plus à se balancer les cognards entre eux qu'à coincer les autres. Ce fut Fred et Bradley qui essayèrent de coincer les filles en rouge. Puis le vif apparut et ce fut à nouveau la course. Cho bloqua Harry et Dubois lui cria de ne pas être galant. Elle sourit.

Il finit par la semer avec ses pointes en piqué et attrapa le vif d'or en hauteur. Les rouges en hurlèrent de joie. Roger soupira mais félicita son équipe malgré tout. Ariana, Ariane, Chambers, Bradley, Cho et Lucy avaient fait un très bon travail. Et il était plus agréable de jouer ainsi que contre les Serpentard... Ils se posèrent et George vint féliciter Ariana pour ce duel acharné. Elle en fit de même. Tiana arriva au même moment et sentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Silver qui enlaçait Ariane. Celle-ci sourit et rougit, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre avec tous les compliments qu'il lui balançait.

La rousse resta renfermée le reste de la soirée mais se dérida quand les jumeaux lui firent des blagues. Ils apprirent alors que Malefoy et sa bande avait été punis pour avoir tenté de déstabiliser Harry pendant le match, ce que personne n'avait remarqué à part Cho. Ils rirent de plus belle et firent un bon petit festin avant de se coucher, épuisés. Seul les Gryffondor firent la fête toute la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner la nouvelle tomba, Sirius Black avait à nouveau pénétré dans le château. Il s'était introduit dans la tour de Gryffondor et avait tenté de tuer Ron Weasley à la place d'Harry Potter. Cela fit grand bruit et on voyait les professeurs s'agiter de partout. Rogue était furieux et suivait Lupin comme son ombre, ce qui agaça Remus. Flitwick en profita pour ensorceler les grandes portes et l'entrée des salles communes qui ne s'ouvriraient plus sur la tête de Sirius.

Dans le vacarme de la grande salle, seule une personne faisait une mine sombre. Tiana était furieuse, jalouse et triste. Regulus le vit mais la laissa repartir dans sa salle commune, ses amis ne pouvant l'aider ils la laissèrent. Alors que tout le monde prenait peur de Sirius, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il vienne la voir ! Et lui allait toujours et encore voir Potter... Elle n'existait donc pas pour lui ? Pourquoi un tel cadeau de Noël dans ce cas-là ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et finit par pleurer dans son lit. Elle ne se rendit compte que vers l'heure du repas qu'une carte trônait sur son oreiller. Une carte de la Saint-Valentin qui de surcroit était anonyme.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	42. Premiers sentiments

**Voila la suite !**

 **Noyami Aki : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Tout d'abord je dois préciser que nous sommes deux auteurs sur cette fic ! Ta review nous a fait très plaisir en tout cas et on a remarqué que pas mal de monde aiment Regulus alors qu'on en parle si peu dans la saga... Pour Percy Kimblette est ravie (c'est elle qui écrit en général sur lui, Tiana et Théa sont ses oc tandis que les jumelles et Silver sont les OC de Lawliette-chan). Merci beaucoup on a hâte de publier la fin de troisième année pour lire vos réactions !**

 **Adenoide : Beau résumé ! Merci encore de ta fidélité, qui ne faiblit pas malgré le nombre de chapitres :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Premiers sentiments**

Tiana saisit la carte et la lut.

 _« Je n'aime pas te savoir triste et tu l'es bien trop en ce moment. Je préfère te voir sourire, ça te va tellement mieux. Je ne suis pas doué pour consoler les gens alors j'ai pensé que t'offrir ton chocolat préféré pourrait te consoler. Bonne Saint-Valentin,Tia'. »_

La rousse prit le chocolat noir qui accompagnait la carte. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de son pêché mignon. Il n'y avait que ses amis et… Les jumeaux. Pas étonnant que la carte ne soit pas signée. C'était tellement évident qu'il s'agissait de George. Tiana s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit et battit des pieds en riant. Elle repensa un court instant à la façon dont elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise quand George avait félicité Ariana après leur match contre les Serdaigle. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle plus proche de George que de Fred ? Elle préféra néanmoins rester dans son dortoir et observa la carte sous toutes les coutures. George était allé jusqu'à ensorceler de petits serpents verts qui ondulaient sur le parchemin. Il était vraiment doué en sortilèges… Elle fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup réviser pour ses BUSE. Elle croqua ensuite dans un carré de chocolat et ferma les yeux de contentement. Même si son humeur s'était améliorée, elle préféra rester dans son dortoir le temps du repas parce qu'il lui arrivait de sourire d'un air niais et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ses amis la voient ainsi. Quand l'heure des cours arriva, elle mit les chocolats dans son sac et rejoignit ses amis.

Théa pour sa part ne s'attendait pas à un cadeau particulier. Elle n'était pas très Saint-Valentin en fait et Percy le savait. Néanmoins, le Préfet-en-Chef avait tenu à faire une petite balade dans le parc à l'heure du repas. De toute manière, ils s'isolaient souvent tous les deux. Trop souvent aux yeux du père de Théa qui ne cessait de les interrompre lors de leurs rendez-vous. Théa se prenait à espérer qu'il ait des cours de potions avec Ariana tant il la gênait dans ces moments-là. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il se faisait tellement insistant et protecteur. Percy ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et l'avait toujours aidée. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et son père devait le savoir. Mais il persistait à les filer dès qu'il le pouvait, ce qui lui tapait sur le système.

\- Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau, mais…

Percy fouilla ses poches et lui tendit un parchemin. Théa lui lança un regard interrogatif avant d'ouvrir sous les yeux impatients de son petit-ami.

 _Je t'aime, Théa._ Etait la seule phrase qui était écrite de l'écriture fine et penchée de Percy. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment avoué. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, mais d'ici quelques mois ça ferait un an qu'ils seraient ensemble.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Percy, dit-elle en le fixant avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Après un baiser plus langoureux que d'habitude, ils se contentèrent de se promener dans le parc main dans la main. Plus tard, Théa rangerait très précieusement le mot de Percy. Ce serait un de ses trésors les plus précieux.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, les jumelles Dumbledore se posèrent au lac noir, juste à côté de la forêt interdite. Elles s'étaient emmitouflées dans les capes chauffantes et admiraient la vue. A cause de la menace de Sirius et de la Saint-Valentin, le château se retrouvait sans dessus dessous et cela les énervait. Tout comme Silver qui était parti dans son dortoir en attendant que les cours reprennent. Les filles préférèrent un peu de solitude et songeaient à beaucoup de choses. Malgré l'interdiction de sortir, elles se couchèrent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent le ciel gris-blanc.

Ariana soupira plusieurs fois. Sa sœur la regarda en biais.

\- Ah quoi penses-tu pour te miner à ce point ? Je suis certaine que ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de cet horrible sorcier, déclara-t-elle après un temps de silence. Il a beau être le père de Tiana je le déteste.

\- Parce que... ?

La blonde au Yang fixa sa moitié qui avait son regard perçant. Elle soupira à nouveau.

\- Parce qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à Rogue.

\- J'en étais sûre...

\- Mais aussi parce qu'il a fait tuer sa propre famille et s'est allié à Voldemort. Et qu'il a fait souffrir Tiana. Tout ça fait que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

\- J'avoue ne pas vraiment l'apprécier non plus. J'espère juste qu'il pourra un jour parler à Tiana. Vu qu'elle n'attend que ça.

Le duo approuva d'un même ensemble. Ariane se tourna vers la sœur et joua avec sa queue de cheval.

\- Ce qui te perturbe autant, c'est la Saint-Valentin hein, insista-t-elle de ses yeux brillants de Dumbledore.

Ariana se releva en position assise et serra ses jambes contre elle.

\- Vu que tu es ma moitié tu t'en doutes. J'ai un gros GROS problème. Et ça me hante chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Je t'ai mise en garde pourtant...

\- JE SAIS ! Cria-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis obsédée par Severus Rogue. Je suis amoureuse, je suis passionnée, je veux le connaître, je veux me rapprocher de lui, je... je voudrais l'embrasser...

\- Je le savais ! Dit-elle les yeux brillants. Enfin tu l'avoues ! Cette année c'était pourtant flagrant ! Même si avant déjà je te trouvais collante vis-à-vis de lui.

Ariana rougit et enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes. L'avouer de vive voix était encore pire. Mais c'était juste Ariane.

\- C'est de pire en pire...

\- Pour ça que je t'avais dit de t'éloigner, mais je suppose que c'est impossible. Tu es comme moi et quand tu as une obsession… c'est foutu. Mais pourquoi Rogue, ça me dépasse. Il est sinistre et froid. Et vieux...

\- Il est plus que ça. Il a parfois ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à ceux qu'il aime. Ce sourire me fait fondre. Quand il fait tomber quelques barrières, on se rend compte qu'il est très protecteur et qu'il a un amour grand comme le ciel. Il est fascinant. Passionné. Intelligent. Joueur. Rusé. Tête de mule... Enfin je pourrais te faire une liste de quinze kilomètres.

Ariane eut un fou rire. Sa sœur la frappa avec ses poings.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sais que tu désapprouves et que tu veux m'arrêter mais...

Sa jumelle la stoppa en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle la regarda avec profondeur.

\- Je serais toujours à fond derrière toi et tes choix. Si tu as choisi Rogue alors je t'aiderai. Je veux juste qu'il ne te fasse pas souffrir. Car tu sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien...

\- Ariane... Tu es vraiment un ange...

Elles se firent une longue accolade chaleureuse. Ariana eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il est le père de Théa qui a un an de plus que moi. Il a apparemment aimé une femme avec passion selon ce que j'ai compris. Il est adulte et mature. Il est mon professeur et aussi un grand homme. Jamais je ne pourrai me rapprocher de lui. Et pourtant, je rêve avec espoir. Mais je sais que je vais souffrir. Car jamais je ne pourrais concrétiser cet amour fou. J'envie Théa et Tiana pour ça.

\- C'est sûr que toi qui voulais le prince charmant, tu as vite changé tes critères, dit Ariane en gloussant.

Sa sœur se mit à rire.

\- Entre les rêves d'enfants et l'amour véritable il n'y a pas de comparaison. Je n'ai rien choisi c'est venu tout seul.

\- Un coup de foudre ?

\- Je ne sais pas je ne connais rien à l'amour.

\- Je suis bien heureuse de n'aimer personne à part ma famille, dit Ariane. Je préfère largement donner tout mon amour à mes papas.

\- Vraiment ?

Ariana la regarda avec une pointe d'amusement. Ariane haussa les épaules.

\- Au fait, il a quel âge Rogue ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Trente-quatre ans. J'ai demandé à Théa.

\- Tu le connais sur le bout des doigts ! Ca fait, vingt ans de différence ! C'est énorme.

\- Je sais... Je n'espère pas grand chose au final mais ce sentiment en moi me brûle. Et voir tous ces couples. Ca me déprime.

\- Je comprends... Au pire, envoie-lui une carte anonyme. Pour voir comment il réagira.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Si. Très ! Après tout, autant être fixée. S'il ne ressent rien du tout, abandonne et passe à autre chose.

\- C'est pas bête. Même si c'est complètement fou...

\- C'est tout nous, quoi.

Les jumelles se mirent à rire. Puis Ariana prit un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Elle mit du temps à savoir quoi écrire puis demanda à un elfe d'aller le porter dans les cuisines. Elle précisa que ça devait rester anonyme. Ariane sourit avant qu'elles n'aillent en cours. Elles se demandèrent alors quelle réaction aurait Rogue.

* * *

A midi, Tiana disparut à nouveau. Le duo mangea donc avec Silver puis il partit pour l'Arithmancie peu après. Ariane sembla contrariée et retourna dans son dortoir. Elle regarda sa sœur être perdue dans ses pensées. Au final, Rogue allait peut-être juste jeter la carte. Tout ça était futile, c'était un amour sans retour.

La jeune fille au Yin se posa dans son lit avant de trouver une carte dessus. Elle sursauta. Ariana la regarda.

\- C'est une carte de la Saint Valentin ou je rêve ? Dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Le nom d'Ariane était écrit dans une encre fine et argentée.

\- C'est sûrement une blague, dit-elle perplexe en la lisant.

 _" Princesse aux yeux Saphir. Lorsque je plonge dans tes prunelles je finis toujours par m'y noyer. Il y a une telle profondeur insondable dedans, il est toujours dur d'en sortir. Tu es digne de ton père pour sûr. Mais tu as quelque chose de différent de lui ou de ta sœur. Tu es toi. Et c'est ce TOI que j'aime. Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es pour moi, plus précieuse que mes proches. Je déplacerais des montagnes pour toi. N'oublie pas que quelqu'un t'aime et veille à ton bonheur. Merci de m'avoir souri. "_

Ariane vira au rouge pivoine. Sa sœur fut impressionnée d'une telle passion dans de simples mots. Elle pensa à Silver mais hésita. Certes ils se cherchaient mais les deux ne semblaient pas spécialement amoureux. Aurait-il été capable de lui écrire une telle lettre ? Elle resta pantoise tandis qu'Ariane ne pipait mot. Elle rangea la carte dans sa valise.

\- Tu as une idée de qui c'est ? Demanda la jeune au Yang.

\- ... Je sais pas trop... Mais je te le dis, c'est sûrement une blague.

Ariana secoua la tête en soupirant. Ariane était perspicace et intelligente pour sûr. Mais quand il s'agissait de sentiments elle ne voulait pas les regarder. Elle était trop focalisée sur la famille. Sur Albus et Gellert. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait la bouger et préféra ne rien faire pour le moment. Après tout, elle-même avait bien des soucis de son côté. Autant laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Elles étaient heureuses ainsi après tout.

* * *

Severus Rogue termina les cours avec un grognement. Il était fatigué de ses élèves bruyants qui n'écoutaient rien à ses conseils. Sans parler de ses rondes pour trouver Sirius et filer Remus. Il enleva sa cape noire et se posa sur son fauteuil vert préféré. La chemise ouverte il regarda le ciel s'assombrir. Il tourna les doigts vers la tasse à café et songea soudainement qu'il aurait bien eu envie d'un peu de thé. Le thé d'Ariana en l'occurrence. Et de sa présence. Elle avait toujours le don de l'apaiser et d'occuper son esprit à des pensées plus positives. Mais il n'avait plus de potion à faire pour le moment, la Tue-loup était terminée, et ils avaient de l'avance. Il le regretta. Et ce simple regret le perturba.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez et comme à chaque fois il expulsa ses pensées. Il se servit du café et se posa sur son lit. C'est ainsi qu'il vit la carte. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que c'était. Puis il vit que son nom était inscrit dessus. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut les mots passant d'une expression surprise à un véritable choc.

 _" Je sais que je ne le devrais pas mais j'ai décidé de vous écrire ces mots. Je suis amoureuse de vous. J'aimerais tellement mieux vous connaître. Et que vous me regardiez plus souvent... Mais je pense que j'en demande beaucoup. Je sais que vous êtes un homme bien. Plus que vous ne le pensez vous-même. Mais j'aime aussi ce côté sombre de vous. En fait, j'aime tout de vous. Mais je ne serais jamais à votre hauteur... Pourtant... J'espère quand même qu'un jour vous me regarderez et que vous y verrez une femme. Une femme prête à donner et à recevoir. Une femme qui vous aime vraiment. "_

Severus Rogue posa la lettre après l'avoir relue une dizaine de fois. Il avait beau songer à une blague grotesque d'un élève, cela ressemblait plus à une véritable déclaration. Mais c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait aimer un homme aussi froid, laid et acariâtre que lui. En plus de porter malheur et de faire peur à tout le monde. Pour lui, il se voyait comme un monstre et il n'imaginait guère comment on pouvait l'aimer. Sans parler qu'il n'y avait aucune femme dans le corps professoral qui avait le profil pour ce genre de choses. Elles étaient toutes trop âgées ou avaient leur vie à côté. Il songea alors à une élève et trouva ça d'autant plus grotesque.

Pourtant, il ne put détacher ses yeux de la carte. En buvant son café il songea inexorablement à Ariana Dumbledore. Mais encore une fois, son côté négatif prit le dessus. Une jeune fille aussi dynamique et vivante qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour un vieux monstre. Mais si c'était elle... C'était la seule qui était proche de lui à part Théa. De plus en plus proche... A tel point que lui-même réfutait ses idées interdites.

\- Une femme qui vous aime vraiment...

Il fini par lâcher la carte et resta pensif. Lily l'avait aimé, il en était sûr. Mais pas autant que lui l'avait aimée. Et ça avait été un amour passager. Il se demanda même si ça n'avait pas été de la pitié au final. Pour un homme malheureux. Dans tous les cas elle avait trouvé le vrai bonheur avec Potter.

Non, pour lui on ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Mais cette carte commençait peu à peu à le hanter. Et si, dans ce monde qui l'avait maudit, une âme avait choisi de le regarder pour qui il était vraiment ? Et si, pour une fois, on l'aimait vraiment ? Il serra sa poitrine. Il avait si mal.

* * *

Lorsque vint le repas du soir, George sembla rassuré en voyant Tiana présente. Il eut un grand sourire en la voyant sortir du chocolat de son sac pour le dessert.

\- On peut goûter ? Demanda Ariana en souriant et en tendant la main.

Tiana serra le paquet de chocolat contre elle. Silver et les jumelles échangèrent un regard.

\- Mais on dirait qu'il y a du George là-dessous, commença Silver. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle veut tout garder pour elle…

Jamais Tiana n'avait rougi si fort et aussi vite et elle eut le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil à George au même moment. Elle détourna la tête si rapidement qu'elle se fit mal et fusilla Silver du regard. Ariane était heureuse pour une fois de ne pas être la cible des moqueries de l'argenté. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle était trop troublée.

\- En plus j'ai remarqué que lors des matchs quand elle parle des jumeaux elle dit toujours George et Fred alors que tout le monde dit l'inverse. Je me demande pourquoi…

\- Et moi je me demande ce qui t'arrive à embêter tout le monde sur tout et n'importe quoi, grogna la rousse d'un air vexé.

Ses joues toujours rouges, elle s'empêchait de regarder vers les Gryffondor et sentait que George ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont donc avec les Weasley ? Grogna Severus d'un air désespéré et à moitié perdu. Enfin, au moins Théa n'a pas choisi un fauteur de troubles de la trempe de ton frère…

\- Sauf que tu oublies que les jumeaux Weasley font des farces à tout le monde et pas qu'aux Serpentard.

Severus lança un regard noir à Regulus mais fut bien obligé d'approuver ses paroles.

\- J'ai juste du mal à accepter qu'elle s'éloigne déjà de nous alors qu'elle commence à peine à se rapprocher de moi… Avoua-t-il à mi-voix avec un regard mélancolique posé sur sa nièce.

\- L'amour c'est toujours comme ça, sourit Regulus. Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle aime. C'est un sentiment si apaisant.

\- ...

Severus ne dit rien et fixa longuement son assiette. Il leva les yeux vers Ariana et essaya de lire dans son esprit mais celui-ci resta clos. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers lui mais repartit rapidement vers sa sœur. Il se massa le menton. Etrange, se dit-il.

* * *

En se couchant ce soir-là, Tiana était fâchée contre Silver. Elle l'avait boudé durant le reste de la soirée et Ariane avait semblé être de son côté. Ariana pour sa part n'était pour personne. Elle se contentait de rire aux piques que les deux Serpentard s'envoyaient. Tiana avait fini par quitter la table des Serpentard en soupirant et s'était rendue aux cuisines pour ils ne savaient quelle raison.

En rentrant dans son dortoir chez les Gryffondor, George eut la surprise de trouver un sachet empli de tartelettes aux fraises, son dessert préféré. Une carte avec un simple mot accompagnait le paquet. _Merci._ Fred et Lee se moquèrent durant toute la soirée du sourire niais du rouquin. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et rangea précieusement la carte en savourant ses tartelettes.

* * *

Peu après la Saint Valentin, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut lieu. Les quatre amis furent heureux de la nouvelle bien qu'un peu anxieux de passer à nouveau devant les détraqueurs. Malgré leurs chamailleries incessantes, Silver prit d'autorité Ariane contre lui. Regulus, qui les accompagnait cette fois-ci, ne fut pas étonné de sentir Tiana se serrer contre lui. Ariana de l'autre côté ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus et Regulus mit son bras sur ses épaules pour la rassurer. Bien entendu, le passage fut difficile, mais les détraqueurs ne les suivirent pas comme la fois d'avant. Les trois filles eurent un soupir de soulagement. Une fois arrivés au village sorcier, ils firent le tour habituel aux boutiques pour refaire leur stock de friandises. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux Trois Balais et terminèrent à la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth sourit en les voyant. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude. Il aimait voir leur groupe aussi souvent.

Narcissa s'était finalement peu rendue à Pré-au-Lard, la scission entre Drago et Tiana rendant leurs rencontres un peu tendues. Severus et Regulus s'en étaient réjouis. Moins Tiana serait proche des Malefoy, moins ils pourraient l'influencer. Le quatuor signala son intention de faire encore un tour dans le village. Ils se rejoindraient aux calèches un peu plus tard. Ils eurent un fou rire en croisant un Drago apeuré couvert de boue, mais curieux, allèrent vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le blond.

Ils croisèrent Ron Weasley qui semblait inquiet. Il les regarda avec effarement sans rien dire et courut dans la même direction que Drago.

\- Mais il se passe quoi par ici ? S'interrogea Ariana.

\- Ils ont peur de la cabane hurlante ? Suggéra Silver sans trop y croire.

Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à propos de cette cabane. Ils explorèrent malgré tout les environs et furent déçus de ne rien trouver. Heureusement pour un certain Harry Potter caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, il parvint à partir sans se faire découvrir et se rendit au château le plus vite possible. Il devait y arriver avant Drago.

Les quatre amis finirent par rejoindre Regulus. Ils avaient eu beau chercher, à part le chien noir habituel, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Seul Silver commença à songer à quelque chose en voyant ce chien. Il était toujours là. Que ce soit au château ou au village et ça commençait à le turlupiner. Surtout que Shadow allait souvent le voir. Regulus s'interrogea de leur air déçu et songeur mais ne les questionna pas. Il ne tenait pas à s'immiscer dans leur vie. Et d'un côté, il préférait peut-être ne pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient… Connaissant leur goût du risque, mieux valait l'ignorer.

* * *

De retour au château, Ariana se décida à aller voir Severus. Elle voulait voir comment il réagissait depuis la carte qu'elle avait envoyée. Et ça tombait bien elle avait acheté une nouvelle potion qu'elle ne connaissait pas à Pré-Au-Lard. Sautant sur l'occasion et soutenue de loin par Ariane, la jeune Dumbledore fonça vers les cachots.

Elle trouva le professeur Rogue en train de jeter violemment des fioles de potions dans une poubelle. Il avait l'air hors de lui. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Professeur ? Vous avez l'air vraiment contrarié.

L'homme au regard noir se posa sur elle. Son entrevue avec Potter et Lupin l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il était prêt à tuer tout ce qui arrivait sur lui.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Miss fouineuse ! Du balai !

Il allait refermer la porte mais Ariana mit son pied pour la bloquer. La douleur la fit vaciller. Elle se tint le pied en sautant sur place.

\- Idiote !

Severus cria plus qu'il ne parla. Il la regarda se tortiller de douleur. Mais la blonde reprit.

\- Oui je suis bête je le sais bien, déclara-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous demander une explication sur une potion. Et aussi si vous vouliez un peu de thé. Ca vous... ferait du bien.

Severus fit un effort considérable pour ne pas à nouveau hurler sur elle. Il avait besoin d'évacuer mais... Il n'avait pas envie de le faire sur elle. Il se massa les tempes et l'invita à le suivre. Ariana le fit en boitillant. Il proposa alors son bras et elle s'y tint avec un petit sourire en coin. Tout contact la mettait d'humeur euphorique. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de potions privé.

\- Buvez-ça, ordonna-t-il.

Elle prit la potion et sentit son pied se détendre. Elle se le massa puis fit du thé à son tour pour Rogue. Celui-ci ne dit rien et prit la tasse offerte. Il en avait plus que besoin. Il avait l'impression qu'Ariana était toujours là lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin ces derniers temps.

Il finit par se calmer et expliqua à la blonde pour la potion qu'elle avait achetée. C'était une mixture qui aidait à voir dans le noir comme les chats. C'était assez rare d'en trouver de si bonne qualité d'ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? Proposa la blonde.

Elle était inquiète de le voir aussi mal. Severus se retint de vociférer sur Potter, Lupin et Sirius.

\- C'est plus que suffisant Dumbledore. Mais vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

Ariana fut déçue. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, il ne lui laissait aucune chance. Et il ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la carte de la Saint Valentin.

\- Oui ça vaudrait mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un certain professeur me retire des points.

Elle se leva et repéra un sourire en coin sur Severus. Puis un regard insondable se posa sur elle. Déstabilisant.

Le professeur de potions se leva. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle passa devant lui mais il la retint par le bras. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous jouez avec le feu, je me trompe, Grindeldore ?

Grindeldore ? Ariana haussa les sourcils à ce nouveau surnom. Une fusion entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore, elle aimait beaucoup. Mais à cet instant, il lui sembla que son cœur partait dans tous les sens.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis certain que vous savez de quoi je parle. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.

Il la relâcha et referma la porte. Il la planta là. Ariana sembla confuse et désorientée. Elle ne sut pas trop comment elle était rentrée dans son dortoir. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est qu'il avait lu la carte. Elle commençait vraiment à en être persuadée.

* * *

Les mois de Février et Mars s'écoulèrent rapidement. Après les événements houleux, les jeunes sorciers se reconcentrèrent sur leurs études. Ariana ne lâcha cependant pas l'affaire et continua d'aller voir Rogue de temps à autre. Bien que ses tentatives étaient de plus en plus stressantes. Ariane pour sa part resta pensive et renfermée le reste du temps. Tiana de son côté rentrait épuisée des entraînements de Quidditch. Epuisée et énervée. Il leur restait deux matchs à jouer et Marcus se montrait intraitable. Si les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor ne s'étaient pas aussi entraînés, Adrian et Tiana étaient persuadés que leur capitaine les aurait fait s'entraîner tous les soirs. C'était déjà suffisant un soir sur trois. De plus, Tiana avait de plus en plus de mal à aimer passer du temps avec son équipe. Certains faisaient clairement comprendre que Marcus l'aurait renvoyée de l'équipe s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Eclair de Feu. Ce à quoi elle répondait vertement que sans elle, il y aurait un membre en moins. Il lui arrivait d'envier aux jumelles de ne plus avoir de matchs à jouer.

Dans le même temps, ils eurent l'horreur d'apprendre pendant un cours de soins aux créatures magiques que Lucius avait gagné son procès et que Buck serait exécuté. Hagrid eut même du mal à rester concentré sur le cours après l'avoir annoncé au trio de Gryffondor. Tiana fut triste durant tout le reste du cours. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer et ses yeux brillèrent. Silver, Ariane et Ariana ne surent comment lui remonter le moral. C'était une année compliquée pour Tiana. Ils avaient du mal à savoir comment la gérer.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ce gros balourd quand même ? S'indigna Drago.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Répondit aussitôt Ariana avec hargne.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé, Dumbledore ! Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de triste dans cette affaire.

\- Je me demande comment vous faîtes pour vous regarder dans une glace, vous, les Malefoy. Tuer une créature innocente juste parce que votre orgueil et votre fierté sont blessés ?

La rousse serrait les poings de colère, face à Drago. Hagrid n'avait même pas le courage d'intervenir, tant il était dévasté par la nouvelle de l'exécution de Buck dans quelques semaines. Les autres élèves s'étaient cependant figés. D'habitude c'était surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qu'il y avait friction mais jamais entre Serpentard. Seul Silver sembla beaucoup apprécier l'altercation.

\- Je n'ai à m'incliner devant personne.

\- C'est une raison pour condamner une pauvre bête à l'abattoir ? Un jour, Malefoy, un jour tu finiras par récolter ce que tu sèmes et j'espère que je serai là pour le voir ! S'exclama méchamment Tiana.

\- Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de souhaiter le mal de sa propre famille ? Tonna Drago, profitant d'avoir grandi pour toiser la rousse.

\- Tu n'es pas ma famille et ton père non plus. Tuer une pauvre bête parce que tu es incapable de suivre quelques indications, tu es tombé bien bas, Malefoy.

\- Tu me cherches, Black ?

Drago allait sortir sa baguette quand Silver se plaça près de Tiana en jouant négligemment avec sa propre baguette. Drago renifla d'un air méprisant mais se recula. Il semblait terrifié en revoyant le jour où les Bright avaient torturé son père.

\- T'auras pas toujours tes amis pour te sortir du pétrin, Black. Un jour tu seras seule et je te montrerai ce que c'est de tomber de haut.

Le reste du cours fut plus que tendu. Tiana resta calme durant le cours de sortilèges bien qu'elle ne cessait de penser à Buck. Elle se sépara de ses amis pour le cours de divination et apprit par Ron et Harry que Hermione avait giflé Drago. Tiana voulut la féliciter mais la brune semblait bien trop énervée et en vint même à quitter le cours de divination définitivement. Ce fut le sujet de conversation quand elle le relata à ses amis au dîner. Silver semblait bien trop admiratif de la Gryffondor aux yeux d'Ariane qui se rembrunissait. Ariana finit par détourner la conversation sur le match Serpentard/Poufsouffle qui aurait lieu durant le week-end. Marcus ne faisait que bassiner son équipe : ils devaient absolument gagner contre les Poufsouffle ou ils risquaient de perdre la coupe face à Gryffondor. Si bien que Tiana eut le plus grand mal à dormir à la veille du match et ne fit que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit.

Au petit-déjeuner, Silver, Ariana et Ariane la forcèrent à manger alors que Marcus les inondait de conseils de dernière minute. Tiana se força pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Regulus et Severus lui lancèrent un regard encourageant quand elle quitta la Grande Salle avec son équipe. Théa et Percy lui assurèrent également de son soutien. Adrian la prit par les épaules jusqu'aux vestiaires.

\- Bon, je vais me répéter une dernière fois : il faut absolument qu'on gagne ! Cria Marcus. Et que personne ne me déçoive !

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Tiana qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Utilise ton Eclair de Feu au maximum !

\- Compte sur moi !

Ils investirent le terrain. Comme toujours, Marcus écrasa les phalanges du capitaine face à lui et au coup d'envoi par Bibine ce fut la débandade. L'Eclair de feu donnait clairement un avantage non négligeable à Tiana niveau vitesse. Les poursuiveurs face à eux n'en étaient pas moins redoutables. Ca faisait longtemps que Poufsouffle n'avait pas été si proche de gagner la coupe et ils se déchaînèrent.

\- Black marque une nouvelle fois ! Serpentard mène cinquante contre vingt !

Diggory cherchait à mettre la main sur le vif au plus vite pour faire cesser le match. Tiana était déterminée et Marcus avait changé de tactique et lui lançait le souafle en dernier pour qu'elle file vers les buts pour marquer. Tiana essayait de ne prêter aucune attention à Drago qui lui lançait des piques par pure jalousie de son balai. Elle n'était pas sûre de se présenter à nouveau pour le poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe l'année prochaine vu l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Silver, Ariane et Ariana étaient dans les tribunes des verts. Ils suivaient le match de près. Les jumelles étaient ravies de pouvoir voir un Eclair de feu à l'œuvre plutôt que de l'affronter. Tiana était vive et rapide. Chez les Gryffondor Harry et les jumeaux l'observaient aussi avec attention et avec soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à l'affronter.

Serpentard menait mais n'avait que dix points d'avance. Les jaunes se défendaient bien et rattrapaient au mieux l'écart. Les batteurs avaient pris Tiana pour unique cible et elle virait et devait faire des détours pour éviter leurs cognards. Lucian et Peregrine faisaient au mieux pour dévier les cognard de la poursuiveuse mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Marcus et Adrian firent une croix sur Tiana et mirent les buts à deux poursuiveurs. Tiana s'essoufflait à éviter les cognards. Ce n'était pas intéressant de jouer de cette façon pour elle. C'était ennuyeux et elle se fatiguait pour rien. Elle finit par tenter une autre tactique et vola autour des buts des Poufsouffle. Marcus sembla ravi et lui passa le souafle pour qu'elle marque. Eviter les cognards de l'équipe adverse et ne pas louper les passes de Marcus ou Adrian pour marquer n'était pas chose aisée mais elle avait heureusement la rapidité pour elle.

Enfin, les attrapeurs jouèrent au coude à coude pour le vif d'or. La lutte était acharnée et aucun ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Au bout d'un moment ce fut finalement Drago qui parvint à attraper la balle dorée avec un grand sourire. Comme toujours, il n'y eut que les Serpentard pour applaudir leurs gagnants, hormis deux Serdaigle et deux Gryffondor -bien que ces derniers se montrèrent plus que discrets. Marcus félicita Tiana pour avoir pensé à une telle tactique et elle le remercia du bout des lèvres.

\- Les prochains sont les Gryffondor, il ne faut pas qu'on se relâche ! Entraînement un soir sur deux !

Adrian et Tiana échangèrent un regard blasé. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre… Adrian se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune après avoir rangé son balai. Tiana quant à elle rejoignit son groupe d'amis et fut surprise que Fred et George s'y soient mêlés. Elle évita peu discrètement de regarder vers George tandis qu'ils revenaient vers le château. Les jumelles et Silver commentaient le match à l'avant du groupe avec un Fred qui sortait une blague à chaque action commentée.

\- Tu… Tu as bien joué. Dit doucement George.

Tiana se tourna vers lui en essayant de ne pas rougir mais vu le sourire du Gryffondor à côté d'elle, c'était chose manquée.

\- Merci. Mais ce n'était pas agréable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus que ça avec un balai comme le mien.

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que tu feras mieux lors du prochain match ! Que le meilleur de nous gagne !

George n'était pas du tout assuré à cet instant.

\- Surtout essaie de ne pas viser la tête, plaisanta Tiana.

* * *

La tension entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait jamais été si forte que cette année-là. Leur match déciderait du vainqueur de la coupe de Quidditch. Les deux équipes pouvaient gagner. Regulus dut même demander à Marcus de lever le pied en voyant l'état de fatigue d'Adrian et Tiana. Tout comme durant les vacances de Pâques des élèves des deux équipes se retrouvèrent avec des poireaux sortant de leurs oreilles.

\- Vivement que ce match soit passé, grogna un jour Tiana à la table des Serdaigle. Je n'en peux plus de ces entraînements et de cette tension.

Heureusement, les vacances de Pâques apportèrent leur lot de distraction, et particulièrement une montagne de devoirs pour les troisième année. Si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à s'entraîner au patronus ou de penser aux futilités des sentiments. Percy n'aurait pas pu les y aider, ses ASPIC se rapprochaient et il n'avait que peu de temps à leur accorder. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas délaisser Théa. Celle-ci s'accrochait et révisait en même temps que lui. Bien souvent, elle finissait par s'endormir la tête sur le livre qu'elle étudiait et Percy la recouvrait alors de sa cape avant de continuer ses révisions. Il la réveillait une fois qu'il avait fini pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

Enfin, une semaine après les vacances de Pâques, le premier samedi après la rentrée, le match tant attendu arrivait. La veille de celui-ci, Tiana fixait le lac noir depuis sa salle commune d'un air pensif.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu dormais déjà ! Dit Silver. Tu avais l'air lessivée du dernier entraînement.

\- Je le suis. Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est possible de ne pas se présenter à son poste dans l'équipe l'année d'après ?

\- Tu veux arrêter ? Demanda Silver avec sérieux.

\- Je ne m'amuse plus. Cette tension ne me plaît pas et l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe est vraiment nulle. Tu me conseillerais quoi ?

Silver réfléchit un instant.

\- De faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Si vraiment ça ne te plaît plus, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer alors que c'est censé être un loisir.

Tiana le remercia pour ses paroles avant de se coucher.

Ce matin-là, Tiana ne réussit pas à manger une bouchée. Marcus leur rabattait les oreilles de gagner à n'importe quel prix et Adrian non plus ne mangea rien tant il était stressé.

\- On vous encouragera ! Dit Ariana en serrant Tiana contre elle pour un câlin d'encouragement.

Ariane la rejoignit et Silver la prit par les épaules. Il ne dit rien aux jumelles concernant la décision de Tiana que le Quidditch. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était de toute manière elle-même pas décidée.

\- On continue sur notre lancée et on gagne la coupe ! S'exclama Marcus avec euphorie. Le professeur Rogue sera fier de nous !

Arrivés sur le stade, Tiana se sentit barbouillée. Maintenant, elle avait faim. George lui lança un regard encourageant auquel elle répondit par un bref signe de tête. Elle avait juste hâte que ce match finisse pour se rendre aux cuisines. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et aussitôt ce fut intense entre les poursuiveurs. Que ce soit du côté des rouges ou des verts, ils se volaient la balle dès que possible et s'empêchaient de marquer. Le premier but fut marqué par Tiana. Angelina Johnson fut la suivante à marquer.

Des huées se firent entendre quand un Marcus de mauvaise foi heurta Angelina en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Fred donna un coup de batte sur sa tête et il se fracassa le nez contre son balai. Tiana se sentait déjà dépassée par ce match. Les deux équipes y gagnèrent un penalty. Fred et George se montraient redoutables mais elle arrivait à éviter leurs cognards grâce à sa vitesse. Fred ne manqua pas de houspiller son frère en le voyant soupirer de soulagement chaque fois que la Serpentard évitait un de leurs tirs.

Chaque fois qu'une poursuiveuse de Gryffondor marquait, les Serpentard trichaient et s'arrangeaient pour leur faire mal. Tiana en venait à ralentir et à regarder ce qui se passait avec consternation. Les Gryffondor faisaient à leur tour payer au tricheurs et chaque équipe gagnait un penalty. Tiana était d'ailleurs la seule de son équipe à ne pas tricher alors que pourtant elle commençait à hésiter et à manquer ses tirs. Les Eclair de Feu sauvaient heureusement Harry et Tiana de ce match plus que déloyal. Les Serpentard en vinrent même à envoyer des cognards sur le gardien des rouges alors que le souafle n'était pas dans sa zone. Tiana serra le manche de son balai avec rage. Elle n'allait pas supporter longtemps de jouer de cette façon… Le pauvre Dubois eut bien du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Drago se mit lui aussi à tricher quand Harry eut repéré le vif d'or. Il attrapa son balai pour l'empêcher de l'attraper.

Enervée par la tournure des choses, Tiana descendit en piqué. On ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Tous étaient trop occupés par le coup de triche de Drago.

\- Mais que fait-elle ? Black descend et semble abandonner le match ! S'écria Lee. Flint réclame un temps mort !

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Marcus qui descendait d'un air furieux et rejoignait Tiana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? S'énerva le capitaine.

\- Je refuse de jouer si vous ne faîtes que tricher.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux oublier ta place dans l'équipe ! Répondit Marcus avec hargne.

\- Le ton semble monter entre les deux joueurs ! Commentait Lee.

Le public ne les lâchait pas du regard.

\- Oh, Black rend sa tenue de Quidditch et quitte le terrain ! C'est du jamais vu !

En effet, Tiana avait enlevé sa tenue de Quidditch et l'avait jetée devant Marcus d'un air énervé.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette place ! Cria-t-elle à son ancien capitaine. Et j'espère que vous allez perdre.

Avec un dernier air noir, Marcus indiqua à madame Bibine qu'ils joueraient à deux poursuiveurs tandis que Tiana quittait le terrain. Adrian leva le pouce envers Tiana. Lui-même n'était pas à l'aise dans un tel match mais se devait de rester. Il avait des devoirs envers ses parents…

Son balai sur l'épaule, Tiana rejoignit les tribunes des Serpentard qui la huèrent à son arrivée. Elle haussa les épaules tandis que Théodore, Daphné, Silver, Ariane, Ariana, Théa et Percy lui faisaient des signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

\- Ca c'est quelque chose ! Cria Ariane.

Silver et Theodore lui tapèrent dans l'épaule. Daphné et Ariana la félicitèrent. Théa et Percy lui sourirent.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, viens chez les Serdaigle. J'ai comme l'impression que ta maison va t'en vouloir un moment… Proposa Ariana.

En effet, ses condisciples la fixaient d'un œil noir et marmonnaient dans sa direction.

\- J'accepte avec joie. Je crois que j'irai chercher mes affaires dès que ce match sera fini. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Pansy me les cache ou me les dégrade.

Severus était bien trop surpris et bien trop pris par le match pour montrer une réaction. Regulus fit un grand sourire à sa nièce et lança une formule pour que ses affaires passent des dortoirs des Serpentard à ceux des Serdaigle. Il n'était pas dupe et connaissait la rancune des élèves de Serpentard. Le match continua dans la même ambiance jusqu'à ce qu'Harry attrape le vif. Gryffondor avait donc gagné la coupe. Les Serpendaigle se dépêchèrent de quitter la tribune des vert et argent au vu des regards de haine adressés à la rousse.

\- A votre place, je me dépêcherais de me rendre à votre dortoir, dit Silver aux filles.

\- Non, aux cuisines, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Tiana.

Ils rirent tous les quatre.

\- Contente d'avoir fait perdre ton équipe, Black ? Demanda Drago d'un air noir en arrivant à leur niveau. Toute l'équipe hormis Adrian était avec lui.

\- Fallait pas tricher à ce point. Même sans moi vous auriez perdu. Je suis peut-être ambitieuse, rusée et déterminée mais je ne suis pas sournoise !

\- Alors tu n'as pas ta place chez nous ! Dit Flint avec hargne.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû accepter d'aller à Poufsouffle au final, réfléchit Tiana d'une voix moqueuse. Mais je n'aurais pas été si proche de Silver et il me semble que ça ne vous dérange pas quand je gagne des points pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons !

Les Serpendaigle rirent en rentrant au château de la mine déconfite des Serpentard face à eux. Regulus les arrêta alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Il serra Tiana contre lui. Bien qu'elle adorait ses câlins, elle était un peu gênée à cet instant.

\- Je suis fier de toi ! Inutile de passer par ta salle commune, j'ai lancé un sort et tes affaires sont déjà chez les Serdaigle.

\- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent finalement vers la Grande Salle car il était l'heure du repas. Tiana rougit plus fort que jamais en se faisant applaudir à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux et Harry lui firent signe de leur table et les Serpendaigle s'y dirigèrent avec hésitation. C'était là aussi du jamais vu. D'autorité, Ariane se mit entre Silver et Hermione. Ariana retint un ricanement, tandis que George se mettait à côté de Tiana.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile, commença-t-il.

\- Plus que ce que je pensais. Vu leur façon de jouer ils ne méritaient pas la coupe.

\- Merci à toi ! Dirent d'un même ensemble les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que….

\- Mais si, tu les as déstabilisés ! Cria Fred.

\- Ce jour est à retenir ! Le jour où une Serpentard a aidé des Gryffondor à gagner la coupe ! Clama Angelina, entre les jumeaux qu'elle avait pris par les épaules.

Fred eut envie de rire en voyant Tiana la fusiller du regard. George eut un sourire et dans l'euphorie du moment, embrassa la rousse sur la joue comme pour la rassurer. Celle-ci fut plus rouge que jamais et ne dit plus un mot du repas sous l'air hilare de Silver et des deux blondes.

Le soir venu, les Serdaigle accueillirent Tiana dans leur dortoir sans sourciller. De toute façon, il y avait toujours un lit de disponible grâce à Ariana et Ariane. Les filles parlèrent une grande partie de la nuit, rassemblées sur le lit des jumelles. Lisa, Padma et Mandy les rejoignirent et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ce n'est que très tard que toutes les filles du dortoir dormirent. Tiana rejoignit le lit inoccupé et serra sa peluche contre elle avec un sourire bienheureux. Elle échangea un grand sourire avec les jumelles. Elles se croyaient de retour à l'orphelinat. Mais dans une période bien plus heureuse.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain en espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu :)**


	43. Une vérité bien cachée

**Hello ! Voici la suite publiée en avance, car je suis impatiente que vous la lisiez et que j'ai une journée chargée demain haha**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Une vérité bien cachée**

Les mois d'Avril et Mai défilèrent à toute vitesse et bientôt les examens arrivèrent. Le quatuor eut bien peu de temps à accorder à leurs sentiments naissants. Ariana tentait toujours de coller Rogue mais celui-ci se montrait fermé et cassant. Ariane ne cherchait pas particulièrement à savoir qui lui avait envoyé la carte de Saint Valentin et les chamailleries entre Silver et elle blasaient tout le monde. Quant à Tiana et George, rien de plus n'avait avancé malgré que la rousse prît conscience de ce qui se passait entre eux. D'autant plus que les révisions pour les examens lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, contrairement aux jumeaux qui même s'ils étaient en année de BUSE ne faisaient pas d'effort particulier et ne révisaient pas.

Alors que la date d'exécution pour Buck approchait - _il était dit que c'était une audience en appel, mais tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy avait le bras long et que Buck ne risquait pas d'être gracié_ \- Hagrid le gardait enfermé dans sa cabane. Tiana avait de la peine pour le pauvre animal mais le garde-chasse refusait qu'il blesse quelqu'un d'autre.

Les élèves eurent l'impression que les deux mois avant les examens étaient passés à vitesse grand V comparé au reste de l'année. Percy devenait irritable et à la limite de l'hystérie tant il avait peur de rater ses ASPIC. Il visait une place au Ministère et ne voulait louper aucune matière. Une autre semblait dans le même état alors qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième année : Hermione était dans un état de fatigue déplorable. Silver s'en inquiéta et s'occupa d'elle ce qui fit bouder Ariane. Tiana et Ariana échangèrent un sourire complice. Décidément, Ariane ne savait pas cacher ses émotions quand il s'agissait de Silver.

Début Juin s'installa, avec une chaleur bienvenue. Et avec elle la semaine d'examens. L'épreuve de Métamorphose fut intense. Ils durent changer une théière en tortue. Bien évidemment, Silver y parvint sans problème. Tiana réussit mais le cache-théière se trouvait encore sur le dos de la tortue ce qui l'énerva. Les jumelles firent grande impression à leur tour et Minerva approuva leur progrès. Le sang de Dumbledore et Grindelwald coulaient dans leurs veines pour sûr.

Flitwick les évalua ensuite sur le sortilège d'allégresse qu'ils avaient appris cette année. Silver et Ariane passèrent l'épreuve avec facilité. La blonde eut d'ailleurs la main lourde et Silver resta avec un air béat toute la journée. Chose qui fit rire beaucoup de monde. Tiana et Ariana y parvinrent également bien qu'elles brillèrent moins que leurs deux amis.

Le mardi, ils passèrent les soins aux créatures magiques, les potions et l'astronomie. Personne ne put louper l'épreuve de Hagrid. Il s'agissait simplement de maintenir des véracrasses en vie durant une heure. Rogue leur fit préparer un philtre de confusion tout en se déplaçant entre les tables, stressant les élèves. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pour montrer si l'élève réussissait ou non. Pas même de reniflement dédaigneux. Il s'attarda néanmoins un peu plus longtemps derrière Ariana qui sentit ses joues chauffer et son cœur accélérer. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de passer un examen, elle aurait soupiré de déception lorsque le professeur retourna à son bureau et se contenta de fixer les élèves un par un. Ariana, Tiana et Silver furent les meilleurs dans sa matière comme d'habitude. A minuit, ils eurent leur examen d'astronomie au sommet de la plus haute tour. Il leur fut dur de se concentrer et de griffonner les étoiles vu leur état de fatigue.

Le mercredi matin eut lieu l'Histoire de la Magie. Les filles écrivirent sans conviction sur la chasse aux sorcières. Ils crurent défaillir en passant l'épreuve de Botanique dans les serres l'après-midi : le soleil tapait sur les vitres. L'épreuve la plus intéressante fut celle du professeur Lupin, qui eut lieu le jeudi matin, un des derniers examens : il s'agissait d'une véritable course d'obstacles. Ils durent traverser une mare où se trouvaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de chaporouges, ne pas se faire avoir par des Pitiponks dans un marécage et entrer dans un vieux tronc d'arbre où se trouvait un épouvantard. Le quatuor fut fier de réussir la course d'obstacles avec brio.

En rentrant au château, ils croisèrent le Ministre de la magie en compagnie d'un vieux sorcier et de ce qui semblait être un bourreau. Tiana voulut dire quelque chose, mais Silver lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que le bourreau, Walden Macnair, le saluait chaleureusement. Les Serpendaigle se dépêchèrent de se rendre aux épreuves des cours optionnels qu'il leur restait. Tiana se rendit aux quartiers du professeur Trelawney tandis que Silver et les jumelles allèrent en runes. Le professeur Babbling leur donna des textes à traduire dans la langue des Runes. Le trio fut concentré tout du long avec Hermione. A la fin ils furent satisfaits d'eux. Bientôt ils pourraient déchiffrer des Runes bien plus complexes et anciennes.

A quatre ils parlèrent longuement de l'épreuve. Silver s'assurait qu'Hermione allait mieux malgré ses cernes abominables. Puis les deux se rendirent en Arithmancie. Les regards posés sur eux leur parurent indifférents malgré la haine des deux maisons rivales. A l'examen de numérologie, Hermione finit par s'endormir plusieurs fois et l'argenté dut la réveiller avec une pointe d'amusement. De son côté il remplissait des tableaux de numéros entiers sans trop de difficulté. De l'autre côté de la porte, Ariane décida de l'attendre à la sortie suivie d'une Ariana amusée. Ariane avait beau dire qu'elle n'aimait aucun garçon, elle se souciait beaucoup de Silver malgré tout.

En haut, Tiana espérait louper la divination en se demandant si elle pouvait abandonner cette matière l'année prochaine. Harry et elle étaient les derniers à passer et échangeaient des regards blasés tout en soupirant. Tiana passait encore son temps dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, les Serpentard ne semblant pas décolérer. Regulus lui avait assuré que tout se tasserait d'ici la prochaine rentrée. Tiana fut enfin appelée et entra. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans l'antre du professeur la fit s'immobiliser. Trelawney lui demanda de lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal. Tiana ne voyait que la forme d'un chien que le professeur prit pour le Sinistros.

\- Sur qui voyez-vous son ombre, ma chère ?

\- Je suis navrée de vous l'annoncer, Professeur, mais je le vois rôder derrière vous, inventa Tiana.

\- Dommage, vraiment dommage, marmonna Trelawney en la libérant.

Tiana descendit à la Grande Salle d'un air guilleret. Elle avait enfin passé tous ses examens. Elle put retrouver ses amis qui fêtaient aussi leur liberté sous le grand soleil de Juin.

* * *

Remus Lupin crut faire une attaque et recracha le thé qu'il venait de boire. Le point sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Ca ne pouvait être vrai ! Il saisit sa baguette magique et courut vers le parc. Il en oublia le gobelet dans lequel se trouvait sa potion Tue-Loup. Ce qu'il venait de voir était beaucoup trop important pour attendre. Il courut vers le Saule Cogneur, le cœur battant. Si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai… Ca changeait tout !

Les Serpendaigle avaient décidé de flâner dans le parc après le repas malgré l'interdiction de sortir. Ils tenaient à se détendre de la fin des examens. Ils virent d'ailleurs un certain trio se rendre chez Hagrid. Le quatuor dut se cacher derrière un buisson quand Fudge et les deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient se rendirent chez Hagrid.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Ariana. Je n'ai pas très envie d'assister… A la mise à mort.

Tiana acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée. Les deux blondes la prirent par les bras et elle eut un sourire tremblant. Malgré eux, ils entendirent le bruit distinct de la hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.

\- Je hais Lucius, grogna Tiana.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait imaginer la peine de Hagrid. Les quatre eurent un sursaut quand leurs animaux les rejoignirent. Les chats miaulèrent avec une voix plaintive en se frottant aux jambes de leurs maîtresses, tandis que Shadow ondulait sur l'herbe en sifflant. Ils les invitaient à les suivre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent nous montrer quelque chose. Dit Silver. Dans quoi se sont-ils encore fourrés… ?

\- Je me demandais justement où ils étaient passés, répliqua Ariane.

\- On ferait mieux de les suivre, répondit Ariana.

\- En espérant qu'ils ne nous conduisent pas à Voldemort ou à un Basilic, termina Tiana.

Ils eurent un frisson puis suivirent leurs animaux.

La scène qui les attendait les laissa un instant sans voix : Ron se faisait tirer dans les racines du Saule Cogneur par le gros chien noir qu'ils n'avaient cessé de croiser durant l'année. Silver eut un horrible frisson. Il était maintenant certain que sa théorie était vraie. Tout s'emboitait parfaitement dans son esprit. Sirius avait donc toujours été là… Ils rejoignirent Harry et Hermione qui semblaient prêts à le suivre et les tirèrent en arrière pour les empêcher de se prendre des sales coups par l'arbre.

\- Comment on fait maintenant ? Cria Harry. On doit aller aider Ron !

\- Silver, il n'y aurait pas un sort pour immobiliser les branches ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Il y a bien _Immobilus_ , mais il y a trop de branches et elles bougent dans tous les sens.

Les six élèves tentèrent de s'approcher et récoltèrent des coups des branches furieuses. Soudain, Pattenrond, Iris, Félix, Féline et Shadow se dirigèrent vers l'arbre d'un pas tranquille et le firent se figer en appuyant sur une racine noueuse.

\- Je suppose que le problème est réglé ! Fit Ariana.

A la queue leu leu, ils entrèrent dans l'arbre pour aller sauver Ron du chien. Il était étonnant de le voir se comporter de cette façon en sachant qu'il avait été gentil toute l'année quand ils l'avaient croisé. Il fut laborieux d'avancer dans le passage.

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante, chuchota Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est certain, déclara Silver. C'est par là que le chien entrait à Poudlard.

Ca se tenait. C'était bien de cet endroit qu'était sorti le chien à Pré-au-Lard et où l'argenté avait vu une entrée. Des craquements se firent entendre à l'étage du dessus. Ils éteignirent les baguettes qu'ils avaient allumées en entrant dans le passage et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la pièce d'où provenaient les bruits. Harry donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Ron se trouvait sur un lit à baldaquin poussiéreux et se tenait la jambe.

Alors que Harry et Hermione l'interrogeaient sur le chien, entendant un bruit derrière eux, les Serpendaigle se retournèrent et se figèrent. Tiana fut incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de prononcer la moindre parole alors que ce qu'elle attendait depuis de longs mois se réalisait enfin. Elle croisa les prunelles grises, enfoncées dans leurs orbites, de Sirius Black. Il était dans un état lamentable et squelettique. Enfin, elle avait son père devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que Harry lui sauta dessus avec sa baguette. Il tenta de l'étrangler et Tiana eut un mouvement, comme pour s'interposer. D'un même ensemble, les animaux sautèrent sur la poitrine de Black.

\- Ils se sont attachés à l'animagus, grogna Silver d'une voix blanche.

\- Potter, tu m'avais promis ! Cria Tiana alors que Harry tenait Black en respect avec sa baguette.

Sirius tourna le regard vers la rousse et fronça les sourcils. Il devait se demander de quoi elle parlait. Harry inspira et expira mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. Prête à en découdre, Tiana sortit sa propre baguette. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment pour que Potter l'empêche de savoir la vérité. Elle était prête à lui lancer un sort, s'il le fallait.

\- Ta vengeance personnelle attendra, trancha Tiana. Moi j'ai des questions sans réponse et il est temps que je les obtienne.

\- Je suppose que tes interrogations sont celles de ta lettre ? Dit Black d'une voix rauque.

Tiana acquiesça et les deux Black se fixèrent.

\- Je veux mes réponses. Je veux savoir qui je suis.

Black ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut le temps de rien dire que du bruit se fit entendre et qu'Hermione cria qu'ils se trouvaient à l'étage. Lupin déboula et à leur grande surprise, prit Black dans ses bras et les désarma. Hermione eut du mal à se contenir et hurla sur Lupin en révélant qu'il était un loup-garou.

\- Vous ne semblez guère étonnés tous les quatre, dit le professeur en se tournant vers le quatuor.

\- On l'a deviné depuis un moment, répondit Silver. Et on a demandé au professeur Rogue.

Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Lupin leur rendit leurs baguettes pour prouver qu'il n'était pas le complice de Sirius et que les adolescents l'écoutent. Il parla de la carte du Maraudeur, puis de Pettigrow.

\- Mais il l'a tué ! S'écria Tiana. Mes oncles me l'ont dit quand j'ai enfin su ce qu'il avait fait - _elle jeta un coup d'œil à_ Black- alors comment pourrait-il être dans le château ?

Lupin se lança dans de nouvelles explications. Comment James, Sirius et Peter lui tenaient compagnie lors des pleines lunes, comment ils avaient appris à devenir Animagi. Il raconta qu'il était sûr que le rat de Ron était Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme Animagus puis détailla comment Sirius avait pensé faire une farce amusante en envoyant Severus au Saule Cogneur un soir de pleine lune. Ariana regarda Sirius de son plus bel air noir après ça.

\- Je savais que vous étiez une crapule mais c'est encore pire de l'entendre de vive voix, déclara-t-elle sous la surprise générale. Rogue a souffert à cause de vous et bien d'autres encore. Vous n'êtes qu'un minable et horrible sorcier. Vous ne méritez même pas Tiana !

\- C'est pour ça que Rogue vous déteste, dit Harry soudainement.

\- Exactement, répondit la voix froide de Severus.

Il enleva la cape qui les recouvrait Regulus et lui et menaça Black et Lupin de sa baguette tandis que Regulus s'assurait que les élèves n'avaient rien. Il alla prendre Tiana contre lui. Silver fut étonné de voir Black sourire normalement en le voyant faire. Severus posa un instant les yeux sur Ariana qui venait de le défendre puis il désarma Lupin. Il se mit à jubiler d'avoir capturé Black et parla de le livrer aux détraqueurs. Harry hurla sur Rogue qui hurla sur Hermione et lui. Il eut plus que l'air surpris de voir Tiana s'interposer entre Black et lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Gronda-t-il en fusillant sa nièce du regard.

\- Tu le sais, oncle Severus, l'implora Tiana du regard.

Regulus ne savait que faire, la baguette levée, mais hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius fasse du mal à Tiana, mais il savait qu'il fallait que la rousse parle à son père pour pouvoir avancer. Seul Sirius le vit abaisser sa baguette et lui lança un regard interrogateur que Regulus soutint. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à revoir son frère après si longtemps. Il y avait eu les années d'indifférence à Poudlard et il ne l'avait plus revu après qu'il ait quitté l'école. Le seul lien entre eux était Naevia. En pensant à elle, Regulus détourna le regard et serra le poing.

Tous sursautèrent quand Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent l'Expelliarmus sur Severus. Ariana alla aussitôt voir comment allait le professeur en voyant qu'il saignait.

\- VOUS ETES DINGUES ? Hurla-t-elle aux Gryffondor.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules tandis que tous décidaient d'écouter ce que Lupin et Black avaient à dire. Tiana trépignait mais laissa Lupin s'exprimer pour démontrer que le rat de Ron était Pettigrow. Harry et ses amis ne voulaient pas écouter mais Black et Lupin insistèrent d'une même voix. Le nom sur la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur, le fait qu'il lui manquait un doigt. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour le savoir.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda le loup-garou à Regulus.

Après une brève hésitation, le bibliothécaire acquiesça et Lupin récupéra sa baguette de la main de Rogue qu'Ariana ne quittait pas. Sirius prit la propre baguette de Rogue sous l'air noir d'Ariana qui était prête à lui sauter au cou. Il sembla s'en excuser. D'un même ensemble, les deux sorciers lancèrent un sort bleuté et Pettigrow apparut en chair et en os sous leurs yeux.

Tiana se recula contre son oncle qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus quoi croire. Si Pettigrow était en vie, Sirius était-il vraiment coupable ? Elle regarda son père avec espoir. Pettigrow tenta vainement de se défendre, mais sa véritable nature fut révélée quand il dit que n'importe qui aurait vendu ses amis pour sauver sa propre vie. Sirius expliqua ensuite qu'en se transformant en chien, il avait pu échapper aux détraqueurs quand Peter tenta de se défendre en disant que Sirius avait fait de la magie noire. Regulus regarda son frère d'un œil nouveau alors que Peter se mettait à supplier les élèves un par un.

\- Dire qu'on a empêché nos animaux de le manger en première année, dit Ariane avec dégoût.

\- Tuons-le, dit Sirius.

Harry et Tiana échangèrent un regard. Les deux se comprirent en un instant et se mirent entre Pettigrow et Black et Lupin. Le rat saisit la robe de sorcier de Tiana qui se dégagea d'un geste sec.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut qu'il paie.

\- Ils ont raison, dit Regulus en se joignant à eux.

Ses yeux pétillaient en se posant sur Sirius à cet instant.

\- Qui aurait pensé qu'un sorcier aussi médiocre que lui puisse berner son monde ? Maintenant, il me semble que tu dois répondre à ta fille.

Sirius fixa intensément Tiana. Celle-ci en fit de même et Regulus en vint à être jaloux de cet échange.

\- J'ai lu ta lettre des centaines de fois. Je la connais par cœur. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis évadé d'Azkaban.

\- En allant toujours chez les Gryffondor, maugréa la rousse.

Sirius eut un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

\- Tu oublies ces nombreuses fois dans l'année où je suis venu te voir sous ma forme de Patmol. Et tuer Pettigrow était prioritaire sur mon envie de te voir. Je devais protéger mon filleul.

\- Mais je suis ta fille ! S'exclama Tiana.

Elle se calma quand Sirius sourit.

\- Du coup, si c'est Pettigrow le coupable… Alors tu nous as aimées, maman et moi, pas vrai ?

\- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ca va encore être une longue explication. Tu as été aimée, Tiana, sois-en sûre. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer comme ma fille. Parce que je ne suis pas ton père.

Tous eurent des réactions de surprise. Regulus regarda son frère avec sérieux. Dans ce cas… Qui était le père de Tiana ?

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Quand Naevia a quitté Poudlard, elle a emménagé quelques temps avec Regulus comme tu le sais sans doute déjà.

Tiana acquiesça, pendue aux lèvres de Sirius. Regulus quant à lui avait crispé la main sur l'épaule de Tiana, commençant à se douter de ce que Sirius était en train d'expliquer. Il était devenu plus que blanc. Silver semblait avoir compris lui aussi et avait un drôle de sourire.

\- Elle a appris que Regulus était passé du côté de Voldemort et est aussitôt partie. Elle m'a demandé asile et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. En souvenir de notre ancienne relation. Elle était devenue une amie précieuse qui m'avait aidée à… Garder une certaine couverture face aux autres.

\- Quelle couverture ? Demanda Silver.

\- Je… J'avais une réputation de coureur de jupons durant ma scolarité. Mais je n'aimais pas les filles. Quand on est sortis ensemble, Naevia s'en est vite rendue compte mais nous avons donné l'illusion de former un couple heureux jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'école où nous avons feint une rupture amicale. Bref, quand je l'ai accueillie, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

Les jumelles tiquèrent sur la façon de parler de Sirius. Alors lui aussi était comme leurs pères. Elles sourirent en se regardant.

\- Mais à part oncle Regulus…

Tiana se tut brusquement et se tourna vers Regulus. Les deux se regardèrent avec émotion en ayant compris ce qu'impliquait ce que venait de dire Sirius. Regulus se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle rien dit ? Je te signale que vous vous êtes mariés ! Pourquoi t'aurait-elle épousé en étant enceinte de moi ?

C'est là que les autres pouvaient voir à quel point Regulus avait aimé et aimait toujours Naevia.

\- Pour protéger son enfant. Elle savait que tu étais mangemort. Elle ne voulait pas mettre sa fille en danger. C'est elle qui a proposé que nous nous mariions pour faire de Tiana une Black. On devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Son but a toujours été de protéger Tiana des mangemorts, de Voldemort… Et de toi et son frère. Elle avait tellement peur de craquer en vous revoyant… Si tu savais comme je regrette de n'avoir pas été le Gardien du Secret. Elle aurait pu… Elle aurait pu vous l'expliquer elle-même. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai hésité à t'expliquer ça dans une lettre cette année, Tiana. Mais je me devais de te le dire en face. Te dire la vérité. Que je suis ton oncle et non ton père.

\- Vous comptiez le lui dire un jour ? Murmura presque Regulus.

\- Selon la tournure des événements et de la guerre nous comptions lui dire avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Nous avons perdu tant d'années, dit Regulus d'un air effaré. Tant d'années à l'orphelinat… Tant de regrets…

Tiana se tourna vers Regulus avec des yeux brillants. Les jumelles et Silver étaient heureux pour leur amie. Les filles sentaient quelques larmes leur piquer les yeux. Non seulement elle savait qui elle était, mais le fait que Regulus soit finalement son père était la meilleure chose à savoir étant donné la façon dont ils étaient proches. Et c'était un homme bien pour eux.

\- Tu aurais pu grandir avec nous à Poudlard, se lamenta Regulus.

\- Sans ça, je n'aurais pas connu Ariana et Ariane. Il ne faut pas regretter le passé. Il faut se tourner vers l'avenir… Papa.

Tiana savoura de dire ce mot et pleura aussitôt après l'avoir dit, de même que Regulus. Regulus prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon de l'avoir laissée à l'orphelinat. Tiana sourit et serra son père contre elle avec force en lui chuchotant qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle était fière d'être sa fille. Elle avait envie de le crier au monde entier… Regulus comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait eu envie de surprotéger Tiana quand il croyait qu'elle était sa nièce.

* * *

Tenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne, ils suivirent tout le petit groupe à l'extérieur. Ils devaient retourner au château livrer Pettigrow au plus vite. Ariana fixait d'un air inquiet le corps de Rogue qui lévitait. Certes, Sirius n'était pas un criminel mais sa façon de maltraiter Severus durant son adolescence lui restait en travers. Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas le détester. C'était quelque chose qui restait horrible. Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre et Sirius inspira à pleins poumons.

Ils fermaient la marche et regardèrent Sirius parler avec son filleul. Apparemment il l'invitait déjà à venir vivre avec lui. Tiana sourit, elle eut un tel soulagement, un tel bonheur en elle qu'elle se sentait légère. Mentalement, elle volait.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que rien n'était encore terminé. Fred, George et Théa avaient semblé les attendre à l'extérieur de l'arbre et expliquèrent qu'ils avaient voulu dire à Lupin qu'ils ne les trouvaient pas et qu'ils avaient vu la Carte du Maraudeur sur son bureau. Tiana n'eut le temps de rien leur expliquer. Alors que Severus reprenait conscience, assis contre l'arbre, un étrange son guttural se faisait entendre.

\- Oh non, s'écria Regulus. Il n'a pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup !

Ariane et Silver tournèrent la tête d'emblée, se tordant à moitié le cou. Lupin s'était stoppé et semblait souffrir. Une éclaircie dans le ciel leur montra la pleine lune.

\- FUYEZ ! Fuyez Immédiatement ! Hurla Sirius en se changeant en chien noir.

Le quatuor fut impressionné de la transformation rapide en animagus. Chose qu'ils avaient toujours eu envie de faire. Mais la suite devint moins joyeuse et l'horreur revint. Lupin prit l'apparence entière d'un loup-garou furieux et déchaîné. Sirius le tira en arrière pour qu'il ne touche pas à Ron et à Peter.

\- Ne vous faites pas mordre ! Hurla Silver à ses proches. S'il le fait, vous deviendriez aussi des loup-garou !

La panique prit place mais la peur les empêcha tous de fuir. Les jeunes sorciers regardèrent Sirius et son frère tenter de maintenir un Lupin d'une violence inouïe.

Ils en oublièrent Pettigrow qui se changea soudainement en Animagus et fila dans les hautes herbes.

\- NON ! La liberté de Sirius ! Hurla Ariane.

Ce fut la seule à l'avoir vu alors que le combat contre le loup-garou faisait rage et que le sang giclait. Tiana était bien trop concentrée sur sa famille à ce moment-là. Elle rejoignit son père et son oncle pour les aider de même que George et les autres. Ariane décida donc de courir après le rat. Silver la vit partir vers la forêt, il la suivit sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres.

\- Ariane ! Où vas-tu ? Lui hurla-t-il de frayeur.

\- Peter ! Il s'enfuit !

\- Attends-moi !

Sans l'écouter la blonde accéléra. Les animaux la suivaient en persifflant et grognant. Tous couraient après Peter. Ariane ne pensait plus qu'à Tiana en cet instant et au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle devait tout faire pour garder le sourire de sa meilleure amie. Peter devait payer pour l'avoir fait souffrir car au final tout était de SA faute à lui. Et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ça.

\- _Lumos maxima_ !

Ariane fit jaillir d'énormes boules de lumière de sa baguette qui la suivaient. Silver en fit de même et essaya de tenir le rythme. Les animaux les guidaient à travers la forêt noire et remplie de sons inconnus.

* * *

Devant le Saule Cogneur, Sirius se fit violemment repousser. Il saignait abondamment et semblait perdre l'esprit. Il clopina en direction du lac. Aussitôt Regulus le poursuivit avec Tiana, Harry et les jumeaux. Ce geste familial leur fit oublier qu'il restait des sorciers derrière eux. Sirius roula sur une grosse pente et sa chute ne se stoppa que devant un lac. Regulus fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il était gelé et aperçut une nuée de détraqueurs en levant la tête. Les quatre élèves s'arrêtèrent en entendant Sirius se mettre à crier alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient.

\- C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute ! Tout est ma faute ! Morts par ma faute ! A l'orphelinat par ma faute ! Ils ne savent pas… Ils ne savent pas la vérité ! Chez Pétunia et Vernon… Ma faute, tout ça ! TOUT EST MA FAUTE !

Regulus et Harry aidèrent Sirius à se mettre assis mais celui-ci se balançait en se tenant la tête avec force. Fred tentait de produire un patronus. Ils avaient étudié ce sort durant l'année mais il n'y parvenait pas à ce moment. Il avait trop peur et il revoyait sans cesse le souvenir de Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry avait du mal à repousser le souvenir de sa mère hurlant son nom mais ne cessait lui aussi de multiplier les tentatives de créer un patronus.

Tiana tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux peu avant d'atteindre son oncle et son père. Non, ça recommençait. Naevia et le rayon vert. Elle tenta de penser à Regulus qui était son père mais c'était peine perdue, les détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux face à eux.

\- Tiana, Tiana !

C'était une voix qu'elle aimait et elle rouvrit les yeux. Tomber dans les yeux caramel de George fut comme une bouffée d'air frais. Il eut un sourire tremblant pour la rassurer et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et il l'aida à se relever. Tiana serra sa main avec force, tétanisée par la masse de détraqueurs face à eux.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! S'exclama George.

Fred venait de parvenir à faire jaillir une belette mais pas assez puissante pour faire partir les détraqueurs.

Regulus tentait de ne pas prêter attention à ses souvenirs. Il revoyait la peine qu'il avait ressentie quand Naevia et Sirius s'étaient mis ensemble à Poudlard. Sa colère et sa tristesse quand Naevia était partie de leur appartement sans laisser de trace, pas de mot, rien. L'annonce de son mariage avec Sirius dans la Gazette. Le pire fut les regrets qu'il ressentait en apprenant qu'il aurait pu élever Tiana. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de s'accrocher à la main de son frère en sentant ses joues se tremper de larmes. Les détraqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus et les deux frères s'évanouirent, laissant les adolescents seuls face aux créatures.

Harry et Fred multipliaient les tentatives.

\- Tiana, il faut qu'on les aide !

\- Je peux pas ! Cria la rousse en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est trop dur de repousser ce souvenir !

George lâcha sa main et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Si on ne fait rien, on va tous mourir et ton père ira en prison alors que de ce que je semble avoir compris, il est innocent.

Tiana n'avait pas l'énergie de lui expliquer que Sirius n'était pas son père. Mais en jetant un regard à Regulus et Sirius évanouis, elle eut un regain de détermination.

\- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te quitter, Tiana.

Il reprit sa main et ils avancèrent au niveau de Fred et Harry qui faiblissaient. Le souvenir revenait sans cesse et elle serrait chaque fois la main de George.

Fred et George parvinrent à faire des patronus qui chargèrent plusieurs détraqueurs. Une belette et un renard que Tiana suivit du regard avec admiration.

\- Tu peux le faire ! J'ai confiance en toi.

Les tentatives infructueuses se multipliaient, mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Sa main mollissant dans la sienne, George la serra.

\- On peut le faire, ensemble. Je t'aime, Tiana.

Ces mots l'emplirent de chaleur et elle tenta une fois de plus la formule en même temps que les autres. Elle parvint à faire un patronus et fut choquée de voir le même renard que George prendre forme. Fred et Harry y étaient également parvenus. Un cerf accompagnait les deux renards et la belette. Ils chargèrent la masse de détraqueurs alors que ceux-ci avaient découvert un visage affreux couvert de croûtes, prêts à embrasser Sirius et Regulus qui ne bougeaient plus. Une fois leur travail achevé, les patronus revinrent vers leurs créateurs pour se faire caresser. Vidés par la magie qu'ils avaient dû utiliser, les quatre élèves tombèrent évanouis aux côtés des deux frères Black.

* * *

Lupin était secoué mais reprit vite ses esprits alors qu'Ariana soulevait Rogue hébété pour le faire marcher en direction du château. Théa la rejoignit rapidement et fixa la blonde avec animosité. Elle commençait à deviner quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Hermione portait Ron quant à elle mais la troupe ne fit que quelques mètres avant que Lupin n'arrive sur eux les mâchoires en avant.

Severus reprit conscience de la réalité en le voyant foncer sur les apprentis. D'un geste protecteur il se plaça devant les sorciers. Il les protégea et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. En voyant Rogue, le loup-garou sembla encore plus dangereux. Une colère sans nom passait sur son visage. Toutes ses émotions négatives semblaient ressurgir de son subconscient. Il donna un violent coup de griffe qui le fit voler au loin avec sa fille et Ariana. Théa était sonnée en retombant sur la tête. Ariana était à quatre pattes tandis que Rogue se releva, sanglant, en essayant d'éloigner Lupin des deux filles. Hermione était aussi à terre et tentait d'aider Ron qui gémissait. Il fallait à tout prit prévenir le directeur.

Lupin déchargea sa colère sur Rogue et lui envoya plusieurs coups de griffe. Sans baguette Severus ne pouvait rien faire. Il se plaça juste devant les filles et repoussa Lupin avec un peu de magie sans baguette.

\- Non ! Professeur Rogue !

Ariana sembla terrifiée et en colère. Elle chercha sa baguette mais celle-ci avait volé au loin. Elle en prit une sur le sol qui n'était autre que celle de Severus. Sirius l'avait lancée avant de se changer en Animagus. Ariana se plaça alors devant Severus qui s'effondra sur l'herbe. Il ne pouvait plus se mouver et souffrait affreusement. Par chance il ne s'était pas fait mordre.

\- Arrêtez ! Ou je vous fais du mal !

\- Fuis… dit Rogue dans un son plaintif. Bouge de là, idiote !

\- JAMAIS ! Je ne le laisserai pas vous tuer. _Protego_ !

Lupin abattit sa grosse main velue sur elle. Il se retrouva bloqué sur un bouclier transparent et frappa plusieurs fois dessus. Ariana reculait à chaque coup, se retrouvant juste devant Rogue. Son amour pour Severus la rendit folle de rage. Lorsque le Protego se brisa, elle hurla.

\- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Le loup vacilla plus loin.

Le goût du sang coulait dans la bouche de la blonde qui avait reçu un choc lors du premier coup de Lupin. Elle déglutit mais resta devant Severus comme une barrière. Remus se releva avec colère.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait se venger et non vous ! Hurla la jeune Dumbledore hors d'elle. Après tout ce qu'il a souffert dans son passé ! J'ai connu moi aussi le lynchage et ça traumatise une vie ! Ça fait mal ! Certes vous n'étiez pas le pire mais vous ne méritez que ça !

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux malgré le sang qui le faisait voir double. Il regarda la blonde bombarder Lupin d'Expelliarmus pour le repousser. Celui-ci réussit à s'en défaire et hurla en courant sur elle. Rogue essaya vainement de se lever. Ce petit bout de femme qui le défendait… Ça aurait dû être l'inverse ! Comment pouvait-elle le défendre à ce point ? Se battre à ce point pour lui. Pour un monstre sans intérêt. Il devint fou mais ne pouvait plus bouger.

Ariana lança un sortilège d'immobilisation qui n'eut aucun effet sur la créature qui balança à nouveau sa patte sur elle. Le coup porta et elle s'envola, la tenue déchirée.

\- ARIANA ! Hurla-t-il.

La blonde crut rêver en l'entendant ainsi l'appeler par son prénom. Le loup s'acharna un peu sur elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rogue. Elle tenait toujours fermement la baguette de Rogue dans sa main. Comme si c'était un lien qui l'unissait à lui.

\- _Spongifer_ !

Remus sortit les dents pour mordre Rogue mais il s'enfonça dans le sol qui devint meuble, comme des sables mouvants.

\- Coucouche panier ! Beugla la blonde dans un demi-sourire.

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle commençait à perdre pied. Etait-ce dû au sang qui coulait de sa tête ou du choc lors de ses deux chutes ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Son corps la tiraillait mais elle devait protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Coûte que coûte car Lupin avait bien l'intention de le tuer.

La créature s'enfonça un moment puis il griffa la terre de ses pattes et réussit à se tirer de là. Severus rampait vers une baguette magique qu'il venait de repérer. C'était celle d'Ariana. La blonde en profita pour le distraire à coup d'Incendio. Cela fit mouche car l'animal prit peur du feu. Puis il y eut comme un hurlement. Lupin se stoppa. Rogue en profita pour l'envoyer au loin avec un sortilège de la baguette d'Ariana. Le loup-garou grogna dans un cri de douleur et fila vers le bruit qui l'avait interpelé. Severus Rogue reprit sa respiration. Il commença à se donner les premiers soins en marmonnant des formules magiques. Puis en clopinant il rejoignit la blonde qui semblait à moitié dans le coma.

\- Ariana ? Ariana Dumbledore ?

Rien n'y fit, elle n'était plus là. Il jura puis la porta avec une douleur vive dans son dos. Il fit alors apparaitre des brancards pour sa fille, Hermione et Ron. Il devait vite foncer au château. Qui savait ce qui était arrivé aux autres qui avaient tous disparus !

* * *

Ariane fonçait toujours dans les bois à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Il était vif et rapide, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le sortilège ricocha sur un arbre et paralysa une araignée. Silver l'aidait en l'ayant presque rattrapée.

\- _Impedimenta_ !

Des liens sortirent pour attraper le rat qui sauta sous une souche et continua sa route. L'argenté grommela. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rattraper une créature aussi petite dans cette forêt sombre. Ils ne voyaient devant eux que grâce à leur Lumos. Les chats et le serpent voyaient beaucoup mieux mais leur endurance était mauvaise, Shadow était prêt à s'arrêter mort de fatigue.

\- Il ne doit pas quitter Poudlard ! S'il transplane c'en est fini de la liberté de Sirius !

\- Avec nos témoignages, ça devrait passer, lui hurla-t-il hors d'haleine.

\- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais croisé Fudge !

Ariane accéléra le pas. Puis ils déboulèrent dans une clairière. Aussitôt les animaux firent demi-tour la queue entre les jambes. Seul Shadow se stoppa à l'orée, épuisé. La clairière était bien éclairée mais un froid intense leur parcourut l'échine. Croûtard alias Peter s'était aussi stoppé. Il reprit son apparence et trembla.

\- On le tient !

Ariane fonça sur lui et l'agrippa par les cheveux. Puis elle entendit un cri.

\- Ariana ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna. Elle entendait sa sœur crier.

 _« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »_

\- ARIANA !

Silver courut vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tout va bien ! Je suis là !

\- Ma sœur, elle crie ! Elle va mal !

\- Non elle n'a rien ta sœur… C'est pas elle que tu entends.

La jeune Dumbledore se stoppa et écouta à nouveau les cris. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est moi que j'entends… Non… Les Détraqueurs !

Elle se retourna et la stupeur fut grande. Ils étaient entourés de détraqueurs. Interpellés par Sirius et par les ondes négatives qui parcouraient cette soirée. Ils reniflaient Ariane avec délice mais encore plus Pettigrow. Silver prit sa main.

\- Je te protégerai ! TOUJOURS ! N'aie pas peur !

Ariana se serra contre lui.

\- C'était toi la carte…, murmura-t-elle soudainement. J'en étais sûre…

Silver la contempla.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Ariane approuva. Se tenant la main, il se mirent dos à dos.

\- C'est le moment où jamais d'utiliser notre sortilège, commenta Silver. Il nous faut penser à des moments heureux.

\- _Spero Patronum_ ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

De la fumée arriva à nouveau et repoussa un peu les encapuchonnés. Mais rapidement ils revinrent à la charge, pas le moins dérangés du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas assez fort, grommela Silver en serrant fortement la main d'Ariane. Je pensais pourtant être puissant… Je pensais que toi et moi on formait la meilleure paire de tout Poudlard.

\- Moi qui pensait que la meilleure paire c'était toi et Hermione ! Répliqua la blonde avec colère.

Ils se rapprochaient tous.

\- Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de carte tu sais. Ariane, même ta sœur est loin de mes préoccupations. Même si vous êtes similaires, moi je vous trouve différentes en tout point. C'est toi que je veux protéger tout comme tu m'as toujours défendu. Tu es ma lumière, je dois faire quelque chose !

Ariane le contempla alors qui s'acharnait sur sa baguette en os. Elle eut un mince sourire et soudainement, les cris s'évanouirent. Elle ne voyait plus la cave de l'orphelinat. Elle ne voyait plus la chute d'Alan qui s'écrasait dans un bain de sang sur les rochers. Elle ne voyait plus son visage satisfait à sa mort. Ni la tête du Basilic ou celle de Voldemort. Là elle ne voyait que Silver Bright. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui pressait sur sa main et s'évertuait à la protéger.

\- Je pense que ce sortilège ne provient pas de la puissance magique de quelqu'un. Mais plutôt de la force de son cœur.

Ariane sourit en le disant puis elle tendit sa baguette.

\- _Spero Patronum_ !

Une lumière vive en jaillit. Une créature émergea et repoussa les créatures du côté de Silver. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer de la chaleur d'Ariane. Il utilisa à son tour le sortilège et à nouveau un animal à quatre pattes jaillit et protégea Ariane. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tendirent leur baguette. Ils ne virent pas vraiment à quoi ressemblaient leurs Patronus. Ils avaient juste quatre pattes chacun et étaient assez massifs. Ils étaient concentrés sur la force de leur émotion en cet instant pour que leurs Patronus leur sauvent la vie.

Les détraqueurs s'acharnèrent un moment avant de fuir. Une meilleure proie les attendait ailleurs. Epuisés, le duo tomba à genoux puis sur le sol. L'un contre l'autre. Silver regarda un magnifique Lynx de fumée lui sourire avant de disparaitre. Ariane vit pour sa part un magnifique loup blanc. Puis le noir revint.

\- Il a fini par s'enfuir, dit Ariane épuisée. Tout aura été vain…

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr, sourit Silver.

Ariane rougit en contemplant son sourire puis regarda dans sa main. Elle avait des cheveux de Peter Pettigrow dedans. Elle les enfourna rapidement dans sa poche.

\- Est-ce que ça pourra aider Tiana ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certain, dit l'argenté en caressant les cheveux de la blonde. Elle sera fière de toi. Tout comme je le suis.

Ariane sourit avant de se blottir contre Silver. S'enivrant de sa chaleur elle se laissa dormir et il en fit de même, le sortilège les avait vidés. Mais au moins avaient-ils accompli une chose, ils avaient attrapé une preuve.

* * *

 **Alors ? j'espère que vous ne vous y attendiez pas :)**


	44. Insistance

**Et voila la suite ! Bon dimanche à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Insistance**

Madame Pomfresh n'avait jamais vu son infirmerie aussi remplie en une soirée. Sitôt prévenus, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick accoururent. Le professeur de Sortilèges emmena Sirius sur un brancard pour l'enfermer dans une tour du château, accompagné par Minerva. Severus relata rapidement ce qu'il avait suivi en jetant des regards réguliers sur les blessés. Il leur manquait cependant une partie de l'histoire. Severus ne s'expliquait pas d'avoir retrouvé Regulus tenant la main de Sirius. Quelque chose clochait. Les soins furent administrés aux apprentis qui avaient surtout été épuisés niveau magie. Seule Ariana était blessée et fiévreuse. Albus fut soulagé et inquiet pour sa fille au Yang. Il s'assura à maintes reprises qu'elle n'avait pas été mordue. Ni elle ni les autres. Une fois de plus c'était les mêmes élèves qui se mettaient en danger. Il commençait à se demander si ses filles et leurs amis vivraient un jour une année paisible… Il avait l'impression que le destin était bien farceur.

Severus dut lui aussi se faire ausculter au vu de ses plaies sanglantes à son plus grand déplaisir. Il loupa donc une certaine discussion entre Harry, Hermione et le Directeur. Il ne rata cependant pas le réveil de Regulus qui se redressa et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude.

\- Tiana ? Où est Tiana ?

\- Elle va bien, elle se fait soigner. Comme tout le monde. J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires, Regulus. Pourquoi étais-tu auprès de ton frère quand je t'ai retrouvé ?

Regulus agrippa son bras avec force et Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant l'inquiétude présente sur le visage de son ami.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ?

\- Sirius. Il est innocent, il ne faut pas laisser les détraqueurs…

Rogue allait répliquer vertement quand Albus rejoignit le lit de Regulus d'un air soucieux.

\- J'ai entendu la même chose de certains Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, Regulus ?

Le Directeur ne mentionna pas qu'il avait envoyé les deux élèves en question sauver un hippogriffe de la mort.

\- Ce que j'ai vu et entendu. J'ai vu de mes yeux Peter Pettigrow ce soir. Je l'ai entendu avouer avoir été le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

Severus devint rouge de colère. Comment Regulus pouvait-il oser raconter une telle énormité ? Pettigrow n'avait jamais été mangemort ! Une voix lui murmura qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans les rangs de Voldemort non plus.

\- Sirius pensait que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soupçonnerait jamais Pettigrow. Comme vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonné non plus d'être le traître alors que vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de Lupin. Sirius n'a pas de marque, mais je l'ai bien vue sur le bras de Pettigrow quand il a tenté d'amadouer Tiana sur son sort.

Albus le regarda un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

\- Vous savez que ça ne suffira pas pour Fudge… Il ne vous croira du fait de votre statut d'ancien mangemort. Je ne vois pas…

\- Les enfants… Ils ont tout vu et tout entendu.

\- Là encore… Vous connaissez le Ministère.

Severus fixait son ami avec ahurissement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Gryffondor se retournent contre lui et qu'il loupe Pettigrow ?

\- Je refuse de croire que ce qu'il m'a dit est un mensonge… Ca ne se peut pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'énerva Severus.

Il en avait assez de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

\- Quand Naevia m'a quittée… Elle était déjà enceinte.

\- Attends, attends, attends ! Stoppa Severus. Ça veut dire…

\- Que Tiana est ma fille. Je sais que ça paraît fou de le croire. Mais les dates concordent. Sirius a caché beaucoup de choses. Il a caché durant toutes ces années qu'il aimait les hommes et Naevia était dans la confidence. C'est pour ça que c'est vers lui qu'elle est allée en apprenant que j'étais mangemort.

Contrairement au reste, Severus avait réellement envie de croire que Tiana était la fille de Regulus et que Naevia n'avait pas été amoureuse de Sirius.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il dit une telle chose ? Ca ne lui apporterait rien ! D'autant plus qu'il nous a protégés quand Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou !

A ça, ils n'eurent rien à opposer.

Le fait que Regulus parlait fort réveilla certaines personnes de leur inconscience. Tiana fut la première et écouta attentivement les cris qui ne cessaient pas. Elle reconnut la voix de son père et se leva immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il était advenu de son oncle. Elle concédait qu'il avait été horrible étant jeune, mais il ne méritait pas de retourner à Azkaban. Elle remarqua Ariana et Théa qui restaient inconscientes. La tête de Théa était entourée d'un gros bandage. En posant les yeux sur les lits occupés par les jumeaux, elle repensa à l'aveu de George pendant leur combat contre les détraqueurs et eut un sourire idiot. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de faire apparaître son patronus. La rousse se pencha et embrassa George sur la joue en devenant rouge écrevisse. Fred aurait pu rire pour montrer qu'il était réveillé, mais il préférait laisser son jumeau profiter et se tourna de l'autre côté en faisant mine de dormir. Tiana se recula brusquement quand George ouvrit les yeux. Le rouquin se redressa légèrement mais la voix de Regulus continuait à se faire entendre. Tiana s'excusa d'un souffle et partit en direction du bruit. George la suivit du regard et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un sourire niais. Le rire de Fred se fit entendre et George lui lança son coussin.

Ariane fut la suivante à se réveiller au bruit des voix. La blonde vit Tiana qui s'approchait des adultes. Elle se leva aussitôt et rejoignit son amie.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de ça !

Tiana fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Ariane lui mettait les cheveux de Pettigrow dans la main.

\- Ce sont les cheveux du traître. Avec une telle preuve, Fudge ne pourra pas renvoyer ton oncle en prison !

\- Mais comment…

\- Plus tard ! Va amener ça à mon père et aux autres !

Tiana prit quand même le temps de serrer son amie contre elle en lui disant merci avec émotion. Ariane la regarda rejoindre les adultes et décida d'aller voir sa sœur en se couchant dans son lit. Elle l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait encore fait de sacrées folies.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama Tiana en rejoignant enfin les adultes.

Elle montra les cheveux dans sa main. Severus haussa les sourcils tandis que Regulus semblait soulagé de la voir. Il se leva et la prit contre lui sous l'air attendri des deux autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Tiana ? Interrogea Albus avec sérieux.

\- Ariane a récupéré des cheveux de Pettigrow. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais…

\- Il suffirait d'une potion de reconnaissance et de notre témoignage. Avec une telle preuve, Fudge ne pourra pas enfermer Sirius à nouveau, réalisa Regulus avec un petit rire. Je m'y mets tout de suite !

\- Et avec ça on devrait vérifier que ce qu'il a dit sur toi et moi est vrai, marmonna Tiana. Comme ça Fudge ne pourra rien nous reprocher. Je viens avec toi !

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes tous les deux à peine remis des détraqueurs ! S'exclama Severus.

\- Peu importe ! On se reposera après.

Le père et la fille se rendirent vers les cachots sous l'air ahuri de Severus. Albus secoua la tête et sourit. Il était très fier de ses filles et de leurs prouesses en cet instant. Avoir été jusqu'à poursuivre Pettigrow dans la forêt et contre les détraqueurs ainsi que s'être battue contre un loup-garou pour un être cher… Il était grandement impressionné par ses jumelles. Elles avaient vraiment du sang de Grindelwald et de Dumbledore en elles.

Albus alla voir ses chéries et les embrassa sur la joue. Il parla un peu avec Ariane en la rassurant sur l'avenir de Sirius. Il la félicita pour sa bravoure et son intelligence digne des Serdaigle. Il lui déclara également que Silver avait été plus digne de confiance qu'il ne l'aurait cru et Ariane gloussa. Puis il fixa Ariana avec plus d'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les événements… Il alla ensuite à la rencontre de Fudge pour le retenir alors qu'il ne devait pas tarder à donner le baiser du détraqueur à Sirius. Severus en profita pour voir Théa, mais elle dormait profondément. Il n'osa pas aller voir Ariana à cause de sa sœur qui le regardait avec une certaine dose de reproche. Il préféra attendre avec sa fille dans un soupir. Tout son monde commençait à basculer ces derniers temps…

Plus bas, Regulus et Tiana étaient concentrés sur leur tâche. Ils n'égalaient certes pas Severus ou Ariana en potions, mais ils avaient leurs compétences. Faire les deux potions ne fut pas bien compliqué. Tiana commença seule celle qui prouverait que Regulus était bien son père. Dès qu'il eut fini et vérifié que celle révélant que les cheveux étaient à Pettigrow soit réussie, Regulus aida Tiana à finir la deuxième. Les deux Black s'arrachèrent un cheveu et le mirent dans la potion. Ils se sourirent quand la potion tourna au vert, confirmant ce que Sirius leur avait révélé. Regulus envoya son patronus en forme de papillon pour avertir Dumbledore que les potions étaient prêtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Fudge à l'air ennuyé se présenta dans la salle de potions.

\- Vraiment, Albus, vous êtes sûr que…

\- Convaincu, Cornélius.

Regulus leur expliqua à quoi servaient les deux potions et démontra d'abord le lien véritable entre Tiana et lui. Il leur démontra ensuite que les cheveux appartenaient bien à Pettigrow ce qui laissa le Ministre sans voix.

\- Interrogez mon frère sous Véritaserum. Mettez un détraqueur près de lui si vous avez peur qu'il parvienne à y résister.

Tiana tourna rapidement la tête vers son père, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. S'il fallait avoir recours à ce genre de techniques pour convaincre Fudge de l'innocence de son frère il le ferait. Il était désolé de faire endurer ça à Sirius mais c'était mieux que de le voir recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou express à mes meilleurs aurors. Monsieur Black, vous êtes prêt à témoigner sous Véritaserum ?

\- Bien sûr.

Avec le sort qu'il s'était lui-même lancé, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de parler de ce qu'il savait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais je refuse que vous interrogiez ma fille.

\- Je ne comptais pas le demander, rétorqua Fudge en posant un regard bienveillant sur Tiana. C'est illégal.

\- Mon oncle ne va pas retourner à Azkaban ? Demanda Tiana, qui ne tenait plus.

\- Vu les preuves que vous avez rassemblées, non. Mais il nous faut quand même interroger votre père et votre oncle.

Le jour se levait presque quand les aurors arrivèrent. Tiana était retournée se reposer à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh râla en se rendant compte que la rousse s'était assise sur le lit de George et racontait tout aux jumeaux pendant que George tenait sa main dans la sienne. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et laissa faire. Lorsque Tiana montra des signes de fatigue, George lui laissa la place et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère où ils parlèrent longuement. Bercée par les voix des deux garçons, Tiana s'endormit paisiblement avec un sourire.

* * *

Silver se réveilla au petit jour. Il se releva et s'étira en regardant l'infirmerie. Il tomba dans les yeux cyan d'Ariane qui se releva en voyant Silver émerger. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait depuis son réveil et il approuva d'un air satisfait.

\- Je suis content pour Tiana, dit-il. Au moins maintenant, il n'y aura plus de secret et de soucis avec vos familles.

Ariane approuva dans un sourire heureux. Puis le silence s'installa.

\- Ton patronus, déclara-t-elle après un temps. C'est un loup, il est très beau. Fier, puissant et solitaire hein.

\- Ha ha et toi c'est un Lynx. Il te représente bien aussi. Cachottière, obstinée et curieuse comme pas possible.

Ils gloussèrent un peu puis repensèrent à cette folle nuit. Silver n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiment aussi fort que depuis qu'il connaissait Ariane. Il avait connu la frustration, la colère, l'inquiétude, la passion et tout ce qui en découlait.

\- Alors donc la carte c'était toi, dit Ariane ne tenant plus. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point.

Silver se tendit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Toi qui es toujours si direct. Tu as eu peur que je te ris au nez ?

\- Non. Je pense que je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette carte. Ca m'a pris sur un coup de tête après que Tiana ait parlé de celle de George.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre…

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je ressens de forts sentiments pour toi. Déjà parce que notre amitié est précieuse et que je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais aussi parce qu'avec mon avenir et ma famille c'est impossible d'avoir une relation. Je ne veux pas me lier avec quelqu'un. Ce serait trop encombrant et trop dangereux. Je suis mieux seul de ce côté-là. Puis je suis promis à une autre fille de surcroît.

Ariane fronça les sourcils, déçue et vexée.

\- Tu me dis en gros que tu m'aimes mais juste de loin ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais réglé tes problèmes avec ta famille ! Tu veux devenir un apprenti Mangemort ? Tu veux épouser ta cousine et faire des enfants consanguins à ton tour ? Tu veux baigner dans la magie noire ?

Silver soupira, il savait qu'elle s'énerverait.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je veux quelque chose que je le peux. Je voudrais fuir ma famille et Voldemort mais je ne le peux pas. Je prends donc mes précautions.

Ariane se releva, les poings serrées.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à mes sentiments dans tout ça ?

\- Comment-ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Moi aussi je ressens quelque chose de fort. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru ! Mais tu t'en fiches hein ! Quand on veut on peut. On m'a toujours refusé l'accès à mes pères et pourtant avec acharnement j'ai réussi à les voir et à aller à Nurmengard. C'est juste que tu ne veux faire aucun effort pour sortir de ton petit confort de bourgeois au sang-pur.

Silver cligna des yeux, choqué. Mais Ariane continua.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ca ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu as juste peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu as peur de souffrir ! Tu as peur de ta famille ! Tu dis que tu n'as peur de rien mais je suis certaine que c'est faux. Tu as juste peur de ressentir des sentiments ! Toi qui as toujours été froid comme une porte de prison et insensible. La chaleur et l'amour te font peur. Voilà tout.

\- Je…

L'argenté ne sut quoi dire. Il regarda ses pieds. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ariane… Tu es une Dumbledore… Je suis un Bright. On a déjà dépassé la limite de ce qui était possible entre nous. Un amour serait impossible. C'est pour ça que je m'y refuse. Je préfère que l'on reste comme on est.

\- Aucun amour n'est impossible. Tu te crées juste tes propres barrières. Moi qui pensais laisser une chance à ces sentiments que j'accepte enfin…

\- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça… Je suis désolé… On ne peut pas…

\- Idiot ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot ! Tu vas souffrir toute ta vie parce que tu n'as aucun courage. Je comprends pourquoi tu es à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor.

D'un soupir elle le planta là et retourna auprès de sa sœur qui dormait toujours. Silver se renferma et cogita. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il aimait Ariane. Pour sûr elle était plus importante que sa famille ou le monde entier. Il aurait été prêt à sauter dans une fosse remplie de détraqueurs pour la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher de trop. Il ne voulait pas éteindre cette si belle lumière. Ses parents essayeraient de la tuer en premier s'ils l'apprenaient… Ils voudraient la soumettre. Ariane n'avait que son sang-pur pour elle mais rien ne lui permettrait jamais d'entrer dans le cercle des Bright. Même si Voldemort ne revenait pas. Et si c'était le contraire ce serait pire. Il était coincé, perdu. Il préférait de loin se cloîtrer. Oui, c'était mieux pour sa sécurité.

* * *

Sirius fut surpris de voir son frère avec le Ministre. Et plus surpris lorsqu'on l'interrogea au Véritaserum, chose qui n'avait pas été faite lors de son arrestation il y a douze ans. Cela dura une bonne heure où il dut également lutter contre le détraqueur présent à ses côtés. Sirius fut encore plus surpris quand son frère se fit également interroger. Là encore, cela prit du temps et à la fin, Sirius eut du mal à réaliser qu'il était libre. Dumbledore et Regulus l'aidèrent à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu remercieras Ariane. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a les cheveux de Peter, dit Regulus.

\- Sirius, vous préférez aller directement à Sainte Mangouste ou passer l'été ici ? Demanda sérieusement Dumbledore. Vos nièces pourront venir vous voir à l'hôpital, vous avez grand besoin de vous requinquer. Mais en été, il n'y a que nous alors…

\- Si vous m'autorisez à rester ici les deux prochains mois… Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché le changement de Gardien. James et moi pensions que si nous seuls étions mis au courant…

Albus posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirius avec compassion. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Le pauvre pensait sauver tout le monde en faisant de cette manière. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Sirius fut à peine dans son lit qu'il s'endormit.

\- Je suppose que les soins attendront qu'il ait pu se reposer, soupira Pomfresh.

Albus remarqua d'un coup d'œil que Harry et Hermione étaient de retour. Fort heureusement, les blessés de la nuit étaient trop occupés à dormir ou à discuter entre eux pour avoir remarqué leur absence. D'autant plus que le Directeur avait lancé un sort de confusion sur ceux-ci en leur donnant l'illusion que Harry et Hermione dormaient eux aussi.

Regulus sourit en regardant sa fille dormir et fit venir un lit entre celui de Fred et Tiana en voyant que George baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sur le lit de son frère.

\- Merci, marmonna l'adolescent.

\- De rien. Que ce soit clair, George… Je vois très bien ce qui se passe entre ma fille et toi depuis quelques mois et je suis content pour vous. Mais que je n'apprenne pas que tu lui aies fait du mal ou que… Les choses soient allées trop vite entre vous ! Je te rappelle qu'elle ne va être qu'en quatrième année.

George fixa le sol d'un air gêné.

\- Je ne pense pas à elle comme ça ! Se récria-t-il en évitant de regarder Regulus.

\- A la bonne heure. Bonne nuit… Fin de nuit à vous deux. Je suppose que vous allez tous faire une grasse matinée.

* * *

 _« Sirius Black innocent ! La vérité sur Regulus et Tiana Black !_

 _C'est avec étonnement que nous vous écrivons ces nouvelles. Le Ministre lui-même a tenu à ce que nous tenions cette édition spéciale. Sirius Black que l'on pensait le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui et échappé d'Azkaban pour tuer Harry Potter, est finalement innocent de tout crime. En effet, Cornélius Fudge nous as appris ce matin même que Black n'était pas le Gardien du Secret et qu'il aurait reçu des preuves tangibles de la culpabilité de Peter Pettigrow qui est bel et bien vivant, et en fuite. La côte de notre Ministre va encore baisser. Avoir enfermé un innocent pendant douze longues années est d'une réelle incompétence… De même que de laisser le véritable coupable de cette affaire s'enfuir._

 _Par la même occasion, lors d'un interrogatoire sous bonne garde, Sirius Black aurait révélé qu'il ne serait pas le père de Tiana Black, actuellement en troisième année à Serpentard. Il l'aurait en effet reconnue comme sa fille et protégée sous son nom, car à l'époque de sa naissance, le père de Tiana était un mangemort. Il s'agit de Regulus Black, mangemort repenti et bibliothécaire à Poudlard. Les Black ne cesseront d'être mystérieux à nos yeux. Souhaitons à ces trois-là une belle reconstruction familiale. »_

L'article fit de nombreuses réactions. Tout Poudlard était en effervescence le jour de sa diffusion. Si bien qu'on n'en oubliait Buck qui s'était également enfui dans la nuit. Fudge avait voulu parler de la parenté de Tiana et Regulus dans le journal pour tenter d'étouffer l'affaire Sirius-Peter mais bien entendu ce fut un effort vain. Il était assailli de hiboux porteurs de lettres insultantes. Lucius Malefoy était encore énervé de savoir cet hippogriffe en fuite mais le journal lui fit penser à autre chose. Voilà donc qui rattrapait les choses. Tiana n'était que la nièce de Sirius. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini à Serpentard avec Naevia et Regulus comme parents. Si d'ici les prochaines années elle s'entendait à nouveau avec Drago, il y aurait toujours moyen de la manipuler.

La réaction des parents Bright fut plus choquée. Ils ne connaissaient pas Pettigrow tant il était discret mais que ce soit lui ou Sirius qui était Mangemort cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas ces deux hommes. L'un était bien un pur Auror tandis que l'autre était un pauvre couard. Ils l'auraient bien fait rôtir s'ils l'avaient croisé. Pour avoir fui toutes ses années en délaissant le maître. Mais cela leur redonna un regain d'espoir. Peter allait forcément partir en Albanie, vu que les Bright avaient répandu la nouvelle un peu partout. Soit c'était ça soit Edmond ferait la fête à Pettigrow, le rat savait donc parfaitement où aller maintenant.

* * *

La journée défila où la plupart des apprentis étaient rétablis. Fred et Ariane furent les premiers à partir profiter du repas. Théa était partie dans la matinée car depuis que Lupin l'avait assommée, elle n'avait fait que se reposer. Percy l'avait retrouvée avec inquiétude dans la Grande Salle en lui tendant l'édition de la Gazette. Silver fut le suivant mais il resta dans son dortoir. Seuls Tiana et George étaient absents à dormir dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ils partirent tous pour le dîner du soir et purent retourner dans leur salle commune. Seule Ariana resta alitée et endormie. Ariane resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh la mette dehors. La jeunette décida d'aller dormir avec son père. Sa frustration envers Silver qui était devenu encore plus renfermé qu'avant l'énervait. Severus profita de la solitude de l'infirmerie pour entrer tout doucement. Il pensait à Ariana sans discontinuer et cela le hantait. Ce qu'elle avait dit… Ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il ne pouvait le sortir de ses pensées. Pour lui c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait compris et soutenu ainsi. Même Lily n'avait jamais été aussi loin pour lui. Il serra la carte qu'il avait reçue en la relisant encore.

 _" Je sais que je ne le devrais pas mais j'ai décidé de vous écrire ces mots. Je suis amoureuse de vous. J'aimerais tellement mieux vous connaître. Et que vous me regardiez plus souvent... Mais je pense que j'en demande beaucoup. Je sais que vous êtes un homme bien. Plus que vous ne le pensez vous-même. Mais j'aime aussi ce côté sombre de vous. En fait, j'aime tout de vous. Mais je ne serai jamais à votre hauteur... Pourtant... J'espère quand même qu'un jour vous me regarderez et que vous y verrez une femme. Une femme prête à donner et à recevoir. Une femme qui vous aime vraiment. "_

Il aimait ses mots, il les connaissait par cœur. Il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Lui qui taisait toujours ses pensées il les laissa l'envahir. Il regarda Ariana comme une femme. Elle était si mature et si obstinée. En cet instant il la regardait comme n'importe quelle femme. Une femme qui lui avait déclaré son amour. Il s'approcha en s'asseyant sur le lit et contempla son visage endormi. Il se rapprocha et sentit son souffle chaud. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient malgré la pénombre. Mais il lui manquait ses deux beaux saphir. Il adorait son regard à la Albus Dumbledore. Si perçant mais si bienveillant. Il s'approcha un peu plus, le cœur battant d'un sentiment qu'il s'était juré de ne plus ressentir pour personne. Non pas encore. L'amour faisait trop mal. Lily avait souffert à cause de lui. Elle en était morte. Il tuait tous ceux qu'il aimait. Alors pas Ariana à son tour… Il l'avait déjà trop fait souffrir avec le loup-garou… S'il s'était déchainé c'était par sa faute. Encore et encore. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle. Attiré comme un aimant. Les paroles de la blonde tournant en lui comme dans un torrent d'une violence incroyable qui emportait tout sur son passage. Il vit la biche à son cou et la toucha du bout du doigt.

Ariana n'était qu'une élève… non ? Une gamine. Une enfant… Une petite idiote. Mais bon sang ce qu'il avait envie de faire cette petite idiote sienne. Là, maintenant, profiter un peu de sa chaleur. Il finit par balayer son esprit. Il avait une femme devant lui, une femme qui le comprenait et qui lui redonnait confiance en lui. Une femme qui voulait de lui et uniquement de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie… Il colla son front contre le sien puis il approcha ses lèvres et doucement il embrassa Ariana. Ce sentiment le submergea. Il sentit sa poitrine exploser. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser les saphir. Ronds et surpris. Severus se releva précipitamment

\- P…Professeur ?

Il s'enfuit en courant. Ariana se leva et glissa sur le sol.

\- Attendez ! Revenez ! Rogue ! Severus !

Il claqua la porte et fila dans ses appartements. Il sentait son cœur danser le quadrille. Mais qu'avait-il fait là ? Il était fou ! Ses désirs avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison. Si Albus l'apprenait… Mon dieu il ne préférait pas y penser.

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore ! Vous ne pouvez pas encore sortir ! Incendia Pomfresh.

Ariana tenta de s'extirper mais elle fut reconduite dans son lit et maintenue pour ne pas qu'elle se relève. Elle hurla de colère mais finit par se stopper à cause de son mal de tête. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé. Severus Rogue venait de l'embrasser. La blonde avait toujours été convaincue que cet amour resterait son fantasme personnel. Mais là… il y avait un espoir. Que cela pouvait être réciproque. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner. Elle soupira et finit par y penser toute la nuit. Le cœur battant d'un désir ardent à son tour. Ça lui avait beaucoup plu. Même un peu plus que prévu… Elle n'arrivait plus à s'en remettre.

* * *

Le matin, les amis retrouvèrent Ariana. Ce ne fut que vers midi qu'elle put sortir. Ariana était restée réveillée et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Tous les évènements de cette nuit la faisaient cogiter et plus particulièrement le comportement de Rogue dans l'infirmerie. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui parle. La blonde finit par se lever et rejoindre ses amis au repas. Une fois de plus, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Ils avaient accumulé un nombre incalculable de points grâce au Quidditch. Ariane s'inquiéta de voir sa sœur si pâle mais elle assura que ce n'était rien bien qu'elle ne cessait de tenter de croiser le regard de Severus à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci l'évitait avec le plus grand soin. Elle grommelait.

Sirius se réveilla à son tour et alla voir l'infirmière pour pouvoir bénéficier de ses soins. Celle-ci lui tendit également des habits propres et lui indiqua la salle de bains de l'infirmerie. Sirius se sentit un autre homme après une bonne douche. L'infirmière lui donna un nombre incalculable de potions et lui indiqua de rester à l'infirmerie les deux prochains jours pour ne pas se faire assaillir par les élèves encore présents au château. L'ancien prisonnier ouvrit une fenêtre de l'infirmerie et inspira l'air frais avec délice. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il était libre. Libre ! Son rire semblable à un aboiement retentit dans l'infirmerie occupée uniquement par George et Tiana qui étaient revenus le voir. Sa mine s'assombrit un peu en songeant qu'Harry ne pourrait pas vivre tout de suite avec lui.

\- Oncle Sirius ?

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers Tiana avec un sourire.

\- La marmotte s'est réveillée ? Ironisa-t-il.

Tiana sourit et se blottit contre son oncle qui la serra contre lui avec un air surpris.

\- Merci. Grâce à toi je sais enfin qui je suis.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Grâce à toi et surtout à ton amie Ariane, je suis innocenté. Il faudra que je lui parle pour la remercier. Et… Aussi à ton autre oncle.

\- A Severus ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai de nombreuses choses à me faire pardonner. Ces années à Azkaban m'ont permis de le réaliser. Je comprendrais qu'il n'accepte rien venant de moi, j'étais un véritable enfoiré quand j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je voudrais qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Pitié, fais ça quand l'école sera vide. Les élèves n'y survivraient pas.

Les deux Black rirent.

\- Allez, file profiter du banquet !

\- Je t'envoie un elfe de maison si tu veux ! Ils nous ont à la bonne depuis qu'on a découvert les cuisines !

Sirius secoua la tête en regardant sa nièce partir. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans son lit et demanda à Madame Pomfresh de lui apporter les nouvelles des dernières années pour s'occuper.

Après son détour aux cuisines, Tiana se rendit vers la Grande Salle et sursauta quand George la rattrapa. Le rouquin prit aussitôt sa main dans la sienne.

\- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce que je t'ai dit.

\- A propos de ça… J'ai… J'ai aussi des sentiments forts pour toi. Je crois que moi aussi… Je t'aime.

George s'arrêta de marcher et la fixa avec intensité.

\- Mais tu sais, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me trouves alors que j'ai deux ans de moins que toi. Tu as des filles comme Angelina dans ta maison…

\- Tu sais, Tiana, ça ne se choisit pas ces choses-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime.

Au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle, les deux roux sortirent dans le parc. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus de danger. Ils se demandèrent un bref moment où avait bien pu aller Pettigrow. Tiana n'osa pas en parler, mais elle était persuadée qu'il devait être parti rejoindre Voldemort. Ils se promenèrent main dans la main près du lac et loupèrent tout le repas.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves repartaient chez eux. La rumeur que Lupin était loup-garou s'était répandue à cause de Severus et Remus avait préféré démissionner. Il n'avait même pas osé aller s'excuser envers Ariana car Severus lui avait dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Il avait préféré l'écouter et était parti comme un voleur. Une menace de Rogue était toujours terrifiante par ailleurs. C'était triste mais le quatuor ne s'y opposa pas. Il leur avait fait tellement peur en se transformant. La nouvelle de la fuite de Buck leur avait fait grand plaisir. Avant que les élèves ne repartent, Tiana avait été la cible de tous les regards à cause de l'article paru dans la Gazette, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout cette fois-ci.

Théa et Percy se faisaient des adieux déchirants devant les grilles du château. Percy avait fini ses études et Théa avait bien du mal à le lâcher.

\- Tu sais au pire, je connais un bon passage pour venir à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant, finit-elle par sourire.

\- Tant que ton père ne l'apprend pas…

Les deux amoureux rirent, se firent un dernier câlin et Percy quitta le château. Théa repartit d'un air sombre dans le château et ne pleura qu'une fois seule aux cuisines.

Silver se dépêcha de monter dans la calèche mais fut interpellé par Ariane.

\- Attends… Tu vas partir deux mois comme ça ? Sans me dire au revoir. Sans reparler de tout ça…

\- Ariane. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne laisserai pas nos sentiments se concrétiser quels qu'ils soient. Je… Je tiens trop à toi pour te voir souffrir par ma faute.

\- Mais… Penses-y au moins cet été ! Essaye de faire le vide. Moi je t'attendrai. Mais pas éternellement.

\- Je suis désolé…

Ariane soupira. Il se retourna pour partir et monta dans la calèche. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ce sentiment qui lui écrasait le cœur. C'est alors que Silver redescendit et courut vers elle. Choquée elle se fit tirer vers lui et il l'enlaça avec force. Il semblait sur le point de craquer lui aussi.

\- Deux mois sans toi… ça va être un calvaire.

Ariane se blottit contre lui sans rien dire. Profitant de ce rare moment d'attention de Silver. Quand Regulus houspilla les retardataires, il se détacha puis repartit. Il passa alors la tête par la vitre de la calèche.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Je te le promets.

Ariane finit par lui accorder un maigre sourire en le regardant partir.

\- Bon, on se revoit dans deux mois, je suppose, dit George avec un clin d'œil envers Tiana.

Il lâcha sa main et la serra fort contre lui sous les sifflements de leurs amis. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que la rousse se blottissait contre lui en humant son odeur. George eut un petit rire et finit par la lâcher quand Regulus les houspilla car ils étaient en retard et que les calèches allaient partir sans eux. Tiana sourit à son père qui détourna les yeux en grognant. Il avait beau avoir plus ou moins donné son approbation à George, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de surprotéger Tiana. C'était plus fort que lui. Enfin, les jumeaux partis, il ne restait plus que ceux vivant au château. Sirius allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et leur été allait commencer.

* * *

Après le départ des calèches, les jumelles Dumbledore partirent vers leur endroit préféré entre le lac et la forêt interdite. Le duo se posa au bord de l'eau. Toutes deux racontèrent leur histoire d'amour à l'autre entre surprise et frustration. Ariana finit par en rire jaune.

\- On doit être maudites en fait. Comme nos pères, on a un amour impossible et interdit… C'est de famille.

Ariane approuva.

\- C'est surtout que les mecs ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent je crois. Et puis si nos pères ont fini par réussir à vivre leur passion je ne vois pas pourquoi nous on ne le pourrait pas !

\- Comme dirait Gellert, le sexe, l'âge, la couleur de peau, l'amour n'a pas de limite. On peut aimer qui on veut.

\- Si on a un sang pur de sorcier au minimum, rectifia Ariane.

\- Encore heureux, je veux pas me coltiner des Moldus.

Les deux gloussèrent puis s'allongèrent sur le dos en regardant le ciel bleu azur comme leurs yeux.

\- Ce serait si facile si nous aussi on était tombées amoureuses d'un Weasley comme les autres, dit Ariana d'un rire.

\- Mais tellement ! Il reste toujours Fred et Ron si tu veux.

\- Ron, non merci ! Il est chiant au possible. Fred… mouais…

\- Il est trop jeune pour toi je sais. Il n'a pas encore dépassé la limite de fraîcheur, taquina Ariane. Il lui faudrait dix ans de plus au minimum !

\- HEY !

Le duo partit dans un fou rire.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai qu'à prendre le père Weasley même si je ne l'ai jamais vu ! s'esclaffa Ariana.

Sa sœur en eut mal aux côtes.

\- Ok ok alors il me reste Fred ! Mais il est un peu trop excité à mon goût.

\- Il parait qu'ils ont d'autres frères. Charlie et… Billy ?

\- Pas sûr que ce soit ça mais ouais ça serait peut-être mieux. Il y a du choix dans cette famille.

Le rire leur fit mal au ventre. Elles en avaient les yeux humides. Elles s'imaginèrent avec des rouquins. Puis Ariane fit un grand « OH ! ».

\- Quoi ?!

\- Imagine si tu sortais vraiment avec Severus. Ce qui est impossible bien sûr, mais imagine. Tu serais la belle-mère de Théa et la tante de Tiana.

\- MON DIEU ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

\- C'est bizarre mais on serait de la même famille.

\- Ca me plaît bien.

\- Sauf que c'est impossible, insista Ariane. Tout comme Silver ne voudra jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. C'est un glaçon et il le restera jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il a fait les mauvais choix.

\- S'il s'en rend compte un jour.

\- Pire.

Le duo se regarda exaspéré.

\- Au moins, notre amour aura été un peu entendu et retourné. Ça aurait pu être pire, finit par dire Ariane. Tu comptes abandonner toi ?

\- Moi ? Tu me connais non. Je vais le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde franchement si je dois espérer ou non. Je préfère être fixée. Et toi ?

Ariane la regarda dans un demi-sourire. Sa sœur reprit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé… Vu comment tu étais pour Albus et Gellert.

Ariane rit mais elle eut une mine triste.

\- Non en vrai je ne compte pas le forcer. Si ça se trouve il croit m'aimer mais c'est juste de l'amitié qu'il ressent. Vu qu'il n'y connaît rien. Puis je suis bien avec ma famille et mes amis. C'est plus que suffisant.

\- Hum… On verra ça dans deux mois.

\- En attendant… allons faire un peu de Quidditch !

\- J'approuve !

Les deux se levèrent et prirent leur Nimbus 2000 pour oublier un peu leur amour impossible.

* * *

Silver rentra chez lui avec tant de doutes sur son visage que sa mère lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il expliqua juste qu'il s'était retrouvé témoin de l'histoire entre Lupin, Pettigrow et Sirius. Eleanor approuva en le regardant se poser dans sa chambre. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus distant avec eux, elle n'aimait pas ça mais il devenait plus indépendant et plus puissant d'année en année. Elle était fière de son sang-pur.

\- Chéri, il faudra que l'on parle tout à l'heure, dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Nous t'avions dit avoir trouvé une piste pour le maître n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, avec la fuite de Peter, on pense que son retour se fera sous peu. S'il arrive à le contacter et à le ramener à nous… Alors il sera de nouveau parmi nous !

Silver déglutit. Il oublia aussi sa promesse à Ariane. Il était en effet hors de question qu'il la laisse s'approcher de sa famille.

\- J'aimerais que tu te tiennes prêt, dit Edmond à travers la porte. IL compte sur nous.

\- Je le serai.

\- Bien, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Silver acquiesça et laissa ses parents essayer d'envoyer un message à Pettigrow. Il regarda Shadow onduler sur le plancher. Le regard dans le vide il sera sa poitrine. Voldemort revenait plus vite que prévu apparemment. Ce qui lui laissait à nouveau cette éternelle question… Suivrait-il sa famille pour faire bonne figure ou se rebellerait-il pour vivre libre ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était pieds et poings liés…

* * *

 **A samedi prochain pour la suite :)**


	45. Eté sous tensions

**Voila la suite :) Merci à tous pour votre fidélité qui nous fait très plaisir :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Eté sous tensions**

Le château vide à nouveau, les quatre filles se remirent à passer du temps ensemble. Bien que Théa ait un peu de mal à parler à Ariana au vu de certains doutes qu'elle avait. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle pensait et accordait le bénéfice du doute à la blonde. De plus celle-ci passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur, elle ne les voyait donc guère toute la journée. Et de toute manière, elle était bien trop occupée à tenter de convaincre son père de la laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard pour se pencher plus sur ses doutes. D'autant plus que son père se réfugiait sans cesse dans son laboratoire de potions. A cause de la présence de Sirius entre autres. Dès qu'il le voyait celui-ci tentait de lui parler et le Professeur de Potions ne souhaitait pas échanger la moindre parole avec l'ex-criminel. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais la relation qui se renouait entre Sirius et Regulus le rendait jaloux et d'autant plus solitaire. Un cercle infernal et vicieux. Le pire étant qu'il se montrait ensuite méchant et cassant avec sa fille quand elle parvenait à le débusquer. En pleine crise d'adolescence, celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de lui répondre et finit par ne même plus chercher à le voir ou lui parler.

Les jumelles étaient moroses cet été. Tiana se doutait bien que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Silver et l'amoureux secret d'Ariana comme elle l'appelait mais n'avait pas trop osé poser la question à ses amies pour ne pas rouvrir de blessures. Pour sa part, elle était presque honteuse d'être si heureuse en comparaison. Les questions sur ses origines étaient réglées et même si George et elle entretenaient une relation ambiguë, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Le rouquin ne cessait d'ailleurs de lui envoyer des lettres auxquelles elle souriait béatement en les recevant ce qui faisait bien rire Théa. Tiana et Théa passaient souvent leurs soirées avec Regulus et Sirius qui leur parlaient de Naevia. Le corps de Sirius récupérait tout doucement de ses années de prison grâce aux potions de Pomfresh. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de remercier Ariane dès qu'il la voyait et à force celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Les filles passaient leurs après-midis à faire leurs devoirs dans la Grande Salle et erraient dans le parc ensuite jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Mais souvent les jumelles s'exilaient à leur endroit favori pour parler.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Théa ne s'était cependant pas jointe au trio. Sirius se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle et était perdu dans ses pensées alors que Regulus était allé proposer une partie de Quidditch aux trois autres filles. Severus semblait dans le même état et s'était contenté de jeter un regard noir à Sirius avant de s'installer près de sa fille en lui demandant si elle s'en sortait au niveau de ses devoirs.

\- J'ai presque tout fini. Alors je me demandais si…

\- Si quoi ?

\- En fait Percy…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce maudit Weasley ? Grogna Severus avec humeur sans remarquer le visage de sa fille s'affaisser.

Son humeur exécrable ressortait une fois de plus.

\- Il m'a demandé si tu serais d'accord pour que je j'aille à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec sa famille et lui ?

Severus regarda Théa franchement avec les sourcils levés et les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Pourtant, il me semble que tu n'aimes pas spécialement le Quidditch. Tu regardes uniquement les matchs joués par Serpentard.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Son père ne comprenait vraiment rien…

\- Tu m'interdis déjà Pré-au-Lard ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser aller le voir à cette fichue coupe du monde le mois prochain !

Théa s'était mise à crier en se levant pour faire face à son père. Sirius redressa la tête pour les regarder mais rebaissa vite le regard sur son assiette vide pour ne pas provoquer Rogue. Il hésitait à quitter la pièce mais avait l'intime conviction que ça ne ferait que lui attirer les foudres du Professeur. Il préféra alors sortir le plus silencieusement possible un parchemin et une plume et répondre à la dernière lettre de son filleul tout en constatant que Théa montait d'un ton.

\- Tu n'as pas à aller dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé.

Théa eut un rire méchant qui écorcha les oreilles de son père. Ca lui ressemblait si peu et ça ne lui allait pas. Il détesta ce son et se sentit grincer des dents de mécontentement.

\- C'est vrai que Poudlard est tellement sécurisé que je me suis retrouvée pétrifiée et assommée par un loup-garou ! Cria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Théa, calme-toi, ordonna Rogue.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de me taire et de me calmer ! Pourquoi refuses-tu que je sois heureuse ? Tu te vantais toujours que Percy était le meilleur de tes élèves. Tu étais fier de lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons ensemble ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es malheureux que je dois l'être aussi !

Théa regretta sa tirade dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Son père sembla accuser le choc et elle fut sûre de voir un instant ses yeux briller. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, il s'était retranché derrière sa froideur habituelle.

\- Ca reste un non définitif, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été envers elle.

\- Tu sais, parfois je me demande si tu m'aimes au moins un peu tant tu es froid avec moi. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne naisse pas parce que je ne fais que te rappeler maman et que je déteste ça.

Severus tendit la main vers sa fille en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux mais elle avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle en courant.

Severus resta un instant immobile à fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvée Théa avant qu'il n'entende un grattement. Il se tourna pour chercher l'origine du bruit et fut étonné de voir Sirius écrire à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Black était encore présent. Lui le savait car il se tendit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui. Severus lui lança un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Sirius se tassa encore plus sur lui-même.

\- Ca doit t'amuser, Black ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, grogna Sirius sans le regarder. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Severus fut choqué de l'entendre parler de cette façon.

\- Tu vas me dire que les détraqueurs t'ont fait réfléchir ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- En partie. J'ai tout perdu, comme toi à Halloween.

\- Ne te compare pas à moi ! Cria Severus en se rapprochant de Sirius et en lui plantant un doigt dans la poitrine. Nous n'avons rien en commun !

\- Au contraire, dit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis que Théa était partie. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, mes nièces, mon filleul et…

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que l'homme dont tu étais amoureux était James Potter ? S'exclama-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais Severus éclata d'un rire méchant semblable à celui de sa fille il y a quelques minutes. Sirius baissa la tête sans rien dire. Cette attitude fit cesser le rire de Rogue et lui fit comprendre que oui, Sirius avait changé. Sans un mot, il quitta à son tour la pièce. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il accepterait d'écouter ce que Sirius avait à lui dire.

* * *

Théa évita avec soin la Grande Salle et surtout son père durant les jours qui suivirent. Severus maugréait qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir cette fichue Carte du Maraudeur sous la main mais elle était introuvable depuis l'affaire Sirius. Une après-midi, Théa fut introuvable pour tous. Tiana finit par savoir où elle était en la voyant près du Saule Cogneur et donna un coup de coude aux jumelles.

\- J'en connais une qui est allée voir Percy, ricana légèrement Ariane, avec une pointe de jalousie.

Théa les aperçut et se figea un instant.

\- J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec ton petit copain, ironisa Ariana.

Théa lui lança un regard entre colère et curiosité.

\- Ne dîtes rien à mon père ! Leur dit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre affrontement avec lui.

Ariana se tendit un peu à la mention de Severus mais seules Ariane et Théa s'en rendirent compte. De toute manière Severus était introuvable dans le château. Aucune des filles hormis Théa ne le croisait jamais et Ariana savait pertinemment pourquoi.

\- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de faire venir George à Pré-au-Lard, dit Théa à Tiana.

\- En fait, je préférerais pas, refusa la rousse, au plus grand étonnement des trois filles qui s'arrêtèrent pour la fixer avec étonnement.

Tiana s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec lui, expliqua Tiana. On s'est dit ce qu'on ressentait mais… Je sais qu'il est à un âge où les garçons…

Elle rougit ce qui fit rire les autres filles et elle bouda légèrement. C'était l'infirmière qui avait tenu à lui faire un cours après avoir vu à quel point elle était proche de George la nuit où la vérité sur Sirius avait éclaté.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien eu de spécial entre vous ? Demanda Ariana avec curiosité. Même pas un baiser ?

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Juste des bises sur la joue et le câlin qu'il m'a fait avant de partir en vacances. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec lui à la rentrée. Surtout que je n'ai même pas encore eu… Mes règles… Alors c'est comme s'il était avec une enfant.

Les trois soupirèrent devant l'innocence de Tiana. C'était mignon.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le voir à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Théa.

Tiana acquiesça lentement.

\- Pour tout dire, j'ai un peu peur de quand on se reverra.

\- Mais ça c'est normal ! S'exclama Théa. C'est tout le charme d'être amoureuse, cette appréhension !

Elles turent le sujet en arrivant dans la Grande Salle et il ne fut pas rare aux trois filles de voir Théa revenir du Saule Cogneur.

* * *

George ne le montra pas dans la lettre qu'il écrivit mais il fut plus que déçu que Tiana ne vienne pas à la Coupe du Monde. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à son père. Elle n'était juste pas assez fan de Quidditch pour assister à ce genre d'événement et ça lui faisait une nouvelle excuse pour éviter de le voir à la rentrée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas du tout confiance en elle le concernant.

\- Papa ? Demanda-t-elle un soir alors que Sirius et Regulus passaient la soirée dans la salle commune des Serdaigle avec les filles.

Ca ne dérangeait pas les jumelles car ce soir-là, elles avaient posé des questions sur les Animagus et les deux adultes avaient préféré se mettre à l'aise dans leur salle commune. Regulus se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire, attendant qu'elle pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Ca veut dire quoi quand deux personnes ont le même patronus ?

Regulus avala le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de boire de travers et Sirius dut lui taper dans le dos. Les autres occupants de la pièce rirent de la déconvenue de Regulus.

\- Ca veut dire soit que les deux personnes sont âme sœurs ou alors que c'est un amour très fort. Pourquoi une telle question ?

Tiana rougit.

\- George et moi on a sorti le même patronus quand on essayait de vous sauver, oncle Sirius et toi.

Regulus grogna dans sa barbe sous le rire de Sirius. Pour distraire les filles, les deux se transformèrent en leur animagus respectif et Sirius s'amusa à courir après la forme papillon de son frère. Elles avaient beau avoir treize ans, ce genre de magie les émerveillaient toujours comme des enfants. Quand ils se transformèrent à nouveau, les questions sur leur forme animale et comment on apprenait à le faire pleuvaient sur eux et ils se firent une joie d'y répondre. Ils sentaient que les quatre filles allaient aussi tenter la chose, de manière légale ou non.

A la suite de ça, juillet passa à une vitesse folle et la situation restait toujours la même entre Severus et sa fille. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le premier pas et à oublier ce qu'elle lui avait asséné. Bien évidemment la présence de Sirius l'agaçait au plus haut point même s'il regardait son bourreau d'un autre œil. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était la façon dont Théa l'avait accepté, à son détriment. Il mettait ça sur la crise d'adolescence mais ça lui faisait tout de même mal.

* * *

Les jours défilaient pendant le mois d'août et l'humeur des jumelles Dumbledore devint de plus en plus maussade. Elles étaient heureuses d'être à Poudlard et d'être entourées de leur famille et amies, c'était inégalable. Surtout qu'elles avaient vu leur oncle et leur autre père plusieurs fois. Mais leur cœur et leurs sentiments les turlupinaient. Elles passèrent donc de plus en plus de temps enfermées sous le regard soucieux d'Albus. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses filles seraient aussi précoces. Sans parler qu'elles avaient hérité des mêmes problèmes de cœur que lui à l'époque.

Car lui aussi il avait connu la douleur très jeune. Très vite Albus Dumbledore s'était rendu compte qu'il était homosexuel. Et cela lui avait compliqué grandement la vie. Il ne sortait avec aucune fille et lorgnait sur les garçons sans oser avouer ses sentiments. C'était horrible d'aimer sans aucun retour. Et c'est ce qui se passait à présent pour ses filles. Du moins il s'en doutait. Il savait pour Silver depuis longtemps et soupçonnait des choses avec Severus. Il n'était pas dupe. Cela le fit soupirer depuis la grande tour d'astronomie. Il regardait ses filles nager.

\- Encore un soupir, vous les collectionnez, dit Minerva en arrivant à ses côtés, soucieuse.

Albus lui sourit en biais. Il avait besoin de se confier.

\- Vous me connaissez, je suis toujours inquiet pour mes filles.

\- A cause de Vous-Savez-Qui et de Peter Pettigrow en fuite ?

\- Non. Enfin, si bien sûr il y a ça aussi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la prophétie.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon de dire ça mais, elles sont très heureuses et elles empruntent le chemin de la lumière. Je ne vois vraiment aucun problème avec vos filles.

Elle les regarda faire des plongeons avec un sourire maternel. Albus posa ses mains sur la rambarde. Le regard fixé au loin.

\- La balance entre le Yin et le Yang est très fragile Minerva, déclara-t-il après un silence. Un jour on est dans le bien et le lendemain on tombe dans le gouffre des ténèbres. Tout dépend de nos choix, de nos relations et de ce qui peut nous arriver de douloureux. Or, mes filles semblent irrémédiablement attirées par le mal et les êtres complexes. C'est ce qui m'inquiète car j'ai l'impression que quoi que l'on fasse, la prophétie se réalisera.

Le professeur de métamorphose cogita à son tour.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. Vous pensez à Silver Bright ?

\- Silver et Severus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma fille Ariane est attirée par Silver depuis un moment déjà. Et il semble que le jeune garçon a des problèmes sérieux d'identité et de choix à faire pour l'avenir. C'est un ennemi naturel à notre famille et à la lumière. Qui sait ce qu'il choisira de faire à l'avenir ? Qui sait si Ariane ne voudra pas le suivre ou ne deviendra pas dépressive s'il venait à partir ? Silver change d'année en année et je sens qu'il est sur une pente glissante. Ariane va avoir de gros ennuis et pourtant, on ne peut rien y faire. Elle l'a choisi tout comme moi j'avais choisi Gellert.

La femme sembla confuse et pourtant en accord avec ses dires.

\- On peut toujours essayer d'encadrer Silver.

\- C'est ce que l'on fait déjà mais il n'y a que lui qui saura ce qu'il veut devenir, on ne pourra pas le changer.

\- ... Il est vrai que vu sous cet angle, Ariane est mal tombée. Mais ça reste un garçon adorable, je la comprends.

\- Oui mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il a deux visages, Minerva. Il a déjà vu la mort et la torture.

Celle-ci sembla effarée. Elle était inquiète à son tour.

\- Et... le rapport avec Rogue c'est ?

\- Ariana.

\- ... Vous voulez dire que... ?

\- Oui tout à fait. Ariana est amoureuse de son professeur de potions. L'être le plus compliqué que j'ai pu rencontrer et qui a déjà succombé aux forces du mal.

\- Attendez, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une amourette de collégienne. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Albus eut un maigre sourire.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi. Sauf que Severus Rogue semble aussi ressentir quelque chose de son côté. Je l'ai bien vu. Par chance Ariana est encore jeune et il ne la voit que comme une demi-femme. Mais lorsqu'elle va grandir à ses côtés… Lorsqu'elle sera femme et majeure, il se peut que quelque chose se passe. Ariana... Ne lâchera pas l'affaire si facilement vu comme elle retourne le château en lui courant après.

\- Elle lui court après ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Il passe son temps à lui claquer la porte au nez en refusant de discuter. Et il ne vient plus manger à la Grande Salle.

\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes mais... non c'est absurde. Il a vingt ans de plus, il a une fille plus âgée et surtout il aime Lily Evans.

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Quant à l'amour fou pour une personne, il peut bien évoluer si une autre personne change la donne, dit Albus calmement. Je ne suis pas tellement surpris par l'âge mais surtout par l'être qu'est Severus. Ca annonce de gros problèmes à venir. Et je sais qu'Ariana ne m'écoutera pas si je lui parle. Je suis coincé à regarder.

Minerva dut invoquer un siège pour s'asseoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une jeunette de bientôt quatorze ans avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi aigri que Rogue qui lui allait sur ses trente quatre ans.

\- De toute manière il la repoussera toujours, dit la vieille femme. Et puis ça lui passera à votre fille. Ce n'est qu'une amourette de passage.

\- Espérons oui. Espérons qu'elles ne soient pas comme moi ou Gellert. Ce qui... est mal parti. On a des problèmes d'obsession dans la famille.

Minerva approuva et se tut. Elle imagina Ariane tomber dans le mal avec Silver et Severus avec une Ariana adulte qui décidait de le suivre sur un chemin semé d'embuches et de noirceur. Mais par chance, le seul élément déclencheur à tout ça ne serait que Voldemort qui représentait le mal absolu en cette décennie. Et il était toujours disparu et souffrant. C'était une bonne chose.

* * *

Mais Minerva se trompait sur tous les points. Lord Voldemort était de retour dans _son_ ancienne maison, chez les Jedusor. Il était accompagné de Peter et de son serpent qui le nourrissait. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver qu'un pop sonore se déclencha dans le jardin. Pettigrow ouvrit les grandes portes et tomba sur le cruel regard d'Eleanor Bright et accusateur d'Edmond. Derrière eux se tenait Silver, impassible. Shadow monta sur son maître et les trois Bright entrèrent dans la demeure.

Voldemort était là dans le salon, assis ou plutôt posé sur une chaise moelleuse, Nagini entourant son maigre corps - _Si on pouvait appeler ça un corps_. C'était un vrai monstre. Silver eut un mouvement de dégoût. Edmond et Eleanor se précipitèrent vers lui en se couchant à moitié sur le sol. Silver suivit avec plus de retenue. Enfin il le rencontrait en chair et en os. Il n'était plus une tête sur un autre visage. Il n'était plus une ombre ou un souvenir. Certes, il n'avait pas l'air vivant mais il était bien là. Devant lui.

\- Ah, dit le grand mage noir. Voilà enfin les Bright, mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Et leur petit prince au sang-pur. Approche, Silver.

Le jeune garçon déglutit et s'avança en posant un genou au sol. Shadow siffla vers Nagini qui semblait lui répondre. Ils conversaient à leur manière.

\- Que voilà un grand et beau jeune homme. Promis à un avenir radieux à mes côtés. Il a même déjà son serpent rien qu'à lui.

Voldemort eut un rire de même que les parents. Silver essaya de sourire en vain. Il se sentait attaché à son avenir. Il pensait furtivement à Ariane et fut content de ne pas lui avoir écrit de l'été. Il devait la laisser vivre en paix. Son monde était trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Edmond, ton fils deviendra mon bras droit lors de ma nouvelle ascension. Je veux qu'il ait une éducation irréprochable.

L'homme eut les yeux remplis de larmes de gratitude.

\- Oh maître ! C'est un honneur ! J'en perds mes mots... Mais sachez qu'il commence déjà à travailler. En plus d'être un génie il s'est approché des Dumbledore, de la jeune Black et de la jeune Rogue. Il a même Potter en vue.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui, dit la chose avec un regard appuyé sur Silver.

L'argenté pâlit fortement. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant pour sa rencontre avec lui à Poudlard. Autant sous forme de souvenir cela ne comptait pas autant en première année, Voldemort n'avait pas oublié sa première rencontre. Mais il sembla ne rien dire et les parents Bright furent surpris de voir que leur maître savait déjà ça. Ils le prirent à nouveau pour un dieu omnipotent.

\- Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre famille, reprit Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme certains lâches qui se cachent et oublient leur serment.

Les deux sorciers se sentirent honorés. Ils regardèrent leurs marques, cachées par un sortilège de magie noire, qui commençait à devenir plus grise.

Peter lui se fit tout petit. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'endoloris au cours des dernières semaines.

\- Puis-je me permettre de punir à mon tour Pettigrow ? Demanda le père avec ravissement.

Voldemort eut les lèvres qui se levèrent.

\- Faîtes.

Le père de famille saliva et sortit sa baguette. Il tortura violemment Peter avec sa femme. Silver resta un peu en arrière, soutenu par Shadow.

\- A ton tour Silver, ordonna Voldemort.

\- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas encore appris ce sortilège, annonça-t-il impassible.

Le mage noir regarda Edmond et celui-ci remit un genou au sol.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu lui apprendre car le Ministère a mis notre maison sous surveillance maître. En plus de ne pas quitter le territoire on ne pouvait pas user des sortilèges impardonnables. Et à Poudlard ils ne les apprennent pas...

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de contraintes, je le comprends, finit par dire Voldemort. Et je changerai tout ça. D'ici cette année je reviendrai à nouveau à mon état normal et je modifierai à jamais le monde des sorciers !

\- Nous n'attendons que ça ! Dit Eleanor. Que nous soyons enfin libres de vivre au grand jour.

\- Et de montrer aux moldus que nous sommes des êtres supérieurs, enchaîna Edmond.

Lord Voldemort approuva. Il contempla longuement Silver. Il préparait un plan pour sûr, pensa l'argenté. Mais il décida de ne pas lui en parler et congédia le jeune garçon. Il expliqua aux parents ce qu'il comptait faire et leur ordonna de ne rien révéler à Silver. Il voulait le tester et voir s'il serait bien de son côté. Edmond approuva et ne se fit aucun souci. Puis La chose rappela Silver pour un dernier entretien. Eleanor en profita, avec son mari, pour commencer à travailler sur le rituel de résurrection dont ils eurent la charge. Ils devaient être sûrs des ingrédients et préparer le terrain. Ils avaient la une grande responsabilité qui les enchantait. Enfin leur maître était là. Le monde magique allait s'en mordre les doigts !

\- Silver, appela Voldemort. J'ai un travail pour toi cette année.

\- Un travail ? De quel ordre... maître ?

Cela lui écorcha la bouche. Il mit un genou au sol et attendit. Voldemort semblait sourire.

\- Je désire que tu approches et que tu engraines à notre cause la fille de Zack Bright.

\- Ma cousine ?!

\- C'est cela. Il semble que tu es promis à elle depuis ta naissance. Ca tombe bien. Je sais qu'elle est dans nos préceptes. Une fois que la fille nous rejoindra j'irai chercher le père. C'est un sorcier de talent. Il sera utile. Et toi tu auras une femme et des enfants pour perpétuer la lignée. Mon futur bras droit se doit d'être parfait.

Silver sembla terrifié et se contint comme il le put. Zack... Non tout sauf lui ! Et pourtant c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait. Il songea à Ariane et serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu espérer ou même penser à l'aimer ? Il savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Bien maître ce sera fait selon vos ordres. Dois-je lui envoyer des lettres ?

\- Non, inutile. Tu la rencontreras en temps voulu. Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas Silver.

La chose avait un regard perçant. Le jeune garçon sentit une goutte de sueur lui rouler dans le cou. Il put enfin partir et rentrer chez lui le soir venu. Les Bright ne pouvaient pas partir trop longtemps du domicile ou cela éveillerait des soupçons.

Quelques jours plus tard, Silver finit par se renfermer définitivement. Son avenir était déjà écrit. Pouvait-il vraiment lutter contre ça ? Il soupira et regarda ses parents s'énerver sur les mangemorts au championnat de Quidditch. Ils les traitèrent de tous les noms. Edmond savait que Lucius en faisait partie et il repartit à nouveau sur les Malefoy et leur déchéance. Ils avaient hâte de tous les revoir et de leur faire payer leur abandon. Silver ne dit rien pour sa part et imagina à quoi ressemblait sa cousine. Il ne l'avait jamais vue car elle était dans une pension magique depuis toujours. Son père était en prison et sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Elle s'était suicidée purement et simplement lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que son enfant était le bébé du meurtrier de sa famille qui l'avait violée. Elle avait cru que c'était celui de son mari mort mais non, si Zack l'avait laissée en vie c'était pour le petit cadeau qu'il avait mis en elle. Un sadique à l'état pur. Chose que même Edmond trouvait effrayante.

Le jeune argenté finit son repas et se décida à aller lire dans son coin. Ses parents retournaient voir Voldemort de temps en temps en toute discrétion mais lui ne le revit plus depuis ce jour-là. Mais son ordre le hantait car il savait que sa vie n'était qu'une cage en argent dont il ne pouvait s'échapper depuis sa naissance.

* * *

Au château, peu après le championnat, Ariane et Ariana lisaient les nouvelles publiées par la Gazette du Sorcier dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude celle-ci était vide mis à part Regulus et leur père. Albus avait d'ailleurs un air plus que soucieux. Il posait son regard sur Regulus et aussi sur ses filles à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dire ça à Tiana ! S'exclama Ariane après avoir lu l'article.

Il relatait une attaque de mangemorts durant la coupe de Quidditch et l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres, le signe de Voldemort dans le ciel.

\- D'ailleurs, elle est où ? D'habitude elle est levée largement avant nous !

Il était vrai que la rousse ne se levait jamais après elles. Théa régulièrement. Elle était presque plus grosse dormeuse que les jumelles.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est malade ou quelque chose ?

\- On devrait vérifier à l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elles s'y rendirent et furent bien soulagées d'y trouver leur amie, tournée sur le côté qui lisait une lettre. Pomfresh ne sembla guère étonnée de les voir débouler et soupira.

\- Devenir une femme n'est pourtant pas si grave que ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les jumelles félicitèrent Tiana qui grommela. Pomfresh l'avait auscultée comme les jumelles l'année dernière et il semblerait que la rousse faisait partie de ces filles qui avaient vraiment les règles douloureuses. Heureusement que l'infirmière avait des potions efficaces contre les maux de ventre.

\- Au fait, tu as lu le journal ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire que George m'avait déjà écrit pour me dire que sa famille et lui allaient bien.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils assistaient au match, se rappela Ariane.

\- Il est vraiment fou amoureux pour t'écrire autant, dit Ariana avec un air un peu envieux.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pourtant logique et évident. Depuis ta première année vous êtes proches. Ca paraissait normal que ça évolue.

\- C'était si douloureux que ça ? Demanda Sirius à Regulus une fois que les filles furent parties.

\- J'espérais ne plus jamais ressentir ce genre de brûlure, grommela son frère.

Sirius monta la manche gauche de son frère et fixa la marque des Ténèbres grise sur son bras.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi elle est plus apparente ?

\- Elle était presque transparente avant. Ca n'annonce pas de bonnes choses. Si elle devient grise et qu'elle revient vers le noir, ça va vouloir dire qu'Il va revenir.

La phrase de Rogue jeta un froid d'autant plus qu'il n'adressait que rarement la parole à Sirius. Celui-ci devint songeur et livide. Voldemort revenir à la vie était son pire cauchemar après tout ce que le mage noir lui avait pris. Minerva dévia la conversation sur Tiana qui devenait à son tour une femme. Regulus soupira. A peine avait-il appris qu'elle était sa fille que déjà elle grandissait encore plus vite qu'avant…

Le seul avantage qu'eut l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres fut de rapprocher Théa et Severus. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, il lui avait fait un clin d'œil en signifiant que leur dispute était oubliée. Bien entendu, il avait encore du mal à accepter que sa fille lui ait dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne naisse pas mais elle semblait dans de meilleures dispositions envers lui. Il lui trouvait un air heureux qu'il ne voyait que rarement sur son visage. En général quand Percy était là. Probablement qu'ils ne devaient cesser de s'écrire. Il ne suspecta à aucun moment que trois fois par semaine les deux amoureux se voyaient en cachette dans la taverne d'Abelforth.

L'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres jeta un froid sur leur été qui était déjà un peu tendu. Tiana se mit à écrire plus souvent à George et lui parla même de son manque de confiance envers leur couple. George la rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait et se promit d'être patient et de ne pas trop lui en demander. Leurs attentes à tous les deux étaient un peu différentes au vu de leur âge respectif. Cela rassura la rousse.

\- Dis-moi, Théa ? Finit par demander Tiana à sa cousine. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis ma fin de deuxième année mais je viens seulement de mettre le doigt dessus.

Théa se tourna vers elle avec interrogation. Elles se trouvaient dans le parc et les jumelles étaient un peu plus loin à chuchoter entre elles. Ariana avait la mine sombre et Ariane ne semblait pas aller trop bien non plus.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ressemblais beaucoup à Harry. Comme sa mère est morte… Et qu'en plus on était toutes les deux présentes ce soir-là… Je me demandais si… Lily Evans ce ne serait pas ta maman ?

Théa blanchit si vite que cela inquiéta Tiana.

\- Tu ne dois absolument rien dire à personne ! Murmura la brune avec sérieux.

\- Mais…

\- Oui Harry est mon demi-frère. Et du coup ton demi-cousin.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rapprochée de lui ?

\- Des raisons de sécurité comme d'habitude. Et ça m'énerve. Parce que je suis sûre que si on avait pu créer des liens, j'aurais pu être plus épanouie avant d'être avec Percy et peut-être que je ne détesterais pas autant ma mère.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien dire à personne ?

\- Il n'y a que Adrian et Percy à qui je l'ai dit. Même à Ariane et Ariana il vaut mieux que tu ne leur dises pas.

\- C'est triste quand même. Tous ces secrets que nos familles ont toujours…

\- C'est l'histoire de notre vie à toutes les quatre, essaya d'en rire Théa.

Elles embrayèrent sur un autre sujet. Ce fut dur, mais Tiana se retint d'en parler à ses amies. Elle l'avait promis à sa cousine.

* * *

Lorsque la fin de l'été approcha Albus sembla de plus en plus inquiet. Il voyait la marque revenir sur les bras de Severus et Regulus ainsi que ses filles se renfermer à leur tour. Ariane regardait souvent le courrier. Elle traînait dans la volière mais aucun hibou n'arrivait. Elle avait décidé de ne pas écrire à Silver vu sa famille et ses problèmes. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était et la rentrée approchait si vite qu'elle angoissait.

Dans la même situation sa sœur harcelait Severus. Et à chaque fois il la repoussait.

\- Grindeldore allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- Mais je veux vous parler de cette nuit-là !

\- Au risque de me répéter pour la millième fois vous avez rêvé de ce baiser et vous osez vous en vanter devant moi. C'est écœurant. Vous me dégoutez.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez en la repoussant violement. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Elle tambourina à la porte close et jura. Ca avait été comme ça TOUT l'été. A chaque fois il lui parlait avec virulence et froideur.

Les larmes aux yeux la jeunette retrouva sa sœur Ariane.

\- Il t'a encore refoulée ?

\- Il ne veut même pas discuter ! Il dit toujours que je suis folle mais je suis sûre qu'il ment ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Il m'a embrassée !

\- En même temps tu devais t'en douter. Regarde la réalité en face, il ne s'intéressera jamais à une enfant de ton âge. Il a déjà fait sa vie et il a sa famille.

\- Mais je sais tout ça ! S'énerva-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je veux juste lui parler ! C'est tout ! Comprendre ce que ça signifiait. S'il me refoule tant mieux je serai fixée mais il ne le fait pas ! Et puis c'est comme si... Comme s'il m'abandonnait. Notre relation d'avant me manque. Les cours de potions particuliers me manquent. Ses remarques débiles et cassantes aussi. C'était un univers que j'adorais. Pourquoi tout disparait à cause de ça ? J'aurais dû garder les yeux fermés.

Ariana se leva et partit marcher seule dans son coin. Ariane soupira. C'était pire qu'elle. Quoique Silver était tout aussi muet que Severus. Elle eut un maigre sourire. Elles étaient vraiment bien les héritières de leurs pères pour sûr...

Sa sœur au Yang commença à songer à diverses solutions pour que Rogue soit forcé de lui parler. Elle décida qu'à la rentrée la question devait être réglée. Elle ne voulait pas continuer comme ça, c'était trop douloureux de ne rien savoir et d'être ainsi rejetée. C'est donc un matin, une semaine avant la reprise, que l'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution à ce problème. Du moins c'est la seule qu'elle voyait. C'était extrême mais c'était un appel à l'aide. Elle se leva donc et s'habilla doucement. Ariane la regarda partir d'un pas décidé. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas.

La jeune fille au Yin se mit à essayer de la chercher en vain. Elle longea le château avant de l'entendre parler dans sa tête.

 _\- Ariane, je te demande un petit service. Va chercher Rogue le plus vite que tu peux et dis-lui que je m'apprête à faire une bêtise par sa faute._

 _\- Hein ? Ariana ?_

 _\- Je compte sur toi._

Ariane déglutit puis elle se calma. Elle avait décidé de la soutenir peut importe ses choix et se devait de le faire. Plus vite elle agirait plus vite l'histoire s'arrangerait. Elle serra les poings puis écrivit un petit mot. Elle se doutait que l'homme était dans ses appartements. Inaccessible.

La jeune Serdaigle ensorcela le papier qui forma un petit papillon. Celui-ci s'envola pour rejoindre les cachots. Il passa par dessous la porte et atterrit sur le livre du principal concerné qui haussa un sourcil. Encore une lettre d'Ariana ? Il les avait toute lues mais ne lui avait pas répondu. Il soupira et l'ouvrit. Il ne trouva que quelques mots.

 _" A cause de vous Ariana va faire une bêtise. C'est lâche de votre part de lui fermer la porte au nez à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur à cause de vous. Et ça se dit adulte responsable ? Lâche. "_

Severus fut à la fois contrarié et apeuré. Etait-ce une ruse ou était-ce vrai ? Allait-il encore faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Il décida de vérifier et sortit en trombe. Ariane trouva sa sœur au lac et se cacha derrière un buisson. Elle se retint d'aller la voir et attendit. La jeune fille était habillée et commençait à s'enfoncer dans le lac. Elle avait attaché quelque chose à sa jambe et semblait apeurée mais motivée à aller jusqu'au bout. Ariane se mordit la main et se balança. Elle ne vivrait pas sans Ariana... Si son plan échouait elle la suivrait.

Albus était absent et Severus jura. Ariana avait prévu son coup mais il ne se doutait pas de ça. Il commençait à vraiment paniquer. Il interrogea Tiana et Théa qu'il croisa dans la Grande Salle mais elles ne les avaient pas vues. Regulus non plus et il se passa de demander à l'autre Black. Il sortit alors dehors. Il alla sur le terrain mais rien. Il se dirigea vers le lac et remarqua des chaussures sur le sable. Puis une silhouette qui coula.

\- Ariana ?! Merde !

Severus ôta ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse. Il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est que quelqu'un qu'il aimait se noyait par sa faute. Il détacha sa cape et plongea. De sa baguette il fouilla les limbes. Ariana était presque inconsciente et se faisait tirer par une corde et un petit rocher. Severus réalisa alors son erreur. Elle n'avait que treize ans et il n'avait pas su lui parler comme un adulte responsable. Ariane avait eu raison. Il devait se bouger. Fuir n'était pas la solution.

Il nagea avec ardeur puis utilisa un sortilège pour couper la corde. Il attrapa Ariana par le ventre et la tira avec lui. En un sortilège il refit surface. Ariana ne respirait plus, elle avait avalé beaucoup d'eau. Au loin Ariane regardait la scène, soulagée. Severus la tira sur le sable et la posa au sol. Il utilisa un sortilège pour lui faire cracher son eau. La jeunette respira à nouveau à grandes goulées et refit surface. Elle tomba dans les yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Il était inquiet et à la fois en colère.

\- Vous êtes complètement stupide, Ariana Grindeldore.

Il le dit d'un ton assez calme. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et paniqua. Elle se releva assise et trembla. Etait-elle devenue folle l'espace d'une seconde ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Je suis stupide...

Elle se mit à pleurer. Ses émotions l'avaient envahie. Severus soupira puis lui tendit une main.

\- Lève-toi. On va avoir une longue discussion. Je crois que c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû agir différemment.

Ariana leva ses yeux humides sur lui et attrapa sa main. Il invoqua une serviette et lui mit autour des épaules. Puis il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre privée. Oui il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était. Lui montrer en quoi une telle relation était impossible et hors de son contexte...

* * *

 **Et on se retrouve le week-end prochain :)**


	46. Entre amour et amitié

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Entre Amour et Amitié**

Albus Dumbledore arriva dans son bureau par la cheminée. Il était paniqué et les portraits se tordirent le cou pour le regarder. Il fixait sa montre où l'aiguille d'Ariana pointait sur " _en danger de mort_ " et " _lac noir_ ". Il avait cru perdre pied en voyant ça alors qu'il parlait à Maugrey-Fol Œil qui venait d'accepter, à contrecœur, le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Le directeur voulait prendre toutes les précautions concernant la menace de Voldemort à venir en engageant un ex-Auror qui de surcroît traquait toujours les Bright. Chose que Maugrey avait comprise et ce pourquoi il avait accepté le poste maudit de la défense contres les forces du mal.

Mais Albus n'avait pas eu le temps de boire son thé et de parler de la menace que sa montre avait chauffée. Il marchait à présent d'un pas décidé vers le lac quand il vit par la fenêtre qu'Ariana était soutenue par Severus Rogue. Il se stoppa et regarda sa montre. Maintenant elle montrait simplement en sécurité au parc de Poudlard. Il soupira et se posa contre le mur. Qu'avait-elle encore fait là ? Etait-ce encore de la faute de Rogue ? Il hésita à aller leur parler mais finit par les laisser. Il avait confiance en Severus et savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Il reprit dons sa route vers le lac pour contempler la beauté de l'eau et trouva Ariane assise plus loin. Elle semblait soulagée mais aussi terrifiée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il alla donc lui faire la conversation. Et la jeunette était toujours heureuse d'être avec son père.

* * *

Severus la laissa prendre place sur son fauteuil alors qu'il s'installa dans son canapé vert émeraude en soie. Il amena du café pour lui et un chocolat pour elle. Le silence était douloureux et lancinant. Ariana ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle but une gorgée chaude qui lui fit du bien.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, déclara soudain Rogue en croisant les jambes d'un air sérieux. Si je n'avais pas écouté le petit mot de ta sœur, car je sais que c'est elle, tu te serais noyée pour de bon. Où est l'intérêt d'avoir fait une telle chose ? As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences ? A ta famille ? A tes amies ? Imagine Tiana en apprenant ta mort ?

L'homme essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère. Ariana fixait ses pieds. Puis elle leva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée... je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je voulais juste vous parler. Mais vous me repoussiez toujours...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui, j'ai mal agi. Je le reconnais. Mais tu as fait bien pire, dit-il de son air noir.

\- ... J'ai compris la leçon... Je ne recommencerai plus...

\- Encore heureux, vociféra-t-il. Le suicide n'est jamais une solution même pour un appel à l'aide. Il y a toujours une autre solution. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Mais finalement tu n'es qu'une gamine sans aucune maturité.

Le coup fut dur à avaler mais Ariana ne lui répondit rien. Il avait raison, elle aurait pu y rester. Elle avait agi comme une enfant irresponsable.

Le silence revint pendant lequel Severus la laissa cogiter sur ses actes. Ariana semblait se faire petite. Mais peu à peu elle reprit du poil de la bête. Son cerveau carburait.

\- Sinon, pour en revenir à ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait. C'est parce que je voulais vous demander ce que signifiait ce baiser, assena-t-elle les yeux flamboyants.

Rogue eut un regard de surprise. Elle ne lâchait donc jamais l'affaire ? Même après avoir pris un sermon aussi froid de sa part ? C'était du Ariana tout craché...

\- Dumbledore... Vous êtes vraiment collante.

\- Je sais. Mais, je pense que la communication est essentielle. Et j'ai BESOIN de savoir des choses. Je ne suis pas la sœur d'Ariane pour rien vous savez.

Severus eut un rictus. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elles avaient fait pour voir leurs pères.

\- Ah ça, les actes inconsidérés sont de famille. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous mettez en danger.

\- Mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Cela dit je ne referai jamais rien de tel je le promets. Je veux être mature à vos yeux, se reprit-elle.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Puis Severus claqua de la langue. Il fallait se lancer un jour ou l'autre.

\- Cette nuit-là, commença-t-il un peu nerveux. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je venais de ressortir du combat contre Lupin - _il cracha son nom_ -. Et la façon dont tu t'étais battue ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre. J'ai donc eu un moment d'égarement. Un simple moment où j'ai outrepassé la loi et la décence. Ce qui ne se reproduira plus JAMAIS.

Il insista sur le dernier mot. Ariana le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Donc, vous m'avez bien embrassée ce soir-là ?

\- ... Oui, grommela-t-il.

\- Si vous l'avez fait c'est que vous ressentiez quelque chose pour moi ! Même mince !

\- Ca c'est votre cerveau qui l'interprète ainsi. Ce n'était que... de la gratitude.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Je ne te le permets pas, dit-il d'un air noir.

Elle le défia puis soupira.

\- C'est parce que je suis encore qu'une enfant c'est ça ? Je comprends c'est bizarre pour moi aussi mais mes sentiments sont réels. Je suis amoureuse de vous, professeur. Et ça ne changera pas.

Severus haussa un sourcil. C'était direct, clair et précis. Il tourna sa tasse presque vide avec réflexion.

\- Même si, et je dis bien SI, j'avais eu le moindre sentiment à ton égard Grindeldore, la relation aurait été impossible. Je ne suis pas un pédophile et encore moins un prince charmant. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'un fantasme de petite fille.

\- Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ! Et puis je me fiche de la différence d'âge.

\- La loi ne s'en fiche pas. Ce n'est pas sain. Et puis j'aime une autre femme. La mère de Théa.

Ariana termina son chocolat et claqua la tasse sur la table.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça. Et je compte bien lutter contre elle qui n'est plus de ce monde. Car je veux gagner votre cœur. Et si pour ça je dois attendre ma majorité à mes dix sept ans, je le ferai.

La jeune blonde avait un regard dur. Severus lut beaucoup de choses en elle. De la détermination, de la confiance et un amour absolu. Il avait l'impression de voir le portrait d'Albus. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Dites-moi seulement si toutes les conditions sont réunies dans le futur. Si j'ai une chance, juste une chance lorsque je serai adulte ?

\- ... D'ici là vous serez passée à autre chose. Et avec les menaces qui pèsent sur ce monde, ça ne semble plus être d'actualité.

Il semblait nerveux et tapota de ses doigts sur son canapé.

\- Et bien je vous prouverai alors le contraire. Mais en attendant, laissez-moi rester votre amie s'il vous plait, Severus...

Elle l'implora de ses yeux cyan. Il mit sa main plusieurs fois sous son menton. En pleine tourmente visiblement. Puis il déclara.

\- Les cours particuliers reprendront dès les prochaines vacances. J'espère que vous tiendrez le rythme Grindeldore. Car je suis intransigeant avec ceux qui cherchent à me plaire.

Ariana papillonna de surprise puis finit enfin par sourire. Il eut aussi un maigre sourire. Les choses étaient enfin dites et mises à plat. Pour lui il savait qu'Ariana changerait d'amourette d'ici les prochaines années. Mais pour elle, c'était une lueur d'espoir. Elle devait vite grandir et lui prouver sa valeur. Ce n'était pas un non catégorique. C'était mieux que rien, mieux que le rejet. Albus aussi était passé par là. Il avait affronté son propre amour pendant des années avant de l'obtenir. Elle fut donc enfin rassurée. Elle se battrait et sa sœur aussi. Car elle savait qu'Ariane était comme elle. Oui les jumelles Dumbledore n'abandonneraient pas de sitôt. Que ce soit de Silver ou de Severus, leur avenir semblait intimement lié aux jeunes filles.

* * *

A la suite de leur entretien, Severus serra la main d'Ariana pour lui sceller leur promesse. Ils se quittèrent en bons amis et Ariana parla à sa sœur qui fut à la fois surprise et heureuse. Cela la motiva elle aussi à grandir avant de comprendre vraiment ses sentiments envers l'argenté tout en cherchant à percer sa carapace. Que ce soit Silver ou Severus, leur couche de glace était énorme et solide. Mais pas infaillible.

Severus pour sa part se fit convoquer par Albus. Ils parlèrent longuement du cas d'Ariana et Albus s'assura que sa fille allait mieux. Il fut rassuré tout en sermonnant Rogue sur son incapacité à savoir parler correctement avant d'y être vraiment poussé. Celui-ci grommela. Que ce soit Ariana, sa fille ou les autres il avait toujours eu du mal à cause de son passé. Et il ne changerait pas de sitôt. Lorsque le professeur de potions quitta le bureau, Albus sembla un peu plus détendu. Les choses étaient enfin claires dans son esprit. Il put donc se reconcentrer sur Voldemort, car Regulus sentait que la marque le brûlait chaque jour un peu plus. Même si ce n'étaient que des picotements, c'était bien présent. Severus en était au même point en contemplant son bras. L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre. Il plaignait d'avance sa fille et ses amies.

* * *

Durant la dernière semaine de vacances le directeur fut absent tous les jours. Les filles commençaient à soupçonner qu'il se passerait quelque chose au château car des personnes du Ministère venaient parfois dans son bureau et y restaient des heures durant. De plus, elles avaient sur leur liste une étrange ligne où on leur disait d'acheter des robes de soirées. Cela les perturbait.

Elles allèrent donc faire du shopping à Pré-au-Lard sous la surveillance de Regulus qui semblait déprimé. Il essaya de garder contenance mais se grattait souvent le bras d'un air maladif. Les jeunettes ne s'en rendirent pas compte et firent leurs achats. Ariana avec pour objectif de ressembler à une adulte. Elle commença donc à acheter de la belle lingerie. Sa poitrine s'étant encore développée. Ariane en fit de même et les autres suivirent. C'était de leur âge pensa furtivement Regulus d'un petit rire au dehors de la boutique d'habits.

\- N'oubliez pas que l'on est là pour des robes, dit-il à leur intention après une heure d'achats.

Un peu honteuses les filles gloussèrent et approuvèrent. Elles essayèrent donc diverses tenues. Quand elles furent contentes de leur choix elles sortirent de la boutique. Regulus s'était endormi car elles y avaient passé quatre heures. Le soleil se couchait presque et ils se rendirent tous à la taverne d'Abelforth en réveillant le ronfleur. Le pauvre ne dormait pas bien les nuits ces derniers temps... Il imaginait toujours Tiana se faire torturer par un Mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même.

Il soupira et se laissa aller à un bon cognac tout en écoutant des blablas standards de jeunes filles sur le maquillage et la mode ainsi que les règles et les bisous. Il aimait quand tout était calme et normal. Il savoura l'instant en prenant sa fille par les épaules. Oui tout était parfait comme ça, rien ne devait changer. Abelforth prit lui aussi ses nièces contre lui de chaque côté et leur servit un bon jus. Théa en profita pour s'éclipser voir Percy une dernière fois avant la rentrée. Il semblait très occupé et ne lui accorda que trente minutes. Elle fut un peu frustrée au retour mais souriait, contente de l'avoir vu. Ils s'étaient embrassés et il avait eu les mains un peu aventureuses même si par-dessus le chemisier. Elle restait encore sur son petit nuage, heureuse des nouvelles sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Les filles se préparèrent alors pour la rentrée du surlendemain. Elles ne cessaient de féliciter Théa qui avait été nommée Préfète et qui se rengorgeait dès qu'on abordait le sujet. En riant, les filles ne cessaient de se dire qu'en agissant de cette manière elle leur faisait beaucoup penser à Percy.

* * *

Le jour J, la pluie et l'orage se déchaînaient dans le ciel. Dur temps pour une rentrée ce pourquoi les filles étaient heureuses d'être à l'abri. Tiana et Théa étaient déjà chez les Serpentard à discuter amour. Tiana était stressée à l'idée de revoir George, elle se rongeait les sangs. Théa s'en amusait sadiquement.

Les jumelles étaient chez les bleu et bronze pour leur part et songeaient amour tout en parlant de la nouvelle année et du nouveau professeur. Elles savaient juste que c'était un ancien Auror qui s'appelait Maugrey Fol-Œil. Elles écoutèrent l'orage avec délectation car le duo adorait ça. C'était pour elles, la musique du ciel. Puis elles regardèrent les professeurs prendre place à leur table. Ariana osa un geste de la main à Severus qui lui répondit. Ariana était contente, et sa sœur aussi qui approuva le calme après la tempête.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur des élèves trempés jusqu'aux os et à la mine déconfite. Elles rirent dans leur coin et saluèrent leurs proches. Tiana jeta un regard inquiet jusqu'à voir le rouquin qui la cherchait des yeux lui aussi. Dès qu'il la vit il lui fit signe et elle rougit en lui répondant. Elle se sentait si nerveuse mais le voir la fit sourire comme une idiote. Théa rit et salua Adrian. La brune avait du mal à ne pas voir Percy parmi les élèves. Elle avait eu tellement l'habitude de le voir même avant d'être en première année… Silver vint en dernier. Il semblait un peu différent. Il était impassible et peu enclin à discuter. Il salua toute la tablée dont Théodore, Daphnée, Théa et Tiana. Il expliqua qu'il était un peu fatigué et s'assit sans ouvrir la bouche. Tiana haussa les épaules et parla de ses vacances.

Chez les aigles à nouveau Lisa fondit sur Ariane. Puis Mandy et Padma saluèrent Ariana avant d'inverser et de saluer l'autre jumelle. Cho, Davies, Chambers, Bradley et Lucy les saluèrent à leur tour. Cho raconta un peu son voyage d'été avant de s'asseoir plus loin. Les garçons de leur année les saluèrent aussi et Mickael Corner s'approcha des jumelles. Il se posa à côté d'elles et lança la conversation sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch et la fameuse marque. Il avait enfin un sujet pour les aborder correctement. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de leur parler l'année passée mais elles n'avaient pas fait attention. Cette fois il fut content de pouvoir le faire. Terry et Anthony gloussèrent et Mickael dut les frapper sous la table. Mais il les trouvait vraiment fascinantes depuis qu'elles faisaient du Quidditch et qu'elles se démarquaient en cours grâce à leur talent.

La répartition débuta peu de temps après avec la chanson du choipeaux. Chaque table accueillit les première année avec plaisir et les jumelles se faisaient toujours une joie de parler aux nouveaux. Tiana était trop concentrée sur George au loin pour s'en préoccuper. Il allait sûrement venir lui parler après. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle angoissait. En plus de ça Regulus ne cessait de la fixer et elle lui en fit un regard de reproche. Il détourna les yeux. Elle pensa également furtivement à Sirius qui était parti au matin. Il avait grand besoin de soins désormais, surtout mentalement car il ne dormait plus et hurlait beaucoup. Tiana secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Dumbledore qui leur souhaita bon appétit.

Elle saliva en voyant arriver les plats à foison et fondit dessus. Théa et les jumelles en firent de même avec plaisir. Le festin d'arrivée et de départ à Poudlard étaient les meilleurs avec celui de Noel et d'Halloween. Les elfes se surpassaient à chaque fois. Silver mangea aussi avec délice. Il sentait le regard d'Albus se poser sur lui mais aussi de Severus qui avait pour tâche de le surveiller et de le guider du bon côté. Albus le lui avait demandé à son dernier entretien. Severus prit la mission avec plaisir mais avait de la peine pour Silver. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu naître à l'époque il avait su que ce garçon aurait des problèmes. Mais c'était encore pire car il n'avait pas un mauvais fond...

Silver fixa Rogue et les deux se firent un signe poli de la tête avant de continuer à manger. Ariana en profita pour le contempler longuement entre deux coups d'œil. Ariane en faisait de même avec Silver. Elle s'était mise exprès dans le bon sens. Mais elle sentait qu'il était toujours aussi fermé à double tour. Il le portait sur son visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il lui sourit pourtant quand il croisa son regard et elle en fit de même. Elle sentait au moins qu'ils resteraient proches et amis, c'était mieux que rien.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore fit son discours. Il parla de Rusard et de son nouveau règlement. Personne n'écoutait vraiment cette partie surtout pas les jumeaux qui se donnaient des coups de coude sous le rire discret de Tiana plus loin. Le directeur enchaîna sur les interdictions standards puis annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch cette année. Ariana crut s'étouffer dans son jus alors que Davies se levait déjà en hurlant. Ariane avait ouvert la bouche de même que Tiana et se regardaient. Mais la suite devint plus intéressante. Elles se doutaient bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'inattendu et ça arrivait enfin. Poudlard accueillait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva Maugrey qui fit hurler le ciel orageux.

Le professeur claudiqua et salua Dumbledore. Son visage perturba les sorciers, il était affreux et plutôt terrifiant.

\- Ca change de Lupin, dit Lisa d'une petite voix triste.

\- Et aussi de Quirell mais surtout Lockhart, pouffa Ariane.

Elles rirent puis Dumbledore reprit en présentant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Maugrey en profita pour inspecter la salle. Il posa son faux œil sur Harry assez longuement. Puis il dévia sur les jumelles, Tiana, Théa et enfin Silver. Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel Silver répondit avec surprise. Maugrey était pourtant un ennemi à leur famille. Il l'avait vu à la gare plusieurs fois. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon ça ne le concernait pas.

Dumbledore en profita pour reprendre son explication de l'événement qui débuterait en octobre.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans.

Les filles étaient fascinées par l'idée et commençaient déjà à songer à participer. Silver lui bailla. Personne de la troupe ne sembla choqué que l'on pouvait mourir lors du tournoi. Surtout lorsque Albus assura qu'ils avaient tout mis en place pour leur sécurité désormais. Ce pourquoi le tournoi rouvrait.

En sachant que deux écoles allaient venir en octobre pour le tournoi les filles étaient euphoriques. Elles parlèrent avec leurs proches en murmurant furieusement. Les choix seraient faits à Halloween qui était plutôt symbolique à Poudlard. Cela leur plut mais la nouvelle règle les fit redescendre. Il fallait être majeur pour participer. Elles ne pourraient donc pas le faire... Ni les jumeaux qui râlaient ouvertement. Ariana soupira.

\- Et allez encore une histoire de majorité, dit-elle à sa sœur. On ne peut pas grandir plus vite pour être tranquille ? Marre d'être une gamine aux yeux des autres...

\- Je te comprends. J'avais bien envie de participer moi.

\- Vous êtes folles, ça a l'air flippant, dit Lisa.

Elles haussèrent les épaules. Elles aimaient beaucoup le challenge mais elles se dirent soudain qu'elles ne pourraient de toute façon pas participer à deux. Elles n'y voyaient alors plus d'intérêt. Tiana de son côté en parlait avec animation avec Théodore. Comme elle était un peu froussarde sur les bords, elle ne se voyait pas y participer sans ses amis. Il aurait fallu que chaque école puisse former une équipe. Silver restait assez silencieux et Daphné s'était installée du côté de Pansy et Drago.

\- Ses parents n'ont pas arrêté de lui bourrer la tête, déplora Théodore. Et d'aller chez les Malefoy et les Parkinson. Mon père n'a pas arrêté de me dire d'arrêter de te fréquenter vu que tu as abandonné l'équipe en cours de match et que ton père est un traître.

Tiana jeta un regard triste sur son amie qui parlait et riait avec Pansy. Théodore posa la main sur son épaule.

\- T'en fais pas, ça finira par lui passer. Elle s'est laissée engrainer mais je sais que son amitié pour toi est sincère, elle finira par ouvrir les yeux, crois-moi.

Tiana sourit à Théodore et fixa l'air sombre de Silver avec inquiétude. Pourquoi être à Serpentard était toujours si compliqué ?

Lorsque le directeur finit son discours, le vacarme enfla dans la salle où tout le monde se levait pour aller dans leur dortoir. La troupe se retrouva à l'extérieur pour parler un peu avant d'aller dormir. Ariana salua Silver avec une accolade. Tiana en fit de même. Ariane resta stoïque à le regarder et lui fit signe qu'elle voulait parler. Il approuva. Ils partirent donc de leur côté. Ariana parla longuement avec Tiana du tournoi. Puis la rousse dériva sur l'amoureux secret de la blonde qui lui assura ne rien vouloir dire et que de toute façon rien ne se passerait de sitôt. Elle fut déçue quand soudain George arriva par derrière et la prit par les épaules. Elle sursauta. Ariana rit et en profita pour retourner à son dortoir. La jalousie la dévorait de trop pour rester. A elle qui n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de son amour.

\- Alors comment s'est passé cet été ? Avec ton père ?

George souriait en remarquant que si Tiana s'était collée contre lui, elle n'osait pas trop le regarder. Ca l'amusait de la voir comme ça.

\- Je t'ai tout dit dans mes lettres.

George fut surpris de la sentir chercher sa main et noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Tu sais, oncle Sirius est parti ce matin à Sainte Mangouste. Pomfresh pouvait le soigner ici mais il risquait de perturber les élèves et elle disait qu'il lui fallait un autre environnement que Poudlard. Il ressasse le passé et il m'a même appelée Naevia l'autre jour. C'était triste quand il s'est rendu compte de sa bourde. Il s'est mis à pleurer et Pomfresh a eu du mal à le calmer.

George se sentit triste pour ce pauvre Sirius. Il pressa l'épaule de la rousse pour lui assurer son soutien.

\- Tu pourras le voir quand du coup ?

\- Le week-end ou les vacances. Papa nous emmènera Théa et moi.

George prit naturellement le chemin vers les cachots, ce qui fit sourire Tiana.

\- Tu sais, au final je suis bien content que tu n'aies pas assisté à la finale de la coupe du monde. On a eu un mal fou à récupérer ma sœur quand il y a eu l'attaque.

\- De toute façon, j'aurais été malade, j'ai reçu ta lettre à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu avais quoi ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé dans tes lettres !

Tiana fut plus rouge que jamais avant de bredouiller :

\- En fait… j'ai eu mes règles cette nuit-là.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ca veut dire que tu grandis ! S'exclama le rouquin.

Il était gêné du tour que prenait la conversation et ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais le sourire de Tiana lui assura qu'il avait bien répondu.

Ils arrivèrent au couloir juste avant la salle commune et George s'arrêta. Il ne comptait pas affronter les camarades de la maison de Tiana.

\- Mais tu sais, je suis toujours perdue nous concernant.

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus Tiana. Te tenir la main et pouvoir te parler comme on le fait me suffit. D'autant plus que tu te colles aussi contre moi. Et ça me plait beaucoup. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais.

Tiana eut un petit rire.

\- Pomfresh m'a refait des cours après la nuit-là. Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

George rougit violemment. La question était posée avec tant d'innocence en plus…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je rêve de t'embrasser mais je ne suis pas un rustre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis amoureux de toi mais je ne compte pas te presser.

Tiana se mit à imaginer embrasser George et se sentit un peu gênée. C'était le signe qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. C'était difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un alors imaginer l'embrasser… Elle sursauta quand George lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur la tempe avec un sourire. Elle sourit à son tour et lui fit un signe de main avant d'attendre Silver. Sa façon d'être durant le banquet la perturbait beaucoup. Il était presque comme avant qu'ils ne soient amis mais en pire.

Silver et Ariane se posèrent sur un banc. Ils contemplaient le ciel rempli d'étoiles d'été.

\- Alors ces vacances c'était bien ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Pas vraiment... J'ai eu la mauvaise expérience de revoir Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort ?! TU L'AS REVU ? EN VRAI ?

Ariane se leva, inquiète. Il approuva.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher alors je te le dis directement. Il est revenu sur nos terres. Mais il est toujours affaibli et ne ressemble à rien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste que, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai pris une telle décision en fin d'année passée. Je suis pieds et poings liés. Tu le comprends ?

\- Je... Ca ne concerne en rien notre histoire d'amour !

\- Il n'y a aucune histoire entre nous. Juste des sentiments qui resteront à leur place.

Il fut plutôt froid. Ariane ferma les poings. C'était encore pire qu'avant.

\- Peter était là aussi, reprit Silver. Il a retrouvé son maître. Si on avait pu l'arrêter... C'est dommage.

\- Oui en effet. Ca m'aurait évité de me faire refouler violemment comme ça.

Silver la contempla. Elle semblait vraiment triste et offusquée. Il se reprit et se leva en lui prenant la main.

\- Ariane je t'en prie ne me fais pas la tête... Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes. Même si peut-être qu'un jour ça arrivera.

La blonde soupira.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune volonté. Mais bon, je ne compte pas m'éloigner malgré tout. Je tiens à notre... amitié.

Il lui sourit. Elle demanda alors un câlin et il la prit contre lui. Elle profita de sa chaleur puis dévia la conversation sur le tournoi. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler sentiments et Voldemort pour ce soir. Il en fut soulagé et ils se tinrent la main un moment en marchant. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller au lit. Ariane alla aussitôt parler à sa sœur de ce que Silver venait de lui dire sur eux et sur Voldemort. Le duo finit par s'enlacer et s'endormir ainsi. Elles avaient grandement besoin de repos. Leur vie sentimentale était bien trop compliquée. Sans oublier les menaces qui pesaient.

Silver rejoignit Tiana pour sa part pour retourner chez les Serpentard. Il ne la trouva pas et supposa qu'elle était déjà près des cachots. Il hâta le pas et sourit brièvement en voyant que son amie l'attendait devant la salle commune. Tiana sourit à son tour sans rien dire les concernant Ariane et lui bien qu'elle les ait vus partir ensemble. Silver lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils sourirent en voyant que Théa prenait son rôle de Préfète à cœur en expliquant tout aux première année. Elle qui détestait parler devant tout le monde d'habitude…

Ils s'installèrent pour parler un peu dans un canapé. Silver lui relata également qu'il avait vu Voldemort. Tiana devint effrayée et Silver pressa son épaule pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle avait peur pour son père si Voldemort revenait. Il tuait les traîtres.

\- Il jubilait de savoir que c'était Regulus ton père et pas Sirius.

Silver se rendit compte après avoir dit sa phrase que ça n'avait rien de réconfortant.

\- Prions pour qu'il reste aussi affaibli que tu l'as vu.

\- Ca fait bizarre de ne pas voir Percy faire le chef, dit l'argenté pour changer de sujet.

\- Et c'est un soulagement que Flint ait quitté l'école. Je suis bien contente qu'il n'y ait pas de Quidditch cette année. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais voulu réintégrer l'équipe.

Silver rit avec elle avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour se reposer pour la première journée de cours du lendemain.

* * *

Comme toujours, il leur fut dur de se réveiller le lendemain. Ils auraient tous bien voulu profiter de leur lit encore quelques heures. Ils se retrouvèrent machinalement à la table des Serdaigle. George fit un sourire à Tiana de sa table. Après avoir reçu leurs emplois du temps, Tiana posa sa tête sur la table avec désespoir.

\- Achevez-moi ! Quatre heures de divination cet après-midi ! Quatre heures !

\- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas arrêter cette matière avant les BUSE, dit Ariana.

\- Au moins tu pourras faire une sieste après ta digestion, continua Ariane. Nous on a runes, ça va être dur juste après manger.

Ils se rendirent aux serres étant donné qu'ils commençaient par la botanique. Le cours les dégoûta. Ils durent rempoter des Bulbobub tout en évitant de se faire asperger de pus. Belle façon de commencer l'année ! Les soins aux créatures magiques ne furent guère mieux, à la grande déception de Tiana. Ils durent s'occuper de créatures hideuses. Il semblerait qu'Hagrid se soit amusé à faire des croisements durant l'été, ce dont les filles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte. En tout cas, les quatre amis décidèrent de ne pas trop s'approcher de ces maudites bestioles.

Durant le repas du midi, les classes qui avaient eu Maugrey en cours parlaient de lui avec animation. Malheureusement pour le quatuor, en vérifiant sur leur emploi du temps, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'auraient cours avec l'ancien auror que le mercredi. Après le repas, ils se séparèrent. Silver, Ariane et Ariana se rendirent en cours de runes. La jeune au Yin se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne jalousait plus Hermione qui travaillait avec l'argenté en binôme. Si avec elle il ne se passerait rien, ce n'est pas une née-moldue qui allait changer la donne. Elle eut un sourire fugace et sadique que la Gryffondor repéra. Elle ne comprit pas et Ariane tourna les yeux sur son propre travail. Silver repéra un peu l'échange sans trop comprendre. Il resta stoïque et préféra s'occuper de ses runes. Ils passèrent ainsi leur cours à étudier avec assiduité. Ariana songeant de plus en plus au livre sacré de leurs pères en Runes anciennes qui les attirait.

Tiana de son côté se rendit à l'étage de Trelawney avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qui fit rire Harry et Ron quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour. Elle ne savait plus trop comment agir avec le Gryffondor depuis que Théa lui avait confirmé qu'il était son cousin. La rousse bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Comme Hermione avait quitté ce cours à la fin de l'année dernière, Harry et Ron firent signe à Tiana de les rejoindre à leur table. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'embarras du choix. Daphné avait déserté leur table habituelle et se trouvait avec Pansy. Cette année l'agaçait déjà avec son amie qui traînait avec Parkinson, Malefoy et compagnie. Théodore avait beau dire que ça ne durerait pas, ça la blessait énormément. Tout comme Harry elle finit par s'endormir et se réveilla quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude lorsque Trelawney s'approcha de leur table peu avant la fin du cours.

Après les cours, George l'attendait devant la trappe qui menait à la salle de classe de Trelawney. Ron eut un petit ricanement envers son frère tandis que Tiana se rendait auprès de lui.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait manger ensemble aux cuisines. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un moyen de mettre nos noms dans la coupe à Fred et moi. Tu pourrais aussi participer si tu en as envie ?

\- Alors là, non merci. J'ai eu assez d'aventures les trois dernières années !

George rit en la prenant par les épaules.

Ariana, Ariane et Silver ne parurent guère étonnés de l'absence de leur amie au repas. George avait pris soin de prévenir Théa pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Regulus faisait une tête de six pieds de long tandis que Severus se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le bibliothécaire fut rassuré en voyant sa fille rentrer dans sa salle commune plus tard, lors de sa ronde.

* * *

Le mercredi, les quatrième année étaient bien impatients. Ils durent attendre la fin d'après-midi pour enfin avoir leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le fait que le chasseur de mages noirs leur dise de ranger leurs livres les rendit surexcités. Silver le fixait avec attention car il avait remarqué que souvent le nouveau professeur fixait tout leur quatuor ce qui le rendait perplexe. Qu'il le surveille lui il pouvait le comprendre étant donné sa famille. Mais les filles ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il s'intéressa au cours quand Maugrey se mit à parler de sorts impardonnables bien qu'il les connaissait déjà.

Tiana, Ariane et Ariana étaient énormément intriguées par les trois sorts. Les jumelles pensaient à un certain sort rouge tandis que Tiana ne se sentait pas trop à son aise. Quelque chose la dérangeait mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi. Plusieurs élèves se tendirent quand il lança un sort d'amplification sur une araignée tout en tenant un discours effrayant sur les trois sorts. Silver sembla pensif. Il croyait justement que l'on n'étudiait pas ses sorts à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

\- Quelqu'un connait l'un de ces sorts ?

Ron répondit timidement que son père lui avait parlé de l'Imperium.

\- _Impero !_ Lança le professeur.

Le sort les fit rire alors que Maugrey faisait faire des tas de choses idiotes à l'araignée. Le professeur les reprit bien rapidement sur ce qu'un mage noir pouvait faire faire à quelqu'un grâce à ce sort. L'imagination des jumelles à cet instant fut fertile et elles préférèrent parler entre elles dans leur tête pour éviter de faire peur à leurs camarades. Ce sort avait quand même l'air d'être utile.

Maugrey passa ensuite au sortilège de torture.

\- _Endoloris !_

Un sort rouge fusa et l'araignée se tordit de douleur. Ariana et Ariane se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre en voyant cela. Elles avaient le regard terrifié et subjugué. Oui elles ne pouvaient oublier un tel sortilège. La magie était toujours aussi incroyable, nuancée de couleurs brillantes et de ténèbres qui s'enlaçaient toujours dans une danse complexe. Un bal de magie aux limites non explicites.

La classe était plus que silencieuse alors que Maugrey continuait son sort et les fixait de son œil magique avec un regard satisfait. Voilà de quoi les calmer au moins ! Même si il aimait beaucoup le regard de Silver, sans émotion, et intéressé des Dumbledore.

\- Arrêtez ! Finit par s'écrier Hermione.

Elle fixait Neville qui semblait au supplice du spectacle de la douleur de l'araignée. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais vu aimer les araignées ou autres créatures. A part son crapaud… Silver fronça les sourcils puis se rappela du sort des parents du Gryffondor. Ariane reconnut la lueur dans son regard et s'apprêtait à poser une question mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

\- Et le dernier ?

Hermione répondit d'une voix tremblante.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ S'exclama Maugrey.

Le sort vert fusa vers la pauvre créature qui s'effondra. Silver eut un bref mouvement des yeux. Il avait déjà vu mais ça restait dur à affronter. Les jumelles pour leur part déglutirent. Là il n'y avait plus rien de beau à voir, juste un sortilège qui apparaissait comme une infâmie. Et pourtant elles se doutaient bien que Gellert l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois. Et Albus ? Elles se le demandaient.

Tiana serra les mains sur le bureau, plus que livide. Au bord des larmes. Ce sort, elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait vu à trois reprises. Sur sa mère, sur sa tante et sur Harry. Mais elle associait toujours ce sort à Naevia tombant morte au sol, ses yeux noirs éteints. Elle ne se rendit compte que le cours était terminé que lorsqu'Ariana pressa son épaule alors qu'Ariane avait pris son sac et que Silver la fixait avec inquiétude. Ils étaient les derniers à sortir du cours. Même Maugrey s'était déjà éloigné de son pas claudiquant. La rousse suivit ses amis avec automatisme. Maugrey revenait en sens inverse en poussant un Neville qui ne semblait pas rassuré du tout.

\- Black, tu viens aussi avec moi, j'ai à vous parler à tous les deux.

Neville sembla rassuré de ne pas se trouver seul avec le professeur et ses amis assurèrent à Tiana qu'ils lui garderaient de quoi manger si elle s'éternisait. Les deux élèves obéirent lorsque Maugrey leur ordonna de s'asseoir tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir.

* * *

 **On se retrouve le week-end prochain !**


	47. Nouveaux projet et arrivants

**Voila la suite avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Nouveaux projet et arrivants**

Neville et Tiana échangeaient des regards tout en suivant Maugrey dans son bureau. Plein d'objets y étaient entassés et la Serpentard les regarda avec intérêt. Elle n'osa cependant pas poser de questions, trop impressionnée et se demandant sans cesse ce que le professeur leur voulait. La seule chose en commun que Neville et elle avaient était leur réaction démesurée en voyant les sorts lors du cours.

\- Vous devez vous endurcir tous les deux. Bien que ce que vous avez vécu soit horrible, ça fait partie de vous.

Maugrey les fixa avec un regard pénétrant qui les mit mal à l'aise. Neville se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise tandis que Tiana soutenait son regard, bien que difficilement. Le professeur sourit intérieurement.

\- Vu ton aplomb, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas fini à Gryffondor, Black.

\- Le choixpeau a hésité avec Poufsouffle.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Neville d'une voix tremblante en regardant sa camarade de classe.

Les deux imaginèrent un instant ce que ça aurait pu donner si le choixpeau n'avait pas changé d'avis. Ils auraient été camarades de maison tandis que là ils faisaient tous les deux partie des maisons ennemies. Maugrey posa également un regard pensif sur eux avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux liés par vos histoires de famille.

Tiana pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai que Lucius m'en avait parlé dans une lettre.

Neville ne semblait pas trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que Fol-Œil explique les liens entre Tiana et Bellatrix. La rousse ne manqua pas la lueur de pure haine qui brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle évoqua Lucius mais se dit que c'était normal pour un auror. Elle ne se douta pas un seul instant que la raison de sa haine était tout autre. Il leur servit un thé que les élèves prirent avec reconnaissance.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux de bons élèves dans vos matières de prédilection. Concentrez-vous là-dessus plutôt que de montrer vos faiblesses. Ce n'est pas l'idéal par les temps qui courent.

\- Les temps qui courent ? Répéta nerveusement Neville.

\- Black le sait. Après les choses qu'elle a vécues chaque année.

Tiana s'étonna un peu qu'il sache ça, mais il lui semblait que Maugrey était proche de Dumbledore. Probablement que le Directeur lui avait parlé des problèmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer les dernières années.

\- Et n'oubliez pas que je me suis fait agresser cet été. Bref, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Les deux élèves sursautèrent comme lors de son cours et échangèrent un regard perdu. Maugrey fouilla son bureau et leur tendit ensuite deux livres.

\- Changez-vous les idées avec cette lecture. Ca vous fera du bien. Tu es fasciné par les plantes, Londubat, non ? Ca devrait te plaire. Quant à toi, Black, j'ai appris par Hagrid que tu étais la meilleure élève de son cours. Il te verrait bien en vétérimage ou magizoologiste, d'ailleurs. T'es-tu déjà intéressée aux créatures aquatiques ? Ton dortoir est à côté après tout.

Neville saisit le livre sur les plantes tandis que Tiana réceptionnait un livre sur les créatures magiques aquatiques. Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée, c'était vrai. Ca allait être génial avant de dormir ! Les deux remercièrent le professeur avant de quitter la salle de classe et de rejoindre leurs amis. L'ancien auror sourit. Les choses se mettaient en place.

* * *

Du côté de Silver et des jumelles, ils s'étaient attablés chez les aigles et parlaient avec animation.

\- Pourquoi Neville était dans un tel état ? Finit par demander Ariana à Silver.

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Dans une de ses lettres, Lucius avait expliqué à Tiana que les parents de Londubat étaient devenus des légumes suite à une attaque menée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, réalisa Ariane. Harry est tellement célèbre qu'on en oublie les autres victimes.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Tiana ? Demanda Regulus en se penchant vers eux. Je ne l'ai pas vue revenir.

\- On a vu les impardonnables pendant le cours de Défense, répondit Silver. Elle n'a pas très bien supporté le fait de voir le sortilège de mort, du coup Maugrey l'a gardée après le cours.

Regulus devint blanc avant de quitter rapidement la Grande Salle.

\- Il a forcément dû avoir à faire à Maugrey dans le passé. Glissa Ariane. Un Mangemort innocenté…

Le regard d'Ariana se posa automatiquement sur Rogue à la table des professeurs. Lui aussi alors... Il ne se tourna pas vers elle mais elle prit son temps pour le dévisager un peu. Sous le regard un peu moqueur d'Ariane à qui elle finit par tirer la langue.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne verra Tiana que demain.

\- Espérons qu'elle ne va pas trop mal, s'inquiéta Ariana.

\- Un câlin de son père devrait suffire, sourit Ariane.

Adrian soupira d'un air blasé. La rentrée n'avait eu lieu qu'aujourd'hui et il en avait déjà assez. Théa l'inondait de nouvelles de Percy et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. C'était assez usant.

\- Son travail lui plaît beaucoup de ce qu'il m'en dit de ses lettres, répéta une nouvelle fois Théa. Mais…

\- … il te paraît changé et pompeux. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui.

Adrian se leva de la table des serpents.

\- Même si j'aime te voir heureuse, ma vie à moi ne tourne pas qu'autour de Percy Weasley.

Théa le regarda quitter la Grande Salle d'un air ahuri. Durant quelques minutes, elle songea qu'effectivement elle avait été assez agaçante. Mais c'était ça ou ne cesser de penser à quel point l'année allait être longue sans Percy. Adrian ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas de petite-amie et n'était pas amoureux… Oh, mais voilà la solution ! Elle allait trouver une fille qui pourrait plaire à Adrian ! Ca allait lui faire un peu oublier ce manque qu'elle ressentait en ne voyant pas Percy dans son rôle de Préfet. Elle était d'ailleurs fière de lui succéder et adorait voir briller son insigne sur sa robe.

* * *

Regulus avait tenu à reconduire Tiana chez les Serpentard bien qu'elle semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Elle serrait un gros livre contre elle et disait à quel point elle admirait Maugrey. Lui était assez sceptique mais ce qui lui importait était que sa fille allait bien et il sourit en lui disant bonne nuit avant de regagner ses appartements.

\- Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta fille, Black.

Regulus sursauta et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Maugrey qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fol-Œil ?

Malgré qu'il ait été repenti, l'auror avait toujours montré une certaine animosité envers lui. Regulus avait toujours supposé que c'était à cause de sa parano et de son envie de voir tous les Mangemorts derrière les barreaux.

\- Juste te signaler que ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore vous fait confiance à Rogue et toi que moi je le fais. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez sur le bras. Et je vous ai à l'œil.

Maugrey rit de son jeu de mots avant de partir de son pas claudiquant. Regulus secoua la tête. Ca allait encore être une année de tout repos, il le sentait…

Tiana de son côté ne cessait de réfléchir à ce que Maugrey lui avait dit. Magizoologiste ou vétérimage… Elle avait posé des questions sur ces deux métiers à un Adrian blasé qui s'était illuminé pour lui répondre. Plus tard, elle s'endormit en lisant le livre prêté par le professeur.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, les filles sentirent le manque de Quidditch les tirailler. Elles passaient donc du temps ensemble en balai. Silver se contentait de les regarder en lisant avec Théodore. Son ami avait tenté de lui parler de l'été mais l'argenté restait silencieux à ce sujet ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il finissait toujours par parler des autres écoles pour dérider un peu Silver.

Mais il allait bientôt avoir une nouvelle activité des plus palpitantes à laquelle se consacrer lorsqu'il reçut avec Tiana, une invitation de la part des jumelles par l'intermédiaire de leurs chats. Excité du ton euphorique dans leur petit mot, les Serpentard se rendirent le samedi matin aux abords de la forêt interdite, à côté du lac noir. Ils y pénétrèrent un peu en profondeur avant de trouver les malicieuses Dumbledore qui parlaient furieusement entre elles. C'était leur petit repère secret qu'ils découvrirent pour la première fois. Durant l'été elles s'étaient aménagé un coin herbeux entre les arbres. Des coussins se tenaient sur le sol et dans le creux des arbres on pouvait y voir des livres, du matériel et même des fioles remplies de potion. Un petit cocon douillet.

\- Oh c'est là que vous vous réfugiez en été alors ?

\- Ouais, on avait envie d'un endroit rien qu'à nous. Mais vous êtres les bienvenus aussi si vous en avez envie bien sûr. Ça change un peu des cuisines, dit Ariana.

Tiana approuva mais se dit que ce coin était pour les jumelles et elle ne se sentait pas de leur voler. Silver prit place et leur sourit malicieusement.

\- Alors c'est quoi votre nouveau projet ? Je sens que ça va me plaire.

\- Oh c'est certain, sourit Ariane jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tiana sautilla et s'assit à son tour sur un pouf mauve.

Les blondes firent mijoter leurs amis en ménageant le suspense. Ariane sortit un livre de son sac sans fond qu'Albus leur avait offert. Sac qui reprit place dans le creux de l'arbre central. Puis Ariana lui sourit et se lança.

\- Voilà, on en avait parlé mais on n'a pas encore osé se lancer. Pourtant je pense que c'est le bon moment vu qu'on a des heures à perdre sans Quidditch.

\- Et qu'on a le sang qu'il faut puisqu'on a tous du gène métamorphe en nous comme on en avait aussi parlé. Ou un don de génie en l'occurrence.

\- Ce pourquoi, on voudrait tenter de devenir Animagus comme l'ont fait Sirius, Regulus et tant d'autres avant nous ! Termina la jeune au Yang.

\- OUI ! OUI ! ET OUI ! Se leva Tiana. Ahhhh depuis le temps que j'ai envie de faire ça ! Je n'y pensais plus avec George…

Elle se mit à rougir, honteuse de l'avouer. Les trois pouffèrent et elle se rassit en grommelant. Silver enchaîna.

\- Je suis pour aussi ! J'ai toujours rêvé de réussir dans cette discipline. Encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas tenté. Je suis impatient.

\- Alors on est tous d'accord pour tenter ? Demanda Ariane heureuse.

Ce fut sans appel et les quatre s'excitèrent aussitôt. Mais l'argenté les calma rapidement.

\- Cela dit, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est très dangereux de vouloir devenir Animagus. Ça peut très mal se passer et avoir des conséquences irréversibles. Surtout qu'on ne sera pas encadrés.

\- Oui, on y a pensé, dit Ariane. On va s'appliquer et ne pas repousser nos limites. Mais franchement ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Simplement n'oubliez pas dans quoi on s'engage. Surtout qu'on est encore jeunes et « _inexpérimentés »._

Les filles approuvèrent. Il avait toujours besoin de les protéger, c'était en lui. Comme un grand frère protégeant ses petites sœurs. Ce qui était ironique car il était encore le plus jeune de la troupe mais déjà le plus grand en taille. Il avait eu une grosse poussée de croissance pendant l'été. Il devenait lui aussi de plus en plus homme.

Ariane reprit alors la parole en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- On a fait plein de recherches avec ma sœur pour que ça se passe bien. On a aussi écrit les détails que Regulus a bien voulu nous donner cet été avec son frère.

\- Des vrais Serdaigle, sourit Tiana en un clin d'œil.

Ariana lui répondit de la même manière et se pencha sur le livre.

\- On va lire les étapes à voix hautes. Arrêtez-moi si quelque chose vous dérange.

Les Serpentard approuvèrent. Puis Ariane se lança.

\- Etape un, créer l'ingrédient essentiel à la potion. On doit conserver une feuille de mandragore dans notre bouche durant un mois entier non-stop. L'idéal est de le réaliser entre deux pleines lunes. Cette feuille ne peut pas être retirée de la bouche ou avalée durant un mois. Auquel cas risque d'échec garantit.

\- Etape deux, création de la potion. Le soir de la pleine lune, on doit retirer la feuille baignant de salive pour la placer dans une petite fiole exposée au clair de lune. Y ajouter un de nos cheveux et une cuillère en argent de rosée provenant d'un lieu qui n'a pas été exposé au soleil ni foulé par un homme durant sept jours. Pour finir on ajoutera la chrysalide d'un sphinx tête-de-mort au mélange et poseront la mixture dans un endroit sombre et calme. On ne devra ni la voir, ni la déranger jusqu'au prochain orage.

\- Etape trois, l'incantation. Chaque matin en se levant et chaque soir en se couchant, il faudra répéter la formule _« Amato Animo Animato Animagus »._ Un oubli sera signe d'échec jusqu'au jour de la transformation.

\- Etape quatre, Patientez et terminez la potion. En attendant l'orage il ne faut surtout pas aller voir la potion au risque d'échec lors de la mutation. Un changement de rythme de votre cœur devrait avoir lieu lors des incantations. Si c'est le cas c'est bon signe, sinon c'est un échec. Lorsque l'orage est enfin là, allez récupérer la mixture. Elle doit être rouge sang, sinon c'est aussi un échec.

\- Ca fait beaucoup d'échecs dis donc, commenta Tiana nerveuse. Ca va pas être facile…

\- Côté potion on va gérer t'inquiète, c'est mon… enfin notre domaine.

Ariane bougonna car elle ne se sentit pas visée. Puis la jeune reprit la suite.

\- Etape six, la transformation. On l'effectuera ici dans ce lieu isolé. Il faudra pointer notre baguette sur notre cœur et répéter l'incantation avant de boire notre potion. Puis… Et bien c'est là que ça devient vraiment dangereux. Le cœur s'accélère, la douleur survient et l'animal qui est en nous surgit dans notre esprit. C'est un peu flou mais il faut apparemment le laisser nous envahir sans perdre notre identité. Car il se peut qu'on oublie qui on est une fois changé.

\- Et apparemment, d'après Sirius, la première fois est très douloureuse, souleva Ariana.

Le quatuor se tut, imaginant la scène et les risque. Mais rapidement l'excitation les enveloppa.

\- On le fait, dit Tiana. ALLEZ on le fait !

Ils approuvèrent sans avoir besoin de se consulter. Ils voulaient vraiment réussir à devenir Animagus. Cela passionnait Tiana en plus de vouloir imiter son père et son oncle. Silver avait quant à lui un désir de continuer sur ses connaissances et son don. Quant aux jumelles, nul ne pouvait contredire leur passion pour la connaissance et leur amour pour les animaux. C'était pour eux un projet qui leur tenait à cœur.

Une fois mis au point, Ariana sortit de la mandragore de son sac. Il lui en restait de la seconde année où elle préparait la potion contre la pétrification avec Severus.

\- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, le moment idéal pour commencer notre entreprise. Ce pourquoi on a voulu faire ça aujourd'hui, dit Ariane.

\- Je m'en suis douté, commenta Silver en tendant la main.

Tiana prit une feuille à son tour.

\- Dire qu'on va garder ça dans notre bouche pendant un mois…

\- Et manger avec… Dit Ariana.

Tous furent un peu dégoutés. Ça serait long mais ça en vaudrait la peine. Silver fut le premier à se lancer. Il constata rapidement que ça serait gênant pour tout et n'importe quoi, même en la collant sous la langue. Pourtant il s'amusait fortement. Depuis l'été il n'avait plus ressenti autant d'enthousiasme pour quelque chose, oubliant Voldemort au passage… Les filles le firent ensemble au même moment. Elles rirent et essayèrent de s'accommoder à leur nouvelle situation. Ce qui ne fut pas facile dans un premier temps. Surtout lors des repas où ils avaient peur de l'avaler avec le reste.

\- Je me demande en quoi sera mon Animagus, commenta Ariane songeuse.

\- J'ai mon idée sur le sujet, dit Silver à côté d'elle. On verra si j'ai raison.

\- Vivement, s'empressa d'ajouter Tiana.

Ariana approuva et avala du porridge en sentant la feuille se balancer sous sa langue. Elle espérait que la feuille ne partirait pas pendant leur sommeil.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, la feuille resta en place sans problème. Ils avaient failli l'avaler plusieurs fois mais avaient rapidement le geste de déglutition pour la faire ressortir de la gorge. Beaucoup les regardaient avec curiosité mais ils ne montrèrent en rien leur projet. C'était leur secret. Albus commençait à se douter de quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Cela faisait partie de la jeunesse et surtout de leur héritage. C'était à eux de grandir avec.

Avec leur nouvelle idée, le quatuor en oublia la coupe de feu qui se rappela à eux rapidement. Halloween était dans trois jours lorsqu'ils se souvinrent de la venue des autres écoles le trente octobre au soir. Ils jubilaient d'avance d'imaginer de nouveaux sorciers dans leur établissement. Avant ça ils eurent un nouveau cours de défense contre force du mal où on leur infligeait le sortilège d'imperium. Ils devaient apprendre à y résister. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'y entraînaient. Maugrey semblait particulièrement s'intéresser à eux et leur donna plein de conseils avisés. Les filles en étaient reconnaissantes. Elles arrivaient à y résister même si parfois, dans les mauvais jours, elles se laissaient aller à faire n'importe quoi sous la coupe de leur professeur. Ariane riait encore de voir sa sœur chanter et danser comme un canard. Tiana eut aussi le droit à son moment de honte en faisant la roue dans la classe, montrant sa culotte à la vue de tous. Heureusement que George n'était pas de leur année… Seul Silver y résista dès le premier cours, après Harry. Il était entraîné et cela impressionna Maugrey qui salivait de joie. Il ne manquait plus qu'à lui enseigner le Doloris et le sortilège de mort pour finir parfaitement sa formation.

L'avant-dernier cours avant la fameuse soirée fut celui des soins aux créatures magiques. Les quatre furent contents de sortir enfin de métamorphose et de sortilèges où les deux professeurs les avaient assommés d'une tonne de devoirs et de sermons sur les BUSE de l'année suivante. Ils n'imaginaient même pas ce que ça donnerait en cinquième année et en dernière… Mais les pauvres ne purent se reposer. Ayant déjà failli avaler leur feuille de mandragore en cours contre l'Imperium, cela faillit arriver de nouveau lorsqu'un Scrout à Pétard explosa sur eux. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas ces bestioles et Tiana regrettait les cours de l'année passée. Ils essayaient de se tenir à l'école en échangeant des regards frustrés avec Harry et ses amis. Même Drago partagea un regard de dégout avec eux.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en potion pour terminer la journée. Ariana fut triste que son moment avec Rogue soit abrégé si vite car ils sortirent une demi-heure plus tôt. Les quatre amis se rendirent rapidement dans la Grande Salle où les murmures joyeux se faisaient entendre de partout. Ils mirent leur cape noire et attendirent, impatients. Mâchouillant à moitié leur feuille de mandragore entre les palais. Ils y avaient maintenant presque pris l'habitude.

\- Deux semaines qu'on l'a, commenta Tiana en se touchant la bouche. Dans deux semaines on pourra commencer la potion. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'excite le plus. Notre projet ou la coupe de feu !

\- Pareil, dit Ariana qui jouait avec ses doigts tant elle était impatiente. Les deux me vont.

Elles se mirent en avant de la file et se séparèrent pour être avec leur maison. Théa fut fière d'accompagner les Serpentard en montrant son insigne comme Percy. Tiana la rejoignit avec Silver et ils se placèrent dans la cour près du lac noir.

Les aigles prirent place à leur tour avec des jumelles et leurs amis qui parlaient en boucle. Michael Corner en profita pour se rapprocher des jumelles. Il se colla dans leur dos et les prit par les épaules. Surprises, elles lui sourirent et ils parlèrent un moment ensemble. Chez les Serpentard, Rogue remarqua la chose de même que Silver. Ils ne montrèrent rien mais un sentiment étrange les envahit à ce moment-là. Une sorte de colère sourde. Une boule dans la gorge qu'ils avaient envie de cracher. Ils finirent par détourner les yeux même si de temps à autre leur regard fugace se tournait chez les Serdaigle. Michael en profita à son aise avec une joie sans précédent. Ses amis, Terry et Anthony en firent de même. Lisa en fut un peu contrariée et tenta de s'accaparer Ariane en vain.

\- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! Lança Dumbledore sous le regard joyeux de ses filles.

C'est alors qu'un carrosse arriva en vue dans le ciel. Tous étaient ébahis. Ariane avait même la bouche ouverte. Tiana contempla longuement les pégases avec une furieuse envie d'aller les caresser lorsqu'ils seraient à terre. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux ailés était impressionnante. On aurait dit un palais volant. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, le sol trembla. Les jumelles contemplèrent le blason avec deux baguettes et trois étoiles au bout. Tiana elle s'avançait déjà un peu et Théa la retint par la cape.

\- Tu sais je peux te retirer des points si tu me désobéis, l'avertit-elle.

Tiana bougonna et croisa les bras devant un Silver amusé.

C'est alors que sortit la directrice, si grande que tous durent lever la tête. Impressionnés, ils se faisaient petits. Derrière elle, les élèves habillés d'une tenue légère bleue en soie suivaient. Les filles constatèrent rapidement que les jeunes hommes étaient d'une grande beauté. Certains leur firent même des clins d'œil qui les firent rougir. Silver roula des yeux tandis que George se rapprocha de sa petite amie, se plaçant derrière elle comme un soldat. Mandy chuchota même à Ariana qu'elle avait déjà des vues sur un garçon et elles gloussèrent. Les jeunes hommes n'étaient pas en reste et Anthony siffla en voyant une magnifique blonde sortir du carrosse, entourée d'autres amies. C'était certainement une école qui entretenait un certain culte pour le beau.

Les nouveaux arrivants frissonnèrent et Dumbledore salua la directrice. Les jumelles écoutèrent la conversation, proches de leur paternel. Madame Maxime, la directrice, s'intéressa à elles en les reconnaissant. Elle les salua avec un air intéressé sur le visage. Les fameuses jumelles Dumbledore. On en parlait déjà beaucoup et elle était friande de les voir de plus près. Ils conversèrent ainsi un peu tous ensemble. De l'autre côté de la foule, Tiana s'approcha des chevaux quand Hagrid les attrapa par leurs brides. Thea ne lui dit cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus dangereux. Silver la suivit avec George pour la protection. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à l'argenté. Il était jaloux de sa proximité avec Tiana. Elle semblait plus à l'aise avec lui de surcroît.

Hagrid la laissa toucher les chevaux et elle eut les yeux brillants, intenses. George la dévora, il aimait ce regard et ce sourire. Silver vint tout gâcher lorsqu'il lui tapa l'épaule pour la rappeler dans le rang avec l'arrivée des autres de Durmstrang. Elle se promit de retourner les voir souvent et George se fit la promesse de l'inviter. Ils reprirent tous leurs places tandis qu'arrivait l'autre école. Ceux de Beauxbâtons étaient rentrés prendre place, ils avaient bien trop froid.

Du lac jaillit alors un mat puis un bateau. A nouveau ahuris, les quatre et Théa regardaient le spectacle avec ravissement. Même Silver en eut des frissons au bruit des tambours. Durmstrang. La fameuse école où il avait failli atterrir si ses parents avaient eu le droit de quitter le continent. Et s'ils n'étaient pas autant attachés eux aussi à Poudlard. Selon ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, cette école était plus sombre que Poudlard. Ils prônaient le sang pur voire mêlé. Aucun enfant de Moldu n'y pénétrait et peu y allaient sans être issus de noble famille. Ils apprenaient aussi la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables. C'était presque, pour Silver, une petite école à Mangemorts. Surtout parce que son directeur, Karkaroff, ex-Mangemort, en était à la tête.

Il sursauta alors. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant que Karkaroff allait revenir ? Eux qui voulaient tant le tuer. Il songea que tant qu'il était à Poudlard il ne risquait rien et Edmond devait pertinemment le savoir. Il était sûr qu'à la fin de l'année il repartirait bien vite se cacher dans son bateau pour prendre la fuite avant que les Bright n'essayent de l'attaquer. Et il savait aussi que son père y songeait. Silver raconta ce qu'il savait à ses amies car ils s'étaient regroupés. George n'écouta pas, trop concentré sur le navire. Ni Fred qui arriva derrière lui.

\- Une école bien sombre. Ça explique pourquoi Gellert est sorti de là-bas, murmura Ariana.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais regarde notre tante Elena. Elle n'a pas succombé aux forces du mal. Je pense que c'est à chacun de choisir sa voie même si ça influence un peu c'est sûr, dit Ariane en un regard sur Silver.

L'argenté détourna les yeux. Cette tirade lui était adressée apparemment. Il préféra l'ignorer.

C'est alors que sortirent les élèves un par un avec une démarche fière et puissante. Filles et garçons avaient une sacrée carrure et des yeux flamboyants de défi. Tout de suite le quatuor comprit l'essence même de cette école. Tout comme celle de Beauxbâtons. Au moins portaient-ils des fourrures et n'avaient-ils pas froid pour leur part. En premier était sorti le fameux Igor Karkaroff. Il salua Dumbledore avec ferveur. Il était très impressionnant et avec un air russe authentique. Cela les fit frissonner. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les filles de flasher à nouveau sur les garçons et inversement. Après tout ils étaient déjà plus âgés et avaient un charisme fou. Ils se sentaient tous si petits. Ariana comprit alors ce qui lui manquait pour séduire Severus. Un beau corps de femme et une allure mature…

C'est à ce moment précis que Silver tomba sur des prunelles claires et lumineuses. Comme les siennes. Une fille, aux cheveux blonds très clairs s'approcha. Silver avait repoussé cette idée et pourtant il semblerait que Voldemort avait vraiment tout prévu. Il ne lui avait pas donné cet ordre pour rien. Non il savait qu'elle serait là. Après tout, elle avait dix-sept ans. Sans oublier qu'elle avait très envie de voir Silver. La jeune blonde avait un sourire mystérieux en s'approchant de lui. Un regard indescriptible passa sur son visage puis elle se stoppa à la hauteur de Silver sous la surprise générale de ses amis.

\- Ainsi te voilà Silver. Tu es encore plus beau que sur les photos. Noble et bien bâti de surcroît.

Elle le palpa sous le papillonnement de surprise d'Ariane. Puis la jeune femme lui fit la bise quatre fois et le tira contre lui. Silver resta stoïque mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et doucement il l'étreignit. Ariane sembla perdre pied. Elle faillit avaler sa feuille de Mandragore. La jalousie la rongeait. Qui était cette « _traînée »_ ?

\- Ahem, Silver ? Dit Ariana le regard assassin.

Le jeune homme se détacha.

\- Ah, oui, euh, voici ma cousine : Iris Bright. Je ne pensais pas la voir dans de telles conditions.

\- Allons bon, tu te doutais bien que je viendrais te voir si j'en avais l'occasion. Après tout, tu es mon futur fiancé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se colla contre lui. Ariane serra les poings rouge de colère. Ariana dut la retenir ce qu'Iris vit tout de suite. Son sourire s'élargit. Oh oui elle allait vraiment bien s'amuser cette année ! Elle était si heureuse de trouver son cousin. Silver ne pipa mot.

Tiana en profita pour détailler la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt petite mais très athlétique. Ses cheveux blond clair étaient courts et lui tombaient dans la nuque. Son corps était bien formé et sentait la puissance à la fois physique et magique. C'était une magnifique Bright. Elle les quitta quand son directeur l'appela avec un regard horrifié. Iris était une de ses élèves dont il avait le plus peur parce qu'il connaissait son origine. Tout Poudlard finit par les suivre mais Ariane resta en retrait avec sa sœur et Tiana. Elle ne pouvait même pas rivaliser avec elle. Son combat était donc déjà terminé ? Sur le moment, elle pensa que oui.

* * *

Dans la salle, les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient pris place chez les aigles. Ariana fut ravie et tira sa sœur jusqu'à eux. Elle se plaça à côté d'une brunette emmitouflée dans une écharpe. Elle la salua, l'autre refusant le contact un instant. Puis elle lui serra la main.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Ariana Dumbledore et voici ma sœur Ariane.

\- Ah, vous êtes les fameuses jumelles Dumbledore ? Dit-elle dans un très mauvais anglais.

Ariana approuva assez fière d'avoir une notoriété. Albus avait une réputation dans tous les pays. Au moins les filles se détendirent-elle.

\- On s'est installées à cette table car on la trouve plus raffinée et plus jolie que les autres, répliqua un des garçons.

\- Et vous avez raison, Serdaigle a toutes ces qualités. C'est la maison du goût.

Les étrangers furent rassurés sur leur choix tandis que d'autres Serdaigle vinrent converser.

\- Tu as l'air bien triste, commenta un homme de Beauxbâtons envers Ariane.

Il venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeunette sursauta et sourit un peu.

\- Oui j'ai des soucis mais je suis très heureuse de cette coupe de feu. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour y participer.

\- Merci, j'espère être choisi. Je m'appelle Dave. Dave Williams. Ravie de rencontrer une petite anglaise aussi populaire.

La blonde rougit soudainement face à cette attention.

\- De même… En tout cas, tu as un assez bon accent anglais.

\- Je me suis bien entraîné pour ce jour.

Ariane approuva et conversa un peu avec lui. Il était très charmant et un peu angoissé à l'idée de vivre ici. Elle le rassura tandis que sa sœur parlait avec ses amies et les autres arrivants.

L'école de Durmstrang choisit les Serpentard pour leur part. Iris ayant été la première à prendre place avec son cousin. Il semblait un peu perdu mais joua son rôle. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette situation alors qu'en plus, Ariane s'ouvrait à d'autres garçons. Il cessa d'y penser et présenta sa cousine à la table et surtout à Théodore. D'instinct, Tiana n'aimait pas Iris. Cette façon de coller Silver l'horripilait et la rendait triste par rapport à son amie. Iris lui lançait d'ailleurs des regards triomphants et Tiana se tourna de l'autre côté, surtout que Théodore semblait intéressé par la blonde et lui posa un tas de questions. Elle voulut dire quelque chose à Daphné en face d'elle mais celle-ci parlait à voix basse avec Pansy et elles riaient ensemble. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait si seule à sa propre table. Elle soupira et joua un peu avec la feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche. Sans voir son oncle et son père qui murmuraient sur ce qu'ils venaient de deviner.

Elle n'avait même pas tout de suite remarqué que pour une fois, Drago s'était installé à côté d'elle et parlait à voix basse avec un garçon à l'air grognon. En observant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que toute la salle semblait le connaître. De loin, elle vit Ron qui ne cessait de le regarder en donnant des coups de coude à Harry.

\- Et voici ma cousine, Tiana Black.

Eberluée que son cousin la présente à quelqu'un, Tiana fit néanmoins un sourire et serra la main de l'élève.

\- Je te présente Viktor Krum. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu assister à la coupe du monde, il a fait des prouesses incroyables !

Les yeux noirs de Karkaroff s'étaient posés sur elle et la dévisageaient avec intensité de la table des professeurs. Avant de se poser sur Regulus et Severus qui discutaient toujours doucement entre eux. Regulus se tourna vers lui et Karkaroff saisit son bras gauche avant de détourner le regard. En tombant sur un œil bleu vif, il pâlit. Pourquoi tant d'anciennes connaissances se retrouvaient à enseigner ici ?

\- Dis-moi Tiana, pourrrquoi ce rrrroux me rrregarde-t-il comme ça ?

Tiana rougit et lâcha la main de Viktor en se rendant compte que George fixait le joueur d'un air noir. Tiana lui fit un sourire rassurant mais il n'en démordait pas pour autant. Entre Silver et les garçons des autres écoles, il se sentait démuni aujourd'hui.

\- C'est mon petit-ami, répondit-elle finalement, en rougissant encore plus.

A la table des Gryffondor, George se renfrogna encore plus en la voyant rougir face à Krum.

\- Un Weasley, grogna Drago avec dédain. Tu parles d'un sang-pur !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis une sang-mêlé et que je me fiche de vos histoires de pureté.

Viktor lui fit un sourire sans rien dire. Karkaroff et les autres élèves de son école étaient trop près pour qu'il clame son opinion. Tiana lui sourit en retour, un peu étonnée.

* * *

Dumbledore accueillit les nouvelles écoles avec chaleur. Lorsqu'une des filles de Beauxbâtons se moqua du directeur, Ariana la remit à sa place. Elle avait beau être plus âgée elle se tut et rougit car tout le monde la regardait. Le banquet apparut rapidement et les jeunes découvrirent des plats inconnus. Provenant de France et de pays nordiques entre autres. Cela réveilla Ariane qui se précipita sur les nouveautés. Dave expliqua aux jumelles ce que c'était que la bouillabaisse. Elles étaient fans. C'était nouveau et si bon. Peu pourtant osaient tester les autres plats.

\- C'est très bon hein, la France est le meilleur pays de la gastronomie, se vanta la blonde qui avait ri plus tôt. Je suis désolée pour votre père, j'ai été un peu méchante. En tout cas vous aimez ?

\- Oui c'est plutôt bon, avoua Ariana. On se partage le plat ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous ne voulez pas tenter des plats de chez nous ? Proposa Ariane.

Dave gouta pour lui faire plaisir et cela ne semblait pas lui plaire plus que ça. Les autres n'y touchèrent pas. Rebutés. Les filles haussèrent les épaules et goutèrent le côté nordique. C'étaient des plats riches et gossant. Elles n'en mangèrent que très peu tant leur estomac pleurait.

\- Ca se voit qu'ils viennent de pays froids, commenta Lisa.

Les filles approuvèrent et Michael en profita pour parler un peu avec les filles. Il lorgnait sur la blonde de l'autre école et les jumelles. Il était bien entouré.

A la table des serpents, Silver écouta sa cousine lui parler des plats de sa région. Il ne trouva pas ça exceptionnel mais ça remplissait sacrément bien l'estomac. Il jeta un œil à Tiana qui se goinfrait joyeusement de tout avec ravissement. Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur en voyant Iris puis détourna les yeux vers Théa. Celle-ci était un peu en froid avec Adrian depuis l'autre jour. Elle avait voulu tenter de savoir s'il avait le béguin pour quelqu'un. Avec humeur, il lui avait répondu qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien et ils ne se parlaient presque plus depuis. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec Karkaroff. De la table des professeurs, à intervalles réguliers, il la dévisageait et elle avait horreur de ça.

Après le repas, Monsieur Ludo Verpey et Barty Croupton avaient pris place. Ils étaient les organisateurs du Ministère que les jeunes avaient vu passer cet été. D'ailleurs Théa savait que Barty était le patron de Percy et avait espéré voir son amoureux mais il n'était pas là, à sa grande déception.

\- Le moment est venu, annonça Albus fièrement. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire…

Ainsi le directeur présenta les nouveaux venus. Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Verpey directeur du Département des jeux et des sports. Ariana donna un coup de coude à sa sœur.

\- Ca me rappelle notre virée au Ministère. On aurait dû aller visiter !

\- On n'était pas venu en touriste je te rappelle, sermonna sa moitié.

\- Je sais mais ça aurait été l'occasion.

Elle approuva et écouta la suite. Tiana repensa également à la statue dans l'atrium avant de se concentrer.

Albus parla de l'équipe en charge du tournoi avant que la coupe n'arrive. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux brillants de désir. Elle était magnifique et incrustée de pierres précieuses. Ils n'écoutèrent que peu la suite hormis que le tournoi comportait trois tâches dangereuses au cours de l'année et qu'il fallait bien se préparer. Ils surent également que l'ouverture des inscriptions commençait dès la fin du banquet jusqu'au lendemain, à Halloween. Cela se faisait en mettant un papier dans la coupe de feu qui choisirait un champion par école. Elle-même était soumise à la fameuse limite d'âge par Dumbledore. Chose que Fred et George contestèrent. Ils partirent rapidement pour mettre au point un plan.

La soirée se termina donc dans une ambiance euphorique. Les nouveaux retournèrent à leur carrosse et leur bateau où ils logeraient.

\- Allez je veux dormir avec toi ! S'il te plait ! dit Iris.

\- Non c'est interdit à Poudlard. Hommes et femmes sont séparés.

\- Mais on se fiche du règlement. Je serai ta femme plus tard, il faut bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître. De long en large.

Elle lui fit un regard entendu. Il la repoussa un peu.

\- Iris, on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Laisse-moi du temps quand même.

\- … Ah j'oublie parfois que tu n'as que treize ans.

\- Quatorze cet hiver.

Elle gloussa puis regarda Ariane sortir. Alors elle attrapa Silver et l'embrassa. Il fut surpris et ne bougea pas les lèvres.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille au moins ? C'était minable, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Jamais…

\- Ah je suis la première alors.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Ariane filer dans le couloir, sa sœur à sa suite. Silver le vit aussi, son cœur sembla se briser.

\- Bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors, mais avant la fin de l'année crois-moi, tu seras devenu un homme avec moi.

D'un clin d'œil, Iris fila rejoindre Krum et Karkaroff. Silver resta planté là, perdu. Tiana lui donna un coup en passant accompagné d'un regard assassin.

\- T'es vraiment un salaud… Lui balança-t-elle.

L'argenté se massa la nuque. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, il avait du mal de supporter leurs regards. Il soupira et fut rejoint par Théodore. Il ne lui posa aucune question, ce qui était le bienvenu en cet instant. Silencieusement ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent. Mais Silver ne dormit pas de la nuit, hanté par son devoir. Sans se douter qu'Ariane pleurait à chaudes larmes contre sa sœur. Incapable de comprendre comment un tel baiser pouvait la détruire ainsi. Se disant que jamais elle n'y aurait droit…

* * *

 **Je suis sûre que vous détestez aussi Iris !**


	48. Eloignement

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Eloignement**

Le jour d'Halloween, contrairement à d'habitude, Tiana n'était pas morose. Il y avait la coupe de feu pour lui faire oublier ses souvenirs. Et cet effroyable éclair vert revu en septembre. Non, pas question d'y penser. Tiana salua Théodore en sortant de la salle commune mais ignora Silver. Pas moyen de lui adresser la parole après ce qu'elle avait vu hier. Embrasser Iris devant Ariane, il n'avait vraiment pas de cœur ! Il savait pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Quand elle arriva seule dans la Grande Salle, Iris, déjà assise à la table des Serpentard, lui fit un grand sourire. Tiana serra les poings et se dirigea à la table des Serdaigle. Krum lui fit un signe de main en la voyant passer et elle lui sourit.

\- Tout le monde s'est levé aux aurores ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle aux jumelles, remarquant au passage les yeux gonflés d'Ariane.

Elle lui assura son soutien en la prenant par les épaules et la blonde eut un bref sourire. Ariana remercia leur amie du regard.

\- Tout le monde a voulu examiner la coupe. Tu as loupé un spectacle assez drôle : les jumeaux ont tenté de mettre leur nom après avoir bu une potion de vieillissement mais ça n'a pas marché et ils se sont retrouvés avec des barbes.

Tiana eut un rire en imaginant la chose.

Lorsque Silver arriva et se rendit à la table des Serpentard, Ariana et Tiana le fusillèrent du regard. Ariane ne le regarda même pas. Il soupira mais n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser avec Iris qui prit son bras et se colla contre lui en lui posant un tas de questions sur sa vie à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'on était samedi. Le quatuor aurait été beaucoup trop tendu. Il se mettait déjà à redouter le lundi… Entre Théa et Adrian, ce n'était pas mieux. Adrian était resté avec les garçons de leur année, laissant Théa seule. Si elle avait eu assez de cran, elle aurait rejoint Tiana chez les aigles, mais ce n'était pas son genre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendait compte que sans Adrian et Percy, elle était bien seule. Ça lui coûtait, mais elle décida qu'elle irait s'excuser envers son ami plus tard. Elle aimait la solitude, mais pas à ce point non plus.

\- Vous avez le droit de vous mélanger ainsi ? Demanda Dave en fixant le vert sur la robe de Tiana.

\- Normalement tout le monde se tient à sa maison, mais on se connaissait avant Poudlard, alors on n'allait pas se séparer à cause de nos maisons. Puis aucune règle ne l'interdit, sourit la rousse. Je m'appelle Tiana Black, se présenta-t-elle ensuite.

Les élèves de Beaubâtons la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Il semblerait que l'histoire de Sirius soit aussi connue en France.

\- Au fait ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois aller voir ton oncle avec ton père et ta cousine ? demanda justement Ariana.

\- Normalement si, mais avec la coupe de feu, on a décalé tout ça à demain.

\- Il est vraiment innocent alors ? S'incrusta Dave.

Les autres faisaient mine de rien, mais ils écoutaient attentivement.

\- C'est comme les journaux l'ont dit. Le vrai coupable est Pettigrow.

La haine transparaissant lorsqu'elle prononça son nom leur donna un frisson et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet.

Dave demanda les qualités des maisons et Ariana se fit une joie de lui répondre.

\- Donc en gros, les Gryffondor sont les impulsifs, les Poufsouffle les loyaux, les Serdaigle les grosses têtes et les Serpentard les rusés ?

\- C'est un peu réducteur quand même ! ricana Tiana. Chaque maison a ses défauts et ses qualités, mais pour ma part je pense que chaque élève a quelque chose des quatre maisons en lui. C'est aussi pour ça que parfois, on hésite entre deux maisons.

Pas question de dévoiler à une école étrangère comment ils étaient répartis. Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas avant de se retrouver devant le choixpeau.

L'heure avançant, la Grande Salle se remplit. En se retournant, Tiana aperçut George qui la fixait un peu méchamment. Le fait qu'elle parle à Dave peut-être. Elle lui renvoya son regard le plus noir et il sursauta avant de s'asseoir chez les Gryffondor, Fred se penchant vers lui pour lui marmonner quelque chose. Tiana détestait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était en couple avec lui qu'elle n'allait plus parler à aucun garçon. Lui par exemple s'était bien penché vers Angelina et parlait avec elle à voix basse. Et elle n'en faisait pas tout un foin. Alors que la jalousie bouillait aussi dans ses veines. Fred se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard désolé, comme lassé de l'attitude de son jumeau. Elle lui sourit puis finit son petit-déjeuner, devinant que ce n'était là qu'un stratagème de George pour se venger.

Après le repas, les filles errèrent un peu dans le parc tout en mâchouillant leur feuille de mandragore. Aucune ne le dit, mais elles espéraient que les choses seraient arrangées avec Silver d'ici deux semaines. Autrement ça allait être bien compliqué pour continuer le projet. Ariana proposa d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch pour se détendre et elles filèrent chercher leurs balais. Le terrain était désert et elles s'amusèrent à se poursuivre et à voler juste pour se détendre. Voulant s'amuser un peu, elles lâchèrent le vif d'or et décrétèrent que la première à l'attraper serait la gagnante. Jouer au poste d'attrapeur était assez compliqué, mais c'était amusant de le faire pour la détente. La vitesse du balai de Tiana l'avantageait mais ce poste n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle. Elle s'en lassa assez rapidement sans pour autant abandonner la poursuite. Ariana, pour sa part, préférait de loin envoyer les cognards sur les joueurs. C'était beaucoup plus amusant. Ce fut finalement Ariane qui l'emporta et elles redescendirent de leur balai. Entendant des applaudissements, elles se tournèrent vers les gradins où se trouvait Viktor.

\- Un joueur de Quidditch qui nous applaudit, c'est presque gênant, rit Tiana.

Voyant le sourire d'Ariane, elle échangea un regard avec Ariana. Mission accomplie, elles étaient parvenues à lui faire oublier un peu Silver. Tiana fit les présentations et Viktor sourit aux trois filles.

\- Vous volez bien toutes les trrrois.

\- Merci du compliment, alors tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

\- Tous les élèves de Durrrmstrang l'ont fait.

Viktor se figea ensuite et fixa les boucles d'oreille des deux blondes.

\- Je n'aurrrais pas pensé croiser quelqu'un qui porrrterrrait ce symbole. Il est grrravé surrr les murrrs de mon école.

Les trois filles eurent un sourire énigmatique. Pas étonnant, vu que Gellert y avait étudié. Le Quidditch lui manquant, Viktor emprunta un balai de l'école et ils s'amusèrent à jouer à tous les postes. Ils finirent par s'épuiser peu avant le repas de midi.

\- Vous pourrriez en fairrre votrrre métier. Vous avez déjà décidé de ce que vous voulez fairrre plus tarrrd ?

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête. Viktor se tourna alors vers Tiana tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du château pour aller manger.

\- Moi j'ai pensé à magizoologiste ou vétérimage. Enfin c'est Maugrey qui m'a dit que Hagrid me verrait bien exercer dans ces branches.

\- Comme c'est surprenant ! ricana Ariane. On ne l'aurait pas deviné. Tu as toujours été fascinée par les animaux qu'ils soient magiques ou non.

Les quatre élèves passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle et se sentirent observés.

\- Je suppose que tu es aussi une célébrité à Durmstrang ? Interrogea Ariana.

Viktor acquiesça et ils partagèrent un regard complice. Qui n'échappa ni à George, ni à Silver, ni à Severus qui se renfrognèrent. Les quatre étudiants allèrent s'asseoir chez les Serpentard, assez éloignés de Silver. Iris s'était assombrie en les voyant proches de Viktor. Elle lança néanmoins un regard triomphal à Ariane qui se hâta de se tourner vers Tiana.

\- Celle-là, je sens que je vais me la faire avant la fin de l'année ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas choisie ! Marmonna la rousse.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, intervint Viktor. Elle est rrredoutable en sorrrtilèges et en duel.

\- Pas étonnant, c'est une Bright, dit Ariana en haussant les épaules.

L'après-midi, elles firent les devoirs qu'il leur restait à la bibliothèque. Hermione s'y trouvait également ainsi que Viktor, qui semblait l'observer à travers les rayonnages, suivi par une horde de fangirls bruyantes. Les trois filles rirent de la scène tandis que Viktor finissait par partir pour ne pas déranger les élèves qui étudiaient.

Théa n'avait cessé de se répéter ce qu'elle dirait à Adrian. Mais la tension était à son comble tandis qu'ils marchaient autour du lac, Adrian donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait toujours énervé et Théa regarda ailleurs en se mordant la joue.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé d'une quelconque manière, finit-elle par lâcher d'une traite.

Adrian s'arrêta de marcher, tant ça le surprenait. Théa n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Je suis fâché contre moi-même. Parce que si j'avais agi, peut-être…

Il s'interrompit brutalement ce qui frustra la brune qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Adrian en fut gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

\- Peut-être que quoi ?

\- Si je n'avais pas été si crétin, je n'aurais pas laissé le champ libre à Percy, finit-il par éclater. Et…

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que…

Théa pâlit avant de rougir.

\- Je savais que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte. Toujours obnubilée par Percy Weasley. Je crois que même si j'avais essayé, je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance. Oublie cette conversation.

\- Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Pense à Percy. Ça suffit à te détourner de toute autre chose d'habitude non ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de piquer avant de la planter là et de rentrer au château.

Théa se sentit encore plus seule que durant le matin en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Des tas de questions émergeaient dans sa tête mais Adrian avait déjà passé les portes. Elle investit le laboratoire de son père et prépara des potions pour Pomfresh. Severus ne lui posa pas de questions mais devina qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel et Théodore cacha un rire. Iris avait tenu à ce qu'il lui fasse visiter le château et ils étaient accompagnés par Pansy, Daphné et Drago. Cette journée continuait d'être horrible. Ils croisèrent Tiana et les jumelles qui riaient. Sitôt qu'elles les virent, elles cessèrent de rire et fusillèrent Silver et Iris du regard. Daphné aurait bien voulu demander à Tiana ce qui se passait mais Pansy l'avait persuadée qu'elle n'était pas bonne à fréquenter et même si une partie d'elle se révoltait à penser ça, elle voulait trop contenter ses parents pour passer outre.

Tiana eut un sursaut quand ce fut son petit-ami et ses amis qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Tiana, je peux te parler ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu comptes m'assassiner du regard parce que je parle à quelqu'un du sexe opposé ?

Angelina ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Fred se contenta de sourire tandis que Lee mettait son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas éclater d'un rire moqueur. Les jumelles eurent elles aussi un rire et continuèrent leur chemin pour laisser le couple en paix. George mit les mains dans les poches et ils marchèrent sans but et sans parler durant plusieurs minutes. Tiana regardait partout sauf vers lui, ce qui irrita le rouquin. Il soupira plusieurs fois, ce qui irrita cette fois la Serpentard.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, finit-elle par éclater.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Ce fut George qui détourna le regard en premier et elle esquissa un sourire qui ne lui plut pas. Il fallait que le côté Rogue de sa personnalité ressorte à ce moment-là !

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, lâcha-t-il. Pourquoi tu es à l'aise avec les autres garçons et pas avec moi ? Comme cet élève de Beauxbâtons, ou Bright, ou Krum.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne m'imagine pas en train de les embrasser ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que je n'ai pas le droit de parler à d'autres garçons. Silver a toujours été mon ami et si tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, tu es idiot. Une amie chère est amoureuse de lui et il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de lui faire du mal. Dave posait des questions sur Poudlard et mon oncle, je n'allais pas non plus ne pas lui répondre. Quant à Viktor….

\- Parce que tu l'appelles déjà par son nom ? Je vois que vous êtes très intimes ! Il te plaît parce qu'il est plus vieux c'est ça ?

Tiana se massa l'arrête du nez, parfaite imitation de Severus à cet instant. Elle était beaucoup trop agacée pour réfléchir posément.

\- Il n'a qu'un an de plus que toi ! Si c'est pour que tu me prennes la tête dès que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Je te signale que de nous, c'est moi qui devrais être la plus jalouse. Tu as déjà eu des petites-amies alors que moi non !

George n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait se montrer à l'aise avec de parfaits inconnus alors qu'avec lui non !

\- Elles au moins ne me préféraient pas la compagnie d'inconnus plutôt que la mienne. Peut-être que c'était une erreur de sortir avec une fille qui n'est pas mâture, s'énerva-t-il encore.

Il regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'il les dit. Son impulsivité allait lui jouer des tours. Il le vit dans le regard de la rousse. Une colère monstre enflait en elle après qu'il ait dit ça. Précisément sa plus grande peur depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas assez bien par rapport aux autres filles de son âge. Elle le savait que s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses proches était une erreur !

\- Eh bien, puisque tu le regrettes tant, on n'a qu'à arrêter là ! S'écria-t-elle avec colère.

Elle aussi parlait sous l'impulsivité et sous la douleur que sa plus grande peur soit réelle.

\- Que les désirs de Mademoiselle Black soient des ordres !

Il fit une révérence moqueuse. La même que celle que Fred et lui leur faisaient tout le temps à ses amis et elle.

\- Je me demande avec lequel des trois tu vas te consoler ! Lança-t-il encore.

C'est à cette phrase que Tiana se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Incapable de soutenir son regard après ça, elle tourna les talons.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Georgie, lança Fred en lui donnant un coup d'épaule après l'avoir rejoint. Ne viens pas te plaindre si elle pense vraiment que c'est fini.

George grogna pour toute réponse alors que Fred partait à la poursuite de Tiana. Elle s'était réfugiée aux cuisines où se trouvaient également les jumelles. Il les entendit déblatérer à propos des garçons qui n'étaient que des abrutis. Les yeux rougis de Tiana lui firent mal et il la consola avec Ariana et Ariane en lui assurant que ce n'était qu'une dispute et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre au sérieux. Mais cela ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de Tiana. Pour elle, c'était fini. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment ça avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Tout ça pour de la jalousie mal placée… Le cœur serré, Fred passa l'après-midi à la consoler avec Ariana et Ariane. Promettant d'un regard aux jumelles qu'il tenterait de raisonner son frère. Ce n'était clairement pas à Tiana de faire le premier pas vu tout ce que George lui avait sorti comme bêtises.

Le soir finit par arriver et il fallut bien se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de savoir qui avait été désigné champion. Tiana s'installa avec Théa chez les serpents et sentit son père et son oncle la dévisager avec insistance. Ils mirent ses yeux rouges sur le fait que c'était Halloween et ça arrangeait bien la rousse qui se confia à mi-voix à sa cousine.

\- Les garçons, tous des crétins, murmura la brune en prenant la main de Tiana dans la sienne.

Celle-ci ne cessait de regarder la table des Gryffondor où Fred et George semblaient se disputer à voix basse. Mais pas une seule fois il ne regarda vers elle. Théa passa le bras sur les épaules de Tiana et elles restèrent ainsi enlacées. Silver regardait vers son amie avec inquiétude. Il était presque sûr qu'Halloween n'avait rien à voir avec son visage décomposé. Il aurait bien voulu lui poser la question mais c'était impossible actuellement. Daphné semblait également inquiète. Silver espéra que la blonde allait à nouveau s'approcher de Tiana. Viktor s'était penché vers elle et lui parlait à voix basse. Tiana voulut presque ne pas lui parler mais ce serait donner raison à George dans ce qu'il avait dit. Le bulgare ne parvint pas à lui tirer de confidence mais la dérida en lui parlant de Durmstrang, ce qui intéressa aussi Théa. Tiana sentit que George la regardait mais ne se tourna pas vers lui à son tour. Qu'il soit jaloux ! Il l'avait bien mérité après la façon dont s'étaient terminées les choses entre eux ! Les jumelles murmuraient furieusement entre elles, essayant de trouver une façon d'arranger les choses entre les deux rouquins.

Le festin parut à tous durer une éternité. Puis, enfin, Dumbledore se leva.

\- Voilà, la coupe de feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Le directeur éteignit les chandelles d'un coup de baguette magique, sauf celle des citrouilles d'Halloween, et ils attendirent le bon vouloir de la coupe. Enfin, un premier morceau de parchemin sortit, qu'Albus attrapa habilement.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum.

Tiana l'applaudit en souriant, savourant le visage plus que déçu d'Iris. Elle savoura moins de la voir s'accrocher à Silver et faire mine d'être inconsolable. Ariane eut un air noir mais fit semblant ne pas regarder alors qu'elle serrait les pans de sa robe noire et bleue pour ne pas craquer. Un deuxième parchemin sortit de la coupe.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour.

Dave, qui se trouvait à côté des jumelles était déçu et avait du mal à applaudir sa camarade. Il avait tellement espéré être choisi. Il y croyait de tout cœur. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table avec un air morose sur le visage. Ariane lui frotta un peu le dos en signe d'encouragement. Ça devait être dur à encaisser. Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- Je crois que ce soir nous sommes deux âmes tristes et inconsolables.

Ariane se toucha la joue et remarqua que les larmes avaient fini par couler. Une chance qu'ils étaient dans le noir. Seuls Dave et Ariana le voyaient. Ariana fit mine de ne rien voir. Elle fit un geste à Krum au loin avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle pour le féliciter. Suivi de Fleur.

\- On dirait bien, reprit Ariane la gorge nouée.

\- Si tu veux on pourrait aller se promener demain pour se détendre un peu ?

\- Tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Oui. Tu peux inviter ta sœur si tu veux…

\- Je… On verra.

Dave Williams sembla satisfait mais il replongea la tête sur la table. Ariane le fixa un moment, le détaillant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns courts et ses yeux verts luisaient de tristesse. Elle s'empourpra lorsqu'il la fixa à son tour et elle se reconcentra sur la coupe.

Ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, est Cédric Diggory !

Tiana fut sans doute la seule Serpentard qui applaudit, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'être à part, à force.

\- Excellent ! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions ! Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacun et chacune d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. Vous contribuerez à instaurer…

Albus se tut lorsque la coupe rougeoya une fois de plus. Un autre parchemin sortit.

\- _Harry Potter._

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle. Les jumelles et Tiana échangèrent un regard paniqué. Cela ne leur augurait vraiment rien de bon. Quand Harry était mêlé à quelque chose, c'était toujours dangereux. Or, il s'agissait là de le faire participer à un tournoi où seuls des élèves de trois ans leurs aînés pouvaient participer. Albus dut appeler plusieurs fois le Gryffondor pour qu'il se lève et rejoigne les autres champions. Les directeurs des trois écoles, ainsi que Croupton et Verpey quittèrent la salle bientôt suivie par d'autres professeurs. Ce pourquoi Chourave et Flitwick ordonnèrent à tous les élèves de sortir de la salle. Ils le firent dans un énorme brouhaha. Il y eut un bouchon lorsqu'un Serpentard de septième année insulta les Gryffondor de tricheurs.

Tiana aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt que là à voir George de dos. Fred se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire engageant. Angelina et Lee semblaient également l'encourager. Tiana fit un pas. Il était si près et il lui paraissait pourtant si loin. Elle cessa sa marche et des larmes envahirent ses yeux en le voyant prendre une fille de son année par les épaules et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La blonde en question gloussa en se collant contre lui. Tiana détestait pleurer en public. En sentant ses larmes rouler, elle dépassa tout le monde et se rua vers le dortoir des Serdaigle. Pas question de rester seule cette nuit. George ne put la louper et se tendit. Il se sentit un peu minable en sentant son frère et ses amis le dévisager méchamment mais se sentait également perdu depuis leur scène de rupture.

\- Abruti, marmonna Ginny en le dépassant d'un coup d'épaule.

Le pire, ce fut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Regulus. Celui-ci n'avait pas le temps de régler ses comptes avec lui mais lui lança son regard le plus froid et le plus noir possible. Son regard de Mangemort. George frissonna et se hâta de monter à sa tour.

Les jumelles ne furent guère surprises de trouver Tiana sur leur lit à les attendre. Ariane lança un sort d'agrandissement sur le lit sous le regard jaloux d'Ariana. Lisa, Padma et Mandy ne furent pas étonnées non plus. Personne n'avait loupé l'horrible scène.

\- Si tu veux te venger de lui par une farce on te soutient !

\- C'est gentil mais là, j'ai juste envie de l'oublier.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'elle se remit à pleurer et les trois nouvelles arrivantes fermèrent les rideaux de leur lit pour leur laisser de l'intimité. George et Silver furent agonis d'insultes une bonne partie de la soirée.

\- Et toi, c'est qui ton amoureux secret ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ? Demanda Tiana à Ariana.

La Serdaigle eut un sourire en coin. Si elle savait qui c'était, elle n'y croirait pas. Puis c'était un peu trop honteux pour être dit. C'était quand même son oncle et le père de Théa…

\- Je ne suis pas prête à le dire. De toute façon il ne se passera jamais rien. Il en aime une autre et il est… compliqué. Mais on a eu une conversation pour rester en bons termes malgré tout. Cela dit je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends… Ne me dis pas que… Tu es amoureuse de Silver aussi ?

Les jumelles, surprises, eurent un fou rire monumental avant que Tiana ne les frappe avec un coussin bleu.

\- Non, non, dit Ariana qui s'essuyait une larme de joie. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à lui. C'est quelqu'un d'encore plus inaccessible !

\- Mon dieu, c'est possible ça ?

\- Je te jure que oui.

Le trio rit à nouveau, cela leur faisait un bien fou.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux en parler un jour ? Reprit Tiana.

\- Je le sais oui. J'espère juste que tu seras ouverte d'esprit à ce moment-là.

\- Promis.

Elles se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Puis la conversation dévia sur Iris un long moment. Elles s'endormirent ainsi toutes les trois ensemble en se lamentant sur la souffrance que pouvait infliger l'amour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tiana partit à l'aurore pour voir son oncle. Sirius ne cessa de se montrer inquiet pour Harry durant leur visite et fit promettre à Théa et Tiana de garder un œil sur lui. S'il avait pu, il se serait déplacé mais il devait demeurer à Sainte Mangouste pour bénéficier des soins dont il avait besoin. Les deux le lui promirent, un peu contaminées par l'inquiétude de Sirius qui finit par s'excuser. Elles lui assurèrent que ce n'était rien et qu'elles comprenaient et lui promirent de lui apporter des pâtisseries préparées par les elfes de maison le prochain week-end. Sirius les serra contre lui en souriant. C'était dur pour lui de ne plus les côtoyer tous les jours comme cet été. Il fut un peu surpris que Théa change de sujet quand il demanda si ça allait avec George mais n'insista pas. Il avait aussi été adolescent, il savait que les couples c'était comme les montagnes russes.

Au château Ariana et sa sœur se séparèrent pour la journée. Elles avaient besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour penser, surtout Ariane. La jeune fille au Yang décida donc d'aller faire des potions et prépara son matériel dans la salle commune. Mikael, Anthony et Terry, les trois compères, se joignirent à elle avec plaisir. Ariana décida donc de leur apprendre ce qu'elle savait et de les aider pour leur futur devoir sur les poisons. Ils firent des potions dans une salle vide des cachots avec Mandy. La petite troupe de Serdaigle apprécia l'énorme savoir de la jeune blonde et ils s'amusèrent à créer des potions hors cursus sous la directive d'Ariana.

\- Tu devrais faire professeur de potions plus tard, intervient Mikael. Tu as un vrai don.

Ariana rougit de joie face au compliment.

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. J'aimerais être avec ma sœur… Vous nous connaissez.

Ils approuvèrent tous en riant.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, reprit Mikael en se rapprochant.

\- C'est trop tôt pour y penser non ?

\- Pas tellement, après les BUSE on doit choisir les matières que l'on souhaite garder pour nos ASPIC. Et certaines sont importantes pour différents métiers et pas d'autres, dit Anthony avec sagesse.

\- Il va falloir qu'on commence à y réfléchir alors, soupira Terry.

\- On verra l'année prochaine, dit Ariana avec malice.

Mikael lui en fit un clin d'œil et approuva. Elle lui sourit et baissa le feu du chaudron.

\- Voilà, la potion contre les aigreurs d'estomac est prête.

\- Ca va être pratique vu l'acidité qu'on n'arrête pas de manger dans certains plats français, dit Mandy.

La blonde approuva et remplit des fioles.

\- Si tu étais notre prof Aria, on serait beaucoup plus doués. Rogue c'est vraiment le pire prof au monde.

\- Il est complétement fou ce mec, assena Terry.

\- Avec ses cheveux gras, continua Mikael.

Ariana sentit ses doigts se serrer autour d'une fiole. Elle voulut répondre avec colère mais se temporisa en comptant jusque dix. Il lui fallut aller jusque trente en réalité.

\- Moi je le trouve très bon dans son domaine, dit-elle doucement. En fait, j'ai eu pas mal de cours avec lui l'été et je peux vous dire que c'est un génie. Son caractère c'est autre chose oui. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une raison, un passé qui l'a rendu ainsi. Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa couverture quoi.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, un peu surpris.

\- Tu avoueras quand même qu'il n'aide pas avec ses remarques cinglantes, tenta Mikael.

\- C'est pour aider à progresser. C'est ça façon de faire.

\- Hum… En tout cas je t'assure que toi tu serais meilleure, insista-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et se tut. Repenser à Rogue la mettait toujours dans un état fébrile. Elle avait hâte d'être aux vacances d'hiver pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Même si en cours et dans les couloirs ils passaient souvent du temps à parler de tout et de rien. Ou de potions à l'occasion.

Au loin sa sœur se promena près des carrosses de Beaubâtons. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là mais finit par se poser près de la forêt. Peu de temps après, Dave sortit du palais Français pour la rejoindre.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû nous donner un horaire, sourit-il.

\- Oh je… Non c'est bien comme ça.

Ariane eut un petit sourire. Il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa pour se relever. La jeune Dumbledore s'épousseta. Ils se dirigèrent alors au lac. Dave admira la vue.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment magnifique !

\- Tu n'as pas un parc ou un lac comme ça à ton école ?

\- Hum, si on a un magnifique parc dont les plantes sont mises par symétrie. Cependant on n'a pas de lac mais on a de belles fontaines. Et on a des jardins aussi. De grandes allées où on peut y manger des fruits. Avec plein d'arbres fruitiers et de buissons aux baies juteuses.

Cela fit saliver Ariane. Elle adorait les fruits, surtout les rouges avec leur goût sucré.

\- On est un peu dans les montagnes d'ailleurs. Il y fait bon car on est dans le sud. Le vent marin parvient jusqu'à nous.

\- C'est génial, ça donne envie !

\- Je suis certain que ça te plairait. On vit dans un magnifique palais blanc. Verdure et montagne sont notre vue.

Ariane approuva d'un sourire lumineux. Dave lui parla ensuite d'une fontaine curative au nom de Flamel, en l'honneur de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, ex-étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Aussitôt Ariane montra ses connaissances et parla de la pierre philosophale qui avait vécu un an à Poudlard. Dave était impressionné. Il lui avoua que sans Flamel, son école n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Il fut d'ailleurs triste d'apprendre à son amie qu'il était mort l'année dernière après avoir fini sa dernière potion. Vu qu'il avait détruit la pierre.

Ariane fut triste à cette nouvelle.

\- Ah non je suis désolé, je préfère tellement ton sourire. Il est si lumineux ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça comme hier.

Ariane s'empourpra et lui sourit.

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pleures ainsi ?

\- … Je…

Elle soupira et se posa au sol. Il se mit à côté d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Dès problèmes se sentiments non réciproques. Un truc d'adolescent. Ça a dû te passer, toi.

Il rit.

\- Non, je sais ce que c'est. L'amour c'est compliqué à tout âge.

Ariane pensa à Severus ou Regulus. Elle approuva et il reprit.

\- Tu aimes un garçon qui ne t'aime pas donc ?

\- C'est cela même.

\- Alors tu devrais te centrer sur un autre garçon. Il y en a plein ici.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Mais si tu verras ça passera. C'est qu'une période.

\- Espérons.

Elle finit par sourire.

\- Tu peux te consoler avec-moi si tu veux, dit-il avec sérieux.

La blonde se bloqua un moment avant de soupirer. Qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Elle se blottit alors contre le jeune homme qui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle sentait si bon, comme une fleur ou un fruit sucré. Oui, une magnifique fraise des bois. Mystérieuse, douce et brillante.

Silver fut rapidement au courant de ce qu'il se passait lorsque Drago lui rapporta la scène. Le blond se délecta de la souffrance qu'il lut chez son ex-ami. Silver serra les dents et remarqua qu'au dîner, Ariane et Dave étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Une grande colère lui brûlait les entrailles. Il était prêt à se lever et à … A quoi ? A rien, se dit-il. Non il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait fait souffrir Ariane et il s'était promis de s'éloigner. Il préféra donc enfermer ses sentiments et picora dans son assiette sous les flots de paroles d'Iris. La cage en argent continuant de le presser comme un citron.

* * *

 **Compliqué pour tout le monde dans ce chapitre... De base Tiana et George devaient simplement se disputer lors de l'écriture du chapitre mais impossible de les réconcilier... Des fois les personnages n'en font vraiment qu'à leur tête ahah !**


	49. Relations compliquées

**Hello, voila la suite:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Relations compliquées**

Après le jour de congé, les cours reprirent dans une étrange humeur d'excitation et de tension. Ceux de Durmstrang étaient ravis de leur champion et les fans s'amassaient longuement devant le bateau ou le lac pour apercevoir Krum s'entraîner et étudier. Seule Iris était verte de jalousie. Elle aussi aurait voulu briller mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été élue. Comme par hasard Krum avait été choisi. Le chouchou du prof. Le grand champion. L'idole. Tout avait été calculé. Karkaroff avait dû utiliser ses arts de Mangemort et autres tours de passe-passe pour le faire élire. C'était trop évident et cela la rendit encore plus virulente avec ses camarades de classe qui laissaient faire. Par chance, elle avait de quoi s'amuser avec Silver et ses proches pour oublier.

A Beauxbâtons, Fleur fut idéalisée par tous les garçons. Ils ne voyaient plus que par elle et la suivaient souvent. Dave était dégouté, sachant qu'elle avait du vélane en elle, c'était trop facile. Mais la coupe l'avait choisie, il n'avait rien à redire. Il se contenta de déprimer et de passer son temps libre avec ses amis ou Ariane et ses proches.

A Poudlard en revanche, au sein du château, il régnait un climat de haine et de jalousie envers Potter qui était palpable. Les Poufsouffle, enfin mis en avant, lui crachaient dessus avec vilénie. C'était Cédric le vrai champion ! Pas encore ce satané Potter. Serpentard en profita pour attiser la colère comme un feu ronronnant. Drago ne manquait pas d'engrainer le mouvement et créa même des badges avec « _A Bas Potter »_ dessus. Les Serdaigle suivaient le mouvement avec plus de retenue. Mais ils en avaient assez de voir toujours Potter partout et ils étaient persuadés qu'il avait fait ça pour qu'on le remarque encore un peu plus.

Ariana, Tiana et Ariane suivirent tout ça de loin. Non pas qu'elles aimaient vraiment bien Potter mais elles détestaient le lynchage quel qu'il soit. Elles l'avaient connu et c'était douloureux. Rien ne justifiait pour elles un tel acharnement sur Harry. Et elles l'imaginaient mal l'avoir fait de son plein gré. Il devait encore être embarqué dans une sombre histoire ce qui les tétanisait d'avance. Elles sentaient le danger sans le voir. Surtout au vu du comportement de leurs oncles et parents. Même Grindelwald et Sirius leur avait envoyé une lettre pour calmer leur ardeur sur la coupe de feu. Etrange.

Severus pour sa part, prenait un malin plaisir à trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour mettre George en retenue. Celui-ci y était habitué mais à ce moment-là, il savait que le professeur vengeait juste sa nièce. Il avait vu Fred sourire au professeur de potions. Son frère estimait qu'il méritait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait après le mal fait à Tiana. Le sixième année avait bien vu qu'elle était dans un état déplorable mais comment arranger les choses maintenant ? Sa jalousie et le fait qu'il commençait à ressentir du désir quand il la voyait avaient tout gâché. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu'il avait eu peur ? Peur que les choses n'aillent trop loin entre eux. Et peur qu'elle lui préfère les garçons bien bâtis des autres écoles… C'était impossible alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour en le voyant et qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard.

* * *

Une semaine passa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un cours de potions tourne au fiasco. Harry et Drago s'étaient battus devant un Silver amusé. Harry avait bien sûr été pris à mal par Rogue et Hermione avait fini à l'infirmerie. Ariana roula des yeux et contempla le visage de Severus tout le long du cours sur les antidotes. Lorsque Potter fut appelé pour examiner sa baguette il en fut d'autant plus énervé et envoya des répliques si cinglantes que beaucoup finissaient les larmes aux yeux.

Même si Rogue détestait Potter, il y avait dans son regard une lueur étrange. Ariana y détecta de l'angoisse et un manque cruel de sommeil. Il était dans un état encore plus déplorable que l'année passée avec Lupin. Quand il toucha son bras gauche à plusieurs reprises, machinalement, Ariana comprit peut-être l'origine du problème. Un ex-Mangemort après tout… A la fin du cours elle demanda à son amie et sa sœur de l'attendre dehors et se rendit auprès de Severus.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, Grindeldore, que les cours particuliers reprendraient aux vacances, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Je sais bien. Je venais vous demander comment ça allait ? Vous me paraissez irrité.

Il grommela pour toute réponse, prêt à l'envoyer sur les roses. Il n'avait pas envie de contact humain. Ariana soupira et posa un sachet sur son bureau.

\- Voilà un des derniers sachets de thé que mon oncle a créé avec différents mélanges. Il apaise l'esprit et aide à endormir. Il paraît aussi que deux tasses apaisent les muscles. Comme ceux de vos bras par exemple.

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons. Sur le pas de la porte elle l'entendit lui dire.

\- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Pas la peine Monsieur, ça me fait plaisir.

D'un sourire énigmatique elle le planta seul à son bureau. La colère sembla redescendre et Rogue se fit deux tisanes sans réfléchir. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud le sortir de ses noires pensées. Il sombra dans une torpeur bienvenue tout en songeant à la blonde. A cette folle de Grindeldore.

* * *

Les jours défilaient et le trio de filles ne reparlait toujours pas à Silver. Le jeune homme se mura dans le silence et évita leur regard. Il passait son temps avec Theodore et Iris. Toujours il cherchait Ariane du regard et souvent il la voyait en compagnie de Dave, à rire et à se coller un peu à lui. Il devait alors faire taire son cœur et son esprit pour ne pas hurler et se ruer en avant comme un idiot.

Tiana pour sa part déprimait elle aussi. Ariane était souvent avec Dave tandis qu'Ariana s'amusait avec les amis de son année de Serdaigle. Elle se sentit vide à cause de la dispute. A cause de la perte de George… Elle pleurait parfois seule sur la pelouse. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Qu'aurait-elle dû dire ou faire ? Elle se maudissait et regrettait. Elle vit alors Silver qui passa, seul. Pour une fois qu'il était sans Iris elle décida d'aller lui parler. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. La rousse voulait retrouver son ami si précieux.

Mais malheureusement, Iris déboula et Tiana fit demi-tour. La jeune blonde l'avait vue et eue un sourire sadique. Elle fit en sorte de la rejoindre laissant Silver retourner au château. Elle lui barra la route. Tiana essuya ses larmes.

\- Oh ? Tu pleures, petit bébé ? C'est à cause de ton George ou de Silver ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dégage.

Elle la repoussa. Mais Iris était forte et lui agrippa le bras. Elle le serra.

\- Il paraît que tu as rompu avec ton copain. J'ai entendu Silver en parler. Genre alors que tu venais à peine de sortir avec. Le pauvre en même temps, il faut le comprendre. Il a vite remarqué que tu n'étais qu'une gamine frigide.

Tiana vira au rouge, de la même teinte que sa chevelure.

\- Espèce de sale… Dit-elle en serrant les poings et se dégageant de sa poigne. Ça t'amuse ce genre d'histoires hein ?

\- Oh si tu savais ! C'est tellement pathétique. Après tout il t'a quittée à cause de ton inexpérience.

\- N'importe quoi !

Les larmes remontaient. Elle avait touché le point sensible.

\- Tu l'avais au moins embrassé une fois ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr que non, Théodore a dit que tu l'avais à peine enlacé. Ha ha.

Elle eut un fou rire et Tiana leva sa baguette de rage. Iris en fit de même, les yeux joyeux.

\- Toi et tes copines n'êtes que des gamines. Vous ne méritez pas mon adorable Silver.

\- IL N'EST PAS A TOI !

\- Si, c'est mon fiancé. Et futur mari. On va vivre notre vie ensemble.

\- Ariane ne le permettra pas ! Siffla la rousse.

\- Cette pucelle pleurnicharde ? Laisse-moi rire. Il est à MOI. Je connais le sexe, j'ai déjà couché avec des garçons. J'ai une expérience que tu rêverais d'avoir mais que tu n'auras jamais avec ton rouquin. Il est trop vieux pour toi. Il veut une femme mature tout comme Silver. Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était ton corps. Mais il ne l'a pas eu. Alors il est parti.

La rousse pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. La rage lui dévorait les entrailles alors qu'Iris s'amusait comme une folle du malheur des autres. Et surtout des proches de SON Silver.

\- Impedimenta ! Hurla la Serpentard.

Iris regarda le sortilège et l'évita avec souplesse, comme un chat. Elle rit, d'un rire fou et se mit à danser sur place alors que la jeunette lui lançait toutes sortes de sortilèges, en rage. La blonde se stoppa lorsque Tiana se mit à crier un expelliarmus. Elle se baissa, l'évita et se rapprocha de la rousse. Elle mit le bout de sa baguette sous sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche lentement.

\- En-do-lo-….

Tiana fut prise de panique mais Iris ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle savoura la peur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de sa victime puis elle se mit à rire et reprit sa route.

\- Vous êtes tous des faibles. Toi, Ariana et Ariane, vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous désirez car les hommes aiment la maturité et la puissance. Les femmes comme moi sont les plus désirées. Votre avenir sera aussi pathétique que ton état actuel.

Tiana s'écroula sur le sol et se recroquevilla. Elle resta là toute la soirée avant que ses amies ne la retrouvent et ne la calment. Aussitôt elle déballa ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ariana retroussa ses manches et partit en furie mais Ariane lui sauta dessus par derrière.

\- Non arrête ! On n'est pas de taille face à elle !

\- MAIS IL FAUT LUI FAIRE PAYER !

\- Non elle a raison, murmura Tiana amorphe. On est que des gamines. Puis on n'est pas faites pour avoir des copains. Avec nos noms de famille en plus…

Ariane serra les poings et rejoignit son amie. Elle se mit à genoux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Ce qu'elle dit est faux. Ne commence pas à douter de toi. Ton histoire avec George, elle ne la connait pas. Elle juge sans savoir et on se battra toujours pour ce que l'on croît juste. On est meilleures qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

Ariana approuva derrière elle et lui tendit une main. Tiana s'en saisit d'un sourire et elle se blottit contre les jumelles. Toujours ensemble même après tout ce temps. Le trio de l'enfer toujours amies.

\- Vous savez quoi, je sais ce qu'Iris peut nous jalouser. Notre amitié, dit la Serpentard. Elle sera toujours seule dans son malheur.

\- Et surtout on va extirper Silver de là, dit Ariane d'un murmure. Enfin, je me chargerai d'essayer.

Les filles approuvèrent, se câlinant longuement et partirent dîner. Sans un regard pour Iris qui les fixait avec un sourire, elles l'oublièrent un peu. Regulus eut mal au cœur de voir sa fille avec les yeux gonflés. L'adolescence pouvait être cruelle. Il ne douta pas un seul instant du mal qui régnait chez la jeune femme nommée Iris Bright.

* * *

Un mois tout juste après leur projet, le jour J de la pleine lune arriva. La première tâche était prévue dans quelques jours et le château était toujours dans le même état d'effervescence et de haine envers Potter. Dans les bouches on ne parlait plus que de l'article que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur Harry. Un article qu'aucune ne lut dans la troupe des Serpendaigle. Elles n'avaient pas envie de voir ça. Tiana se remettait doucement de son altercation avec Iris mais celle-ci insistait auprès d'elle par de petites phrases sadiques dans les couloirs. La blonde en faisait de même avec Ariane et son attachement pour Silver. Mais elles restèrent soudées et l'ignorèrent au mieux malgré leur cœur en souffrance.

Le dialogue étant momentanément rompu avec Silver, Ariana et Tiana ne savaient pas comment aborder la question de la potion Animagus. Mais Ariane leur sourit.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Suivez-moi.

Les trois amies contemplèrent le coucher de soleil en marchant vers la cour. Silver était introuvable dans le château. Le froid de mi-novembre les fit frissonner dans leur cape. Mais c'était plus l'angoisse de voir Iris qui primait en cet instant.

Les filles trouvèrent leur ami et sa sangsue dans un coin du château. Iris essayait de l'amener à l'embrasser de lui-même mais Silver semblait trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas le faire. Quand il vit les filles il se leva d'un bond. Son cœur tambourinait mais il ne savait que dire.

\- Tiens, revoilà les pisseusses, dit la fille de Durmstrang. Vous venez pour un petit duel ?

Ariane l'ignora d'une manière majestueuse et fixa Silver.

\- Je suppose que tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors viens. On t'attend.

\- Tu es sûre ?

L'argenté fut surpris. Il pensait qu'il était détesté au point que leur amitié soit terminée pour de bon.

\- Certaine. Tu comptes toujours pour nous tu sais. Et ce n'est pas cette chipie qui y changera quelque chose. Mais c'est à toi de revenir, pas à nous.

\- Hé ! Se leva Iris en colère. D'une, on ne m'ignore pas et de deux on ne m'insulte pas, ok !

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette. Silver la stoppa en lui agrippant le bras avec force. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il détestait ce qu'elle faisait à ses amies. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle faisait et il n'osait rien dire sous peine de perdre les faveurs d'Iris et par ce fait d'échouer à sa mission secrète. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Là, il voulait juste les retrouver pour un moment.

\- Je vais avec elles. Laisse-moi tranquille pour ce soir, lui balança-t-il froidement.

\- Tu vas trainer avec des pucelles sans intérêt ? Tu sais que je ne le veux pas, menaça-t-elle.

\- Je fais encore bien ce que je veux, on n'est pas mariés à ce que je sache.

Il la planta là et les filles eurent un sourire de triomphe. Le regard d'Iris était mauvais et elles en eurent un frisson. Elles venaient de tenter le diable et elle n'allait certainement pas en rester là.

Silver sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Iris en arrière et le trio de filles en avant. Il sentit son souffle se réduire. Il pensait à tout en cet instant. Iris et sa mission. Ses amies et leur proposition d'avenir dans un monde libre. La mort d'Ariane par Voldemort ou ses parents. Son mariage avec Iris. Un mariage avec Ariane où elle se ferait tuer dans sa robe blanche par leurs ennemis. Sa vue se brouilla et, peu avant l'entrée de la forêt, il tomba dans les pommes. Ariane se précipita sur lui. Elle le secoua.

\- Silver ! Ça va ?!

Le jeune homme reprit tout de suite conscience. Il se massa la tête.

\- Oui, je…

\- Tu es surmené, intervint Tiana inquiète.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il se prend trop la tête, c'est ça les intellos, grommela Ariana en lui en voulant toujours énormément.

\- Ca va. Je vais bien.

Silver se releva seul et s'épousseta. Ariane le regarda avec un soupir puis lui prit la main droite.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Silver la contempla, surpris, et se laissa porter. Ariane profita un peu de la chaleur de sa poigne. C'était agréable. Surtout après avoir planté Iris comme ça. Elle sourit machinalement et tous arrivèrent dans la tanière des jumelles. Ils prirent place sur les poufs et Silver demanda avec douceur.

\- Vous avez récupéré les autres ingrédients pour la potion ? Car s'il faut j'ai fait le travail dans la semaine. J'ai tout dans mon sac.

Il montra sa petite sacoche grise. Les filles furent ravies de l'apprendre même si elles aussi elles avaient fait le travail. Silver était toujours connecté avec elles.

\- On a ce qu'il faut, répliqua Tiana. Prends les tiens pour ta potion au pire.

Il approuva d'un geste et se détendit. Ariana sortit alors les fioles et les plaça sur une pierre plate centrale où la pleine lune rayonnait dessus à toute heure.

\- Il est temps de se débarrasser de notre bouillie de mandragore !

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répliqua Tiana d'un sourire.

Les quatre ouvrirent la bouche et sortirent la chose infâme verte foncée qui trônait sous leur palais.

\- Personne ne l'a avalée ? demanda Silver avec taquinerie.

\- Et non, on a tenu bon ! Dit Ariana triomphante. On a tellement envie de réussir.

\- Oh oui ! S'excita la rousse qui oublia enfin George en cet instant.

\- C'est vraiment dégueu, répliqua Ariane en regardant leur fiole avec leur salive.

Sa sœur approuva puis tous se prirent un cheveu pour le mettre dans la potion. Celle-ci sembla frémir et la bouillie prit la couleur de leur cuir chevelu. Deux blonds, un argenté et un rouge.

\- C'était quoi ensuite ? Demanda Tiana fébrile.

\- Une cuillère en argent de rosée provenant d'un lieu qui n'a pas été exposé au soleil ni foulé par un homme durant sept jours, récita Silver. J'en avais pris à l'entrée de Poudlard où personne ne va jamais. Cachée derrière la gargouille.

\- Nous on s'est servies dans la forêt, en espérant qu'Hagrid n'y était pas allé mais avec un sortilège on a vérifié, il n'y avait pas de trace de pas récents, expliqua Ariana.

Ils s'exécutèrent ensuite en voyant leur potion briller. Puis ils sortirent leur dernier ingrédient, la chrysalide d'un sphinx tête-de-mort.

\- Vous en avez eu où ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Severus nous en a donné, dit simplement Ariana.

\- La chance, moi j'ai retourné l'orée de la forêt pour en avoir un.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant Silver fouiller les arbres avec une Iris blasée derrière ses fesses. Il eut un sourire aussi et ils mirent leur ingrédient qui se mit à dissoudre instantanément dans leur potion. A présent la mixture était plus brillante que jamais, toujours à leur couleur. Ils mirent leurs noms dessus pour ne pas se tromper.

Silver nota son nom de son écriture verte penchée. Formant de jolies boucles. Les jumelles écrivirent en runes pour s'amuser et Tiana termina la sienne en formant un petit papillon sur l'étiquette. Ariana en profita pour rajouter un Yang sur le sien et sa sœur un Yin. Silver le vit. D'un sourire il y mit un petit serpent. Tous se sourirent, ravis de leur effort et rangèrent les potions dans le creux de l'arbre central. Ils étaient tous euphoriques.

\- Bon le plus dur reste encore à venir, intervint Silver. Il va falloir répéter la formule dès ce soir. Sans oublier, sans se tromper. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive.

Il fut bien sérieux et elles approuvèrent. Tiana tendit son bras en avant, Ariana et Ariane le prirent. Silver hésita et osa poser sa main aussi.

\- Nous n'oublierons pas la formule. Pas un seul jour. Compris ! s'exprima la rousse.

\- OUI, dirent les trois autres.

Puis ils se relevèrent. Silver sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Pour vous aider j'avais prévu ça. Ce sont des pièces rappels à heure fixe, comme les réveils. Elles envoient une décharge aux heures convenues. Ça peut aider à ne pas oublier de dire la formule. Une fois à 21h par exemple et l'autre à 7h du matin ?

Les filles le remercièrent sincèrement, ça allait être vraiment utile en effet ! Il fut content et rangea sa propre pièce dans sa poche. Ils reprirent alors la route vers le lac.

\- On fait quoi pour Silver, murmura Tiana à Ariana.

\- Rien, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On ne va pas l'implorer de rester avec nous. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait, il ne s'est toujours pas excusé. Et tant qu'il ne le fera pas je ne voudrai pas le voir.

Tiana approuva. C'est lui qui était parti de leur cercle après tout. Mais il semblait garder un part d'amitié qui la rassura.

A l'arrière Ariane se plaça à côté de Silver. Elle regarda le lac lorsqu'il apparut.

\- Tu vas la retrouver je suppose ?

\- Non pas ce soir. Je vais rentrer dormir.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as choisie elle et pas nous ?

Elle le fixa avec sérieux. Il se stoppa, silencieux et nerveux. Elle reprit.

\- Tu as toujours peur pour moi ? Que ta famille ou Voldemort s'en prenne à nous ? Tu penses encore à ton avenir ?

Il ne répliqua mot. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Son cœur se serra. Ariane soupira et se plaça bien en face de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Silver mais tu es engrainé. Alors soit tu te libères comme l'être intelligent que tu es le ferait, soit tu sombres dans le malheur jusqu'à la fin de ta vie avec pour femme et beau-père, des psychopathes.

\- Je ne peux pas… dit-il après un long silence. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes parents. Ils m'ont élevé et protégé. Ils m'aiment. C'est ma famille. C'est ma maman et mon papa. Même s'ils sont mauvais je les aime aussi.

\- Tu les aimes au point de souffrir toute ta vie ? Ce n'est pas aux parents d'imposer un avenir à leur enfant. Ils les protègent, les font grandir puis les laissent s'envoler. Alors par pitié, même si ce n'est pas pour moi ou nos proches, sors de ta cage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ariane le planta là sur ces paroles emplies de sagesse. Silver contempla le trio de filles retourner au château. Elles parlaient sûrement de la potion. Il dut se poser sur le sol pour cogiter. Les paroles d'Ariane tournaient en lui comme un tourbillon sans fin.

* * *

Le samedi avant la première tâche eut lieu une sortie à Pré-Au-lard. Les filles qui ne se lassaient pas de parler d'Animagus continuèrent de le faire sur le trajet en calèche. Elles eurent le droit d'y aller seules cette année et Regulus se rongea les sangs au château. Tiana se sentit pourtant à l'aise du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie George au loin. Près de Zonko. Elles tournèrent donc les talons vers Honeydukes.

Elles croisèrent Hermione, seule sur le palier de la porte. Elle parlait avec un être invisible.

\- Tu parles toute seule ? Commenta Ariana surprise.

\- Euh… je… Oui.

Elle rougit. Mais aussitôt Harry apparut de sa tête. Les trois filles sursautèrent. Il se remit en dessous peu après.

\- J'ai confiance en vous alors ne répétez à personne que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité, tonna Harry. J'ai envie d'être tranquille.

\- Merci Harry, souffla Hermione. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une folle.

\- On te comprend, ce n'est pas cool ce qu'ils te font au château, dit Tiana.

Il en fut reconnaissant. Puis Hermione en profita pour sortir une boite.

\- Vous voulez adhérer à la S.A.L.E ?

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ariane.

Hermione partit alors dans un discours sans fin. Ariane regretta la question. L'association pour libérer les elfes de maison… C'était ridicule pour elles. Les elfes étaient heureux à les servir et pleuraient quand ils ne le pouvaient pas. Elles les connaissaient bien en cuisine.

\- Non désolée, la coupa enfin Ariana. Pour nous les elfes sont heureux comme ça.

\- C'est de l'esclavage ! Vous vous rendez compte de ça ?!

\- Pas s'ils y prennent du plaisir, dit Tiana.

\- Non ils croient y prendre du plaisir ! Ils souffrent ! Ils n'ont même pas de jour de congé !

\- Hermione, intervint Harry avec lassitude. Laisse-les tranquilles.

\- C'est un monde, vraiment !

Elle bouda de colère.

\- Au fait, j'ai croisé plusieurs fois Silver et sa nouvelle copine, enchaîna Harry sans l'écouter. Elle est insupportable. On dirait Drago en pire.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répliqua Ariana en sentant Ariane et Tiana se raidir. C'est une longue histoire de famille.

\- C'est dommage, je l'appréciais bien avant. C'est lui qui m'avait informé pour Lucius en deuxième année.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione et Harry préférèrent partir. Ariane soupira et toutes se rendirent au chaudron baveur pour une bonne boisson bien méritée après avoir dévalisé le magasin de bonbons.

Au loin Silver traînait avec Iris. Elle semblait apprécier le village.

\- Dis-moi, demanda l'argenté. Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante avec les autres ?

Iris ne dit rien et continua de contempler la cabane hurlante.

\- Je trouve ça puéril, commenta-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis la meilleure c'est tout. Les autres doivent connaître leur place.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

\- Les Bright sont au-dessus des autres. Et JE suis la meilleure sorcière de ma génération ! Toi aussi tu es le meilleur. On l'a dans le sang ! C'est notre famille !

Elle eut un rire un peu fou. Silver se massa la nuque. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire parler. Iris était un tombeau ou alors elle était vraiment sadique et folle. Il y songea sur le retour. Avait-il vraiment envie de la supporter toute sa vie ?

* * *

Ariana, Ariane et Tiana reprirent la route peu avant l'heure de rentrer. Elles firent quelques achats d'habits et croisèrent Krum et Dave sur la route. Elles les invitèrent à se promener et ils en semblèrent ravis. Dave posa d'office un bras sur Ariane qui rougit un peu. Tiana et Ariana firent mine de rien et tous prirent la route à pied vers le château. Ils avaient envie de se connaître un peu plus, après tout ils venaient de trois écoles différentes. Viktor était devenu proche de Tiana. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais ce qu'il avait saisi, c'était qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit-ami et qu'Iris ne cessait de la harceler pour lui faire du mal. Il se sentait triste pour la rousse. Il l'avait vue heureuse quand ils l'avaient rencontrée puis elle était devenue plus calme et presque trop silencieuse. La plupart du temps, elle ignorait Iris mais quand ses amies n'étaient pas avec elle, il était dur pour elle de ne pas pleurer face à la blonde. Personne à Durmstrang n'osait vraiment s'opposer à la blonde, mais tous la détestaient.

Viktor expliqua à quoi ressemblait Durmstrang à toute la petite troupe. Son parc était beaucoup plus grand que Poudlard, recouvrant des lacs et des montagnes. Il leur raconta les longues et belles balades qu'ils faisaient en balai quand le temps se réchauffait et le lac où ils s'entraînaient à plonger, là où le vaisseau qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir était amarré. Il compara aussi le château de Poudlard qui était beaucoup plus grand que leur école, qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses quatre étages. Arrivés au château, ils flânèrent près du lac même s'il y faisait un peu froid. Cette discussion permettait à Ariane et Tiana de ne pas trop penser à Silver et George. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Silver, Iris et les autres Serpentard ne rentrent eux aussi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ariane se colla presque automatiquement contre Dave. Tiana grogna et détourna les yeux quand Iris forma le mot inexpérimenté du bout des lèvres. Viktor lui apporta son soutien en posant la main sur son épaule et fusilla Iris du regard. Celle-ci détourna la tête d'un air agacé et Tiana remercia Viktor d'un sourire.

L'heure du repas arrivant, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Tiana mangea en compagnie de Viktor.

\- Ca ne s'est toujourrrs pas arrrangé avec ton petit-ami.

Tiana secoua la tête avec un air triste.

\- Il faut dire que je fais demi-tour dès que je le croise et que je me refuse à croiser son regard.

\- L'amourrr est si compliqué.

\- Oh, voyons Viktor, dans le cas de Black on sait bien que c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait avec ce garçon qu'il l'a laissée tomber, persifla Iris.

La rousse serra les mains sur ses couverts puis les reposa et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait plus faim. Un certain Gryffondor la suivit du regard d'un air peiné et fusilla Iris Bright du regard. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que cette sale peste s'amusait avec Tiana. La blonde semblait d'ailleurs se disputer avec Viktor.

\- Tu pourrais facilement la rattraper, glissa Fred.

\- Et pour lui dire quoi ? « Désolé, Tiana, mais en fait j'étais trop jaloux des autres garçons et je commençais à avoir envie de toi alors j'ai eu peur de te brusquer et j'ai agi comme un crétin ? »

\- Ce serait un bon début, Weasley, glissa la voix glaciale de Regulus.

George sursauta et fut muet comme une carpe sous l'hilarité de ses amis. Il faut dire que ceux-ci ne se privaient pas de se moquer de lui dès que l'occasion leur en prenait. La faute à son comportement envers son ex-petite-amie. Regulus ne se faisait pas prier non plus pour lui parler de cette façon et le coller lui aussi dès qu'il le pouvait. George avait bien compris que Regulus et Severus n'avaient pas supporté la façon dont le couple avait rompu. Lui-même le regrettait mais ne voyait pas comment arranger les choses.

Tiana se changeait les idées en relisant une énième fois le livre que Maugrey lui avait prêté sur les créatures magiques. Ce n'était même pas vraiment la phrase d'Iris qui la blessait. Elle s'y était habituée après un mois à la côtoyer même si ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas à cause de ça que George et elle avaient rompus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si leur relation avait été plus poussée peut-être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble. Ce qui la blessait le plus étaient les silences de ses camarades de maison. Personne ne disait jamais rien à Iris. Pas même Théodore et Silver de qui elle était pourtant proche. Elle se sentait étrangère au sein même de sa propre maison.

Théa et Adrian de leur côté se reparlaient doucement. Même si la brune avait beaucoup de mal à passer au-dessus de la presque déclaration d'Adrian et que celui-ci lançait encore de temps à autres des répliques cinglantes sur Percy, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre en faisant mine d'ignorer ce qu'Adrian ressentait. Ce n'était certes pas la bonne solution, mais elle tenait trop à son ami pour ne pas passer de temps avec lui. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour faire une partie d'échecs, une façon de renouer avec leurs anciennes habitudes. Ils furent suivis par leurs autres camarades de Serpentard.

\- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas prêter attention à ce que dit Iris.

Tiana se tourna vers Silver et il fut frappé par la tristesse qui émanait de son regard.

\- C'est facile à dire. Tu es censé être mon ami mais tu ne dis jamais rien quand elle se moque de moi. Tu te contentes de t'écraser en la laissant dire.

Silver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ce n'était même pas la colère qui parlait. Juste de la déception et de la tristesse. Silver fut touché et s'en voulut de laisser faire Iris mais il ne savait pas comment s'extirper de cette situation.

\- J'aurais juste voulu que mon meilleur ami soit là quand j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer au lieu de rester avec celle qui cause toutes mes larmes, soupira-t-elle avant de monter à son dortoir.

Theodore se sentit mal pour Silver en le voyant mettre la tête en arrière en soupirant. Il était dans un bourbier inextricable.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et on arriva rapidement au 24 novembre, jour de la première tâche. Tiana avait décidé de regarder la première tâche auprès de ses amies plutôt que parmi les Serpentard. Si c'était pour continuer d'entendre les remarques cinglantes d'Iris, ce n'était pas la peine. Dave était bien entendu de la partie. Au début morose, Tiana se pencha bien vite pour regarder de plus près au fur et à mesure que les champions défilaient. Car ils devaient voler un œuf d'or à des dragons. Elle en était si fascinée qu'Ariane et Ariana la retinrent par un pan de sa robe lorsqu'elle se pencha trop en échangeant un regard blasé mais un grand sourire en la voyant « revivre » un peu.

Le premier à passer fut Cédric. Il utilisa un sort de métamorphose pour transformer une pierre en labrador et distraire le dragon. Les filles admirèrent le sort. C'était joliment exécuté. Si la tactique fonctionna un temps, la dragonne finit par revenir sur Cédric qui finit par se faire un peu brûler, bien qu'il réussisse l'épreuve.

Vint ensuite Fleur Delacour, la vélane de l'école française. Pour sa part elle utilisa un sort de transe qui fit ronfler sa dragonne mais eut également pour effet de brûler sa robe. Elle parvint néanmoins sans grande difficulté à s'emparer de l'œuf.

Viktor fut le suivant et les filles se tendirent automatiquement. Il était devenu un bon ami au fil du temps passé avec lui. Le bulgare utilisa le point faible du dragon et lui lança un sort de conjonctivite. Si cela eut l'effet escompté, il perdit malheureusement des points, car, fou de douleur, le dragon cassa la moitié de ses œufs.

Le dernier fut donc Harry. Le Gryffondor utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir son balai et sembla faire comme s'il jouait au Quidditch. Une des pointes du dragon le blessa cependant à l'épaule. Il fut le deuxième plus rapide après Viktor à saisir son œuf.

Les filles ne suivirent pas le mouvement des élèves qui rentraient au château et commentaient l'épreuve. Elles observèrent les dragonologistes les calmer et les faire rentrer dans de grandes cages pour pouvoir les transporter. Si Tiana était la plus folle des animaux, il n'en restait pas moins que voir des dragons était exceptionnel. Une fois les gradins vidés, le trio se rapprocha pour observer de plus près.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un Weasley dans le coin, fit remarquer Ariane.

\- Charlie, un des frères aînés de George. Il s'occupe d'une réserve de dragons en Roumanie, répondit aussitôt Tiana avant de rougir sous le rire de ses amies.

C'était bien une des premières fois où elle évoquait George sans pleurer.

\- J'ai écrit un peu avec lui pour me renseigner sur les différents métiers en lien avec les créatures magiques pour pouvoir me décider l'année prochaine.

Charlie lui sourit d'ailleurs de loin et lui fit un signe de main.

Plus tard, les filles se retrouvèrent en cuisines et les deux blondes échangèrent un regard complice. Elles avaient tout prévu avec Fred. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent George et Tiana se figèrent et lancèrent un regard noir à Fred et aux jumelles. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils avaient tout organisé.

\- Je vous raccompagne chez les Serdaigle ? Proposa Fred, les mains pleines de victuailles pour les Gryffondor qui fêtaient le triomphe de Harry.

Malheureusement pour eux ni le Gryffondor, ni la Serpentard ne semblaient prêts à discuter. George se sentait trop honteux des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était tant emporté et ne voyait comment le lui expliquer. Quant à Tiana, rien que le fait de le voir lui fit mal et les deux quittèrent les cuisines sous l'air désappointé de Fred, Ariane et Ariana. Au moins, ils avaient essayé.

* * *

La situation resta donc la même. George ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de jeter de réguliers regards à Tiana qui partageait son temps avec Viktor et les Serdaigle. Elle évitait Silver à cause d'Iris et parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait raconté à ses amies, Ariana lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu raison tandis qu'Ariane avait dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Silver de se remettre en question.

Une semaine après la première tâche, durant le cours de métamorphose, McGonagall parvint à attirer leur attention en parlant du bal de Noël qui se tiendrait le 24 décembre. Les filles gloussèrent. Tiana regarda par la fenêtre d'un air morose. Elle aurait été si heureuse de pouvoir y aller avec George… Ariane et Ariana étaient dans le même cas. Silver irait probablement avec Iris quant à Severus, c'était impossible. Elles regardèrent les filles chuchoter entre elles avec fébrilité et les garçons faire mine de s'en ficher royalement tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose annonçait que c'était aux garçons d'inviter les filles et que seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pouvaient s'y rendre, à part s'ils se faisaient inviter.

Après ça, le château fut dans une grande effervescence. Les filles se déplaçaient encore plus en groupe tandis qu'elles attendaient l'invitation des garçons. Etant sûres de finir seules, Tiana, Ariana et Ariane comptaient y aller ensemble pour danser et profiter de la soirée. Mais la rousse se retrouva vite seule lorsque tour à tour ses deux amies furent choisies par un garçon.

C'était un matin où la date se rapprochait que Dave décida de passer à l'action. Il savait déjà à qui demander et invita Ariane à faire un tour au lac. Emmitouflée dans une écharpe, la blonde contemplait avec ravissement la vue quand il se lança. Il s'arrêta et lui demanda d'une traite avec aisance.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas de fille plus âgée avec qui y aller ? Rougit-elle furieusement. Je pensais que ce serait le cas.

\- Je pourrais mais c'est toi que je veux. Tu es si douce et si belle, on pourrait même passer à l'étape supérieure, non ?

Il la rapprocha contre lui. Ariane se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon et elle pensait trahir Silver en cet instant. Alors qu'au fond ça n'avait aucun sens. Oui après tout il avait bien sa Iris.

\- D'accord. Je serai ta cavalière alors.

Elle avait les yeux pétillants, il lui sourit puis tendit ses lèvres. Ariane s'y refusa et se blottit contre lui. La chaleur lui suffisait. Il sembla déçu mais l'embrassa alors dans le cou. Elle profita un peu de l'étreinte s'imaginant que Dave était quelqu'un d'autre…

Plus tard, ce fut Ariana qui se fit harceler de demandes. Les garçons commençaient à être désespérés. Il y avait beaucoup de plus jeunes pour pouvoir accéder au bal mais aussi des plus vieux qui avaient honte d'être tous seuls. Ariana les refusa tous- tout comme sa sœur-. Elle ne voulait pas de cavalier. Surtout vis-à-vis de Tiana. Mais quand Michael Corner le lui demanda elle eut une hésitation. Le jeune homme était amoureux d'elle depuis un moment et elle l'adorait. Il était drôle, plutôt mignon et avait toujours de quoi dire. Elle finit par accepter sous le regard jaloux de Terry et Anthony qui avaient aussi prévu de lui demander.

\- Génial ! S'emporta Michael. Ça veut dire que tu voudras bien sortir avec moi après ? Tu sais… je te regarde depuis un moment et je te trouve super comme fille.

Il rougissait et se massait la nuque. Les deux autres pouffaient violemment et il dut les enguirlander pour qu'ils partent.

\- Ouh les amoureux ! Balançaient-ils depuis les étages.

Ariana en eut un maigre sourire. Comment on mettait un râteau à un garçon sans le froisser ?

\- Heu, on verra déjà pour cette soirée, si on… accroche bien.

\- Tu verras, je serai un vrai Gentleman.

Il fit une sorte de révérence et partit rejoindre ses amis. Ariana se massa le menton. Après tout elle n'avait pas trop envie d'être seule. Et sa sœur avait un cavalier. Elle s'en excusa auprès de Tiana qui fit mine de rien. Mais elle s'en voulut énormément.

Viktor pour sa part semblait stressé mais ne répondait pas quand Tiana lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait bien pensé y aller avec lui en amis mais ne voulait pas s'accaparer un champion lors de cette soirée. Regulus avait proposé d'y aller avec elle, mais elle lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'aller à un bal avec son père à quatorze ans, ce serait attirer les quolibets.

Elle réfléchissait encore avec qui elle pouvait y aller dans sa salle commune quand elle s'imagina y aller avec George. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et pleura silencieusement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Peut-être le fait d'avoir ses règles qui n'aidait pas, mais elle en avait assez de passer son temps à pleurer. Elle n'était pourtant pas une pleurnicharde ! Elle eut un sursaut quand Silver la prit contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer. Depuis leur première année ils avaient toujours été là les uns pour les autres et voilà qu'il laissait Tiana seule et livrée à elle-même alors qu'elle vivait son premier chagrin d'amour ? Entre deux sanglots, Tiana s'excusa de ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre soir et Silver sourit en s'excusant lui aussi de son attitude mais en n'assurant pas non plus que ça changerait. S'il avait le courage, il aurait des excuses à présenter à d'autres personnes.

\- Tu sais, George a dit non à plusieurs filles qui tentaient de se faire inviter. Je pense qu'il va y aller seul. Tu devrais faire pareil et essayer de l'éblouir à cette soirée. Lui aussi est malheureux et je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça tous les deux alors que vous vous aimez.

Tiana pleura une bonne partie de la soirée sur l'épaule de Silver alors que Théodore continuait de bavarder et faisait mine de rien. Et elle décida de suivre son conseil. Elle irait seule. Elle décida qu'elle s'expliquerait avec lui. Un mois pour se donner le courage de discuter avec son ex-petit-ami était bien suffisant, non ?

Les lettres entre Théa et Percy s'étaient espacées. Probablement était-ce parce que Monsieur Croupton déléguait de plus en plus au jeune Weasley, mais Adrian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que… Eh bien peut-être que les choses allaient mal entre les deux amoureux. Il s'en voulait ensuite de penser ça mais il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on y aille entre amis ? Finit-il par demander à Théa, peu après l'annonce du bal.

\- Où ça ? Demanda naïvement la brune.

\- Au bal.

Théa sembla réfléchir tout en analysant son ami de longues secondes.

\- Tu ne te feras pas de faux espoirs ? Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit tendu entre nous.

\- Mais non ! Essaya-t-il de la convaincre. Je sais qu'il n'y a que Percy.

Théa finit par se détendre.

\- Pourquoi pas alors ? J'espère qu'on passera un bon moment !

Adrian ne put s'empêcher de trouver son sourire ravissant à ce moment. Des faux espoirs ? Il s'en faisait déjà tout seul. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Après tout, Percy n'était pas là et ils y allaient en tant qu'amis. Il ne profitait pas de la situation, si ? Il se persuada que non bien que sa conscience lui soufflât que si, il en profitait. Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Tout le mois qui suivit l'annonce du bal fut dur à supporter pour les professeurs. L'effervescence des élèves était dure à supporter et à canaliser. Ils soupirèrent tous d'un même ensemble lorsque les vacances arrivèrent et avec elles le 24 décembre. Jamais le château n'avait été si rempli durant des vacances…

* * *

 **Rien ne s'arrange pour le moment... On se retrouve semaine prochaine !**


	50. Soirée inoubliable

**Hello ! Voila la suite qui devrait vous plaire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Soirée inoubliable**

Lorsque la veille de Noël pointa le bout de son nez, la tension était à son comble. En répétant leur formule d'Animagus ce matin-là, les Serpendaigle étaient tendus comme un arc. Tiana déprimait d'avance d'être la seule sans cavalier pour le bal. A contrario Ariana et Ariane regrettaient leur choix tant elles avaient peur d'être ridicules et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Silver pour sa part se demandait ce qu'il faisait en se contemplant dans la glace. Car il aurait voulu inviter Ariane… Mais encore une fois il se retrouvait avec Iris. Il n'avait pas eu le choix quand il avait appris qu'Ariane avait un cavalier. Cela le rendait fou de jalousie. Il se sentait minable et continuait de songer aux paroles de son amie.

La neige tombait dru depuis le début des vacances. Le décor était féérique, un vrai Noël blanc. Ils ouvrirent tous leurs cadeaux habituels au petit jour avec fébrilité. Ils s'étaient tous fait des cadeaux. Ariana et Severus également ainsi que Silver et ses amies. C'était la trêve de Noël. Les filles et les garçons eurent donc un sujet de conversation pour la journée. Ils restaient tous dans leur salle commune pour se préparer, de même que les invités dans leur bateau et carrosse. Il faisait de toute manière trop froid pour jouer dehors. Le feu était beaucoup plus agréable pour profiter de l'excitation qui régnait. Entre joie et angoisse, beaucoup de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons s'impatientaient, regardant l'heure tourner. Le bal était prévu pour vingt heures et beaucoup s'enfermèrent dans les chambres juste après le repas.

A Serdaigle, les blondes enfilèrent leur tenue et se coiffèrent ensemble avec leurs amies. Se préparant devant leur miroir. Les chats les regardaient d'un œil, trop occupés à se reposer. Ils sentaient que l'air était chargé en électricité. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini elles se contemplèrent. Ce n'était plus les mêmes personnes. Non ce n'était presque plus des enfants mais bien des jeunes femmes à présent. Elles se sourirent. Chacune accrochant sa pince de Yin et de Yang à l'autre.

\- J'espère que Severus me remarquera ainsi, murmura Ariana heureuse. Il me verra enfin comme une femme.

\- C'est certain. Nous sommes prêtes.

A Serpentard Silver termina d'enfiler son costume et le lissa. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Il attacha sa broche en forme de Serpent à son oreille et pensa à Ariane. C'était elle qui lui avait offert après tout. Son Ariane adorée. Ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à taire. Il maugréa et décida de descendre en premier. Il attendit Théodore avant de descendre. Tiana et Théa se préparèrent ensemble, la brune coiffant sa cousine. La rousse ne semblait cependant pas motivée.

\- Allez, tu as décidé de discuter avec lui, non ?

\- Je sens que je vais me dégonfler.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas ! S'indigna Théa en accrochant la broche papillon dans ses cheveux. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir déprimer tous les deux ! Fred n'arrête pas de se plaindre quand je le croise. Il est vraiment temps que vous mettiez les choses à plat tous les deux. On ne se quitte pas juste pour une dispute !

Tiana se mordit la lèvre et promit à Théa qu'elle ferait de son mieux.

* * *

Tous descendirent au compte-goutte et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ariana et sa sœur admirèrent la beauté du paysage blanc recouvert de magnifiques lumières magiques volantes. Il y avait également des fées pour illuminer les jardins couleur coton. Les couloirs étaient aussi somptueux. Couverts de décoration et de paillettes. Les jumelles firent quelques pas dehors, ignorant le froid et croisèrent Dave qui arrivait. L'homme portait un costume royal français bleu marine brodé d'argent sur les côtés. La chemise intérieure était blanche tandis que sa veste bleue arborait l'écusson de son école en rouge. Le tout était terminé par une superbe cravate bleue en lin.

Il fit une révérence et prit la main droite d'Ariane.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle.

Il parla en français et elle s'empourpra quand il lui baisa la main. Ariana sourit et s'éclipsa en fixant sa sœur avec un regard suppliant signifiant « _ne me laisse pas seule_ ! ». La jeune blonde au Yin était nerveuse mais afficha un sourire. Dave la détailla avec ravissement. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé, couleur de sa maison. Un bustier brodé de perles en argent venait lui rehausser sa poitrine et tombait sur la taille serrée au corps. Puis la robe descendait jusqu'aux chevilles dans un effet vaporeux. Les voiles étaient souples et s'envolaient au moindre pas avec légèreté, dévoilant ainsi de superbes chaussures à petits talons en argent. Le tout accompagné d'un collier bleu clair faisant ressortir ses yeux, de boucles d'oreille et d'un maquillage soft l'accompagnant de la même teinte. Son rouge à lèvre rose lui donnait envie de la croquer. Mais le plus beau était la façon dont elle avait dévoilé son cou en faisant un chignon haut qui finissait sur des petites boucles derrière. Les deux grandes mèches du devant retombant de la même manière sur les épaules.

Dave tendit son bras et elle le prit en un petit gloussement gêné. Silver arriva au même moment et se bloqua sur place. La beauté d'Ariane le laissa sans voix. Il la regarda marcher vers la Grande Salle en suivant derrière elle les voiles bleus qui scintillaient de dorure argentée. Mais ce fut le sourire d'Ariane qui lui coupa la respiration. Ariana s'approcha de lui.

\- Voilà ce que tu perds, champion. Heureux ?

Il ne décrocha pas son regard d'Ariane.

\- Tu devrais vraiment songer à te bouger car je crois qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Dave. Mais moi je préfère ça. Car à toi, je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement ta trahison.

Silver déglutit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux flamboyants de l'autre jumelle. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça méchamment au contraire. Il serra les poings et lorsqu'il fit un pas, Iris arriva sur lui.

\- Bébé, je suis prête ! Ah non, pas toi.

Elle repoussa Ariana d'un geste comme une nuisible. La blonde eut un sourire sadique.

\- Je n'en pensais pas moins.

Iris la dévisagea et des éclairs semblaient jaillir de leurs yeux. Mais Ariana finit par lâcher l'affaire.

\- Amuse-toi bien ce soir, Silver. J'espère que tu vas bien souffrir, lui balança-t-elle.

Iris le contempla et il resta stoïque. Pourtant elle y perçut de la tristesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre de colère. Silver la regarda enfin. Iris portait une superbe robe noire avec décolleté plongeant. Sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond clair ressortaient du reste. Elle portait des bijoux en argent pour accompagner la tenue. La robe était serrée à la taille et s'arrêtait sur le milieu des cuisses. Un voile noir transparent lui tombait derrière les cuisses jusqu'au sol. Le tout accompagné d'un joli nœud noir à la ceinture à gauche et d'un autre dans les cheveux qu'elle avait laissés lâchés.

Silver et les autres ne purent qu'admettre qu'elle était magnifique. Digne d'être appelée « Ange de la mort ». Son visage angélique transparaissait avec son caractère en cet instant. Silver finit par la prendre par le bras et suivit la troupe à son tour. Iris put alors contempler son cavalier qui portait un costume trois pièces blanc chic et royal. Ils avaient bon goût chez les Bright. Un foulard princier lui ornait le cou de couleur argenté qui ressortait avec ses cheveux attachés en catogan. Elle admira également la broche verte en serpent à son oreille, ne se doutant pas de qui elle venait.

Ariana regarda longuement Silver et sa veste arrière qui se finissait en queue de pie. Elle songea à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour désavantager Iris ce soir quand Michael la salua d'un signe. Il semblait aussi nerveux que possible. Il portait un costume standard anglais noir avec nœud papillon bleu et veste blanche toute neuve. Il avait également mis un peu de gel dans les cheveux et une fleur rouge sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es resplendissante ce soir, bafouilla-t-il impressionné.

Michael était un dragueur né mais la grandeur qui émanait d'Ariana en cet instant lui coupa toute sa confiance. Elle était similaire à sa jumelle en tout point hormis des talons plus hauts et sa pince au Yang. Ariana sourit avec confiance.

\- Merci Michael. Tu es très bien aussi.

Il sourit avec gêne et lui tendit le bras comme les autres faisaient. Elle s'y accrocha et pénétra dans la salle éblouissante de beauté. Les décorations étaient encore plus belles à l'intérieur avec des voiles blanc et des paillettes brillantes au plafond.

Michael contempla sa cavalière et sourit à ses deux camarades qui se retrouvaient avec des plus jeunes. Ils lui firent un doigt d'honneur. Jaloux comme pas permis. Une jumelle Dumbledore, il avait de quoi s'en vanter un moment. Mais Ariana, elle, ne fixait que le fond de la salle, cherchant Severus du regard. Elle ne se préoccupa pas un seul instant de son cavalier qui jubilait. D'un premier abord elle ne le trouva pas puis il apparut depuis la porte du fond d'un air ennuyé. Il n'avait fait aucun effort sur sa tenue. Il portait son costume noir avec veste blanche habituelle mais sans la cape. Il semblait avoir fait un minimum d'effort en domptant ses cheveux. Ariana eut un rire fugace. Rogue tout craché ça.

Mais la bonne humeur de la blonde prit vite fin lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Severus. S'il fut surpris il n'en montra rien. Du moins au début. Il la détailla avec un délice peu catholique. Il voyait véritablement une femme devant lui. Une femme qui l'aimait de surcroît. Mais son regard se posa fatalement sur la personne à son bras et une jalousie sans nom lui fit froncer les sourcils. N'était-elle pas censée venir seule avec Tiana et Ariane ? Là il lui fit un regard noir, un regard de mépris. Ariana était vite passée à autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il espéré ? D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais dû espérer quoi que ce soit, quel idiot il était. Ariana s'empourpra à son regard et tenta de s'excuser mais il se tourna et fit mine de ne plus la voir. Pourtant elle avait vraiment cru y voir un regard de désir au début. Elle s'en voulut à cet instant. Pourquoi avoir pris un cavalier ? C'était stupide !

Tiana et Théa arrivèrent ensemble près de la Grande Salle où Adrian attendait sa cavalière avec un grand sourire. Théa le sentait mal. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour… Elle sut qu'accepter son invitation avait été une erreur. En même temps, elle avait réellement cru qu'il suffisait de dire qu'ils y allaient en amis pour taire les sentiments du garçon ? Bien sûr que non. A sa place, elle aussi aurait espéré comme lui le faisait. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Elle prit son bras avec un sourire crispé. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit vigilante durant la soirée à ce que rien ne dérape. Pas question de le faire espérer plus que nécessaire. Adrian avait revêtu un costume sobre mais qui le mettait en valeur. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait en jetant un regard à Tiana qui se retrouva seule mais l'incita d'un signe de tête à avancer.

Percy Weasley avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler son impatience sous le regard méprisant de Severus. Le professeur de potions aurait dû être fier que son ancien élève puisse remplacer Croupton. Mais voilà, c'était aussi celui qui lui volait sa fille et il se devait de le détester. Percy guettait les arrivées. Théa était pourtant toujours ponctuelle. Il imaginait qu'elle allait venir avec Tiana. Elle lui avait expliqué que George et elle avaient rompu. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un discours moralisateur à son frère quand il l'avait vu. George n'avait cependant rien répliqué, à son plus grand étonnement. Il lui avait juste semblé aussi malheureux que les pierres. Il l'avait aidé à sa manière pour ce soir. Enfin Théa franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Percy l'admira, l'amour brillant au fond de ses yeux. Théa avait lissé ses cheveux courts et les avaient décorés de paillettes. Discrètement maquillée, elle portait les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offertes. Sa robe était aux couleurs des Serpentard. Elle était simple. Longue jusqu'aux genoux, le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant et pourtant le regard de Percy y fut attiré. Toute la robe était également couverte de paillettes. Ses épaules nues étaient couvertes d'un châle vert et elle portait de petits talons également verts. S'il fut surpris qu'Adrian soit le cavalier de Théa, il le fut plus encore en le voyant se décomposer à sa vue. Percy comprit une chose. Adrian était lui aussi amoureux de Théa. Le garçon détourna les yeux et baissa la tête avant d'indiquer la présence de Percy à sa cavalière et de se rendre près du ponch. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool mais il préférait être seul. D'avance, il savait qu'il serait de mauvaise compagnie à quiconque lui parlerait.

Théa suivit son ami du regard avec tristesse et néanmoins un peu de soulagement. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas à devoir faire attention à ce que rien ne dérape. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Percy et rougit de la façon dont il la dévorait du regard. Lui aussi était sur son trente et un et elle ne rêvait que de le rejoindre et de se fondre dans ses bras. Bien entendu vu son statut actuellement elle se doutait qu'il valait mieux attendre que le bal soit lancé pour se fondre dans la masse. Avec un an de plus que les autres étudiants, il ne se ferait pas trop remarquer sur la piste de danse. Ils ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards énamourés. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas pu venir à Pré-au-Lard et pourquoi il s'était montré si évasif sur ses projets concernant Noël. Sacrée surprise qu'il lui avait faite là.

Tiana avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Elle ne voyait personne sans cavalier ou cavalière et se sentait de trop. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir finalement. Son sentiment de solitude s'accentua en voyant passer plusieurs Serpentard ensemble mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Théodore et Daphné ensemble. C'était une bonne chose. Comme l'heure avançait, elle finit par rentrer à son tour dans la Grande Salle, parmi les derniers pour se faire discrète. George était déjà assis parmi ses amis quand il vit la rousse arriver, l'air un peu perdu. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle portait une robe violette foncée. Le bustier mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes qu'il ne put encore s'empêcher de fixer. La robe s'arrêtait un tout petit peu au-dessus du genou. A l'arrière des voiles partaient dans son dos et s'arrêtaient un peu au-dessus des chevilles. Elle avait mis des ballerines de la même couleur que sa robe dont les lacets remontaient jusqu'à mi mollet. Elle avait natté ses cheveux comme à son habitude et les avait relevés en un chignon haut sur sa tête. Seules les mèches de sa frange étaient lâchées. Elle était également joliment maquillée, ses lèvres ourlées de rose l'attiraient irrémédiablement, même de loin.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais d'aller la voir après le repas. Il n'y a pas que toi qui baves en la regardant, glissa Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

En jetant un regard dans la Grande Salle, George aperçut effectivement plusieurs garçons qui la fixaient. Il serra la main sur un paquet dans sa poche. Ce soir, il arrangerait les choses. Il ne supportait plus de la voir si triste et de souffrir lui aussi. Cette dispute n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin. Il pria pour que le repas passe vite, son regard revenant très souvent se poser sur sa rousse adorée.

Une fois que tous furent rentrés ils prirent place ensemble. Iris décida de se mettre à la même table que les filles Serpendaigle et elles grommelèrent. Au moins Silver était avec elles. La lumière baissa et les champions entrèrent à la suite, applaudis. Ariana recracha son jus en voyant leur capitaine Roger Davies au bras de Fleur Delacour. Ariane en décrocha sa mâchoire. Il avait gagné le gros lot le bougre ! Quand Hermione apparut à son tour Ariane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tiana et Ariana l'applaudirent grand et ils étaient tous heureux pour Viktor, même si ça tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. A leur suite arrivèrent Cédric et Cho puis Harry et Parvati Patil.

\- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris Padma, commenta Ariane. Elle s'en serait fait une joie plutôt que d'être avec Ron.

Tiana approuva avec ferveur mais Ariana n'écoutait pas. Elle fixait Rogue qui semblait en colère et qui applaudissait avec raideur. Elle chercha son regard en vain, elle avait tant envie de lui parler…

\- Regarde la tête de Karkaroff, murmura la rousse.

Ariane contempla le regard surpris du directeur sur Hermione et elles en rirent. Elles fixèrent Percy avec toujours une grande surprise mais furent contentes pour Théa. Ariana eut un soupir et Michael lui fit la conversation.

\- Et comment on se sert en fait ? Demanda Dave qui voyait des assiettes se remplir toutes seules.

\- Apparemment il faut annoncer ce que l'on veut et les elfes nous les envoient. Ça va rendre folle Hermione ça, commenta Ariana sadiquement.

\- Ingénieux le service à la commande ! Approuva Ariana.

Tous lurent la carte et parlèrent avec un peu de nervosité. Les garçons de la table lorgnaient sur les filles surtout Michael. Entre les jumelles, Iris, Tiana et Théa ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Le décolleté d'Iris était par ailleurs plutôt aguicheur mais Silver ne regarda qu'Ariane qui fit semblant de rien, anxieuse. Ils firent ainsi leur choix et commandèrent à manger. Le dîner se passa relativement bien même si aucune des filles ne regardait leur cavalier. Elles étaient toutes à jeter des coups d'œil sur un autre homme. C'était dérangeant mais à part Silver personne ne le remarqua. Ils furent tous surpris en apercevant Percy à la place qui était censée être celle de Croupton et le saluèrent de la main. Celui-ci répondit à leur salut et sourit avant que son regard ne se repose sur Théa. Les deux amoureux se dévoraient littéralement du regard.

Tiana n'avait que peu cherché George du regard mais finit par le fixer. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Quelque chose de simple vu les moyens de sa famille mais la vue la rendit toute chose. Il avait également coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Il tourna la tête et eut un sourire en coin envers elle qui la fit rougir. Comme au tout début quand elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux, rassurée sur l'avenir de la soirée. Il suffisait qu'ils se parlent désormais. Elle espérait danser avec lui. Ca transformerait sa soirée qui avait commencé en célibataire. Iris n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de lancer une remarque à ce sujet mais tous l'avaient royalement ignorée. Iris faisait ce genre de remarques uniquement pour attirer l'attention après tout. Elle avait alors croisé les bras et boudé.

Quand Silver croisa le regard d'Ariane, de longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

\- Tu es ravissante.

\- Très joli costume.

Ils se fixèrent puis rirent. Iris allait intervenir mais Ariana lui marcha sur le pied. Aussitôt la jeune Bright fit en sorte de draguer Michael pour la rendre folle sans savoir que cela lui était parfaitement égal. Ainsi le repas se déroula avec une mini guerre entre Ariana et Iris. Silver en profita pour parler un peu avec Ariane tandis que Michael et Dave se faisaient la conversation. Puis les conversations tournaient et parfois ils parlaient tous ensemble bien que certaines tensions furent palpables du côté d'Iris. Dave et Michael ne l'aimaient pas non plus.

Quand le repas se termina, tous furent priés de se lever et les tables s'envolèrent pour se caler sur les côtés. Une estrade apparut et des bancs dans le fond. C'est ainsi qu'apparut le groupe les Bizarr' Sisters et que la musique se lança. Une musique plutôt classique qui les surprit tous. Alors les champions ouvrirent le bal. Les jumelles furent attendries par la danse d'Hermione dans sa robe bleue et de Krum, dans son costume rouge. Un prince et sa princesse. D'autres commençaient à les rejoindre. Les Serpendaigle se regardèrent un peu confus mais les filles semblèrent s'envoyer du courage au fond d'elles

Michael passa un bras sur les épaules d'Ariana et Dave d'Ariane. Elles se tendirent un peu mais sourirent. Leur cœur battait de nervosité. Mais aucun n'avait envie de se lancer sur la piste. Iris traîna Silver d'emblée pour l'éloigner de sa rivale. Elle se colla contre lui et lui embrassa rapidement la nuque. Ariane grommela et prit Dave par le bras. Il suivit, ravi, pour un petit slow. Ariana pour sa part essayait de décoller Michael mais il insistait et la tira sur la piste. Elle sentit un sombre regard la suivre de près. Non elle ne voulait pas tout ça. Par pitié elle ne voulait pas perdre le maigre espoir qu'il lui avait offert en vacances. Tiana s'avachit un peu sur la table lorsque les slows commencèrent. Avec tous ceux qui dansaient, elle avait perdu George de vue. Elle sursauta en voyant une main se tendre et eut un petit sourire pour Adrian. Elle qui avait bien vu comment il regardait sa cousine se sentait triste pour lui et accepta son invitation.

\- Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton rouquin ! Sourit-il. Et comme ça tu n'auras pas à refuser de danser avec ceux qui bavent sur votre table.

\- Merci Adrian. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- Ca m'évitera de déprimer.

Tiana eut un sourire un peu triste pour son ami. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Rien ne pouvait atténuer sa peine. Ils se mirent à tourner tout en cherchant tous les deux George du regard.

Théa quant à elle avait rejoint la piste à peine la musique avait commencé. Elle eut un grand sourire quand Percy la rejoignit et mit ses mains sur sa taille. Le contact l'électrisa et elle fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Les autres danseurs les sifflèrent.

\- C'est autorisé ça ? Marmonna Severus à la table des professeurs

Albus eut un sourire paternel.

\- Allons, Percy et votre fille étaient déjà ensemble avant cette soirée. Il n'y a là rien de mal.

Karkaroff eut un sourire moqueur. Severus détourna le regard. Voir sa fille se jeter dans les bras de Percy et l'embrasser sans retenue était difficile à supporter pour lui. Ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée.

Les slows se terminèrent rapidement pour de la musique Rock au rythme rapide. Ainsi Ariana put se retrouver libre mais Michael lui prenait les mains pour danser. Elle se demanda alors si elle était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue. Si c'était vraiment une amourette de jeune fille ou si c'était plus sérieux. Ariane la rejoignit peu après avec Dave et ils s'amusèrent. Rejoints ensuite par Lisa et les autres amis de la troupe dont Krum et Hermione. Ils purent ainsi danser comme des fous quelques temps. Les jumelles profitant d'un instant à deux rien que pour elles. Parlant un peu dans leur tête de cette soirée. Adrian et Tiana s'arrêtèrent près de leur groupe et Ariane tira la rousse par la main. George n'était pas dans le coin, autant qu'elle profite pour s'amuser avec elles. Cela donna une excuse aux deux jumelles pour s'éloigner de leur cavalier et s'amuser toutes les trois ensembles en se tenant les mains. Dave et Michael en voulurent à la rousse mais il leur était impossible d'interrompre leur danse. Adrian sourit en les regardant et dansa avec elles. Elles passèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian prenne Tiana par le bras en ayant aperçu George plus loin. Tiana sourit à ses amies et partit avec Adrian sous le sourire des deux blondes. Leurs cavaliers en profitèrent pour se rapprocher à nouveau d'elles.

Silver de son côté se stoppa rapidement avec une Iris bougonne.

\- On croirait que tu t'ennuies quoi ! Tu passes la soirée à bouder ! lui hurla-t-elle sur un banc.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée.

\- Les soirées mondaines c'est le dada de notre famille, je suis sûre que tu penses à autre chose. Mais ta future femme c'est moi !

Iris prit une des mains de son compagnon et la plaça sur sa poitrine.

\- Je peux t'offrir tout ça tu sais. Vas-y palpe.

Silver s'exécuta un peu mais il ne ressentait rien de spécial qu'un bout de chair. Iris finit par le claquer puis par l'embrasser avec fougue.

Silver reprit sa respiration un peu surpris.

\- Iris, on croirait que tu ne vois que par le sexe pour t'approprier un homme. J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

La blonde se sentit offensée.

\- Tous les hommes désirent ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Non pas tous et même si on aime ça, on veut autre chose aussi.

\- Tu veux quoi toi ? C'est plus simple si tu me le dis.

Silver cogita. Il regarda la piste de danse.

\- Ariane. C'est Ariane que je veux.

\- Qu… ?

L'argenté la planta là et partit se servir à boire. Pourquoi ça finissait toujours comme ça ? Même Silver… Non pas lui ! Elle se leva et l'agrippa.

\- Tu es à moi Silver ! Je t'interdis de penser autre chose ! Tes parents vont te renier si tu fais ça et moi je ferai en sorte de détruire Ariane avec eux !

Elle avait le regard noir.

\- Jeune fille, vous faites trop de chahut, je vous prierais de sortir ou de vous calmer, tonna Severus derrière lui.

Iris allait répondre mais voyant le visage noir de Severus elle renonça.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Silver !

Elle alla se poser sur un banc. L'argenté regarda le professeur de potions.

\- Merci. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire depuis la rentrée, avoua-t-il à mi-mot.

\- Oui je sais ce que tu traverses. Tu as un pied entre deux chaises.

\- Oui… Et je… Je suis perdu.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule. C'était son rôle de veiller sur lui.

\- Tu hésites entre ton devoir familial et tes propres désirs ?

Silver hocha de la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas trahir mes parents, je les aime tellement. Mais… est-ce que vivre toujours de cette manière me conviendra. Est-ce que je pourrais être libre et ne pas perdre mes proches à cause de ce choix ? Vous comprenez ?

\- Plus que tu ne le penses… Et crois-moi si tu fais le mauvais choix, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- Mais quel est le mauvais choix ?

\- Celui qui te fera le plus souffrir. A toi et à ceux que tu veux voir sourire. Tu dois bien réfléchir à ce que tu peux et veux faire Silver.

L'argenté se massa la tête.

\- Je n'arrête pas d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh car je réfléchis trop, dit le jeune homme.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peux te sortir de là. Je ne pourrai que t'aiguiller.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ?

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne permettrai pas qu'une personne vive les mêmes horreurs que moi.

Cet aveu fut dur à prononcer. Silver ne demanda pas en quoi Severus avait souffert. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Il finit alors par lui sourire.

\- Merci professeur Rogue. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant.

Severus lui tapota l'épaule et le regarda partir. Silver prit un temps à la réflexion, assis sur un banc, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Que devait-il abandonner pour trouver sa voie ? La famille ou la liberté ? Il repensa à un bon nombre de paroles qu'Ariane lui avait dites. Celles dans la forêt et celles quand elle l'avait défendu en première année dans les cuisines.

\- Alors, tu as fini ta crise ? Demanda Iris. On devrait aller se promener pour parler un peu. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de finir tes jours avec des personnes de bas rang. Des débiles profondes sans la moindre once d'intelligence et de savoir faire en combat.

Silver la contempla. Il se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Iris, franchement, ferme-la.

Elle allait lui répondre. Il reprit. Avec un regard menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir ton mari. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je m'envole. J'en ai assez. Je veux faire le bon choix. Tant pis pour ma famille. Après tout, me méritent-ils ? Là, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te torturer sous endoloris pour avoir fait souffrir mes amies. Alors crois-moi, tu devrais te tenir à carreaux. Sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

La jeune femme resta interdite, presque effrayée. Elle dut se coller contre le mur et finit par partir du bal.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Silver, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Il faudrait que je puisse tuer Ariane.

Elle serra les poings et se rendit au lac, le regard vide elle se recroquevilla. Un jour elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait, oui ça allait forcément venir un jour. Ça faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle attendait après tout.

* * *

Sur la piste Dave dansait toujours avec Ariane. Silver la chercha du regard puis s'avança vers eux.

\- Ariane, je veux danser avec toi, dit-il.

\- Excuse-moi mais JE suis son cavalier, dit Dave la prenant contre lui.

Ariane sembla sonnée.

\- Silver ?! Et Iris ?

Il ferma les yeux et les poings. Ce qu'il commençait à faire lui faisait peur. Il mettait la vie de son ange blond en danger. Pourtant il se mit à sourire et tendit la main. D'un regard encourageant vers Severus qui approuvait.

\- J'ai ouvert la porte de ma cage. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir voler un peu ?

\- Ca dépend. Tu comptes voler une fois et retourner dans ta cage ou parcourir enfin le ciel bleu ?

Dave était perdu. Pourtant il sentit Ariane lui glisser entre les doigts. Silver respira un grand coup.

\- Je veux vivre libre. Oui, c'est ce que je veux vraiment.

Ariane lui sourit. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle repoussa Dave.

\- Pardon mais je t'ai déjà expliqué ma situation et tu vois, je crois qu'il y a de l'espoir finalement.

\- Tu ne t'es servi de moi que comme d'un jouet pour te consoler ?

\- C'est bien ce que tu m'avais proposé non ?

\- Oui et non, je te voulais toi !

\- Désolé mais, mon cœur est déjà pris.

Dave balança une insulte en français et se retira de la piste. Il était plus que vexé et décida qu'il allait emballer une fille ce soir pour se consoler.

Silver tira alors Ariane vers lui en douceur. Ils se placèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Pauvre garçon, dit Silver avec malice.

\- Et pauvre Iris.

\- Tes mots sonnent tellement faux.

\- Toi aussi.

Il rit. Il se mit à rire comme un fou. Un poids sembla s'envoler. Puis il resserra sa prise.

\- Ariane je ne peux rien te promettre mais, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées ?

La blonde cogita. Sa robe bleue virevoltant derrière elle.

\- Seulement si tu me promets que tu n'épouseras jamais Iris.

\- Je vous le promets, Ariane Dumbledore Grindelwald. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. Vous êtes ma déesse.

Ariane s'empourpra, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait.

\- Alors scellons une promesse physique. Je te promets d'attendre et de t'aider si tu me promets de laisser un peu Iris pour nous et de tout faire pour t'en sortir.

Silver approuva. Il la câlina mais elle le repoussa un peu. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rougit et lui aussi quand il comprit ce qu'elle demandait.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Demanda-t-il. Ce sera ton premier non ? Ah moins que ce type t'ait…

Elle secoua la tête. C'était bien son premier et son cœur faisait du tango. Ça n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec Dave. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir utilisé comme un mouchoir mais en cet instant elle savait ce que son cœur désirait ardemment. Silver était son âme sœur. Elle ne désirait que lui.

Le jeune homme avait eu beau embrasser Iris plusieurs fois, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse et un tel désir. Ils s'étaient stoppés à gauche de la piste et se fixaient, le souffle court. Il ne voulait pas la salir, elle était si pure et si belle en cet instant. Il joua avec une de ses mèches bouclées en effleurant la pince du Yin. Puis il s'avança doucement. Son vrai premier baiser consenti. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Ses mains étaient moites dans le dos d'Ariane. Celle-ci ferma un peu les yeux et s'avança doucement. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'un et de l'autre. Puis ils se stoppèrent un peu et comblèrent l'écart ensemble. Si loin et si proches à la fois, c'était ce qui les représentait. Mais là, ils étaient enfin connectés.

Jamais Ariane et Silver n'avaient ressenti de tels frissons. Ils semblaient seuls au monde et savouraient le contact du baiser. Il fut bientôt suivi d'autres baisers plus profonds, plus langoureux. Certains les regardaient avec surprise, d'autres avec jalousie. Albus y jeta un œil, anxieux mais Severus le rassura d'un coup de tête. Silver commençait enfin à choisir sa propre voie. C'était un bon début.

Silver en profita pour jouer avec les cheveux de sa partenaire lorsqu'ils rompirent leurs baisers. Il semblait heureux et elle euphorique. Il la tira alors vers lui pour danser un Slow qui arrivait. Elle blottit sa tête contre lui et inversement.

\- Je t'aime Silver, murmura Ariane. Je sais que tu le sais, mais je voulais te le redire.

Elle sentit des gouttes humides dans son dos nu. Elle agrippa la tête de Silver pour la lui caresser. Il parla d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour personne, avoua-t-il. Le pire c'est que je t'ai fait souffrir alors que tu m'as toujours soutenu depuis le début. Que tu t'es toujours occupé de moi. Je suis tellement désolé…

Sa voix se cassa. Ariane ne l'avait jamais entendu ainsi. Il venait de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un et surtout à elle pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se montra fragile.

\- Je t'en veux c'est certain mais… je préfère te pardonner que d'en souffrir. Tu restes notre ami à tous et pour moi, tu restes… celui que j'aime.

\- Tu as un grand cœur, je ne l'oublierai jamais Ariane. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Espérons, sourit-elle.

Ils valsèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée. Avouant leur jalousie et leurs problèmes. Silver promit de faire un choix au plus vite envers sa famille. Ne se doutant pas qu'il devrait le faire encore plus tôt que prévu.

Tiana s'amusait avec Adrian sur le rock. Ils avaient perdu la trace de George et avaient dû s'arrêter. La foule était si dense… Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver et s'en trouvait frustrée.

\- Je crois que Mademoiselle Black cherche quelqu'un, lâcha le Gryffondor en arrivant derrière elle.

Adrian lâcha les mains de Tiana et s'éclipsa. Il retourna profiter du ponch. Tiana se tourna vers George et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans rien dire. Puis George prit ses mains et dansa avec elle sur la musique entraînante. Il y avait trop de monde pour discuter et elle se contenta de profiter des danses, serrant ses mains entre les siennes comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole. George finit par la prendre par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui quand les slows reprirent. Elle eut un sourire un peu timide et posa la tête contre son cœur battant avec un sourire en fermant les yeux et en profitant de la musique. George croisa le regard de Regulus qui pétillait et ferma lui aussi les yeux tandis qu'ils tournaient ensemble.

Adrian vit du coin de l'œil Percy et Théa quitter la Grande Salle en se tenant la main et en riant, rouges. Inutile de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il rentra à son dortoir et tira les rideaux de son lit. La soirée avait été une catastrophe pour lui.

Théa et Percy, effectivement, en avaient eu assez d'être entourés de monde. D'autant que leurs mains à tous les deux s'étaient faites plus aventureuses et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de spectateurs à ce moment. Théa l'avait alors pris par la main et l'entraînait vers la salle de bains des préfets. Elle serait déserte ce soir, mais Percy prit la peine de sceller la porte d'un sort, interrogeant sa petite amie du regard. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, c'était loin du simple pelotage de cet été à Pré-au-Lard. Il se rappelait qu'il osait à peine toucher la brune tant il avait peur de la brusquer. Théa ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire puis s'approcha de Percy et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains s'aventurant sous sa chemise. Percy répondit à son baiser et laissa lui aussi ses mains se balader sur le corps de sa petite amie.

\- Tu es sûre ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille entre deux baisers enflammés.

\- Plus que sûre. Et je ne vois pas plus belle occasion que ce soir.

Les vêtements furent vite éparpillés dans la salle. Si Théa fut un peu gênée de sa nudité, le regard de Percy qui la dévorait eut vite fait de la rassurer. Elle s'immergea avec délices dans l'eau emplie de bain moussant en continuant de le fixer et il la rejoignit rapidement. Il y eut encore beaucoup de caresses pour se découvrir l'un l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, lui chuchota Percy avant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Théa s'accrocha à ses épaules en se crispant sous la douleur. Percy attendit que celle-ci soit passée puis fut plus fougueux. Théa lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait aussi et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'aimer.

* * *

Essoufflés, George et Tiana finirent par s'asseoir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de tout cet éloignement, dit sérieusement George en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. C'est juste que… Plus je passais du temps avec toi… Plus je te désirais. Et j'ai eu peur de te brusquer.

\- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que c'était une de mes plus grandes peurs ? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai toujours eu peur que tu trouves que je ne suis qu'une gamine par rapport aux autres filles de ta classe.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya du pouce. Sa main resta sur son visage et il la regarda intensément.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que durant ces deux mois. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Que ce soit à cause de ma jalousie ou de ma peur de mon désir pour toi.

\- Tu sais je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous. Enfin si mais je sais bien que tu ne me forceras jamais à quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a jamais rien fait que tu m'as quittée, hein ?

\- C'est cette blonde qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Elle n'a fait que se moquer de moi. Elle a dit que j'étais une gamine frigide. Que c'était parce que tu voulais mon corps et que tu ne l'as pas eu qu'on a rompu.

\- Et tu l'as crue ? Demanda-t-il en crispant la mâchoire.

\- Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et c'était aussi une de mes peurs. Je n'ai que quatorze ans et je ne suis pas encore prête pour… Le sexe. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Tu as seize ans et tes hormones doivent forcément…

George mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais quittée pour ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment agir. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre. Tu rajoutes ma jalousie excessive dès que ça te concerne…

Ils eurent un sourire tous les deux.

\- Même si j'en suis flattée, j'espère que tu ne seras plus aussi énervé.

\- C'était dur ce soir quand je voyais comment certains te regardaient. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes et j'ai confiance en toi.

Regulus les observait et cela commençait à taper sur le système de sa fille qui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de George qui acquiesça. De toute manière ils n'avaient plus trop envie de danser. Ils se rendirent à la tour d'astronomie et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur le rebord de fenêtre.

\- Et cette fille ? La blonde qui s'est collée contre toi…

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à repenser à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là. George rougit de honte.

\- Un simple moyen de te rendre jalouse à ton tour. Oh et pour Angelina, tu peux être rassurée. Elle est avec Fred maintenant.

George se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches et sortit un petit cadeau de Noël.

\- J'ai pris ça à Pré-au-Lard. Comme je comptais arranger les choses entre nous… Et comme nos deux patronus sont des renards, j'ai pensé que…

Tiana ouvrit fébrilement le cadeau. Elle eut un sourire en découvrant un pendentif en forme de renard et eut un petit rire.

\- C'est drôle, je t'ai acheté le même. Il est dans mon dortoir.

George eut un sourire avant de l'inciter à se lever pour qu'il le lui mette autour du cou.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ruiné pour moi.

\- J'ai emprunté de l'argent à Percy. Comme il savait que c'était pour arranger les choses, il était heureux de m'aider.

\- Oh c'est vrai qu'avec votre pari contre Verpey, vous aviez perdu toutes vos économies. J'avais oublié.

Tiana se tut quand les mains de George quittèrent son cou et que sa bouche les remplaça. Elle eut un frisson. George se mit ensuite face à elle et, la main sur sa joue, pencha la tête vers elle en fermant les yeux. La rousse ferma les yeux à son tour et passa les mains autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et Tiana crut que son cœur allait exploser. George s'emporta un peu et la plaqua contre le mur mais se contenta de l'embrasser plus fougueusement sans rien faire de plus. Tiana frissonna sous l'ardeur de ses baisers. George stoppa ensuite et caressa sa joue.

\- A un nouveau départ ? Demanda-t-il doucement en souriant de ses joues rouges.

\- Et à ce qu'on ne se cache rien de nos états d'âme.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et fixèrent le parc enneigé en échangeant quelques baisers.

En fin de soirée vers vingt trois heures trente, Michael était un peu lassé d'attendre que sa cavalière ne fasse un pas en avant. Elle dansait, s'amusait mais rien de plus. Souvent elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant un slow il décida de passer à l'attaque.

\- Ariana, tu es vraiment trop belle ce soir. Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

\- Je… C'est que…

Ariana se bloqua, elle ne savait pas comment on disait non correctement. Michael prit ça pour un oui car il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut surprise de ne rien ressentir. Ce n'était pas comme ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas comme quand Severus avait porté ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il la relâcha il lui sourit. Elle prit alors conscience que c'était loin d'être une amourette. Non, c'était pour elle le grand amour, que Rogue le veuille ou non.

Elle le chercha des yeux et le vit partir en furie en claquant la porte. Il avait tout vu et c'en était trop. A croire qu'on lui volait toujours ses proches. Comme Lily et Potter… Comme sa sœur et Sirius… Théa et Percy… Tiana et George. Ariana déglutit et paniqua. NON PAS CA !

\- Ecoute, Michael, ça ne collera pas entre nous. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et même s'il ne m'aime pas je ne peux pas abandonner. Pardon, vraiment. Je suis désolée.

Le garçon fit la moue. Le coup fut dur à avaler.

\- Ok, je comprends…

\- Pardon…

Ariana fila comme une flèche. Michael se retrouva seul et rejoignit ses amis qui le consolèrent. Il remarqua alors Ginny qui s'ennuyait plus loin. Elle était venue avec un garçon plus âgé qui s'amusait sur la piste. Il sourit, elle était plutôt mignonne. Il prit un verre de jus et décida d'aller lui parler. Histoire de ne pas clôturer la soirée ainsi.

* * *

Ariana courut dans les couloirs. Elle connaissait le chemin de Severus par cœur. Elle le rejoignit rapidement près de la cour intérieure en l'appelant. Il marcha plus vite encore. Elle serra les poings et lui tira sur sa veste noire.

\- STOP ! Ne partez pas comme ça ! Je dois vous parler ! Ne recommencez pas à me…

\- Vous avez laissé votre cavalier seul Grindeldore, cracha-t-il. Il va se languir de vous et de votre bouche.

Il donna un coup sec pour se dégager. Ariana passa en face de lui et lui barra la route, en sueur dans sa robe et ses talons.

\- JE NE L'AIME PAS ! Je suis allée avec lui car je ne voulais pas être seule comme ma sœur. Et puis bien sûr je ne pouvais pas vous inviter ! IMAGINEZ UN PEU !

Elle tremblait.

\- Humpf, vous en avez tout de même profité après tout.

\- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Et je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. Ce n'était pas comme ce jour-là.

Elle serra sa poitrine.

\- Ce n'était pas comme votre baiser. Je ne ressens rien d'aussi fort tel que pour vous et ce n'est pas une amourette ! Vraiment c'est sérieux…

Severus grommela. Puis il s'approcha d'elle comme pour lui faire peur.

\- Mais moi ce n'est pas qu'un simple baiser que je désirerais. Ça irait plus loin. Et je serais bien trop cruel. Tu ne le supporterais pas.

Il repassa au tutoiement. Ariana y vit un signe. Il la collait contre un pilier. Elle tremblait de panique. Aller plus loin ? Déjà ? Elle hésita puis elle ouvrit un peu son décolleté.

\- Si c'est vous, je le veux bien. J'ai confiance.

Elle haleta. Il ouvrit les yeux fort surpris.

\- Recouvre-moi ça, dit-il avec lassitude.

Elle reposa ses mains.

Elle s'approcha alors.

\- Laissez-moi une chance par pitié. Je deviens femme de jour en jour. Je vais avoir quinze ans sous peu. Plus que deux ans et je serais majeure ! Je voudrais tellement apprendre à vous connaître…

\- C'est déjà ce que tu fais un peu plus chaque jour, dit-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai, si au moins je peux me contenter de ça.

Elle soupira et alla marcher dans la neige. Severus sembla se faire violence et écouta ses propres paroles prodiguées à Silver. Une seconde il pensa à Lily. Ce serait de la trahison et pourtant il s'approcha de la blonde et la serra contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire en s'accrochant.

La neige tombait par petites paillettes et Rogue dit d'une voix posée.

\- Juste pour cette nuit.

Ariana sourit, une petite bulle où plus rien existait d'autre qu'elle et lui. Ce soir elle n'en avait plus quinze et lui trente-cinq. Ils n'étaient plus professeur et étudiant. Ils étaient simplement emplis d'un sentiment qui les emporta. Severus se décolla et tendit sa main. Elle l'attrapa et sans un mot de plus ils se mirent à danser sous la neige. La musique raisonnait depuis le château. Ariane n'était pas loin avec Silver. Ils avaient couru après Ariana et avaient vu la scène. Ils étaient heureux et se prirent la main. Même si l'argenté était surpris il laissa couler. Ils firent en sorte de bloquer la voie et dansèrent un peu en slow eux aussi.

Ariana n'avait jamais connu pareille danse, de même que son nouveau cavalier. Tout tournait autour d'eux. Un bal enchanteur sous la neige froide. Ou Severus transparaissait vêtu de noir et où il contemplait Ariana dans toute sa splendeur. Le temps était glacial mais ils avaient si chaud qu'ils ne ressentaient pas la fraicheur. La neige de coton ce soulevait sous chacun de leur pas et ils se fixaient sans discontinuer. Les prunelles sombres des abysses se reflétant dans l'eau clair qui amenait à lui un ciel bleu lumineux.

Il commença alors à ralentir. Elle continua à se coller dans ses bras, heureuse de ce court instant entre eux.

\- Je te préviens, c'est juste pour cette nuit.

\- Oui je sais, juste le temps d'un battement d'ailes.

Il en eut un sourire puis s'avança vers elle. Il répéta que c'était juste pour ce soir. Ariana n'était pas prête mentalement et pourtant elle se lança sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de cette cour vide et gelée. Mais ils avaient si chaud en cet instant. Comme un rêve devenant réalité ils savourèrent leur échange. Severus lui montra comment faire car Ariana était extrêmement nulle en baiser. Mais au fur et à mesure ils s'accordèrent et profitèrent avant que ne sonnent les coups de minuit.

Severus se détacha et l'enserra une dernière fois.

\- Cendrillon doit rejoindre son carrosse, commenta Ariana un peu triste.

Severus approuva en la fixant.

\- J'attendrai, déclara-t-il. Je suis prêt à prendre le pari.

Ariana lui sourit, un sourire lumineux qui emplit l'homme aigri d'un sentiment de béatitude.

\- Merci de me faire confiance. Je voudrais d'ailleurs savoir contre quel fantôme je dois me battre. Si tu as confiance en moi, dis-le-moi.

Elle le tutoya volontairement. Il n'en redit rien tant que ça restait entre eux. Puis il soupira. Oui il avait confiance et il lui fut dur de prononcer ces deux mots là.

\- Lily Evans.

Ariana ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait répondu mais il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et secoua la tête. Cela devait rester ici. Elle approuva. Si elle s'y était attendue. Le grand amour de Severus n'était autre que la mère d'Harry. Elle comprit la désillusion car elle était partie avec Potter pour refaire un enfant. Elle eut un maigre sourire.

\- Moi je ne partirai avec personne. Je te resterai fidèle à jamais.

\- Mesure l'importance de tes paroles.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

Ils se regardèrent puis Severus s'éloigna un peu. Il reprit son rôle de professeur.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé. Toi et ta sœur feriez bien de rentrer.

Ariana regarda en arrière ou Severus pointa son doigt. Elle la vit avec Silver et ils se cachèrent en sautant dans les fourrés, ce qui en soit, était trop tard. Ariana eut un fou rire.

\- Alors à demain, Severus.

Il approuva de la tête et la regarda partir. Les cris qui jaillirent des jumelles Dumbledore furent entendus très loin du château. Severus secoua la tête et sourit franchement en rentrant dans son appartement. Ce qu'il était bon de se sentir soudainement aussi jeune et désiré.

A la tour d'astronomie, il y en avait deux autres qui avaient écarquillé les yeux en voyant Severus et Ariana s'embrasser. George passa la main devant le visage de sa petite amie qui ne bougeait plus, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ariana ne lui avait jamais parlé de son amoureux secret et pourquoi elle lui avait parlé d'ouverture d'esprit. Mais… Ca voulait dire qu'Ariana serait sa tante ? Elle eut un léger rire et mit cette découverte de côté quand George lança un sort de chauffage et de coussinage sur le sol. Elle en reparlerait avec Ariana quand elle aurait assimilé la chose. C'était tout de même compliqué d'apprendre qu'une de ses amies sortait avec son oncle de vingt ans son aîné. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux sur le sol et Tiana se blottit avec délices contre lui. George fit des ronds dans son dos et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain ce serait un Regulus rouge de fureur et s'imaginant des tas de choses qui les découvrirait. Ce serait d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il collerait Tiana. Les deux amoureux échangeraient un regard complice et éclateraient de rire sous le regard désespéré de Regulus qui ne savait plus s'il était heureux ou non que les deux jeunes se soient remis ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors ? :D**


	51. Discussions d'avenir

**Hello ! Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Discussions d'avenir**

Le lendemain du bal, la plupart des étudiants et des adolescents étaient plus que fatigués au réveil. Certains n'allèrent même pas au petit déjeuner comme Tiana, Théa et les jumelles ce qui amusa Silver Bright. Il n'oublia pas de répéter sa formule d'Animagus au lever et rejoignit Théodore pour boire son chocolat chaud.

\- Alors cette soirée ? lui demanda l'argenté avec malice.

Théodore se massa la nuque, les yeux papillonnants.

\- C'était génial, répondit le brun avec emphase. Avec Daphné, on a dansé toute la soirée. Puis on a bu du jus et on a été marcher le reste de la soirée avant de rentrer et de discuter. J'ai fait une nuit blanche du coup.

Silver lui sourit.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Elle t'a parlé de sa famille ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle souffrait de ne plus me parler. Tout comme elle était embêtée de ne plus parler à Tiana. Mais comme je l'avais invitée au bal, elle n'avait pas envie de refuser alors elle est passée au-dessus et maintenant Pansy lui casse du sucre sur le dos. Elle en pleurait ce matin mais elle m'a dit être contente de sa soirée alors…

\- Je pense qu'elle doit prendre son temps pour réfléchir. Comme moi je le fais.

\- Oui je n'osais pas trop t'en parler mais tu as l'air sacrément mal avec tes problèmes. Tu peux m'en parler si ça ne va pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami Silver.

Le Serpentard fut touché.

\- Merci Theodore. Toi aussi tu l'es. Mais je dois me battre contre moi-même et me poser les bonnes questions. Et je dois trouver la réponse seul.

\- Je comprends, enfin je pense. Moi aussi ma famille me prend un peu la tête… Mais parlons de choses plus joyeuses, je t'ai vu avec Ariane.

Theodore lui fit un regard entendu. Silver le regarda avec amusement.

\- Et toi avec Daphné ?

\- Oh non c'est juste une amie. Je ne ressens rien pour elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

Theodore grommela avec une certaine gêne. Silver rit sadiquement. Puis il regarda la table des bleus.

\- Hier, Ariane a été un ange. Encore une fois. Et je ne la laisserai à personne. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça.

Son ami approuva bien que surpris de voir Silver parler de sentiments. Lui qui était un bloc de glace à lui tout seul.

\- Vous sortez ensemble alors ?

\- Hum, non pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Mais c'est ma faute. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Tu te prends vraiment trop la tête mon pote. Mais je suis content que vous soyez proches. Ariane c'est une fille incroyable.

\- Oh oui tu peux le dire. Mais je ne sais pas si je la mérite.

* * *

Ariane justement se leva vers onze heures. Elle s'était couchée avec sa sœur vers cinq heures du matin. Les discussions amoureuses avaient envahi leurs lèvres toute la nuit. Elles s'étaient endormies d'épuisement. Au réveil les jumelles répétèrent comme Silver leur formule puis regardèrent le plafond du lit en baldaquin. Les chats étaient roulés en boule sur les nœuds de leurs robes au sol.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Te voir comme ça avec Severus, s'exprima Ariane doucement.

\- Et moi donc, je suis décédée à l'intérieur ! Même si c'était que pour cette soirée, j'ai eu un sacré avant-goût de mon avenir. Enfin, si tout se passe bien. Mais il me l'a dit, il va m'attendre, il a même des sentiments pour moi, des vrais. Je l'ai senti.

Ariane approuva avec ferveur, toujours choquée de voir un tel couple mais si heureuse pour sa sœur.

\- Mais crois-moi que je l'aurai à l'œil, dit la jeune au Yin avec force. Je suis surprotectrice avec toi. Au moindre faux pas je lui ferai payer !

\- Comme moi avec Silver. S'il croit que je vais lui pardonner si facilement sa trahison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a embrassée que je vais changer mon avis. Je te protégerai contre toi-même et ton amour aveugle.

Ariane gloussa et approuva à nouveau.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me protéger aussi. Après tout on sera toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. La famille avant tout. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment avec lui tu sais. Il a encore des choses à résoudre sans parler du cas d'Iris.

\- Malheureusement oui. Puis on est des Dumbledore Grindelwald. Rien ne sera jamais simple.

Les deux blondes se sourirent et se séparèrent enfin pour prendre leur douche. Leur rapprochement avec leur potentiel amoureux les avait mises de bonne humeur. Elles ne se posaient plus de questions sur leurs sentiments et préférèrent parler magie en allant déjeuner. Tiana resta à la table des Serpentard et sembla les regarder bizarrement. Ariana haussa un sourcil. Michael de son côté sembla avoir digéré la soirée avec Ginny Weasley mais il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers les jumelles. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Après le repas, les Serpendaigle se réunirent, Iris étant absente. Tiana fit un petit salut à George avant de retrouver les filles.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, la porte est toujours ouverte, sourit Ariane.

\- Ouais enfin moi j'attends quelque chose, dit Ariana en se plantant devant lui.

Silver hocha de la tête et posa un genou au sol. Il posa une main sur le cœur et baissa la tête.

\- En effet je vous dois des excuses à toutes les trois. J'ai été horrible et j'ai laissé Iris faire. Je ne la laisserai plus vous insulter en face je vous le promets mais au fond je ne peux pas la changer. J'ai aussi besoin d'un peu de temps mais si vous pouvez me pardonner j'aimerai que l'on continue notre amitié qui est précieuse pour moi.

Ariana se gratta le menton.

\- Tu as toujours l'art de bien parler mais moi j'attends de voir des actes sincères. Je resterai ton amie mais gare à toi si tu refais souffrir Ariane comme ça ou si tu choisis de nous envoyer à nouveau sur les roses. Je ne suis pas aussi conciliante que ma sœur.

Silver repensa à leur première année, lorsque la jeune blonde avait découvert qu'Albus était son père, et il sut qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Tu as totalement raison, dit-il en se relevant.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent mais Tiana resta en retrait. Elle se malaxait les mains.

La blonde au Yang le remarqua quand ils marchèrent vers le parc.

\- Ca va Tia', tu en fais une tête ?

\- Je… Oui, oui.

Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien d'en parler ou non. Voir Severus, d'habitude froid et aigri, avoir eu une telle expression. Et le voir embrasser sa meilleure amie… C'était indescriptible. Surtout lorsqu'elle songea à Théa. De surcroît elle n'avait rien vu ! C'était irréel.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais ? Dit Ariane.

\- J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec George, s'exprima le Serpentard.

La rousse rougit un peu et expliqua sa soirée. Ariane en fit de même avec Silver.

\- Purée en fait on a toutes les trois eu notre premier baiser ce soir-là ! dit Tiana surprise. C'est incroyable ! Je suis encore plus heureuse qu'on soit si proche !

Ariana fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu mon premier baiser.

Ils se stoppèrent tous, gênés, devant le lac gelé où Viktor faisait des pompes. Tiana ne trouva pas les mots et un silence pesant tomba.

\- Tu… Tu m'as vue ?

\- Et bien j'étais à la tour avec George.

\- Il m'a vue aussi ?!

\- Oui… On ne voulait pas espionner c'est venu comme ça et…

\- MERDE ! Non, personne ne doit savoir ! Surtout pas Théa !

Tiana leva les mains.

\- Je n'ai rien dit et ne le ferai pas. George me l'a promis aussi à part à Fred. Comme toi avec ta moitié. Mais ça reste secret.

\- Trop de gens sont au courant, c'est mort…

Ariana soupira. Ariane posa une main sur ses épaules.

\- Allons, les jumeaux et Tiana sont des personnes de confiance.

\- Oui je sais mais bon.

\- J'ai été surprise tu sais. Mais… j'ai vu en mon oncle un tel sourire. Un tel… amour ? Que je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour lui et pour toi. Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Après tout, l'amour n'a jamais été quelque chose de logique. Quand on voit vos pères. Et même Sirius et James.

Ariana lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Je te remercie de comprendre. Et de savoir que je n'ai pas rêvé au sujet de Severus.

La rousse fut surprise de l'entendre appeler ainsi son oncle puis elle lui ouvrit les bras. Les deux se firent une accolade chaleureuse. Elles parlèrent un peu de la soirée d'Ariana en retour. Silver ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait déjà dit à Ariana que tant que les deux y trouvaient leur compte ça lui était égal. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait dire quelque chose alors que ses parents étaient cousins, que ses grands-parents étaient frères et sœurs et qu'il aurait pu épouser Iris de sa famille.

\- Alors du coup, il va attendre la majorité pour envisager peut-être une relation ? C'est bien que vous ayez pu en parler, déclara Tiana. Je… j'ai envie de le voir heureux et souriant ! J'ai envie de revoir l'expression qu'il a eue ce soir-là.

La rousse souriait. Ariana approuva avec ferveur.

\- Mais bon avec Théa… C'est super bizarre, avoua Ariane.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Ni lui en fait. Mais bon, on va déjà attendre un peu. Comme toi et Silver.

Le principal intéressé hocha la tête.

\- Et voilà, je me retrouve encore seule à avoir une relation normale, rit Tiana.

\- Il y aussi Théa et Percy, dit Ariane.

\- Ah c'est vrai. Les Weasley sont quand même moins compliqués que les Rogue et les Bright.

\- Théa est une Rogue, rectifia Silver.

\- Ouais mais je parle des mecs, lui sourit Tiana.

Il rit et à quatre ils profitèrent de leur sortie sous la neige. Enfin sereins avec eux-mêmes.

De leur côté, Théa et Percy émergèrent en fin de matinée. Percy eut un sourire et caressa la joue de la brune pour la réveiller.

\- Il est temps de sortir de ce rêve, princesse. Je suis un membre du jury, je suis un peu obligé de me montrer. Et si ton père…

\- Quand cessera-t-il de te faire peur ? Bougonna Théa en saisissant un sac dans un coin de la pièce et en s'habillant normalement. Tu n'es plus élève ici.

\- Mais tu avais tout prévu ! S'indigna Percy.

\- On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Calculatrice jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Percy secoua la tête tout en donnant un coup de baguette à son costume de bal pour le transformer en costume cravate normal. Théa le fixa avec un sourire en coin et attendit qu'il ait noué son nœud de cravate avant de le tirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Et tu as intérêt à me rendre visite entre les cours. Il y a de nombreuses tapisseries où se cacher.

Percy sourit avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle de bains des Préfets chacun leur tour.

* * *

Le reste des jours défila ainsi et Iris ne se montra pas. Silver se décida à aller la voir la veille de la rentrée tandis qu'Ariane partit voir Dave pour s'excuser. Ariana en profita donc pour aller aux cachots et prendre un thé avec Severus qui l'accueillit sans froideur. Tiana décida que c'était le moment idéal pour profiter de George avant la reprise mais passa voir Viktor avant pour parler un peu entre amis.

Ariane frappa au carrosse et Fleur Delacour lui ouvrit couverte de trois couches de polaire.

\- Oui ?

La Française aimait beaucoup les Serdaigle et lui sourit. Ariane en fit de même et on l'invita à entrer. Elles discutèrent un peu ensemble avant que l'homme n'arrive de lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je suis venue te voir pour m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu au bal… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme ça. Ni te faire espérer.

\- Je n'en ai rien à cirer de tes excuses. Tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite personne et c'est ça depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à ce que moi je voulais ou ressentais. Après, t'es qu'une gamine je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais un jour ça te jouera des tours car je sais que sous ton regard angélique se cache une égocentrique. Tu piétines les autres et tu le regretteras tôt ou tard.

Il semblait furieux et vexé. Ariane serra les poings.

\- Tu ne me connais pas assez pour porter un tel jugement. Je n'ai peut-être que quinze ans dans un mois mais crois-moi que je suis assez mature pour savoir ce que je fais.

\- C'est toujours ce que disent les gosses. De toute façon tu es une Dumbledore. Tu tiens de la bizarrerie de ton père.

\- Alors là, n'essaye même pas de l'insulter devant moi.

Soudain, son regard fut noir et terrifiant. Dave eut un rictus amer. Tous les autres élèves de Beaubâtons s'étaient tus et regardaient la jeune fille avec un air stupéfait.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu voulais sinon ?

\- Oui. Et je crois que tu ne mérites même pas d'excuses.

Ariane partit en claquant la porte sous l'air mécontent de la Directrice qui la fixa de loin. Elle décida d'aller lire un bon livre pour se détendre. Tout contact avec Dave était désormais rompu.

* * *

Au loin Silver trouva Iris qui utilisait la magie noire dans un coin reculé de la cour. Elle semblait malheureuse. Quand il approcha, elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais tu vas toujours trop loin, Iris. Et tu sais ma relation avec Ariane et mes amies est précieuse. Tu ne pourras pas me l'ôter.

\- Ah ça, tu les aimes tes greluches.

\- Je ne te permets pas de les insulter. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me taire à ce sujet. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur reproches.

\- Je m'en fous d'elles. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

\- Je l'avais compris oui.

\- De toute façon, tu es obligé de te marier avec moi. Pour ta famille et tes devoirs.

Elle se retourna et sourit avec sadisme. Silver, assis sur un banc, soupira.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. J'en ai un peu assez de cette famille et de ses préceptes. Depuis que je suis petit je me sens à part. Peut-être qu'après tout, je suis né parmi eux pour couper le cycle infernal des Bright.

\- Tu ne le peux pas, dit Iris. C'est notre patrimoine. Et je serai ce que mon père attend de moi.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

\- Non. Il est endormi à Azkaban depuis ma naissance.

\- Ah oui, tu as grandi en foyer.

\- Ouais. Orphelinat, foyers divers. Mais rien à faire de tous ces cons. Je n'ai jamais créé de liens avec eux, je n'en veux pas.

Silver cogita. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux sa cousine.

\- Tu as déjà eu un ami ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Hum. J'ai une question à te poser au fait.

Iris s'assit et se colla un peu contre lui pour se réchauffer.

\- Vas-y, balance ta question.

\- Tu connais Tu-Sais-Qui ? Et bien s'il venait à revenir et que je le suivais. Tu viendrais aussi avec moi ?

Iris fut un peu surprise. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je te l'ai dit je te suivrai n'importe où car tu seras mon futur mari. Tu auras beau le contester toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

\- Et ton père nous suivrait aussi ?

\- Il est enfermé je te dis.

\- Oui mais si Tu-Sais-Qui le libérait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien je ne le connais pas assez pour ça.

\- D'accord, merci de ta sincérité.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que j'envisage plusieurs routes pour mon avenir. Et que j'ai une mission à remplir si j'en choisis une en particulier.

Iris se redressa, intéressée.

\- Donc en gros si tu choisis la route « Voldemort », je serai ta femme et ta famille sera à nos côtés ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi les autres routes ?

\- Tu le sais déjà.

\- Vivre avec Ariane ? Te barrer de ta famille ? Ignorer tes origines ?

\- C'est un bon résumé.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire ça. Je serai du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui alors. Et même si tu choisis la route « Dumbledore » je t'arracherai à elle et l'enfermerai dans un cachot pour la torturer.

\- Essaie et tu seras celle qui se fera torturer sans ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Les deux se fixaient d'un regard terrifiant. Un regard digne de Grindelwald et Voldemort. Une lutte se propagea entre les deux et aucun ne lâcha prise. Les Bright étaient comme ça.

Iris se releva et continua de le fixer.

\- Je t'aurai Silver. Tu seras mon avenir et si pour ça je dois aider Tu-Sais-Qui alors je le ferais.

Elle partit sur cette phrase et Silver se massa le front. Encore et toujours ses maux de tête insupportables. Il resta là jusqu'au soir à cogiter. Incertain, il pensa à son avenir. Comment faire un choix définitif … ?

* * *

Ariana prépara un bon thé d'Abelforth et le but en compagnie de Severus dans ses appartements verts en soie. Ils passèrent un long moment à parler de tout et de rien ainsi que de potions. Puis il y eut un maigre silence. Le souvenir de la soirée du bal paissait dans l'air. Comme un lien indescriptible.

\- Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas parlé de Lily avec Tiana. Ni Théa.

Le tutoiement était de mise entre eux désormais, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et aussi détendus.

\- Non. De toute façon ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi ne les regarde pas. Enfin… Tiana nous a vus cela dit, avoua-t-elle à mi mot.

Severus s'étrangla et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ariana eut un rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a pensé ?

Ariana lui raconta sa conversation sans rien oublier. Il fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles de Tiana, surtout vis-à-vis de son bonheur à lui. Il se reposa dans son fauteuil, pensif.

\- Elle ne dira rien de toute façon.

La blonde omit volontairement de parler de George auquel cas le roux en aurait souffert. Rogue finit par soupirer.

\- Quand je suis avec toi Grindeldore il se passe toujours des choses comme ça.

\- Au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais. Il faut voir le côté positif !

Il la regarda puis eut un sourire en biais. La maligne, elle aimait bien jouer avec lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, si tu désires toujours marcher à mes côtés à l'avenir, il te faudra encore apprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne doute pas de ta capacité à faire ton possible pour avoir ce que tu souhaites.

\- Ca c'est bien me connaître.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux chahuteurs.

\- Mais je ne serai pas accessible aussi facilement.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte dès le début. Mais j'arriverai à me montrer digne de confiance et d'intérêt. Et Lily, elle sera loin dans ton cœur.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi la chose la plus facile à faire.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je fais honneur à mon héritage.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Les deux terminèrent leur tasse avant de se quitter pour retourner à leur petite vie. Il lui ouvrit la porte et ils se saluèrent d'un regard. Pas besoin de mots ou de gestes, entre eux c'étaient les yeux le plus fort. Et Severus, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, se sentait plus léger. Il s'accouda longuement à la porte en la regardant partir. Sacré bout de femme qu'était Ariana. Il attendait impatiemment de voir où le mènerait ce petit jeu interdit.

* * *

Tiana était allée parler du bal avec Viktor qui avait cessé son entraînement. Celui-ci se mit à louer Hermione. C'était assez étrange de les imaginer ensemble tous les deux mais Viktor était bien plus timide qu'il ne le laissait paraître et le calme d'Hermione devait sans doute lui convenir.

\- Et toi alorrrs ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voirrr ce que ça a donné avec ton petit-ami.

\- On s'est réconcilié et on est de nouveau ensemble.

Tiana souriait tout en jouant avec le renard autour de son cou. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Viktor qui eut un sourire.

\- Il aurrrait été bête de ne pas prrrofiter de l'occasion.

Viktor eut un rire quand Tiana lui expliqua qu'une grosse partie de la dispute concernait la jalousie de George envers lui-même.

George d'ailleurs arriva à ce moment et tendit la main à Viktor tout en l'analysant du regard. Il semblait également gêné de la situation.

\- Comme tu côtoies souvent Tiana, autant me présenter. Je suis George Weasley, son petit-ami.

Tiana leva les yeux au ciel quand il insista sur le dernier mot et Viktor ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en serrant la main de George avec énergie.

\- Tu peux êtrre trrranquille, George. Tiana n'est pas mon genrrre. Oh, tu es jolie, se rattrapa-t-il sous le rire de la rousse, mais je prrréfèrrre les brunes sérrrieuses.

George rougit tandis que Tiana le frappait dans l'épaule pour le taquiner.

\- Parrr contrrre, perrrmets-moi de te mettrrre en garrrde : Tiana fais parrrtie de mes amies, alorrrs tu as intérrrêt à prrrendrrre soin d'elle.

Viktor lui fit son plus grand regard noir et George eut un sourire tout en prenant la rousse par les épaules avant de partir faire une promenade en amoureux.

George avait toujours la main sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils marchaient un peu sans but.

\- Il a l'air sympa en fait.

Tiana étouffa un rire avant de fouiller ses poches et de lui donner le même pendentif qu'elle. George esquissa un grand sourire avant de lui voler un petit baiser. La sentant frissonner, George la prit par la taille et ils se rendirent aux cuisines pour un chocolat chaud, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Sous l'œil attendri des elfes de maison qui les connaissaient tous deux depuis leurs onze ans.

* * *

La rentrée prit place dans l'allégresse. Tout le monde parlait encore du bal et de la grande fête de Nouvel An sous la neige magique de Poudlard. La vie semblait plus lumineuse que jamais, encore plus pour les Serpendaigle et leurs proches. Les couples officiels et officieux trouvaient enfin leur rythme. Les jumeaux s'incrustaient dans leur groupe désormais et George s'affichait avec Tiana main dans la main. Fred était également avec Angelina.

De temps à autres, Silver partageait son temps avec Iris et celle-ci ne manquait jamais de rabaisser le trio de filles quand elle les croisait seule. Mais elles étaient si heureuses qu'elles s'en fichaient beaucoup plus qu'à la rentrée. Ce qui rendait Iris hors d'elle. La jalousie, la haine, la solitude. Beaucoup de sentiments incompris la broyaient et elle s'acharna sur beaucoup de monde en retour. Il fut dur de la supporter, même ceux de son école ou Karkaroff. Silver était le seul à l'écouter et à lui répondre. Malgré tout il reprenait sa vie habituelle avec ses amies et sa chère Ariane. Cela suffisait à son bonheur et à la fin de ses maux de têtes.

Ainsi plusieurs jours se déroulèrent dans le calme des cours. Oubliant un peu le Tournoi qui serait pour fin février avec la deuxième tâche. Tiana était heureuse d'avoir Madame Gobe-Planche en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Certes elle aimait bien Hagrid mais pas ses Scroutt à pétard. De ce fait elle savoura les cours sur les licornes avec ses amis même si Silver ne put s'en approcher pour sa part, seules les filles pouvant s'en approcher. Il resta avec Théodore et admira la joie des filles.

Plus tard lorsque l'article sur Dumbledore parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier, écrit par le cafard qu'était Rita Skeeter, Ariane devint rouge de colère et détruisit tous les journaux qu'elle voyait traîner. Ariana haussa les épaules, depuis quand les journaux disaient-ils des choses bien voir véridiques par moment ? Ils n'étaient souvent qu'un ramassis de bêtises et d'exagération. Mais comme toujours Ariane le prenait très mal. Personne n'insultait son père comme ça ! Surtout pour une histoire sur Hagrid le demi-géant alors qu'il était très gentil.

Par chance les Runes occupèrent son esprit, les cours devenaient de plus en plus passionnants au rythme où ils avançaient. Egalement, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se révélaient vraiment intéressants avec le Professeur Maugrey qui se trouva finalement être doué et sympathique. Les jeunes eurent tout le loisir de se plonger dans leurs cours tant les professeurs semblaient aimer à leur rabâcher que les BUSE étaient l'année suivante. Tiana râlait souvent avec les jumeaux mais cela combla Silver et les jumelles de Serdaigle.

Par moment les jeunes regardaient le ciel dans l'attente d'un orage mais il resta gris et brumeux ou ensoleillé avec un vent frais. Il était rare d'avoir des orages en hiver. Chaque matin et chaque soir ils y songeaient en prononçant leur formule. Ils commençaient à ressentir des picotements dans le ventre et le dos. C'était bon signe apparemment. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de tenter le stade de l'Animagus mais il faudrait encore attendre. La patience serait leur meilleure chance de réussite.

* * *

Après deux semaines de reprise, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut lieu. Cela donna l'occasion à Tiana d'avoir un rendez-vous avec George et ils partirent ensemble après s'être assurés que cela ne dérangeait pas Fred ou le trio.

Ainsi les jumelles et Silver marchèrent ensemble dans le village. Ariane prétendit avoir trop froid et se colla à l'argenté. Il passa ainsi son écharpe autour de leur cou à tous les deux. Ariana se sentit de trop et partit à la taverne pour parler avec son oncle et retrouver un Severus qui avait convenu de voir Ariana ici en fin de journée. Un petit rendez-vous innocent autour d'un verre à parler Potions et à maudire Potter. Surtout qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne venait ici. C'était un bon programme pour eux, même si Abelforth en fut surpris.

Les couples officiels et officieux passèrent un bon moment ensemble à parler ou à se promener sous la neige. Viktor passa même saluer Ariane sur le chemin. Ils parlèrent un peu d'Hermione et de ce que Krum pourrait faire pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Silver et elle s'amusèrent à lui donner des conseils avisés. Tiana en fit de même peu après sous le regard calmé de George. Tous se retrouvèrent chez Abelforth qui n'avait jamais vu autant de monde de sa vie. Il était secrètement heureux pour ses nièces qui étaient bien entourées et pour sa paye du mois qui allait être juteuse.

Même Théa et Percy finirent par rejoindre le petit groupe et la brune leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que Percy évitait d'être trop près d'elle. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être impressionné par son père apparemment. Ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés à Pré-au-Lard pour profiter d'une promenade avant que la rentrée ne reprenne, croisant George et Tiana qui parlaient farces. Tiana avait invité sa cousine et Percy à les rejoindre plus tard chez Albeforth.

Oui en cet instant, tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous. Comme des adolescents normaux. Severus était même resté dans un coin et parlait avec sa nièce et ses amies. On porta un toast au Tournoi et à Poudlard. On fit tinter les bièreaubeurre qui s'entrechoquaient. Les jumeaux et les Serpendaigle planifièrent de petites farces qu'ils faisaient déjà de temps à autre dans certain cours. George embrassa Tiana sous le regard perçant de Severus qui se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Ariana. Il soupira et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ariane se colla contre Silver et reçut un baiser sur les cheveux, ce qui la fit sourire. Angelina en profita pour s'accaparer Fred de son côté également. Puis il fut l'heure de rentrer et tous chantèrent la chanson de Poudlard sur le retour, sans prendre les calèches.

C'était un magnifique tableau que regardaient Albus, Minerva et Régulus depuis les vitres du château. Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que les ténèbres se rapprochaient inexorablement et que toute cette joie ferait place à un monde en lente perdition, secoué de tragédies qui briseraient amour, famille et amitié pourtant si précieux.

* * *

 **A samedi :)**


	52. La deuxième tâche

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : La deuxième tâche**

En ce matin de Février, tous déjeunaient avec allégresse dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpendaigle accompagnés des jumeaux avaient fêté les quinze ans des jumelles il y a quelques jours dans les cuisines et mis au point leur blague de l'année, en collaboration cette fois-ci. Théa avait également atteint ses seize ans il y a peu. Chacun était installé à sa table, et ils se lancèrent des regards complices. Tiana tenta de feindre l'ignorance mais Regulus avait déjà vu son air malicieux et guettait ce qui allait se passer. Tiana sourit à son père, boudant un peu de s'être fait démasquer. Tant que Severus ne voyait rien, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop. Fred et George leur firent un signe de tête. La nourriture venait d'arriver. Il fallait espérer que les elfes ne s'étaient pas trompés. Ils ne devaient modifier que certaines assiettes et pas toutes. Ils avaient décidé de ne s'attaquer qu'aux professeurs. Au début ils avaient émis l'idée de faire cette blague à tous, mais ce n'était pas réalisable du tout. Même en étant en sixième année comme Fred et George. Il y eut un gros « POP » et comme une pluie de paillettes. Ca c'était un effet de style. Tous s'extasièrent.

Les Serpendaigle et leurs mentors rirent sous cape. Les effets ne se verraient pas tout de suite.

\- C'est habituel ça à la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda Viktor en fixant avec émerveillement les paillettes de toutes les couleurs tomber dans la salle.

\- On va dire que c'est un plus, sourit Tiana.

Les Serpendaigle se rejoignirent en sortant de la Grande Salle et jubilèrent : le premier cours était celui de Potions. C'est là qu'ils allaient voir à quel point leur blague avait marché. Fred et George levèrent le pouce en les croisant et George embrassa le sommet de la tête de Tiana. Il n'osait pas trop se permettre plus quand Regulus était dans le coin et celui-ci était non loin derrière eux, se préparant à aller à la Bibliothèque.

\- Et on veut un compte-rendu ! S'exclama Fred.

Ariane leva le pouce.

Leur excitation était palpable tandis qu'ils se rendaient au cours de Potions. Drago qui avait bien remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder tous les quatre avec curiosité. Il trouvait assez dommage de ne plus beaucoup parler à Tiana et aux jumelles. Silver ce n'était pas la peine d'y songer avec ce qui s'était passé chez lui après la Chambre des Secrets. Mais il regrettait les premières années avec sa petite cousine. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser. La classe était bouche bée par la façon aimable dont Rogue commença le cours.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous !

La grimace qui se lut sur ses traits signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler ainsi. Il jeta un regard mauvais au quatuor qu'il suspectait être à l'origine de tout ça. Ils firent mine de ne pas avoir peur devant les autres mais son regard était effrayant. Ariana se sentait toute petite et aurait bien voulu disparaître. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la regarde ainsi.

Severus leur aurait volontiers retiré des points (oui oui, même à Silver et Tiana qui faisaient partie de sa maison !), mais il ne pouvait qu'agir gentiment durant cette journée. Il ne parvenait pas à dire ses remarques froides et cinglantes. La seule façon de réellement montrer ce qu'il ressentait était sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier qu'ils aient réussi une telle farce. Ce vieux fou d'Albus allait arguer que l'entraide des maisons réussissait des miracles. Car nul doute que les jumeaux Weasley les avaient aidés. Durant ce cours, il distribua malgré lui des points aux autres maisons et il lui arriva d'en retirer à Serpentard à cause de l'attitude provocatrice de Drago qui cherchait comme toujours des noises à Potter. Il complimentait à tout va les potions des autres élèves. Il faillit d'ailleurs se lancer le sortilège du Bloclang quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli dire à Ariana qu'elle était jolie ce matin.

Il retint d'ailleurs les Serpendaigle à la fin du cours.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de le faire aujourd'hui, je puis vous promettre que vous serez en retenue quand votre farce si bien pensée sera terminée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sur sa fin de phrase. Il lui avait été dur de penser à la bonne phrase pour leur faire comprendre ce qui les attendait.

\- Et vous pouvez prévenir vos amis de Gryffondor.

Tiana eut un sourire en quittant la salle pour se rendre au cours de Sortilèges. Malgré lui, et c'était encore une fois probablement dû au sort de ces fichus farceurs, Severus attrapa Ariana par le poignet pour la retenir. Tiana esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Ariane et Silver faisaient mine de ne rien voir.

Severus essaya de se contenir mais ce fichu sort qui l'empêchait de retenir ses émotions le contra. Il attira Ariana contre lui et lui donna un chaste baiser. Et encore il avait pu lutter un peu. Heureusement, par Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ! Une de leurs blagues finirait par le tuer, c'était sûr ! Ariana ne poussa pas sa chance, lui sourit puis quitta la salle pour se rendre au cours suivant. Severus s'adossa contre son bureau pour reprendre ses esprits. Maudits Serpendaigle, ils lui menaient la vie dure.

Leur farce avait également touché Argus Rusard qui faisait un sourire effrayant à quiconque le croisait. Karkaroff était lui aussi dans ce cas. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils n'avaient visé que les professeurs. Avec les écoles étrangères il y avait bien trop d'élèves et c'était les elfes eux-mêmes qui le leur avaient déconseillé en arguant qu'ensorceler également leurs visiteurs risquait de créer des histoires. Ariane avait rapidement cédé en imaginant Iris coller Silver tout en se montrant gentille. Ils avaient donc décidé de n'ensorceler que les adultes afin que tout le monde puisse rire de la blague au lieu de la prendre mal.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin, marmonnèrent ses amis à Ariana en voyant ses joues rouges.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

\- On a dit aux elfes d'augmenter la dose sur mon oncle, ricana Tiana d'un air espiègle.

Ariana secoua la tête en riant.

Leur blague fit sensation et on ne parla que de ça au repas de midi.

\- Vous en faites souvent ? Demanda Viktor.

\- On essaie d'un faire une par année, répondit Silver en souriant. Il arrive qu'on en fasse plus cela dit. Tu te rappelles quand on a inversé la gauche et la droite ?

\- C'était quelque chose, répondit Tiana en riant. Mais j'ai préféré la blague avec les attributs d'animaux.

Tous deux furent ensuite songeurs en pensant aux animagus. Si seulement ça pouvait avancer !

\- Au fait tous les deux est-ce que vous savez si Harrry Potterrr et Herrrmione sont prrroches ?

Silver prit un air songeur.

\- Tu sais on n'est pas assez proches d'eux pour le savoir. Tu devrais demander à Hermione. Finit par répondre l'argenté.

\- Demande-lui si elle a envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi vu que c'est la Saint-Valentin, glissa Tiana.

* * *

Si la blague fut encore commentée des jours et des jours après c'est surtout que Severus n'avait rien pu faire pour les points attribués aux autres maisons. Les six avaient été collés par le Professeur de Potions qui avait veillé bien entendu à les séparer. Aucun des punis ne fut dupe qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Ariana étant donné qu'elle était en retenue avec lui. Ils passèrent leur soirée à discuter alors que la blonde nettoyait des vieilles fioles de potions dangereuses. George écopa de Regulus qui lui fit un énième sermon sur la façon de se comporter avec Tiana. Fred fut tout seul à récurer la Salle des Trophées. Ariane avec une Minerva mi-fâchée mi-amusée. Après tout c'était bien la première fois en quatorze ans d'enseignement que Severus distribuait des points aux autres maisons que la sienne. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur donner discrètement des points pour cette farce merveilleusement bien pensée. Silver pour sa part dut aider Flitwick à ranger son bureau. Celui-ci ne cessait de louer leur groupe de farceurs. Quant à Tiana, elle la passa avec Hagrid à s'occuper des Scroutt à Pétards et des chevaux de Beaubâtons.

Tous les week-ends, Tiana, Théa et Regulus continuaient de visiter Sirius qui n'allait pas mieux. Plus il s'inquiétait pour Harry, plus son moral se détériorait et il avait du mal à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il alla cependant un peu mieux quand Harry se joignit à leurs visites du week-end. Ils parlaient souvent de la deuxième tâche sur laquelle le Gryffondor ne semblait pas avancer.

Dans un même temps les jumelles profitaient de leur absence pour se rendre à Nurmengard avec Albus dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Gellert était toujours heureux de les voir et inversement. Il semblait surtout content que ses princesses sang-pur adorées aient jeté leur dévolu sur des êtres au sang intéressant et étant liés à toutes formes de magie dont la noire. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux au grand dam d'Albus qui fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Mais pour lui et les autres, rien n'était mieux que les moments en famille.

Au château, Severus lança un sort sur la tapisserie. Il savait que les élèves se cachaient régulièrement pour s'embrasser. Il devint blanc quand ce fut Percy et Théa qui se dévoilèrent à lui et qu'il constata que les mains du Weasley se trouvaient sous le chemisier de sa fille.

\- Il me semble que tu as tes BUSE cette année jeune fille, grogna-t-il froidement.

Théa rougit et Percy se dépêcha de se détacher d'elle. Pour autant, elle ne baissa pas le regard face à son père qui maudit les adolescentes et leur crise de rébellion.

\- J'ai de bonnes notes partout et mes révisions se portent bien. J'ai suggéré de faire une pause car à force de réviser mon cerveau s'embrouillait.

\- Drôle de pause que tu fais là. File dans ta Salle Commune.

Théa voulut un instant défier son père mais finit par laisser tomber et abandonna ce pauvre Percy face au Professeur de Potions.

Le rouquin n'en menait vraiment pas large tandis que Severus le fusillait du regard. Théa avait beau lui dire qu'il devait cesser de le craindre parce qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, le sorcier en face de lui continuait de l'impressionner. Percy se frotta les yeux et se rappela qu'il avait une tonne de dossiers à traiter. Monsieur Croupton se reposait de plus en plus sur lui. Il profitait de son statut de juge pour rendre visite à Théa à l'école mais il ne venait pas si souvent que ça finalement. Severus voulut demander à Percy s'il allait bien. Avant il était en colère mais il venait de voir que le jeune Weasley semblait extrêmement fatigué. Il soupira et fit un gros effort sur lui-même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de céder chaque fois que ma fille vous demande de venir. Vous avez l'air épuisé. Reposez-vous, Percy.

Il s'en alla dans son tourbillonnement de cape habituel et Percy n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le fait que son beau-père l'ait appelé par son prénom. Il se contenta de l'écouter et rentra se reposer. Et tant pis pour les dossiers qui l'attendaient !

* * *

\- Non, ce n'est pas la bonne incantation.

Tiana ratura ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Tu te rappelles de tes cours d'il y a deux ans ? S'étonna-t-elle.

George était adossé au saule habituel que les Serpendaigle fréquentaient, Tiana était assise entre ses jambes et faisait son devoir de Sortilèges. George lisait par-dessus son épaule et n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever la faute.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu que trois BUSE que je suis stupide, fit-il mine de se vexer.

Silver esquissa un petit sourire moqueur. Il avait dit la bonne formulation à Tiana plus tôt mais elle avait voulu s'ingénier à faire ce devoir toute seule. La rousse, puérile, lui tira la langue.

\- Au fait vous allez faire quoi après vos ASPIC l'année prochaine ? Demanda Ariana avec curiosité à George.

Celui-ci hésita. Leur projet était un peu secret… Mais après tout il était au courant de beaucoup de choses sur les Serpendaigle et ils avaient partagé plusieurs aventures ensemble. Et Fred et lui étaient l'un des seuls à savoir pour Ariana et Rogue. Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Tant que Rogue ne faisait pas de mal à une de leur Serpendaigle et que son humeur ne déteignait pas sur eux en cours, ils s'en fichaient.

\- On veut ouvrir notre propre magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Sur le Chemin de Traverse si possible.

\- Ca vous irait bien. Je vous imagine parfaitement ! Rit Silver.

\- Sans être vexante… Vous allez faire comment pour le local ? Demanda Ariane.

Le visage de George s'assombrit.

\- On avait prévu d'utiliser nos économies. Et ça aurait normalement dû être possible mais… On a fait ce pari à la Coupe du Monde avec Verpey et il nous a donné l'or de farfadet.

Silver, Ariane et Ariana furent outrés. Se moquer d'adolescents avec de l'or de farfadet c'était écœurant. Tiana était déjà au courant de cette histoire et ne savait pas comment les aider. George leur assura de ne pas s'en faire, ils finiraient bien par coincer Verpey quelque part.

* * *

Alors que la deuxième tâche approchait, Maugrey s'inquiétait et surveillait Neville et Tiana du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne bougeait ? Potter devait rester en lice ! Aucun de ces deux imbéciles ne bougeait pour l'aider. Qu'attendaient-ils donc ? Il ne leur avait pas donné ces livres pour rien. Il n'avait pas fait le professeur compatissant pour rien. A moins que… Peut-être que Potter ne leur avait pas parlé de l'œuf. Mais pourquoi était-il si individualiste et stupide ? S'il voulait gagner il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de ces deux élèves. Avec ce que le Maître lui avait dit, il avait pensé qu'il était proche de la jeune Black mais ils ne se parlaient que peu et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur dans son plan…

\- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ? Répliqua une personne devant lui.

\- Non, contente-toi de t'occuper de la tâche à laquelle tu es désormais prévue. Mais si jamais je t'appelais pour m'aider…

\- Pas de problème. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour LUI.

Maugrey sourit tout en contemplant le miroir de ses ennemis dans son bureau.

\- Il a bien travaillé le petiot. Il a un grand avenir avec toi.

\- Oui et je l'aiderai à avancer sur le bon chemin.

\- Ah, ça, on peut toujours compter sur les Bright.

Iris sourit et sortit du bureau. Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur depuis qu'elle y était allée pour la première fois, alpaguée par l'étrange Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal juste après sa conversation avec Silver. Il avait tout entendu et il avait une nouvelle alliée à ses côtés. Pour que Silver choisisse le bon chemin. Et pour que le Seigneur revienne parmi eux.

* * *

La veille de la seconde tâche, les Serpendaigle se trouvaient à la Bibliothèque et avaient bien remarqué le trio de Gryffondor qui farfouillait dans les livres avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tiana semblait s'en inquiéter en leur jetant de réguliers coups d'œil. De même que Théa qui révisait pour des examens blancs qui approchaient. Elles ne cessaient toutes deux de jeter des regards à la table des trois Gryffondor. Ariana et par extension Ariane savaient de quoi il en retournait. Bien qu'elles soient surprises que Tiana soit au courant du lien de parenté entre Harry et les Rogue. Ariana n'en avait jamais rien dit. Et Severus semblait persuadé que Tiana ne savait rien sur Lily, Ariana l'avait deviné. Elle ne trahirait pas le secret de la rousse.

Tiana finit par se rendre près de la table où se trouvaient les trois Gryffondor. Elle se pencha et remarqua qu'ils se renseignaient sur le lac. D'un pas rapide, elle alla fouiller dans son sac et prit le livre que Maugrey lui avait donné sans prêter attention aux autres qui la dévisageaient étrangement. Surtout Silver. Déconcerté par son manège et par le fait que les jumelles n'aient pas l'air aussi surprises que lui, il voulut les interroger mais elles détournèrent le regard, se replongeant dans les livres. Ils se renseignaient tous les quatre sur les métiers possibles dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il fallait bien qu'ils se préparent à choisir les matières qu'ils garderaient après leurs BUSE l'année prochaine. Ils étaient probablement trop prévoyants mais ne voulaient pas se tromper sur leur avenir. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère après tout.

Tiana s'arrêta près de la chaise d'Harry et posa le livre sur la pile devant lui. Le Survivant leva la tête vers elle, de même que Ron et Hermione.

\- Comme tu fais des recherches sur le lac, je suppose que ce livre pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Tu as écouté mes conversations avec Sirius ?

\- Mais non ! Tu sais bien que quand vous parlez entre vous, Théa et moi on va chercher à boire ou de quoi grignoter pour ne pas vous déranger. C'est juste que je suis passée près de votre table avant et j'ai vu sur quoi vous travailliez. Et comme la deuxième tâche est demain, ça ne peut être que sur ça. Alors, si tu dois aller dans le lac, je pense que ce livre pourrait t'aider.

\- Désolé. Et merci, Tiana. J'ai tendance à me montrer agressif quand je suis stressé.

Tiana sourit alors que Ron s'empêchait de ricaner.

\- Bonne chance pour demain. On a beau ne pas le dire, mais… Théa et moi on est derrière toi. A force de te côtoyer pour voir Sirius on est obligé de reconnaître que tu n'es pas comme les autres Serpentard le pensent. Sans compter nos aventures au château. Théa ne te le dira pas, tu sais comme elle est, mais elle pense comme moi.

Tiana repartit d'un air guindé à la table de ses amis. Harry la suivit un moment du regard avant de prendre le livre qu'elle avait ramené et de continuer ses recherches.

Maugrey qui se trouvait également à la Bibliothèque eut un sourire. Au moins un sur deux qui avait fait ce à quoi il les destinait. Il allait devoir mettre son autre plan à exécution concernant la branchiflore.

Les Serpendaigle quittèrent la Bibliothèque en même temps que McGonagall y rentrait. Elle jeta un regard sur la pile de livres qu'ils empruntaient en haussant les sourcils. Regulus avait eu l'air aussi surpris qu'elle en voyant de quoi le sujet traitait. Il était si rare de voir des jeunes élèves préoccupés par leur avenir.

\- Dîtes les filles, qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas ? Interrogea finalement Silver.

Sa curiosité était bien trop forte pour la contenir. Tiana fronça les sourcils et interrogea Ariana du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de dire, finit par lâcher Tiana. J'ai deviné toute seule. Théa était choquée et mon oncle ne le sait pas. Si les filles veulent te dire de quoi il retourne, je ne les en empêcherai pas. Mais même à mon père je n'ai pas dit ce que j'ai deviné donc…

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a un lien avec Potter, réfléchit Silver. Je crois que je préfère trouver tout seul.

Les trois filles sourirent en l'entendant parler ainsi. Il ne changeait pas ! Le sujet ne fut plus abordé. Tiana cependant y pensait souvent en se demandant ce qui se serait passé si Severus par exemple avait pu avoir la garde d'Harry en tant que… En tant que quoi ? Beau-père ?

Comme ils arrivaient aux dortoirs des Serdaigle, Silver et Tiana souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux blondes.

\- Bonne nuit, tante Ariana, taquina Tiana.

La situation était toujours bizarre à ses yeux mais elle commençait à aimer en plaisanter. Ariana lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Roh ça va, y'a personne t'inquiète.

Silver et Ariane eurent un gros fou rire. Ariana leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber. Silver et Tiana ricanaient encore en arrivant à leur dortoir.

Le lendemain, ils se réunirent tous sur le lac, sur des structures prévues pour les accueillir. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de se rassembler par maisons aussi les Serpendaigle se rassemblèrent-ils et les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent sous le regard joyeux d'Albus. Tiana sourit tandis que George la prenait par les épaules. Théa de son côté resta avec Adrian. En tant que juge mieux valait ne pas trop s'approcher de Percy à cet instant. Bah, ils se rattraperaient plus tard. Ils avaient rendez-vous à la Salle de Bains des Préfets.

Les champions arrivèrent et Potter arriva tout juste, l'air perdu. Dumbledore expliqua qu'une chose précieuse avait été dérobée à chaque champion et qu'ils avaient une heure pour la rechercher dans le lac. Lorsque le départ fut lancé, Cédric et Fleur se lancèrent tous deux le sortilège de Têtenbulle qui les entoura d'une bulle qui leur permettrait probablement de respirer sous l'eau. Viktor se lança un sortilège qui le transforma à moitié en requin. Quant à Harry il mit une chose étrange en bouche. Cela le transforma. Ses pieds et ses mains se palmèrent. Ils ne purent pas le voir d'où ils se trouvaient mais des branchies avaient également poussé. Les quatre champions plongèrent et l'heure d'attente commença pour tous les autres.

\- Je me demande où sont Ron et Hermione, dit Fred. Je ne les ai pas vus et pourtant même quand ils se sont brouillés, Ron est venu voir la première tâche.

Personne ne put lui répondre. Ariane se colla mine de rien contre Silver. Il faisait froid aussi près du lac. L'argenté sourit sans rien dire. Heureusement qu'Iris ne se trouvait pas sur la même structure. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir ça. D'ailleurs elle était étrangement distante depuis sa dernière longue conversation avec elle. Cela l'inquiétait. Il ne l'avait pas à l'œil…

\- Moi je me serais métamorphosée en sirène, rêva Ariana. Ca aurait été plus simple que ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- J'aurais adoré ! Répliqua Tiana.

Les trois filles avaient les yeux qui pétillaient rien qu'à l'imaginer.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais été magnifique, dit George. Dommage ton prince n'aurait pas été riche.

Les jumelles et Tiana se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu connais ce conte toi ?

\- A la Bibliothèque il y a une section sur les contes moldus. On était curieux.

Tiana, Ariana et Ariane échangèrent un regard complice. Lire était leur seule échappatoire à l'orphelinat.

\- Dommage que la fin soit si triste.

Tous approuvèrent mais les jumelles se regardaient déjà d'un œil brillant suivies par un Silver qui souriait. Ca n'échappa pas à Tiana qui sourit en devinant à quoi elles pensaient. Le regard des Dumbledore en cet instant était ce que Silver préférait. Elles préparaient déjà une nouvelle idée. Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elles voulaient trouver le moyen de se changer en sirènes. Chose que lui-même n'avait jamais tenté. Il aimait vraiment leurs âmes passionnées de découverte.

\- Ca me fait toujours bizarre de voir des Serpentard amis avec des Gryffondor.

\- Arrête de dire amis. Ta fille sort avec un Gryffondor.

Regulus donna un coup dans l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci avait fait la surprise de venir. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Severus n'était pas près de lui. Et c'était regrettable parce que Sirius avait envie de parler à Rogue. Tiana et Théa ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas encore vu, tout occupées à leur conversation. Quand il était arrivé certains élèves avaient murmuré en le pointant du doigt mais il les avait ignorés. Il était là pour apporter son soutien à Harry. Lui l'avait vu et cela semblait l'avoir remonté à bloc avant qu'il ne plonge.

Fleur Delacour fut la première à arriver, déclarant qu'elle avait été attaquée par des strangulots et qu'elle abandonnait. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons soupirèrent d'un air déçu. Peu de temps après, ce fut Cédric qui remonta, Cho Chang avec lui.

\- Oh la chose précieuse… C'est une personne ! S'exclama Ariane.

\- Voilà qui explique l'absence de Ron et Hermione, dit Silver.

\- Mais ils ne sont précieux que pour Harry, rétorqua Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent plusieurs personnes. Ca ferait trop lourd pour les ramener.

\- Tu oublies qu'Hermione est précieuse pour un autre champion, dit patiemment Silver. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, mais apparemment Viktor l'a bien dans la peau.

Il régna un silence amusé.

Viktor arriva à son tour, sa tête reprenant un air humain alors qu'il crevait la surface en tenant Hermione. Il la frictionna avec la serviette alors que lui-même claquait des dents. Il ne restait que Harry et l'heure était presque écoulée. C'était inquiétant. Tiana se rongeait les ongles alors que Théa guettait le moindre mouvement. Regulus et Sirius n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état et même Severus se penchait plus que nécessaire pour voir le moindre détail de ce qui pouvait se passer sous le lac. Enfin, Harry arriva à la surface avec Ron et une fille qui devait être la sœur de Fleur.

Rogue secoua la tête. Le complexe du héros lui collait à la peau à cet imbécile. Maugrey qui n'était pas loin de lui, soupira de soulagement. Mais tout n'était pas gagné. Il risquait de perdre des points. Tiana et les jumelles se penchèrent avec intérêt en voyant Albus converser dans une autre langue avec les êtres de l'eau.

\- Je sens que Tiana va vouloir apprendre cette langue, rit Ariane. On va avoir une amie avec qui partager ça lorsqu'on en aura l'occasion.

Tiana tira la langue.

Les points des champions furent attribués. Fleur reçut vingt-cinq points, Cédric quarante-sept, Viktor quarante et Harry quarante-cinq. Malgré le temps qu'il avait perdu, il avait réellement tenu à sauver tous les prisonniers.

Ils se rendirent ensuite compte de la présence de Sirius et passèrent un peu de temps avec lui. Il donna des conseils à Silver. Il lui expliqua comment il avait coupé les ponts d'un coup avec sa famille. Bien que lui n'aimait pas ses parents et que c'était plus facile. Ariane le remercia du regard. Sirius n'était pas dupe et avait compris qu'elle était la plus grande raison des doutes de Silver. C'était même quelque chose de capital que de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il parla un peu de ses années à Poudlard bien qu'il évita le sujet James Potter. Tiana et les autres ne semblaient vraiment pas apprécier ce genre de harceleurs et il le comprenait avec le recul des années. Il parla de leurs meilleures farces ce qui les intéressa tous et les complimenta sur la dernière qu'ils avaient réalisée.

Un moment, les Serpendaigle échangèrent un regard. Hésitant à révéler qu'ils essayaient de se transformer en Animagus. Mais ils gardèrent l'information pour eux. Autant attendre que cela porte réellement ses fruits. Les jumelles, Silver, Fred et George s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser en famille. Ariana alla rejoindre Severus pour faire une potion. Il était étonnant qu'il soit parti si vite après la deuxième tâche et elle voulait toujours le couver quand ça n'allait pas. Silver et Ariane retournèrent à la bibliothèque et Ariane profita du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour se coller contre lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Les jumeaux allèrent dans leur dortoir pour peaufiner de nouvelles idées pour leur future boutique.

Sirius et Regulus parlèrent un peu de Naevia. Sirius parla avec Théa de James et Lily. Loin des oreilles de Tiana qui discutait orientation avec son père. Sirius regretta que Severus soit allé se terrer dans sa salle de classe mais n'alla pas jusqu'à le déranger là-bas. Il essaierait une autre fois. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, il serra ses deux nièces contre lui, puis son frère. Il devait retourner se soigner.

La deuxième tâche accomplie, les champions avaient quelques mois devant eux. La troisième tâche n'aurait lieu qu'en juin. Et pourtant le temps fila à toute vitesse vers cette dernière. Qui allait les plonger dans l'horreur.

* * *

Malgré tout, le beau temps revenait lentement avec le printemps et l'approche de la dernière tâche. L'humeur était au beau fixe pour tous. Viktor et Hermione passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble soutenus par les Serpendaigle qui donnaient des conseils à qui mieux mieux. Malgré les hordes de fan en colère, les deux trouvaient toujours le temps de se voir. La petite troupe profitait de la vie au château et Silver en oublia même Voldemort. Il voyait Iris de temps à autre et la supportait beaucoup plus. Elle souriait étrangement mais était plus agréable, comme si elle avait trouvé un calmant.

L'humeur de Rogue cela dit ne s'arrangea guère lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se faisait voler. Ariana passa donc des soirées entières à l'écouter vociférer sur Potter qu'il pensait coupable. Elle était une oreille attentive et chaleureuse qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. En récompense elle gagnait souvent des sourires en biais et des mots plus tendres que prévu. Cela lui suffisait amplement pour continuer sur la voie qu'elle avait choisie.

Ariane en revanche commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour Silver. Il n'avait plus rien redit depuis le bal et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Elle le voyait ruminer à longueur de journée et parler avec Rogue après les cours. Severus qui était malgré tout un ancien Mangemort. Elle ne savait que penser. Et Iris qui semblait si calme la fit cogiter à son tour. Elle décida de se bouger lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ariana était restée avec Severus pour lui changer les idées - _Sa marque le brûlait tellement qu'il devenait angoissé_ -. Elle se retrouva avec Silver mais celui-ci était muet et elle préféra le laisser vagabonder. Tiana, elle, était avec Fred, George et Angelina.

\- Tiens tiens, Ariane Dumbledore, s'exprima Iris qui écrivait une lettre sur un banc. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ?

Ariane utilisa un sortilège pour voler la feuille de son ennemie qui se leva d'un bond, baguette tendue.

\- Rends-moi ça ou je te torture sous Endoloris.

\- Devant tout le monde ? Essaie pour voir.

Le duo se fusilla du regard. Ariane avait pris du poil de la bête depuis le bal ce qui ne plaisait guère à Iris qui attendait son heure.

\- Tu écris aux parents de Silver ? S'étonna-t-elle alors.

Iris utilisa un accio et la feuille revint dans ses mains. Elle la rangea dans sa poche d'un sourire sadique.

\- Oui, ils m'aiment beaucoup. Après tout je suis leur future belle-fille.

\- Foutaise. Silver t'a repoussée en beauté, dit la blonde victorieuse.

\- Pour le moment oui. Mais ça changera. Tu lui as juste retourné le cerveau pendant ses premières années au château. Mais bientôt il reviendra vers sa famille.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire.

Iris sourit et les deux se tournèrent autour comme des vautours lorgnant sur une proie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, menaça Ariane. Mais Silver ne te suivra pas. Il veut sortir de tout ça.

\- On verra bien le moment venu. Mais ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que toi, tu es déjà sur la liste des futures victimes. Avec tes proches bien entendu.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas atteindre aussi facilement.

Elles se tournaient toujours autour. Des passants les regardèrent. Surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Tu me gènes, Ariane, et tu le sais pertinemment. Cette guerre c'est entre toi et moi. Et je te tuerai peut-être de mes propres mains. Silver t'a mis en garde un nombre incalculable de fois mais tu n'as rien écouté. Il a voulu te garder en sécurité. Il n'a pas su être assez persuasif et il le regrettera.

\- Si tu me tues, il en fera de même avec toi, menaça la jeune Grindelwald de son regard le plus terrifiant.

\- Sauf si je le convaincs que c'était un accident. Vu la situation il n'aura pas trop le temps de réagir.

\- Alors c'est moi qui te tuerai en premier.

\- Ah, ah, on dirait un petit nounours qui veut se montrer méchant.

\- J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un tu sais et je suis prête à recommencer. C'était peut-être une erreur la première fois, mais ce ne sera pas le cas la seconde si tu me menaces. Moi, ma sœur, mes amis ou Mon Silver.

Iris se stoppa. Elle regarda Ariane avec défi mais également avec plus de respect.

\- Hum oui, toi tu es différente de Tiana et d'Ariana.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle rangea sa baguette quand elle vit Abelforth sortir de la taverne non loin de là. Prêt à défendre sa nièce corps et âme. Iris la suivit puis elle se rapprocha.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton regard, Ariane Dumbledore. Tu seras une adversaire digne de ce nom.

La blonde platine s'éclipsa. Abelforth arriva en soufflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Ça va ?

\- Très bien, dit Ariane calmement. Mais je boirais bien un thé.

Son oncle approuva et la prit par les épaules. Elle passa un temps à la taverne avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour parler à sa sœur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ariana fut surprise. Elles en parlèrent toute la nuit, se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais Ariane serra les dents. Elle avait beau être confiante, si Silver la trahissait elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait et surtout ce qui l'attendait pour qu'Iris la menace ainsi.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent donc plus moroses pour Ariane. Elle cogitait sans cesse. Tiana et Ariana ne savaient que faire mais la bonne humeur restait de mise parmi les Serpendaigle qui faisaient tout pour refuser de s'inquiéter. Ils ne voulaient pas penser à de mauvaises choses et se contentèrent de profiter de leur scolarité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, le ciel se mette à gronder. Le premier orage de l'année pointait le bout de son nez. Aussitôt, quatre paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent dans leur lit. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps maintenant.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain :)**


	53. A quatre pattes

**English please : Sorry we can't translate we are french and not good at all in English.**

 **Adenoide : Jamais dans cette fic il n'y aurait relation entre Harry et Severus. Ce serait trop malsain. Merci de ta fidélité.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : A quatre pattes**

Dans la cour de Poudlard, le vent s'était levé avec violence. Les fenêtres claquaient avec ardeur et résonnaient dans tout le château. La journée avait été agréablement chaude mais, la nuit, la température était vite retombée, formant de beaux nuages électriques. Un magnifique orage de printemps se préparait. Tonnant entre deux coups de vents.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter ou de se donner rendez-vous. Ce soir-là, les Serpendaigle se levèrent en pleine nuit. Réveillés par l'orage, ils s'habillèrent en cachette suivis par leurs chats et serpent, curieux d'une telle agitation. Il leur fallut ruser pour ne pas se faire voir par leurs amis qui semblaient eux aussi avoir entendu le tonnerre.

Tiana et Silver virent même Théa faire la police dans les couloirs et durent attendre quinze minutes qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir. Une fois dans leur Salle Commune ils pouffèrent comme des enfants préparant un mauvais coup dans le dos de leurs parents. Ils eurent du mal à contenir leur excitation. Ils étaient électrisés et pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Chose qui arrivait rarement chez l'argenté. Shadow monta sur son maître, persiflant d'intérêt. Tiana essaya de le faire taire et ils partirent suivis d'Iris, la chatte de Tiana, la queue frétillante.

Chez les aigles, Ariane et Ariana étaient dans un état similaire et durent faire croire à Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin qu'elles allaient aux toilettes. Ensommeillées, elles ne remarquèrent pas que les filles avaient mis leur cape et se recouchèrent. Félix et Féline sautèrent du lit et suivirent leurs maîtresses. Il ne fut pas dur de se glisser hors de la salle vide dont seul le feu crépitait. Le plus compliqué fut d'affronter un Préfet-en-Chef qui rôdait par là. Elles durent user de tous leurs stratagèmes pour l'éviter sans réveiller les tableaux au passage. Une chance qu'elles connaissaient le château par cœur.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le Hall d'entrée. Silver avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité bleue sous le bras – _Achetée en troisième année_ \- , au cas où ils en auraient eu besoin. Par chance Rusard et Miss Teigne n'étaient pas au rendez-vous et le château était silencieux. Uniquement recouvert par le tonnerre.

\- C'est le grand soir, sourit Silver. Je crois que c'est un des jours les plus excitants de mon existence !

\- A nous aussi, dit Ariana fébrile.

\- Arrête j'en ai les mains qui tremblent ! J'ai peur que la potion ne soit pas couleur sang comme prévu ! Enchaîna Tiana.

\- Mais si ça ira. On a tout suivi à la lettre, dit son amie au Yang. Et moi j'ai senti mon corps et mon cœur palpiter avec la formule. Pas vous ?

\- Moi également, dit le jeune homme.

Tiana se rassura mais Ariane fit la moue.

\- Cependant je n'avais pas prévu qu'on se taperait la sauce.

Tous regardèrent à l'extérieur. L'averse tombait à torrents désormais sous le déchainement des vents.

\- Attendons un peu que ça se calme, dit sagement Silver.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure se cachant de Rogue et de Maugrey qui effectuaient leur ronde. Les filles fixaient l'extérieur en priant pour que la pluie s'arrête bientôt. Silver les contempla avec un sourire aimant. L'argenté se mit à songer à ce qu'il serait devenu si elles ne l'avaient pas abordé dans le train. Avec le sourire de la petite Ariane. Sa vie de faux-semblant, de paix, aurait été bien plus facile mais plus triste en échange. Il soupira et Ariane se retourna vers lui. Elle lui adressa un regard tendre et il ne put que la prendre par les épaules. Il se logea dans son cou pour humer son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Elle avait de la peine pour lui plus que de la colère envers sa précédente trahison. Elle ne savait plus comment l'aider et avait peur. Peur de ce que lui avait dit Iris. Allait-il les trahir ? Elle en doutait malgré ses convictions et profita un peu du souffle chaud du jeune garçon.

\- Il ne pleut plus ! S'excita Tiana peu après. Allons-y !

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent en douce dans la cour inondée. Le ciel grondait toujours au grand plaisir des jumelles. Bras dessus bras dessous ils se rendirent dans la cachette des blondes entre le lac et la forêt. Tiana angoissait. Elle avait l'impression que ça allait rater et que son père ou son oncle seraient déçus de l'apprendre. Elle était une Black, elle avait un certain don et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ariana la rassura rapidement, elle aussi avait peur des conséquences. Elles pourraient être irréversibles. Mais aucun des quatre ne décida de reculer.

Ils pénétrèrent sous les branchages, pataugeant dans les flaques boueuses et sentant l'odeur de feuilles mouillées. Les gouttes tombaient sur eux sans que cela ne les préoccupe. Le groupe se rendit devant le fameux arbre central. Ils hésitèrent d'abord mais Tiana n'en pouvait plus. Silver la délivra de son anxiété et sortit les fioles une à une. Elles étaient toutes rouge sang. Certaines étaient plus clair ou plus foncé de quelques teintes. Seules celles des jumelles étaient similaires en tout point. Elles se sourirent. Silver contempla la sienne avec un petit serpent. Shadow la regarda curieusement. Les chats aussi les reniflaient avec intérêt.

\- Bon… on en est à l'étape six, commenta Ariana.

\- La transformation, déglutit sa moitié.

Tous se regardaient. A la fois excités et terrifiés à l'idée de tenter l'expérience.

\- On est complétement fous, souffla Tiana.

\- Et si ça se passe mal ? Demanda Ariane.

\- On ira à l'infirmerie je suppose, lui dit sa sœur.

\- Je serai là pour veiller sur vous, s'exprima fermement Silver. Comptez sur moi. Je vous protégerai !

Ariane n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle aimerait lui faire confiance mais avec Iris et ce qu'elle avait dit… Il ne le remarqua pas et le silence revint. Personne n'osait se lancer.

\- Il faut le faire en même temps. Sinon on y sera encore demain, tonna Ariana.

Silver allait refuser pour les regarder se transformer et les aider mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait trop envie de les suivre et de faire sa propre expérience. Ensemble. Tous les quatre.

\- Personne n'a oublié la formule ? Demanda l'argenté paternaliste. Pas une fois ?

Elles secouèrent la tête. Pas un jour elles ne l'avaient oubliée et son petit rappel chauffant les avait bien aidées. Surtout le matin avec la tête dans les nuages.

\- Alors, je vais mettre un minuteur magique. A la sonnerie, on se lance.

Il invoqua un petit sablier chanteur. Les filles tremblèrent et regardèrent leurs potions. Déglutissant, elles prirent leur baguette puis le minuteur se lança. Du sable tomba et tous se préparèrent. Ils étaient haletants. Malgré le froid, ils avaient chaud et sentaient la sueur leur lécher le dos. Tiana sentait venir une crise de panique mais Ariana la rassura d'un regard. Elle était la plus proche des animaux, aucune chance que ça rate. Elle devait avoir confiance en ses capacités et en son sang.

Au dernier grain, le sablier chanta une musique envoutante. Aussitôt chacun pointa sa baguette sur son cœur avec plus au moins d'hésitation et s'exprima clairement sur la formule. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien, que ça réussisse ou non. Ils prirent la potion à la suite. Elles avaient un goût différent pour chacun hormis les jumelles.

Silver but un liquide fort, piquant, aux arômes de sapin, d'écorce humide et de pierre. Ce n'était pas mauvais et même un peu frais. Les jumelles pour leur part sentirent un liquide chaud et revigorant. Il y avait un arrière-goût d'herbe coupée, de feuille et de mousse. Elles ressentirent également un goût minéral. La potion de Tiana fut la plus douce en bouche. Elle était tiède et sentait la terre fraichement retournée. Elle était envoutante et sentait la prairie.

Mais l'émerveillement fit place à une douleur incomparable. Alors qu'ils semblaient tous se promener en forêt ou en prairie pendant un instant, sentant le vent dans les cheveux, le contre coup les ramena sur terre.

* * *

Silver, pourtant habitué à contrôler ses émotions, émit un hurlement strident et rauque qui sortait de ses entrailles. Il perdait l'esprit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils se tordit de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Tout son corps fut parcouru de fourmillements. Il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient un à un et qu'il allait finir en miettes. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine en tambourinant comme s'il voulait en sortir. L'argenté agrippa sa poitrine en haletant, priant pour que son organe reste en place. Son cerveau cognait et sa peau semblait se déchirer comme un morceau de papier. Il perdait pied et se sentit sombrer. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes mais pour lui, il lui sembla que cela faisait une heure qu'on le torturait dans chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui criait d'en finir. Mais Silver était résistant. Il laissa quelque chose entrer en lui. Une silhouette blanche qui hurla. Elle semblait essayer de le dévorer mais Silver refusait tout simplement de se laisser mourir ainsi.

Le jeune homme se battit, à l'intérieur de lui, pour soumettre la silhouette qui le mordait et s'agrippait à lui. Ils se jaugeaient et Silver montra sa domination. Ainsi l'animal se calma et se laissa approcher. L'argenté tendit le bras pour le toucher puis lui sourit. « Nous sommes un ». Un cri l'emporta et il se laissa envahir par l'odeur de l'animal. Par le toucher de ses poils. La grandeur de ses dents et de ses pattes. Son corps changeait au même moment. Il se courba et des poils blancs comme neige et argenté comme ses cheveux, apparurent. Sa tête s'allongea en une gueule puissante. Ses pattes lourdes s'écrasèrent sur le sol mouillé en un bruit de succion. Ses oreilles prirent une forme longue et pointue tandis qu'une queue touffue poussa au niveau de ses hanches.

Le Serpentard respira avec difficulté. Il soufflait de la buée et se sentit soudainement lourd et puissant. Il secoua la tête, un peu démuni. Il se cogna dans un arbre en essayant de marcher et jappa. Puis il se vit. Là dans une flaque d'eau, il se contempla. Silver était devenu un magnifique loup blanc et argenté. De ses yeux cyan il admira sa tête et ses crocs. Il était devenu un vrai prédateur, un dominant. Il remarqua également des poils plus sombres près de son oreille droite où une petite forme de serpent trônait. Il était heureux, si heureux qu'il se mit à sautiller dans l'eau, éclaboussant ses poils. De temps à autre il sentait une forte pression dans son cerveau, comme si l'animal en lui voulait prendre le contrôle et lui faire oublier qui il était. Le jeune se dit que Sirius avait vraiment dû être fort pour lutter contre sa partie animale tout ce temps. Puis il se tourna vers les filles.

* * *

Il vit Ariana et Ariane au sol qui se tordaient de douleur. A leur tour elles sentirent leur peau se tendre à l'extrême et leur os se craqueler en un bruit sourd. Elles luttaient à leur tour dans leur esprit. Ariana tentait de dompter un animal fort malin et plutôt svelte. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Il était rapide et efficace. Mais elle le laissa venir à elle et se fit envahir par sa présence. Ariane eut plus de soucis et sentait sa tête exploser. L'animal s'éloignait, elle cherchait désespérément à le rattraper. Mais avec force elle s'acharna et prit possession de cette créature. Les deux blondes se firent envahir.

De part en part leurs poils apparurent. Ariana fut la première à sentir sa peau se recouvrir. Silver admira la transformation. Il s'approcha d'Ariane qui se tordait toujours en souffrant. Elle pleurait mais serrait les mains qui commençaient à s'allonger. Ainsi leurs pattes apparurent, puissantes à leur tour et foulant la terre avec violence. Leurs oreilles s'allongèrent en hauteur et se finirent en une fine touffe noire en pointe. Silver admira alors leur pelage. Il était jaune orangé avec des tâches noires. Près de leur oreille trônait également une tache en forme de Yin pour Ariane et de Yang pour sa sœur. Aussitôt leur visage devint plus fin et des moustaches apparurent. De beau crocs firent leur apparition ainsi qu'une petite queue qui se terminait par du noir. Le tout se terminant par des poils longs au niveau des joues. Elles étaient devenues de nobles Lynx.

Ariana se mit à secouer la tête, confuse à son tour et regarda sa sœur puis Silver. Elle sourit en voyant l'apparence Lynx de sa moitié et en sachant qu'elle était exactement la même. Ariane se leva peu après, souffrante, elle marcha un peu partout. Silver la rejoignit et mit sa truffe sur sa tête. Ariane le fixa de ses yeux cyan. Elle semblait perdre son identité et lui cracha dessus avant de s'enfuir. Ariana luttait toujours et resta plantée là à secouer la tête. Silver suivit Ariane dans la forêt. S'enfonçant un peu plus loin.

* * *

La blonde essaya de calmer son cœur et se tourna vers Tiana qui était encore humaine. Elle souffrait elle aussi. Ses cheveux semblaient pousser et se fondre en elle alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une silhouette floue et aussi rousse que ses cheveux. Une silhouette agile et rapide. Elle ne sentit pas Ariana lui faire des léchouilles sous sa forme de lynx, étant toute à sa douleur. Alors qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir rattraper l'animal, celui-ci faisait des bonds et semblait se moquer d'elle. Elle n'abandonna pas et finit par l'attraper. L'animal sembla se débattre avant de l'accepter pleinement. Son corps se mit à changer. Moins imposante que les trois autres elle sentit que des pattes remplaçaient ses pieds et ses mains, un museau allongé pousser et des oreilles pointues. Une queue touffue fit également son apparition.

Confuse, Tiana sautilla quelques secondes d'un air joyeux avant d'aller se mirer dans une flaque d'eau. Son esprit humain s'esclaffa. Elle aurait dû le deviner bien sûr ! Elle était devenue un magnifique renard roux noir et blanc. Elle avait également sur son pelage une marque en forme de papillon qui rappelait sa broche. Tiana lapa l'eau avant de se remettre à sautiller un peu partout. Entre son patronus et celui de George, le renard la poursuivait partout.

* * *

Ariane courrait toujours avec vitesse et une joie intense. Silver la suivait et tentait de la mordre pour la réveiller. Non loin de là, Ariana et Tiana l'avaient rejoint. Ils courraient tous derrière Ariane pour la protéger d'elle-même. Silver la rabattit vers Poudlard et le lac. Il lui sauta dessus dès qu'ils sortirent du bois et la mordit de sa puissante mâchoire. Ariane cracha. Elle donna un grand coup de griffe à sa sœur puis poussa Tiana lorsqu'elle arriva sur elle.

La jeune Lynx au Yin montra le dos et grogna. Les trois la regardèrent dans les yeux pour l'appeler. Elle fixa ceux de Silver et sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. Sa sœur lui parla alors, dans leur tête et Ariane se détendit. Elle reprit le pas sur l'animal et poussa un étrange miaulement rauque. Les trois autres, soulagés, se mirent à sautiller. Ariane les rejoignit. Ils avaient enfin réussi, ils étaient devenus des Animagus à quatre pattes. Un loup blanc, deux Lynx et un Renard.

Aussitôt une bouffée de joie les envahit. Ils se mirent à courir sans raison dans la cour de Poudlard et dans la forêt. Le vent ébouriffait avec joie leur pelage. Ils croisèrent des centaures sur leur route qui furent déconcertés de voir des animaux d'espèces différentes se suivre et s'amuser avec l'eau, la terre et les feuillages. Ariana se roula dans la terre et Tiana la suivit en lui mordillant l'oreille. Silver, plus fort se contenta de donner des coups de tête sur Ariane qui semblait ronronner malgré son état sauvage. Silver lui mâchouilla l'oreille et Ariane lui lécha la truffe.

Ils étaient euphoriques. Tiana monta même sur Silver qui tira sa langue pour respirer l'air vivifiant de la nuit. Les jumelles jouèrent ensemble un moment en se mordillant et en faisant la course entre les buissons. Une licorne détala sur leur passage et elles rirent silencieusement. Elles pouvaient toujours se parler même si c'était plus lointain et plus saccadé. Mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour ressentir la joie de leur nouvel état d'Animagus. Silver fut fier qu'ils aient tous réussi et se mit à hurler à la lune qui scintillait au-dessus du lac noir.

La rousse se mit à gratter la terre de ses pattes, comme un automatisme animal. Elle trouva ça stupide mais continua, c'était drôle, c'était envoutant et c'était si facile ! Les Lynx la rejoignirent et se battirent pour un bout de bois. Les filles se laissaient envahir par leur nature animal sans perdre leur identité pour autant. Elles aimaient ce côté sauvage de leur corps et l'envie de faire ce qui leur passait par la tête. Silver pour sa part n'arrivait plus à se taire sous la pleine lune. Il aimait le son qui sortait de sa gorge. Il aimait appeler à la joie en cette magnifique soirée d'orage où la bruine continuait de tomber. Le tableau était magnifique.

Les quatre animaux se mirent à se promener une fois épuisés de leur folie. Ariane ne cessait de mordiller Silver avec amour et il lui donnait des coups de tête affectueux. Ariana en profita pour tester sa vitesse avec Tiana. Il se trouva que le lynx était bien plus rapide malgré sa taille imposante. Elle faisait du soixante-dix kilomètres par heure en piqué tandis que Tiana poussait jusque cinquante. Silver pouvait suivre Tiana mais pas Ariane qui le prit de vitesse à son tour. Ils évitèrent avec soin la cabane d'Hagrid et se rendirent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils se trouvèrent devant des haies. Ils penchèrent la tête sur le côté, un peu choqués que le terrain ait totalement disparu. Silver se doutait que c'était pour la troisième tâche. Il jappa pour les inviter à retourner au lac et à penser à rentrer. Il était déjà plus de minuit.

Mais lui-même ne s'écouta pas et ils continuèrent à profiter de leur état animal un long moment. Silver se reposa près du lac une fois épuisé. Il regardait sa langue pendre et chercher son souffle. Il posa sa tête sur ses pattes et contempla le bateau sur le lac. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua Fol Œil rentrer vers le château. Non loin Iris retournait dans son antre. Il fut fort surpris et resta interloqué sur place. Un Auror qui parlait en pleine nuit avec une Bright – folle de surcroît- dont il haïssait tant la famille au point de les traquer depuis toujours. Il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne put y penser longtemps car Ariane monta sur lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne en léchant son pelage argenté.

Silver décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il avait assez à penser et il était si heureux en cet instant. Pourtant quelque chose le turlupinait. Il ferma les yeux sous les léchouilles de la Serdaigle et finit par s'endormir, à l'orée du bois. Ariana et Tiana qui jouaient avec une grenouille les rejoignirent peu après. Ariana se posa sur le corps chaud de sa sœur et la lécha à son tour. Un toc de félin sans conteste. Mais c'était si agréable. Elle continua sur Tiana qui se blottit contre elle en un beau petit rond roux. Tous les quatre s'endormirent ainsi oubliant, momentanément leur devoir humain.

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour eux. Ils voulaient rester ainsi pour toujours. Tiana sut pourquoi Sirius aimait être Patmol. C'était agréable et on se sentait si libre. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer au château alors que l'aube leur chauffait le pelage. Pourtant, il le fallait. Et ils savaient que la plupart des soirs ils reviendraient dans cette forme pour profiter de leur transformation en Animagus fraîchement réussie. Ils espéraient seulement que la prochaine fois, ce serait moins douloureux et qu'ils garderaient leur esprit.

Chacun se demanda comment redevenir humain. Mais au fond, cela ne leur demanda aucun effort. C'était en eux désormais et ils revinrent un à un à leur corps originel. Ils étaient un peu perdus et essayaient de retrouver leur sens. Pourtant ils se mirent à rire et à s'empoigner les uns contre les autres, heureux. Tiana en pleurait de joie suivie des jumelles qui criaient leur bonheur. Ce fut une des plus belles étapes de toute leur vie.

* * *

Un mois avant la troisième tâche, les jumelles relatèrent à leurs amis que Croupton, le patron de Percy, avait été vu. Dans la forêt interdite. Etonnant qu'ils n'aient rien vu sous leur forme animale vu qu'ils s'amusaient désormais à visiter cette forêt durant la nuit, s'entraînant à dompter leur esprit animal et à apprendre à manier leur nouveau corps. Ariana et Ariane avaient appris la nouvelle alors qu'elles rendaient visite à leur père et que celui-ci discutait de la situation avec le Professeur McGonagall. L'état de fatigue de Percy lorsqu'ils le croisaient s'expliquait mieux désormais. Tiana et Théa l'auraient de toute manière appris. Lors d'une de leurs visites à Sirius, celui-ci sermonna Harry pour avoir fréquenté Krum près de la forêt. Une dispute avait d'ailleurs éclaté entre Tiana et son oncle. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il traite Krum d'ennemi qui aurait pu attaquer Harry. Théa et Regulus avaient tempéré la dispute. Tout cela était certes inquiétant, mais les Serpendaigle étaient bien trop heureux de leur nouvelle expérience pour y prêter attention.

Lorsque Tiana leur parla cependant de Harry qui s'était endormi en cours de Divination et semblait avoir fait un cauchemar, ils le prirent plus au sérieux. Pourtant, tout le monde faisait des cauchemars. Mais la fin du tournoi approchait. Et tous les ans, en fin d'année, il se passait toujours quelque chose à Poudlard. Surtout avec Harry. Il y avait de quoi être un peu inquiet.

Une nouvelle eut de quoi les exciter et détourner leur attention de leurs Animagus. Les professeurs cherchaient des volontaires pour surveiller la troisième tâche. Des gens patrouilleraient le long des haies afin de porter secours aux champions qui en auraient besoin et de veiller à ce que ça ne dégénère pas entre les quatre élèves. Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour accepter. Silver fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir Théa se porter également volontaire. Tiana et les jumelles n'en furent pas surprises. Si elle n'en montrait rien, Théa s'inquiétait vraiment pour son demi-frère et voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les analysa du regard. Il n'y avait qu'eux cinq comme volontaires. C'était d'ailleurs amplement suffisant en plus des professeurs. Albus ne savait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas cette idée. Pourtant il ne pouvait le leur refuser : les candidatures étaient ouvertes à partir de la quatrième année… Difficile de leur dire non dans ce cas. Bien qu'il soit légitime que son instinct le mette en garde. Ces cinq-là et Harry avaient le don de se mettre dans de sacrés ennuis tous les ans…

\- Alastor, vous veillerez également sur ces cinq-là.

Maugrey eut un sourire rassurant. Il jubilait intérieurement. C'est lui qui avait soufflé cette idée de volontariat au Directeur. Et c'était également lui qui avait incité les cinq-là à se porter volontaires. Ce vieux fou était tellement stupide. Pas méfiant pour un sou. Pareil pour les gamins, qui lui mangeaient dans la main. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela arrangeait ses plans.

Les trois semaines qu'il restait avant la troisième tâche, les Serpendaigle et Théa durent réviser des sorts d'entrave et de pétrification au cas où il faudrait interrompre un duel qui tournerait mal. Ils durent également apprendre à maîtriser les créatures qui seraient les obstacles du labyrinthe. Cela amusa grandement Tiana. Bien que les Scroutt à pétard ne l'attiraient pas le moins du monde. Tout cela sous la houlette de Maugrey qui semblait ravi de s'occuper de ça. Cela intrigua Silver. D'autant que Maugrey se montrait sympathique à son égard ce qui n'était pas normal du tout étant donné le passif de sa famille avec lui. Il ne se pencha cependant pas plus sur la question et finirait d'ailleurs par le regretter.

Dans le même temps, les BUSE de Théa arrivèrent et elle fut un peu moins présente lors de ces fameux entraînements. Ce qui arrangeait Ariana, étant donné que la brune semblait l'analyser sans cesse. La Serdaigle se demandait d'ailleurs si Théa n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose. Impossible qu'elle le lui dise. Si une personne devait lui dire ce qui se passait, c'était Severus.

Les quatrième année eurent également leurs propres examens. C'était cette année de gros questionnaires et démonstrations sur ce qu'ils avaient vu durant l'année. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. S'ils brillèrent tous dans leur matière de prédilection, ils furent également dans les premiers en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était une chance pour eux d'avoir Maugrey comme enseignant. Les jumelles reçurent également les félicitations en Runes pour leur travail. Silver en étant un peu jaloux.

* * *

Le vingt-quatre juin, ils furent libérés de leur examen pleinement réussi et la troisième tâche arriva enfin. Les familles des champions vinrent les voir.

\- Si seulement il savait qui on était pour lui, on pourrait passer la journée avec lui, déplora Théa alors que Tiana se trouvait avec elle près des cachots.

Elle avait bien sûr vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de dire cette phrase. Les cours étaient terminés et elles étaient allées poser leurs affaires dans leur dortoir avant le repas. Théa avait fini ses épreuves de BUSE et stressait pour ses résultats. Les deux cousines évitaient d'aborder le sujet.

Elles se rendirent dans le parc dans le but de rejoindre Adrian qui s'isolait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Après le repas, elles rejoindraient Silver et les jumelles et ils iraient près du labyrinthe avec Maugrey pour effectuer leur mission. Ils n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas peu fiers. Alors que les deux filles se dirigeaient vers Adrian, elles furent alpaguées par Fred et George.

\- Depuis le temps que maman rêve de vous rencontrer ! Ricana George en prenant Tiana par les épaules.

Molly Weasley, une petite femme dodue, sourit en apercevant les jeunes filles.

\- Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en les serrant contre elle.

Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard tandis que Molly les relâchait et qu'Arthur leur serrait la main avec plus de retenue. Les autres frères Weasley leur ébouriffèrent les cheveux avec taquinerie, Harry et Ron se mettant à rire.

Les deux Serpentard passèrent malgré tout un bon moment. Molly sermonna George pour son comportement de début d'année ce qui fit sourire un peu tout le monde. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du repas, elles allèrent à leur table en soupirant de soulagement. L'excitation revint quand elles eurent fini et que Silver et les jumelles se levèrent de chez les Serdaigle. Elles se levèrent à leur tour. George rattrapa Tiana et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Sois prudente. Je sais que Maugrey sera avec vous mais bon…

\- George Weasley ! Tonna Molly.

Tiana se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle à la suite des autres pour échapper au sermon de Molly.

* * *

L'ambiance fut moins détendue lorsque la nuit tomba et que Poudlard se rassembla dans les gradins. Baguettes en main, le petit groupe patrouillait dans la même zone et se rassemblait sur un même point au bout de quelques minutes. Maugrey les couvait d'un œil attentif, ce qui mit une fois de plus Silver mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à expliquer son malaise ce pourquoi il n'avait pas discuté de cela avec ses amies. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'avec Quirell mais Maugrey ne se promenait pas avec un turban sur la tête !

Dumbledore supervisa les champions avant de contempler sa montre en or. Ses filles étaient toujours en sécurités et tournaient dans le coin avec Maugrey. Sans la présence du meilleur auror de sa génération il aurait refusé que les enfants participent à la protection. Mais il avait toute confiance en ce chasseur de mage noir et décida de mettre son appréhension de côté. Personne ne pourrait les atteindre avec autant de protection, que ce soient ses filles, leurs amis ou les champions. Il y croyait fermement, ayant lui-même mis des barrières tout autour du terrain au cas où. Il contempla les spectateurs et remarqua Abelforth qui avait envie de revoir ses nièces. Il sourit, plus détendu, et lança un sonorus sur sa gorge pour faire son discours.

* * *

Le départ pour les champions fut donné et la ronde des jeunes commença. Concentrés sur leur objectif, ils restaient silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de la fébrilité de l'ancien auror. Ils entendirent un cri puis virent les étincelles lancées par Fleur Delacour peu après. C'était dans le secteur de McGonagall aussi aucun d'eux ne bougea. L'abandon de Fleur annoncé au micro, ils surent que le Professeur de Métamorphose lui avait porté secours. Tiana se resserra un petit instant près de Silver en voyant le sourire de Maugrey. Silver la rassura du regard. Ariane leur lança un regard un peu jaloux avant de se calmer en voyant que Tiana était véritablement effrayée.

Il y eut d'autres hurlements, et Silver fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les hurlements retentissaient dès que Maugrey n'était plus avec eux. Mais il ne pouvait rien prouver. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Tiana, qui semblait en être venue aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux. Mais Maugrey… Voulait-il éliminer tous les champions ? Les deux Serpentard se firent plus méfiants. Tiana se colla un peu plus contre sa cousine. Elle avait toujours été la plus peureuse du groupe et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle n'osait le formuler à voix haute, mais elle se disait, à cet instant même que c'était un piège. Ils étaient tous réunis. Ceux qui avaient toujours vécu de folles aventures en même temps que Harry. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les jumelles en étaient au même point à se tenir par la main, les baguettes tendues.

Les hurlements cessèrent et des étincelles rouges furent tirées dans le secteur du Professeur de Sortilèges. Maugrey ne revenait toujours pas, ce qui mit la puce aux oreilles des jumelles et de Théa. Leur petit groupe se rejoignit, aux aguets.

\- Ca ne me plaît pas, murmura Tiana en se rongeant les ongles d'angoisse.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, approuva Ariana, serrant la main de sa sœur. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance malsaine.

\- Quelque chose cloche, ajouta Théa, ses yeux furetant un peu partout.

\- Méfiez-vous de Maugrey. On ferait mieux de retourner vers le château. Il ne reste que deux champions, les professeurs y parviendront sans nous s'ils se passe quelque chose. Mais j'ai vraiment le pressentiment qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rester par ici, dit sérieusement Silver.

\- On se sépare ? Demanda Tiana avec angoisse.

Théa saisit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'elle arrête de se ronger les ongles.

\- Ce serait le moins logique à faire, déclina Silver. Autant qu'on reste groupés.

Lui-même prit Ariane par les épaules alors qu'Ariana prenait l'autre main de Tiana. Ils formaient ainsi une chaîne, guettant le moindre bruit et le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient parés à toutes attaques.

Maugrey de son côté cherchait Harry et rebroussait chemin pour retrouver leur petit groupe. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et eut un sourire. Malins, les gamins ! Mais il avait tout prévu et ils tomberaient dans son piège. Il trouva Harry et Cédric et eut un ricanement en voyant les deux élèves prendre le Portoloin. Le Poufsouffle allait mourir. Tant pis pour lui. Il lança un sort de métamorphose et se cacha derrière une haie du labyrinthe afin de voir si tout allait fonctionner comme prévu.

Silver fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en apercevant un objet au sol.

\- Ce n'est pas la baguette de Maugrey ? S'exclama-t-il en l'éclairant de sa propre baguette.

S'étaient-ils trompés en pensant l'ancien auror suspect ? Qui alors l'avait attaqué ? Était-ce Cédric ou Harry ? Non c'était impossible… Les filles échangeaient des regards entre peur et incompréhension. Et ce brouillard autour du labyrinthe qui rendait le moment encore plus inquiétant ! Silver se baissa et ramassa la baguette avant de reprendre la main d'Ariane. Ils eurent tous les cinq le temps d'entendre un rire avant de se sentir aspirés par le nombril. Ils étaient bel et bien tombés dans un piège. La baguette au sol était un Portoloin. Leurs mains se resserrèrent, si seulement ils avaient plus réfléchi, ils ne plongeraient pas tous dans la même galère ! Silver s'en voulut en cet instant car tous les signes avaient été là mais il avait préféré ne pas les voir… Il était alors trop tard. Ils retombèrent au sol les uns sur les autres et se relevèrent avec frayeur en se rendant compte dans quel endroit ils avaient atterri. Un cimetière.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine et désolée pour le suspense :p**


	54. Terribles retrouvailles

**Voila la suite, bon courage pour la lecture, ce n'est pas joyeux...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Terribles retrouvailles**

A leur grande surprise, Cédric et Harry étaient également présents. Harry ne cessait de hurler au sol. Tiana et Théa se précipitèrent vers lui et Silver sembla comprendre quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça et les jumelles et lui avancèrent d'un pas méfiant vers les champions de Poudlard. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée qui portait un être comme on tenait un bébé, se mit à marcher vers eux.

\- LES FILLES ! Hurla Silver. RECULEZ !

Il avait mis les bras devant Ariane et Ariana pour les protéger. Tiana et Théa relevèrent la tête et tentèrent d'aider Harry à se relever pour prendre la fuite.

\- _Tue l'autre._

La voix était familière. Leur pire ennemi était ici. Et même s'il avait l'air affaibli, ils ne tenaient pas à rester en sa présence. Silver eut un frisson. Le revoir ainsi après un an… Il l'avait oublié, il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser et maintenant, en cet instant, il le regrettait avec amertume.

Ariana, Ariane et Silver coururent vers Harry et les filles tandis que Cédric qui ne comprenait rien non plus essayait de les aider à relever Harry.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Silver et les deux blondes virent Cédric se prendre le rayon vert et tomber mort au sol. Tiana et Théa également, ce rayon vert dont elles s'étaient rappelées depuis leur enfance. L'horreur de ce qui venait d'arriver les frappa de plein fouet. Cédric Diggory était mort. De la main de l'homme encapuchonné qui menaçait maintenant les adolescents. Ariane se resserra contre sa sœur et Silver, se souvenant de ce qu'impliquait la mort. L'argenté la rassura d'un regard. Un mouvement près d'une tombe attira leur attention tandis qu'Harry continuait de hurler en se tenant le front

\- Iris ?! S'exclama Silver d'un air plus que surpris.

Que faisait-elle là ? Il se rappela brusquement et avec un sentiment de culpabilité, de la nuit où il l'avait vue parler avec Maugrey. Non… Elle était de mèche avec lui ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait protéger ses amies. Il était trop tard pour les regrets !

\- _Occupe-toi des trois autres._

Iris s'avança aussitôt vers Silver et les jumelles, baguette levée.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour que tu choisisses la bonne route. Et je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu le savais. Mais tu as joué les aveugles. Parce qu'au fond tu voulais que ça se finisse ainsi.

\- C'est faux, déclara Silver avec hargne. J'ai juste voulu profiter un peu de la vie. De ce qu'on me refuse depuis ma naissance !

\- Parce que nous avons, les Bright, un rôle supérieur à jouer dans ce monde, et que tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas, tu souffriras.

\- Foutaises, vociféra Ariane qui reprit ses couleurs. Silver a le choix. Votre famille est un cancer pour lui !

\- C'est plutôt toi l'élément perturbateur, continua Iris. Et je t'ai promis une belle mort, il faudra que je respecte le contrat.

Ariana s'avança poing levée mais Ariane la bloqua.

\- C'est entre elle, Silver et moi.

Ariana n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi remontée et décidée. Elle approuva et resta en soutien. Iris eut un rictus.

\- Oui, battons-nous pour l'être aimé ! Battons-nous contre la solitude !

Iris leva sa baguette et un sortilège rouge passa au-dessus de la tête du trio. Ariane répliqua avec un sortilège de stupefixion appris il y a peu. Iris le para et renvoya un _Doloris_. Silver para à son tour d'un _Protego_. Ariane en profita pour soulever une pierre et l'amplifia avant de la jeter sur Iris qui dut se jeter à terre pour l'esquiver. Ariana en profita pour utiliser un sortilège de protection autour de ses amis.

Mais Iris n'en resta pas là, elle sauta en l'air avec un sort _Elasticus_ pour se rapprocher de ses cibles qu'elle envoya valser d'un _Bombarnum_ sur le sol. Ariana fut sonnée par le bruit de la détonation. Ariane se releva rapidement et lança d'autres sortilèges d'attaque qu'Iris para. Elle avait plus d'expérience en combat et cela se ressentait. Elle sortit alors un sortilège de mort qui fit hurler Silver de frayeur. Ariane l'évita comme un Lynx. Le regard noir, elle fonça sur Iris pour lui ôter sa baguette mais celle-ci s'y cramponna. Un autre sortilège vert passa dans le ciel lorsqu'Ariane dévia sa main et l'agrippa avant de lui donner un coup de tête magistral.

Iris beugla et sentit Silver lui lancer un _Doloris_ de rage _._ Ils eurent le dessus pendant un instant. Ariane regarda le corps d'Iris se tendre, partagée entre l'horreur et la délectation. Silver, lui, souriait. Mais un sortilège d'explosion les envoya valser par derrière. Au sol, Ariane vit sa sœur pointer sa baguette sur elle. Iris l'avait soumise à _l'Imperium_ peu avant de se retrouver aux prises avec sa jumelle. Ariana résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ariane jura et sauta sur sa sœur pour l'aider. Silver les regarda un moment et se retrouva seul face à Iris qui se relevait déjà. Elle eut un rire.

\- Si tu savais le test que m'a fait passer Maugrey. Trois heures sous endoloris entrecoupées de pause. Le tien était bien trop court pour me tenir plus de deux minutes au sol.

\- Tu en veux d'autres alors.

\- Non merci. Je préfère ton amour à ta haine.

Elle brandit sa baguette avec rapidité et les deux s'échangèrent de violents sortilèges qui ricochaient sur le sol, faisant se soulever des volutes de terre et de fumée. Ils en détruisirent une tombe lors d'une explosion. Les jeunes Bright étaient tous les deux doués mais Iris avait l'avantage de connaître les points faibles de Silver. Elle balança un sortilège de mort vers les jumelles. Silver se précipita sur elles. Il eut à peine le temps de détourner les yeux qu'il se fit saucissonner par une corde.

\- Ta faiblesse te perdra si tu continues à rester sur cette route-là ! Tonna Iris les yeux flamboyants. La preuve devant tes yeux.

Silver se débattit et Iris attrapa sa baguette avec victoire. Mais la blonde platine se fit violemment repulser au loin par Ariane qui la menaça. Elle avait évité le sortilège en sautant dans un des trous de terre de la bataille. Ariana avait également repris ses esprits et boitillait vers Silver.

\- Toi, si tu choisis le bon camp, j'accepterai peut-être de t'épargner, dit Iris avec fermeté.

\- Je n'ai pas de camp, je n'ai que moi, mes amis et ma famille.

Ariane sortit un _Endoloris_. Iris fut surprise et beugla à nouveau. Ariana la contempla avec une certaine frayeur. Voir sa sœur, si gentille et aimante, sortir un tel sortilège et un tel regard. Elle en frémit et l'appela pour la raisonner, dans sa tête. Ariane ne l'écouta pas tout de suite et profita du visage déconfit d'Iris. Elle repensa à leur première rencontre. A la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée. A ce que la blonde platine avait dit à Tiana.

\- ARRETE ! Hurla Ariana. Pétrifie-la une bonne fois pour toutes !

Ariane se stoppa et recula, elle reprit son souffla, amère. Silver réussit à se délivrer au même moment.

Iris resta au sol, bavant. Les trois se regroupèrent reprenant leur souffle. Silver se saisit d'Ariane.

\- Tu as bien fait, tu as très bien fait.

La blonde approuva en tremblant et se serra contre lui. C'est alors qu'Ariana tomba au sol comme une mouche. Peter l'avait pétrifiée au loin. Les deux restants se protégèrent. Mais un sortilège de couleur mauve passa sur eux d'une violence inouïe. Iris était à genoux, respirant avec difficulté. Elle avait le regard noir et gela le trio sur place avec ferveur dans une véritable tornade de glace.

\- Je vais vous montrer la différence entre ma magie et la vôtre. Entre ma résistance et la vôtre. Entre mon passé et celui qui vous a fait devenir des vrais enfants de cœur !

Elle avait les yeux exorbités et balança Ariane sur une tombe en la ligotant. La blonde cracha une gerbe de sang au vu de l'impact. Silver resta gelé au sol et Iris fit en sorte qu'il la regarde.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Fini de jouer. Il est temps d'en finir !

\- NON ! Hurla Silver qui se débattait. Ne fais pas ça ! Je sais que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond ! Avoue-le !

Elle se stoppa un instant.

\- Le monde me hait, alors je hais le monde en retour, déclara-t-elle. Seule la famille Bright compte. Et ca je te l'inculquerai. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu ne mériteras que de la souffrance !

Iris saisit Ariane avec un sortilège de lévitation avancée et la leva haut dans le ciel devant Silver. Elle lui écarta les bras.

\- NOOOOON ! PAS CA !

Silver était hors de lui, hors du temps ! Son loup essaya de surgir mais il n'y arrivait pas, pris au piège dans la glace. Le sortilège spécialisé des Bright.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Ariane écarquilla les yeux et hurla de douleur. Le sortilège d'Iris était beaucoup plus virulent que le sien. Son corps semblait se déchirer. Elle ressentait comme un millier d'aiguilles lui transpercer ses organes et sa peau. C'était innommable. Sa douleur, intense, se mua en un cri sans fin. Silver se mit alors à pleurer. A pleurer franchement pour celle qui était tout pour lui. Il supplia Iris qui continua à s'acharner. Après sa torture la blonde platine utilisa un sortilège d'attaque mentale qui fit voir à sa victime ses pires craintes se réaliser en boucle. Ariane y vit ainsi la mort de sa sœur, de Silver, de ses pères, de son oncle et de tous ses proches. Elle vit son chat se faire tabasser. Ses amies de Poudlard se faire enfermer et violer à tour de rôle par des Mangemorts. Puis elle vit autour d'elle des cadavres, dans leur sang, avec sa jumelle dans ses bras et Tiana sur ses genoux. Elle entendit le rire d'Iris et de Silver qui l'avait trahie. Main dans la main ils s'amusaient du spectacle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait mourir avec sa moitié mais on l'en empêchait.

Iris sourit en la voyant pleurer alors qu'elle l'évitait toujours et qu'elle suppliait la mort. Elle décida de passer à l'acte, elle pointa sa baguette une dernière fois. Silver était hors de lui. Il devint fou et se libéra, faisant exploser la glace. Il fondit sur Iris et la prit à la gorge pour la tuer. Il ne reprit même pas sa baguette et l'étouffa. Ariane retomba par terre, livide et bavant. Son corps était parcouru de sursauts. Mais elle était toujours consciente. Ses yeux fixaient Silver, qui de son regard le plus terrifiant, tentait d'en finir avec la blonde platine qui virait au rouge.

A côté de ça, Tiana fixait sans discontinuer le corps mort de Cédric. Théa tentait de la tirer vers elle. Tiana revint à elle quand la forme encapuchonnée se saisit d'Harry et le força à se relever. Les deux cousines reculèrent légèrement. Elle parvint à la ralentir un peu mais se tourna de l'autre côté en entendant le cri commun de Théa et Harry. La capuche de celui qui traînait Harry avait glissé, révélant Queudver. Celui-ci avait déposé son fardeau au sol. A cet instant, alors qu'il parvenait à ligoter Harry sur une tombe, les deux filles lui sautèrent dessus. D'un revers du bras, il donna un coup dans le visage à Théa qui alla se cogner contre une tombe. Sonnée, elle ne bougea plus, du sang jaillissant à flots de son nez et à l'arrière de sa tête. Tiana cependant était encore libre de ses mouvements et le visait de sa baguette, essayant de le pétrifier ou de l'immobiliser. Queudver marcha sur la baguette de Théa et la cassa en deux. Il se défendit ensuite avec sa propre baguette, essayant d'immobiliser la rouquine. Les ordres étaient clairs, ils ne devaient tuer personne. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui le rappellerait à Iris. Tiana évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ne parvenait pas à le toucher.

\- _Endoloris !_ S'exclama-t-elle, à court d'idées.

Elle haïssait tellement cet homme… A cause de lui, elle n'avait pu grandir avec aucun de ses parents ! La souffrance des Black, des Rogue, des Potter, tout était de sa faute. Elle parvint à le toucher et ses hurlements leur vrillèrent les oreilles. Elle le regarda un instant souffrir avec un sourire avant de courir vers Théa peu après et de la secouer mais la brune n'eut aucune réaction. Elle la prit par la taille et se dirigea vers Harry pour en faire de même. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air choqué.

Des cris de douleur lui parvinrent et elle s'aperçut qu'Iris s'en était donné à cœur joie avec Ariane. Elle appela le nom de Silver en voyant qu'il était en train de la tuer. Il ne l'écouta pas. Elle n'avait pas le temps de l'aider.

Alors que Tiana arrivait vers Harry et visait ses liens de sa baguette, elle se sentit tirée par les cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Queudver avait cessé de hurler. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente de quinze ans. Son sortilège n'était pas assez fort pour durer. D'un coup de pied dans la main, Peter envoya sa baguette près de la chose posée au sol. Tiana jeta un œil à Théa qu'elle avait lâchée et qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle tenta de se débattre mais Peter avait une poigne ferme et ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé. Avec une joie manifeste, il claqua sa tête contre la tombe à laquelle il l'attacha. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne et elle vit des points blancs danser devant ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le gros serpent qui rôdait autour des tombes. Théa était toujours inconsciente, sa tête tombée sur son épaule gauche. La rousse avait beau savoir que les liens étaient magiques, elle se débattit. Elle aperçut Silver relâcher la pression sur Iris lorsque Queudver l'immobilisa d'un sortilège de magie noire. Iris toussa et rampa sur le sol.

Ariana hurlait des insultes depuis quelques minutes et Queudver la bâillonna les mains tremblantes, reflétant son malaise face à eux. Il ne regarda pas Iris dont il avait aussi horreur et prit le rituel en mains. Ils étaient tous immobilisés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait faire vite. IL patientait.

Gardant sa baguette en main, Iris les surveillait tous du coin de l'œil et le serpent ne cessait ses ronds autour d'eux. Ariane était plaquée au sol, nauséeuse avec Théa non loin de là, inconsciente. Ariana, Tiana et Harry étaient accrochés à une tombe, bâillonnés. Tandis que Silver était immobilisé au bord d'un arbre mort. Les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues pâles.

Queudver retourna ramasser la chose et la découvrit. C'était bien Voldemort. Affaibli, très affaibli, même. On aurait dit un enfant. Avec un horrible visage effrayant. Peter le lâcha dans un chaudron dans lequel il avait préparé on ne savait quelle potion. Silver et les autres échangeaient des regards effrayés. Silver s'en voulait. Il aurait dû pouvoir les protéger. Il savait beaucoup de chose, il était fort, il était un génie ! Mais l'argenté n'avait pas réagi assez vite. Il regrettait la façon dont s'était déroulée son année, il regrettait ses actes. Tout comme Peter n'aurait pas dû pouvoir s'occuper de Harry, Tiana et Théa. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à l'horreur de la mort de Cédric et à devoir se battre aussi durement.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les jumelles, Silver et Tiana que Peter cherchait à rendre Voldemort aussi fort qu'avant. C'était évident. Les quatre amis échangeaient des regards réguliers, tentant de trouver une solution. Mais attachés magiquement, malmenés et sans leur baguette, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Queudver, toujours devant son chaudron, fit venir à lui les os de la tombe sur laquelle se trouvait Harry. Il prit ensuite un petit poignard de sous sa cape et le tendit au-dessus de sa main droite. Si Harry eut le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et ferma les yeux, les autres regardèrent toute la scène qui allait hanter leurs cauchemars. Peter se trancha la main et le sang jaillit. Tout en hurlant, Queudver ramassa la main coupée et la mit dans le chaudron. Sous les yeux horrifiés de ses spectateurs.

Les hurlements qu'il poussait sortirent Théa de son inconscience et son regard balaya la scène. Tous ligotés, tous impuissants. Elle eut un sursaut en voyant le rat s'avancer vers Harry avec un couteau. Il lui ouvrit l'avant-bras et fit goutter le sang dans le chaudron. La potion se mit à bouillonner avant qu'un homme grand et squelettique n'en émerge. Lord Voldemort venait de revenir à la vie. Il les darda chacun leur tour de leurs yeux flamboyants avant de s'approcher de Peter et de poser son index sur sa marque des ténèbres. Il jubilait.

* * *

A Poudlard, Severus et Regulus se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même ensemble. Plus pâles que jamais. Ils avaient senti leur marque s'éveiller lentement mais sûrement tout au long de l'année. Mais ça… Ça, c'était Voldemort qui les appelait auprès de lui.

\- On doit les retrouver ! S'exclama Regulus.

Severus acquiesça sans rien dire à Sirius qui était de l'autre côté de Regulus. Comme lors de la deuxième tâche il avait tenu à encourager Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius à son frère.

Aucun des deux ne répondit à sa question, mais il les vit se tenir le bras gauche en grimaçant et pâlit à son tour. Regulus s'était plaint toute l'année que ça recommençait à lui faire mal alors que jamais depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween il n'avait eu mal. Sirius suivit les deux hommes alors qu'ils jouaient des coudes pour se rendre auprès de Dumbledore.

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban regardait aux abords du labyrinthe, cherchant à repérer les adolescents qui leur étaient chers. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Karkaroff qui lui aussi se tenait le bras et semblait chercher une échappatoire. Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas être de retour ! Ca signifiait la guerre. Le monde sorcier allait à nouveau être ravagé de toutes parts ! Des morts partout. Sirius s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée et se prit la tête dans les mains en se rappelant des corps de James, Lily et Naevia. Pas ça ! Pas de nouveau !

Albus manqua un battement de cœur à son tour quand sa montre lui chauffa la main avec « _En danger de mort_ » écrit dessus ainsi que « _Hors de Poudlard_ ». Il paniqua et Minerva le vit tout de suite. Comment était-ce possible ? Où étaient-ils ? A peine une seconde avant ils étaient en compagnie de Maugrey et ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner. L'inquiétude laissa place à la colère et Albus se leva pour retrouver Severus qui allait chercher les enfants. Il commença à comprendre qu'il était trop tard et qu'on s'était joué de lui à nouveau. Abelforth avait raison et le Directeur sentait son regard sur lui. Il était incapable de protéger un être cher. Incapable d'offrir un avenir à ses précieuses petites filles.

* * *

Au cimetière, Voldemort ne s'intéressait plus qu'à Harry alors que des silhouettes ne cessaient de transplaner. Il semblait attendre que tous soient là. Ils ne voyaient que les yeux à travers les fentes des cagoules, mais Silver reconnut parfaitement ses parents et évita leur regard. Une fois que le cercle se fut formé - _avec quelques espaces, comme si chacun avait sa place attitrée_ -, Voldemort se mit à parler. A discourir sur les quatorze dernières années. Sur sa défaite, sur Harry qui lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues. Sur les traîtres tels que Severus, Karkaroff et Regulus. Ainsi que les lâches comme les Malefoy et leurs tentatives foireuses. Et sur les vrais servants comme les Lestrange et les Bright.

Il raconta sa survie, quand Queudver l'avait trouvé après que ses amis l'aient rejeté. Son serviteur avait utilisé Bertha Jorkins, une disparue du Ministère pour en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait un peu partout. Sur le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était apparemment grâce à lui que Voldemort avait l'un de ses fidèles à Poudlard. Les Serpendaigle et Théa échangèrent un regard. Maugrey. Mais ça leur paraissait tellement impossible… Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

\- Il n'y a pas que ce cher Harry qui m'a toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il y a cinq autres sorciers que je veux dans mes rangs et qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Vous connaissez tous les jumelles Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort s'avança vers elles et effleura leur joue chacune leur tour. Ariana le fixa d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Ariane était trop affaiblie par Iris pour montrer sa hargne. Voldemort la prit et l'assit sur une tombe pour la contempler.

\- Il m'est impossible de ne pas vouloir des filles de mon ennemi juré dans mes rangs. Ce serait la plus grande des victoires. Surtout avec la qualité de leur sang et de leur héritage magique.

Il sourit et s'arrêta brièvement devant Silver.

\- Toi, il ne fait aucun doute que tu feras partie des nôtres. Tu y es destiné, tout comme cette chère Iris ici présente. Par ailleurs, tu m'as prouvé ta foi, mon enfant.

Iris se releva péniblement et s'inclina servilement devant Voldemort. Il remonta la manche de son bras gauche et murmura la formule de la marque des ténèbres. La blonde platine hurla et se tortilla sur le sol, mais déjà Voldemort ne lui prêtait plus d'attention. Personne ne lui vint en aide. Pas même sa tante et son oncle. C'était un honneur d'avoir cette marque après tout. Au fond de lui, Silver jubilait mais ressentait un étrange sentiment de pitié. Pitié pour cette triste fille qui se tortillait au sol en pleurant et en n'ayant personne sur qui se raccrocher.

\- Quant aux deux dernières…

Voldemort s'arrêta devant les tombes où étaient attachées Théa et Tiana.

\- La révélation sur la parenté de l'une d'elles a défrayé la chronique il y a un an. Deux filles de traîtres et de sang-mêlé.

Tiana se débattit une fois de plus alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien.

\- Deux filles au grand héritage. De plus, deux Serpentard. Tout comme les jumelles Dumbledore, je ne peux m'empêcher de les vouloir dans mes rangs. Ce sera l'apothéose de mon retour !

Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers Harry et le détacha. Commença un duel entre les deux sorciers - _A sens unique pour le mage noir_ -. Entendre Harry crier sous les Doloris de Voldemort était une horreur. Lorsque Harry se cacha derrière des tombes, Voldemort revint vers les autres prisonniers pour s'amuser et les mettre enfin sous son emprise. Il libéra d'abord Tiana et Théa.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné, Tiana. Tu as lancé ce Doloris sur ce cher Queudver sans la moindre hésitation.

Le cœur battant, Théa serrait les poings et voulut se placer devant sa cousine.

\- Pas de ça, Théa. Ta cousine doit comprendre la différence entre vos sorts et les miens. _Endoloris !_

Pas le temps de réagir. Tiana se prit le sort de plein fouet et se mit à hurler comme jamais. La douleur était horrible et dure à encaisser. Ses amis la fixaient avec les larmes aux yeux. Ariane connaissait plus que bien l'effet que ça faisait, elle déglutit. Théa tentait de chercher une baguette, quelque chose pour faire cesser cette torture. Voldemort leva le sort et se pencha vers la rousse.

\- Tu vois à quel point tu pourrais devenir forte sous mon enseignement ? Plutôt que de rester sous le joug de ton bâtard de père ? Tu vas rester avec nous et nous rejoindre dès ce soir.

\- JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-elle malgré ses halètements. Et c'est plutôt vous le bâtard !

Le sourire de Voldemort se fana et la rage brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Personne ne m'insulte de la sorte. _Endoloris !_

Les hurlements de Tiana reprirent. Plus longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle s'en cassa la voix et qu'elle subit la torture en silence. Elle souhaitait mourir, tant elle souffrait. Les larmes coulaient naturellement et elle sentit qu'elle bavait. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Pitié, que ça cesse. C'était insoutenable !

Elle n'était que douleur. Le renard en elle se révoltait contre ce traitement barbare. Il la sommait de se transformer pour prendre la fuite. Tiana était tentée, horriblement tentée. Mais il ne fallait pas révéler ce secret à leurs ennemis. Et elle n'était pas encore assez en confiance avec son animal pour le tenter. Elle pourrait perdre l'esprit. Pourtant, elle se sentait au bord de la folie. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était et comment elle s'appelait. Elle n'était plus personne. Elle n'était plus rien.

\- Maître ? Questionna une voix mielleuse. Loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire mais si vous continuez à ce rythme… Elle risque de finir dans le même état que les Londubat.

Voldemort jeta un regard à Lucius puis à la Serpentard et leva le sort. Tiana roula sur le côté en fermant les paupières avec force. Des larmes de douleur avaient coulé et elle se sentait encore prise de spasmes. Théa se rendit auprès d'elle et la prit contre elle, la berçant pour l'apaiser. Elle n'était pas parvenue à récupérer la baguette de Tiana, près du chiffon qui avait recouvert Voldemort avant sa résurrection. Les Mangemorts la repoussaient tout le temps pour l'empêcher de s'en saisir.

\- Reconnais-tu enfin ton maître ? Demanda Voldemort.

Tiana ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'elle voyait flou. Elle avait tellement hurlé qu'elle se sentait incapable de répondre. Elle fixa les yeux incandescents face à elle mais ne dit rien.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu finiras par plier. Comme ton traître d'oncle l'a fait il y a des années.

Tiana voulut se rebeller mais Théa plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher et la serra plus fort contre elle. Elle ne devait rien dire de plus, elle était déjà dans un état déplorable. Voldemort jeta un regard à la jeune Rogue. Elle avait la bonne conduite. Il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix alors que sa cousine souffrait le martyre devant elle. Elle ferait un bon Mangemort. Ça lui plaisait.

Se rendant compte qu'il parlait de Severus Rogue, Ariana se débattit. Voldemort se tourna d'ailleurs vers Silver et elle. Il détacha la blonde en premier. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui parler. Il rit.

\- En voilà une petite rebelle. Son regard me plait mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'adresse.

\- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, tonna Ariana insoumise à toute autorité. Je me fiche de mourir ce soir ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais vous ne me verrez dans vos rangs ! Je suis dans celui de mon père à jamais. Quant à Severus, je vous interdis de l'insulter ! Il a trop perdu à cause de vous !

Voldemort tressaillit. Il était prêt à la tuer. Mais ce serait gâcher le sang et l'opportunité. Il se contrôla au mieux.

\- Dumbledore t'a bien éduqué comme son petit toutou. Mais toi qui as vécu parmi les Moldus, n'as-tu donc aucune haine envers eux ? N'as-tu pas envie de vivre libre ? Que les sorciers ne se cachent plus jamais ?

Le silence d'Ariana était éloquent et Voldemort se mit à rire, suivi des Mangemort présent. Les mots du tyran touchèrent également Tiana qui se serra contre sa cousine avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas penser comme lui…

\- Tu vois, on est dans le même camp.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas pour la mort et la destruction.

\- Naïve. Il faut en passer par là et tu le verras bien assez tôt. Ploie le genou devant moi et je te montrerai un monde libre.

Ariana le fixa avec haine. Elle eut un rictus et songea aux quatre dernières années qu'elle avait vécues. A Severus et son regard tendre lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. A ses pères. A ses amies. A sa moitié.

Elle se pencha et cracha sur les pieds de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts tressaillirent. Elle montra alors son doigt d'honneur.

\- Moi, Ariana Dumbledore ici présente, je ne changerai pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un pseudo idéaliste mal baisé.

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un éclair orangé. Ariana sentit son corps se déchirer en mille morceaux. Le sang se mit à jaillir par des plaies béantes qui s'ouvraient sur tout son corps sans discontinuer. Elle hurla et Voldemort lui envoya un _Endoloris_ juste derrière. Il était hors de lui.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi pure je t'aurais dépecée en morceaux et donnée à manger à ta propre sœur, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tous contemplèrent la scène avec horreur. Le sang coulait à flots. Ariana se vidait de son sang et commençait à perdre la tête. Il essaya alors d'entrer dans sa tête pour la faire souffrir encore plus mais il ne trouva qu'un mur. Ariane faisait bloc au loin sans qu'il n'en connaisse le mécanisme. Il n'avait jamais étudié de jumelles. Il ne voyait qu'un étrange Lynx aux yeux flous qui pleurait.

Il la relâcha, confus.

\- Splendide résistance. Elles seront à moi, siffla-t-il à nouveau. Je vais vous enfermer et vous torturer jusqu'à votre reddition.

Il salivait. Il usa encore une fois du sortilège orange et appuya sur les plaies pour les approfondir. Ariana hurla à s'en décrocher les amygdales, gardant sa conscience comme sa sœur. Elle avait une force mentale sidérante que Voldemort admirait.

\- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de tenir tête à Lord Voldemort, dit-il à tous comme un exemple.

Ariana ressemblait à un cadavre en cet instant. Elle était plus pâle que jamais et le sang lui recouvrait le corps comme un drap rouge. Les cloques et les plaies se multipliaient sur sa peau. Voldemort sourit et se tourna ensuite vers Ariane qui tenait une conversation silencieuse avec sa sœur. Elles se soutenaient dans une sorte de murmure. Mais la jeune blonde au Yin était incapable de bouger et regardait en direction Silver.

\- Viens mon garçon. Il est temps que tu hérites de ta marque.

Voldemort détacha Silver.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fidélité de ta part ce soir. J'attends plus de toi, beaucoup plus si tu veux devenir mon bras droit.

L'argenté ne bougea pas. Il semblait hésiter. C'était le moment décisif de sa vie. Un tournant où il devait choisir. Soit une vie de souffrance au côté de sa famille en délaissant les autres pour les protéger - _si c'était encore faisable_ -. Soit une vie de liberté, hors de sa cage où il devrait lutter pour sa survie et celle de ses amis contre sa famille et les Mangemort. IL DEVAIT FAIRE CE CHOIX. Là, maintenant. Et se sortir de là coûte que coûte.

Voldemort se tourna vers les parents Bright d'un air noir.

\- Allons Silver, hurla son père. Approche ! Ton destin est en marche !

Il ôta son capuchon et l'invita à venir. Sa mère en fit de même.

\- Viens mon poussin. Sois fier de qui tu es.

Iris se releva à son tour et se posa près des Bright en se retenant contre un morceau de pierre.

\- Silver je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment et je veux qu'on forme une famille. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon dernier espoir. Je suis… Seule. Ne me laisse pas comme les autres. Je t'en prie.

\- Mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Continua sa mère les larmes aux yeux. Tu es né pour ce jour. Rejoins ta famille !

Ils avaient tous les bras écartés et l'air implorant. Les voir tous les trois ainsi lui fit mal au cœur.

Silver fit un pas. Il regarda Ariana, sanglante et mourante. Tiana et Théa ensemble et meurtries. Puis Ariane. De son regard profond. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il fuit. Mais elle ne dirait plus rien. Elle le regarda juste. Attendant que le graal tombe. Silver ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une voix résonna en lui. Une seule et unique voix. Il décida de n'écouter qu'elle. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers Voldemort. Ariana tendait les bras vers lui en crachant du sang. Choquée, elle voulut l'appeler mais il lui tournait le dos et sa gorge était pleine de liquide rouge. Tiana à demi consciente s'effondra en larmes sur Théa qui la serra avec force. La brune refusait de croire qu'il allait les trahir. Elle ne le connaissait pas autant que les autres, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là pour ses amies. Puis Ariane lâcha une larme et se laissa envahir par la douleur de la trahison.

La mère Bright pleura de joie en regardant son mari et Iris serra sa poitrine. Elle aurait enfin son plus grand rêve à portée de main. Silver vint vers le Lord et posa un genou au sol. L'homme serpent souriait de toutes ses dents, fier.

\- Tends ton bras.

\- Maitre, dit-il d'un ton lent.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée, menaça Voldemort les yeux perçants.

Silver releva la tête.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un aura votre tête. Et j'ai espoir que ce soit moi.

Voldemort mit un temps à l'entendre. Silver profita de l'effet de surprise pour se relever et lui balancer un sortilège de Répulsion. On cria dans l'assemblée et Eleanor tomba à genoux.

\- SILVER ! Hurla son père qui voyait ça comme l'affront ultime.

Le blanc serra sa baguette et celle des jumelles avant de filer derrière une tombe avec Ariane et Ariana. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas quoi faire. Comment réagir face à ça ? Ils attendaient les ordres du Maître qui se releva en colère.

\- Ce soir, vous allez TOUS MOURIR ! ILS SONT A MOI ! Ce sera la torture et la mort pour quiconque ose me désobéir ! HARRY ! Il est temps d'en finir !

Une fois que Voldemort se fut relevé, il chercha Harry et le dénicha derrière une tombe. Fini de s'amuser, il fallait faire le ménage et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Tiana qui ne tenait même pas debout rejoignit Silver avec l'aide de sa cousine. Théa échangea un regard avec l'argenté. Elle était choquée, ils l'étaient tous. Ariane s'agrippa à lui en larmes et il la prit dans ses bras. Ariana était incapable de parler et saignait toujours. Mais elle fut si fière de Silver qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue en le couvrant de sang. Il en fit le même et la porta sur son dos. Ses cheveux argentés se teintant de gouttelettes rouge écarlate. Ariane approuva et contempla Tiana qui avait elle aussi la peur de sa vie. Pourtant ils étaient ensemble et soudés. Ils devaient sortir de là !

Et ça allait être plus que compliqué. Déjà, il faudrait que Tiana récupère sa baguette. Et ensuite, où aller ? Comment fuir d'ici ? Ils ne savaient même pas où ils se trouvaient alors comment pouvaient-ils seulement espérer se rendre à Poudlard ? Ariane prit les mains de la rousse. Les deux plus faibles étaient Ariana et Tiana. Théa n'avait en somme pas récolté grand-chose. Uniquement des insultes. Et surtout sur son père et sa mère. Elle avait préféré agir en couarde et feindre la faiblesse pour pouvoir apaiser au moins un peu sa cousine. Les exclamations des Mangemorts leur firent regarder vers Harry et lui. Les baguettes des deux sorciers étaient comme connectées. Une sorte de fantôme de Cédric en sortit.

\- Mon dieu, murmura Théa.

Silver se releva et aida la jeune Rogue à en faire de même. Ariana vomit du sang sur son cou et il s'en inquiéta. Sa jumelle lui caressa les cheveux du mieux qu'elle le put. Tiana dut s'appuyer sur sa cousine de tout son poids pour ne pas basculer. Ses jambes tremblaient et son corps avait du mal à se mouvoir. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait passer à tabac.

Un autre fantôme en sortit. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Théa se figea et en relâcha un peu son étreinte sur sa cousine. Ariana sut d'emblée qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans. La femme parla à Harry avant de se tourner vers Théa qui secoua la tête et mit un doigt sur sa bouche en la fusillant du regard. Il ne fallait pas que tout le monde sache qui était sa mère. Voldemort le savait mais Harry ne DEVAIT PAS le savoir. Un autre fantôme sortit. Tiana lâcha Théa et retomba au sol en grimaçant de douleur alors que la femme se rapprochait de leur groupe.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu as été si courageuse, ma petite fée. Je sais que tu as souffert.

James Potter sortait aussi de la baguette de Voldemort.

La Naevia fantôme les examina tous un par un.

\- Toi aussi ma petite Théa. Et vous trois… James et Lily vont dire à Harry de saisir le trophée. Vous devez le rejoindre. Ça reste un Portoloin. Vous devez absolument quitter cet endroit. N'abandonnez pas mes chers petits. Vous êtes forts et nous sommes tous fiers de vous. Elena et Ariana y compris.

\- Maman… Gémit Tiana.

Naevia se tourna encore vers elle, inquiète. Mais elle ne pouvait rester longtemps. Les jumelles sentirent leur cœur fondre à l'évocation de leur mère porteuse et de leur tante.

\- Je t'en prie, mon cœur, dis à ton père que je suis désolée mais que je devais te protéger. Dis-lui que malgré tout je l'ai toujours aimé. Et que je suis fière de ses choix. Dis à mon frère que je suis fière de lui et de ses choix, Théa. Je vous aime. Soyez fortes.

\- Non, murmura Tiana.

Silver, Ariane et Théa commencèrent à marcher vers Harry qui avait tourné sa baguette vers le trophée. Tiana n'avait pas bougé d'un poil alors que pourtant Naevia disparaissait. Silver l'appela avec force, l'incitant à vivre. Théa revint et la porta à moitié.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'énerva Tiana.

Au même instant les Bright fondirent sur eux. Edmond allait frapper son fils avec force mais Ariane sortit un _Protego Maxima_ qui le bloqua. Elle se tenait contre lui et il sortit sa baguette pour accentuer le bouclier.

\- SILVER ! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET PRESENTE TES EXCUSES AU LORD !

\- J'ai choisi ma voie, papa. Et maintenant je suis libre. J'ai brisé ma cage.

Ariane lui sourit. Le bouclier commençait à se percer. Ariana lui envoya toutes ses forces magiques.

\- Mon chéri ! Hurla sa mère. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Iris et toi devez être les bras droits du Lord ! C'était ta mission !

\- Ma mission est terminée et la liste aussi. Je suis heureux et reconnaissant d'avoir été votre fils mais je dois choisir ma propre route. Ce n'est plus à vous d'en décider. Quant à la femme que j'ai choisie, ce sera Ariane Dumbledore. A jamais.

Ils se défièrent, les yeux flamboyants.

Tiana se calma quand tous les fantômes ne devinrent que fumée. Harry attrapa le poignet du corps de Cédric et attendit quelques secondes que le groupe le rejoigne tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Voldemort et ses Mangemort. Silver brisa le sortilège de protection et ensemble, avec Ariane, ils sortirent un magnifique Patronus. Le lynx et le Loup éblouirent les Bright. Ils durent tous reculer. Main dans la main, avec Ariana sur le dos, ils se rendirent auprès d'Harry en quatrième vitesse. Tiana et Théa en firent de même délaissant leur baguette sur les lieux. C'était trop tard, tant pis. Silver regarda Iris de loin alors qu'elle courrait vers lui le bras tendu.

\- SILVER ! Ne me laisse pas seule !

\- Pardon… Mais c'est ton châtiment.

\- _Accio Trophée !_ S'exclama alors Harry.

Les deux garçons se saisirent chacun d'une anse du trophée et le Portoloin eut l'effet inverse. Les ramenant à Poudlard. Mais dans quel état ? Psychologiquement, ils venaient de laisser leur enfance derrière eux. Et physiquement, ils sentaient que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. C'était un reflet de leur avenir.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	55. Blessures

**Sans plus attendre, voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Blessures**

Tiana fixait le ciel d'un regard absent, les applaudissements lui vrillant le crâne et lui donnant encore plus mal à la tête. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Une fois encore son renard se manifesta. Il lui suffirait de se transformer et de courir vers la forêt interdite pour ne plus entendre tout ce bruit. Elle pourrait alors lécher ses plaies et dormir. Dormir, dormir, dormir. Elle ne souhaitait que ça. Mais alors que cette fois-ci elle était prête à le faire, elle n'avait plus la moindre force. Elle se contenta de fixer le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

A côté d'elle, Silver se tenait à genoux, un peu sonné du trajet et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne lâcha pas la main d'Ariane. Dans son dos, Ariana glissa lentement sur le sol, gratifiant l'herbe verte d'une flaque écarlate. Elle respirait avec difficulté et suait à grosses gouttes. Sa moitié, bien que faible, la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, la main toujours aux prises avec l'argenté. La musique qui parvint à leurs oreilles bourdonna dans leur esprit. Les deux jeunes avaient envie de hurler tandis qu'Ariana agonisait.

Théa s'inquiétait de l'immobilité de sa cousine tandis que Harry pleurait sur le corps de Cédric. Elle-même avait le visage strié de larmes. Toutes ces souffrances que les autres avaient endurées… Elle n'avait même pas reçu un seul sort. Elle avait juste été assommée. Silver et les jumelles avaient tellement souffert eux aussi… Le manque de réaction de sa cousine l'inquiéta. Pourtant Voldemort avait levé le sort à temps, non ? Les applaudissements se muèrent en cri d'horreur. Il fallait leur dire. Maugrey… il fallait leur dire que l'auror était un mage noir ! Mais elle n'avait pas la force non plus. Toute la terreur qu'elle avait vue ce soir était gravée dans son esprit.

Des pas, des cris leur parvinrent. A l'entrée du labyrinthe, la troupe de professeurs émergea avec Albus à sa tête. Quand il les vit, son cœur tambourina comme jamais. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il se précipita vers eux et qu'il constata l'état de ses filles adorées. Il aurait voulu hurler mais Minerva le devança. Le Professeur de Métamorphose dut se retenir contre Severus qui n'en menait pas large. A la vue du corps de la blonde il se précipita vers elle mais se tourna d'abord vers sa fille. Albus fonça sur ses enfants avec Minerva.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu les protéger, sanglota soudain Silver qui redescendait en pression. Pardon ! Pardon !

Il supplia Albus du regard. Mortifié. L'homme essaya de se calmer et posa une main sur l'argenté.

\- Je suis certain que tu as fais de ton mieux mon garçon. On aura d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses à ce dire. Mais, je suis fier de te voir parmi nous.

Le directeur avait vite compris. Silver le remercia d'un regard et Minerva le prit par les épaules pour le relever. Albus prit Ariane contre lui qui s'agrippa avec une force incroyable.

\- PAPA ! PAPA !

Elle se laissa aller contre son pilier. Contre l'homme de toute sa vie. Flitwick en profita pour voir l'état d'Ariana. Il faillit vomir tant ce fut dur à voir. Son corps était strié de plaies. Il en profita pour faire les premiers soins. Arrivèrent en trombes Pomfresh, Chourave et Abelforth qui semblait anéanti. L'oncle ne pleurait pas mais revit l'image de sa sœur en elle. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et aida aux premiers soins car sa jeune nièce était au bord de la mort. Totalement anémiée.

Severus fut auprès de Tiana et Théa avec rapidité. Il prit sa fille contre lui et la serra avec force, lui faisant presque mal. Celle-ci grimaça.

\- Je n'ai rien. Mais Tiana… Elle…

Severus lâcha sa fille et regarda sa nièce qui fixait toujours le ciel sans bouger. Même lorsque Regulus et Sirius la rejoignirent, elle ne bougea pas un cil.

\- Théa… Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Regulus en prenant sa fille contre lui.

Sirius lui prit la main et lui parla pour tenter de la faire réagir.

\- Il est de retour. On a tout vu, murmura Théa.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard grave. La peur brillait dans leurs yeux. Regulus avait les larmes aux yeux de voir sa fille dans un tel état. Théa s'agita brusquement.

\- Où est Harry ?

Severus fut plus que surpris de la voir aussi inquiète pour le fils Potter.

\- Du calme, tout va bien. Maugrey l'a emmené.

\- Non ! Rien ne va !

Silver tourna la tête vers leur petit groupe sans cependant lâcher la main d'Ariane.

\- C'est Maugrey ! Il ne faut pas laisser Harry avec lui. C'était lui l'espion ! C'est lui qui nous a envoyés là-bas et c'est lui qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là ? Tu dois te tromper.

\- C'est vrai ! Intervint Silver. Harry est en grand danger s'il se trouve avec lui. Iris et lui ont tout manigancé…

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant qu'Albus ne se lève avec précipitation, le regard noir. Ariane ne le lâchait pas et il dut la repousser avec force pour la donner à Minerva.

\- PAPA ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle pleurait en tremblant alors qu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Il lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Je reviens vite, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici. Dans ta maison.

La jeune fille se laissa choir dans les bras de Minerva avant qu'elle ne soit confiée à Silver qui tendait les bras avec confiance. McGonagall le remercia alors qu'il la tenait avec fermeté. Et dont les yeux transpiraient l'amour et la protection.

Rogue en profita pour s'approcher d'Ariana un instant et lui prodigua ses propres soins. La jeune fille, à moitié dans le vague, leva la main vers lui. Son visage était trouble pour elle mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui portait autant de noir. Elle lui toucha la joue avec un demi-sourire. Il eut une larme qu'il tenta vainement de repousser mais qui glissa jusqu'à tomber sur le nez de la blonde. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille.

\- Si tu meurs Aria, je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Je t'attendrai à ton réveil…

Il prit sa main en l'air et la serra avec force. Ariana se sentit soudain plus apaisée. Elle formula sur ses lèvres « _Je ne te laisserai jamais plus seul de toute ta vie »_. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Severus se courba en deux avec douleur devant le regard étonné d'Abelforth. L'homme en noir tapota une dernière fois sa main puis partit retrouver le Directeur avec un visage plus dur que jamais. Le regard de Théa se muant en une sorte de transe incompréhensible.

Albus confia les enfants à Regulus, Sirius, le professeur Chourave, Abelforth et Pomfresh. Il les implora de sauver Ariana avant de foncer avec une colère innommable sur le visage. Sirius voulut protester mais Severus lui-même lui lança un regard noir en arguant que Regulus ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Théa et Tiana tout seul.

L'infirmière matérialisa un brancard pour Ariana. Inutile de la faire saigner en la faisant marcher. Théa émit le souhait de se rendre avec son père dans le bureau de Maugrey mais tous les adultes refusèrent. Regulus invoqua également un brancard pour sa fille et ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie, Silver et Théa aidant Ariane à marcher.

Ils installèrent tout ce petit monde dans des lits, aménageant un espace tranquille pour qu'ils puissent tirer cette histoire au clair. La priorité allait aux soins. Ils avaient besoin que les choses soient éclaircies sur Maugrey et de la présence d'Albus auprès de ses filles avant de leur faire revivre à tous cette terrible soirée. Théa leur dit de s'occuper des autres en priorité. Silver fit de même, ses trois amies étaient les plus touchées du groupe. Regulus avait mille questions à poser à sa nièce. Mais Pomfresh lui lança un regard noir, estimant qu'il fallait laisser un peu d'accalmie à ces jeunes.

\- Vous poserez vos questions quand Potter nous aura rejoints.

Regulus se plia à ce que souhaitait l'infirmière sans insister alors que sa curiosité brûlait pourtant de s'exprimer. Stressé, Sirius s'assit à côté du lit de Théa qui fixait ses draps d'un air absent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, aussi prit-il sa main et la serra. Théa eut un bref sourire.

Les soins octroyés à Ariana prenaient beaucoup de temps au vu de ses nombreuses plaies béantes. Elle tomba enfin dans l'inconscience après la potion anesthésiante. Abelforth resta à son chevet et aida les soignants comme il le put. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fini lorsque Severus, Minerva et Albus arrivèrent avec Harry. Le Directeur lança un puissant sortilège de silence à leur endroit clos. Severus fixa Sirius auprès de sa fille. Black voulut se reculer mais le Professeur de Potions secoua la tête d'un air pincé. Severus se tourna ensuite vers Ariana pour en apprendre plus. Elle semblait être entre la vie et la mort mais elle luttait.

\- Les plaies ne veulent pas se refermer ! Fichue magie noire ! Beugla Pomfresh en colère. Il nous faut encore plus de sang, elle en a perdu une quantité astronomique !

\- Je peux encore en donner, dit Abelforth qui tournait de l'œil.

\- Non, prenez le mien, déclara Severus avec force.

L'infirmière fut fort surprise mais ne se préoccupa guère des raisons du professeur. Elle lui administra rapidement une énorme seringue dans le bras. Le sang coula à flots et s'adapta au groupe sanguin de la jeunette avant de lui être administré. Pomfresh ne lésina pas sur la quantité et Severus dut s'asseoir, le regard strié d'une angoisse qu'il tentait de réprimer.

A côté, Albus invoqua un siège entre les deux lits d'Ariane et Silver. La jeune blonde se colla immédiatement contre lui et le Directeur lui caressa les cheveux. Il semblait avoir pris cent ans durant cette soirée, si ce n'est plus. Il leur résuma tout. Maugrey. Barty Croupton Junior qui avait pris son apparence. Filius arriva d'ailleurs à cet instant avec le vrai Maugrey Fol Œil pour qu'il se fasse soigner à son tour. Pomfresh lui fit signe de l'installer dans leur endroit clos. Albus répéta tout ce que le faux Maugrey avait planifié pour que les jeunes soient auprès de Voldemort et que celui-ci puisse effectuer son grand retour. Ils eurent tous des airs choqués. Il les manipulait depuis le début… Tous.

Ce fut à eux de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry, Théa et Silver s'en chargèrent. Regulus Sirius et Severus se tournèrent vers Tiana quand Harry évoqua le Doloris lancé à Pettigrow. Mais pire encore lorsque Silver relata son combat contre Iris. Severus sentit son poil se hérisser de colère et de surprise face à la hargne d'Ariane et de son Doloris. Pour Silver encore c'était autre chose mais Ariane ? La plus calme des deux ? Il aurait plutôt imaginé Ariana le faire. Albus lui ne s'exprima pas. Il invita les autres à continuer.

Tiana semblait commencer à reprendre ses esprits de son côté alors que Flitwick et Chourave lui donnaient des potions pour l'apaiser. Elle se redressa légèrement en grimaçant. Théa prit la relève une fois que Harry relata le retour de Voldemort. Sirius, Severus et Regulus eurent une exclamation commune de surprise lorsqu'elle révéla la torture sur Tiana puis sur Ariana. Même avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait avec son père, la voir se faire autant torturer, la voir souffrir à ce point avait été horrible. Elle ne la détestait pas. Elle ne la voulait juste pas proche de son père.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré pour ma fille ? Demanda Regulus.

\- Longtemps. Si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas fait de remarque, elle serait bonne pour le même étage que les Londubat à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Il était là ? S'étrangla Sirius.

Théa acquiesça et les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Pauvre Narcissa… Mais il avait eu une conscience en voyant sa petite cousine par alliance se faire torturer ?

\- Il y aura des séquelles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Théa avec inquiétude. J'ai vu dans des livres qu'il peut y avoir des conséquences même si le Doloris ne l'a pas rendue folle.

Les adultes semblèrent étonnés de son savoir sur le sujet mais Théa ne répondit pas à leur question muette.

\- Effectivement. Les effets seront difficiles à déceler tout de suite, répondit Pomfresh. Nous verrons cela durant l'été. Mais il en résultera forcément une émotivité plus forte que d'habitude. Du peu de cas que j'ai eus entre les mains, Tiana risquera d'avoir du mal à se concentrer et à se perdre souvent dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas un sortilège sans conséquences. Certains chercheurs sont persuadés que si les Londubat l'avaient enduré plus longtemps ils seraient morts. Pour le moment, Tiana est surtout en état de choc. Nous pourrons voir à quel point elle est atteinte dans les jours qui viendront.

\- Et pour mes filles ? Demanda Albus.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Elles ont été touchées elles aussi et ce sera peut-être irréversible… Elles ne seront plus comme avant. Je dois d'ailleurs continuer à donner du sang à Ariana. Rogue ?

Il approuva et elle en reprit.

Regulus pâlit et serra sa fille contre lui de même qu'Albus enserra Ariane avec plus de poigne alors que la petite sombrait peu à peu dans la torpeur. Dans la chaleur bienvenue de son père.

\- Pourquoi les a-t-il tant torturés ? Il ne l'a jamais fait durant vos affrontements, reprit Regulus.

\- Pour Tiana il vous a traité de bâtard et elle lui a dit que c'était lui qui en était un, répondit Silver avec peine. Quand à Ariana, elle lui a répliqué qu'elle serait toujours du côté de son père et qu'elle resterait insoumise. Elle l'a insulté aussi et elle a défendu un professeur avec un certain panache.

Le principal intéressé se tourna vers Silver. Ceux au courant savaient qu'il lui faisait référence. Severus en serra le poing.

\- Petite idiote, marmonna-t-il avec une pointe d'émotion dans la gorge.

Albus approuva et regarda ses filles avec une certaine fierté. Elles étaient incroyables.

Regulus eut un sursaut quand la rousse réagit enfin un peu et cacha sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il lui caressa la tête avec un air atterré. Harry prit le relais pour parler des « _fantômes_ » sortis de la baguette de Voldemort.

\- Il y a une femme qui est sortie de cette baguette avant mon père. Je crois… Je crois que c'était Naevia.

\- C'était elle, confirma Théa.

\- Maman, murmura Tiana.

Elle n'avait cependant pas la force de relater son message à Regulus. Elle le ferait quand elle aurait les idées plus claires. Tout s'embrouillait bien trop dans sa tête. Bien que les potions apaisantes aident à ce que ça se calme. Albus expliqua le _Prior Incantatum_ qui reliait les baguettes d'Harry et Voldemort. Il expliqua que cela venait du cœur de leur baguette, connecté par les plumes de Fumseck. Ariane ne réagit pas à cette révélation, elle dormait à moitié et écoutait d'une oreille, mais Silver le nota dans son esprit. Il savait que les baguettes des jumelles étaient faites elles aussi avec les plumes de ce phénix. Et là encore il y vit une preuve d'amour et de protection de leur père. Car Albus n'avait pas fait ça au hasard.

Severus jeta un regard acéré au Directeur. N'était-il pas temps de révéler la prophétie au Gryffondor ? C'était le moment idéal. Mais Albus l'ignora royalement. Severus serra les poings. Pourquoi encore attendre ? Il était plus que temps. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait tout dit à Potter, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et il le savait. D'autant plus quand on connaissait son implication avec cette prophétie… Il se demanda également si Albus comptait un jour parler de celle de ses filles mais il en douta. Il était encore une fois trop protecteur. Pourtant il lui semblait normal qu'Ariana la connaisse, ainsi que sa sœur.

Le récit terminé, la famille Weasley fit irruption dans l'infirmerie. Suivis d'Adrian et Hermione. Albus leva les mains.

\- Votre présence ne me dérange pas. Mais ces jeunes viennent de revivre tout ce qui vient de se passer ce soir. Il n'est pas question qu'ils le racontent à nouveau. Laissez-les se reposer et dormir.

Ils acquiescèrent et restèrent, juste pour les soutenir. George s'approcha du lit de Tiana. Regulus se leva et lui expliqua en quelques mots pourquoi elle était si différente de d'habitude. George perdit ses couleurs et jeta un regard inquiet à sa petite-amie. Dès qu'elle le vit, Tiana fondit en larmes. Regulus laissa sa place au rouquin et Tiana pleura tout son soul dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'y endormir, d'un sommeil un peu agité.

\- Au fait, où sont vos baguettes ? Demanda Regulus à Théa.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de les récupérer. La mienne était cassée au sol de toute façon.

Pomfresh força ceux qui n'étaient pas trop blessés à dormir également. Théa prit la potion de sommeil sans protester. Ariana était déjà partie dans les songes, tout comme Tiana et Ariane. Silver lui voulait rester éveillé mais fut contraint de la boire. Le directeur lui avait promis une entrevue après tout, il fallait qu'il soit en forme. Albus aurait bien voulu rester auprès de ses filles, mais il devait aller voir Fudge. Les Weasley, Hermione, Adrian, Sirius, Regulus, Severus et Albeforth veillèrent sur les blessés, somnolant à leur chevet.

* * *

Des bruits de dispute les tirèrent de leur sommeil. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures de répit. Tous étaient encore à leur chevet. Avec brusquerie, Fudge, Albus et Percy firent irruption dans la pièce sous les protestations de Pomfresh. Théa savait bien qu'il devait être avec le Ministre. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise de ne pas le voir arriver avec les autres. Elle lui fit un sourire pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien mais le regard de Percy restait froid. La brune serra ses draps avec force, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Adrian fronça les sourcils face à la réaction du Weasley.

Ils apprirent que le Ministre, craignant pour sa sécurité, avait fait venir un détraqueur et que celui-ci avait embrassé Barty Croupton Junior. Plus de procès et plus de preuves… Fudge essayait de se convaincre que rien n'était réel. Ce qui choqua tous ceux présents. Harry eut beau égrener le nom des Mangemort présents, si l'on excluait les Bright, très surveillés, tous avaient été innocentés. Même lorsque Regulus et Severus lui montrèrent leur marque, qui était passée d'un noir d'encre à rouge vif, Fudge ne voulut rien croire. Sirius commençait lui aussi à s'énerver mais n'eut le temps de ne rien faire, Fudge jeta les mille gallions du tournoi et quitta la pièce.

Percy allait lui aussi quitter la pièce quand une main sur son bras le fit se retourner.

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas faire comme lui quand même ? Demanda Théa d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne vas pas faire l'autruche ? Percy ?

Son silence l'inquiétait de plus en plus et tous étaient figés, suspendus sur l'instant. Même Dumbledore, retourné au chevet de ses filles, ne faisait plus un geste.

\- Parce que tu les crois, toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

\- J'y étais. J'ai tout vu. J'ai vu Voldemort revenir. Je l'ai vu tous les torturer parce qu'ils lui répondaient et qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu as dû prendre un sortilège de confusion, Théa, minimisa Percy, passant la main sur sa joue d'un air compatissant.

Théa se dégagea brusquement. Il faisait plus que l'autruche. Il ne voulait consciemment pas la croire !

\- Le seul qui nous a tous eus c'est Croupton ! Mais grâce à ton patron on n'a aucune preuve ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

\- Allons, nous avons eu un topo quand vous vous reposiez. Il parait que Tiana est devenue folle. Fudge soupçonne que c'est elle et Bright qui se sont attaqués aux jumelles.

\- Ca ne peut pas être toi. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pas toi ! Tu as toujours pris soin de Silver et Tiana, tu les connais depuis qu'ils ont onze ans ! Comment tu peux seulement penser ça ?

Percy lui lança un autre regard de compassion.

\- Tu as les idées embrouillées. On ferait mieux d'en reparler quand tu auras pu te reposer correctement.

\- Je ne suis pas embrouillée ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer ! Moi il m'a épargnée parce que j'ai fait ce pourquoi on m'a toujours préparé au cas où il reviendrait. J'ai joué la faible… Mais j'ai tout vu, Percy ! Cherche une pensine, on y mettra mes souvenirs et je te prouverai ce que je te dis ! Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, je peux te le promettre sur ma vie.

La famille Weasley observait l'échange, incrédule. Pourquoi Percy refusait-il de croire sa petite-amie ? Quel intérêt aurait eu Théa à mentir ? Adrian avait serré les poings de colère et se retenait de sauter sur le Weasley pour le rouer de coups. Les traits de l'ancien Serpentard passèrent de l'incrédulité à la colère. Il ne comprenait pas que Théa continue à soutenir tous ces menteurs. De même que sa famille, qui étaient tous à leur chevet. Il fixa un instant Tiana qui le regardait comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle lui fit peur et il se rangea à l'avis de Fudge : elle était folle. Que Théa soit embrigadée dans leurs mensonges le rendait fou de colère et il serra les poings.

\- Tu crois que ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Mais il ne peut pas être revenu. Ce Barty Croupton Junior racontait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vous faire peur. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un criminel.

\- Tu devrais être le premier à me croire. Tu… Tu es en train de nier le meurtre de ton ancien patron. Je te signale que tu n'as même pas su voir qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Percy crispa la mâchoire, touché dans son ego.

\- Et toi tu ne vois pas qu'ils te manipulent tous pour faire passer ce dramatique accident pour un meurtre. Pour que l'école ne soit pas pointée du doigt et montrée comme responsable !

Les yeux de Théa s'écarquillèrent. Il ne la croyait pas. Elle n'avait certes pas souffert physiquement lors de cette soirée mais ce que faisait Percy à cet instant la mettait plus bas que terre. Il était littéralement en train de la détruire. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, il ne la croirait pas. Cette constatation, c'était comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. L'être aimé qui ne la croyait pas…

\- Percy, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. Si tu te ranges du côté Fudge, alors…

\- … Alors pour une fois dans ta vie tu devras te débrouiller sans moi. Tu t'es toujours reposée sur moi depuis qu'on s'est croisés dans le château. Tu vas devoir faire sans à présent. Parce que si tu crois leur ramassis de mensonge, tu n'es pas dans mon camp. La princesse en détresse devra faire sans son chevalier servant. J'ai des ambitions. Et tu les freineras si tu poursuis à les croire et à corroborer leur version. Tu ne serais qu'un boulet qui me tirerait vers le bas.

Les larmes retenues dévalèrent ses joues face aux cruelles paroles. Percy lui-même sembla un instant regretter ce qu'il venait de lui asséner. Mais il était trop tard.

Théa serra les poings avec force pour s'exhorter au calme. La douleur et la rage se battaient en elle. Les fenêtres de l'infirmerie explosèrent, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'en était trop. D'un même ensemble, Sirius et Severus s'étaient avancés pour faire taire le Weasley. Peu importe que ses parents soient là. Il n'avait pas à dire ça à Théa après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Percy fixa son ancienne petite-amie avec pitié et crainte.

\- ALORS VA-T-EN ! Hurla la brune. PREFERE TON AMBITION A L'AMOUR ! Si tu franchis cette porte, c'est fini. Si tu franchis cette porte, Percy, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

\- Tout comme moi je ne te pardonne pas de préférer les croire, insista le rouquin tout en reculant vers la porte. On avait des projets, Théa. Il suffisait d'être patient, d'attendre que je gravisse les échelons. Tu aurais fait tes études de médicomagie et on aurait eu une belle vie. Mais tu as tout gâché.

\- C'EST VOLDEMORT QUI A TOUT GACHE ! DEGAGE ! Hurla encore une fois Théa. Si tu ne me crois pas, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Elle saisit un vase sur une table et le jeta de toutes ses forces vers le Weasley. Un éclat de verre lui entailla la joue et il préféra battre en retraite. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Théa s'effondra au sol en spasmes incontrôlables.

Tous choqués, ils regardèrent sans rien dire Severus prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la bercer maladroitement. Un Sirius aux bras ballants se trouvait à côté. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait poursuivi Percy pour le forcer à s'excuser.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Black, marmonna Severus, toujours en serrant sa fille contre lui. Laisse-le partir. C'est la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas.

Albus quitta le chevet de ses filles avec un air désolé sur le visage. Molly pleurait dans les bras de son mari tandis que les enfants Weasley tempêtaient sur Percy.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, mais il le faut.

Théa sembla également comprendre de quoi le Directeur voulait parler.

\- Je t'en prie, papa, n'y va pas ! Il va te tuer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je reviendrai. Et tu ne seras pas seule. Il y a Regulus et Bl… Sirius.

Il le détestait toujours mais il ne pouvait nier que l'homme aimait profondément Théa. Même si elle n'était pas sa nièce de sang. Severus lâcha doucement sa fille et la conduisit vers Sirius. Celui-ci le remercia et voulut dire quelque chose mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. D'un même ensemble, Regulus et Severus se serrèrent le bras gauche avec douleur.

\- Tu devrais y aller si tu veux que ton plan fonctionne, marmonna Sirius. Je m'occupe de Théa.

Severus acquiesça et se tourna vers le directeur et les autres.

\- J'ai une faveur moi aussi. Ne dites rien à Ariana et par extension à Ariane. Je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent.

Albus approuva. Il était en effet mieux qu'Ariana ne l'apprenne pas. Qui sait quelle folie elle aurait en tête à son réveil.

Severus les remercia et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas raide.

Sirius reconduisit doucement Théa vers son lit. Elle continuait de pleurer en silence. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était horrible. Un instant, rien que quelques secondes, elle aurait préféré être dans l'état de Tiana avec Percy à ses côtés. Sirius fit comme il avait vu Severus faire et berça Théa contre lui. Elle pleura. Longtemps. L'amour de sa vie venait de la blesser plus cruellement que quiconque. Longtemps après que les autres aient replongé dans le sommeil, elle s'endormit à son tour. Sirius, Regulus, Albeforth, Arthur et Molly échangèrent des regards inquiets. Tous ces enfants… Non, adolescents, avaient souffert ce soir. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Avec Voldemort de retour qu'allait donc leur réserver leur avenir ?

* * *

Aux abords de Poudlard, Igor Karkaroff courrait à en perdre haleine. Il ne prit même pas le temps de retourner à ses appartements pour récupérer ses affaires. Armé de sa baguette il atteignit la grille du château et fila dans la nuit noire. En d'autres circonstances la nuit aurait été belle et idyllique. Il faisait chaud avec une petite brise et le chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard était désert. Il ne prit pourtant pas le temps d'admirer les étoiles. Il atteignit le village et essaya de transplaner. Rien. Il ne comprit pas et retenta.

Il tremblait, mort de peur. Il décida d'aller plus loin. Il alla jusqu'au bout du village. Il tomba en forêt. Il ne pouvait transplaner.

\- Merrrrde, merrrrde, merrrde !

Il contempla Poudlard de ses lumières lointaines. Était-ce Albus qui avait empêché le transplanage ? Non impossible il devait être en train de soigner ses filles. Severus ? Regulus ? Tous occupés. Peut-être était-ce une prévention pour le Tournoi.

Igor reprit sa respiration et reprit sa course. Il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible du château et de l'Angleterre. Il devait rentrer chez lui, en Russie, bien au calme. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de branche cassée. Il suait de peur et tenait sa baguette avec fermeté. Sautant de branche en branche, les cheveux au vent il cherchait une échappatoire. Il finit par buter contre un tas de terre qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il roula dans sa cape rouge et dévala une pente. Il retomba ainsi sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Il hurla de frayeur et se releva. Mais il retomba aussi sec à cause d'une force venue de derrière. Il avait perdu sa baguette.

\- Non, pitié ! Non !

Il savait. Oui il savait qui c'était et pourquoi ils étaient là. Il vit s'approcher trois silhouettes encapuchonnées. Trainant une longue toge noire. Ils se stoppèrent l'encerclant.

\- Je vous en prrrrie. Je ferrrrrai tout ce que vous voudrrrrez ! Pitié ! Je voulais juste me prrrrrotéger…

\- Tu as abandonné le Seigneur, dit une voix masculine avec un ton cruel

\- Non je… J'attendais mon heurrrre moi aussi !

Il se mit à prier en pleurs. L'un des arrivants ôta sa cape.

\- I…. Irrrris ?!

Igor papillonna. Il le savait… Tous les Bright étaient des cancers !

La jeune femme semblait affaiblie et cruellement en colère. Des larmes transparaissaient encore sur sa peau depuis que Voldemort les avaient tous torturés après la fuite des jeunes sorciers. Il avait défoulé sa colère sur eux. Edmond et Eleanor l'avaient pris avec plaisir, pour soutenir le Seigneur il fallait souffrir avec lui, répétaient-ils encore peu avant. Le père Bright ôta justement sa cape. Il avait toujours été dangereux mais ce soir-là, c'était bien pire encore. Avec la trahison de son unique fils, il devenait fou de rage. Il allait le récupérer, oh ça oui mais avant, il avait une autre vengeance à formuler. Une vengeance vieille d'une dizaine d'années.

Eleanor n'avait plus de force pour sa part. Elle regardait son mari attacher Igor par les jambes.

\- Je savais que tu partirais du château ce soir. Tu aurais dû prendre les réseaux de cheminette. A moins qu'ils ne soient fermés ? Ce qui est certain Igor, c'est que c'est ton dernier jour de liberté. Tu vas souffrir pour ton affront. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça va faire mal. TRAÎTRE !

Karkaroff murmura des paroles rendues incompréhensibles par la peur. Iris boita jusqu'à Edmond et appela un sombral.

Igor contempla le ciel un instant. Les étoiles étaient si belles. Ce serait probablement sa dernière belle vision avant l'enfer. Edmond monta sur le sombral avec Eleanor et Iris. Ils avaient décidé de l'adopter chez eux le temps de recupérer Silver. Ensemble ils se mirent à courir et Igor se fit trainer sur le sol pendant une longue, très longue distance. Mais ça ce n'était que le début d'un doux préambule avant la torture et peut-être un jour, la délivrance d'une mort tant désirée.

* * *

Voldemort s'installa chez les Bright dès l'aube. Il avait torturé tous les Mangemorts un à un tant il était hors de lui. Il avait harcelé les Bright pour leur échec avec leur fils mais ils avaient semblé si solidaires qu'il avait préféré continuer son acharnement sur Lucius qui avait perdu un de ses horcruxes il y avait deux ans. Et puis Silver n'avait pas tout raté. Iris était à ses côtés et il comptait bien lui faire un cadeau pour son entrée. Oui il se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. Silver était jeune et influençable à cause de Dumbledore. Mais ça changerait. Une fois au pouvoir il reviendrait et serait puni à la hauteur de ses actes. Puis il prendrait Théa, Tiana et les jumelles. Si elles résistaient ils les tortureraient à leur en faire perdre la raison. Il tuerait leurs proches un par un. Cela finirait soit par leur reddition, soit par leur mort.

Le mage noir se calma. Ce n'était que les prémices de son retour. Il avait été trop impatient. Même avec Harry. Il avait encore le temps. Il devait rassembler ses troupes et il savait où les trouver. Il devait aussi combler un vide qui lui manquait depuis longtemps. Il se posa alors avec Nagini dans un fauteuil et le caressa. Songeant à la suite des opérations il reprit ses esprits. Il contempla les Bright ramener un Igor sanglant et l'enfermer dans un des cachots. Puis il entendit ses cris de douleur comme une musique apaisante. Il chantonna et finit par sourire. La vengeance serait plus que douloureuse. Albus, sa progéniture, les traîtres et tous les autres allaient connaitre le véritable enfer.

* * *

 **Et là je suis sûre que vous détestez Percy xD**


	56. Le remède de l'amour

**Hello, voici la suite ! Attention scène un tout petit peu osée en milieu de chapitre. Lawliette et moi vous souhaitons un joyeux réveillon de Noël ! Vous penserez à moi je travaille ce jour là :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Le remède de l'amour**

Un maigre halo de lumière s'étala sur le visage pâle de Severus Rogue. L'aube était là et transperçait la maison des Bright.

\- Tiens, voilà un revenant.

Voldemort tournait autour de sa proie. Nagini siffla pour l'accompagner tandis que des cris de douleur résonnaient du sous-sol. Rogue comprit que c'était Karkaroff. Une perle de sueur roula dans son dos malgré son visage impassible.

\- Je t'attendais hier. Mais je suppose que tu as eu peur. Peur de ta traîtrise comme ce bon vieux Karkaroff. Sans oublier Regulus. Il n'a même pas osé venir ici.

Le mage noir eut un rire menaçant et effrayant. Severus resta de glace à l'extérieur alors que son ventre se tordait. Il imaginait déjà la torture et la mort qui l'attendaient si son plan échouait. Théa serait orpheline… Et Ariana. Il ne préférait même pas y penser.

\- Maître, déclara-t-il. Je vous suis toujours resté fidèle. J'attendais votre retour en continuant mon rôle d'agent double. J'ai réussi à berner ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pendant des années pour qu'un jour cela puisse vous servir. Il me croit son allié le plus fidèle. Il me pense à sa merci.

Le Lord tourna autour de lui, perçant son esprit, entrant dans son âme. Severus lui montra de faux souvenirs, ainsi que ceux qui allaient le mieux dans son sens en récompensant les élèves issus de famille de Mangemorts et en harcelant Potter. La façon dont il s'acharnait sur Harry, en plus de sa haine envers lui, avait toujours eu pour but de montrer à Voldemort ses « _prouesses_ ». Jedusor vit également quelques passages sur Dumbledore qui lui accordait toute confiance et qui lui avouait quelques secrets.

\- Je vous suis toujours fidèle, répéta Severus. Vous êtes mon seul et unique Maître. Pour toujours.

\- Vraiment ?

Voldemort lui lança un Doloris. Severus s'y attendait et accepta la souffrance de son corps qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Il vit les yeux d'Iris le regarder à travers la porte. Appuyant sur le sortilège, Voldemort retourna dans l'esprit de Rogue qui resta inchangé. Ils voyaient toujours les bonnes images.

\- Qui est ton maître ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres alors que Severus roulait des yeux.

\- C'est… vous…. Mon maitre….

Severus était secoué de tremblements et Voldemort le relâcha. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Tu es revenu vers moi. Et tu m'as toujours soutenu. J'apprécie ton sens de la loyauté. Tout ce temps tu espionnais donc Dumbledore pour mon compte.

\- Oui. J'ai plein d'informations. Et je pourrai agir à Poudlard sans problème.

Severus reprenait son souffle alors qu'il voyait double. Sa force c'était Théa et Ariana en cet instant. Il pensait à elles et à leur avenir.

\- Si tu es loyal, Severus, je veux que tu me dises où se cache la prophétie de Potter. La suite que tu n'as pas pu entendre. Je sais qu'elle existe quelque part. Dis-moi où.

\- Au Département des Mystères, au Ministère. Fudge ne croit d'ailleurs pas à votre retour. Il réfute votre existence.

Voldemort sourit de toutes ses dents. Il relâcha enfin Severus et reprit place sur son fauteuil.

\- Cet idiot creuse sa tombe, répliqua le mage noir. Voilà qui arrange mes affaires.

Severus posa un genou au sol et attendit. Voldemort sembla pensif.

\- Le Département des Mystères. Hum, un endroit fort complexe où je ne pourrai pas me rendre. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse au meilleur moyen d'apprendre la suite de cette prophétie.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous mon maître ?

\- Mon loyal Severus, répondit-il avec délectation. Tu vas continuer ton rôle d'espion auprès de Dumbledore. En fait, ça m'arrange et je suis fort heureux d'apprendre que tu es resté à mes côtés. J'ai de grands projets pour toi. Tu vas rester avec Silver, les jumelles ,Tiana et Théa. Oui, tu vas les engrainer à ta cause et me les ramener lorsque l'heure sera venue de sortir de l'ombre. Pour ta fille et ta nièce, ce ne devrait pas être compliqué. Théa te ressemble beaucoup de ce que j'ai pu voir. Quant à Tiana, elle ressemble trop à sa mère. Mais tu es de leur famille et je suis sûr que tu as une certaine emprise sur elles. Le moment venu, tu devras sûrement tuer Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il sera vulnérable. Car tu as réussi à obtenir toute sa confiance.

Il eut un rire malsain et joyeux. En écho, Severus entendu Igor vomir et supplier sa mort. Il resta de marbre et approuva sa mission avec « _honneur_ ». Au moins avait-il réussi à prouver sa fausse loyauté. Il était fier d'être un bon occlumens en cet instant.

\- Et pour Regulus, siffla Voldemort. Qu'en est-il de sa loyauté ? Il m'a volé quelque chose de précieux. Je veux le retrouver.

\- Il vous a lâchement abandonné, dit Rogue d'une fausse colère.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je trouverai l'occasion de le punir. Tout comme ce bon Igor.

\- Vous avez bien raison maitre.

\- Essaye quand même de trouver où il a caché mon bien le plus précieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne peux te le dire. Même si je te fais confiance je préfère garder ce secret pour moi. Je cherche un pendentif en or, celui de Serpentard. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

\- Bien. Je ferai mon possible pour vous satisfaire.

\- Alors va, mon loyal sujet. Accomplis ton devoir. Et quand l'heure sera venue, accomplis ta mission.

Severus approuva et baisa les pieds de son maitre avant de partir en un tourbillon de cape. Il transplana à Pré-Au-Lard que les Bright avaient réouvert. On ne pouvait pas y transplaner durant cette année, des protections y avaient été mises à cause du tournoi. Rogue se sentait au plus mal, il avait envie de vomir pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Et tout s'était passé comme dans leur plan. Mais le fardeau était si lourd à porter que Severus avait besoin de chaleur. En cet instant il ne désirait qu'une chose. Aller voir Ariana Dumbledore.

Voldemort, de son côté, savoura son retour. Les Lestrange, les Bright, et Rogue étaient ses servants les plus fidèles et il en était fier. Il n'y avait donc que Black qui lui avait vraiment tourné le dos. En plus des autres couards qui s'étaient « repentis ». Il allait faire du ménage mais tout roulait pour le mieux. Il avait de quoi préparer son grand retour.

* * *

A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tout était paisible. On aurait eu peine à croire à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les adultes étaient partis pour préparer la résistance avec Albus. Prévenir les anciens de l'Ordre comme Remus Lupin par exemple. Abelforth avait tenu à en faire partie pour ses nièces et son frère en était heureux. Regulus et Sirius essayaient de trouver un QG acceptable en pensant soudainement à la maison de leur enfance, qui leur avait été léguée à la mort de leur mère. Ils profitaient d'une sortie entre frères pour se retrouver et même parler un peu du bon vieux temps, voire de Naevia. Cela leur fit du bien.

Les enfants eux dormaient ou cogitaient dans leur lit. Les potions calmantes faisaient leur effet. Le choc post traumatique les rongeait de part en part. Théa regardait dans le vide, pleurant en silence sur Percy. Tiana tombait dans l'inconscience par à-coups dans les bras toujours chauds de George qui ne quittait pas le lit, lui embrassant la tête avec amour. Ariane, pour sa part, ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars sur ce qu'Iris lui avait montré avec son sortilège de torture mentale. Silver était donc entré dans son lit et la tenait fermement, lui caressant les mains ou la nuque de temps à autres. Quant à Ariana, elle resta dans le coma toute la journée. Fumseck lui chantait une berceuse et pleurant sur ses plaies qui se rouvraient fréquemment.

* * *

Severus Rogue rapporta son entrevue avec Voldemort au Directeur dans son bureau. Le vieil homme le remercia pour son sacrifice. Sa qualité d'agent double était fort utile mais douloureuse. Albus le contempla un instant.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer où aller voir votre fille. Ça vous ferait du bien.

Rogue approuva et se leva, las.

\- Ariana vous attend également, commenta Albus. Oh et au passage, si vous pouviez me ramener Silver, ça m'arrangerait.

Dumbledore lui sourit. Severus resta sur place un instant.

\- Vous… Vous acceptez ma relation avec votre fille ? Avec ce que vous savez de ma mission, de mon âge, de mon passif ?

Albus le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus semblait sincèrement choqué.

\- Elle vous a choisi. Je mentirais si je disais que ça me faisait plaisir. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

Le regard du directeur se perdit dans ses pensées. Il songeait à Gellert.

\- Je ne la priverais pas de son choix. Malgré la prophétie. Ariane a également choisi un être similaire à votre cas et pourtant, je lui fais confiance aussi. Je suis peut être trop naïf ou trop gentil… je ne sais pas, mais j'aime à accorder ma confiance aux personnes qui le méritent. Et vous Severus, je sais que vous la méritez.

\- Je pourrais pourtant être un agent double pour le compte du mage noir.

\- Non. Je ne le croirais jamais. Surtout avec l'avenir de Théa et Tiana entre vos mains.

Severus eut un maigre sourire.

\- Et l'avenir de vos filles au passage, si je comprends bien. Vous vous reposez trop sur moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Rogue soupira et se retourna d'un mouvement de cape. Il s'arrêta à la porte.

\- J'aime sincèrement Ariana. Et je ferai tout pour la protéger. Au même titre que les autres.

\- Un amour aussi fort que pour Lily ?

L'homme en noir hésita. Il finit par hocher une fois de la tête avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Albus eut un sourire. Ses filles aimaient les causes désespérées mais elles leur apportaient aussi un soutien indéfectible. Une bouée de sauvetage, une issue de secours. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elles étaient nées en ce monde. Leur rôle devait être de sauver deux âmes brisées entre lumière et ténèbres alors qu'elles-mêmes en étaient nées.

* * *

Le lendemain, les jeunes étaient tous réveillés hormis Ariana. Harry quitta sa chambre pour retrouver à sa tour. Il était le premier à partir, n'en pouvant plus de rester dans son lit. Théa était partie s'isoler. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Voir George avec Tiana ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et la rendait amère. Elle était donc allée au laboratoire de son père pour s'aérer l'esprit. La rage bouillant encore en elle, elle cassa plusieurs potions sur le sol en hurlant contre Percy. Elle nettoierait plus tard, elle avait vraiment besoin d'expulser sa colère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tiana pour sa part continuait de dormir. Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de sommeil dans la matinée en constatant que lorsque la rousse avait voulu se lever, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire trois pas sans s'effondrer. George avait préféré la laisser se reposer et avait rejoint son frère à la tour des Gryffondor, gardant un air sombre.

Ariane se réveilla vers midi, sentant son estomac gargouiller. Elle sentit un corps contre son dos et des mains l'enserrer. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Silver. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas, il veillait sur elle depuis longtemps et lui sourit.

\- Bon réveil, petite marmotte.

Ariane lui décocha un beau sourire amoureux malgré son état tremblant.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer et Silver essuya ses larmes une à une.

\- Désolé pour Iris. J'aurais dû… mieux te protéger… La tuer.

Ariane secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pleure pas pour ça. Je pleure parce que tu m'as choisie malgré tout. Parce qu'enfin tu as fait ton choix. Et que tu m'as choisie, moi.

Silver la contempla. Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

\- Tu sais au moment de faire mon choix, c'était si simple que j'en aurais presque ri. J'ai vidé ma tête qui était pourtant si bien remplie de questions d'avenir. Et j'ai entendu ta voix. J'ai entendu les paroles que tu m'as dites en première année. J'ai entendu ton soutien et ton amour. Je n'entendais que toi et mon cœur battait fort. Comment taire un tel sentiment ? Je voulais faire ce qui était juste. Et j'ai compris ce que tu tenais à me dire depuis tout ce temps. Les parents sont là pour faire grandir les petits. Ils les protègent, les regardent grandir et s'en occupent. Mais ils doivent aussi les soutenir et ne pas leur imposer une vie. Ce n'est pas leur rôle. Les enfants ne doivent pas devenir le jouet de leurs parents. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Je suis peut-être leur fils unique mais je veux vivre MA VIE. Pas la leur. Et je te remercie de me l'avoir fait comprendre. Je te promets Ariane, sur ma vie, que je serai pour toujours à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive désormais tu peux avoir confiance. Je serai ton bouclier.

Pendant sa tirade, Ariane lui caressa les mains. Silver exprimait ses véritables sentiments. Chose qu'il faisait rarement.

\- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes enfin notre relation au passage ? Demanda la blonde avec intérêt.

\- La question ne se pose même pas ! Mais toi… Est-ce que tu veux de moi ? J'ai été horrible avec toi à cause d'Iris. J'ai été passif et stupide…

Elle le stoppa avec un doigt sur la bouche. Une fois les vannes ouvertes il était dur de les fermer.

\- Je ne désire que toi Silver, tu es mon âme sœur. Et je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Alors je te dois beaucoup.

Silver lâcha une larme et la serra contre lui sous les draps.

Ariane se laissa border. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans hésitation. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Scellant enfin leur amour officiel. Ils se laissèrent aller et se détendirent. Silver passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Ariane pour la couvrir de caresses. Elle en fit de même dans son dos et dans ses cheveux qu'elle adorait. Ils étaient en phase, comme sur une même longueur d'ondes. Totalement ancrés dans leur bulle rien qu'à eux. Silver en profita pour lui embrasser le cou et humer son parfum si doux et fleuri. Ca lui rappelait toujours l'odeur d'un lys. Soyeux, doux et parfumé. Ariane sentit son corps se tendre et rougir sous les assauts du jeune garçon. Ils en rêvaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils étaient nerveux et passionnés.

\- Je… Je peux toucher ta poitrine, demanda-t-il nerveusement à son oreille.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

Il posa alors sa main sur son sein droit. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il eut une érection. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Et il palpa avec délice. Ce n'était pas comme avec Iris. Il n'y avait rien avoir entre les deux. Non là c'était enivrant.

Ariane poussa un tout petit cri de plaisir tant la chaleur de son assaillant sur son sein était agréable. Un peu plus et elle allait réclamer à faire l'amour mais elle se retint. C'était trop rapide, elle ne pouvait pas déjà en passer par là. Elle attendrait un peu. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Surtout avec l'esprit aussi embrouillé.

\- Tu veux toucher ? Demanda l'argenté, rouge.

Sa petite amie ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis elle écarquilla un peu les yeux alors que Silver prit sa main et la dirigea plus bas. Ariane se laissa faire avant de sentir la bosse chaude qui tambourinait dans le pantalon de son amant. Elle rougit furieusement mais palpa un peu à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi chaud et puissant.

Silver reprit ses baisers et elle se laissa enivrer par la passion. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi à se découvrir avec douceur et à s'embrasser. Severus toussa lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Les deux se détachèrent fortement honteux. Au moins ce n'était pas Albus.

\- Le directeur souhaite toujours vous voir, Silver. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous voir ainsi avec sa fille le mette dans de bonnes dispositions.

Ariane eut un rire. Un rire nerveux qui lui fit du bien. Silver la suivit et Rogue les contempla un instant. C'était beau, c'était apaisant. Il se rendit auprès d'Ariana en les laissant se lever.

Les deux jeunes remirent leurs habits correctement, requinqués. Ariane se sentit apaisée et prit la main de son amoureux.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, rien n'est impossible, sourit la blonde.

\- Non c'est l'inverse. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Et je t'en serai reconnaissant à vie.

Ils roucoulèrent un peu avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil à lire la gazette. A mesure qu'il lisait les articles, la colère prenait possession de lui. Il reposa ce qu'il considérait comme un torchon et sentit un gros câlin de la part de sa fille.

\- Ma chérie, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et c'est grâce à ce que tu me disais toujours. L'amour.

\- Voilà qui me comble.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre lui. Il était tellement rassuré en cet instant. Finalement entre Silver et Severus il n'y avait peut-être pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Et toi mon petit ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Silver s'approcha avec hésitation et Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ma foi, je m'attendais à pire. Votre fille m'a été d'un réel secours. Et je… Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix.

\- Prends une chaise, ne reste pas debout. Je t'ai invité car je veux t'écouter. Si tu as envie de me parler bien sûr.

Silver approuva avec gratitude et prit un siège. Ariane resta sur les genoux de son père. Une situation qui ne dérangea pas le jeune Serpentard. Il regarda les tableaux puis prit une inspiration avant de parler de tous les doutes qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Il parla aussi de la fameuse soirée au cimetière et d'Iris. Puis il termina par son choix auquel Severus avait aussi contribué avec ses sages paroles. Une fois terminé il but une tasse de chocolat qu'Albus invoqua.

\- Ca n'a pas été facile de vivre ainsi, commenta Albus. Et pourtant, tu as réussi à t'en échapper et à garder un minimum de conscience sur la réalité du monde. Tous n'ont pas cette force, ni cette chance. Je te surveillais, tu sais. Et j'avais peur pour ma fille. Mais je constate encore une fois que les choses se font par elles-mêmes.

\- Je comprends votre démarche, j'en aurais fait de même à votre place. Mais je peux vous assurer que désormais mon choix est fait. Je suis du côté de la lumière, du côté d'Ariane. Et donc du vôtre.

Albus sourit et lui se leva pour lui adresser une tape amicale sur les cheveux. Il se rassit ensuite en reprenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la protéger dans la guerre à venir, car guerre il y aura. Je le sais.

Silver approuva avec force. Il y vouerait même sa vie.

Un silence reposant tomba dans le bureau, Ariane but son chocolat également et s'assit à côté de son amoureux. Silver s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

\- Cependant j'ai… Une faveur à vous demander… Monsieur.

Il hésita. Pour lui, Albus était un modèle et une force paternelle incroyable. Il était toujours impressionné en sa présence. Il rêvait même d'être comme lui. Ariane le savait au fond d'elle-même. Après tout, la rumeur voulait qu'une fille recherche toujours son père en son conjoint. Son premier amour. Et Ariane ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle soupçonnait même Severus d'avoir beaucoup de points communs avec Gellert.

\- Parle sans peur. Je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider sur ta nouvelle voie. Bien que difficile, tu verras qu'elle relèvera d'un amour et d'une beauté incroyable.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Rien que son court moment avec Ariane sous les draps et ses amis autour de lui, lui prouvait sa bonne décision.

\- En fait je… Comment dire ? Je n'ai plus de maison. Je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. Sinon je suis sûr de ne pas revenir. Je pensais alors que peut-être…

\- Tu pourrais vivre à Poudlard ?

\- Oui. En plus j'en rêve depuis la première année. Depuis que vos filles, Tiana et Théa vivent ici tout le temps. Je suis jaloux. Et je me sentirais à ma place. Je pourrais aussi veiller sur Ariane quand vous êtes occupé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver des excuses, je comptais justement t'inviter à vivre ici. Je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et j'en connais une qui me tuerait si je disais non.

Ariane rit. Tous les trois se sentirent plus légers.

\- Merci infiniment. J'aime Poudlard. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé. C'est ma véritable famille.

\- Poudlard est une seconde famille pour beaucoup d'élèves. Moi y compris. Mais...

Albus marqua une pause, soucieux.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile de te retenir ici avec le Ministère qui ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort. Aucune loi ne m'autorise à te garder. Tu n'es pas encore majeur et si tes parents demandent après toi, cela risque d'être une situation compliquée.

\- Comment on va faire alors ? Demanda Ariane terrifiée.

\- Si je rentre… Avec le mage noir dans ma maison… Je…

Le directeur posa une main sur celle du jeune Serpentard. Il lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te prendre sous mon aile Silver. Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Fais-moi confiance, je trouverai une solution.

Ariane et Silver se regardèrent avec soulagement. L'argenté remerciât le paternel avec gratitude et le trio se sourit. Puis ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent plus légèrement de l'été. Avec la menace qui pesait, Albus comptait partir assez souvent. Il envisageait donc trois alternatives et demanda ce qu'Ariane en pensait. Vivre à Poudlard deux mois sous surveillance étroite de Minerva et Flitwick. Passer deux mois dans le QG de l'ordre ou aller à Nurmengard. Lieu introuvable et impensable à tous. La réponse fut sans appel. Ariane voulait aller avec Gellert qui lui manquait souvent. Silver n'était pas contre non plus du moment qu'il était avec Ariane. Et il avait bien envie de faire la connaissance de Grindelwald dont il entendait parler depuis sa naissance.

\- Je demanderai son avis à Ariana, dit Albus. Mais je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça.

Sa fille fut amplement d'accord et le duo décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Ils profitèrent ainsi d'une balade main dans la main sous les regards curieux des autres. Ils finirent par se changer en Animagus pour aller batifoler en paix dans la forêt. Chose qui leur fit le plus grand bien.

Au même instant Abelforth déboula de la cheminée. Albus l'accueillit avec un thé. Il se posa et les frères se parlèrent de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de la protection des enfants. L'oncle des jumelles avait beau avoir fui toutes guerres et tous ennuis, il ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés à ce conflit. Il voulait offrir un avenir aux filles, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec sa sœur. Mais ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement d'Albus. Il ne le voulait pas, il voulait le haïr ! Mais son cœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car en cet instant, ils parlèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Un début prometteur qui réchauffa le cœur d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Il fallut trois jours et trois nuits pour qu'Ariana reprenne connaissance. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en paillonnant. Il faisait sombre à cause de la nuit. Elle essaya de se replacer dans le temps et l'espace. Que faisait-elle là ? Les souvenirs surgirent rapidement tant ils étaient violents. Elle se redressa avec vigueur avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son ventre et ne la repousse.

\- Reste couchée, tu en as besoin, dit Severus à moitié endormi.

Ariana tourna la tête et tomba dans les prunelles encres du professeur. Elle se calma tout de suite et apprécia la caresse de l'homme sur son bras gauche.

\- Tu as vu… J'ai tenu ma promesse, dit-elle la voix enrayée.

Il hocha la tête avec douceur.

\- Je n'en ai pas douté. Je te connais, miss tête de mule.

\- Et fière de l'être .

Elle eut un sourire qu'il contempla. Sacrée Ariana, elle tenait toujours le fil. C'était son rayon de soleil perdu dans ses ténèbres. Et malgré son entrevue avec Voldemort, il mit ça de côté pour se consacrer à cette chaleur bienvenue. Avoir eu peur de la perdre lui avait fait se rendre compte d'à quel point il tenait à la jeunette. Il se mentait depuis un moment pour repousser l'inévitable. Qu'il était amoureux d'une jeune fille de quinze ans… Il en avait honte pour sûr mais ce sentiment était réel. Aussi réel qu'il avait aimé Lily de tout son cœur. Ces deux femmes avaient une importance clef dans son histoire désormais, avec Théa. Mais il avait toujours peur de l'avenir…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû LUI répondre comme ça, répliqua Severus.

Elle savait de qui il parlait. Ariana haussa les épaules - _comme elle le put_ -, en se crispant.

\- C'était sous le coup de l'adrénaline, avoua-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour Tiana. J'étais morte de peur pourtant. On était tous en transe et effrayés. Mais ma colère a pris le pas dessus quand je l'ai entendu parler de toi et de Regulus. Sans oublier que Voldemort est responsable de beaucoup de familles déchirées. Ce que j'ai fait, je ne le comprends même pas moi-même.

\- Je vois… Enfin, au moins vous vous en êtes sorties.

\- Les autres vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils sont tous dans leur chambre ou en train de se promener. Ils attendaient ton réveil. Tu es la dernière.

Ariana se rassura puis sourit. Elle tenta de se redresser avec difficulté.

\- Toi aussi tu as respecté ta promesse.

\- Reste couchée.

Il essaya de la recoucher mais elle s'agrippa à sa cape avec force. D'un faux soupir il la releva et la prit contre lui. Tous deux sur le lit ils s'étreignirent longuement, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre.

\- Tu m'as fait très peur, avoua-t-il à mi-mot. Je n'aurais pas supporté… ta perte.

Ariana passa ses doigts dans les cheveux gras du professeur. Elle se lova dans son cou.

\- J'ai fait au mieux. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je sais mais l'avenir ne nous laissera peut-être même pas le choix.

\- Si on veut on peut. Regarde Silver, c'est bien pareil.

\- Hmmm.

Severus lui caressa les cheveux et fit attention à ne pas la blesser. Il se sentit plus apaisé et elle aussi. Pendant l'étreinte, Ariana posa un baiser dans le cou de Severus. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer.

\- Si tu joues avec le feu ça va te brûler, prévint-il.

\- J'aime bien me brûler.

Elle le contempla avant de l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou. Severus eut beau résister, il fut dur de ne pas céder à la tentation. De ne pas la renverser sur le lit pour la faire sienne. Mais elle n'était pas encore majeure et elle avait vécu trop de choses. Il se crispa et finit par la pousser sur le lit. Elle eut un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il attrapa alors ses lèvres avec envie. Ariana sembla au comble du bonheur et attrapa ses épaules.

Doucement, Severus s'allongea et se blottit sur elle. Ses gestes étaient lents et affectueux. Personne n'était à l'infirmerie il pouvait bien se faire un peu plaisir. Surtout si ça ne faisait de mal à personne et qu'ils en avaient autant besoin pour se rassurer. Ils passèrent ainsi un temps à se faire des baisers langoureux et profonds. Profitant des bras de l'autre. Les mains passaient dans les cheveux de l'autre et frôlaient la peau de leur cou. Severus n'alla jamais plus loin que les épaules. Il savait se tenir un minimum. Ariana en profita pour s'agripper et longer le corps de l'homme qui se trouvait sur elle. Son dos était plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Plus viril.

Le temps semblait ralentir dans l'infirmerie, Severus et Ariana invitèrent un instant de plaisir entre baisers et caresses saines. Se promettant de lutter contre l'avenir qu'on leur offrait. Car ils s'aimaient malgré les apparences et les différences. La barrière était tombée, c'était trop pour eux, il leur faillait du contact désormais. Chose à laquelle assista une personne juste derrière les rideaux. Théa Rogue venait chercher son père… Elle avait besoin de lui parler et qu'il la rassure. Mais elle tomba sur la scène et les regarda avec horreur. Elle finit par s'enfuir pour se réfugier le plus loin possible de la civilisation. Entre la perte de Percy puis de son père, elle se sentit plus bas que terre. Alors que non loin de là, Ariane et Ariana trouvaient enfin le bonheur du cœur tant espéré.

* * *

Tiana était certes sortie de l'infirmerie avant Ariana mais n'avait que peu quitté son dortoir les trois derniers jours. Son corps était épuisé et restait courbaturé malgré les potions de soins. Pomfresh lui avait expliqué les conséquences que le Doloris pouvait avoir sur elle. Effectivement, la rousse sentait que ses émotions étaient à leur maximum. Elle pouvait passer d'une colère sourde à une grande tristesse en quelques secondes. Son impulsivité ressortait grandement. Elle avait essayé, pour s'aérer l'esprit, de se transformer en renard et de s'isoler dans la forêt interdite, mais n'y était pas parvenue. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver son renard. Elle n'avait pas osé demander si la torture prononcée avait pu avoir de l'effet sur sa magie. Il aurait fallu avouer qu'elle était animagus et elle voulait encore garder ce secret, un tout petit peu. Et elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que son renard avait été présent quand ils avaient été de retour à Poudlard.

Des murmures dans le dortoir la firent se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps. Elle finit par se lever et décida de se rendre à la tour d'Astronomie. Au moins, personne n'y serait. Elle ne supportait pas la façon dont on la dévisageait. Théa avait bien essayé de lui cacher, mais la Gazette s'en était donné à cœur joie sur les évènements et comme Fudge et Percy avaient déjà commencé à le faire, la faisait passer pour une folle, disant que sa place était peut-être à l'étage des Londubat. Les murmures de ses camarades se turent lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux de son lit. Tiana se sentit encore blessée en remarquant que Daphné se trouvait une fois de plus avec Pansy et la dévisageait de la même façon que la dernière fois. Comme si elle était une pestiférée. Elle serra les poings et une cruche d'eau tomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, sa magie était instable. Elle semblait régresser comme du temps où elle était encore à l'orphelinat. Sans demander son reste, elle quitta son dortoir et se dirigea lentement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Son corps qui mettait du temps à se remettre l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Tiana souffla en atteignant enfin son but et s'assit sur la fenêtre comme lorsque George et elle y avaient passé un moment durant le bal de Noël. Elle ne cessait de revoir encore et encore le fantôme de sa mère. Ca en devenait une obsession. Elle rêvait de la faire revenir d'entre les morts. Elle n'avait même pas encore pu délivrer son message à son père, celui-ci s'était absenté depuis quelques jours avec Sirius. Il paraîtrait qu'ils remettaient leur maison familiale en état mais qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de travail.

\- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Tiana se tourna brusquement vers Neville qui venait d'entrer et haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il ne la dévisageait pas comme une folle furieuse… Neville la dévisagea, mais c'était de la curiosité. Le jeune homme n'osa cependant pas poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et ouvrit son manuel de botanique. En le voyant faire, Tiana repensa au faux Maugrey qui leur avait donné des livres durant l'année. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un long moment en fixant la forêt interdite. Elle tentait de trouver son renard, mais sans succès. Devait-elle en parler aux jumelles et à Silver ? Ils étaient tous en période de convalescence…

\- Tu ne vas pas au banquet ?

Tiana sursauta et regarda Neville qui allait quitter la tour.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ?

\- Dans une demi-heure, oui. Pour une fois que quelqu'un est autant tête en l'air que moi…

La remarque aurait dû l'amuser, mais elle l'assombrit. Les dires de Pomfresh se révélaient exacts et cela lui faisait peur. Ils quittèrent ensemble la tour mais se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs couloirs. Le silence dans lequel s'était retranché Tiana mettait Neville mal à l'aise. Tiana voulut un instant jouer avec sa baguette dans sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait plus.

D'un air sombre, elle continua son chemin avant de se sentir attirée dans des bras chauds. Elle ferma les yeux d'apaisement et serra les bras dans le dos de George. Le rouquin prit ensuite sa main et ils allèrent aux abords du lac. George s'adossa au saule qui était devenu leur repère et Tiana s'installa sur ses genoux. Le rouquin lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans rien dire. Depuis les évènements du tournoi, il était maladroit. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. C'était difficile de s'adapter à ses états d'esprit quand elle en changeait aussi vite.

\- George ? Tu t'y connais en animagus ?

\- Euh… Non pourquoi ?

\- Disons que j'en suis devenue une cette année…

\- Tu m'as caché ça ? Fit-il mine de s'indigner.

Mais le rire dans sa voix s'entendait parfaitement.

\- Au début, j'attendais que ça marche. Puis après, c'est devenu notre secret à tous les quatre. Mais depuis… Depuis le Doloris je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si… Comme si mon renard avait disparu.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu te transformes en renard ? Je pense que tu devrais poser la question à ton père ou ton oncle.

Tiana soupira avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser George avec passion. Chose qui ne s'était pas passée depuis un moment. Enhardi, George passa les mains sous son chemisier et caressa son dos. Il fit des ronds apaisants avant de passer sur ses côtes sans monter plus haut. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, ils étaient quand même dehors à la vue de tous. Il finit par faire des baisers dans son cou et mordiller son oreille avant de la faire descendre de ses genoux. Il était l'heure de se rendre au banquet.

* * *

Sirius et Regulus de leur côté avaient avancé niveau ménage mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Les jeunes allaient probablement y passer l'été. Il était évident pour Regulus et Sirius que Tiana et Théa allaient y passer l'été. Il fallait leur changer un peu de l'air de Poudlard. Ca leur ferait le plus grand bien. Sirius lançait souvent des regards rassurants à son frère. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait grandement pour Tiana. Mais seul le temps pouvait guérir ces jeunes de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière.

Au château, tous s'installaient pour le banquet. Un peu triste, Tiana constata l'absence de son père et de Théa. La pauvre s'isolait de plus en plus. Elle avait du mal à supporter du contact humain et rembarrait quiconque lui parlait, même Adrian et Tiana. Severus et la rousse échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mais la rupture avec Percy l'avait irrémédiablement changée tout comme les évènements du cimetière avaient changé les autres. D'ailleurs Karkaroff n'était pas là et les élèves de Durmstrang semblaient un peu perdus. Dumbledore, à la grande surprise des cinq concernés, parla du retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric. Alors que tous gardaient un silence religieux, Drago eut un rire et ne se gêna pas pour boire sans respecter la minute de silence. La colère enflant en elle, Tiana se leva et lui asséna une gifle retentissante qui sembla résonner dans la Grande Salle. Le rire de Drago s'arrêta net et il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse.

\- Les rumeurs sont vraies, elle est vraiment dingue ! S'exclama le blond.

Plusieurs approuvèrent de la tête en la fixant étrangement. Silver la prit par le bras et la fit asseoir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve plus. La rousse serra les poings et fixa son assiette avec rage. Severus posait régulièrement un regard inquiet sur sa nièce. Son instabilité était perturbante. Heureusement que les élèves s'en allaient bientôt.

Le banquet commença dans les murmures.

\- Je dois peut-être la vie à ton père, mais il n'est pas question que tu manques de respect à quelqu'un qui est mort, grogna Tiana en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Drago d'un air goguenard.

\- Sinon je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir sauvée de la folie, dit-elle sérieusement, une menace au fond des yeux.

Drago perdit de sa superbe et sembla prendre la menace au sérieux. Une certaine marque de respect brilla un instant dans les yeux du blond.

\- Digne d'une Serpentard, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

* * *

Le lendemain, les délégations étrangères leur firent leurs adieux.

\- Moi je vous crrrois, annonça Viktor en disant au revoir aux Serpendaigle. Les prrrochains temps vont êtrrre durrrs mais vous pouvez compter surrr moi.

\- C'est gentil Viktor, sourit Tiana en lui faisant une bise sur la joue sous l'air un peu jaloux de George et d'une certaine Gryffondor.

Viktor sourit à George pour le calmer alors que Tiana retournait se loger dans ses bras.

\- Au rrrevoirrr, Herrrmione.

Sous l'air surpris des Serpendaigle et des jumeaux, Viktor embrassa Hermione du bout des lèvres. La brune s'accrocha un peu à lui, l'air de ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Ils les sifflèrent en riant. L'amour était vraiment le remède à tout !

\- Tu m'écriras ? Demanda timidement Hermione d'un air craintif.

\- Bien sûrrr. Et j'espèrrre qu'on se rrreverrra bientôt.

Après un dernier baiser, il monta sur leur vaisseau et leur fit des grands au revoir de la main.

Il fut également l'heure pour les élèves de chercher leurs valises, ils allaient rentrer eux aussi chez eux. Tous n'allaient cesser de penser à cette fin d'année étrange. Tiana passa un long moment dans les bras de George. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

\- Allez, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra sous peu. Tu peux être certaine que mes parents feront partie de la résistance. Et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre le QG sera chez les Black. Je doute que tu passes l'été à Poudlard pour une fois.

Tiana acquiesça et finit par accepter de le lâcher, à regret. George lui fit fin un clin d'œil et fit mine d'ignorer les larmes sur ses joues. Il détestait la voir ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Fred mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère et ils suivirent la file d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux. Harry leur fit un signe de la main et sembla presque inquiet de ne pas voir Théa. Tiana se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement il savait qui elles étaient pour lui… Mais non, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en parler.

Les élèves partis, les Serpendaigle se rassemblèrent dans les cuisines pour passer une soirée mémorable. Ils se séparaient pour la première fois le lendemain. Du moins pour les jumelles et Tiana. Bien qu'Albus ait promis qu'ils viendraient souvent au QG avec ses filles. Ca ne leur était jamais arrivé. Ils n'évoquèrent pas une seule fois Voldemort ni l'avenir sombre qui semblait les attendre et profitèrent du festin que leur avaient préparé les elfes de maison. Ceux-ci adoraient ces élèves et adoraient plus les gâter. Ils mangèrent avec régal tout en parlant de leur cinquième année. Ils finirent par s'endormir malgré leur sommeil agité les derniers temps, mais ils étaient ensemble aussi furent-ils inconsciemment rassurés et n'eurent-ils pas aussi peur que s'ils avaient été seuls. Les Serpendaigle étaient plus unis que jamais.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite :)**


	57. Vacances instructives

**Hello voici la suite :) Attention moment un peu chaud en milieu de chapitre^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Vacances instructives**

Trois jours après le départ des autres élèves du château, ce fut au tour de leurs résidents de s'en aller. Regulus était enfin revenu, rassurant sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas quand il n'était pas là. Et elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Ils se dirent tous au revoir, les jumelles serrant longtemps Tiana contre elles. De toute manière, elles se verraient de temps en temps. Silver serra également son amie contre lui, lui faisant promettre de se rétablir. Ariana envoya un regard noir à Théa qui la fusillait du regard. Depuis trois jours c'était comme ça dès qu'elles se croisaient et la blonde commençait à se demander si Tiana ne lui avait pas parlé de Severus et elle. Si c'était le cas, elle lui en voudrait mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Ils sortirent du château par le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Albus, les jumelles et Silver continuèrent leur chemin tandis que Regulus, Severus et Théa se stoppaient là où les calèches les attendaient habituellement. Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche et les filles comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin. Leur récente expérience avec la chose ne leur ayant apporté que douleur, elles hésitèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs pères les encouragent du regard.

Ils refirent surface devant une rue qui semblait plus que moldue et les deux cousines s'interrogèrent du regard. Regulus sortit un papier et le leur fit lire.

\- C'est l'adresse du quartier général. On ne peut vous la donner à voix haute, Dumbledore en est le gardien du secret.

Les filles ne répondirent pas, trop occupées à regarder la maison qui apparut entre le onze et le treize.

\- C'est ici que tu as grandi alors ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Oui. Ca me fait sacrément bizarre de revenir ici. On a tenté de nettoyer quelques jours avant que vous veniez mais il reste beaucoup de travail. Vous allez devoir mettre la main à la pâte, j'en suis désolé.

Tiana haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce qui nous occupe est bon. Du moment qu'on aura du temps pour racheter des baguettes.

\- Ca va être plus que nécessaire. On ira sur le chemin de Traverse dès que possible. On ne va pas attendre nos courses de rentrée pour ça.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu ne serait-ce que commencer à observer les lieux, des hurlements se mirent à retentir dès la porte fermée.

\- ABOMINATIONS ! TRAÎTRES ! INFÂMES SANG-MÊLES QUI SOUILLEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux Serpentard se tournaient vers la source du bruit. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'une vieille femme à l'air austère.

\- Tiana, je te présente ta grand-mère ! Ironisa Regulus.

Le portrait se tut aussitôt et fixa la jeune Black.

\- On ne peut la décoller de là ? Demanda la rousse. Elle me met mal à l'aise.

\- Non, mais on peut toujours lui jeter un sort de silence ou la recouvrir, intervint Sirius en arrivant et en exécutant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il serra ensuite les deux cousines contre lui dans une étreinte à leur rompre les os.

\- Tu veux nous casser le dos ? Marmonna Théa.

\- C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de ne plus avoir à aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Il rayonnait effectivement de bonheur.

\- Les filles, vous pouvez monter vos valises à l'étage. On a une réunion.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'est pas là ! S'écria Tiana.

\- Ca n'empêche pas que nous avons des comptes-rendus de missions à effectuer entre nous. Promis, après nous mangerons tous ensemble, lui expliqua Sirius.

Théa bouda pour la forme. Elle aurait pensé qu'elles auraient le droit d'assister à ces réunions étant donné qu'elles avaient été présentes lors de SON retour. Sirius eut un rire en comprenant ce qui l'agitait et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Regulus poussa Tiana dans le dos et s'assura qu'aucune des deux filles ne se retourne pour écouter à la porte. Théa se rua dans la première chambre vide et Tiana continua son chemin.

La maison ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était effrayant et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père avait pu se tourner vers la magie noire. Les têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur n'aidaient pas à se sentir bien. Elle était si occupée à les regarder qu'elle fonça dans un vrai elfe qui marmonnait entre ses dents. Il semblait sur le point de tempêter et d'exploser puis la regarda un instant en silence avant de s'accrocher à ses jambes et de pleurer.

\- Kreattur est si content de rencontrer la jeune maîtresse ! Kreattur est là pour vous servir. La jeune maîtresse a les yeux du maître Regulus ! La jeune maîtresse peut demander ce qu'elle veut à Kreattur !

\- Hum, merci je suppose ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour amadouer un elfe comme Kreattur !

Tiana releva la tête en souriant et se perdit dans les yeux de George.

\- Kreattur n'aime pas les deux rouquins. Ils sont méchants et…

L'elfe se tut et sembla choqué quand George embrassa Tiana sur la joue, prit sa valise et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Merci de ton accueil, Kreattur. Tu peux… Continuer ce que tu faisais.

D'autorité, George mit la valise de Tiana sur son propre lit et Fred eut un ricanement.

\- Pas sûr que Regulus soit d'accord, marmonna-t-il avec un air moqueur. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre la nuit !

Tiana regarda ailleurs en se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. George eut un bref sourire.

\- Où est Théa ? Demanda George tout en défaisant naturellement la valise de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux sous-vêtements. Elle ferma la valise et la mit sous le lit.

\- Elle a pris la première chambre qu'elle a trouvée. Elle a… Elle est devenue très solitaire.

\- Merci Percy de mes deux, grogna Fred. Je ne suis pas aussi proche de ta cousine que de toi mais la façon dont il l'a quittée… Il était si froid et si… Serpentard…

\- Je ne te permets pas ! S'énerva Tiana, les mains sur les hanches. Je suis Serpentard et jamais je n'aurais pu dire de telles horreurs ou ne pas croire George même si ce qu'il disait me faisait peur !

\- Pas besoin de crier, grogna Fred en prenant un magazine et en se plongeant dedans.

Tiana se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qu'elle avait ruiné l'ambiance. George la prit par les épaules et lui fit signe de ne pas y faire attention.

\- Désolée, Fred. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter.

\- T'inquiète. Tu es tellement différente des autres Serpentard qu'il m'arrive d'oublier que tu fais partie de leur maison.

Les jumeaux entreprirent de lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tiana resta songeuse, trouvant que le nom de la résistance lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle aimait se rappeler de Fumseck qui leur rendait visite à l'orphelinat. Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées et seul le silence de George et Fred l'interpella.

\- J'ai cessé de vous répondre, c'est ça ?

Leur regard fut éloquent et elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit en soupirant. George ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancé par sa mère qui les appelait pour venir manger. Il prit un instant Tiana par les épaules pour l'assurer de son soutien.

Théa sortit de son antre en les entendant descendre et fit un sourire tremblant à sa cousine. Tiana la prit par les épaules et on les présenta aux membres présents lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ce fut plus que perturbant d'être présentées au vrai Maugrey. Ils commencèrent le repas, qui fut un peu perturbé par un Kreattur en adoration devant Tiana.

\- Contente de faire ta connaissance, commença Nymphadora Tonks qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Enfin de te revoir. Je t'ai connue quand tu étais toute petite.

Tiana fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux t'en rappeler bien sûr. C'était avant qu'Harry ne devienne célèbre. Je suis ta petite cousine. Ma mère est Andromeda Tonks, la cousine de ton père et la sœur de Narcissa.

\- Tant que tu n'es pas aussi insupportable que Drago…

Les deux héritières Black ricanèrent sous cape. Regulus rit en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tonks, devenus rose vif.

\- Wouah ! C'est ça être métamorphomage ? La chance !

Tonks s'amusa à faire différentes têtes ce qui fit rire Tiana. Regulus eut un clin d'œil pour Tonks. Cet été loin du château ferait vraiment du bien à sa fille…

Plus tard, Théa fut ravie de s'isoler dans sa chambre. Severus haussa un sourcil en avisant l'air peu amène avec lequel elle le fixait. Regulus tenta bien de râler pour la forme en voyant que Tiana se faufilait discrètement dans la chambre des jumeaux mais Sirius lui posa la main sur l'épaule en secouant la tête.

\- Tu crois franchement qu'il va se passer quelque chose alors que Fred est dans leur chambre ?

Regulus ne put rien répondre et Tiana lança un regard de remerciements à son oncle qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Les jumeaux attendirent dans le couloir le temps qu'elle se change et Regulus en profita pour fusiller George du regard.

Lorsque les deux garçons purent rentrer dans la chambre, Fred s'empêcha de rire en constatant à quel point Tiana s'était enfouie sous les couvertures. Un regard échangé entre les jumeaux suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Fred trouverait un autre lieu où dormir. Tiana se tourna vers le mur le temps qu'ils se changent à leur tour et ce n'était pas pratique. La rousse sursauta en sentant George se coucher contre elle et ses jambes s'entremêler aux siennes. Son cœur s'emballa et se mit à battre plus vite quand il se colla dans son dos et qu'elle sentit une de ses mains sur sa hanche. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches et la rousse avait presque envie de plus. Mais la peur de l'inconnu était plus forte et elle se contenta de fermer les yeux alors que son petit ami caressait ses cheveux. Elle dormait à moitié quand elle entendit George et Fred chuchoter entre eux. Elle était tellement apaisée qu'elle se permit un petit sourire avant de plonger totalement dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle courait sous sa forme renard. Plus libre que jamais. Alors qu'elle était au comble du bonheur, elle redevenait humaine et son renard s'en allait loin en la fixant d'un air déçu et triste. Tiana ouvrit grand les yeux, le cœur battant. En se tournant, elle vit George endormi et se sentit rassénérée. Fermant les yeux, elle se colla contre lui, serrant les mains dans son dos sous son tee-shirt. George eut un faible soupir dans son sommeil et la serra contre lui en dormant. La tête contre son cœur, Tiana s'endormit profondément sans se réveiller une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se transforma en renard et se roula en boule contre le corps chaud à côté d'elle.

En se réveillant le lendemain, George eut un sursaut de surprise avant de sourire avec attendrissement. Il caressa le renard qui ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Tiana mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle s'était transformée et essaya d'inverser le processus. Elle constata cependant qu'elle était coincée, elle n'y parvenait pas. La panique s'installa en elle mais George la rassura.

\- Je vais leur faire croire que tu dors comme un loir. Mais si ça ne s'arrange pas dans la journée il va quand même falloir en parler à ton oncle ou ton père...

George sourit en voyant le renard lever les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas, tu es magnifique sous cette forme.

Et Tiana d'être bien heureuse de ne pas pouvoir rougir à ce moment…

George fit de son mieux mais Regulus et Sirius finirent par s'inquiéter. Pendant les vacances, Tiana aimait bien sûr faire la grasse matinée, mais il était plus de midi passé et ils n'avaient aucun signe d'elle. Ils se demandèrent tous deux si George et elles n'avaient pas eu une altercation et se rendirent rapidement compte que les jumeaux semblaient leur cacher quelque chose vu les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Les deux Black, inquiets pour la rousse, se décidèrent à entrer dans la chambre et bien que ce fut un peu brusque, soulevèrent la couverture. Les deux furent estomaqués en découvrant le renard qui se terrait dans le lit.

\- Je suppose que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'on ira au chemin de Traverse, plaisanta Sirius.

Tiana coucha les oreilles d'un air malheureux.

\- La métamorphose c'est vraiment un truc de Black ! Finit par lâcher Regulus en souriant.

* * *

La veille, Albus, ses filles et Silver transplanèrent grâce au directeur jusqu'à Nurmengard. L'endroit était baigné de soleil et toujours entouré de la mer du Nord. Silver qui venait pour la première fois sur ce bout d'île isolé contempla les lieux.

\- Au moins on pourra se baigner, sourit-il à l'intention d'Ariane.

Celle-ci approuva un peu rougissante. Ce serait la première fois qu'il la verrait en maillot de bain. Ariana approuva et les prit par les épaules.

\- Faisons lui découvrir le château et la roserait. Il va aimer, avec toute cette noblesse.

Les trois compères pénétrèrent la barrière d'un ton enjoué, plus que ces derniers jours. Ariana se tenait sur des béquilles et glissait doucement sur le sol. Albus en profita pour refermer la barrière. Gellert aurait vite fait de s'enfuir, c'était bien trop tentant pour lui. Le mage noir en question les accueillit sur le seuil du grand manoir. Habillé de sa plus belle tenue il invita les adolescents à le rejoindre. Silver fut aussitôt intimidé par la présence qu'imposait Grindelwald. Le blond se tenait tout juste sous l'inscription « _Pour le plus grand bien_ ».

\- Et bien, voilà le fameux Silver Bright dont Ariane me rabâche les oreilles.

La blonde lui donna un coup de coude. Gellert continuait de sourire, malicieux.

\- J'ai bien connu tes grands-parents. Des gens biens et très fidèles. Mes meilleurs éléments je dirais même.

\- Je ne les ai jamais connus vu qu'ils ont été tués par votre conjoint, lui assena Silver à son tour. Mais s'ils sont comme mes parents j'imagine beaucoup leur fidélité et leur folie.

Gellert pouffa et admira sa défiance.

\- Toi je t'aime déjà.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'invita à entrer. Ariane soupira de soulagement et Ariana rit sous cape.

Albus les suivit avec un air paternaliste. Gellert se rapprocha de lui quand les jeunes se posèrent dans le salon. Il le prit par l'épaule.

\- Il paraît que Silver est ton nouveau petit protégé ? Tu as du souci à te faire, crois-moi.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure. Silver a fait son choix.

\- Il peut toujours changer.

\- C'est possible mais nos filles ont hérité de nos gènes obsessionnels. Ariane ne le laissera pas tomber dans les ténèbres.

\- Sauf si l'inverse se produit.

Gellert appuya son regard avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Espérons qu'ils choisissent tous l'amour à la haine, commenta Albus en se détachant d'un sourire.

Gellert approuva malgré tout et rejoignit les enfants avec son conjoint.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec mon rival en magie noire ? Posa d'emblée Grindelwald qui mit ses pieds sur une table basse. Autant j'aime son principe autant sa manière de faire manque de style. Et s'il s'en prend à ma famille, c'est encore pire. Il manque de principes et de noblesse.

Ariana s'exprima pour tout et expliqua ce qu'elle savait de Voldemort et de leurs diverses rencontres. Gellert prit note dans son esprit. Albus remarqua que les adolescents étaient tendus mais que parler leur faisait du bien. Il fallait qu'ils mettent des mots sur leurs sentiments.

\- Et toi papa, tu aurais continué à tuer pour ta cause anti-Moldus ? demanda Ariane après un silence.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne supporte pas le monde dans lequel on vit. A se cacher des Moldus. A presque les servir et leur donner raison. On devrait leur être supérieur.

Albus allait intervenir mais Silver prit la parole.

\- Et pourquoi pas être sur un pied d'égalité ? Je n'aime pas non plus me cacher des Moldu. Si on pouvait vivre en harmonie avec eux, ça serait plus juste.

\- Mais c'est un rêve naïf, répliqua Gellert de but en blanc. Les Moldus sont bêtes et plus cruels que nous. Nous sommes nés avec des dons, nous sommes forcément au-dessus d'eux.

Ariane approuva sous l'air tendu de Dumbledore. Ariana cogita à son tour et Silver reprit.

\- Pourtant ca serait la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi des Voldemort et des Grindelwald n'auraient jamais existé dans le monde des ténèbres. Surtout qu'à force de se marier entre mages on engendre des tares et le sang magique se recoupe. On est tous parents plus ou moins en tant que Sang-Pur. Il faut du sang Moldu pour le rallonger.

Gellert lui sourit. Un petit génie, exactement comme décrit par ses filles.

\- J'y ai longuement réfléchi tout seul ici, avoua Grindelwald qui toucha les reliques sur sa poitrine. Je suis toujours anti-moldus, mais je comprends mes erreurs et mon passé. Je pense que c'est à la future génération de faire son choix. Que ce soit Voldemort qui gagne ou la rébellion, j'espère un changement profond dans l'ordre magique.

Chacun cogita sur ses paroles. Ils parlèrent ainsi un long moment de la magie, de son rôle dans le monde, des ténèbres et de la lumière. Albus se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient extrêmement bien mûri depuis un an. Leur enfance était déjà loin derrière eux.

* * *

Ariane profita de la soirée pour montrer le manoir à Silver. Il était très luxueux et ancien. Ariana , fatiguée, était déjà partie se coucher. Albus en profita pour rester avec son âme sœur qui discutait passé et avenir pour les enfants. Grindelwald ne se faisait aucun souci pour ses princesses au Sang-pur. Elles feraient leurs propres choix et s'y tiendraient. Albus était plus soucieux mais se sentait apaisé d'être à Nurmengard.

Seuls dehors, Ariane contempla les étoiles. Silver lui prit la main et ils s'assirent. L'eau frappait contre les rochers et il faisait extrêmement bon en cette nuit.

\- Tu ne regrettes toujours pas ta décision ? commenta Ariane au bout d'un moment.

Silver contempla la mer.

\- Non. Au contraire, la liberté a un goût savoureux. Je me demande ce que mes parents font en ce moment. Et Iris aussi…

\- Tu as fini par l'apprécier ? Je croyais que tu voulais la tuer dans le cimetière.

\- Elle me fait pitié c'est tout. Je crois que c'est une personne très seule et très malchanceuse dans la vie.

Ariane ne dit rien. Elle pensa à Voldemort. A ce qu'il préparait pour revenir.

\- Au moins ici on est en sécurité, dit l'argenté. Et à Poudlard aussi. Avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald on n'a aucun souci à se faire.

Ariane sourit et le prit par le bras en se collant contre lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. Avec mes pères on sera en paix. Même si je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir me défendre avec de la magie ici.

\- Si on ne peut pas en faire, les Mangemorts ne le peuvent pas non plus.

\- Logique en effet. Mais ça va me manquer. J'en ai été privée si longtemps pendant l'enfance. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des pouvoirs.

\- Je comprends. Moi elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie donc ça me perturbe encore plus.

Ariane laissa le vent doux lui lécher le visage. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Silver la contempla avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle y répondit amoureusement. Sans lui et sa famille elle serait devenue folle après le cimetière. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être si bien entourée. Avec eux, elle ne risquerait jamais rien. C'était ce qui l'apaisait toujours. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de leur moment en amoureux avant d'aller se coucher pour un bon repos bien mérité. Albus les borda lorsqu'ils dormirent profondément et Gellert les contempla à la porte.

\- Tu sais que si tu me libérais je pourrais les protéger et tuer ce Voldemort, murmura-t-il.

\- Un mage noir en liberté suffit amplement à ce monde. Tu ne saurais pas les protéger.

Grindelwald soupira et retourna à ses lectures. Il rêvait de revoir le monde extérieur mais il payait toujours pour son passé. Et pour qui il était toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain, le trio profita de leurs premiers jours de vacances pour se baigner. Ils comptaient bien y aller aussi souvent que possible. Albus en profita pour sécuriser le tour de l'île et invoquer un plongeoir au milieu de l'eau. Ariana ne put y aller, encore trop faible mais elle admira sa sœur faire de beaux plongeons avec Silver. L'argenté profita d'ailleurs de la vue. Les jumelles étaient en bikini bleu et argent plutôt seyants. Ariane n'était pas en reste avec les abdominaux que Silver s'était fait en faisant du sport le soir et pendant les étés.

Ariana les regarda s'amuser et roucouler dans une crique. Elle soupira de solitude et se recroquevilla sur sa serviette. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Elle passa ainsi son temps à bronzer, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi bien alors que le monde se dégradait et que le traumatisme était toujours présent en elle.

\- Belle vue.

Ariana se releva alors que le soir tombait. Severus venait pour parler à Dumbledore et en profita pour aller voir la blonde.

\- Severus ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici.

\- Je passe en coup de vent.

\- Ca fait plaisir !

Elle tenta de se relever en vain. Severus l'aida à se rassoir.

\- Tu vas mettre du temps pour guérir. Laisse ton corps se reposer.

\- Voilà un programme qui me plaît.

Elle lui sourit et il se posa à côté d'elle. Il y eut un long silence avant que la blonde ne le regarde bien en face.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Théa ne me parle plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Tu te sens seul.

L'homme ne dit rien. Ariana ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait Théa et avait bien peur de le comprendre.

\- Moi je suis là.

\- Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle.

La blonde se sentit honorée et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il fut surpris mais finit par lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui m'apaises, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Viens aussi souvent que tu le peux. Je serai toujours heureuse de te voir.

Il lui fit un sourire en biais. Ariana Dumbledore. Une sacrée femme que c'était. La seule personne qui aimait vraiment sa présence en dehors de sa fille et qui le réclamait. C'était bon de se sentir désiré et apprécié par une personne. Il se laissa porter par la douceur d'Ariana et lui caressa la joue puis les lèvres. La jeune blonde fixa ses yeux encre qui la désiraient. Elle se sentait de plus en plus adulte à ses yeux. Severus lui plongea dans le ciel azur de ses prunelles qu'il aimait tant.

Ariana se releva pour s'asseoir et tendit ses lèvres avec hésitation. Il eut un petit rictus.

\- Tu ne perds jamais le nord.

\- Jamais.

Severus regarda le manoir et les alentours. Il finit par poser la main dans son cou et par l'attirer pour un baiser langoureux. Porté par le vent il sentit les cheveux de la blonde lui caresser le visage. A chaque fois qu'il était aussi bien, il en oubliait la douleur. La douleur qu'était sa vie, son passé, la perte de son ancien amour, ses problèmes de père, Voldemort. Il n'existait plus qu'une douce chaleur et un contact enivrant. Et une femme qui le désirait vraiment pour qui il était. Même teinté de noirceur et corrompu. Aigri et aux cheveux gras. Avec son nez crochu et son teint pâle. Elle acceptait tout de lui. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le baiser se prolongea un moment. Lorsque Ariana le brisa, Severus l'attira contre sa poitrine pour une étreinte. Il avait peur de la perdre maintenant. Peur que Voldemort ne la tue ou s'en prenne à elle encore une fois. Qu'elle finisse comme Lily… Et que dans ses bras, ne se trouve à nouveau un cadavre par sa faute.

\- Tu trembles ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Ce n'est rien, je repense au passé.

\- A Lily ? Osa demander Ariana.

\- Possible.

Ariana soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Elle profita de la chaleur tant désirée par cet homme. Severus en profita pour chasser ses pensées. Un jour il savait qu'il devrait briser Ariana pour suivre les ordres d'Albus et continuer son travail d'agent double. Mais pour le moment, il ne désirait que de profiter de ce sentiment si durement acquis dans sa vie.

Ariane et Silver les virent au loin. Ils sourirent et les laissèrent en paix pour aller diner avec Gellert. Ariana les rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir à son amour. Ariane l'aida à rejoindre la table puis le lit. Ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les trois, sous le regard protecteur de Grindelwald.

* * *

Durant quatre jours, le trio profita de la grande bibliothèque, de la plage et des jeux que leur ramenait Albus. Ils profitèrent ainsi de leurs vacances en se remettant doucement de leurs blessures physiques et mentales. Gellert veillant à leur bien-être et étalant son savoir plus que colossal.

Au QG, Tiana restait sous la forme de renard. George passait beaucoup de temps à la câliner et elle dormait souvent la tête sur les genoux du rouquin. Regulus et Sirius de leur côté avaient entamé des recherches pour l'aider à retrouver une forme normale. Car si c'était attendrissant, ils savaient tous deux que c'était risqué. Sirius avait bien failli rester coincé sous sa forme Patmol à force de se transformer à Azkaban. Il se rappelait avoir commencé à perdre ses souvenirs les plus anciens avant de parvenir à inverser le processus.

Lors du week-end qui arriva, les jumelles, Silver et Albus arrivèrent au QG. Dumbledore parut plus que surpris lorsqu'il apprit que les quatre amis étaient devenus des animagus et jeta un regard acéré au trio de Serpendaigle. Ariane lui avoua avoir passé l'étape elle aussi avec Silver et Ariane mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le Ministère soit au courant. Ils détestaient Fudge depuis la seconde année. Albus approuva mais les sermonna sur la dangerosité de leur acte. Pourtant au fond de lui, il était très fier d'eux et ne rêvait que de les voir se transformer.

Les jumelles s'inquiétèrent également pour leur amie tandis que George révélait qu'il lui arrivait de reprendre forme humaine mais uniquement dans son sommeil. Silver alla aussitôt aider Regulus et Sirius dans leurs recherches. Les deux blondes tentèrent de rassurer leur amie par des caresses et des paroles d'encouragement. Mais la renarde semblait tourner en rond à être cloitrée dans cette maison. Ariane et Ariana échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'en parler à Sirius.

\- Bon ce à quoi je pense est risqué, mais… Il faut qu'elle aille courir pour se défouler. C'est sûrement ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment.

\- Mais personne ne sera d'accord, argua Ariana. C'est trop dangereux d'aller dehors.

\- C'est pourquoi je viendrai avec vous.

Les filles haussèrent les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bête pour penser que vous n'en crevez pas d'envie. Regulus et moi on a plus ou moins deviné que Silver et vous êtes aussi des Animagus. Comme moi, James et le rat.

Il perdit le fil et les jumelles furent un peu mal à l'aise tant il ressemblait à Tiana depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du cimetière. Sirius secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se balader dans Londres, mais même moi qui suis une tête brûlée ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça. Le mieux sera d'utiliser une cheminée pour se rendre à Poudlard. Et bien sûr de prévenir en laissant un mot derrière nous. Vous voulez faire ça quand ?

\- Une escapade à Poudlard ce n'est pas grand-chose. On demandera à notre père.

Les jumelles serrèrent la main de Sirius afin de sceller leur accord.

* * *

Elles en parlèrent dès le soir à leur père qui accepta. Car après tout, voir Tiana au fond du canapé, les oreilles basses, leur faisait à tous mal au cœur. Il semblait que les Doloris avaient bel et bien détraqué sa magie et que le renard en elle se manifestait, un peu comme pour la protéger. Car il avait étudié les Animagus et il savait que l'animal pouvait se manifester et tenter de faire oublier à l'humain qui il était pour le protéger des souffrances qu'il ressentait.

Severus de son côté s'inquiétait également pour Théa. Elle ne faisait que s'isoler et refusait de lui adresser la parole. La plupart du temps, elle le fixait d'un air noir. Elle ressentait une colère froide envers lui, ça il l'avait bien compris. A bout de patience, il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire : il utilisa la Legillimancie pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Théa avait été entrainée à l'Occlumancie dès son plus jeune âge, aussi sut-elle aussitôt ce qu'il faisait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sitôt qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait. Elle tenta quelques brèves secondes de le repousser avant de décider que puisqu'il était là, autant qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Ce fut comme ouvrir une porte. Elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'infirmerie. Severus se sentit ensuite violemment éjecté de l'esprit de sa fille.

\- Tu es content, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Lança-t-elle froidement en essuyant sèchement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il fut incapable de répondre. Il venait de franchir une limite, il le savait. Jamais il n'avait fait ça à sa fille.

\- Je me chargerai d'apprendre la Legillimancie à Tiana. Hors de question que ce soit toi, tu risques d'en profiter pour fouiller.

\- Théa, je…

\- Tu rien ! Tu n'avais… Tu n'avais PAS LE DROIT ! Se mit-elle à hurler.

Les hurlements de Théa attirèrent l'attention de plusieurs. Severus fixa la porte avec inquiétude.

\- Oh, monsieur s'inquiète de sa réputation ? Railla Théa. C'est vrai que si on savait ce que tu fais… Tu serais renvoyé. Ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver !

\- Théa, ce n'est pas toi d'être aussi cruelle !

\- Tu oublies que je te ressemble plus à toi qu'à elle. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui ressembler. Je te la rappelle bien assez avec mes yeux. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour te ressembler. Et toi… Tu… Avec une fille plus jeune que moi !

\- Théa, ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas, tu sais !

\- Je le sais bien ! Et je l'ai vu venir quand elle se rapprochait de toi !

Severus haussa un sourcil. Sa fille avait été bien plus perspicace que lui.

\- Et tu osais me sermonner sur Percy qui n'a que trois ans de plus que moi ? Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir ce jour-là ? Ca faisait trois jours que Percy était parti et j'avais besoin de toi. J'avais besoin de tes conseils parce que tu sais très bien ce que c'est que d'endurer cette souffrance ! Et au lieu de ça, je te trouve à… A profiter d'une élève !

\- Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Ca n'est pas allé plus loin que ce que tu as vu, Théa !

\- Ca m'est égal. J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là. Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. Depuis toute petite je me suis toujours pliée à tes règles. J'ai caché mes dons en potions parce que tu le voulais. Je suis restée cloîtrée dans le château sans rien connaître du monde extérieur parce que tu le voulais. Je n'ai jamais créé de lien avec mon demi-frère parce que tu le voulais. Mais ce temps-là est fini. Tu peux te préparer, papa. La Théa docile que tu connaissais n'existe plus.

\- Théa !

\- Trop tard, papa. Avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu as franchi une limite qu'il ne fallait pas. Je te déteste. Mais je la déteste elle encore plus parce qu'elle va inévitablement te faire souffrir. Et estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu te montrer d'autres choses que ton cœur de père n'aurait pas supporté !

Théa quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son père qu'elle venait de détruire. Elle s'en voulait déjà mais elle constatait que la seule chose qui apaisait la souffrance causée par Percy était de faire souffrir les autres. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Ariana qui écoutait à la porte avec Ariane. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui jeter ses quatre vérités pour le moment. La confrontation avec son père l'avait épuisée. Elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ariana la fusilla également du regard et ouvrit la bouche mais Théa alla rapidement vers sa chambre. Elle refusait de s'effondrer devant la blonde. Arrivée dans son antre, elle eut un bref sourire en avisant sa cousine présente sous sa forme de renard. Elle la serra contre elle et se roula en boule, pleurant silencieusement. Quand Tiana aurait retrouvé sa forme normale, elle lui demanderait de lui apprendre à devenir Animagus.

Severus se massa les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Théa n'avait fait que lui faire mal pour se protéger de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Et il savait pertinemment qu'à cet instant elle devait être au plus mal. Il sursauta en se sentant enlacé et eut un sourire, finissant par laisser rouler ses larmes. Ariana le serra contre elle dans son dos et il laissa sortir sa peine en silence. La blonde savait que le jour où Théa apprendrait la vérité, ce serait dur. Mais voir Severus pleurer ainsi la rendait ivre de rage contre la Serpentard. Faire souffrir son père comme ça alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle… Elle la détestait !

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna Ariana. C'est ma faute…

La blonde se mit à lâcher des larmes de colère et d'empathie. Rogue finit par se retourner et la serrer contre lui. Il en avait grand besoin. Et il ne pouvait réfuter ses sentiments, même pour sa tendre Théa.

* * *

Depuis sa dispute avec son père, Théa ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'en croisant Ariana, un autre esclandre aurait lieu et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Molly avait mis son état sur le dos de sa rupture avec Percy et lui apportait ses repas dans sa chambre, la consolant au passage. Théa n'avait pas démenti cette version et se retranchait dans des lectures que son père n'aurait que peu apprécié. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait plus se conformer à ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Seule Tiana était au courant et lui lançait de temps à autres un regard culpabilisant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus put organiser leur escapade pour le château. Regulus se permit de se rajouter au groupe. Ariana étant présente, Théa refusa tout bonnement de se joindre à eux et se cloîtra une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette. Sitôt la porte du bureau d'Albus ouverte, Tiana courut vers le parc. Suivie par Sirius et Regulus qui voletait près de son frère. Albus resta à son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Il put ainsi voir deux lynx et un loup rejoindre le chien, le renard et le papillon. Il eut un sourire fier et secoua la tête avant d'étudier le peu de demandes qu'il avait concernant le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Plus les années passaient, pire c'était.

Ce fut un véritable bol d'air frais pour Tiana qui se sentit revivre. Le renard en elle sembla satisfait et s'éloigna, la laissant espérer que les choses allaient s'arranger. Patmol s'amusa à lui mordiller l'oreille. C'était quelque chose d'être Animagus avec ses amis, mais qu'en plus son père et son oncle soient avec eux… Ils jouèrent un long moment puis se posèrent dans l'herbe fraiche.

Plus loin Silver profita de la liberté pour courir le plus longtemps qu'il le put. Il gorgea ses poumons d'air et passa devant un Hagrid étonné. Plus encore lorsque deux Lynx le suivirent. Il en fit tomber ses seaux de graines sur le sol. Ariana rit malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps. Elle dut se stopper dans la forêt interdite pour se reposer dans le coin spécial des jumelles. Elle s'y endormit sur un pouf bleu. Ariane la rejoignit peu après tandis que Silver se mit à chasser une créature pour la manger. Il se laissait aller et cela lui faisait du bien.

Regulus se posa sur la tête de Tiana, tout près des motifs papillons. Ils firent une petite sieste puis se transformèrent à nouveau. Les Black encouragèrent Tiana du regard et elle fut la plus surprise quand cela fonctionna. Ayant été habituée trop de jours à être sur quatre pattes, elle eut du mal à marcher correctement et se tint entre son père et son oncle. De même que sa voix était un peu rauque. Tous se rejoignirent dans le bureau du directeur qui prit ses filles contre lui en leur murmurant les avoir trouvées magnifiques. D'un clin d'œil ils rentrèrent tous au QG puis les Dumbledore et Silver regagnèrent Nurmengard.

Après cette escapade, il arrivait de temps à autre à Tiana de se transformer dans son sommeil mais elle parvenait à inverser le processus bien que la peur de rester coincée restait toujours là.

* * *

Le mois de Juillet fut idyllique à Nurmengard. Les trois adolescents se remettaient toujours des événements du mois dernier mais Ariana pouvait enfin remarcher sans boiter. Bien que son corps la tirât par moments et qu'elle était plus faible que sa sœur. Gellert lui assura qu'elle serait remise pour la rentrée.

Silver passait une bonne partie de son temps à la bibliothèque, faute de pouvoir s'entraîner à la magie. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Ariane profitait de sa sœur lorsque Severus n'était pas là. Car il venait souvent la voir, ici ou à Poudlard. Surtout que depuis la dispute avec Théa, ils semblaient encore plus proches. Mais de temps à autre les filles se retrouvaient entre elles et pouvaient profiter de Gellert qu'elles apprenaient toujours un peu plus à connaître.

\- Papa je voulais te poser une question, demanda Ariane à côté de lui.

\- Ce que tu voudras.

\- On a trouvé un livre rempli de Runes dans le bureau d'Albus. On se demandait ce que c'était. Il y avait le sceau des reliques dessus et pleins de trucs d'écrits. On pensait commencer à le déchiffrer.

Grindelwald eut les yeux brillants.

\- Voilà une merveilleuse idée ! C'est un livre très important à nous deux. Il vous plaira.

\- Oui mais si on le prend, il va s'en apercevoir, balança Ariana.

\- Remplacez-le par un faux. Une copie. Vous savez le faire non ?

\- En effet, rien de plus simple ! Sourit Ariane.

Le duo se sourit. Cette année elles étaient assez avancées en runes pour se lancer. Et ça les occuperait un peu pour oublier la menace qui pesait sur eux.

\- Autant le garder pour nous, dit Ariana. C'est aux héritières Dumbledore et Grindelwald de le lire.

Ariane approuva. Silver et Tiana seraient pour une fois exclus de leurs manigances. Mais ça lui manquait de ne pas partager un secret rien qu'avec sa moitié. Un truc de famille.

Gellert profitait de moments comme celui-là pour leur parler magie noire. Il leur faisait des cours sur la magie en général. La profondeur qu'elle avait mais aussi la beauté qu'elle recelait ainsi que ses pires utilisations. Il trouvait que c'était son devoir de père de tout leur apprendre sur son savoir. De transmettre ses découvertes. Elles buvaient ainsi ses paroles et prenaient des notes. Elles partageaient également leurs incertitudes sur leur avenir. C'était un moment important pour les jumelles qui avançaient un peu plus dans leur apprentissage.

* * *

Théa finit par ressortir de son antre sous l'insistance de Tiana, fin juillet. Et uniquement parce que Harry allait arriver et qu'Ariana n'était pas là. Elle ne comptait bien sûr pas révéler la vérité de leurs liens, elle savait à quel point sa sécurité était importante. Mais elle ne comptait plus rester éloignée. Et tant pis s'il comprenait tout seul comme Tiana l'avait fait. Le pauvre, des détraqueurs l'avaient attaqué dans son quartier moldu. Cela avait ravi le Ministre qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire passer une audience disciplinaire mi-août. Tiana savait qu'il s'acharnait sur lui et que c'était une occasion rêvée pour lui. Comme le fait de l'avoir fait passer pour folle à l'infirmerie.

George lui avait dit que la Gazette y avait fait allusion durant l'été. De toute façon avec les articles sortis sur Harry durant l'année dernière, elle avait cessé de payer le hibou qui la lui livrait et avait donc été désabonnée. Selon la gazette ceux étant présents au cimetière ce soir-là étaient tous fous et engrainés par Albus. Les jumelles le lisaient toujours et ça renforçait leur haine envers Fudge.

Severus alternait entre les missions, le QG, Poudlard et Nurmengard. Théa ne lui parlait plus mais Tiana était devenue proche de lui, comprenant sa peine. Elle ne cherchait pas à les rabibocher, elle comprenait les deux côtés. Elle tentait surtout d'éviter une confrontation avec Ariana. Elle savait que des choses regrettables seraient dites, que cela vienne de Théa ou de sa meilleure amie. Mais bien sûr elle savait également que ça éclaterait entre elles avant la fin de l'été. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si Severus revenait aussi souvent à Poudlard, c'est parce qu'Ariana s'y trouvait et qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec elle autre part que sur l'île. Loin du QG, il ne se sentait pas coupable envers sa fille car elle n'était pas dans le coin. Et de toute façon au QG, c'était impossible vu le monde qui s'y trouvait. Malgré lui, Severus ne cessait de penser que la façon de faire de Théa était semblable à celle de Lily. Elle lui ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Et ce n'était pas lui qui le lui dirait. Il avait encore trop de mal à passer au-dessus de ce qu'elle lui avait asséné.

An final, les adultes décidèrent que Théa et Tiana achèteraient leurs baguettes en même temps que le reste de leurs fournitures scolaires, dont la liste tardait à arriver. De toute manière ils étaient en sécurité au QG et elles n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. D'autant que Kreattur se mettait en quatre pour Tiana, qui avait du mal à ne pas en profiter mais culpabilisait face au regard accusateur d'Hermione qui était arrivée mi-Juillet.

Le soir de l'arrivée de Harry, Tiana et Théa étaient ensemble. Tiana expliquait à sa cousine les étapes précises pour devenir Animagus. De son côté, Théa lui avait promis de lui apprendre la legillimancie, dont elle avait entendu parler par Severus. Il était légitime que Tiana ne veuille pas l'apprendre de son père. Les moments avec George étaient privés et elle ne voulait pas que Regulus voit ça car ça ne le regardait pas. Elles n'avaient cependant pas encore commencé l'apprentissage. Sans baguette ce serait compliqué. Tiana n'était d'ailleurs pas encore pressée d'aller l'acheter. Elle ne l'avait encore avoué à personne, mais elle avait désormais peur de sa magie avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec son Animagus. Elle préférait se concentrer et en apprendre plus sur sa famille, tout en évitant le plus possible le portrait de sa grand-mère qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Dès que Tonks était là, elle passait son temps avec elle. L'auror maladroite semblait d'ailleurs être l'une des seules à avoir deviné ce qui agitait Tiana mais n'en avait pas soufflé un mot.

Le jour où Harry arriva, il fut impossible de le louper, lorsqu'il se mit à hurler sur Ron et Hermione. De leur chambre, Fred et George échangèrent un regard avant de transplaner. Tiana leva les yeux au ciel mais au moins les cris de Harry cessèrent. Depuis qu'ils avaient obtenu leur permis de transplaner il y a peu, ils ne faisaient que ça. Théa lui apprit comment vider son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour prendre le repas. Elles n'avaient pas de baguettes mais la théorie était toujours bonne à prendre. D'une certaine façon, vider son esprit lui permettait de se sentir mieux et d'être moins instable. La tentation de se transformer en renard était également moins forte à ce moment-là et elle avait moins envie de s'isoler. Du coup, elle le faisait souvent quand elle se sentait stressée et anxieuse. Certes, cela lui donnait l'air absent, mais tant pis. Molly les appela pour passer à table et elles descendirent. Harry sembla rassuré de voir Théa.

\- J'ai cru que quelque chose t'était arrivé, se justifia-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas vue en quittant le château alors…

Il n'aimait pas se sentir inquiet pour elle étant donné qu'elle restait la fille de Rogue, mais elle ne lui avait jamais montré aucun signe d'animosité après tout. Et depuis la deuxième année, elle avait toujours été présente lors de leurs aventures. Théa eut un triste sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une peine de cœur. J'avais envie de rester seule.

Harry détourna le regard d'un air gêné en se rappelant la scène de rupture avec Percy à laquelle il avait assisté. Il avait espéré que les choses se soient arrangées mais vu l'air triste de Théa ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'installèrent à table après qu'il ait lancé un regard compatissant à Théa qui eut un sourire tremblant.

Harry semblait empli d'un sentiment d'injustice qui montait en lui du fait que tout le monde était réuni au QG alors que lui avait dû subir ses moldus la première partie de l'été sans aucune nouvelle du monde magique. Tiana ne semblait pas y prêter attention, elle était juste contente qu'il soit arrivé parmi eux. Comme ça, peut-être que les disputes entre Ron et Hermione cesseraient. Il est vrai qu'elle recevait beaucoup de courrier de Viktor et que Ron semblait en être jaloux. Harry savait plus ou moins les canaliser depuis leur première année. La rousse fut l'une des premières à se coucher, ne cherchant pas à rester comme les autres qui voulaient en savoir plus sur les missions de l'ordre. George la vit monter du coin de l'œil et ne tarda pas à abandonner la bataille sous l'œil malicieux de Fred qui fit mine de rien.

George retrouva Tiana assise sur leur lit, les yeux fermés. Elle sursauta quand il l'enlaça mais eut un sourire quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et qu'elle se retrouva allongée sous le rouquin, le cœur battant la chamade. Durant l'été, souvent les mains de George avaient caressé ses côtes ou ses hanches mais il n'avait jamais fait plus pour ne pas la brusquer. Ce soir-là, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, sachant que les autres mettraient un moment avant de monter se coucher, qu'elle prit elle-même ses mains et les posa sur sa poitrine sous sa chemise de nuit. George en fut si surpris qu'il arrête de l'embrasser et la fixa d'un regard interrogateur sans oser bouger ses mains, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de ça et que le désir se faisait sentir dans son caleçon.

Comme il était allongé sur elle, Tiana le sentit aussi et eut une petite exclamation de surprise tout en rougissant tandis que George accédait à ce qu'elle voulait et se mettait à toucher sa poitrine en l'embrassant dans le cou, qu'il avait compris être un point assez sensible chez elle. Tiana se colla plus contre lui et passa les mains sous le tee-shirt du rouquin. Elle descendit jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle palpa tandis que George se laissait un peu emporter et que sa bouche remplaçait ses mains sur sa poitrine. Les petits gémissements que poussa Tiana étaient une douce symphonie à ses oreilles mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

Il recouvrit Tiana de sa chemise de nuit, souriant de ses joues rouges et de son air perdu, bien qu'elle semblât également un peu frustrée. Il eut un petit ricanement tout en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on irait à ton rythme. Souffla-t-il d'un air amusé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal, ni que tu sois totalement prête à le faire. Bien que je sois flatté que tu penses l'être.

Tiana sourit doucement et se colla contre lui, sentant son désir pour elle contre elle.

\- Peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion à Poudlard, marmonna-t-elle dans son torse.

George eut un éclat de rire.

\- Je te dévergonde un peu trop, Tiana Black.

Elle rit à son tour avant de fermer les yeux au son de son cœur battant contre son oreille. George mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, la contemplant longuement dans son sommeil. Fred ne vint pas les rejoindre cette nuit. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Théa qui avait érigé un paravent. Néanmoins, parler à Fred lui fit du bien. Que ce soit de Percy ou de sa rage contre son père bien qu'elle n'en déclarât pas les raisons. Bien entendu Fred les connaissait parfaitement mais n'en dit rien non plus.

* * *

Severus était justement en train de parler à Regulus. Il l'avait pris à part pour lui parler du médaillon de Serpentard que Voldemort cherchait. Rogue voulait juste comprendre ce que c'était pour avancer sur son enquête interne mais le sortilège que Regulus s'était infligé lui empêcha de parler.

\- Je suis désolé mon ami… J'aurais pu t'aider… Je me sens si bête d'avoir fait ça…

\- Je comprends, dit Severus en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Je vais dire à Albus que nous devons trouver un autre moyen de savoir ce que cache notre ennemi.

Regulus approuva honteusement. Puis il se mit à sourire et posa une main à son tour sur son ami.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps Severus. Mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Côtoyer les jeunes nous fait à tous beaucoup de bien.

Rogue pensa à Ariana puis aux autres.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont bien meilleurs que ce que nous étions.

\- Sans aucun doute, répliqua le père de Tiana qui songea à son passé et à ses erreurs.

Les deux amis profitèrent de la soirée de calme pour boire un peu d'alcool ensemble et parler des jeunes et de leurs passés. Severus faillit parler d'Ariana mais se retint à la dernière minute. Regulus ne le poussa pas mais comprit que quelqu'un comptait pour Severus en plus de Théa et Tiana. Il en fut heureux pour son ami, et surtout content qu'il ait déjà un peu changé.

* * *

Le mois de Juillet s'était écoulé à une vitesse monstre. Le ministère en avait profité pour harceler Dumbledore sur la disparition de Silver déclarée par ses parents. Fudge l'accusait mais sans preuve il ne pouvait rien faire, il devenait fou de rage. Entre la disparition d'un enfant et les dires sur Voldemort, Albus le gênait énormément. Et l'argenté n'était pas à Poudlard. Il avait disparu des cartes même avec la trace. C'était étrange bien qu'Edmond se doutait que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de garder son emprise sur son fils. Et il lui ferait payer un jour où l'autre de le lui avoir volé et retourné le cerveau. Lui et sa progéniture.

Iris pour sa part avait passé son mois à ruminer. Voldemort n'avait pas encore besoin d'elle sur le front et il lui avait promis un cadeau qu'elle attendait toujours. Elle pensait à Silver et la haine montait en elle. Il l'avait repoussée et abandonnée ! Alors qu'il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance. Elle était hors d'elle. La blonde platine avait envie de torturer quelqu'un, de tuer ! Elle se défoulait donc sur Karkaroff qui l'avait toujours méprisée. Edmond et Eleanor s'y donnaient également à cœur joie. Mais Iris avait un vide. Un vide énorme en elle. Si Voldemort n'était pas devenu son maître elle aurait déjà retourné tout le pays pour trouver Silver et le mettre sous sa coupe. Mais tôt ou tard elle le ferait et tuerait les intrus. Et ainsi, oui ainsi son cœur serait enfin comblé.

* * *

Durant Juillet, les forces du mal avaient gagné également du terrain face à celles de la lumière. Et à grande vitesse étant donné que ceux ayant assisté au retour de Voldemort étaient discrédités. Les plans de Voldemort ne se déroulaient pas parfaitement mais il avait une excellente marge de manœuvre grâce à la manipulation de Lucius Malefoy sur le Ministre. Sans parler de l'appui des Bright et d'Iris. Oh, il avait bien senti une réticence de la part du blond à faire passer Tiana pour folle, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était une traîtresse, Lucius n'avait pas à la défendre, même si cela rendait sa femme triste. Voldemort n'avait que faire de ce que ressentaient ses serviteurs de toute manière.

La prochaine étape était de s'emparer de la prophétie au Département des Mystères. Afin d'enfin en connaître le contenu entier et savoir ce qui l'attendait pour son règne. Lord Voldemort sourit en caressant Nagini alors qu'il se trouvait dans le fauteuil préféré de Lucius dans son énorme salon. Rabaisser celui qui se prétendait l'un de ses meilleurs serviteurs lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il parle de l'avenir de son fils. Il était clair que Drago le rejoindrait d'ici deux ans. Mais il ne l'avait presque pas croisé en un mois et ne comptait pas le laisser échapper de la même manière que Silver Bright lui avait échappé. Non, il ne reproduirait pas cette erreur. Et il comptait même réparer celles déjà commises.

* * *

 **On espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous passerez une bonne fin d'année :)**


	58. Mésentente

**Bonne année à vous ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Mésentente**

Au fur et à mesure qu'Août avançait, Théa devenait de plus en plus sombre. Severus avait l'impression de la retrouver après sa première année d'études. Bien qu'elle ne lui parlât toujours pas, les rares moments où il la croisait, la rancœur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle allait lui en vouloir pour longtemps, c'était sûr. Et même si Ariana ne parlait pas mal de Théa, il sentait la tension s'accumuler entre les deux jeunes filles. Mais qu'aurait-il pu y faire ? Il ne tenait pas à affronter à nouveau sa fille…

Tiana tentait régulièrement de plaider en faveur de Severus auprès de Théa mais celle-ci ne l'acceptait pas. Si bien que des disputes commencèrent à éclater entre les cousines.

\- Je peux comprendre ce que tu reproches à leur relation, mais… Commença Tiana.

\- Mais quoi ? Je devrais accepter qu'il soit avec une fille plus jeune que moi ? Ce n'est peut-être que d'un an, mais même ! Tu la défends uniquement parce que tu as grandi avec elle !

\- Ce sont mes deux meilleures amies ! Je sais que tu es jalouse de notre amitié mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'agresser ! On sait tous à quel point Percy t'a fait du mal mais ce n'est pas en blessant tout le monde que tu iras mieux ! Asséna durement Tiana.

Les yeux de Théa s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et les mots de la rousse lui firent mal, bien qu'elle ait raison dans ce qu'elle disait.

\- Jalouse ? De quoi ? De votre orphelinat ?

Tiana secoua la tête avec lassitude. Elle ne parviendrait pas à la raisonner. Théa avait trop de colère et de rancœur en elle depuis sa rupture avec Percy.

\- Tu es jalouse parce que tu te retrouves seule. Du coup tu blesses tous ceux à qui tu tiens. Je ne sais pas si ça te fait du bien, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois.

\- Tu veux être psychomage ou quoi ? J'ai toujours aimé la solitude, ça ne va pas me changer grand-chose !

Tiana eut un soupir. Théa souffrait tellement qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'elle faisait.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à oncle Severus ? Tu es sa seule famille et tu lui tournes le dos ! Après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour te protéger… Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas trop loin ?

\- Il a sacrifié quoi ? Il était à Poudlard à enseigner. Moi je n'ai jamais rien connu du monde extérieur. Je n'avais le droit qu'aux appartements de Regulus, les siens et à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, mon monde s'est résumé à ça. Mais lui, il sortait librement. Il n'y a que Regulus qui pourrait me comprendre, les seules fois où il sortait du château c'était pour sa visite à l'orphelinat mais autrement il restait lui aussi cloîtré !

\- Ce que tu peux être bornée… Moi aussi j'ai été choquée quand je les ai vus s'embrasser mais je n'y vois rien de mal.

Les yeux de Théa s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant avant que je ne t'en parle ? Depuis quand ?

Tiana se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de faire une grosse gaffe. Elle décida de répondre à sa cousine. Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat autant ne pas mentir.

\- Depuis le bal. Je les ai vus à ce moment-là.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu penses franchement que c'était à moi de le faire ? Ariana était suffisamment gênée que je le sache.

\- Traîtresse ! Cria Théa.

Tiana fit la moue. Mais en croisant le regard de la brune, elle vit qu'elle était réellement blessée. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire pour atténuer sa peine.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour l'Occlumancie !

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour les animagus !

Enervée, la rousse quitta la chambre de sa cousine en claquant la porte. Severus qui se trouvait dans le hall à cet instant, prêt à manger un bout avant de repartir vers Voldemort leva les yeux vers sa nièce. Celle-ci descendait les escaliers à grands pas.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Tiana sursauta et s'arrêta devant son oncle.

\- Elle est invivable. J'ai beau essayer je ne parviens à rien avec elle.

\- C'est le côté Rogue qui ressort. Rappelle-toi ta rancune quand tu as su qui Regulus et moi étions pour toi lors de ta première année.

Tiana eut un bref sourire avant de serrer son oncle contre elle. Severus haussa un sourcil. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle se rapprochait plus de lui et se confiait sur certaines choses qu'elle ne disait pas aux autres. La peur de sa magie par exemple. Elle lui en avait parlé il y a plusieurs jours. Il avait tenté de la rassurer mais il s'inquiétait également sur ce point.

\- Tu pourras m'apprendre les bases de l'Occlumancie ?

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'apprendre ? Pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, mais c'est la première fois que tu t'y intéresses.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que j'affronte Voldemort. Papa m'a parlé de sa façon de manipuler l'esprit des gens et je refuse qu'il puisse faire ça. La torture physique m'a suffi.

Severus déglutit et caressa doucement les cheveux de Tiana. C'était un point de vue qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio de Nurmengard s'invita pour une après-midi et dinèrent le soir avec l'Ordre, dont les membres étaient presque tous présents. Les Dumbledore purent profiter un peu de leur oncle Abelforth si discret et le repas fut joyeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'après la tarte, Sirius décide de parler de Voldemort.

Les Serpendaigle écoutèrent avec attention les échanges entre Harry, Sirius et les autres membres de l'Ordre qui, pour une fois, parlaient sérieusement de la menace qu'on leur _cachait_ depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Ils furent tous frustrés lorsque Molly les interrompit alors que Sirius allait parler de la prophétie. Ils avaient envie d'en savoir plus car on les ménageait beaucoup trop et cela les énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Tiana essaya donc de prendre son oncle à part pour en apprendre plus mais il finit par se taire. Ils avaient encore des séquelles du cimetière, il valait mieux laisser les jeunes tranquilles. Chose qui les contraria à un tel point qu'ils boudèrent dans leur coin au grand damn des adultes.

\- On ne veut jamais rien nous dire, marmonna la rousse de mauvaise humeur. Comme si on n'était pas prêt. Alors que c'est nous qui l'avons revu ce soir-là et avons subi…

La jeune Black se tut et eut un grand frisson. Silver la tira vers lui pour la cajoler. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

\- Albus est le pire en termes de cachoterie, avoua Ariana. Quoique Molly se défend pas mal. Mais je me demande ce que Voldemort n'avait pas la dernière fois. L'arme qu'il cherche.

\- Rien de bon pour sûr, enchaîna sa moitié. Mais pour le moment on devrait se contenter de se reposer. On verra tout ça à la rentrée.

Ses amis approuvèrent non sans se dire qu'une fois sortis de leur cocon douillet qu'était le QG et Nurmengard, la réalité serait dure à encaisser de nouveau. Car la soirée du cimetière hantait encore leur esprit.

* * *

Le sept Août, un peu en retard, Molly Weasley avait prévu une fête d'anniversaire pour Harry. Elle espérait que cela chasserait un peu la morosité qui habitait la maison. Il était vrai que les adolescents en avaient un peu assez de ranger cette maison et que l'ambiance était plombée dès que Théa entrait dans une pièce. La matriarche Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il y avait de fortes tensions entre Tiana et Théa. Entre Ariana et Théa, et même entre Severus et Théa. Elle redoutait le pire pour la soirée, sachant que les jumelles Dumbledore étaient présentes, de même que Silver. Albus ne pouvait pas rester mais il avait estimé qu'une soirée de fête ferait du bien au trio.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas acheté vos baguettes ? Demanda Ariane.

\- Ils n'ont pas trouvé un seul moment pour y aller, bougonna Tiana. D'autant que papa ne peut pas sortir sur le chemin de Traverse comme avant. Avec les mangemort en liberté, on pourrait le tuer à tout moment.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Silver. Du coup, il ne peut aller qu'à Poudlard ou ici ?

\- C'est ça. Même Pré-au-Lard c'est exclu pour lui. Beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Le pauvre… Déplora Ariana.

\- Comme si c'était différent de ce que moi j'ai vécu au château ! Grogna Théa en fusillant la blonde du regard.

Ariana serra les poings. Elle était sur le point de lui mettre une gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé Théa aussi égoïste que durant cet été. La brune ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle se contentait d'être en colère, contre tout le monde. Le quatuor s'isola dans la chambre que Tiana partageait avec George pour être tranquilles avant le début du repas.

\- Ce qu'elle m'insupporte, grogna Ariana.

\- Je te comprends, lui répondit Tiana. Et pourtant il paraît que c'est un trait des Rogue. Severus m'a dit que sa façon de blesser les autres, c'est typiquement de famille, mais surtout de maman.

\- On va éviter de te foutre en rogne alors, ricana Silver.

Tiana eut un sourire.

\- J'en ris, mais même moi je la trouve insupportable. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Percy…

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

\- Au fait j'ai pensé à quelque chose, commença Silver.

\- On vous écoute, professeur Silver ! Plaisanta Ariana.

L'argenté eut un sourire en coin.

\- On a bien remarqué que niveau capacités physiques, on n'était pas au point face aux Mangemort et à… Voldemort.

Silver avait toujours du mal à prononcer son nom mais les filles admirèrent son changement à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

\- Et à quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait, une fois de nouveau à l'école, faire un entraînement physique. Que ce soit histoire de pouvoir fuir plus vite ou de mieux esquiver les sorts ce n'est pas à négliger. C'est quelque chose que je faisais au manoir et ça m'a plutôt bien servi jusqu'à présent même si je pense en faire un peu plus.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête du tout, approuva Tiana. Je me demande même si ma magie n'aurait pas pu être moins détraquée si on avait fait ça avant.

Elle rougit avant de détourner le regard après avoir dit ça. Elle n'avait parlé de ça qu'à Severus. Silver posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Crois-moi, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je me suis renseigné et même en étant en bonne condition physique le résultat aurait été le même. Regarde, les parents de Neville étaient aurors et pourtant…

Tiana fit un sourire tremblant à son ami et il ne put que la cajoler à nouveau comme un grand frère protecteur.

\- Moi, en attendant la rentrée pour ce fameux entraînement physique, dirigé par notre professeur Bright, je vais apprendre l'Occlumancie. Désolée, Ariana, mais je vais te piquer mon oncle de temps en temps pour ça.

La blonde sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Au moins elle pouvait en parler avec Tiana et ses amis, bien que la rousse restât gênée par moments.

* * *

Harry eut droit à un beau gâteau d'anniversaire. S'il avait bien compris qu'il y avait un froid entre Théa et Rogue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, étant donné qu'ils critiquaient beaucoup Rogue ensemble, ce qui semblait faire un bien fou à la Serpentard. Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Ils avaient tous les deux une grande colère en eux. Plus il les voyait ensemble, et plus Severus s'inquiétait que Théa ne finisse par lui révéler leur lien. Mais même furieuse, il ne doutait pas qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était la sécurité de Potter qui était en jeu. Et comme elle semblait attachée à lui, elle prendrait sa sécurité à cœur. Pour sa part, il était vite parti. Pas question de rester à l'anniversaire de Potter. Il avait juste glissé à Tiana qu'il serait disponible bientôt pour l'Occlumancie et, à l'abri des regards, avait embrassé le front d'Ariana. Une fois parti, Tiana et Ariana avaient échangé un regard complice. Puis Molly les avait appelées pour le repas.

A l'heure de se coucher, Ariana attrapa Théa par le bras et l'amena dans une chambre qu'elle insonorisa de sa baguette. Théa lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- J'en ai assez de cette tension que tu amènes partout où tu vas, et surtout envers Tiana. Que tu me détestes, je m'en contrefiche totalement. Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu repousses Tiana et que tu ne t'inquiète même pas de l'état de ton père.

Théa eut un ricanement.

\- Moi je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ? Ca c'est bien la meilleure ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ? Il a toujours souffert dans sa vie et a déjà eu le cœur brisé. Par ma mère. Tu es encore plus jeune qu'elle quand elle l'a repoussé. Tu crois que c'est le véritable amour mais tu n'as pas vécu ta vie d'adolescente. Comment tu peux être sûre que c'est le bon ? Je l'ai vu souffrir toute mon enfance. Depuis que Tiana est de retour dans nos vies, il commence enfin à sourire alors il n'est pas question qu'une pimbêche le fasse redescendre plus bas que terre !

Ariana eut à son tour un ricanement. Qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune Rogue.

\- Et toi ? Tu étais persuadée que Percy Weasley était ton grand amour et regarde où ça a mené ! Tu ne peux pas tenir ce genre de discours alors que toi-même tu n'as connu que lui et que ça n'a pas été une réussite !

Théa serra les poings de rage, son visage se marbrant de rouge.

\- Je ne te permets pas de juger ma relation avec lui ! C'est justement la façon dont je souffre qui me conforte dans le fait que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme ça. A nouveau. En pire. Aimer ma mère l'a détruit. Alors aimer une adolescente ce sera pire. Vous allez faire quoi au château ? Vous ne pourrez pas vous afficher !

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel en se massant le nez d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que le sourire qu'il a de temps en temps, c'est grâce à mon amour ? Que je le guéris de ce que ta mère lui a fait endurer ?

Théa balaya les arguments d'un geste de la main, comme une saleté qui la dérangeait.

\- Et pour combien de temps ? C'est MON père. Il a toujours été là pour moi mais au moment où j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui, il était où ? Avec toi ! Lui, il sait ce que je ressens. Mais à cause de toi, il ne peut même pas m'aider.

\- Ca c'est uniquement de ta faute. C'est toi qui le repousse. Je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans. Des fois je me dis que si tu n'étais pas née, ça aurait été plus simple pour lui.

Le visage de Théa s'affaissa et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Ariana haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir réagir ainsi.

\- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette ! Cria Théa. J'aurais préféré que tu restes moisir dans ton orphelinat !

\- Sympa pour Tiana ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale égoïste !

Ariana n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper la gifle. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à lui jeter un sort mais réalisa que ce serait vraiment lâche et baissa son bras. Elle lui rendit donc sa gifle avec colère. Théa se tint la joue. Puis les deux s'agrippèrent les cheveux et commencèrent à s'insulter. Les deux adolescentes se battirent pendant une minute avant de se repousser contre les murs. Ariana était essoufflée et Théa s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu n'es qu'une arrogante ! Un jour, ça te retombera dessus. Je n'accepterai jamais votre relation ! Tu vas le faire retomber encore plus bas que terre ! Je te promets que si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ! Menaça Théa avant de sortir de la pièce. Et je révélerai tout à tout le monde !

Ariana ne la retint pas. Elle était beaucoup trop butée et le débat était stérile. Ca allait être quelque chose à Poudlard…

Ce fut finalement avec Severus que Théa et Tiana purent se rendre au chemin de traverse, quelques jours plus tard. L'ambiance était si tendue que Tiana n'osait même pas parler. De toute manière, ils achetaient leurs baguettes et ils repartaient. Dumbledore n'avait toujours aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la liste de fournitures n'était même pas encore arrivée. Ils se rendirent directement chez Ollivander. Tiana eut un sourire en se rappelant que le vieux vendeur avait parlé de Regulus à ses onze ans et qu'elle avait cru que c'était son père. Ce qui était finalement vrai… Connaissant leur ancienne baguette, il ne fut pas dur à Ollivander de trouver la bonne pour les filles. C'était la même composition que les anciennes. Théa avait son crin de licorne et Tiana son crin de sombral. Ils sortirent de la boutique. Alors qu'habituellement, Tiana adorait visiter le chemin de Traverse, elle savait que ce serait exclu. Même pas la peine de demander.

Ils cheminèrent vers le chaudron baveur. Théa prit cependant brusquement le bras de son père et se figea un instant. Severus sursauta et vit les parents Bright qui guettaient les élèves. Probablement à la recherche de Silver. Passaient-ils tout leur temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, en espérant le voir acheter ses fournitures ? Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il compatissait presque. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Théa disparaissait et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle… Il rassura Théa d'une pression de la main. Celle-ci sembla hésiter mais être aussi proche de son père lui manquait aussi resta-t-elle quelques minutes collée contre lui. Ils passèrent devant les Bright qui lancèrent un regard noir aux deux filles. Théa détourna le regard et Tiana se ratatina un peu sur elle-même en passant devant eux. Severus leur fit un signe de tête et les deux y répondirent, détournant le regard des deux filles qui soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils repartirent tous les trois rapidement au QG. Une fois arrivés là-bas, dès que Théa croisa le regard d'Ariana, elle se détacha de son père. Severus soupira mais eut un maigre sourire. Elle ne le détestait pas comme elle l'affirmait haut et fort. Le savoir, c'était déjà un bon point de gagné.

* * *

Mais quand Severus retourna auprès de Voldemort, les Bright l'attendaient de pied ferme. Severus leur expliqua à nouveau que Silver ne viendrait pas au chemin de traverse et que Dumbledore le gardait cloîtré dans un lieu tenu secret. Edmond frappa du poing sur la table. Pourtant Rogue les rassura, il allait faire en sorte d'enrôler Silver et de le former avant qu'il revienne ici. Cela fit cogiter le père de famille qui commença à trouver l'idée intéressante. De toute manière, il ne pourrait rien contre Dumbledore pour le moment et le Ministère ne servait à rien. Il remercia l'agent double et finit par se calmer. Silver reviendrait forcément et il pourrait l'avoir à l'œil de loin pendant le reste de sa formation qui lui serait indispensable.

Sa femme approuva tristement, Silver devait faire ses preuves seul désormais. Il ne reviendrait qu'avec la chute du régime de la lumière. Iris de son côté serrait les dents. Ce serait bien long de le revoir mais elle comptait bien mettre son temps à profit pour étudier plus en profondeur la magie noire apprise par Voldemort.

* * *

Le mois d'août fila lui aussi rapidement. Aucun ne put accompagner Harry à son audience le douze. L'ambiance fut tendue au QG. Heureusement que les jumelles et Silver étaient absents. Une énième dispute aurait éclaté entre Ariana et Théa, tant la brune était tendue ce jour-là.

Au soir, apprendre qu'Harry était innocenté fut une véritable bénédiction. Tiana en avait douté vu que Fudge semblait tous les détester. Finalement, Les jumelles et Silver restèrent plusieurs jours d'affilée auprès de Gellert et ne revinrent que la dernière semaine du mois d'Août. Dumbledore ne semblait toujours pas avoir trouvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De même, les listes de fournitures n'étaient toujours pas arrivées.

Dans le même temps, Severus avait enfin pu commencer l'apprentissage pour Tiana. Il appréhendait de trouver des moments partagés avec George dans son esprit mais ceux-ci étaient verrouillés. C'étaient les seuls souvenirs que Tiana parvenait à protéger. Il était tombé nombre de fois sur des souvenirs de l'orphelinat qui l'avaient hérissé. Il se sentait coupable chaque fois qu'il ressortait de ce genre de souvenir. L'autre souvenir qui revenait le plus, c'était l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Il avait pu voir de lui-même la souffrance des adolescents et la façon dont Ariana l'avait défendu. Dès qu'il l'avait revue après avoir vu cette scène, il lui avait offert un long baiser passionné en la remerciant de sa fougue.

\- Tiana, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'en peux plus, ça se voit.

Tiana était essoufflée, mais semblait également frustrée. Elle ne parvenait pas à repousser son oncle quand il entrait dans ses souvenirs du cimetière.

\- Tu as fait des progrès. Je n'arrive plus à voir certains de tes souvenirs de l'orphelinat. Et de toute façon, maintenant que tu as la méthode, tu pourras t'entraîner chaque soir à vider ton esprit. D'ailleurs, je pense que faire ça pourrait t'aider à ne pas avoir peur de ta magie.

Tiana bougonna un peu mais baissa le regard.

\- Et si j'ai du retard sur les autres à cause de ça ?

Severus posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Si c'est le cas, je te donnerai des cours en plus pour te remettre à niveau. Ne t'inquiète pas.

De leur côté, Ariana, Ariane, Fred et George s'étaient amusés à tenter de pénétrer leur esprit. Ils n'y parvinrent pas. Hormis entre paire de jumeaux, personne ne pouvait entrer dans leur esprit. Ce qui était une bonne chose. George aida Tiana à s'y entraîner quand Severus ne le pouvait pas. Au moins avec lui, elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Sirius était triste que les vacances se terminent. Voir tous ces jeunes réunis autour de lui lui avait fait un bien fou. Ça allait lui manquer. Aussi passait-il le plus de temps possible avec ses nièces à tenter de les rabibocher. Même si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il aimait bien essayer. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé à plusieurs reprises de parler à Severus, mais celui-ci l'évitait comme la peste. Et avec les jeunes dans les pattes, c'était beaucoup plus facile de l'éviter. Il réessaierait quand ils seraient tous partis à Poudlard.

Regulus pour sa part passait son temps à éplucher des livres. Il ne cessait de se sentir coupable. Depuis que Severus lui avait demandé des précisions pour défaire Voldemort, il ne cessait de s'en vouloir de s'être lancé ce sort après avoir appris ce que le mage noir avait fait pour survivre. Mais… Il l'avait fait pour se protéger. Et à l'époque, il pensait vraiment que c'était la seule solution possible. Il ne pouvait faire de serment inviolable avec personne alors… Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour s'empêcher de parler. Personne ne devait connaître pareille magie.

* * *

Les listes de leurs fournitures n'arrivèrent que le dernier jour d'Août où Molly fit les achats pour tout le monde. Dumbledore avait été débordé durant tout l'été et n'avait toujours pas de professeur pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Heureusement que Théa et Tiana avaient acheté leurs baguettes avant de recevoir la fameuse liste. Les Serpendaigle se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tiana à ce moment-là. Ils avaient dit au revoir à Gellert qui avait tapoté la tête de Silver avec joie et enlacé ses filles avec amour. Les adolescents étaient venus avec leurs valises pour le dernier jour avant la rentrée. Impatients et anxieux de revoir Poudlard ainsi que le monde _réel_.

Fred et George étaient également présents, testant des produits qu'ils avaient inventés. Ils s'étaient confiés à eux et leur avaient révélé qu'avec l'argent qu'Harry leur avait donné - _il leur avait donné son prix du tournoi-_ ils prévoyaient d'ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur avaient montré les produits qu'ils avaient déjà créés. Ca avait été une soirée amusante. Ils avaient insonorisé la chambre pour ne pas être dérangés.

Les Serpendaigle et les deux jumeaux sursautèrent quand un hibou toqua pour leur amener leurs listes respectives. Silver, Ariane, Ariana et Tiana échangèrent un regard surpris en se rendant compte que leur enveloppe était plus lourde que d'habitude. Haussant les épaules, ils les ouvrirent et le badge de préfet tomba dans leur paume ouverte.

\- Tous les quatre ? S'exclama George avec horreur. Par Merlin comment allons-nous faire pour commettre nos forfaits ?

Fred fit mine de s'évanouir. Les Serpendaigle eurent un fou rire tout en se félicitant mutuellement. Préfets. Encore une chose qu'ils réalisaient tous ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment inséparables et ça leur faisait chaud au cœur.

Tiana se sentait encore plus proche de ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils l'avaient été tous deux, ensemble. Ariana et Ariane étaient fières de suivre les célèbres traces de leur père elles aussi. Surtout qu'Albus avait décidé de ne pas choisir entre ses filles et les avait nommées toutes les deux. Elles se partageraient donc un seul badge secrètement. Chose que personne ne remarquerait de toute manière. Elles se demandèrent même qui serait le garçon qui partagerait leur rôle. Quant à Silver il trouva le choix approprié au vu des élèves de son année à Serpentard. Et il en était fier malgré lui. Tiana et lui feraient de bons préfets il en était sûr.

Ils descendirent pour profiter d'un repas de fête que Molly avait organisé pour les féliciter. Hermione et Ron avaient aussi été nommés. Harry fut aussi morose que Théa durant la majeure partie du repas. Théa pensait qu'Albus avait favorisé ses filles et que c'était vraiment intolérable. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux.

Fred et George ne cessaient de plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à faire leurs farces. Le quatuor échangea un regard. Préfets, certes, mais les farces pas question de les éviter ! Regulus se montra ému et parla de Naevia avec sa fille durant une grande partie de la soirée. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et Regulus eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui transmit le message de la Naevia sortie de la baguette de Voldemort.

Tiana se rapprocha néanmoins du groupe formé par Harry, Théa et Maugrey lorsque l'auror lui fit signe. Théa croisa les bras en la voyant et la rousse s'en sentit blessée. Cette histoire allait trop loin… Elle l'ignora et suivit le doigt de Maugrey sur la photo. Il y avait plusieurs personnes rassemblées, dont James Potter et Lily Evans. Mais Tiana n'y fit pas attention. Son regard était trop focalisé sur Naevia et Sirius. Sirius la prenait par les épaules, un peu comme Silver le faisait tout le temps avec elle. Pour qui connaissait leur histoire, il était facile de lire entre les lignes. Naevia semblait épuisée et arborait un petit ventre sur la photo.

\- Tu étais déjà là, commenta Maugrey. Ils avaient déjà fait leur faux mariage pour te protéger.

Tiana ne répondit pas. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de poser certaines questions à Sirius. Naevia n'avait pas l'air de bien vivre sa grossesse… Ou alors était-ce le fait de mentir à tout le monde et de ne plus être avec Regulus. Probablement. Elle ne se lassa pas de regarder sa maman et bouillonna de haine en voyant Pettigrow présent sur le cliché.

Fred, George et elle parlèrent beaucoup de la boutique quand ils allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient invoqué un lit en plus dans la chambre des amoureux, Fred ne supportant plus d'entendre Théa critiquer tout le monde.

Ariana, Ariane et Silver partageaient la même chambre et parlèrent de leurs nouvelles responsabilités avec animation. Ariana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en étant plus responsable, elle se rapprochait de Severus. Mais des incertitudes la rongeaient depuis la dispute avec Théa. Silver le remarqua et lui demanda d'en parler.

\- C'est juste que… et si c'était qu'une amourette d'adolescente ? S'exprima la blonde. Et si plus tard je ne ressentais plus rien. Je le ferais souffrir ! Et moi-même je me sentirais minable. J'ai peur de ça… Peur de m'être emportée.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas avec des SI qu'on avance, commenta Silver. Et puis chaque chose en son temps. Ta relation évoluera et la sienne aussi avec toi. Ce n'est pas en étant négatif que ça t'aidera.

Ariana se massa les yeux.

\- Je sais mais Théa m'a dit que je n'avais rien connu d'autre et que je changerai. Que c'était qu'une passable… Je commence à douter.

\- Non mais depuis quand tu écoutes Théa déjà ? Répliqua Ariane. Elle est invivable pour tout le monde et voit tout en noir. Ecoute ton cœur, comme dirait Albus. Il n'y a que lui qui saura te répondre.

\- Mais si je finissais par tomber amoureuse d'un garçon de mon âge ? Je ne veux pas que Severus souffre ! Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face !

Silver eut un sourire.

\- Si tu pense à lui avant toi-même c'est qu'il compte pour toi Ariana. Et crois-moi, un amour ça n'a aucune logique, même si Théa t'en impose une. J'ai déjà croisé des nobles en couple depuis leurs douze ou quatorze ans ! Sans jamais avoir eu d'autres expériences. A contrario parfois certains enchaînent les conquêtes. Rien n'est définitif. Et je suis persuadé que ton amour n'a rien d'une passade. Pas avec autant d'acharnement à aider le professeur Rogue et à le faire tien.

Ariana eut un grand sourire et prit Silver dans ses bras avec amour.

\- Merci mon ami, tu es le meilleur pour me remonter le moral.

\- Je suis jalouse… C'est moi qui sais te remonter le moral, bougonna faussement sa moitié.

\- Aussi oui ! Pour rien au monde je n'échangerais nos liens ! Et tu as raison, rien ne sert d'imaginer le pire. J'aime Severus, sincèrement, et je compte bien en profiter.

\- Je préfère ça, sourit l'argenté.

\- Et moi je continuerai à le surveiller de près, glissa Ariane.

Les trois amis finirent par se coucher ensemble et s'endormirent d'une traite. Silver et Ariane ne roucoulaient jamais la nuit ou en présence d'Ariana à leurs côtés. Ils avaient une certaine ligne de conduite à tenir pour ne pas briser le lien des jumelles si puissant. Ce pourquoi ils finissaient toujours par dormir tous les trois sans que cela ne les dérange. De toute manière Silver ne se faisait pas prier pour profiter d'Ariane dès qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée fut chaotique au 12 square Grimmaurd. Les valises volaient dans tous les sens et s'entrechoquaient. Les filles Serpendaigle étaient impatientes de retrouver le Poudlard Express qui leur manquait depuis la première année. Et aussi de prendre les calèches pour arriver au lieu de la barque d'entrée. Si bien qu'elles ne tenaient pas en place et avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Molly Weasley ne sépare Ariana et Théa qui se disputaient dans l'escalier en hurlant. Ce qui réveilla le portrait dans une cacophonie infernale.

Silver était le seul calme de la bande et passa devant la dispute sans la voir. Shadow sur ses épaules et les valises devant lui il fut le premier à attendre devant la porte. Ariane et Tiana étaient en retard dans leurs valises et se dépêchaient de tout bourrer dedans pendant que les chats miaulaient d'impatience dans leurs cages magiques. Molly n'en voyait pas le bout et courrait sans cesse pour séparer Théa et Ariana qui sortaient à présent leurs baguettes dans l'escalier. Dans le même temps, les jumeaux renversèrent leur petite sœur, et Ginny s'exclama qu'ils étaient des Scroutts à Pétards inutiles, sous les rires de Tiana qui rata une marche et fonça malencontreusement sur eux. Ariana finit par terre, elle aussi, n'ayant pas réussi à retenir son amie. Tout le petit monde se retrouva au sol empêtré dans leurs affaires et animaux qui semblaient bien mécontents.

Molly s'arracha les poumons tandis que Regulus et Sirius riaient de la situation dans la cuisine. Puis d'un clin d'œil complice ils se changèrent en Animagus pour accompagner les jeunes. Sirius partit le premier avec Harry, Tonks et Molly. Théa refusa tout bonnement d'être avec les Serpendaigle et partit avec son demi-frère sans demander l'avis de personne. Ariana était soulagée et ils partirent en deuxième position avec Regulus en papillon et Abelforth.

Ils arrivèrent tous tranquillement à la gare et prirent la barrière tous ensemble. Regulus reprit sa forme normale. Lui et Abelforth se sentirent nostalgiques en longeant les quais. Ils en parlèrent avant l'heure des au-revoir. Les Serpendaigle semblaient anxieux malgré tout. Le souvenir du cimetière était plus présent que jamais et Voldemort planait comme une épée de Damoclès sur leur tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien, dit Regulus en voyant Tiana frissonner. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Surtout avec Dumbledore. Et ton papa sera là avec ton oncle. Et… George aussi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La rousse se détendit.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Un basilic, un chien à trois têtes, des attaques nocturnes, des Animagus qui griffent des portraits, des étages interdits, des tournois qui finissent par un mort…

Tiana se tut. Regulus la serra contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux. Sa fille lui fit un sourire et rejoignit le train avec un signe de main à Abelforth toujours silencieux.

Silver salua les adultes avec politesse et la suivit. Mais le frère d'Albus stoppa ses nièces sur le point de monter à leur tour.

\- J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant votre départ.

Les jumelles attendirent, curieuses.

\- Vous venez de passer deux mois avec… Grindelwald ( _il cracha son nom_ ). Et il est toujours très dangereux. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas influencé. N'oubliez jamais qu'il est l'égal de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'il est un des pires mages noirs de ce monde. Ne tombez pas dans ses idées et son chemin. D'accord ? N'oubliez jamais la mort de vos tantes par sa faute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ariana confiante. On sait très bien faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Même si on déteste les moldus, on préfère les ignorer.

\- Bon, je suis rassuré alors.

Ariane ne dit rien et Ariana ne révéla pas tous les cours de magie noire qu'ils avaient eus avec Gellert. Silver eut même un rictus alors qu'il écoutait plus loin.

\- Au passage j'ai mis du jus dans vos bagages, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Sur ce, travaillez bien. Je serai à Pré-Au-Lard la plupart du temps et parfois au QG. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire.

\- Promis.

Les jumelles firent leur embrassade et enlacèrent également Regulus. Puis la troupe leur fit signe et le train les emporta vers leur maison. Le père de Tiana et Abelforth en profitèrent pour transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard pour boire un coup à la taverne. Seul lieu où Regulus se permettait d'aller sous sa forme humaine. Il retournerait à Poudlard pour la cérémonie et se demanda soudainement qui Albus avait fini par prendre comme professeur car il n'y avait eu aucune candidature et que des refus. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Dans le train, les Serpendaigle se rendirent aux wagons des préfets. Pour la première fois ils le découvrirent avec fierté. Il était luxueux. Théa était déjà présente avec Adrian et elle tourna volontairement la tête de l'autre côté, ce qui vexa un peu Tiana. Qu'elle mijote dans son jus après tout, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même. Les préfets de sixième année invitèrent les nouveaux venus à s'asseoir à leur place. Habituellement les Serpentard se tenaient à bonne distance mais depuis la nomination de Percy, cela ne s'était pas reproduit. Aussi personne ne fut surpris de voir Silver et Tiana prendre place à côté de Ron et Hermione qui se saluèrent amicalement. Serpentard et Gryffondor semblaient en phase pendant cet instant.

Les jumelles prirent place à leur tour à côté d'Anthony Goldstein. Ariana fut rassurée que ce ne soit pas Michael Corner comme préfet de Serdaigle. Elle avait toujours un peu honte de l'avoir repoussé au bal et il le lui rendait bien en la regardant avec une certaine animosité par moments. Anthony les salua avec une certaine joie sans être surpris. Les filles Dumbledore c'était presque obligé. Et puis elles étaient plutôt puissantes et matures à ses yeux.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait deux filles préfètes pour Serdaigle ? Balança sadiquement Théa aux autres qui froncèrent les sourcils. C'est une première.

\- C'est moi la préfète, répliqua aussitôt Ariana avec colère. Mais ma sœur pourra prendre ma place en cas de problème, de toute manière, toi-même tu serais incapable de faire la différence.

Théa renifla avec dédain.

\- Je sais reconnaître la plus débile des deux quand je la vois.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Se leva Ariane avec la baguette en main.

Tiana se leva aussi pour contester sa cousine et Adrian se mit entre elles.

\- Allons, allons. Si Dumbledore pense que les filles peuvent tenir se rôle à deux, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Et puis ce n'est pas faux, on ne les différencie jamais. Au moins en retirant des points les élèves ne se demanderont pas s'ils ont affaire à la bonne ou la mauvaise jumelle… Si je puis le dire ainsi.

Adrian était tendu et rougissait de gène. Mais Théa se rassit et les autres aussi. Ceux de Poufsouffle arrivèrent à ce moment-là et s'assirent sans bruit à côté des Gryffondor. La fille s'appelait Hannah Abbot et le garçon Ernie MacMillan. Tous les avaient déjà croisés mais ne les connaissaient guère plus. Le silence finit par s'installer avec une ambiance bien froide. Ce furent les deux préfets en chef de septième année qui prirent la parole pour expliquer le rôle qu'allaient avoir les nouveaux et le rappeler aussi aux « _anciens_ ». Chacun écouta avec attention les consignes, les règles ainsi que les droits et devoirs d'un préfet. Ce fut très instructif et les Serdaigle prirent des notes avec les Poufsouffle. Hermione en fit de même mais Silver mémorisa tout de tête et assura Tiana qu'elle pouvait lui demander pour n'importe quelle question sur le sujet. Ron, lui, commençait à s'endormir violemment.

Puis vint le moment où les sixième année firent part de leur expérience. Adrian s'exprima au nom des Serpentard et des regards haineux frappaient entre les Dumbledore et Théa. Tiana ne savait qui soutenir et regardait sa feuille en dessinant parfois des papillons dessus. Silver lui s'amusait toujours grandement de la situation tout en écoutant le récit des aînés.

Une fois terminé, tous furent libérés pour leur première ronde avant de se reposer en vue de l'arrivée au château. Tiana et Silver partirent à l'avant du train pour s'occuper des Serpentard tandis que les jumelles partirent à l'arrière avec Anthony. Tout était calme même si on ne les regardait étrangement plus de la même manière désormais. L'insigne de Préfet imposait un charisme supplémentaire. Les élèves se faisaient petits, surtout en première année.

Mais il y avait aussi les regards haineux ou curieux de la part de ce qui croyaient en ce que disait le Ministère. Aussi les Serpendaigle rentrèrent vite dans un compartiment tous ensemble, laissant Anthony retrouver ses deux amis.

\- Cette année va être joyeuse, grommela Tiana qui voyait quelqu'un la pointer du doigt.

\- Ne fais pas attention. Comme on est préfet, on ne risque pas de moqueries ouvertes, puis Harry prend encore plus cher que nous, répliqua Ariana qui attaqua un paquet de bonbons. Moi mon problème, c'est Théa.

\- Sans blague, je n'avais rien vu, ricana Silver.

Celui-ci se prit un coup de pied puis un rire d'Ariana. Ariane aussi désapprouvait le comportement de Théa et à nouveau, Tiana se fit petite en lisant faussement une liste de choses à faire en tant que préfet.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort est de retour, asséna soudainement Silver. Je pense qu'il est important de se dire que même si on est en sécurité, rien ne nous garantit qu'on n'aura pas d'ennuis. Restons sur nos gardes, c'est tout ce que je demande pour cette année.

Les filles approuvèrent en symbiose. Silver omit volontairement le fait qu'il avait vu Iris dans la gare et qu'elle semblait avoir voulu lui lancer un sort. Sans succès car Silver était monté assez vite et que les gardiens étaient autour d'eux. Cela dit il ne fut pas surpris que ses parents ne soient pas là. Severus lui avait raconté l'avoir sauvé pour un moment. Le temps qu'ils finissent par grandir en termes de magie. Il était soulagé. Le Ministère ne devrait plus trop lui poser de soucis si les parents abandonnaient les recherches.

* * *

\- On arrive ! Commenta Ariana alors que le jour tombait.

Les quatre amis regardèrent le château avec joie. Ils rangèrent tous leurs bonbons, se disant qu'ils n'auraient vraiment plus de place pour le repas. Sortant les premiers, ils aidèrent les plus jeunes à rejoindre Gobe-Planche ( Hagrid n'était pas présent) et à les rassurer. Ils prenaient leur rôle à cœur. Puis ils prirent les calèches, non sans un passage obligé à aller caresser les sombrals tous ensemble. Chose qu'Harry remarqua au loin. Il semblait se rassurer car il avait cru devenir fou à être le seul à les voir. Le seul avec Luna Lovegood !

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu reprendre le chemin comme en première année, avoua Ariane contre Silver. Je me sens presque nostalgique de nos débuts.

\- Moi aussi, avoua la rousse. On était déjà aussi célèbres d'ailleurs.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent place à leur table respective. Par chance ils retrouvèrent la plupart de leurs amis et purent se détendre avant la répartition des première année. Mais un regard se posa sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui, de son air hautain, semblait les fixer avec virulence.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'arrivée d'Ombrage...**


	59. Dolores Ombrage

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Dolores Ombrage**

Dolores Ombrage se leva et coupa le Directeur dans son discours. Elle s'attira aussitôt les regards noirs des jumelles alors qu'Albus laissait faire. La femme, qui ressemblait à un crapaud habillé en rose, prit le temps de jeter un regard méprisant aux Serpendaigle, à Théa et à Harry. Les jumelles ne lui jetèrent qu'un regard encore plus virulent. Tiana fronça les sourcils en serrant ses couverts. Théa, à cet instant était sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elles et la fusillait de son air le plus « _Roguien_ » possible. Silver était le plus détendu et se contentait d'analyser la femme. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part.

\- Merci, cher Directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Et quel plaisir de voir tous ces visages, ô combien joyeux, levés vers moi.

Silver haussa un sourcil moqueur, Tiana pouffa légèrement, Théa ricana et les jumelles se raclèrent la gorge. Les jumeaux Weasley pouffèrent également de rire pour les soutenir.

\- Je suis sûre que nous allons tous devenir de très bons amis.

\- Compte là-dessus, marmonnèrent les jumeaux d'une voix parfaitement audible.

George fit un clin d'œil à Tiana et elle sourit légèrement. Silver pour sa part ne se laissa pas déconcentrer, mais il n'aimait pas comme elle le fixait. Le nouveau professeur leur jeta un bref regard avant de reprendre sur sa lancée.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers une importance primordiale. Bien que chaque directeur ait apporté quelque chose de nouveau à cette école historique, le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé. Préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites.

La femme eut un petit sourire avant de se rasseoir. Tiana se pencha vers Silver tandis que Dumbledore reprenait son discours là où il avait été interrompu.

\- C'était quoi ce charabia ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur, rétorqua l'argenté. Surtout que cette femme, je l'ai déjà vue.

Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés et fixait Ombrage avec un mépris teinté d'un léger intérêt.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, continua la rousse en commençant à manger.

Elle remarqua que tous commentaient ce fameux discours d'ailleurs.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on est dans la merde, lâcha Théa.

Tiana, déjà choquée qu'elle lui adresse la parole, le fut encore plus par sa vulgarité. Adrian eut un rire. Théa semblait tolérer de parler à Tiana quand les jumelles n'étaient pas dans le coin. Silver eut un bref sourire. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. La rousse haussa les épaules et parla un peu à sa cousine. Elle détestait être entre deux feux, mais ne se voyait pas refuser de renouer un peu avec la brune. Mais c'était une situation horrible à vivre pour elle.

Ariana et Ariane chuchotaient justement avec Padma, Lisa et Mandy. Cette femme ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Et comme tous les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à présent étaient maudits… Elles en étaient doublement convaincues.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi papa ne confie pas ce poste à Sever… Au professeur Rogue, se reprit Ariana rapidement. Il le convoite depuis des lustres et au moins il ne serait plus maudit !

\- A Rogue ?! S'exclama Lisa. Il nous fait déjà assez la misère en potion ! Quoique, une matière ou une autre ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Il cherche simplement l'excellence, défendit-elle.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux l'apprécier, répliqua Padma avec virulence.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Il ferait un super professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et en potions, il y aurait peut-être plus de prétendants !

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit papa, répondit Ariane. Ce poste serait trop tentant pour lui.

Ariana bougonna pendant que Mandy se mit à cogiter.

\- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que votre paternel, si je peux me permettre une critique, dit-elle un peu sur la défensive, ait choisi cette chose comme professeur.

Les jumelles se regardèrent.

\- Papa n'avait aucun candidat avant aujourd'hui, avança Ariane. Donc… Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas le choix ?

\- Il faudra qu'on lui demande, termina Ariana soudainement peu rassurée.

A la table des professeurs, Severus et Regulus étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et chuchotaient avec animation en faisant des gestes de la main. Ils finirent par se taire quand Ombrage les fixa. Regulus eut un bref sourire et donna un coup de coude à Severus en lui montrant Théa et Tiana qui discutaient ensemble avec virulence, jetant de temps à autre des regards colériques sur Ombrage. C'était une très bonne chose au moins, car l'année s'annonçait très mal. Surtout au vu de la mine sombre d'Albus qui couvait Silver du regard avec paternalisme.

Après le repas, les jumeaux et les deux Serdaigle rejoignirent brièvement leurs amis. Ariane en profita pour faire un petit câlin à Silver. C'est à cet instant que son esprit fit un bond.

\- Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il devant ses proches. Elle a parlé du Ministère de la Magie ! Elle y travaille ! Voilà où je l'ai vue !

Tout le monde se tut. Fred eut un rictus.

\- C'est sûr que si tu as croisé un machin pareil dans les couloirs, tu ne risquais pas de l'oublier.

Ils rirent et Silver approuva.

\- J'y suis allé quelques fois avec mes parents pour des comptes à rendre sur la magie noire et tout ça. Et je suis sûr de l'avoir croisée là-bas. Du coup… Elle va sûrement me renvoyer chez moi ! Elle doit être là pour me retrouver et arrêter Albus…

Ariane serra les poings.

\- Qu'elle essaye un peu ! Papa a dû tout prévoir !

\- Le Ministère a dû le forcer à la prendre vu qu'il n'y avait aucun candidat, enchaîna sa jumelle. Mais je sais qu'il nous protégera.

\- Je me demande même si elle n'est pas là pour nous surveiller. Nous, les fous, répliqua Tiana avec amertume.

George serra la main de la rousse dans la sienne. Ce nouveau professeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il était un peu inquiet de la réaction de sa petite amie. Elle lui sourit.

\- Ce qui est sûr, termina Silver, c'est que le Ministère a l'intention de nous faire taire par tous les moyens.

Ils se regardèrent avec sérieux. Les événements du cimetière revinrent à la mémoire des Serpendaigle qui se collèrent contre leur amour et amis.

\- Je n'aimais déjà pas Fudge avant mais là… Là il va devenir mon ennemi juré, Asséna Ariane.

Tous approuvèrent avant que les Serpendaigle se mettent au travail. En tant que préfets, c'était à eux de guider les première année. Fred et George les suivirent du regard. Fred secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Et plus encore quand il vit la fierté dans le regard de George qui ne lâchait pas Tiana des yeux. C'était une cause perdue… Son frère était devenu romantique à ses heures perdues.

* * *

Chez les aigles, les jumelles prirent les jeunes sous leurs ailes et les guidèrent à la tour ouest du château avec l'aide de Goldstein. Ils leur expliquèrent le fonctionnement de l'entrée avec l'énigme avant de les amener dans les dortoirs. Lorsque les jeunes prirent peur de rater la devinette et de rester coincés dehors, Ariane leur fit remarquer que ça leur était tous arrivé mais qu'avec le temps, ils ne se tromperaient plus. Et elle était fière que cela ne lui soit plus arrivé depuis sa troisième année. De même que sa moitié.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la présentation de la salle commune et des dortoirs rappelant les interdits. Beaucoup de première année regardaient les jumelles soit avec terreur à cause de la gazette soit avec admiration du fait de leur sang Dumbledore. Elles en furent honorées et amusées. Puis elles allèrent se coucher, et leurs trois amies de chambre les charrièrent au vu de leur nouveau statut.

A Serpentard, Silver et Tiana expliquèrent le fonctionnement des dortoirs et de la salle commune aux rares première année qui avaient été répartis chez eux. Alors qu'ils se disaient bonne nuit et s'apprêtaient à se coucher, une phrase lancée par Drago les fit se tourner vers lui.

\- Le poste de préfet est vraiment donné à n'importe qui. Suffit d'être dans les papiers de Dumbledore pour l'avoir… Tellement facile de l'obtenir en étant ses chouchous.

Pour le coup, même Théa et Adrian restèrent. Théa avait la main sur sa baguette et Adrian restait attentif, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

\- Jaloux ? Demanda Silver avec un sourire arrogant.

Drago et lui avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'entendre avec les années. Et si Drago était arrogant, il continuait à avoir peur de l'argenté.

\- D'un traître et d'une tarée qui devrait être avec les Londubat ? Sûrement pas !

Tiana avait serré les poings et s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Théa, qui avait décidément la gifle facile les derniers temps, lui en avait mis une.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Tiana de folle devant moi !

Tiana ne sut même pas comment réagir tant elle était choquée que la brune la défende.

\- Je parie que tu aurais préféré coller cette baffe à Weasley, pas vrai ? Tout le monde sait qu'il t'a larguée comme une moins que rien !

Le visage de Théa devint rouge et elle se jeta sur Drago. Ils échangèrent des coups à la moldue sous les yeux déconcertés de leurs condisciples.

Silver et Adrian finirent par les séparer. Théa jeta un regard mauvais au jeune Malefoy. Il avait réussi à lui mettre un sacré coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais elle l'avait bien griffé pour sa part et même arraché des cheveux.

\- Je t'ai déjà prévenue, Black. Mais tu n'auras pas toujours tes amis ou ta cousine pour te défendre ! Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses seule un jour !

Silver pressa l'épaule de la rousse qui n'était pas à son aise. Avant de prendre un air terrifiant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte Drago mais je serai toujours là pour Tiana. Donc tu devras tôt ou tard t'en prendre à moi. Est-ce que ça te tente ? Tu sais, comme le soir avec mes parents et les tiens ?

Le blond eut un frisson. Il se tut et recula même d'un pas. Silver lui fit alors un faux sourire amical.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis Préfet, moi, et je t'enlève vingt points pour avoir attaqué un autre préfet et une camarade.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu enlèves des points à ta propre maison ?! S'insurgea-t-il.

\- Tu veux que j'en enlève plus ?

\- Je le dirai au professeur Rogue !

\- Si tu veux, c'est un grand ami à moi désormais. Et puis…. Dit-il violemment. C'est quand même sa fille que tu as attaquée.

Théa resta bouche bée et malgré tout un sourire orna ses lèvres. Tiana approuva avec ferveur et tous le regardèrent rentrer dans son dortoir en grognant avec véhémence.

\- Tu veux que je vienne dans ton dortoir ? Demanda doucement Théa à sa cousine.

Tiana eut un sourire.

\- Non. Il n'a pas tort sur ce point. Il va bien falloir que je me débrouille seule.

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Silver eut un sourire suffisant en croisant le regard chargé de haine et de terreur du blond. Les autres garçons du dortoir ne se rangèrent derrière aucun des deux garçons mais Théodore assura d'un sourire de son soutien envers l'argenté.

Tiana de son côté ignora les filles de son dortoir. Pansy étant la chef, il était inutile d'espérer du soutien. Et elle ne souhaitait pas se battre de nouveau contre elle. Elle ne vit pas Daphné la fixer d'un air un peu perdu et tira les rideaux de son lit. Tiana aurait bien voulu lancer des sorts de protection. Mais sa magie était toujours aussi instable… Cette nuit, il lui fut dur de faire face à ses cauchemars, comme tous ceux ayant été au cimetière. Il n'y avait pas George pour la rassurer. Heureusement, son chat Iris était là. De même que la peluche que Sirius lui avait offerte il y a si longtemps.

Théa de son côté, jeta un sacré nombre de sorts de protection sur son lit. Elle n'avait jamais créé de liens avec ses camarades de dortoir. Avec la première année qu'elle avait passée, elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Alors autant être méfiante. Avant de s'endormir, elle songea à son père et Ariana. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Plus il était proche d'Ariana, plus elle-même s'éloignait de lui. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle en souffrait. La brune agrippa sa poitrine et pleura silencieusement avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce n'était un secret pour personne que des tensions régnaient chez les Serpentard. C'était plus que flagrant. De même que les griffures et le bleu sur les joues de Théa et Drago. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Des disputes internes n'étaient pas rares. Et vu le climat actuel ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais il faudrait qu'il ait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose, surtout lorsque cela concernait sa fille.

Silver et Tiana pour leur part étaient allés manger avec les jumelles et leur avaient rapidement fait un résumé de la situation.

\- Sur ce coup, je suis du côté de Théa. Je suis choquée, plaisanta Ariana.

Tiana fit mine d'examiner le temps du ciel de la Grande Salle.

\- Enfin, au moins elle est raisonnable avec Tiana, dit Ariane.

Les deux blondes ainsi que Silver eurent un petit rire en voyant la façon de faire de la rousse. Toujours la même dès qu'ils évoquaient Théa. Cependant ils n'allaient pas le lui reprocher.

D'un même ensemble, après avoir bien mangé, ils se rendirent auprès de leur directeur de maison respectif pour récupérer les emplois du temps qu'ils devaient distribuer aux élèves de leur maison.

\- C'est bizarre, c'est Severus qui avait distribué les nôtres en première année, marmonna Tiana à Silver.

\- Il avait probablement demandé au Directeur. Il n'était pas doué mais il voulait un contact avec toi.

Tiana esquissa un sourire et échangea des regards noirs avec certains de ses camarades de maison en leur donnant leur emploi du temps. Quand Silver passa, personne n'osa le regarder.

\- Cette tension ne me plaît pas du tout, murmura Minerva à Albus. Déjà entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est dur à gérer, mais entre élèves de Serpentard…

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus, à part faire attention à ce que ça ne dégénère pas trop, répondit le vieil homme, en se massant le nez d'un air épuisé. Et puis je ne les ai pas nommés préfets pour rien.

McGonagall lui sourit et le regarda se lever.

Le directeur en profita pour prendre ses filles et Silver à part avec Tiana. Il leur expliqua qui était Ombrage et fut fier de constater qu'ils l'avaient déjà deviné.

\- Je risque de me faire renvoyer chez moi non ? demanda Silver anxieux.

Le paternel posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Sois sans crainte Silver, elle n'a pas l'autorité pour te faire quitter le château. Et je crois que Fudge a abandonné la partie. Tes parents ont dû comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, Silver le remercia et lui fit une petite accolade qui surprit le directeur.

\- Mais soyez tous prudents, avertit-il. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle et le Ministère nous veut du mal. Soyez malins.

Ils approuvèrent et Ariane enlaça son père avec amour.

Les Serpendaigle partirent ensuite pour se rendre à leur premier cours de l'année, Histoire de la magie. Ils auraient le temps de se réveiller correctement au moins. Fred et George les rattrapèrent et George prit Tiana par la taille. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous aussi c'est tendu chez vous ? Il paraît que Seamus et Harry se sont disputés.

\- Théa et Drago se sont battus, commenta Silver.

\- Elle remonte dans mon estime ! Dit Fred avec admiration.

\- Si c'est tendu même en interne… Ça promet ! Dit George. Tu comptes faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Tiana.

\- Je n'en sais rien. En fait, je ne sais pas s'ils vont vouloir de moi. D'un autre côté, ça me permettrait de décharger ma frustration pendant les matchs… On verra !

Les jumelles se turent mais se regardèrent avec délice. Le Quidditch reprenait ! Elles l'avaient complétement oublié. Et elles avaient hâte de reprendre les matchs. Cela leur avait manqué l'année passée.

« _Hâte de revoir Roger et les autres_ », s'excita Ariana dans leur tête.

* * *

Arrivés dans la classe de Binns, Ariane et Silver se mirent ensemble. Ce cours-là était parfait pour rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner. Bien que Silver restait tout de même attentif à ce que le fantôme disait. Ariana et Tiana quant à elles dessinaient sur des feuilles. En voyant ça, Silver leur fit un faux regard noir avant de secouer la tête en souriant.

Ils eurent ensuite cours de potions. Severus leur fit faire un philtre de paix et s'acharna sur Harry comme à son habitude. Tiana leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude également, Ariana, Tiana et Silver étaient les premiers de la classe. Rien de nouveau donc. Severus les retint cependant après le cours.

\- Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse de ma fille - _il regarda brièvement Ariana-_ mais je suppose que vous étiez présents.

\- Drago a pété un plomb parce qu'on est préfets et il m'a traitée de tarée. Théa a pris ma défense et Silver lui a magistralement retiré des points. On peut arrêter de ne parler que de ça ?

Severus posa la main sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

\- Tu n'es pas folle. Ne te mets pas à croire des gens comme lui. Vous avez tous été marqués, à des degrés différents, par ce que vous avez vécu ce soir-là. Ne les écoute pas.

* * *

Après le repas, Tiana avait divination. Les trois autres avaient Runes. Comme l'année précédente, la rousse s'installa avec Ron et Harry. Elle n'écouta pas grand-chose du cours. Elle espérait presque le louper aux BUSE pour ne plus y assister. Déjà que tous les professeurs sauf le professeur Binns leur mettaient la pression avec ces examens… Elle esquissa un sourire. Silver allait être infernal pendant les révisions… Elle somnola plus ou moins jusqu'à la fin du cours et sursauta quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle note les devoirs.

\- Les rêves ? Je sens qu'elle va apprécier que je lui parle de Voldemort…

Harry étouffa un rire et eut un regard compatissant tandis que Ron sursautait et lui lançait un regard noir. Elle resta avec les Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne Silver, Ariane et Ariana pour le cours du professeur Ombrage.

Plus tôt, en Runes, Silver fut surpris de voir les jumelles murmurer entre elles tout le long du cours. Il s'était mis avec Hermione par défaut et jetait des regards curieux à ses amies. Le professeur leur expliqua qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer à un stade supérieur en déchiffrement de runes, puisque le niveau de leur promotion était excellent. Elle leur confia même être impatiente de voir leurs résultats aux BUSE de fin d'année. Hermione en fut fière. Ils firent donc un rappel de leur ancienne année qui leur parut assez simple.

 _« Dès qu'il sera absent on le fera, commenta Ariana. Tu as toujours le sortilège de Silver ?_

 _\- Oui t'inquiète et on aura plus qu'à dupliquer le livre._

 _\- Ca va être GENIAL ! »_

Les deux se retirent de sautiller et se concentrèrent sur leur travail. A la fin de l'heure Silver les questionna et les filles leurs avouèrent leur petite manigance. Il voulut en faire partie mais elles refusèrent. C'était pour une fois entre sœurs. Il abdiqua bien qu'il fut un peu vexé.

* * *

Dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, les Serpendaigle s'installèrent tous ensemble comme à leur habitude et ne purent manquer le regard que leur jeta Ombrage. Ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas celle-là. Le pire fut de voir le programme inscrit au tableau et de comprendre qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas la magie durant ce cours. Harry et les jumelles protestèrent de même que les autres élèves. Silver serra les dents. Tiana était presque soulagée de ne pas faire de magie mais s'en sentit coupable. Mais Harry insista et Ombrage commença à s'énerver.

\- Rien ne vous attend dehors, monsieur Potter.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- A votre avis qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? Reprit Ombrage.

\- Mmm, voyons… Peut-être… Disons… _Lord Voldemort_?

La joute verbale continua entre Harry et Ombrage, bien qu'il ne fasse que faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Tiana devait résister à dire quelque chose, les poings serrés. Ariane et Ariana en étaient au même point essayant d'écouter le sage conseil de leur père. Silver avait crispé la mâchoire et attendait le bon moment pour réagir. Il avait envie de lui rabattre le caquet. Son sang de Bright ne faisant qu'un tour.

\- Nous sommes plusieurs à l'avoir vu ! Hurla Harry.

\- Etonnamment, il n'y a que vous que j'entends.

Ombrage jeta un regard retors aux Serpendaigle qui se contenaient comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes moins impulsifs que Harry et que nous savons que ce que nous dirons ne changera rien sur ce que vous pensez ? Suggéra Ariana.

Tiana eut un ricanement moqueur en voyant Ombrage se décomposer et fusiller la blonde du regard.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Mademoiselle Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas parce que votre nom est célèbre et que votre père est le directeur que vous avez tous les droits.

\- On a au moins le droit de dire la vérité, répliqua Ariane avec sadisme.

Ombrage serra les poings et sa voix partit dans les aigus.

\- On lève la main quand on veut parler dans ma classe, mademoiselle Dumbledore !

Tiana leva aussitôt la main.

\- Mademoiselle Black ? Demanda Ombrage à contrecœur.

\- Ca ne vous dérange pas de nous faire passer pour des menteurs uniquement parce que vous avez peur ?

\- Le Ministère ? Mentir ? Voyons, mademoiselle Black tout le monde sait que vous affabulez depuis Juin. Je ne sais quel sortilège vous a détraqué le cerveau mais il est évident que vous êtes folle comme le décrit la Gazette. Ce ne serait que de moi, vous n'auriez même pas le droit de tenir une baguette.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux, se leva et quitta le cours en claquant la porte. Deux fois en même pas vingt quatre heures qu'on la traitait de folle !

\- Vous informerez bien évidemment mademoiselle Black de sa retenue, monsieur Bright. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de vous…

Silver planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ombrage. Elle semblait le défier.

\- Il me semble que votre place n'est pas ici. Je vous prierais donc de faire vos bagages et de rentrer dans votre maison. Votre famille vous a cherché partout. Je ne peux tolérer de fugueur à Poudlard. Le Ministre sera content de voir que je vous ai retrouvé.

L'argenté le savait, ce ne serait pas simple d'avoir une représentante du Ministère ici-bas.

\- Jamais, lui lança-t-il de son regard noir. Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi où je suis sûr de trouver Lord Voldemort.

Des cris retentirent dans toute la salle. Ombrage devint livide.

\- **Ne prononcez pas ce nom**! Hurla-t-elle. Et arrêtez de mentir ! Fudge sera prévenu dès ce soir de votre présence et vous serez prié de rentrer chez vous.

\- Vous ne me forcerez jamais à rentrer ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ment c'est vous, sourit-il. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que le Ministère se trompe non ?

\- JE VOUS DEFENDS D'INSINUER DE TELLES INFAMIES !

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Et si on parlait de Sirius Black ? Vous savez, l'oncle de Tiana que vous avez enfermé à tort pendant douze ans à Azkaban ? Les erreurs de Fudge se comptent par centaines, comme avec le détraqueur qui a injustement attaqué Harry, que vous avez encore une fois refusé de croire. Ou la mise en prison d'Hagrid qui n'était pas coupable et la révocation du directeur il y a deux ans.

Ariane le remercia du regard pour cette pique bien sentie.

\- SILENCE !

Ombrage ne respirait plus, elle frappa sur son bureau et le regarda en face. Elle haletait comme un buffle et semblait prête à exploser. Les élèves étaient cloués sur place. Ne sachant qui était le plus effrayant des deux.

\- SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE CLASSE MONSIEUR BRIGHT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ICI !

\- Essayez pour voir.

Elle leva sa baguette et le menaça. Il eut un petit rire.

\- Sachez que je connais des sortilèges qui feraient frémir votre petit Fudge adoré, dit-il imperturbable.

Elle le menaça sous la nuque.

\- Je vais vous faire renvoyer d'ici. Votre place n'est pas à Poudlard mais en maison de correction !

\- Albus Dumbledore me protège. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Le Ministère n'est qu'un tissu de menteurs et d'hypocrites. L'affaire Sirius Black l'a bien prouvé.

Ombrage et Silver se fixèrent un long moment. Elle tenta de le repousser d'un sortilège mais l'argenté avait les pieds collés au sol grâce à un sort discret d'Ariane. Harry était euphorique. Il avait à nouveau un grand respect pour Silver même s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. L'argenté, lui, ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Il était terrifiant.

\- Vous irez en retenue monsieur Bright ! Et croyez-moi que vous comprendrez ici que désormais c'est le Ministère qui fait la loi. Dumbledore, ce menteur, ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger.

\- Mon père n'est pas un menteur ! Intervint Ariane.

\- Moi je pense que c'est vous qui devriez trouver de la protection, répliqua Silver en repoussant Ariane. Car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Vous me menacez ?! Persifla-t-elle.

\- Je vous informe, nuance.

\- Petit insolent ! Si ce n'était que de moi je vous retirerais ce badge de préfet et je vous enverrais chez les jeunes délinquants! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

\- Oh j'attendrai, professeur Ombrage. Je suis trèèèèès patient.

Silver s'assit et sourit. Dolores resta sans voix.

Elle le contempla, effrayée. Ne sachant que faire de plus, elle invoqua à nouveau le Ministre et promit de lui écrire dès ce soir. Ariana finit par applaudir et Ariane se colla contre l'argenté. Beaucoup les suivirent avant que le silence soit imposé et qu'ils sortent les livres pour étudier théoriquement les sortilèges. Mais les jumelles, indomptables, finirent par s'amuser à jeter des sortilèges à tout va dans la classe. Ombrage fut vite dépassée et les retenues pleuvaient. Elle les imaginait plus dociles mais rien n'était encore terminé. Elle allait leur faire vivre l'enfer pour les faire rentrer dans le rang. Car c'était ce que le Ministre attendait d'elle.

* * *

Tiana s'était rendue directement en cuisine et y avait trouvé Théa qui pleurait, roulée en boule. Sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil et elle avait serré sa cousine contre elle.

\- Cette saleté d'Ombrage. Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des allusions à Percy en se demandant comment il avait pu se mettre avec quelqu'un qui voyait des mages noirs partout et était parano.

\- Moi elle m'a traité de folle. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer.

Elles rirent un peu.

\- Je suppose qu'elle t'a collée ? Demanda Théa.

\- Aucune idée. J'ai quitté le cours.

Théa eut un petit sourire qui se fana quand Silver arriva avec les jumelles. Théa hésita à partir mais resta avec Tiana finalement. Elle se contenta d'éviter pour une fois de regarder ou d'envoyer des piques à Ariana pendant que les trois Serpendaigle leur résumaient ce qui s'était passé après le départ de Tiana. La rousse fut surprise et heureuse d'entendre que Silver avait parlé de Sirius. Et aussi soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous en retenue pendant au moins tout le mois. Passer cette épreuve ensemble leur suffirait.

\- Allez ce soir on se détend. Allons nous promener dans la forêt, déclara Ariana après le repas.

Voyant l'air morose de Tiana, elle la tira par le bras. C'est à ce moment que la rouquine comprit l'allusion. Elle se mit à sourire et le soir venu, ils se changèrent en Animagus pour une nuit à la belle étoile. Le renard, le loup et les lynx se reposèrent, se promettant de ne jamais se laisser faire par cet horrible crapaud et par le Ministère. Après tout, ça ne leur ferait qu'un ennemi en plus dans le lot.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain pour leurs retenues...**


	60. Punitions

**Voila la suite :) Vous êtes autorisés à lancer des Doloris à Ombrage en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Punitions**

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour les Serpendaigle. Leur nuit à la belle étoile les avait épuisés et ils devaient lutter pour rester éveillés aux doubles cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Surtout que Flitwick et Minerva les assommèrent de travail pour préparer les BUSE. On leur fit un long discours sur leurs examens de fin d'année qui fit frissonner toute la classe. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas hâte d'être en juin.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, murmura Ariana à la rousse. Comment tu veux que je sache quelle BUSE je dois le plus réussir ?

\- Autant toutes les réussir, comme ça tu n'auras pas de complication pour les ASPIC et ton choix de métier, répliqua Silver derrière elle.

\- Comme si c'était aussi simple… Mais je m'en fiche moi je veux mon optimal en potions.

Tiana et Ariane rirent.

\- Moi je veux travailler avec les animaux donc je suppose que soins aux créatures magiques comptera beaucoup, dit la Serpentard.

\- Et moi je veux la meilleure note en sortilèges ! enchaîna Ariane.

\- Ce sont vos matières de prédilections, essayez au moins d'être bonnes dans les autres, soupira l'argenté qui reçut trois coups sur la tête.

\- S'il vous plaît, concentrez-vous ! Tonna Flitwick à leur attention.

Les quatre se reprirent et révisèrent leurs anciens sortilèges dont celui d'attraction. A la sonnerie, ils se rendirent en métamorphose sous les regards des autres élèves qui les dévisageaient. Leur dispute avec Ombrage n'était pas passée inaperçue. Severus, Albus, Minerva et Regulus étaient d'ailleurs furieux à la fois contre le professeur mais aussi contre les quatre qui n'avaient pas su se retenir.

Minerva fut donc la première à les sermonner en début de cours avant d'attaquer sur les BUSE et de les faire travailler sur les sortilèges de disparition. Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures d'acharnement que l'escargot des trois filles disparut. Celui de Silver étant déjà parti au premier essai, rapportant dix points à sa maison.

Le repas fut à nouveau tendu et Tiana préféra manger chez les aigles. Seules Lisa et Mandy acceptèrent de leur parler car Padma, influencée par ses parents et sa sœur, décida d'éviter de parler aux « _fous_ ». Ils parlèrent des devoirs qui s'entassaient un peu plus à chaque cours avant de se rendre en soins aux créatures magiques. Ombrage fut loin de leurs pensées tant ils étaient fatigués. Ils remarquèrent à peine qu'Hagrid était toujours absent et que Gobe Planche le remplaçait. Ils digérèrent ainsi en apprenant sur les Botrucs dont Tiana se rapprocha avec plus d'entrain.

\- Je préfère largement ça aux veracrasses et surtout aux Scroutt à pétard, dit Tiana en touchant un Botruc qui s'enfuit dans un tronc.

\- Je suis d'accord, bailla Ariana, ils sont adorables.

Silver s'amusa à leur donner à manger avec Ariane et ils roucoulèrent un petit moment entre eux. Un Botruc semblait beaucoup les apprécier et leur grimpait dessus. Tiana en avait trois pour sa part et riait devant une Ariana amusée. Ils purent ainsi se réveiller un peu avant d'aller en Botanique.

A nouveau, le professeur Chourave les assomma de conseils sur les BUSE tout en leur donnant un long paquet de devoirs à faire. Même Silver trouva cela exagéré et sortit de cours un peu tendu.

\- Ils exagèrent les professeurs cette année ! Marmonna Ariana. En une semaine on a plus de devoirs qu'en deux mois l'année passée.

\- Imagine alors pour les ASPIC ce que ce sera, enchaîna sa sœur, blasée.

\- Et le pire c'est qu'avec les punitions d'Ombrage et votre Quidditch, on aura encore moins le temps de s'amuser, dit Silver.

\- On va dire que ça occupera nos pensées au moins, dit sagement Tiana.

Celle-ci préférait éviter de songer au cimetière et à la menace qui l'attendait dehors. Le trio approuva et ils se rendirent à leur première retenue.

* * *

Harry était déjà sur place avec Théa. Ils se parlaient avec sympathie avant que la Serpentard ne détourne les yeux et se mette plus loin. Ariana eut un rictus amer et se posa avec sa sœur et Silver. Tiana rejoignit un peu sa cousine et ils attendirent quelques minutes. Ombrage ouvrit la porte comme une fleur et somma Harry, Théa et Tiana de rentrer.

\- On n'est pas tous ensemble ? Questionna Ariane.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire mielleux. Votre tour viendra après.

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Ariane se serra contre Silver.

\- Je ne le sens pas cette histoire…

\- Il faut dire qu'on a été loin, avoua Ariana. Entre les menaces de Silver et nos attaques magiques en plein cours.

\- Aïe… Mais c'était quand même amusant de voir les livres mordre le bras d'Ombrage, pouffa Ariane.

\- Et le moment où on lui a renversé de l'eau sur sa choucroute parfaite ! Un régal !

\- Et ça va se payer, termina Silver.

Les trois amis se turent, la mine sombre. Ombrage ne pouvait ni les renvoyer, ni les révoquer de leur statut de préfets mais… Elle pouvait leur donner des retenues et ça… ils savaient qu'elle en profiterait.

Dans la salle, trois pupitres attendaient que Harry, Tiana et Théa s'y installent. Un peu tendus face à son visage empli de satisfaction, ils attendirent dans un silence oppressant. Ils furent étrangement soulagés quand elle leur annonça qu'ils auraient simplement des lignes à recopier. Cependant Théa fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire retors d'Ombrage. Il y avait un coup fourré, c'était sûr ! Harry devait écrire _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ C'était déjà révoltant. Mais le sourire de la femme s'agrandit quand elle posa le regard sur Tiana.

\- Pour vous, mademoiselle Black, ce sera _« Ma place est à Sainte Mangouste »_.

Harry eut une exclamation. Tiana baissa la tête sur son pupitre. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre au vu des propos du professeur durant son cours. Elle ne répliqua pas. Qu'étaient des lignes après tout ? Qui d'autre à part Théa, Harry et Ombrage le sauraient ? Personne.

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit plus encore lorsqu'elle regarda Théa.

\- Quant à vous mademoiselle Rogue, j'ai la phrase parfaite. _« Ma naissance est une erreur. »_

Un long silence plana tandis que les trois adolescents la fusillaient du regard. Pire que tout, Tiana vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de Théa tandis qu'elle baissait la tête sur son pupitre et se résignait. C'est lorsque Harry sortit ses affaires pour écrire que les deux filles revinrent à la réalité. Ombrage semblait prendre un malin plaisir lorsqu'elle leur tendit des plumes à elle tout en leur signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'encre.

Ils se mirent au travail et échangèrent des regards surpris en sentant une douleur dans leur main gauche. La phrase s'écrivait en lettres de sang avant de disparaître. Ils eurent une exclamation de surprise.

\- Un problème ?

Aucun ne broncha et ils s'acquittèrent de leur punition. Théa semblait la plus touchée et luttait pour ne pas pleurer devant le professeur. Elle refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. L'heure sembla mettre un temps infini à passer. Enfin, ils purent quitter la pièce.

\- J'espère que le message est rentré. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous rajouter des semaines de retenue. Et n'oubliez pas, mesdemoiselles qu'au fur et à mesure de l'année, j'aurai de plus en plus de pouvoir. Vous êtes préfètes. Vous ne voulez pas risquer vos insignes ?

Tiana s'empêcha de répondre. Il y aurait bien assez d'une semaine à écrire cette horrible phrase. Prolonger cette punition serait fou. Harry ne demanda pas son reste pour quitter les lieux.

\- Vous savez que ces deux phrases sont vraies, n'est-ce-pas, mesdemoiselles ?

Ombrage leur lança un regard appuyé.

\- Je sais que les jeunes gens de votre âge ont du mal avec l'autorité. Et plus encore quand l'on n'a pas été élevée normalement.

\- La faute au Ministère, grogna Tiana avant de se mordre la joue.

\- Cela fera donc une semaine de retenue en plus pour vous, mademoiselle Black.

Tiana serra les poings, en colère contre elle-même. Elle qui avait décidé de ne plus répondre à ses provocations…

\- Mademoiselle Rogue, je vois bien que vous êtes perturbée par cette punition.

Le visage de Théa se colora de rouge. Tiana serra sa main, celle qui n'était pas blessée, pour l'inciter au calme. Ombrage ne cherchait qu'un moyen de la punir plus longtemps. Théa s'empêcha de lui rétorquer avec un sarcasme mordant.

\- Mais tout au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est vrai. Après tout, votre existence même ne fait que rappeler à votre père la femme qu'il a perdue. N'avez-vous pas ses yeux ? Les yeux de notre maître des potions sont noirs et non verts. Quelle torture ce doit être pour ce pauvre homme…

Les deux Serpentard se pressèrent de quitter la pièce loin de l'emprise néfaste d'Ombrage.

* * *

\- A votre tour, s'exprima Ombrage avec un sourire victorieux.

Ariana n'eut même pas le temps de demander à Tiana ce qu'elle avait. La rousse se tenait la main avec rage. Silver fronça les sourcils. Puis le professeur les invita à la suivre. Elle passa ainsi derrière son bureau et leur sourit. Un sourire bien trop cruel pour être bien intentionné.

\- Vous savez, avant d'entrer au Ministère, commença-t-elle, j'ai fait des études dans un centre bien particulier. Je travaillais à Patte de Fer. Vous connaissez ?

Les jumelles firent non de la tête alors que l'argenté fronçait les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que vous connaissez, mon cher Silver. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. C'est un pensionnat ou plutôt un centre de redressement pour les jeunes apprentis sorciers récalcitrants et potentiellement dangereux. Là-bas on fait en sorte de remettre dans le droit chemin les jeunes brebis égarées qui ne sont pas encore majeures. Comme vous.

Dolores fit rouler sa baguette entre ses mains avec délice. Ariane prit la main du Serpentard et de sa sœur sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Il va de soi que j'ai fait en sorte que vous y soyez internés cet été avec vos amis mais Fudge n'a malheureusement pas eu l'appui escompté. Il est triste de vous voir ainsi privés de soins qui vous seraient bénéfiques. Car vous êtes malades. Et le cours d'hier nous a bien prouvé que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour aller en société. Surtout vous, monsieur Bright. Mais quand on voit votre famille, on en comprend l'origine.

Les trois amis se forcèrent à se taire. Il ne servait à rien de s'attirer plus d'ennuis.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis la mieux placée ici pour vous octroyer ces soins. Et le Ministre m'a accordé cette requête. Je suis persuadée que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après ça. Et vous me remercierez de vous avoir ouvert les yeux. Pour le moment vous êtes en colère, je le vois bien, mais la gratitude viendra après la guérison. Je ne me fais pas de soucis à votre sujet. Tout le monde peut être sauvé.

Ariana n'en pouvait plus. Elle eut un rire.

\- Non mais sérieusement vous croyez à vos propres paroles ? Personne n'est malade ici ! On est juste contre la traitrise du Ministère !

Ombrage fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Maintenant nous allons procéder à la rééducation.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant au moins ? Balança Silver qui grinçait des dents.

\- Fudge a toute autorité pour faire soigner des enfants, Albus ne s'occupe guère de ce sujet. Maintenant asseyez-vous.

\- C'est faux, c'est lui qui gère le château et le personnel ! Vociféra Ariane.

Ombrage soupira puis leur retira leur baguette avant de les forcer à s'asseoir.

\- Quels forts esprits contestataires devant une autorité compétente. J'ai bien fait de faire appel à Patte de Fer et à leur dérogation ministérielle. Maintenant, je vous demanderais un peu de silence.

\- Espèce de tarée, persifla Ariana.

Ombrage eut un petit rire avant de lever une étrange baguette magique couleur ocre. Son sourire s'accentua avant de l'utiliser. Le trio eut tout juste le temps de serrer les dents avant de se sentir partir. Ils n'étaient plus dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Ils étaient dans une pièce sans lumière et terrifiante. Leurs esprits se trouvaient esseulés chacun dans un lieu vide et étriqué comme un placard. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva, la voix d'Ombrage.

 _« Je suis une menteuse, je n'ai pas vu de mage noir. Je suis une menteuse, je n'ai pas vu de mage noir »_

La phrase se répéta en boucle et Ariana ne pouvait parler. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre et essayait de s'échapper de là. En vain. Puis la phrase changea.

 _« Je dois être calme et obéissante. Je dois me taire. Je dois être sage. Je ne dois pas mentir. »_

 _« Le Ministère a raison. Le ministère est bon pour moi. »_

 _« J'obéirai au Ministère. J'obéirai à Dolores Ombrages. Je ne défierai pas Ombrage. J'ai PEUR d'Ombrage. J'ai PEUR d'Ombrage. Je serai SAGE. Je me TAIRAI»._

Ariana, Ariane et Silver ressemblaient à des pantins sur leur chaise vide. Ombrage savourait sa tasse en les regardant baver. Elle sut que son lavage de cerveau commençait à prendre force lorsqu'ils se mirent à murmurer les phrases. Leurs esprits eux étaient recroquevillés dans la pièce qui rétrécissait et semblait manquer d'air. Même en se bouchant les oreilles, ils entendaient les phrases s'insinuer en eux. Et leurs peurs les regardaient dans des glaces qui apparaissaient au hasard devant eux. La peur du doloris, le peur de la mort, la peur de perdre un être cher, la peur de Voldemort, la peur de l'avenir. Silver hurlait et frappait sur les miroirs qui ne faisaient que réapparaitre.

« SOIS GENTIL ! SOIS GENTIL ! TAIS-TOI »

Silver se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda Iris tuer Ariane tout en entendant que ce n'était pas beau de mentir et que le Ministère l'aiderait. Ariane vit plusieurs fois la mort de sa sœur et de son père sous le joug de Voldemort alors qu'on lui disait que le Ministère la sauverait. Ariana vit Severus prendre Théa et s'en aller au loin alors qu'elle-même était clouée au sol. On lui disait que le Ministère serait son salut, qu'elle devait juste être sage.

\- Voilà qui sera assez pour aujourd'hui. Ce serait dommage d'en faire des légumes, rit Ombrage qui défit le sortilège.

Les trois refirent surface comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un long cauchemar qui semblait réel.

Ils étaient perdus et sortirent de la pièce sans le voir. Ombrage les reconvoqua la semaine suivante sans qu'ils ne l'entendent. Tiana fut surprise de les voir ainsi et les appela en vain. Une étrange marque de brûlure était collée à leurs tempes. Même Théa s'inquiéta et prit Silver par les épaules pour le secouer.

\- Je suis sage… Je vais aller manger… Dit L'argenté.

\- Le Ministère est bon.

\- Je suis une menteuse.

La Serpentard finit par le gifler plusieurs fois l'argenté avant qu'il ne refasse surface. Tiana en fit de même avec les jumelles qui reprirent conscience après un bon jus de citrouille.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans les cuisines ? Demanda Ariana perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas vous étiez super bizarre ! S'inquiéta Tiana. On aurait dit des zombies.

Silver déglutit. Puis il leur raconta ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Mais… C'est de la torture psychologique ! Hurla la rousse en colère.

\- C'est même du lavage de cerveau, intervint Théa.

\- C'est les méthodes qu'ils utilisent à Patte de Fer apparemment, dit Ariane la voix enrouée. C'était… C'était terrifiant. Elle jouait avec nos peurs et elle nous forçait à ancrer des phrases dans notre subconscient.

\- Elle veut vous manipuler de l'intérieur vu qu'elle ne le peut pas de l'extérieur ! dit Tiana. La CONNASSE !

Tous la regardèrent un peu surpris. Elle révéla à son tour la torture qu'elle avait subie.

\- Bon sang et tout ça c'est toléré par le Ministère ? Dit Ariana.

\- On ne se laissera pas faire, marmonna Silver. On se battra contre nos peurs s'il le faut. Et je veux bien recevoir autant de gifles que possible. Mais je refuse de devenir un pantin du Ministère. Et je refuse également de me taire.

Tiana lui frotta le dos, il semblait hors de lui ce qui ne lui allait guère. Mais elle comprenait. A peine était-il libre de ses parents qu'il se trouvait prisonnier du Ministère. C'était un coup dur.

\- Il faut qu'on puisse se défendre, commenta Ariane. Je vais en parler à papa dès demain.

\- Moi aussi, dit Tiana.

\- Pareil, enchaîna Théa.

Silver et Ariana approuvèrent avant d'aller tous dormir. Ils n'avaient pas la force de manger et à peine de se trainer à leur lit. Tiana s'endormit en pleurant contre sa peluche au chien noir tandis que sa cousine pleurait dans son oreiller. Entre son père qui s'éloignait, Percy et Ombrage, elle était servie. Les paroles d'Ombrage tournaient dans sa tête, lui rappelant celles d'Ariana lors de leur dispute. Que ce serait mieux si elle n'était pas née. Une idée dangereuse prit forme dans sa tête. Une idée sur laquelle elle ferait des recherches dès le lendemain. Les jumelles dormirent ensemble l'une contre l'autre, se serrant comme jamais. Tandis que Silver s'écroula comme une masse, le regard mauvais tourné vers un point inexistant.

* * *

Le lendemain, les pères furent au courant et Albus envoya un courrier express à Fudge. Il était hors de lui, tout comme Regulus et Severus. Mais le pire était qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire car une loi était sortie cet été au Ministère que tout le monde avait étrangement approuvée. Poudlard était sous le contrôle partiel de Fudge. Si bien qu'Ombrage restait dans la légalité. Ils apprirent par la même occasion que celle-ci avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et qu'elle allait inspecter les cours des professeurs. Tout cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Le hibou que reçut Albus le rendit furieux.

 _« Vos enfants et leurs amis ont été jugés mentalement instables par la commission de la santé et de la jeunesse dirigée par Dolores Ombrage. De ce fait, nous lui avons autorisé l'usage de soins et de punitions appropriés pour soigner et sauver ces jeunes malades. Nous comprenons vos inquiétudes mais c'est pour leur bien. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains désormais. Nous vous prions d'attester par la présente de la loi concernée par le biais de ce message et vous invitons également à prendre rendez-vous avec nos meilleurs Psychomages._

 _Nous espérons également une bonne année de scolarité aux malades et les soutenons aux mieux pour leurs BUSE._

 _CORNELIUS FUDGE. »_

\- Ils vont trop loin ! Tonna Severus en frappant sur le bureau.

\- Je savais qu'ils nous poseraient des problèmes, grommela Regulus. Mais à ce point-là ! On a déjà _Vous-savez-Qui_ à combattre alors si en plus on doit se battre contre le Ministère ! L'Ordre est trop occupé pour nous sortir de là…

Albus se massa les yeux. Puis il se tourna vers les enfants.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ne vous a pas servi de leçon ? Répliqua-t-il avec lenteur.

Les jeunes se contemplèrent avant de comprendre qu'il parlait du cimetière. Ils avaient répondu à Voldemort et avaient subi d'horribles dégâts. Ils eurent les larmes aux yeux.

Le directeur se leva.

\- Mon but n'est pas de vous disputer mais de vous faire comprendre que l'impulsivité ne mènera à rien. Que ce soit Voldemort ou Ombrage, ce sont deux personnalités qui ont le pouvoir de vous asservir. Tant que vous êtes en position de faiblesse, il vous faut être plus malins et plus sages. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais plus sage que ça Silver.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Il fallait que je me défende. Même si je dois assumer cette punition, je ne regrette pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et nous non plus, dirent les filles.

Les pères soupirèrent de concert.

\- On va voir ce que l'on peut faire pour vous protéger mais… il va falloir que vous assumiez vos actes jusqu'au bout. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas oublier qui est notre véritable ennemi.

Il mit un petit suspense puis reprit la parole.

\- Notre ennemi est Lord Voldemort. Ignorez le Ministère. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

A la sortie du bureau, Ariane se mit à pleurer à cause de toute cette tension et Silver la prit contre lui. Il lui massa les tempes rougies du sortilège et décida d'aller la calmer dans un coin. Il la prit contre lui et la berça.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Silver. Tellement heureuse que tu ne sois pas parti avec ta famille.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en douceur.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis content d'être avec toi. Ça ne sera jamais pire que d'être avec Voldemort.

Ariane eut un petit rire et regarda Tiana et Théa partir se reposer ensemble.

La rousse avait remarqué que Théa se renfermait de plus en plus. Et elle semblait toujours plonger dans d'étranges recherches dont elle lui cachait le titre dès qu'elle la voyait arriver. Elle en avait parlé à son oncle mais celui-ci avait bien trop de mal à renouer le dialogue avec Théa pour pouvoir la raisonner. Les deux Serpentard se séparèrent quand Théa assura avoir besoin d'être seule, une fois de plus. Théa se rendit aux cachots et jeta un sort à l'apparence de son livre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Adrian qui la soutenait beaucoup. Elle touchait au but, elle avait presque compris les formules qu'elle étudiait.

Tiana erra un peu sans but dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se rendre, toutes ses amies étant occupées. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait George à cette heure-ci. Il est vrai qu'à cause d'Ombrage, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Elle se décida à faire un petit tour dans la forêt interdite. Courir la fatiguerait et lui permettrait de dormir un peu au calme. Arrivée au lac, elle aperçut George adossé à un saule qui griffonnait sur un parchemin. Il était étonnant de le voir sans Fred mais probablement était-il en train de roucouler avec Angelina. Tiana se dépêcha de le rejoindre et il la prit aussitôt contre lui.

\- Je commençais à penser que tu m'avais oublié, sourit-il avant de perdre son sourire en fixant la phrase sur sa main. Je hais cette femme.

Il caressa la cicatrice tandis qu'elle se calait dans ses bras.

\- Tu écris quoi sur ce parchemin ?

\- Des idées de farces contre ce crapaud rose. On a des tas d'idées et des tas d'amis qui se plaignent de ce qu'elle leur fait.

\- J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre qu'elle récolte aussi des problèmes. Avec l'ambiance qui règne et nos heures de colle nous n'avons même pas encore réfléchi à une farce. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'oserais avec cette horrible bonne femme.

George fronça les sourcils et une vague de haine le prit contre Ombrage.

\- On vous vengera, tu peux en être sûre !

Tiana sourit et finit par dormir sur son petit ami, enfin un peu rassurée.

Ariana attendit Severus sur le bas de la porte qui sortit, la mine fatiguée. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent au cachot. Rogue lui servit une tasse de thé et se posa à côté d'elle.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile, déclara-t-il. Tu paies encore pour ton impulsivité. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut faire profil bas par moment ?

\- C'est Silver qui a commencé. Mais… je pense que j'ai compris la leçon. Je ne suis pas encore assez mature. Il me faut plus de sagesse…

\- C'est déjà bien de le reconnaître.

Ariana but une bonne gorgée de calmant.

\- Dire que j'ai encore trois punitions à faire… Elle va finir par me faire griller le cerveau. Déjà que mon corps se remet à peine de cet été.

Severus approuva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Te connaissant tu sauras résister. Et on sera tous là pour vous aider.

\- Au moins on est tous ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ariana s'assoupit d'une traite dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci la laissa dormir. Il râlait en son fort intérieur. Ombrage et Voldemort, deux tares qu'ils devaient supporter cette année… Et ils n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut dur pour les jeunes « _menteurs_ ». Tiana et Théa se frottaient la main énergiquement avec douleur tandis que le trio se trouvait avec d'horribles maux de tête et des moments d'absence. Par chance, le soir, ils pouvaient se changer en Animagus (hormis Théa, même si elle apprenait, elle n'en était qu'à la feuille de mandragore) ce qui atténuait la douleur et les rendait même plus forts mentalement. Un don qu'Ombrage ne soupçonnait pas par chance.

Ils se firent plus silencieux en cours de défense désormais même si par moments quelques piques étaient envoyées à Dolores. Ils n'avaient plus la foi de se battre contre elle et décidèrent de l'ignorer dans les couloirs. Durant les cours de défense, Tiana s'entraînait à l'Occlumancie pour ne pas se faire atteindre par les piques du professeur. Ça lui donnait l'air absent et confortait les autres qu'elle était folle, mais au moins elle ne perdait pas son sang-froid. Par chance le Quidditch les dérida un peu. C'était la dernière année pour Roger Davies en tant que capitaine des Serdaigle et il n'avait aucun à priori sur les jumelles. Pour lui le sport c'était en dehors de tout.

Les jumelles purent donc profiter des entraînements pour se détendre entre les cours, leurs devoirs et les tensions sur le Ministère. Ils firent passer des tests et gagnèrent même un nouveau gardien car Lucy était partie l'année passée. C'était un garçon timide mais très joyeux qui prit sa place. Ainsi l'équipe se remotiva pour essayer de gagner la coupe cette année.

A Serpentard Tiana n'avait rien demandé au nouveau capitaine, Graham Montague. C'est lui qui vint à elle, avec l'air de quelqu'un dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait.

\- Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Black. J'ai pas envie de te remplacer même si ta réputation joue pas en faveur de l'équipe. Du moment que tu fais pas de vagues comme y'a deux ans…

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Tiana.

Sans préciser que s'ils trichaient trop, elle referait pareil. Adrian leva le pouce et sourit en voyant qu'elle acceptait. Elle lui manquait sur le terrain.

* * *

Un week-end, alors que les deux cousines étaient ensemble à étudier chacune des choses différentes, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Le cœur de Théa eut un loupé en reconnaissant celui que Percy utilisait. Elle ouvrit et prit la lettre d'une main tremblante. Adrian s'était détourné en faisant la moue. Tiana, après accord de sa cousine, lisait avec elle.

 _« Ma chère Théa,_

 _J'ai écrit à Ronald, il y a plus d'une semaine mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas bien pris ma lettre. J'y reviendrai après._

 _Si je t'écris c'est parce que… Malgré la façon dont les choses se sont finies entre nous, il m'est impossible de ne pas penser à toi. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit, même si j'ai été cruel et que j'ai dit des choses terribles sous la colère._

 _Théa, tu ne dois pas continuer de fréquenter ces gens, même s'ils sont proches de toi et qu'ils font partie de ta famille. Rapproche-toi d'Ombrage. Elle peut t'ouvrir les yeux et te faire comprendre de quel côté il faut être. Le Ministère ne veut que ton bien, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ton ennemi. Tu ne peux pas continuer d'être associée à des fous tels que Tiana, Silver, les jumelles ou même Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la même mère qu'il est sain d'esprit._

 _Sache que tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux, je t'attendrai et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Je t'aime toujours Théa et j'espère que tu seras raisonnable et que tu ouvriras les yeux._

 _Percy. »_

Théa eut un grognement de colère. Elle déchira la lettre en plusieurs morceaux avant de la jeter au feu et de monter dans son dortoir. Elle pleura toute la nuit, roulée en boule, serrant entre ses mains un morceau de la lettre. _Je t'aime toujours Théa,_ qu'elle cacha dans la taie de son oreiller. Les mots de celui qu'elle haïssait et détestait tournaient dans sa tête et elle n'en dormit pas, le cœur en miettes. Il ne la croyait toujours pas et il approuvait ce qu'Ombrage faisait. Il approuvait ses méthodes, donc il était d'accord avec ce que le professeur lui faisait graver sur la main… C'était ça le pire. Son aveuglement et sa foi envers ce Ministère corrompu. Un instant, elle se demanda, au vu de sa lettre, s'il avait parlé de son lien avec Harry à Ombrage. Après la façon dont il les avait trahis, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas…

* * *

Avec le Quidditch, les Serpendaigle n'eurent plus le temps de se réunir. Les soirs après les cours ils devaient travailler sur leurs devoirs dont beaucoup en plus sur la défense à cause de leur entêtement. Ensuite ils devaient faire leur rondes de préfets où ils se saluaient à peine. Puis il y avait aussi les soirs de punitions, où ils ne pouvaient pas jouer. Et ensuite un long sommeil réparateur sous la forme Animagus dans leur lit.

C'est ainsi que passèrent leurs premières semaines à Poudlard. Les couples et les amis se voyant peu tout comme Ombrage le désirait. Elle prenait de plus en plus son aise dans le château au grand damn des « _Menteurs_ » qui la haïssaient encore plus et se devaient de retenir leurs commentaires. Silver décida de l'éviter en étudiant à la bibliothèque. Tiana pour sa part passa du temps avec Théa lors de rares moments de pause. Quant aux jumelles, elles décidèrent de se concentrer sur autre chose pour oublier les deux ennemis.

Tous les soirs, elles rendirent visite à Albus. Elles étaient plus proches que jamais de leur père et profitaient de jeux magiques ou d'un moment de détente avec lui. Ce qui leur faisait du bien et également soulageait le directeur des tensions. L'Ordre n'avançait à rien et il commençait à fatiguer. Mais il arriva un soir où il était parti au QG. C'est à ce moment là que les filles ouvrirent son bureau et dupliquèrent le livre de leurs pères pour voler l'original rempli de runes. Elles dirent aux tableaux de se taire et repartirent dans la forêt avec leur butin. Elles allaient maintenant pouvoir commencer à le déchiffrer. Elles se mirent au travail rapidement, les chats leur tenant compagnie. Silver, Tiana et Théa en faisant de même de leur côté, loin d'Ombrage et de ses tortures légales.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	61. Réconfort

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Réconfort**

Lord Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans le manoir des Bright. Sa tentative d'effraction avec ce Sturgis Podmore avait échoué. L'homme n'avait pas pu pénétrer dans le département des mystères. Et s'il voulait la prophétie en son entier, il lui fallait tôt ou tard trouver un moyen d'y faire entrer quelqu'un pour son compte. Mais il était patient, et il savait que ce serait loin d'être une tâche facile. Les Bright avait fait de leur mieux en leur proposant de s'occuper de le mettre sous Imperium.

Cependant, il se sentait un peu trop démuni par le nombre restreint de ses fidèles. Trois Bright dont la petite nouvelle, Croûtard le couard et les autres Mangemort de bas étages comme les Malefoy, les Crabbe et les Goyle. Il lui fallait plus de renfort et il avait toujours promis un cadeau de bienvenue à Iris. Oui il devait retrouver ses précieux alliés mais encore une fois il cogitait à la meilleure façon de les délivrer. Lorsqu'il aurait trouvé, il enverrait Edmond et Eleanor là-bas. Ainsi, il pourrait avancer plus facilement sur sa quête.

Il approuva ses propres idées et se posa dans son fauteuil favori face à la fenêtre. Nagini se lova sur ses genoux et il la caressa. En regardant le ciel, il songea à son avenir et à sa victoire sur le monde des sorciers. Il voyait déjà Albus à terre, ses progénitures et leurs amis à ses côtés. Silver et Iris devenant ses bras droits dans la conquête des Moldus. La mort des traîtres et la souffrance de ceux qui l'ont défié par deux fois. Puis la venue d'un monde sorcier pur et limpide de tout mauvais sang. Il en salivait.

* * *

A Poudlard, le règne d'Ombrage prenait du galon à chaque jour qui passait. La Grande Inquisitrice passait les cours en revues et les professeurs commençaient à être exaspérés. Rogue marmonnait son mécontentement à chaque remarque d'Ombrage. S'il n'y avait pas eu le regard encourageant de Tiana, Ariana, Ariane et Silver il aurait probablement lui aussi sorti des mots qu'il aurait regrettés. Puis vint le tour de Flitwick qui fut outré quand Ombrage le mesura.

Ariane dut se concentrer pour vider son esprit avec Tiana pour ne pas critiquer la manière honteuse dont Ombrage le discriminait dans ce cours. L'Inquisitrice semblait ne pas aimer l'apparence du sorcier et ne se priva pas de lui dire plusieurs fois. Par chance pour lui, il était un des meilleurs professeurs dans sa matière, et elle ne trouva rien à redire quant l'éducation qu'il procurait à ses élèves. Il en fut de même pour Minerva qui ne lui laissa pas en placer une et la regarda avec une sévérité terrifiante. Les jumelles pouffèrent avec Tiana ce qui crispa encore plus l'Inquisitrice.

En histoire de la magie, Ombrage ne fit même pas acte de présence. Silver eut un rictus. Binns était si ennuyeux que même Dolores l'ignorait ! Un comble pour le fantôme. Mais elle put se défouler en botanique où Chourave réussit tant bien que mal à passer ses deux heures de cours sans perdre son sang-froid. L'Inquisitrice s'en était donnée à cœur joie mais n'avait rien trouvé de répréhensible à redire sur son enseignement. Ce fut en Divination que son plaisir arriva à son paroxysme. Trelawney était d'une médiocrité incroyable. Chose que Tiana, pour une fois, ne contesta pas. Elle y prit même un plaisir malsain.

Ombrage termina sa tournée dans les cours optionnels en fin de semaine. Les Runes s'étaient plutôt bien passées ainsi que l'étude des Moldus. Elle trouva tout de même à redire en soins aux créatures magiques malgré la qualité des cours de Gobe-Planche. Selon l'Inquisitrice, il ne faudrait jamais approcher aucun animal. Chose que Tiana prit mal et se fit vite recadrer par Silver avant qu'elle ne choppe une punition de plus.

* * *

Ce n'était que la fin de la deuxième semaine de cours et pourtant tous rêvaient déjà de vacances. Les professeurs comme les élèves. Surtout que le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut aussi ennuyeux que les autres.

La deuxième punition du trio Silver, Ariana et Ariane eut lieu ce week-end ci et, comme la première fois, la douleur mentale fut atroce. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur punition, ils étaient encore plus atteints que la fois précédente et ils commençaient à prendre peur, inconsciemment, d'Ombrage. Tiana, malgré sa main enflammée, les aida à revenir sur terre. Ils eurent la chance de pouvoir se changer en Animagus pour soigner leur esprit mais peu à peu des phrases s'ancrait en eux. Et leur cerveau se dégradait doucement. Entre les douleurs à la tête, la perte de conscience et leur subconscient saturé, le trio s'isolait encore plus.

Les jumelles passèrent ainsi leur seul moment de temps libre à déchiffrer leur livre de runes dans la forêt ou à aller voir leur père. Silver se posait quant à lui à la bibliothèque tandis que Tiana et Théa s'étaient rendues dans l'antre de Severus. Effectivement, Regulus leur avait dit de passer. Severus leur avait préparé une décoction à base d'essence de Murlap à appliquer sur leur main pour atténuer la douleur.

Les filles lui en furent reconnaissantes et Théa eut un sourire fugace envers son père. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle lui en voulait toujours et détourna la tête avec un raclement de gorge avant de quitter la salle. Théa passa le temps libre qu'elle avait à continuer ses recherches et son apprentissage. Tiana de son côté passa du temps avec son oncle à le consoler et à concocter des potions avec lui. Quand elle ne se trouvait pas avec son oncle, elle était sur le terrain de Quidditch à voler.

Les entraînements avec ses camarades de dortoir ne se passaient pas très bien. Elle avait toujours cette complicité avec Adrian sur le terrain, mais n'aimait pas du tout le nouveau capitaine et avait du mal à jouer avec lui.

* * *

Début octobre, une surprise bienvenue attendit les sorciers avec une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ombrage ne put pas s'y opposer et le quatuor avait hâte de se retrouver après deux semaines presque séparés. Ils reçurent en plus de tout ça une lettre de la part d'Hermione leur sommant de venir à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Ariane et sa sœur eurent un rictus en songeant qu'ils allaient de toute façon s'y rendre pour voir Abelforth. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas au QG ce jour-là. Mais Ariana était surtout impatiente de revoir un peu Severus qui lui manquait cruellement. Les cours c'était différent, il était distant.

Les filles prirent donc leur bain dans la grande salle de bain des préfets ensemble. Appréciant grandement les différentes senteur des parfums et sa mousse de couleur. Et surtout le fait de ne pas être dérangées tout en contemplant la belle sirène qui nageait dans les vitraux.

Elles rejoignirent ensuite Silver, déjà prêt, dans une calèche. Rogue était la également ainsi que Regulus. Ils avaient envie de fuir le château, chose qui était rare à leur sujet. Ariana et Tiana choisirent facilement leur place tandis que Silver se posa en face d'eux avec sa petite amie. Ils purent se détendre un peu pendant le trajet ce qui leur fit du bien. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de caresser la main de sa fille tandis que Severus fixait les tempes du trio avec colère. A leur arrivée, ils prirent tous une direction différente. Ils étaient en avance sur le rendez-vous avec Hermione de toute façon.

Tiana se promena avec son père. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais évitèrent le sujet Ombrage bien que le regard de Regulus fixait souvent sa main avec colère. Si l'essence de Murlap atténuait la douleur, Severus lui avait dit que les marques resteraient à vie. Tiana et Théa allaient déjà mal et cette horrible bonne femme empirait le tout. Il se dérida quand ils arrivèrent près de la cabane hurlante. Sirius les y attendait. C'était la petite surprise de Regulus.

Sirius serra sa nièce contre lui en riant avant qu'ils n'aillent prendre un verre aux Trois Balais où Théa les rejoignit. Les deux cousines constatèrent que l'aîné des Black semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il espérait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital pour Noël.

Après leur verre aux Trois Balais, Théa les abandonna pour retourner étudier au château. Tiana était plus loin devant les adultes.

\- Théa m'inquiète, avoua Sirius, à voix assez basse pour que Tiana n'entende rien. Elle me fait penser à son père quand Lily a cessé de lui parler durant un moment à Poudlard.

\- En même temps, vu ce que Percy lui a infligé… Sans compter Ombrage…

Sirius eut un air songeur.

\- Je sais tout ça. Elle se confie à moi par lettres.

Regulus haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Je crois qu'au début, elle pensait que je m'en vanterais devant son père pour le blesser. Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais plus le gamin qui voulait faire de la vie de Ro… De Severus un enfer. Depuis, comme elle est en froid avec lui et qu'elle n'arrive pas à se confier à Tiana, toi ou Adrian, elle le fait avec moi. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Elle file vers une dépression.

\- Ca on l'a tous vu et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. On la surveille mais comme tu l'as dit, elle préfère ne rien nous confier.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de garder l'œil sur elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tourne mal. Voire pire.

\- Pire ? Quoi de pire ? S'alarma Regulus.

Sirius hésita un instant.

\- Certaines lettres m'ont paru suicidaires. Mais je crois que c'est passé. Elle m'a bien signifié qu'elle savait que son père ne survivrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et même si c'est tendu entre eux en ce moment, elle ne souhaite pas le faire souffrir. Par pitié, n'en parle pas à Severus. Surveille la juste de plus près. Je doute qu'elle me pardonne si elle apprenait que j'ai cafté…

Regulus ne dit rien et resta songeur jusqu'à ce que Tiana et lui ne quittent Sirius à l'entrée du village. La rousse lui fit un gros câlin qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

* * *

Plus loin, Ariane et Silver partagèrent une même écharpe et profitèrent d'un moment en amoureux bien mérité.

\- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer à cause d'Ombrage. Et j'ai toujours mal à la tête, se plaignit Ariane au café des amoureux. Heureusement que ça ne durait qu'un mois. Déjà que j'entends ses phrases en boucle. Ca me bloque complétement. J'en suis venue à rêver que le Ministère avait raison. J'ai même cru que le cimetière n'avait jamais existé !

\- Je sais mon soleil… Je suis comme toi. Et ce ne sera peut-être pas fini. Mais ça va aller, je serai là pour te soutenir. On sait ce qui est vrai, au fond de nous.

Ariane lui sourit amoureusement. Toujours heureuse qu'il ait choisie son camp. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Le pire c'est qu'Iris m'avait déjà torturé sur mes peurs et qu'Ombrage en a rajouté une couche. Je n'en dors plus des nuits… Ariana me rassure mais elle est comme moi… J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé depuis le cimetière. Je me sens souvent triste et angoisseée. J'ai peur de tout. Je dors et mange mal. Mes émotions sont s'en dessus-dessous. Parfois je suis énervée pour un rien et parfois je pleure sans raison.

Parler de tout ça à son amoureux lui fit du bien. Le Serpentard lui embrassa les tempes avec délicatesse avant qu'on ne leur serve un chocolat chaud spécial couple.

\- On a forcément changé ce soir-là, déclara-t-il après une gorgée. Et on a mûri plus vite que les autres. Mais je pense que toutes ses épreuves ne peuvent que nous renforcer. On doit les affronter. C'est ça, d'hériter de noms et de lignées célèbres. On ne l'a pas choisi mais on doit l'assumer.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis je suis fière d'être leurs filles. Albus et Gellert… je les aime tellement. Je suis si heureuse de porter leur nom.

Ariane se sentit mieux et Silver en fut soulagé. Il avait toujours les mots qui fallait pour son ange de lumière. Et il savait que même si les temps devenaient de plus en plus troubles, ils seraient toujours ensemble. C'est ce qui les tenait tous. RIEN , JAMAIS, ne pourrait séparer les quatre amis.

* * *

Ariana et Severus profitèrent quant à eux de leur heure ensemble pour se promener dans les bois. Ils ne parlaient pas et contemplaient les lieux avec apaisement. L'homme en noir finit par se poser sur une souche, aux abords des arbres, près de la cabane hurlante. Il semblait fatigué. Son travail de couverture n'était pas facile et il vivait mal la tension avec Ombrage ainsi que sa fille. Ariana le remarqua et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et il tomba sur un profond sourire. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, Ariana restait toujours aussi forte. C'était pourtant lui qui devrait la rassurer en cet instant. Mais non, elle restait fidèle à elle-même. En soi, elle était très différente d'Ariane qui était plus émotive et plus fragile. Lui avait tout de suite vu la différence. Et c'était ce caractère qui lui avait plu. Cette force qui le soulevait de sa propre noirceur.

\- Ca ne va toujours pas avec Théa n'est-ce pas ?

Severus prit la main de la blonde en lui caressant du pouce.

\- Non. Mais il faut lui laisser du temps. Elle souffre énormément.

\- J'imagine.

Ariana apprécia l'instant et se blottit doucement sur ses épaules. Ses instants volés étaient les meilleurs pour elle. Cela la remettait d'aplomb.

\- Au fait, vos punitions sont terminées maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Exact, la dernière était il y a deux jours. Et je ne regrette pas que ça soit fini.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller après ça ?

Un air inquiet se logea dans ses yeux. Ariana fondit. Ca il ne le montrait qu'à peu de monde hormis Théa, Tiana et elle. Elle se sentait privilégiée.

\- Ca va être difficile, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais depuis le cimetière je me sentais déjà hors du temps mais là c'est encore pire. Je me sens perdue, différente, et j'ai envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici. Loin de Voldemort. De me changer en lynx et de vivre ainsi pour toujours.

Severus grimaça à l'évocation du mage noir. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait rien dit sur sa mission.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

\- Ma famille, mes amis et surtout, toi.

Elle rougit et il en fut touché. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et la posa sur ses genoux. Une tendresse unique venant d'un homme aussi dur.

\- Tu es celle que tu es, et c'est amplement suffisant, dit-il avec lenteur. Tu as plus de force que tu ne le penses. Et tu sauras surmonter tout ça.

Ariana regarda les feuilles tomber. Un bal des plus somptueux aux couleurs chaudes.

\- Du temps que je ne suis pas seule je n'ai pas peur de souffrir. Et, ça me fait du bien, de pouvoir me reposer de temps en temps.

Rogue posa une main dans ses cheveux et ils restèrent un moment à parler de la vie sans mentionner l'avenir sombre qui les attendait. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, le temps s'arrêtait indubitablement. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre et reprenaient des forces pour avancer. Un besoin qui leur était maintenant vital.

* * *

Quand l'heure fut venue, Silver et Ariane sortirent du café et rejoignirent la Tête-de-Sanglier. L'oncle de la blonde était là et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Il salua Silver un peu plus froidement, toujours inquiet pour l'avenir de sa filleule. Ariana arriva quelques secondes après, contactée mentalement par sa jumelle plus tôt. La blonde au yang avait réussi à voler un baiser à Severus avant d'arriver à la boutique et elle souriait de joie. Severus se posa ainsi plus loin en attendant Regulus. Celui-ci ne tarda pas avec Tiana.

Les quatre amis prirent tous une table à l'arrière du salon et attendirent Harry, Hermione et Ron qui arrivèrent. Les Gryffondor ne furent pas enjoués en voyant les lieux remplis de clients étranges. Mais la présence au loin de Black et Rogue les rassura un peu, chose qu'Harry n'avouerait jamais. Les quatre leur firent signe et ils prirent place avec eux.

\- C'est un endroit particulier que tu m'as conseillé Silver, répliqua Hermione.

Celle-ci lui avait demandé en Runes s'il connaissait un lieu où ils pourraient être tranquille à Pré Au Lard.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour faire des cachotteries.

L'argenté fixa Ariana avec malice et elle lui donna un coup de pied. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle s'affichait d'ordinaire plus proche de Rogue. Tiana rit, plus détendue elle aussi de ce moment entre père et fille.

\- Et donc, pourquoi tu nous as conviés ? Demanda aussitôt Ariana à Harry.

\- Je vous expliquerai après, enfin, si d'autres viennent…

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, enchaîna Hermione. Ils viendront, j'en suis sûre.

Les quatre amies haussèrent les sourcils, fort surpris.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'avoir invité Tiana et Silver soit une bonne initiative , déclara Ron.

Il devint rouge lorsque les deux intéressés le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Dit froidement la rousse.

\- Ben… les Serpentard sont mal vus, avoua-t-il.

\- Toujours la même rengaine.

Tiana allait partir dans les tours mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Neville, Dean, Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Mandy, Lisa, Cho, Luna et beaucoup d'autres encore. Fred et George furent les derniers. Ce qui octroya un grand sourire à la Serpentard qui se fit enlacer et reçut un court baiser de bonjour.

Abelforth perdit sa voix quand il vient prendre les commandes. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de personnes dans son bar. Et encore moins des élèves de Poudlard.

Quand tous furent installés et servis, les regards se plantèrent sur Harry, désireux de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Les bièreaubeurres dans leur main ils contemplaient la mine angoissée du survivant. Hermione prit la parole pour lui. Elle expliqua son idée et le concept d'apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal eux même avec Harry comme professeur. Et bien entendu la partie sur le retour de Voldemort passa mal.

Certains s'insurgèrent, voulant des preuves. Harry les calma avec colère mais aplomb. Il n'était pas là pour parler de ça. Par chance, Luna dévia la conversation sur les talents de Potter, et le quatuor put se retenir de râler. Mais ils étaient bien trop heureux en ce jour pour le faire de toute façon. Tiana était blottie joyeusement contre George et Ariane contre Silver. Ariana faisant la chandelle au milieu.

Les exploits d'Harry furent passés au crible et approuvés par la majorité.

\- On est donc tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donneraient Harry. OU éventuellement toute personne qui puisse prêter son savoir.

Elle fixa Silver qui sursauta de surprise. Elle posa également son regard sur Tiana et les jumelles qui étaient présentes au cimetière et dans beaucoup d'autres problèmes.

\- Attendez, moi je ne veux pas que des Serpentard intègrent le groupe, s'insurgea Zacharias Smith à nouveau. Ils vont tout cafter à Ombrage.

\- N'importe quoi ! Beugla Tiana. Ca fait un mois qu'elle nous punit ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait faire ça !

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas fiables, enchaîna un Gryffondor.

George se leva, prêt à lui rabattre le caquet mais Silver le repoussa.

\- Ca sert à rien, on va s'en aller. Ron a raison, les Serpentard ne seront jamais admis parmi les autres.

Tiana se leva, les larmes aux yeux, les jumelles en firent de même, blessées, mais contre toute attente, Harry les retint par le bras.

\- Attendez. Ne partez pas. Tout le monde est le bienvenu. TOUT LE MONDE.

\- Mais… Intervint Zacharias.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Silver et Tiana étaient là quand Voldemort est revenu. Ils étaient même souvent là pour nous aider. J'ai confiance en eux.

\- Pourtant, c'est un Bright lui, avança un Serdaigle. Un serviteur du mal !

\- Il a choisi son camp, continua Harry avec force. Tout le monde a le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut devenir et pour ça, il a fait des sacrifices. Il a même humilié Voldemort. Et il m'a montré par de nombreuses fois que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et ce depuis la fin de deuxième année dans la chambre des secrets.

Silver fut ému. Il le remercia avec des mots maladroits et se rassit avec ses proches. Plus personne n'osa le contester. Ils regardèrent même Tiana et Silver sous un nouveau jour. Surpris qu'ils soient si proches de Potter.

Les jumelles furent ravies et soulagées. Elles ne seraient pas restées sans eux. Ni les jumeaux. Harry avait enfin pu exprimer sa reconnaissance à son tour. Il se sentit mieux et la réunion put se terminer dans la bonne humeur. Harry n'avait cependant pas osé inviter Théa. S'il était devenu plus proche d'elle, il savait à quel point les élèves la détestaient à cause de son père. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu la convier, mais il doutait qu'elle aurait accepté de toute manière.

Zacharias vint s'excuser auprès de Silver et Tiana à demi-mot à la fin de la séance. Les quatre amis purent se retrouver dehors pour finir leur journée en discutant de ces cours privés.

\- Silver tu vas devoir donner des cours ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, pouffa Ariana.

\- Ariane en donnera aussi, intervint Tiana. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs de la classe de sortilèges après tout.

Les deux intéressées semblèrent s'amuser de la situation et Ariana les taquina un moment.

\- Toi tu seras professeur suppléant, dit Ariane avec un sourire. En gros, tu te rapproches de l'élu de ton cœur.

Ariana se mit à rougir puis à rire. Ils se prirent alors par les épaules et rentrèrent au château avec Regulus et Severus, totalement détendus. Après tout, cela les faisait défier Ombrage et cela ne pouvait que les ravir. Ce n'était que le début de leur rébellion car la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ! Chose qu'Ombrage n'allait pas laisser faire car elle les contempla du haut du clocher. Il faudrait qu'elle agisse rapidement pour stopper ce rassemblement étrange d'élèves !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après le week-end, Ombrage frappa. Elle fit passer un décret pour interdire toute réunion de plus de trois élèves. Les Serpendaigle ne furent pas inquiets et furent presque les seuls à ne pas aller parler à Harry au petit-déjeuner. Plus tard, Hermione dit à Silver qu'une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé un endroit où se réunir, ils le feraient clandestinement. Le quatuor en fut enchanté. Pas question de se laisser écraser par Ombrage ! Trelawney annonça sa mise à l'épreuve le même jour. Tiana détestant ce cours, elle eut du mal à éprouver de la compassion pour le professeur, même si toute raison de détester Ombrage était bonne.

D'autant plus que même les équipes de Quidditch devaient demander une autorisation pour se reformer. Si Serpentard avait directement eu l'aval de l'Inquisitrice, les autres équipes durent attendre plus longtemps. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle eurent l'accord quelques jours plus tard. Pour Gryffondor, ce fut plus compliqué. Cependant, un autre évènement fut commenté les jours suivants.

* * *

Théa souffla pour se donner courage puis sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son visage et prononça les formules qu'elle avait étudiées tout en pensant très fort à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le changement s'opéra et elle se fixa avec un sourire satisfait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait escompté.

La Serpentard se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait surtout peur que les professeurs disent quelque chose. Tiana s'installa en face d'elle et écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'osa cependant rien dire. Silver arriva à son tour. Il la dévisagea un instant et sembla partagé entre l'admiration et la tristesse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je sais que c'est un sort très difficile à utiliser. Tu as toute mon admiration.

\- Merci, souffla Théa, un peu surprise.

La brune sursauta quand une main fut posée sur son épaule. Bien entendu, elle aurait su reconnaître cette main entre mille.

\- Théa, je voudrais que tu me suives à mon bureau.

Tout à coup plus sûre de ce qu'elle avait fait, la jeune fille se leva et suivit son père. Elle croisa un instant le regard de Regulus qui était ébahi. Certains professeurs désapprouvaient, tandis que d'autres la fixaient juste d'un air triste. Et les élèves murmuraient sur son passage.

Arrivés aux cachots, Severus désigna le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Théa s'y installa et se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

\- Ma chérie, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Théa le fixa d'un air surpris. Il ne prenait que rarement ce ton si doux et ce surnom. Il devait vraiment être dépassé pour agir ainsi. Elle se sentit coupable en voyant la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Je… Je sais que je te la rappelle. Alors j'ai voulu effacer ta tristesse.

Severus resta silencieux un instant. Comment pouvait-il la sermonner dans ses conditions ? Bouleversé, il fit le tour du bureau et serra sa fille contre lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas à changer la couleur de tes yeux pour ça. Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours aimée telle que tu es !

Severus la lâcha pour la regarder. Ses yeux autrefois verts étaient aussi noirs que les siens. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas aussi froids que ceux de son père. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir lui ressembler, la même bonté que celle de sa mère avait toujours brillé dans ses yeux. Severus la serra à nouveau contre lui sans rien dire. Il était tout bonnement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Théa se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

Elle fit tout sortir. Sa tristesse contre Percy, sa rage contre lui, sa colère face à la relation de son père avec Ariana, sa peur face à la guerre qui se profilait. Sans l'interrompre, Severus l'écouta en se contentant de la serrer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Severus invoqua deux thés.

\- Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait, même si je doute que ce soit la solution. Je ne pense pas que changer la couleur de tes yeux soit la réponse à tes problèmes. D'autant plus que j'avance et que même si l'amour que j'ai porté à ta mère ne disparaîtra jamais, l'amour que j'ai pour Ariana, et qu'elle a pour moi me permet d'aller mieux.

Théa grogna en détournant le regard, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Severus eut un sourire fugace.

\- Je suppose que c'est un sort de magie noire que tu as utilisé ? Je le connais, j'avais tenté de le maîtriser en septième année pour changer mon physique, mais ta mère m'en avait empêché. De ce que je sais, tout est question de volonté. Je ne t'imposerai rien. C'est à toi de décider de celle que tu veux être.

Ce fut cette fois Théa qui fit un câlin à son père.

\- Je tenais à te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé la Legillimancie sur toi cet été.

\- C'est déjà oublié.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand la sonnerie se fit entendre.

\- Je ne peux cependant pas cautionner l'utilisation de magie noire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point je suis intransigeant là-dessus. C'est pourquoi je retire cinquante points à Serpentard et je te donne deux semaines de retenue avec moi à récurer les chaudrons.

Théa sourit. Elle ne pouvait réfuter une telle punition. Sans compter qu'elle avait besoin de renouer avec son père. Une petite voix de son esprit lui signifia qu'en plus, il ne pourrait voir Ariana quand elle serait collée avec lui.

Le changement de Théa fut longuement commenté que ce soit entre élèves ou entre professeurs. Ombrage argua qu'utiliser la magie noire n'était pas digne d'être préfète, mais plusieurs professeurs s'opposèrent à elle sur ce point. Le sort utilisé par Théa n'avait après tout fait de mal à personne. Albus fut catégorique sur ce point. La punition donnée par Severus était amplement suffisante. De quoi faire encore rager Ombrage sur le directeur et sur les opposants du Ministre. Elle se calma néanmoins. Ils finiraient par payer, tous.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	62. Rébellion

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Rébellion**

Severus fronça les sourcils et décacheta l'enveloppe. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? A part sa famille et Ariana, personne ne pouvait lui écrire. Ils se trouvaient tous au château.

 _« Severus,_

 _Désolé par avance, j'aurais probablement dû t'écrire plus tôt. Le fait est qu'il est dur pour moi de t'écrire à toi. Mais ça, c'est des choses que je me dois de te dire de vive voix. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les excuses et encore moins pour les écrire._

 _Bref, je tenais absolument à te parler de ta fille. Ca va te surprendre, mais depuis la rentrée Théa correspond avec moi. Dans le but de te blesser au début, je ne peux que le reconnaître. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que je ne m'en vanterais pas devant toi, elle a fini par se confier à moi._

 _Il faut absolument que tu la surveilles. Elle… Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle m'a plusieurs fois fait part d'envies suicidaires. Elle sait cependant que tu ne le supporterais pas. Je doute qu'elle passe à l'acte, mais au cas où, je préfère t'en avertir même si j'ai mis longtemps et que j'ai peur de finir par le regretter._

 _J'aime Théa et je sais que tu en es conscient. Et ce n'est pas parce que Lily est sa mère. Je la considère comme ma nièce au même titre qu'elle me considère comme son oncle. Tu as une chouette petite, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Et si tu te poses la question, oui elle m'a parlé d'Ariana et toi, non je ne dirai rien car ça ne me concerne pas et que je m'en fiche._

 _Prends soin de Théa et Tiana pour moi. Je te préviendrai si quoi que ce soit m'interpelle dans ses lettres._

 _Sirius. »_

S'il avait d'abord été surpris, l'inquiétude primait désormais chez Severus. Black avait bien fait de lui écrire. Il doutait lui aussi que Théa ne passe à l'acte mais au moins serait-il plus vigilant la concernant. Il décida que durant les retenues, il l'inciterait à voir Pomfresh. Il fallait soigner sa dépression avant qu'elle ne s'installe plus sérieusement. Car si Théa le quittait lui aussi, il doutait que l'amour d'Ariana suffise à l'empêcher de la rejoindre… Et pourtant il ne voulait pour rien au monde faire souffrir la blonde…

* * *

N'ayant plus de punition avec Ombrage car ils se contenaient et ne réagissaient plus à ses piques, les Serpendaigle se retrouvaient à nouveau avec un peu de temps libre. Malgré le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard qui arrivait à grands pas, Tiana avait elle aussi du temps à tuer. Aussi, après la fin des cours, Silver supervisa un petit entraînement pour les filles tous les soirs.

Ils couraient le long du lac et de la forêt interdite afin d'améliorer leur endurance en cas de fuite. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas aller trop vite, à cause des grosses séquelles qu'Ariana avait encore de leur face à face avec Voldemort. Albus les surprit un soir de sa fenêtre et eut un sourire approbateur. C'était là une bonne idée.

Après leur petit échauffement, ils faisaient des combats au corps au corps, un peu moins intensifs pour Ariana qui devait vite se reposer. Elle enrageait d'être aussi faible mais elle devait assumer son impulsivité. Elle serrait donc les dents et se reposait en regardant les trois autres. Pour leur entraînement magique, ils attendaient que Harry et ses amis trouvent un lieu de rencontre. Eux ne connaissaient que peu d'endroits. La cuisine ne s'y prêtait pas, ni dans les passages qu'ils avaient découvert. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient.

Tiana avait demandé à Regulus et Sirius -par lettre concernant ce dernier- leur avis. Regulus avait semblé désapprouver la chose mais n'en avait rien dit en se détournant. Sirius lui avait répondu que la cabane hurlante serait un bon endroit. Mais montrer ce passage secret à tout le monde ne lui plaisait pas. D'autant plus que voir autant d'élèves réunis dans le parc serait forcément louche aux yeux d'Ombrage.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, Harry leur murmura à voix basse qu'il avait trouvé un endroit et qu'ils s'y retrouveraient le soir même. Il avait profité du brouhaha dans la file qui attendait pour se rendre au cours de potions. Silver et les filles furent étonnés de devoir se rendre devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet au septième étage. Cet endroit ne leur avait jamais semblé particulier.

Les cours de la journée leur parurent bien longs jusqu'au soir. De même que le repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils se lançaient un peu tous des regards appuyés, mais pas assez pour qu'Ombrage ne puisse remarquer quelque chose. Ils furent assez intelligents pour ne pas tous quitter la Grande Salle en même temps.

Le cœur battant, les Serpendaigle se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous, et furent surpris de voir une porte à la place de la tapisserie.

\- Je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais vu cette porte, dit Ariane.

Ariana acquiesça. Tiana fronça les sourcils et Silver se contenta de toquer.

\- On demandera ce qu'il en est à Potter, assura-t-il simplement.

Ils entrèrent et constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers, tout le monde étant déjà réuni.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin, grogna Ariana entre ses dents.

Les trois autres sourirent de sa remarque. Tiana les abandonna pour profiter de la présence de son petit-ami. Les trois autres la suivirent et se postèrent près des deux amoureux.

Hermione commença la séance, Harry ne semblant pas du tout à l'aise. Lorsque la question d'élire un chef se posa, tous désignèrent Harry sans hésitation bien que Zacharias eut retroussé le nez. Harry continuait d'être gêné mais se tourna vers les Serpendaigle.

\- D'accord, mais je voudrais que Silver, Ariane, Ariana et Tiana soient mes assistants. Ils ont toujours été avec moi dans mes aventures.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Théa, mais le problème de son père se posait toujours. Les quatre acquiescèrent, un peu gênés.

Hermione insista pour qu'ils se trouvent un nom. Cela lui semblait primordial. Ils eurent un peu de mal, mais se décidèrent pour l' _Armée de Dumbledore._ Les jumelles approuvèrent ce nom avec un grand sourire et tous les regardèrent avec une certaine fierté. C'était quand même les filles de leur Directeur qu'ils avaient dans leur camp. Silver et Tiana ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord eux aussi. C'était le nom parfait pour ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils formèrent ensuite des équipes. Tiana et George se mirent ensemble. La rousse voulait se mettre avec Ariana mais celle-ci lui assura qu'elle s'en sortirait sans elle avec un clin d'œil. La blonde trouva rapidement une coéquipière en la présence de Luna Lovegood. C'était une Serdaigle avec qui les jumelles s'entendaient le mieux à leur table ou dans la salle commune, autre que Mandy qui était avec Lisa et Padma avec sa sœur jumelle. Luna avait un esprit qui les fascinait et elles adoraient l'écouter parler du journal de son père ou de créatures imaginaires, voire parfois réelles. Elles pouvaient même parler des sombrals, des reliques de la mort ou tout simplement de la vie. Luna avait l'art d'être une fille calme, posée et jamais moqueuse. Ainsi Ariana se sentait à l'aise avec elle.

Silver et Ariane en profitèrent pour se mettre ensemble avec un sourire amoureux. Plus le temps passait et plus ils se dévoraient du regard. Souvent après les cours lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à deux à la bibliothèque, ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser derrière les étagères – _loin d'Ombrage, de Pince et Regulus_ \- et même à aller un peu plus loin. Leurs mains baladeuses se mettaient à explorer la peau de l'être aimé. Silver aimait beaucoup toucher la poitrine de sa petite amie tandis que celle-ci adorait passer les mains dans ses cheveux et dans son dos bien lisse et puissant. L'argenté adorait se coller contre la peau chaude de la blonde qui parfois poussait des petites intonations de joie et de gêne qui le faisaient fondre. Surtout lorsqu'il lui embrassait le bas de l'oreille et le cou. Il connaissait ses points faibles.

En y songeant à cet instant, il rougit, ce qui était plutôt rare le concernant. Mais de plus en plus il songeait à aller plus loin. Il rêvait de voir Ariane, nue, sur son lit… De caresser sa peau de pêche et de la faire sienne. Ses hormones le titillaient à un point que lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était souvent obligé de se soulager en pensant à elle. Mais il ne savait pas comment passer le cap. Il ne savait pas si elle était prête et sa petite amie n'en parlait jamais. Il aurait bien demandé des conseils à George ou à des plus âgés comme Théa mais il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Ni blesser la Serpentard, si cela lui faisait à nouveau penser à Percy.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Ariane qui se rapprocha.

Il rougit encore plus. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Son cœur semblait exploser à chaque fois.

\- Euh… Oui oui ! Je… Allons-y !

Il se reprit, honteux d'avoir de telles pensées. Ariane le questionna du regard mais il ne pipa mot. Elle haussa les épaules et écouta Harry commencer le cours. Au moins Silver était sûr d'une chose. Il avait fait le bon choix, ce soir-là au cimetière. Il n'en douterait jamais plus.

* * *

Le Gryffondor déclara qu'ils travailleraient sur l'Expelliarmus, ce qui en rembrunit certains jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse remarquer que ce sort l'avait sauvé au cimetière. Silver et Ariane furent rapidement privés de cours et circulèrent parmi leurs amis pour corriger une posture ou une prononciation.

Pour Tiana et George, ce fut compliqué. Si George maîtrisait parfaitement le sort, Tiana qui pourtant le réussissait au club de duel lors de leur deuxième année, se trouvait à avoir un mal fou. Elle récitait bien l'incantation, avait la bonne posture mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Comme Ariana pour l'entraînement physique, Tiana était encore diminuée magiquement. Elle se faisait d'ailleurs régulièrement réprimander par les professeurs avec ses sorts ratés. Elle prenait du retard. Elle se rattrapait sur les rédactions, mais cela devenait très pesant.

Ses échecs finirent par la frustrer tandis que George la rassurait d'un ton patient. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Ariana rejoindre sa sœur pour assister Harry, elle se sentit diminuée. George vint à son secours en l'épaulant mais constata rapidement que c'était comme quand on choisissait sa baguette et qu'elle ne convenait pas : Tiana ne parvenait qu'à exploser les choses autour sans réussir à lancer le sort. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand Neville y parvint alors qu'elle restait au même point.

George la fixa d'un air désolé alors qu'elle s'acharnait à essayer. Zacharias râla quand le sort siffla au-dessus de sa tête et alla exploser un miroir derrière lui.

\- Oh, fais attention, Black !

Tiana se mordit la lèvre et rangea sa baguette. George tenta bien de la rassurer mais impossible pour elle de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si ça ne s'arrangeait pas d'ici les BUSE, elle risquait de redoubler.

Silver adorait aider les autres à exécuter correctement le sort. C'était plaisant. Ariane le fixa en souriant. Lui, il avait l'âme d'un professeur. Ca lui allait si bien et il n'y avait que dans ce métier qu'il pourrait s'épanouir. Il prenait d'ailleurs un ton professoral pour corriger ce qui n'allait pas et souriait quand ses conseils étaient appliqués correctement. Il avait été vite accepté malgré sa maison car il montrait de la bonne volonté pour les aider. Même si son nom faisait toujours frémir les plus jeunes présents et que certains bégayaient quand il leur donnait un conseil. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire sa petite amie.

Ariane aimait aussi aider les autres. Faire quelque chose de concret pour contrer Ombrage était jouissif. Le faire dans son dos l'était bien plus après ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. C'était une bien belle vengeance. Elle espérait juste qu'ils apprendraient d'autres sorts car pour eux, l'Expelliarmus était un peu trop facile. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard triste sur Tiana qui avait cessé de s'entraîner et regardait les autres faire avec un air maussade. Peut-être faudrait-il en parler à Pomfresh ?

Ariana se plaisait aussi à ne pas perdre son temps à s'entraîner. Elle était frustrée lors de leurs entraînements physiques car elle s'essoufflait et se fatiguait trop vite. Et elle aussi, prendre une telle revanche sur Ombrage lui plaisait. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir leur laver le cerveau avec ses méthodes barbares ! En plus les jumelles pouvaient passer du temps avec leurs amies de Serdaigle, qu'elles délaissaient un peu.

Harry, Ariane, Silver et Ariana purent se répartir plus facilement les groupes, c'était moins ardu que si Harry s'était retrouvé seul.

En regardant Tiana, Ariana se promit de parler à Severus. C'était lui qui avait promis à la rousse de lui donner des cours supplémentaires si elle avait du mal, mais elle doutait que son amie ne demande elle-même de l'aide à son oncle. L'orgueil des Serpentard… Voire des Black/Rogue était trop fort pour qu'elle le fasse.

La soirée avançant, la séance s'acheva. Tiana s'attarda un peu pour câliner George avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Harry traîna un peu avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Merci pour votre aide, dit-il à Silver, Ariane et Ariana.

\- Désolée de ne servir à rien, marmonna Tiana.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se récria Harry en levant les mains. Tu n'y peux rien. Avoir subi le Doloris aussi longtemps ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquences. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne serait satisfait qu'après t'avoir tué avec ce sort…

Sa phrase lança un froid tandis qu'Hermione encourageait la rousse du regard. Ron se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

\- Je suppose que seul le temps peut guérir ça, finit-il par lâcher.

\- C'est comme moi physiquement, dit Ariana. J'ai beaucoup de mal au Quidditch, ça risque de vous donner un avantage…

\- On a tous beaucoup subi à différents niveaux, dit Silver avec sagesse. Ariana a le corps brisé, les filles et moi faisons des cauchemars, Ariane souffre beaucoup mentalement et Tiana ne contrôle plus bien sa magie. Sans parler qu'Ombrage ne nous facilite pas la tâche.

Ils approuvèrent tous, un peu tendu mais heureux d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils demandèrent à Harry comment il avait trouvé cette salle et celui-ci leur expliqua que c'était l'elfe de maison Dobby qui lui en avait parlé.

\- Au fait comment va Théa ? Depuis qu'elle a changé la couleur de ses yeux, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup croisée, demanda Harry.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aimes bien cette fille. Elle me fixe toujours comme si j'étais un veracrasse.

Ils eurent tous un rire et Silver fit un clin d'œil à Ron. C'était bien joué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le rouquin eut un petit sourire, étonné de bien aimer le Serpentard. Ils se séparèrent, ravis de leur première séance.

* * *

Ariana parla à Severus de Tiana dès qu'elle le put. Elle s'attarda après un cours pour lui en parler et il fronça les sourcils en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air fatigué. Bon sang, entre Théa et Tiana, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ariana passa la main sur sa joue. Le cours s'étant achevé avant midi, tous les élèves avaient rapidement déserté pour aller manger.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé. Si ça ne va pas, je peux demander à Regulus.

Severus posa sa main sur la sienne avec un soupir.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le lui avais promis. Et Regulus a bien assez à faire avec Ombrage qui le harcèle en insinuant qu'il n'a pas sa place à Poudlard, madame Pince pouvant s'occuper seule de la bibliothèque.

\- Elle pourrait le faire renvoyer ?

Severus haussa les épaules avec ignorance.

\- Du coup entre Regulus qui se ronge les sangs, Théa que je dois surveiller et maintenant Tiana…

\- Pourquoi tu dois surveiller ta fille ?

Severus soupira d'un air blasé.

\- Bl… Sirius m'a écrit il y a peu pour m'alerter sur le fait qu'elle lui avait envoyé des lettres suicidaires. Du coup je fais au mieux pour la surveiller.

Sans compter les fois où il devait aller voir Voldemort et protéger Potter de loin. Il était dur pour lui de supporter tout ça. Sans la blonde, il se demandait comment il aurait fait pour tenir sans devenir fou.

\- Tu sais, Ariana, je n'y survivrais pas si elle aussi me laissait.

La Serdaigle, alertée, le serra contre elle avec force en prenant sa tête contre son torse. Elle avait beau détester Théa, elle ne souhaitait une telle situation à personne. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes. L'adulte se laissant bercer comme un enfant.

Ariana aurait voulu pouvoir absorber toute la fatigue du professeur pour lui permettre d'aller mieux. Severus finit par se relever. Il se sentait mieux et plus serein. Il embrassa doucement la blonde pour la remercier avant de la pousser à aller manger avec un sourire rassurant. Lui aussi se rendit à la Grande Salle et interrogea ses collègues sur sa nièce. Minerva et Filius semblèrent se sentir coupables d'avoir sermonné Tiana lors de leurs cours. Ils jetèrent un regard sur la rousse qui était plus que maussade en ce moment. Même si elle se trouvait avec les Gryffondor à cet instant, George ayant voulu la dérider. Ombrage quant à elle eut un sourire retors. Voilà une nouvelle façon d'essayer de faire sortir la jeune Black de ses gonds. Elle détestait ne plus parvenir à les coller et à les avoir ainsi sous contrôle.

* * *

Désormais, les soirs où elle n'avait pas Quidditch ni réunion de l'AD, ni de rondes à effectuer, Tiana les passait avec Severus à tenter de maîtriser sa magie. Rapidement, Severus constata que lui faire faire un peu d'Occlumancie avant les sorts lui permettait de se stabiliser et au bout de deux semaines au lieu d'exploser les objets, des étincelles de la couleur du sort voulu sortaient de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais c'était déjà ça de pris.

Théa de son côté avait pu retirer la feuille de mandragore de sa bouche et avait concocté sa potion qui avait une étrange odeur d'humidité et de roche. Elle n'oubliait jamais de réciter la formule matin et soir et attendait qu'il y ait un orage pour passer à la suite. Depuis les retenues avec son père, elle était allée voir Pomfresh qui lui avait donné quelques potions pour empêcher une plus grande dépression et calmer ses angoisses. Théa avait demandé si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour Tiana, mais malheureusement la réponse de l'infirmière avait été négative. Seule la patience et le travail pouvaient aider la rousse.

Avec le temps qui filait, novembre se posa et le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard se rapprochait. Tiana et Adrian avaient tous deux du mal à comprendre pourquoi les membres de leur équipe semblaient leur cacher quelque chose. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention. La tension de leur maison était de nouveau à son comble, rappelant la troisième année à Tiana. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille vu la façon dont s'était déroulé le match. Les jumelles aussi avaient un mauvais présentiment.

Le matin du match, la rousse ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Silver l'encouragea de son mieux, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne la quittait pas. Théa lui fit part de Sirius qui les encourageait tous les deux, Harry et elle. Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la rousse qui se dirigea avec un peu plus d'entrain vers le stade, Adrian la prenant par les épaules.

Une fois changés, Graham leur dit d'écraser les Gryffondor à n'importe quel prix et posa un regard acéré sur Tiana qui fit mine de rien. Crabbe et Goyle, reprenant le rôle de batteurs durant cette année, se craquèrent les phalanges avec un sourire effrayant.

\- Et n'oubliez pas la chanson, ajouta Graham à voix basse.

Tiana voulut demander de quoi il parlait, mais il était l'heure de se rendre sur le terrain.

Silver, Ariane et Ariana s'étaient installés ensemble dans les gradins des Serpentard.

\- Tia n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, commenta Ariane, confortablement installée dans les bras de Silver.

Ariana approuva en fixant le teint pâle de son amie alors qu'elle enfourchait son éclair de feu. Silver fronça les sourcils sans la lâcher du regard. Lui aussi trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas la grande forme.

Le match commença et les Gryffondor prirent l'avantage. Tiana, Adrian et Graham avaient beaucoup de mal à avoir le souafle. George s'ingéniait à envoyer les cognards sur Adrian et Graham et évitait Tiana. Fred leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

La rousse finit par réussir à attraper la balle et se rua vers les buts des Gryffondor gardés par un Ron peu sûr de lui. Elle marqua sans problème et l'équipe parvint à prendre l'avantage en marquant plusieurs buts. Elle se figea cependant en entendant une chanson. Elle venait des tribunes de sa maison et elle vit ceux de son équipe la chanter également. Lee Jordan en avait cessé de commenter pour écouter.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi_

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Dans les tribunes des Serpentard, Ariane, Ariana, Silver et même Théa s'étaient redressés d'un air bouche bée.

\- Vous pensez que Tiana se sentait mal parce qu'elle savait que… ? Formula Ariana.

\- Aucune chance. George est son petit-ami, elle ne tolérerait jamais ça, répondit aussitôt Ariane.

\- Elle va être folle de rage. Je m'inquiète de ce qu'elle va faire… Dit Silver.

Théodore et Daphné étaient aussi choqués.

Pour sa part, Théa avait quitté les gradins. Pas moyen de regarder la fin d'un tel match. Pas fan de Quidditch, il était sûr qu'elle ne regarderait pas ceux de son équipe cette année. Elle alla s'isoler à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait en ce moment des recherches sur les Doloris, pour voir si elle trouvait quelque chose pour aider sa cousine. Autant continuer.

Du côté de Tiana, elle rata plusieurs passes de Graham. Comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils autoriser cela ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? C'était déloyal, c'était même de la triche à ses yeux. Graham l'invectiva plusieurs fois, commençant à s'énerver.

\- Arrêtez de chanter ça ! Cria-t-elle à son capitaine.

\- Tu rigoles ? Weasley est encore plus nul depuis qu'on la chante ! Et nous on n'y peut rien si tu aimes un pauvre !

\- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

Elle réceptionna le souafle d'Adrian qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête au vu de son regard déterminé. Elle se dirigea non pas vers les buts des Gryffondor mais vers ceux des Serpentard. Un long silence suivit son acte alors que le gardien de son équipe renvoyait la balle avec ahurissement. Tiana la réceptionna et la passa à Angelina. Graham fulminait de rage et avait cessé de chanter.

Tiana eut un sourire. Cependant des cognards envoyés par Crabbe et Goyle lui firent perdre de sa superbe. Ils furent déviés à temps par Fred et George qui s'improvisèrent gardes du corps de la rousse.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est autorisé mais Black forme un quatuor redoutable avec Spinnett, Johnson, et Bell ! Commenta Lee.

Les professeurs n'interrompant pas le match, Tiana supposa que c'était autorisé et enchaîna les passes avec les Gryffondor.

\- Pucey, fais plus d'efforts pour lui prendre cette foutue balle ! Hurla Graham.

Les Serpentard avaient repris leur chanson mais cela ne déstabilisa plus Ron. Tiana étant de leur côté, ils avaient plus de chances de gagner.

\- Elle est folle ! Cria Ariana en sautillant sur place.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va être de retour dans notre dortoir, sourit Ariane.

Silver avait quant à lui l'air soucieux. Les Serpentard ne passeraient pas au-dessus de ça. Il craignait les conséquences de ce que venait de faire Tiana, même si il en comprenait parfaitement les raisons.

Harry et Drago se penchèrent tous deux sur leur balai et poursuivirent le vif d'or. Crabbe et Goyle continuaient de lancer les cognards et s'acharnaient sur Tiana. George n'eut pas le temps d'en dévier un et le balai de la rousse fit une embardée. Le rouquin s'empressa d'attraper le balai pour le stabiliser et en profita pour lui voler un court baiser.

\- Tu es géniale ! Assura-t-il.

Tiana rougit un peu.

Le match s'arrêta, sur la victoire des Gryffondor. Tiana descendit en compagnie de ceux-ci. Elle n'était pas folle au point de se mélanger à ses coéquipiers qui lui lançaient des regards noirs.

\- Je te récupère tes affaires aux vestiaires ! Lança Adrian du bout des lèvres.

Ce serait également suicidaire pour elle de s'y rendre.

George l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais montrée. Si elle se sentit rougir, elle répondit sans se faire prier. Drago les interpella. Tiana l'ignora alors que George à ses côtés la lâchait et fixait Malefoy d'un air un peu absent. Il fit d'ailleurs quelques pas vers le blond. Tiana n'y prit pas garde tandis que les Gryffondor la félicitaient à l'aide de tapes amicales dans le dos.

Il était désormais clair pour elle qu'elle quitterait l'équipe et ne rejouerait pas au Quidditch tant qu'elle serait à l'école. Le manque de fair-play des Serpentard lui sortait par les yeux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme tout le monde en se rendant compte qu'Harry empêchait George de se jeter sur Drago pour le rouer de coups. Elle allait rejoindre les garçons quand Harry le lâcha et que les deux Gryffondor frappèrent le blond. Angelina, Katie et Alicia avaient un mal fou à retenir Fred de les rejoindre.

Bibine se chargea de les séparer et Tiana n'eut même pas le temps de parler à son petit-ami qu'Ombrage exigeait de voir les jumeaux Weasley et Harry dans son bureau. On ne les revit pas de la soirée.

Alors que Tiana dormait chez les Serdaigle avec ses deux amies, Silver fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe de Serpentard discuter à voix basse. Ils cessèrent en se rendant compte qu'il les observait et firent mine de rien. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait devoir garder l'œil sur Tiana, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Il sentait que les retombées de son geste allaient se payer cher….

* * *

Le lendemain, le glas venait de tomber. Un nouveau décret était affiché au mur, un de plus au tableau de chasse d'Ombrage, qui stipulait qu'elle avait toute autorité à retirer les privilèges de certains élèves et à formuler ou modifier des punitions à sa guise. En d'autres termes et au vu de la mine d'Harry, il fut facile de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Ombrage avait interdit à lui, George et même Fred de jouer au Quidditch.

Tiana fut dévastée et sans s'occuper des regards de sa maison elle courut dans le château pour retrouver son petit ami. Elle le trouva au bord du lac, recroquevillé contre un arbre. Il avait sans doute pleuré car ses yeux étaient plissés. Il avait la mine triste et en colère à un niveau que Tiana n'avait jamais vu.

Aussitôt, elle s'assit et se colla contre lui. Il eut un petit sursaut de surprise avant de la prendre contre lui avec force. Il en avait bien besoin, lui qui adorait le Quidditch et qui détestait ce crapaud.

\- Je te jure qu'avant la fin de l'année, je vais lui faire la misère, vociféra-t-il la gorge serrée.

La rousse lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, elle a tous les pouvoirs, ou presque, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Je m'en fous, tu sais. Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire de mon avenir et je ne crains aucun professeur.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme nous six on a souffert pendant ses retenues.

Elle le regarda avec un air inquiet. Il eut un sourire. Elle avait des yeux si magnifiques. Un véritable océan de tendresse. Il fondit sur place et se sentit mieux.

\- Si tu me regardes comme ça, je vais te dévorer.

Tiana rougit et le défia. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser et la chouchouter. Ils prirent du bon temps ensemble avant de remarquer qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Bien que tous deux auraient bien voulu aller un peu plus loin, ils étaient restés sages et s'étaient contentés de baisers et de caresses dans le dos.

\- Au fait, s'exclama George avec horreur. Elle t'a retiré ton badge de préfet ?!

\- Non… Pas encore en tout cas.

\- Je pensais pourtant qu'avec ce décret elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

Tiana haussa les épaules.

\- Moi aussi mais elle doit quand même justifier ses choix. Et là, on ne lui pose plus de problème. Donc, elle ne peut pas nous punir officiellement.

\- Malin mais… Fais attention à toi, toi aussi. Je sais que tu tiens à ce badge. Vis-à-vis de tes parents.

La rousse lui sourit. Il la comprenait toujours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si elle me le retire, je sais que je l'ai eu et que je le mérite. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné après tout.

Les amoureux se sourirent avant de retrouver leurs amis. Fred, Angelina et Harry étaient bien tristes en ce matin et personne ne put les dérider. Pas même Silver qui raconta une anecdote sur l'enfance de Drago qui avait mouillé son pantalon à l'âge de sept ans en pleine réception. Mais au moins, George, Tiana et les jumelles se tordirent de rire jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

 **A la prochaine !**


	63. Reliques et violences

**Coucou ! Voila le chapitre plus tôt que prévu car je pars demain et je ne reviens que mardi :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Reliques et Violences**

Albus Dumbledore se massa l'arête du nez avec lassitude. Son frère lui apporta un autre verre de whisky pur feu et se posa en face de lui sous le portrait de leur sœur à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Si Abelforth avait toujours une rancœur envers son frère, le temps qu'il passait avec lui depuis la création de l'Ordre l'avait apaisé. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami perdu depuis toujours. Son grand frère adoré. Celui qui n'avait jamais croisé la route de Grindelwald…

\- Ca s'aggrave au château ? Questionna-t-il inquiet. Est-ce que les filles vont bien au moins ?

Abelforth s'inquiétait en permanence pour les jumelles. Il voyait sa sœur en elles, comme une sorte de réincarnation. Et à ses yeux, il était impossible qu'une tragédie recommence deux fois de suite. Non ! Il se devait de les protéger du mal avec son frère. C'était LEUR devoir. Ils n'avaient déjà pas pu sauver leur sœur par le passé…

\- Les filles vont bien. Ombrage a arrêté de les punir même si elles souffrent d'affreux maux de tête et de pertes de connaissance par moment. Sans parler des cauchemars. Mais ça c'était déjà le cas depuis leur soirée au cimetière. Et même toutes les potions du monde ne peuvent rien contre ça.

L'oncle serra ses doigts avec haine. Cette Ombrage lui sortait par les yeux. De toute manière il n'avait jamais aimé le Ministère, qui avait emprisonné son père à vie à Azkaban pour avoir défendu sa propre fille… Les deux Dumbledore étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce point-là. Et à chaque année qui passait, c'était encore pire. Le Ministère n'était qu'un ramassis d'incompétents et de dangers ambulants.

\- J'espère qu'elles vont réussir à se soigner… Et Ariana souffre toujours aussi ? Comment va son corps ?

\- Mal mais elle s'en sort. Elle cache sa douleur aux autres. Ca cicatrise cela dit. Et j'ai confiance en mes filles, elles guériront. Si on arrête de les torturer tout du moins… Et vu que Voldemort est revenu…

Le père de famille ferma les yeux un instant.

\- C'est comme si… Comme si le malheur nous poursuivait depuis toujours.

Albus semblait sur le point de craquer. Il ravala ses larmes et se contenta de boire son whisky avec délectation. La chaleur qui l'envahit l'apaisa mais encore plus lorsque son frère posa une main sur son épaule. S'il fut surpris, il ne montra rien. Mais ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Un début de pardon.

\- On les sauvera de cette malédiction et de cette prophétie. Je te le promets.

\- Merci mon frère. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois présent.

Albus posa sa main sur celle de son frère et ils se tapotèrent amicalement. Abelforth était assez maladroit et ne sut plus quoi dire. Il fixa son verre. Albus reprit donc sur sa lancée.

\- Le problème avec nos amis du Ministère c'est qu'ils sortent des décrets tous les jours. Ils veulent me faire partir pour mettre Ombrage à ma place. Ils veulent contrôler Poudlard et nous faire taire. Après tout, Fudge ne m'a jamais aimé.

Abelforth eut un rictus amer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et c'est réciproque. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Le plus dangereux des mages noirs est dans la nature mais ils préfèrent faire l'autruche. Alors qu'avec leurs moyens, ils pourraient le trouver et l'arrêter. Mais non, ils le laissent chercher la prophétie de Potter et retrouver ses forces. C'EST MINABLE !

Albus le regarda avec un petit rire. Son frère, malgré tout ce temps, ne tenait toujours pas l'alcool. Ironique vu sa fonction.

\- Fait chier, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Ca tu peux le dire. Les problèmes s'accumulent et j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Albus fixa le ciel gris et parsemé de nuages.

\- Comment les protéger du mal ? Dit-il d'un ton vague.

Albus termina son verre et constata qu'Abelforth s'était endormi. Deux verres et il était cuit. Il sourit et se leva en invoquant une couverture comme autrefois. Il la posa sur son petit frère et le contempla un moment. Il était si heureux de renouer avec lui… Dumbledore se sentit mieux et partit en fermant à clef. C'était jour de fermeture. Il remonta ensuite l'allée en contemplant la nature et retourna dans son bureau.

Aussitôt eut-il poussé la porte que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ariane Dumbledore sursauta et cacha quelque chose dans son dos. Le père de famille ferma la porte avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce livre sur les reliques ?

\- Rien je… Regardais juste.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les chercher.

Il s'avança doucement et se posa sur une chaise en l'invitant à le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait fouiller dans ses anciennes recherches sur les reliques de la mort. Mais le plus souvent il la trouvait avec sa baguette de sureau à invoquer des sortilèges. Elle était toujours après sa baguette et il commençait à se douter de quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse comme lui… A être obsédée par les reliques.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont les deux autres reliques ? Questionna-t-elle en se posant sur ses genoux comme elle aimait le faire.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Juste comme ça, je suis curieuse. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas envie de les posséder. De toute manière la baguette est à toi et je ne vais pas te la voler, ha ha.

Albus la fixa de son fameux regard rayon X. Ariane fit la moue.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas pénétrer dans mon esprit. On ne peut que m'y envoyer des images et c'est déjà bien assez.

Elle repensa à Iris et Ombrage avec terreur. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer.

\- Je sais, pardonne-moi. C'est plus fort que moi, je veux toujours te protéger car tu es mon bien le plus précieux. Avec ta sœur, vous êtes mes princesses.

Ariane sourit avec amour et se colla contre son père dans une étreinte familiale. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Plus qu'Ariana et lui. C'était un lien unique qu'Ariane chérissait depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

\- Ecoute, je vais t'avouer un secret et en échange tu me promets d'arrêter d'y penser. D'accord ?

\- PROMIS !

Ariane se releva et attendit. Albus hésita mais il lui avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher et se devait de tenir parole.

\- J'ai retrouvé la cape d'invisibilité. Elle appartenait à James Potter. Et je l'ai remise à son fils il y a cinq ans maintenant. Elle restera donc dans la famille Potter. Quant à la baguette, elle n'aura plus de propriétaire lorsque je mourrai. Je me ferai donc enterrer avec pour que plus jamais personne ne soit blessé.

\- Tu… Tu ne me transmettras pas ta baguette ?

\- Non. Et je t'interdis formellement de la prendre !

\- …

\- Promets-le moi, Ariane.

Il la fixa avec force. Elle soupira, vaincue.

\- D'accord, je te promets de ne pas toucher à la baguette, ni à la cape de Potter. De toute façon, c'est la sienne maintenant… Et pour la pierre ? Tu as une idée ?

Albus se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Il ne voulait pas y songer et pourtant on lui demandait de le faire.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Même si j'ai quelques idées, je ne veux pas y repenser. Chercher les reliques m'a gâché la vie. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu les oublies.

\- Maintenant que ma curiosité a été assouvie oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Ariane se releva et lui fit un autre câlin. Albus sembla soulagé et la regarda caresser Fumseck. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant que la blonde ne reparte avec le Phénix. Ce noble animal qui était lié à tout jamais à la famille Dumbledore. C'était l'un des héritages les plus précieux qu'il leur laisserait à sa mort, avec sa montre. Il se décida ensuite à se remettre au travail et partit pour le QG de l'ordre. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Sirius.

* * *

Sa fille, quant à elle, se rendit dans la forêt interdite, son nouveau sanctuaire. Elle y dénicha sa jumelle qui faisait une potion. Par terre, se trouvaient des tonnes de fioles éparpillées et un fumet violet s'échappait du chaudron.

\- Toi tu t'es encore fait prendre, commenta Ariana sans lever sa tête du livre en runes.

Ariane se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ah ah, gagné… Mais ce coup-ci, j'ai eu les informations que je voulais. Bien que je sois déçue du résultat.

La blonde s'assit et lui résuma ce que leur père venait de lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Toi qui voulais sa baguette en héritage.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai promis de ne pas y toucher mais… Elle me revient de droit, non ? Et puis pour Potter… Il n'en aura peut-être plus besoin un jour ?

\- Tu me fais rire. Mais je te connais et quand tu as une obsession, tu iras jusqu'au bout. Ca m'étonnes que papa t'ait crue. L'amour rend aveugle.

\- Oh ça va hein, bougonna Ariane. Les reliques sont fabuleuses ! Imagine les avoir ! On serait digne de porter leurs noms !

Ariana approuva et lança des créatures visqueuses dans le chaudron qui explosa en une grosse fumée ardente. Ariane se recula alors que leurs chats avaient fait un bond de six mètres.

\- C'est normal ça ?

\- Hum, pas sûr… Je crois que leur formule n'était pas au point, je vais devoir la retravailler.

\- En même temps on sait ce qu'est ce cahier à présent. C'était un livre où ils écrivaient leurs thèses et théories sur la magie. Il y a tellement d'idées de sortilèges et de potions qui n'attendent que de voir le jour ! On se doit reprendre et continuer leurs travaux.

La jumelle au Yang releva enfin son nez.

\- Oh oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de montrer à Severus que je suis aussi capable d'inventer des potions. Leurs recherches sont vraiment fascinantes. On pourrait devenir célèbre en devenant des inventeurs ! Ca pourrait même devenir notre métier. Vu qu'on est un peu paumées sur le sujet…

\- J'y songe également. Mais déjà, voyons jusqu'où on peut aller. Gellert a approuvé notre démarche d'ailleurs. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.

\- C'était sûr. J'ai hâte de lui montrer nos progrès.

\- Chercheuses et inventeurs. Ca nous irait comme un gant.

Les jumelles se mirent à rêver. Elles avaient le même engouement que leur père pour la recherche et l'innovation. C'étaient des Serdaigle après tout. Leur passion c'était le savoir, l'imagination et la découverte. Et elles faisaient honneur à leur maison et leur famille. Surtout qu'elles comptaient aller aussi loin que possible sans s'occuper de la couleur de la magie. Aussi loin que leur permettait leur cerveau. C'était tout ce qui les définissait depuis toujours.

\- Au fait, ton nouveau sortilège, tu as réussi à le dompter ? Questionna Ariana qui fit apparaître un nouveau chaudron. Rah il va falloir que je me refournisse auprès de Sev'.

Ariane gloussa en entendant le petit surnom de Rogue.

\- Non, à chaque fois que je l'utilise, ça part en cacahuètes. Regarde.

Ariane se leva et pointa sa baguette sur un pantin à l'effigie d'Ombrage. Leur cible préférée avec les pantins de Fudge, Voldemort et Iris.

\- _Fulmen Fulgur Tornitrua Electricae Cadeas eu vim !_

Des éclairs jaillirent de la baguette d'Ariane qui vibra sous la puissance. Elle se fit repousser en arrière et glissa tandis que les éclairs détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Des oiseaux tombèrent comme des mouches tandis que les arbres prirent feu et moururent en un instant. Le bruit du crissement des éclairs se répercuta en écho comme milles oiseaux et comme un gros orage. Puis tout redevint silencieux en quelques secondes et Ariane souffla pour reprendre ses forces.

Ariana regarda le carnage. C'était terrifiant.

\- Ok… je vais le laisser dans la liste danger… Il y a encore du boulot.

\- Je sais mais au moins, contre Voldemort, ça pourrait être utile.

\- Moui, ce n'est pas faux.

Ariane s'assit et utilisa sa magie pour refaire pousser les plantes. Les chats quant à eux se précipitèrent sur les oiseaux morts. Ariana eut un sourire.

\- Bon appétit. Au moins, ils sont bien cuits.

Les jumelles rirent tandis qu'au loin Théa eut la déception de croire qu'un orage venait d'éclater alors que non… Ca ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui qu'elle deviendrait Animagus. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, mais Ombrage sut qu'elle devait trouver l'origine de ces bruits. Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. Mais les jumelles étaient malines car un champ de force d'invisibilité entourait leur cachette. Ombrage ne la trouverait pas de sitôt !

* * *

Plus loin dans le château, Tiana profitait d'un moment calme avec George.

\- Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra nous embêter ? Demanda la rousse en se redressant.

George eut un sourire.

\- Je peux t'assurer que non. Cette salle est parfaite. Tant qu'on sera dedans, comme on ne veut pas être dérangés, personne ne pourra rentrer.

Les deux amoureux s'étaient rejoints après les cours. Tiana avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre, George avait eu un petit sourire en coin, avait pris sa main et avait monté les étages en la traînant derrière lui. Il était passé trois fois devant Barnabas le Follet jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse.

Tiana avait été subjuguée par la pièce. Elle s'était attendue à une chambre, vu le sourire qu'il avait eu et avait rougi quand il l'avait fixée d'un air moqueur. La pièce ressemblait à une magnifique clairière illuminée de soleil. Le sol n'était pas dur, de la mousse le recouvrant. Ils s'y étaient allongés et se câlinaient. Tiana s'était inquiétée du fait d'être dérangés quand les mains de George s'étaient faites plus aventureuses. Pour cause, son chemisier était complètement ouvert et le rouquin passait et repassait les mains sur sa peau douce et veloutée, passant de temps en temps sur sa poitrine.

Elle non plus n'était pas en reste, et passait des mains hésitantes sur son abdomen et son torse. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux quand il se mit à embrasser son cou et à parsemer sa poitrine de baisers. Depuis l'été, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. George s'enhardit et une de ses mains caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Si elle frissonna, elle se crispa légèrement et George retira sagement sa main. Torse contre torse, ils se câlinèrent un long moment avant que George lui-même n'entreprenne de rhabiller sa petite amie.

Il resta cependant allongé dans la mousse et elle posa la tête sur son cœur battant. George passa la main dans le creux de son dos.

\- Qui était ta première ? Demanda brutalement Tiana.

La main de George s'arrêta de bouger. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de la rousse, mais celle-ci fit mine de regarder le ciel bleu clair que leur offrait la salle.

\- En fait…

Vu le ton hésitant du jeune homme, Tiana se redressa pour le regarder.

\- Je suis bien sorti avec Alicia quelques semaines. C'était avant que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Je crois même que j'essayais d'attirer ton attention mais que tu n'as rien remarqué comme je ne t'intéressais pas encore.

Tiana eut un petit sourire.

\- Comme Fred et Lee ne faisaient que me charrier, je n'ai jamais démenti. Mais en fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Fred a fini par le savoir, c'est mon jumeau, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

Tiana le fixa d'un oeil nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? En plus c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais remarqué quand tu sortais avec elle.

George haussa les épaules.

\- Par fierté je suppose. Je suis déjà pauvre, si en plus tu apprenais que…

\- Que quoi ? Tu as attendu d'être amoureux avant de sauter le pas ? Et je m'en fous totalement de ton argent.

\- Vous avez rompu à cause de quoi ? Demanda ensuite la rousse.

\- Je te trouve bien curieuse toi ! Alicia s'était rendue compte que je n'étais pas intéressé. On est juste restés amis.

\- Dire que je m'inquiétais d'Angelina…

Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande et de se séparer. George devait retrouver Fred pour peaufiner une de leurs inventions tandis que Tiana comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Tiana était sur un petit nuage. Le moment passé avec George avait été génial et apprendre que, finalement, elle serait aussi sa première la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Bien qu'il paraissait toujours assuré quand il la touchait.

Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en se sentant tirée par le bras. Il s'agissait de Graham Montague avec un air peu amène sur le visage. A ses côtés, se trouvaient les autres joueurs de Quidditch hormis Adrian. Drago la fixait d'un air suffisant et revanchard.

\- Tu croyais franchement que ce que tu as fait durant le match resterait sans conséquences ? Dit Graham avec un sourire retors. Et inutile de chercher, ton copain Bright n'est pas dans le coin.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis préfète. Je retire…

\- _Silencio !_ Lança Drago avec moquerie. Pas de points retirés et pas de retenue.

Il croisa les bras d'un air satisfait. La rousse aurait voulu demander ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire. Elle avait resserré la main sur sa baguette mais ils n'étudieraient les informulés que l'année prochaine et de toute façon à part des étincelles, elle ne risquait pas de leur faire le moindre mal. Drago fut celui qui lança les hostilités. Tiana ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la frappe et l'impact du coup de poing la sonna quelque peu. Elle fut cependant rapidement réveillée par les autres coups qui plurent sur elle.

\- Ton pote Potter et ton petit-ami se sont fait un plaisir de me tabasser. A toi de payer les conséquences. Sans compter le coup que tu nous as fait durant le match, grogna Drago.

Tiana tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger en se roulant en boule et en se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement l'orphelinat et les horribles punitions. Elle ne parvenait qu'à espérer que son calvaire prenne rapidement fin, alors qu'ils s'y donnaient à cœur joie. Elle songea à quel point c'était ironique que des Sang-Pur agissent comme des moldus pour se venger.

* * *

Bien loin de se douter de ce qui arrivait à son amie, Silver se trouvait à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur les transformations humaines. Il se rappelait sans mal que les jumelles et Tiana avaient parlé de se transformer en sirènes et cherchait à leur faire une surprise. Comme tout le monde présent, il sursauta quand Daphné et Théodore arrivèrent jusqu'à sa table d'un air essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Black n'est pas dans le coin ? Demanda Daphné d'un air affolé alors que Théodore ignorait madame Pince qui tempêtait sur eux.

\- Non, Ombrage a voulu qu'il vienne la voir dans son bureau. Pourquoi ?

Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Tous deux étaient trop catastrophés pour que ça ne l'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai entendu Pansy se vanter que Tiana allait payer, assura Daphné. Que tu étais occupé à la bibliothèque et qu'ils allaient en profiter pour se venger. Tu sais où elle est ?

Le regard de Silver s'emplit d'effroi.

\- Je crois qu'elle est avec George.

\- Négatif, dit Théodore. On a croisé Weasley dans le hall.

Silver prit rapidement ses affaires et ils ratissèrent les étages à la recherche de la rousse.

\- Tu ferais mieux de chercher un professeur, Daphné, finit par dire Théodore. Peu importe qui, tant que ce n'est pas Ombrage.

Daphné leur lança un regard indéchiffrable et serra brièvement les doigts de Théodore dans les siens.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent au cinquième étage et entendirent des bruits de lutte. Des éclats de verre, comme de la magie sous la colère ou la peur se firent entendre. La scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent les laissa quelques secondes sans voix. Adrian arriva derrière eux d'un air essoufflé avec Théa. Daphné était probablement tombée sur eux et les avait avertis.

Silver fut dans un état second pendant quelques secondes. Il fixait sa meilleure amie dont le visage était empli de sang sur le sol. Il sentait le sien bouillir et la rage lui dévorer les entrailles. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi en colère depuis la pétrification d'Ariane en seconde année, et les tortures infligées par Voldemort, Iris et Ombrage. Il serra sa baguette en os et contempla le chaos qui s'étendait devant lui. Les vitres avaient explosé, la magie de Tiana ayant sans doute réagi pour la protéger.

\- Je retire deux cents points chacun ! Hurla Théa.

\- Et un mois de retenue ! Ajouta Adrian.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se figea. Tiana ferma les yeux de douleur et eut un soupir de soulagement qui lui fit mal. Ses côtes devaient être touchées. Adrian et Théodore étaient déjà prêts à en découdre. Mais Silver fut le plus rapide. Il balança les plus éloignés contre le mur en les enfermant à moitié dans la pierre du château. Ceux-ci se sentirent étouffés par la pierre et Théa remarqua que c'était de la magie noire. Elle tenta de l'arrêter mais lorsque son regard tomba sur sa cousine, elle se ravisa. Elle finit même par y prendre un plaisir vengeur.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux personnes debout. Seuls le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Drago l'intéressaient. C'étaient eux les meneurs, Silver le voyait bien. Les autres n'avaient fait que suivre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Théa aider sa cousine à se redresser. Ne se préoccupant guère des répercussions, Silver s'occupa de son _ami d'enfance_ à sa manière. Il laissa Graham aux bons soins d'Adrian et Théodore qui lui sautèrent dessus à la Moldue. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Drago lui n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'elle s'envola au loin. Silver avait un regard véritablement terrifiant et le blond se recula. Il venait de réveiller un monstre. Malefoy savait que défier Bright était une erreur, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de punir la traîtresse. Pourtant, il le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et balancé plus loin.

\- Crois-moi que si je pouvais utiliser le Doloris je le ferais, répliqua Silver avec fureur . Celui que mes parents ont offert aux tiens ne serait qu'un doux massage comparé à celui que je t'infligerais !

\- Tu es cinglé ! Complétement cinglé ! Hurla Drago les yeux exorbités. Tu devrais être à Sainte Mangouste avec tes parents !

Silver eut un rire amer.

\- C'est fort possible, mais pas de chance pour toi, je suis là. Et je défends ce qui m'est cher.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup de poing vint lui exploser l'arcade sourcilière. Le blondinet s'effondra sur la pierre. Silver avait utilisé un sortilège de force avant de jeter sa baguette et de s'en prendre à Drago. Il avait beau être un génie en magie, il s'était également entraîné physiquement depuis plusieurs années. Sa force physique combinée à sa magie lui octroya une puissance démentielle qui eut raison de Drago. Celui-ci se protégea le visage, comme Tiana plus tôt, et sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps.

L'argenté était si effrayant que Drago sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'il oserait le défier, lui, Tiana et son entourage. Il pensait que Silver s'était calmé depuis sa fuite mais c'était bien pire encore… Car l'amour qu'il portait à ses proches était plus fort. Sa haine grandissait donc proportionnellement à son attachement. Lui qui avait toujours eu un visage impassible, il devenait alors une bête sauvage protégeant sa meute. Comme un loup dominant. Il s'acharna ainsi sur Drago sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- ASSEZ ! Hurla la voix de McGonagall qui délivra les Serpentard coincés dans le mur.

Daphné était tombée sur elle et lui avait fait un bref résumé de la situation. Le professeur contempla la scène avec effarement et dut attraper Silver par le bras pour qu'il arrête de frapper. L'argenté se calma lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de terreur de Minerva. Il se reprit et contempla Drago qui s'était uriné dessus.

\- Messieurs Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Malefoy et Warrington, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, tout de suite ! Mademoiselle Greengass, allez immédiatement prévenir le professeur Rogue. Messieurs Pucey, Nott et Bright, allez chercher monsieur Black dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Mademoiselle Rogue, je vais vous aider à emmener mademoiselle Black à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur McGonagall prit Tiana par la taille pour la soutenir. Malefoy et Graham qui étaient mal en point furent retenus par Crabbe et Goyle. Dumbledore leur prodiguerait les soins appropriés. Silver eut un dernier regard pour eux et se sentit soudainement terrifié par sa propre force. Minerva sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle dut se dépêcher d'aider la rousse. Il déglutit mais le sourire que Tiana lui octroya le rassura. Au moins, il n'était pas un monstre à ses yeux. Même si le regard de McGonagall le hantait en cet instant.

\- Viens on-y va, lui déclara Théodore.

Silver regarda son meilleur ami lui sourire, et tous deux se donnèrent une accolade de profonde amitié. L'argenté en profita pour récupérer sa baguette, le cœur encore battant, et partit chercher Regulus.

* * *

Il fut laborieux d'emmener Tiana jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'autant plus quand elles croisaient des connaissances, inquiètes pour elle. Aussi, une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, au groupe initialement formé par le professeur de métamorphose et Théa, s'était greffés Fred, George et Harry. Certains membres de l'AD les avaient vus passer mais Harry les avait empêchés de les suivre, estimant qu'ils étaient assez nombreux.

Pomfresh installa aussitôt Tiana dans un lit et l'examina avec sa baguette pendant que Minerva posait des questions à Tiana, George lui prenant la main. Pomfresh put soigner le nez, la lèvre, et la mâchoire sans problème. De même qu'un gros bleu près de l'œil. L'arcade sourcilière et les côtes fêlées furent plus compliquées et l'infirmière déclara la garder en observation pour la nuit. Son épaule gauche avait également pris un coup, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y attelle. Un soulagement que les amis de l'étudiante aient pu arrêter les choses à temps, Merlin seul savait dans quel état elle l'aurait récupérée !

\- Une bande de garçons contre une fille seule, franchement ! Pesta Pompom en continuant à lui prodiguer les soins.

Minerva fixait la rousse avec douleur. Vraiment, certaines fois, elle regrettait qu'elle soit si entière. Elle se permit de caresser la main de son élève. Toute comme les jumelles, elle avait toujours été plus maternelle avec Tiana.

\- Que je n'apprenne pas que vous vous êtes vengés sur les Serpentard, lâcha Minerva en fixant Fred, George et Harry d'un regard sérieux. Le sablier des Serpentard est complètement vide et je doute que monsieur Black et le professeur Rogue ne laissent passer cela sans rien dire.

Effectivement, Severus rallongea la retenue d'un bon mois et ajouta à cela une lettre envoyée aux parents. La famille Malefoy fut la seule à envoyer une lettre d'excuses à Tiana qui n'y répondit pas. Elle ne se déplaçait même plus seule et dormait dans les appartements de son père. Il était exclu qu'elle se rende chez les Serpentard et elle ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à ses amis Serdaigle.

Le point positif de cette mésaventure fut que Daphné quitta la bande à Pansy et renoua avec Tiana. Celle-ci comptait d'ailleurs soumettre Daphné et Théodore à Harry pour l'AD. Silver ne quittait que rarement son amie dans les couloirs à moins qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il exigeait de toujours savoir où elle était et même si c'était un peu lourd, Tiana lui en était reconnaissante. Il agissait comme un grand-frère protégeant sa petite sœur. Ombrage était d'ailleurs outrée que Silver, Adrian et Théodore n'aient pas été punis ce jour-là. Les jumelles, pour leur part, avaient été scandalisées de l'attitude des Serpentard, et apprenaient des sorts plus offensifs étant donné que la magie de Tiana était toujours aussi instable.

Silver eut tout de même le droit à une semaine de retenue avec Severus, qui n'était qu'une façade pour parler de ce que l'argenté venait de faire. Il avait eu peur de sa propre force et de son manque de retenue. Il perdait le contrôle… Severus fut donc là pour le soutenir et lui apprendre quelques techniques lui permettant de ne pas devenir fou comme ses parents. Car il savait que cela venait d'eux… Et que ce serait pire maintenant qu'il avait appris à s'attacher à la vie et à des personnes.

Il eut également un entretien régulier avec Dumbledore ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Ariane n'étant pas présente, ils purent parler à cœur ouvert. Silver considérant Albus comme un véritable père et mentor désormais. Devenant plus proche à chaque jour qui passait.

Regulus, lui, avait eu un mal fou à ne pas aller frapper ceux responsables des blessures de sa fille. Il les avait pris à part quand il les avait vus et les avait menacés à l'abri des regards, leur faisant son plus beau regard de Mangemort. George ne laissait plus Tiana seule dans un couloir. Il s'assurait qu'elle ait rejoint quelqu'un avant de la laisser. D'ailleurs, la rousse profitait un peu de sa situation pour de temps à autres dormir dans les bras de George. Elle convainquait son père de le laisser venir dans ses appartements, et ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous l'œil attentif de Regulus.

On parla longuement de cela les jours qui suivirent. Les ecchymoses de Tiana avaient été guéries en une nuit, de même que celles de Drago et Graham. Mais les Serpentard étaient désormais plus critiqués que jamais et se faisaient tout petits. Quant à Silver, plus personne n'osait l'approcher. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Mais il n'en avait cure.

Quelques jours plus tard, enfin, Tiana et Silver cessèrent d'être le sujet de conversation. Les Serpendaigle remarquèrent la présence d'Hagrid à la table des professeurs. Ils eurent un sourire bien que son visage empli de coups fasse peur. Tiana s'en voulut mais elle fut déçue : les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques allaient de nouveau devenir bancaux…

* * *

Le mois de Novembre se poursuivit sans plus d'incident et le froid s'installa dans tout le château. Un nouveau match de Quidditch eut lieu à la fin du mois, sous le regard profond d'Ombrage qui n'attendait qu'une petite erreur pour punir à vie de nouveaux membres de Quidditch, et notamment les jumelles Dumbledore qui jouaient contre Poufsouffle.

Mais son plaisir malsain ne fut pas au rendez-vous, car les deux équipes étaient très fair-play. Roger Davies leur avait dit de faire attention, de même que le capitaine de Poufsouffle. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre des membres comme Gryffondor, qui par ailleurs, serait plus facile à battre cette année sans Harry et les jumeaux. Ils s'étaient tous serrés la main avec une certaine complicité mais toujours une rivalité de compétiteur. Puis après s'être souhaités mutuellement bonne chance, ils s'étaient envolés et le match débuta.

De temps en temps, certains Serpentard chantaient leur chanson sur Ron, ce qui irrita plusieurs joueurs, mais ils les ignorèrent. Surtout que Minerva fit la police cette fois-ci. C'était hors de question de recommencer à se battre. Silver la remercia, de même que Rogue et Regulus. Dans les airs, Ariane, Davies et Chambers jouaient comme des furies. Cela leur avait manqué l'année dernière et ils se faisaient vraiment plaisir au grand dam d'Ombrage qui fulminait. Ariane resplendissait en cet instant et Albus souriait avec joie.

Ariana fut moins enthousiaste car elle n'arrivait pas à renvoyer les cognards comme elle le voulait. Son corps la tiraillait. Bradley se retrouvait seul à défendre les joueurs et Ariane fut une cible de choix pour l'équipe adverse. En cours de partie, elle renvoya une balle avec toute sa force et sentit un os se déboiter. Elle hurla et descendit sur le terrain en se tenant l'épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus et s'excusa. On demanda un temps mort et elle partit se faire soigner. Par chance elle avait un remplaçant, Michael Corner, qui joua avec plaisir.

Ariana regarda son équipe mener la danse avec Ariane et Roger en tête qui marquaient comme des aigles. Les Poufsouffle peinaient à remonter et le score se trouva à 130 contre 40. Puis le vif d'or fut pris en chasse et Ariane marqua son dernier but. Son balai quelle chérissait, le nimbus 2000 offert par son père, réussit même à esquiver un cognard à la dernière seconde, bien qu'un impact fut visible à l'avant. Elle devrait lui donner un petit coup en revenant du match. Roger la félicita même si c'était lui qui avait marqué le plus de buts. Elle allait être triste l'année suivante lorsqu'il ne serait plus là.

La course dans les airs se termina par la victoire écrasante des Serdaigle. Sans Cédric Diggory, il n'y avait eu aucun challenge, ce qui donna un pincement au cœur de Cho qui se mit à pleurer contre Ariana lorsqu'elle redescendit. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas sa mort. Et Ariana ne sut pas trop comment la consoler mais sa sœur l'aida.

\- Très beau match en tout cas, répliqua Ariana. Je suis fière de vous. Et désolée d'être un poids.

\- Le soin avant tout, on comprend parfaitement, lui dit Cho avec un sourire.

\- Allons à l'infirmerie, dit Ariane en prenant sa moitié.

A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh replaça son bras et lui donna une potion anti-douleur à prendre tous les jours.

\- Tu es trop faible pour jouer je t'avais prévenue.

Ariana ne redit rien, honteuse et regarda Silver et Tiana arriver pour les féliciter et s'assurer que leur amie allait bien. Elle les rassura et ils sortirent tous ensemble en parlant de la victoire des aigles mais aussi de la mort de Cédric qui hantait Cho.

\- Au moins Ombrage n'a pas pu intervenir, dit Silver ravi.

\- Moi je suis jalouse de votre équipe… Marmonna Tiana.

\- T'inquiète pas on pourra toujours en refaire une fois adulte. Il y a des petites équipes locales partout, on se fera plaisir et on sera dans la même équipe !

\- OH OUI ! S'excita la rousse. Ariane et moi en poursuiveuses et toi qui nous protège avec ta batte !

\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée ! Dit la blonde au Yang.

\- Je viendrai vous soutenir, sourit l'argenté qui prit Ariane par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Avec joie. Mais tu aurais au moins pu faire l'arbitre, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Ah… j'ai trop la flemme !

Le quatuor rit avant que Fred et George n'arrivent pour féliciter les Dumbledore qui se pavanaient avec fierté. Cependant, le roux eut à peine le temps de prendre Tiana contre lui qu'un sortilège les décolla tout comme Silver et Ariane.

\- Pas de ça dans cette école ! Répliqua Ombrage. Encore une fois et je vous mets en retenue.

Elle les fixa en attendant une réponse mais ils ne dirent rien. Tiana était en plein exercice d'Occlumancie avec Ariane pour se calmer.

\- Pas de problème, sourit Ariana qui était la seule qui n'était pas « _en couple_ ».

Tous pouffèrent devant une Ombrage en colère qui n'apprécia pas la blague et partit le regard rouge.

\- Au moins, on s'en sort mieux qu'avant ! Sourit Fred. Et la vengeance est loin d'être terminée !

Ils savourèrent sa phrase avant d'aller se promener tous ensemble. Ariana apprenant que Severus s'était fait du souci pour elle, ce qui lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

Hermione, après plusieurs séances de réunion de l'AD, avait trouvé un moyen pour communiquer les heures de réunion plus simplement et discrètement que de se croiser dans un couloir ou de courir après tout le monde. Son sortilège était du niveau des ASPIC et elle s'était inspirée de Voldemort et de la marque des Ténèbres : chacun avait un gallion. Celui de Harry était celui qui donnait les instructions aux autres. Il pouvait ainsi communiquer les horaires sans risquer de se faire entendre par Ombrage. Il fallait juste bien évidemment faire attention à ne pas dépenser les faux gallions.

* * *

Dolores Ombrage fulminait de jour en jour. Elle n'arrivait plus à coller personne et à retirer des privilèges. Décembre allait arriver et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour réprimer les alliés de Dumbledore. Elle décida donc de s'acharner sur Hagrid qui allait reprendre les cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Il neigea ce jour-là et Tiana était aussi impatiente qu'anxieuse. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin de faire beaucoup d'Occlumancie pour se tenir face à Rose Bonbon. Par chance, elle n'était encore pas là quand le cours débuta. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait trop froid pour venir, fit remarquer Ariana mais Silver n'y croyait guère.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va travailler là-bas ! Annonça joyeusement Hagrid.

Les jumelles déglutirent car c'était assez proche de leur cachette en lisière de la forêt interdite.

« _S'il passe la barrière on est dans la merde_ , Dit Ariana »

« _En plus tu as laissé ta potion d'explosion nocive à l'air libre…_ »

Les deux déglutirent et entrèrent dans la forêt. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres de leur tanière d'où s'échappait un fumet violet, qui semblait venu de nulle part, à cause de leur sortilège d'invisibilité.

Silver le remarqua et se positionna vers l'entrée avec Tiana et les filles.

\- Merci, souffla Ariane.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon Soleil, lui murmura-t-il près de l'oreille.

Elle eut des frissons et gloussa en regardant ailleurs. Il lui prit la main et ils écoutèrent Hagrid appeler les Sombrals. Quand ils virent quelles créatures c'était, le quatuor se regarda avec complicité. Tiana sautillait et Silver dut la réprimander plusieurs fois et Drago murmura qu'elle était folle. Mais un regard de Silver le fit taire. Il avait lancé un regard si rempli de haine et de vengeance envers ceux qui avaient attaqué Tiana que ceux-ci évitaient carrément de le regarder. La menace d'un Bright ne se prenait pas à la légère.

Hagrid fit un topo sur les Sombrals que les quatre n'écoutèrent pas. Ils savaient déjà tout. Il les invita à venir les caresser vu leur envie et ce furent les seuls à s'approcher. Ils purent ainsi les nourrir avec de la viande de vache fraîche. Tiana fut en pleine osmose avec les animaux. Elle contempla leur tête de dragon, leur corps noir squelettique et leurs yeux blancs qui invitaient au calme. Ariana s'amusa beaucoup à leur donner à manger et un petit n'arrêta pas de la coller pour en ravoir. Ariane et Silver les caressaient ensemble et contemplèrent les mines terrifiées de la plupart des personnes présentes. Ils avaient tous les quatre vu la mort… Cela les rendait encore plus impressionnants mais aussi dangereux.

Mais cet instant de bonheur se brisa lorsqu'Ombrage fit son apparition. Et comme c'était prévu, elle démonta Hagrid point par point en le faisant passer pour un demeuré. Heureusement que Tiana était avec les sombrals car sa langue ne demandait qu'à parler. Le pire fut lorsqu'Ombrage s'approcha de la cachette des jumelles lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur étrange. Ariana virait au blanc. Mais Silver avait un plan. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry qu'il avait mis dans le coup et celui-ci parla en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt Shadow sortit des ténèbres avec ses amis les serpents qui vivaient dans la forêt. Ombrage hurla de surprise et de terreur. L'Inquisitrice se mit à courir alors qu'ils rampaient vers elle. Shadow et les chats passaient leur vie dans la forêt plus même que dans les dortoirs, et Ombrage ne pouvait rien faire concernant leurs animaux de compagnie. Et cette attaque semblait venir tout droit de la nature. Elle en perdit sa choucroute parfaite et fila en expliquant qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Le quatuor et Harry en rirent au moins jusqu'au soir venu. Mais Hermione avait la mine sombre car cela s'annonçait mal pour Hagrid. Il avait pris toute la rancœur d'Ombrage de ces dernier jours. Ca risquait de faire mal.

* * *

Décembre arriva et la neige redoubla d'ardeur au grand plaisir des Serpendaigle. Ils adoraient ça et aussi Noël qui s'approchait. De plus, en tant que préfets, ils avaient été engagés pour faire la décoration du château. Ce n'était pas évident car Peeves prenait un malin plaisir à les en empêcher. Ils devaient également surveiller les première et deuxième année qui passaient leurs récréations à l'intérieur car il faisait trop froid. Ce n'était guère passionnant, mais ils pouvaient bavarder tranquillement.

Comme chaque année, ils firent plusieurs batailles de boules de neige. Ca, au moins, Ombrage ne pouvait le leur interdire bien qu'elle regardait toujours ce désordre en retroussant le nez et en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Elle trouverait un autre moyen de leur compliquer la vie.

Le mois de Décembre s'écoula lentement, d'autant plus qu'Ombrage avait le regard acéré et qu'il était difficile pour les couples de se voir et de se câliner. Ariane et Silver continuaient de se cacher à la bibliothèque, tandis que Tiana et George se retrouvaient la plupart du temps dans la Salle sur Demande. Pour se câliner ou même étudier. Car la rousse se faisait un sang d'encre sur ses BUSE et George ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Les vacances de Noël qui s'approchaient promettaient de les faire souffler un peu car ils passeraient les vacances au QG avec Sirius. Ils avaient tous hâte alors qu'ils se rendaient à la dernière réunion de l'AD sans se douter que le soir même, l'un des combattants de l'Ordre serait blessé.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	64. Noël en famille

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Noël en famille**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Elles débutaient le lendemain et pour une fois, les Serpendaigle n'avaient qu'une hâte : quitter le château. Ombrage leur rendait la vie infernale et souffler ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Tiana et Théa étaient encore plus impatientes : Sirius, depuis quelques jours, habitait officiellement au QG. L'année se terminait bien pour lui. Ariana ne tenait également plus en place : elle pourrait voir Severus un peu plus librement, même si la présence de Théa ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils eurent ce soir-là, leur dernière séance de l'AD. La salle avait été décorée de boules de Noël avec des photos de Harry dessus. Cela fit sourire les Serpendaigle quand Harry les décrocha avec frénésie, assurant que Dobby lui vouait une admiration bien trop forte. L'elfe était allé jusqu'à accrocher une banderole _« VIVE LE POTTER NOEL »._ Le Gryffondor assura ensuite qu'ils allaient réviser les sorts qu'ils avaient vus jusque-là. Comme toujours, Smith trouva une raison de montrer son mécontentement mais se tut rapidement car il était le seul.

Tiana s'était aussitôt dirigée vers un fauteuil à l'air confortable. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de tenter de s'entraîner, la salle avait mis ce fauteuil à sa disposition. Une pile de livres l'attendait sur sa droite. Elle cherchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur des sorciers perdant le contrôle sur leur magie et remarqua d'un œil distrait la présence de gui dans la salle.

Les jumelles Dumbledore et Silver, comme à leur habitude, aidèrent Harry à enseigner et vérifier que leurs élèves avaient bien tout assimilé. L'argenté prenait d'ailleurs très à cœur son travail. Plus loin, George lançait régulièrement des regards à Tiana, la trouvant attendrissante. Cette façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils quand quelque chose l'intéressait ou qu'elle ne comprenait pas lui plaisait particulièrement. Fred lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit revenir à lui, tandis que Silver se moquait ouvertement de son charme du Bouclier un peu trop faible.

La séance s'arrêta alors que Harry souhaitait un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde. Silver profita de ce moment de détente pour tirer Ariane vers lui et l'attirer sous le gui.

\- Tu sais que le gui est un porte bonheur ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il paraît que si on s'embrasse sous le gui à Noël, c'est une promesse de mariage et de prospérité.

Ariane se sentit toute chose à cette évocation. Elle eut un petit rire et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser amoureusement sous une neige magique. Ariana en profita pour s'éclipser, bien trop jalouse de voir ça.

\- Espérons que ce soit vrai et que le bonheur nous sourit enfin, finit par dire Ariane.

L'argenté approuva avant de l'amener maladroitement à l'extérieur pour un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Il avait envie de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, même s'il hésitait toujours à faire le premier pas. Ils avaient fini leur séance plus tôt que d'habitude pour avoir le temps de préparer leurs valises, le couvre-feu n'était donc pas encore passé.

Tiana était encore prise dans son livre et George se dirigeait doucement vers elle. Nul doute qu'il allait la raccompagner aux appartements de Regulus. Ariana, pour sa part, fit le chemin vers le dortoir avec ses amies de Serdaigle, écoutant les divagations de Luna sur les Nargoles avec un sourire. Elle adorait l'écouter parler. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elles se parlaient, Tiana et Luna pouvaient en avoir pour des heures. Que ce soit de créatures réelles ou non.

Sur le chemin, la blonde songea au couple que formait sa sœur avec Silver. Elle était jalouse de leur proximité, c'était indéniable. Et de plus, l'argenté lui volait sa moitié. Mais au fond, elle était très heureuse pour Ariane qui se décrochait enfin de ses pères et d'elle pour vivre SA propre vie. Ses deux sentiments la partageaient à chaque fois, mais Ariana était sûre d'une chose, sa relation avec Severus était ce qu'elle désirait. Même si elle souffrait de ne pas s'afficher et de devoir faire attention aux moindres de ses gestes pour ne pas le froisser, elle n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde. Elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait et n'aurait jamais su en expliquer la raison.

\- La séance est terminée, Tia'… Murmura George à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et rougit. Fermant son livre, elle le prit dans son sac pour continuer de le lire pendant les vacances. Ce n'était pas du vol étant donné que la Salle sur Demande n'était pas une bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? George prit sa main et prit la direction des appartements de Regulus.

\- Tu vas rester dans ses appartements toute l'année ?

\- Ça te dérange ? Demanda Tiana, l'air un peu énervée.

\- Ah non, non, pas du tout. Justement je préférerais que tu restes là. Ca me rassurerait plus. Je te demandais ça car je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter toute l'année si tu retournais chez les Serpentard.

La rousse s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination et lui adressa un regard tendre. George fondit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle le regardait de cette manière. Et le jeune homme trouvait que les derniers temps, elle usait bien trop de ce genre de stratagèmes. Même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire… Le Gryffondor passa les mains dans son dos et la colla un peu plus contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit et George lâcha aussitôt Tiana et se mit à fixer le sol. La rousse dut s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air furieux de son père.

\- Le couvre-feu est proche, Weasley.

Outch, il était vraiment fâché pour l'appeler de cette façon. George ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de quitter ce couloir. Tiana le regarda partir avec un petit sourire puis suivit son père dans leurs appartements.

\- Vous devriez éviter de vous montrer ainsi en public, attaqua Regulus.

\- Oh, papa, on ne faisait rien de mal !

\- Si Ombrage vous trouve encore comme ça, elle vous mettra en retenue. Et il n'est pas question que vous souffriez à cause de votre amour.

\- Ah, tu l'aimes bien alors.

Regulus regarda ailleurs en grommelant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tiana sourit puis rangea les livres de la Salle sur Demande dans sa valise.

\- Allez, file te coucher.

Regulus s'assit au bord de son lit une fois qu'elle eut mis son pyjama et la regarda avec sérieux.

\- Tu sais, je vois bien qu'entre George et toi… Ca devient… Que vous mûrissez.

Regulus choisissait ses mots avec soin.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes démunie le jour où…

Tiana leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Inutile, papa ! Je me suis déjà renseignée sur le sujet.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le cadre de Phineas se permit un ricanement. Les deux héritiers l'ignorèrent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben tu sais, je me suis bien rendue compte que les choses… _-elle rougit-_ s'accéléraient. Alors je me suis renseignée et j'ai aussi demandé conseil à Théa.

\- Je vois, grogna doucement Regulus.

Il semblait un peu vexé.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai prévu de… Mais j'ai préféré me renseigner pour le cas où.

Regulus fixa le plafond. La conversation devenait de plus en plus gênante.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour précipiter les choses entre vous. Enfin, je suis content que tu prennes les devants.

Regulus ferma les yeux à l'emploi de cette phrase, tandis que Tiana avait un petit rire. Phineas se permit un nouveau rire avant que Regulus n'éteigne les lumières.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, Tiana était euphorique. Les vacances, enfin ! Cependant, à la mine de Regulus, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Ecoute, les Weasley et Harry ont dû partir du château cette nuit. Ils sont déjà avec Sirius. Il y a eu une attaque au Ministère cette nuit. Arthur a été blessé. Et Harry a tout vu. C'est en gros ce qu'il s'est passé. Allez, va manger, je m'occupe de nos affaires.

Tiana se rendit comme une automate à la Grande Salle et s'installa avec Silver et les jumelles chez les Serdaigle. Elle leur répéta ce que Regulus lui avait dit.

\- Je comprends mieux, assura Silver.

\- Ombrage a l'air furieuse, remarqua Ariane.

Le crapaud ne cessait effectivement de leur jeter des regards noirs, comme s'ils étaient responsables de l'absence de Potter et des Weasley.

C'est d'un pas joyeux qu'ils se rendirent à la sortie du parc pour prendre les calèches qui les amèneraient à la gare. Silver, Tiana et les jumelles patrouillèrent dans le train en tant que préfets. Tiana et Silver durent d'ailleurs séparer Théa et Ariana qui avaient trouvé le moyen de se crêper le chignon. Habituellement, la jeune Rogue se contenait mais il avait fallu qu'elle fasse une remarque sur le fait qu'Ariana allait sauter sur Severus vu que c'était les vacances. Ariana avait assuré que oui avec un clin d'œil provocateur, et Théa lui avait sauté dessus. Elles n'avaient même pas utilisé leurs baguettes. Cela avait permis à Tiana de penser à autre chose qu'à l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour George. Ariane elle décida de ne pas s'interposer tout en soutenant sa moitié du regard.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Tonks et Maugrey les accueillirent. Silver se figea un instant en apercevant ses parents au loin. Ceux-ci firent un pas en sa direction mais Maugrey et Tonks s'empressèrent de leur faire toucher un Portoloin. Silver resserra d'ailleurs la main d'Ariane. Voir ses parents le fixer ainsi avec cet air triste et sa mère qui pleurait de l'avoir aperçu seulement quelques secondes était dur. Iris n'avait pas semblé être là et il se demanda fugacement ce qu'elle devenait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant du temps passé avec Edmond et Eleanor qui étaient malgré tous des parents aimant leur fils…

Ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd et Théa et Tiana furent aussitôt happées dans une longue étreinte de leur oncle. Sirius les relâcha et fixa Théa sous toutes les coutures. Il la fixa ensuite dans les yeux. Il eut un sourire un peu triste et la serra de nouveau contre lui. Théa se sentit mal à l'aise mais se laissa faire et les autres allèrent retrouver Harry et les Weasley. Silver s'isola un peu et George fondit aussitôt sur Tiana pour la prendre dans ses bras en se fichant des remarques de Molly qui finit par se taire. Tiana le câlina et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'il lui résumait la situation.

* * *

Les jeunes profitèrent de se trouver au QG pour se détendre. Silver et Ariane prétendaient souvent aller réviser pour s'isoler dans leur chambre. Aucun des autres adolescents n'alla jamais les déranger. Après tout, Ariana dormait dans la même chambre qu'eux alors ils n'osaient pas trop se lâcher avec elle à côté. Ariana faisait un sourire en coin dès qu'ils prétextaient réviser. Mais elle trouvait que Silver avait l'air plus triste et cela l'inquiéta. Ariane aussi semblait plus sombre soudainement.

Théa pour sa part ne s'empêchait même plus de faire des remarques mauvaises à Ariana devant George, Fred et Tiana. Au début, les jumeaux avaient essayé de défendre Ariana, mais Théa les avait alors vertement rembarrés. Ils avaient failli lui parler de Percy. Par respect pour sa peine de cœur, ils n'intervenaient plus quand elles se chamaillaient. Seule Tiana s'arrangeait pour que ça n'aille pas trop loin tout en évitant cependant de prendre un parti. Ce que les deux filles finirent par lui reprocher par regards noirs. Tiana cessa de s'en mêler et les laissa se disputer dans leur coin. Il lui était impossible de choisir un camp. Les deux faisaient partie de sa famille pour elle. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elles allaient trop loin que Sirius faisait la police.

Mais Tiana avait d'autres soucis de toute manière. Elle stressait de plus en plus pour les BUSE. Sirius avait bien tenté de l'entraîner, mais à part des étincelles, c'était toujours pareil. La seule fois où elle avait réussi à jeter un sort, c'était quand il avait fait mine de l'attaquer. Sa magie avait réagi instinctivement, ce qui l'avait confortée dans l'idée que celle-ci réagissait de manière aussi primitive que quand elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sorcière. Sirius l'avait regardée d'un air désolé et l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius était enchanté d'avoir tout ce monde à la maison. Il sifflait, chantonnait et souriait à tout le monde. Il s'enquérait de l'état de santé de tous et aidait comme il le pouvait. Il passait néanmoins surtout du temps avec Théa, Tiana et Regulus. Les liens familiaux se tissaient plus fort encore. Severus commençait doucement à s'y mêler malgré la présence de Sirius. George était un peu vexé d'être mis de côté mais Tiana passait la journée et la nuit avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'après le dîner qu'elle le délaissait.

Tiana passait également beaucoup de temps avec Buck qui se trouvait dans la maison. Durant l'été, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps avec ses transformations en Animagus qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Mais là, elle était presque tout le temps en train de s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas dur pour qui la connaissait de savoir où elle se trouvait.

Le jour de Noël, les jumelles et Silver partirent pour Nurmengard.

\- J'aimerais bien un jour visiter cet endroit, dit Tiana après les avoir serrés contre elle.

\- Peut-être cet été ? Dit Ariana avec un sourire. Passez un bon Noël.

\- Vous de même !

Les Dumbledore et Silver quittèrent le QG pour rejoindre Gellert et se retrouver dans leur propre famille. Les Black/Rogue et les Dumbledore-Grindelwald/Bright se retrouvaient séparés pour la première fois pendant les fêtes.

* * *

Comme Severus avait souvent l'air épuisé, Tiana avait finalement demandé à son père de l'entraîner encore à l'Occlumancie.

\- _Protego !_ S'exclama-t-elle automatiquement.

A son grand étonnement, le sort fonctionna.

 _Regulus rentrait dans son appartement et avait la surprise de le trouver vide. Il chercha frénétiquement mais plus aucune affaire de Naevia ne se trouvait là. Elle était partie. Elle avait découvert qui il était. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle était partie. Il s'effondra au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ?_

Tiana sursauta en se sentant éjectée de l'esprit de son père.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en voyant son visage bouleversé.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Regulus, l'air ailleurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ça, c'est tout.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un air guindé et alla s'isoler.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tiana sortit à son tour et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon avec culpabilité. Sirius redescendait les escaliers et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je comprends que ça te choque. Et encore tu n'as pas vu mes propres souvenirs de Naevia quand elle est venue me demander de l'aide… Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour elle. Lutter contre Voldemort, c'était lutter contre Severus et Regulus. Feindre l'amour devant les autres était très difficile. Pour nous, le plus dur a été le mariage ou les consultations lors de sa grossesse. Je n'en ai pas manqué une seule, je me devais de la soutenir. Tu sais, pendant notre fausse relation à Poudlard, on était devenu des confidents et je la considérais comme une amie très proche. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Et j'ai su que j'avais bien fait quand tu es née. Je n'étais peut-être pas ton père, mais je t'aimais de tout mon cœur. Et quand tu es née, je me suis promis que je ferais tout pour réunir Regulus et Naevia auprès de toi. J'ai lamentablement échoué pour ta maman, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous réunir avec Reggie.

A travers ses larmes, Tiana eut un rire au surnom de son père.

\- Maman n'allait vraiment pas bien quand j'étais dans son ventre ?

\- Elle avait peur _pour_ toi pas _à cause_ de toi. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir gérer le mensonge sur ton père. De ne pas tenir toute ton enfance alors qu'elle voulait que tu aies une certaine maturité avant de te l'annoncer. Et chaque fois que l'un de nous partait en mission, elle avait peur qu'on tombe sur Regulus ou Severus. Elle avait donc peur pour les deux camps et tout ça était très dur à gérer pour elle.

George arriva, et Sirius s'éclipsa. Il se rendit vers la cuisine après avoir souri en voyant Tiana se lover dans les bras de son amoureux. Severus se trouvait assis avec un grand café. Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Pourtant il avait enfin l'occasion de lui parler, ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis des mois ! Severus touilla sa cuillère dans sa tasse puis se leva et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Merci pour Théa.

Sirius croisa son regard et vit pour la première fois à quel point le Maître des Potions était épuisé.

\- Je ne l'ai fait pas pour me racheter. Je sais que je ne le pourrai jamais. Ecoute, Severus, je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va rien t'apporter. Mais je regrette. Je regrette en particulier la cabane hurlante en sixième année. J'étais un abruti fini à cette période.

Severus eut un toussotement pour cacher un ricanement, que Sirius fit mine de ne pas entendre.

\- Je regrette aussi la façon anti-Serpentard dont j'ai agi dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. Mais que veux-tu après l'éducation de ma mère, j'en pouvais plus des Serpentard et tu étais… La cible facile. Bref, tu en penses ce que tu veux, mais après avoir passé douze ans à ressasser ça à Azkaban, il fallait bien que ça sorte.

Sirius quitta la cuisine et se figea un instant en tenant la poignée de la porte quand Severus parla. Un seul mot.

\- Merci.

Sirius sourit puis quitta la pièce. Ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais autant s'entendre et avoir un minimum de courtoisie entre alliés.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était un Noël assez étrange sans les jumelles et Silver pour Tiana. Mais au moins avait-elle George, sa cousine et ses oncles. Harry était étrangement distant. Il n'allait pas bien depuis que monsieur Weasley avait été blessé. Ginny s'était quant à elle rapprochée de Tiana. George faisait la grimace mais sa sœur parlait beaucoup garçons avec sa petite-amie.

Ils s'échangèrent des cadeaux sous le sourire de Sirius. C'est vrai que cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il n'avait pas vécu de vrai Noël. Il l'avait passé à Sainte Mangouste l'an dernier. La plupart des cadeaux de Tiana concernaient sa perte de magie. Son entourage lui avait offert des ouvrages sur les façons de se détendre ou de se remettre de traumatismes magiques. Hormis les livres, ce furent des friandises qu'elle reçut. Il était vrai qu'avec la guerre au-dehors, ils n'avaient eu que peu envie de faire les magasins à Pré-au-Lard.

George quant à lui, lui tendit un simple gallion.

\- Je l'ai ensorcelé. On pourra communiquer entre nous, juste nous deux. J'ai trouvé que ce serait pratique avec Ombrage. Et crois-moi j'ai eu du mal. Hermione est douée pour avoir fait ça en cinquième année.

Tiana sourit. Ça, c'était une bonne idée. Ce serait peut-être pas mal d'en parler à Silver et Ariane comme ils étaient eux aussi dans des maisons différentes. Quant à elle, elle avait refait un stock chez Zonko pour les jumeaux.

Théa pâlit d'un coup après avoir ouvert un cadeau. Il n'y avait pas de lettre mais vu sa réaction il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un expéditeur : Percy. Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles en forme de larmes qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le collier que Sirius lui avait offert il y avait deux ans de cela. La brune les mit dans sa poche et monta se coucher mais personne ne fut dupe : elle était montée pleurer.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement, bien que l'absence de Théa fit mal à Severus. Il finit par monter et passa la matinée à la serrer contre lui et à la consoler. Que faire d'autre ?

Les adolescents présents dans le salon quant à eux souriaient. Sirius et Regulus avaient un peu trop arrosé ce premier Noël passé ensemble depuis longtemps. Sirius ricanait tandis que Regulus ne lâchait pas son grand-frère et le prenait par les épaules. Molly secoua la tête d'un air affligé devant ce spectacle. L'arrivée d'Hermione apporta une diversion appropriée.

* * *

 _« Percy,_

 _Je me doute que le fait que je t'écrive doit te surprendre mais j'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Mon oncle me l'a conseillé et je vais suivre son conseil. Je te hais. Si tu savais à quel point, je peux te haïr. Tu m'as anéantie, tu m'as même brisée. Rien que le fait de ne pas me croire en Juin. Mais tu soutiens les idées et les actions d'une personne comme Ombrage. Et c'est ça le plus douloureux au final._

 _Tu as préféré écouter ton ambition dévorante que d'écouter ton cœur. Au moins, grâce à toi, je sais ce qu'a pu ressentir mon père quand ma mère l'a quitté. Après tout ce que je t'ai offert… Je pense que je méritais plus de considération que cela._

 _Je me doute qu'Ombrage s'en est vantée devant toi, mais elle m'a fait graver que ma naissance était une erreur sur la main. Et tu soutiens ce genre de personnes ? Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête, Percy ? Tu n'es pas du genre à suivre aveuglément une personne et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. Tu suis le Ministre dans tout ce qu'il fait et peu importe les conséquences. Est-ce là ce que tu voulais quand tu me disais que tu étais prêt à de nombreux sacrifices pour devenir Ministre ?_

 _Je n'attends pas de réponse. Que pourrais-tu répondre ? Tu m'as tout dit en Juin quand tu n'as pas voulu me croire moi, ni mes amis. J'espère que tu te rendras compte que la guerre n'est pas imaginée, que Voldemort rassemble ses armées et qu'il faut s'y préparer. Mais j'ai bien peur que le jour où tu ouvriras les yeux, je n'aurai plus de place pour toi dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Je pense même qu'il est déjà trop tard, car je souffre bien trop pour pouvoir seulement envisager de te pardonner._

 _Théa. »_

Le jeune Weasley malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, ne parvenait pas à croire que ce que Théa écrivait soit vrai. Dumbledore leur avait trop lavé le cerveau, c'était tout. Après avoir ouvert le pull offert par sa mère, il fondit en larmes dans le salon de son appartement, serrant en boule le pull et la lettre de Théa. Perdu entre son ambition et son cœur. Mais il était bien trop difficile de faire marche arrière désormais. S'il conserva la lettre de Théa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il renvoya le pull à sa mère.

* * *

A Nurmengard, Noël battait également son plein. Gellert et Albus étaient heureux de se retrouver tous en famille, considérant Silver comme un des leurs. Et l'argenté en fut fort reconnaissant aux deux pères. Pour eux c'était inespéré de se retrouver là, tous ensemble. Depuis la mort de sa petite sœur, jamais Albus n'avait songé qu'il puisse retrouver un tel bonheur. Et pourtant, son grand amour avait tout abandonné pour lui. Puis il avait eu ses princesses et une nouvelle famille. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et il avait même renoué avec son frère !

Albus souriait avec une joie sans précédent. Profitant de chaque instant qui pourrait s'envoler comme neige au soleil. Il contempla Ariana jouer du violon sous les conseils de Gellert ainsi qu'Ariane du piano avec Silver. Ils avaient commencé les cours cet été et étaient particulièrement bons. Ils entonnèrent des chants de Noël puis ils se retrouvèrent tous à une tablée, partageant un bon repas. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils ouvrirent les cadeaux.

Livres, potions, gâteaux, jus, bijoux, habits… Chacun découvrit ce que l'autre avait offert et Ariane fut ravie de recevoir une cape de voyage d'invisibilité par Silver. C'était la même qu'il possédait lui aussi. En retour l'argenté apprécia le livre sur les sortilèges de glace de la part de sa petite amie qui connaissait ses goûts et son don familial. Silver fut également ravi du livre sur le contrôle des émotions par Severus et Albus. Ariana pour sa part ne cessait de contempler son pendentif en forme de lynx que venait de lui offrir Severus. Il remplaçait celui en forme de biche qu'elle ne portait plus depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur Lily. Elle était euphorique car elle sentait qu'il passait à autre chose. Qu'il se dirigeait enfin vers elle en s'éloignant du passé.

Albus regarda les jeunes se parler et ouvrir leurs paquets en se posant avec son grand amour. Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs progénitures ouvrir l'album photo qu'ils avaient fait sur leur passé et leur présent mélangeant des photos de tout âge. Ariane en eut les larmes aux yeux en se revoyant à l'âge de onze ans. Avec sa sœur dans la barque ou sur le siège avec le choixpeau. Albus avait pris énormément de photos au cours de leur vie grâce à un petit appareil magique volant. Il avait même des photos à l'orphelinat qui ravirent les jumelles. Au moins leur père avait été vraiment présent, même de loin.

Silver était heureux de voir la petite Ariane même si elle fut plus gênée. Tout y passait. Même sur Silver qui était surpris et reconnaissant. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi des anecdotes avant de terminer l'Album sur de très vieilles photos de la famille Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Il y avait leurs grands-parents et arrières grands-parents.

\- Ca a été assez dur à retrouver, répliqua Albus. Mais on a fouillé dans les archives depuis un an pour vous faire ce cadeau.

\- C'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vue, merci ! Sautilla Ariane.

\- C'est magnifique ! Enchaîna Ariana.

Ils tournèrent les pages pour découvrir en dernier, des photos d'Elena, d'Ariana et des autres à l'adolescence. La ressemblance des jumelles avec leur tante Ariana était frappante. Elles étaient son portrait craché. Cela se voyait bien plus que sur le portrait chez Abelforth.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à parler famille avant d'avoir une surprise de taille. Abelforth avait transplané sur l'île. Chose impensable pour Albus qui en resta bouche bée. L'oncle resta à l'extérieur sur la plage et les filles purent lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Gellert resta à l'intérieur. Il savait que s'il sortait, cela se terminerait mal. Albus en eut les larmes aux yeux et son frère en était gêné, mais ému. La famille était réunie. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël possible pour eux.

Même s'il ne s'attarda pas, Albus le remercia et il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de transplaner.

\- Si seulement tout pouvait rester tel quel ! J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête ! Avoua Ariane.

Albus eut la mine sombre et ne répondit rien. Il pria seulement pour que ce soit vrai. Et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas le cas, ce pourquoi il profita de chaque instant avec Gellert et les enfants.

* * *

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione partirent rendre visite à Arthur à l'hôpital. Il avait d'abord fallu calmer Molly après qu'elle eut réceptionné le pull renvoyé par son fils. George avait demandé la présence de Tiana, mais elle avait refusé, ils étaient déjà bien assez nombreux et quelqu'un devait s'occuper de gérer la gaieté des frères Black.

Pendant l'absence des Weasley, Tiana eut la surprise d'accueillir Viktor, venu faire une surprise à Hermione. Krum la serra contre lui en voyant sa main. Tiana ferma les yeux. Son ami lui avait manqué. Elle prit de ses nouvelles : il continuait sa carrière de Quidditch mais voulait aider ses amis dans la guerre qui se profilait, ce pourquoi il était présent. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore qui était venu le voir en personne et lui avait donné un parchemin contenant l'adresse du QG.

\- Et tes BUSE ?

\- Sujet qui fâche. Depuis Juin je ne peux plus jeter le moindre sort.

\- Tu sais, si vrrraiment tu les loupes, tu pourrras toujourrrs les passer en candidat librrre durrrant l'été.

\- L'ennui c'est que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un jour ma magie redevienne seulement normale…

Les deux se déridèrent et se mirent à rire quand les deux frères Black eurent un ronflement synchronisé.

La porte se fit entendre et Viktor se leva avec un sourire. Si Hermione fut surprise de le voir, elle s'empressa de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ron détourna le regard d'un air dégoûté et Harry alla s'isoler. Il s'isola d'ailleurs plusieurs jours durant puis les choses semblèrent s'arranger. Le jeune Potter craignait d'être possédé par Voldemort. Tiana apprit qu'il allait apprendre l'Occlumancie avec Severus et espérait que cela allait bien se dérouler. Vu les rapports entre le professeur et l'élève…

Severus s'éclipsa pour Nurmengard et Tiana le pria de demander à Ariana quand ils reviendraient. Ses amis lui manquaient. Théa déprimait beaucoup et il lui était impossible de la réconforter. Heureusement qu'elle avait George. Severus pour sa part avait besoin des bras d'Ariana. Voldemort ne l'avait pas convoqué ces derniers jours, mais absorber la tristesse de Théa l'épuisait moralement et il avait bien besoin du réconfort et de la tendresse des bras de sa blonde.

* * *

Sur l'île, il trouva une Ariana pleine de joie entourée des siens et de l'amour de ses pères. Il eut un sourire satisfait. C'était rafraichissant de voir un peu de bonheur dans ce monde troublé. Le voyant, la blonde s'éclipsa sur la plage et ils profitèrent un peu l'un de l'autre dans le calme et la chaleur d'une couverture magique.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent pour le diner, Gellert en profita pour parler un peu avec Severus Rogue tout comme il le faisait avec Silver pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient assez bien pour ses princesses. Il constata rapidement que l'homme était sérieux et très conscient de l'enjeu de la magie noire tout comme Silver. Ils étaient des potentiels beaux-fils à la magie trouble. Et ça, il approuvait à cent pour cent. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux pour les jumelles nées de deux opposés. Il comprit alors comment Ariana pouvait aimer un homme aussi âgé et Ariane un garçon aussi perdu. C'était de famille. Les deux hommes étaient comme eux. Comme Albus et Gellert. Et comme le dicton le disait, les filles recherchent leur père à travers leur amour.

Le blond sourit et leur donna sa bénédiction qui fit rougir fortement Ariana. Severus détourna le regard sous les rires malicieux de Silver et Ariane ainsi que le regard profond d'Albus. En tant que père, il les surveillait mais il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de leur avenir. Il avait confiance en tous ceux réunis à sa table et savait qu'ils étaient assez matures pour savoir ce qu'il était sain ou non de faire. Le reste ne dépendait que d'eux maintenant même s'il restait présent pour tout conseil.

Le repas se termina sur une note joyeuse et tout le monde se reposa dans son coin. Silver s'isola à nouveau et sortit prendre l'air dans les jardins. Albus l'avait remarqué et le rejoignit doucement. L'argenté fut surpris de le voir.

\- Tu me sembles bien triste par moment, commenta le directeur, les mains dans le dos. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de me parler ?

Silver sembla reconnaissant. Il se posa sur un banc.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé avec vos filles mais… Revoir mes parents sur le quai de la gare m'a fait mal. Bien sûr, je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon choix ! Mais… Je les aime quand même. Ils m'ont élevé et aimé. Et moi, j'ai fugué en les laissant seuls. Et là, je passe du temps avec votre famille en effaçant la mienne de ma vie. J'ai mal au cœur….

Albus nota que Silver exprimait de plus en plus ses sentiments. Il aimait beaucoup cette évolution. Il s'assit à son tour et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond ils savent que tu les aimes toujours. Tu n'as pas eu de chance en naissant dans cette famille maudite. Et tes parents en ont fait les frais dès leur enfance. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour les sauver, tu sais. Les choix ne sont pas absolus et il existe des routes différentes que l'on n'aurait pas imaginées.

Silver ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrai les faire changer un jour ?

\- Qui sait. Le grand Gellert Grindelwald a bien fini par changer, lui. Seul l'amour peut guérir ce genre de choses et celui que tes parents te portent peut changer la donne.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle.

Silver souriait à présent. Il contempla le ciel étoilé.

\- Ce qu'il faut c'est toujours suivre ton cœur, répliqua Albus. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas la naissance mais ce que l'on devient. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde. Même tes parents.

Aussi surpris qu'il fût, Albus sentit Silver lui faire une étreinte. Il le lui rendit maladroitement et le regarda se lever les yeux brillants.

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci. Je suis né maudit et je veux changer cette famille. C'est mon rôle dans ce monde, j'en suis persuadé.

Le père de famille approuva puis le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Il n'y a pas autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler par ailleurs ?

Silver le regarda sans comprendre avant de se souvenir qu'il cherchait des conseils pour Ariane. Il rougit et affirma que non avant de s'éclipser. Dumbledore eut un rire. Silver devrait dans ce cas trouver par lui-même la meilleure façon d'avancer. Et il en était plutôt fier.

Les jours suivants furent calmes et reposants à Nurmengard. Un repos bien mérité pour Albus et les enfants. Grindelwald lui aussi savourait la présence de sa famille qui le rendait de plus en plus sain d'esprit. Loin de la folie qu'il ressentait par moment à être enfermé seul sur son île et sans magie. C'était dans ces moments qu'il était content d'avoir posé sa baguette au sol et de s'être fait prisonnier par Albus. Même s'il ne regrettait pas son passé houleux, il préférait désormais sa famille à ses désirs. Quant à l'avenir du monde magique, c'était maintenant à ses princesses de l'écrire avec leurs proches. Lui et Albus étaient terminés. Il était temps de faire place aux héritiers.

* * *

 **Une petite accalmie pour nos héros...**


	65. Grosse fête et fin de vacances

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

 **Miss MPREG : On attendait ce genre de réactions sur Percy ;) On adore Krum, puis il faut bien qu'il voit sa Mione d'amour ! Pour Tiana, il va falloir encore un peu de patience ! Merci de ta fidélité :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Grosse fête et fin de vacances**

Au jour du nouvel an, les jumelles Dumbledore et Silver quittèrent Nurmengard avec un pincement au cœur. La compagnie de Gellert qui parlait de tout sans tabou et qui les rassurait sur leur avenir ainsi que la magie noire leur faisait du bien. Et comme pendant l'été, ils avaient fait de cet île un cocon. Albus non plus n'avait pas envie de quitter ce paradis mais il avait fort à faire surtout après l'attaque d'Arthur au Ministère. Voldemort continuait à pourchasser la prophétie et c'était mauvais. Surtout avec le lien entre Harry et lui… Et il n'oubliait pas qu'Ombrage et le Ministère lui compliquaient toujours la tâche.

Les trois jeunes arrivèrent le soir du trente et un au douze Square Grimmaurd. Tiana fondit sur les jumelles comme un rapace en les étouffant.

\- Vous m'avez troooooooooop manqué ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Nous aussi ! Dit Ariane le cœur battant.

\- Mais là… Tu vas nous tuer ! Pouffa Ariana.

Tous ceux présents rirent même Severus qui eut un sourire dans son coin. Il y eut une longue accolade puis des discussions à n'en plus finir. Silver laissa le trio se retrouver pour lire un peu les livres qu'il avait eus à Noël. Severus vint lui faire la causette et il le trouva plus détendu. Le Serpentard lui expliqua qu'il avait bien parlé avec le directeur et qu'il se sentait mieux vis-à-vis de ses parents. Rogue fut satisfait. Cet homme était vraiment extraordinaire. Tout comme sa fille Ariana, songea-t-il avant de se rendre compte de sa propre remarque, choqué.

Les jumelles ne remarquèrent que bien plus tard qu'Abelforth était là. Elles lui firent une grande accolade. Ils étaient ravis de tous faire la fête ensemble pour éloigner le mal de leur vie, pour montrer au monde qu'ils étaient plus que souffrance et tristesse. Sirius et Regulus étaient les plus joyeux de tous et ouvraient nombre de bouteilles de bières et de jus. Molly ne faisait que les réprimander mais finit par se lasser et s'isoler dans une chambre pour plus de calme.

Silver, Ariane et Ariana en profitèrent pour jouer de leur instrument et chanter avec Tiana qui les accompagna joyeusement avec une flûte. Toute la soirée ressembla à un grand champ de bataille. Les jumeaux firent farces sur farces avec leurs nouvelles inventions tandis que l'alcool coulait à flot chez les adultes. Les jeunes, eux, s'amusaient comme des fous en dansant sur les tables.

A la grande tablée, Sirius ne faisait que de remplir le verre de Severus qui ne savait plus comment refuser. Il finit par être lui aussi bien plein et tanguait amèrement sur la table. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il parlait normalement avec Sirius et inversement. Si quelqu'un avait cru ça des années en arrière, on l'aurait traité de fou. Regulus eut un sourire fugace car voir son frère et son meilleur ami faire ainsi la paix était quelque chose de grandiose. De même que Tiana et Théa qui se sourirent.

A minuit, on hurla le décompte et fit brûler des pétards magiques dans toute la maison. C'était une anarchie bienvenue et joyeuse. Loin de Voldemort, du Ministère et d'Ombrage. Sirius finit par être complétement bourré et alors qu'il discutait avec Regulus, il lui fit des excuses grandissantes et enflammées par rapport à leur enfance. Son frère y répondit avec la même fougue et ils se mirent à pleurer. Tiana ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Severus se plaquait la main sur la tête, blasé mais amusé au fond de lui. Les trois faisaient un trio d'enfer qui amusait les plus jeunes. Ceux-ci dansaient et chantaient jusqu'à l'épuisement tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Molly ne put rien faire pour les arrêter et la fête battit son plein jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Peu à peu, la fatigue les gagna un par un. Sirius s'était endormi sur Regulus qui s'était assoupi sur la table. Ils ronflèrent et Fred s'amusa à les peinturlurer d'une encre qui s'effacerait difficilement avec George, Thea et Tiana.

Tiana profita du sommeil de son oncle et de son père pour voler des bouteilles de whisky pur feu qui traînaient. Sirius avait prévu un sacré stock. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et voulut râler sur sa nièce, mais il se rendormit aussi sec avec les ronflements qui allaient avec. La voyant faire, Théa l'aida. Fred et George les suivirent à l'étage, vérifiant que Rogue ne les avait pas vus.

Les deux cousines décidèrent de se poser dans la chambre des jumeaux.

\- On va vraiment passer la fin de soirée à les chaperonner ? Murmura furieusement Fred.

\- Je crois qu'on est les seuls en état de le faire.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Il y avait pire comme fin de soirée.

Théa but au goulot de la bouteille et eut une drôle de tête. Tiana eut du mal, mais fit de même après les encouragements de sa cousine. Les trois autres eurent un fou rire en la voyant devenir toute rouge. Tiana les défia du regard et se remit à boire.

Quelques gorgées plus tard, Fred servait de mouchoir à une Théa qui pleurait sur son épaule en parlant de Percy. Tiana tanguait et ne bougeait plus du lit. Il bougeait bien assez tout seul. Fred finit par accompagner Théa dans sa chambre pour la coucher et veiller à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Les sortilèges anti-gueule de bois allaient pleuvoir le lendemain…

George émit l'idée d'aller se coucher. Après tout, il se faisait tard et vu l'état de Tiana, il valait mieux qu'elle dorme. La rouquine approuva son idée et se colla contre lui, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et d'entraîner George dans sa chute. Le rouquin eut du mal à rassembler ses idées quand elle entreprit de se déshabiller sous lui. Avec des gestes malhabiles, elle finit néanmoins par se trouver dans le plus simple appareil devant lui. George ne put s'empêcher de la détailler avant de secouer la tête et de regarder ailleurs tout en tentant d'attraper les habits de sa petite-amie.

Tiana ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille et attrapa le rouquin par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener auprès d'elle. George déglutit. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher son intimité dévoilée alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il finit par réussir à rompre le baiser et entreprit de lui remettre ses sous-vêtements. Il ne parvint qu'à lui mettre sa culotte quand elle se défit de son emprise et se mit sous les couvertures. En quelques secondes, elle s'était endormie. George se gratta la tête d'un air un peu perdu puis se mit en caleçon avant de se coucher près d'elle et de la serrer contre lui.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Ariane tombait de fatigue et Silver la convainquit d'aller dormir.

\- Pas sans toi !

Elle lui fit un regard malicieux et il rit. C'était peut-être LE bon moment… Silver se sentit soudainement extrêmement nerveux. Non il n'y arriverait jamais… Elle était si pure et innocente ! Ariane le regarda en biais quand il resta planté à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Tu… Veux peut-être dormir seul pour changer ? Répliqua-t-elle nerveuse à son tour.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je…

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Ariane réalisa alors qu'il pensait peut-être aller plus loin. Elle rougit furieusement. Elle y avait déjà songé, surtout depuis l'été mais elle ne savait absolument pas si elle serait à la hauteur. Elle avait peur. Elle était perdue. Silver déglutit et finit par s'approcher d'elle.

La blonde était tétanisée. Était-ce le jour où elle passerait le cap de la virginité ? De ce qu'elle avait lu, cela faisait très mal en plus… Et puis se montrer toute nue… Et puis voir un pénis pour de vrai… Et…. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Elle tremblait. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait envie d'être plus proche. Elle avait envie que ce soit Silver son premier. Et elle voulait qu'ils soient unis. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa peur et sa gêne. Ce n'était jamais facile pour une fille de passer ce cap.

Silver hésita mais finit par la prendre doucement contre lui et par l'embrasser. Elle y répondit maladroitement. Il la dirigea alors vers le lit et la coucha. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je… Je…

Silver prit sa main et lui posa un baiser dessus. Il lui sourit.

\- Je ne te ferai rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'allongea alors tendrement sur sa petite amie et la parsema de baisers. Ariane eut les larmes aux yeux d'être aussi nulle mais elle finit par se laisser porter. Silver comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'était pas prête et il attendrait. De toute manière lui non plus ne l'était pas ce qui le rassura un peu. Il le voulait mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il pourrait se rendre ridicule s'il n'arrivait à rien…

Calmés, les deux amoureux entrèrent sous les couvertures pour se découvrir un peu plus. Entre baisers et câlins, ils se firent aventureux. Ariane rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il approcha sa main de sa culotte. Silver s'arrêta juste avant.

\- Je peux… Juste… Toucher. Juste une fois…

La blonde crut bien mourir de chaud. Elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'accepter. Silver déglutit et prit son courage avant de glisser sa main dans l'endroit le plus intime de sa petite amie. Il rougit à son tour mais profita de cette étrange chaleur. De ce toucher tendre et enivrant.

Aussitôt eut-il mis sa main que la blonde poussa un petit cri plutôt joyeux. C'était très agréable. Elle s'enflamma et profita doucement de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour explorer la zone interdite. Ce fut royal pour les deux. Ariane n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Quel était ce sentiment ? Quelles étaient cette chaleur et cette palpitation ? Elle fut presque déçue lorsqu'il retira sa main pour la mettre sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu peux toi aussi… Si… Si tu veux… Tenta Silver plus gêné que jamais.

Ariane n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se cachait à moitié sous les draps. Mais sa main, curieuse au possible finit par descendre elle aussi contre quelque chose de très dur. Il lui fut dur d'avancer plus bas mais le regard confiant de Silver la fit se lancer et elle passa sous le caleçon du jeune homme. Pour la première fois, elle toucha la chose. Chaude, robuste… C'était indescriptible et ce fut au tour de Silver de profiter.

Le duo explora la zone interdite de l'autre toute la soirée avec gêne. Pourtant, c'était si agréable. Il leur fut dur d'arrêter, mais la fatigue était trop présente et ils étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras de l'autre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Silver lui assura qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

* * *

Les derniers de la soirée à rester debout furent Ariana et Severus. La blonde n'osait pas monter dans la chambre car elle avait ressenti des émotions fortes venant de sa sœur. Avait-elle franchi le cap sacré ? Elle était jalouse et broyait un peu du noir devant la fenêtre au travers de laquelle elle contemplait la neige tomber. Elle avait déjà parlé de ça avec sa jumelle et elle avait ri en lui disant qu'elle, elle ne risquait pas de faire l'amour de sitôt. Elle perdrait probablement sa virginité quand elle aurait des cheveux aussi blancs que ses pères. Chose qui les avait bien fait rire.

Ariana soupira. Elle se retrouverait toujours la dernière à ce sujet. Severus la contempla dans le salon et s'avança quand il s'assura que personne n'était plus là et surtout pas sa fille. Il dégrisait et sentait l'alcool.

\- Ça va ? Questionna-t-il.

Ariana se retourna et constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux.

\- Oui ça va comme toujours, sourit-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas lire dans ton esprit mais je commence à te connaître. Ca ne va pas.

La Serdaigle eut un petit sourire tout en regardant la neige.

\- J'ai toujours mal partout, avoua-t-elle. Mon corps n'arrive pas à se remettre du cimetière.

Rogue s'approcha et contempla son dos qui était un peu dénudé grâce à son haut. Il y voyait des marques rouges. Le professeur finit par le lui caresser doucement et elle eut un frisson.

\- Et puis… Je suis jalouse de ma sœur aussi.

\- A cause de quoi ?

\- De sa relation avec Silver. Ils sont… Hum… Très proches.

L'homme ferma les yeux brièvement.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais avec moi, dit-il avec lenteur.

\- Bien sûr et je ne regrette pas. Mais la jalousie est humaine je n'y peux rien.

Severus prit une inspiration et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il l'invita à venir. Ariana sourit et se posa à côté.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne te désire pas…, dit-il honteusement. Mais tu es trop jeune et ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Ariane a le même âge, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais très bien. Je te respecte trop pour te faire souffrir et oser te déshonorer.

Ariana le fixa avec reconnaissance et amour. C'était un homme incroyable sous sa couche de glace. Severus la prit sur lui et elle fut surprise. A cheval sur ses genoux, elle rougit et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Encore une fois, ils se trouvaient dans leur bulle. Et leur cœur battait joyeusement à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Oui, ces tendres moments que Severus lui offrait étaient amplement suffisants. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

Elle osa aller au contact et vola un baiser à Severus. Il eut un soupir d'appréciation et l'enjoignit. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se retenir et il craignait de fauter. Ariana aurait d'ailleurs pu en profiter, elle le savait, mais elle ne fit que l'embrasser et rester dans ses bras. Tout viendrait en temps voulu, rien ne servait de précipiter les choses. Surtout avec un homme aussi compliqué que lui. Elle n'allait avoir que seize ans dans un bon mois, rien ne servait de vouloir brûler les étapes. Elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte de même que Severus. Ils étaient à moitié allongés sur le canapé à dormir comme des loirs.

Ce fut Fred Weasley qui les sauva en réveillant le professeur alors qu'il allait aux toilettes. Si on les avait vus… Si Molly avait vu ça ou même Thea… Severus s'en voulut mais il était trop tard. Il se releva et constata qu'Ariana dormait toujours. Il remercia Fred avec sincérité, ce qui surprit le roux qui partit, un peu choqué. Rogue s'étira, il avait déjà la gueule de bois. L'homme finit par s'accroupir et posa une couverture chaude sur Ariana.

\- Je te promets qu'un jour… on sera libre de tout ça, murmura-t-il. Du moins je l'espère.

Ariana marmonna dans son sommeil et il partit à la cuisine boire de l'eau.

Severus songea un instant à son rôle d'agent double. Il se demanda comment la blonde réagirait si elle le voyait avec Voldemort. Comme Lily ou différemment ? Sa poitrine se serra. Bien sûr, il se retrouverait encore seul, il l'aurait parié…

Dans la cuisine, il trouva les frères Black endormis sur la table. Cela le calma de ses angoisses. Il eut un rictus et invoqua une autre couverture. Chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne. Mais Sirius l'avait vu et se retint d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le cœur serré en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus dans le passé. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir été un sombre crétin …!

* * *

Fred tombait de fatigue et pourtant, il devait assister Théa. La pauvre avait fini par se réveiller et vomissait tout l'alcool ingurgité. Il l'avait laissée quelques instants pour se rendre aux toilettes et vérifier quel était le sortilège pour que ça passe plus vite. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, Théa avait voulu descendre pour faire un câlin à son père… Il avait bien fait de l'en dissuader. Avec l'alcool, cela aurait été un véritable carnage.

Viktor et Hermione pour leur part avaient passé la soirée à discuter et à s'embrasser dans l'un des fauteuils du salon d'en haut. Ils avaient sûrement été les plus sages de tous les couples présents.

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tous les résidents du QG de l'ordre. Entre la gueule de bois, la fatigue et les sermons de Molly Weasley, ils en prirent pour leur grade. Sirius était tout de même heureux de ce nouvel an, comme tous les autres présents, même si Tiana avait été plus que gênée à son réveil en se rendant compte qu'à part leur sous-vêtement, ils dormaient presque nus l'un contre l'autre. George avait ri et avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas profité du fait qu'elle avait bu. Elle avait eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux le reste de la journée, mais les choses s'étaient arrangées en même temps que la gueule de bois passait. Il leur fut dur à tous de se dire au revoir et de retourner au château. Avec Ombrage ce n'était plus pareil.

Sirius fit une grande accolade à toute la jeunesse et à son frère. Abelforth, toujours présent et le premier à avoir été bourré, salua ses nièces avant de retourner à son bar. Severus lui était déjà parti pour aider Albus. Les jeunes prirent leur affaires l'air un peu morose et Ariana en profita pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le soir avec Silver. Ariane lui fit un topo même si sa gène était palpable. Sa moitié la félicita pour ces préliminaires fortement intéressants et lui expliqua qu'elle avait aussi eu le droit à un moment de tendresse avec Severus bien que ce fut différent. Ariane était contente et les jumelles rejoignirent Tiana et Théa qui étaient prêtes avec George et Fred. La jeune Rogue vit vaguement Sirius remettre une sorte de paquet à Harry qui s'empressa de le ranger dans sa valise.

Théa semblait furieuse. Elle fixait Ariana avec haine car elle sentait le parfum de son père sur elle depuis le nouvel an. Et elle ne supportait pas de voir tous ces couples mains dans la main. George et Tiana roucoulaient alors qu'Ariane et Silver se faisaient les yeux doux et rougissaient pour un rien depuis nouvel an.

\- Ne te plains pas, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça non plus, lui balança Ariana pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Encore heureux, dit Théa en grinçant des dents. De toute façon, mon père en aura marre de toi assez vite. Il a d'autres priorités. Tu n'es qu'un petit jeu.

Ariana serra les poings.

\- Tout comme Percy de toi.

Théa la regarda, prête à lui sauter dessus. Elles rêvaient toutes les deux que chacune d'elles n'existent pas. C'était incompatible. Pourtant, elles finirent par se taire lorsqu'on les invita à partir. Elles n'avaient pas envie de se battre et préférèrent s'ignorer. Elles avaient déjà assez mal à cause de ce qu'elles venaient de s'échanger à l'instant.

Ils prirent tous le magicobus pour cette fois qui les amena directement au château. Tiana, Ariana et sa jumelle repensèrent à leur premier voyage quand elles étaient parties de l'enfer de l'orphelinat. Elles étaient très heureuses et en parlaient longuement pendant que Silver et Théa parlaient magie. La jeune Rogue respectait beaucoup Silver depuis son intervention pour sauver sa cousine.

De retour à Poudlard, chacun reprit ses marques et son dortoir. Epuisés ils ne firent pas long feu et ne furent pas ravis de revoir Ombrage au diner. Elle les fixait en serrant les poings. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait les étriper. Mais les jeunes étaient bien trop heureux pour y répondre et l'ignorèrent. Malgré tous ils aimaient être au château car c'était leur maison et Tiana avoua être ravie de redormir dans les appartements de son père.

* * *

Il leur fut dur de se remettre dans le bain. Tiana avait oublié ses angoisses des BUSE après le nouvel an, mais les professeurs se chargèrent de les leur rappeler en leur mettant la pression comme en début d'année. Severus lui lança un regard encourageant après son discours. Dans des matières comme les potions, l'histoire de la magie, les soins aux créatures magiques, la divination ou la botanique, ce n'était pas trop important. La baguette n'était pas indispensable. Mais dans la métamorphose et les sortilèges… Des matières qu'elle adorait et qu'elle se refusait à louper…

Elle se rongea les ongles pendant le cours de sortilèges, si bien que Flitwick la prit à part à la fin du cours pour tenter de l'apaiser. Tous les professeurs savaient ce qu'il lui arrivait et il lui assura que des cas comme les siens requéraient des mesures spéciales. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rassurée, elle se doutait que le Ministère ne prendrait pas du tout ses blessures en compte lors des examens.

La prochaine séance de l'AD était inconnue. Harry utilisa comme prétexte qu'il avait des cours de rattrapage en potions, ce qui lui valut des quolibets de certains. Les Serpendaigle savaient parfaitement que c'était pour ses cours d'Occlumancie, Harry avait trouvé une bonne excuse. La seule à qui Severus avait donné des cours de rattrapage c'était à Tiana durant l'année pour l'aider à stabiliser sa magie.

Cela n'empêcha pas les Serpendaigle de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande avec Fred et George le soir de la rentrée. George profita de ce moment de libre pour montrer à Silver comment ensorceler le Gallion. L'argenté en profita pour que les Serpendaigle puissent communiquer entre eux. Il leur suffisait de rajouter l'initiale de la personne à qui ils voulaient adresser le message. Bien que cela soit inutile pour les jumelles. Il rajouta Théa à celui de Tiana et en ensorcela un pour la Serpentard qui n'était pas membre de l'AD.

Silver alla même plus loin et ensorcela le Gallion de Tiana de sorte à ce que la rousse ait juste besoin de toucher le Gallion avec le bout de sa baguette pour l'utiliser. Car c'était compliqué pour elle de l'utiliser comme les autres avec sa magie détraquée.

Tiana avait entrepris de nouvelles recherches : après l'Occlumancie, où elle était douée, elle s'attaquait à la Legillimancie. Elle avait appris que Naevia était du même niveau que Severus dans les deux disciplines et tenait absolument à faire comme eux. Au moins, pas besoin de sa baguette pour ça. Si les jumelles avaient leur endroit dans la forêt interdite où elles s'éclipsaient de nouveau, elle, c'était la Salle sur Demande qui était devenu son endroit secret. Son havre de paix. Et elle faisait même très attention à ce qu'Ombrage n'en apprenne pas l'existence.

* * *

Dès la rentrée, Regulus était déjà fatigué. Le premier jour, Ombrage recommença à vouloir le voir régulièrement et à insinuer que Madame Pince n'avait pas besoin de lui et pouvait très bien gérer la bibliothèque toute seule. Lui qui avait pu souffler pendant les vacances, voilà que le fichu harcèlement de l'inquisitrice reprenait avec force…

Il n'en avait pas soufflé le moindre mot à Tiana car il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter. Elle avait suffisamment à gérer. Même Severus, il ne lui en parla pas. Il avait assez à faire avec sa propre fille, qui même si elle allait mieux, restait toujours dépressive. Et il y avait autre chose. Regulus ne savait pas quoi, mais son ami allait mieux. Même s'il refusait toujours de lui en parler. Il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez pendant les vacances, mais rien à faire. La seule fois où il aurait pu réussir, il avait bien trop bu pour envisager de lui poser la moindre question.

Regulus sourit en pensant au nouvel an. Soirée mouvementée. Mais une soirée qui avait réchauffé son cœur. Il se rappelait avoir vaguement compris que sa fille avait bu, mais les sermons de Molly sur toute la soirée à tout le monde lui avaient paru amplement suffisants pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas encore.

Ne pouvant se tourner ni vers Severus, ni vers Tiana concernant le problème Ombrage, il se tourna vers la seule personne restante : Sirius. Plutôt que de lui écrire une lettre, il décida de lui passer un coup de cheminée. Il commençait même à ressentir l'envie de rentrer à Square Grimmaurd avec Tiana les week-ends. En soi, rien ne le lui interdisait. Il soumettrait l'idée à Tiana. Enfin il faudrait d'abord qu'il demande à Dumbledore si c'était sûr.

Sa fille dormait à poings fermés. La première journée de cours semblait l'avoir déjà épuisée. Il passa la main sur sa joue et la borda tendrement avant de jeter un regard affectueux au cadre de Naevia au-dessus de son lit. Cadeau de Severus. La Naevia du cadre lui fit un clin d'œil et un regard amoureux avant de reposer les yeux sur leur fille. Regulus quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et alla lui-même se coucher.

Il mit un temps à s'endormir, ses pensées tourbillonnant entre la guerre, Ombrage, les BUSE de sa fille, l'état mental de Théa, ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire Severus et son rapprochement avec Sirius. Il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'au même moment, une explosion retentissait sur une île.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Qui devine où a lieu l'explosion et ce qui s'y passe ? ^^**


	66. Le retour des tueurs

**Attention je préviens que le début de chapitre peut choquer. Mais voila, lawliette et moi tenons à faire dans le réaliste, et ce genre de fou existe dans la vraie vie. Il est à noter que la fiction prend un tour plus sombre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Le retour des tueurs**

 **Il y a 19 ans**

 _« A Bristol, un homme longeait une ruelle sombre avec un paquet à la main. Il regardait de tous les côtés avec une angoisse palpable. Le silence était pesant et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de poubelle avant de remarquer un chien errant manger des restes. Il courut le plus vite possible et déboucha dans deux autres rues avant d'enfin atteindre la forêt. Il bifurqua dans un chemin de terre et se retrouva enfin sur le seuil de son logis._

 _Il fut soulagé en contemplant les lumières de son foyer et la cheminée qui crachait sa fumée par le toit. Aussitôt fut-il rentré que sa femme l'attrapa par le col et l'enlaça, inquiète. Il lui sourit._

 _\- Tout va bien, Je suis allé travailler comme d'habitude et j'ai juste fait un crochet au magasin de jouets._

 _\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! S'insurgea-t-elle. J'ai cru que des Mangemort t'avaient enlevé ou pire, qu'on t'avait tué à cause de ton sang « impur »._

 _Elle mima les guillemets._

 _\- Excuse-moi, j'ai fait vite mais comme notre commande par hibou n'arrivait pas j'ai préféré y aller de moi-même._

 _\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Envoie au moins un hibou pour me prévenir !_

 _\- Promis ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ici on est tranquille. On n'a jamais eu de visite de Mangemort et Tu-Sais-Qui semble se concentrer ailleurs._

 _\- Sans toi je ne serais plus rien…_

 _Oscar Kane regarda sa bien-aimée avec amour. Il la prit contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mia Kane était son épouse depuis trois ans et pas un jour ils ne se lassaient l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient même un fils de deux ans, Franck, qui arriva en trombe dans les bras de son papa._

 _\- C'Quoi, C'Quoi ?!_

 _Il sautillait en voyant le paquet cadeau dans les bras de son paternel. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

 _\- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, papa et maman t'ont fait un beau cadeau mais on va d'abord aller souffler les bougies avec tes oncles, tes tantes, ton papi et tes mamies._

 _Franck harcela son père pour l'ouvrir maintenant mais Mia fit la police. Oscar eut bien du mal à enlever son manteau et à rejoindre toute la famille qui attendait dans le salon. La moitié des personnes présentes étaient des Kane, des Moldus. Le reste des sorciers de sang mêlé parentés à Mia. Ravis de voir Oscar rentrer sans encombre, ils le saluèrent longuement et parlèrent rapidement de Voldemort et des temps sombres qui courraient. Oscar haussa les épaules. Il avait la chance de n'avoir jamais croisé la route de ses Mangemorts et de ne pas côtoyer de personnes de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils préféraient se terrer chez eux surtout avec leur sang mélangé._

 _\- CADEAU ! Hurla Franck rouge d'impatience._

 _Mia ne tenait plus et le lui tendit. Le petit déchira le papier et sauta de joie en voyant une baguette-jouet et une peluche en forme de hibou. Ce petit sorcier commença déjà à faire des étincelles et de faux sortilèges sans s'occuper du gâteau. Oscar sourit en le voyant faire et il alluma les bougies sur le gâteau._

 _\- Allez, viens souffler tes deux bougies mon cœur ! Appela sa grand-mère._

 _Franck se colla contre ses mamies avant de s'installer sur sa mamie préférée._

 _Oscar éteignit les lumières et tous se mirent à chanter._

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEEE !_

 _Franck souffla quand on lui en donna le droit et ils furent tous dans le noir total en applaudissant. Mia était fière de son petit bonhomme. Elle applaudit un moment avant de se rendre compte que personne n'allumait la lumière. Puis elle entendit des cris stridents._

 _\- PAPA ?! MAMAN ?!_

 _Quelque chose lui atterrit sur le visage. Un liquide chaud. En panique elle chercha l'interrupteur et appuya dessus sans succès. Elle trébucha alors sur quelque chose avant de s'écrouler dessus. Elle entendit Franck pleurer et des bruits de lutte._

 _\- NON !_

 _Mia pensa à Voldemort. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?_

 _La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or agrippa sa baguette magique dans sa poche._

 _\- LUMOS MAXIMA !_

 _Une gerbe de lumière envahit la pièce. Mais Mia fut tétanisée d'horreur. Ses yeux se figèrent sur le cadavre de sa mère, étranglé, qui s'agitait encore sous forme de spasmes sur la chaise où Franck se tenait plus tôt. Plus bas, son père était transpercé par une centaine de couteaux qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans sa chair comme un supplice sans fin. Plus loin, sa sœur et son frère étaient pendus et agonisaient en s'urinant dessus. Puis à sa droite, son beau-frère et sa belle-mère se noyaient dans une bulle remplie d'eau, cherchant désespérément de l'air._

 _\- Beau spectacle hein ? Je ne me lasse jamais de voir ces visages déformés par la peur. La façon dont l'humain essaye de survivre par tous les moyens est toujours si admirable._

 _Mia tourna les yeux sur le centre de table où se tenait un homme, grand, carré et imposant. Dans sa main, il tenait Franck par le cou et de l'autre une baguette magique blanche ressemblant à un os. La jeune femme réagit par automatisme et agrippa sa baguette. Sa priorité c'était Franck, puis le reste de sa famille mais elle fut trop lente. Bien trop surprise pour réagir à temps…_

 _L'homme sauta en l'air pour esquiver le sortilège de désarticulation et attrapa la baguette de la main. Mia était en pleine de crise de panique, n'arrivant pas à imprimer ce qu'il se passait. Elle tira sur sa baguette et tenta de faire n'importe quel sortilège mais l'homme la brisa comme un vulgaire bout de bois._

 _\- Allons ma belle, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je vais prendre soin de toi aussi._

 _Il souriait, à travers le faisceau blanc de la lumière transparaissait ses yeux exorbités par la joie et son sourire blanc de nacre qui recouvrait tout son visage._

 _\- NON ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez Franck partir !PITIE !_

 _\- Ahhh ouiiiii, supplie-moiiii !_

 _Il sembla jouir sur place avant de sortir un rire guttural et de regarder la grand-mère Moldue mourir noyée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pitié !_

 _En larmes, Mia se recroquevilla au sol. Le choc était grand. Mais plus encore lorsqu'elle vit son mari sans jambes qui rampait vers elle._

 _\- Mia… Franck… !_

 _Il tendait la main, impuissant. Les vitres de la maison explosèrent sous le hurlement de Mia. Elle appela à l'aide et se releva pour sauver son fils._

 _L'homme la repoussa d'une violente gifle et la regarda gesticuler sur le sol comme un insecte à qui on aurait retiré les ailes. Il ne s'inquiéta guère du bruit car il avait utilisé un sortilège de silence tout autour de la maison. Franck se mit alors à pleurer et à appeler sa maman. Il tenait encore sa baguette-jouet dans la main dont des étincelles rouges sortaient encore. L'homme le contempla. Petit être sans défense et si chétif. Il aurait pu le tuer rien qu'en appuyant plus fort sur son cou. Il rit._

 _\- S'il vous plait… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez… J'adhérerai aux idées des Mangemort, je ferai tout… Tout … Mais laissez mon enfant ! Il est innocent… !_

 _L'homme la fixa avant de s'asseoir sur la table et de prendre une part de gâteau. La belle-sœur se noya au même moment, tandis que frère et sœur ne respiraient plus, pendus au plafond. Les yeux sortis de leur orbite._

 _\- Il est succulent ce gâteau._

 _Le tueur se délecta du chocolat et de la framboise qui coulaient dans sa gorge. Il regarda Mia se relever pour sauter à nouveau sur lui. Il adorait voir l'instinct maternel des mères. C'était incroyable. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se sauver, elle restait là pour son môme._

 _Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied._

 _\- Encore une fois, on me prend pour un Mangemort, c'est amusant ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, grâce à eux je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans que personne ne me courre après. Ah ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que ces cinq dernières années !_

 _L'homme se releva après avoir englouti une grosse part de framboisier._

 _\- Hum voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rendre encore plus folle que ça ?_

 _Il s'approcha de Mia qui par réflexe se recula contre le mur sous l'interrupteur. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation._

 _\- C'est encore trop gentil et trop rapide. Oh je sais !_

 _Le tueur fit léviter Franck Kane. Puis il commença à l'étirer sous les hurlements de l'enfant. Mia se releva d'un bon et agrippa son ennemi en le mordant._

 _\- ARRETEZ ! STOP !_

 _Mia tenta de lui arracher la baguette en os, mais il avait une force démentielle. Il prit alors Mia contre lui et la força à se coucher sur le sol. Puis il défit la culotte de sa victime qui était en robe et contempla la vue. Il siffla._

 _\- Jolie minette. Elle ne demande qu'à servir en cette soirée de fête._

 _Mia hurla tandis qu'il enleva sa ceinture avant de la prendre par derrière. Elle se débattait en vain et il la força à regarder son fils se faire écarteler. Un par un les membres tombaient comme de la pluie en un petit tas rouge. Les larmes roulaient par centaines sur son visage meurtri tandis que son mari rendait son dernier soupir devant elle, le bras tendu._

 _L'homme la viola le reste du temps. Il prit son pied, baignant dans le sang de ses victimes. Mia était en transe et ne bougeait plus. Elle se laissait faire et attendit de mourir. Mais l'homme ne lui fit pas cet honneur. Il la balança sur le sol à moitié à nue, les seins à l'air. Elle bavait et pleurait en même temps._

 _\- Ahhhhh, j'ai pris mon pied ce soir. J'espère que ma petite fête t'aura plu. Je te laisse un petit cadeau en souvenir._

 _Il sourit et s'évapora comme il était venu. Laissant Mia être trouvée par la voisine le lendemain où elle serait amenée à Sainte-Mangouste. »_

* * *

 **Au présent**

Un énorme bruit explosa dans la nuit noire. Au beau milieu de l'océan s'éleva un panache de fumée et des cris de joie apparents. Azkaban était trouée comme un gruyère. Des cellules bien choisies s'étaient ouvertes sur l'eau tandis que les détraqueurs s'éloignèrent. A son sommet, Edmond et Eleanor Bright étaient en train de briser la pierre pour retrouver leurs anciens amis.

Voldemort venait enfin de convaincre les détraqueurs de se ranger à ses côtés. Chose qui ne fut pas facile, notamment parce qu'il était dur de converser avec un détraqueur ou même de les approcher sans finir par se faire aspirer. Mais à force de persuasion il les avait convaincus que sous son règne, les détraqueurs ne seraient plus de simples gardiens de prison. Lui leur promettait la liberté et des privilèges auxquels ils n'avaient encore jamais goûtés. Les créatures n'attendaient que cette opportunité pour fuir le Ministère. Voldemort avait donc désormais les détraqueurs dans son camp. Ce pourquoi les Bright purent passer sans problème.

Bellatrix Lestrange criait à s'en casser la voix. Elle sautillait et rejoignit les Bright pour une accolade.

\- Je savais qu'il reviendrait nous chercher ! Le Maître à besoin de nous, ses fidèles alliés. Et je savais que c'est vous qui seriez là pour lui ! AH je veux le voir ! IL ME MANQUE !

\- Il t'attend avec impatience ! Prend le portoloin que j'ai préparé et viens chez moi ! Dit Edmond avec un sourire.

Ils se firent une accolade et Bellatrix se prépara à partir, en compagnie de son mari Rodolphus. Elle prit la coupe en or et rejoignit ses autres alliés.

Travers et Selwyn, connus pour avoir assassiné la famille complète des McKinnon, une famille bien engagée dans l'Ordre à l'époque, remercièrent également leurs amis et respirèrent l'air frais à plein poumons.

Augustus Rookwood était le suivant, il avait été condamné pour avoir espionné le Ministère et donné les informations à Lord Voldemort lors de la première guerre.

Gibbon, Mulciber et Rowle avaient été incarcérés pour plusieurs meurtres de moldus et de sorciers. Ils avaient notamment participé à la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat avec Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange.

Antonin Dolohov eut un sourire carnassier en se remémorant la raison de son emprisonnement : il avait redoublé d'imagination en tuant les jumeaux Prewett, Fabian et Gideon. La presse en avait fait les choux gras à l'époque. S'il se rappelait bien, les deux hommes étaient les frères aînés d'une femme nommée Molly qui avait eu beaucoup d'enfants.

Le dernier à sortir fut Rabastan Lestrange. Il semblait plus discret et plus effacé que Rodolphus mais il était de la même trempe que Bellatrix. C'était lui qui avait déniché les Londubat. Il avait eu un fou rire démentiel quand Sirius Black s'était fait emprisonner.

\- Regulus et Tiana, vous allez payer, murmura-t-il d'un air fou avant de rejoindre les autres et de toucher le portoloin.

* * *

\- Bon il en reste un… répliqua Eleanor dans un murmure.

\- Oui. Allons le chercher.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais comment il est… Tu sais qu'il n'est pas humain…

\- Le Maître a décidé qu'il le voulait alors je lui obéis ! Iris sera contente en plus. C'est son père après tout.

\- Mais…

\- Silence ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas mon frère, mais on a des ordres. Allez.

La femme déglutit amèrement et suivit son mari dans la prison. Zack Bright était au fin fond du labyrinthe dans les catacombes. Là où tous les sorciers fous et ultra dangereux étaient enfermés. Non loin des Mangemorts, mais dans une case en dessous. Il recevait un traitement bien spécifique car lui, ne ressentait pas du tout le poids des détraqueurs. Il était donc trop dangereux de le laisser comme ça.

Zack Bright était sous scellé. Il était le plus dangereux des criminels après Voldemort et Grindelwald. Bien qu'il fût différent à sa manière, c'était un véritable sociopathe né. Il n'avait aucune idée à défendre. Simplement des désirs à assouvir.

\- Le voilà, dit Edmond en détruisant la porte après plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire.

L'oncle de Silver dormait comme un bébé. Il était sous sommeil magique depuis dix-huit ans après avoir été arrêté par Alastor Maugrey pendant un de ses énièmes meurtres. Mais il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il était toujours aussi imposant.

Edmond hésita à le libérer. Sa main trembla. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Mais les ordres du Maître étaient absolus. Eleanor refusa de le faire, ce qui fut la première fois où elle n'était pas d'accord avec son Maître. Mais Edmond décida d'agir et délivra son frère de son sommeil éternel.

Zack émergea après de longues minutes de silence alors qu'un pop retentissait au-dessus d'eux. Les dix Mangemort étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois. Le criminel avait des cheveux argentés comme son frère. Ils étaient très longs à cause de la captivité et lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu clair s'ouvrirent et s'habituèrent au monde réel avec difficulté. Tandis que sa peau pâle au possible transperçait contre les murs sombres.

Il plongea alors les yeux sur son petit frère Edmond. Il eut un grand sourire. Terrifiant et malsain qui prit la longueur de son visage.

\- Bonjour Zack, commença le père de Silver d'un air faussement guindé. Nous sommes venus te libérer de prison pour te joindre cette fois-ci à notre Maître. Si tu refuses, je te laisserai ici.

Il semblait assuré mais sa voix partait dans les aigus. Zack continua de le fixer sans discontinuer avant de détailler Eleanor avec délectation. Leur cousine était toujours aussi bien roulée.

\- Alors ? Insista Edmond. Vas-tu te joindre à notre combat et devenir un Mangemort ?

Zack pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se leva alors de toute sa masse. Edmond se refusa à faire un pas en arrière et le regarda s'approcher.

\- Amène-moi dans ton monde, répliqua le tueur d'une voix rauque et lointaine. Je veux voir tout ça de mes propres yeux.

Edmond hésita. Mais autant le ramener à son Maître comme convenu. Après, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Bon, prends ma main.

Zack s'exécuta de sa grosse main velue. Il agrippa son frère et attendit avec un sourire. Il se souvenait du passé avec lui. Il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait vécu étant donné qu'il en rêvait en boucle.

Eleanor prit l'autre bras de son mari et ils prirent un autre portoloin avant d'arriver dans le manoir des Bright. Les Mangemorts étaient tous rentrés dans le manoir et Voldemort semblait exulter de joie. Zack eut du mal à s'habituer à la lumière de la lune et plissa les yeux. Il voyait encore un peu flou et suivit sa famille vers le manoir.

\- Ah les Bright, qu'aurais-je pu faire sans eux ce soir ? Répliqua Voldemort avec ravissement. Venez recevoir la gratitude de votre Maître. Grâce à vous, grâce à moi, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous occuper de cette prophétie et du monde entier qui nous ouvre les bras !

Tous exultèrent de joie. Bellatrix était sur son petit nuage avec Rastaban. Edmond et Eleanor se firent remercier à leur tour, ce qui était, pour eux, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Voldemort leur accorda même un artéfact de puissance, des bracelets, qui augmenteraient leur magie. Ils pleurèrent à ses pieds et Zack contempla le spectacle avec amusement. Le fameux Voldemort, c'était la première fois qu'il le croisait. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu que ses Mangemorts qui le voulaient dans les rangs de leur Maître. Il finissait toujours par les tuer quand il les attrapait à rôder près de lui.

Une fois que les Mangemorts eurent enfin acclamé leur Maître, celui-ci se retourna vers son invité. Le mage noir venait de reformer ses troupes et de comprendre le lien avec Harry. Il ne restait désormais plus que la prophétie et ce nouvel allié.

\- Bienvenue Zack Bright, dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé.

\- Impeccable, répliqua Zack accoudé contre la porte.

Sa voix était encore lointaine mais Voldemort l'entendit. Il sourit.

\- Bien. Voilà qui me ravit. Maintenant, parlons d'une vieille proposition que je t'avais pourtant faite il y a des années et que tu m'as toujours refusée. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

Voldemort était menaçant mais Zack ne sembla même pas sourciller. Edmond retenait son souffle. Avec un peu de chance son grand-frère refuserait et serait tué…

Zack semblait réfléchir. On venait le chercher dans un climat qui lui plaisait et il pourrait toujours s'amuser un peu avec sa famille.

\- Aurais-je le droit de tuer ? Avança-t-il.

\- Bien entendu. Mais uniquement nos ennemis.

\- Ah. Et si je veux tuer au hasard une femme qui me plaît alors ?

\- Allons, il y a assez de Moldu pour te rassasier.

Il rit jaune et Zack approuva. Voldemort n'aimait pas que l'homme en face de lui n'ait pas peur mais il était un allié de taille à ne pas négliger et il semblait le respecter.

\- Alors je suis partant. Si je peux assouvir mes pulsions, je serai ravi de me joindre à vous pour amener une ère de chaos.

Zack sourit et Voldemort l'analysa. Le mage noir savait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait bien utilisé il lui faudrait le tuer. Il était certes de sang pur mais trop dangereux pour sa future paix sorcière. Ou alors il lui trouverait un travail dans la torture et le meurtre de Moldus. Cela lui plaisait bien. Mais il le garderait à l'œil et le fit bien comprendre à Edmond d'un regard. Celui-ci pâlit fortement.

\- Tends ton bras.

Zack exécuta l'ordre et lui tendit fièrement. Voldemort planta sa baguette dessus et lui offrit la marque des ténèbres. Il fut à la fois surpris et satisfait que Zack ne bronche pas. Il semblait apprécier la douleur.

\- Merci heum, mon seigneur ?

\- Maître suffira, dit Voldemort en levant la main comme un dieu tout puissant.

\- Bien, Maître, j'ai hâte de servir à vos côtés.

Voldemort approuva, il semblait loyal malgré tout. Voilà qui terminait sa soirée en beauté. Zack, lui, souriait d'amusement. Après autant de temps sous sommeil magique, il avait hâte de reprendre sa vie. Il en profita pour remercier Edmond d'un regard et celui-ci lui apporta sa baguette.

\- Je l'ai volée pour toi au Ministère.

\- Ahhhh, quel tendre petit frère aimant. Je sens que l'avenir nous réserve de belles choses en perspective.

\- Hum. Mais ne crois pas que tu me domineras comme avant. Ce temps-là est terminé.

Zack eut un rire.

\- Oh oh oh, petit Edmond a pris du charisme en dix-huit ans. Voilà qui me ravit.

Eleanor s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne lui parle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé son cousin et l'esquivait depuis toujours. Elle sentait qu'un jour elle passerait à la casserole…

A côté d'eux, Rabastan Lestrange était dans son monde aux côtés d'une Bellatrix rayonnante. Pendant que les Bright discutaient, Rabastan s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

\- Aurais-tu une requête, mon cher Rabastan ?

\- Regulus, Sirius et Tiana Black.

Voldemort se massa le menton d'un air pensif.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu m'en voudrais, mais même si c'est moi qui ai tué celle que tu convoitais, tu m'es resté fidèle.

\- Naevia a eu à de nombreuses occasions la chance de me choisir et de vous choisir. Je veux tuer ceux à cause de qui elle n'a pas changé de camp.

\- Pour ce qui est de Regulus et Sirius Black, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à Tiana Black avant qu'elle n'ait clairement choisi son camp.

Rabastan soupira d'un air déçu mais s'inclina. Il n'irait pas à l'encontre des désirs de son Maître.

Voldemort posa le regard sur lui. Rabastan était celui qui convenait pour tuer ce traître de Regulus et même son idiot de frère. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il tue Tiana. Elle était destinée à le servir. Même s'il avait appris par Lucius que la magie de l'héritière Black n'était plus la même depuis le cimetière. Il s'était trop enthousiasmé sur elle, mais elle l'avait provoqué. Il revint à Rabastan. Il savait à quel point sa haine envers les derniers Black était forte. Il avait toujours voulu Naevia Rogue pour lui, alors même qu'elle était une sang-mêlé. Pas étonnant que sa haine se reporte sur les deux hommes qui avaient eu l'attention qu'il convoitait et sur la fille engendrée par Regulus. Il allait devoir le surveiller. Il était hors de question que Tiana Black ne rejoigne pas ses rangs à cause de Rabastan…

\- Edmond, commanda Voldemort, j'aimerais que tu amènes ton frère dans sa chambre, qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Un cadeau l'y attend. Le repos est d'ailleurs valable pour tout le monde. Reposez-vous, mes chers fidèles. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je reviendrai vers vous.

\- Merci, Maître ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit Bellatrix à genoux.

Il approuva et alla retrouver Nagini dans sa propre chambre.

Edmond en profita pour montrer la maison à son frère. Puis Zack ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Iris. Sa fille. Il la regarda sans trop comprendre. Elle se leva, indécise et heureuse de rencontrer son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup hormis ses traits fins de femme.

\- Qui-est-ce ? Questionna Zack. Une vierge comme cadeau pour m'amuser ce soir ?

Il salivait. Edmond secoua la tête.

\- C'est ta fille, Zack. Ton unique héritière.

\- J'ai une fille ? Dit-il le sourcil levé. Première nouvelle.

Il rit et Iris se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui, n'oublie pas un jour tu avais violé une femme et elle est tombée enceinte de toi.

\- Mais il y en a eu beaucoup. C'est donc un des cadeaux que j'ai offert.

\- … C'est la fille d'une certaine Mia Kane.

Edmond était hors de lui. Il avait reporté son amour sur Iris pour oublier un peu Silver le temps que son heure soit venue. Il la considérait comme une de ses enfants désormais et n'aimait pas comment Zack parlait d'elle. Mais il se contint.

\- Ahhhh, mais oui ! Celle avec les cheveux blonds. Elle avait même un fils de deux piges, je crois.

Iris déglutit. Zack la contempla. Il s'approcha et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Tu es très belle, jeune fille. Je sens que tu vas me plaire.

\- En…Enchantée, père. J'ai toujours vécu pour le jour où je te rencontrerai enfin.

Il lui sourit.

\- Une héritière, qui l'aurait cru. Toi et moi on va bien s'amuser. Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que de vivre.

Iris lui fit un maigre sourire qui se fana lorsque Zack se désintéressa d'elle pour sauter sur le lit. Edmond la prit contre lui et l'amena à l'extérieur.

\- On repassera te voir.

Zack approuva non sans se rappeler du jour où il avait tué les Kane et violé la femme. Cette idiote avait été jusqu'à accoucher de son gosse ?

Il posa la question à son frère avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'elle croyait que l'enfant était de son défunt mari Oscar. Mais que lorsque Mia avait posé les yeux sur le bébé, elle avait compris qu'il était de lui. Ses cheveux blond clair presque blanc et ses yeux bleu clair n'y trompaient pas. Mia s'était accrochée à ce maigre espoir qui était en fait devenu son pire cauchemar. Le bébé était de son violeur et meurtrier de sa famille. Elle avait alors tenté de le noyer et de le balancer par la fenêtre. Mais les soignants avaient sauvé l'enfant et la mère avait fini par se suicider pendue avec ses draps. C'était ainsi qu'était née Iris Bright dont le nom avait été donné au hasard par une infirmière qui voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Etant l'enfant de Zack et du nom de Bright, seul un orphelinat l'accepta. Un des pires qui lui fit comprendre que sa place n'était pas dans ce monde. Iris avait alors grandi seule et délaissée de tous. Elle n'avait pour rêve que d'avoir une famille et quelqu'un qui veuille d'elle. Car personne ne semblait se soucier de la vie de ce bébé non désiré. De cette plaie née de la haine pure et sans avenir.

Iris savait tout ça, on le lui avait tout raconté maintes et maintes fois. Que son père était un tueur. Que sa mère avait tenté de la tuer puis s'était suicidée car elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Ce pourquoi encore une fois, elle se posa dans le coin de la porte et pleura tout son soul. Son père était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait et même lui ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Alors qui ? Silver l'avait violemment rejetée et elle ne savait pas si Eleanor et Edmond l'appréciaient pour elle-même où juste pour combler le manque de Silver.

\- Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ? Pourquoi je suis née ? Aidez-moi je vous en prie ! Que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi !

Iris vida son sac, seule contre le mur. Incapable de trouver la moindre lumière dans son cœur.

* * *

Au château, la nouvelle venait de tomber et Silver regarda le journal avec horreur. Jamais Ariane n'avait vu autant de peur dans ses yeux. C'était si rare que Tiana et Ariana eurent peur à leur tour.

\- Ce Zack c'est… Celui dont tu nous avais parlé ? Demanda Ariane d'une toute petite voix. Celui qui apparaît avec ton épouvantard ?

\- … Oui c'est bien lui. Le frère de mon père. Le fou furieux qui tue tout sur son passage et qui se délecte de la souffrance des autres. Pour lui la vie n'a toujours été qu'un jeu. C'est ce que me répétait mon père…

\- Oh bordel, ça sent mauvais… Très mauvais, dit Ariana tremblante.

\- Des Mangemorts, un mage noir et un tueur en série en liberté. Notre avenir semble totalement compromis…, dit Tiana avec défaitisme.

Personne n'osa la contredire et le merveilleux nouvel an sombra comme le Titanic dans l'eau froide. Comme si on venait d'éteindre la dernière bougie.

\- Si on tombe sur lui on est mort, dit l'argenté. Mais ça ne sera pas une mort douce, loin de là. Ca sera la plus douloureuse possible.

Tiana prit peur et se leva pour fondre chez les Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin de George, là, tout de suite. Ariana et sa sœur se collèrent contre leur ami avec terreur.

\- Un homme comme lui ne devrait pas exister, dit Ariana du bout des lèvres.

\- Voilà ce qu'il en résulte de copuler entre frère et sœur, marmonna Silver à nouveau. Ca crée des tarés comme lui.

Ariane ferma les yeux avec douleur. Tout semblait les diriger vers une mort certaine. A chaque mois qui passait, les nouvelles étaient de pires en pires. Et le Ministère continuait de jouer l'autruche. Ombrage ne faisait d'ailleurs pas la fière pour une fois.

Ariane la contempla avec un air noir mais elle ne leva pas le nez de son assiette de porridge. La jeunette contempla alors son père, qui était d'un blanc de neige, parler avec Minerva. Ils semblaient horrifiés, c'était pire que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient et l'Ordre devrait mettre les bouchées doubles. Il semblait que ce qu'Albus redoutait arrivait comme prévu et il fut content d'avoir passé d'aussi bonnes fêtes. Il sentait que ce serait probablement les dernières qui fussent aussi joyeuse.

Mais le pire fut la teinte que prirent Regulus et Severus en découvrant la nouvelle. Regulus laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, contre laquelle elle teinta avec force en lisant le nom de Rabastan Lestrange. _Rabastan Lestrange._

 _Adolescent, il n'avait fait que harceler et suivre Naevia dans Poudlard, une fois que Narcissa Black avait quitté le collège. Auparavant, en tant qu'amie de Naevia, elle l'avait rapidement remis à sa place. Et comme elle était promise à Lucius Malefoy, Rabastan l'avait écouté tant qu'elle était là._

 _Regulus et Severus l'avaient nombre de fois affronté en duel. Naevia ne voulant pas en parler aux professeurs, la situation avait stagné. Elle l'avait également fait taire d'un sort à de nombreuses reprises. Il se calmait un temps puis revenait à la charge. Quand son corps à elle était devenu encore plus intéressant à ses yeux, il s'était fait plus entreprenant. Quand Naevia, accompagnée de Regulus et Severus était allée se plaindre chez Slughorn, leur professeur de potions à l'époque, celui-ci avait minimisé les choses._

 _Rabastan faisait partie d'une famille plus importante que celle des Rogue à ses yeux, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pris ses plaintes au sérieux. Alors que pourtant, Naevia, Severus et Regulus faisaient également partie de ses chouchous. Il avait fallu que Rabastan aille trop loin et que Sirius le voie. C'était durant la septième année de Severus et Sirius Black avait arrêté de chercher les ennuis et de faire des blagues. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était sûrement à cause de sa monumentale erreur d'avoir tenté de tuer Severus pendant sa sixième année qui l'avait assagi. Bref, Sirius et Rabastan s'étaient lancé dans un lourd duel._

 _Lorsque les professeurs étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Naevia avait tout raconté et Horace Slughorn en avait pris pour son grade. Il n'avait rien dit alors qu'il connaissait la situation. Par égard pour sa famille et comme c'était l'année des ASPICS, Rabastan n'avait écopé que d'une exclusion temporaire. C'est cette année-là que Sirius et Naevia s'étaient mis ensemble : l'un pour cacher son homosexualité qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer, l'autre pour que Sirius la protège de Rabastan et parce qu'elle doutait que Regulus l'aime comme elle l'aimait. Ils s'étaient quittés en fin d'année._

 _L'année d'après, à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Naevia était toujours tombée sur Rabastan. A chaque fois, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et de rejoindre Voldemort. Chaque fois, elle avait refusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette avec Regulus, elle avait évité Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait que même en portant plainte, il ne lui arriverait rien. Il avait une famille bien trop influente pour qu'un sang-mêlé gagne un procès contre lui._

 _Après qu'elle eut appris que Regulus était un Mangemort, elle était allée chez Sirius. La maison de son ami auror était sécurisée au minimum et Rabastan avait un soir réussi à pénétrer dans son appartement. Il avait même réussi à la kidnapper. Il avait tenté de lui faire un lavage de cerveau avec les méthodes d'Ombrage. Son père travaillait au Ministère, il connaissait certaines choses. Il avait voulu la persuader qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant dans son ventre et qu'elle avorterait sitôt mariée à lui._

 _Déconnectée, Naevia s'était « réveillée » dans une église alors que Rabastan prononçait ses vœux, entouré de ses amis. Elle avait reconnu certains visages et s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'elle était paralysée, incapable de prendre sa baguette magique ou même de transplaner. Rabastan à ses côtés avait eu un sourire carnassier en se rendant compte qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Dès que tu auras prononcé tes vœux, on s'occupera de cette chose indésirable._

 _Avec horreur, Naevia l'avait vu désigner son ventre du menton. Son bébé. Le bébé de Regulus, la seule chose qui lui restait de lui désormais._

 _La magie instinctive n'avait fait que détruire les fenêtres mais elle ne pourrait pas faire plus. Elle s'était entendue répondre oui à la question fatidique, un Impero faisant effet, et se liquéfiait de peur alors que Rabastan avait pris son visage en coupe et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Plus que choquée, elle avait entendu deux voix distinctes dans les rangs des Mangemort s'opposer à l'union._

 _Severus et Regulus. Dans les rangs, mais incapables de regarder cette horreur se produire sous leurs yeux sans rien faire. Leur intervention avait provoqué un esclandre qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour que des aurors débarquent et interrompent la cérémonie. Naevia s'était effondrée contre un mur une fois libérée de l'Impero. Sirius était arrivé auprès d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Sans répondre, elle avait croisé les regards de Severus et Regulus qui prenaient la fuite avec les autres, une larme roulant sur sa joue et sur les leurs. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait de son vivant et la dernière fois qu'elle avait affaire à Rabastan. Une semaine après cet évènement, Naevia et Sirius s'étaient mariés._

 _Severus et Regulus avaient eu du mal à faire face à Rabastan. C'était d'ailleurs après cet épisode que Regulus avait retourné sa veste et avait volé l'horcruxe de Voldemort avant de se terrer à Poudlard. Plus tard, lors de son procès, Rabastan avait hurlé avec folie que c'était de leur faute si les Londubat étaient dans cet état. S'ils l'avaient laissé épouser Naevia Rogue, il ne se serait pas défoulé sur les Londubat, car elle ne serait pas morte._

Regulus revint au présent quand un Severus tout aussi pâle que lui pressa son épaule.

\- Il ne pourra rien faire à Poudlard.

\- Il voudra la tuer. Il a déjà voulu la tuer.

L'homme était dans une grande panique, ses mains tremblaient. Après le mariage raté de Rabastan et Naevia, l'homme s'était défoulé de longues heures sur lui. Il en portait encore les cicatrices. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Rabastan à Tiana.

Il fixa sa fille qui se rassurait auprès des Gryffondor, la tête posée sur l'épaule de George. Ombrage était trop occupée par la nouvelle pour réagir. D'ailleurs, Regulus se dit que les Weasley ne devaient pas non plus être rassurés avec l'assassin de leurs oncles en liberté. Il était incapable de se calmer. Il quitta la Grande Salle avec précipitation et créa un Portoloin pour rejoindre Square Grimmaurd.

Severus de son côté était ébranlé par la nouvelle. Tant de fous en liberté dont le fameux Zack... Les côtoyer lors de réunions allait le rendre fou. Son regard se posa sur Ariana qui était inquiète, mais il fut incapable de la rassurer du regard de même que son protégé Silver. Il quitta à son tour la Grande Salle et fut surpris de retrouver Théa dans sa salle de classe. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vue partir. Elle se blottit contre lui et il sentit ses angoisses se dissiper. Il inspira et expira brutalement.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur. Murmura sa fille. Mais on est en sécurité.

Severus acquiesça et après un signe de tête l'envoya à son prochain cours.

Théa sortit de la salle et croisa Ariana qui arrivait en sens inverse. Les deux se fusillèrent du regard mais furent incapables de dire quoi que ce soit tant l'évasion les bouleversait.

* * *

Sirius sursauta et faillit renverser son café en voyant son frère dans la cuisine.

\- Reggie, mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi mal. Si, une seule fois. Quand ils étaient arrivés à temps pour sauver Naevia de Rabastan, sur avertissement anonyme. Il avait toujours été persuadé que c'était lui qui les avait prévenus.

\- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

Regulus fit les cent pas tandis que les sourcils de son frère se fronçaient et qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Sirius inspira un bon coup et se leva à son tour.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre le risque de venir ici. Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

Regulus secoua la tête.

Sirius soupira.

\- Depuis quand c'est moi qui réfléchis et toi qui agis ?

\- C'était impossible pour moi de réfléchir. Ca m'a replongé des années en arrière. S'il nous trouve, un de nous trois, il nous tue et tu le sais.

\- Le seul avantage au fait que Voldemort veuille Tiana dans ses rangs c'est qu'il ne voudra pas que Rabastan la tue. Moi, je m'en fiche, mais toi… Tu es celui à abattre à ses yeux !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Tu es mon petit frère. Même quand tu étais dans ses rangs, je m'inquiétais.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise et alla serrer Regulus contre lui. C'est en le sentant pleurer contre lui qu'il se rendit compte à quel point Rabastan lui faisait peur. Il était bien loin le nouvel an… Sirius le serra contre lui, tentant de le rassurer, avant de se dépêcher de prévenir Dumbledore que Regulus était avec lui. Il passa la journée au Square Grimmaurd à passer du temps avec son frère. Ils firent des parties d'échecs, des batailles explosives et parlèrent du passé que l'évasion de Rabastan avait ranimé.

Regulus fit remarquer que Kreattur était absent. Sirius haussa les épaules. Il lui avait dit de lui ficher la paix quand il avait critiqué la famille Weasley lorsqu'Arthur avait été blessé. Quand il se fut assuré que Regulus allait mieux, Sirius prévint Dumbledore et le renvoya à Poudlard auprès de sa fille.

* * *

L'évasion fut beaucoup commentée. Les Serpendaigle ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y penser et Silver devint bien sombre. Severus et Regulus firent un résumé de Rabastan pour Tiana, qui s'angoissait. Drago ne s'approchait plus d'elle depuis la raclée mise par Silver mais avait des sourires goguenards depuis l'évasion.

Albus parla également à ses filles et à Silver pour essayer de les rassurer et de leur assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité au château. Le jeune Bright raconta que Zack était son pire cauchemar et Albus approuva, la mine sombre. Qui ne connaissait pas ce tueur en série ? Il avait fait beaucoup de mal pendant la première guerre de Voldemort, rajoutant une couche d'horreur à cette période houleuse même s'ils n'étaient pas associés. Mais aucun des sorciers ne fut dupe, Zack allait probablement rejoindre le père de Silver. Et ça, c'était plus que mauvais. Ce pourquoi Abelforth décida de passer aussi souvent qu'il pouvait entre les horaires de son bar. Lui et son frère essayaient de trouver tous les moyens possibles pour protéger la jeunesse et Poudlard.

Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, ils apprirent qu'Hagrid était mis à l'épreuve ce qui n'était guère surprenant connaissant Ombrage. Un autre décret avait vu le jour, interdisant aux professeurs de parler d'autre chose que des cours avec leurs élèves. Elle voulait absolument faire taire l'honteuse évasion qui était passée sous le nez du ministre.

Les cours d'Occlumancie entre Severus et Harry se passaient également très mal, et Severus passait le rare temps dont il disposait avec Ariana à le critiquer, ce qui énervait un peu la blonde qui cependant n'en dit rien. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait vider son sac après tout. Et cela lui donnait une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble. Surtout qu'il était de plus en plus renfrogné. Entre l'évasion et les cours avec Potter, il commençait à sentir la crise de nerfs arriver.

Janvier passa à une vitesse folle et avant que les jeunes ne s'en rendent compte, Février était déjà là, et la Saint Valentin arriva. Avec ce jour, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui peut-être leur changerait les idées, même si les parents hésitaient à laisser leurs enfants y aller.

* * *

 **Désolées pour le choc ! Sachez que Zack et Rabastan vont avoir un rôle assez important alors attendez-vous à les voir souvent et à ce que ce soit toujours dur à lire. A la semaine prochaine :)**


	67. Découverts

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : Découverts**

Zack Bright prit ses quartiers chez son frère, Edmond. Il se remit doucement de son sommeil magique et reprit du poids. Il en profita pour se raser et se couper les cheveux. Il gardait une barbe de trois jours et attachait souvent ses cheveux argentés de longueur moyenne en chignon.

Durant le mois de janvier écoulé, il avait déjà retrouvé une partie de sa force d'antan et s'entraînait à la magie ainsi qu'à se muscler dans les souterrains du manoir. L'homme s'amusait également à regarder Karkaroff à moitié mort qui fixait un point dans le vide avec un air de peur perpétuel. Cela lui donnait envie de se donner à fond. Bien qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps, il était patient, son heure reviendrait et il pourrait assouvir ses penchants malsains.

Iris ne le dérangeait jamais et n'osait pas aller lui parler. C'était lui qui venait à elle pour la titiller et essayer de la connaître. Surtout d'apprendre ses points faibles et ses motivations. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle cherchait une famille et il avait envie de voir à quel point il pouvait la briser sur ce point. Voir jusqu'où elle pouvait sombrer. Il joua donc au père avec elle et s'amusa à la voir sourire de temps à autre. Que c'était délicieux de la voir remonter pour la plonger plus tard dans la souffrance la plus totale.

Edmond pour sa part s'occupait de sa tâche auprès du seigneur. Il surveillait Zack de loin et n'aimait pas comment Iris se rapprochait de lui. Il était heureux de ne pas lui avoir encore dit qu'il avait un neveu ! D'ailleurs, le père de famille avait d'autres priorités et devait lutter contre quelque chose de plus douloureux. La perte de Silver et la perte de motivation de sa femme. Eleanor avait perdu de sa superbe depuis le cimetière. Elle cogitait beaucoup et la voir refuser un ordre du maître à Azkaban lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Était-ce l'instinct maternel envers Silver qui la rendait ainsi ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais il avait hâte que son fils revienne vers eux. De force ou non, son destin était auprès de leur maître. Et même s'il luttait, il finirait dans leurs rangs. C'était inéluctable.

Rastaban tournait en rond dans le manoir des Bright. Si Bellatrix était heureuse de se trouver auprès du maître, lui était un homme d'action. Il avait besoin de missions, besoin de jeter des sortilèges sur des cibles vivantes autre que ses alliés. Il s'était lui aussi donné un coup de rasage et n'avait gardé qu'un bouc. Il n'avait que peu coupé ses cheveux qu'il attachait en une queue de cheval basse bien que des mèches lui allaient devant les yeux. Il attendait le moment où ils pourraient sortir et il pourrait au moins trouver Sirius. Regulus et Tiana étaient inatteignables pour le moment. Et il avait promis au maître de ne pas la tuer. Rien ne lui interdisait cependant de jouer un peu le jour où il la verrait. Ce n'était que de lui, il se serait rendu à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie des élèves.

* * *

A Poudlard, la Saint-Valentin apporta un maigre réconfort qui fut néanmoins bienvenu. Regulus et Severus décidèrent de s'occuper de la protection en accompagnant les Serpendaigle et leurs amis à Pré-au-Lard. Sirius les attendait aux Trois Balais ainsi que d'autres professeurs qui patrouillaient. Il ne fallait laisser aucune opportunité aux Mangemorts et à Zack.

Arrivés sur place ils firent quelques boutiques ensemble avant de se séparer car Théa et Ariana se disputaient violement dès que Rogue avait le dos tourné. Cela ne menait à rien de les laisser ensemble, aussi Tiana prit sa cousine et elles se rendirent aux Trois Balais. Severus hésita à les accompagner mais Théa lui fit un regard noir lui signifiant qu'elle lui en voulait toujours énormément d'être proche de la blonde. Regulus décida donc de les suivre et Severus se retrouva avec Silver et les jumelles, un peu penaud.

\- Bon et bien, autant aller se promener, proposa Silver.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers les abords de Pré-Au-Lard pour une balade en forêt sous la neige. Severus fut fort surpris de se trouver à l'aise alors qu'Ariane et Silver étaient là. Ils étaient rarement tous les quatre ainsi - _hormis l'été_ \- et pourtant il ne sentait aucune pression. Probablement car le petit couple le regardait sans animosité ni aucun préjugé. Cela leur fit à tous bizarre au début mais ils s'y habituèrent et Ariane commença à comprendre ce que sa sœur lui disait au sujet de Rogue. Il avait un autre visage avec elle. Il n'était pas qu'un mur de glace renfrogné. Au contraire, il se révéla être un homme très intéressant.

Silver en profita pour parler du contrôle de sa magie et de ses émotions qui progressait. Ils en profitèrent tous pour lui donner des conseils avant de s'asseoir sur un banc essuyé par la magie de Rogue. Les couples se tenaient par la main et parlaient de tout et de rien. Notamment de la victoire de Serdaigle sur Serpentard au Quidditch qui leur avait donné une bonne leçon et dont Tiana avait jubilé. C'était la vengeance parfaite des jumelles contre Drago et sa clique. De plus avec l'équipe des Gryffondor qui peinait à jouer, la coupe était toute proche de leur appartenir pour une fois !

Ariana montra également ses notes sur une potion sur laquelle elle travaillait en secret ce qui intrigua Rogue.

\- Tu essayes d'inventer des potions ? Lui demanda-t-il, pas peu fier.

\- Oui et ma sœur des sortilèges. On étudie dans la forêt interdite. En fait…

Ariana hésita mais Ariane lui emboita le pas.

\- On est en possession d'un carnet avec des travaux inachevés de nos pères. On a envie de les continuer et de faire nos propres thèses et expériences.

\- Mais c'est un secret ! Répliqua la seconde.

\- Intéressant, cogita Severus. Montrez-moi vos notes.

\- Je veux voir aussi, s'excita Silver.

Un peu gênées, elles sortirent leur carnet de leur sac sans fond pour leur montrer. Severus passa un long moment à commenter et à rajouter ses idées. Silver fit également part de son génie et les filles leur en furent reconnaissantes. Elles pourraient avancer encore plus vite avec leur aide. Ariane réussit à entrevoir un moyen de stabiliser son sort de foudre tandis que sa moitié se pencha sur une potion anti-magie qui lui tenait à cœur. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi où Severus ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tenait Ariana par les épaules en lui caressant les cheveux. Ni lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser après qu'elle l'eut remercié.

Il fut surpris quand il croisa le regard amusé d'Ariane et de Silver qui firent mine de rien. Il déglutit et se releva.

\- On devrait aller à la Tête de Sanglier, il se fait tard.

Le trio se leva avec amusement et suivit Rogue. Ariane en profita pour prendre le bras de Silver et se poser sur son épaule. Severus les regarda en biais. Puis, d'une voix lente, il s'exprima.

\- Cela ne vous gêne-t-il donc pas ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Silver.

\- … La différence d'âge.

Il marmonna ces mots, honteux. Ariane fut celle qui lui sourit.

\- Tant que ma sœur est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Moi vous savez avec ma famille plus rien ne me choque, commenta Silver d'un rire. Vous auriez pu être son grand frère que je n'aurais toujours pas été surpris.

Severus ne put contenir un petit rire tout en approuvant la chose. Les jumelles eurent un fou rire pour leur part.

\- Et nous avec nos deux pères qui étaient ennemis on n'est pas mieux, dit Ariana. L'amour n'a pas de limites dira-t-on.

Ariane approuva avec ferveur et se rapprocha de Silver en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il lui répondit sur la tête avec plaisir.

Severus se sentit alors plus calme et osa attirer Ariana par les épaules. Ils purent ainsi en profiter un peu avant de retrouver la civilisation. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à la taverne d'Abelforth qui les accueillit comme des rois. Passant une agréable Saint Valentin tous les quatre ensemble avant de rentrer se reposer dans leurs quartiers.

* * *

Plus loin Tiana et Théa furent ravies de rejoindre leur oncle aux Trois Balais. Celui-ci leur fit des signes. Des bièreaubeurre les attendaient toutes les deux, Sirius ayant commandé quelque chose de plus fort pour Regulus et lui. Il fit un clin d'œil aux deux cousines.

\- Pas de Whisky Pur Feu pour vous aujourd'hui.

Regulus fit mine de ne pas entendre. Théa se mordit la lèvre en fixant la table, heureuse que Severus ne soit pas avec eux. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire et elle comptait à ce que cela ne change pas.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec votre crapaud rose ?

\- Toujours pareil, dit Tiana. On ne répond pas à ses piques, du coup elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle…

La porte du pub venait de s'ouvrir sur elle. Les quatre la fixèrent d'un regard noir et parlèrent d'autre chose. Regulus et Sirius échangèrent un regard éloquent qui confirma à Sirius qu'Ombrage continuait de vouloir le faire quitter le château. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait encore le pouvoir de le garder dans le corps professoral. Sans lui, Ombrage l'aurait déjà envoyé loin de Poudlard. Regulus avait du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter pour Tiana, se demandant ce qui se passerait pour elle si Ombrage parvenait à ses fins.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda Théa en désignant leurs chopes.

Sirius eut un immense sourire.

\- Hier, Sainte Mangouste m'a jugé apte à m'occuper de mineurs. Alors à partir de cet été, Harry pourrait emménager chez moi. Si Dumbledore est d'accord. Car à cause de cette histoire de protection du sang…

Théa eut l'air songeur.

\- Si je viens habiter avec vous pour l'été, comme on est de la même famille, il sera protégé non ?

Sirius se mit à son tour à réfléchir et se promit d'utiliser cet argument si Albus refusait de lui confier son filleul.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des cours de l'AD puis Sirius embraya sur Théa qui avait du mal en cours. Voyant que sa cousine était ravie d'être le centre d'attention de ses oncles, Tiana s'empressa de les quitter, assurant que c'était la Saint Valentin et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec George. Elle voulait surtout éviter que la conversation ne dévie sur sa magie qui en était toujours au même point. Regulus grogna pour la forme et soupira en la voyant retrouver George qui attendait à l'extérieur. Il répondit par un signe de tête au salut du rouquin et se concentra sur Théa qui leur racontait que son père lui en voulait parce qu'elle se montrait douée en potions alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'elle ne souhaitait toujours pas fêter ses dix-sept ans arrivés il y a dix jours.

* * *

George prit la main de Tiana dans la sienne et ils rejoignirent Fred qui les attendait devant chez Zonko. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux alors que c'était la Saint Valentin. Non, les jumeaux avaient voulu lui montrer certaines choses qui avaient été prévues pour faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer et qu'elle leur donne leur avis. Qu'elle les aide à les améliorer aussi. Elle pouvait suggérer des sortilèges qu'elle connaissait également même si elle ne pouvait pas les jeter.

Après un bon moment passé, Angelina les rejoignit et les jumeaux rangèrent leurs plans dans leurs sacs. George remarqua qu'évoquer les blagues prévues sur Ombrage avait détendu Tiana. Angelina et Fred restèrent avec eux. La rousse se sentait bien de rester parmi les plus âgés alors que Fred la taquinait.

Elle s'immobilisa cependant devant les affiches des évadés. George détailla avec elle l'avis sur Rabastan Lestrange. Il était probablement séduisant dans ses jeunes années, et bien qu'Azkaban l'ait enlaidi, il lui restait un certain charme. Ses cheveux bruns et longs pendaient, lisses. Il avait une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Ses yeux bleus/gris étaient perçants et emplis de malveillance.

George serra la main de Tiana et l'enjoignit à avancer. Elle lui avait raconté ce que Regulus lui avait révélé sur Rabastan et il comprenait qu'elle ait peur. Il jeta pour sa part un regard noir à l'affiche de Dolohov.

\- Tu les as connus ? Tes oncles ?

\- J'avais trois ans quand ils sont morts. Je ne me rappelle pas précisément d'eux si ce n'est qu'ils jouaient avec nous et qu'ils aimaient farcer. Tu sais, quand on a sauvé ton oncle, le souvenir persistant que me montrait les détraqueurs, c'est le jour où maman a appris leur mort. On ne l'a jamais vu aussi triste… C'était horrible pour des gamins de trois ans.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence.

Fred et Angelina étaient partis plus loin en les laissant discuter. Les deux tourtereaux étaient actuellement en train d'échanger des baisers.

\- Tu sais, louper les examens des BUSE, je m'en fiche un peu. Si ça se trouve le Ministère nous fera d'office redoubler de toute façon.

George s'arrêta et la fixa. Son regard était égaré.

\- Je déteste l'avouer, mais je suis plutôt trouillarde, commença Tiana. Dans chacune de nos aventures, j'ai toujours eu peur. Et cette année, j'ai de plus en plus peur de ce qui nous attend.

George déglutit et la serra contre lui. Le nez dans son écharpe rouge et or, Tiana serra les bras autour de lui.

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus concernant ma magie. Si je ne peux pas me défendre…

\- Je te protégerai ! Assura George avec emphase pour la faire rire, mais sa déclaration était plus que sérieuse. Et tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir peur.

Tiana se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre lui en cachant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle reprit contenance et ils rejoignirent Fred et Angelina, n'abordant plus le sujet mais échangeant des regards complices et emplis de tendresse.

* * *

Comme prédit par les jumelles Dumbledore, Gryffondor perdit le match contre Poufsouffle peu de temps après la Saint-Valentin. Ce qui laissait les Serdaigle en tête avec une bonne marge de manœuvre. Si cela les rendit tous joyeux, George ne cessait de faire la tête et Tiana fut la seule à pouvoir le rassurer un peu. De même que Fred qui boudait avec rage. Ombrage allait payer cher, d'après eux.

Plus tard dans la semaine _Le Chicaneur_ sortit un article sur Harry Potter qui fit des émules. Les Serpendaigle le lurent avec un grand plaisir. Harry avait tout dit et les avait mentionnés un paquet de fois. Potter avait récolté une interdiction de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard à cause de son acte. Les quatre amis vinrent lui parler pour le remercier de son geste et il s'excusa de ne pas les avoir consultés avant. Cela c'était fait trop rapidement. Mais ils le rassurèrent, c'était parfait. Même si, quelques heures plus tard un nouveau décret sortit pour interdire quiconque de lire le dit journal. Chose que personne ne respecta, chacun caché derrière une statue pour commenter l'article, en bien comme en mal.

\- Il ne faut pas le lire c'est mal ! Répliqua Ariane dans le vague qui déchira un exemplaire du chicaneur.

Tiana la secoua et elle reprit conscience dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

\- Ah désolée, je suis encore partie c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Déjà Silver qui a brûlé un journal il n'y a pas deux minutes, commenta Tiana inquiète. Et Ariana qui a fait une crise en allant à l'AD en répétant que le Ministère devait être au courant… J'ai peur qu'un jour vous finissiez par nous vendre.

Le trio déglutit. Tiana ne disait pas ça méchamment, ils le savaient. Eux-mêmes avaient peur qu'Ombrage ait détraqué leur cerveau justement pour qu'ils la préviennent de ce genre de chose.

\- Il faut lutter, dit l'argenté en serrant les poings. On ne se laissera pas faire par son lavage de cerveau.

\- Heureusement ça n'a duré qu'un mois…, déglutit Ariane. Sinon on était foutu.

\- Oui on a bien fait de se calmer. J'ai même l'impression qu'on a mûri, enchaîna sa jumelle.

Tiana fut d'accord mais les regarda avec tristesse. C'était souvent que ça leur arrivait. Au moins une fois par jour ils disaient que le Ministère ou Ombrage avaient raison et qu'ils avaient tort. C'était terrifiant et douloureux à entendre. Mais au moins aucun ne décidait de se laisser faire et même si aller à l'AD leur procurait de l'angoisse à cause de ça, ils ne loupaient aucune des séances. Elle avait juste peur qu'ils ne s'en remettent jamais tout comme le corps d'Ariana et sa magie. Sans parler de leurs cauchemars sans fin. C'était comme si tout était devenu irréversible. Et que cela leur jouerait des tours plus tard…

* * *

Peu après Voldemort sembla furieux d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer la prophétie avec n'importe qui. Après son échec avec Moroz, il consulta les Bright qui cherchaient à comprendre comment faire pour sortir la prophétie de là sans tuer la personne qui la touchait. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du but, la joie transparut sur le visage de serpent de Jedusor. Il entrevoyait maintenant facilement ce qu'il devait faire. Et avec ça, certains de ses Mangemorts ayant besoin d'action allaient être satisfaits.

* * *

Au château, Severus eut un sursaut pendant une séance d'Occlumancie avec Potter. Le garçon avait utilisé le _Protego_ pour le contrer. Il ne revit pas grand-chose. Il se revit plus jeune avec Naevia tuer des mouches à coups de baguette magique car ils s'ennuyaient, ses camarades se moquant de lui alors qu'il enfourchait un balai. _Une dispute de ses parents, Naevia et lui serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sa sœur pleurait et lui la serrait contre lui pour ne pas que son père voie ses larmes car il détestait voir les gamins pleurer._

Severus expulsa Potter de son esprit et allait lui hurler dessus quand un hurlement de femme se fit entendre. Ils montèrent vers la source du bruit et se séparèrent. Ombrage avait rendu son verdict : Trelawney devait quitter le château, elle n'était pas apte à enseigner. Et alors que la Grande Inquisitrice jubilait, Dumbledore ouvrit les grandes portes en assurant que Sybille Trelawney pouvait y séjourner et que Firenze le centaure allait la remplacer en tant que professeur. Ombrage détesta encore plus Dumbledore à ce moment-là – _si c'était possible_ -. De même que les Serpendaigle la regardèrent avec haine.

* * *

Mars arriva à sa suite. Severus avait continué de donner les cours d'Occlumancie à Potter. Celui-ci n'était pas parvenu à entrer encore une autre fois dans son esprit. Et c'était tant mieux. Il y a plein de choses qu'il n'avait pas à savoir. Et il en avait assez de parler à Ariana de lui. Elle allait finir par l'envoyer paître à force.

Hagrid de son côté devait faire face à une mise à l'épreuve qui stressait tous ses proches. Les cours de Firenze étaient plus apaisants que ceux de Trelawney, mais Tiana détestait toujours la divination. Firenze la reprenait très souvent car elle s'endormait, mais la salle transformée en prairie n'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

* * *

Un Avril venteux pointa le bout de son nez sans changements notables. Les Serpendaigle apprécièrent le calme de ses mois-là ce qui les calma un peu sur leurs angoisses. Ils avaient commencé les Patronus aux séances de l'AD désormais. George s'amusait souvent à envoyer son renard vers Tiana qui souriait et levait la tête de son livre pour le fixer avec tendresse. Cette séance ne faisait pas exception.

Silver, Ariana et Ariane se plaisaient à regarder tous les Patronus courir un peu partout. Les lynx, le loup et le renard coururent autour de Tiana qui éclata de rire et referma son livre. Elle rejoignit ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer de sort, mais concernant la méthode, elle s'y connaissait et pouvait aussi corriger les positions. Les réunions de l'AD, au moins, permettaient de les faire penser à autre chose qu'aux évadés et à Ombrage. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient bien remarqué que contrairement à l'évasion de Sirius, ces évadés là étaient beaucoup moins recherchés. Aucun détraqueur à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard…

La séance fut interrompue par Dobby, un elfe de maison venu prévenir Harry de quelque chose. Au bout de plusieurs questions, ils comprirent qu'Ombrage était au courant et qu'elle venait les chercher. Harry leur hurla de fuir et ce fut la débandade dans les couloirs. Tiana regarda ses amis avec terreur à cet instant. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fini par les vendre sans s'en rendre compte ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question...

Silver prit la main de la rousse et les Serpendaigle fuirent avec les jumeaux Weasley. Inutile de faire semblant de rentrer à leurs dortoirs. Ils préférèrent courir et tenter de se mettre à l'abri dans un passage secret du quatrième étage. Tous sauf Tiana avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Silver se trouvait en bout de file et les jumeaux devant. Les filles protégées au milieu. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Tiana se sentait inutile, elle ne pouvait aider d'aucune manière et enviait les jumelles qui se tenaient prêtes avec leur baguette. Seul George, qui lui tenait la main et l'enjoignait à courir plus vite, la rassura.

Une course effrénée dans les escaliers n'était pas le meilleur moyen de paraître innocent, mais ils ne l'étaient pas de toute façon et avaient trop peur des conséquences. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Ariane lança un gros bouclier au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis que Silver déviait les sortilèges. Fred et George n'étaient pas en reste, de même qu'Ariana.

Ils parvinrent au dit passage secret mais furent arrêtés par des Serpentard de septième année. Ils étaient trop nombreux par rapport à eux. Ils n'étaient pas de taille et préférèrent abandonner la lutte. Ils savaient reconnaître une défaite.

\- Ombrage a dit qu'elle voulait Potter, Rogue, Dumbledore, Bright et Black dans le bureau du directeur.

George lâcha à regret la main de Tiana et ils furent rudement emmenés au deuxième étage où ils retrouvèrent Théa et Harry.

Plus tôt, avant que Dobby n'ait pu prévenir les membres de l'AD de ce qu'il se passait, Théa patrouillait dans les couloirs, effectuant sa tâche de préfète. En se faisant discrète, elle avait cependant fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose se tramait. Elle avait suivi un petit groupe de septième année de Serpentard et avait entendu leur conversation.

Toujours le plus discrètement possible, elle avait pris la direction du septième étage tout en sortant le gallion enchanté par Silver de sa poche. Elle devait prévenir Tiana tant qu'il était encore temps ! Elle ne faisait certes pas partie de leur groupe secret, mais elle l'approuvait à cent pour cent. Et Tiana lui faisait chaque fois un compte rendu du sort utilisé.

Une fois son message de prévention envoyé, elle continua son chemin en direction de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, au cas où il faille aider quelqu'un. Serpentard peut-être, mais avoir vu Voldemort l'avait changée et elle ne comptait pas rester bras croisés si elle pouvait aider.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose qu'elle sentit son bras serré comme dans un étau.

\- La première de ceux qu'on veut attraper. Vous allez venir avec moi, mademoiselle Rogue.

Théa eut un soupir et n'eut d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas à Ombrage qui refusait de lâcher son bras. Elle ne la lâcha qu'arrivée au bas des marches du bureau directorial.

Elles furent rejointes par Harry, puis par les Serpendaigle. Théa prononça silencieusement le mot Gallion mais Tiana secoua la tête. Elle n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de regarder le message, Théa avait appris trop tard ce qui se passait.

\- Ils sont tous là, jubila le crapaud rose.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard blasé et dans le même temps curieux mais furent forcés de suivre Ombrage quand elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. La Grande Inquisitrice prit le bras de Harry comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, qui semblait surpeuplé. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau d'un air serein. Deux aurors gardaient la porte. Kingsley Shakelbolt, un membre de l'Ordre qu'ils avaient pu croiser durant l'été était présent. Les Serpendaigle et Théa échangèrent des regards : le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, était présent. Le Ministre pour un décret ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Regulus, Severus et Minerva étaient également présents, derrière Dumbledore. Là, les Serpendaigle commencèrent à avoir peur. Si les pères étaient présents, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Tiana sursauta quand Théa prit sa main avec force avec un hoquet de surprise. La dernière personne présente était Percy Weasley, un parchemin et une plume à la main. Les autres furent aussi choqués et même Ariana la regarda un instant avec peine avant de se rappeler que Théa la détestait et n'approuvait pas sa relation avec Severus.

Théa crut qu'elle hallucinait et se frotta les yeux, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas, Percy était bel et bien là, à quelques mètres. Après presque un an sans le voir… Il avait changé de style : ses habits étaient plus chics qu'avant. Théa se rendit compte qu'il portait encore la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte au dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et s'en voulut de s'en sentir fière. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol en sentant qu'il regardait vers elle pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant son regard insistant sur elle, mais elle n'en démordit pas et ne le regarda pas.

\- Ce sont donc eux les chefs ? Demanda Cornélius Fudge à une élève de Serdaigle.

Ariana et Ariane eurent toutes d'eux l'air outrées. Il s'agissait de Marietta Edgecombe, une amie de Cho Chang, qui gardait le bas de sa robe sur son visage pour le cacher.

\- Traîtresse, souffla Ariana assez bas pour que seuls ceux proches d'eux l'entendent.

Tiana fut tout de même rassurée. Ses amis n'étaient pas en cause.

Fudge et Ombrage se mirent à poser des questions à Marietta sur l'AD. Silver et les filles froncèrent les sourcils, sûrs d'avoir vu un sort se diriger vers la jeune fille. Et vu la couleur c'était un sort de confusion. Comme Albus le leur fit comprendre d'un regard, ils devaient nier. Ils rentrèrent dans son jeu et nièrent jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage brandisse une liste trouvée dans la Salle sur Demande. La liste de ceux présents à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue n'en fait pas partie ! S'exclama Ombrage avec surprise.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, se rengorgea Percy.

Théa faillit lui hurler de la fermer mais se contint. Elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle retenue, bien qu'elle doute se sortir de cette situation sans en récolter.

\- C'est une ruse, assura Cornélius. Elle était préfète et patrouillait sans doute dans le but de les informer.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dit « était », dit Cornélius en notant les regards des adolescents qui s'étaient posés sur lui à toute vitesse. Nul doute que des sanctions seront prises envers vous après ce soir. Et je préconise de vous retirer cet insigne.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore Directeur ici.

Fudge élargit son sourire.

\- Un directeur qui entraîne ses élèves à la guerre et ne garde comme professeurs que ses proches ?

Regulus savait que cette remarque était pour lui mais Albus le rassura d'un signe de tête. Tous les adolescents étaient choqués qu'Albus ne démente pas et endosse le rôle du responsable. Mais ils ne nièrent pas, continuant de jouer le jeu du Directeur. Ses filles avaient compris son manège bien qu'elles en eurent le cœur serré au point qu'Ariane ravalait ses larmes. C'était sa manière à lui de tous les protéger et ils allaient lui rester fidèles coûte que coûte.

Bien évidemment, Fudge prit peur lorsque Dumbledore reconnut être à la tête d'une armée d'élèves.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous prenez toujours ces six-là auprès de vous ! Ils sont diminués depuis le soir du tournoi, vous avez réussi à les manipuler comme vous vouliez, pas vrai, Dumbledore ? Insinua Ombrage. Vous êtes allés jusqu'à engrainer vos propres filles.

Ariane ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa jumelle lui marcha sur le pied et Silver serra sa main.

\- Sans compter Black qui a perdu sa magie, se moqua Fudge. A quoi bon enrôler des élèves si ce sont des incapables ? Même le corps de votre propre enfant a subi des dommages irréversibles.

Ce fut Regulus qui eut du mal à garder son calme et n'y fut incité que par Severus qui posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Mademoiselle Black est douée en stratégie, c'est la raison de mon choix, assura Albus, avec son air toujours aussi serein. Quant à mes enfants, je leur fais toujours autant confiance. Elles sont fortes en toutes circonstances.

Même en pleine tourmente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rassurer ses élèves. Les Serpendaigle lui renvoyèrent un sourire rayonnant. Et ses jumelles reçurent le message. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils devaient rester forts après ça. Ariane ne s'effondrerait pas.

\- Ces aveux sont suffisants, je pense, assura Fudge.

Il allait continuer, quand il fut coupé par Albus. Le Directeur regarda d'abord ses filles, essayant de leur transmettre diverses émotions : regret, pardon et confiance. Ariane se redressa et Ariana la serra contre elle. Elles pressentaient ce qui allaient se passer. Elles avaient compris et elles seraient fortes.

\- Je pense justement que je ne vais pas supporter Azkaban. Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire sans… _Opposer de résistance._ Et toi, Regulus ?

Regulus et Tiana sursautèrent. Mais le bibliothécaire savait parfaitement que sans Albus, Ombrage le ficherait dehors. A choisir, il valait mieux partir en compagnie du Directeur que seul dans la nature, car il mourait vite. Il adressa un sourire tremblant à Tiana qui acquiesça avec vigueur, comprenant sa décision. Elles avaient toutes muri.

\- Moi non plus, Albus. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Le sol trembla lorsqu'un éclair d'argent sortit de la baguette d'Albus. La pièce se remplit de poussière et il eut le temps de parler un bref instant avec Harry avant de serrer ses filles contre lui. Regulus fit de même avec Tiana et Théa.

\- Dis bonjour à Oncle Sirius de notre part, dit Théa avec un clin d'œil.

Albus confia ses filles à Minerva et Severus et confirma à voix haute qu'il avait bel et bien utilisé un sort de confusion sur Marietta.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps, faîtes attention à vous, les enfants ! Je crois en vous tous.

Albus tendit son bras à Regulus et celui-ci s'y accrocha. Il attrapa de son autre main la queue de Fumseck alors que la poussière disparaissait. Le Ministre et les aurors eurent le temps de les voir disparaître dans un éclair enflammé.

Lorsque le Ministre fut parti, Ombrage s'empressa de leur confisquer leurs badges de préfets avec délectation et de les mettre un mois en retenue. Les aurors et Percy étaient encore présents et furent scandalisés quand les jumelles et Silver refusèrent de quitter le bureau d'Albus. Cependant, il leur était impossible de leur refuser ses appartements, les portraits des précédents directeurs et directrices protestant avec véhémence.

Ils emmenèrent Tiana, Théa et Harry. Harry fut reconduit chez les Gryffondor par Minerva. Pour Théa et Tiana, Ombrage pensa bêtement les reconduire chez les Serpentard.

\- Vous voulez ma mort ? Intervint Tiana. Vous oubliez qu'ils me détestent et qu'ils m'ont tabassée il y a quelques mois de ça. Vous pouvez m'enlever mon badge et me mettre en retenue, mais il n'est pas question que je retourne dans cette salle commune.

\- Et moi non plus, assura Théa. De toute façon, les appartements de mon oncle sont libres. On ne prend la place de personne. A moins que vous ne vouliez expliquer à Fudge pourquoi deux élèves contre vous finissent à l'infirmerie ou pire…

Percy eut un hoquet mais encore une fois, elle ne le regarda pas. Ombrage fut bien obligée de céder à leurs arguments. Les deux cousines se couchèrent dans le même lit et passèrent une nuit difficile, à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Tiana inquiète pour son père, et Théa choquée d'avoir vu Percy.

Ariane, Ariana et Silver dormaient dans la même chambre, celle du directeur, et furent rassurés lorsque par Gallion, Tiana les assura qu'elles étaient dans les appartements de son père et en sécurité. Sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé, Ariane restait silencieuse et Ariana et Silver avaient du mal à la calmer. A force de câlins, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Silver.

\- Je ne compte pas abandonner la lutte pour autant. Le bureau de mon père va devenir nos quartiers et on peut bien s'entraîner aussi.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle risque de recommencer son lavage de cerveau, dit Silver. Et si elle le fait à Tiana et Théa, qui pourra nous faire reprendre nos esprits pendant nos absences ?

\- Sans parler que nous sommes déjà à notre limite, marmonna Ariana qui se blottit contre Silver. J'ai vraiment peur de devenir un zombie ou pire, de faire quelque chose que je regrette… Cela va nous porter préjudice toute notre vie et ça… Ca je ne le digèrerai jamais !

L'argenté la serra contre lui avec tendresse et une totale amitié. Ariana en fut reconnaissante et sentit Ariane se serrer à son tour de l'autre côté de l'argenté qui se tenait au milieu.

Les jumelles et leur ami s'endormirent peu après bien qu'Ariana cogita longuement. Elle fixa les étoiles par la fenêtre. Elle craignait pour leur avenir qui se montrait de plus en plus sombre. A tel point qu'un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait. Sentiment qui persista jusqu'au lendemain avec Ariane, Tiana, Théa, Silver et Harry. La place vide du directeur n'augurait rien de bon…

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	68. Acharnement

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Acharnement**

\- Est-ce que ça va aller au château sans vous ? S'inquiéta vivement Regulus avec une bière à la main. Qui va les protéger ? Comment on va leur venir en aide ? Et si Harry continue à avoir ses visions ? Sans parler de nos enfants ! Ils vont être affreusement punis par cette vipère et…

L'homme s'effondra sur la table. Sirius le prit par les épaules en essayant de le calmer. Il était à bout de nerfs, comme tous ceux de l'ordre. Albus était en face d'eux et sirotait un jus de pruneaux. Il semblait calme mais une flamme brûlait en lui. Un mélange d'angoisse et de colère.

\- Minerva et Severus s'occuperont d'eux Regulus, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai confiance en eux. Minerva est un peu comme une mère pour eux. Par ailleurs, Severus continue à faire de l'Occlumancie avec Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi donc avoir choisir Rogue pour ça ?! Répliqua Sirius. Non pas que je lui en veuille toujours, ça c'est du passé, mais il déteste Harry. C'est un fait, et l'inverse est encore plus valable ! Il n'arrivera pas à l'aider et Voldemort pourrait en profiter !

Albus approuva la mine sombre.

\- Je sais mais c'est le seul qui soit aussi doué en Legilimencie et en Occlumancie. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse le protéger, qu'Harry le veuille ou non.

\- Plus doué que vous ?

\- Oh et de loin. Les Rogue en général, Tiana semble suivre la même voie. Par ailleurs, je ne dois pas approcher Harry, c'est trop dangereux pour lui.

Sirius se tut. Pensif. Il n'avait pas totalement tort mais ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Regulus continuait de pleurer et leva la tête.

\- Et pour les punitions, hein ? On ne peut rien faire pour ça ! Si Ombrage s'en prend aussi à Tiana ! Et même vos filles ! Elles sont déjà atteintes ! Que va-t-il advenir d'elles et de Silver ? Et même Harry ! Elle pourrait le fragiliser !

Regulus était hors de lui. Il attendait un soutien de la part d'Albus, mais il comprit rapidement que même lui ne pourrait rien y faire. Il n'était pas un surhomme. Et il ne lui mentirait pas.

\- Nos enfants vont avoir à nouveau des jours difficiles à venir et nous ne pourrons pas les aider, répliqua le Directeur avec une pointe de tristesse. Nous devions partir pour les sauver mais ça ne les protégera pas de tout. Et, ça me rend malade aussi.

Les deux Black fixèrent un Dumbledore à l'air noir. Chose rare et effrayante qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient à court de solution. Le ministère avait gagné pour cette fois. Et ils ne pouvaient que s'occuper de Voldemort de leur côté… Regulus abdiqua dans les bras de son frère. Le château n'était plus à leur portée.

* * *

\- _Dolores Jane Ombrage, nouvelle directrice de l'école,_ relut Ariane pour la centième fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté le Ministère qu'aujourd'hui. Et ça, il fallait le faire.

Silver tira sur son bras pour qu'elle se décide enfin à aller en cours. Ariana et Tiana les suivirent, l'air maussade. Ne plus avoir leur badge de préfet leur manquait. Et le pire, pour la rousse, fut de voir que c'était Pansy et Drago qui les avaient récupérés. Ils se pavanaient devant eux avec moquerie. Les Serpendaigle enrageaient.

\- Si je croise Marietta à nouveau dans les couloirs ou dans notre salle commune je la démonte, se récria Ariane entre ses dents.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu auras encore plus d'ennuis, répliqua sagement son petit ami. En plus, elle est assez punie avec le sortilège d'Hermione.

Effectivement, les Serpendaigle avaient compris en voyant son visage pourquoi elle le cachait avec sa robe de sorcière dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sur son visage, s'étalait en grosses lettres le mot cafard. Un sortilège ajouté sur la liste des membres de l'AD par Hermione.

\- Rien à faire, ça ne pourra pas être pire !

\- Nos ennemis sont Ombrage, Fudge, les Mangemorts et Vo…Voldemort. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ouais. Mais sans elle… Nos parents seraient encore là pour nous protéger.

\- Il reste Severus et Minerva. On va s'en sortir sans eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Silver serra sa princesse contre lui. Mais Ariane angoissait toujours, car Ombrage les avait à nouveau punis pendant un mois. Et même si tout le monde dans le château leur assurait maintenant leur soutien, hormis quelques Serpentard, ils avaient plus peur que jamais. Cela dit, Ariane prit avec joie les commérage autour d'Albus qui enjolivaient son acte et sa puissance. Ils apprécièrent de le voir aussi soutenu et que certains viennent leur demander des précisions sur le sujet. Ils ne manquaient jamais d'y répondre.

Mais le pire fut encore à venir. Car Ombrage avait fulminé pendant des mois et des mois. Accumulant colère envers les jeunes et leurs parents, chaque jour un peu plus, elle avait emmagasiné sa rage et la laissait enfin exploser en une joie sans précédent. Virer Albus et Regulus ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait que les jeunes prennent aussi ! Il fallait que le château soit nettoyé parfaitement de fond en comble. Et pour ça, elle créa la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Si bien que les Serpendaigle ne pouvaient plus se retrouver ensemble à cause du décret sur l'interdiction de se réunir en groupe. Ils ne se voyaient que par deux et ne pouvaient plus se câliner en couple. George ne le pouvait plus non plus et devait retrouver Tiana uniquement dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui restait compliqué car Ombrage en connaissait l'emplacement maintenant. Et il allait de soit que ceux de la brigade faisaient partie de la bande de Malefoy et Montague. Ce fut alors la débandade. Chaque geste était réprimé par eux si bien que les sabliers des autres maisons dégringolaient, rattrapant celui vide des Serpentard. Une vengeance mûrement réfléchie par les deux leader de Serpentard qui ne se donnaient même plus la peine de trouver un prétexte.

Pour fuir cette horreur, les jumelles se cachaient dans la forêt pour étudier en paix, se forçant à aller en cours. Ombrage ne les avaient toujours pas débusquées là-bas et Hagrid faisait tout pour les protéger de même que Minerva. Silver lui se réfugiait seul à la bibliothèque ou parfois avec Théa. Tiana, elle, passait son temps dans l'appartement de Regulus ou avec son petit ami dans la Salle sur Demande. Tandis que Severus et McGonagall patrouillaient pour les sauver quand ils le pouvaient.

* * *

Le château était devenu un enfer. C'était une place mourante où on ne voyait plus qu'Ombrage et sa brigade se pavaner tandis que les autres se cachaient ou les évitaient le plus possible. Fred et George furent les seuls à rester joyeux car ils prévoyaient de se venger et se fichaient bien de leurs études. Chose que Tiana réprimanda sans succès. George avait pris sa décision, il se fichait bien de ses ASPIC. Il se vengerait !

Mais Ombrage continuait sur sa lancée. Elle invita les Serpendaigle, Théa et Harry à venir dans son bureau, un par un, pour les soumettre au Véritaserum. Elle leur fit un long interrogatoire sur Dumbledore et ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Mais Silver et les autres étaient assez malins pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Ombrage ne leur avait jamais proposé de thé ! L'argenté qui passait en premier échangea sa tasse avec une qui trainait dans les cuisines grâce à un sortilège de transfert. La directrice n'y vit que du feu quand il but son thé en entier et elle grommela en le voyant si sûr de lui. Ariane changea l'eau de son thé avec celui d'une plante à fleur et fut contrainte de boire de la terre avec. Ariana à sa suite utilisa une petite potion pour annihiler le Véritaserum dès qu'Ombrage regarda dehors. Sa sœur l'avait prévenue par télépathie et elle était allée en chercher une prétextant une envie pressante.

Tiana à sa suite ne savait pas trop quoi faire et renversa la tasse par trois fois.

\- Oups désolée, vous savez je suis un peu folle et faiblarde alors je ne me contrôle pas bien.

Dolores la vira de son bureau ce qui donna un rictus à Tiana. Théa, elle, fit semblant de boire comme Harry qui passa en dernier. Ils rirent ensemble surtout lorsque les jumeaux mirent en place leur première farce contre Ombrage qui devint rouge de colère.

Les amis regardèrent Ombrage et Rusard se faire assaillir par des fusées, débordés et incapables de les contrôler. Tiana sauta sur George pour l'embrasser, tandis que les autres les félicitèrent. C'était un bon début et un soulagement après tout ça. Ils eurent les larmes aux yeux, car peu importe ce que tentait Ombrage, les fusées ne faisaient qu'exploser ou se multiplier. Cela leur rendit un sourire bienvenu qui continua tout l'après-midi où les professeurs, étrangement, ne dirent rien et ne firent aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Les jumelles virent même Minerva et Flitwick s'amuser à appeler la directrice au secours à chaque fois qu'une fusée passait dans leur classe. C'était délectable.

* * *

Mais la joie fut de courte durée pour les Serpendaigle, Harry et Théa qui se firent convoquer à son bureau pour leur punition de la semaine. Ombrage avait vécu un enfer et comptait bien se venger sur eux. George regretta aussitôt son geste mais Tiana le rassura. C'était ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux ces derniers temps !

Théa fut prise à part par Ombrage car elle n'avait pas été sur la liste. Seules des suppositions allaient à son encontre. Elle lui fit donc noter à nouveau la phrase qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur. Elle se força à ne pas pleurer et se contenta d'écrire en évitant de penser à Percy ou à son père. Ombrage lui confia qu'elle avait de la chance de connaître quelqu'un haut placé ou elle aurait eu la même punition que les cinq autres. Théa pensa qu'il s'agissait de son père et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pu intercéder pour Tiana. Probablement que son influence n'allait qu'à sa fille et pas plus loin. Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer que lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Théa courut se réfugier auprès d'Adrian pour pleurer dans ses bras tout son soul. Le jeune homme était dans une colère noire et serrait les poings dans le dos de son amie. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Percy, son ancien modèle, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse…

Les cinq autres furent amenés à sa suite et Harry ne comprenait pas bien encore ce qui l'attendait. Tiana en revanche, redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Vu ce que ses amis en disaient, cela risquait d'être aussi violent que le Doloris de Voldemort…

\- Bien, asseyez-vous.

Ombrage souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Silver, Ariane et sa sœur se regardèrent avec horreur. Se retrouver à nouveau là… C'était terrifiant. Ils ne voulaient pas y retourner !

\- Il me semble que votre éducation est toujours à refaire, dit-elle mielleusement. Heureusement je suis toujours là et encore plus qualifiée pour vous aider dans votre guérison. Après tout, mademoiselle Black a bien avoué qu'elle était folle et faible. Mais je peux vous sauver.

Tiana serra les poings. Elle lui renvoyait sa pique ! Cela la rendit encore plus nerveuse.

\- Si Patte-de-Fer, l'institut pour mineurs dangereux et souffrants m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que la patience triomphe toujours. Par ailleurs si je me souviens bien…

La directrice s'approcha de l'argenté et se pencha vers lui.

\- Je crois vous avoir dit à notre première rencontre que je vous retirerai ce badge de préfet, que Dumbledore ne serait pas toujours là pour vous protéger et que votre insolence se payerait. Mais bien sûr vous n'avez pas oublié, non ?

Son sourire s'étira sadiquement devant la colère que ressentait Silver. Devant son impuissance à lui répondre.

\- Comme vous me l'avez dit vous êtes trèèèèès patient. Eh bien, sachez que moi aussi et que je n'ai nul besoin de protection. En revanche, il me semble que vous, il vous en faille une.

Elle était nez-à-nez avec lui. Silver était prêt à lui sauter dessus et à la marteler à coup de magie noire. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il finirait par être envoyé à Patte-de-Fer et il ne laisserait jamais Ariane toute seule avec ce monstre ! Ni Tiana, Théa et Ariana. Il se fit violence. Il résista grâce à ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres sur le contrôle des émotions et aux conseils de ses proches. Il pensa à Severus et surtout à Albus Dumbledore. Son modèle. Le père comptait sur lui pour qu'il protège ses filles. Et il le ferait, quitte à perdre toute sa fierté.

Ombrage se délecta de la souffrance du jeune Bright dont elle connaissait la devise. « _Ne jamais s'écraser devant personne_ ». Elle continua ainsi sur sa lancée en martelant Tiana, Harry et les jumelles de vengeance alors qu'ils ne pouvaient lui répondre. Elle fut tout de même déçue qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu les renvoyer et les interner. Mais même Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner et elle finit par s'arrêter.

\- Bon, commençons notre séance de soins.

« _De soins, elle en a de bonnes, répliqua Ariane dans sa tête._

 _\- Courage, on doit se battre jusqu'au bout. Ensemble !_ »

Tous les amis se prirent par la main et Harry comprit enfin pourquoi ils avaient si peur.

Ombrage utilisa sa baguette spéciale et les envoya à nouveau dans la petite pièce noire aux murs exigus et entièrement vide. Si le trio était _habitué_ , ils comprirent qu'Ombrage comptait aller plus loin. L'acharnement qu'ils ressentirent était palpable.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel depuis le cimetière. Il revoyait en boucle le mort de Cédric, celle de ses parents puis le rire perçant de Lord Voldemort. Il entendait dans son esprit toutes sortes de phrases comme quoi il était un menteur, un fou et un indésirable. Que personne ne le croyait, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et qu'il finirait à l'asile. Et il avait beau se boucher les oreilles, les phrases étaient en lui comme une vérité que son subconscient imprimait. Il avait l'impression de se sentir faible et sentait une présence en lui. Il sentait que quelqu'un regardait dans sa tête en même temps qu'Ombrage. Comme si Voldemort avait profité de la faille pour entrer et jouer à son tour. Il le voyait lui montrer le visage livide de sa mère avant sa mort. Ses supplications étaient infâmes.

Le jeune garçon était plus pâle que jamais et suait à grosses gouttes alors qu'il était inconscient sur sa chaise. Ombrage ne fit pas attention à lui et sirota son thé avec une intense délectation. La femme ne se rendant pas compte qu'une autre présence avait pénétré l'esprit du jeune Potter.

A côté, Ariane pleurait. Elle avait beau savoir que tout était faux , ses phrases pénétraient son cerveau. On lui disait que c'était une meurtrière. Une folle à la magie et à l'esprit instable. Elle voyait la mort du jeune Alan comme si elle la revivait en boucle. A chaque fois, elle le poussait dans le vide avec L'INTENTION de le tuer. Puis ça changeait et elle poussait alors sa sœur, Silver ou son père. Elle les voyait tous morts par sa faute. Elle ne le supportait pas. On lui répétait alors qu'elle se retrouverait toujours toute seule. Que personne ne voudrait d'elle. Et bien entendu que le Ministère avait raison et qu'ils avaient tort. Qu'ils devaient être sages et rapporter à Fudge où se trouvait Dumbledore. Puis cela enchaînait sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Sur le cimetière… Sur la terreur pure et le visage satisfait d'Iris Bright.

Ombrage ne voyait pas ce qu'elle envoyait car la magie était autonome, mais elle savait qu'elle les faisait souffrir de l'intérieur. Elle rit et continua de se délecter du spectacle. Ariana était au même point que sa sœur. Elle entendait des choses similaires et on lui répétait qu'elle était la plus faible de tous. Que son corps allait se déchirer et qu'elle deviendrait incapable de rien car elle n'était rien. On lui sommait de dire où était Dumbledore. Puis elle voyait Severus la quitter comme Percy avec Théa. Elle avait beau pleurer et s'expliquer, il la repoussait et finissait par la traiter de gamine. Théa riait et les Rogue l'enfermaient dans le noir dans les cachots. Comme à l'orphelinat. Elle avait beau hurler, personne ne l'entendait et on lui répliqua qu'elle devait se taire et être sage. Que le Ministère avait toujours raison !

A côté, Silver était dans la terreur pure. Il voyait Zack Bright aussi nettement que ce que son père lui racontait. On lui répliqua alors qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Qu'Ariane, sa sœur et Tiana finiraient par mourir de la main de Zack dans une des tortures les plus cruelles qu'il eut lui-même imaginé. Il en tremblait sur sa chaise. Il voyait les Bright se moquer de lui et l'enfermer pour trahison alors que ses proches mourraient un par un par sous le sourire goguenard de Zack et Voldemort. « _On t'avait prévenu_ » entendait-il en boucle. Puis il entendait la voix d'Ombrage, toujours plus perfide, lui insinuer qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre car il faisait souffrir son entourage. Qu'il serait responsable de leur mort. Et qu'il deviendrait comme Zack dans son avenir.

Ombrage regarda sa montre, il ne restait que quinze minutes, le temps passait si vite de son côté. Elle posa son regard sur Tiana, dont l'air absent la fit sourire. Bien qu'elle avait dû relancer le sort sur elle car la jeune Black résistait au début de la séance.

Tiana utilisa l'Occlumancie pour contrer les images qui arrivaient. Cela dura quelques minutes mais son esprit finit par céder. Elle revit plusieurs fois Naevia se faire tuer, Sirius qui les confiait à Hagrid avec sa cousine et Dumbledore et Minerva qui les séparaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu les deux derniers et ils lui firent une peine incommensurable. Elle vit ensuite ses amis qui lui disaient que sans magie elle ne valait rien, qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller dans le monde des moldus car elle resterait cracmol pour le reste de sa vie et qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'ils s'encombrent d'elle. Elle vit ensuite George rompre avec elle pour prendre le parti de Percy, affirmant que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Elle se voyait revenir à l'orphelinat jusqu'à sa majorité puis intégrer le personnel auprès de Mandy. Regulus, Sirius et Severus qui la reniaient car elle n'avait plus de magie.

La séance se termina à l'heure pile et Ombrage défit son sortilège. Ariana et sa sœur avaient tout juste eu le temps de réussi à se connecter entre elles pour se soutenir dans cette épreuve durant les dernières minutes de tortures. Harry s'effondra sur le sol et tous regardaient dans le vide.

\- Je crois que ca suffira. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine. Oh et, pourriez vous me dire où se trouvent Albus Dumbledore et Regulus Black?

\- Nurmengard…, dit Ariane le regard vide.

\- La taverne du Sanglier, répliqua Ariana qui luttait.

\- Le QG de l'Ordre du phénix, dit Tiana, évasive.

\- La où… vous ne le… trouverez pas, lutta Silver avec violence.

Ombrage se leva.

\- Où se trouve le QG de l'ordre ? Demanda-t-elle à Tiana.

La rousse allait répondre mais Harry hurla de souffrance. Ce hurlement alerta Minerva qui attendait derrière la porte.

\- CELA SUFFIT ! L'heure est terminée !

Minerva prit Potter avec elle pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ainsi que les autres qui reçurent des potions de la part de Pomfresh.

\- Bon sang, quelle harpie, marmonna-t-elle de colère. Et dire que c'est autorisé par le Ministre…

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle ramena les jeunes sur terre et les couva comme une mère. Ariane finit même dans ses bras avec sa sœur. Elles avaient besoin de réconfort. Severus arriva lui aussi, alerté par McGonagall. Il prit Tiana contre lui et lui parla avec une incroyable douceur. Silver lui se contenta de respirer et de canaliser son esprit sur des pensées positives.

Le soir venu, Abelforth vint en renfort.

\- Elle est passée dans mon bar ! Imaginez ! Beuglait-il à Minerva. Elle voulait Regulus et mon frère !

\- Oui, elle les cherche… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ira à Nurmengard.

\- Pour une fois que ce Grindelwald pourra servir, marmonna-t-il de colère.

La soirée fut bien difficile surtout pour Harry et Tiana. Mais le calme revint et les Serpendaigle allèrent se coucher ensemble pour se rassurer. Partageant le plus de pensées positives qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Car ils refusaient qu'Ombrage gagne ce combat !

* * *

Les jours suivants furent un calvaire. Théa, Fred et George ne savaient plus comment les dérider. Ils étaient complétement absents et Ombrage ne cessait de leur poser des questions sur le QG de l'ordre. Mais aucun ne lâcha le morceau. Seules les jumelles révélèrent leur cachette dans les bois qui leur fut condamnée par la Brigade. Elles en étaient vertes de rage mais continuaient d'étudier les expériences dans le cachot de Severus qui leur offrait la pièce avec plaisir. Celui-ci en revanche commençait à en avoir assez de Potter et de l'Occlumancie. Le jeune homme, depuis la punition, ne faisait plus aucun effort, c'était un vrai gruyère. Ombrage l'avait renvoyé à leur première séance avec ça. Il s'acharna donc à le faire revenir rapidement à niveau mais Harry lui aussi était hors de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un soir, Harry était furieux. Il n'arrivait à rien et en avait assez de se faire harceler. Lorsque Rogue partit avec Malefoy pour aider Montague coincé dans une armoire, il se permit de regarder dans les souvenirs de Rogue après avoir frappé sur son bureau. Mais ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place. Son père et Sirius n'étaient pas les hommes qu'il pensait. C'était bien pire que ça… Par pur ennui, ils avaient violement harcelé Severus Rogue en l'humiliant. Alors que celui-ci ne demandait rien à personne. Sans oublier que sa propre mère l'avait défendu et avait repoussé James. Avant de se faire insulter par un Rogue humilié et de rabrouer James à nouveau. Comme s'il était un pestiféré. Ce qui fit que James s'acharna à nouveau sur Severus… Démontrant à Harry que son père et Sirius avaient bel et bien été aussi arrogants que Malefoy… Naevia Rogue était présente et sortait sa baguette quand James demanda si des gens voulaient voir le caleçon de _Servilus._ Sirius souriait et se plaçait face à Naevia quand le Severus Rogue adulte le tira du souvenir.

* * *

Severus Rogue était hors de lui. Les bocaux de sa salle de potion explosèrent, de même que les vitres sur son passage. Beaucoup le virent sans comprendre ce qui se passait et coururent dans le sens inverse. Cela arriva aux oreilles d'Ariana qui dînait dans la Grande-Salle. Lisa venait de raconter que Rogue n'avait jamais paru aussi terrifiant.

La blonde se leva d'une traite et délaissa Silver et sa sœur pour aller le voir en urgence. Tiana et Théa étant occupées dans les appartements de Regulus, Ariana savait qu'il était tout seul. Et que c'était la pire chose à faire avec un homme comme lui. La Serdaigle courut le long des couloirs jusqu'à descendre au plus profond du château où se trouvaient les appartements de Rogue.

Elle frappa à la porte et il ne répondit pas. Mais elle s'obstina cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrache la clenche avec haine.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Grindeldore ! RETOURNE A TA TOUR !

Il voulut claquer la porte mais Ariana mit son pied et ressentit une vive douleur. Elle hurla et sautilla sur place. Pourtant, elle remit son pied lorsqu'il recommença et il stoppa la porte.

\- Enlève ton pied, espèce d'imbécile !

\- NON ! Tu n'es pas bien et je veux t'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Si ! Et je suis là justement pour ça. Laisse-moi entrer. Severus…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Serrant les poings, Rogue finit par lui ouvrir la porte. Ariana clopina jusqu'à la banquette. Severus s'en voulait déjà et lui donna une potion calmante.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec froideur.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle d'un geste de la main. Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est ton état. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La Serdaigle avait une mine inquiète et posa une main sur le bras du professeur. Celui-ci soupira et se massa le menton. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, il était fou de rage que Potter ait tout vu ! Il garda le silence et Ariana se leva pour se poser à côté de lui.

\- Ecoute… Je sais que je ne suis qu'une gamine et tout ça. Mais je veux vraiment t'aider et je te l'ai dit je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Lorsque j'ai entendu que tu étais furieux, je me suis dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose… Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Je veux vraiment t'aider.

Le silence continua.

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire du thé ou…

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Rogue fixa la banquette en face de lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Puis, après un moment, il se mit à se masser les yeux. Il se retenait de pleurer.

\- Parle-moi… Insista-t-elle.

\- Potter. J'arrête l'Occlumancie.

Il se mordit la lèvre avec rage, refoulant son envie d'aller trouver Harry pour l'étriper.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle posément. Il a encore réussi à pénétrer dans quelques anciens souvenirs ?

\- Pire que ça.

\- Pire ? Hum là je sèche… Ah moins qu'il sache pour Lily et toi ?!

\- Non.

Severus pris une grande inspiration. Puis il lui raconta ce qu'Harry venait de faire en regardant dans la pensine. Exposant son humiliation devant Lily Evans par James Potter et Sirius Black. Ariana serra les poings.

\- Je comprends mieux. Au moins… Il a pu voir que son père était un salaud. Faut voir le positif.

Severus renifla mais ne trouva pas de contre argument. Il prit un temps de silence sous la caresse d'Ariana sur son bras gauche.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça, finit-il par avouer. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Lily. Ces souvenirs sont privés. Personne ne doit les voir. Pas même Théa.

La Serdaigle approuva, elle non plus n'aurait pas trop apprécié que quelqu'un voit son passé à l'orphelinat. Ni ses moments privés avec Severus.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Je veux dire… Je connais grosso modo ton passé, mais pas tout. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu curieuse d'en connaître davantage. Pour mieux te comprendre et me rapprocher de toi. De toute manière, Harry ne dira rien, je le sais.

Nouveau silence. Elle reprit.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. Mais je compatis sincèrement à…

Ariana ne put finir sa phrase. Severus la prit contre lui avec rapidité. Il la serra fortement et elle sentit de l'humidité dans son cou. Il pleurait. Il s'agrippait à elle en lâchant toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Si ce n'était des années…. Peut-être même depuis toujours ? Là, tout de suite, son corps avait abdiqué. Il pleura encore et encore en s'agrippant à Ariana qui ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Elle resta assise à le tenir contre elle et à lui caresser les cheveux. Rogue était un homme brisé par la vie. Cela la rendit malade de tristesse et elle pleura avec lui.

Quand Rogue se sentit enfin mieux, il essuya ses yeux et se releva.

\- Désolé. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive comme ça. Je…

La blonde le regarda non pas avec pitié mais tendresse. Il eut un soupir puis lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Ariana…

Il posa une main sur sa joue puis il commença à lui parler de toute son histoire. Il vidait son sac. Son passé avec son père violent, Tobias Rogue. Son enfance miséreuse et pathétique où il essayait de protéger Naevia et où il avait rencontré Lily. Son entrée à Poudlard. Ses batailles avec la bande de James. Son amour pour Lily et ses erreurs. Son besoin de magie sombre. Ses mauvais amis de Serpentard. Ses seuls moments de joie avec Lily et Théa. Puis sa chute libre vers les Mangemorts, ses mauvais choix, le départ de Lily et de sa fille. Sa solitude. La mort de sa bien-aimée, son désespoir, sa vie merdique…

Il passa tout en revue et Ariana l'écouta avec grande attention. Elle en profita pour parler de son propre harcèlement à l'orphelinat. Severus n'avait pas tout su et il fut content de voir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. C'était une longue soirée de discussion qui leur fit du bien. Rogue se sentit apaisé.

\- Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, commenta Ariana. Tes choix ont certes été mauvais par moments mais qui n'en fait pas ? Cependant les harceleurs comme James je ne peux leur pardonner. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas trop proche de Sirius. J'ai du mal avec ce qu'il t'a fait…

Severus sourit et reprit.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fonctionnes. Cela me dépasse.

\- Oui, on me l'a toujours dit. C'est le trait Dumbledore ça.

Ils rirent un peu. Puis Severus devint plus sérieux. Il attira Ariana contre lui.

\- Tu es une étrange lumière insaisissable, lui dit-il, le doigt sur ses lèvres. Je te remercie. D'aimer un homme aussi horrible que moi. Et de m'avoir changé.

La blonde se mit à rougir. Il avait un regard différent. Plus profond, plus désireux et sauvage. Elle se sentit toute chose lorsqu'il l'embrassa. C'était plus passionné. Comme si une nouvelle barrière était tombée entre eux. La voyait-il enfin comme une femme ? Était-elle passée devant Lily ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Ariana tenta de placer sa main sous la chemise du professeur mais il la retint d'une main et stoppa leur baiser.

\- Pas encore Aria'.

\- Je serai majeure l'année prochaine, tu sais… Tenta-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Un jour, je te le promets.

Ariana se sentit frustrée. Elle voulait plus maintenant, beaucoup plus. Surtout vu comme il la regardait en cet instant. Il lui aurait fait l'amour, elle aurait été consentante à cent pour cent. Le contraire même de sa sœur. Mais Severus savait où était la limite et il lui avait promis de ne pas la déshonorer. Il prendrait le temps et retourna sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer. Elle soupira, mais profita de cette chaleur. Elle patienterait éternellement si c'était pour être proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour qu'il l'accepte un jour comme une adulte entière et prête à lui dédier sa vie.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin quand Rogue se releva du fauteuil avec Ariana. Il était bien tard et la blonde semblait exténuée.

\- Tu veux dormir là ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- J'ai dit dormir, tu sais.

\- J'avais bien compris, pouffa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, faussement blasé, puis se changea pour aller dormir. Elle en fit de même dans une petite salle de bains à côté et se glissa dans les draps verts en soie. Tout dans ce lit sentait son odeur. Un étrange parfum de parchemin et de potion fermentée qu'elle adorait. Elle était aux anges et Rogue se posa à côté d'elle.

Par respect, il laissa une distance et elle ne se rapprocha pas. Elle s'endormit rapidement sous le regard de Severus qui se sentit enfin vraiment aimé. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait partagé avec Lily. Même s'il ne nierait jamais que Théa était une enfant de l'amour. Et même s'il ne voulait pas mettre de nom sur cette étrange relation, il sut que c'était entièrement de l'amour.

* * *

George eut un sursaut et resta un moment la bouche ouverte en regardant Tiana avancer dans le couloir en traînant sa valise et la cage de son chat sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était encore une des phases où elle était perdue. Lorsqu'il la prit par le bras, elle le fixa d'un hagard, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et un instant, elle le regarda comme s'il était son ennemi.

\- Les Weasley sont des menteurs et des traîtres. Je ne dois pas les approcher, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de retirer son bras.

George crispa la mâchoire et serra son bras un peu plus fort avant de lui faire faire demi-tour vers les appartements de son père. Depuis le cimetière, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle en avait regagné un peu au fur et à mesure de l'année, mais elle se considérait actuellement comme une Moldue. Elle ne faisait même plus le moindre effort en cours alors que c'était elle qui les poussait à un moment donné pour leurs ASPIC. La rousse était démissionnaire et avait déjà eu plusieurs entretiens avec les professeurs sur son avenir. Ils s'inquiétaient tous, ils pressentaient qu'elle était sur le point de tout lâcher au niveau des études. Elle était ressortie en pleurant de ses entretiens, mais que faire ? Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait débloquer sa magie et Ombrage avait empiré les choses.

George la sentait glisser vers quelque chose de dangereux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de ne plus rien faire du tout, elle tenait à son avenir, elle avait des rêves. Même les créatures magiques ne la rendaient pas aussi folle qu'avant. En cours de potions non plus, alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de magie, elle ne faisait plus le moindre effort. Il avait l'impression qu'elle perdait le goût de vivre…

Tiana revint à elle assise sur le canapé, George la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle fixa d'un air désorienté sa valise et son chat.

\- Je… Ca a recommencé ?

George acquiesça tristement.

\- Tu te baladais dans les couloirs, tu voulais aller chez les moldus. Tu… Tu m'as repoussé en disant que les Weasley…

\- … Sont des menteurs et des traîtres.

La rousse se prit la tête dans les mains avec un long soupir. Tout lui échappait. Sa vie entière lui échappait. Elle ne tentait même plus d'échapper à la torture d'Ombrage et n'étudiait plus l'Occlumancie et la Legillimancie.

\- Ce serait peut-être la solution, finit-elle par dire. Chez les moldus, je n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes.

\- Non, Voldemort te trouverait juste plus vite et t'enrôlerait de force ! S'écria George, effaré par ce qu'elle disait.

Tiana haussa les épaules et fixa les mots sur sa main.

\- Ou alors à Sainte Mangouste. Ca reste dans le monde de la magie, mais pas ici. Je ne veux plus rester ici.

George la serra contre lui sans un mot. Que dire de plus ? Tiana et les autres étaient tous à la dérive à cause de ce crapaud de malheur. Tous les membres de l'AD avaient récolté une phrase, _« Je dois obéir au Ministère »,_ mais l'acharnement sur les cinq autres…

Tiana mit plusieurs secondes, mais le serra de toutes ses forces et pleura dans son torse. Il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, ce qui prit un long moment. Le couvre-feu était passé et il prévint Fred par gallion qu'il restait avec Tiana. Cela arrivait souvent, Fred ne serait pas surpris. Le rouquin se mit à la bercer doucement en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et des mots doux. Il allait falloir qu'il prévienne Regulus que son état s'empirait. Ils communiquaient par lettres codées.

Se calmant, Tiana finit par l'embrasser avant de se frotter la tête en grimaçant. George utilisa la cheminée de Regulus pour appeler Rogue. Ca aussi, ça arrivait souvent. Severus avait même fini par lui confier qu'il était rassuré de le savoir auprès de sa nièce. De quoi être choqué à vie ! Comme toujours, Severus arriva rapidement avec une potion calmante. Il refusait de lui en faire un stock pour qu'elle n'en soit pas dépendante.

Une fois Rogue parti, George s'allongea auprès de Tiana après l'avoir un peu forcée à faire des devoirs. Ils se câlinèrent un peu mais George stoppa rapidement les choses car Tiana n'était pas en état et qu'il ne voulait pas de ça pour leur première fois. La rousse grogna d'un air déçu et s'endormit pourtant quelques secondes après. George s'endormit lui aussi rapidement tout en sachant qu'il y aurait plusieurs réveils durant la nuit : les séances avec Ombrage avaient fait revenir les cauchemars des Serpendaigle avec force.

* * *

Tiana n'était pas la seule des Serpendaigle dont les études étaient affectées. Silver, le génie du groupe et de sa génération faisait encore des efforts, mais ses notes chutaient. Il se perdait lui aussi très souvent et marmonnait qu'Ombrage avait raison. Il lui était même arrivé de dire qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix et qu'il devait retourner avec ses parents. Il s'enfermait dans le mutisme car il avait peur de le dire devant Ariane et ses amies. Et alors qu'à une certaine époque, il aurait commencé à préparer un programme de révisions, il n'en faisait rien, se contentant de faire le minimum en cours.

Ariana pour sa part ne travaillait que ses matières de prédilection et laissait tomber les matières qui ne lui paraissaient pas importantes. Elle se réfugiait dès qu'elle le pouvait auprès de Severus qui arrivait à la faire revenir parmi eux plus vite que les autres. Les BUSE étaient loin de l'angoisser comme auparavant et les actions d'Ombrage ou de la Brigade Inquisitoriale la laissaient de marbre. Même le peu de disputes qu'elle avait avec Théa ne l'atteignaient plus.

Ariane de son côté, avait du mal à supporter le Silver muet qu'elle avait en ce moment. Il n'était pas toujours très loquace, mais c'était dur à supporter. Il lui arrivait d'éviter son regard et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait. Elle était la seule du groupe à étudier un minimum dans toutes les matières. Elle aurait pu faire plus, avec un peu de volonté, mais l'abandon des trois autres la démotivait et elle se laissait glisser avec eux. Même sa forme animale ne la soulageait pas pendant les rares escapades qu'elle parvenait à effectuer.

Théa souffrait moins qu'eux. Et pourtant, même voir la copine de son père dans cet état l'atteignait. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle refusait de s'attacher à Ariana Dumbledore de quelconque manière et préférait la détester. Ombrage cherchait à lui faire faire tous les faux pas possibles pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Théa ne saisissait pas les perches tendues, même quand elle parlait de Percy devant elle et se délectait de parvenir à la faire fondre en larmes à chaque cours.

Adrian était son meilleur ami, et elle avait beau connaître les sentiments qu'il lui portait, elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas pleurer dans ses bras quand elle allait mal. Lui faisant elle-même du mal. Mais il était son seul soutien. Tiana allait bien trop mal pour qu'elle aille vers elle.

Les élèves espéraient une accalmie alors que les vacances de Pâques approchaient. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la fin des vacances allait leur apporter de nombreux rebondissements.

* * *

 **Nos pauvres Serpendaigle sont dans un sale état...**


	69. Orientation et BUSE

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Orientations et BUSE**

Après les vacances de Pâques, les cinquième année ressentirent à nouveau la pression des examens. Les professeurs se chargèrent de leur rappeler que ceux-ci seraient bientôt là. Minerva pensait ainsi réveiller les Serpendaigle, mais ils restèrent de marbre. Même Silver, qui pourtant mettait un point d'honneur à réussir ses examens, et à ce que ses amies en fassent autant, n'eut pas une seule réaction. Les trois filles du quatuor étaient aussi absentes mentalement, à part Ariane qui semblait faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer sur le cours.

Minerva regarda Potter, entouré de Granger et Weasley. Lui, au moins, était assez bien entouré pour s'en sortir. Elle attendit la fin du cours et retint le quatuor.

\- Je sais que ce que vous vivez est plus que difficile, mais en agissant ainsi, vous jouez son jeu. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle veut ruiner votre avenir ?

Silver cligna des yeux et la regarda avec détresse. Ariane se colla presque contre le professeur pour réclamer un câlin, Ariana fixait le sol en fronçant les sourcils avec force et Tiana marmonnait dans sa barbe.

\- Chez les moldus, ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Minerva les dispensa de cours pour le reste de la journée, en priant Hagrid et Chourave de ne pas noter leur absence. La nouvelle Directrice n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Silver, Ariana et Ariane se rendirent dans le bureau d'Albus -la gargouille refusait de l'ouvrir pour Ombrage, ils continuaient donc d'y dormir -. Tiana pour sa part se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande. Ariane essaya vaguement de motiver Ariana et Silver à faire leurs devoirs ou même leurs recherches mais elle manquait de conviction. Ils finirent par se changer en Animagus pour se reposer en paix dans le lit.

Tiana fut étonné de se sentir si bien. Probablement la Salle sur Demande avait-elle senti sa détresse et avait-elle fait en sorte d'apaiser son esprit. La rousse avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil. Elle revit en gros flashs ce qu'Ombrage avait réussi à lui implanter dans l'esprit. Retourner à l'orphelinat, vraiment ? Alors que son père était un sorcier ? Ce vieux crapaud le lui paierait et paierait ce qu'elle faisait à ses amis. Il faudrait qu'elle emmène Silver, Ariane et Ariana dans cette pièce pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits eux aussi. Mais elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle finit par dormir tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Ombrage ne fut pas mise au courant de l'absence des Serpendaigle. Après le repas du soir, Tiana emmena ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande et Silver fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à paniquer. Les BUSE… Lorsqu'Ariane et Ariana « revinrent » à leur tour, il avait déjà écrit un programme de révisions et regardait ce qu'ils avaient loupé des cours.

\- Tiana, tu es merveilleuse ! S'exclama Ariana en lui sautant dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est cette salle. Tu vas me trouver moins merveilleuse quand tu verras le programme de notre Silveropédie.

Les quatre eurent un rire.

\- Il ne faut pas le montrer à Ombrage, dit soudainement Silver. Elle veut qu'on rate nos examens et qu'on finisse à Patte-de-Fer ou à n'importe quel institut d'attardé. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'on a un moyen d'aller mieux et de réussir nos BUSE.

\- Vous trois, oui. Moi, ma magie est toujours au même point, murmura Tiana. Et même si je passe des rattrapages, Ombrage ne me laissera jamais passer en sixième année.

\- Mais d'ici là, ce vieux crapaud rose ne sera plus là ! S'exclama Ariane.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Interrogea la rousse.

\- Tu oublies qu'elle occupe le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit la blonde. Or, tous les professeurs n'ont pas fait plus d'un an.

\- Oui, mais elle reste la Directrice, opposa Ariana.

\- Je doute qu'elle le reste longtemps, intervint Silver. Vos pères ont peut-être été chassés du château, mais ils ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. Et je doute que Voldemort parvienne longtemps à continuer de se faire silencieux. Il va forcément finir par se découvrir.

\- Espérons que ça arrive vite alors, marmonna Tiana, avant de se concentrer sur les révisions préparées par le jeune Bright, suivie de ses deux amies.

* * *

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de jouer la comédie, car le lavage de cerveau d'Ombrage continuait de les laisser déphasés. Ils trichaient juste sur leur niveau en cours. Ils ne pouvaient montrer à aucun professeur qu'ils avaient repris du poil de la bête, de peur que ça revienne aux oreilles d'Ombrage.

Tiana avait fait de la Salle sur Demande ses nouveaux appartements et il n'était pas rare que George reste avec elle, comme il le faisait dans les appartements de Regulus. Il lui était impossible de la laisser seule, surtout qu'il savait que leur temps, à Fred et lui, était compté. Ils ne cessaient de rendre la vie infernale à Ombrage. Bien que sans preuve, celle-ci finirait par trouver un moyen de les renvoyer. Sauf qu'ils avaient déjà décidé que c'était eux qui partiraient.

Ils allaient frapper un grand coup pour aider Harry. Celui-ci avait besoin de la cheminée d'Ombrage pour contacter Sirius. Il aurait pu utiliser celle des appartements de Regulus, mais elle était surveillée, ce pourquoi Tiana ne contactait pas son père. Celle d'Ombrage n'était pas surveillée et ils allaient faire diversion pour Harry.

George était heureux de retrouver sa Tiana le soir. En journée, elle agissait comme les dernières semaines, mais en soirée, elle redevenait elle-même. Il était donc plus serein, n'ayant pas peur qu'elle se réveille et fasse ses valises pour retourner à l'orphelinat comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

Le rouquin eut un sursaut quand un lit deux places apparut, décoré de pétales de rose, ainsi que des bougies et que la lumière baissa. Bien sûr, il avait envie de Tiana, mais jamais la Salle n'avait pour autant fait apparaître de lit et changé l'ambiance. Ca ne voulait donc dire qu'une chose et il en eut la confirmation quand Tiana rougit en le tirant par la main. Apparemment, la soirée qu'il avait préparée pour ses seize ans était une réussite.

George ne se fit pas prier et eut un sourire quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tia', tu es sûre que… ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Si ce lit est apparu c'est que oui. Ca fait un moment que j'en ai envie, surtout depuis que j'ai repris mes esprits. Mais je n'osais pas.

George eut un tendre sourire et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser avant d'inverser leurs positions. Avec douceur, il monta une main sur sa poitrine, lui tirant quelques gémissements de plaisir.

L'entendre ainsi le mettait toujours dans tous ses états et ce fut pire encore quand elle le délesta de sa chemise et qu'elle s'attaqua à son pantalon, entreprenante. Ils s'étaient déjà caressés et touchés mais pas aussi près de leurs zones érogènes. La rousse se colla contre lui avec ardeur quand son autre main passa dans son sous-vêtement et qu'il entreprit de découvrir cette zone défendue. Elle l'embrassa plus fougueusement et mit elle aussi la main dans son caleçon.

George se sépara d'elle et la regarda un instant dans les yeux.

\- Tu as de quoi… Te protéger ? Demanda-t-il difficilement sous les vas et vient de la main de sa petite amie.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je prends une potion depuis le nouvel an.

Ils se caressèrent et se câlinèrent encore quelques temps, profitant de cette tension qui augmentait entre eux. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre et George l'embrassa passionnément avant de se coller contre elle sans oser la faire sienne. Ce fut Tiana qui le guida avec sa main et George s'en voulut de ressentir du plaisir alors que le visage de Tiana se crispait de douleur. Il avait beau essayer de faire en douceur -et il était dur de ne pas aller plus vite pour lui- elle continuait de souffrir. Au bout de quelques instants, cependant, elle se mit à s'agripper à lui et à accompagner ses mouvements de reins.

George la regarda et comprit que la douleur était passée. D'un commun accord, ils accélérèrent leurs mouvements, leurs cris de plaisir résonnant dans la Salle sur Demande. Leur osmose était parfaite. Ce fut ensuite le bouquet final et George se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser, essoufflé.

\- Ca valait le coup d'attendre, dit Tiana avec un sourire.

George sourit pour toute réponse avant d'entremêler ses jambes avec les siennes et de s'endormir contre elle. Tiana rejoignit elle aussi rapidement Morphée, en se calant confortablement contre son torse.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande devint encore plus précieuse pour les deux amoureux. Fred taquinait souvent son frère qui y passait toutes ses soirées. Profitant d'une après-midi tranquille dans le bureau de leur père -et du fait que Silver faisait une petite sieste-, Ariana posa LA question à Tiana.

\- George et toi vous l'avez fait, non ?

Tiana eut un petit sourire, tout en rougissant.

Ariane s'intéressa à la conversation et se rapprocha des deux filles.

\- C'était comment ? Tu as eu mal ? Comment ça s'est fait ?

\- A mon anniversaire.

\- Et tu as osé ne rien nous dire ? Cachottière !

\- Faut dire qu'amener un tel sujet aurait été compliqué, avoua Tiana. Et puis, Silver est mon meilleur ami, mais je me vois mal parler de ça devant lui...

Silver fit semblant de dormir, ne souhaitant pas se mêler à une telle conversation et souhaitant tout de même en apprendre plus.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Alors ?

\- Bah, vous savez, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie que ça se fasse. Mais George n'allait pas trop loin parce qu'il aurait eu l'impression de profiter de moi alors que je n'étais pas moi-même. Ce soir-là, la Salle sur Demande a fait apparaître un lit, ce qui lui a bien fait comprendre que j'étais bien consciente de mes envies. Ca m'a fait un peu mal, mais après, c'était vraiment bien ! Je pense que tout dépend du partenaire aussi, mais il faut vraiment se sentir prêts tous les deux.

Silver nota bien ce que Tiana venait de dire et fit mine de dormir encore quelques minutes avant de faire semblant de se réveiller alors que la conversation s'orientait sur les farces que les jumeaux faisaient à Ombrage. Ariane pourtant ne cessa d'y songer le reste du temps, toujours aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'y passer. Elle se demandait ce que Silver voulait et s'il se retenait pour elle comme la dernière fois. Elle avait honte de sa propre faiblesse et se mit à rougir dès qu'il la regardait. Ariana pour sa part ne se posait pas une seule question. Elle était prête depuis longtemps mais avec Severus… Elle avait le temps de voir venir. Elle espérait même que ça se fasse un jour. Car ce n'était pas assuré.

* * *

Les élèves de cinquième année eurent droit à des rendez-vous avec leur Directeur de maison pour parler de leur orientation. Ils passaient dans l'ordre alphabétique, Tiana fut donc la première à y passer, stressée, se triturant les mains. Heureusement que l'entretien se déroulait avec son oncle.

Elle entra dans la pièce et déchanta en voyant Ombrage présente, tous sourires. Leur punition spéciale pour avoir formé l'AD avait pris fin et ils pouvaient enfin se comporter presque normalement.

\- Mademoiselle Black, vous êtes ici pour que nous évoquions les possibilités de carrière que vous envisagez.

Ombrage eut un rire peu discret que Tiana ignora en cillant des yeux.

\- J'avais pensé à Magizoologiste ou Vétérimage. Mais actuellement, je sais que c'est impossible.

\- Actuellement ? Releva la Directrice. Mademoiselle Black, vous savez comme moi que la situation ne changera pas.

\- Rien ne l'empêche d'être assistante, claqua la voix sèche de Severus.

Il exécrait tellement cette femme… La voir piquer et torturer ainsi sa nièce, sa fille et leurs amis le rendait fou de rage.

\- La plupart des assistants n'utilisent que rarement leur baguette. Je vous conseillerais cependant de ne pas travailler avec des créatures dangereuses. Auquel cas, ce serait plus compliqué pour vous, continua Severus.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement, dit Tiana d'un air déterminé. Je ne peux envisager plus pour le moment. Donc vous pouvez noter que je souhaiterais devenir assistante de vétérimage ou travailler dans un magizoo à un emploi qui ne demande pas d'utiliser trop sa baguette.

\- Enfin, même en réduisant vos attentes, commença Ombrage, il faudra quand même obtenir vos BUSE et vos ASPIC. Et dans l'état actuel des choses… A la rigueur, vous pourriez devenir l'assistante du garde-chasse. Entre rebus de la société, vous devriez bien vous entendre…

Severus serra les poings sous la table en voyant les yeux de sa nièce se mettre à briller.

\- Nous verrons après les examens, dit-elle vaillamment avant de quitter le bureau.

Elle ne pleura qu'une fois sortie et encouragea brièvement Silver alors que c'était son tour. L'argenté entra dans le bureau et se posa sans fixer la directrice. Même si le sourire qu'elle arborait se ressentait dans toute la pièce. Severus l'ignora.

\- Monsieur Bright, vous êtes convoqué ici comme vous le savez pour discuter de votre orientation de carrière. Avez-vous des idées précises sur ce que vous voulez faire à la sortie de Poudlard ?

Silver hésita, il avait longuement réfléchi ses derniers jours avec ses amies mais était peu sûr de lui. Il n'imaginait aucun avenir tant que Zack Bright serait en liberté avec Voldemort et sa clique.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire, répliqua Ombrage sadiquement. Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez un génie ? Je peux vous conseiller quelques métiers si vous le souhaitez ou vous rediriger vers des instituts qui aident les sorciers déficients.

L'argenté grommela. Severus balaya sa remarque de la main et reprit.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à vos points forts ? Même si vous êtes bons dans énormément de domaines – _il insista sur ses mots lentement_ \- il y a bien des matières qui ressortent. Des passions à assouvir ? Un Serpentard est ambitieux, je suis sûr que vous aussi.

Silver sourit à son directeur. Il était toujours là pour l'aiguiller, comme Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, j'ai dû mal à voir loin mais j'avoue avoir quelques pistes.

Severus l'encouragea sous le regard perçant d'Ombrage qui ricanait.

\- J'ai pensé à travailler en Bibliothèque car j'aime énormément les livres. Ou devenir Historien. J'ai aussi pensé à un poste d'enseignant. En Histoire ou en Magie…

\- Je vois, Bibliothécaire ou Professeur sont largement à votre portée, répliqua Rogue avec fierté. Et je vous verrais bien dans ce genre de domaine. Vous avez de la patience et beaucoup de savoir, c'est important. De plus vos notes sont bonnes dans à peu près toutes les matières, je ne vois donc aucun problème dans vos choix.

Ombrage s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Excusez-moi de vous contredire mais ces derniers temps, ses notes sont en chute libre. S'il rate ses BUSE, il ne pourra guère être plus qu'un nettoyeur de livres.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, répliqua Severus. Silver fait partie des meilleurs élèves de cette école si ce n'est LE meilleur. Il a dominé les places du classement toute année confondue. Je ne m'en fais donc pas pour lui.

\- Nous verrons bien.

La directrice se tut tout en défiant Silver du regard. Celui-ci sentait qu'elle lui lançait un défi, réussir à être le plus fort possible en BUSE. Eh bien il allait lui montrer qui il était. Même s'il espérait ne pas perdre connaissance durant les examens…

\- J'ai donc noté vos désirs, nous reparlerons des matières à choisir en début d'année suivante. Mais, honnêtement, vu vos résultats, vous pourrez probablement choisir ce que vous voudrez. Cela dit, ne boycottez pas l'histoire de la magie, c'est important.

\- Je comprends, merci Professeur.

Silver se leva et lui serra la main avant de ressortir. Ombrage renifla et quitta la pièce. L'argenté retrouva son amie et fut content d'avoir parler un peu de l'avenir avec Severus. Même s'ils savaient que l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas aussi glorieux.

Plus loin Ariana était en entretien avec le professeur Flitwick. La directrice entra sans préambule pour se poster derrière le petit homme.

\- Vous ne savez pas du tout ? Répliqua Flitwick embarrassé. Voilà qui est contraignant.

\- J'avais pensé à un métier en rapport avec les potions mais finalement je me tournerais bien vers inventeur ou écrivain. En fait je n'arrive pas à choisir de domaine de prédilection.

\- Pensez plus petit à mon humble avis, répliqua Dolores. Vous voyez trop grand.

\- Je pense que j'en suis capable, intervint Ariana.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut parlé, une peur monta en elle. Une peur inconsciente qui la fit se taire. Ombrage eut un rire.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Selon mes pronostics, vous êtes mal engagée pour vos BUSE.

\- Madame c'est à moi de diriger cet entretien, puis-je en placer une ?

\- Faites.

Elle retroussa le nez devant l'air noir de Flitwick.

\- Bon, reprenons Mademoiselle Dumbledore. Je pense que comme votre père vous êtes promue à un grand avenir. Et vos capacités n'ont jamais autant fait honneur à notre maison soyez en sûre. Je suis très fier de vous avoir parmi nous.

Ariana se rengorgea.

\- Je vais donc noter un métier en rapport avec les potions ainsi qu'inventeur ? C'est bien cela ? Inventeur en potions, formules et sortilèges ?

\- Exact. Ou déchiffreuse de Runes le cas échant.

\- C'est un peu vague, dit Ombrage.

\- En effet, enchaîna le directeur. Mais vous aurez le temps d'approfondir pour vos ASPIC. En attendant, il n'y a pas de prérogatives pour devenir Inventeur ainsi qu'en thésologie magique. Quant à votre qualification en potions et en Runes, je ne m'inquiète guère pour vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, mademoiselle Dumbledore. Essayez d'approfondir le sujet pour l'année prochaine.

\- C'est promis, merci beaucoup.

Ariana ressortit et s'entretint quelques minutes avec sa sœur. Celle-ci était aussi perdue qu'elle quant à un métier d'avenir. Ariane prit donc place à son tour.

\- Bien, et vous Mademoiselle Ariane Dumbledore, avez-vous des ambitions différentes de votre jumelle ? J'attends beaucoup de vous.

Flitwick lui souriait, Ariane était sa petite préférée de toute l'école. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, cela se voyait.

\- Hum… Comment dire, je suis un peu perdue mais j'ai des idées.

\- Voyez-vous ça, dit Ombrage. Encore une que je vais noter dans mon programme d'aide aux jeunes déficients. Un séjour en institut vous ferait du bien, vous savez.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié, Ariane est une de mes meilleures élèves, répliqua le petit homme avec ardeur. Allez, ne soyez pas timide. Dites-moi vos projets.

\- Je songeais à créatrice de baguette magique, traductrice de Runes ou inventeur en sortilèges. Voire même chercheuse en reliques.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. C'est assez rare de voir des jeunes filles intéressées par l'invention, la recherche et la thésologie magique. Vous savez, ce genre de métier peut se faire à part. Vous pourriez très bien combiner l'invention à la création de baguette ou à la traduction de livres runiques.

\- Vraiment ? Ça serait formidable !

\- Vous surestimez votre élève, répliqua Dolores.

Ombrage tendit une brochure d'un institut pour les jeune mages handicapés qu'Ariane froissa en boule à la sortie de l'entretien après de longs encouragements de Flitwick.

Les jumelles rejoignirent les Serpentard pour vociférer sur la directrice qu'ils détestaient encore plus à chaque instant. Mais leur conversation se dirigea sur les métiers bien rapidement et ils se prirent à imaginer leur vie d'adulte.

* * *

\- Tu sais, Fred et moi, on va bientôt quitter l'école, avoua George.

Ils se trouvaient près du lac avec la rousse, assis sous un arbre. Tiana se redressa et le fixa. George fut étonné qu'elle ne soit pas surprise.

\- Ombrage a enfin une preuve ? Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver.

\- Disons qu'on a besoin de faire diversion pour quelqu'un et que cette diversion nous fera quitter le château. J'aimerais tellement t'emmener avec moi… Moi je m'en fiche de mes ASPICS mais je sais parfaitement que toi tu tiens à passer tes BUSE…

Il était tentant de s'imaginer quitter le château avec eux et de retourner à Square Grimmaurd. Mais il était vrai qu'elle tenait à passer ses examens même en l'état actuel des choses. Elle voulait se dire qu'elle avait au moins essayé et ne pas baisser les bras. Cela rendrait Regulus fier, non ? Et elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis.

\- Tu pourras me donner des nouvelles de mon père au moins.

\- Silver et Lee veilleront sur toi pour moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais tu me manqueras.

Pour toute réponse, Tiana se serra contre son torse.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que le grand chambardement tant attendu arriva enfin. Alors que les Serpendaigle se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, une grosse explosion se fit entendre vers le cinquième étage puis des cris et des bruits de course. Echangeant un regard, les quatre amis se rendirent vers le hall d'entrée.

Tiana sentit son cœur se broyer en voyant Fred et George au centre de la scène avec un air coupable, Ombrage-les fixant d'un air satisfait. Silver et Ariana prirent ses mains, devinant sa détresse. George lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui rendit un sourire tremblant.

\- Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faudrait qu'ils aillent voir ça !

\- Très amusant, oui, répondit Fred.

Rusard arriva sur ces entrefaites en tenant un formulaire, au bord de l'extase.

\- J'ai le formulaire, madame la Directrice ! J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

\- Très bien, Argus. Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive aux canailles de votre espèce dans mon école.

Tiana serra les mains de Silver et Ariana. Elle allait les faire fouetter maintenant ? Ils en tremblaient d'indignation alors que la Brigade Inquisitoriale souriait de toutes ses dents en attendant que le spectacle commence. Ariane en eut un frisson.

\- George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit George à son frère.

\- _Accio balais !_ Lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Car en les privant de Quidditch, Ombrage avait pris soin de leur confisquer leurs balais qu'elle avait enchaînés dans son bureau. Ceux-ci arrivèrent vers les jumeaux, la chaîne qui les reliait au mur pendant vers le sol.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous voir, lança Fred.

\- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, enchaîna George alors qu'ils enfourchaient les balais.

\- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit Fred. Nos nouveaux locaux !

\- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille ! Ajouta George.

Ombrage eut beau hurler de les arrêter, il était trop tard. Fred se tourna vers Peeves.

\- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves !

Tout le monde fut choqué de voir Peeves enlever son chapeau et se mettre au garde à vous devant les jumeaux. George envoya en baiser à Tiana avec un regard tendre, puis ils firent demi-tour et quittèrent le château sous le soleil couchant. Tout le monde hurla de joie en les applaudissant sous les cris infernaux d'Ombrage qui imposait le silence. Silver et les jumelles ne se firent pas prier pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Tiana était surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient déjà des locaux mais surtout triste d'être séparée de George. Elle ne dormit plus à la Salle sur Demande, retrouvant la compagnie de Théa dans les appartements de son père.

Celle-ci se faisait très discrète les derniers temps, toujours plongée dans des livres assez sombres ou errant dans la forêt interdite en attendant l'orage qui allait enfin lui permettre de devenir Animagus. Elle se renfermait et ne répondait plus beaucoup à quiconque lui parlait. Elle était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait revu Percy et qu'elle avait dû l'ignorer.

* * *

Les jours furent un peu meilleurs après le départ des jumeaux. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient des farces pour imiter leurs idoles ou tombaient étrangement malades pour ne pas aller en cours. Le marécage occupa par ailleurs une bonne partie du temps d'Ombrage qui ne pouvait plus surveiller les Serpendaigle comme elle le voulait. Ceux-ci évitaient la brigade et étudiaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour ne pas perdre face à Rose Bonbon. Ils voulaient vraiment réussir leur BUSE et luttaient ardemment contre leur lavage de cerveau. Mais les temps passés dans le bureau du directeur leur firent du bien. Ils étudiaient sous le regard tendre de Fumseck qui était revenu. Ils profitaient également des temps d'étude gracieusement offerts par Severus et Minerva.

Malgré la peur des représailles, Silver et ses amis firent aussi quelques farces à la brigade et les empêchèrent de travailler correctement. Si bien qu'il ne fut pas rare de voir Drago avec une tête pleine de boutons ou des oreilles à rallonge, spécialité de Silver et Ariane. Ariana aimait quant à elle beaucoup lui faire perdre son pantalon en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Tiana ne pouvait les aider mais appréciait le spectacle qui lui mit du baume au cœur après le départ de son petit ami.

Fin Avril, les jumelles participèrent avec joie à leur dernier match de Quidditch. Le match fut plus serré que prévu, car Ron arrêtait énormément leurs buts. Mais Ariane et Davies ne se laissèrent pas faire et le score gonfla. Ils furent tout de même déçus lorsque Ginny, qui remplaçait Harry, attrapa le vif d'Or avant Cho.

\- C'était un superbe match, bravo ! Sourit Tiana.

Silver approuva et les filles furent heureuses. Elles avaient été à deux doigts de gagner la coupe mais avec Gryffondor cela semblait tout bonnement impossible. Ils étaient tout de même heureux d'être seconds devant Poufsouffle alors que Serpentard se trainait à l'arrière cette année.

Après l'euphorie du match et les farces à gogo, les Serpendaigle retrouvèrent un peu de calme pour étudier. Ils passèrent leurs soirées dans le bureau d'Albus et les journées dans les jardins de Poudlard. Ombrage s'acharnait toujours sur eux, à leur grand déplaisir mais ils avaient tant perdu qu'ils n'étaient plus à ça près désormais. Ils étaient plus inquiets pour leur famille et les Mangemorts en liberté qui se faisaient bien trop discrets à leur goût.

* * *

Les BUSE arrivèrent début juin. Les horaires furent distribués le plus tôt possible et Tiana se sentit démunie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais et qu'elle finirait par être la seule à redoubler. Ses angoisses étaient palpables mais ses amis ne purent l'aider. Silver passait son temps dans les livres pour grapiller la moindre information tandis que les jumelles s'entraînaient ensemble dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elles angoissaient car elles avaient peur de perdre conscience en plein examen mais Severus et Minerva les rassurèrent. Ils seraient plus fort qu'Ombrage.

Le dernier dimanche fut très stressant pour les Serpendaigle. Les filles picoraient dans leur assiette, alors que Silver ne se donna même pas la peine de venir au dîner. Il grignotait sur son lit devant son livre de Runes. Ombrage en profita pour les asticoter dans le couloir en leur assurant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tricher devant elle et qu'elle savait qu'ils échoueraient car ils étaient malades dans leur tête. Chose que Tiana prit très mal et partit s'enfermer chez Regulus sans pour autant dormir de la nuit.

Silver révisa et ne dormit que quatre heures. Au lundi matin, il apparut plus pâle que jamais. Chose qui était difficile pourtant avec sa peau très claire. A la table des Serpentard, il révisait encore et ne mangea pas. Chez les aigles, les jumelles n'avaient que peu dormi et fait d'horribles cauchemars. Elles rejoignirent une Tiana aux yeux rouges et aux cernes aussi larges que les leurs.

\- Journée de merde, marmonna Ariana.

\- A qui le dis-tu, ça va être une catastrophe en Pratique, dit Tiana morose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie… Enchaîna Ariane.

\- Allez, du nerf, on va y arriver !

Silver venait de les rejoindre et leur sourit.

Ils prirent la direction du Hall et attendirent que les autres élèves soient partis. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à parler tant leurs gorges étaient nouées. Ils s'assirent en silence devant McGonagall qui leur adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Ariane fut la moins tendue, elle était dans son élément et ne pouvait pas se rater sur les Sortilèges. Le test dura une heure où on entendit uniquement les plumes crisser sur le parchemin. Silver ne leva pas la tête une seule fois de son test avant d'avoir tout fini et relut deux fois ses réponses. Lorsqu'il posa sa plume, il constata qu'il était le premier et Ariane lui fit un sourire de loin. Elle s'en sortait à merveille. Il lui lança un regard amoureux et elle y répondit avec plaisir.

Ariana n'était pas en reste sur sa copie et ne perdit pas le fil de sa pensée tant elle était concentrée. Elle savait qu'elle pécherait plus sur la pratique que sur la théorie. Elle jeta des coup d'œil inquiets à la rousse tout comme Minerva. Tiana cependant ne laissa aucun blanc sur sa feuille. Elle misait tout sur la théorie, sachant que la pratique serait un fiasco. Elle avait révisé tous les aspects théoriques des matières et noircissait son parchemin avec confiance sans lever la tête de sa table.

A la fin de l'épreuve, tous furent soulagés et partirent manger avec un peu plus d'appétit. Il fallait recharger les batteries. Mais le stress revint bien vite pour la pratique et Tiana fut la première à passer du groupe une nouvelle fois. Elle tomba face à un vieil examinateur et le salua avec la gorge nouée, si bien qu'il eut du mal à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- J'espère voir des prouesses dignes de votre famille.

Il n'aurait pas pu la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Elle perdit le peu de moyens qu'elle avait, et bien qu'elle sache que ce serait un échec, tenta de réaliser les sorts demandés. Mais elle ne parvenait même plus à produire d'étincelles. Severus, qui surveillait un peu plus loin, la vit se mettre à pleurer en plein examen. Il ne pouvait pas la consoler actuellement et s'en sentait frustré car Tiana allait ruminer seule. Elle salua maladroitement l'examinateur et quitta presque en courant la Grande Salle, sans cacher les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

Silver enchaîna derrière, triste de voir Tiana aussi mal. Elle avait dû rater mais c'était sûr, avec sa magie détraquée. Il se concentra pour éviter de perdre le fil et tomba sur Flitwick. Il réussit avec brio tous ses enchaînements, ce qui lui valut un applaudissement des autres examinateurs présents. Il en fut de même pour Ariane, dont Flitwick vantait ses capacités magiques et son nom de famille. Elle en sortit toute guillerette. Peu avant elle, Ariana s'était également bien débrouillée mais fut fort contrariée d'avoir autant raté le sortilège de Croissance. Son hérisson n'avait pas pris beaucoup de centimètres. Et le vieil homme qui l'avait jugée avait fait la moue.

Le stress retomba pour une nuit et reprit le lendemain avec la métamorphose. Les Serpendaigle refusaient de rater cette matière et révisèrent le plus possible avant d'entrer dans la salle. Tout se passa bien dans l'ensemble et ils furent plus confiants pour la pratique. Silver fut plutôt fier de son sortilège de disparition de même que les jumelles. Tiana rata sans surprise et se retint de pleurer face aux examinateurs qui la fixaient avec pitié alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour rien.

Le lendemain fut porté sur la botanique. L'épreuve théorique fut plus dure que prévu car les jumelles et Tiana eurent du mal à se souvenir de tous les noms de plantes ainsi que de leurs effets. Il y en avait une longue liste. Ariane et sa sœur terminèrent sur le fil tandis que Silver sifflotait joyeusement. Tiana était jalouse. La pratique fut plutôt dure mais ils trouvèrent qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Certaines plantes leur avaient vraiment donné du fil à retordre. Ariane avait même été attaquée par une pointe de fleur bien aiguisée.

Silver lui fit un bandage et elle le remercia. Ils profitèrent d'un maigre moment en amoureux avant d'aller réviser puis dormir. Le jeudi fut consacré à la défense contre les forces du mal où Tiana et ses amis furent bien joyeux d'écrire tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. C'est-à-dire plus que ce que la directrice aurait voulu. Ombrage fulminait en voyant leurs réponses. Ariana et Silver lui lancèrent un regard malicieux tandis qu'Ariane pouffait avec la rousse. C'était un moment savoureux.

Mais la pratique fut moins joyeuse pour Tiana. Ombrage se fit bien entendu un plaisir d'être présente. Elle savait que la rousse louperait et que sa présence la déstabiliserait pour la suite. Tiana tenta de se montrer forte mais sa gorge se serra quand on lui demanda d'invoquer un Patronus et quand elle fit face à un épouvantard. Il avait d'ailleurs changé. Le corps de son père au sol. Puis de Severus, de Théa, de ses amis et de Sirius se succédèrent. Elle tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Seule madame Pomfresh parvint à la faire sortir de la salle. Tiana vit les examinateurs chuchoter avec Ombrage.

En revanche, Silver et les jumelles réussirent haut la main leurs sortilèges de défense. Ils furent assez fiers de sortir leur Patronus complet devant un jury admiratif. Le loup leur fit même une révérence. Mais ce fut plus tendu pour l'Epouvantard et Silver eut du mal à contrer le pseudo-Zack Bright. Il frissonna en sortant de la salle. Le revoir lui donnait la nausée.

Le jour suivant était consacré aux Runes et aux études des Moldu. Si bien que Tiana put se reposer. Elle rumina presque toute la matinée et ne se présenta pas au repas. Elle ne cessait de s'imaginer redoubler année après année, restant seule après que ses amis quittent Poudlard, puis assistante d'Hagrid. Même les messages encourageants de George et Regulus par Gallion n'y changeraient rien et elle ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle et ses capacités. L'après-midi, Severus qui n'avait aucune épreuve la sortit de ses pensées noires en l'aidant à vider son esprit et à se détendre avec une séance d'Occlumancie. Il en vint même à lui montrer des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu avec Naevia.

L'épreuve des Runes fut très facile pour les jumelles qui en étudiaient toute l'année avec le journal de leurs pères. Elles furent les premières à finir puis Silver et Hermione juste après. A la sortie de l'épreuve le professeur les félicita tous les quatre en douce et ils en furent plutôt fiers. Ils purent ainsi passer leur après-midi et leur Week end à se reposer et à parler potions. Comprenant que, grâce à leur concentration, ils avaient pu éviter de trop perdre leurs esprits. Même si par moments, ils avaient eu des moments d'égarements.

Le Lundi suivant, Ariana exultait. C'était enfin à son tour de briller et elle l'attendait avec impatience pour montrer à Rogue ce qu'elle valait. Celui-ci n'eut aucun doute sur le résultat. Elle fut une des premières à finir son devoir écrit et le relut avec attention alors que Silver et Tiana lui emboitaient le pas. C'était trop facile pour elle. Ariane termina cinq minutes avant la fin, en sueur. Elle avait tout donné.

La pratique fut du même acabit pour les Serpendaigle. Ariana posa en premier son flacon sur la table sous le regard surpris d'un vieil examinateur. Il ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête avec satisfaction et regarda Rogue pour le féliciter d'avoir d'aussi bon élèves. Le professeur eut un mince sourire de satisfaction et offrit un clin d'œil à Ariana. Elle était aux anges en cet instant. Silver et Tiana terminèrent peu après sous l'approbation du maître des potions. Tiana fut radieuse, cela la changeait des derniers jours. Ariane ferma la marche et Severus sembla lui indiquer qu'elle avait bien travaillé. Elle le remercia et fut contente d'être plus proche de lui. Il n'était en effet pas qu'un morceau de glace sans cœur.

Le lendemain fut l'épreuve de Tiana et elle en avait grand besoin, tout comme les potions. Elle se sentait enfin elle-même et assura la cadence. Elle trouva tous les noms des créatures présentes en rajoutant même leurs signes distinctifs et des précisions qui firent sourire Hagrid. Les petits en avaient encore dans le ventre, se disait-il. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de Botrucs sans trop de problèmes, bien qu'Ariana faillit broyer le sien dans sa main, avant de s'occuper de crabes de feu et de licornes malades.

Le jour suivant concernait l'astronomie et la divination. L'épreuve sembla convenir à Silver mais les jumelles péchèrent longuement sur les noms des constellations et leurs conséquences sur la magie. Elles en sortirent un peu dépitées. Tiana donna son maximum, elle savait qu'elle se devait de réussir cette matière pour rattraper le reste.

La rousse passa l'épreuve de divination l'après-midi. Mais même en faisant de son mieux, elle sut que magie ou pas c'était une épreuve impossible à réussir. De toute manière, elle était bien partie pour repasser ses examens pratiques en candidat libre, si le Ministère la laissait faire, alors au moins, cela lui permettrait d'arrêter cette matière l'année prochaine.

Le soir venu, les élèves s'endormirent à moitié en allant à l'épreuve pratique. Après tout ce stress et cette concentration, les Serpendaigle eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Regarder dans le télescope fit mal aux yeux à Ariana qui râlait tandis que sa sœur s'endormait sur sa feuille vierge. Silver dut leur donner des coups de coude pour les aider à tenir le choc. Tiana lutta contre le sommeil afin de remplir ses cartes au maximum. Cette matière aussi, elle pouvait en réussir la pratique.

Silver avait enfin fini de remplir sa feuille avec fierté quand il s'occupa de motiver les jumelles qui avançaient comme des escargots. Tiana était au même point que lui et il fut surpris de la voir si concentrée avant de comprendre qu'elle avait pris ses dispositions pour avoir un bon score. Ce fut à ce moment que des détonations retentirent. Ariana et sa sœur se réveillèrent aussitôt pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ce que tout le monde fit. Ils virent avec horreur, Hagrid se faire amener par six personnes du Ministère dont Ombrage. Mais celui-ci résistait et la lutte était acharnée. Tout le monde en avait perdu le fil de l'examen.

Minerva arriva sur ces entrefaites et Ariana fit un « OUI » qui lui valut des réprimandes des examinateurs. Tiana souriait aussi du spectacle mais celui-ci fana lorsque quatre éclairs de stupefixion éclatèrent sur le professeur.

\- OH NON !

Tous chuchotaient leur terreur. Ariane eut les larmes aux yeux et se colla contre Silver avec peine. Il semblait hors de lui à son tour et partagea un regard de haine avec Tiana et Ariana. Si un jour Ombrage était à leur portée, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée ! De même que Fudge. Silver songeait même qu'ils seraient capables de lancer des Doloris.

Le combat reprit avec Hagrid et même les examinateurs étaient scandalisés.

\- Un jour on se vengera, répliqua Ariana entre ses dents. Le Ministère ne perd rien pour attendre. Ils sont aussi pourris que l'autre côté.

\- L'autre côté ? demanda Tiana.

\- Les Mangemorts et leur chef de merde.

\- J'avoue.

Le combat fut dur à regarder mais ils n'en perdirent pas une miette. Ils furent tous contents de voir l'homme s'enfuir. Mais le corps inerte de Minerva les inquiéta.

\- Euh… Plus que cinq minutes… Commenta un examinateur, perdu.

La panique fut totale et tous coururent à leur télescope. Bien réveillées cette fois-ci, les jumelles se dépêchèrent de noter le plus de choses possibles sur leur carte tandis que Silver et Tiana regardaient Minerva se faire transporter en civière. Les Serpendaigle attendirent le gong final avant de se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour aller voir le professeur. D'après Pomfresh, elle devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste. C'était trop violent pour une seule personne et ils préparèrent le transfert. Severus était là pour les rassurer et les envoyer au lit.

Les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher dans les cuisines pour une fois et se posèrent ensemble.

\- Minerva est partie à son tour. Il ne reste plus que Severus… Marmonna Silver. Elle l'a fait exprès.

\- Oui et ça ne finira jamais. Pas tant qu'elle restera au château, dit Tiana.

\- Ils payeront, dirent les jumelles en cœur.

\- Et ça fera très mal ! Termina Tiana.

Les quatre amis parlèrent un temps mais s'endormirent bien vite, vidés de leur énergie et de leur émotion. Le lendemain serait le dernier examen, histoire de la magie et enfin ils pourraient se détendre. Ils avaient hâte de revoir leurs familles et leur cocon qu'étaient le square Grimaud et Nurmengard. Sans savoir qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain ;) Nous serons en route pour aller au Ministère !**


	70. Une bataille d'envergure

**Voila la suite corrigée :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Une bataille d'envergure**

Il ne restait plus que l'Histoire de la Magie à passer pour les cinquième année. Par chance, ils ne l'avaient que l'après-midi. C'était tant mieux, car beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient endormis tard après l'épreuve d'Astronomie. Les Serpendaigle n'y avaient pas échappé, bien sûr. Ce pourquoi les elfes les laissèrent dormir et ne les réveillèrent que vers dix heures.

Silver relut ses fiches en Histoire de la Magie. Rogue lui avait dit de ne pas négliger la matière et il allait bien entendu suivre ce conseil. Tiana l'imita quelques brèves minutes, mais plus elle lisait, plus les dates se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû miser sur cette matière qui n'était que théorique, mais elle avait toujours dormi durant les cours. Les jumelles ne firent mine de réviser qu'à cause de l'air sérieux de Silver, avant d'abandonner et de commander un abondant petit-déjeuner aux elfes.

Ils passèrent la matinée aux cuisines et n'en sortirent qu'une heure avant l'examen. Les jumelles avaient hâte d'en finir, de même que Tiana qui était plus pâle que d'habitude. Silver était zen, mais était lui aussi impatient que les épreuves se terminent : ils avaient besoin de repos.

Ils firent tous les quatre de leur mieux. Tiana réussit à répondre à plus de questions qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'aurait pas un Optimal, mais elle n'aurait pas non plus la plus mauvaise des notes. Silver ne laissa bien entendu aucun blanc. Ariane fit de son mieux mais sut qu'elle avait raté pleins de questions et ne revint pas dessus. Ariana essaya de combler les vides qu'elle avait laissés sans trop d'optimisme.

Tous les quatre relevèrent la tête quand Harry se réveilla en criant. Il dit qu'il avait mal à la tête et quitta l'épreuve. Tiana fronça les sourcils. Avant de quitter la pièce, Harry avait pris soin de les regarder tous les quatre chacun leur tour. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à comprendre : la situation était urgente et concernait Voldemort. Tiana se rappela également qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de réaction en cours de divination alors que Voldemort revenait au pouvoir.

Malgré leur inquiétude, ils attendirent que l'examen se termine. Silver eut l'intelligence de vérifier son gallion, mais Harry les attendait à l'extérieur, l'air fébrile.

\- J'ai eu une vision.

Ariana se retint de dire quelque chose. Elle aurait été aussi méchante que Severus si elle avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Voldemort a capturé Sirius, il est au Ministère et il le torture.

Il y eut un blanc, le temps que tous assimilent la chose. Hermione et Silver convainquirent Harry qu'il ne pouvait en être sûr. Tiana restait bloquée sur ce que Harry avait dit. Sirius était au Ministère et Voldemort le torturait… Mais pourquoi Sirius serait sorti ? Selon les dernières nouvelles que George lui avait transmises, les deux frères ne quittaient pas le QG. Elle revint à elle en se rendant compte que tous attendaient son avis et Ariana pressa son épaule.

\- On te demandait si tu voulais bien tenter de vérifier que Sirius était au QG, lui expliqua Ariane. Harry veut aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage car sa cheminée n'est pas surveillée, mais même si la cheminée des appartements de ton père est surveillée, ce serait moins compliqué.

\- Je veux bien tenter le coup. Essayons tous les deux ! On se rejoint dans le parc dans vingt minutes.

Harry acquiesça et ils se séparèrent.

Les Serpendaigle ne coururent pas dans les couloirs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Je vais prévenir Théa, annonça Tiana en sortant son gallion.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Ariana, qui ne souhaitait pas voir la brune.

Tiana se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous. Sur ce point, je ne serai pas neutre. Mon oncle est le seul qui a su l'aider depuis l'année dernière, s'il est en danger et qu'on va le sauver, elle voudra en être.

Ariana voulut répliquer mais Ariane pressa son épaule. Sur ce coup, on ne pouvait que donner raison à Tiana. Elle ne s'empêcha cependant pas de montrer son dégoût en grommelant sur le trajet.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va aller au Ministère ? Releva Silver inquiet. Alors qu'on sait que désobéir à Ombrage et Fudge sera le signe de notre mort ?

\- Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais si je peux sauver Sirius, je le ferai. Je sais qu'il n'est rien pour vous, mais… Sans vous, je sais aussi que je n'y arriverai pas. Déjà à cause de ma magie, j'ai besoin de vous, mais là, je serai inutile au combat.

\- On sera toujours dans les mêmes galères, non ? Assura Ariana avec un clin d'œil.

Si Tiana n'avait pas été si pressée, elle leur aurait fait un câlin. Malgré leur inquiétude, le trio suivrait Tiana jusqu'au bout du monde pour la protéger.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers les cachots. Théa les rejoignit à mi-chemin. Tiana lui expliqua la situation. Théa et Ariana se lancèrent des regards noirs mais ne se dirent rien. Tiana les avait fusillés du regard d'une façon pire que Severus aurait pu le faire. Ils arrivaient aux appartements de Regulus quand une dizaine de membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale leur barrèrent le passage.

\- On n'a rien à se reprocher, marmonna Ariane. Pourquoi ils nous arrêteraient ?

Graham se trouvait à la tête du groupe. Silver hésita à sortir sa baguette, mais s'il le faisait, les autres allaient penser qu'il se reprochait quelque chose. Et vu le nombre… Ils étaient quatre contre dix. Tiana, à part sa magie instinctive, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Graham eut un sourire que Silver détesta.

\- La Directrice veut vous voir dans son bureau.

L'un d'eux leur lança un Expelliarmus pour prendre leurs baguettes et Ariane grommela dans sa barbe. Elle avait espéré qu'ils soient assez stupides pour les leur laisser.

\- Je me demande s'il est utile de prendre celle de Black, s'interrogea Graham en la prenant par le bras.

* * *

Arrivés dans le bureau d'Ombrage, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient coincés. En plus de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny étaient également captifs. Ombrage les regarda arriver avec un sourire retors. Elle fit un long discours où elle expliquait à quel point ils les gênaient, alors qu'elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de Harry. C'était elle qui avait envoyé le détraqueur durant l'été.

Aucun d'eux ne révéla qui Harry voulait contacter par sa cheminée. Ombrage ordonna à un élève de chercher Rogue. Celui-ci eut un sursaut en voyant Ariana, Tiana et Théa. Il échangea un long regard avec la blonde, puis avec sa fille et sa nièce. Elles furent les seules à déceler l'inquiétude dans son regard tandis qu'Ombrage lui demandait du Véritaserum, qu'il était incapable de lui préparer. Harry lui fit comprendre, en langage codé, que Sirius était au Ministère. Bien entendu, il fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait Harry, mais les Serpendaigle et Théa étaient persuadés qu'il jouait son rôle.

A bout, Ombrage fit des allers-retours en caressant sa baguette devant les adolescents. Elle tourna le cadre de Fudge. Sans une once de remords, elle insinua qu'elle allait utiliser le Doloris pour délier la langue de Harry. Elle se tourna vers Tiana alors qu'ils étouffaient des exclamations surprises.

\- Mais je suppose que mademoiselle Black serait plus apte à délier sa langue sous un tel sort…

Tiana ne baissa pas le regard mais soupira de soulagement quand Hermione parvint à attirer l'attention du crapaud. Elle inventa une histoire farfelue comme quoi l'arme serait dans la forêt interdite et Ombrage quitta le bureau avec Hermione et Harry.

Après quelques minutes de railleries de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Ron fouilla ses poches.

\- J'ai faim, laissez-moi prendre mes bonbons, dit le rouquin quand Malefoy lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu vas nous les donner ! S'exclama Drago.

Pour la forme, Ron les fit tomber au sol. Les Serpentard déchantèrent vite : c'étaient des bonbons farceurs de Fred et George. Les autres en profitèrent pour récupérer leurs baguettes et les immobiliser avec des sorts. Ils prirent également celles d'Hermione et Harry et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

* * *

Silver résuma la situation à Luna, Neville et Ginny, tandis qu'ils suivaient les empreintes de pas dans la forêt interdite. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de tomber sur Hermione et Harry. Ceux-ci leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient conduit Ombrage à Graup, le demi-frère géant de Hagrid. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour son oncle, Tiana aurait posé des tas de questions. Elle fixa d'un air absent les sombrals qui approchaient de Harry et Hermione pendant qu'Harry essayait de n'emmener que Hermione et Ron au Ministère. Neville, Luna et Ginny s'imposèrent et il aurait été de mauvaise foi de refuser Théa et les Serpendaigle. Ils avaient toujours fait partie de ses aventures…

Luna les convainquit d'utiliser les sombrals pour se rendre au Ministère.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas transplaner ? Demanda Ariana à Théa.

\- D'une, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. De deux, va te plaindre au Ministère, qui refuse chacune de mes demandes.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée tandis qu'ils enfourchaient les sombrals. Les jumelles et Tiana profitant tout de même de ce lien avec les animaux pour les caresser.

Tiana s'accrocha au cou de la créature pour se rassurer. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur pour Sirius, qui devait souffrir le martyre. Et elle savait que les autres auraient le double de travail avec elle à leurs côtés. Non seulement, ils allaient devoir se défendre, mais la protéger également. Théa n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle priait Merlin qu'ils arrivent à temps. Sans son oncle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir. Silver pour sa part espérait que tout se déroulerait bien. Plus les années passaient, plus les affrontements finissaient mal. Ariane et Ariana quant à elles étaient décidées à aider leur amie. Mais tous trois étaient inquiets de la réaction d'Ombrage et de Fudge après ça… Sans parler d'une nouvelle rencontre avec Voldemort, qui hantait leurs nuits.

* * *

Severus vit le groupe de jeunes quitter la forêt interdite sur les Sombrals. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à fouiller toute la forêt pour s'assurer qu'ils n'y étaient plus. Il rejoignit ses appartements, prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius, Regulus, Fred, George et Albus furent surpris de le voir en personne et s'alarmèrent.

\- Les jeunes se sont rendus au Ministère.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Severus enchaîna :

\- Ton filleul semble persuadé que tu t'y trouves, torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a dû avoir une vision.

Albus et Severus échangèrent un regard. Voldemort s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il pouvait influer sur les visions, comme le Directeur s'y était attendu.

\- Alors on y va, s'exclama George. On peut être sûrs que des Mangemorts les attendent, on ne peut pas les laisser les affronter seuls.

Severus acquiesça et suivit les autres, priant que rien ne soit arrivé aux adolescentes chères à son cœur. Sirius et Regulus se prirent par le bras. Elles avaient affronté Voldemort il y a un an, et c'était reparti. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas question de les laisser revenir autant blessés… Albus s'inquiétait pour ses filles. Si Voldemort attirait Harry au Ministère, c'était bien entendu pour la prophétie. Et la prophétie de ses filles s'y trouvait… Si elles tombaient dessus… Le temps des explications serait venu… Et le danger serait présent.

La mâchoire crispée, Fred et George étaient déterminés à aller aider les Serpendaigle, ainsi que les autres. Ron et Ginny faisaient partie du lot, tous ceux présents au Ministère étaient des amis à eux. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à temps, pensèrent-ils tous.

* * *

Ils posèrent leurs sombrals devant une cabine téléphonique rouge. Harry composa les numéros et la cabine les emmena au Ministère. A peine arrivés dans le hall, ils durent se stopper à cause des Serpendaigle. Ceux-ci se tenaient la tête en criant qu'ils devaient retourner au château, que ce n'était pas bien. Ginny parvint sans mal à faire revenir Tiana parmi eux. Elle était moins atteinte que les trois autres sur ça.

Tiana s'occupa de faire revenir Silver parmi eux en le secouant. Silver la regarda longuement, avant de se tourner vers Ariane et de prendre sa main. Luna l'aidait à revenir parmi eux, difficilement. Finalement, elle serra la main de Silver dans la sienne et regarda le sol d'un air hébété. Théa était, malheureusement pour elle, la plus proche d'Ariana et la secoua sans ménagement. La blonde lui lança un regard noir en la voyant si proche d'elle.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer, annonça Théa. T'es une bonne sorcière et on a besoin de tes capacités.

Elle se détourna aussitôt et se resserra sur la gauche de Tiana.

Ils avancèrent, Silver, Ariana et Ariane luttant contre la voix qui leur disait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Ombrage avait bien fait son travail. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce circulaire emplie de portes.

\- Pas le choix, on va devoir tout inspecter, dit Silver.

Ils entrèrent dans la première salle. Ariane se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas normal que le Ministère soit aussi vide… Elle commençait à croire que Silver et Hermione avaient raison : c'était un piège. Elle échangea un regard avec Tiana. Au bord des larmes, la rousse avait compris la même chose et était morte de peur. Théa avait la mâchoire crispée et fusillait le dos de Harry du regard, elle aussi avait compris. L'argenté commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté pour rester au château.

La salle était remplie de cerveaux, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la salle circulaire où Hermione marqua la pièce qu'ils venaient de visiter d'un X. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce. Au centre se trouvait un voile, agité par une brise alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Des gradins l'entouraient. Ils inspectèrent la pièce. Harry, Luna, Silver, Ariane, Ariana, Tiana et Théa furent attirés par le voile. Il y avait des voix qui murmuraient ici. Les autres les firent revenir à la réalité et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ils ne purent ouvrir la suivante, même avec un _Alohomora_. Harry essaya avec un couteau censé tout ouvrir que lui avait offert Sirius, mais là non plus, cela ne fonctionna pas. Ils ouvrirent la suivante.

\- C'est celle-là ! Assura Harry en parcourant les allées.

Tout le monde le suivit avec empressement quand les jumelles se stoppèrent soudainement face à une allée. Elles entendaient une voix de femme murmurer. Cela les attira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ne trainez pas ! Implora Tiana

\- Je… On va voir un truc, on revient, répliqua Ariana.

\- Non, on ne se sépare pas !

\- C'est bon, on va juste jeter un œil, dit Ariane confiante.

Les jumelles se mirent à courir dans l'Allée quatre vingt huit. Silver et Tiana finirent par abdiquer, le cœur battant en suivant Harry.

* * *

Les Dumbledore entendirent le son s'amplifier. C'était une voix qu'elles avaient déjà entendue. Elles se stoppèrent devant une des étagères remplies de boules poussiéreuses. L'une d'entre elles portait leurs prénoms.

\- Pourquoi il y a une sphère à notre nom ? Questionna Ariane.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces boules, d'ailleurs ?

\- Aucune idée… mais, elle nous a appelées.

Ariane leva la main pour la saisir avant de se raviser. C'était trop dangereux de saisir un objet magique sans savoir ce que c'était.

\- Et si c'était un piège ? Dit Ariane.

\- Peut-être mais et si c'était autre chose… J'ai la sensation que c'est important.

\- Moi aussi… Elle m'appelle. Elle veut me dire quelque chose.

Les sœurs se regardèrent un moment. La boule brillait et les appelait avec force.

\- Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, c'est notre nom qui est dessus ! Dit Ariana.

La jeune fille prit les devants et se saisit de la prophétie. Ariane posa également ses mains dessus et celle-ci s'illumina.

Les jumelles furent comme hors du temps tandis que la voix de Trelawney s'insufflait en elles.

 _" L'ère des ténèbres rôde sur le monde. Infinis abîmes de douleurs. Filles de mage noire, filles de mage blanc, filles de grands sorciers, enfants de la destinée. Deux personnes pour une seule âme, à jamais contraintes de choisir entre le bien et le mal. Si le bien est choisi, la lumière brillera plus forte qu'elle ne l'eut jamais été. Avancée, innovation, protection. Temple de la vie. Mais si le mal est choisi, une ère plus noire encore que le passé émergera et détruira à jamais tout espoir. Ne laissant que ruines, désastre et mort dans son sillage. Une nouvelle ère naîtra inexorablement, de lumière ou d'obscurité, par le choix des jumelles de la destinée..."_

Lorsque la voix se tut, elles refirent surface complétements perdues et parlèrent dans leur esprit.

« _\- Des jumelles de la destinée, Souffla Ariane._

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Ariana perplexe. Est-ce que ça parle de nous ?_

 _\- Deux personnes pour une seule âme… Ca ne peut-être que nous, non ? Filles de mage noir, Filles de mage blanc. Filles de puissants sorciers. Ca parle de Gellert et Albus._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est notre avenir ? Est-ce qu'on va détruire le monde ?_

 _\- On dirait que ça parle de choix… Je me demande si…_

 _\- Si ?_

 _\- Si Albus n'est pas au courant de cette chose. »_

Les jumelles se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Les questions tournaient dans leur esprit. Elles se forcèrent à ranger la boule dans leur sac sans fond - _pris dans la forêt_ \- et à rejoindre leurs amis pour reprendre ce qu'elles étaient venues faire ici. Protéger Tiana et sauver Sirius le cas échant.

* * *

Silver, Tiana et Théa étaient emplis d'une appréhension qui ne cessait de croître. Harry et les autres s'étaient rendu compte que Sirius n'était pas là et Harry avait saisi une sphère qui portait son nom. Tiana ne cessait de jeter des regards tout autour d'eux, craignant de voir Voldemort ou ses sbires arriver. Silver pressa son bras pour l'inciter au calme. Elle le fixa et l'argenté se rendit compte qu'elle était plus que stressée.

\- Hey, on est là tout ira bien.

\- Je le sais et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Si c'est un piège, pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Théa prit sa cousine par les épaules pour tenter de la rassurer. Silver se mit lui aussi à regarder de tous les côtés. Tiana et Silver par ce geste guettaient également le retour de leurs deux amies.

Les jumelles revinrent. Elles avaient l'air défait et ailleurs, quand elles les rejoignirent. Silver allait poser une question quand des ombres noires les entourèrent. Ils ne voyaient que les yeux briller à travers les cagoules. Silver reconnut les yeux de ses parents et d'Iris. Il vit une autre paire de yeux clair et eut un frisson de terreur. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Zack Bright, sa plus grande peur. Il se colla contre Ariane qui se demanda ce qui pouvait lui faire peur à ce point.

Les Mangemorts se mirent à leur parler. Théa se resserra encore plus près de sa cousine. Celle-ci n'était pas du tout à l'aise alors qu'une paire de yeux bleus/gris la dévisageait sans la lâcher du regard. Les jumelles fixèrent un Silver blanc comme un linge avant de déglutir et de comprendre qui était présent.

\- … Une belle brochette de sang-mêlé et de traîtres à leur sang, continuait Bellatrix.

\- Ne sois pas désagréable, Bella. Dit Lucius. Nous avons une chose à récupérer.

\- Lancez un Reducto dès que je vous le dis, murmura Harry tout bas.

Lucius et Bellatrix continuaient d'argumenter pour que Harry leur donne la prophétie tandis que celui-ci avait commencé à compter.

\- TROIS ! Hurla Harry.

Ils lancèrent tous des Reducto, hormis Tiana, et s'éparpillèrent en trois groupes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville continuèrent tout droit. Silver, Ariane et Ariana furent séparés de Théa et Tiana et allèrent sur la droite. Une étagère emplie de prophéties tomba devant Tiana et Théa qui allèrent sur la gauche.

\- Laisse-moi là et continue de courir ! Dit Tiana. Je ne peux t'aider en rien.

\- Jamais ! Cria Théa en serrant sa main plus fort pour l'enjoindre à courir.

Les deux cousines tournèrent encore à gauche et se cachèrent dans un recoin.

* * *

Du côté des Mangemorts, les Bright avaient pris un autre chemin pour rattraper Silver et les jumelles. Zack ne savait pas encore qu'il avait un neveu mais commençait à comprendre que s'ils couraient après ces trois-là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il souriait en profitant de la chasse. Iris était fébrile, elle aussi, et comptait bien ramener son futur mari à ses côtés.

Silver ne put s'empêcher de prendre Ariane par la main tout en courant dans les allées.

\- Il faut retourner à la pièce circulaire ! Hurla-t-il.

Les filles reprirent enfin conscience et accélérèrent le pas. Silver était hors d'haleine, terrifié par Zack. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû sortir du château. Ca avait été leur plus grosse erreur. Erreur qui leur coûterait cher pour sûr. Il s'en voulut et les jumelles aussi. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y songer lorsque les Bright leur barrèrent la route, capuche ouverte.

\- SILVER ! Arrête-toi immédiatement ! Tonna son père furieux.

L'argenté leva sa baguette en la pointant sur son paternel. Eleanor fut outrée et sortit la sienne à son tour, bien décidée à le ramener de force. Iris pointa Ariane pour sa part qui en fit de même tandis qu'Ariana visait Zack qui eut un rire.

\- Allons bon, on dirait que j'ai trouvé une proie de choix ce soir, répliqua le criminel.

Zack se lécha les babines et Silver se plaça devant elle.

\- Ne la touche pas !

L'homme eut un rire caverneux.

\- Dis donc, petit frère, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est ce que tu es venu chercher, non ?

Edmond déglutit, il ne servait à rien de le nier vu leur ressemblance.

\- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon fils ! Répliqua le père de famille. Il est au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Et c'est notre bébé, grogna Eleanor. Tu n'as aucun droit de lui faire du mal !

Zack continua de rire en se tenant les côtes avec démence.

\- Ah, vraiment l'humanité me fera toujours rire ! Mais il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai une autre cible en vue.

\- Moi je prends l'autre, dit Iris envers Ariane.

\- Vous ne les toucherez pas ! Dit Silver courageusement. _Glacies Crepito Maxima_ !

Un sort de glace émergea de la baguette du jeune sorcier qui gela sur place les Bright. Il avait bien étudié le livre qu'il avait reçu à Noel. Il prit alors les filles et fuit en trombe dans les allées. Les quatre Bright défirent le sortilège ensemble et Edmond et Zack admirèrent la puissance du sort. C'était bien un génie héritier des Bright.

Les ennemis poursuivirent leur proie en détruisant les étagères et en envoyant des sortilèges de magie noire à leur suite. Silver et les filles tournaient d'allées en allées, seuls et complétement perdus.

\- Protego Maxima ! Hurla Ariane qui créa un bouclier.

Silver l'ensuivit et Ariana balança des stupefix à tire larigot. Ariane envoya des Reducto à leur suite sans réussir à toucher Iris. Les murs et les étagères explosèrent sur leur passage avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin une porte.

Silver l'ouvrit avec sa baguette et s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce avec les filles. Celle-ci était vaste et remplie de coffres et de présentoirs. Dessus étaient posés et souvent scellés d'étranges objets qui tournaient, sifflaient, sonnaient ou se débattaient. Mais le trio ne prit guère le temps d'admirer la salle aux objets interdits et dangereux. Ils continuaient leur course sous les assauts des Bright. Des deux côtés, les sortilèges continuaient à siffler et se répercutaient maintenant dans toute la pièce.

Une étagère se renversa et y déversa des livres qui se mirent à s'ouvrir en deux. Certains se mirent à déverser de l'eau tandis que d'autres recréèrent la foudre qui s'abattit sur les sorciers. Silver esquiva une balle folle avant de la balancer à coups de sortilège sur son père. Celui-ci la renvoya contre le mur qui fila vers Iris. Elle dut sauter par terre pour l'éviter alors qu'elle renversa un nouveau présentoir. Les objets libres se mirent à crier de joie et à attaquer les nouveaux venus à coups de magie.

C'était un vrai capharnaüm et Ariane en profita pour desceller des objets. Elle les fit léviter et les envoya sur Edmond et Zack. Silver l'aida et Ariana en profita pour repousser Eleanor qui allait saisir Silver par le bras.

\- Attends, mon chéri !

Silver ne l'écouta pas et balança un sort de glace sur ses pieds pour la faire glisser. Celle-ci semblait sur le point de pleurer de rage. Son mari la releva et ils reprirent la course.

Iris et Zack prirent un autre chemin et se retrouvèrent juste à côté du trio qui hurla de frayeur. Zack saisit Ariana par le bras avec délice tandis qu'Iris essaya d'attraper Silver. Mais Ariane se plaça devant lui et lui envoya un Repulso qui la fit valser contre un coffre.

\- Il est A MOI ! Hurla-t-elle.

Silver bomba le torse un court instant avant d'envoyer sur Iris un étrange collier qui la paralysa. Celle-ci se débattit avant qu'Edmond ne la délivre. Silver dut le repousser avec Ariane tandis que sa mère leur envoyait des stupefix.

Les objets continuaient de danser dans la pièce, emplis pour la plupart de magie noire et incontrôlables. Ariana fut tirée par Zack qui jubilait. La blonde ne se laissa pas faire et lui mordit le bras sous les rires incontrôlés du fou furieux.

\- Ce soir, c'est notre grand soir chérie ! Sourit-il, toi et moi on va danser la ronde funeste et sensuelle.

Il lui lécha la joue en savourant la sueur froide qui coulait sur elle. Il en profita pour lui tordre le bras gauche sous les hurlements de la jeune fille. Une de ses anciennes plaies se rouvrit et Ariana comprit alors pourquoi Silver avait autant peur de Zack. Il avait une aura terrifiante. C'était un monstre sans sentiments qui lui ferait voir la souffrance et la peur sous toutes ses coutures.

Morte de peur, Ariana chercha une solution en serrant sa baguette magique. Elle implora de l'aide. C'est alors que Fumseck arriva dans une danse de flammes pour attaquer Zack aux yeux. Celle-ci essaya de le repousser tout en gardant prise. Ariana en profita pour donner un grand coup de tête en se balançant en arrière et le faire vaciller. Sa main droite fut libre un court moment, ce qui lui permit de faire venir par _Accio_ un objet qu'elle fixait depuis un moment.

Un étrange livre arriva en trombe et essaya de dévorer le visage de Zack. Celui-ci dut se résoudre à lâcher sa proie pour brûler son attaquant. Ariana fila en suivant les traînées dorées de Fumseck. Elle retrouva Silver qui renversait des armoires sur son père et sa mère tandis qu'Ariane était aux prises avec Iris qui l'avait attachée sur un mur. Sans réfléchir, sa jumelle fit léviter un chaudron doré et l'amplifia avant de le lancer sur Iris.

Celle-ci n'avait pas vu venir le projectile et s'effondra sous son poids tandis que l'objet se mettait à cracher du venin pour l'empoissonner. Ariane se fit délivrer et Silver les rejoignit après avoir envoyé des projectiles de glace sur Edmond.

\- Suivez Fumseck ! Hurla Ariana avec empressement.

Zack était de retour et plus déterminé que jamais. Le trio ne se fit par prier pour reprendre leur course effrénée.

Ils suivirent le tracé doré tout en esquivant les objets volants. Ariane repoussa quelques livres qui les attaquaient. Silver congela sur leur chemin des statues pour les briser à coup de _Bombarnum_. Mais les ennemis se rapprochaient inexorablement. Ils leur balançaient des doloris et des impedimenta pour les stopper. Ariana eut alors une idée. Elle força son bras gauche douloureux à aller chercher une potion dans son sac pour la balancer sur le sol. Celle-ci explosa et leur offrit un écran de fumée salvateur. Les Bright ne virent plus rien et eurent beaucoup de mal à esquiver les objets fous.

\- Une autre porte ! VITE ! Hurla Silver.

Il la fracassa à coups de baguette et regarda les filles passer devant pour protéger leurs arrières. La pièce-ci était plus petite et plus sombre. C'était une sorte d'antichambre remplie d'étranges liquides dans des fioles. Il y avait également des créatures dans des bocaux et des plantes qui frappaient contre les vitres. Tous plus laids et terrifiants les uns que les autres. Mais Silver et ses amies avaient bien plus peur de Zack en cet instant.

Ariana commençait à peiner derrière le petit couple. Elle se tenait le bras gauche et reprenait son souffle en toussant. Son corps la tirait dans tous les sens depuis son accrochage avec Zack et une de ses plaies lui faisait un mal fou. Elle était bien plus faible qu'eux physiquement et cela se ressentait. Silver se stoppa pour la soutenir. Ariane en fit de même de l'autre côté et il se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Fumseck qui caquetait devant une porte.

Par-dessous, on y voyait une lumière vive indiquant une sortie probable. Silver leva sa baguette pour l'ouvrir mais une énorme armoire vint leur barrer la route.

\- C'est fini la petite course ! Beugla Edmond couvert d'une étrange poudre noire qui lui dévorait la peau. Silver ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison MAINTENANT !

\- JAMAIS !

Il se retourna et le mit en joue. Prêt à se battre.

\- Ta place est à la maison ! Hurla sa mère qui se débarrassa d'un collier violet à l'aura malsaine.

\- Allez, petite blondinette, viens voir ton nouvel ami, balança Zack qui fixait Ariana.

Celle-ci se retenait contre un bassin rempli de créatures inconnues.

\- Je ne retournerai jamais à la maison, continua Silver. Ma place est avec mes amis, ma copine et surtout, auprès du grand et merveilleux Albus Dumbledore ! Sans oublier Severus Rogue ! De grands hommes !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce salaud lui a retourné le cerveau, vociféra Edmond. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule et te rend faible ! Tu es devenu trop sentimental ! Et je vois dans ton esprit que tu as perdu toute ta force d'antan.

Silver ne releva pas que c'était la faute du Ministère. Sa mère l'avait devancé pour prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute mon cœur, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Nous t'aimons et tu nous manques. Tu sais bien que ton destin a toujours été d'être avec notre Maître. Pourquoi lutter maintenant ? Pour un monde qui te priverait de la vraie liberté ? Avec nous tu serais enfin toi-même. Tu pourrais user de la magie n'importe où sans avoir peur des Moldus. Je sais que tu les détestes. Même tes amies l'ont avoué l'année dernière. Essayons de trouver un compromis.

L'espace d'un instant Silver fut tenté. Et s'il pouvait sauver ses parents comme Albus le lui avait dit ? Et s'il pouvait réconcilier sa famille et ses amis ? Était-ce naïf de vouloir y croire ?

\- Allez, rentrons à la maison. Tous ensemble avec tes deux amies.

Elle lui tendit la main. Ariane attendit de voir ce que Silver décidait. Elle ne lui forcerait pas la main. C'était à lui de faire ses choix pour l'avenir. Celui-ci serra les poings.

\- Désolé maman, mais je n'ai plus confiance en vous et surtout en père. En plus, vous avez libéré Zack. C'était la pire chose à faire. Vous êtes fous et je ne peux vous sauver en l'état actuel.

\- Bien dit mon amour, sourit sa petite amie. On rentrera à Poudlard, notre vraie maison.

Un sortilège fila en direction d'Ariane qui se fit violement repousser en arrière. Silver se retourna avec horreur pour voir Iris, la peau légèrement violette et les yeux exorbités arriver.

\- TOI ! Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et récupérer mon mari !

\- Ca c'est ma fille, sourit Zack qui s'approchait d'Ariana que Fumseck protégeait de son aura dorée.

\- Ariane !

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, FILS !

Edmond lui balança un sortilège que Silver dévia juste à temps. Un bocal explosa à son contact déversant de l'eau noire et bouillonnait. L'argenté et ses parents l'évitèrent et durent courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, coupant ainsi l'accès aux jumelles.

\- Voilà qui est parfait, sourit Eleanor. Ce soir, mon petit loup va rentrer à la maison.

\- Et nous allons l'éduquer comme il faut cette fois-ci, quitte à l'enfermer pendant un ou deux ans. On va tout refaire à zéro.

\- Oui, on va défaire l'emprise de Dumbledore sur mon bébé.

Silver serra les dents puis leva sa baguette.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien… Vous êtes complétement aveugles ! Mais sachez une chose. Même si vous me capturez ce soir, je ne serai plus jamais celui que j'étais avant. Je suis un papillon sorti de sa chrysalide, vous ne pourrez plus m'enfermer dans une cage !

Il leur fit un regard noir terrifiant. Son père le lui rendit, la lèvre tremblant de rage. Puis le combat reprit, plus fort et intense qu'auparavant. Des sortilèges de toutes les couleurs filaient dans la pièce. Des objets volaient dans tous les sens, amplifiés, gelés ou balancés. Silver se cachait derrière des vitres qui explosaient une à une. Eleanor se fit attraper par une plante vivace avant de la brûler vive. Celle-ci explosa sur le trio des Bright qui continuait le combat.

Silver ressentit une violente piqûre tandis que son père lui balançait un sortilège de magie noire. Il envoyait à son fils un sortilège de putréfaction qui commençait à ronger sa peau de boutons odorants. La démangeaison le rendit fou mais il eut le temps d'envoyer un Doloris à son père qui fut surpris et hurla un court instant. Sa mère choquée, lui en envoya un pour le punir. Silver ne put l'éviter et le prit de plein fouet.

Au même moment, Fumseck attaquait Zack avant que celui-ci ne lui coupe les ailes et l'envoie valser plus loin sous les cris de l'animal.

\- NON !

Ariana était rouge de colère. Elle leva sa baguette et envoya des sortilèges que Zack repoussait comme si c'était de la poudre aux yeux. Il souriait en s'avançant plus près encore de sa proie. Sa main gauche désirant la serrer avec force. Ariana tenta de le rendre sourd sans succès. Il se rapprochait inexorablement.

Elle était bloquée contre le mur et fit exploser le bassin dont l'eau et les créatures se déversèrent sur Zack. Elle en profita pour essayer de déblayer un chemin en enlevant l'armoire. Mais une main s'agrippa à elle comme un étau. Ariana hurla de frayeur sous le regard fou de Zack.

\- Non, non, non. Ma petite princesse ne s'enfuira pas de moi hihihi.

\- Laissez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause alors que ses sortilèges ne l'atteignaient pas.

Zack lui tenait sa main droite pour l'empêcher de le viser puis de sa gauche il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ariana crut bien qu'elle allait lui vomir dessus tant elle était écœurée. Il la prit langoureusement contre lui alors qu'elle voulait le repousser. Elle lui mordit la langue mais il sembla justement apprécier le geste et la pelota au niveau des seins.

\- Arrête tu m'excites ! Il paraît que tu aimes les hommes plus mûrs, en plus.

Ariana était désespérée. Seule en proie à une bête sauvage. Fumseck, Silver et Ariane ne pouvaient l'aider en cet instant. Elle allait se faire violer et dépuceler sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle se mit à pleurer. Non, elle ne voulait pas lui offrir sa fleur ! Pas comme ça ! Pas à lui !

Zack ne se fit pas prier pour passer sa main dans sa culotte et la toucher.

\- Non pas ça ! MONSTRE !

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il avait une poigne démentielle et un regard malsain qui l'apeuraient. Elle avait beau tenir sa baguette et envoyer des sorts, ceux- ci se perdaient dans l'eau au sol. Les créatures étaient d'ailleurs en train d'agoniser tout en lançant leurs tentacules sur Zack et elle. Mais l'homme ni fit guère attention et les écrasa de son grand pied.

Ariana crut bien mourir lorsqu'il plaça un doigt dans son intimité. Elle était désormais salie. Elle pleura et continua de se débattre, chose qui rendit Zack fou de joie. C'était son petit plaisir à lui que de voir les femmes se battre et essayer de le fuir. Il aimait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elles et la peur qu'il leur inspirait en les touchant et en les violant. Son sexe se durcit. Il était fin prêt à la cueillir.

Plus loin Ariane ne voyait pas la scène. Elle se battait violemment avec Iris pour l'être aimé. Les deux repoussaient les sortilèges à coup de protego tout en se battant avec des Doloris, des Impedimenta, des stupefix et des Reducto. Ariane était puissante désormais, elle faisait jeu égal avec Iris, ce qui la rendait folle. Toutes deux se battaient pour l'avenir de Silver. Pour leur propre avenir à elles. Elles se balançaient des insultes tout en courant de pilier en piler. Se cachant, analysant et envoyant des sorts.

Ariane sentait qu'il lui faudrait plus que ça pour la vaincre. Iris aussi. La blonde platine, hors d'elle et voulant rendre fier son père, se mit à invoquer un tout nouveau sortilège de magie noir.

\- _Tenebris Casses !_

De sa baguette émergea une vague noire et violette qui emprisonna Ariane. Celle-ci suffoqua et s'accrocha à sa baguette.

\- Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Poison pour poison !

La jeune Dumbledore se fit empoisonner. Elle respira l'air malsain et violet qui brûlait ses poumons. Iris en profita pour chercher une potion dans son sac car le chaudron l'avait elle aussi attaquée au venin mortel. Elle devait se soigner au plus vite. Pendant ce court moment, la blonde tomba à genoux en essayant de ne pas respirer. Faible mentalement, elle revoyait les images du cimetière puis d'Ombrage qui s'insinuaient en elle. Elle crut devenir folle et hurla. Le venin la mangeait petit à petit, la conduisant vers la mort certaine.

Silver entendit le cri des jumelles. Il vit Ariana se faire toucher et Ariane au sol empoisonnée.

\- NON PAS CA !

\- C'est nous tes ennemis, ne te déconcentre pas ! Hurla Edmond.

\- Oui ! Vous n'êtes plus ma famille, c'est elles qui le sont maintenant !

Silver hurlait de colère. Eleanor sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'elle lui envoya un sortilège de gel. L'argenté le brisa et courut vers Ariane.

\- MON AMOUR ! Reprends-toi ! Je t'aime Ariane ! Et je vais te sauver !

Il marcha dans un marécage noir qui essaya de l'attraper. Il finit par s'embourber et rester coincé en tendant la main vers sa promise.

Eleanor en profita pour pétrifier son fils tout en essayant de le tirer de là avec Edmond.

\- Tu reviens avec nous à la maison, sourit la mère de famille avec amour.

Elle prit son fils contre elle tandis qu'Edmond attaquait le marécage. Silver avait toujours le bas tendu et Ariana ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit son petit ami qui la regardait en tendant le bras. Elle vit les Bright l'attraper. Elle entendit sa sœur hurler dans sa tête et implorer de l'aide. Elle ressentit ses émotions intenses de terreur.

Ariane Dumbledore refit alors surface, avec hargne. Les images disparurent de son esprit.

\- Personne… murmura-t-elle. Je dis bien personne… NE TOUCHE A MA FAMILLE !

La colère la rongea et elle pointa sa baguette vers Iris qui reprenait des couleurs. D'une énergie incroyable, elle attrapa le marécage boueux et d'autres liquides pour en former une boule qui se divisa en trois et alla exploser sur les ennemis. Ceux-ci se basculèrent en arrière et se firent collés au sol. Ariana tomba avec Zack tandis que Silver put bouger à nouveau.

Iris tenta de se relever et regarda Ariane avec colère. Elle prit sa baguette et lui balança des sortilèges de mort. Se fichant bien que Voldemort les voulait en vie. Silver voulut se relever mais avait le pied coincé par sa mère qui le tirait.

\- Mon bébé ! REVIENS-MOI !

Elle pleurait et Silver avait mal au cœur de son regard.

\- Arrête ! Lâche-moi !

Silver paniquait pour sa petite amie qui esquivait les sorts avec agilité. Mais à son regard, il sut qu'Ariane avait un plan. Qu'elle allait sortir le grand jeu. Il l'encouragea et celle-ci réussit à se protéger derrière un bassin vide. Elle prit alors une grande respiration et pointa son ennemi.

 _« Fulmen Fulgur Tornitrua Electricae Cadeas eu vim »_

C'est alors que le tonnerre gronda. Des éclairs, au bruit tonitruant éclatèrent dans toute la pièce. Ariane était bien trop en colère pour le maitriser et préférait au contraire le laisser se décharger. La pièce trembla puis se brisa en mille morceaux sous l'assaut des éclairs. Dans un hurlement, tous les sorciers présents se mirent à tomber avec les gravats. Ils utilisèrent tous des sortilèges pour amortir leur chute bien qu'elle fut douloureuse. Ils se protégèrent ensuite des giboulés de pierres qui s'effondraient dans la salle à l'arcade voilée.

* * *

\- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, laissez-moi Black ! Sourit Rabastan.

\- N'oublie pas que le Maître la veut en vie. Pareil pour Rogue, lui rappela Lucius.

\- Je vais avec lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne va pas trop loin.

Lucius fixa Bellatrix. Il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et devait rattraper Potter. Rabastan et Bellatrix devraient assumer s'ils allaient trop loin. Ce n'est pas lui qui endosserait la responsabilité de leurs erreurs.

\- Alors les filles, on joue à cache-cache ? Se moqua Bellatrix.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien te voir, Tiana ! Railla Rabastan en enlevant sa cagoule.

Il avait toujours détesté en porter. De toute manière, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Bellatrix envoya un sort qui explosa une rangée de prophéties. Aucun bruit ne leur parvint et les Mangemorts continuèrent leur chemin.

Théa soupira de soulagement. Son sortilège de désillusion avait fonctionné à merveille. Les deux cousines se faufilèrent derrière les Mangemorts sans faire de bruit. Une fois assez loin, elles se mirent à courir. Tiana jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elles pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Elles entendaient de temps à autre des explosions retentir et s'inquiétaient pour les autres. Alors qu'elles étaient le plus faible des trois groupes.

Théa n'enleva pas le sortilège de désillusion. Tiana ne cessait de se demander ce que les jumelles avaient vu. Ca l'empêchait d'avoir trop peur. Car elle savait que c'était Rabastan qui les poursuivait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Harry ne travaille pas son Occlumancie ? Elle lui en voulait. Ils s'étaient mis en danger pour rien et avaient attiré ses amis dans ce piège mortel pour rien… S'il leur arrivait malheur, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas ! Et cette pièce était un véritable labyrinthe ! La rousse empêcha Théa de tomber sur du verre et elles s'arrêtèrent. Elles étaient revenues à leur point de départ.

Un ricanement les fit se figer.

\- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'un simple sortilège de désillusion suffirait à nous semer ? Rit Bellatrix.

Rabastan pointa sa baguette sur elles et les désillusionna. Affolée, Tiana regarda partout, cherchant une solution. Bellatrix réduisit les étagères de leurs côtés en poussière. Devant elles, les deux Mangemorts, sur les côtés du verre, derrière, un grand meuble en bois.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, dit Rabastan avec un air fou en se rapprochant de Tiana, souriant quand elle recula.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de Théa, qui pointait sa baguette sur elle, cherchant un sort puissant à lui lancer. Sa main tremblait.

\- Bizarre, on m'avait dit que tu avais les mêmes yeux que cette sang-de-bourbe agaçante.

Théa raffermit la prise sur sa baguette.

\- Dommage que tu aies les yeux de ce traître de Regulus. Lui qui en a profité pour me voler ma Naevia quand j'ai dû quitter le collège…

\- Ce n'était pas votre Naevia ! S'écria Tiana. Elle vous détestait et elle n'aimait que mon père !

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Ricana Rabastan. Tu ne l'as pas connue !

\- La faute à votre Maître qui l'a tuée. Je l'ai vu l'assassiner ! Ca ne vous fait rien de servir son assassin ?

Rabastan éclata de rire.

\- Tu penses me faire venir dans le camp des petits oiseaux en te servant de la mort de ta mère ? Tu es manipulatrice comme il le faut. Mais Naevia a récolté ce qu'elle a semé. Autant Sirius que Regulus n'ont pas su la protéger. De même que Severus. Tous des incapables. Avec moi, elle aurait eu un beau mariage et pas un mariage à la sauvette pour te protéger ! Elle aurait eu une belle vie et aurait été protégée.

\- C'est sûr qu'à d'Azkaban, elle aurait eu une belle vie avec vous… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler.

Rabastan cessa de sourire et la fusilla du regard. Tiana se ratatina un peu sur elle-même et Rabastan eut un sourire en la voyant faire.

\- Alors comme ça mademoiselle ne peut même pas se défendre ? Dommage, je préfère chasser des souris en état de me répondre. A ta place, je commencerais à courir. Je ne te laisse que trois secondes d'avance.

Théa tourna violemment la tête vers sa cousine en entendant Rabastan commencer à compter.

\- C'est ici qu'il faut regarder, chérie ! S'exclama Bellatrix en levant sa baguette.

Elle lança un sort de couleur rouge dans l'épaule de Théa qui se mit à saigner à flots. La brune tomba au sol, le visage crispé. Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'en sentant Bellatrix la relever par les cheveux. L'adolescente lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine poitrine avant de se mettre à la recherche de sa cousine, une main sur son épaule qui continuait de saigner.

Tiana avait commencé à courir dès que Rabastan avait compté, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Une peur innommable l'étreignait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le mangemort la terrorisait. Elle eut un soupir désespéré quand elle arriva dans un cul de sac.

\- Oh, ma petite souris est bloquée ?

Tiana se tourna avec terreur vers Rabastan qui s'avançait vers elle en souriant.

\- Avoue que ta situation de cracmol te rend folle. Tu devrais me suivre. IL serait à même de te débloquer. Il y a des méthodes. Tu serais de nouveau toi-même, tu serais de nouveau une sorcière reconnue, une sorcière qui n'a pas besoin de ses amis pour se défendre.

Rabastan tendit la main vers elle en la fixant avec un sourire. Tiana leva le bras avec hésitation. Il avait trouvé les mots pour la faire douter. Pouvoir lancer des sorts lui manquait. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais inutilisable, comme depuis le début de l'année. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour retrouver ses pouvoirs et se sentir à nouveau elle-même ? Elle avança la main et Rabastan fit l'erreur de penser l'avoir eue. Tiana se laissa tomber au sol et glissa entre les jambes du mangemort avant de se relever et de reprendre sa course.

Théa esquivait les Doloris à répétition que lui jetait Bellatrix en hurlant. La brune essayait de lui lancer des sorts mais l'ancienne prisonnière les esquivait aussi bien que Théa. Le seul qui l'atteignit fut le Cracbadoum qui coupa profondément dans son avant-bras gauche. Bellatrix n'eut pas la moindre réaction et continua de courir. Théa tourna plusieurs fois à gauche et jeta un sort de surdité à Bellatrix. Elle put ainsi se cacher et soigner son épaule.

Tiana eut un cri quand Rabastan posa la main sur son épaule et la pressa pour l'arrêter. Il avait une forte poigne et elle sut qu'elle se ferait encore plus mal en luttant. Elle se stoppa. Rabastan fut à nouveau face à elle, toujours souriant.

\- Allons, aie plus de fougue. Si tu es la fille de Naevia, tu dois avoir la même que la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une pâle copie de ma mère ! Je suis un être à part qui se différencie de ses parents !

\- Je vois ça, et crois-moi, je crois que j'apprécie ces différences.

Il la regarda d'une façon encore plus effrayante. Tiana tâtonna derrière elle et saisit des boules à prophétie qu'elle lança au visage du mangemort. Elle courut ensuite et sursauta quand Théa

Lui prit le bras et transplana. C'était la première idée qui était venue à la fille Rogue. Après tout, les Mangemorts avaient bien transplané au Ministère !

Elle avait visualisé le hall, mais atterrit dans la pièce circulaire. Une douleur dans l'épaule -encore une fois- l'informa que quelque chose s'était mal passé. La brune retint un cri d'horreur : elle s'était désartibulé le bras. Elle n'avait pas le permis de transplaner, mais elle avait la pratique. Du coup, elle avait pensé que même sans permis, elle y arriverait. Heureusement pour elle, c'était l'épaule gauche et non pas la droite. Car si elle non plus ne parvenait plus à utiliser sa baguette, Tiana et elle seraient dans de beaux draps !

La rousse réagit au quart de tour et demanda à Théa d'alléger son poids à l'aide d'un sort. Elle la prit ensuite sur son dos et ouvrit la porte en face d'elle pour courir, pensant atterrir dans le hall. Manqué, c'était la salle des cerveaux. Luna et Ron s'y trouvaient. Ron semblait plus qu'atteint et ricanait. Luna se tenait la cheville. Tiana ne s'attarda pas et continua tout droit. C'était la salle avec l'arcade qui l'avait tant appelée.

\- Oh revoila les deux plus faibles ! Ricana Bellatrix.

Neville se tortillait de douleur sur le sol. La mâchoire de Tiana se crispa mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Rabastan s'amusait à tenter de la faire tomber avec son fardeau et elle devait esquiver ses sorts.

\- Mais c'est que la petite souris est douée !

C'est à ce moment que le plafond s'effondra en mille morceaux. Ceux présents durent se protéger par surprise et Tiana en profita pour fuir un peu plus loin en protégeant Théa et elle des jets de pierre. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit ses trois amis tomber et s'écraser au sol avec leurs ennemis. Ils semblaient mal en point et terrifiés. Surtout qu'une fois à terre tous se relevèrent et reprirent leur combat comme si leur vie en dépendait. Edmond et Eleanor s'acharnaient sur Silver qui utilisait la glace pour les tenir à distance. Ariane reprit son duel avec Iris malgré leur état lamentable. Elles s'envoyaient des rochers et des Doloris entrecoupés de foudre pour Ariane et de filets noirs pour Iris.

Plus loin, Ariana essaya de se dégager de Zack mais même sonné il la retenait par son bras douloureux et essayait de la déshabiller. Elle lui donna un coup dans les parties et se fit mal. Il avait protégé son entre jambe avec une coque en métal.

\- Allons, c'est d'un cliché, rit-il.

Il se coucha sur elle et elle le bombarda de coups sans aucune véritable force. Ariane voulut l'aider mais le poison dans son corps commença à faire effet. Elle s'écroula tout en se protégeant.

A leur gauche, Tiana se cacha derrière des gradins et fixa l'air pâle de Théa. Elle la laissa au sol. Si ça continuait, elle risquait de se faire atteindre par un sort et son état empirerait. Elle entendait Lucius qui enjoignait Harry à lui donner la prophétie. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas le faire mais se contenta de ramper pour continuer d'avancer, entendant les sorts siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant deux pieds devant elle.

\- Trouvée.

Rabastan la releva par le bras, lui plia l'autre bras dans le dos et la força à avancer pour se trouver près de l'arche, sans la lâcher. Tiana se débattit et tenta de lui donner un coup de tête en arrière mais l'homme abattit le poing sur sa tête au même moment et elle tomba au sol, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- … Vraiment comme sa mère, entendit-elle dans le brouillard de son esprit. Il aura du boulot pour la dresser.

Elle resta au sol. Le moindre geste emplissait sa tête de souffrance. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas loupée avec ce coup… La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors en fracas. Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley, Severus, Abelforth, Fred et George entrèrent. Ils étaient sauvés, songea Tiana. Rabastan pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur elle et la douleur tant connue du Doloris se fit ressentir. Le Mangemort fixait Regulus avec un sourire sadique.

Regulus se rua sur lui et entama un duel avec lui tandis que Sirius se penchait vers sa nièce et l'aidait à se relever. Severus réveilla sa fille et lui lança un sort de soin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus, mais ça suffira le temps que vous partiez d'ici, assura-t-il à sa fille. Essaie de rassembler tes camarades et repartez.

Théa acquiesça et lui demanda d'être prudent. Mais son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle le vit chercher Ariana.

Severus remarqua alors la scène. Zack essayant de la violer. Il devint fou de rage et les rejoignit à coup de fumée noire. Zack se délectait du regard de sa proie avec qu'il avait retiré sa culotte. Mais il sentit un énorme coup de vent le balancer plus loin. Ce vent était d'une telle intensité qu'il s'était écrasé contre le mur et saignait du nez. Le regard noir de Severus le dévora - _il l'aurait bien tué si ça n'avait pas compromis sa mission-_ et il se tourna vers Ariana qui tremblait et pleurait. Il la releva rapidement et elle se serra contre lui.

\- Il a… Il a essayé de … Il m'a touché… Il..

\- C'est fini ! Je te le promets.

\- C'est un monstre !

La blonde pleura franchement et il la serra plus fort que jamais. Lui aussi tremblait de rage à ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il n'eut guère plus le temps de la consoler. Zack se relevait déjà et Severus se mit en face de la blonde comme un mur noir et infranchissable.

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà le fameux chevalier en armure. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Je me demande s'Il est au courant !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Cependant, si tu touches encore à un cheveu d'Ariana devant moi, je t'assurerai une mort lente et douloureuse comme tu l'aimes.

\- Oh, oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Montre-moi ça !

Severus s'attaqua à lui avec toute sa puissance. Zack sentit qu'il avait un adversaire à sa taille. Ariana le contempla la protéger. Mais elle entendit une voix l'appeler à l'aide et rejoignit sa sœur à quelques mètres.

Abelforth les rejoignit.

\- Partez d'ici les filles, je vous protégerai !

\- Oncle Abel !

\- Vite !

Abelforth attaqua Iris et les deux parents Bright avec qui Silver était toujours en duel. Ariana prit Ariane contre elle et la sentit partir.

\- NON ! PAS CA !

Silver arriva en trombe lorsqu'Abel lui fit un passage. Il la prit aussi contre lui.

\- Merde, elle a été empoisonnée !

Ariana vit Silver la serrer contre lui avant de reprendre ses esprits et de fouiller dans son sac.

\- Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Elle tremblait toujours et n'arrivait à rien. Silver la prit contre lui à son tour et elle se calma un peu. Elle sentait encore les mains de Zack sur elle. En elle.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est pire qu'un monstre… bégaya-t-elle.

\- Je sais Aria', je sais… Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai simplement été choisie car j'étais sur place, et je préfère que ce soit moi qu'Ariane.

Silver eut les larmes aux yeux quand enfin la blonde sortit une potion de couleur orange vif.

\- J…j'en ai toujours dans mon sac.

L'argenté acquiesça et la vit soigner sa moitié. Il soupira de soulagement quand Abelforth les somma de fuir. Ils se prirent tous les trois par la taille avec Ariane au milieu qui les remercia et écoutèrent l'oncle Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se battait avec hargne pour protéger ses nièces adorées. Les Bright l'assommaient de sortilèges pour essayer de rejoindre Silver qui les fuyaient. Plus loin Severus s'acharnait sur Zack qui riait et s'amusait comme un fou. Il asticotait l'homme en exprimant ce qu'il avait fait à Ariana. Il l'avait goûtée. Severus contenait sa rage et tentait de toucher Zack sans succès. Il vit le trio s'enfuir et fut soulagé l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait plus qu'à retenir ce monstre un moment. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre. Mais il devait protéger son rayon de soleil, coûte que coûte. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre…

\- Ça va ? Demanda Sirius à Tiana.

\- J'ai survécu à pire, ricana-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Va avec ta cousine et partez !

Tiana le serra un bref instant contre elle, puis Sirius se lança dans la mêlée.

Elle vit que George avait rejoint le duel contre Rabastan. Mais même à deux, il évitait facilement leurs sorts. Fred pour sa part essayait de rassembler les élèves. Tiana aperçut Dumbledore qui arrivait à son tour alors que la bataille faisait rage. Tonks était tombée au sol face à Bellatrix. Tiana sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et croisa les yeux gris de Malefoy.

\- Espèce d'idiote, fuis donc d'ici comme l'a demandé ton oncle au lieu de regarder bêtement ce qui se passe ! S'exclama le Mangemort.

Il la poussa vers la sortie avant de se lancer dans un duel contre Sirius.

Tiana ne comprenait pas son acte. Ils étaient de la même famille oui, mais Bellatrix n'agissait pas ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle était apparentée à Rabastan mais il n'avait pas non plus fait dans la dentelle. Une migraine atroce la saisissait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Théa. Le bras de celle-ci pendait le long de son flanc. Guéri mais inutilisable pour le moment.

Dumbledore arrêta les Mangemorts qui prenaient la fuite. Albus et Abelforth travaillèrent de concert pour arrêter Edmond et Eleanor Bright avec puissance. C'est à cet instant que les jumelles et Silver le virent. Ils furent si soulagés qu'ils se stoppèrent heureux, enfin sauvés.

Mais plus loin, Théa écarquilla les yeux et Tiana se tourna. Sirius et Regulus affrontaient Bellatrix en duo, Rabastan ayant apparemment pris la fuite, elle ne le voyait pas. Les deux frères étaient complices. Tiana sentit George lui prendre la main, ravi de la retrouver. Elle ne se détourna pas de la scène, notant seulement du coin de l'œil son arcade sourcilière ouverte et son nez qui saignait.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Sirius ricana en asticotant Bellatrix. Regulus s'y mettait aussi. Bellatrix envoya un sort rouge qui toucha Sirius en pleine poitrine. Regulus se tourna vers son frère, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le choc. Il bascula en arrière vers le voile.

Sa chute sembla durer un temps infini. Regulus tenta de le rattraper, mais c'était comme attraper du vent. Tiana et les autres entendirent à nouveau des voix sortir du voile. Tiana fit un pas alors que le corps de Sirius semblait être aspiré et disparaissait lentement.

\- SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! Se mit à hurler Regulus.

Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher du voile pour tenter d'attraper une fois de plus ce qui restait de son frère mais en fut empêché par Severus qui dut le maintenir au sol. Zack en profita pour rejoindre Iris et la sauver.

Harry hurla à son tour, retenu par Lupin. Silver et les jumelles avaient vu la scène sans trop la comprendre. Tenus l'un contre l'autre ils étaient bloqués sur place. George serra plus fort la main de Tiana, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux fixaient son père qui hurlait contre Severus, les joues pleines de larmes. Elle vit les yeux de son oncle, inexpressifs, se poser sur Théa et pâlir. Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Théa s'était effondrée au sol et hurlait à la mort. Elle ne l'entendit qu'à cet instant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans cet état… Fred restait à côté d'elle pour l'empêcher de courir vers le voile.

Tiana regarda à nouveau son père, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Severus l'avait lâché et Regulus, les mains sur sa tête, se balançait d'avant en arrière sans plus prêter attention à ce qui se passait. La rousse se rendit compte qu'elle voyait flou, alors qu'une douleur innommable frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle se rendit compte d'une boule dans sa gorge qui enflait, prête à exploser. Et enfin, elle accepta l'horrible vérité : ils étaient venus pour le sauver en courant un grave danger, et pourtant, Sirius Black était mort.

* * *

 **Eh oui Sirius y est passé... TT TT**


	71. Vengeance et traumatismes

**Voila la suite en avance, car je n'aurais que peu de temps ce weekend, ayant de la famille en visite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Vengeance et traumatismes**

Les hurlements de Harry ramenèrent Théa à la réalité et elle se rendit compte de ses propres cris, de ses joues dégoulinantes de larmes et de Fred qui la retenait d'aller vers le voile. Mais plus de voile. Elle avait cessé de le regarder et fixait une femme. Celle qui lui avait enlevé son oncle, son confident, son meilleur ami depuis des mois. Avant même que Harry ait pu y songer, malgré son bras hors service, elle se mit à la poursuite de Bellatrix.

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Tiana. Elle vit sa cousine courir derrière Bellatrix. Les images tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Sirius qui tombait vers le voile, la peine de son père, les hurlements de Théa et de Harry. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement. C'était un homme fort. Il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste et il était désormais apte à s'occuper d'Harry. Lentement, son regard quitta son père qui malgré les mots réconfortants de Severus, continuait de se balancer en pleurant. Elle cherchait une faille, quelque chose qui indiquerait que Sirius n'était pas mort.

Le regard de la rousse croisa celui, triste, d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était réel. Bellatrix Lestrange avait tué son oncle. Dumbledore leva le bras, comme pour la retenir, comprenant avant elle comment elle allait réagir. Apercevant Harry échapper à la poigne de Lupin, Tiana lâcha la main de George et suivit sa cousine, devançant Harry.

* * *

Une haine, une rage et une tristesse sans nom se battaient en Théa alors qu'elle suivait la femme aux cheveux noirs. _Sirius qui lui promettait d'en coller une à Percy s'il le croisait. Sirius qui lui promettait de faire un tour en moto avec elle durant l'été. Sirius qui la consolait. Sirius qui s'était excusé envers Severus, en grande partie grâce à elle, elle le savait. Sirius qui vérifiait que Tiana et elle allaient bien avant de se lancer dans la mêlée. Sirius qui mourrait._

Elle ignora les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Bellatrix évita aisément le sort qui alla exploser un mur. Elle se tourna vers Théa d'un air choqué.

\- Tu as osé essayer de me tuer, morveuse ?

Théa ne répondit pas et leva à nouveau sa baguette. Elle fut devancée par Tiana. Celle-ci venait de la rejoindre et semblait dans le même état qu'elle. Jamais les deux cousines ne s'étaient tant ressemblées qu'à ce moment-là. Automatiquement, Tiana avait saisi sa baguette et jeté un Doloris. A la grande surprise des trois sorcières, un filet de couleur rouge sortit, pas assez fort cependant, et s'évapora dans l'air.

\- Allons, petite souris, il faut _vouloir_ la souffrance.

Aucune des trois sorcières n'avait remarqué la présence de Rabastan. Celui-ci se rapprocha des deux cousines et s'arrêta juste derrière Tiana. Elle ne bougea pas, refusant de lâcher Bellatrix du regard. Théa tremblait en regardant la meurtrière et semblait prête à lui sauter dessus.

Rabastan saisit le poignet de Tiana alors qu'elle levait sa baguette et murmura :

\- Elle t'a pris ton oncle. Elle doit souffrir, pas vrai ?

L'homme eut un sourire narquois quand sa belle-sœur lui lança un regard noir. Il se fichait qu'elle souffre. Il voulait voir la petite souris passer du côté des ténèbres. Quelle meilleure façon de contenter le maître ?

\- Elle mérite de souffrir comme toi tu souffres en ce moment.

Tiana aurait dû être tétanisée de peur de se trouver si près de Rabastan alors qu'il la terrorisait quelques instants auparavant. Mais c'était avant que Sirius ne soit plus. L'homme gardait son poignet dans sa main et fit le geste avec sa baguette. Tiana cria la formule. Cette fois-ci, le sort toucha sa cible. Rabastan haussa un sourcil. La magie détraquée de la rousse semblait être revenue, mais la puissance était détraquée à son tour. Vu la façon dont hurlait Bellatrix, le sort l'avait atteint avec une sacrée puissance.

\- Tu vois, ma petite Tiana, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble.

La rousse était comme sourde, se contentant de fixer Bellatrix hurler au sol. Elle eut un effroyable sourire et la regarda de longues minutes. L'arrivée d'Harry sembla la réveiller et elle lâcha sa baguette avant de fixer ses mains, se défaisant de l'emprise de Rabastan. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette et le tint en joue. Il continuait de sourire.

\- Là, ça va être intéressant, ma belle !

Théa n'avait rien suivi de l'échange de Rabastan et Tiana. Voir Bellatrix souffrir était jouissif mais elle voulait plus. Elle s'avança de la femme et se jeta sur elle. Se fichant de sa baguette, elle l'attaqua à la moldue. Ca avait le mérite de la défouler. Et peu importait que Bellatrix soit une femme plus âgée, plus forte et plus expérimentée. Peu importait que la femme réussissait aussi à lui asséner des coups. Se concentrer sur son combat lui permettait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, de se sentir vivante.

Harry sembla perdu en arrivant sur les lieux. Il n'osait plus viser Bellatrix comme il l'avait prévu, car il aurait ainsi pu atteindre Théa. Il regarda Tiana, qui utilisait sa baguette face à Rabastan. Celui-ci enchaînait les sorts à coups de stupefix, et de sorts censés créer des coupures.

\- Tu vois, tu as de la fougue à revendre ! Lança le Mangemort.

Tiana, à la grande surprise de Harry, tenta de lui lancer un Doloris. Rabastan ricana en l'esquivant.

\- Tu agis comme nous. Si tu ne veux pas perdre plus de personnes, rejoins-nous dès ce soir.

Dépassé, le Gryffondor se tourna à nouveau vers Bellatrix et Théa. La femme appuya avec son pied sur le bras inutilisable de Théa qui eut un hurlement de douleur. Bellatrix en profita pour se relever et chercher sa baguette. Théa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait encore, bien qu'amoindrie à cet instant par ce qu'il se passait. Elle se jeta sur Bellatrix et la fit tomber au sol. Bien installée sur son dos, elle la prit par les cheveux et lui claqua la tête plusieurs fois sur le marbre. Bellatrix perdit des dents et fut sonnée quelques instants.

Harry était encore plus perdu de voir les deux cousines aussi déchaînées. Théa se leva du dos de Bellatrix, et lui lança un sort informulé. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de la Mangemort se couvrir d'entailles. Théa s'écarta de la sorcière et chercha Tiana du regard. Maintenant que sa rage était expulsée, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle était soulagée que son père ne soit pas présent. S'il la voyait utiliser un sort tel que le Sectumsempra, il lui en ferait voir. Mais Bellatrix le méritait.

Rabastan s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry. Il sourit à Tiana, s'approcha d'elle et essuya du sang sur sa joue.

\- Désolé, j'aurais aimé continuer, mais j'ai une prophétie à récupérer.

Tiana se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se sentait revivre que d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie. Mais la puissance était dure à doser. Un coup, elle lançait un sort qui atteignait sa cible avec force, un coup c'était un sort qui était aussi puissant qu'en première année.

Théa se traîna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Les deux cousines se remirent à pleurer, l'une contre l'autre. Théa avait pris de nombreux coups durant son combat avec Bellatrix et ne se sentait pas bien. Tiana, pour sa part, était vidée à cause de sa magie récalcitrante. Elles se traînèrent jusqu'à un mur où elles s'adossèrent en tentant de digérer ce qui s'était passé. Que ce soit Sirius, les duels, la souffrance qu'elles avaient asséné à Bellatrix…

Elles ne reprirent pied qu'en voyant Voldemort en personne qui arrivait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaya la scène du regard.

\- Il m'en manque trois.

\- Maître, elle a récupéré sa magie ! S'exclama Rabastan d'un air extatique.

Voldemort fixa Tiana puis Théa, avant de voir Bellatrix au sol.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta belle-sœur ?

\- Ce sont ces deux-là qui l'ont mise dans cet état.

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort fixa les deux filles. Elles ne parvenaient pas à se relever, épuisées physiquement et moralement. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua ses trois autres cibles, Silver et les jumelles, qui se tenaient plus loin, incapables de bouger.

\- Parfait, sourit-il. Ce soir, ils seront tous à moi.

En l'état actuel, il lui serait facile de pouvoir enfin leur faire rejoindre ses rangs. Les six héritiers rien que pour lui ! Mais il avait un adolescent à tuer avant ça. En entrant dans son esprit, il avait bien compris que la prophétie avait été brisée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait le tuer, ce serait plus simple.

Théa et Tiana étaient simples spectatrices de ce qu'il se passait. Elles virent Rabastan prendre sa belle-sœur par le bras et utiliser une cheminée pour quitter les lieux, non sans leur adresser un clin d'œil. Les deux cousines sursautèrent lorsque les elfes de la statue de la fontaine se mirent devant elles pour les protéger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elles virent qu'Albus était arrivé. Un duel avec Voldemort s'engagea, qu'elles n'eurent pas la force de suivre correctement. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, sanglotant silencieusement.

* * *

Plus tôt de ça, la bataille avait repris dans la salle du voile où Albus et son Ordre tentèrent d'arrêter le plus de Mangemorts possible. Zack Bright avait profité de la confusion autour de Sirius pour prendre Iris par le bras. Il s'était délecté de la souffrance des proches de Sirius avec un régal jouissif avant de foncer sur Ariane. Il riait et jubilait en l'attrapant par le cou et en filant avec elle sous la forme de fumée noire.

Ariana et Silver n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils regardaient Tiana disparaître derrière un couloir quand ils se firent propulser sur les côtés, lâchant prise sur Ariane. Silver sentit sa main glisser et il s'entendit hurler de frayeur. Ariana valsa sur le côté à son tour, tétanisée de voir sa sœur disparaître avec Zack. Ils glissèrent plus loin et restèrent quelques secondes choqués. Toujours dans le déni après la mort d'un membre de l'Ordre.

Ariana refit surface quand elle vit Silver se relever.

\- NON !

L'argenté se mit à courir et la jumelle au Yang le suivit avec difficulté. Elle clopinait à moitié, son corps la tirant de toutes parts. Severus la vit partir de même qu'Abelforth et Albus qui étaient aux prises avec d'autres ennemis qui tentaient de fuir. Plus bas, Edmond et Eleanor venaient de se délivrer et Albus dut leur courir après. Les parents étaient vexés que Zack n'ait rien tenté pour les sauver.

Silver prit la main d'Ariana pour l'aider à avancer et le duo s'essouffla à courir dans des couloirs sombres. Ils entendaient le rire joyeux de Zack résonner dans tout le Ministère. Celui-ci se stoppa dans l'Atrium proche de la sortie téléphonique. Ariane se débattait maigrement. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force et sentit Zack lui lécher le visage.

\- Miam, tu as le même goût que ta sœur ! Quoi qu'il est un peu plus sucré. J'aime beaucoup !

La jeunette avait les yeux grands ouvert, terrifiée du regard que portait Zack sur elle. Il la tenait en coupe par derrière, imposant son corps robuste contre elle.

\- Ca te dirait de danser la ronde funeste avec moi ? J'ai envie de voir le désespoir de mon neveu ! Sur son visage si sérieux et parfait. Ah, j'imagine la déformation du moindre de ses traits. Je me délecterai de ses larmes et de ses cris tandis que je jouerai avec toi jusqu'à la mort.

\- TUE-LA ! Cria Iris qui voyait Silver arriver non loin de là. Tue-la avant qu'il n'arrive !

\- Allons mon enfant, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient la vraie terreur. Ni la vraie souffrance. Il faut d'abord faire monter la pression. Puis doucement commencer à couper.

Il utilisa sa baguette pour écorcher le cou d'Ariane qui hurla. C'était comme une coupure avec une feuille de papier. Petite mais extrêmement douloureuse et piquante. Il en fit plusieurs avant que Silver n'utilise un sortilège qu'Iris dévia.

Ariana se trainait plus loin et lança un Repulso. Zack se décala, toujours aux prises avec sa proie.

\- Oh, mes petits chatons ! Je vous aime tous les trois et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble !

Il riait à nouveau tout en s'amusant à couper la peau d'Ariane.

\- ARRETE CA !

Silver balança un sort de glace que Zack contra avec un sortilège de chaleur intense.

\- Il faudra plus froid que ça pour m'atteindre, sourit-il.

L'argenté se fit repousser d'un coup de baguette, comme un moucheron. Ariana le protégea alors qu'Iris avait lancé le Doloris. Elle grommelait.

\- Qu'on en finisse, papa !

Zack ne l'écouta pas et profita de la rage que Silver mit dans ses sortilèges. Il enfonça sa baguette dans le bras d'Ariane qui se mit à brûler, la peau rougissante. Elle cria de douleur, ce qui provoqua la terreur d'Ariana qui ne pouvait que se défendre à coups de Protego. Elle tremblait et ses sortilèges étaient de moins en moins efficaces face à Iris. Zack ressentit la crainte qu'il inspirait au trio. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir.

Silver se dégagea et rata son sortilège tant il perdait sa concentration. Il avait beau s'être entraîné, il avait bien trop peur de Zack et de perdre Ariane. Les trois étaient effrayés. Des larmes apparurent sur le visage de Silver sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Oui, c'est bien, mon petit héritier Bright, continue ainsi ! Toi qui as accepté les sentiments, tu devras les assumer !

Il rit et Iris se stoppa. Elle vit son père lancer un sortilège vert sur Silver. Celui-ci brisa la protection d'Ariana qui s'écroula, incapable de se relever, sentant encore le souffle de Zack sur elle.

Tétanisée et impuissante, elle vit Silver s'élever dans les airs avant que ses os ne se brisent un par un dans un bruit insupportable.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Supplia Iris.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas le tuer. Je n'en ai pas le droit après tout. Mais la mort est douce, je préfère encore la souffrance éternelle. Bien plus cruelle. Comme l'a vécue ta mère. Et je te promets de le ramener auprès de toi en un seul morceau. Je le forcerai à devenir ton époux et à travailler pour ce Voldemort. Ah, ce que ce sera bon de le contempler dépérir un peu plus à chaque seconde !

Zack jubilait. Iris recula et tomba à genoux, en larmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et comme Ariana, elle resta plantée au sol, démunie. Où était sa loyauté ? Que faire ? Continuer à regarder Silver souffrir ?

Celui-ci se tordit dans tous les sens alors que ses os craquaient. Ariane pleurait, incapable de se dégager. Tétanisée à son tour, elle regarda son petit ami tomber comme un pantin sans vie. Pourtant, celui-ci tenta de se relever. Zack souriait à pleines dents.

\- Oui ! Oui ! OUI ! Ça, c'est un Bright ! Ca, c'est un vrai de vrai !

Silver claquait des dents, à moitié dans le coma. Il fixait Ariane et se débattit pour se relever. Sans grand succès.

Le bourreau s'approcha de ses deux cibles. Il les contempla avec jouissance avant de forcer Ariane à se mettre à genoux en lui tenant le cou.

\- Regarde ton avenir à mes côtés. Toi, ta jumelle et ton amoureux, vous allez être le chef d'œuvre de ma vie !

Il atteint l'extase et se laissa envahir par le bonheur. Les trois jeunes ne pouvaient plus rien faire, terrifiés et meurtris. Tous en avaient lâché leur baguette. Zack trônait au milieu d'eux, Iris derrière lui, avec un sentiment de puissance et de domination. C'était lui le dominant.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit repousser en arrière avec une puissance monstrueuse. Trois sortilèges l'avaient atteint. Abelforth en tête avec Severus et Albus à l'arrière.

\- MONSTRE ! Beugla Abelforth. Je vais t'apprendre à torturer mes nièces !

Severus et Albus avaient un regard noir, même si Zack ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il se releva, à côté d'Iris et sourit.

\- Allons bon. Ce n'était que les préliminaires. Que le début de notre petite partie.

Zack s'envola en fumée en prenant sa fille. Albus lança de puissants sortilèges avec son frère qu'il esquiva de justesse. L'ennemi en profita pour briser les murs et créer un écran de fumée. Il s'approcha alors de ses proies et leur murmura.

\- A bientôt mes chatons. Je reviendrai vous chercher. On s'amusera tous ensemble…

Albus allait réussir à le coincer, avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne et disparaisse par la cabine téléphonique qui explosa, empêchant quiconque de le suivre. Le vieil homme aurait pu le poursuivre, mais la priorité allait au sauvetage des enfants, et il savait que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il se résolut à rester en regardant Abel prendre les filles contre lui tandis que Severus soignait Silver en urgence.

Il fut hors de lui et repartit en sens inverse car il devait protéger Harry de Voldemort. Priant pour que ses princesses survivent à cette soirée qui, encore une fois, les avait détruites.

* * *

Les statues des elfes relâchèrent Théa et Tiana. Elles venaient d'assister à quelque chose d'étrange : Voldemort avait pris possession du corps de Harry et suppliait Dumbledore de le tuer. Albus était parvenu à faire revenir le jeune Potter parmi eux. Voldemort avait brièvement pris forme avant de disparaître, alors que le Ministre et des aurors arrivaient. Il semblait fort contrarié d'avoir perdu ses six cibles, sans parler de son nouvel échec à tuer Potter.

Albus s'assura que Harry allait bien avant de s'agenouiller devant les deux jeunes filles.

\- Toutes les deux, vous allez bien ?

Il eut un regard triste en croisant leur regard avant de se tourner vers le Ministre. Théa se releva difficilement à cause de son bras et aida Tiana à en faire de même.

\- Où sont nos pères ? Croassa-t-elle.

\- Quand je t'ai suivie… Papa pleurait encore et Oncle Severus essayait de l'aider.

Théa se rendit compte qu'à cet instant, elle se fichait bien de ce que son père pouvait faire avec la blonde. Leur relation était éphémère, à quoi bon se prendre la tête pour la saboter ? Elle cesserait d'elle-même.

\- THEA !

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête.

Percy Weasley avançait à grands pas vers elles, le visage bouleversé. Il eut un arrêt en croisant son regard. C'est vrai, il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait changé la couleur de ses yeux. Théa était démunie de le revoir encore. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elle et la regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Tiana eut un ricanement à ses côtés, en se tenant au mur derrière elles.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Ca fait un an que tu te fiches de moi ! Asséna-t-elle durement.

\- Non, je…

\- Tu n'as rien fait contre Ombrage et sa dictature !

Elle leva sa main pour qu'il puisse lire ce qu'elle lui avait fait graver.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Je l'ai empêchée de te laver le cerveau comme avec les autres !

Théa écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était donc pas son père, mais Percy qui avait influé.

\- Ca ne change rien. Tu… Tu ne nous as pas crus. Tu as coupé les ponts !

\- Théa, je t'aime toujours !

La gifle sembla résonner dans tout le hall. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Percy porta la main à sa joue, tandis que Théa, tout en pleurant le fusillait du regard. Dumbledore se dépêcha d'envoyer Harry à Poudlard grâce à un Portoloin qu'il venait de créer. Il devait faire partir les filles. Elles avaient besoin de calme pour digérer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait également faire partir Silver et ses filles. De longues discussions allaient l'attendre avec les deux prophéties, il en était sûr… Mais le pire serait surtout leur état après tout ça.

\- Tu as une étrange façon de le montrer ! Et tu crois que c'est le moment ? Je viens de perdre mon oncle !

Percy écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut le temps de rien dire. Dumbledore posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune Weasley.

\- Je suis navré, monsieur Weasley, mais j'ai besoin d'envoyer ces étudiantes au château. Elles ont besoin de soins et de repos. Vous ne trouverez pas le corps de Sirius Black, mais il est bel et bien mort, lança-t-il plus fort en direction du Ministre.

Ces mots déclenchèrent de nouvelles larmes chez Tiana et Théa. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de voir que Regulus arrivait, de même que leurs amis. Elles se contentèrent de toucher le Portoloin quand Dumbledore le leur dit, pour quitter le Ministère, cet endroit maudit.

Severus qui avait regardé Voldemort partir, donna le feu vert pour retrouver Dumbledore. Il venait de donner les premiers soins au trio. L'homme posa sa cape noire sur Ariana tout en la relevant doucement. Celle-ci se laissa faire, incapable de reprendre conscience. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, une frayeur qui ne laissait pas de marbre et qui hantait le regard.

\- Ca va aller, je suis là… Lui murmura Severus plusieurs fois.

Il n'eut cependant que peu de réaction, si ce n'est qu'Ariana serra plus fort sa main sur la cape de Rogue.

Celui-ci lui frotta les épaules tout en la gardant contre lui. Zack était encore pire que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, et il ne savait comment aider son rayon de soleil qui paraissait bien sombre désormais. Silver qui avait retrouvé ses os en place, était inconscient sur le dos d'Abelforth qui tenait Ariane contre lui. Elle ne cessait de trembler et finit par se stopper pour vomir de la bile plusieurs fois en s'effondrant sur le sol. Il lui fut impossible de la relever.

Albus les rejoignit et prit Ariana contre lui. Severus prépara un Portoloin pour eux. Il s'accroupit alors pour masser le dos d'Ariane et lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle était malade. Lorsque les yeux de sa fille se posèrent sur lui elle fondit en larmes et s'accrocha à son père.

\- Je suis désolé… Encore une fois, j'ai échoué à vous protéger.

Il pleurait aussi, meurtri. Abelforth réconforta son frère avec un sourire d'encouragement. Celui-ci approuva et envoya ses filles et Silver avec Abelforth dans son bureau.

Au moins, tout n'avait pas été perdu. Car Edmond et Eleanor Bright avaient été capturés ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy. Et le Ministre, éberlué, croyait enfin à son histoire. Ce serait toujours un problème de moins même si le prix à payer avait été bien trop cher aux yeux de tous.

* * *

Regulus arriva dans le hall du Ministère au moment où Théa et Tiana prenaient le Portoloin. Il se sentait coupable. Sa fille et sa nièce avaient poursuivi Bellatrix pendant que lui restait prostré comme un bébé à pleurer. Remus Lupin devait le soutenir, lui aussi au trente-sixième dessous. Severus arrivait avec le reste des Serpendaigle. Eux aussi avaient encore livré combat. A quoi bon venir en renfort si les jeunes devaient quand même se battre ? Il regarda le trio partir avec douleur.

Albus arriva à grands pas vers lui et le fixa d'un air grave.

\- Regulus, tu retournes à Poudlard ?

L'héritier Black secoua la tête.

\- Je dois aller Square Grimmaurd. Kreattur est le responsable. Je dois m'assurer que le QG est encore sûr. Dîtes à Tiana que je viendrai… Plus tard.

\- Je viens avec toi, Regulus, assura Remus d'un air brisé.

\- Pour ma part, je vais rentrer au château, voir ce qu'il advient d'Ombrage, dit Severus. Si vous tardez trop, j'irai rassurer les jeunes.

Regulus jeta un regard à Fred et George qui fixaient Percy avec haine mais se détourna et partit avec Remus. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Albus qui s'avançait vers Fudge. Celui-ci semblait plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il tournait son chapeau melon avec angoisse. Dumbledore put enfin lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur contre le Ministère. Il prit la liberté d'insinuer que tout ceci était sa faute. Il donna ensuite ses ordres et demanda qu'on vire Ombrage de SON école. Il demanda également le retour d'Hagrid et de Trelawney. Sans oublier de reprendre ses fonctions. Puis il lui expliqua toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

Durant tout son discours, Fudge ne pipa mot.

* * *

Arrivées dans le bureau du Directeur, Théa et Tiana avaient fixé Harry qui faisait les cent pas, en colère. En quoi sa colère était-elle légitime ?

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Potter ? Agressa Théa.

\- Il me prend que Sirius vient de mourir et que le Directeur nous envoie dans son bureau où on doit attendre son bon vouloir !

Tiana se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du bureau, sentant une dispute sur le point d'éclater. Elle n'était pas en état de l'arbitrer.

\- La faute à qui ? On aurait dû écouter Hermione et Silver quand ils nous disaient que c'était un piège ! Si tu t'étais entraîné à l'Occlumancie, mon oncle ne serait pas mort et on n'aurait pas tous souffert !

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Parce que tu insinues que c'est ma faute ? Ton père…

\- Ne mêle pas mon père à ça, Potter. Tu crois que ça lui a fait plaisir de voir que tu as fouiné dans ses souvenirs ? De devoir t'apprendre l'Occlumancie alors qu'il y avait le risque que tu voies les humiliations quotidiennes de ton salaud de père ?

Théa ne supportait pas que Harry se permette de mettre la faute sur son père alors que c'était entièrement sa faute. C'était lui qui n'avait pas assez étudié.

\- Tu vas devoir l'assumer, c'est ta faute si Sirius est mort ! Nous la seule responsabilité qu'on peut avoir, c'est de t'avoir suivi et d'avoir blessé nos amis !

Harry s'avança vers Théa, la baguette le démangeant.

\- Vas-y, Potter, défoule-toi sur une Rogue et prouve que tu es le digne fils de ton père !

Les trois Serpendaigle restants arrivèrent avec Abelforth. Théa faisait face à Harry qui tenait sa baguette et hésitait à la lever. Tiana était secouée de sanglots silencieux dans son fauteuil, incapable de réagir. Ariana, malgré son état de choc, se mit entre Harry et Théa. Théa abandonna la lutte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait plus de haine envers le Gryffondor qu'envers Ariana. Cela la choqua. Harry se remit à arpenter le bureau comme un lion en cage.

Ariane et Ariana entourèrent leur amie, malgré qu'elles aussi avaient besoin d'évacuer. Elles n'avaient cependant pas la force de parler. Ce fut Abelforth qui le fit pour elle.

\- On n'a pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Sirius…

\- … Il est mort, murmura Tiana. Bellatrix l'a tué. Mon oncle est mort et le choc m'a fait retrouver ma magie.

La rousse se remit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras d'Ariana. Théa se laissa tomber au sol et laissa d'autres larmes silencieuses se mettre à rouler sur ses joues. Ariane ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Elle se posa au sol contre elle et lui prit la main. Théa apprécia le geste sans rien dire.

Le temps défila et Silver refit surface. Il eut bien du mal à se relever. Il était allongé dans le canapé et balaya la scène du regard, perdu. La douleur de ses os brisés l'avait fait tomber dans l'inconscience. Abelforth lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda s'il voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais comme il s'y attendait, l'argenté refusa et attendit le retour d'Albus. C'était important pour eux.

Les deux cousines de Serpentard se relevèrent à son réveil. Elles se plantèrent devant Silver et les jumelles.

\- Je suis désolée, Silver, commença Tiana. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter plutôt que de vous embarquer là-dedans. A cause de nous, vous avez tous été gravement blessés. Merci d'avoir voulu nous aider. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne foncerai tête baissée…

Silver approuva et lui sourit maigrement.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil pour nous, murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- On ne t'en veut pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Ariana d'une voix lointaine.

Tiana eut les larmes aux yeux, se sentant coupables qu'ils aient eux aussi subi de telles horreurs qu'elle devinait par leur regard.

Ariane ne dit mot mais hocha de la tête. Ariana regarda Théa qui semblait réfléchir, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolée. Pour n'avoir pas prévenu quelqu'un. Je suis la plus âgée, j'aurais dû agir avec plus de mesure. Ca ne change rien à ce que je ressens Ariana, mais je m'en veux qu'à cause de nous, vous ayez tous été blessés. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû agir autrement. Tout ça n'aurait pas dû vous arriver. A cause de nous…

Un silence suivit ses excuses et elle s'assit à son tour dans un des fauteuils, la tête dans les mains, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Sirius était parti, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ariane se releva et se serra contre Silver. Celui-ci s'agrippa à elle. L'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent border par leur chaleur respective. Ils avaient bien cru se perdre ce soir.

Ariana prit Tiana dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à elle. La blonde avait elle aussi besoin de se sentir réconfortée. Aucun d'eux ne le formula à voix haute, mais ils étaient choqués et énervés que Harry ne présente pas d'excuses.

* * *

Au bout d'une longue heure, Albus revint dans son bureau et regarda ses filles avec douleur. Malheureusement, il devait d'abord parler à Harry. Il posa un bébé Fumseck dans les bras d'Ariana qui lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Fumseck lui avait sauvé la mise et elle l'avait oublié là-bas… Elle s'en voulut et se souvint que l'animal avait aussi protégé Albus en se sacrifiant à sa place. C'était un geste magnifique. Ariana le couva alors qu'il piaillait tout doucement. Au moins avait-il retrouvé ses ailes en renaissant.

Albus se posa derrière son bureau et rassura tout le monde. Ceux de l'Ordre et les apprentis allaient bien. Ils se faisaient soigner et étaient tous vivants. Cela rassura les Serpendaigle et Théa. Mais lorsque le directeur tenta de parler à Harry, celui-ci s'énerva et balança tout dans son bureau en hurlant. Cela les fit tous bouillir de rage.

\- Tu es un vrai salaud ! UN EGOISTE ! Balança Ariane soudainement qui retrouva sa voix.

Albus voulut l'arrêter mais il la laissa s'exprimer. Elle se devait de parler et le prit par le col.

\- A CAUSE DE TOI ON A TOUS SOUFFERT ! Tu t'en rends au moins compte ?! Tu ne t'es même pas excusé ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne alors qu'on a failli mourir à cause de toi ! On s'est fait torturer, on a souffert, on a failli se faire violer, et toi… Toi tu t'en prends à Albus ? Espèce d'ignoble cafard puant !

\- Ma sœur a raison ! Enchaîna Ariana. Pour qui te prends-tu à harceler notre père ainsi ! Il t'a encore sauvé les miches à ce que je sache ! Alors que tu as refusé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie ! Alors que Severus a tout fait pour t'aider ! Tu as même osé fouiller dans ses souvenirs et tu OSES OUVRIR LA BOUCHE ? Je serais toi je me ferais petit, Potter ! Car on est à deux doigts de te mettre en pièces. Je suis même sûre que Théa et Tiana ont envie de t'étriper. Sans toi, Sirius serait vivant !

Théa serra les dents. Elle se leva à son tour. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de gratitude envers les blondes.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Ariana. Si je m'écoutais, je te ferais payer sa mort !

Tiana acquiesça incapable de prononcer un mot. Les mots, « _Sirius serait vivant_ », tournaient en boucle. Elle fixa Harry d'un air noir.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt. Il avait le regard coupable. Il s'excusa envers tout le monde d'une petite voix et Albus lui proposa de s'asseoir. Les filles se rassirent, incapables d'en dire plus, tant elles n'en pouvaient plus. Silver se contenta de jauger Harry du regard qui se fit aussi petit que possible, comprenant à quel point il avait été stupide. Il pressentait également que c'était la fin de son amitié avec les Serpendaigle et Théa. Pour autant, il le comprit et sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir…

La conversation reprit plus calmement. Albus répliqua qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité tout comme Sirius savait aussi ce qu'il faisait en tant qu'adulte. Ils apprirent alors la vérité sur la prophétie que voulait avoir Voldemort. Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard entendu et Albus leur signifia que les explications viendraient en temps et en heure. Puis il enchaîna sur Kreattur qui les avait trahis. Et enfin sûr le rôle de Rogue en Occlumancie.

Ariana, Tiana et Ariane défendirent Rogue, de même que Théa à leur suite. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il leur faisait tous confiance, Albus comprit, et ne dit plus rien à ce sujet. Le directeur reprit ses explications sur ses actes envers Harry et sur la prophétie. Les Serpendaigle écoutèrent calmement avec Abelforth. Se reposant un peu de cette terrible nuit, Ariane regardant son père pleurer avec peine.

* * *

Une fois Harry sorti du bureau, Albus se tourna vers ses filles. Aucun des Serpendaigle n'avaient regardé le Gryffondor partir, leur relation était désormais terminée. Ariana et sa sœur se forcèrent à se lever et prirent place devant le bureau. Il y avait encore des choses à dire à leur sujet, alors même qu'elles pensaient avoir tout su. Abelforth se joignit à elles et se posa à côté de son frère.

Théa sortit du bureau à son tour et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Elle avait à nouveau besoin de se défouler après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge si Harry devait tuer Voldemort ! Et cette façon qu'il avait eu de s'énerver sur Dumbledore, lui mettant toute la responsabilité sur le dos ! Tiana et elle étaient restées serrées l'une contre l'autre durant tout l'échange, sursautant quand Ariana et sa sœur vociférait contre Harry pour défendre leur père.

* * *

Albus interrogea ses filles du regard et elles acquiescèrent. Silver et Tiana pouvaient rester et ne prirent même pas la peine de se lever. Tiana remarqua que son ami était bien mal en point et se blottit contre lui. Il la prit par les épaules d'un maigre sourire et regarda les Dumbledore faire leur réunion de famille.

Le père de famille soupira, bien las.

\- Ce soir a encore été terrible. Je suis tellement désolé… De ne pas avoir pu vous protéger. Vous avez tellement subi, je n'ai plus les mots.

Il eut un silence. Abelforth rassura son frère d'un geste sur l'épaule ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à ses nièces.

\- Zack est un homme terrifiant, avoua Dumbledore. Si j'avais pu au moins l'arrêter. Mais il est bien trop malin. Et je sais qu'il vous a fait beaucoup de mal. Bien plus que je n'ose l'imaginer. Il faudra du temps pour panser ce genre de plaie. De même que pour celles infligées par Ombrage et Voldemort. Mais je tenais à vous dire ceci. Vous êtes forts tous les quatre. Plus que vous ne le pensez et je sais qu'avec l'amour de vos proches, vous saurez vous en relever. Ayez confiance en l'avenir et en vos liens. C'est tout ce que je pourrai vous donner comme conseil car je suis bien loin de pouvoir vous apporter le réconfort dont vous avez besoin.

Il semblait se tasser et se retenir de craquer. Ariane posa une main sur celle de son père.

\- On… On sait tout ça. Et on ne t'en veut pas papa. On commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses. Et ce n'est pas ta faute s'il existe des hommes comme … Comme…

Elle ne put le dire et eut un sanglot. Ariana la prit contre elle.

\- Comme lui, enchaîna sa moitié.

Elles serrèrent les mains de leur père qui en fit de même. Cela leur fit du bien.

\- Nous sommes terrifiées…, avoua Ariana à demi-mot. Plus que ça même… Et je pense qu'on ne s'en remettra jamais. L'avenir… On en a plus avec ce type.

\- Je suis sûr que vous saurez y faire face. Rien n'est encore perdu, dit Abelforth.

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête apeurée. Il était bien trop tôt pour parler de ça. Et Albus leur fit comprendre qu'ils seraient tous là pour les protéger de lui.

\- Il va revenir, dirent-elles les yeux grands ouverts. Il va revenir nous chercher…

\- Et on sera là pour l'arrêter, tenta vainement leur oncle.

\- Impossible, il est bien trop puissant.

\- Terrifiant.

\- Violent.

\- Dominant.

Les filles frémirent et le silence revint. Silver tremblait depuis que l'on parlait de Zack et Tiana se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Albus et son frère furent impuissants et attendirent qu'elles se calment. Ariane respira un grand coup et prit alors son sac. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir une boule lumineuse qu'elle posa sur la table.

\- Nous l'avons entendue, dit-elle pour changer de conversation. Et de ce qu'on vient d'entendre sur Harry, ceci est une Prophétie.

\- C'est donc notre avenir ? Questionna la seconde.

Albus ferma les yeux un instant puis il eut un regard sérieux.

\- Nous nous étions promis de ne plus rien nous cacher, dit-il lentement. Mais j'ai rompu cette promesse en ne parlant pas de cette prophétie. C'est le dernier secret que je garde sur vous. Et je comptais ne jamais vous le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Ariana, outrée.

Albus tenait toujours leurs mains. Il les serra.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous influence. Que vous doutiez à cause d'elle. Ou que vous ayez peur et perdiez confiance. Car comme vous l'avez entendu, un avenir compliqué s'attache à vos épaules.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ariane eut un maigre sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous as envoyées en orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. C'est en grande partie pour vous éloigner de la magie. En plus de vous protéger de nos ennemis.

\- Je comprends mieux désormais, enchaîna Ariana. C'est une décision logique mais on ne pouvait pas la comprendre à onze ans. Surtout qu'on ne connaissait pas cette prophétie.

Le vieil homme approuva. Il fut fier de voir à quel point ses filles avaient grandi en cinq ans.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu gardais un œil sur Silver et Severus, continua la blonde au Yang. Eux qui font partie du monde des ombres.

Encore une fois Albus hocha la tête. Elles comprenaient tout. Ses actes passés étaient limpides désormais.

\- Finalement, tu as toujours tout fait pour nous protéger, sourit Ariane. Comme un véritable père.

\- Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil, avoua Ariana. Pour l'orphelinat. Pour la magie… Cette prophétie… Elle me terrifie.

\- Pourtant elle a aussi un côté lumineux, répliqua Abelforth. De ce que j'ai compris, tout est une histoire de choix. Et le vôtre est déjà fait, non ?

Il leur fit un sourire encourageant. Les filles se regardèrent un instant.

\- Il est vrai que grâce à toi, papa, et à nos proches, nous sommes du côté de la lumière, dit Ariana.

\- Et nos choix ne changeront pas, termina Ariane.

Albus fut rassuré de l'entendre, même si tout pouvait rapidement basculer. Il les mit donc en garde et leur fit le récit du jour où la prophétie est née. Il raconta son retour au château. Trelawney qui les gardait puis qui eut une sorte de transe pour donner la prophétie. Albus qui s'était inquiété et empressé de faire une copie pour le Ministère. Puis la semaine de réflexion avant le choix final de l'orphelinat.

Les jumelles comprirent et acquiescèrent à chacune de ses paroles. Albus et son frère en furent surpris et ressentirent beaucoup de maturité en elles. Les enfants grandissaient si vite… A seize ans déjà, elles étaient prêtes à affronter la vérité et à l'accepter.

\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de la détruire désormais, dit Abelforth. Pour que cela reste entre nous.

\- C'est à elles de décider. Si vous le faites, vos amis l'entendront.

Pas une seule seconde les jumelles n'hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre.

\- Nous partageons tout avec nos amis. Nos avenirs, nos peines, nos joies, nos combats et… nos blessures.

Ariane sourit à Tiana lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. La rousse fondit en larmes de gratitude tandis que Silver la câlinait. Puis les jumelles pointèrent la boule avant de la détruire. La voix de Trelawney s'insinuant en eux. Ils furent surpris d'entendre que leurs amies seraient les égéries du prochain monde. Soit elles en seraient les protectrices, soit elles en seraient les destructrices. Comme un destin moqueur qui les faisait choisir entre le monde de Grindelwald ou de Dumbledore. Entre Le Yin et le Yang. Le bien et le mal. La magie blanche et la magie noire. Elles étaient destinées à y être confrontées.

Une fois leur discussion terminée, les jumelles firent une longue accolade à leur père et leur oncle. Les remerciant de leur aide et de leur sincérité. Elles promirent que la prophétie se réaliserait dans le bon sens et partirent avec Silver et Tiana pour l'infirmerie. Albus fut cependant inquiet et fronça les sourcils. L'avenir s'annonçait bien trop sombre pour que ses filles ne finissent pas par y sombrer… Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Comme si le destin moqueur était immuable et se jouait d'eux.

* * *

Les jumelles étaient chamboulées par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre et subir au Ministère. Hors du temps, elles ne s'arrêtèrent de marcher que lorsque Tiana les tira par la manche. Elle tenait son gallion de l'AD en main.

\- Théa vient de m'écrire qu'Ombrage est encore dans la forêt interdite.

Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans cette direction, peu importe qu'il fasse déjà nuit. Silver avait une folle envie de se défouler.

\- Je l'ai ligotée, leur dit Théa en les voyant. Je me suis dit que tous les cinq, nous avions le droit de nous venger.

Ils lui firent un sourire, même Ariana ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La Grande Inquisitrice semblait avoir souffert, elle portait des marques de sabots sur ses habits. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs baguettes.

Tiana n'hésita pas à lancer un Doloris, regardant avec plaisir Ombrage se tordre de douleur. Encore une fois, son sort était trop puissant. Il semblait que les sorts de magie noire étaient les plus faciles à lancer et que ceux appris à l'école étaient trop faibles. Ils furent heureux de l'entendre hurler de douleur. _Tu agis comme nous._ Les mots de Rabastan lui revinrent avec force. Non, elle n'était pas une Mangemort. Et pourtant, elle avait pris plaisir à la douleur de Bellatrix et prenait plaisir à celle d'Ombrage.

Théa s'amusa à lui faire des entailles, mais pas avec le Sectumsempra. Silver, Ariane et Ariana seraient fâchés si leur proie s'évanouissait trop vite. Elle s'y amusa de longues minutes puis fit le guet et laissa les autres avoir leur part. Silver s'avança alors et se pencha vers elle. Ombrage était terrifiée par son regard digne d'un Zack Bright.

\- Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'étais très patient ? Je sentais que ce jour viendrait. Et il est enfin arrivé. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous nous avez fait subir ! Et pour ne pas nous avoir crus ! Vous prendrez pour tout le Ministère ! Il fallait m'écouter et prendre un garde du corps !

Silver leva sa baguette et lança son Doloris. Alors que l'aube pointait de ses premiers rayons, le jeune homme regardait sa proie se faire torturer. Ariane en profita pour utiliser un sortilège de vision avec sa sœur. Elles se tenaient la main et lui envoyèrent à leur tour des images horribles à voir.

\- Œil pour œil.

\- Dent pour dent.

\- Torture pour torture, termina Silver.

Ombrage voyait ses phobies se réaliser devant ses yeux tandis que le sortilège de Silver la faisait se soulever de douleur. Ils en avaient besoin pour évacuer et Tiana se demanda un moment si les jumelles ne finiraient pas par réaliser la prophétie dans le mauvais sens… Elles semblaient sur une pente glissante mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Ils avaient trop subi.

Alerté par les hurlements, Severus arriva et resta figé en voyant les adolescents torturer Ombrage. Elle le méritait bien sûr… Mais… Il se rapprocha et saisit la main d'Ariana pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. Théa les fixa d'un regard absent, sans même se mettre en colère. Elle avait déjà remarqué que la blonde portait la cape de son père et n'en avait rien dit.

\- Arrêtez. Elle a payé.

Silver et Ariane se tournèrent vers lui et baissèrent leur baguette.

\- De plus, vous devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie maintenant. Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable.

C'était vrai.

\- Je vais m'occuper de modifier sa mémoire, elle risquerait de parler de ce que vous venez de faire et vous auriez des ennuis.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Ariane et Silver partirent vers l'infirmerie. Théa observa son père modifier les souvenirs d'Ombrage d'un air intéressé, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à le faire. Ariana le regardait également faire, perturbée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Tiana restait absente, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous rendre à l'infirmerie ? Grogna Severus, une fois son travail achevé.

Il fit apparaître un brancard pour l'ancienne directrice et s'assura que les filles le suivent.

\- Tiana ?

La rousse les regarda, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Désolée, je veux être seule.

Elle se transforma en renard et fila vers la forêt interdite. Severus soupira, et emmena les deux autres à l'infirmerie. Au moins Ombrage ne leur causerait plus d'ennui et au vu des séquelles qu'elle aurait, elle ne devrait plus s'approcher des Serpendaigle et de Théa.

Par ailleurs, Ariana et lui étaient choqués du manque de réaction de sa fille. Celle-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention, regardant droit devant elle. Severus lâcha la main d'Ariana quand ils arrivèrent dans le château. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore partis en vacances.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh évalua les dégâts et soigna le trio en priorité. Théa lui demanda aussitôt une potion pour dormir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'infirmière la soigna et accéda à sa demande.

\- Pour son bien, je suggère de la laisser à l'infirmerie, Severus. Si nous ne la surveillons pas…

Severus acquiesça.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ariana qui tremblait comme une feuille sur un lit. Les souvenirs remontaient maintenant qu'elle s'était défoulée et qu'elle avait parlé à son père. Zack hantait son regard et son corps. Elle avait été souillée et détruite mentalement. Le professeur se posa à côté d'elle et tira le rideau.

\- Je peux te toucher ?

Ariana approuva. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui pourrait le faire hormis ses amis. Severus la prit par la taille et la guida vers lui pour l'allonger. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux tout en remontant sa cape sur elle.

\- Tu veux me parler de ce soir ?

Ariana secoua la tête. Mettre des mots sur tout ça la tuerait.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Ariana ne dit mot et cacha son visage sur ses cuisses. Puis elle se releva soudainement.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Severus fut surpris d'une telle réaction. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise noire.

\- S'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus sentir ses lèvres sur moi. Je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre.

Elle pleurait. Elle voulait se sentir propre. Elle voulait qu'il lui pardonne alors que ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- Je suis si sale, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas tout ça… Je…

Elle perdit ses mots et Severus posa un doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Ce n'est jamais la faute d'une violée d'avoir subi ces horreurs. Et tu n'es pas sale du tout. Tu es toujours aussi pure pour moi. Même s'il avait été plus loin. Car ce n'est pas toi qui l'as voulu, tu comprends.

Elle hocha de la tête, un peu rassurée. Elle ne semblait pas le dégoûter. Il caressa ses lèvres.

\- Embrasse-moi, implora-t-elle à nouveau.

Severus fixa ses beaux yeux bleus, hantés et suppliants. Il lui fit un sourire et prit son visage en coupe. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et attrapa ses lèvres. Ariana ressentit enfin de l'apaisement dans son cœur. Un instant de répit et de chaleur. L'homme la rapprocha de lui et la serra avec amour. Le baiser se prolongea et se multiplia. Il se saisit de son cou pour la parsemer de ses lèvres. La blonde en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux et fermer les yeux. Profitant de l'instant.

Severus releva alors la tête et ouvrit le début de sa chemise. Il prit la main de la blonde et la dirigea sur son torse. Ayant enfin eu l'autorisation, Ariana profita pour caresser la zone avant d'y poser quelques baisers. Puis elle mit son oreille et écouta son cœur. Severus ferma les yeux.

\- Il ne bat comme ça que pour toi.

\- Et Lily ?

\- C'est du passé. Un passé terminé.

Ariana se mit à sourire et se releva. Elle défit à son tour ses boutons de chemise. Severus refusa d'y mettre la main. Elle le prit alors et le força à le poser là où se tenait son cœur.

\- Le mien aussi, il n'a pas changé en trois ans.

Rogue lorgna sur sa poitrine, avide de la toucher. Mais il lutta fièrement et retira sa main. Il posa un simple baiser sur son ventre avant de refermer sa chemise. Ariana se mit alors à bailler et Severus la coucha avec lui. Pour la première fois, la blonde eut le droit de rester dans ses bras pour la nuit. Elle se lova et profita de cette chaleur avant de partir pour des cauchemars sans fin.

Pomfresh ne les dérangea pas. Elle avait pour ordre de laisser Severus s'occuper de la blonde. Même si elle était curieuse et surprise, jamais elle n'alla ouvrir le rideau pendant leur nuit. Elle contempla simplement Ariane et Silver qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre. L'un et l'autre semblaient s'accrocher comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et selon ce qu'elle avait compris, ils auraient besoin de beaucoup de soutien pour l'année à venir.

Il le remarqua d'autant plus lorsque les jeunes se réveillèrent toutes les deux heures en hurlant le nom de Zack Bright.

* * *

Tiana resta dans la forêt sous sa forme de renard. Cette fois, c'était elle qui le voulait. Elle trouva un terrier inutilisé et y dormit. Elle était incapable de retourner au château. Elle avait besoin de solitude, tout comme son père. Elle savait que Regulus ne reviendrait pas au château tout de suite.

Théa resta à l'infirmerie et ne se rendit pas au banquet. A quoi bon ? Elle ne se sentait aucune envie de rien. Elle évitait de penser à Percy, mais ne pas penser à Sirius lui était impossible. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas tenu durant cette année. Elle préférait rester sous la surveillance de Pomfresh, avec les visites de son père. Chaque fois qu'il venait, elle s'effondrait en pleurant dans ses bras.

Ariana, Ariane et Silver laissèrent Tiana à sa solitude. Elle en avait besoin et n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la force. La seule chose qu'ils firent, c'est de la retrouver sous leur forme animale puis de se retransformer pour lui annoncer que l'enterrement de Sirius aurait lieu après la fin d'année scolaire. C'était toute une organisation pour le Ministère. Ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait rester seule. Les fixant d'un air désolé, elle hocha la tête.

\- On ne t'en veut pas, dit Silver en lui caressant la tête.

\- On ne sait pas trop comment t'aider, assura Ariana en lui faisant un sourire triste.

\- Tu as le droit de vouloir faire ton deuil seule, ajouta Ariane, en tapotant son crâne. Mais ne fais pas de bêtise et n'oublie pas que nous sommes là. Si tu veux en parler ou pas, nous ferons comme tu as envie.

Tiana se leva et se frotta contre leurs jambes avant de retourner se coucher en rond. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Et elle ne le serait pas avant l'enterrement. Tristes pour elle, les Serpendaigle restants retournèrent au château.

Ils passaient leurs derniers jours à Poudlard à dormir tous les trois ensemble dans un même lit. Souvent celui d'Albus Dumbledore qui leur prêtait volontiers. Les trois adolescents étaient comme hors du temps. Au-delà de la douleur physique, c'est surtout le mental qui les frappait. Ils étaient comme des biches traquées. Terrorisés par la simple évocation du nom de Zack.

Quand ils ne dormaient pas, ils marchaient, toujours collés les uns aux autres. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et s'occupaient parfois l'esprit en lisant des livres sur la défense magique. Severus, Abelforth et Albus passaient du temps avec eux lorsque leur emploi du temps le leur permettait.

Les jumelles et Silver se rendirent ensuite au banquet, où ils s'assirent ensemble à la table des Serdaigle. L'absence de Théa, Tiana et Regulus ne passait pas inaperçue, mais personne ne disait rien. La Gazette avait fait tout un article relatant le retour de Voldemort et ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère. Lisa, Mandy, Padma, Michael, Terry et Anthony leur firent la conversation pour les dérider. Ils répondaient par des mots brefs mais en furent reconnaissants. Personne n'osa d'ailleurs les approcher car on leur avait demandé de les laisser tranquille. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de parler.

Le discours de départ fut plutôt triste et alarmiste mais Albus termina sur une note joyeuse en parlant de soleil, de vacances et de farnienté. Le trio n'y fut pas réceptif mais approuva l'effort. Ils regardèrent par ailleurs avec délectation le départ d'Ombrage qui courait alors que Peeves lui lançait des craies. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Silver et de ses amies, elle eut un désagréable frisson et s'enfuit en hurlant. Ils se sourirent et personne n'arrêta le fantôme.

Hagrid et Minerva étaient revenus eux aussi et étaient applaudis pour leur retour. Lorsque le repas se termina, les jumelles vinrent faire un long câlin McGonagall qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Silver la salua chaleureusement. Elle manquait au château. Elle les rassura un peu avant qu'ils aillent se promener au bord du lac, main dans la main. Le soleil cognait mais ils ne le ressentaient pas.

Silver ne put s'empêcher de prendre Ariane contre lui tandis qu'Ariana sentit Severus s'approcher pour la prendre par les épaules. Ils fixaient le ciel sans parler. Pensifs.

Une fois de plus, leur avenir s'annonçait des plus sombres tandis que la peur les rongeait tous de l'intérieur.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	72. Enterrement et isolement

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Enterrement et isolement**

Remus Lupin passait tout son temps avec Buck. C'était ce que Sirius faisait auparavant. Avant. Et ça l'empêchait de voir Regulus sombrer. En quelques jours, il n'était devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'enterrement aurait lieu aujourd'hui.

Regulus fixa le fond de son verre. Il revoyait la chute de Sirius, il revoyait Tiana et Théa courir après Bellatrix, alors que lui restait au sol, de même que Lupin. Il eut un faible ricanement en fixant la tanière de Kreattur. L'elfe n'en était pas ressorti depuis la mort de Sirius. Regulus le lui avait interdit. S'il ne connaissait pas nombre de secrets de l'Ordre, il lui aurait donné un vêtement pour ce qu'il avait fait. Blesser Buck pour empêcher Sirius de rassurer Harry. Ils ne l'avaient appris qu'après que Dumbledore ait fait un tour à Square Grimmaurd. Kreattur avait blessé Buck pour que Sirius soit occupé le temps qu'Harry essaie de le contacter. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Gryffondor n'avait pas utilisé le miroir à double sens que Sirius lui avait offert à Noël ?

Dire qu'auparavant, il aurait confié sa vie à l'elfe… Maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait était de le voir le moins souvent possible. Regulus sursauta en voyant Remus Lupin, tout de noir vêtu, entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu devrais te préparer, Regulus. Ca va être l'heure.

\- Il aurait détesté ça, murmura Regulus. Que des gens tristes viennent le pleurer. Il aurait dit que sans corps, ça ne valait pas le coup de faire une tombe.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent.

\- Oui, probablement. Mais le Ministère tient à l'enterrer dignement et je pense que c'est mieux pour Tiana et Théa.

Les noms des deux jeunes filles furent comme un électrochoc pour Regulus qui se leva instantanément et alla se changer.

* * *

Théa eut un soupir en coiffant ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussé, il allait falloir qu'elle les coupe. Elle eut un sursaut en se rendant compte du fil de ses pensées alors qu'on allait enterrer son oncle. Elle ne parvenait pas à verser de larmes en y pensant alors que cela lui faisait mal.

A côté d'elle, Tiana s'était retransformée mais n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer. Sirius s'en ficherait de la façon dont les gens seraient habillés ou coiffés. Théa imita sa cousine. A quoi bon ? Sirius ne les verrait pas de toute façon… Tiana tournait sa baguette entre ses mains en attendant que l'heure passe.

\- Des nouvelles de Regulus ? Demanda Théa, uniquement pour briser le silence oppressant qui régnait entre elles.

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Il est comme moi. Il a besoin de solitude.

Les deux filles se levèrent d'un même ensemble et se rendirent vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient partis la veille pour rentrer chez eux. Le château était vide, et pour la première fois, cela dérangeait l'aînée des deux cousines. Elle se sentait oppressée. Elle avait besoin de bruit, besoin de vie pour chasser sa tristesse.

Arrivées à la Grande Salle, les professeurs, Harry et le reste des Serpendaigle les attendaient. C'est à cet instant que Théa décrocha, réagissant comme un automate. Elle posa un regard vide sur Ariana et Severus qui étaient proches. Ca ne lui fit rien. Pas de trace de colère ou de jalousie. Elle s'en fichait et se trouvait bien futile dans ses façons de réagir depuis l'année dernière. Elle aurait dû penser à passer plus de temps avec son oncle, plutôt que de le perdre à se disputer avec son père et la blonde.

Ariana remarqua rapidement que Théa semblait ailleurs. Au fond d'elle, tout au fond, elle en fut satisfaite. Mais la peine qu'elle ressentait face à la perte que l'Ordre avait subi la frappa à nouveau de plein fouet, et la tristesse s'empara d'elle. De sa mine triste, elle présenta ses condoléances à Tiana. La blonde était entièrement vêtue de noir et avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon avec une plume de Fumseck dedans. Sa jumelle était similaire en tout point, hormis la broche en forme de Yin. Silver ne dit mot pour sa part. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il fit seulement un geste de la main sur l'épaule de rousse et de sa cousine en signe de soutien.

Tiana, pour sa part, fit un sourire tremblant à ses amis. Pour autant, elle aurait préféré être encore seule dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Même George. Elle avait vu qu'il avait tenté de la contacter avec le Gallion, mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Elle voulait être seule pour oublier. Elle ne voulait pas de la compassion ou de la tristesse des gens. Elle s'en voulait car elle savait qu'elle faisait ainsi souffrir ses amis. C'était aussi la culpabilité de les avoir entraînés au Ministère qui l'empêchait de vouloir se faire cajoler par eux.

Severus délaissa Ariana pour prendre sa fille par les épaules. Théa n'eut pas la moindre réaction, ce qui l'inquiéta. Ariana prit la main de Tiana dans la sienne. La rousse la serra. Derrière eux, Silver et Ariane se serraient l'un contre l'autre et les autres professeurs fermaient la marche. Dans un silence presque religieux, leur procession se rendit à Pré-au-Lard, où des aurors les attendaient.

Dumbledore échangea un signe de tête avec eux et par groupes de deux, ils prirent le Portoloin tendu par les aurors, qui les amena à Godric's Hollow. Sirius aurait normalement dû être enterré dans le caveau des Black mais tous connaissaient ses inimités avec sa famille et il avait paru normal qu'il repose auprès des Potter et de Naevia. La gorge de Tiana se serra quand elle aperçut son père. A peine la vit-il qu'il fondit en larmes, et elle aussi.

Elle lâcha la main d'Ariana et se blottit dans les bras de son père, s'agrippant fort à lui. Les autres les dépassèrent, les laissant se retrouver en paix. Des chaises avaient été dressées sur le lieu de recueillement et des aurors étaient présents, aux aguets. Ne savait-on jamais ce que Voldemort et ses sbires avaient en tête.

Théa s'installa dans la première rangée et tourna la tête après avoir vu Percy présent avec les aurors. Guère étonnant. Il faisait partie du Ministère après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir ou de penser à lui. Severus s'installa derrière sa fille avec Ariana, Silver et Ariane. Il n'y avait que huit chaises dans la rangée : celles de Nymphadora, Ted, Androméda, Remus, Regulus, Théa, Tiana et Harry, les plus proches de Sirius.

Les gens rassemblés se parlaient en chuchotant. Remus Lupin s'installa à la gauche de Théa, laissant les deux chaises à sa droite à Regulus et Tiana. Les professeurs et membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent à leur tour. George tournait la tête en tous sens pour chercher Tiana et fut étonné de croiser le regard de Percy. Une nouvelle fois. Le plus étonnant était de le voir avec la même inquiétude que lui dans les yeux quand il regardait Théa. George détourna cependant vite le regard, il lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir cru les Serpendaigle, Théa et Harry.

Regulus prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et ils rejoignirent leurs places. Elle ne regarda pas vers George, elle aurait encore plus craqué alors qu'elle était dans un état lamentable. Elle s'assit à côté de Théa, Regulus estimant plus sûr que lui soit à côté de Harry. Lui était en colère contre le jeune Potter mais était adulte et savait réfréner ses émotions. Tiana et Théa n'y arriveraient pas en ce jour, il en était intimement convaincu.

C'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient les parents de Nymphadora et elles furent pourtant incapables de se présenter. Tiana nota du coin de l'œil la présence de Narcissa et Drago, au fond, tout au fond, avec d'autres sorciers importants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme, probablement à cause de l'arrestation de Lucius il y avait quelques jours. Peu lui importait. Narcissa savait dans quoi avait été attiré Sirius. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui parle. Elle se blottit contre Regulus en fixant le cercueil vide.

Un homme habillé de noir arriva et la cérémonie commença. Théa était hors du temps. Elle ignorait au maximum la présence de Percy, qui pourtant, ne faisait que la dévisager. En sanglots silencieux, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, les jointures blanches tellement elle les serrait. Elle sursauta quand son père l'enlaça dans le dos, derrière elle.

Les jumelles et Silver n'avaient pas été proches de Sirius. Mais le chagrin des deux cousines, de Remus et Regulus les touchait. D'autant plus que la mort de quelqu'un de bien et de connu était toujours douloureux. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un enterrement non plus. L'ambiance les rendait triste et leur serrait le cœur. Ariane vit même Albus, plus loin, qui se retenait de pleurer. L'homme appréciait beaucoup Sirius. Et cela lui rappelait la mort de sa petite sœur. Abelforth en était au même point.

Le cercueil fut lentement mis en terre par magie. Le Ministère, même sans présence de corps, avait voulu faire un geste pour ce combattant de la lumière. Il espérait probablement se racheter auprès des adolescents de ne pas les avoir crus. Ceux-ci n'avaient d'ailleurs pas encore rencontré le nouveau Ministre, Fudge ayant donné sa démission.

Les sorciers se levèrent et firent cercle autour de la tombe. Ariana et Ariane prirent les mains de Tiana, qui les serra avant de poser la tête contre l'épaule d'Ariane. Silver prit la main de Théa pour l'assurer de son soutien, ce dont elle le remercia d'un grognement. Son autre main était dans celle de son père, qui avait pris un Regulus tremblant par les épaules.

La foule finit par se dissiper, et il ne resta bientôt plus que les membres de l'Ordre, la famille de Sirius -hormis Narcissa et Drago, partis dans les premiers-, les aurors et les journalistes.

Tiana, Théa et Regulus restèrent un long moment à fixer l'inscription sur la tombe : _Ci gît, Sirius Black. 3 novembre 1960 – 18 juin 1996. Oncle, parrain, frère et ami aimé._ Théa et Tiana échangèrent un regard empli de larmes puis hochèrent la tête. Elles se détachèrent de ceux qui les soutenaient et sortirent leurs baguettes. Harry resta en retrait mais en fit de même. Il fit apparaître une gerbe de myosotis qu'il déposa sur la tombe.

Tiana et Théa lancèrent une incantation longue et compliquée. Comme sur la tombe de Naevia, une statue à l'effigie de Sirius fit son apparition. Elles l'avaient rendue aussi fidèle que possible, souriant de son sourire en coin habituel. Une deuxième statue prit place à ses côtés : Patmol. Même les professeurs furent soufflés par une aussi belle magie. Les deux statues semblaient étinceler.

Regulus serra les deux filles contre lui, ému, puis lança un sortilège qui préserverait les statues du temps et les empêcherait de se dégrader. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le miroir à double sens que t'avait offert Sirius ?

Harry rougit de gêne et n'osa pas regarder en direction des cousines.

\- Je ne l'avais pas ouvert, je ne savais pas ce que contenait le paquet. Je ne m'en suis rappelé que hier.

Un blanc suivit sa déclaration. Ariane, Ariana et Silver jetèrent un œil à Théa et Tiana. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse, mais de la colère et une rage sans nom qui prenaient place dans leurs yeux. Regulus avait serré les poings et fixait Potter d'un air froid.

\- Tu veux dire que quand ton parrain te donne un cadeau, tu ne prends même pas la peine de l'ouvrir ? Tonna Regulus. Tu es encore plus crétin que je ne l'imaginais, plus crétin que ton père, même !

La réaction de Théa fut encore plus violente. Elle se planta devant Harry et lui mit son poing dans la figure, se fichant des exclamations surprises et des journalistes qui mitraillaient la scène. Le fait de voir Harry avec le nez en sang satisfit pleinement Tiana qui le regarda de son air le plus noir.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi, Potter. Considère que Théa et moi sommes des Serpentard comme les autres et ne nous adresse plus la parole.

Tiana, Théa et Regulus allèrent se recueillir sur la tombe de Naevia, un peu plus loin de là. Regulus jeta un sort pour embellir sa statue et les filles firent apparaître des hortensias. Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent le cimetière. Ne restait que Remus et les Dumbledore. Silver eut un sursaut en voyant Théa poser des Lys sur la tombe de Lily Evans. Harry n'était pas dans les parages, il avait quitté le cimetière après les paroles de Tiana. Il comprit enfin qui était la mère de Théa. Il sourit un peu, ravi d'avoir éclairci ce mystère.

Les Dumbledore se rendirent du côté où la famille des jumelles était enterrée. Abelforth s'y trouvait déjà, se recueillant sur la tombe de Kendra, Perceval et sa petite sœur. Le père de famille prit ses filles contre lui et regarda la magnifique stèle en silence. Elle était élégante et surmontée d'un Phénix en argent. Dessus trônaient trois photos dans des cercles qui saluaient les visiteurs. Leurs grands-parents semblaient stricts mais heureux de les voir.

En regardant leur tante, les deux Serdaigle eurent un frisson. Elles s'imaginèrent enterrées ici, avec une photo à leur image, pour avoir été torturées et sauvagement éliminées par Zack…

Elles déglutirent et sentirent Albus resserrer sa prise sur elles, avec Abelforth. Ils en profitèrent pour invoquer quelques fleurs, remplaçant les anciennes qui avaient fané. Ils ne parlaient pas et restaient là à contempler le passé. Se questionnant sur l'avenir sombre qui les attendaient. Sur la vie et la mort. Sur le deuil.

Ils passèrent ensuite sur une toute petite tombe à côté. Celle d'Elena Grindelwald, morte courageusement pour faire naître les jumelles et pour réconcilier son frère et Albus. La tombe était entourée de rose comme Elena le voulait. Les filles contemplèrent son visage sur un cadre et déposèrent des fleurs d'or dans un silence religieux. Elles ne l'avaient jamais connu mais respectait énormément leur tante et mère-porteuse Elena. Sur les photos, elle semblait toujours heureuse et pleine de vie, ce qui leur octroya à nouveau un petit sourire.

Silver les contempla de loin, assis sur un banc. Lui, il n'avait personne à aller voir. Seuls ses grands-parents étaient morts dans sa famille et ils se trouvaient dans le caveau des Bright, sous le manoir. Et ce avec les cendres rapatriées d'autres ancêtres qui vivaient autrefois dans un autre pays. Plus strict encore que l'Angleterre, que les arrières-grands-parents du jeune Serpentard avaient fui. Il fut songeur.

Théa se sentait étrange en fixant la tombe de sa mère. Comme pour Ariana, elle se trouvait futile. Détester une morte tant d'années… Malgré tout, une colère envers Lily demeurait. Pas comme avec Ariana, où il s'agissait seulement d'indifférence. Du moment qu'elle la laissait avoir ces moments avec son père et qu'ils ne faisaient rien devant elle… Elle ne dirait rien. Elle n'acceptait pas, mais elle ne dirait rien.

En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Percy. Elle ne sut comment réagir et détourna le regard. Elle suivit Severus, Regulus et Tiana qui quittaient le cimetière, souhaitant rentrer. Silver et les Dumbledore suivirent. Ils prirent un Portoloin et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

* * *

Arrivés à Poudlard, Regulus déclara qu'il allait dans ses appartements. Il échangea un regard avec sa fille qui acquiesça. Elle comprenait, elle aussi n'allait pas tarder à s'isoler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'enterrement, les gens, tout cela l'avait vidée. Elle sursauta quand Severus posa la main sur son épaule et se promit de tenir encore un peu.

Les membres de l'Ordre partirent au fur et à mesure, en présentant une fois encore leurs condoléances. Théa de son côté se sentait comme hors d'elle. Elle répondait aux condoléances mais elle était ailleurs. Elle prit congé et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Pomfresh sourit en l'accueillant. Elle était désormais habituée à la voir depuis le Ministère. Théa se savait trop faible si elle restait seule. Elle ne demanda pas de potion calmante, se contentant de regarder le soleil qui miroitait dans le parc. Elle avait beau faire, les souvenirs des moments passés avec son oncle repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement, roulée en boule.

\- Vous allez à Nurmengard ? Demanda Tiana d'une voix enrouée.

Ariane lui fit un regard désolé, tandis que Silver la prenait par les épaules et qu'Ariana avait un sourire tremblant.

\- Ca m'arrange, dit la rousse. Je… Je n'arrive pas à vouloir de la compagnie.

Ils eurent un regard triste.

\- On réitère ce qu'on t'a dit dans la forêt. Quand tu auras besoin, contacte-nous par gallion.

Les professeurs prirent tous congé. George resta tandis que son frère partait. Il prit la main de Tiana et alla vers le parc tandis que Severus et Ariana se disaient au revoir. De toute manière, ils se reverraient durant l'été…

Les deux rouquins marchaient silencieusement. George était dérouté. Tiana n'était pas du tout à l'aise, il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa présence tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite.

\- J'avais pensé que tu voudrais peut-être venir chez Fred et moi.

\- Non. Je n'y serais pas en sécurité.

\- Il suffirait de demander à Dumbledore de les poser.

\- Ca n'irait pas, George. J'ai besoin de courir, de m'évader, de penser à autre chose. Et ça, je ne le peux que sous ma forme de renard. C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire seule.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama George avec horreur.

\- Je ne vais pas être joyeuse pendant longtemps, je vais me renfermer sur moi-même, je préfère être seule. Ce n'est pas idéal pour un couple.

\- Tu romps avec moi ? Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Je te préviens juste que ça va être dur pour moi de… Faire des trucs de couple. Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies fini tes études alors que moi non.

George ne répondit pas et la serra contre lui. Tiana pleura silencieusement dans ses bras, ce qui le rassura. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle ne savait pas l'exprimer, c'était tout.

\- Tu sais, si tu crois que m'éloigner va m'empêcher de me mettre en danger, tu as tout faux, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis déjà contre LUI depuis ta deuxième année quand je t'ai suivie dans la chambre des secrets. Et Fred et moi, on fait partie de l'Ordre, maintenant…

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui. George comprit pourquoi elle s'isolait. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle avait peur. Elle avait toujours été la plus froussarde du groupe, et la peur semblait omniprésente en elle. Il la serra avec force. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait absorbé toute sa peur, mais même la magie était incapable de ça.

\- Je voudrais prendre toute ta douleur et la faire mienne, mais c'est impossible, murmura George. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'offrir mes bras ou mon silence. Mais n'essaie pas de t'éloigner de moi pour me protéger. Je suis tenace, tu sais.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés. A la nuit tombée, il la regarda se transformer en renard et courir vers la forêt interdite. Malgré lui, il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire par peur de perdre quelqu'un…

* * *

Les jumelles et Silver partirent le lendemain à Nurmengard. Ils voulaient fuir le château et retrouver leur cocon adoré. Ils en avaient grand besoin pour se reconstruire un peu. Aussitôt arrivés, ils se sentirent revivre. Gellert les serra contre lui avec une joie non dissimulée et les invita à se reposer dans leur chambre. Ils ne se firent pas prier et se posèrent. Silver et Ariane se serraient avec amour tandis qu'Ariana profita du soleil pour dormir sur la plage.

Mais leur sommeil fut agité. Gellert les rassura avec son charisme de beau parleur habituel ce qui les déridait de temps à autres. Albus leur rendit visite trois jours après l'enterrement. Il avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire, notamment avec le nouveau Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Les filles et le Serpentard l'avaient aperçu dans la gazette. Mais ils haïssaient tellement le Ministère qu'ils y avaient à peine porté un œil avant de brûler le journal avec un briquet. Ils ne pardonneraient jamais à Ombrage et à Fudge.

\- Silver, je peux te parler une minute ? Questionna Albus.

Le jeune homme qui lisait un roman sur les transformations humaines referma son livre. Il suivit le père de famille avec intérêt. Il adorait partager des instants avec son mentor. Celui-ci l'amena dans les jardins et lui sourit.

\- Tu dois être rassuré de savoir tes parents en prison, non ?

Silver hésita sur sa réponse.

\- Oui et non. Au moins là-bas ils ne feront plus de mal à personne et surtout à mes proches. Mais Zack est tellement pire que ca me passe au-dessus.

Le Serpentard eut un frisson.

\- Je comprends, répliqua le Directeur. Mais sache que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tout du moins j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Il eut un petit rire et l'argenté se stoppa, impatient. Il était rare d'avoir des bonnes nouvelles…

\- J'ai parlé au nouveau Ministre – _Silver retroussa le nez_ -. Non, n'ai pas peur. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais devenir ton tuteur. Etant donné que tes parents sont officiellement des criminels, et que tu n'as plus à te cacher du Ministère. Il te fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ta majorité.

\- Et il a accepté ?!

\- Oh, le Ministère ne peut rien me refuser maintenant. Ils n'ont pas intérêt en tout cas. J'espère que ça te convient, sinon je peux demander à Severus.

\- C'est parfait comme ça ! MERCI ! Vraiment Merci ! Je… Je vous apprécie énormément.

Silver rougit et regarda ailleurs, honteux. Albus en fut très heureux et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- C'est réciproque.

L'argenté sembla ravi. Il remercia encore son nouveau tuteur et parti annoncer la nouvelle à sa petite amie qui exulta de joie. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais désormais. C'était comme si Albus venait de donner sa bénédiction. Ariana en fut heureuse à son tour et Gellert en profita pour les charrier dès qu'il le pût.

Malgré cette nouvelle, rien ne put les dérider les jours suivants. Ils voyaient des horreurs arriver dans la gazette. Sur les moldus, sur des disparitions, des meurtres… Les informations étaient terribles et leur peur augmentait chaque matin un peu plus. Ils pleuraient souvent la nuit, Silver et Ariane, les jumelles, Ariana et le Serpentard… Ils passaient de longues nuits à se réveiller et à hurler. Zack était logé dans leur esprit. Puis la mort de Sirius, la peine de leurs proches, le retour de Voldemort depuis le cimetière, la fin du monde, la prophétie… Tant de choses les hantaient.

Seul Gellert arrivait à les rassurer surtout qu'Albus n'était pas revenu. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait ce qui inquiétait Ariane et Silver. Ariana, elle, faisait confiance à son père. Elle profitait de la plage malgré la douleur de son corps qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Elle sentait encore son bras gauche la lancer lorsque Zack le lui avait blessé.

Silver la contempla se serrer contre ses genoux, en proie à la crise d'angoisse qui les assaillait tous par moment. La peur du monde réel. Il se posa à côté d'elle et lui tendit un livre. Ariane se mit de l'autre côté, silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna la jeune au Yang.

\- Un livre sur les transformations humaines. J'y avais longuement songé cette année. Je veux dire, on pourrait tenter de se changer en habitants du peuple de la mer pour pouvoir s'enfuir sous l'eau en cas de problème non ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on en avait parlé, s'illumina-t-elle.

\- Je dois avouer que ça me tente énormément, enchaîna Ariane d'un maigre sourire.

\- Si on a réussi le stade Animagus, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on rate ça aussi, commenta Silver. On pourrait prendre la forme la plus sirène possible. Comme ça on garderait nos bras pour utiliser nos baguettes. J'ai par ailleurs écrit un planning d'entraînement intensif à la défense et à l'attaque. Pour si un jour on… On le recroise.

Le trio se tut. Ariane eut alors un rire nerveux.

\- Silver et ses plannings, c'est toujours sans fin.

Ariana rit un peu avec son ami. Pourtant les jumelles approuvèrent l'idée.

\- Moi je suis partante, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, avoua Ariana. Ne rien faire… ca me fait encore plus ruminer.

\- Oui on est tous pareil, avoua Silver. Du coup, on se concentre sur ca et rien d'autre. Peu importe si on décide ou non de retourner à Poudlard.

Les filles approuvèrent. Les trois amis avaient décider qu'ils resteraient peut-être ici jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de danger. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à leurs parents mais hésitaient vraiment à retourner au château.

Ils voulaient rester ici pour toujours.

* * *

Théa eut un ricanement en lisant la gazette qui parlait de l'enterrement. Evidemment, le coup de poing y était relaté. Elle retourna cependant à sa lecture. La bibliothèque et l'infirmerie étaient devenus ses repères. Elle faisait des recherches poussées sur la magie du sang, la magie de protection et bien d'autres choses que Severus n'approuverait pas. Mais sa seule motivation depuis l'enterrement était de protéger les siens. Elle comptait entourer tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle d'une barrière protectrice. Elle passa son mois de juillet dessus.

Tiana restait dans la forêt interdite. Même aux repas, il était rare de la voir présente. Comme elle l'avait dit à George, elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle ne parvenait à imaginer un avenir. Un avenir teinté de peur et de souffrance semblait l'attendre et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qui la fasse tenir. Ils avaient eu les résultats de leur BUSE et elle s'en contrefichait complètement.

Hagrid était venu la voir plusieurs fois, quand il rendait visite à son frère Graup. Même le professeur McGonagall était venue la voir sous sa forme de chat avant de tenter de la convaincre de renouer avec le monde des humains. Le professeur s'inquiétait. Certes, la transformation de Tiana était cette fois-ci volontaire mais que se passerait-il si l'animal prenait le dessus ? Le regard du renard avait beau être bleu, il était empreint de la même sauvagerie qu'un vrai renard.

\- Tiana, tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça. Des gens t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Si tu restes ainsi sous cette forme, tu ne pourras plus communiquer avec ton père et tes amis. Ta cousine et ton oncle. Je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ce que cela arrive. Je vois parfaitement que le renard prend le dessus sur l'humain. Sache que si tu continues, cela sera irréversible.

Le renard n'eut pas une réaction. Minerva soupira de tristesse. Voir Tiana ainsi lui brisait le cœur. D'autant plus que Regulus restait prostré dans ses appartements. Severus et elle passaient régulièrement lui apporter à manger car il se laissait glisser. Les deux Black étaient pareils dans leur façon de réagir. Elle donna une caresse au renard avant de retourner au château.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore marchait, tous les sens en alerte. Minerva lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, il s'était précipité vers la forêt interdite. Il comprenait la douleur et la tristesse que ressentaient les proches de Sirius, mais il devait intervenir. Il dénicha Tiana alors qu'elle tentait de chasser un oiseau. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette, au cas où elle était devenue trop sauvage.

\- Bonjour, Tiana. Cela fait un moment. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de quitter la forêt.

Elle montra les dents, les oreilles couchées.

Albus soupira.

\- Je comprends que tu te sentes malheureuse. Ton père l'est aussi. Vous réagissez pareil tous les deux. Il me semble que tu voulais voir Nurmengard de tes propres yeux. Que dirais-tu de t'y rendre pour le reste des vacances ? Silver, Ariane et Ariana seraient heureux de te voir.

La mention de ses amis ramena une étincelle d'humanité dans son regard et elle s'approcha du Directeur, se frottant contre ses jambes.

Albus sourit et lui caressa la tête.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de t'éloigner de Poudlard. Il n'est pas sain pour toi de rester seule comme tu le fais. Je sais que tu en avais besoin quand… Sirius est parti. Mais maintenant, tu as besoin de revenir parmi nous. Tu dois te reprendre et te préparer comme le fait ta cousine. Elle souffre aussi, mais elle s'est trouvé un objectif pour ne pas couler. Il faut que tu en fasses de même. Votre quatuor ne peut devenir un trio. Ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux.

Tiana se transforma après ces mots, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, elle avait besoin de ses trois amis, de se trouver quelque chose à faire pour aller de l'avant. Et rien de mieux que de les retrouver pour cela. Le Directeur lui sourit et l'envoya préparer ses affaires.

Théa sourit en voyant Tiana faire sa valise. Elle, cela lui importait peu d'être seule. Elle avait l'infirmière et les autres professeurs pour parler. Et son père quand il était présent, ce qui était rare. Et elle s'occupait de Regulus quand elle ne faisait pas ses recherches. Cela l'empêchait de penser.

Aux lettres que lui envoyait Percy, par exemple, et qu'elle n'ouvrait même pas. Elle n'était pas prête. Au Ministre qui allait les convoquer en Août pour l'héritage de Sirius, à ses ASPIC qui auraient lieu l'an prochain et dont elle se fichait. Une fois ses valises terminées, Théa la serra fort contre elle.

\- Soigne-toi bien avec tes amis. Ils sont là pour toi. Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Regulus, n'hésite pas à m'en donner.

\- Désolée de t'abandonner.

Théa secoua la tête et c'est à cet instant que Tiana se rendit compte que sa cousine ne coupait plus ses cheveux comme les autres années. Une nouvelle Théa était en train de naître.

\- C'est mieux pour toi. Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas devenir suicidaire comme je l'étais quand Percy a rompu avec moi.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait un an que Théa n'avait pas prononcé le nom de son ex petit-ami. Sa cousine était en train de mûrir, encore.

Elle prit sa valise et rejoignit Dumbledore dans le hall après être passée prévenir son père, qui n'eut pas une seule réaction. Il était temps de retrouver ses amis et de trouver un objectif pour changer elle aussi.

* * *

Severus Rogue fut peu présent pour ses proches. Voldemort le convia pendant plusieurs jours où il apprit les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusque dans les moindre détails. Il transmit ses informations à Albus qui continuait à marcher sur les traces du jeune Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci sembla contrarié de savoir que Drago devrait le tuer pour payer les erreurs de son père. Il essaya de trouver un moyen de sauver cette âme encore pure.

Du côté de Rogue, celui-ci comptait enfin aller voir sa fille ou Ariana, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre par hibou de Narcissa Malefoy. Il blêmit et l'invita dans son ancienne demeure à l'impasse du Tisseur. Bellatrix était avec elle et ils parlèrent un long moment de Drago et de sa mission. Narcissa semblait anéantie de savoir que son fils devrait tuer le grand Dumbledore. Surtout qu'Albus avait confié à Severus la tâche de surveiller et protéger Drago, au même titre que Silver auparavant. Il comprit donc en quoi sa mission allait consister désormais. Surtout lorsque Bellatrix le força à utiliser le serment inviolable. Promettant d'accomplir la tâche de Drago en cas d'échec.

Un serment qui entraînait la mort à celui qui le rompt.

Lorsque les sœurs partirent, Severus était hors du temps. Il songea à Ariana et se posa dans un fauteuil. Il se massa les yeux. Son rôle était dur à porter et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour son rayon de soleil. Il devait éloigner Ariana de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait eu quelques espoirs ces dernières années mais il était désormais certain que tout était terminé. Ces moments bucoliques et lumineux devaient prendre fin. Il fut tout de même satisfait d'avoir pu goûter à ce court bonheur. Il en avait eu grand besoin avant la grande guerre.

Lorsque Severus se releva il avait pris sa décision. Il profiterait encore un peu de la chaleur de la blonde avant de l'éloigner de sa vie pour la protéger. Protéger Drago, Obéir à Voldemort et à Albus, devoir mentir, devoir tuer Dumbledore le cas échéant, devoir retourner dans les rangs des Mangemorts lorsque le moment sera venu, … Oui c'était pour bientôt. Dumbledore le lui avait dit aussi, il devrait bientôt les quitter. Et pour cela il devait clôre le chapitre Ariana de son histoire. Elle ne devait plus souffrir pour lui et son passé. Elle devait vivre avec ses proches dans le monde de la lumière. Elle devait s'occuper de sa propre prophétie.

Rogue transplana et prit le balai pour rejoindre Nurmengard. Il se posa sur la plage avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Comme le jour où Lily était morte. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sable et se laissa aller. Il se balança essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait renoncer à son amour pour la deuxième fois. Il devrait la faire souffrir et continuer son rôle jusqu'à sa mort.

Il se reprit après quelques minutes et invoqua un sortilège pour cacher ses yeux rouges. A sa grande surprise, cela marcha. Il l'avait fait par automatisme mais il se rappela que l'île devait normalement être sans magie. La réponse à son interrogation arriva de son Soleil qui lui sourit en courant vers lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'une petite zone avait été aménagée par Abelforth pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer la magie. Gellert n'étant pas au courant.

Severus fut fier de les voir en train de s'entraîner, magiquement et physiquement. Silver était en train de faire des pompes, tandis qu'Ariane invoquait du feu. Il approuva leur geste même s'il savait que c'était pour oublier. Pour ignorer la réalité. Il ne fut pas dupe et saisit Ariana contre lui. Il en avait besoin, son temps était compté. Bientôt, il devrait lui dire adieu et la détruire en passant de l'autre côté. Sa fille et les autres en feraient aussi les frais.

Il eut beau avoir toutes les forces du monde, il émit à nouveau une larme fugace.

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Je vous l'accorde, c'est encore bien triste... On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	73. Les prémices de l'année

**Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable... Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Les prémices de l'année**

Albus Dumbledore contemplait la bague de Serpentard avec intérêt. L'homme reposa l'épée de Gryffondor. Il était assis dans son bureau, un coffret d'or ouvert à côté de lui, pensif. Il venait de remarquer un symbole sur la pierre ornant la bague. Un triangle encadrant un rond et un trait. Oui ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… La dernière des trois reliques manquantes. La pierre de Résurrection. Il fut tenté de s'en saisir.

Le directeur venait de revenir de son périple sur les traces du jeune Jedusor pour trouver un moyen de le vaincre et de le comprendre. Albus avait récolté beaucoup de souvenirs en deux semaines, même s'il restait encore du chemin à faire durant l'été et l'année suivante. Il devait accélérer la cadence car l'urgence était de mise désormais. Pour ses enfants, leurs amis et Harry. C'était capital.

Son dernier jour de voyage l'avait amené chez les Gaunt, descendant de Serpentard et famille de Tom. Mérope Gaunt étant la défunte mère de Voldemort. Il avait trouvé une ruine, Tom ayant fait le ménage. Mais là, se cachait un objet de magie très noire, dans un coffre luisant et doré. Il ne se doutait pas alors qu'il allait tomber sur la pierre de Résurrection, façonnée dans une bague qui elle-même servait à un étrange sort de magie noire dont il ne comprenait pas encore le mécanisme.

Il savait que s'il la touchait, cela le tuerait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Mais la pierre était là… Ariana et Elena étaient à portées de main. Il voulait tellement s'excuser. Il voulait les revoir une dernière fois… Il voulait leur parler de Gellert, de la réconciliation avec Abelforth, de ses jumelles si extraordinaires. IL LA VOULAIT.

Ainsi Dumbledore se saisit de la pierre avec avidité. Celle-ci lui dévora la main lorsqu'il la porta. Il hurla et la retira rapidement. La malédiction était lancée, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Dumbledore se sentit minable en contemplant la bague tourner sur elle-même au sol. Assis par terre, il convoqua Severus avec un sortilège. Celui-ci, par chance, était au château pour voir Théa. Le professeur de potions arriva en trombe avant de voir le vieil homme sur le sol.

Il le soigna. Sa main était noircie , comme consumée. Il lui rendit alors son verdict, la gorge nouée. Albus avait au maximum un an à vivre dans la souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Dumbledore le remercia, cela lui laisserait assez de temps pour terminer sa quête et léguer à ses filles et aux autres le destin du monde. Il en parla avec Severus qui lui-même, lui fit part du serment inviolable. Se forma alors un schéma tout tracé sur le « meurtre » de Dumbledore.

D'un premier abord, Severus refusa, hurla, contesta. Puis finit par accepter. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'Ariana, Théa et Tiana le détestent. Ainsi, elles ne chercheraient pas à le retrouver chez les Mangemorts. Et même si ça devait le détruire, il était déjà prêt à tout pour ses proches. Les deux hommes avaient fait leur choix, quitte à se faire détester des autres. C'était pour le bien du monde. Ils ne leur diraient rien pour sauver les apparences.

C'était l'ultime secret d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue.

* * *

Mi-juillet, Albus retourna à Nurmengard. Severus était présent. Il savourait ses derniers instants avec Ariana qui roucoulait sur ses genoux. L'homme lui fit un baiser langoureux avant de partir en balai. La blonde fut surprise d'une telle passion, si rare chez lui. Elle resta pantoise avant de saluer son père. Ariane et Silver étant déjà accrochés à lui. Plus de deux semaines avait été long pour eux.

Le directeur profita un peu de ses filles avec Gellert. Silver fut le premier à remarquer sa main. Ariane se leva, choquée. Albus leur sourit.

\- Oui, j'ai été un peu trop hâtif. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai trouvé un artefact de magie noire que j'ai stupidement touché. J'ai donc été brûlé et reçu une violente malédiction de la part de Voldemort. Mais je l'ai détruit avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Tu souffres ? Questionna Ariane inquiète.

\- Oui, un peu. Severus m'a soigné, par chance, il était au château. Mais ça ira, je ne retrouverais juste plus ma main comme avant.

\- Oh, papa…

Ariane lui sauta au cou tandis que Silver regardait la main avec horreur. Ariana se blottit contre son père un instant.

\- Ariane je dois t'avouer une chose, commenta Albus. L'objet que j'ai trouvé, c'est la pierre de résurrection. La dernière relique manquante.

Gellert s'étouffa avec son café.

\- QUOI ? Et tu l'as essayée ?! Hurla-t-il. Elle marche ? C'est bien elle ?

\- Je l'ai justement essayée alors que je n'aurais pas dû. C'est pour ça que je t'ai mise en garde, Ariane. L'obsession des reliques est mauvaise. Tu comprends ?

\- Mais… Tu as vu nos tantes ou nos grands-parents? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non, la pierre n'est pas utilisable telle quelle. Je l'ai rangée dans un endroit secret et tu peux être certaine que je ne te dirais pas où. Maintenant, toutes les reliques ont été trouvées. Tu n'as plus à y songer, Ariane. D'accord ?

\- Tu ne me laisses même pas le choix, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je pense que tu as plus important à faire n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde se tut et fit mine d'approuver. Pourtant elle s'imaginait avec les trois reliques. Ainsi pourrait-elle se défendre de Zack et protéger sa famille. Avec la pierre elle pourrait même convoquer Sirius pour Tiana et Théa… Mais Albus ne voulait pas la comprendre. Ariana approuva d'un signe de tête, en accord avec sa moitié.

\- Merci de nous avoir dit la vérité en tout cas, s'exprima Ariane après un long silence. Ca nous fait chaud au cœur.

Il sourit et les enlaça non sans froncer les sourcils. Il avait honte de lui-même. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas leur dire qu'il allait mourir. Il en était convaincu. Ariane, sa sœur et Silver auraient été capables de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de le sauver… Pour l'arrêter. Quitte à utiliser des magies tabous. De plus il espérait qu'avec sa mort et Severus comme bouc-émissaire, les jeunes resteraient dans l'ordre et aideraient à en finir avec Voldemort. C'était son plan pour leur avenir. Il était un manipulateur né.

Gellert ne serait guère mieux par ailleurs, il décida donc de ne pas non plus l'informer. Même si le blond tenta de lui délier la langue, Albus ne dit mot. Il profita simplement de ce moment de répit pour lui redire à quel point il était l'unique essentiel de sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Albus leur confia une mission dans le monde extérieur. Ils refusèrent d'un premier abord mais le directeur les rassura, il serait là pour les protéger. Hésitants, ils finirent par accepter. C'était un simple aller et retour chez un ancien professeur pour le ramener à Poudlard. Ariana apprit que le poste de potions était libre et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de lui. En plus d'un secret sur Voldemort qu'il cachait et que le directeur comptait bien découvrir.

\- Mais du coup… Severus il sera quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

\- Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense qu'il le mérite depuis tout ce temps.

\- NON ?! Mais c'est super pour lui ça !

Ariana sembla ravie. Silver beaucoup moins.

\- Vous savez que ce poste est maudit. Pourquoi le confier à Rogue ? Si ça se trouve, il va finir par disparaitre l'année suivante à cause de ça.

\- Ah non, pas ça !

Ariana le regarda, effarée. Albus garda un masque neutre et bienveillant alors que ses entrailles le pressaient comme un citron.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Severus, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Silver fut sceptique et Ariana commença à angoisser. Sa sœur la rassura et ils partirent chercher Harry Potter pour se rendre chez Horace Slughorn. Les filles et leur ami furent intrigués par le 4 Privet Drive et ses habitants. Le trio qui n'aimait déjà pas les Moldu en fut d'autant plus convaincu en voyant les Dursley. Ariane dévisageait Vernon tout le long tandis que Silver traumatisait Dudley et Pétunia de son regard profond. Ariana, elle, était songeuse vis-à-vis du poste de Severus. Elle allait peut-être finalement aller à Poudlard pour le surveiller. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Kreattur apparut et les jumelles sursautèrent. Silver fut surpris d'entendre que Regulus n'en voulait pas et le laissait à Harry. De même que le 12 Square Grimaud. Apparemment il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Ca leur fit penser à Tiana et ils se demandèrent comment elle allait. La mort de Sirius refit surface et ils cachèrent leur peine en regardant leurs pieds.

Ils furent soulagés de partir de cette horrible maison. Malgré tout, ils ignorèrent royalement Harry qui voulut leur parler et s'excuser. Le trio ne voulait pas l'entendre. Albus en fut attristé car il prévoyait à l'avenir que ses filles et Silver suivent Harry dans sa quête pour l'aider. Il allait devoir arranger les choses avant sa mort.

Arrivés à Budly Babberton, les Serpendaigle fixèrent de tous côtés comme des animaux traqués. Mais la présence d'Albus suffisait à les rassurer. Ils pensèrent alors à leur mission. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de plaire à Slughorn. Il fallait qu'il ait envie de les avoir dans sa collection de « proches » pour revenir à Poudlard. Il avait expliqué son caractère vénal sur les sorciers valant quelque chose alors qu'il ignorait les autres.

Les jeunes se remirent doucement dans la réalité, ce sur quoi comptait le père de famille. Il les regarda paniquer à la vue de la maison ravagée. Pourtant ils restèrent avec lui et l'aidèrent à trouver Horace sous la forme de fauteuil. Celui-ci leur apparut bien franchouillard. Il semblait assez lâche mais aussi amical d'un côté. Dumbledore le présenta à ses filles et au noble descendant des Bright.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer vos filles, dit-il avidement. Et un Bright, de surcroit, un surdoué qui a quitté sa famille. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle visite.

Horace fut tout excité. Encore plus lorsqu'on lui présenta Harry Potter. Mais il comprit la démarche et refusa tout net de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait bien trop peur des Mangemorts et de son secret sur Voldemort. Aller là-bas signifiait faire partie de l'Ordre pour sûr. Albus prétexta une envie pressante et Horace parla un peu avec Harry. Il semblait fasciné. Il parla de Sirius et de Regulus avec empressement. Il étalait sa collection.

Ariana alla alors vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Vous avez aussi eu Severus Rogue dans votre classe ?

\- Ah oui ! Un génie en potions et en sortilèges ! Un de mes élèves préférés pour sûr. Il avait un don pour la magie c'est indéniable. Il m'impressionnait lors des duels. C'est dommage qu'il était un peu seul comme garçon. Il était souvent avec Regulus Black et Lucius Malefoy de souvenir. Quoique parfois il aimait la présent de Lily Evans.

\- Je suis fan de potions moi aussi. Rogue m'a transmis le virus et je suis plutôt douée sans me vanter, dit-elle pour couper court à l'arrivée de Lily dans la conversation.

\- Vraiment ?! Vous avez bien raison c'est une matière des plus fascinantes ! Les potions…

Slughorn partit dans un long monologue d'où Ariana approuvait par moment. Il avait tendance à avoir la conversation sans fin.

\- Et vous miss euh…

\- Ariane.

\- Ariane et ?

\- Ariana.

\- Ah… Voilà qui n'est pas facile à distinguer.

\- Moi je suis Ariana, je porte la broche au Yang et je suis fan de potions. Ma sœur c'est Ariane, broche en Yin et fan de sortilèges. Elle a le don de son père c'est juste démentiel. Je fais pâle figure à côté.

\- Vraiment ?!

Ariane rougit lorsqu'Horace posa les yeux sur elle avec envie.

\- Eh bien, oui ma foi je suis les traces de mon père.

\- Fascinant.

Slughorn leur posa quelques questions. Il en avait vraiment besoin pour sa collection. Elles étaient promises à un grand avenir pour sûr. Il se tourna alors vers le plus silencieux.

\- Et vous Silver, je crois, avez-vous vraiment des dons de génie comme écrit dans la gazette ?

\- C'est exact, je suis actuellement le meilleur élève de Poudlard avec Hermione Granger. J'ai toujours été féru de lecture et d'apprentissage. J'ai d'ailleurs été élevé à la baguette si je puis dire.

Horace rit franchement sur le jeu de mots et le frappa dans le dos. Silver dut se retenir contre la table. Il avait de la poigne le bonhomme.

\- Ah, je me souviens de vos parents aussi, répliqua le professeur, songeur. Ils étaient très portés sur la qualité du sang, à mon plus grand regret. Ils étaient d'ailleurs là bien avant l'arrivée de Severus Rogue.

\- Mes parents m'ont eu très tard. Probablement à cause de la consanguinité. Vous savez mes grands-parents étaient frères et sœurs.

\- Oui je sais…

L'homme sembla plus nerveux.

\- Ils m'ont raconté leur passé avec leurs parents qui ont prêté allégeance au mage noir Grindelwald. Le fait qu'ils venaient d'un autre pays pour fuir l'oppression sur la magie et qu'ils ont fini par suivre les idéologies de magie noire. C'est bien dommage, ils avaient énormément de talent. Mais je peux les comprendre. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'horreurs là-bas.

Il y eut un blanc. Un long silence, qui fut coupé par le retour de Dumbledore. Silver n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre comment sa famille en était venue à baigner aussi loin dans la magie noire. Il commença à comprendre que son histoire allait plus loin qu'il l'imaginait. Il se promit d'y faire des recherches.

* * *

Sur le départ, Horace accepta la demande de retourner à Poudlard et tous purent rentrer chez eux. Le professeur avait hâte de remonter son club pour y intégrer l'élite des nouvelles années. Potter, Dumbledore et Bright. Il avait aussi entendu parler d'une fille à Regulus et de celle de Severus. Il était impatient d'y retourner.

Dumbledore posa Harry chez les Weasley et ramena ses enfants et Silver à Nurmengard.

\- Ce fut plutôt simple, je suis fier de vous. Merci beaucoup, répliqua-t-il.

Les trois apprentis lui sourirent.

\- J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien à Poudlard cette année. Je compte sur vous pour tenir notre bon ami Horace à l'œil.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil mais fut surpris de les voir si gênés. Il les questionna du regard.

\- On n'est pas sûr d'y retourner. On veut rester ici, dit Ariana de but en blanc.

\- Ah… Je ne m'y attendais pas je dois bien l'avouer mais… Si cela peut vous faire du bien je ne le contesterais pas. Je sais que vous êtes en sécurité ici. Prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir. Et reposez-vous. Vous le méritez.

Ariane se mit à pleurer sans raison et il la prit dans ses bras. Silver et Ariana rejoignirent l'accolade pour un moment de douceur. Ils avaient tous le cœur lourd.

* * *

Le lendemain les BUSE arrivèrent par hibou de la main de Minerva. Les jumelles les avaient complétement oubliées et même Silver ne se rappela d'eux que quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ils semblaient bien loin de leurs études. Pourtant l'argenté fut tellement heureux de ses résultats qu'il reprit goût à l'idée de retourner étudier à Poudlard. Même s'il hésitait toujours, il était fier de faire honneur à son don. Il avait reçu les meilleurs notes dans toutes les matières. Les Optimal se battaient pour tenir en place sur son papier.

Les jumelles étaient aussi satisfaites de voir des Optimal un peu partout et des Efforts Exceptionnels. Il n'y a qu'en histoire de la magie où elles reçurent un Acceptable. Seul Ariana reçut un Piètre en Astronomie tandis que sa sœur avait réussi à obtenir un Acceptable. Elle grommela de cette différence qui fit bien rire Silver avec son Optimal.

Le trio se félicita et ils en profitèrent pour étudier la transformation en sirène. Ils avaient envie d'étudier d'avantage et cela leur sortait de l'angoisse. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'océan et commencèrent à travailler leurs formules et une potion d'aide à la transformation. Gellert les fixa d'un air aimant et paternaliste qui transcendait avec sa cruauté d'antan. Il regarda alors leurs résultats et se mit à sourire. C'était les dignes enfants de leur lignée.

 _«_ _Silver Bright : ( Validé = 8 O – 2 E_ _)_

 _Arithmancie_ _= Optimal_

 _Astronomie_ _= Optimal_

 _Botanique_ _= Optimal_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal_ _= Optimal_

 _Étude des runes_ _= Optimal_

 _Histoire de la magie_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Métamorphose_ _= Optimal_

 _Potions_ _= Optimal_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Sortilèges_ _= Optimal_

 _Ariana Dumbledore : ( Validé 5 O – 2 E – 1A , Recalé 1 P_ _)_

 _Astronomie_ _= Piètre_

 _Botanique_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal_ _= Optimal_

 _Étude des runes_ _= Optimal_

 _Histoire de la magie_ _= Acceptable_

 _Métamorphose_ _= Optimal_

 _Potions_ _= Optimal_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques_ _= Optimal_

 _Sortilèges_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Ariane Dumbledore : ( Validé : 5 O – 2 E – 2 A_ _)_

 _Astronomie_ _= Acceptable_

 _Botanique_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal_ _= Optimal_

 _Étude des runes_ _= Optimal_

 _Histoire de la magie_ _= Acceptable_

 _Métamorphose_ _= Optimal_

 _Potions_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques_ _= Optimal_

 _Sortilèges_ _= Optimal_

* * *

La suite du mois de juillet s'écoula lentement, hors de la réalité. Silver et les jumelles s'entrainaient tous les jours et passaient des moments ensemble. Souvent ils avaient des crises d'angoisses et des cauchemars. Mais Ariana avait créé des potions anxiolytiques très utiles pour lutter contre ça. Pour se rassurer, ils parlaient BUSE et magie. Cela leur faisait du bien.

Les jours de soleil étaient réservés à la détente et à la transformation. Les jours de pluies étaient quant à eux dédiés à la lecture pour Silver et aux expériences pour les jumelles. Elles comptaient toujours avancer et Gellert leur donna des conseils durant les repas. Ils ne semblaient pas voir les jours défiler tant ils étaient bien à Nurmengard.

Ils arrivaient presque à se changer en sirène, fin juillet quand Tiana arriva avec leur père qui n'était pas repassé depuis. Ils en furent si heureux qu'ils firent une fête à son arrivée. Ils étaient également surpris, car ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Si Tiana sourit durant la fête, ses amis surent voir qu'elle allait mal. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, et elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, la petite fête sembla l'apaiser un peu.

Après le dessert, Albus lui tendit l'enveloppe des résultats des BUSE. Elle l'avait reçue sans l'ouvrir. Ses amis l'encouragèrent du regard. Soufflant un grand coup, Tiana finit par l'ouvrir.

 _«_ _Tiana Black : ( Validé = 2 O – 1 E Recalé : 1 T – 4 P)_

 _Divination_ _= Troll_

 _Astronomie_ _= Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Botanique_ _= Optimal_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal_ _= Piètre_

 _Histoire de la magie_ _= Piètre_

 _Métamorphose_ _= Piètre_

 _Potions_ _= Optimal_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques_ _= Optimal_

 _Sortilèges_ _= Piètre_

 _Si vous souhaitez repasser certaines matières pour la suite de vos études, une session de rattrapages se tiendra fin Août à Poudlard. Veuillez nous envoyer un hibou afin de nous confirmer votre présence. »_

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie, ce n'est pas si mal, dit doucement Albus.

Tiana fixait sa feuille, sans réaction. Les jumelles et Silver échangèrent un regard.

\- Au fait pouvais-tu sentir ta magie quand tu n'arrivais pas à l'utiliser ? Demanda Gellert.

Tiana cligna des yeux et se sentit intimidée que l'autre père de ses amies lui parle.

\- Pas vraiment. Ca me faisait la même sensation qu'en Occlumancie quand on arrive pas à repousser l'assaillant. Ou en Legillimancie quand on arrive pas à pénétrer les barrières de l'esprit. Une sorte de blocage.

Gellert se passa la main sur le menton d'un air songeur.

\- Et ça s'est débloqué tout d'un coup ?

\- Le choc émotionnel de la mort de mon oncle, dit douloureusement Tiana.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Dumbledore avant de continuer.

\- A ce moment je voulais juste le venger. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi que je n'utilisais plus ma baguette depuis des mois. J'ai instinctivement lancé le… Doloris. Et ça a marché.

Gellert et Albus échangèrent un regard et orientèrent la conversation sur le Quidditch pour faire cesser l'ambiance triste et morose.

Plus tard, quand ils se couchèrent, les Serpendaigle abordèrent des sujets plus sérieux. Silver et les jumelles confièrent à leur amie qu'ils doutaient de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, finit-elle par avouer. J'ai passé tout le mois de juillet dans la forêt interdite et j'y étais très bien. On n'a jamais été en sécurité là-bas. Et dehors, c'est pire. Avec tous les Mangemorts qui n'attendent que de nous tomber dessus.

Silver resserra les deux blondes contre lui. Elles s'étaient tendues.

Tiana se mit contre Ariana pour participer au câlin.

\- Et George, il en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu. J'étais tout le temps sous ma forme renard. Il n'y a que Minerva, votre père et Théa que j'ai vu. Même Severus, je ne l'ai pas croisé.

\- Tu ne veux pas le rassurer ? Demanda Ariane, un peu perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle à nouveau. Depuis l'enterrement, c'est comme si j'étais anesthésiée. Mes émotions…. Sont comme endormies, en veille. Et je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec les autres. Mon père est pareil. Peut-être que ça passera avec le temps.

Tiana regarda au sol.

\- J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal. Mais je préfère m'isoler ici avec vous.

Ils se firent un nouveau câlin. Lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent de transformations en sirène, Tiana retrouva un peu de joie et se décida à s'entraîner avec eux le lendemain.

* * *

Des bruits de tonnerre réveillèrent Théa à l'infirmerie. Surexcitée, elle se releva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Pomfresh et se rua au laboratoire de potions de son père. De toute manière, il n'était pas là, il passait son été à la maison de son enfance, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il ne venait à l'école qu'en coup de vent. Elle récupéra sa potion et se rendit dans la forêt interdite.

Elle ne s'enfonça pas trop profondément et se dépêcha de déboucher sa fiole et de la boire. Sitôt avalée, elle se sentit très mal, sur le point de vomir. Elle ferma les yeux et se roula en boule. Tout était noir et pendant un long instant, elle n'entendit que les coups de tonnerre, assez lointains. Mais elle ne voyait pas les éclairs. Elle visualisa deux formes devant elle : un corbeau et une chauve-souris. Elle se dirigea vers la chauve-souris et se sentit rapetisser.

C'était douloureux, très douloureux. Elle se repliait sur elle-même et se mit à haleter. Quand ce fut fini, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était petite, très petite. Elle étendit ses bras, ou plutôt ses ailes, et eut l'air ridicule en tentant de marcher. Sa vision et son odorat avaient également changés. Elle décida de finalement prendre son envol. C'était difficile. Elle y parvint au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux.

Elle qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch, se prit à adorer la sensation de voler. Elle vola en rase-motte du lac et se regarda. Elle était une chauve-souris. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait souri. Elle continua de voler au-dessus de la forêt interdite, près des tours du château, près des serres, se fichant des gouttes de pluie qui trempaient son pelage sombre. En perdant de l'altitude, elle se rendit compte de son oncle Regulus qui se trouvait assis dans le parc, sous la pluie, et qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.

Elle se posa devant ses pieds et put remarquer les larmes qui se mêlaient à la pluie. Regulus eut l'air surpris. Touchée par sa tristesse, Théa se rechangea en humaine et le prit dans ses bras. Regulus s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il aurait voulu hurler. Ca faisait déjà un mois que Sirius était parti, mais sa peine ne s'atténuait pas. Il ne cessait de penser aux années qu'ils avaient passées à se détester, aux années qu'ils avaient été séparés quand il était à Azkaban. Ils s'étaient enfin acceptés et Sirius le quittait.

Théa éternua à plusieurs reprises. Regulus était conscient qu'ils devaient retourner à l'intérieur. Il se détacha doucement des épaules de sa nièce. Elle le tint par la taille et ils rentrèrent dans le château.

\- Félicitations pour ton animagus.

Théa eut un maigre sourire. La voix de Regulus était rauque, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait parlé à personne.

La jeune fille le raccompagna à ses appartements. Regulus s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? Demanda Théa.

Elle remarqua que Regulus fixait l'horloge qu'il avait offerte à Tiana il y a plusieurs années. L'aiguille qui représentait Sirius avait tout simplement disparu. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Regulus se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu. Théa de rester pour veiller sur son oncle.

\- Il m'avait mis sur son testament. Il m'a légué Kreattur et Square Grimmaurd. Mais j'ai pas pu… Si je revois cet elfe… Et vivre là-bas, c'est impossible. L'été dernier, on a tous les deux eu du mal à y vivre avec les souvenirs de notre enfance. Là, ce serait encore pire, ça ne ferait que me rappeler encore plus qu'il est… Qu'il est mort.

Théa avait une boule dans la gorge et était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, elle se contenta de l'écouter et de le border quand il s'endormit. Ne souhaitant pas rester seule, elle dormit dans le lit de Tiana, sous le regard triste et bienveillant du portrait de Naevia.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était devenue Animagus, Théa passait moins de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle passait surtout son temps à explorer en volant. Une fois, elle avait réussi à convaincre Regulus de la rejoindre et l'escapade lui avait fait du bien. Il avait eu un sourire, même si ce n'était pas son sourire habituel.

Elle se posa sur la tour d'Astronomie. Le paysage était magnifique de cette hauteur. Il l'apaisait. Entendant des voix, elle se rapprocha de l'origine.

\- … Pas le choix, Severus.

Théa reconnut la voix du Directeur et se rapprocha.

Son père et le Directeur se trouvaient dans la tour et discutaient d'un sujet qui semblait sérieux.

\- Vous devez me tuer. Vous savez que dans tous les cas, je suis condamné.

La brune eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pourquoi son père devrait-il tuer le Directeur ? Et entacher son âme, plus encore…

\- Voldemort n'a confié cette mission à Drago que pour le voir échouer et le tuer. Et punir ainsi les Malefoy de l'échec de Lucius au Ministère.

Son père se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai déjà accepté de le faire, Albus. Il m'arrive juste d'avoir des doutes. La seule chose qui me convainc que c'est la seule solution, est qu'au moins de cette façon, Ariana, Théa et Tiana n'iront pas sur un sombre chemin. Elles ne suivraient pas un assassin. Et encore moins votre assassin.

\- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, Severus. Mais je pense effectivement que c'est la seule solution pour sauver tous ces jeunes. Je refuse de laisser Drago devenir un meurtrier. Nos jeunes ne pourront que suivre Harry à ma mort. Je suis désolé que les filles doivent vous détester pour cela.

\- Ca m'est égal, dit Severus. Je préfère qu'elles me détestent plutôt qu'elles me suivent sur le chemin des ténèbres.

Albus se tut et elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Théa, toujours sous sa forme de chauve-souris, se rapprocha et vit son père, de dos, penché sur la rambarde de la tour, la tête dans les mains.

Il se retourna soudain et lança un sort vers elle. Elle tomba sur le sol sous sa forme humaine. Le visage de Severus se décomposa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il furieusement sans baisser sa baguette.

Les larmes sur le visage de sa fille ne laissaient aucun doute.

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage de Severus.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, Théa, mais… _Oubliettes !_

Théa répliqua d'un Protego informulé. Severus haussa un sourcil mais eut un sourire fier.

\- Je t'en prie, Théa, ne me complique pas plus les choses ! Grogna-t-il.

Théa ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle refusait d'oublier cette conversation. Elle refusait de détester son père quand Albus mourrait. Il ne devait pas être seul dans ce genre d'épreuve. Mais lui, il devait oublier sa présence.

\- Désolée, papa… C'est la seule solution pour moi. _Oubliettes !_

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris. Le sort le toucha et au grand soulagement de Théa, il fonctionna. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour le maîtriser. Elle effaça sa présence de la mémoire de son père. Il eut l'air absent, elle en profita pour se retransformer et quitter les lieux. Elle se réfugia dans la salle sur demande et y pleura une bonne partie de la journée. Sachant ce qui attendait son père… Elle n'aurait pas pensé jeter ce sort sur son père. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Le pire fut la compassion qu'elle ressentait pour Ariana. Elle ne savait pas que son père était condamné à mourir. Elle allait détester celui qu'elle aimait pour l'avoir tué alors que c'était inévitable… La Serpentard se sentait perdue. Elle n'arrivait plus à détester Ariana. Elle en venait à vouloir… La protéger de ce qui l'attendait. Et c'était dur à encaisser alors qu'elle la détestait depuis un moment. Et son père qui se sacrifiait pour leur bien à toutes les trois ! Théa prit une terrible décision ce jour-là : peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle suivrait son père. Elle ne le laisserait pas affronter ça tout seul. Et tant pis si pour ça elle devait aller vers Voldemort.

* * *

Fin Août, un auror vint chercher Théa pour l'emmener au Ministère. Ce que Sirius léguait aux filles avait été examiné et le Ministre tenait à léguer leur héritage à Tiana et elle. Au retour, Tiana passerait son rattrapage à Poudlard.

La Serpentard resta silencieuse le temps du transplanage. Elle n'avait pas osé passer le permis depuis son désartibulage mais commençait à y songer. Arrivée au Ministère, elle repéra vite Tiana avec Albus. Sa cousine semblait aller un peu mieux. C'était le plus important. Théa imagina la haine de Tiana le jour où Severus tuerait Albus et se sentit démunie. Mais elle ne le montra pas.

\- A tout à l'heure, murmura Albus à Tiana.

L'auror les accompagna jusqu'au bureau du Ministre. Les filles furent impressionnées par l'aura de l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux et d'impressionnant dans son physique. Rufus Scrimgeour les accueillit d'un sourire poli.

\- Mademoiselle Black, mademoiselle, Rogue.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, dirent-elles doucement, impressionnées mais méfiantes.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, nous sommes ici pour que je puisse vous léguer ce que monsieur Sirius Black vous a laissé.

\- Et pourquoi vous en personne ? Demanda insolemment Tiana.

Le Ministre posa un regard surpris sur la rousse.

\- Pour tenter de nouer avec vous de meilleurs liens que mon prédécesseur.

Tiana se renfonça dans son siège tandis que l'homme prenait un parchemin sur son bureau.

\- Pour mademoiselle Tiana Black, je lègue une pensine avec les souvenirs de sa mère Naevia.

L'émotion fut forte pour Tiana qui mit la main devant sa bouche.

\- Elle y trouvera des souvenirs que sa mère avait consignés pour elle. A Théa Capucine Rogue, je lègue la collection de livres des Black ainsi que ma moto volante.

La gorge nouée, Théa fut incapable de dire un mot. Bien sûr qu'il lui léguait sa moto. Il lui avait promis de faire une virée avec elle durant l'été. Il avait donc fait son testament durant l'année. La guerre avait dû lui faire prendre conscience qu'il risquait de les quitter. Le Ministre leur présenta ses condoléances avant de les saluer.

Tiana tenait la pensine ainsi qu'une lettre contre son cœur. Théa avait une pile de livres. La moto, pour le moment, avait été envoyée à Square Grimmaurd. Comme toutes les choses que Regulus n'était pas capable de voir. Les filles n'avaient reçu leur héritage si tardivement que parce que Square Grimmaurd était important pour l'Ordre et qu'il avait fallu se décider au plus vite.

Les deux cousines rejoignirent Albus. Il les emmena à Poudlard où Tiana repassa la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, et la métamorphose après avoir confié son héritage à Théa, qui alla le ranger dans les appartements de Regulus. Les épreuves lui parurent d'une simplicité déconcertante et les sourires en face d'elle lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait réussi. Elle aurait ses résultats la veille de la rentrée.

La rousse sursauta en sortant de la salle, en fin d'après-midi. George l'attendait avec un sourire en coin et un regard hésitant. Tiana n'hésita pas et se jeta dans ses bras en s'excusant de son silence. George sourit en embrassant son front.

\- Chacun vit ce genre d'événements à sa façon. Je suis juste rassuré, je pensais qu'on était plus ensemble, à force que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles.

Tiana l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que mes craintes n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Il sourit avant qu'ils fassent un tour dans le parc. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux grilles du château.

\- J'espère que tu feras un tour à notre boutique avant la rentrée. Elle marche du tonnerre !

\- Je suis contente pour vous alors ! Mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sentirais pas trop en sécurité…

\- Je t'enverrai un lot de nos meilleurs produits. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Tiana sourit qu'il la comprenne. George fit un signe d'au revoir et quitta le château. Rusard referma derrière lui en maugréant.

Tiana retrouva Théa un peu plus loin.

\- Tu retournes à Nurmengard alors ?

\- Oui. Je sais qu'il ne reste que quelques jours, mais j'ai besoin de rester dans ma bulle.

Et puis, elle était décidée à retourner à Poudlard, sinon elle n'aurait pas passé les rattrapages. Mais ses amis, elle ne savait pas s'ils reviendraient alors elle voulait profiter d'eux durant les jours qui restaient.

Albus arrivait vers elles avec un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

\- Probablement le prof de potions. Il était censé arriver aujourd'hui. Mon père récupère le poste qu'il convoite depuis si longtemps.

Et Théa comprenait mieux pourquoi Albus lui avait fourni ce poste. Il ne resterait pas plus d'un an…

\- Je vous présente Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potions. Horace voici Tiana Black et Théa Rogue.

Slughorn les dévisagea longuement, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai eu vos parents dans ma maison. Dit-il à Tiana. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu Sirius.

Les filles se rembrunirent.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez les dons de Regulus et Naevia ? Je n'ai pas pu croiser Regulus encore, je suis arrivé ce matin, mais il ne semble pas quitter ses appartements. Quant à vous miss Rogue, vos parents étaient les meilleurs éléments de leur année. Mais vous ressemblez bien plus à votre père.

Théa ne lui offrit qu'un sourire crispé. Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre.

\- Surprenez-moi cette année ! Termina Horace avant de retourner vers le château.

Tiana eut un sourire quand un papillon se posa sur sa main. Son père n'avait apparemment pas voulu croiser Slughorn. Il quitta sa main et se transforma une fois Horace hors de vue.

\- On se revoit à la rentrée. Assura Tiana. Tu sais, ce que j'ai hérité de Sirius, tu peux les regarder si tu veux.

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'on fera ensemble, assura-t-il.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, Théa veille sur moi.

\- Notre nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef mérite bien son poste, assura Albus d'un clin d'œil.

\- Cachottière, fit Tiana en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Théa eut un sourire fier. Ce poste allait lui donner des excuses pour se promener la nuit, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Tiana leur fit un signe d'au revoir avant de repartir à Nurmengard.

* * *

La rousse fut accueillie avec des câlins et des félicitations. Ils savaient qu'elle réussirait et elle leur confirma que ça c'était bien passé. Ils purent donc ainsi se concentrer sur leur transformation en sirène qui atteignait la phase finale.

Le lendemain, Tiana reçut ses résultats. Elle avait eu Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose et Sortilèges et Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'en était pas peu fière et avoua avoir hâte de retourner étudier à Poudlard. Ses trois amis n'en redirent rien et elle fut déçue qu'ils ne souhaitent toujours pas revenir. Une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Passer un an sans ses amis lui ferait beaucoup de mal mais elle ne leur imposerait pas son choix.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui on va tenter la transformation, commenta Silver pour changer de sujet. Vous êtes toutes prêtes et conscientes des enjeux ?

Elles approuvèrent sans se poser de question. Elles avaient bien étudié la formule et la façon dont leur corps allait s'adapter à l'environnement aquatique. Elles avaient également passé leur soirée à utiliser la formule sur leurs jambes pour les habituer aux écailles.

\- Alors, allons-y. Ce sera une étape de plus de franchis dans notre apprentissage.

L'argenté était impatient. Les filles encore plus. Ils se rendirent dans la crique magique où ils pouvaient utiliser la magie. Gellert l'avait trouvée en les espionnant mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir accès. Un sortilège le repoussait et il en grommelait encore. Le quatuor franchit sans mal la barrière et Ariana prit son sac sans fond pour sortir quatre fioles.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini la potion il y a une semaine. Elle permet de rendre le corps plus malléable. On en aura pas forcement toujours besoin mais pour débuter je pense que ca sera utile. Severus semble d'ailleurs d'accord avec moi.

Ses amis approuvèrent. Ils faisaient confiance à Ariana et burent la potion d'une traite. Elle avait un étrange goût de noisette périmée. Puis, motivés, ils prirent leur baguette.

 _« Syreni mare fin »_

Aussitôt prononcés, ils se jetèrent dans la mer entre les rochers de l'île. La crique était calme et baigné de lumière. A travers l'eau, les rayons du soleil alluma la scène de leur première transformation. Ensemble dans un balai aquatique, leur corps se modifia. Malgré la douleur, ils se laissèrent porter comme pour l'Animagus. Leur corps avait l'habitude et la douleur fit bientôt place à l'émerveillement.

Leurs jambes se collèrent avant de se recouvrir d'écailles. Puis des nageoires poussèrent à la place de leurs pieds avant de recouvrir leur dos et leurs flancs d'une dorsale transparente. Leurs mains ainsi que leurs oreilles se palmèrent et s'allongèrent. Leurs yeux se couvrirent d'une membrane. Puis leurs poumons les brûlèrent avec violence. Ils se tinrent le cou, incapables de respirer avant que des branchies ne naissent sur le côté. Leurs entrailles prirent la même forme que celles des poissons, ce qui leur permit alors de respirer à grandes goulées. L'eau entrait dans leur corps pour puiser l'oxygène présent dans la mer tout en rejetant le dioxyde de carbone avec le liquide inutile.

Il leur fallut un temps d'adaptation. Puis rapidement, ils se sourirent et se regardèrent. Silver était couvert d'écailles bleu ciel qui renforçaient la teinte de ses yeux brillants. Tiana avait quant à elle des écailles violettes qui brillaient sous la lumière. Les Dumbledore pour leur part était recouvertes de rouge et d'or de la même teinte que Fumseck. Ils étaient impressionnés par leur nouveau corps et essayèrent de parler. En vain. Il était impossible de communiquer sous l'eau, les sons se perdaient et se répercutaient mal.

Silver en haussa les épaules et communiqua avec des gestes et des mots sortis de sa baguette. Les jumelles purent parler dans leur tête pour leur part avec ravissement. Tiana les suivit, retrouvant un sourire perdu. La sensation était plus qu'agréable et ils étaient très rapides. C'était un régal. Tout comme le stade Animagus, le stade Sirène leur offrit un nouveau terrain de jeu. Et un bonheur plus que nécessaire.

Les quatre amis nageaient toute l'après midi et y retournèrent la nuit. L'océan n'avait pas la même apparence que le jour. Les poissons et les coraux étaient changeants. L'ambiance également. Ariana et Tiana voguèrent un moment en contemplant les poissons. Elles riaient de certains qui avaient une étrange apparence.

Silver et Ariane profitèrent quant à eux de leur moment pour batifoler entre les coraux. L'argenté trouva un magnifique coquillage qu'il offrit à sa belle. Celle-ci le changea en pendentif pour deux qu'ils mirent ensemble. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Sous l'eau c'était une sensation plus qu'étrange et pourtant très agréable. L'argenté en profita pour regarder le corps de sa petite amie dont les écailles couvraient tout juste sa poitrine. Pour Tiana il n'avait pas osé la regarder de trop près pour ne pas la gêner. Celle-ci semblait aussi un peu honteuse qu'il la voie ainsi mais il lui avait assuré n'avoir aucune pensée de ce genre avec elle.

Les deux amoureux se touchèrent. Ariane profitant de ses beaux abdominaux tandis que lui se contenta de palper sa poitrine. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés ainsi. A cause de leurs angoisses, ils n'en avaient pas eu envie. Mais cela commença à nouveau à les titiller.

Lorsque les quatre remontèrent à la surface, ils étaient nus. Silver s'éloigna et invoqua des habits tandis que les filles se rhabillèrent dans leur coin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se transformer habillés. Une fois au sec, ils partirent se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil qui pour une fois, ne fut pas bercée de cauchemars.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours à Nurmengard et les amis en profitèrent pour nager sous la forme sirène. Silver, Ariane et Ariana ne sachant toujours pas si ils retourneraient ou non à Poudlard.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain :)**


	74. Retour aux bonnes habitudes

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : Retour aux bonnes habitudes**

Gellert Grindelwald coiffait les cheveux d'Ariane avec douceur. Il pensait à la crique magique où il n'avait pas accès. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il tentait de la forcer. Il voulait tellement retrouver sa magie… Il voulait la ressentir, la pratiquer. Cela le rendait fou. Mais il gardait la face et ne montrait pas son désir. Il rêvait pourtant de sortir de sa prison, au moins une dernière fois avant sa mort. Il rêvait de se retrouver comme avant.

\- Papa. A ton avis, où Albus cache-t-il la pierre de résurrection ? Questionna sa fille.

Gellert revint dans la réalité. Il cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

\- Avec lui, c'est impossible à deviner. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. Par ailleurs, si tu arrives à la trouver… Tu pourrais me la ramener.

Ariane émit un petit rire. Ils désiraient tous deux les reliques.

\- Faut-il déjà que je la trouve. Je commencerai par son bureau et sa chambre mais j'ai des doutes. Il est plus malin que moi.

\- Cherche bien. Dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, s'il le faut.

\- Oui. Et je dois trouver un moyen de pénétrer chez les Gryffondor. Pour voler la cape.

L'ancien mage noir jubilait. Il accrocha la pince au Yin dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aiderai et s'il le faut tu m'amènes une baguette magique. Tu me créeras un passage et je viendrai t'aider. Libère-moi d'ici et Zack ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je le torturerai tellement qu'il en oubliera son existence même.

Ses mots glissaient dans l'oreille d'Ariane qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle osa l'envisager avant de se relever et de secouer la tête.

\- Arrête papa… Ne fais pas ça…

\- Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que je te protégerais. Je pourrais tuer tous ceux que tu détestes. Zack. Iris. Edmond. Eleanor. Voldemort. Queudver. Ombrage. Fudge. Et tous ceux que tu hais.

Il se leva et s'approcha. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et la fixa, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as besoin que d'une occasion et je ferais ce qu'Albus ne peut pas faire pour nous. Amène-moi à tes ennemis. Laisse-moi les liquider. Et construisons un monde meilleur, ensemble. Un monde où tu n'aurais plus peur.

Ariane le fixa avec envie. Elle haletait. C'était une solution parfaite et si alléchante. Elle était prête à y céder. Mais le regard d'Albus à travers ses pensées se refléta en elle. Non, c'était mauvais… Il ne fallait pas. Elle le repoussa.

\- Je suis désolée, papa… Se mit-elle à murmurer. Je sais que tu souffres depuis des années sans ta magie. Je sais que nous voir deux mois par an te tue à petit feu. Encore plus de nous voir ainsi… Mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il fut déçu et se rassit.

\- Penses-y.

Il ne la regarda plus et fixa l'horizon par la fenêtre. Ariane serra sa poitrine avant de courir vers lui et de l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime, papa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma princesse.

Il ne se retourna pas mais lui caressa les mains. Ariane soupira et retourna voir ses amis tandis que Gellert s'effondra sur le sol. Il était un homme brisé.

* * *

Ariane rejoignit sa sœur et Silver qui attendaient dehors. Tiana avait sa valise en main et pleurait. C'était la seule à partir. Ses amis n'arrivaient toujours pas à se décider. Albus arriva peu de temps après. Il fut triste de voir le trio sans valise mais il comprit et ne dit mot.

\- Allons-y, Tiana.

La rousse approuva et prit ses trois amis contre elle. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils repensaient au monde extérieur. A leur peur. A Zack et les autres. Mais au moment où Tiana prit la main du directeur, Silver se mit à hurler.

\- Attendez ! Je… Non, rien…

Albus eut un petit sourire et transplana. Les trois se retrouvèrent seuls sur la plage. Perdus. Ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Vivre ici. C'était leur choix et pourtant, leur cœur était serré. Encore plus lourd qu'à leur venue.

Ariana se posa sur le sable, les genoux contre elle. La blonde songea à Severus qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un long moment. Elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Et il allait devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Par ailleurs, Tiana aurait un an de plus. Et Théa serait heureuse de la savoir là. Elle regrettait déjà sa décision.

Ariane se posa à ses côtés. Elle songea aux reliques cachées au château. Les trois étaient presque réunis. Elle repensa à Lisa et ses amies de Serdaigle. A la vie à Poudlard, son autre maison. Elle regarda Silver qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les poings serrés. Lui désirait retourner là-bas. Il voulait étudier. Il voulait grandir avec ses mentors, Albus et Severus.

\- Si on y retourne…, répliqua Ariane qui brisa le silence. On devra alors affronter la réalité. Zack et ses folies. Voldemort, le Ministère, nos ennemis. On devra ne plus jamais reculer. Affronter morts et dangers. Ne plus jamais s'effondrer.

\- Sommes-nous prêts à ça ? Enchaîna Ariana.

Les sœurs se contemplèrent avant de se serrer avec chaleur. Silver contempla le ciel. Une mouette affrontait le vent. Elle battait des ailes avec ferveur pour atteindre la côte et enfin se poser sur le sol. Elle semblait heureuse et piaillait. Elle était libre.

\- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il enfin. Je suis un oiseau libre sorti de ma cage. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces choix pour rien. Nous sommes forts, ensemble. Et on sait ce qui nous attend. Alors avançons et luttons jusqu'au bout. Plutôt que de rester là, apeurés, comme des proies. Si Zack revient on sera prêts. Mais vivre dans la peur. Non ce n'est pas une vie. Je ne veux plus de cage.

L'argenté se précipita à l'intérieur pour faire ses valises.

Les jumelles se contemplèrent. Une flamme brillait dans leurs yeux. Si elles faisaient ce choix, elles ne pourraient plus reculer. Plus jamais.

\- Il a raison, soyons libres, dit Ariane.

\- Oui. Vivons. Ne survivons pas dans notre cage dorée.

Le duo se leva et le rejoignit. Elles se stoppèrent dans le hall où Abelforth se tenait avec trois valises.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je vous signale que j'ai un bar à tenir.

\- Oncle Abel ?! Dirent-elles en cœur.

\- Albus a prévu une séance de rattrapage pour les retardataires. Ça vous dit ?

Il sourit, heureux de les voir soudainement si vivants, bien qu'une ombre planait toujours dans leurs yeux.

Silver, Ariana et sa sœur se prirent par la main et d'un hochement de tête, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. A Poudlard. Dans le monde réel, aussi cruel fut-il. Gellert les contempla, du haut de sa méridienne. Il les enviait et les regarda partir par la porte pour rejoindre la plage. Il avait dit au revoir à Ariana et Silver plus tôt et préféra les contempler transplaner par la fenêtre avant de la briser.

* * *

Les trois Serpendaigle retrouvèrent rapidement Tiana qui pleurait dans les bras de Théa. Sa surprise fut si grande qu'elle hésita avant de foncer sur eux. Les trois amis étaient heureux d'être là, avec elle. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Théa les regarda avec un étrange sentiment de pitié. Ariana fut surprise quand elle repartit sans rien dire à la table des Serpentard. Abelforth s'occupa de monter les bagages et de voir son frère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait eu raison de leur laisser encore une chance. Les deux frères se firent une accolade avant que le château ne se recouvre de multiples voix.

\- On se revoit régulièrement dans mon bureau ou à ton bar ? Répliqua Albus.

\- Oui, je t'attendrai là-bas. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit je serai là. Maintenant que je fais partie de l'Ordre.

\- Merci. Notre Ariana serait heureuse de te voir changer ainsi.

Abel grommela pour toute réponse avant de taper sur l'épaule de son frère et de rentrer à Pré-Au-Lard à pied. Il contempla ainsi la foule de jeunes sorciers entrer dans l'école avec une pointe de nostalgie mais également d'angoisse. Voldemort était toujours en liberté. Et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il préparait.

* * *

Au manoir des Bright, Zack venait justement de rentrer après une journée bien remplie. Voldemort était chez les Malefoy, si bien qu'il n'eut pas à raser les murs pour l'éviter. Il avait le manoir pour lui seul avec Iris. La plupart des Mangemorts suivait leur Maître partout où il allait, comme des bons toutous. Bien que leur force ait diminué depuis l'arrestation au Ministère.

Iris regarda son père avec terreur. Celui-ci était couvert de sang frais. Il était probablement allé s'amuser dans un village comme il aimait le faire avant. Un crime de plus à son actif. Zack la remarqua et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

La chaleur qui envahit soudainement Iris lui fit du bien. Elle était accro à cette sensation et oubliait tout le reste quand il l'enlaçait ainsi. Quand il la chouchoutait et la bordait. Elle se sentait si bien que le sang n'occupait déjà plus ses pensées.

\- Très bien Papa. Je suis heureuse de te revoir si tôt.

\- Je vais aller me laver et on dînera ensemble, comme une vraie famille, glissa-t-il sournoisement.

Iris se mit à rayonner et approuva. Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux et s'éclipsa. La blonde alla préparer le repas et songea à Silver. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui. Il devait retourner au château avec ses parasites d'amis. Elle se coupa en s'énervant sur un radis et finit par user de la magie pour couper les légumes tout en se soignant. Elle se posa alors sur une chaise. Le regard dans le vide, comme si un gouffre la happait. Elle avait envie de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Elle songeait à Poudlard, à Silver et au bébé qu'elle aimerait porter de lui. Son père lui avait promis de le lui ramener mais elle trouvait le temps long. Quand Silver reviendrait-il ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait un jour ? Et son oncle, sa tante… Que devenaient-ils en prison ?

\- Je suis là ! Et j'ai la dalle !

Iris secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et sourit devant son père qui posa une main sur sa tête. Elle était perdue mais savait exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Cette chaleur.

\- Vivement que Silver revienne, commenta-t-elle en mettant la table.

\- Sois patiente, leur année à l'école ne fait que commencer. Notre tour viendra.

Ils se sourirent et mangèrent calmement. Des rêves pleins à la tête.

* * *

Rabastan flânait dans le parc des Malefoy. Bien entendu, il avait pris soin de se désillusionner, sait-on jamais. Avec l'arrestation de Lucius, les aurors surveillaient étroitement le manoir. Pour sa part, il fuyait sa belle-sœur. Depuis le Ministère, elle ne cessait de tempêter et rouspéter contre lui. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il motive Tiana à la torturer.

Si encore la rousse n'était pas parvenue à jeter son sortilège… Mais non seulement elle y était parvenue, mais avec une puissance digne des Black, digne de son héritage. Le Maître avait adoré quand il avait fouillé les souvenirs de ses mangemorts concernant les adolescents qu'il convoitait.

Rabastan était mal vu de Bellatrix car il avait eu le malheur de se moquer d'elle et de la façon dont Théa Rogue avait amoché son visage. La jeune fille n'y était pas allée de main morte et il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait personne pour se distraire. S'ennuyant, il avait tenté de séduire Narcissa, profitant de l'absence de Lucius. Narcissa autant que Drago l'avaient envoyé paître. Ainsi, il évitait autant que possible ces trois-là. Et Rodolphus, son frère, qui ne cessait de le sermonner. Rabastan ne supportait pas son faible frère soumis à sa femme. Sitôt marié à Bellatrix, il avait perdu la prestance de ce qui faisait un Lestrange.

Le mangemort soupira et décida d'aller faire une virée du côté des moldus pour se détendre. Zack Bright en faisait de même. Il continuait ses massacres et le Maître ne lui disait rien. Pourquoi pas lui ?

* * *

La répartition de début d'année eut lieu avec une nouvelle chanson du choixpeau. Une chanson tournée vers l'union et le besoin de se serrer les coudes. A son évocation, Silver prit les mains de Tiana et de Théa qui sourirent. Les jumelles en firent de même sous les regards anxieux de Lisa, Mandy et Padma. Cette dernière qui avait failli ne pas revenir au château à cause de Voldemort. Elle avait dû insister comme beaucoup d'autres pour retourner à l'école. Chose que les jumelles apprirent juste après.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de redevenir préfet ? Commenta la jumelle Patil pour oublier ses parents.

\- Ca fait plaisir ! S'emporta Ariana. Beaucoup trop plaisir !

\- Merci de nous l'avoir gardé au chaud et désolée… de le reprendre, enchaîna sa moitié.

Padma gloussa.

\- Pas de problème je ne suis pas trop faite pour ça. Il y a trop de travail et je n'ai pas une âme de chef, comme vous.

\- Ah, parce qu'on a une âme de chef ? Répliqua Ariana surprise.

\- Bien sûr, comme votre père, vous imposez quelque chose. Mais vous ne le remarquez pas vous-mêmes, sourit Mandy. En tout cas on est contente de vous revoir. Même si vous semblez changées, vous êtes différentes d'il y a deux mois.

\- On a eu le temps de se reposer et d'affronter la réalité, je suppose, dit Ariane.

Il y eut un silence gênant. Avant que Lisa ne parle de la nouvelle année. Ariana en profita pour saluer Severus d'un geste de la main et d'un regard profond. Celui hocha la tête et la détourna pour manger. Elle fut un peu surprise. Ariane, elle, regarda son père et songea aux reliques. Elle remarqua alors qu'Harry n'était pas là. Etrange.

A la table des Serpentard, Silver le vit aussi et haussa les épaules quand Ariane le regarda. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et il remarqua Rogue s'éclipser. Il se fichait bien de Potter de toute façon. Il tourna alors les yeux dans l'autre sens pour voir le visage noir de Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait différent à son tour. Il l'entendit cependant se vanter d'avoir cassé le nez à Potter. Il fit donc passer le message à Ariane qui eut un rictus sadique. C'était bien fait pour lui. Après l'année passée…

Silver reprit son repas. Tiana et Théa se trouvaient non loin de la bande de Drago, bien que Daphné et Théodore les en séparent. Adrian était en face de Théa et ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ses parents pro sang-pur lui avaient ruiné son été. Il avait profité du fait de savoir transplaner pour partir très souvent de chez lui.

Théa eut un rire sonore en entendant Drago se vanter. Malefoy se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

\- Tu as toute mon approbation sur ce point, dit à son tour Tiana.

Théodore, Daphné et Adrian furent choqués. Puis tous se rappelèrent que Théa avait elle-même donné un coup de poing à Potter durant l'été.

La rousse se détourna de Drago mais fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui et elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle croisa à nouveau son regard. Ils restèrent un moment à se toiser. Tiana se demanda d'où lui venait l'idée que son regard était hanté. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Théa, ignorant le regard de Drago qui appelait à l'aide, espérant que quelqu'un remarque sa détresse.

* * *

Dumbledore se leva une fois Harry assis. Il commença son discours et expliqua que ce n'était rien pour sa main. Tout le monde le crut, même Silver et ses proches qui avaient confiance en lui. Albus enchaîna sur l'interdiction de posséder des objets de la boutique Weasley ce qui amusa Tiana. Même sans être présent, George laissait sa trace ici avec son frère. En pensant à lui, elle sourit. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que les jumeaux avaient prévu de lui envoyer un stock de leur magasin.

Les jumelles tiquèrent lorsqu'Albus parla Quidditch. Leur grand Roger Davies, capitaine de l'équipe était parti avec ses APSIC en poche. Et ils ne savaient pas trop qui allait reprendre ce poste dans leur équipe. Cela leur poserait des soucis s'ils ne se décidaient pas vite.

\- … nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, Horace Slughorn.

Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir en professeur de potions. Et Rogue en défense contre les forces du mal. Ariana fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que Severus ne souriait pas. Il fit un simple geste de la main et posa un regard triomphant envers Harry. Pourtant il ne semblait pas aussi réjoui qu'il aurait dû l'être avant. Elle se rongea les ongles, et écouta la suite du discours sur le retour de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, les Serpendaigle eurent la mine sombre. Des regards se posaient sur eux. Ils furent tout de même ravis d'apprendre que les protections du château étaient renforcées, même si se promener la nuit serait terminé pour eux. Et ils n'en avaient guère envie. Albus termina par leur souhaiter bonne nuit et fit un geste de salut à ses filles avant de partir lui aussi avec Severus.

\- Bon, l'année s'annonce, hum, prometteuse, répliqua Ariana à ses amis.

\- Moi en tout cas, je suis vidée, dit Tiana. On se revoit demain.

Les amis se firent une accolade et partirent retrouver leurs dortoirs adorés, au plus grand plaisir de leurs animaux de compagnie respectifs. Ils en profitèrent également pour jouer leur rôle de préfet et montrer la salle commune aux premières années.

Puis ils se couchèrent rapidement, épuisés. Pensant passer une bonne nuit… Mais celle-ci fut parcourue de cauchemar ne leur laissant plus aucun répit.

Théa de son côté, gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans son dortoir. Elle était tiraillée. En voyant Ariana revenir, son cœur s'était broyé. Elle avait bien vu l'attitude de son père durant le banquet et elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout raconter à Ariana. Elle avait dû se retenir d'aller la voir et de lui demander une entrevue. Mais elle avait bien compris que le plan de son père et du Directeur était primordial pour la suite et se refusait de le saboter. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prendre les sentiments d'Ariana à cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, épuisés, les Serpendaigle se retrouvèrent à la table des bleu et bronze, des poches sous les yeux. Ils baîllaient mais avaient l'habitude. Les regards se posaient sur eux qu'ils ne regardèrent même pas. Aux yeux des autres, ils avaient une aura différente. Plus mature mais aussi plus sombre et dangereuse. Ils préféraient les éviter. Eux aussi se trouvaient changés. Le monde leur paraissait plus terne. Il n'avait plus d'aussi belles couleurs qu'avant.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Silver broya la gazette du sorcier. Ariane sursauta à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ? Le Ministère fait des siennes ?

\- Non…quelqu'un d'autre. Que je ne citerai pas.

Ariana eut un frisson. Pendant un moment elle se souvint de Zack et de ses doigts baladeurs. Elle n'avait plus faim et repoussa son bol. Ariane, elle, se saisit du journal pour lire un article. Tiana les questionna.

\- Un meurtre sordide dans un village moldu… Commenta Ariane la voix rauque. Apparemment, l'état des corps était… Enfin, en gros il n'y avait plus un seul os dans le bon sens.

Tiana reposa sa tartine. Silver, lui, se rappela ce que lui avait fait subir Zack. C'était le même sortilège. Et il sut, oui il le sut à ce moment là que c'était un message pour lui. Un message qui disait « _Je ne vous ai pas oubliés et je vous attends toujours. Ou que vous vous cachiez._ » Les jumelles comprirent la même chose et ne purent plus avaler une miette. Tiana fut la seule à grignoter. Le regard vide.

Ils reprirent contenance quand leur directeur leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Silver et Tiana regagnèrent leur table devant un Rogue extrêmement froid. Tiana fut surprise. Silver, lui, ne remarqua rien, ses pensées étant trop occupées.

\- Bright, je vous ai mis toutes les matières de l'année dernière. Vu que vous les avez toutes obtenues. Cela dit vous pouvez en enlever. Dites-le moi maintenant si c'est le cas.

\- Je les garde toutes, merci.

\- Parfait. Quant à toi, Tiana, je t'ai laissé les matières où tu as réussi et ai enlevé l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination.

\- Parfait, sourit la rousse, espérant faire décrocher un sourire à son oncle.

Peine perdue.

Chez les aigles, Flitwick s'arrêta devant les jumelles en cherchant la bonne feuille.

\- Attendez euh, qui est Ariana déjà ?

Les blondes avaient toutes deux les cheveux détachés et eurent un petit rire.

\- C'est moi. Professeur ça fait quand même six ans que je suis dans votre maison et que je porte la broche au Yang.

\- Excusez-moi…

Il semblait sincèrement désolé. Lisa pouffa sincèrement avec Mandy. Ariana attrapa sa feuille.

\- Je vous ai enlevé l'astronomie puisque vous avez été recalée. Y a-t-il une autre matière que vous souhaitez abandonner ?

\- Eh bien l'histoire de la magie, franchement j'en ai pas besoin…

\- Pourtant vous vouliez effectuer des recherches plus tard, non ? Ca pourrait être important d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire.

Ariana hésita puis secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à l'avenir de toute manière et ne savait toujours pas précisément ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Non, je préfère me concentrer sur les potions et les inventions. Ainsi que les matières qui me plaisent vraiment.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je prends note dans ce cas, vous aurez vos mercredis après-midi libres.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur. Sa petite favorite.

\- Vous pouvez garder toutes vos matières quant à vous. Mais je suppose que vous voulez enlever Astronomie et Histoire de la magie comme votre jumelle ?

\- Hum, non non je vais les garder. Ca me plait d'étudier un peu de tout.

Ariana fut surprise puis eut un sourire. Sa sœur s'émancipait depuis longtemps mais elle ne le remarquait que maintenant. Cela dit, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'Ariane voulait partager des cours rien qu'avec Silver. Elle en fut jalouse.

\- Parfait ! Voilà votre emploi du temps dans ce cas.

\- Ah ouais, deux heures mercredi après-midi plus astronomie à minuit. Sœurette, je crois que le Mercredi on se verra beaucoup moins.

Les deux se firent la grimace et regardèrent leurs heures de cours. Ariane avait hâte de partager des moments avec Silver.

Flitwick revint vers elle en soufflant.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Voici pour vous, Ariana. Je pense que vous serez la mieux adaptée à être Capitaine de Quidditch.

La blonde, surprise, reçut l'insigne dans ses mains. Elle balbutia des remerciements et reçut des félicitations de sa table.

\- C'est génial ! Tu le mérites, s'enthousiasma Ariane.

\- Tu… Tu ne le voulais pas ?

\- Non. Il te revient, tu es plus une leadeuse que moi.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer !

\- Je dis juste que tu as plus de caractère… Puis j'en ai pas envie. Je préfère suivre.

Ariana n'insista pas et regarda l'insigne avec honneur. Albus lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux. Elle jubilait et se pavana un peu avec. Elle devrait rapidement trouver un gardien pour attaquer les entraînements. Leur équipe était assez bonne pour la garder comme ça. Chambers, Bradley et Cho vinrent d'ailleurs la féliciter. Ils avaient tous hâte de reprendre le Quidditch.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leurs cours au château et leurs anciennes habitudes. Les jumelles et Silver se rendirent en Runes pour le premier cours avec Hermione. Ils adoraient cette matière et cela les remit dans le bain. Dans le calme qui pouvait aussi exister dans ce monde de ténèbres. Tiana passa son heure à étudier seule à la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Drago et eut à nouveau une impression étrange. Mais il n'était pas son ami, elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper avec toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites. Elle sélectionna plusieurs livres et se renseigna sur les créatures des ténèbres. Telles que les géants, les inferi, les détraqueurs, les fantômes, les trolls…

Quand l'heure s'acheva, elle emprunta les livres à Pince qui haussa les sourcils. Regulus n'était pas là, probablement broyait-il encore du noir. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle se hâta de ranger les livres dans son dortoir puis courut dans les couloirs en direction du prochain cours.

\- Black !

Tiana se retourna et fut étonnée que ce soir Gregor Urquhart, un élève de septième année, qui l'interpelle. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en priant que ce ne soit pas trop long. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Urquhart la dévisagea un instant, avant de chercher ses mots.

\- Voilà, je suis capitaine de l'équipe cette année. Et je me demandais si tu voulais reprendre ton poste.

Tiana haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle. Mais non, il gardait son sérieux.

\- Avec tout ce que l'équipe de Quidditch m'a fait, c'est hors de question. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Elle lui fit un signe de main pour prendre congé.

\- Bordel, d'abord Malefoy et maintenant toi… La coupe n'a jamais été aussi loin.

Tiana s'immobilisa un instant. Pourquoi Drago cessait-il le quidditch ? Probablement l'emprisonnement de son père qui devait jouer sur son moral. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre Lucius Malefoy. C'était un mangemort et par deux fois il l'avait protégée. D'abord au cimetière, où il avait fait cesser les Doloris. Et au Ministère où il l'avait enjointe de fuir. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais ces faits la faisaient souvent réfléchir aux actions des Malefoy. Elle reprit son chemin pour ne pas se faire enguirlander par son oncle.

Les Serpendaigle se rejoignirent pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Le programme en vue de passer les ASPIC l'année prochaine fut tout de suite plus difficile à suivre. Mais cela motiva Silver et ses proches à se démener et à oublier leurs angoisses. Ils furent d'ailleurs contents d'apprendre qu'ils allaient enfin étudier les sortilèges informulés. Rogue leur fit un long discours sur les dangers à l'extérieur et sur le programme à venir. Les Serpendaigle étaient captivés.

Ils purent ainsi passer l'heure à essayer de l'utiliser, ce qui se révéla compliqué. La tâche était ardue et le corps était habitué à parler. Silver y arrivait mais ses sortilèges étaient moins puissants. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail et soupirèrent en sortant de la salle de classe.

Ils furent épuisés et se posèrent au bord du lac. Ils respirèrent le bon air pur et partirent dans leurs pensées. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient. C'est alors qu'un hibou se posa à leurs pieds avec quatre invitations. Ils s'en saisirent et le volatile repartit vers le château.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna la rousse.

Elle déroula le parchemin et lut son contenu en même temps que ses amis.

 _« Vous êtes par la présente, invité à faire partie du_ Club de Slug _. Un petit club privé qui réunit les meilleurs de votre génération. Rien de prétentieux à ce club, attention. Je prévois quelques réunions, quelques galas et quelques dîners pour mieux faire connaissance. J'espère donc vous voir à la prochaine réunion qui aura lieu très bientôt. Je vous tiendrai au courant demain pendant le cours de potions._

 _Avec toute ma gratitude,_

 _H E F Slughorn »_

\- Avec tout ça, je l'avais complétement oublié lui, pouffa Silver. Albus voulait qu'on se rapproche de lui non ?

\- Ouais et qu'on le garde à l'œil, enchaîna sa petite amie. On dirait qu'on a fait forte impression.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, commenta Tiana. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, ça peut-être amusant. Même si je lui ai à peine parlé.

\- Théa va surement aussi être invitée, répliqua Ariana morose. Ca va être la joie.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! On sera tous là.

\- Non, toi Ariane tu seras avec Silver et Tiana avec sa cousine. Et comme d'habitude je vais faire la chandelle au milieu.

La rousse lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, je te le promets.

Ariana bougonna mais l'enlaça.

\- J'espère bien !

De son côté, Théa était rêveuse en cours. Adrian la sauva à de nombreuses reprises du courroux des professeurs. Elle ne trouvait pas le moindre intérêt à être en cours. Là, ils devraient être en train de s'entraîner pour ce qui les attendait dehors. Pourquoi ne pas reformer l'AD ? Là au moins, ce serait légal. Les professeurs pourraient même les y aider. Elle ne voulait plus revivre de tragédie comme avec Sirius.

Plusieurs fois, elle dut cligner des yeux. Dès qu'elle pensait à Sirius, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Slughorn sembla remarquer quelque chose car il la retint à la fin de son cours de potions. Elle fit signe à Adrian de ne pas l'attendre.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue, je voulais vous inviter à une sauterie que je tiendrai bientôt. Tous les élèves ayant du potentiel seront présents.

Théa sourit. Ce n'était que ça. Elle prit l'invitation que lui tendait le professeur. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle la brûla, tout comme une lettre de Percy reçue aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'ouvrait toujours pas. Elle alla ensuite dans son dortoir et se saisit d'un des livres hérités par Sirius. Les livres noirs de la famille Black. Elle tentait toujours de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait légué ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle saurait les cacher et que Severus ne lui demanderait pas de comptes sur son héritage ? Elle ouvrit le livre concernant la magie du sang et se plongea dedans, délaissant le repas du soir.

Le soir commençait à tomber. Les Serpendaigle rentrèrent dîner et effectuer leurs obligations de préfets. Ariana aida un jeune égaré tandis que sa sœur indiqua les toilettes à un autre. Tiana et Silver n'eurent aucun souci et firent une ronde avant d'aller dormir. Retrouver leur ancienne habitude leur fit du bien même si la nuit, à nouveau, des visages et des morts hantaient leurs cauchemars.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain :)**


	75. Un quotidien chargé

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Un Quotidien chargé**

Les nuits étaient difficiles pour tous. Les Serpendaigle et Théa se levaient le matin avec les yeux cernés, mais reprendre les cours leur faisait oublier la guerre qui se déroulait au-dehors. Leur faisait oublier, un peu, Zack Bright et les autres Mangemorts.

En ce mardi, aurait lieu le premier cours de potions de Slughorn. Les Serpendaigle avouaient être plutôt impatients de voir ce que donnerait le remplaçant de Rogue. Ariana d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas cette façon qu'il avait d'éviter de la regarder. Pas moyen de croiser son regard une seule fois depuis la rentrée. Et ne parlons pas de passer du temps ensemble. Elle avait essayé de s'attarder après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il avait asséné qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il était fatigué. Elle était surprise par sa façon de lui parler. Il n'était pas froid mais neutre. Comme s'il l'ignorait. Comme si ses sentiments s'étaient envolés en une nuit et qu'elle était devenue une simple amie de passage. Presque une connaissance.

La blonde avait d'ailleurs remarqué que ce n'était pas qu'avec elle. Même Tiana et Théa avaient le droit au même traitement. En parlant de Théa, Ariana avait du mal à la comprendre. Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle avait changé du tout au tout. Finies les insultes et les altercations. Elle ne lui parlait plus du tout. C'était presque plus inquiétant qu'avant. Les Rogue allaient la rendre folle…

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, les Serpendaigle se retrouvèrent pour se rendre vers les cachots. Ils étaient impatients et excités de ce nouveau cours. Ariane se colla contre Silver qui la câlina. Tiana et Ariana échangèrent un regard entendu. Tiana prit la blonde par les épaules.

\- L'avantage que George n'étudie plus au château, c'est que je suis avec toi maintenant pour tenir la chandelle !

Ariana approuva en riant et elles avancèrent un peu plus vite pour laisser les amoureux en paix. Malgré tout, son cœur se serrait de jalousie et de cette incompréhension face au comportement de Severus.

\- Tu vas aller à la soirée de Slughorn seule ? Demanda Ariana qui avait reçu une date par Slughorn au petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai le temps d'y penser. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de faire venir George. De toute façon, même en étant fort en potions, il n'aurait pas pu intégrer son club. J'ai pensé que vu que pour le bal, on avait prévu d'y aller ensemble, mais que ça ne s'est pas fait… On pourrait le faire cette fois-ci.

Ariana eut un sourire, rassurée de ne pas être seule sans cavalier.

\- Avec plaisir ! Il va de soi que je n'inviterai aucun garçon vu la façon dont cela s'est terminé la dernière fois avec Sev'.

Elle se rembrunit cependant, riant faussement.

\- Et ta cousine ? Ça va être compliqué…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle va venir. Elle a jeté l'invitation au feu, de ce que m'a dit Adrian.

Ariana fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Elle est assez lointaine. Toujours plongée dans des livres hérités par mon oncle. Et il ne faut même pas essayer de lui prendre un des ces livres. Elle a lancé un sort à Adrian.

\- Les Rogue sont vraiment trop étranges, dit Ariana alors que Silver et Ariane les rejoignaient.

\- Merci de me traiter d'étrange, rit Tiana.

Les quatre eurent un petit rire ensemble.

C'était etonnant et libérateur de rire ainsi alors que tout l'été n'avait été que peur et tristesse. Ils n'étaient plus que seize dans ce cours. Six Serpentard, six Serdaigle, trois Gryffondor et un seul Poufsouffle continuaient pour les ASPIC. Ils entrèrent quand Slughorn arriva et s'installèrent. Cette année, ils pouvaient partager une paillasse à quatre. Les Serpendaigle se sourirent en prenant la même. Les autres Serdaigle (Lisa, Padma, Michael et Terry) se placèrent ensemble. De même que les Serpentard (Malefoy, Zabini, Théodore et Daphné). Les Gryffondor (Potter, Ron et Hermione), se placèrent avec Ernie, le seul Poufsouffle à avoir continué la matière.

Slughorn les salua chaleureusement. Il salua plus chaleureusement les jumelles, Silver, Tiana, Harry et Zabini, ignorant totalement Malefoy. Silver rit sous cape avec les jumelles. La rousse fronça les sourcils mais ne regarda pas vers Malefoy. Il la mettait mal à l'aise depuis la rentrée.

Le professeur était jovial et leur présenta diverses potions à identifier. L'homme fut ravi de voir la moitié des mains se lever dont Hermione, Ariana, Silver et Tiana en premier à chaque chaudron. Il y avait une des meilleures promotions en potion du siècle pour sûr. Souriant, il les invita à sentir l'Armortentia, la potion de l'amour.

Puis il leur annonça sur un ton joyeux que celui qui ferait la meilleure potion du jour gagnerait une fiole de Felix Felicis. Les yeux d'Ariana, Silver, Tiana, Hermione et Malefoy brillèrent. Silver expliqua à mi-voix de quoi il s'agissait à sa petite amie. Ils avaient de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Il y avait également une potion qui augmentait la puissance de son porteur durant quarante-huit heures en cas d'égalité. Slughorn avait pris les devants : il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs élèves doués dans cette classe et espérait pouvoir en départager.

Les quatre se mirent au travail, se querellant et se taquinant, leur travail mêlé de compétitivité. C'était amusant et Slughorn leur sourit à de nombreuses reprises. Il venait souvent leur parler de sa petite soirée dont il était excité. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était sur des charbons ardents et ils n'échangeaient plus beaucoup. C'était un challenge intensif à relever.

L'heure écoulée, le professeur de potions passa devant les paillasses et examina chaque potion. La tension était palpable et à son comble, tous les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres. A la plus grande déception de tous, Harry l'emporta.

\- On croirait rêver, grogna Tiana, qui avait la rancune tenace. Il a toujours été nul à frôler les abysses et il se révèle finalement surdoué ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi, grogna Ariana, horriblement frustrée.

Ariane rit un peu tandis que Silver fronçait les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue permettait à Harry de s'épanouir en cours, mais le changement était beaucoup trop radical pour être normal. C'était surtout agaçant quand on savait qu'Ariana, Tiana et lui avaient toujours été les meilleurs dans cette matière. A la limite du frustrant. Ariana cependant remporta la potion qui décuplait la force durant quarante-huit heures tant sa potion était parfaite. Cela la calma un peu malgré son amertume de voir Harry se pavaner. Surtout qu'elle se doutait que Slughorn avait fait gagner Harry par pur intérêt par rapport à elle. Il était son chouchou numéro un.

Cela n'empêcha pas Tiana de bougonner en se rendant au cours suivant, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au professeur de potion. Celui-ci avait paru étonné, presque blessé. La rousse ne fut même pas attentive aux cours de Hagrid, mais fut soulagée de voir que Harry et compagnie n'avaient pas continué ses cours. Hagrid en semblait moins ravi, mais le fait de les voir présents semblait le réconforter.

\- Félicitations pour tes BUSE, Tiana. Je sais à quel point c'était compliqué à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas vu Théa en cours hier. Elle est malade ?

Tiana fit un sourire à Hagrid.

\- Théa… Est encore en période de deuil. Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré que les vacances se prolongent encore un peu.

Hagrid eut un sourire compréhensif et n'insista pas.

* * *

Regulus continuait de vivre en ermite dans ses appartements. Au bout d'une semaine de cours, Tiana décida d'y remédier. Elle s'absenta du repas et demanda aux elfes le plat préféré de son père (un gratin dauphinois) et se rendit à ses appartements.

Elle toqua et entra. Regulus cligna des yeux. Il avait passé la journée dans le noir. Tiana s'empressa d'ouvrir les rideaux. Elle déposa le plat sur le bureau et le pria d'un regard à s'asseoir et manger. Regulus soupira mais s'exécuta.

Tiana fouilla une armoire et en sortit son héritage de Sirius. Regulus se figea sur sa chaise avant de se lever. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Je ne veux pas regarder de souvenir, le rassura Tiana. Je sais juste que maman a écrit une lettre et je voulais la lire.

Regulus s'installa à côté de sa fille et ils lurent la lettre léguée par Naevia.

 _« Regulus, Tiana,_

 _Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je suis morte. C'est que Peter a trahi le secret des Potter et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu advenir de Sirius._

 _Je voudrais que vous me pardonniez tous les deux de cet énorme mensonge que Sirius et moi avons porté. Cela m'a paru la solution la plus fiable pour protéger Tiana. De Voldemort, des mangemorts, et surtout de Rabastan. Je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Ca me terrorise. Sirius fait comme il peut pour me rassurer, mais mon frère se trouve dans le camp ennemi, celui que j'aime se trouve dans le camp ennemi, celui qui a fait de ma scolarité un enfer est dans le camp ennemi._

 _J'ai toutes les raisons d'être terrifiée et pourtant Tiana, Harry et Théa son mes rayons de soleil. Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, Théa et Tiana poursuivent Harry qui a commencé à faire du quatre pattes. Ces enfants s'entendent si bien. J'ai le cœur serré quand je pense à l'avenir qui les attend._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi ont peur James et Lily. J'ai toujours du mal à m'entendre avec elle, des restes de sa façon d'avoir quitté Severus, probablement. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Sirius m'a assuré qu'ils avaient tous deux des raisons légitimes. Je lui fais confiance. Il est le seul à tout savoir sur Tiana._

 _Regulus, je tiens à m'excuser de la façon dont je suis partie. Mais je n'étais pas capable de te faire face après avoir compris que tu m'avais trahie. En bonne Serpentard, j'ai préféré prendre la fuite. Ca m'a fait tant de mal, Regulus… J'ai été dans une rage et une tristesse folle. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de toi quand j'ai compris tes absences, le fait que tu rentres tard, que tu me mentes. Car tu le sais, j'ai toujours su déceler quand tu mentais. Surtout quand c'était pour me protéger. Tu as laissé traîner une note de rendez-vous avec Severus où était mentionné Voldemort. Il t'est souvent arrivé d'être tête en l'air. J'en souris au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal._

 _Je ne sais pas si vous savez déjà le secret qui vous concerne. Sirius et moi projetions de te l'apprendre avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard, Tiana. Le fait qu'il aime les hommes m'a bien arrangée à Poudlard pour éloigner Rabastan. Alors que j'aurais simplement pu te demander de m'aider, Regulus. Mais lors de notre sixième année, Sirius avait changé. Il avait empêché Rabastan d'aller trop loin et ça avait été l'occasion parfaite. Cela tombait sous le sens pour nous de mentir à nouveau pour protéger Tiana. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Sirius l'a aimée dès sa naissance. Il n'a pas été difficile pour lui de feindre d'être un bon père. Il était un oncle parfait._

 _J'en viens à Sirius. Sirius s'est toujours préoccupé de toi, Regulus. Même à Poudlard, il n'a fait mine de sortir avec moi que pour savoir comment tu allais, vers quel côté tu irais. Nos « rendez-vous amoureux » consistaient à des interrogatoires sur toi. Tu lui manquais quand il est entré à Poudlard et plus encore quand tu es allé à Serpentard. Il me disait toujours qu'il se sentait important quand tu le regardais et le suivais partout. N'en doute jamais, mais Sirius t'a aimé toute sa vie, même quand il te confrontait à l'école._

 _Tiana, ton oncle t'a toujours aimée. Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à tenir jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard, pour te dire qui était ton père. Si c'est le cas, sache que nous avons voulu faire au mieux pour te protéger. Et même protéger ton père. Car nous ne sommes pas stupides et nous avons bien deviné que si ton père a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, c'est sous pression. Si Voldemort apprenait que tu étais sa fille, il l'aurait menacé et aurait menacé ta vie. Bien que rien que le fait d'être la fille de combattants de la lumière te désigne comme cible._

 _J'ai préparé tous ces souvenirs durant ma grossesse, pour que tous les deux vous compreniez votre histoire et à quel point je vous aimais. Sirius se chargera de les mettre en sécurité dans son coffre à Gringotts et de vous les léguer le temps venu._

 _Tous les deux, peu importe ce qui se passe, ne baissez jamais les bras. Affrontez ce qui vous tombe dessus la tête haute en vous soutenant mutuellement. C'est ce que je veux pour vous._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Naevia Black (à défaut de t'avoir épousé, je porte ton nom. En mon fort intérieur c'est toujours à toi que j'ai pensé en employant ce nom). »_

Regulus et Tiana avaient les joues dégoulinantes de larmes en repliant la lettre. Regulus prit sa fille contre lui. Tout ce que Naevia avait écrit, lui faisait un bien fou. Cela l'attristait mais le soulageait à la fois. Tiana était sur la même longueur d'ondes que son père. Elle dormit dans ses appartements cette nuit-là. Ils ne touchèrent pas à la pensine mais regardèrent un album photo légué par Sirius et préparé pour eux par Naevia et lui. Le lendemain, Regulus se trouvait à la bibliothèque à faire son travail.

* * *

Adrian soupira. Il se sentait seul. Au Quidditch, Tiana lui manquait. Et pour le reste, Théa avait changé. Beaucoup. Il avait été surpris de ses cheveux longs et se sentait mitigé de sa façon de ne pas venir en cours. Elle n'avait assisté à aucun cours depuis la rentrée et plusieurs commençaient à parler de favoritisme car elle n'avait reçu aucune remontrance. Adrian la défendait comme il le pouvait, de la manière dont il l'avait toujours fait. Théa et lui avaient été amis dès le début. Ca ne changerait jamais, il avait fini par le comprendre.

Il n'était pas stupide. Théa avait beau l'incendier et brûler toutes ses lettres, elle aimait et aimerait toujours Percy. Il s'était fait une raison. Le rôle de meilleur ami et de protecteur lui allait. Tant qu'il pouvait rester près d'elle et l'aider, il était heureux. Il jeta un œil à son amie qui était toujours plongée dans sa pile de livres et marmonnait en agitant sa baguette. Sur un parchemin à côté d'elle s'étalaient des notes. Adrian ne tenta même pas de le lire. Elle lui jetterait un sort et ferait la tête. Il allait cependant falloir qu'elle remette les pieds en cours où elle ne parviendrait pas à passer ses ASPIC.

* * *

Chez les Aigles, le Quidditch se passa à merveille et ils se sentaient remontés à bloc. Voir Ariana en leadeuse s'imposait tellement naturellement que les anciens de l'équipe prirent ses ordres sans rechigner. Cho, Chambers, Bradley et Ariane passèrent ainsi des entraînements soutenus dans la bonne humeur. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir voler en paix sans le regard d'Ombrage posé sur eux.

Ariana fit également passer de nouveaux tests pour le poste de poursuiveur et de gardien. Il lui fallut une semaine pour se décider en consultant l'équipe. Une fille vint rejoindre les poursuiveurs avec Ariane et Bradley tandis qu'un nouveau gardien, plutôt costaud, vint prendre son poste avec joie. Ils étaient parés à mettre la pâtée aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor. L'équipe de Poufsouffle étant plutôt mauvaise depuis la mort de Cédric, à leur plus grand regret.

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent vite et leur rythme de travail s'accentua. Ils pensaient avoir atteint des sommets avec les BUSE, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que les ASPIC demandaient cent fois plus d'efforts à préparer. Les professeurs les assommaient de devoirs, si bien qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour cogiter. De plus, ils devaient utiliser les sortilèges informulés dans toutes les matières. Cela leur fit plus de bien qu'ils ne le pensaient et Silver songea qu'Albus avait peut-être motivé les professeurs à le faire pour eux.

L'argenté était d'ailleurs ravi de partager certains cours uniquement avec Ariane. Roucoulant joyeusement entre eux. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches à chaque instant passé à deux et les mains étaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Silver se demanda quand ils oseraient franchir l'étape supérieure. Mais Ariane ne semblait pas l'y enjoindre. Il était frustré et hésitant. Il avait envie de la faire sienne, de connaître les joies du sexe à son tour. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé des années plus tôt. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était accro à Ariane Dumbledore. Et surtout, il était un homme. Un homme avec des envies.

Ariana, de son côté, essayait de forcer la carapace de Rogue sans succès. Il lui parlait gentiment mais ne l'approchait plus et l'évitait au possible. Elle avait beau l'enjoindre à parler, il faisait mine de ne pas comprendre. Cela l'agaçait et elle se refugiait dans son sanctuaire, en forêt, pour continuer à inventer des potions. Surtout que les cours de Slughorn l'agaçaient à cause d'un Harry un peu trop performant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ariana passait son temps dans ses potions, Ariane Dumbledore avait d'autres motivations en tête. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle passait dans le bureau d'Albus qui était toujours aux abonnés absents. Même Fumseck était de sortie avec son père. Ce qu'il faisait, personne ne le savait, pas même ses filles. Mais ils se doutaient que c'était pour lutter contre leurs ennemis.

Cela arrangeait la jeune Serdaigle qui, à chaque fois, fouillait son bureau de fond en comble sous le regard curieux des portraits qui devaient se taire sous peine d'être décrochés. Elle utilisait tous les sortilèges possibles pour ouvrir certains tiroirs fermés. Et cela fonctionnait car Ariane avait atteint un fort niveau de magie désormais.

\- Bon sang, mais où cache-t-il la pierre ?! Beugla-t-elle en balançant un vieux grimoire. Je veux voir tante Ariana et Elena ! Je veux leur parler ! Je veux remercier ma mère porteuse de m'avoir donné la vie pour mes pères. Et je veux que Tiana puisse revoir Sirius… Ou même sa mère !

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. A la fois de colère et de tristesse. Son père ne lui laissait aucune chance. Elle voulait les reliques, elle voulait la pierre ! C'était son obsession. Elle possédait en cet instant le même regard que Gellert Grindelwald. Trait pour trait. Cela fit frissonner le portrait de l'ancêtre Black. Elle semblait en pleine crise de folie tandis qu'elle retournait le bureau.

\- Non, non et non !

Ariane retourna un tiroir sans fond pour sortir un tas d'objets magiques qui sifflaient, clinquaient ou hurlaient. Elle rangea le tout et remarqua une trappe sous le bureau de son père.

\- BINGO !

Fanatique, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ariane sortit alors sa baguette et utilisa un sortilège de magie noire que Silver lui avait appris. La trappe lutta un long moment avant d'exploser son contenu en vomissant.

Ariane avait les yeux brillants. Elle contempla son butin et se rembrunit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un livre pour enfants. Son Deluminateur. Un vif d'or tout moisi ?!

Elle le regarda sous tous les angles et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda le reste. Un tas d'objets étranges dont le livre de Jedusor troué et la bague sans la pierre.

\- Bien sûr, il a vraiment pensé à la cacher. MAIS OU BORDEL !

La jeune fille rebalança son butin dans la cale. Elle remarqua alors des fioles bleues de souvenirs où leurs prénoms étaient écrits dessus. Elle s'en saisit, mais finit par les reposer. Vexée que son père ait si bien protégé la pierre.

Elle referma ensuite la trappe et la scella avant de reprendre ses recherches. Mais hélas, son échec fut cuisant une nouvelle fois. Tout comme sa tentative d'infiltration chez les Gryffondor qui lui avait valu les remontrances de McGonagall.

* * *

Ariane fut frustrée en envoyant ses lettres à Gellert. Octobre était là mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la pierre ni de comment avoir la cape d'Harry. Gellert l'encouragea de toutes ses forces. Il attendait patiemment lui aussi qu'elle les trouve. Mais avec Albus, cela relevait presque de l'impossible. Ariana de son côté continuait à travailler sur une potion qui lui tenait fermement à cœur. Si bien que les jumelles se voyaient peu ensemble.

Surtout qu'Ariane et Silver passaient beaucoup de temps en couple et que Tiana passait du temps avec son père. Sans parler des horaires compliqués avec le Quidditch et leurs tâches de préfets. Leur temps était limité, ce qui, en soi, leur convenait parfaitement. Ils ne pensaient pas à leurs ennemis et faisaient moins de cauchemars.

Bien qu'ils s'entraînaient toujours ensemble au moins une fois par semaine - _physiquement et magiquement_ \- , les Serpendaigle furent ravis de se retrouver pour un dîner chez Slughorn. Encore plus lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry n'était pas là. Puni par Rogue. Ils s'étaient alors mis sur leur trente-et-un. Silver eut bien du mal à contenir ses pulsions de jeune homme lorsqu'il vit Ariane avec une belle robe bleue décolletée. Simple et pourtant efficace, il avait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine et une partie de sa cuisse droite était ouverte, comme une invitation.

L'argenté, en bon gentleman, se refusa à lui sauter dessus. Ariane ne fut cependant pas en reste en voyant le beau costume blanc et gris que son amoureux portait avec raffinement. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi toute la soirée. Hésitants, nerveux, gênés. Ariana gloussa avec Tiana et elles profitèrent d'un bon repas bien copieux. Hermione parlait avec elles et ils parlèrent beaucoup de leurs prouesses à Slughorn. C'était une soirée plus sympathique qu'ils ne le pensaient, malgré l'acharnement de leur professeur à les glorifier.

Après le dessert, Horace les salua tous un par un ayant du mal à les lâcher. Il leur promit une nouvelle invitation par hibou dès que possible et tous reprirent le chemin des dortoirs. Sur le retour, Silver tira Ariane dans un coin reculé et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir…

\- Toi aussi, rougit-elle furieusement.

Son cœur tambourinait. Allait-elle passer à la casserole ce soir ? Silver ne se fit pas prier pour passer sa main dans son décolleté et sous sa robe. Elle se sentait horriblement gênée, malgré le bonheur qu'elle ressentit.

Mais lorsqu'il l'invita du regard à aller plus loin, Ariane détourna les yeux. Il soupira, et finit par l'embrasser dans le cou en la serrant contre lui. Il ne servait à rien de la forcer… La blonde reprit contenance et lui susurra qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, lui répliqua le Serpentard en la câlinant.

Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser, tandis que Silver eut besoin de faire un petit tour aux toilettes pour se soulager tout seul.

Ariane de son côté, rentra à son dortoir, un peu perdue. Elle attendit sa sœur qui parlait encore avec Tiana de Rogue.

\- Donc je ne suis pas folle, il est ultra distant ! Dit Ariana devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

\- Oui… Même avec sa fille j'ai remarqué. Et ce que je trouve d'encore plus bizarre c'est que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid à Théa. Alors pourtant qu'elle est ultra possessive.

Ariana ne put qu'approuver avec force.

\- Autant je peux comprendre que ta cousine soit sonnée pour Sirius autant Sev'… J'ai ultra mal au cœur en ce moment. J'ai besoin de bras chauds pour me consoler. Autres que mes amis ou mes pères… Mais tout ce que j'ai c'est une porte fermée.

\- Je comprends… Mon oncle est un mystère à lui tout seul. Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi le meilleur partenaire qui soit, si je puis me permettre.

Tiana gloussa et Ariana l'ensuivit.

\- C'est mon cœur qui a choisi. Et je le hais pour ça. Car ici, je suis la seule à souffrir de manque amoureux…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer je suis en manque de George. Les lettres ne font pas tout.

\- Oui mais lui il te dit qu'il t'aime et tu peux même coucher avec lui. Moi… Je me raccroche à chaque acte ou parole que Sev' a bien voulu me donner. Et ça fait mal.

La rousse fut triste pour son amie et lui fit un long câlin. Ariana retourna à son dortoir et trouva Ariane pensive. Toutes deux parlèrent de leurs problèmes avant de se coucher, épuisées. Leurs chats ronronnant à leurs pieds. Tandis que Tiana remarqua un Silver bien silencieux devant la cheminée. Elle-même se demandant ce que son oncle pouvait bien mijoter.

* * *

Les jours défilaient dans une ambiance chargée tandis que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pointa le bout de son nez mi-octobre. Ils décidèrent de se rendre en premier lieu à l'auberge d'Abelforth. Ariana et Tiana se sentant frustrées de voir Silver et Ariane se tenir par les épaules.

L'Argenté sortit soudainement sa baguette magique en apercevant Théa, non loin de là, qui rouait Fletcher de coups. Mondingus Fletcher était un membre qu'ils n'avaient que peu côtoyé. C'était un voyou et ils se demandaient encore ce qu'il faisait parmi les membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Tiana n'eut aucune réaction. Sa cousine était devenue tellement imprévisible qu'elle préférait presque ne pas intervenir. Elle suivit Silver de près avec Ariane et Ariana, qui avaient aussi sorti leurs baguettes. Etant la plus proche de la jeune Rogue, ce fut Ariana qui la releva et l'empêcha de recommencer à frapper Dingus, de son petit surnom. Théa, allait mettre un coup en arrière quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ariana. Elle baissa aussitôt le poing. La blonde fut plus que surprise. Avant, Théa n'aurait pas hésité. Là, elle posa même un regard de compassion sur elle. C'était effrayant. Ariana la relâcha aussitôt. Voir Théa ainsi la terrifiait bien plus que lors de leur dispute.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda Silver.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut demander ! Cria la brune.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Mondingus, qui fit mine d'être outré. Mais ils pouvaient déceler la lueur de peur et de honte dans ses yeux. Il n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot, mais peut-être était-ce du à ses lèvres gonflées.

\- Il est en train de revendre l'héritage de Sirius.

Ariana retint aussitôt Tiana par les épaules.

\- On va le signaler à Abelforth, dit Ariane. Il fait partie de l'Ordre, il saura quoi faire.

Après un dernier regard de fureur sur Fletcher, Théa les quitta. Ariana resta pensive en la fixant et secoua la tête quand Ariane lui signala par pensée que cela faisait trois fois qu'ils l'appelaient.

Les quatre amis se rendirent à l'auberge, sans remarquer Potter qui venait par là. Mondingus était prêt à passer un autre mauvais quart d'heure.

Albeforth fut heureux de voir les quatre amis venir dans son auberge. Il leur servit un jus fait maison avec un clin d'œil. Tiana sursauta quand George la prit par les épaules.

\- Il avait le sentiment que vous passeriez par ici, dit Fred.

Ariana fut reconnaissante à Fred d'avoir accompagné son frère. Elle se serait senti bien seule au milieu des deux couples. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Il lui sauvait presque la vie tant elle se sentait seule et désespérée.

\- Si tu veux, je peux remplacer celui qui te manque, blagua-t-il. Vu que vous semblez accrocher avec les Weasley.

Ariana prit bien la blague et le prit faussement par les épaules comme s'ils étaient amoureux. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire à leur table.

Revoir les jumeaux leur fit du bien, leur faisant encore un peu oublier ce qui les attendait dehors. Car à Pré-au-Lard, il y avait plein d'affiches des Mangemorts recherchés, ce qui leur avait rappelé le Ministère. Silver et Tiana avaient serré les jumelles contre eux en passant devant. La photo du criminel Zack les hantait à chaque intersection. Tiana avait été happée par la photo de Bellatrix et Rabastan, et se demandait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Silver, lui, songea à Iris et se demanda si elle vivait avec son père.

George profita de la sortie pour câliner Tiana et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un peu rougissante, elle acquiesça et Fred les railla à grands cris. Il se fit pardonner en sortant un gros carton de sous la table.

\- On avait dit qu'on vous livrerait des produits made in Weasley. Servez-vous, nos héritiers se doivent d'avoir un bon stock. Et des blagues feraient du bien au château.

Les Serpendaigle ne se firent pas prier et camouflèrent les objets de farces et attrapes en livres dans leurs sacs. Rusard était intraitable sur les fouilles.

En sortant de l'auberge, George retint Tiana pour un baiser, puis ils accompagnèrent les Serpendaigle jusqu'à la sortie du village. Silver et les filles échangèrent un regard entendu. Cette façon de les rejoindre et des les raccompagner, c'était pour les escorter et les protéger. Ils n'en dirent rien, car cela les rassurait. Tiana se colla même un peu plus contre George. Ils se dirent au revoir arrivés à la sortie du village et la rousse lui envoya un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper.

Rentrés au château, ils étaient cependant rassénérés et heureux de leur sortie. Cela changeait de leur quotidien houleux entre cours, Quidditch, tâches de préfets et buts personnels. Certes, la rencontre avec Fletcher avait jeté un froid. Mais ils avaient pu s'aérer l'esprit. Cependant, leur état d'esprit allait vite changer : Katie Bell avait été attaquée et se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	76. Moroses

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 : Moroses**

Leur petit moment d'accalmie s'envola comme neige au soleil. A peine entrés au château, les rumeurs sur Katie Bell allèrent bon train. Celle-ci avait été en possession d'un objet maudit qui tuait n'importe qui au toucher. Les élèves pensèrent tous que la jeune fille en avait été la cible. Mais les Serpendaigle se doutaient que quelqu'un d'autre devait être visé. Peut-être Harry ou eux ? C'était un cadeau empoisonné qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains. Un cadeau qui leur avait peut-être été destiné par leurs ennemis.

Cela les ramena rapidement à la guerre qui planait depuis l'extérieur. Maussades, ils passèrent un diner et une nuit agités. Les cauchemars reprenaient. Toujours plus vicieux.

* * *

Katie fut transportée à Sainte-Mangouste dès le lendemain, et les étudiants ne purent s'empêcher d'en parler des jours durant. Renfermés, les Serpendaigle furent ravis de revoir un peu Albus qui leur offrit à boire dans son bureau. Le directeur remarqua que plusieurs objets avaient été déplacés. Ariane fit mine de rien et il ne pipa mot. Mais une mine triste passa dans son regard tandis qu'il offrit du thé aux jeunes sorciers.

\- Rassurez-vous, l'incident avec Katie Bell ne vous concernait pas, déclara-t-il rapidement. C'est moi qui étais visé, je suppose. Mais cela n'aurait jamais marché.

Les jumelles se rassurèrent tandis que Tiana soupira de soulagement. Silver, lui, sembla songeur. Qui aurait eu l'audace d'essayer de tuer le directeur par le biais de cette jeune fille ? Surtout qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, tout était gardé par les Aurors. C'était étrange.

\- Que fais-tu lorsque tu pars ? demanda Ariane tristement. Cela fait des semaines que tu n'étais plus là.

\- Je suis désolé, je cherche toujours comment arrêter Jedusor en fouillant dans son passé. Et j'essaye également de percer ses secrets. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ne me ferai pas tuer comme ça.

Il sourit en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tiana se sentit un peu plus rassurée. La guerre était certes en route mais le camp de la lumière bougeait aussi.

\- Tout le monde va bien dans l'ordre ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Il y a des disparitions, avoua Albus tendu. Mais tous ceux que vous connaissez se portent bien.

\- C'est déjà ça, marmonna Silver.

Le directeur approuva et leur assura à nouveau qu'à Poudlard ils seraient en sécurité. Pourtant Silver sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il commençait à envisager qu'une taupe se cachait parmi les membres du château.

\- Ah et je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Voilà les ouvrages sur les êtres de l'eau que vous m'avez demandés. Là-dedans vous pourrez apprendre leur langage et leurs habitudes. Au passage, je suis très fier de vous voir aussi investis au château. J'ai de bons échos sur vos prouesses en cours, au Quidditch, dans votre rôle de préfet et même dans votre rapprochement avec notre bon vieux Horace.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et le quatuor lui sourit tout en se saisissant des ouvrages. Occuper leurs esprits, toujours et encore plus. C'était ce qu'Albus voulait pour eux. Et cela semblait fonctionner. Ils se mirent rapidement à la tâche pour étudier cette nouvelle langue tandis que Dumbledore les regarda avec douleur. Il n'avait pas hâte d'être à l'heure des adieux…

* * *

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Assena Ariana devant Severus. J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches royalement de moi ! Je croyais… Je croyais qu'on partageait les mêmes sentiments !

A nouveau, Rogue sentait son cœur exploser. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'hurler. Lily, Naevia, puis Ariana et ensuite sa fille et sa nièce. Que lui faudrait-il abandonner d'autre pour les folies d'Albus et de Voldemort ?

\- Il y a plus important, dit-il lentement. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ? J'ai l'esprit bien trop occupé pour penser à ses niaiseries d'adolescents.

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Ariana se sentit blessée.

\- L'amour n'a rien de niais, dit-elle les dents serrées. C'est ce qui nous protège de toute cette douleur, de toute cette folie à l'extérieur ! Tu en as besoin toi aussi. Même Théa doit être triste sans toi !

Severus eut un mouvement de cils pour retenir sa peine.

\- J'ai d'autres priorités, assena-t-il toujours aussi lentement. Théa et Tiana comprendront. Quant à toi… J'ai un peu trop essayé de te protéger en allant dans ton sens. J'avais peur que tu te suicides et qu'Albus m'en veuille. Lily… Elle est unique dans mon cœur. Et ça ne changera pas. Je pense m'être assez forcé pour te contenter.

Ariana sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne comprenait pas comment de l'été à la rentrée il y avait eu un gouffre aussi béant entre ses réactions.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'éprouves rien ? Que tout ça c'était pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Exact, dit-il à demi-mot. Je te l'ai dit pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai juste profité de toi. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres buts en tête. Cela m'est passé. Tu n'étais… Qu'une distraction avant la guerre.

La blonde serra les poings, le regard empli de larmes.

\- Je… Tu es un monstre ! Comment peux-tu avoir joué avec mes sentiments ?

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter à s'en aller.

\- Tu réagis vraiment comme une enfant. Je n'ai guère plus d'intérêt pour ta personne. Accepte-le et passe à autre chose. Tu devais bien te douter que je n'en avais rien à faire d'une jeunette de ton âge. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance face à Lily. Je me devais de te dire la vérité tôt ou tard. Maintenant que je suis sûr que tu ne te suicideras plus pour rien.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Les vitres se brisèrent tandis qu'Ariana claqua la porte au nez de Severus. L'homme resta planté droit comme un piquet pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que de s'effondrer sur le sol. Genoux à terre, il s'accrocha à la porte en bois et pleura en silence. Ecœuré par ses propres paroles. Il avait vraiment hâte, lui aussi, de mourir.

* * *

Ariana rejoignit ses amis et se laissa complétement aller. Elle déballa tout ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Ils se rendirent alors au lac pour la consoler.

\- Quel SALAUD ! Hurla Ariane hors d'elle. Je lui ferai ravaler ses paroles et son attitude !

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de lui. Pas après toutes ces années à le côtoyer, s'offusqua Tiana, blessée.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je suis sale ! Je dois l'écœurer, sanglota Ariana.

\- Mais non, voyons, tu n'es pas sale ! Répliqua Silver calmement.

Il tira Ariana vers lui et la posa sur ses genoux.

\- Ecoute. Ces dernières années, Rogue a toujours été un grand soutien pour nous. Ces paroles ne lui ressemblent pas. Penses-tu qu'il mentait avant ou maintenant ? Par ses actes, ses paroles, ses promesses, son regard ? Il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir. Au fond de toi.

Ariana se calma presque aussitôt. Les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Il a toujours été très protecteur. Même jaloux au bal. Et il m'a dit que j'étais importante pour lui. Il m'a protégée de Zack. Il m'a réconfortée…

\- Et tu penses qu'il mentait en faisant tout ça ?

\- Je… Non…

\- Alors c'est qu'il te ment maintenant. Que te dit ton cœur ?

La blonde se releva. Silver avait un air serein. Severus l'avait souvent aidé et il aimait ses proches. Son changement depuis la rentrée ne collait pas. Tiana approuva les dires de l'argenté mais Ariane, elle, continua de vociférer contre lui. Ariana fut perplexe et décida de s'isoler pour faire le point. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Pouvait-elle continuer de croire en lui ?

* * *

Le temps se couvrit et les jours de pluie s'invitèrent pendant plusieurs semaines. Les Serpendaigle, toujours renfermés, continuaient à cogiter et à s'occuper. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu ensemble. Ariana passait son temps en forêt. Tiana à la bibliothèque. Théa dans ses livres. Ariane dans le bureau de son père et Silver dans son dortoir. Chacun avait le cœur lourd comme l'orage qui tonnait dans le ciel. Comme le pressentiment qu'une tempête allait soudainement tout détruire sur son passage.

Novembre arriva dans la foulée avec une invitation au bal de noël de Slughorn. Au lieu de les réjouir, cela termina de déprimer le quatuor et Théa. Ils repensaient à l'année passée. A la grande fête chez Sirius. A la joie d'être tous ensemble et heureux. Tout cela leur parut si lointain. Où étaient donc passés la joie, les rires ? Les couleurs dans leurs yeux ? L'innocence d'une bonne soirée entre amis et en famille ? Ils n'en eurent pas les réponses. Et enfouirent cette douleur dans leur être.

\- On y va ensemble ? Questionna Silver à sa petite amie.

\- Bien sûr ! Ca nous fera peut-être du bien de nous amuser.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir la belle robe que tu avais mise au dîner.

Silver lui mordilla l'oreille et elle lui sourit, assise sur les marches d'un escalier. Ariane se mit à rougir et profita de ce moment.

\- J'ai hâte de te revoir en costume moi aussi.

Elle se plaqua contre lui, ressentant cette chaleur bienvenue. Il sourit et lui caressa la nuque. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir oublier, l'espace d'une soirée, leurs soucis envahissants.

Tiana et Ariana se mirent d'accord pour y aller ensemble. La blonde avait refoulé trois garçons qui lui avaient fait une invitation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de batifoler avec une peine de cœur aussi grande en elle. La rousse en fut ravie, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de partager la soirée avec un autre homme que George. Pourtant, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ne cessait de tenter de la convaincre de l'accepter comme cavalier. Il précisait en tant qu'amis, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle accepte.

* * *

Le Quidditch ne les dérida guère plus lorsque le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard eut lieu. Grâce à Harry encore une fois, l'équipe fut victorieuse. Les Serpendaigle étaient partis juste après les résultats. Les jumelles étaient cependant motivées à les battre et Ariana en profita pour rebooster leur équipe qui trainait sur le retour.

Les Aigles s'entraînèrent d'arrache-pied pendant les trois semaines qui les séparaient du match contre Poufsouffle. Lorsque celui-ci eut lieu, les jumelles firent le vide et Ariana donna ses dernières consignes. C'était LE match où la blonde au Yang allait jouer en tant que capitaine. Et sans Roger Davies, cela s'annoncerait beaucoup plus difficile. Il était un des meilleurs joueurs qu'elle avait vus de toute sa vie de sportive.

Au coup de sifflet, l'équipe donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Ariane n'avait jamais paru aussi agressive sous les encouragements de Silver et Tiana dans les tribunes. Ariana de son côté essayait de protéger la nouvelle poursuiveuse qui était visée par les batteurs adverses. Les deux équipes se talonnèrent un moment mais Ariane et Chambers marquèrent la différence tandis que le nouveau gardien fit mouche à son tour. Après quarante points d'écart une lutte pour le vif d'or s'entama où Cho en sortit gagnante. Ce fut un tôlé d'applaudissements dans les tribunes.

Ariana et sa sœur firent une grande fête avec leurs amis de Serdaigle pour fêter cette victoire. Cela leur remonta un peu le moral. Surtout lorsque toute la maison vint les féliciter et les encourager pour la suite. Que cela concerne le Quidditch ou non.

* * *

La neige tomba à gros flocons dès début décembre. Silver la contempla depuis la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Silencieux et sous le regard protecteur de Regulus, chacun des apprentis passait ses soirées ici depuis que le froid était installé. Théa les avait même rejoints à plusieurs reprises.

L'argenté cherchait des livres parlant de l'histoire des Bright mais malheureusement, il tombait toujours sur l'arrivée de ses grands-parents en Grande Bretagne et leur affiliation à Grindelwald. Avant, il ne trouvait trace des Bright et ne savait de quel pays il était originaire. Cela le frustrait car il avait envie de connaître toute l'histoire de sa famille avant de les affronter à nouveau.

Théa, elle, se concentrait toujours sur ses livres, tandis que les trois filles apprenaient le langage des sirènes ensemble. Cela les fascinait. Elles avaient hâte de pouvoir se transformer à nouveau quand elles en auraient le temps - _Bien qu'ils se promenaient toujours en Animagus de temps à autres la journée également_ -.

Ariane continuait également de forcer la tour de Gryffondor et avait même atteint le dortoir de Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la cape et s'était fait prendre. Depuis, Minerva la surveillait et l'avait mise en retenue tous les samedis. Elle en devenait folle de colère. Surtout que la pierre était toujours introuvable et que sa sœur préférait s'isoler pour faire des potions dans les souterrains que de l'aider. Par chance, son amour pour Silver lui rendait tout le calme dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Tiana s'était contenue un long moment de parler à Severus. Ca la démangeait depuis qu'elle avait appris par Ariana la façon dont il l'avait quittée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait toujours admiré leur couple, dès le moment où elle avait su qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est pourquoi en ce samedi soir, plutôt que de continuer à étudier des créatures qu'ils pourraient potentiellement affronter, elle se trouvait à hésiter à toquer aux appartements de son oncle. Mais elle avait besoin d'explications.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle finit par toquer. Un Severus à l'air très fatigué lui ouvrit la porte. Elle ne se laissa pas attendrir.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait partager un thé ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Severus, qui s'était attendu à sa visite beaucoup plus tôt que cela, ne batailla pas. De toute manière, Tiana trouverait une manière ou une autre de vider son sac. Autant la laisser faire tout de suite et être tranquille.

Severus se passa la main sur les yeux en préparant le thé et se blinda mentalement et physiquement. Il ne devait rien montrer. Une fois le thé prêt, il entra dans son rôle et posa la tasse de Tiana un peu trop brusquement avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Elle le fixait plus froidement que jamais.

\- Quand j'ai su que tu étais en couple avec une de mes amies, je n'ai rien dit. J'admirais même beaucoup votre couple. Je ne t'ai rien dit non plus à toi. Mais là. LA ! Comment oses-tu ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard ? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir de cette façon et encore moins de la quitter comme ça ! Où est passé le Severus qui est notre mentor et se préoccupe de nous ? Théa je la comprends, mais toi ? Tu n'étais pas proche de Sirius, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda Severus.

Il était fatigué et il était dur pour lui de faire face à tout ce ressentiment.

\- Je me suis juste rendu compte qu'Ariana et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Cria Tiana en tapant les mains sur la table.

\- Je ne te mens pas. C'est comme ça. Elle aura essayé mais Lily est plus forte malgré tous les efforts de ton amie.

Tiana accusa le choc et quitta la pièce à reculons. Elle claqua la porte avec rage et courut se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Sauf que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas.

Etonnée, elle essaya plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, alors elle se rendit dans la salle commune et monta directement se coucher. L'entrevue l'avait remuée, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus se montrait si froid et si contradictoire dans ses pensées et ses paroles. Elle le sentait, il mentait. Mais pourquoi ?

De son côté, Severus s'était encore effondré. Il avait vu la douleur dans le regard de Tiana. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se relâcher. Tout était fait pour que les gens qu'il aime ne souffrent pas.

* * *

Tiana se renfrogna et lançait des regards noirs à Severus dès qu'elle le voyait quelque part. Elle faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté pendant ses cours et lui répondait, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais à part retirer des points, il ne fit rien. Par la suite, Ariana la remercia de son comportement qui l'aidait beaucoup, bien qu'elle continuait de souffrir et ne comprenait pas Severus.

Décembre approcha. La soirée de Slughorn par la même occasion se rapprocha également. Urqhart des Serpentard continuait de demander chaque jour à Tiana de l'accompagner. Tiana l'éconduisait gentiment, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il ne l'avait même pas frappée l'année dernière. Quand elle parlait de George, il évoquait le fait d'y aller en amis, mais elle le refusait.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel quand il vint lui demander une fois de plus de l'accompagner alors qu'elle planchait sur les inferis. Ces créatures lui faisaient peur et elle avait appris par son père qu'il était sûr que Voldemort en aurait dans ses rangs.

\- Bon, Urquhart, ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Silver. Tiana t'a dit non à plusieurs reprises, fiche-lui la paix.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je suis son meilleur ami. Et tu l'agaces. Tu es gentil, mais elle t'a dit non, de toute façon elle a déjà une cavalière.

Urqhart jeta un œil à Tiana et devint cramoisi. Silver et Tiana rirent.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas lancer de rumeurs à cause de ça. Si ça revient aux oreilles de George, je vais en entendre parler pour un moment ! Mais merci, grand frère Silver. Même si techniquement je suis ta grande sœur.

Les deux repartirent dans un fou rire.

* * *

Théa s'assura que personne ne l'avait vue et força le laboratoire de son père. Elle avait besoin d'ingrédients et d'un échantillon spécial. Elle lança un sort pour aiguiser ses sens au cas où. Elle récupéra les ingrédients basiques puis prit un coffre qu'elle connaissait bien entre les mains. Son père le lui avait montré quand elle était toute jeune. Le coffret contenait des échantillons de sang de Théa et lui en cas de besoin.

Après leur retour du cimetière, il avait donné son sang à Ariana, mais ces échantillons étaient là en cas de nécessité. Théa prit une petite fiole avec le nom de Severus et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Ce ne serait pas le plus difficile à récupérer. Elle comptait récupérer du sang des Serpendaigle. Pour Tiana, encore ce serait simple. Mais Ariane, Ariana et Silver ? Comment leur expliquer qu'elle voulait un échantillon de sang pour les protéger et pour fabriquer la même horloge que les Weasley ? Elle doutait qu'Ariana ne la croie. Elle soupira et laissa cette question de côté. Elle finirait par y arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle rendit la fiole invisible en entendant la porte se déverrouiller et prit un air innocent. Elle était devenue très forte à ce jeu. Severus entra et parut surpris de la voir présente aussi tard. Il avoisinait des quatre heures du matin.

\- Ca tombe bien. J'avais à te parler.

Théa haussa un sourcil et se blinda mentalement. Jouer la comédie devant son père devenait très dur avec ce qu'elle savait de sa mission. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle avait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras et que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait et ne le laisserait pas seul.

\- J'ai eu des remarques de plusieurs professeurs. Je sais que tu es en deuil et que tu ne vas pas bien, Théa. Mais… Ca fait presque quatre mois que la rentrée a eu lieu et tu ne t'es montrée à aucun cours. Tu risques de rater ton année et de redoubler. Voire même de te faire exclure.

\- Etant donné que j'habite ici, vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure. Quant à refaire une année, ça m'est complètement égal. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Elle croisa les bras et leva le menton, le défiant du regard. Severus soupira, et se massa l'arête du nez. Entre Ariana, Tiana et Théa, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'en sortait plus.

\- Quelles choses plus importantes ?

\- Sirius m'a laissé des livres. Des livres sur la magie du sang, ce genre de choses. Et pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus important que de banales études.

Severus devint livide, s'approcha de sa fille et la saisit par le bras.

\- La magie du sang ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! C'est cette magie dont a usé Lily le soir où elle est morte.

\- Je suis très sérieuse. C'est très intéressant et très puissant. Je ne supporte pas mon demi-frère mais il est important et je le protégerai. De sa stupidité entre autres.

\- Théa… Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul que je protégerai. Tiana, Adrian, Silver, Ariane et Ariana aussi. Ils sont tous importants.

Severus eut un gros blanc. Ariana. Théa parlait de protéger Ariana. _Sa_ Théa ? Qui détestait Ariana depuis des années ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne s'y retrouvait plus cette année.

\- Théa, je t'en conjure, n'utilise pas cette magie. Elle est puissante, mais elle est également dangereuse. Lily a perdu la vie, mais cela peut avoir d'autres conséquences. Je refuse que…

\- _Tu refuses ?_ Tu n'as rien à me refuser avec tout ce que tu fais pour tout le monde ! S'écria Théa.

A cet instant, Severus avait les clés pour comprendre ce que Théa savait exactement. Mais la seule chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il l'avait énervée et il pensa bêtement qu'elle faisait allusion à son rôle d'espion.

Il prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bon que tu le crois Théa. J'ai fait et je fais des choses… Horribles.

\- Ca m'est égal. Tu es mon père, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je sais que tu fais ça pour le bien de tout le monde.

Théa serra son père contre elle. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas serré contre elle. Depuis la mort de Sirius en fait.

Elle le sentit se mettre à pleurer, probablement la pression de sa mission. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, ce qui les attendait, elle se mit à pleurer aussi. La haine de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient… Car Tiana allait la haïr de suivre Severus, c'était sûr. Mais c'était comme ça. Son père avait toujours été là pour elle depuis la mort de sa mère, jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber. Même si elle devait faire quelque chose qu'il détesterait et dont il l'avait toujours éloignée. Elle irait avec lui dans les ténèbres.

\- Dumbledore ne te dira rien. Il ne cesse de me dire qu'il te faut du temps par rapport à Sirius. Je dois avouer que d'un côté, te voir rester un an de plus à Poudlard me rassurerait. Mais fais acte de présence à quelques cours, les élèves commencent déjà à parler de favoritisme.

Théa ferma les yeux fort. Non, elle ne passerait pas un an de plus à Poudlard. Il ne restait que quelques mois à Albus, elle l'avait compris.

\- J'irai l'après-midi, consentit-elle à répondre. C'est étonnant, je ne croise jamais Ariana quand je viens dans ton laboratoire, lança-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ariana et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, lâcha doucement Severus.

Théa le lâcha aussitôt. Elle le fixa avec déception, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Théa devina parfaitement pourquoi il avait quitté la blonde. Plutôt que de profiter des moments qu'il leur restait, il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu semblais si attaché à elle. Si amoureux que c'est inconcevable que vous ne soyez plus ensemble.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que Lily était beaucoup plus importante qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait qu'éclipsée. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais, juste du désir mal placé.

Les yeux de Théa s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait été plaquée de la plus horrible des façons. Mais ce que venait de dire Severus la mettait dans une rage folle. Avait-il osé dire tout ça à Ariana ? Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait giflé son père, quitté le laboratoire en prenant son sac et était partie à la tour d'astronomie.

Depuis qu'elle savait se changer en animagus, c'était devenu son repère. Elle se rendit compte après coup de ce qu'elle avait fait et des larmes qui dégoulinaient de son visage. Pourquoi ? Elle pleurait pour Ariana. Cette constatation lui fit bizarre. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait été ravie de la situation, ravie que son père et la blonde ne soient plus ensemble, ravie qu'elle souffre. Les choses avaient changé. _Elle_ avait changé. Tout avait changé. Théa se roula en boule et pleura silencieusement dans ses genoux.

Severus avait porté la main à sa joue d'un air surpris. Choqué par la réaction de sa fille. Il avait l'impression que tous les gens qu'il aimait s'étaient donné le mot pour lui faire mal. Ariana, c'était normal qu'elle l'ait mal pris. Mais Tiana et Théa lui faisaient regretter sa décision au centuple. Il s'effondra contre la porte de son laboratoire, ramena ses genoux en boule contre son torse et pleura. Il se sentait faible, il se croyait revenu au temps de son adolescence où Tobias les terrorisait Naevia et lui. Sa carapace lui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

* * *

Après cette nuit, Théa fit acte de présence l'après-midi aux cours. Elle continuait de passer ses nuits à étudier et se reposait toute la matinée. Elle mourrait d'envie de parler à Ariana, de lui assurer que tout ce que Severus lui avait dit était faux, mais ce serait compromettre sa mission. Elle se contentait d'essayer de se montrer amicale, mais la blonde semblait effrayée de ce changement de comportement. Il allait de toute façon bien falloir qu'elle se rapproche pour avoir un échantillon de sang. Elle n'était parvenue à ne récupérer que celui de son père, mais elle n'abandonnait pas son objectif.

Du côté des Serpendaigle, ils passaient leur temps à étudier, ou à faire du Quidditch entre eux en dehors des entraînements des jumelles. Cela les détendait et les empêchait de trop penser à la guerre bien que leurs cauchemars la leur rappelaient sans cesse.

Un soir, un peu avant les vacances de Noël, Regulus et Tiana se décidèrent à regarder le premier souvenir de Naevia. Regulus s'agrippa à la main de sa fille quand ils y entrèrent, atterrissant à la voie 9 ¾ il y a de nombreuses années.

 _Une_ _Naevia d'environ dix ans faisait la tête en arrivant à King's Cross. Si la jeune Rogue avait été émerveillée du train, elle avait vite déchanté en voyant tous les enfants surexcités. Severus lui-même semblait avoir du mal à se retenir d'aller vers Lily Evans, qui était présente avec sa famille. Naevia soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Même pas encore parti qu'il l'oubliait déjà. Alors qu'elle, elle allait devoir supporter les accès de colère de Tobias seule. Sans lui pour la protéger et la consoler. Elle déprimait d'avance._

 _Malgré tout, elle serra son frère de toutes ses forces quand il lui fit un câlin. Il n'eut pas de mots réconfortants. A quoi beau en avoir ? Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était heureux de partir et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela. Il monta dans le train après leur avoir fait un petit signe d'au revoir. Les deux Rogue restèrent sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train reparte. Naevia croisa le regard d'un garçon qui avait l'air important au vu de son maintien. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient teintés de la même tristesse. Elle devina qu'il avait lui aussi dû laisser quelqu'un qu'il aimait s'en aller à l'école de magie. Ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire de connivence avant que leurs parents ne décident de rentrer. Ce fut la première fois que Regulus Black et Naevia Rogue se virent._

Le souvenir était rapide.

\- Je m'en rappellerai toujours, murmura Regulus. Nous étions tous les deux abandonnés par nos frères et nous nous sommes trouvés mutuellement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en regarder un autre ? J'aimerais voir votre rencontre.

Regulus eut un sourire. Ce n'étaient pas les souvenirs les plus durs à regarder, bien qu'il se sentit mélancolique. Il acquiesça et ils partirent dans un autre souvenir.

 _A nouveau la voie 9 ¾._

 _\- Bonnes vacances, Servilus ! S'exclama haut et fort l'aîné des Black lorsqu'ils passèrent à hauteur de la fillette rousse et d'un garçon au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux noirs._

 _Walburga donna un coup dans les côtes de son fils._

 _\- Si c'est ton ami, je te conseille tout de suite de cesser de le fréquenter. On ne s'abaisse pas avec de la sale engeance._

 _Walburga avait bien entendu parlé assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent tandis que la fille se tournait vers Walburga et la fusilla du regard._

 _Sirius eut un sifflement admiratif que son père fit taire en lui mettant une claque à l'arrière du crâne._

 _\- Fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe, tu me déçois de plus en plus, Sirius._

 _\- Moi fréquenter Rogue ? Tu rêves ! C'est un Serpentard, jamais de la vie je ne…_

 _Les Rogue s'éloignèrent mais Naevia et Regulus échangèrent un autre regard. Admiratif pour Regulus, interrogateur pour Naevia. Puis ils furent séparés quand les Black s'en allèrent._

Sans se concerter, Regulus et Tiana passèrent à un nouveau souvenir.

 _\- Quatre par barque ! Annonçait la voix d'Hagrid._

 _Naevia se tritura les mains. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés pendant le voyage. Elle aurait voulu aller dans une barque vide et attendre que d'autres élèves s'y installent mais elle n'en voyait pas une seule de vide._

 _\- Il y a de la place chez nous ! S'écria un garçon._

 _Naevia se tourna vers lui. Il s'agissait de Regulus. Les deux garçons à côté de celui qui lui avait parlé haussèrent les épaules tandis qu'elle s'installait avec reconnaissance avec eux._

 _\- Je m'appelle Regulus Black, dit le brun en lui tendant la main._

 _\- Tu es parent avec Sirius Black ? Questionna-t-elle en hésitant à saisir sa main._

 _Regulus se rembrunit tandis que les barques se mettaient en mouvement._

 _\- C'est mon frère. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui._

 _\- Heureusement pour tes parents, siffla un des amis de Regulus qui se présenta comme Adam Avery. Une honte dans la famille suffit._

 _Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs et des yeux marrons fuyants._

 _\- Et tu t'appelles comment ? Tu n'as pas répondu à Regulus, continua Evan Rosier, l'autre ami présent dans la barque._

 _Lui était blond aux yeux très clairs._

 _\- Naevia Rogue._

 _Evan et Adam échangèrent un regard éloquent. Regulus eut envie de les fusiller du regard, mais il devait reconnaître que le nom Rogue n'était pas connu parmi les Sang-Pur. Naevia ne s'en était pas rendu compte, toute à la contemplation du château illuminé. Les quatre enfants avaient cessé de parler dès son apparition._

* * *

 _Regulus et Naevia se parlaient avec animation en jetant de temps à autre des regards au ciel de la Grande Salle, ignorant totalement leurs frères qui les fixaient.Même lorsque le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, ils continuèrent de chuchoter entre eux._

 _\- Black, Regulus !_

 _Un silence respectueux se fit et même Severus put se rendre compte avec quelle intensité Sirius fixait son frère. Au bout d'un temps un peu plus long que pour son aîné, Regulus se fit répartir à Serpentard._

 _\- Rogue, Naevia !_

 _Severus claqua de la langue d'un air agacé en voyant les maraudeurs la fixer avec malveillance. Severus fixa sa sœur avec curiosité. Le Choixpeau semblait prendre tout son temps, un peu plus qu'avec Regulus._

 _\- SERPENTARD ! Finit-il par s'écrier, au bout de presque cinq minutes._

 _Presque assez pour qu'elle soit chapeauflou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors que sa sœur le rejoignait et lui souriait._

 _\- Il a hésité avec quelle maison ? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt._

 _\- Serdaigle._

 _\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il._

 _Naevia approuva d'un hochement de tête en regardant la table des rouge et or. Black et son copain à lunettes fixèrent Severus d'un air peu amène et Naevia leur fit le même regard noir qu'elle avait déjà fait à Walburga. Sirius sursauta légèrement puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter qui approuva avec un sourire._

 _\- Arrête de les regarder, ne va pas te les mettre à dos, dit Severus._

 _\- Je pense que c'est trop tard. Je suis ta sœur, ils ne vont pas se montrer gentils avec moi._

 _Severus soupira tandis que la répartition se terminait et qu'Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur se levait._

 _Avery et Rosier avaient rejoint Regulus qui était à côté de la Préfète-en-Chef. Le jeune Black tentait en vain d'accrocher le regard de son aîné mais celui-ci l'ignorait délibérément, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Regulus serra les lèvres et crispa les mains sur ses couverts pour ne pas pleurer._

 _Le repas passa vite et Naevia se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter de l'année pour se remplumer. Elle eut une pensée triste pour sa mère mais elle ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire pour elle. Elle fut assez silencieuse alors que Severus discutait avec ses amis. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de se trouver seule, elle était bien trop occupée à admirer le plafond, à se remplir l'estomac et à détailler les professeurs._

 _Une fois le repas fini, ils suivirent la Préfète-en-Chef ainsi que les Préfets. Severus soupira quand il y eut embouteillage comme l'année dernière. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que c'était avec les Gryffondor qu'ils étaient coincés. Génial…_

 _Naevia profita de l'embouteillage pour retrouver Regulus, qui lui sourit. Avery et Rosier étaient assez silencieux et il s'ennuyait. Il avait failli s'énerver quand ils avaient dit que Naevia était soit sang-mêlé soit née moldue. C'était sûrement le cas mais il n'avait pas aimé la pointe de mépris dans leur voix. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai. Autrement il saurait qui elle était. Regulus haussa les épaules._

 _\- Alors, Mini-Rogue, t'as trouvé un pote ? Et le toutou à sa maman n'a pas peur d'être associé à une sang-mêlé ?_

 _Regulus ferma un instant les yeux. Sirius n'avait pas pu attendre le lendemain pour les attaques verbales. Non, bien sûr que non, il fallait qu'il gâche tout. Naevia s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut devancée._

 _\- Sirius, nous attendons tous comme toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser les autres, dit calmement Narcissa._

 _Cette fois, Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais l'embouteillage avait cessé et les deux files se séparèrent. Regulus eut un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Naevia fixait le dos de Sirius avec les poings serrés._

 _\- Inutile de lui répondre, tu sais._

 _Naevia se tourna vers Narcissa Black. Les cheveux blonds et longs, les yeux bleus clair, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine._

 _\- Il a toujours adoré provoquer, et plus tu lui réponds, plus il continue. C'est sans fin avec lui, et je sais ce que je dis, c'est mon cousin. Je m'appelle Narcissa Black._

 _\- Naevia Rogue._

 _\- Oh, tu es la sœur de Severus ?_

 _\- Tu connais mon frère ? S'étonna Naevia. C'est que tu as l'air de quelqu'un d'important et Severus et moi ne sommes pas… Importants._

 _\- Severus est très doué en potions, le professeur l'a tout de suite admis dans son club. J'espère que tu es aussi douée que lui !_

 _Narcissa dut s'interrompre car ils arrivaient au dortoir des Serpentard dont le mot de passe était Pur. La Préfète-en-Chef leur expliqua ensuite les règles de la maison avant de les envoyer se coucher. Naevia et Regulus échangèrent un regard avant de monter chacun vers leur dortoir._

Regulus et Tiana estimèrent que c'était assez. Malgré que ce soit des souvenirs heureux, Tiana se sentait mal. Voir sa mère en vie découvrir Poudlard était dur. Elle avait besoin… De George. Elle voulait être rassurée. La rousse fit quelque chose de fou, quelque chose de dangereux que quiconque condamnerait. Elle se rendit au saule cogneur sous sa forme animagus et passa par le passage sous les branches, se rendant à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	77. Les caprices de la romance

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 : Les caprices de la romance**

Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, Tiana regretta aussitôt sa décision. Mais elle avait déjà prévenu George par galion, elle ne pouvait pas annuler. C'était surtout qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire demi-tour. Et pourtant, elle aurait eu des raisons de repartir par où elle venait. Heureusement qu'elle avait une forme Animagus.

Elle se cacha néanmoins à l'ombre d'une statue sans faire de bruit. Son cœur tambourina très fort en reconnaissant Rabastan Lestrange. A ce moment, elle maudissait son impulsivité et le manque de George qui lui avaient fait quitter le château. S'il lui arrivait le moindre mal, son père ne le supporterait pas. Elle était stupide. Et George qui allait arriver… Si Rabastan lui faisait du mal, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. L'homme regardait de tous côtés avec inquiétude et elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas caché auprès de son maître. C'était plus qu'étonnant et sa curiosité fut piquée.

Elle demeura cachée dans l'ombre et le vit transplaner. Elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Il faudrait qu'elle en informe les adultes. Elle devrait avouer son excursion, mais elle assumait toujours ses erreurs, non ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que son rouquin préféré venait d'arriver en transplanant.

Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Rabastan ne se trouvait plus dans le coin, sait-on jamais, elle trottina vers lui, les oreilles baissées. George, déjà inquiet qu'elle quitte le château alors qu'elle y était protégée, fut encore plus paniqué. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il la renvoie auprès de son père et des professeurs. Mais quand elle lui avait écrit qu'elle avait besoin de le voir, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus cet été, et en dehors de Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait pas d'autre occasion.

Il s'agenouilla pour toucher la patte du renard et transplana dans leur boutique. Personne d'autre que les jumeaux ne pouvaient y transplaner, ils se savaient tous les deux en grand danger. Sitôt arrivés, Tiana prit sa forme humaine et se serra avec force contre lui. Il la serra en retour sans oser poser de questions, puis la guida jusqu'à l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique. Il lui fit un thé pendant qu'elle saluait Fred.

\- J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, dit Fred.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche, mais il continua :

\- Je sais qu'on est des fauteurs de troubles, mais il ne faut pas se mettre en danger, Tiana. De toute manière, il a lui-même protégé cet endroit. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu fasses ce genre de bêtises.

Tiana acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce que Rabastan erre à Pré-au-Lard, croassa-t-elle.

George posa la tasse sur la table et s'assit d'un air inquiet à côté d'elle.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Il ne m'a pas vue. Je n'ai heureusement pas eu le réflexe de prendre ma véritable apparence en arrivant.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de laisser tomber le sujet. Fred s'éclipsa chez Angelina pour les laisser seuls et vérifia les sortilèges de protection en partant.

George interrogea Tiana du regard et elle déballa tout ce qui l'inquiétait. Autant durant l'été, elle n'avait pas été bavarde, autant elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle parla des souvenirs de Naevia et de la tristesse de son père, de la rupture de Severus et Ariana, de sa cousine qui se refermait et ne venait presque pas en cours, de sa peur de l'extérieur, et surtout de la peur de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait. George passa la main sur sa joue et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne perdras personne. La preuve avec…. Sirius. Mais je peux te promettre qu'on fera tout pour que les ténèbres ne gagnent pas.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Tiana fondit sur ses lèvres et George ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

George passait la main dans les cheveux de Tiana, dont la tête était posée sur son torse, emmitouflée bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Il l'avait rassurée, mais il avait peur, lui aussi. Rabastan à Pré-au-Lard en toute liberté ? Si le Mangemort parvenait à l'attraper… Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Tiana passa la nuit avec lui et il la rassura quand elle cauchemarda. A la première heure le lendemain, Dumbledore vint la chercher.

Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit dans le plus grand des calmes. Tiana n'osait même pas regarder le Directeur, après son escapade. Il la mena à son bureau derrière lequel il s'assit, en croisant les mains sous son menton.

\- Je ne vais rien te reprocher, cesse d'avoir cet air inquiet. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu irais voir George, mais avec les Mangemorts…

\- Ca ne se reproduira plus, assura Tiana. En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai vu Rabastan qui transplanait.

Le Directeur eut l'air encore plus soucieux.

\- Tu pourras aller voir George le week-end. Je sais que tu as peur, comme nous tous. Tu as besoin d'être rassurée et je sais qu'en ce moment… Regulus ne peut pas vraiment assurer ce rôle. Alors tu devras venir me voir en fin de semaine et me dire si tu préfères voir George le vendredi soir ou le samedi soir.

\- Mais ce serait un traitement de faveur ! Ce ne serait pas juste pour les élèves !

Albus sourit.

\- Les autres n'ont pas subi autant que vous. Quoi d'autre que l'amour pour aller mieux ? On s'organisera. Tu passeras par le même passage. Je le protégerai. Abelforth te récupérera sous ta forme Animagus et George ira te chercher. Ça te va ?

Tiana acquiesça, choquée de cette fleur qu'on lui faisait.

\- Est-ce que… On peut éviter d'en parler à mon père ? Je veux dire de mon escapade de la nuit dernière. Il commence seulement à aller mieux, ça le perturberait bien trop.

Albus acquiesça. Merlin savait à quel point il s'inquiétait pour le cadet des Black.

\- Je crains malheureusement que tes amis et Théa aient été mis au courant.

\- Je vais donc me faire passer le savon que je mérite, dit-elle d'un air penaud.

Lorsque Tiana sortit du bureau directorial, les Serpendaigle et Théa l'attendaient. Tiana renonça à prendre un air triste, elle assumerait sa bêtise jusqu'au bout. Théa s'approcha de sa cousine et la gifla. Elle avait décidément la gifle bien facile ces derniers temps.

\- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons.

Tiana porta la main à sa joue et s'excusa du bout des lèvres. Silver lui savonna les cheveux. Ariane leva les yeux au ciel et Ariana la fusilla du regard.

\- La prochaine fois, tiens-nous au courant, dit simplement Ariane. On t'aurait aidée.

Tiana tendit la main.

\- C'est promis.

Silver et les deux blondes mirent leurs mains sur la sienne et échangèrent un regard complice. Elle était pardonnée.

* * *

Théa se fit encore plus distante et Tiana n'alla pas vers elle, préférant la laisser ruminer. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle de toute façon. Les Rogue étaient trop compliqués.

Ariane Dumbledore passait par ailleurs la majeure partie de son temps à vociférer et insulter Severus à la moindre occasion. En cours de défense, elle assurait son travail mais ne manquait jamais de le viser avec un sortilège pour finir en heure de colle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner une telle attitude envers sa moitié. Surtout de cette manière. Avoir joué avec l'amour aussi pur qu'avait sa sœur… C'était intolérable. Elle avait bien fait de le garder à l'œil et de ne jamais lui faire entièrement confiance.

La jeunette avait un regard noir dès qu'elle le croisait et lui lançait des piques acerbes qui faisaient baisser leur sablier. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne elle continuait, harcelante et vicieuse à chaque remarque. Car elle connaissait, grâce à Ariana, la moindre de ses faiblesses. Elle le lui renvoyait avec délectation. Ses erreurs, son passé, ses regrets… Il se sentait plus bas que terre.

Ariana en fut à la fois reconnaissante et ignorante. Elle avait tenté de lui reparler à plusieurs reprise, de manière calme et posée. Mais Rogue se bornait aux mêmes réponses et à la même attitude distante. La blonde au Yang avait tenté de comprendre le changement depuis l'été que Rogue balayait d'une main. Il insinuait que c'était pour Albus qu'il avait pris soin d'elle mais que maintenant elle était assez grande pour comprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée.

Elle avait pourtant insisté pour terminer leur relation par une amitié, tout simplement. Cela l'avait pris au dépourvu mais il avait fini par refuser la demande de la jeune fille.

« _Je ne supporte pas ta présence excentrique. Maintenant que je peux enfin me débarrasser de toi, je ne vais pas y manquer_ ».

Ariana insistait et finissait toujours par se renfermer dans la forêt. Elle avait tellement besoin de chaleur après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… Mais elle restait seule à pleurer devant son chaudron. Heureusement, sa sœur venait toujours la réconforter en insultant l'homme à l'origine de sa douleur. Elle le haïssait. Et Silver finit lui aussi par commencer à le prendre en grippe. Il avait beau être son mentor, son comportement, injustifié, commençait à leur peser à tous.

* * *

La dernière semaine de cours passa à la vitesse grand V, ils reprirent surtout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la rentrée. Avec les vacances, arriva la soirée de Slughorn. Une fête qu'ils attendaient avec impatience pour se poser un peu.

Ariane ne se fit pas prier pour se faire belle. Sa moitié en revanche, amorphe, n'avait que peu envie de se pomponner. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Elle n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt.

\- Allez, tu es magnifique sœurette ! Relève tes cheveux comme moi. Qui sait tu feras peut-être une rencontre fatidique ce soir.

\- * _Soupir_ * A quoi bon ? Les hommes c'est tous des connards. Je préfère encore être seule.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as juste choisi UN connard. Les autres sont différents. Et tu n'iras jamais de l'avant si tu ne cherches pas à y aller. Oublie ce con !

\- Je vais essayer, lui promit-elle sans grand entrain.

Ariane grommela et lui releva ses cheveux qu'elle venait de boucler par magie. Elle les attacha en un chignon et laissa pendre le reste sous forme de queue. Les cheveux d'or tombaient entortillés dans leur cou, tandis que les deux mèches de devant suivaient le rythme sur leur poitrine.

\- Rends-le triste de t'avoir quittée et bafouée, sourit sadiquement Ariane.

Ariana en fut reconnaissante et lui sourit sincèrement. Elle se motiva et enfila une fine robe décolleté bleu foncé sertie d'argent qui finissait par un voile vaporeux par derrière. Une de ses préférées comme sa moitié. Elle se maquilla avec justesse en affinant un trait noir sous ses yeux, ceux des lynx.

\- Au fait, ce soir je veux que tu t'amuses et que tu arrêtes de penser à lui, répliqua Ariana avec fermeté. Ignore-le comme moi et surtout profite ! Avec Silver, vous formez un couple magnifique. Et le pauvre, tu le délaisses complétement en ce moment.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal en roucoulant sous tes yeux.

\- Honnêtement, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous que ça ne me fait plus rien. Et ça me rassure qu'il reste des hommes bien sur cette planète. Je voudrais te voir en profiter. Pense un peu à toi !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Ca va pour moi, je suis forte et je serai bien accompagnée.

Les jumelles se sourirent avec un regard tendre et se firent une accolade. Elles terminèrent par se parfumer et par porter le collier en argent avec le cœur en A au cube d'Albus. Ariana en profita pour ranger celui de la biche dans sa valise. Elle allait essayer de tourner la page.

* * *

Tiana pour sa part avait revêtu une robe verte simple et des chaussures plates. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux et aimait bien le résultat mais les avait laissés détachés. Elle portait évidemment sa broche papillon et également le pendentif offert par George qu'ils avaient en commun. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Silver. Ils iraient ensemble chercher leurs cavalières.

Silver l'attendait déjà, aussi beau que lors du bal de leur quatrième année. Il portait son éternel costume blanc et gris trois pièces avec son mouchoir vert et argent dans sa poche. Il s'était également attaché les cheveux en catogan avec un ruban vert. Ils se sourirent en se voyant aussi éclatants.

Les deux amis sortirent de leur salle commune et se prirent par le bras. Silver avait le cœur battant de revoir une Ariane sur son trente et un. Quant à Tiana, elle espérait remonter le moral d'Ariana. Ils patientèrent devant la tour Serdaigle et, au bout de quelques minutes, les deux blondes firent leur apparition.

Silver resta bouche bée devant Ariane et lui tendit son bras avec galanterie. Sa petite amie le prit avec un petit gloussement, rougissante. Tiana tendit le sien en souriant à Ariana qui le prit avec un petit rire. Le quatuor se rendit ensuite à l'endroit de la fête. Il arrivait à Tiana de regarder dehors avec crainte. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis son escapade, et elle repensait souvent à Rabastan. Elle avait été près de la catastrophe.

Ariana fit revenir la rousse parmi eux quand Slughorn ouvrit la porte aux invités qui attendaient déjà, tels Hermione, Théodore et Daphné, qui y allaient ensemble. Tiana leur fit un clin d'œil en remarquant comme Daphné se collait à Théodore. Les choses allaient sûrement se concrétiser bientôt. Daphné lui renvoya un regard rayonnant.

Le petit couple, lui, regarda la neige tomber en gros flocons au dehors avec émerveillement. C'était une soirée idyllique et sa sœur leur avait donné le feu vert. Ariane comptait donc en profiter. Ils prirent leur temps pour arriver dans la salle et s'embrassèrent sous le gui à la porte d'entrée. Chose qu'Harry sembla jalouser vu le regard qu'il leur lança. Mais les deux amoureux étaient dans leur bulle et se fixaient avec amour. Ils prirent leur temps pour entrer, main dans la main.

La salle avait été joliment décorée, donnant l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient sous une tente. L'endroit avait été magiquement agrandi et des personnes extérieures au château se trouvaient là.

\- VIKTOR !

Les Serpendaigle suivirent d'un regard amusé Hermione sauter dans les bras de son amoureux. Visiblement, il venait de lui faire une belle surprise. La préfète, d'habitude si réservée, embrassa passionnément Krum avant de se reprendre. Malgré tout, elle gloussa et fut ravie de le revoir.

Slughorn vint saluer chaque élève en personne avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Tiana fusilla son oncle du regard en le voyant présent et tira Ariana vers Viktor, qu'elles saluèrent avec chaleur.

\- Content de vous rrrevoirrr.

Tiana lui sourit, alors qu'Hermione rayonnait à ses côtés.

Ariane et Silver s'étaient quant à eux dirigés vers les petits fours. Ils se donnèrent à manger l'un l'autre en riant. Mais la présence de Rogue énerva Ariane qui dut se contrôler pour ne pas aller lui lancer un plat à la figure. Silver n'y préta guère attention… Trop obnubilé par un décolleté plongeant bien enjôleur.

Severus n'avait par ailleurs pas manqué l'arrivée d'Ariana et la façon dont Tiana tenait à la protéger de lui. Il esquissa un mince sourire. C'était tout sa nièce, ça. De vouloir protéger les autres. C'était bien pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne sa mission. Elle serait beaucoup trop blessée. Il avait appris pour son escapade de la bouche d'Albus la veille. Avant, il lui aurait fait un sermon de tous les diables. Mais comme il s'éloignait également d'elle, il avait préféré faire l'ignorant. Il était néanmoins plus qu'heureux de constater qu'Ariana n'avait pas de cavalier et s'en voulait énormément de ressentir cela alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle en la brisant.

La blonde n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué elle aussi de l'apercevoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait reconnu le costume noir qui lui allait si bien. Elle fit semblant de rire et de paraître joyeuse tout en continuant de suivre Tiana. La blonde devait passer à autre chose mais son cœur lui, l'incitait dans la mauvaise direction. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais finit par tenter de parler avec des garçons. Chose qui crispa Rogue qui regrettait d'être venu. Mais presque tous les professeurs étaient là, cela aurait donc paru suspect s'il avait renoncé. Surtout qu'il devait surveiller Drago.

Ariana et Tiana se gavèrent de petits fours et de bièreaubeurre. Slughorn essayait de présenter des personnes importantes à tout le monde. Les deux amies passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à tenter de l'éviter sans grand succès. Ariana avait dans l'idée qu'il parlerait de son don en potions et que Severus ne serait pas loin et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à parler en sa présence. Par chance, d'autres professeurs comme Minerva et Pomona vinrent leur parler de choses plus intéressantes.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, la blonde se trouva un cavalier inattendu en la présence de Bradley, l'autre batteur de leur équipe, également invité pour son talent en Quidditch et en métamorphose. Ariana fut surprise de passer du bon temps en sa compagnie. Bradley n'avait jamais osé aborder la blonde qui semblait distante avec les hommes. Il fut donc ravi de se voir avoir ses faveurs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Slughorn parvint à alpaguer Tiana et à lui présenter un membre de la famille Dragonneau. La rousse parla de créatures magiques avec entrain ce qui ravit son interlocuteur. Ariana se retrouva ainsi seule avec Bradley, un poil gênée par leur proximité soudaine. Son statut de capitaine en imposait vraiment de surcroît et Bradley la vouvoyait par moment ce qui la gêna deux fois plus. Surtout lorsqu'il vanta la qualité de son héritage. Fille du grand Albus Dumbledore, c'était quelque chose pour lui.

Elle se sentit vite stressée et son regard dériva malgré elle vers Severus. Son cœur se broya. Il se tourna un moment vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la même douleur dans son regard mais en deux secondes il se reprit et lui lança un regard indifférent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Foi de Dumbledore-Grindelwald, elle finirait par savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle serra les mains et reprit contenance. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser car Bradley avait l'art de la conversation et une présence bienvenue. Elle se surprenait à sourire à ses remarques posées et à ses blagues sur le Quidditch. Insister sur Severus ? Essayer de laisser approcher Bradley ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

A une heure très avancée de la nuit, la rousse fut fatiguée. Elle et ses amis ne dormaient toujours pas bien la nuit à cause des cauchemars. Elle tenta de trouver Ariana qui discutait ardemment avec Bradley. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à la séparer de lui alors qu'enfin elle semblait avancer. Elle préféra lui glisser un mot qui s'envola sous la forme d'oiseau avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Ariana fut surprise de recevoir un mot et l'ouvrit avec ferveur. Elle fut déçue quelques secondes… Ce n'était pas Severus. Elle se claqua intérieurement de l'avoir espéré et sourit devant l'écriture de Tiana qui l'invitait à dormir avec elle chez les Serpents.

\- Il va falloir que je rentre bientôt, répliqua la blonde. Mon amie m'y attend.

\- Une amie de Serdaigle ? Je comprends… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accaparer toute la soirée.

\- Oh non, tu ne m'as pas dérangée au contraire… Ta compagnie est… Vraiment très agréable.

Elle rougit. Severus ne la lâchait pas du coin de l'œil, ayant un bon poste de garde depuis une table en coin. Il se détestait de ses pensées mais n'arrivait pas à les diriger ailleurs. Il se mit à boire pour compenser.

\- C'est très gentil, sourit Bradley un peu gêné à son tour. Tu sais… Ariana… On a pas vraiment passé trop de temps à essayer de se connaître en dehors du Quidditch. Alors qu'on a une bonne complicité. On rigole toujours bien. Je veux dire… Ca te dirait qu'on passe quelques soirées ensemble ?

Il était cramoisi mais sérieux. D'un abord surprise, Ariana bloqua sur place. Puis elle serra ses poings.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre le mercredi après-midi.

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas continué certaines matières.

\- Moi non plus ! Mais tu vas avoir tes ASPIC toi, ça ira ? Tu ne vas pas réviser plutôt ?

La blonde se cherchait des excuses. Mais Bradley lui sourit.

\- Je suis un des meilleurs de mon année, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes ASPIC. Surtout que je veux travailler dans un domaine où mon don sera mis à contribution.

\- Oh bah, parfait alors.

Bradley fut content, son invitation à sortir était passée crème. Il n'y avait pas cru avec cette mystérieuse Ariana Dumbledore.

-Je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non je… Je préfère faire un tour aux toilettes et aller voir Tiana avant de rentrer. Tu vas t'ennuyer.

La blonde évita de justesse une explication gênante quant à son choix de dormir chez les serpents. Un choix interdit et secret. Il fut triste mais approuva.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait se voir les après-midi pendant les vacances. Je ne rentre pas chez moi.

Ariana approuva et Bradley la tira vers lui pour une accolade chaleureuse. Elle se serra contre lui. En se détachant, un baiser sauvage apparut sur la joue d'Ariana. Cela n'était pas désagréable. Elle se surprit à lui répondre sur la bouche. Était-ce de la vengeance ou une envie ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que Rogue quitta sa table pour prendre l'air et qu'elle prit plaisir de cet échange.

* * *

Tiana retrouva son amie, un peu perdue et l'invita à venir dans son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux et la questionna. A ses réponses, la rousse sourit.

\- Tu vois que tu es capable d'avancer ! Je suis fière de toi ! Bradley a l'air d'être un type bien.

\- Oui mais bon… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui et … Et Severus hante mes pensées… Même lors du baiser, j'ai pensé à lui tu te rends compte ?! Et j'ai été heureuse de le voir en colère…

Son amie la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile mais je pense que tu as bien fait. De toute manière, je ne parlerai plus à Severus tant qu'il n'aura pas changé d'attitude !

Ariana lui fut reconnaissante et se mit en pyjama. Tiana faisant venir ses vêtements de nuit et quelques affaires d'un accio. Ariana eut un sourire triste en voyant sa peluche en forme de chien sur le lit. La rousse n'avait pas encore fait totalement son deuil. Les deux amies s'installèrent dans le lit de Tiana et parlèrent pendant presque tout le reste de la nuit. Silver et Ariane furent un de leur sujet de prédilection. Elles finirent en se confiant sur leur peur de Rabastan Lestrange et de Zack Bright et s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

De leur côté, Ariane et Silver passèrent un bon moment en amoureux. Ils mangèrent avec régal, parlèrent avec les professeurs et les autres invités que Slughorn leur présenta. Ils dansèrent également sur les slows et oublièrent le temps qui filait. Ils assistèrent également à la scène entre Drago, Rusard et Severus car le blond voulait pénétrer dans la fête. Ariane ne put s'empêcher d'assassiner Rogue des yeux avec Harry et se surprit à partager un regard de connivence avec lui.

Silver proposa alors de quitter la fête. Il en avait assez de tout ce monde qui venait leur parler. Il voulait être seul avec sa petite amie que diable !

\- Tu veux aller où ? Questionna Ariane. Il n'est que minuit et je ne suis pas fatiguée moi.

\- Hum voyons voir… Je sais !

L'argenté fut taquin et elle en rit. Ils avaient bu un peu d'alcool dans leur verre grâce aux jumeaux Weasley et leur fausse gourde à jus d'orange. Mais ils n'étaient pas allés trop loin, ils étaient juste un peu plus gais et très heureux d'être ensemble ce soir-là.

\- La Bibliothèque ? Mais elle est fermée à cette heure-ci, rit-elle.

\- Justement ! J'ai pensé à la salle de bains des préfets mais on… On va éviter pour le moment.

Silver rougit et entra dans la salle vide. Ariane comprit le sous-entendu de la salle de bains. Elle commença alors à cogiter. Pourquoi refusait-elle de passer à l'acte ? Elle comprit alors. Les paroles d'Ariana lui revinrent en tête. Elle se privait parce que sa sœur était malheureuse en amour. Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à connaître ça. Mais elle devait elle aussi avancer sans être dans l'ombre de sa moitié.

Malgré tout, il lui restait toujours un obstacle. Sa timidité maladive et sa gêne sur le sujet. Elle n'osa donc pas insister pour la salle de bains des préfets et regarda Silver l'amener dans l'allée collée à la réserve. Dans un petit coin, se trouvait un canapé moelleux pour lire et une table pour prendre des notes.

Le silence qui régnait dans la place leur donna presque la chair de poule. C'était enivrant. Ça sentait l'odeur favorite de Silver, l'odeur de parchemins et de livres anciens. Ariane aimait aussi beaucoup cette senteur qui la ramenait au savoir et à la joie de lire un bon livre près du feu. Elle sourit et regarda Silver s'assoir en l'invitant d'un regard à prendre place sur lui.

 _« Avec Silver tu fais un couple magnifique._

 _Et le pauvre tu le délaisses complétement en ce moment. »_

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux ou s'assoie sur lui pour mettre sa tête sur le canapé, voir même à se mettre à côté pour l'enlacer. Mais non.

Ariane, forte d'un courage malhabile grâce aux paroles de sa sœur et un peu d'alcool, se posa à califourchon sur lui. Si Silver fut cramoisi, il ne le remarqua même pas. Il profita de cette soudaine audace pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui. Le moment était enivrant et la chaleur commença à monter. Ariane répondit à ses baisers fougueux tout en se collant contre son amoureux. Elle se sentait éprise d'un sentiment d'euphorie. Ils étaient sur leur trente-et-un, il était bien joyeux et ils s'aimaient…

L'argenté fut hésitant. Était-elle prête ou pas ? Il entra sa main sous la robe pour toucher sa poitrine et glisser dans son dos. Il longea sa culotte sans oser y entrer. Ariane se sentit fébrile. Elle était partagée entre l'euphorie et la peur. Il décida de se stopper lorsqu'elle lui retira sa veste qu'elle lança sur le sol.

\- Ariane… Comment dire… Si tu vas plus loin, j'aurais du mal à m'arrêter… Je suis déjà au taquet là.

La blonde releva son visage rougissant. Elle se mordit la lèvre. A nouveau, le silence régna.

\- Je… Dit-elle après deux minutes. Je… veux essayer mais j'ai peur…

Silver sentit son visage devenir tomate. Il détourna les yeux un instant.

\- Tu sais… Je serais doux… Enfin, je veux pas te forcer ! Jamais !

Ariane lui sourit.

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps, hein.

\- Peu importe mon attente, je ne veux que ton bonheur. On le fera quand tu en auras envie. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas non plus à l'agonie. Je préférais juste te prévenir que j'ai mes limites.

Le Serpentard sourit en sortant sa main de sous la robe mais Ariane la lui agrippa. Elle avait un regard déterminée.

\- Tu… Tu as intérêt à être doux.

Les deux se fixèrent. Silver crut bien rêver puis il la sentit lui diriger sa main dans son entre jambe.

\- Je serais toujours doux avec toi, fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime tellement Ariane ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas enfin être mienne !

\- Je veux être tienne.

Rouges, ils reprirent leurs ébats plus langoureusement, plus sauvagement. Ariane se sentit devenir plus impatiente. Elle entra à son tour dans son caleçon. Son souffle lui manqua tant elle se sentait bien et enivrée.

Pendant quelques minutes la pièce se recouvrit d'un souffle passionnée. Puis Silver finit par ôter la robe de sa chair et tendre.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup cette robe, mais ton corps, il est encore plus beau.

Il l'attaqua à coups de baisers. La blonde s'agrippa à ses cheveux. Il descendait doucement alors que son cœur, lui, accélérait son rythme.

Le plus enivrant fut également le danger qui les parcourait au moindre bruit. Si Regulus arrivait ou même Madame Pince… Mais ils ne se préoccupèrent guère des conséquences tandis qu'Ariane ôtait la chemise de son amant. Silver se leva pour ôter son pantalon maladroitement. Cela fit sourire Ariane. Ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtement et s'allongèrent sur le canapé vert jaune moelleux.

Lorsque Silver posa son corps sur elle, une chaleur commune les parcourut tandis que quelque chose s'était levé dans le caleçon du jeune homme. La bosse interpela Ariane qui se sentit nerveuse. Pourtant, sa peur semblait s'envoler à chaque baiser. C'était comme une danse qui l'entraînait dans un rythme incroyable.

Le jeune homme lui ôta alors son soutien-gorge puis sa culotte. Ariane crut bien être au sommet de la gêne. Pourtant, cela fut pire lorsqu'il descendit pour s'occuper lui-même de l'endroit interdit. Avec ses lèvres. La réaction fut immédiate. Ariane se redressa presque et émit un gémissement audible. Silver sourit et continua son affaire. La blonde ne s'attendait pas à de telles émotions et dut poser une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Cela dura un moment avant que Silver ne se relève. Ariane n'avait déjà plus de souffle, il aima la contempler ainsi ! Il se mordit la lèvre et retira son caleçon à son tour. Sa petite amie regarda son amant sous toutes les coutures avec régal. Il en fit de même. Elle décida alors de le remercier et, sous le coup d'une impulsion, donna à son tour du plaisir à Silver.

Il ne s'y attendit pas du tout et se courba. Était-ce possible de ressentir autant de choses ?! Il avait bien fait d'attendre vu l'explosion que cela lui procura. Cependant il dut vite la stopper.

\- Je… Je fais mal c'est ça, rougit -elle honteuse. Pourtant j'ai fait attention aux dents… Désolée…

\- Non non ! Mais je… enfin… J'allais pas tenir plus longtemps…

Les deux se fixèrent avec gêne. Puis Ariane s'allongea et l'invita à venir.

\- Attends, je dois mettre une protection.

\- Ah oui ! Moi je prendrai une potion à partir de demain !

Il lui sourit et invoqua un préservatif magique qu'il gardait sous son lit. Il l'enfila maladroitement. Il ne le sentit pas grâce au fluide magique.

Il se posa alors sur sa belle et lui caressa la nuque.

\- Tu es magnifique mon soleil…

\- Toi aussi, mon loup d'argent.

Ils rirent de leur petit surnom puis il la questionna du regard. Elle donna son aval et il commença son entreprise. La douleur pour elle fut innommable. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il décida d'arrêter mais elle s'agrippa à lui et lui somma d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il détesta la voir pleurer alors qu'il entrait tout doucement. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi douloureux pour la femme alors que lui prenait du plaisir !

Ce fut long et douloureux mais enfin, Silver parvint au bout.

\- Ça va ?! S'inquiéta-t-il, nerveux.

Ariane avait la gorge nouée. Elle opina de la tête et il commença à faire des va et vient. La douleur était moins forte puis elle disparut enfin. Il eut peur qu'elle souffre encore mais le visage d'Ariane se détendit. Il la fit alors sienne.

La valse endiablée reprit de plus belle. Les dévorant d'émotion charnelle et passionnée. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti quelque chose de similaire dans leur vie. Ariane se sentit libérée d'un poids tandis que Silver prenait son pied. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les vitres humides de neige tandis que les livres les contemplaient sur leurs étagères.

Le silence était recouvert de gémissements et de souffles saccadés. Un amour passionnel se livrait là. Pur et réciproque. Intense et profond. Chaque va et vient s'entrechoquait d'un son qui enivrait un peu plus la pièce tandis que quelque gouttes de sueur s'effondraient sur le canapé humide.

Par chance Regulus, Madame Pince, Rusard et tous les autres du château ne passèrent pas par là. Car Ariane émit un cri de jouissance bien audible qui acheva de terminer Silver à son tour. Elle ne pouvait plus résister et s'en voulut tant elle avait crié fort. L'argenté rit et la prit contre lui une fois l'ébat terminé.

\- Mais si, c'était mignon ce cri !

\- Rah, j'ai honte !

\- Mais non !

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui avant d'ôter sa protection qu'il fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, là, posé dans le cou de sa petite amie devenue amante. Ariane elle aussi se mit à sourire béatement. Puis elle eut un fou rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'étais si mauvais ? La taquina-t-il.

\- Non c'est juste que, j'avais peur pour rien, c'est pathétique.

\- Ca t'a fait mal malgré tout.

\- Oui mais c'est vite passé finalement. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Avec toi.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui redire son amour. Elle lui répondit avec le même aplomb avant de se reposer.

Ils faillirent s'endormir mais un bruit les réveilla. Silver avait fait tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Ariane soupira de soulagement et se rhabilla avec lui. Les deux rirent un moment sur le long du trajet, tête sur les épaules. Puis Silver invita doucement Ariane dans sa chambre où ils s'endormirent, bienheureux. Ce soir-là, pour une fois depuis longtemps, ils ne firent aucun cauchemar.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	78. Des mois d'attente et de préparations

**Voila la suite ! Corrigée en plus ! Les chapitres non corrigés seront mis à jour dans les prochains temps^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : Des mois d'attentes et de préparations**

Les Serpendaigle et Théa avaient été les seuls élèves à rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Tous les autres avaient préféré rentrer voir leur famille. Avec la guerre, les gens profitaient au maximum de leurs proches. Les jumelles passèrent d'ailleurs quelques jours avec Gellert à Nurmengard avant Noël. Albus étant aux abonnés absents presque toutes les vacances.

Grindelwald leur avait semblé dépressif et plus fou que d'ordinaire. Les sœurs savaient qu'il dépérissait à cause de son emprisonnement sans magie alors qu'eux pouvaient partir d'ici. Elles lui avaient donc remonté un peu le moral mais il passait son temps à écrire de nouveau comme un fou sur son carnet qu'il remplissait de formules magiques. Ariane avait tout de même su le dérider en parlant des reliques qu'elle continuait de chercher. Puis Ariana de ses problèmes de cœur.

Gellert s'était senti mieux à leur contact mais dès leur départ, il était retourné à ses déboires. Se brisant les os des mains sur chaque vitre de son manoir.

* * *

A Poudlard, ils passèrent un Noël assez calme dans la Grande Salle avec les professeurs. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient fait de nombreux cadeaux. Percy avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre à Théa, qu'une fois de plus elle avait jetée au feu sans la décacheter. Severus n'avait fait aucun geste pour personne et n'avait même pas daigné se présenter à la Grande Salle. Cela ne cessa de conforter Ariana que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Dès qu'elle constata son absence, Théa se renfrogna et sa mine s'assombrit. Tiana avait promis à Ariana qu'elle la soutenait, mais elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son oncle. Il était encore plus froid que lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il y a des années. Regulus cependant, passa un bon moment. Il semblait commencer à aller un peu mieux, ce qui les rassurait tous. George passait Noël avec sa famille mais avait promis de passer à Nouvel an.

Ariane et Silver étaient inséparables depuis la fête de Slughorn et roucoulaient tout le temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble laissant Ariana et Tiana ensemble. Ils passèrent presque toutes les vacances dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. De toute manière, Théa était toujours aussi solitaire et taciturne, alors Tiana préférait la laisser seule.

Abelforth s'invita pour Nouvel an. Il avait emmené des bièreaubeurre, des jus maisons et un peu de whisky pur feu, et dès qu'Albus eut le dos tourné, en servit aux jeunes pour les dérider. Contrairement à l'année dernière, Théa n'eut pas un seul sourire. Rien d'étonnant, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs à se rappeler le super nouvel an passé avec Sirius quand il était encore en vie.

Elle but un verre cul sec et se mit aussitôt à pleurer comme une madeleine. Fort heureusement, malgré l'alcool, la tristesse et sa folle envie de parler de ce qui rongeait son père, elle n'en fit rien. Bien que son regard se pose souvent sur Ariana, et qu'elle se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de parler. La blonde en fronçait les sourcils.

George arriva en milieu de soirée et prit une Tiana tristounette contre lui. Elle n'en était pas au point de Théa, mais elle déprimait quand même.

\- Je vous l'enlève, fit George avec un sourire envers le reste des Serpendaigle.

Ils lui firent un clin d'œil.

Le rouquin l'amena dans le parc empli de neige, ce qui la dérida un peu. Ils firent une promenade autour du lac gelé dans un silence apaisant. George n'osait pas le briser tandis que Tiana profitait de la beauté du moment. Il la regarda en coin alors qu'elle suivait une fée qui voletait des yeux. Il avait tellement envie de la protéger et tellement peur de la perdre… Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, chaque année s'était vu bouleversée. Que se passerait-il cette année ? Il le redoutait tellement… Bien sûr, il ne lui en parlait pas, elle était déjà bien trop inquiète par ce qui se passait dehors.

Il ne lui parlait pas non plus des missions que son frère et lui faisaient pour l'Ordre. Héberger des membres blessés, faire de la surveillance… Mais si elle l'apprenait, elle allait paniquer. Il caressa sa joue et elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Il n'aimait pas les mensonges, mais il préférait être discret sur ça. Bien qu'il soit dans la ligne de Voldemort rien que par son nom de famille, autant limiter les dégâts.

\- Percy est passé au Terrier à Noël. Je crois qu'il espérait bêtement que Théa soit là.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

\- On lui a jeté de la purée… Je sais, c'est infantile, mais ça faisait un bien fou. Chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à la manière dont il a lâché Théa. Je suis pas proche d'elle, mais il l'a brisée.

Ses paroles amenèrent un froid sur leur petite balade. Tiana se réfugia dans ses bras et il sourit en caressant ses cheveux. C'étaient de bien étranges fêtes de fin d'année… Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle, Silver, Ariane et Ariana les charrièrent. Ils en rirent avec eux. Théa était partie se coucher tandis qu'Abelforth ronflait sur la table après ses deux verres habituels.

* * *

Un peu avant que les élèves ne reviennent, les Serpendaigle passèrent une nuit dans la forêt interdite enneigée. Ils n'avaient pas si froid que ça avec leur fourrure et ce fut magique. Ils furent émerveillés de leur escapade et auraient bien voulu y rester pour toujours.

\- Tu te renseignes sur quoi ? Demanda Ariana à Tiana, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des aigles, la veille du retour des élèves.

\- Les loups-garous. Je suis sûre que Voldemort va tenter de les attirer dans son camp. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il les utilise souvent pour mordre les enfants de ceux qui refusent de le rejoindre…

Silver interrompit sa lecture, il tentait encore de se renseigner sur sa famille. Ariane, quant à elle, étudiait des sorts.

\- C'est innommable, murmura Ariane en se collant contre Silver.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il paraît que les cours de transplanage vont être ouverts à ceux qui seront majeurs avant Août, dit Silver pour détourner la conversation.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu es le bébé de notre groupe, dit sadiquement Ariana.

\- Il est tellement sérieux et il sait tellement tout sur tout que j'ai tendance à oublier son jeune âge, se moqua Tiana.

Silver lança un regard noir à ses deux amies.

\- Oh, moi je suis sûre que si tu t'entraînes en secret, tu serais capable d'y parvenir seul dans ton coin, le rassura Ariane.

Il embrassa sa main en la regardant avec amour, la remerciant du regard.

\- Ce serait quand même plus que dangereux, tempéra Tiana. Le désartibulement… Rien que d'y penser…

Celui de Théa au Ministère continuait de la hanter et de l'impressionner.

Ils profitèrent de leur dernière soirée avant la rentrée pour parler de tout et de rien. La soirée se finit en bataille d'oreillers. Les grands perdants furent leurs coussins, éventrés, dont les plumes se mirent à voler partout. Tiana éclata de rire quand une plume se posa sur son nez et la fit éternuer. Les autres la rejoignirent dans son rire tandis que les chats jouaient avec les plumes volantes. Shadow, lui, se lova dans le cou de son maître et contre Ariane qu'il avait enfin adoptée.

La soirée se remplit de rires, de magie, de jus et de bonbons. C'était une bonne façon d'achever les vacances.

Ensemble, tous les quatre, main dans la main.

C'était leur plus grande force.

* * *

A des lieues de là, à Godric's Hollow, Zack Bright contemplait deux tombes. Celle des Dumbledore et des Grindelwald. Il sourit et passa la main sur la pierre fraîche entourée de neige. Une nouvelle idée germait en lui. Il sortit alors sa baguette et effectua quelques mouvements tout en psalmodiant des formules. Il sembla satisfait de son test. Puis il repartit en marchant lentement, comme si personne ne le recherchait.

De retour au manoir des Bright, Zack retourna à ses investigations sur ses cibles. Il voulait apprendre à les connaître par cœur. Connaître leurs points faibles, leurs points forts, leurs goûts et surtout leur plus grosse terreur. Il voulait leur faire connaître la véritable peur. Celle qui les rendrait fou et les tuerait à petit feu. C'était son plaisir, il se délectait de voir des personnes fortes, devenir des pantins terrifiés. Il avait hâte de contempler leur visage lumineux se briser en mille morceaux. Devant sa domination. C'étaient ses jouets préférés.

Pour ce faire, il questionna les Mangemorts, Iris et tous ceux qui étaient entrés en contact avec Ariana, Ariane et son neveu Silver. Il fit également le tour des livres et des articles concernant le trio. Il sourit en se posant devant un rapport que Peter Pettigrow lui avait envoyé sur eux. Il avait matière à travailler tout ça.

Iris fut heureuse de le voir de retour et se lova contre lui sur le canapé. Zack eut un mince sourire avant de la prendre contre lui.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? Questionna le père.

\- A Poudlard.

\- Encore…

\- J'ai tenté de pénétrer la barrière en vain. Encore une fois… Et le pire c'est que Dumbledore m'a vue. Il a voulu me parler.

Elle frissonna de terreur. Zack gloussa.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Il m'a dit de me méfier de toi. De fuir au plus vite les ténèbres avant de ne plus pouvoir en revenir. Il m'a assuré qu'une place à Poudlard serait toujours la bienvenue pour moi si je changeais d'avis. Je déteste les Dumbledore ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ! Avec leur âme bienveillante. Ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre. Moi qui ai souffert toute ma vie ! Je suis née dans les ténèbres et je veux rester aux côtés de la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment. Je leur ferai tous la peau et je récupérerai mon futur mari de force. Oui, je me marierai et je porterai son enfant, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Zack sourit et la regarda s'emporter. Il savait qu'Albus était un homme trop gentil et trop intelligent. Mais cela causerait probablement sa perte. Il en était persuadé.

D'un bâillement, Iris s'endormit contre lui. Zack la couvrit avant de se lever pour aller dans son lit. En passant devant la porte des sous-sols, il entendit gémir Karkaroff. Il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Probablement quelques jours tout au plus. Après tout, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de le nourrir.

Ni lui, encore moins les anciens elfes des Bright qui étaient pendus à l'entrée du jardin pour avoir essayé de faire partir Zack de la maison.

* * *

Le château fut à nouveau empli de vie lors de la rentrée. Tiana regagna son dortoir et Daphné vint s'installer sur son lit pour lui raconter ses vacances chez Théodore. Leurs parents avaient semble-t-il passé les vacances à parler de Voldemort. Théodore et Daphné ne leur avaient pas prêté la moindre attention et avaient profité du gui pour échanger leur premier baiser.

Il fut dur pour tout le monde de se lever le lendemain. Reprendre la routine des cours, comme d'habitude, était compliqué. Théa se laissa porter et continua de chercher comment prendre du sang à Ariana, Ariane et Silver pour pouvoir les protéger. Son père avait peur qu'elle meure. Il pensait qu'elle voulait utiliser son amour pour ses proches pour se sacrifier s'ils étaient en danger de mort. Un peu comme Lily. Mais il n'était pas question de ça. C'était une protection mineure qu'elle voulait effectuer. Les protéger les uns des autres. Elle voulait ne pas leur faire de mal même en étant du côté de Voldemort. Elle avait encore du travail…

Les professeurs durent faire face à des élèves à moitié endormis à qui il fallut faire une piqûre de rappel concernant le dernier cours et surtout les ASPIC de l'année suivante. Drago était rentré de vacances avec un air terne qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tiana se fit la réflexion que l'arrestation de Lucius avait vraiment fragilisé la famille Malefoy au plus haut point. Bien fait pour eux. La mort de Sirius était en partie de leur faute, il était légitime qu'ils soient au plus bas.

Le premier cours de potions de la rentrée fut un véritable challenge : Slughorn les défia de créer un antidote à tous les poisons. Ce fut laborieux, et tous les groupes y perdirent de la sueur. Leurs cerveaux bouillonnèrent. Tiana, Ariana et Silver se donnèrent le défi de battre Potter. Celui-ci était toujours premier depuis le début d'année et la façon dont Hermione faisait la tête ensuite leur laissait entendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Hermione d'ailleurs n'était pas en reste et jetait régulièrement des regards en coin à Harry. Celui-ci semblait enfin en galère, ce qui satisfaisait le trio vengeur. Ariane se fichait un peu de qui gagnait, bien qu'elle donna également son maximum, juste pour l'envie de briller. Au fur et à mesure de l'heure, l'état des élèves se dégradait. Par chance Ariana savait créer des potions et était sur une bonne longueur d'ondes.

Slughorn la félicita longuement. Elle avait fait une potion incroyable. Mais la blonde n'en ressentit aucune fierté. Ce n'était pas de cet homme qu'elle voulait des compliments… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Severus devait sortir de son esprit comme Ariane le lui répétait tous les soirs.

Tiana, Silver et Hermione eurent aussi leurs félicitations. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus innové et réussi, puis Slughorn se tourna vers Harry avec les yeux brillants. Celui-ci se contenta d'ouvrir la main, montrant le bézoard qu'il avait pris dans le placard des ingrédients. Slughorn resta un instant silencieux puis eut un rire monumental, félicitant Harry pour son audace.

\- Je rêve, râla Tiana en sortant du cours. Il ne fait même pas de potion, il ne se casse pas la tête et on le félicite parce qu'il a la même audace que sa mère ?

\- C'est injuste, râla Ariana.

Silver approuva. Il avait l'air vraiment dégoûté, lui aussi.

Ils tentèrent de s'attarder et d'écouter, en voyant Hermione et Harry se disputer, mais celui-ci les aperçut et se dépêcha de partir vers le prochain cours.

\- Et après ce sont les Serpentard qui sont des couards, lâcha Tiana dans sa barbe.

La grogne contre Harry dura encore une bonne partie de la journée.

* * *

La reprise des cours signifia également la reprise du Quidditch. Ariana se retrouva donc avec Bradley pour les entraînements et finissaient toujours par sortir avec lui juste après. Ariane en était heureuse. Elle continuait d'ailleurs toujours par vociférer contre Severus tout en l'attaquant verbalement. Silver se surprit lui-même à faire de même au vu de son comportement. L'ancien professeur de potions était harcelé. Il était alors content quand le couple d'amoureux partait roucouler ensemble pour l'oublier un peu. Il les soupçonnait d'ailleurs de faire des choses peu catholiques dans la salle de bain des préfets ainsi que la bibliothèque.

Severus Rogue passait ses journées dans un enfer perpétuel. Son cœur était en miettes. Il souffrait en silence et priait pour mourir le plus rapidement possible. Ses allez retours chez Voldemort ne l'aidaient guère à aller mieux ni ses entrevues avec Albus car il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de lui infliger tout ça. De lui faire porter le chapeau de toutes ces horreurs. De le forcer à s'éloigner de la lumière. De le briser chaque année un peu plus. Mais… il lui resterait fidèle. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

\- Elle vous manque n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Albus qui arriva par derrière.

Severus était accoudé à la barrière de la tour d'astronomie. Il regardait Ariana embrasser Bradley en lui tenant la main. Le regard détruit.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- … Je suis désolé, Severus. Pour tout ce que je vous fais subir. Mais…

\- Je sais. C'est pour leur bien, assena-t-il froidement. De toute manière c'est moi qui ai choisi de l'éloigner. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais pu me suivre là ou je vais.

\- C'est vrai, dit Albus, songeur, les mains dans le dos. Nous portons un fardeau bien plus lourd que le poids de nos épaules.

Rogue fixa la main morte du directeur. Lui aussi avait son lot de souffrance et bientôt il dirait adieu à ses filles, à son mari et à son protégé Silver. C'était dur pour tous les deux. Il soupira alors, une larme dévalant ses joues. Albus allait répliquer mais Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Peu importe combien je souffre en la voyant avec un autre. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur. A elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et qui est un véritable rayon de soleil. Oui, c'est mieux ainsi finalement.

Il se tut puis ferma les yeux.

\- Car moi, je n'ai toujours su que faire pleurer les autres.

D'un mouvement de cape, il disparut rapidement par l'escalier laissant Albus seul. Celui-ci se sentit mal de lui imposer tout ça. Il regarda sa fille un long moment avec Fumeseck au-dessus de lui. Décidément, il ne serait jamais prêt à leur dire adieu… Mais le temps qui avançait le lui rappelait sans cesse…

Plus bas, Ariana quitta Bradley après une longue balade. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux qu'avant. Sortir avec un autre garçon ne changeait pas la douleur ancrée dans son cœur. Même si elle passait un bon moment et qu'elle se sentait bien avec son coéquipier de Quidditch. C'était différent. Différent d'avec LUI.

\- Tu es vite passée à autre chose à ce que je vois, assena Théa derrière elle.

Ariana qui contemplait le lac se retourna vivement. C'était la première fois que la ténébreuse Rogue lui parlait depuis le début de l'année.

\- Si seulement.

Théa s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant le regard déchiré de la blonde. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle souffrait toujours et essayait juste de passer à autre chose. En vain. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis regarda la blonde fixer l'horizon, perdue quelque part dans son esprit.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A une promesse que je lui ai faite autrefois.

 _« Je ne te laisserais jamais seul comme Lily l'a fait! Je serai toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive Severus! Je te le promets. Mon amour sera intemporel. »_

\- Une promesse que tu n'as pas tenue ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est peut-être toujours temps de la tenir mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue.

Ariana sentit les larmes monter. Elle ferma les yeux pour les refouler. Théa déglutit. Elle allait tout lui dire mais se ravisa et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire de toute sa vie. Elle pleura pour elle. Ariana fut surprise et la regarda partir en trombe.

La bouche en forme de O, Ariana resta plantée là une dizaine de minutes. Choquée. Elle était dans le flou total concernant les Rogue. Elle finit par se décider à aller faire quelques potions pour se détendre et finit par se rouler en boule dans l'herbe sous la forme de Lynx. De plus, elle ne voulait pas déranger sa sœur qui en ce moment même profitait de certains cours en duo avec Silver Bright. Elle se sentit bien seule.

Son esprit était sans dessus-dessous.

* * *

Fin Janvier, un nouveau match de Quidditch eut lieu. Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Ce fut un match fort attendu et commenté. Les jumelles étaient remontées à bloc. Ariana se sentit bien en capitaine et donna ses ordres avant le coup de sifflet. Comme attendu par tous, le match fut intense. Ariana et Bradley firent un duo du tonnerre sous le regard ravi de Silver et Tiana qui pensaient que la blonde allait beaucoup mieux. Théa en revanche ne se donna même pas la peine d'y aller.

Les enchaînements se firent avec agressivité mais Serdaigle déjoua les mauvais tours des Serpentard. Ils prirent rapidement la tête sous les encouragements d'Ariana. Ariane se sentait pousser des ailes et forma un duo d'enfer avec Chambers. La nouvelle peinait à les suivre mais réceptionna les balles à merveille.

Le score se leva a deux cents pour les aigles contre cent trente pour les Serpents. Ceux-ci furent frustrés et commencèrent à devenir de moins en moins sportifs. Madame Bibine dut arrêter le match deux fois pour sortir un joueur et offrir la balle aux aigles. Ariana et son équipe ne lâchèrent rien, en l'honneur de leur ancien capitaine, ils donneraient tout.

Vers la fin du match, Ariane se fit agresser et frapper par les battes des Serpents. Tout le monde les hua tandis qu'ils reprirent le souafle et marquèrent. La blonde n'arrivait plus à lever son bras et dut se poser. Ariana fut furieuse. Elle eut beau recevoir un coup de balai adverse, elle envoya un cognard dans la tête de celui qui avait brutalisé sa sœur. Nouveau coup de sifflet, la balle retourna chez les Serpents mais étonnamment personne ne hua trop fort.

Cho vit alors le vif d'or et se battit contre un Drago étrangement lointain et distant avec les enjeux du match. Tiana en haussa un sourcil. Cho l'attrapa sans problème et Drago grommela sans vraiment se sentir concerné.

\- Serdaigle l'emporte !

Trois des maisons applaudirent en plus de Tiana et Silver. Les Serdaigle étaient en tête du classement. Et les jumelles en furent très heureuses. Elles s'étaient bien vengées de l'année passée et des Serpentard. Même si Ariane termina deux jours à l'infirmerie avec le batteur adverse qui se lancèrent des piques toute la nuit sous le regard moqueur de Silver.

* * *

Début février, les Serpendaigle fêtèrent l'anniversaire des jumelles dans les cuisines. Elles étaient les premières du groupe à être majeures. Tiana et elles s'étaient d'ailleurs inscrites pour les cours de transplanage. Ceux-ci auraient lieu dans la Grande Salle et Silver boudait légèrement dès qu'elles abordaient le sujet. Il n'y eut pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin : l'attaque sur Katie Bell avait inquiété parents et professeurs, qui avaient préféré annuler l'événement.

A la place, les filles se rendirent à leur première leçon de transplanage. Un dénommé Tycross les fit tenter de sortir d'un cerceau en leur martelant qu'il fallait respecter la règle des trois D : _Destination, détermination, décision_. Durant cette première leçon, personne ne parvint à transplaner ni même à se désartibuler. Silver se moqua gentiment d'elles le jour même quand elles lui racontèrent que rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Et que cela avait énormément frustré Ariana.

Par chance, les cours suivants furent plus concluants. Pendant un mois, ils étudièrent fermement le transplanage, et les filles arrivaient enfin à aller d'un cerceau à l'autre même si Ariana avait perdu un pied ou une main plusieurs fois et que Tiana avait perdu ses habits une autre. Ariane n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie ce qui lui avait valu une petite dispute passagère.

* * *

Regulus grinçait des dents quand il voyait Tiana à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était mis en tête de se renseigner sur Rabastan et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, bien qu'il comprenne la démarche. Connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir mieux gagner contre lui, c'était une bonne tactique, mais il détestait ça. Il ne disait rien et la regardait faire d'un air mauvais. Il avait également vu les livres de Théa, des livres des Black, et la surveillait, bien qu'il n'intervienne pas non plus.

* * *

Tiana eut d'ailleurs l'occasion de croiser George un soir de mars. Ron avait été empoisonné en buvant de l'hydromel chez le professeur Slughorn.

\- Décidément, entre Katie et lui, on en veut aux élèves cette année, dit Silver quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, vu qu'il faisait ses devoirs de préfet.

\- Au moins, le bézoard de Potter lui aura été utile, dit Tiana.

\- Tu as la rancune tenace.

\- Avec lui ? Toujours et il le mérite. Désolée, George, je sais que c'est l'un de tes amis, mais bon…

George leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je suis de ton avis. J'aime beaucoup Harry, surtout qu'il nous a aidés à financer le magasin, mais il arrive qu'il me tape sur le système.

\- Transmets nos vœux de rétablissement à Ron, dit Silver, quand George s'éloigna après avoir embrassé Tiana sur la joue.

Silver et Tiana terminèrent leur ronde dans un silence pensif et Tiana regarda par la fenêtre. Ils n'étaient même plus en sécurité à Poudlard…

* * *

En Mars, Ariane fut de corvée de ménage tous les soirs lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau prise en train de rentrer chez les Gryffondor. Minerva dut employer un sortilège pour qu'il lui soit désormais impossible d'y mettre les pieds. Elle semblait hors d'elle et Harry soupçonnait quelque chose car c'était toujours sa malle qui était retournée. Ils se toisaient de temps à autres dans les couloirs. Mais le sort était scellé. A moins qu'Harry ne sorte la cape, cette relique lui serait inaccessible. Et il lui resterait un an et quelques mois pour l'avoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais de sa vie…

Surtout qu'elle ne trouvait pas non plus la pierre. Alors pourtant qu'elle avait retourné le château et le bureau du directeur. Elle commençait à être à cours d'idées, de même que Gellert qui lui envoyait des lettres désespérées.

Ariana essayait également de réconforter son autre père et fut ravie de lui apprendre qu'elle avait bientôt fini une potion importante sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis le début de l'année. Sa sœur la questionna sur le sujet.

\- C'est une potion ou plutôt un poison qui se répand lentement dans le corps de la victime. Par ingestion, il provoque une perte de puissance graduelle selon la dose ingérée. A terme, il épuise la personne et peut l'empêcher de pratiquer correctement la magie voir l'empêcher de l'utiliser tout court. Je l'ai appelée « Poison Parasite ». C'est un peu comme une tique ou une sangsue qui pompe ton sang en permanence mais là c'est de la magie et il faut renouveler les doses si elles sont faibles.

\- Excellent ! C'est ça que tu faisais tout ce temps ! Et si tu en donnes une très forte dose il se passe quoi ?

\- Concrètement, la cible est incapable d'utiliser la magie pendant un moment et elle peut aussi en mourir ou tomber dans le coma plusieurs jours. Ca dépend de la constitution magique de la personne et de la dose donnée.

\- C'est génial ! Je sais qui t'a inspiré ça.

\- Tiana, dirent-elles en cœur.

Ariana et sa sœur en rirent. Puis la jeune au Yang reprit.

\- Nos pères en avaient fait une vague idée sur leur carnet en Rune. Et en ayant vu Tiana l'année dernière je me suis dit que ca serait génial si je pouvais créer une telle potion. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais en filer à Zack.

\- Donne-lui une dose mortelle alors !

\- Il en faudrait plusieurs marmites, je pense.

Elles rirent jaune puis reprirent leurs travaux. Ariane travaillait sur les sortilèges élémentaires tels le feu et la glace. De différentes manières et de puissance variée, elle arrivait à créer toutes sortes de sortilèges forts utiles qu'elle prévoyait d'utiliser contre Zack. Car elles n'oubliaient pas un seul instant leur ennemi. Tout comme Silver qui, dès qu'il le pouvait, allait se fortifier pour gagner en muscle et en puissance.

* * *

Fin Mars, une leçon importante de transplanage eut lieu. Silver bougonna et les regarda partir à Pré-Au-Lard pour une longue journée de cours. Il décida donc d'aller étudier dans son coin un moyen de neutraliser Zack efficacement. Il avait des pistes depuis l'été, mais rien ne lui paraissait aussi difficile que de le coincer.

Les jumelles et Tiana furent heureuses de retourner au village. Fred et George les attendaient là-bas chez Abelforth. Les filles étaient impatientes et détournèrent les yeux des affiches qui montraient leurs ennemis. Minerva et le professeur de Transplanage leur parlèrent de l'épreuve qu'ils auraient fin Avril et de la difficulté de bien réussir son transplanage sous le stress. Les filles étaient aussi impatientes que tendues. Mais désormais, malgré quelques couacs elles s'en sortaient très bien. Elles arrivaient à transplaner d'un bout à l'autre du village. Même si parfois, ce n'était pas dans le cercle précisément mais un peu plus loin. Ariana avait même atterri à la tête du sanglier en pensant y aller juste après.

Une fois la leçon terminée, elles rejoignirent Silver qui les y attendait là-bas pour boire un coup et parler un peu l'ordre du Phoenix et de leurs ennemis. On leur raconta que tout était sous contrôle mais les quatre n'en furent pas dupes, ils devaient forcément y avoir des problèmes. Surtout au vue des disparitions et des morts retrouvés un peu partout.

Ils profitèrent tout de même un peu du village pour se balader et ils rentèrent fatigués de leur journée. Ariana songea à Severus et à Bradley tout le long tandis que Silver et Ariane se mirent à part pour parler avenir. George, lui, embrassa sa petite amie qu'il eut du mal à quitter, inquiet de la fin de l'année qui approchait.

Chacun retourna alors à ses petites activités sous le regard tendu de Rogue et de Dumbledore à la tour d'Astronomie. La course contre la montre était lancée.

Oui, c'était pour bientôt.

* * *

 **On se retrouve le week-end prochain :)**


	79. Transplanage, trophée et souvenirs

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 79 : Transplanage, Trophée et Souvenirs**

Avril pointa le bout de son nez, rapprochant l'examen de transplanage. Les filles stressaient un peu, mais beaucoup moins que pour les BUSE. Elles étaient confiantes. Théa devait d'ailleurs elle aussi passer le test. Le Ministère n'avait pas voulu d'elle l'an passé et elle avait laissé la question de côté jusqu'ici mais elle était bien consciente qu'elle avait besoin du permis pour la suite.

Pour aider les filles à se détendre, Silver émit l'idée d'explorer le lac sous la forme de sirènes. Ils s'y rendirent un soir à la nuit tombée. Ils se lancèrent au préalable un sort pour se réchauffer, le mois d'Avril n'était pas le plus chaud. Tiana eut du mal à ne pas suivre le plus de créatures possibles. Ils aperçurent même au loin les dortoirs des Serpentard et firent bien attention de ne pas s'en approcher.

Ils passèrent presque la nuit entière à explorer. Les jumelles étaient aux anges en explorant chaque recoin du lac. Parlant par la pensée, elles échangèrent un maximum d'informations. Elles aimaient tant apprendre et tout savoir, c'était leur passion. Silver n'était pas en reste bien que plus retenu et devant surveiller une Tiana rapide à nager derrière les animaux aquatiques. Ils furent tentés un instant de rendre visite aux sirènes mais leur apprentissage de leur langage était encore approximatif et ils préférèrent éviter, vu ce que Albus leur en avait dit. Ces créatures n'aimaient pas les étrangers, alors si on ne parlait pas bien leur langage…

Heureusement que le lendemain était un samedi, car ils furent épuisés de leur escapade.

* * *

Mi-avril, Tiana rejoignit le clan des majeurs et Silver dut supporter les moqueries et petites piques des trois filles. Ariane se sentait un peu coupable de l'embêter, mais il y avait si peu de sujets sur lesquels le taquiner un peu… L'argenté se vengeait bien en l'asticotant sur son complexe d'œdipe.

Ariana en revanche s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les plaisanteries. Elle espérait ainsi oublier sa douleur. Car elle était enfin majeure et apte à la maturité qu'attendait Severus depuis quelques années. Elle avait toujours espéré que le jour de son anniversaire serait couronné d'un rapprochement physique avec celui qu'elle aimait. Qu'il l'accepterait ouvertement car elle était une adulte accomplie, selon le critère des sorciers. Mais tout s'était effondré et la blonde pressentait qu'il y avait une raison. Car Rogue avait toujours l'art de s'éloigner et se renfermer quand ça n'allait pas. Sans oublier le comportement de Théa.

Elle continuait donc à sourire, cachant ses profondes incertitudes pour ne pas embêter ses proches. Alors qu'enfin la majorité était là, LUI ne l'était plus.

* * *

Tiana fut surprise que Théa passe de nouveau du temps en sa compagnie. Elle lui fit part de son envie de protéger les siens et Tiana lui donna du sang sans hésitation, bien qu'elle lui rappela d'être prudente.

\- A ce sujet, je souhaiterais aussi protéger Ariane, Ariana et Silver, mais je ne vois pas comment leur demander du sang. Je ne suis pas proche d'eux et Ariana pensera que je veux l'empoisonner.

Tiana se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait aucune haine envers Ariana dans ses propos, ce qui était plus qu'étrange.

\- Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais leur en demander en prétextant que c'est pour toi. Je sais que c'est horrible de mentir, mais je compte vraiment les protéger. Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui subirai les conséquences de ce que je ferai.

\- Quelles conséquences ? S'alarma Tiana. Et c'est quel genre de protection ?

\- Rien de grave, minimisa Théa. C'est juste une protection pour qu'on ne se blesse pas entre nous durant les combats. Ou du moins que moi-même je ne vous blesse pas sans faire exprès.

Tiana fronça les sourcils, voyant clairement que Théa lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas.

\- Promets-moi que les conséquences ne sont pas graves.

Théa se mordit la lèvre.

\- En fait, c'est surtout que c'est expérimental. Jamais personne ne l'a tenté.

\- Théa, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Paniqua Tiana.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis consciente des risques et il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Tiana la regarda un long moment et soupira.

\- Je vais tenter, mais je ne te promets rien. Et au vu de ce que tu me dis, je préfère presque échouer…

Théa la serra contre elle et Tiana profita de l'étreinte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les cousines n'avaient pas été si proches.

La rousse en parla dès qu'elle le put à ses amis. Ceux-ci se firent méfiants et pour les tranquilliser, elle leur expliqua que ça ne ferait que pomper un peu de sa magie et s'en voulut tout de suite de ce mensonge improvisé. Mais il valait mieux ça que leur révéler qu'elle n'en connaissait pas les répercussions, même si Théa était le cobaye. Ils acceptèrent et elle alla donner les échantillons de sang à sa cousine. Silver restant sûr que leur amie leur avait menti…

* * *

Le vingt-et-un avril eut lieu leur examen de transplanage. Les élèves devant le passer se rassemblèrent en un grand groupe et se rendirent ensuite à Pré-au-Lard. Les filles réussirent sans problème, bien qu'une pointe de stress se fit sentir. Théa, Tiana, Ariane et Ariana récupérèrent le papier attestant qu'elles avaient réussi l'examen avec joie.

Théa et Ariana échangèrent un regard et la blonde se rendit compte que le regard de Théa était empli de culpabilité. Elle fronça les sourcils mais la brune avait vite détourné le regard et s'était éloignée en direction du château. Ariana ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Théa cette année. S'il n'y avait qu'elle… D'un soupir elle regarda son papier avec joie et se rassura de même que sa moitié. Si Zack attaquait, elles avaient maintenant de quoi s'enfuir.

Heureuses de pouvoir enfin transplaner et utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, les filles firent une petite fête chez Abelforth qui les félicita grandement. Silver, lui, resta au château, triste d'être le plus jeune. Il repensa à sa famille, notamment à ses parents en prison et à ses elfes qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté avec eux. Mais il sut que ça aurait été pire. Il réfléchit alors à un moyen de convaincre ses parents et même peut-être Iris de changer de camp s'il les revoyait. Il se sentait oppressé par un sentiment d'impuissance. Surtout lorsque son cerveau lui rappelait l'existence de son oncle…

De retour au château, Albus passa en coup de vent pour féliciter ses princesses. Regulus Black était lui aussi fier de sa fille et le lui montra ouvertement. Tiana cependant attendait une réaction de Severus, mais ce dernier continuait de l'ignorer. Elle avait mal de son comportement et brûlait de lui crier à nouveau ses quatre vérités. Pourquoi l'évitait-il comme la peste ? Même sa fille. Et il était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point Théa semblait se ficher de la chose. C'était dur à imaginer alors qu'elle avait toujours été une sangsue avec son père. Pourquoi les Rogue changeaient-ils d'un coup du tout au tout ? Elle n'osa cependant pas poser la question à sa cousine, qui recommençait seulement à parler aux gens. Elle préféra garder son questionnement et souffrit en silence du rejet de Severus. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Ariana, pour éviter de lui rappeler sa peine de cœur.

Même Regulus s'était plaint un soir d'avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Severus ne lui parlait plus, n'avait même pas essayé de l'aider durant sa dépression et Regulus ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. L'homme était blessé mais vu l'air de profonde colère qu'arborait Severus, n'avait pas osé lui parler. Il retrouvait le Severus qui était Mangemort, il était pareil quand Regulus avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Et ça lui faisait peur de penser ça.

* * *

Début Mai signa le retour de Katie Bell, soignée. Cela apporta une touche de fraîcheur dans le château et leur fit oublier un peu la guerre. Cependant, durant la même journée, il y eut un chambardement de tous les diables aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Severus Rogue traversa le château en tenant un Drago Malefoy ensanglanté dans ses bras.

Ariana et Tiana eurent aussitôt envie de connaître ce sort. Lancer ce genre de sorts à leurs ennemis pourrait être salutaire. En passant à côté d'elles, Severus lança un regard d'avertissement à Tiana et elle s'en étonna. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se montrait humain avec elle. L'instant passa et il reprit son air froid et colérique en se hâtant vers l'infirmerie.

Plus tard, ils apprirent que les blessures de Malefoy étaient du fait de Potter. Elle avait beau avoir envie d'apprendre ce sort, il n'était pas question pour autant de demander au Gryffondor. Elle le détestait bien trop pour ça. Peut-être Théa pourrait-elle la renseigner ? Il allait falloir qu'elle lui demande à l'occasion.

Ce fut le sujet de conversation de la journée.

\- On se doutait que l'un d'eux finirait par tenter de tuer l'autre, marmonnaient certains. Dommage que Potter ait foiré son coup.

Les Serpendaigle échangèrent un regard. Drago avait beau leur en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs, de là à souhaiter sa mort, c'était un peu fort.

\- J'espère que ça lui fera au moins un peu fermer sa bouche, dit Silver.

\- On est pas à l'abri qu'il se plaigne comme un martyre comme avec Buck une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, rappela Ariana.

Tiana se mit à cogiter. Drago ne ferait pas ça. Cette année, il était bien plus silencieux et bien plus isolé que depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait perdu des adeptes, à part Crabbe et Goyle, personne ne lui parlait ni ne le suivait comme les précédentes années. Elle échangea un regard avec Silver qui en était venu aux mêmes conclusions.

\- On ne l'entendra pas, on sera tranquille, assura la rousse.

Ariane les regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules. Sûrement qu'ils en savaient plus vu qu'ils vivaient dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

\- J'aurais quand même misé sur Drago plutôt que Potter, grogna Ariana.

\- Je crois que j'aurais presque préféré, répondit Ariane.

Ils eurent un fou rire à cela.

* * *

Mais les Serpendaigle n'en parlèrent pas longtemps. Leur guéguerre ne les avait jamais intéressés. Et le sujet Rogue était trop sensible à évoquer à chaque fois. En général, Ariane s'énervait en l'insultant et en le décrivant comme un monstre. Silver approuvait et se crispait, tandis que Tiana faisait la sourde oreille et qu'Ariana se murait dans la douleur.

Ils préférèrent se concentrer sur le dernier match de la coupe de Quidditch: Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Celui-ci était décisif. C'était l'une ou l'autre équipe qui gagnerait. Par chance Potter était en retenue après son combat contre Malefoy. Ginny fut donc la remplaçante mais elle était tout aussi redoutable.

Le match débuta dans la tension et Ariana ne cessait de clamer ses ordres en continu. Le gardien des aigles eut bien du mal à arrêter les premiers buts et les lions prirent de l'avance. Mais les aigles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et Ariane s'occupa de voler le souafle dès qu'elle le pouvait. Les exclamations pleuvaient entre chaque contact mais aucun n'était déloyal comme avec les Serpentard. C'était un vrai match de Quidditch qui les passionna. Ariana ne sut combien de fois elle avait renvoyé le cognard sur Ron qui l'évitait plus aisément qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Bradley était à cent à l'heure et protégea Ariana à plusieurs reprises qui s'arrêtait pour donner ses consignes. Le souafle passait d'une équipe à l'autre sans aller vers les buts. Albus encouragea ses filles et Ariane se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle fonça droit sur Ron qui eut un mouvement de panique. Ils marquèrent ainsi leur premier but. Une longue suite de buts s'enchaîna malgré l'arrêt des gardiens de chaque côté.

Les Gryffondor menaient aux points. De deux cent quarante à cent. Mais le score commença une longue remontée quand Ariane et Chambers décidèrent de devenir plus féroces. Bradley et Ariana en profitèrent pour distraire Ginny qui avait vu le vif d'or tandis que Luna commentait avec son éternel discours sans logique. McGonagall ne la disputait même plus tant elle était dans le match. Flitwick s'en mordait les doigts sur sa chaise haute. Il ne tenait plus en place. Silver et Tiana étaient pareils, avec des frissons sur les bras à chaque but adverse.

Les aigles remontèrent après une heure de match, mais le score continuait d'aller aux rouge et or. Ariane se retrouva attaquée par deux cognards en même temps, qu'Ariana dériva trop tard. Malgré la douleur, elle continua le match et remarqua leur nouvelle équipière marquer son premier but de la saison. Ils la félicitèrent et se sentirent ragaillardis. Le score en vint à se stabiliser. Trois cents dix à deux cent quatre vingt dix. Les Gryffondor, et notamment Hermione, hurlaient pour encourager leur équipe.

Le jeu se stabilisa, les aigles conservaient un peu leur avance alors qu'enfin le vif fut poursuivi par Cho et Ginny. La lutte fut acharnée proche de la pelouse du stade. Ariana et Bradley se mirent de concert pour envoyer les cognards sur Ginny qui dut les éviter de justesse. Cho se saisit de l'occasion en tendant le bras tandis qu'Ariane mit un but à cause d'un Ron distrait. La rousse reprit surface et suivit Cho avec rapidité. Puis…

Le sifflet retentit et le verdict fut sans appel. Les Aigles avaient gagné pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, la coupe de Quidditch !

Silver et Tiana hurlèrent à s'en casser la voix. Enfin, depuis toutes ses années, quelqu'un d'autre que Gryffondor remportait la coupe. Il était plus que temps ! Ils étaient si heureux pour leurs amies. L'année pendant laquelle Ariana était capitaine, que demander de mieux ?

Silver serra sa petite-amie contre lui, de même que Bradley. Ariana sembla mal à l'aise et Tiana s'empressa de la prendre contre elle. Difficile de deviner ce que son amie avait en tête, mais autant l'aider, non ? Ils firent ainsi la fête sur le terrain alors que les Gryffondor, bons joueurs, les félicitèrent pour ce match corsé. Ariana fut portée en triomphe devant toute son équipe. Ils étaient tous aux anges.

Ils placèrent ainsi la coupe dans leur salle commune à côté d'autres plus anciennes. Flitwick les félicita et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de remercier ses joueurs.

\- Décidément, rien ne résiste à des Dumbledore hein ! Sourit Chambers. C'est bien les dignes filles de leur père !

Ariane prit le compliment avec joie. Ils finirent par faire une soirée fiesta où Tiana et Silver furent invités. Malgré quelques regards, plus personne n'osait rien leur dire désormais. Surtout pas Lisa, Mandy et Padma qui voyaient parfois Tiana dans le lit de leurs amies.

\- Bravo ma Aria ', tu as été la plus lumineuse des joueuses du stade ! Sourit Bradley qui arriva avec un verre.

La blonde lui sourit puis prit une longue inspiration et lui proposa de faire un petit tour. Bradley la suivit s'attendant à aller plus loin avec sa petite amie. Mais Ariana sembla se refermer. Elle avait pris sa décision. Depuis un moment, cela lui trottait dans la tête. Mais elle avait décidé de faire un choix. Les réactions et les paroles de Théa tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. De même que ses anciennes convictions. Et surtout, les paroles bienveillantes de Silver le jour de la rupture avec Severus.

La jeune Dumbledore avait pesé le pour et le contre. Et elle avait enfin compris que son état ne s'améliorerait pas comme ça. En fuyant ses problèmes par peur de souffrir. Cela la faisait doublement déprimer et même si Ariane allait désapprouver elle irait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. C'était, pour elle, le seul moyen qu'elle avait de se ressentir enfin entière. Car tant qu'elle aurait un doute, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Tant qu'IL ne serait pas sincère. Elle décida de tenir sa promesse. Là, en cette victoire qui lui donna du courage, elle se lançait à nouveau dans une cause perdue.

\- Oh, il est joli ton collier en forme de biche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, sourit Bradley un poil anxieux.

\- Merci, c'est un bien précieux que j'ai fui trop longtemps. Et j'ai eu beau essayer d'avancer, je pense que j'ai fait une erreur. Car ce n'est pas ma façon d'être.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle reprit.

\- Ecoute. J'aime un autre homme, dit-elle de but en blanc. J'ai voulu l'oublier car il m'a misérablement plaquée comme une sous-merde ( Elle sentit les larmes monter avant de se reprendre). Je sais que je vais te faire souffrir mais je dois rompre. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose tant que je n'aurai pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans oublier que… j'ai aimé le temps passé avec toi. Tu es un garçon génial et je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ça avant. Mais je ne ressens pas de sentiments aussi forts qu'avec LUI. Et je sais qu'à terme, tu en souffriras. Du coup voilà. Je voudrais qu'on arrête.

La blonde avait les yeux embués mais ferme. Bradley soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je l'ai toujours su tu sais…

\- Comment ?!

\- Tu avais la tête ailleurs par moments. Et quand tu m'embrassais… Tu étais. Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Simple, sans passion ? J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps j'arriverais à te faire m'aimer comme moi je t'aime. Mais je suppose que c'est sans espoir ?

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Je suppose que c'est la vie. On ne choisit pas où va son cœur.

Ariana approuva et se mit à pleurer. Bradley la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais avoir mal moi aussi mais tu as raison, autant arrêter que de se forcer. J'ai aimé ces mois passés avec toi, tu sais. C'était vraiment super. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir su t'apporter ce que tu désirais.

La blonde l'embrassa fougueusement une dernière fois. Il savoura l'instant et ils se détachèrent.

\- On pourra rester amis ? Demanda Bradley d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, mon batteur préféré.

Ils se mirent un peu à rire puis ils se turent.

\- J'espère que celui que tu aimes le mérite, sinon je lui souhaite la pire vie qui soit.

Ariana rit jaune.

\- Disons que c'est déjà un peu le cas. Mais en soit, je suis soulagée. Car je vais pouvoir aller au bout de ma débilité. Et une fois au plus bas, je ne pourrai que remonter.

Le jeune Serdaigle sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle lui dit au revoir pour retourner à la fête. Il se sentit morose et rentra se coucher dans son lit en annonçant à ses amis qu'il avait été plaqué. Il ne le montra pas mais il pleura toute la nuit. Car il était sincèrement amoureux d'Ariana.

* * *

Tiana et Silver offrirent leur soutien à leur amie les jours suivant. Surtout qu'Ariane prenait assez mal le comportement ainsi que la décision de sa sœur et que les disputes reprenaient de temps à autres. Mais Ariana semblait beaucoup moins souffrir que lors de sa rupture avec Severus. Tiana n'osa formuler à voix haute qu'elle supposa qu'Ariana était encore amoureuse de son oncle. C'était peut-être même pour ça qu'elle avait rompu et elle semblait même plus déterminée. Mais il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et ils préférèrent tous parler de Quidditch et de la victoire fabuleuse des Serdaigle cette année. Harry avait beau avoir été en retenue, et donc absent pour le match, cela ne retirait pas le plaisir de leur souffler la coupe. C'était mémorable pour eux tous.

* * *

Regulus et Tiana avaient regardé beaucoup de souvenirs de Naevia durant l'année. Il ne leur en restait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup. Regulus se sentait toujours mal lors des visionnages, il en ressortait triste et mélancolique mais était d'un autre côté heureux de voir leur histoire du point de vue de Naevia. Un tel amour envers lui se ressentait. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aimé si fort.

 _Naevia sifflotait en faisant le ménage et posait régulièrement la main sur son ventre avec un grand sourire. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant un bout de parchemin traîner près du bureau de Regulus. Peut-être qu'elle saurait enfin ce qu'il lui cachait depuis des mois ? Elle en était venue à se demander s'il ne la trompait pas, mais était pourtant sûre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, aussi avait-elle écarté cette idée._

 _Son regard s'écarquilla sous les mots qu'elle venait de voir et elle dut s'asseoir. Son visage se ravagea et elle porta la main à sa bouche, pleurant silencieusement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui avoir fait ça. Pas lui, pas Regulus ! Et pourtant le papier qu'elle avait sous les yeux était criant de vérité. Elle sembla mettre un temps infini à se décider, pesant le pour et le contre, analysant toutes ses options. Elle se leva brusquement et fit ses bagages en essuyant une larme qui roulait de temps à autre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle saisit un parchemin et une plume, écrivit une longue lettre puis prit sa veste. Elle se ravisa ensuite et fit disparaître le parchemin en un tas de cendres. Puis, elle prit sa valise, offrit un dernier regard à l'appartement, et quitta les lieux._

Regulus fut dans un sacré état après avoir vu ça et Tiana dut le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quant à elle, pour s'aérer l'esprit, elle rejoignit ses amis sous forme Animagus dans la forêt interdite. Ils passaient très souvent la nuit ainsi car ils avaient comme le pressentiment que leurs jours étaient comptés. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude que quelque chose perturbe les fins d'années, qu'arrivés en Mai, ils stressaient automatiquement.

Silver tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer les filles, mais il était difficile de le faire quand elles savaient que lui-même avait peur. S'ils tombaient face à Zack Bright et à Rabastan Lestrange ? Ils étaient tous la cible d'au moins l'un d'eux. C'était terrifiant rien que d'y penser.

La magie de Tiana était presque revenue à son niveau d'avant le face à face avec Voldemort. Il arrivait juste qu'elle n'arrive pas à doser quelques sorts. Elle ne le dit à personne mais elle trouvait excitant que les sorts les plus dangereux soient ceux qui étaient les plus puissants. Minerva lui avait bien conseillé quelques exercices pour corriger cela, mais elle ne les suivait pas, préférant garder les choses ainsi pour les futurs affrontements. Car ils savaient tous qu'affrontements il y aurait, ils étaient lucides.

* * *

 _Naevia sonna et attendit. Sirius ouvrit la porte et la regarda avec surprise. Tout d'abord, il était étonné de la voir, il y avait un moment que les deux amis ne s'étaient plus vus. Et son état aussi, était inquiétant._

 _\- Naevia ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regulus ?_

 _A ses mots, elle pleura et il l'invita à entrer en prenant sa valise, avant de lui préparer un café._

 _\- Regulus est un mangemort, lâcha-t-elle brusquement et Sirius eut un sursaut._

 _\- Reggie ? Un mangemort ? Tu rigoles, il…_

 _Naevia ferma douloureusement les yeux._

 _\- Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques heures. J'ai fait ma valise et tu es le seul à qui j'ai pensé, étant donné que tu m'avais informé que Severus était devenu un mangemort._

 _\- Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue ici !_

 _\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ton petit-ami, si tu en as un en ce moment._

 _Sirius eut un air triste._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je pense que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt._

 _\- Sirius, il faut que je te dise également autre chose. Je sais depuis plusieurs jours que je suis enceinte et… Je comptais le lui dire aujourd'hui. Mais finalement… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sirius !_

 _Sirius accusa le choc et réfléchit durant de longues minutes avant de quitter sa chaise et de s'agenouiller devant Naevia. Elle ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils en le regardant._

 _\- Je vois une seule solution : épouse-moi._

 _\- Quoi ? Sirius !_

 _\- C'est la solution. Je n'ai toujours pas révélé à mes amis mon homosexualité. Et si tu accouches sans avoir un homme dans ta vie… Regulus le saura et de ce fait Voldemort. Dans tous les cas, il pourra faire jouer ses droits de père et dire que tu as quitté le domicile familial sans un mot. Réfléchis, le bébé serait plus en sécurité, même si nous lui mentons. Comme à Poudlard, ça nous aiderait tous les deux. Et le bébé resterait reconnu sous le nom des Black._

 _Naevia le regarda et réfléchit encore alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'elles cessent de trembler._

 _\- D'accord, finit-elle par accepter._

 _\- Et si un jour je tombe sur Regulus, je dois absolument l'arrêter et l'interroger au Veritaserum. C'est tellement invraisemblable qu'il ait rejoint ses rangs ! Je te promets que j'aimerai cet enfant comme le mien. C'est de toute façon déjà mon neveu ou ma nièce, alors ce ne sera pas dur._

 _Naevia s'effondra en larmes et Sirius la prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu sais, Regulus, je l'aimerai toujours._

 _\- Moi aussi. Ca reste mon frère, malgré ses choix. Même s'il est du côté du mal, je continuerai de m'inquiéter pour lui comme je l'ai toujours fait._

 _\- Comme je le fais moi-même pour Severus…_

 _Sirius craqua à son tour et ils se bercèrent l'un l'autre._

Il avait été dur pour Regulus et Tiana de voir Sirius vivant dans ce souvenir. C'était presque insupportable.

\- Maman t'aimait tellement, souffla Tiana.

Regulus posa sa main sur celle de Tiana.

\- Et je t'aime de la même façon. Je ferai tout pour toi.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, lui aussi était terrifié de la guerre.

* * *

Voldemort avait rassemblé tous ses fidèles. Il préparait quelque chose de grand, tous le savaient. Zack Bright se curait les ongles en attendant que la réunion commence tandis que Rabastan fredonnait un air macabre. Les deux échangèrent un regard las, puis revinrent vers Voldemort quand celui-ci fit son apparition.

\- Mes chers fidèles, je viens à vous pour chercher des volontaires. Dans quelques jours, notre jeune infiltré à Poudlard parviendra à faire entrer un groupe au château. J'ai besoin de fidèles pour mettre le chaos dans cette école pendant que notre infiltré tuera Dumbledore.

Bellatrix fit l'un de ces discours grandiloquents dont elle avait le secret et Rabastan leva les yeux au ciel. Zack et lui se portèrent bien évidemment volontaires. Au château se trouvaient leurs cibles. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Zack de retrouver enfin ses jouets. La patience payait toujours et il était fin prêt à les accueillir. Iris, qui était aussi présente, jubilait et décida de venir aussi. Elle pourrait enfin pénétrer dans cette forteresse car ses tentatives avaient toutes échouées jusqu'à présent. Elle reverrait SON Silver. Et elle le ramènerait de force à la maison.

Rabastan en salivait presque. Revoir Tiana. Après un an, sa cible commençait à lui manquer, il devait l'avouer.

\- Je précise que votre groupe aura aussi pour mission de me ramener Silver Bright, Ariane et Ariana Dumbledore, Théa Rogue et Tiana Black. Et en vie. Les méthodes m'importent peu tant que ces jeunes gens sont en état de me satisfaire. C'est capital pour notre bataille à venir !

Le sourire de Rabastan ne le quittait pas alors qu'il se rendait dans la cour des Malefoy. Personne ne se mettrait entre Tiana et lui, c'est _lui_ qui la ramènerait. Oh, la côtoyer tous les jours, quelle récompense ce serait.

Iris se prépara à enfin retrouver son futur mari avec un sourire grandiloquant et suivit son père. Zack était lui aussi de bonne humeur et échangea un regard de connivence avec Rabastan. Non seulement, ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leurs cibles, mais également faire des victimes parmi tant d'innocents… Ils en salivaient d'avance.

* * *

Le mois de Mai fila à toute vitesse. Les élèves durent se concentrer dans leurs révisions. Les ASPICS auraient lieu l'année prochaine et les professeurs ne cessaient de leur rappeler et de leur mettre la pression. Alors qu'eux avaient l'esprit ailleurs.

Théa était enfin parvenue à achever sa formule pour protéger ses proches. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé le moyen de prendre du sang à Regulus. Il ne goberait pas le mensonge de Tiana, il connaissait les livres de Black. Tiana lui sauva pourtant la vie. D'un discret coup de baguette magique, elle rendit son couteau glissant alors qu'il coupait sa viande, lors d'un repas qu'ils partageaient dans ses appartements. Il se coupa et dut aller se laver les mains. Grâce à un sort informulé, Tiana préleva le sang sur le couteau et Théa put ainsi compléter ses protections pour les étendre à Regulus.

 _Naevia portait une belle robe blanche, mais simple. Il n'y avait que peu de monde. Hormis les maraudeurs et Lily, personne. Elle se sentait mal de ce qu'elle faisait mais ne cessait de se rappeler qu'elle le faisait pour son enfant. Pour le protéger au maximum du mal._

 _Sirius était élégant dans son smoking et souriait pour la rassurer. A la fin de la cérémonie, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et cela n'étonna personne. A Poudlard également, concernant les bisous, Naevia avait toujours été très pudique._

 _Plus tard, quand ils avaient pu rentrer chez Sirius, il s'était agenouillé devant elle et avait posé les mains sur son ventre, déjà bien conséquent. Elle avait failli perdre sa fille il y a une semaine et épouser Rabastan qui l'avait kidnappée._

 _\- Tonton te promet d'être toujours là pour toi. Plus jamais je ne laisserai des gens comme Rabastan tenter de te faire du mal. Et quand tu iras à Poudlard, maman et moi te dirons la vérité._

 _Il se redressa ensuite et serra Naevia contre lui._

 _\- Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Sirius._

 _\- Il faut bien que je rachète mon caractère de merde que j'ai eu à Poudlard. Je sais que c'est aussi ma faute si ton frère l'a rejoint, je ne suis pas stupide pour ne pas le reconnaître. Tu as trouvé un nom pour la petite au fait ?_

 _Naevia secoua la tête en passant la main sur son ventre une fois que Sirius ait pris une chaise après leur avoir servi à boire._

 _\- Comme c'est l'enfant de Regulus j'avais pensé à quelque chose en rapport avec les étoiles, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui lui plaisait._

 _\- Tu sais, quand on était jeunes, Regulus adorait les créatures magiques et ses préférées étaient les fées. J'ai fait des recherches, et Tiana veut dire fée. En plus, Regulus a toujours détesté cette manie des Black de donner des noms d'étoiles. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il détestait que je l'appelle Reggie._

 _\- Tiana Black, c'est vrai que ça sonne bien, dit Naevia après un moment de réflexion._

C'était là l'avant-dernier souvenir de Naevia. Mais aucun des deux Black n'était en état de regarder un autre souvenir après ce qu'ils venaient de voir. C'était si beau et si triste qu'ils eurent du mal à s'en remettre.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain !**


	80. Adieux

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 80 : Adieux**

Albus Dumbledore posa sa plume et relut ses parchemins. Fumseck le regardait en gazouillant tristement. Il sentait que son maître était extrêmement triste, malgré le maigre sourire qu'il arborait. Le directeur le caressa pour le remercier de ses chansons et enroula ses testaments dans des fils d'or.

Il savait désormais tous les secrets ainsi que le passé de Lord Voldemort, et les avait transmis à Harry. Son plan touchait à sa fin. Il ne lui restait qu'à finaliser son travail avant de partir et de leur laisser un devoir. Son dernier devoir.

Le vieil homme sortit deux photos de son tiroir et les contempla longuement. L'une datait de sa jeunesse et l'autre de son présent. Il passa ses doigts noircis sur les jeunes adultes qu'étaient Gellert, Elena, Ariana, Abelforth et lui-même. Ils souriaient et se prenaient par les épaules, malgré un Abelforth ronchon et une Ariana timide. Elena, elle, souriait à pleines dents en tenant la jeunette. Elle était pleine de vie et la cadette des Dumbledore semblait l'adorer. Albus, lui, était proche de Gellert, et les deux se jetaient de temps à autres des regards en coin malicieux et entendus.

Le directeur sourit, entremêlé de quelques larmes. Il toucha Ariana et Elena avec tendresse.

\- On va se revoir bientôt. On aura beaucoup à se dire.

Il dupliqua le cliché et les posa dans deux testaments puis prit la seconde image. C'était une photo prise à Nurmengard avec les deux pères et les jumelles. Celles-ci étaient habillées en tenue de Serdaigle et montraient fièrement leurs insignes de préfètes alors qu'elles allaient entrer en cinquième année. Gellert et Albus les regardaient avec fierté et tendresse tout en se tenant par les mains, amoureux.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes dévaler ses joues tandis qu'il effectuait la même opération qu'auparavant. Puis il prit plusieurs fioles bleues pour les mettre avec le reste. Il contempla également le vif d'or fermé avec soulagement. Ariane n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir et n'avait pas compris que seul Harry le pouvait. Il posa le tout avec son déluminateur et son livre de Beadle le Barde. Puis il ferma son petit coffre et le posa en évidence à côté de son bureau.

La gorge nouée, il prit la cheminée pour se rendre à la taverne du sanglier.

* * *

A Azkaban, Edmond regardait sa femme dépérir. Eleanor ne s'alimentait presque plus et ne cessait d'appeler son fils la nuit. Le père de famille en voulait à Zack de les avoir lâchement abandonnés mais savait que le maître viendrait les chercher tôt ou tard. Il gardait des forces et forçait sa femme à se nourrir. Son regard était noir et lancinant. Il en voulait autant à Zack qu'à son fils. Il trouvait que sa compagne avait d'ailleurs le cœur trop tendre avec leur progéniture.

Le patriarche décida qu'il en parlerait rapidement à son maitre lorsqu'il viendrait les chercher. L'instinct maternel était mauvais pour Eleanor, il devait lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour son propre bien. Lui-même ne se laisserait pas atteindre aussi facilement. S'il devait blesser Silver pour le ramener et l'enfermer au manoir, il le ferait sans hésiter. Quitte à le sous nourrir et à le torturer pour le ramener à leur noble cause. Et si vraiment le maître devait le tuer alors… Alors ? Edmond secoua la tête. De toute façon, Voldemort ne le ferait jamais. Il tenait bien trop au sang des Bright et il le forcerait à enfanter avec Iris.

\- J'espère qu'ils viendront bientôt nous chercher, murmura-t-il. Je ne tiens plus en place ici, je vais devenir fou.

\- Et moi donc. Je me demande comment va Drago, susurra Lucius dans la cellule d'en face.

\- J'espère que Silver va bien, sanglota Eleanor. Mon petit bébé, mon poussin… Il a été empoisonné par nos ennemis et engrainé. On doit le sauver !

\- Oui… Le maître le sauvera. J'ai confiance en lui. Et il nous sortira de là.

\- …

Lucius ne répondit pas et regarda son maigre repas apporté par les Aurors. Voldemort ne le portait plus dans son cœur et il n'avait guère envie de le revoir. Mais ne pas pouvoir protéger sa femme et son fils le rendait fou. Il se demandait même ce qu'il advenait de Tiana Black.

Par chance pour les prisonniers, les détraqueurs ne tenaient plus la prison et ils avaient tous le temps de cogiter à leurs futurs plans de vengeance. Edmond ne démordait pas de ses idées. Le regard noir, il fixait un point où il imaginait Silver et Zack. Il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau agir. De sauver ce monde en perdition avec son maître et sa famille.

* * *

Albus se fit servir un Cognac Brûletout sous le portait d'Ariana qui leur souriait. Elle adorait les voir ensemble avec Abelforth. Ses frères adorés. Le barman prit place en face de lui, dans l'arrière-boutique. Il venait de fermer pour la nuit et se servit un simple jus de citrouille à l'anis.

\- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? Commenta-t-il amèrement.

\- Assez oui. Et le temps presse. A mon humble avis, Voldemort va bientôt se montrer.

Le directeur ne divulgua pas ses sources et lui expliqua les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre qui étaient plus que désastreuses. Disparitions, morts, attaques de Moldu, membres assassinés froidement… Et ce n'était pourtant que le début, songea-t-il.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arrêter enfin ce Voldemort de mes deux ? Beugla Abelforth.

\- J'y travaille, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Si je venais à périr, peu importe comment. Pourrais-tu prendre soin de mes filles ? Pourrais-tu, je t'en conjure, faire tout ton possible pour les aider, les protéger et les garder du côté de la lumière ? Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander, Abel'.

L'oncle des jumelles fut suspicieux. Il connaissait plus que bien son frère. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Combien de personnes était-il en train de manipuler pour son plan contre Voldemort ?

\- Bien sûr que je les protégerai toujours ! Je les aime plus que tout au monde ! Plus que ma propre vie. Elles méritent de vivre la vie que notre sœur n'a pas eue à cause de tes conneries !

Albus baissa les yeux, coupable.

\- Tu as entièrement raison. Elles doivent vivre dans un monde libre et lumineux. Je ne me pardonnerai pas de les voir souffrir.

\- Je sais, mon frère. Je sais que tu fais tout pour les protéger et que tu les aimes du fond du cœur. Tes filles sont vraiment super, tu sais. Et elles sont fortes. Je te promets que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serai leur repère.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit avec un étrange sentiment d'au revoir.

\- Tu t'es racheté, grand frère, avoua-t-il à demi-mot. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as fais pour tes filles. Pour moi aussi et pour le monde entier. Je pense qu'Ariana et Elena doivent être fières de ce que tu es devenu. Moi en tout cas… Je le suis. Et tu sais… Je…

Il ferma les yeux sous le regard surpris et ému d'Albus.

\- Je te pardonne. Sincèrement. Et je te soutiendrai usqu'à la fin, même si je sais que tu es un horrible manipulateur qui ne sait jamais où est la limite.

Abelforth posa la main sur celle de son grand frère. Celui-ci ne put retenir quelques larmes et lui serra la main.

\- Merci Abel, merci du fond du cœur pour ton pardon.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi à se tenir fermement par la main puis Albus se leva et lui fit une longue accolade.

\- Tu vas bientôt mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda le barman. Pour que tu me demandes ça maintenant… Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, encore ?!

Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Il relâcha son étreinte et lui fit un maigre sourire. Abelforth sentit son cœur se serrer et n'insista pas. Il regarda son frère partir avant de le rejoindre en courant et de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je veillerai sur elles, lui dit-il fermement.

Albus posa la main sur sa tête grise hirsute.

\- Merci, petit frère. Ton pardon restera à jamais gravé en moi.

Le directeur sortit de la taverne, la gorge nouée et transplana. Abelforth n'eut que pour dernière image une cape disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

Sur Nurmengard, Albus banda les bras de Gellert qui saignait. Il avait à nouveau ouvert ses plaies en se grattant sans raison.

\- Je t'en prie, Albus, fais-moi sortir de là ! Juste une dernière fois !

Le regard fou, le blond insista mais Albus ne craqua pas. Gellert sortirait une dernière fois lorsqu'il serait mourant. C'était la seule condition qu'il avait donné à ses jumelles dans leur testament pour l'avenir. Il ne devait plus être un danger pour retourner à l'extérieur. Et alors, une fois vieux, il pourrait mourir paisiblement là où tout avait commencé. A Godric's Hollow. C'était le plan, le destin qu'il avait fixé pour son amant.

\- Gellert, je te promets que tu sortiras un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le blond se mordit la langue de colère.

\- Et je suppose que tu comptes toujours cacher les reliques hein ?

\- Toujours oui. Je vous protège de vous-mêmes. Avec mes filles.

\- Tssss.

L'ancien mage noir se leva et fit les cent pas. Il se calma lorsqu'Albus le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Un geste tendre et assez rare de sa part. C'était toujours lui qui venait chercher les câlins. Il se retourna et le serra contre lui. C'était son médicament contre la folie.

\- J'ai besoin de tes bras cette nuit. Veux-tu bien accepter ma présence ?

Gellert lui sourit pour toute réponse puis il l'embrassa passionnément. La flamme de leur amour étant impossible à consumer.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Albus se sentit bien. Il se rappela sa jeunesse dans les bras puissants et virils de Gellert Grindelwald après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Aujourd'hui, bien entendu, ils ne le pouvaient plus, mais l'étreinte, elle, n'avait pas changée. Elle était ferme et chaleureuse. Comme si Gellert lui disait « _Tu es à moi pour toujours. Je ne te partage pas »._ Et qu'Albus lui répondait en s'accrochant à lui « Je _t'aimerai toujours_ ».

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez, et Albus dut repartir bien malgré lui. Gellert sembla aller mieux et ils se rendirent sur la plage. Ce fut Gellert qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Albus ne se fit pas prier pour profiter de sa chaleur alors qu'après toutes ses années, Gellert le dominait toujours de sa prestance.

\- J'ai hâte que tu repasses me voir. Les temps sont longs quand tu n'es pas là.

Albus retint une déglutition. Il tenait sa main et passa doucement la barrière où ils durent se lâcher l'un l'autre. Il partit aussitôt en balai pour rejoindre la côte. Gellert vit le minuscule point disparaitre avant de soupirer. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, dans son manoir.

* * *

De retour au château, ce vingt-huit Mai, le directeur convoqua Severus. Ils parlèrent un long moment de la finalité de leur plan.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu. Dès demain, j'initierai mes enfants et Silver à suivre la piste des Horcruxes avec Harry. Ensuite, tout dépendra de Drago.

\- Oui. Tout est prêt de mon côté aussi. Théa, Ariana, Tiana, Regulus, Silver… Ils sont tous de votre côté et semblent me détester comme prévu. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

\- Allons Severus, nous nous étions mis d'accord. Tu dois me tuer.

\- …

L'homme se crispa. Tuer le père d'Ariana… Tuer son modèle, cela le hantait toutes les nuits.

Albus en profita pour parler d'Harry puis de la mission de Rogue après sa mort. Celui-ci répondait par des réponses brèves et quitta le bureau avec le cœur serré. L'heure du glas allait sonner. Il avait déjà mal de voir la réaction de sa chère et tendre ainsi que sa fille, sa nièce et même Harry.

* * *

Albus caressa son oiseau en faisant entrer ses filles et Silver dans son bureau. Il faisait de nouveau nuit et Fumseck semblait ravit de voir les jumelles. Fumseck serait un bel héritage à leur confier pour leur mission.

\- Asseyez-vous, j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Tendus, ils prirent place et attendirent la suite.

\- Les forces du mal progressent, répliqua-t-il avec sérieux. Voldemort va bientôt se montrer il n'en fait aucun doute. De ce fait, j'ai une mission à vous confier des plus importantes.

Il marqua une pause pour bien se faire comprendre.

\- Mes filles, Silver et Tiana si elle le veut bien. J'aimerais que vous protégiez Harry Potter dans sa quête contre Lord Voldemort. Je sais que vous êtes en mauvais termes depuis la mort de Sirius l'année passée. Mais j'aimerais que vous passiez outre votre colère pour l'aider. Il le faut, pour la survie du monde. Je vous conjure donc d'écouter et d'accepter ma requête.

Les trois se regardèrent, un peu surpris et rebutés.

\- De toute façon, on sera dans l'Ordre du Phoenix dès que la guerre éclatera, commenta Silver. Donc on aidera forcément Potter.

\- Oui et j'en suis ravi. Mais Harry a une mission importante pour déjouer l'immortalité de Jedusor. De ce fait, je voudrais que vous l'accompagniez dans sa quête. Vous êtes les plus à même de le protéger et d'en finir avec les ténèbres. Voldemort n'est pas à votre portée. C'est à Harry de l'éliminer. Mais vous, vous pouvez l'aider et le protéger. Vous seriez au cœur de la résistance. C'est mon unique souhait pour l'avenir.

Silver et Ariana semblèrent sceptiques et sur la défensive.

\- Quelle est cette mission qu'il doit accomplir ? Demanda Ariana.

\- Des objets auxquels est liée l'âme de Voldemort. Il doit les trouver et les détruire avant de l'affronter en duel. Sinon, Jedusor sera intuable.

\- Mince… Je savais que c'était un fou mais il a carrément réussi à devenir immortel. Mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé, dit l'argenté.

\- Oh, ils ne sont pas au courant. Il n'en a parlé à personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux compter sur vous pour que votre groupe aide Harry dans sa quête ?

Il les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Silver regarda Ariana, pensif. A plusieurs, ils seraient plus à même se défendre contre Zack et compagnie. Mais Tiana n'accepterait jamais ça...

\- Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur nous, sourit Ariane. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas car j'ai confiance en toi. Si tel est mon devoir alors je protégerai Harry Potter et l'aiderai à trouver ces objets.

Ariana sursauta de surprise. Puis elle soupira.

\- Bon et bien, si Ariane accepte, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- On dirait bien ,répliqua Silver. On convaincra Tiana aussi.

\- Merci mes enfants, je suis si fier de vous et de votre maturité. Vous serez de grands sorciers.

Silver et les jumelles se sentirent flattés. Albus serra Ariane contre lui avec reconnaissance puis il invita Ariana et Silver pour une étreinte.

\- Votre mission sera périlleuse mais j'ai confiance en vous. Par ailleurs, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous remercier. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais à vous les offrir.

Le directeur sortit un flacon bleu et un petit livre où Albus avait mis des notes dedans.

\- Voici l'histoire des Bright que tu tenais tant à connaitre Silver. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches lors de mes voyages et j'ai enfin trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Je… je n'ai pas les mots… Murmura-t-il choqué. Merci du fond du cœur !

L'argenté se fit ensuite congédier pour que les jumelles restent avec leur père. Il les attendit à la porte. Albus leur sourit.

\- Je voulais que l'on partage tous ensemble un ou deux souvenirs qui me tiennent à cœur. Ce sont des souvenirs précieux.

\- Oh, papa, c'est magnifique…, dirent-elles en cœur.

Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit la pensine. Puis il les invita à la suivre.

Le tourbillon les amena le jour de l'accouchement des jumelles où Elena fit tout son possible pour leur donner la vie. Elles en furent émues.

 _«_ _\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour renoncer madame..._

 _\- NON ! J'ai fait une promesse ! Je ne faillirai_ _pas ! Je les ferai_ _naître. C'est mon seul et unique but._

 _Elena pleura tant de douleur que de détermination. Albus reconnut facilement son frère en elle. Si forte, si brave et si têtue. Il lui caressa doucement les bras malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa main._

 _\- Elles vivront, déclara Elena le regard embué. Albus, je te le promets ! Tes filles vivront !_

 _\- Je te crois, lui sourit-il à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je sais que tu en es capable._

…

 _Elena reposa sa main et regarda le plafond sans le voir. Sa vue était trouble._

 _\- Ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire, dit Albus la gorge nouée. Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi..._

 _Il se mit à genoux et pleura à son chevet. Jamais Albus n'était apparu aussi vieux et aussi misérable qu'en cet instant._

 _\- Albus... Déclara la blonde en cherchant la main de Dumbledore qu'elle trouva. Tu savais que j'étais condamnée. Ce jour-là, avec ta sœur, moi aussi j'ai souffert. Tu savais que j'allais mourir tôt ou tard. J'étais malade depuis. Mais... mourir en donnant la vie. En te donnant deux filles, c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver tu sais._

…

 _\- Pardonne-moi Elena, pardonne-moi..., Répéta Albus en boucle._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu le sais, déclara-t-elle la voix de plus en plus faible. Mais promets-moi de prendre soin d'elles. Pour moi et pour lui. De les protéger du mal et de les faire devenir de bonnes et grandes sorcières._

 _\- Je te le promets sur ma vie ! Elles sont mes trésors. Elles sont ce qu'il me reste._

 _Elena sourit dans le vague._

…

 _\- Madame, vous avez leurs noms en tête ?_

 _Ils étaient tous à son chevet pour rendre hommage à la courageuse femme qui venait d'offrir sa vie à deux enfants._

 _\- Oui... Si Albus me le permet, dit-elle les yeux à demi-clos._

 _\- Bien sûr, dis-moi, ce que tu as choisi._

 _Elena eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une crampe de la lèvre tant ce fut faible._

 _\- Ariana. Ariana et Ariane Dumbledore._

 _Albus sentit de nouvelles larmes monter. Il se crispa._

 _\- Pour ta sœur, qui était ma meilleure amie. Et pour te rappeler que ce sont maintenant elles ton avenir. Ne reste... pas… ancré... dans le... passé. Albus._

 _Haletant, Elena commença à se sentir partir. L'homme redonna les filles aux soignants et tomba à son chevet._

 _\- C'est le plus bel hommage que tu puisses faire._

 _Serrant sa main sur elle, Elena ferma doucement ses yeux. La lèvre tremblante, Albus la regarda partir sans sourciller. Il le lui devait, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.»_

Les jumelles se mirent à pleurer en sortant du souvenir. Voir enfin Elena, et surtout ainsi, leur donna mal au cœur. Mais c'était un si beau et noble sacrifice qu'elles ne furent que plus fières de porter leur nom. Albus les convoqua dans d'autres souvenirs, et les amena voir le jour du duel, puis le jour du combat contre Grindelwald. Il enchaîna avec le jour de leur conception puis la grossesse.

\- Et voici le petit dernier. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on le regarde tous ensemble. Pour qu'on n'oublie jamais que l'amour est le plus important. Plus encore que la haine ou la vengeance. Et que même les adieux ne peuvent pas enlever les souvenirs.

 _« Les filles tombèrent à Godric's Hollow. C'était une belle après-midi d'été ensoleillée qui les accueillit. Là, dans le jardin des Dumbledore, Elena faisait la lecture à une Ariana souriante. La petite s'endormit rapidement, et Elena Grindelwald lui caressa les cheveux comme une mère. Gellert et Albus les contemplaient plus loin, sur la table du jardin. Les deux étaient en train de travailler sur les reliques. Mais le blond en eut assez. Il posa son crayon, s'étira et prit Albus contre lui pour un langoureux baiser._

 _Rougissant, Albus se laissa faire tandis que Gellert le parsema de baisers. Ils parlèrent avenir et monde magique où une fille comme Ariana n'aurait plus à subir d'horribles tortures de la part des Moldus. Albus se prit à rêver et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Il contemplait les yeux brillants du blond avec amour et fascination. Elena les rejoignit en posant Ariana sur un coussin qui se réveilla. Abelforth arriva sur ces entrefaites et posa de la limonade avec des gâteaux._

 _Abel' ne semblait pas trop contrarié et toute la petite famille se servit joyeusement à manger. Ils riaient et jouaient à des charades magiques. Un moment de douceur qui laissa Ariana et Ariane dans la mélancolie. »_

A la sortie du souvenir, les jumelles se sentirent apaisées.

\- C'est le souvenir que je regarde lorsque je me sens mal, dit Albus. Cela me rappelle que je suis heureux d'avoir connu tout ce monde. Et qu'ils ne disparaissent jamais de mon cœur. Même si c'est parfois douloureux. Le cœur lui, sait que l'amour nous rend plus fort.

\- Et on ne l'oubliera pas promis papa, tu peux compter sur nous, dit Ariane.

\- Exact, on sait où est notre devoir. On sait que la lumière et l'amour triomphent toujours.

Les jumelles se regardèrent puis se prirent par la main.

\- Nous sommes prêtes à affronter la guerre. Nous serons toujours ensemble et nous resterons dignes de tes enseignements. La prophétie se réalisera dans le bon sens. Tu verras !

Elles parlèrent en cœur et Albus se sentit enfin soulagé. Il pouvait désormais partir en paix. Son travail était terminé. Il avait fait ses adieux, et il avait transmis son savoir ainsi que son plan et ses devoirs de père.

Il les enlaça longuement et les embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mes princesses adorées. Je vous aime tant. ( _Il va être si dur de vous quitter pensa-t-il_ )

\- On t'aime aussi Papa ! Dit Ariana

\- Plus que tout au monde ! Termina Ariane les yeux brillants.

Larmoyantes, les jumelles retrouvèrent Silver pour qu'il leur parle de sa famille. Albus leur confia également la mission de venir le lendemain pour aider Harry dans sa première quête. Elles approuvèrent et descendirent aux cuisines.

* * *

Silver et ses deux amies lurent les notes. L'argenté avait les yeux grands ouverts tandis que les filles se tenaient la poitrine.

« _La famille Bright prend racine en Norvège. De nombreuses villes et villages ont trouvés trace de leur présence et ce_ _depuis le moyen âge_ _. Cette famille a toujours été sorcière de naissance en naissance. On leur attribue par ailleurs un étrange gène qui décolore leurs cheveux et leurs yeux, peu importe les parents. Ceux-ci sont vite mystifiés par leur apparence pâle et mis à l'écart de la société moldue et magique._

 _Les Bright se cantonnèrent rapidement entre eux et entre quelques sorciers de Sang-Pur qui appréciaient leur compagnie. Ils se démarquèrent dans l'histoire par leurs actes de puissance magique et leur intelligence à gouverner dans le monde magique. Mais la Norvège avait toujours été un pays difficile à vivre pour les sorciers. Encore plus pour une famille étrange aux pouvoirs incertains._

 _A cause de leur apparence, les Bright disparurent des grandes villes et se terrèrent dans les villages éloignés de la population. Détestés par les Moldus et peu appréciés par leurs congénères, ceux-ci vécurent rapidement en autarcie. Ils vécurent assez simplement pendant des générations avant que la chasse aux sorcières soit autorisée dans tous les pays nordistes. Ainsi, les Bright, facilement reconnaissables à leur apparence, furent rapidement chassés, torturés et tués dans d'atroces souffrances par des Moldus en colère._

 _Un état totalitaire se proclama bientôt en Norvège, en Suède et en Finlande où les sorciers ne pouvaient plus se montrer au grand jour. Ils devinrent transparents et les Bright eurent bien du mal à échapper aux chasseurs. C'est dans ce régime difficile que naîtront Jeanna et Isaac Bright, frère et sœurs de deux ans d'écart. Leurs parents étaient désespérés et cloîtrés dans des petites maisons. Ils en changeaient tous les ans de peur de tomber sur des Moldus assoiffés de sang._

 _Un ordre de lutte pour sorciers se mit en place en Norvège et les parents Bright se mirent aussitôt à leur service. Jeanna et Isaac entrèrent dans la lutte dès leur enfance et utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour repousser des Moldus. Mais la lutte ne dura que peu de temps pour les puissants Bright qui se firent abandonner par les autres sorciers et capturés par la brigade de répression magique des Moldus._

 _Privés de leurs baguettes, ils furent enfermés et torturés par les Moldus pendant des années. Jeanne et Isaac durent se soutenir, séparés de leurs parents et utilisés comme souffres douleur. Mais un jour, les parents des Bright laissèrent exploser leur colère et réussirent à s'enfuir de leur cage en détruisant une grande partie de la forteresse qui les retenait prisonniers. Ils prirent ainsi leurs enfants de seize ans et quatorze ans avec eux et s'enfuirent le plus loin possible de là avec d'autres sorciers._

 _Les jours furent longs et leur périple les envoya vers un bateau_ _de sauvetage pour les sorciers qui devait les envoyer dans des pays plus sûrs_ _. Mais l'inquisition les retrouva et les fusilla tous jusqu'au dernier. Seuls Isaac et Jeanna purent prendre le bateau, transformés en Animagus. Ils débarquèrent alors en Angleterre où ils se firent petits pendant de longues années. Pauvres et malheureux, ils rencontrèrent, par la suite, Gellert Grindelwald en personne. Il avait appris leur histoire et vint les sauver de la misère et du rejet de la société moldue. Il leur promit un monde meilleur et un avenir pour les sorciers comme eux. Il reconnut leur puissance et les invita à devenir ses bras droits._

 _Isaac et Jeanna n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et suivirent leur sauveur dans ses actes. Ils prirent goût au sang-pur de leur famille, à leur supériorité. Ils prirent goût à tuer les Moldus et les pro Moldus. Ils décidèrent alors de se marier entre eux. Chose qui existait depuis longtemps dans leur famille. Puis Zack Bright naquit en premier. Il fut bercé dans les préceptes de ses parents et dans la sombre vie qu'ils menaient. Edmond arriva en second, trois années plus tard. Il grandit dans les mêmes conditions que son frère._

 _Mais Zack Bright deviendrait un garçon étrange et renfermé. Il aimait beaucoup le sang et avait commencé à tuer des animaux. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à la souffrance ne faisait pas frémir Isaac ou Jeanna, trop occupés à se battre avec Gellert. Seul Edmond en avait peur. Peur de son propre frère qui un jour décida de lui faire du mal. Plusieurs fois, il le prendra comme cobaye et faillira le tuer. Par chance, Zack est envoyé à Durmstrang, l'école de Gellert. Edmond refusa d'aller là-bas et ses parents furent déçus. Il finit donc à Poudlard et retrouva Eleanor Bright, une cousine à lui dont les parents veulent la marier loin de leur pays, la Finlande._

 _Le mariage fut arrangé mais Isaac et Jeanna finirent par être tués par Albus Dumbledore. Zack disparut après cela dans la nature, tandis que le couple Edmond/Eleanor se retrouva seul dans ce monde impur. Par chance, ils rencontrèrent Lord Voldemort à qui ils prêtèrent rapidement allégeance. Ils retrouvèrent enfin le but de leur vie, à savoir purger le monde pour que les sorciers puissent enfin vivre libres et dominer leurs anciens bourreaux. Le couple décida ensuite d'avoir un enfant. Ils se pensent d'un premier abord stériles mais enfin, un petit garçon naquit très tard, vers la fin du règne de Voldemort. La descendance fut assurée pour eux. D'autant plus qu'une enfant de Zack avait été trouvée près d'ici. Leur monde était tout tracé pour se venger des Moldus. »_

* * *

Après la lecture, un long silence envahit la pièce. Silver ne sut quoi dire des horreurs qu'avaient subies ses grands-parents et ses autres ancêtres. Il comprit enfin l'origine de la malédiction des Bright. Son apparence, sa magie, la chasse aux sorciers, les tortures, la fuite, la domination des Moldus. Oui, il les comprit enfin. Il se dit même qu'à leur place il aurait sûrement fait pareil. Il comprit même comment Zack était devenu ce qu'il était.

Et il se mit à sourire. Les comprendre l'aidait à savoir quoi leur répondre désormais. Il aimait à ne pas être né simplement de personnes folles furieuses et arrogantes. Mais surtout, il aimait à savoir ce que le destin attendait de lui. Briser la malédiction grâce aux Dumbledore. Libérer les Bright de ce monde qui les détestait depuis des siècles. Il en fut convaincu et il sentit les jumelles lui prendre la main pour lui montrer leur soutien. Ils étaient les héritiers qui changeraient les maux du passé.

* * *

Tiana arriva dans les cuisines sur ces entrefaites. Silver lui compta son histoire. Elle fut plus que choquée et eut un moment de silence avant de serrer son ami contre elle à son tour.

\- Papa voulait te voir, lui apprit Ariane.

\- Vous savez pourquoi ? Demanda Tiana d'un air interrogateur.

Les jumelles et Silver échangèrent un regard, ce qui lui signifia que oui, mais que ce n'était pas à eux de lui révéler cela. Tiana eut un sourire en coin et s'empressa de se rendre au bureau du Directeur, après que les filles lui aient donné le mot de passe.

La gargouille la laissa passer et elle attendit un instant devant la porte, le cœur battant. Elle se demandait ce qu'Albus avait à lui révéler. Une autre prophétie ? Elle eut un frisson. Celle des jumelles lui faisait suffisamment peur quand elle y pensait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua, entrant quand la voix posée d'Albus le lui autorisa.

Il sourit en la voyant entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Inutile d'avoir peur, tu n'as rien fait de mal, la rassura-t-il.

Tiana eut un petit sourire, tout en restant interrogative. Son regard se promena sur les portraits des anciens directeurs et Phineas Nigellus hocha la tête dans sa direction. Elle répondit d'un sourire et se sentit mal à l'aise quand le portrait continua à la regarder. Albus croisa les mains sous son menton et l'analysa à son tour du regard.

\- Je t'ai convoquée pour une mission importante. Même deux, en fait.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, laissant le vieil homme lui expliquer.

\- La première, c'est de veiller sur mes filles. Veiller à ce que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse pas. Je sais qu'elles sont du côté de la lumière, mais un retournement de situation peut si vite arriver. Tu es leur plus proche amie, avec Silver. Promets-moi de veiller à ce qu'elles ne changent pas de chemin.

La gorge nouée par le tour que prenait la conversation, Tiana acquiesça. C'était comme si le grand Albus Dumbledore allait disparaître, et cela lui était impossible à concevoir. Il était si fort et si puissant qu'imaginer un monde sans lui était terrifiant.

\- Et la deuxième mission ? Finit-elle par demander.

Dumbledore invoqua un thé.

\- Il faut attendre pour cela ma deuxième invitée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard, que Théa arriva, surprise elle aussi de se faire convoquer, et plus surprise encore de voir Tiana présente. L'affaire devait être sérieuse, et elle s'assit religieusement aux côtés de sa cousine. Tiana était silencieuse et semblait pensive.

\- Théa, si je vous ai convoquées toutes les deux, c'est pour vous confier une mission.

Toute ouïe, Théa acquiesça, sentant une peur inconnue l'étreindre.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec mes filles. Mais vous devrez collaborer. Et elles ne seront pas les seules.

Albus se tourna vers Tiana et posa un regard sérieux, plus encore qu'auparavant, sur elle.

\- Vous devrez vous unir tous les cinq pour aider Harry dans une dangereuse mission.

Un silence de mort plana dans le bureau. Tiana serra les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise avec force. Théa cligna des yeux et fixa le Directeur comme s'il était fou.

\- Je sais et je peux comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles vous détestez Harry. Mais il est crucial qu'il ne soit pas seul pour cette tâche et il est crucial que vous aidiez mes filles et Silver.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Demanda Théa.

\- Pour aider Tiana. Elle a une autre mission, dont je ne peux rien te révéler. Et elle aura besoin de ton soutien.

\- Je suis pourtant celle qui déteste le plus Harry, argua Théa. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrais supporter de lui parler actuellement, alors l'aider à faire quelque chose…

Albus soupira et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Il faut cependant que vous soyez conscientes toutes les deux qu'il s'agit de l'avenir du monde sorcier et de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Harry a la mission de réunir certains artefacts. Connaissant Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils le suivront. Mais plus vous serez nombreux à l'aider, plus de chance il aura de triompher. Je sais que les Serpendaigle, et toi aussi, Théa, vous être pleins de ressources. Vous en êtes capables. Vous êtes l'espoir de ce monde.

Théa et Tiana échangèrent un regard. Seraient-elles capables de passer outre leur haine de Potter pour sauver le monde sorcier ?

\- Si cela peut épargner à d'autres nièces de perdre leur oncle… Je dis oui. J'espère juste que je ne serai pas forcée d'être sympathique avec lui, finit par lâcher Théa.

Albus posa un regard fier sur elle. Durant l'année, la jeune Rogue avait beaucoup changé.

\- Cela pourrait dire que vous ne retournerez pas à l'école l'année prochaine. Que vous serez en perpétuel danger, de cela aussi, il faut que vous soyez conscientes.

Tiana regardait sa cousine d'un air ahuri. D'abord, elle agissait bizarrement en se fichant que son père ne s'occupe plus d'elle, en ne lançant plus de piques à Ariana, et là, elle était prête à aider Potter ?

\- Cela sauverait réellement le monde ? Demanda la rousse.

Albus acquiesça.

\- C'est la seule façon d'empêcher Voldemort d'asseoir son pouvoir et de finir par dominer le monde. Tu sais ce que cela signifierait ?

\- Des massacres en masse, les plus faibles tués ou réduits en esclavage.

\- Tu voudrais d'un tel monde ?

\- Non. Un tel monde serait le pire de mes cauchemars.

Tiana soupira, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle rouvrit les yeux d'un air déterminé.

\- D'accord, j'accepte aussi. A l'unique condition que je ne doive pas aimer Potter pour autant.

Albus eut un petit rire malgré la discussion sérieuse qu'ils avaient.

\- On ne peut obliger personne à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Hormis par philtre d'amour, mais je doute qu'Harry ne t'en fasse boire un.

Les trois sorciers eurent un rire. Tiana posa à nouveau les yeux sur le portrait de Phineas, qui approuva sa décision avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sirius… Il aurait été le premier à le soutenir, non ? Demanda Théa d'une voix tremblante.

Albus acquiesça d'un air triste et Théa eut un air déterminé.

\- Alors on l'aidera en sa mémoire. Et parce que Sirius aurait voulu l'aider au mieux, et qu'il ne le peut plus. On le fera à sa place.

Théa était consciente qu'elle était en train de mentir. Comment pourrait-elle seulement aider Harry en suivant son père ? Mais mener Tiana sur ce chemin n'était pas si mal. Elle s'en voulait d'utiliser Sirius pour son mensonge, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que mentir cette année.

\- Et quand tout sera fini, vous serez enfin autorisées à révéler votre lien familial à Harry. Même si vous ne vous entendez pas avec lui, il mérite tout de même de tout savoir.

Théa se sentit étrange. Des années en arrière, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry sache qu'ils étaient une fratrie. Là, elle s'en fichait totalement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle avait bien changé. Tiana prit congé et Théa s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais Albus lui dit de rester. Tiana ne chercha pas à comprendre. Peut-être Théa avait-elle une autre mission secrète ?

* * *

Tiana retrouva ses amis, qui parurent surpris qu'elle accepte l'idée d'aider Harry sans qu'ils aient besoin de la convaincre. Ils furent encore plus surpris d'apprendre que Théa ferait partie du groupe. Ariana haussa les épaules. Après tout, Théa semblait se ficher de tout et de tout le monde. Et un combattant de plus de leur côté ne serait pas à négliger.

Du côté de Théa, celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise. Albus l'analysait aux rayons X, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec tout le monde.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu que Severus dois me tuer ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

La mâchoire de la brune se décrocha.

\- Comment…

\- Tu sais bien que je sais tout dans cette école. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des secrets. Le plus ironique est que ceux qui ont des secrets cette année sont tous des Serpentard.

Théa fronça les sourcils aux paroles sibyllines du Directeur mais n'insista pas. Il avait cet air calme qui faisait comprendre qu'il ne révélerait pas l'identité du ou de la Serpentard en question.

\- Depuis cet été. J'ai surpris une conversation entre vous deux alors que j'étais sous ma forme animagus.

Albus eut un sourire.

\- Alors, toi aussi tu en es un ?

Théa acquiesça doucement.

\- Vous allez effacer mes souvenirs ? C'est ce que mon père a voulu faire et au final, c'est moi qui ai effacé ma présence de son esprit.

Albus perdit son sourire et la fixa sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais été plus tranquille s'il avait effacé ça de ta mémoire.

\- Parce que si j'oubliais ça, je ne pourrais pas le soutenir. Je le détesterais comme tout le monde le fera. J'aurais souffert de ses rejets toute l'année. Et…

Albus haussa un sourcil à son hésitation.

\- Je… Je n'aurais pas réussi à être compatissante avec Ariana. Je me serais réjouie de son malheur et elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Théa… Ca veut donc dire… Que tu comptes le suivre dans les ténèbres ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit avant ? Vous devez rester dans la lumière.

\- J'ai bien entendu et je comprends. Mais c'est mon père. Et je ne peux pas le laisser supporter la haine seul. Il a déjà tellement souffert toute sa vie. Il a déjà tellement souffert à cause de maman !

Albus eut un arrêt. Jamais il n'avait entendu Théa parler de sa mère ainsi. Elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le soutenir, n'effacez pas ma mémoire. Le soutenir à votre place une fois que vous serez parti. Au moins, même si je suis dans les Ténèbres, je serai avec ma famille et je pourrai lui remettre les idées en place s'il flanche.

Elle était prête à le supplier à genoux s'il le fallait.

\- J'ai pris sur moi toute l'année, je n'ai révélé votre secret à personne. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je sais ce que ça implique, et je suis prête à en accepter les conséquences. Comme vous êtes prêt à tout pour vos filles, je suis prête à tout pour mon père. Et…

Théa se stoppa. Une larme roulait sur la joue du vieil homme alors qu'il la fixait avec émotion. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur le bureau. Elle n'avait jamais été plus proche que ça du Directeur, mais ils étaient unis par ce même désir de protéger les leurs. La famille était importante pour tous les deux.

Albus ferma les yeux et se reprit.

\- Je te laisse choisir ce chemin, Théa Rogue. Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'y perdre. Tu y vas pour suivre ton père et l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Reste sur le bon chemin.

Théa acquiesça d'un air solennel.

\- Je vous le promets, Albus Dumbledore.

Une sorte de magie sembla crépiter dans l'air. Ce n'était pas un serment inviolable. C'était comme si la magie scellait cette promesse solennelle. Albus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Théa sortit du bureau et il la suivit avec peine.

Ses adieux étaient faits. Il était inutile d'en parler à Regulus. Le pauvre homme aurait bien assez à faire à sa mort. Il ne comprendrait pas et paniquerait s'il lui parlait de quelque chose en lien avec sa mort. Albus se laissa tomber en arrière dans sa chaise de bureau et se frotta les yeux.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Théa soit aussi impliquée. Et comment lui refuser d'aider son père après un tel plaidoyer ? Cela lui était totalement impossible. Il était cependant inquiet qu'elle utilise la magie du sang. La promesse qu'ils venaient de sceller… Si la magie avait crépité de cette manière, c'est parce que Théa touchait à la magie du sang. Et la promesse qu'elle venait de faire était beaucoup trop importante pour que la magie ne s'en mêle pas.

Il espéra que le trio d'or et les Serpendaigle s'en sortiraient dans l'avenir tortueux qui les attendait. Il ne serait malheureusement plus là pour le voir et les guider. Il leur avait donné les clés, à eux d'en faire ce qu'il fallait pour amener la paix dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	81. Mission et combats

**Voila la suite, accrochez-vous ça déménage xD Attention chapitre pas encore corrigé**

* * *

 **Chapitre 81 : Mission et Combats**

Ariana Dumbledore et sa sœur se vêtirent d'une cape de voyage noire sous la demande de leur père. Silver en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Les filles prirent toutes leurs affaires, livres et potions dans leur sac sans fond. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de se tenir prêts pour une mission dangereuse et de prendre tout le nécessaire. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé un de ces objets magiques rendant immortel Voldemort et qu'il allait les initier, avec Harry, à la destruction de ce qu'il appelait Horcruxes.

Etant une mission capitale pour l'avenir, le trio se rendit dans le bureau avec tout le sérieux et le courage qu'ils disposaient. Ils devaient également mettre de côté leur rancune envers Harry et profiter de leur quête pour l'épauler comme il se doit.

\- Entrez.

Harry fit volteface quant il vit arriver les filles du directeur et le grand Silver Bright. Il avait été mis au courant qu'il recevrait de l'aide pour sa mission mais il ne pensait guère à eux.

\- Vous allez nous accompagner ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- C'est exact, s'avança Ariane avec un sourire encourageant. Sous les ordres de notre père nous seront tes compagnons de route pour la quête des Horcruxes. Nous avons décidé d'oublier nos anciennes querelles même si… Ahem, Tiana n'est pas encore prête aujourd'hui.

Harry baissa la tête, coupable. Puis il la releva avec un maigre sourire qu'Ariane lui rendit.

\- Cela dit, on ne pardonnera pas facilement la rencontre au ministère avec les Mangemorts, répliqua Ariana qui se souvenait de Zack.

Harry était partagé et nerveux. Silver regarda les deux jumelles dont l'une souriait et l'autre croisait les bras avec colère. Il en rit ce qui surprit les autres.

\- Désolé, mais pour deux jumelles vous avez pas du tout la même façon de réagir, c'est excellent.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et pouffèrent à leur tour. Silver reprit.

\- Harry, on a du mal à digérer le Ministère c'est un fait. Mais fais-nous confiance, on a toujours été tes alliés.

Il lui tendit la main. Le Gryffondor fut hésitant puis lui serra.

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, dit-il simplement.

Albus eut un regard approbateur. Harry oubliait enfin le professeur Rogue d'où il avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort. Il regarda alors sa montre fétiche avec tendresse et s'occupa de terminer la préparation pour la protection du château ce soir. Avec lui loin de Poudlard, c'était nécessaire. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers les quatre sorciers qui parlaient assez amicalement entre eux.

\- Bien, il est temps de partir. Mais j'ai besoin de mettre une chose au clair avant. J'ai une condition à cette sortie.

Ils furent toute ouïe.

\- Je veux que vous obéissiez au moindre de mes ordres sans discuter.

\- Oui, dirent -ils sérieusement.

\- Comprenons-nous bien, je veux dire par là que si je vous dis de fuir, vous fuyez. Que si je vous dis de vous cacher vous le faites. Et surtout si je vous dis de m'abandonner là, vous obéirez sans discussion ?

Ariane et Harry se regardèrent soudainement hésitants.

\- J'ai votre parole ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils un peu moins enthousiastes.

\- Alors je vous fais confiance, mais n'oubliez pas. Vous obéissez au MOINDRE de mes ordres.

Son ton fut ferme et dur. Ils ne purent qu'approuver malgré qu'Ariane sentit son ventre se tordre. Abandonner son père en cas d'échec ? Lui serait-ce envisageable ? Silver la rassura en prenant sa main et ils se rendirent devant la grande porte en chêne pour attendre Harry.

\- Ah, quelle belle soirée étoilée, s'exprima le directeur mélancolique.

Ariane prit la main de son père.

\- On va réussir tous ensemble papa, n'ait crainte.

\- Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je connais votre valeur.

Silver et Ariana en sourirent de fierté tandis qu'Ariane se colla à Albus.

Harry revient rapidement avec sa cape d'invisibilité d'où Ariane écarquilla les yeux. Mais Albus la regarda avec force et elle fit mine de rien.

\- Mettez vos capes s'il vous plait. Nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard pour transplaner.

Ils obéirent et Harry disparut. Ariane, sa sœur et Silver utilisèrent quant à eux un sortilège de désillusion et ils marchèrent ensemble dans le calme.

\- Que va-t-on penser si on vous voit partir, Professeur ? Demanda soudainement Harry, inquiet.

Son ton interpella Silver qui sentit soudainement un danger se profiler à Poudlard.

\- Que je suis allé boire un verre à Pré-Au-Lard, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. Il m'arrive souvent d'aller faire un tour à la tête de sanglier.

Il fit un clin d'œil à ses filles qui gloussèrent un peu devant un Harry perplexe.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard rapidement et les sorciers admirèrent la vue nocturne. C'était une autre atmosphère. Ils se rendirent à la taverne du sanglier sans entrer dedans. Albus s'attarda sur la façade en songeant à son petit frère. Puis ils se tourna vers les apprentis.

\- Harry, Silver, prenez mon bras, je vais vous guider à destination. Quant à vous les filles, je suppose que ça devrait aller ?

Il eut un sourire lumineux et elles approuvèrent en bombant le torse. Les garçons furent jaloux en cet instant.

\- La destination est celle de la photo que je vous ai transmis, allons-y. Suivez-moi.

Harry et Silver s'accrochèrent à la main valide du directeur et partirent dans un pop sonore. Les jumelles se prirent par les mains et transplanèrent à leur tour avec détermination. C'était leur premier voyage ensemble à transplaner. Elles en furent forte heureuse et arrivèrent sans encombre sur un rocher à dix mètres des hommes. Au même moment à Pré-Au-Lard, Abelforth se leva et regarda par sa fenêtre. Il était persuadé avoir entendu transplaner. Etrange.

* * *

Les jumelles et Silver sautèrent à l'eau pour rejoindre la caverne. Ils en profitèrent pour se changer en sirène devant leur père et un Harry fort surpris. Albus ne s'était pas douté de cette transformation à leur sujet. On y lut beaucoup de fierté dans ses yeux quand il vit ses filles et Silver le suivre sous cette forme. Ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres entre les rochers acérés avant de ressortir sous la falaise. Le trio reprit forme humaine, se rhabilla et utilisa un sortilège pour se sécher intégralement.

Harry leur sauta dessus.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ?!

\- Oh, ça ? C'est rien du tout, sourit Silver qui se changea en loup devant lui.

Le Gryffondor tomba des nues. Il vit alors les jumelles prendre l'apparence de deux Lynx. C'était leur petit moment de vengeance et de fierté face à un Harry jaloux et déconfit. Ils reprirent ensuite forme humaine.

\- On a beaucoup travaillé depuis la fin de l'année dernière et même avant. On est prêts pour la guerre désormais. Plus aucun doute ne nous anime, lui expliqua-t-il. Ces transformations secrètes nous sauverons sûrement la vie.

\- En plus du transplanage, glissa Ariana.

Harry approuva non sans soupirer de jalousie.

\- Vous êtes vraiment à part, commenta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Merci du compliment, savourèrent Ariane et ses amis.

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur la mission en suivant Albus qui examinait les parois. Il se stoppa soudainement.

\- Ici. On a pratiqué de la magie noire. Nous ne sommes que dans l'antichambre, le hall d'entrée, expliqua-t-il. Nous devons pénétrer au cœur même des lieux. A présent, ce sont les obstacles crées par Lord Voldemort et non la nature qui seront sur notre chemin.

Harry frissonna et Silver le sécha d'un coup de baguette.

\- Merci.

L'argenté lui fit un signe de tête approbateur. Albus en profita pour essayer plusieurs choses mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le passage. Il comprit alors qu'il fallait payer du sang pour passer. Harry et Ariane voulurent le stopper mais Dumbledore leur ordonna de rester en retrait. Ils déglutirent en le voyant se couper mais le passage s'ouvrit.

Ils arrivèrent sur un grand lac noir qui brillait d'un ton verdâtre. Seules les baguettes allumées leur offraient un peu de lumière sous la voute sombre. Ils contournèrent le lac longuement.

\- Est-ce que l'objet magique serait dans le lac ? Questionna Ariana. Si c'est le cas …

\- On se change en sirène et on va le chercher ? Termina sa moitié.

Albus se stoppa.

\- Surtout pas. D'ailleurs, ne mettez pas un seul pied dans l'eau. Je ressens beaucoup de magie noire dedans. Restez bien sur les berges.

\- J'allais dire pareil, mais j'ai été devancé, répliqua Silver.

Albus lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Harry tenta de faire un accio et une forme surgit de l'eau avant d'y retourner. Les jumelles se fixèrent et imaginèrent si elles avaient sauté dans le lac. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine d'où Silver les rassura d'une caresse dans le dos. Ils reprirent la marche avant qu'Albus ne s'arrête soudainement, faisant vaciller Harry. Encore une fois, Silver l'intercepta et il le remercia avec gratitude.

\- On peut toujours compter sur toi, dit Harry aimablement. Je suis content que vous soyez tous là.

Le trio se ragaillardit et ils se sentirent prêts à soulever des montagnes avec leur père et mentor. Faire cette quête avec Harry serait moins difficile que prévu s'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Albus s'excusa et leur montra la chaine verte qu'il activa de sa baguette de sureau. Ariane fixa la baguette un moment. Puis un bateau émergea et ils embarquèrent dessus non sans l'ensorceler pour qu'il croit qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul sorcier à bord. Ce fut Ariane et Silver qui créèrent l'illusion avec Albus. Ils prirent d'ailleurs place sur Albus tandis qu'Ariana et Harry se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre, étouffés.

Ils aperçurent durant la traversée des inferis. Silver dut expliquer à Harry ce que c'était sous un petit _« Silveropedie en action_ » d'Ariana. Ils déglutirent cependant de voir des cadavres bougeant sous leur barque. Ariane était heureuse d'avoir étudié les sortilèges de feu en forêt cette année.

Ils posèrent ensuite le pied sur un ilot perdu au milieu du lac. Ils descendirent avec précaution, Silver aidant sa petite amie à ne pas poser le pied dans l'eau. Harry aida Ariana pour sa part tandis qu'Albus avançait sur la pierre froide aux lueurs vertes. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bassin en pierre semblable à la pensine. A l'intérieur somnolait un liquide luisant et un objet semblablement métallique. Chacun tenta de l'attraper mais une barrière les repoussait tandis qu'Albus tenta tous les sortilèges possibles. Ariane en fit de même sans succès.

\- J'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il faut la boire, commenta Albus.

\- Quoi ?! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Dumbledore les rassura, il n'en mourrait pas. Ariane se proposa aussitôt pour boire de même que Silver, Harry et Ariana à la suite. Ils se battaient déjà pour prendre la coupole quand le vieil homme leva la main. Ils se turent.

\- Vous vous souvenez à quelle condition je vous ai emmené avec moi ? Vous avez promis.

Ils essayèrent de le dissuader en vain.

\- J'ai votre parole ? Je dois boire la potion jusqu'au bout.

Hésitant ils abdiquèrent et Albus leur sourit.

\- A votre santé les jeunes.

Et il vida la coupe d'un cul sec.

Albus continua à vider trois coupes avant de s'écrouler. Il respirait avec difficulté et se mit à pleurer.

\- PAPA ! Hurla Ariane.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Dirent Harry et Silver en symbiose.

Ariana déglutit et se saisit de la coupe. Elle tremblait en voyant son père se tordre de douleur. Mais elle avait un ordre. Aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je m'occupe de le retenir, sanglota Ariane.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit Silver.

Harry regarda Ariana tremper la coupe dans le liquide et s'approcher de son père.

\- Pardon, pardon papa…

\- Je ne veux pas … qu'on m'oblige pas à… Non pas encore… veux arrêtez…Pitié… Ariana… Gellert… pas encore…

Harry essaya de le faire revenir à lui sans succès. Il déglutit en le voyant gémir. Puis Ariana le força à continuer de boire. Ariane le maintenait avec Silver. Elle lui caressait la tête. Pendant ce temps, Albus revivait en boucle ses pires moments et ses pires cauchemars. Il voyait la mort d'Ariana. Sa culpabilité. La haine d'Abelforth. Son combat contre l'amour de sa vie. La mort d'Elena. L'abandon des filles à l'orphelinat. Ariana et Ariane blessées et souffrantes en revenant du labyrinthe puis du ministère. Tous ces jours de souffrances et de solitude à porter un lourd fardeau.

\- Non… se lamenta Albus avec une nouvelle coupe à ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas ! Pitié ! Que ca s'arrête, que ça s'arrête ! Non, non, non, non, je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas m'obliger !

Harry aida Ariana qui n'arrivait plus à lui donner la coupe. Ensemble, ils glissèrent le liquide dans la bouche d'Albus qui semblait souffrir d'intenses visions. Ariane et sa sœur sanglotaient. Silver était livide et essayait de le maintenir droit. C'était affreux de le voir ainsi tandis qu'ils continuaient à lui faire boire le poison.

\- Ca suffit, pitié, ça suffit…

\- C'est presque fini, papa, je te le promets, encore un effort, sanglota Ariana.

\- Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !Que ça s'arrête !

Il se tortilla.

\- Buvez, allez professeur, commenta Harry.

\- Ca va aller papa, je suis là, susurra Ariane en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- TUE-MOI !

\- Cette coupe ne te tuera pas mais tu dois la boire, bégaya Ariana.

\- C'est presque fini…, encouragea Harry.

La torture dura quinze bonnes minutes avant qu'enfin la dernière coupe ne soit avalée. Aussitôt, Albus tomba dans l'inconscience.

\- PAPA ! PAPA ! Hurla Ariane terrifiée. Tu as dit que ca ne te tuerais pas ! Non !

Elle secoua son père. Ariana, Silver et Harry essayèrent d'écouter son cœur puis Albus battit des paupières.

\- Oh mon dieu, merci…

Ariana soupira de soulagement en prenant sa sœur contre elle. Silver s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'Albus voulait de l'eau. Le trio ne remarqua pas Harry toucher l'eau du lac pour le donner à Dumbledore.

Des créatures sortirent alors des tréfonds du lac.

\- Oh non, les Inferis ! Hurla Silver

Les quatre sorciers firent un bond, baguette en main. Albus ne leur serait d'aucun secours. Des cadavres de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants sortaient du lac prêts à leur surgir dessus. Silver se plaça d'office devant Ariane :

\- _Glacies Gelare Maxima_ !

Un vent glacial se leva et congela les inferis qui approchaient de sa bien-aimée. Même si c'était de la magie noire, il n'hésita pas à l'utiliser. Ariana hurla quand des inferis arrivèrent sur elle.

\- Bombarnum!

Deux cadavres explosèrent comme du papier. Ariane en profita pour utiliser un sortilège informulé. Elle fit jaillir des morceaux de pierre et les lança sur l'armée qui déboulait près de son père.

La lutte fut acharnée. En pleine adrénaline, Silver remarqua que ses sorts de glace n'étaient que peu efficaces, bien qu'ils ralentissaient les ennemis. Il cogita rapidement.

\- Du feu et de la lumière ! C'est ce qu'il faut contre les inferis !

Les jumelles approuvèrent tandis qu'Harry se faisait précipiter sous l'eau. Silver vint à sa rescousse. Il plongea sans hésiter dans l'eau, sans se transformer, et expulsa les ennemis qui s'agrippaient à Harry.

Les deux garçons se mirent ensemble pour remonter à la surface en repoussant, tuant et gelant les cadavres assassins. Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau, une gerbe de feu émergea sous les yeux surpris des noyés. Une lumière vive les invita à remonter. Ariana utilisait des Lumos Maxima pour se frayer un chemin et ouvrir un passage. Silver se saisit de l'occasion pour créer un îlot de glace sous eux. Il se propulsa alors d'un coup de baguette pour qu'ils puissent retourner sur la pierre.

Ariane quant à elle, avait pris la baguette de son père et agitait un feu de l'enfer autour de l'île. C'était un véritable dragon de feu qui crachait ses flammes sur leurs ennemis. Une fournaise brûlante et épaisse qui crépitait de tous côtés. Albus les regarda se battre tous ensemble alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Les yeux brillants, il eut un maigre sourire.

Harry et Silver rejoignirent Ariana, tous trois écorchés par la pierre. Ils balancèrent des Lumos à tort et à travers, entourés du feu protecteur de la blonde qui tournait la baguette dans tous les sens. Les Inferis s'enfuirent enfin , effrayés par toute cette lumière et cette chaleur. Ariana en profita pour aider son père à se relever. Silver et Harry l'aidèrent tandis qu'il prit le médaillon. Ariane continua de brûler les alentours de l'îlot.

\- La barque, beugla Albus de ses maigres forces.

Harry et Silver se précipitèrent vers le bateau de bois. Ariana amena son père dedans avant de monter à son tour sur ses genoux.

\- Ariane ! Viens !

La jeune blonde se précipita sur l'embarcation qui repartit dans l'autre sens. Elle continua d'utiliser son dragon de feu qui tournait autour du bateau dont les Inferi se tenaient à bonne distance.

Une fois accostés, Ariane put arrêter et posa un genou au sol. Essoufflée. Silver la prit contre lui.

\- Tu as été incroyable, lui susurra-t-il

Elle le regarda avec amour puis ils se levèrent tous pour sortir de là avec l'horcruxe.

\- Ariane… La baguette.

Albus tendit son bras encore vivant. La blonde serrait la baguette de sureau contre son cœur.

\- Ariane.

Son ton fut ferme malgré sa faiblesse. Elle la lui rendit à contre cœur.

\- Bien sûr que je comptais te la rendre.

\- La cape aussi.

\- Oui… Oui…

Elle rendit le bout de tissu à Harry qui n'avait même pas vu que cela lui avait été subtilisé. Il fut surpris. Il comprit se que cherchait Ariane cette année mais pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questions.

La blonde grommela mais elle se doutait bien que son père la verrait ou soupçonnerait quelque chose. L'inquiétude prima et elle porta le directeur avec sa sœur jusqu'à la sortie. Harry rouvrit le passage et les filles rassurèrent leur père. Tout irait bien, Rogue le soignerait. Ariana en était convaincue.

Ils reprirent alors leur forme de sirène et s'occupèrent d'Albus qui était un poids mort et furieusement affaibli. Ariane se sentait prise de panique et avait hâte de rentrer pour le faire soigner. A l'air libre, les jumelles s'occupèrent du transplanage. Ariane avec Silver et Albus, Ariana avec Harry. Une chance qu'elles avaient été là.

* * *

De retour à Pré-Au-Lard, Albus s'effondra sur le sol. Ariane était paniquée. Silver également tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Ariana en profita pour ouvrir son sac sans fond et fit venir une fiole avec un Accio. C'était la potion de soin contre tous les poisons qu'elle avait créé en cours. Elle le lui donna et il sembla commencer à reprendre des couleurs.

\- Papa ! On va te soigner, je te le promets ! Répliqua Ariane bégayante.

\- Severus, répliqua-t-il, j'ai besoin de … Severus.

Il insista longuement sur ce point et Ariane approuva.

\- D'accord je vais t'amener au professeur Rogue. Il va te sauver j'ai confiance.

\- Il saura quoi faire, c'est certain, allons-y, répliqua Ariana avec ferveur.

Silver approuva tandis qu'Abelforth arriva en trombe.

\- Albus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, pressa Ariane. Il faut qu'on aille au château.

\- On doit trouver Severus Rogue ! Enchaina la seconde.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ariana surprise.

\- Pour ça, répliqua Silver les yeux exorbités. C'est pas vrai…

\- Non…

En haut dans le ciel la marque des ténèbres était limpide au-dessus du château. Les Mangemorts étaient là.

\- Comment ils sont entrés ? Beugla Ariana choquée.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais ils sont là et c'est trop dangereux !

\- Quand est-elle apparue ? Demanda Albus faiblement.

\- Il y a quelques minutes à peine, paniquait Abelforth qui allait justement se rendre au château.

\- Il faut tout de suite retourner au château, Dit Dumbledore fermement.

Il semblait à la fois ferme et étrangement triste. Harry et Ariane appelèrent des balais pour eux et ils filèrent en direction du château avec Abelforth. Le trio s'était désillusionnés tandis qu'Harry avait remis la cape. Albus semblait soudainement plus en forme ce qui rassura Ariane qui l'avait pris sur son balai.

Ils se posèrent tous sous la marque des ténèbres, dans la tour d'Astronomie. Seul Abelforth vira pour aller voir les autres dans le château, inquiet. Albus sentit sa main trembler tandis qu'il demandait à la troupe de réveiller Severus rapidement et de le mettre au parfum. Harry ne comprit pas cet acharnement sur Rogue mais Ariana accepta directement. Albus prit ses filles contre lui avec Silver. Ce fut soudain et il les agrippa dans une grande étreinte. Puis il posa un long baiser sur les joues de ses princesses adorées avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Silver. Bien que transparent, il les voyait clairement avec un sortilège à lui.

\- Allez chercher Rogue maintenant. Vite !

Sans se faire prier ils se retournèrent mais au même instant la porte s'ouvrit et Albus les pétrifia sur place. Une personne le désarma au même moment et tous virent Drago arriver. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Albus était calme et reposé. Comme si soudainement, toute souffrance avait disparue. Ils échangèrent un moment où Drago expliqua comment il avait fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école et comment il avait essayé de tuer Albus toute l'année.

Ariane sentit la colère monter en elle. Drago était un Mangemort ! Silver s'en voulut aussi de n'avoir rien vu. Ou plutôt de l'avoir délibérément ignoré. Il grommela amèrement en son fort intérieur tandis qu'Ariana priait pour que Severus arrive et les sauve tous.

\- Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur.

Des bruits explosèrent en bas de la tour. Les pétrifiés mourraient d'envie d'aller voir et de bouger. Pourquoi Albus ne les avait pas laissés se battre pour lui ?

Le directeur répéta haut et fort qu'il avait confiance en Rogue et que Drago ne le tuerait jamais. Il essayait de gagner du temps pour sûr, songea Silver. Il attendait Severus et ils avaient tous hâte de le voir arriver pour retourner la situation. Surtout que les cris devinrent de plus en plus forts en bas et qu'Albus ne tenait plus beaucoup sur ses jambes.

\- Je n'ai aucune option ! S'exclama Malefoy soudainement livide. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute notre famille !

La haine d'Ariane et des autres redescendit d'un cran. Malefoy avait changé. Il n'était plus un petit idiot arrogant. Il était un homme prisonnier de Voldemort et de son destin de Malefoy. Ils le comprirent en cet instant.

\- Je peux t'aider Drago. Passe du bon côté. Tu n'es pas un tueur, continua de dire Dumbledore les mains ouvertes.

L'échange parut durer une éternité avant que des Mangemorts ne débarquent en trombe depuis les escaliers. Ceux-ci s'exclamèrent et poussèrent Drago à tuer le directeur. Les cœurs des quatre pétrifiés bondirent dans leur poitrine ! Mais où était l'ordre du Phoenix ? Ou était ROGUE ?

Des bruits de bataille s'entendirent en bas et Drago baissa sa baguette. Il n'y arriverait pas. Un Mangemort décida de le tuer à sa place mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Severus Rogue apparut. Le visage impassible. Il balaya la scène et comprit que son heure était venue. Il s'avança lentement sous les yeux joyeux et brillants des pétrifiés. Ariana se sentit soulagée de même que Silver et sa petite amie.

D'un même ensemble ils contemplaient leur sauveur. C'est alors que la voix plaintive de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

\- Severus… S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi…

Albus était accoudé à la barrière. Rogue s'avança lentement, le cœur lourd. Tous les Mangemorts se reculèrent dont Drago. Il leva alors sa baguette. Le temps sembla se figer. Yeux dans les yeux, Severus ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le rayon vert martela Albus qui tomba en arrière et s'effondra de la tour. Durant sa chute, les quatre apprentis écarquillèrent les yeux emplis de larmes. Ariane, Harry et Silver se sentirent trahit tandis qu'Ariana ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Abelforth qui montait les escaliers vit un corps tomber devant la fenêtre. Surpris, il l'ouvrit et regarda son frère, mort, livide, sur la pierre froide nocturne. Il eut un instant de blocage avant d'entendre les Mangemorts hurler de joie et glorifier Rogue qui avait enfin tué Dumbledore. En larmes, Abelforth se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller voir le corps de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Non pas le fort et vaillant Albus !

\- Vite, filons d'ici, dit Rogue qui agrippa Drago.

Tous les pétrifiés retrouvèrent leurs mouvements. Rogue avait déjà franchi la porte et se dépêchait de partir. Déchiré. Seul un hurlement le pétrifia sur place. Celui d'Ariane Dumbledore. Il frémit et se hâta.

Tout le monde dans le château entendit le cri de désespoir d'une des fille d'Albus Dumbledore. Ariane se prenait la tête dans les mains et beuglait à s'en décrocher les amygdales. Silver tomba lui aussi à genoux tandis qu'Ariana reculait, incapable d'y croire. Celle-ci, prise d'une pulsion se mit à courir derrière Rogue en repoussant Harry au loin qui fut sonné. Elle devait LUI parler ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Elle avait pris sa décision.

Ariana dévala les marche quatre à quatre et esquiva des sortilèges avec facilité. Personne ne la remarqua sous son sortilège de désillusion. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'ordre se battre. Elle glissait sur les pierres tant elle fut rapide. Rogue avait une grande longueur d'avance elle devait se dépêcher. Des anciennes paroles de Rogue tournaient en elle. De même que sa propre promesse. Ou les paroles sensées de Silver au sujet de leur mentor. Le comportement des Rogue lui revint en tête. Quelque chose clochait. Et selon sa propre promesse, tant qu'elle ne comprenait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, elle continuerait de se battre.

Arrivée dans le hall, Ariana descendit dans la cour et ôta sa protection. Puis elle courut dans le parc avant de voir son père, mort, sur le sol. Abelforth le prenait dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle eut un frisson. Elle hésita. Elle regarda où était parti Rogue et où était planté le corps de son père. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains puis elle serra les poings.

\- Papa… Pardonne-moi…

La blonde le contempla avant de filer vers la forêt interdite. Un feu brûlait près de la cabane d'Hagrid. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Severus Rogue, tout de noir vêtu, se retourna en l'apercevant courir. Il écarquilla les yeux puis fut prêt à se battre. Mais Ariana baissait sa baguette.

* * *

Plus tôt au château, après que Dumbledore et le groupe d'élèves soit parti, Hermione se planta devant Ron.

\- Il faudrait qu'on en donne aussi à Tiana et Théa.

Harry leur avait donné du Felix Felicis avant de partir, il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire et n'était pas tranquille.

\- Mais…

\- Ne sors pas que ce sont des Serpentard ! S'énerva Ginny, qui les avait rejoints il y a peu. Je te rappelle que Tiana et Théa ont toujours été là pour vous aider ! Si Harry pense que quelque chose se trame, mieux vaut leur en donner aussi.

La benjamine des Weasley échangea un regard avec Hermione et elles se comprirent. Il n'y aurait pas que Théa et Tiana à qui en donner en Serpentard. Trois autres élèves de cette maison se détachaient des autres.

Ron ne trouva pas d'objection.

\- On va les trouver et toi tu en donnes au reste des membres de l'AD, d'accord ? Au moindre souci, on se prévient par galion.

Le rouquin acquiesça, un peu perdu. Hermione se saisit de la carte du maraudeur que Harry leur avait laissée.

\- Elles ne sont pas loin, elles sont prêt de la salle sur demande !

Les deux Gryffondor s'y précipitèrent. N'étant pas sûres que Tiana avait son galion, mieux valait aller la chercher directement. Ginny prit quelques gouttes de la potion et alla à la recherche des trois autres Serpentard qu'elle avait repérés sur la carte, ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque.

Tiana et Théa étaient effectivement ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas réussi à accepter la mission de rejoindre Dumbledore avec Harry. Le vieil homme n'en avait pas été vexé, comprenant que même si elles avaient accepté d'aider Harry, il leur faudrait un temps d'adaptation. Théa se sentait très mal ce soir. L'absence du Directeur au château ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son cœur se serrait d'appréhension et de tristesse. Comme elles se trouvaient au septième étage, elles ne furent pas surprises de voir arriver Hermione en face d'elle. Son air empressé quand elle s'arrêta devant elles cependant, les intrigua.

La brune sortit une fiole de sa poche.

\- Prenez-en une goutte. Harry nous en a laissé, il est parti…

\- … En mission avec Dumbledore, termina Théa. Et il a le pressentiment que quelque chose va se passer, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu nous donnes du Felix Felicis ?

Hermione, ouvrit la bouche, surprise que Théa devine tout ça.

\- Mais comment…

\- On se ressemble assez lui et moi, dit-elle énigmatiquement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais ne comprit pas.

Théa prit sa goutte de Felix Felicis et passa la fiole à Tiana qui la but également.

\- Vous avez aussi le sentiment qu'on doit rester près de la salle sur demande ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Oui, assura Tiana. Et c'est étrange parce que j'ai également le sentiment qu'on devrait prévenir l'Ordre que quelque chose se passe au château.

Hermione sortit son galion et envoya un message aux jumeaux, les seuls qui avaient un galion pour prévenir les autres. Il y avait bien quelques aurors qui avaient patrouillé toute l'année, mais autant ramener du monde.

* * *

Drago eut un soupir de satisfaction quand l'armoire sembla revenir, pleine à craquer. Bellatrix lui fit un grand sourire, Rabastan lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Zack ne le regarda même pas et Iris trépignait. Les autres Mangemorts le félicitèrent et lui dirent qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ceux qui lui barreraient le chemin jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Drago acquiesça, pâle et le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Tuer un homme._ Il avait envie de vomir. _Mais je dois sauver Mère et Père,_ pensa-t-il avec force.

Il laissa les Mangemorts le dépasser et se mit à leur suite, sortant de la salle sur demande.

* * *

La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et Tiana sursauta en voyant tant de capes noires en sortir. Les Mangemorts balayèrent le couloir vide du regard et les virent rapidement. Evidemment, Rabastan était présent et son regard se verrouilla sur elle. Zack et Iris regardèrent derrière elles d'un air déçu, tandis que Bellatrix levait déjà sa baguette vers Théa.

\- Allez de l'autre côté, on s'occupe de celles-ci, assura Bellatrix.

Zack, loin d'avoir envie d'écouter, partit de son côté avec sa fille à la recherche de ses proies, s'amusant avec les élèves qu'il croisait. Hermione, Tiana et Théa hésitèrent un instant. Mais elles avaient le Felix Felicis, non ?

\- Hermione, va prévenir les autres.

\- Quoi, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser avec eux ! S'exclama la brune. Ce sont des sorciers expérimentés.

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit, cria Tiana. C'est entre eux et nous !

Rabastan applaudit sa réplique en souriant, s'approchant à grands pas.

\- C'est que la petite souris donne des ordres maintenant !

Bellatrix jeta un _doloris_ informulé à Théa qui l'évita aisément. La sorcière eut un grognement de rage, et continua de lui jeter plein de sorts informulés, tous emplis de magie noire. Grâce au Felix Felicis, cependant, Théa les évitait avec l'agilité d'un chat.

Rabastan se moqua de Bellatrix et se mit à enchaîner les sorts à une rapidité déconcertante. Tiana cependant, ne se fit pas toucher une seule fois et il eut l'air vexé, comme un mauvais perdant. Son visage perdit de son ironie et il eut l'air dur. Il faisait encore plus peur et Tiana pria pour que le Felix Felicis fasse effet assez longtemps, le temps que les Mangemorts soient chassés du château.

* * *

En entendant les cris, les professeurs étaient sortis de leurs appartements aider les élèves à se battre. Regulus en faisait partie et cherchait désespérément sa fille et sa nièce dans le tas d'élèves. Il aperçut Adrian, Théodore et Daphné qui luttaient contre les Mangemorts et se sentit fier d'eux. Il faudrait qu'il leur offre de rester à Poudlard, si leurs parents apprenaient qu'ils les avaient trahis…

\- Monsieur Black ! Elles sont au septième étage ! Cria Hermione en le croisant. Elles se battent contre les Lestrange !

Elle avait l'air apeurée. Le sang de Regulus ne fit qu'un tour, tandis qu'il prenait les escaliers à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre les deux filles. Une question le taraudait : où se trouvait Severus ?

* * *

Tiana et Théa n'étaient cependant plus au septième étage. Le Felix Felicis empêchait peut-être qu'elles ne se fassent toucher, mais les Mangemorts les forçaient à s'essouffler et ils avaient descendu deux étages. Se battre dans les escaliers était difficile et presque suicidaire. Tiana en vint à se demander combien de temps pouvait bien durer une goutte de la potion.

Les portraits du couloir criaient d'un air scandalisé en se prenant des sorts et Bellatrix se faisait un malin plaisir de les réduire en lambeaux. A bout de souffle, Théa mit les mains sur ses genoux mais leva la main en direction de sa cousine. Rabastan décida d'aller plus près, ce qui perturba la concentration de la rousse. Elle eut du mal à éviter un _Diffindo_ qui coupa quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Rabastan sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- On dirait que ta chance a tourné, ma petite souris.

Un horrible frisson lui parvint à cette appellation et à la façon dont il susurra sa phrase.

Elle invoqua un bouclier, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et l'attaqua à coups de _Doloris_. Rien à faire des sorts qu'elle utilisait. Ces gens étaient là pour faire le mal, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Mais Rabastan les évitait aussi facilement qu'elle avec la potion et souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air déconfit.

Tiana sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers sa cousine. Théa se baissa au sol, fit une glissade et passa entre Bellatrix et Rabastan, se retrouvant derrière eux. Le sort vert alla détruire un portrait qui représentait une nature morte. Rabastan profita du moment d'inattention de Tiana pour lui lancer un sort qui l'envoya tout au bout du couloir. Elle se cogna la tête contre le mur de pierre et eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Théa tenta d'envoyer un _petrificus totalus_ aux deux Mangemorts et réussit à éloigner Bellatrix de quelques mètres, lorsque celle-ci l'évita. Elle sourit d'un air victorieux tandis que Rabastan avançait à grands pas vers une Tiana sonnée. Leur chance avait déjà tourné. Théa s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Rabastan et n'anticipa pas Bellatrix qui lui sauta dessus et la roua de coups, comme elle-même l'avait fait au Ministère.

Rabastan tendit la main vers sa proie, il était si près, si proche. Elle allait les rejoindre et elle ferait partie de son monde. Tout occupé à regarder Tiana, il n'entendit pas un _Doloris_ l'atteindre. La douleur, il la sentit, et vu la puissance, il s'agissait d'un adulte.

\- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille !

Rabastan se leva avec un sourire quand le sort ne fit plus effet. Regulus se tenait devant Tiana, les bras écartés pour la protéger.

\- Tu as réussi à protéger Naevia de moi, Reggie, mais tu n'y parviendras pas pour elle.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS REGGIE ! Tonna Regulus en lançant un charme du bouclier sur Tiana et en évitant un sortilège de mort.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, il n'y a que ce cher Sirius qui avait le droit de le faire ! Et où il est ton grand-frère adoré, _Reggie ?_

Regulus grogna et se défendit des sortilèges envoyés par Rabastan.

Celui-ci était tellement satisfait de voir la rage et la douleur briller dans le regard du cadet des Black.

\- Tu as réussi à me prendre Naevia, mais tu ne me prendras pas Tiana, dit encore Rabastan.

Il souhaitait tellement l'énerver, le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il commette une erreur.

\- Naevia et Tiana n'appartiennent à personne. Cesse de parler d'elles comme d'objets !

Du regard, Regulus vit Bellatrix assise sur une Théa qui ne bougeait plus et dont du sang recouvrait le visage. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, fonça sur Rabastan qui fut décontenancé de sa réaction, lui mit un coup de poing retentissant et tira Bellatrix par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de sa nièce. Théa était semi consciente, la douleur pulsait dans tout son visage.

Bellatrix eut un ricanement tandis que Rabastan se tenait le nez qui saignait du coup de Regulus.

\- Espèce de raclure, grogna-t-il entre ses mains. Immonde traître !

Regulus ne répondit pas et soigna le visage de sa nièce. Il la protégea également d'un charme du bouclier avant de se prendre un _Doloris_ dans le dos. Les sorts de Bellatrix étaient toujours aussi redoutables et il se mit à hurler.

Rabastan s'avança vers Tiana et cassa le bouclier qui l'entourait avant de lui lancer un _Impero._ Il fit de même avec Théa alors qu'elle ouvrait faiblement les de son côté s'acharnait sur son cousin.

\- On va bientôt devoir m'appeler la tueuse des Black, ricana-t-elle.

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre rejoignirent enfin les aurors au château. Viktor Krum s'arrêta en voyant Hermione et lui prêta main forte. George et Fred continuèrent leur chemin, cherchant une trace des Serpendaigle et de Théa. Ron et Ginny combattaient ensemble, aussi aucun d'entre eux ne s'arrêta.

\- Elles étaient dans les étages, hurla Ginny.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent envers leur sœur et hâtèrent le pas.

Partout, ce n'étaient qu'hurlements et combats. Fred s'arrêta en voyant un Adrian aux prises avec Fenrir Greyback. Théodore était assommé au sol, Daphné lui prodiguant des soins. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête. George courut dans les escaliers. Ne sachant pas à quel étage elles se trouvaient, il jetait un œil dans les couloirs avant de reprendre sa route.

Il se figea dans l'escalier entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage. Théa et Tiana en descendaient, le regard vide, suivies d'un Rabastan à l'air satisfait. Le visage de celui-ci se figea en le voyant. George eut un sursaut en entendant des hurlements de douleur qui venaient du cinquième étage. Il ne pouvait cependant pas passer. Un rugissement de rage sortit de sa gorge quand Rabastan se pencha vers Tiana, écarta des cheveux de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau. Il lança un regard appuyé à George et garda les mains sur les épaules de Tiana alors qu'elle levait sa baguette en sa direction.

Elle sentit la barbe lui piquer la peau, les lèvres l'effleurer.

\- _Tue le rouquin._

Automatiquement, elle leva sa baguette, même en reconnaissant George. Elle tenta de lutter, tenta de baisser son bras. Rabastan appuya les mains plus fort ses épaules. Elle se sentit relever le bras alors que George regardait Rabastan avec rage.

\- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ Hurla-t-elle en le visant.

George l'évita et vit la larme rouler sur la joue de sa petite-amie. Elle se battait, elle essayait, il le voyait parfaitement.

\- C'est lâche. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le toi-même, cria le rouquin.

\- Et manquer son désespoir quand elle l'aura fait ? Manquer cette occasion de profiter de sa déchéance pour l'avoir ? Ricana Rabastan.

George tenta de lui lancer des sorts, mais il devait éviter les sortilèges de mort de Tiana et Rabastan utilisait Théa comme bouclier humain. Le rouquin s'épuisa rapidement à ce jeu. La situation était désespérée alors que plusieurs traits verts tombèrent vers lui.

Théa cligna des yeux et analysa la situation du regard. Elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le sortilège de Rabastan avait dû cesser d'agir, à force de se concentrer sur Tiana. Le plus lentement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rabastan, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. George évitait de plus en plus difficilement les sortilèges de Tiana, qui explosaient des parties de l'escalier.

Rabastan s'effondra soudain au sol, d'innombrables plaies sur le corps. Le _sectumsempra_ était le seul sort qui était venu en tête à Théa, à cet instant. Tiana baissa sa baguette et courut vers George en s'excusant. Les trois sorciers remontèrent. Les cris de Regulus avaient cessé, ce qui était inquiétant.

Arrivés au cinquième étage, Tiana eut un hurlement en voyant son père au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. C'était un autre sort que celui inventé par Severus. C'était comme si quelque chose aspirait le sang de Regulus hors de son corps.

\- Je sais ce que c'est ! La magie du sang, annonça Théa.

\- Quoi ? Demanda George d'un air ahuri.

Elle passa sa baguette sur le corps de Regulus à plusieurs reprises, elle ressemblait à ce moment beaucoup à Severus. Elle fit une coupure dans son bras, posa la plaie contre celle de Regulus et le sang disparut du sol, de même que la plaie.

\- Bellatrix doit s'y connaître en magie du sang. Elle lui a fait une plaie et a lancé un sort sur son sang. Tant qu'il avait cette plaie, il se viderait de son sang jusqu'à la mort. Mais j'ai fait l'inverse. En mettant mon propre sang en contact avec le sien et en souhaitant le sauver, je suis parvenue à mes fins.

Regulus se redressa et regarda Théa avec horreur avant de la remercier et de serrer sa fille contre lui. Un hurlement, une plainte animale retentit. Un hurlement horrible, signifiant que quelqu'un avait perdu une personne très chère à son cœur. Avec un frisson d'horreur, Tiana fut sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une des jumelles. Ils comptaient faire demi-tour et monter en direction du bruit quand des bruits de pas les stoppèrent.

Tout un groupe de Mangemorts passa, louant Severus Rogue qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore. Théa ferma douloureusement les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue. C'était donc fini. Le point de non-retour était arrivé. Severus et Drago fermaient la marche. Severus ne leur jeta pas un regard.

Regulus dut s'adosser au mur de pierre derrière lui, incapable d'y croire. George le soutint, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Tiana regarda son oncle passer alors qu'elle pleurait de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui, pas Severus ! C'était forcément un mensonge ou une illusion !

Elle se réveilla en voyant Théa se mettre à courir après eux, et la poursuivit à son tour. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Severus les avait toujours sauvés et aidés. George l'appela mais il devait soutenir Regulus après sa blessure, même si elle venait de disparaître, et ils étaient ralentis. Tiana ne l'écouta pas.

Aucune des deux filles ne prit garde au corps de Rabastan ensanglanté qui avait disparu. Théa ne s'arrêta pas en voyant Adrian baignant dans son propre sang. Son cœur le nota, elle eut mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ou son père aurait le temps de partir et ce serait fini.

\- PAPA ! Hurla-t-elle arrivée dans le parc.

Elles jetèrent un regard douloureux au corps d'Albus Dumbledore alors que Severus l'ignorait. Des rires sadiques retentirent tandis que la cabane d'Hagrid se faisait incendier. Tiana sursauta en voyant Rabastan s'en délecter avec Bellatrix.

\- Papa ! Continua Théa.

Severus enjoignit Drago à rejoindre les autres et se tourna enfin vers sa fille. Son visage était froid et fermé, mais elle connaissait son père par cœur et elle sur déceler la souffrance tout au fond de son regard. La souffrance, la tristesse, le déchirement.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait et pourquoi. Il savait que je savais.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et la tristesse envahit son visage. Tiana quant à elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas supporter ça seul, comme tu le fais depuis si longtemps.

Severus eut envie de pleurer. Même Tiana s'en rendit compte. Théa tendit la main vers son père, alors qu'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer après ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il lança un sort de stupefixion à sa fille. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et le sort l'évita, se perdant dans l'herbe.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Théa. Mais je te connais, Severus.

Severus tourna la tête vers sa nièce, touché par la tendresse dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais que tu ne fais rien sans raison. Et si tu as tué le père de mes amies… ( _des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues_ ), c'est que c'était nécessaire. Tu ne fais rien qui n'en vaille pas le coup, je le sais parfaitement. Alors peu importe où vous allez, Théa et toi, je vous suivrai.

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux. Que Théa sache le surprenait. Et il en voulut à Albus de le lui avoir caché alors que le Directeur savait parfaitement qu'il faisait tout pour éloigner sa fille de lui et ne pas l'emmener dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais que Tiana veuille le suivre avec cette confiance aveugle… C'était inhumain de lui faire ressentir cela.

Théa n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme lui et de tout cacher. Il comprenait mieux la gifle et son comportement. La digne fille de son père… Aucune des filles ne tentait de lui lancer de sort. Théa ne semblait pas refuser que sa cousine la suive et Tiana devina alors que la brune avait besoin de soutien.

\- Vous ne devez pas me suivre, croassa Severus. Restez où vous êtes ou je vous lance un sort.

Théa eut un étrange sourire et avança d'un pas. Severus tenta de leur lancer un sort pour les éloigner mais cela eut le même effet que le précédent. Il fronça les sourcils et les regarda approcher.

\- La magie du sang. C'est ça qui m'empêche de vous repousser, finit-il par deviner.

Théa acquiesça sans rien dire alors qu'elle semblait souffrir. Et ça, c'était une des conséquences de la magie du sang.

\- Tu me rends incapable de vous blesser et c'est ça qui te blesse, finit par dire Severus.

Les filles s'approchèrent de lui et Tiana saisit ses mains. Théa le fixait avec amour.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire face à cette haine seul, insista la brune. Laisse-nous te soutenir et t'aider dans ce que tu fais. Laisse-nous te sauver de cet horrible destin.

Tiana lui offrit un regard confiant. Il était sur le point de céder, de se laisser tomber au sol et de pleurer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le regard et les paroles des filles l'en empêchèrent. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, s'excusant mentalement auprès de Regulus, Naevia et Lily. Il avait promis de tout faire pour ne pas les emmener dans les ténèbres. Mais à cet instant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'elles. Ce qu'elles disaient étaient vrai. Il avait besoin de leur amour et de leur soutien. C'était de la folie de réaliser le souhait de Voldemort en les laissant l'accompagner, mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les raisonner, elles ne le lâcheraient pas.

\- Rejoignez Drago, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, en empêchant une nouvelle fois des larmes de rouler face à la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Il avait échoué. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Tiana et Théa rejoignirent Drago qui était perdu et fut surpris de les voir arriver, baguettes baissées. De grands sourires ornèrent les visages des Mangemorts présents. Le maître allait être si heureux de voir deux de ses cibles les accompagner ! Rabastan sourit d'un sourire éclatant à Tiana mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle face au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Elle était cependant terrorisée de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, car elle savait ce que cela impliquait : rejoindre son pire cauchemar. Cependant, elle avait toujours été loyale aux siens, et Severus se trouvait seul contre tous. C'était le seul choix possible. Sa seule terreur était qu'elle venait ouvertement de trahir ses meilleures amies.

Théa, devinant que Drago était celui que Severus venait de protéger en tuant son mentor, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Le jeune Malefoy fut surpris mais cela le rassura. Il prit à son tour la main de Tiana et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son être. Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient dans la même galère désormais. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. La rousse écarquilla les yeux de même que Théa. Une ombre avançait vers eux.

Lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux et se retourna il vit Ariana Dumbledore courir vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	82. Le yin et le yang

**Voila la suite, attention chapitre pas corrigé ! On attend vos réactions sur les jumelles Dumbledore, c'est un passage très important sur elles !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 82 : Le yin et le yang**

Minerva McGonagall se précipita vers le hurlement. Incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sur Rogue. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et tomba sur Ariane Dumbledore qui se tenait la tête dans les mains, criant à pleins poumons. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles dont les yeux exorbités faisaient ressortir une douleur incommensurable. Pétrifiée, elle vit Silver trembler en regardant par-dessus le balcon. Il pleurait aussi de son regard dément. Son mentor et tuteur venait de périr. Sa petite amie était anéantie à jamais. Il se sentait hors du temps. Hors de son propre corps.

Le professeur de métamorphose se précipita vers la barrière puis posa son regard vers le bas. Abelforth était là. Il tenait son grand-frère dans ses bras et le berçait. Incapable d'y croire, il hurlait que c'était impossible. La vieille dame dut se retenir contre la pierre.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas y croire… Albus…

Elle pleura tandis qu'Ariane se relevait, comme un pantin à qui on tirait les fils. Cela détourna Silver du cadavre. Il l'entendit murmurer tandis qu'elle vacillait. Les yeux fous elle se tourna vers lui.

\- CE SALE TRAITRE ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Hurla-t-elle.

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Dans un cri du diable, Ariane sortit de la tour et fonça dans les couloirs. Silver la suivit sans une once d'hésitation. Tout le monde les vit passer en se poussant. Les larmes et les gémissements du duo leur brisa à tous le cœur.

\- Papa ! PAPA ! Hurlait-elle en continu.

Personne n'osait l'intercepter. Ils furent impuissants et la regardèrent passer avec pitié tandis que Silver, de son regard noir, serrait sa baguette aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Au même instant, Ariana Dumbledore Grindelwald se fit projeter en arrière par un sortilège de Rogue. Elle s'étala dans l'herbe et se releva presque aussitôt. Elle s'avança alors vers lui. Déglutissant, il la repoussa encore et encore. Mais la blonde revenait à la charge.

\- Retourne au château ou bats-toi ! Lui cria-t-il.

Il allait recommencer quand il vit le regard que posait la blonde sur lui. Un regard suppliant rempli de larmes. Tiana se sentit mal et Drago dut la soutenir tandis que Théa écarquillait les yeux. La blonde venait pour se venger ou …. Ou pour autre chose ?

\- SEVERUS ! Hurla-t-elle la gorge nouée et les lèvres tremblantes. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Pas après avoir tué mon père ! EXPLIQUE-TOI !

L'homme pinça les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je suis simplement un Mangemort depuis toujours au service de son maitre. Et j'ai enfin atteint mon objectif.

Le professeur de potions n'osa même pas la regarder et se retourna pour partir. Mais la voix de la blonde le fit se stopper.

\- MENTEUR ! Hurla-t-elle, libérant enfin son cœur. Tu aimais mon père ! Tu m'aimais aussi et tu as toujours fait ton possible pour nous protéger ! TU MENS ! Tes gestes, tes actes, tes paroles, je n'ai rien oublié du passé ! Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

Celui-ci la regarda s'avancer. Elle continua.

\- Théa a changé. Tu as changé. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends !

\- Alors tu es une sombre idiote, souffla-t-il.

\- Non… J'ai…

Ariana posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je crois en toi !

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _« Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Severus ! Hurlait Lily dans le passé »_

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi ! Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour, même si j'ai essayé de le faire !

 _« Depuis toujours je me méfiais de tes fréquentations et de notre amour! Et tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison ! Qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en toi ! »_

\- Je suis peut-être folle de t'aimer ! Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! Mais c'est un fait ! Je sais que sous ta couche de glace se cache un cœur tendre et noble. Tu es un homme bien, même si tu n'y crois pas toi même ! S'il faut, je croirais alors pour deux !

 _« J'ai été stupide de t'aimer et de te laisser une nouvelle chance… Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien mais c'est faux… Pleurait Lily. Tu es un devenu un monstre ! »_

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas par peur que je souffre. Je suis assez grande pour endurer la douleur désormais. Je suis majeure comme tu le souhaitais. Et je t'ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir. Severus….

 _« Severus… C'est fini entre nous, à tout jamais… ! Sanglota Lily en transplanant avec Théa »_

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais seul ! JAMAIS !

Rogue se rendit soudainement compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait la gorge noué tandis que la blonde s'avançait vers lui. Théa était tout aussi surprise et tomba à genoux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi horrible avec Ariana ? COMMENT avait-elle pu douter à ce point ? La blonde se stoppa en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, elle n'avait plus besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds maintenant.

\- Je viens de tuer ton père… S'exprima Rogue, dans un ultime effort. Je viens de détruire vos vies. J'ai assassiné l'homme le plus important à tes yeux !

Ariana déglutit. Elle ferma les yeux puis le força à la regarder.

\- Tu avais une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit le contraire. Il avait confiance en toi jusqu'au bout. Et je vais prendre le relais. Severus… je t'aime sincèrement et je crois en toi, répéta-t-elle. Alors… S'il te plait. Crois en moi aussi… Ne t'éloigne pas de moi… Même si… Même si tu l'as fait pour conserver ta place parmi les Mangemort alors je l'accepterais. J'accepterais tout… Car je connais ton véritable cœur. Un cœur qui aime. Un cœur qui pleure.

\- NON !

Severus la repoussa d'une main. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les mains de Voldemort. Entre les mains de Zack Bright.

\- Retourne avec ta sœur et reste dans la lumière ! implora-t-il. Jamais je ne t'infligerais ça. Je refuse que tu ailles dans les ténèbres avec moi. Je refuse de te briser ta lumière !

La blonde le regarda avec pitié. Puis elle lui sourit. Un sourire lumineux.

\- Tu devrais me connaître non ? Je suis Ariana Grindeldore. La petite idiote qui insiste et te harcèle jour et nuit. La gamine qui a stupidement confiance en toi.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête… Ton père voulait que tu restes avec Harry ! Il voulait…

\- Ce que voulait mon père m'importe peu. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider de mon destin. Je viens avec toi !

\- Ariana…, susurra Théa dont Tiana s'effondra avec elle.

Yeux dans les yeux, Severus y lut une grande détermination mais aussi un amour sans faille. Un amour capable de croire en lui malgré ce qu'il venait de faire. Il eut alors un maigre sourire puis il attrapa Ariana pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- PETITE IDIOTE ! Répéta-t-il. A quel point es-tu stupide ?!

\- Probablement à un point irréversible, répondit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

Severus lâcha un cri étouffé. Théa n'avait jamais vu son père effondré ainsi. Elle voulut le rejoindre mais n'en eut pas les forces. Elle contempla Ariana le serrer fort contre elle.

Puis il la relâcha et la prit par les épaules.

\- Quoique je dise tu me suivras ?

\- Oui.

Le regard ferme, elle le provoqua d'oser l'en empêcher. Il serra plus fort sur ses bras puis abdiqua.

\- On y va, dépêchez-vous.

Ariana eut les yeux remplis d'espoir tandis qu'un sortilège envoya valser Severus Rogue au loin.

La blonde se retourna vivement et regarda sa jumelle Ariane arriver. Le regard déformé par la haine et la vengeance. Elle avait les yeux exorbités. Sa main tremblait et son visage exprimait la rage à l'état pur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ni Silver qui arriva derrière sa moitié. Le regard noir digne des plus grands seigneurs des ténèbres. Ils avaient tous deux leur baguette pointée sur Rogue, à terre, qui se relevait douloureusement.

\- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu crois que tu peux t'enfuir après avoir tué mon père ?! Je vais te faire la peau !

Ariana se bloqua sur place. Terrifiée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue connut la peur. La véritable peur.

\- Arrête ! Ariane ! Je t'en prie ! Il y a sûrement une raison ! Beugla sa jumelle.

\- Foutaise ! Balança sa moitié. Tu as mis ma sœur sous imperium en plus ? Tu es l'homme le plus lâche et le plus détestable que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie !

\- Je ne suis pas sous imperium !

Ariane la regarda en biais. Elle constata en effet que sa sœur était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le meurtrier de notre père ?! Tu devrais déjà l'avoir tué de tes propres mains !

\- NON ! Je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui ! Crois-moi, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à tout ça !

Silver n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Il l'a ensorcelée ! Dit-il outré.

\- Non… Marmonna Ariane. Non… Il veut me prendre toute ma famille… Tu es aveuglée par l'amour, espèce d'idiote ! Je savais que tu tournais mal cette année mais à ce point-là ! TU ES AVEUGLE A CE POINT LA SUR SON COMPTE ?

\- C'est toi qui te trompes, implora Ariana. Je t'en prie crois-moi… Crois ta jumelle. Papa n'aurait pas voulu ça…

\- ET IL NE VOULAIT PAS ETRE TUE NON PLUS. POUSSE-TOI DE LA !

Ariane envoya un sortilège vers sa sœur qui se décala, désespérée. Rogue pointa alors sa baguette sur le couple. Silver lui envoya un Endoloris qu'il para. Ariana supplia sa sœur de l'écouter, mais elle fit la sourde oreille et tenta de la stupéfixer en vain.

\- Puisque tu es aussi aveugle, je vais me charger de ce travail pour toi ! S'exprima Ariane emplie de haine.

Silver envoya un autre sortilège sur Rogue qu'il dévia. Puis Ariane le visa.

 _ **\- AVADA KEDAVRA !**_

Le filet vert explosa de sa baguette. Rogue vit de ses yeux encre la couleur verdâtre arriver sur lui. Il ne put parer et accueillit le sortilège, impuissant.

\- PROTEGO MAXIMA !

Ariana se plaça devant Severus. Le sortilège de mort s'écrasa dessus avant de s'évaporer. Ariane était haletante.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer… !

\- C'est pas vrai… De toute les personnes c'est toi qui me… Ma propre sœur jumelle… TRAITRESSE ! Vous êtes tous des traitres ! Je ferais alors de toi aussi mon ennemie !

\- ENDOLORIS !

\- STUPEFIX !

Les deux filets se rejoignirent sous le regard outré de Rogue, Silver, Tiana et Théa. Les deux filles s'étaient déjà disputées auparavant mais là, c'était inédit. Jamais elles n'avaient eu autant de ressentiment l'une pour l'autre. Les baguettes se mirent à crépiter tandis qu'un étrange voile se plaça entre les jumelles. Celui-ci recouvrit des kilomètres de long avant que les baguettes décident de stopper d'elles-mêmes leur sortilège.

\- Qu'est-ce que… dirent-elles en cœur.

Les baguettes ne voulaient pas se battre entre elles. Les plumes de Phoenix se repoussaient et avait créées un mur infranchissable. Ariane serra les dents en hurlant.

\- NON, NON, NON, NON ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Les sortilèges se perdirent dans le mur. Ariana en recula de stupeur. Severus la prit par les épaules. Les jumelles ne pouvaient pas s'affronter.

Ariane lâcha sa baguette et courut vers le mur qu'elle frappa.

\- TRAITRES ! MEURTRIERS ! JE VOUS FERAIS TOUS LA PEAU ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ariana s'approcha et posa la main sur le mur, en larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

\- JAMAIS! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'une traitresse à notre famille ! Je te le ferais payer ! Et je tuerais ton assassin de mec !

Severus prit Ariana par la main et lui répliqua qu'il fallait fuir au plus vite.

\- SEVERUS ! Je vais te détruire ! JE VAIS TUER TA FILLE DEVANT TES YEUX ! Théa et toi allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! JE ME VENGERAIS !

Ariane hurla à s'en décrocher les amygdales tandis qu'Ariana se faisait tirer par le bras en fuyant vers le portail. Anéantie, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder sa moitié qui était détruite. Elle la vit frapper contre le mur invisible alors que Silver la prenait par les épaules. Son cœur se brisa mais elle avait fait son choix. Elle courut avec toute la troupe puis transplana dès qu'elle fut en dehors de Poudlard. Le tout dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Regulus, Harry et George arrivèrent juste avant. Ils virent Tiana et Théa s'enfuir de leur plein gré avec Drago et Rogue. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et Regulus tomba à genoux sur le sol, derrière Ariane. Ils étaient détruits.

* * *

Ariane retourna alors vers le corps mort de son père. Fumseck chantait une musique triste dans le ciel alors que tous les sorciers entouraient le corps du directeur avec une immense tristesse. Un déchirement. Harry tenait le médaillon dans les mains, et les professeurs regardèrent Ariane et Silver avec pitié, tandis qu'ils avançaient comme des automates.

\- P…Papa… Non je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas…!

Ariane s'effondra sur son père, s'agrippant à son corps.

\- Reviens, je t'en prie…. Reviens-moi ! Je t'aime tellement… !

Tout son corps tressautait tandis qu'elle pleurait à torrents.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas ….

Silver lui aussi se sentit partir tandis qu'il posait les genoux au sol avec Harry.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Abelforth contempla sa nièce avec douleur. Il n'eut aucun mot ni aucun geste envers elle tant il fut sonné. Personne ne put réconforter Ariane Dumbledore qui ne lâchait plus le corps de son père. Minerva leva alors sa baguette et la lumière refit surface dans le ciel. Tout le monde suivit cette hommage où la marque des ténèbres disparut enfin. On pleurait tous pour la jeune Dumbledore. Elle venait de perdre tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, hormis Silver, en une soirée. On la laissa pleurer avant que Minerva la force à se détacher.

Ariane la repoussa violemment. Elle contempla alors le visage serein de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Flitwick posa une main sur la jeune fille qui se recroquevillait. Les professeurs renvoyèrent les élèves dans leur dortoirs tandis qu'ils veillèrent sur Ariane toute la matinée. Incapable de bouger, elle contempla son père un long moment. Les larmes s'étant taries.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus pleurer ni crier. Comme si elle avait tout vidé et que plus rien ne pourrait rentrer en elle. La jeune sorcière se releva et fixa Flitwick, Minerva, Abelforth et Chourave qui attendaient en silence sur un banc. Silver était le seul élève à être resté là. Il attendait aussi sa petite amie et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il la protégeait de la fine pluie avec sa baguette.

Elle papillonna et regarda Albus. Elle toucha son visage et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Puis elle prit la montre qu'il tenait dans sa main. La montre de leur famille. Elle la serra puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Son odeur disparait de plus en plus… l'odeur de bonbon…

La blonde, amorphe, se leva puis disparut sous la forme de Lynx. Personne ne put l'arrêter. Silver la suivit en loup et ils disparurent dans la forêt. Minerva et profita pour recouvrir le corps d'Albus qui était enchanté pour ne pas pourrir. Puis tous ensemble avec Abelforth, ils le mirent dans un endroit calme en attendant de prévoir l'enterrement. C'était une douleur innommable qui se déroula au château. Une douleur qu'Ariane et les proches de Dumbledore ne surent comment gérer.

* * *

Zack et Iris avaient vu toute la scène. Ils avaient donc choisi de ne pas intervenir tout de suite et s'en voulurent. Car le mur les empêcha de rejoindre Silver et Ariane. Mais au moins, ils eurent gagné la mort d'Albus et la destruction des jumelles. Zack avait pris son pied entre Ariane et Ariana. De même que le regard de Silver. Il se sentit bien en rentrant malgré une Iris qui maugréait. Il jubilait et dansait au côté de Rogue et des autres.

Voldemort attendait à l'entrée du manoir des Malefoy. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit arriver trois de ses cibles. Il se sentit revivre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une des jumelles dans son tableau de chasse. Severus déglutit et regardant les trois filles. Il venait de les conduire en enfer.

Bellatrix fut la première à parler. Rogue avait tué le grand Albus Dumbledore. Plus aucun obstacle lui ne lui barrait la route désormais. Il eut un hurlement de victoire partagé par tous les Mangemorts présent. Ariana, Théa et Tiana ne firent pas un geste. Mais Voldemort ne les oublia pas. Il se retourna vers elles.

\- Alors Severus, en plus de tuer Dumbledore, tu me ramènes ta fille, ta nièce et surtout, la propre fille de celui que tu viens de tuer. Je suis ébahi.

Rabastan et Zack salivaient devant une Tiana et une Ariana tendues. Mais elles étaient sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix et ne reculeraient plus. Voldemort s'approcha de Théa. La jeune Rogue resta droite comme un piquet. Terrorisée à l'intérieur, elle se montrait de glace à l'extérieur. Elle était venue en étant consciente de ce que cela impliquerait, elle ne flancherait pas.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche à te recruter. Et enfin, enfin, tu suis ton père. J'avais espéré qu'en le voyant me rejoindre à nouveau, tu t'empresserais de le suivre. Tu as toujours été si proche de ton père, de ce qu'on m'avait rapporté.

Severus serra les poings. Il voyait les efforts de Théa. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage plus pâle que la mort.

\- Je n'étais qu'une idiote qui voulait défier son père, dit froidement Théa. Un comportement d'adolescente stupide. J'ai compris ce soir à quel point je me fourvoyais.

Voldemort sourit et tapota ses cheveux. Le contact dégouta la brune mais elle ne montra une fois de plus aucune réaction.

\- J'ose espérer que ta loyauté sera sans faille, Théa Rogue.

Voldemort lui lança un Doloris pour la forme, elle cria sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il cessa le sort, Théa resta à genoux, sachant ce qui allait suivre. En silence, elle tendit son bras gauche et il y eut de petites exclamations. Voldemort lui-même eut un petit sursaut. Le bras normalement si pâle de Théa était boursouflé et rouge du poignet au coude.

\- Magie du sang, grogna Bellatrix.

Voldemort posa un regard intéressé sur elle avant de saisir son bras blessé et d'y graver sa marque. La brune n'eut pas une seule exclamation de douleur, la brûlure de son bras le rendant insensible. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait. Théa resta quelques secondes au sol, horrifiée de l'état de son bras avant de se relever et de mettre les mains dans son dos pour ne pas voir l'horrible marque.

Voldemort l'avait déjà oubliée et se plaçait devant Tiana.

\- La punition de ce cher Regulus est si douce. M'avoir trahi et s'en sortir vivant… Mais perdre sa fille qui me rejoint, son plus grand ennemi….

Il sourit d'un air extatique en prenant son menton et en plongeant son regard rouge dans le sien. Elle sut qu'il allait utiliser la Legillimancie. Probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne trahirait pas comme Regulus. Elle ne pouvait rien le laisser voir. Elle maintint son Occlumancie en se fichant des conséquences.

Se voyant repoussé et incapable de percer ses secrets, Voldemort asséna une gifle à la rousse qui la fit tomber au sol. Tiana n'osa pas se relever, se contentant de mettre une main à sa joue cuisante. Voldemort lui lança ensuite le doloris, comme à Théa. Tiana hurla. Elle se croyait revenue au cimetière, mais heureusement cela dura moins longtemps. Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de laisser partir la douleur, releva sa manche et grava sa marque dans sa peau. Tiana hurla à nouveau, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues.

\- J'ose espérer que le sang mentira et que tu ne me trahiras pas comme ton père. N'ose pas me demander de l'épargner, tu le regretterais. Tout traître mérite la mort.

\- Je ne trahirai pas. Je resterai fidèle à vos convictions, énonça difficilement Tiana.

Voldemort l'analysa du regard, encore vexé de n'avoir pas pu percer son esprit.

\- Rabastan !

\- Oui, maître ?

\- Tu surveilleras notre nouvelle recrue. Je ne supporterai pas un traître dans mes rangs.

\- Bien sûr, maître !

Tiana tourna brièvement la tête vers lui et Rabastan vit pour la première fois la peur dans ses yeux. Il en saliva et lui sourit largement tandis que Voldemort changeait de cible.

\- Drago, Drago, Drago. Tu m'as déçu. Tout le monde fondait de si grands espoirs en toi. Et c'est finalement Severus qui a accompli TA mission.

Le blond serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il serait puni. Il ferma les yeux et fut touché à son tour par plusieurs doloris. Une fois assez puni, il resta au sol et se roula en boule, la douleur irradiant de son être.

Puis Voldemort se tourna enfin vers Ariana. Il souriait à pleines dents.

\- Nos rencontres ont toujours été houleuses, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de tes nombreux affronts. Comme ce soir-là, au cimetière. Oh, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles.

Severus était tendu, prêt à bondir. Mais Ariana fit un geste de la main pour l'en dissuader. Elle s'avança vers le mage noir et posa le genou à terre.

\- Je me souviens, oui. Mais Severus Rogue, l'homme que j'aime, A réussi à me faire entendre raison. J'ai donc compris où était ma place et ce que ce monde devait être.

Le vil mage noir jubilait tellement qu'il devait contenir son rire.

\- Je vois… Il m'étonne de constater que Rogue A réussi à te séduire. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que si tu veux entrer parmi les Mangemorts, il te faudra payer le prix.

Ariana retint un tremblement.

\- J'en suis consciente… Et je suis prête à tout pour suivre Severus.

Voldemort se lécha les lèvres. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de les enfermer, de les affamer et de les torturer jusqu'à rémission.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Elle… * gorge nouée* Elle refuse de partir avec l'assassin de son père. Je vous demanderais alors de ne pas lui faire de mal… Si je vous rejoint…

Voldemort eut un rire partagé par les autres Mangemorts. Puis il devint sérieux et terrifiant.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit. Je conçois à épargner son sang pur à la seule condition de ta véritable loyauté.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas…

\- Bien… Alors… Passons aux choses sérieuses. ENDOLORIS !

Severus, Théa, Drago et Tiana regardèrent Ariana se faire torturer sous les yeux de tous. Ils avaient mal pour elle et se sentaient démunis. La blonde se soulevait sous les sursauts de la douleur. Son hurlement se mua rapidement en un cri strident. Mais Voldemort ne voulait pas perdre un si bon élément. Il recommença deux ou trois fois avant de s'approcher d'elle. La blonde tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Tends ton bras. Ariana Dumbledore.

Elle eut du mal à bouger son bras mais s'exécuta. Tout le monde la fixait dont Zack, Bellatrix et Rabastan qui prenaient leur pied. A nouveau, la blonde hurla en sentant la marque lui brûler la peau. Puis Voldemort la força à se relever et la prit par les épaules comme un trophée.

\- Voici ma plus belle récompense de cette guerre. La fille de mon ennemi juré, désormais mort, est à moi ! Ariana Dumbledore est mienne et servira notre cause jusqu'à sa mort !

Tout le monde hurla et applaudit tandis qu'il se pavanait avec la blonde.

Il balança alors Ariana par terre aux pieds de Severus.

\- Tiens, tu peux reprendre ton dû. Cela dit, je suis déçu de voir que Silver ne nous a pas rejoints ce soir.

Rogue s'accroupit pour prendre la blonde contre lui et la relever.

\- C'était sa dernière chance de devenir mon bras droit, répliqua le mage noir. Désormais, Silver Bright est notre ennemi. Je vous ordonne de le capturer vivant et de le trainer à mes pieds !

Les Mangemorts approuvèrent. Iris se sentit mal, surtout après la torture d'Ariana. Elle se sentit soudainement déplacée mais s'accrocha au bras de son père.

\- Je vous le ramènerais sans faute ! Comptez sur moi, jubilait Zack. Lui et sa petite amie Ariane sont mes cibles ! Je vous vengerais pour sûr !

Voldemort sourit.

\- Bien. Je te laisse donc ce travail avec ta fille.

\- Merci, maitre.

Il sourit et regarda Ariana avec amusement et folie. Il pourrait jouer avec elle aussi en attendant. Severus le fixa avec noirceur mais il n'en eut cure. Il serra fortement Ariana contre lui, elle ne tenait plus debout. Voldemort parla encore un moment puis il les congédia. Severus prit aussitôt Ariana dans ses bras et l'amena à une chambre vide du manoir. Il la posa sur un lit et s'assit. Il n'avait plus aucune force en lui.

La blonde se mit alors à pleurer. Elle attrapa un oreiller et se laissa aller en retenant ses cris. Severus posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir…

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de perdre mon père et ma sœur !

\- Je…

Rogue voulut se frapper intérieurement. Ariana n'avait pas encore pu pleurer pour lui. Et pire encore… Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire adieu. Elle les trahissait tous de surcroit tout en ne sachant même pas la vérité. Il venait de tuer son père et de la séparer de sa moitié… Il se sentit minable.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé….

La blonde continua de pleurer, la gorge nouée de ses sanglots. Ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Son père dévalant la tour. Sa torture avec Voldemort. Son corps entier lâchait prise. Elle aussi se trouva en crise de nerfs et Rogue la prit contre lui. Il l'enserra avec force et amour.

Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour se sentir vidée. Elle hoquetait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait pleuré aussi, en silence. Puis il lui raconta toute la vérité. D'un abord surprise, Ariana se sentit mieux.

\- Alors tout ça c'était une manigance avec Albus… Bon sang… C'est horrible… Et pourtant… Je suis contente d'avoir cru en toi…

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que je t'ai fait. Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Comment peux-tu m'aimer et me faire autant confiance ?

Il avait les yeux humides tourner dans le bleu océan d'Ariana. Celle-ci caressa sa joue à nouveau d'un maigre sourire.

\- Demande à mon cœur. Il sait lui. C'est Silver qui me l'a rappelé.

\- Tu vas te faire détester de tous… Tu vas affronter tes propres alliés… Tout ça. Pour moi ?

\- Peu importe ce qu'on pense de moi. Et si je dois me battre pour faire entendre raison à ma sœur, je le ferais. Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. J'ai toujours lu clair dans ton cœur. C'est mon amour pour toi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'acceptes enfin ? Mon véritable amour.

Severus eut un maigre rictus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là. J'ai toujours imaginé que c'était une passade. Comme je regrette…

\- Assez de regrets. Assez de tristesse. Donne-moi ce que j'attends…

Rogue eut un air surpris puis un vrai sourire se dessina dans ses vieux traits de douleur.

\- Je t'aime, Ariana Grindeldore. Et je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il la prit en coupe puis l'embrassa longuement. Ariana se laissa envahir par la chaleur tandis que Théa attendait derrière la porte avec un petit sourire rempli de larmes.

Théa hésita à entrer, mais après quelques baisers, Severus indiqua à Ariana que Théa attendait derrière la porte. La brune s'était sentie incapable de les déranger. Severus dit à la blonde qu'il leur laissait le temps de discuter et reviendrait dans quelques minutes.

En sortant de la pièce, Severus pressa l'épaule de sa fille. Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire tremblant, ne parvint qu'à pleurer.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi, dit doucement Severus en la serrant brièvement contre lui. Tu as des choses à m'expliquer. Mais il y a plus important.

La gorge nouée, Théa acquiesça.

Elle entra dans la pièce et Ariana la regarda arriver avec un regard un peu vide. Théa se tortillait les mains et Ariana finit par tapoter le matelas. Théa s'y assit et fixa Ariana sans nulle trace de haine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si différente cette année ? Demanda Ariana, d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai appris par hasard la mission de mon père l'été dernier. J'ai dû… J'ai dû lutter toute l'année à ne rien te dire. Ca a été tellement dur quand il t'a quittée. Je l'ai détesté alors que pourtant je n'attendais que ça auparavant. J'ai pleuré pour toi parce que tu ne méritais pas qu'il te mente de cette manière. Et je me détestais de me sentir si empathique pour toi.

Ariana fut un instant sans voix. Théa savait ce qui se tramait ? Et elle avait tout gardé pour elle ? Un poids si lourd, savoir que son père ferait une chose aussi horrible et que tout le monde serait contre lui…

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as suivi.

\- Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais il n'y a aucun honneur. Tiana et toi, vous l'avez suivi sans rien savoir. Moi, je savais tout.

Ariana prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

\- Ne te dénigre pas ainsi. Ca a dû être tellement dur pour toi de supporter tout ça ! Tu es… Tu es la digne fille de ton père.

Théa serra ses mains dans les siennes dans un soubresaut.

\- Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner de t'avoir tant détestée ? Tu es la seule qui croit en lui si fort. Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de ton amour. Ce que j'ai dit… Au maître _-le mot lui arracha la bouche, et Ariana grimaça-_ est vrai. Avant ce soir, je n'étais qu'une adolescente stupide.

Ariana eut un sourire triste.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'aimer si fort un homme que j'aime moi-même de tout mon être ?

Théa fondit en larmes et la blonde la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura à son tour et les deux filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Théa fut la première à évacuer et berça la blonde qui s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Entendant toquer, elle se douta qu'il s'agissait de son père et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

\- Tu sais, tu vaux dix mille Lily Evans. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait ce soir. Elle n'a même pas su écouter ses arguments. Alors, à partir de ce soir, je te ferais confiance, aujourd'hui et à jamais pour prendre soin de lui. Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi ou de ton amour et j'espère que tu me laisseras être une belle-fille digne de ce nom.

Ariana voulut dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable et fondit à nouveau en larmes. Derrière la porte, le temps que Théa sorte de la pièce, Severus se calma mais n'essuya pas la larme qui venait de rouler de son œil. Théa le serra contre elle, puis prit une chambre dans le même couloir. Après tout ça, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle serra le coussin de la chambre après s'être couchée et roulée en boule et pleura silencieusement.

Tiana avait aidé Drago à se relever lorsque tous étaient partis et lui avait demandé de lui indiquer sa chambre. Elle l'avait guidé et il s'était assis sur le lit. Elle s'assit quant à elle sur la chaise de bureau de la pièce. Narcissa avait fait un pas vers eux mais Bellatrix l'avait prise par le bras pour lui parler.

La rousse pensa à son père et à George, à Ariane et à Silver. A tous ceux qu'elle avait trahis. Sirius et Naevia devaient être tellement déçus… Une larme roula, puis d'autres, elles étaient intarissables. Elle sursauta quand Drago la serra contre lui et s'accrocha à lui. Le blond pleura à son tour et ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

\- Je suis… je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, murmura le Malefoy et elle sut que ce n'était pas son genre de s'excuser ainsi.

\- Et moi je suis désolée pour cette année. J'ai… J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'ai pas réussi à aller vers toi.

Drago eut un triste sourire.

\- Vu ce que je t'ai fait endurer, c'est normal. J'ai mérité que tu m'ignores.

Tiana ne répondit rien. Que répondre à ça ?

\- Je peux dormir ici ? Je ne supporterai pas d'être seule

\- Et Théa ?

\- Elle, c'est tout le contraire. Elle sera mieux seule.

Drago invoqua un lit à côté du sien. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ils se contentaient de vérifier de temps en temps que l'autre était toujours présent dans la pièce. Malgré elle, Tiana effleurait régulièrement le tatouage reçu cette nuit et frémissait de dégoût et de peur. Penser que Rabastan allait la surveiller l'emplissait plus encore de terreur mais elle n'en parla pas. Les deux sorciers finirent par s'endormir, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Qui aurait pensé que Drago Malefoy et Tiana Black finiraient par enterrer la hache de guerre ?

La soirée se termina rapidement tant ils étaient tous fatigués. Ariana pleura longuement et s'endormit enfin dans les bras de son amour. Exténuée, elle ne cessa de revoir son père tomber de la tour.

* * *

A Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'horreur. Regulus et George étaient sous le choc. Tiana et Théa ne leur avaient même pas lancé un regard. George ne comprenait pas. Elle avait peur de Voldemort, de Rabastan et elle les rejoignait. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas Tiana, ça ! Et pourtant, elle n'était pas ensorcelée. Elle avait suivi son oncle, Drago, Théa, Ariana et les mangemorts de son plein gré.

Encore, Ariana et Théa, il pouvait comprendre. Surtout Théa, elle était psychologiquement plus facile à manipuler à cause de Percy et de sa haine et suivrait son père au bout du monde. Ariana, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. L'amour. L'amour faisait faire d'horribles choses, il le savait. Mais Tiana ? Elle n'avait quand même pas suivi Severus par loyauté ?

Se fichant du regard des autres, George se mit à pleurer son désespoir et Fred le prit contre lui. En plus de cela, leur frère avait atterri à l'infirmerie après un duel contre Greyback. Adrian également. Cependant, seul Adrian changerait à la prochaine pleine lune…

Regulus haïssait Severus de tout son être. Il méritait de mourir. Il lui avait fait confiance toutes ses années et ce traître commettait un meurtre sur la personne la plus estimée du monde sorcier, mais en plus, emmenait sa fille et sa nièce avec lui ? Comment avait-il pu feindre durant autant de temps ? Il le détestait, il méritait de mourir. Et sa fille qui le suivait sans hésitation, sans paraître le regretter, sans même le regarder, lui, son propre père !

Regulus avait cru mourir en croisant le regard satisfait de Rabastan. Pourquoi Tiana allait de son plein gré dans un endroit où son pire cauchemar se trouvait ? Rabastan allait faire du mal à son bébé, il le savait parfaitement. Et Théa, qui ne faisait que ressembler à son père, le copier, même dans ce genre de décisions terribles ! Elle avait pourtant été effondrée à la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi rejoindre les responsables de son meurtre ?

Il compatissait tellement pour Ariane, qui avait tout perdu. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'épisode du parc, et comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de s'isoler. Lui-même se sentait au bord du gouffre, trahi et plus que triste. Alors qu'il se relevait seulement de la perte de son frère, voilà qu'on lui enlevait sa fille, sa nièce et son meilleur ami.

Abelforth finit par le rejoindre et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il se rappela que l'homme avait été trahi par une nièce et que l'autre souffrait le martyre. Il lui fit un bref sourire crispé, mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait rien à dire. Quelles paroles réconfortantes auraient-ils bien pu échanger ? Sans compter qu'Abelforth venait à son tour de perdre son frère. Et il savait plus que personne qu'aucune parole réconfortante ne pourrait atténuer sa peine.

Dans le château, Ariane reprit forme humaine avec Silver. Elle se tenait tout en haut de Poudlard, sur les toits. La brise d'été la chatouillait alors qu'elle ne la sentait même pas. Son regard était lointain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… maintenant ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Je vais tuer Severus Rogue et sa fille devant lui. Puis je torturerais les Mangemorts jusqu'à plus soif avant de ramener ma sœur ici.

\- Tu irais jusqu'à blesser ta moitié ? Et Tiana et Théa ?

Ariane tourna les yeux vers lui. Des yeux noirs et assombris.

\- Oh que oui. Rien ne me ralentira dans ma vendetta. Elles ont fait leur choix. Elles ont choisi le meurtrier de mon père. Alors je n'hésiterais pas à les réduire en miettes, quitte à les rendre folles sous l'Endoloris.

L'argenté la regarda avec une pointe de terreur. Ariane était un véritable concentré de haine en cet instant. Un terrible animal sauvage prêt à tout pour se venger de la mort de son père.

\- Tu seras avec moi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Silver papillonna des yeux puis posa le genou au sol.

\- A jamais, je serais ton chevalier servant, Ariane. Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse.

La blonde le regarda avec une pointe de gratitude.

\- Merci Silver. Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête-là. On croirait que je te terrifie.

\- C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas. D'être comme ça.

Ariane eut un rire démentiel qui arriva aussi vite qu'il disparut. Puis elle soupira.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça. Iris l'avait vu aussi. Sans parler de mon père. Albus savait qui j'étais. Il me connaissait mieux que personne.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La jeune sorcière se posa tout au bord du toit et contempla le ciel. Ses cheveux se balançaient au vent.

\- Connais tu la véritable signification du Yin et du Yang ?

Silver réfléchit. Il avait l'impression de parler avec Albus.

\- Il signifie l'équilibre parfait entre le bien et le mal. Le Yin porteur de lumière et le Yang de ténèbres bien que les deux portent une part de l'autre en eux.

\- C'est exact mais je vais aller plus loin dans ton analyse. Le Yin représente la lumière, jolie et brillante. Le Yang porte les ténèbres, simple, triste et malicieux. C'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi et de ma sœur. Moi je suis la gentille et adorable Ariane. Ma sœur est la farouche et indomptable Ariana. Sauf qu'ils se trompent…

Elle eut un rictus amer.

\- Le Yin porte des ténèbres en lui. Et ces ténèbres sont plus sombres, plus vicieuses, plus terrifiant que ce que porte le Yang. Alors qu'à l'inverse, celui-ci porte une part de lumière si vive qu'il Eclipse celui même du Yin. C'est ça la véritable face cachée de ce symbole. Mon père l'a toujours su en m'offrant le côté du Yin. Il savait qu'au fond de moi se cachait une horrible personne emplie de colère, de haine et de folie. Le Choixpeau aussi le savait. Il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Ma sœur non. Tout le monde s'est toujours trompé mais pas Albus. Ni Iris, qui a vu en moi ma partie cachée. Cette partie tout au fond de moi qui est la plus terrifiante. Alors que ma sœur, elle, possède une lumière magnifique capable d'éclipser toute haine. Capable de faire confiance et d'aimer. Ca a toujours été ainsi. J'ai toujours été celle qui était la pire des deux. Lorsque j'ai tué Alan étant jeune, ce n'était pas un accident. Je le voulais. Ca a toujours été moi.

La blonde se retourna vers Silver.

\- Je suis le véritable fléau de ce monde. La mauvaise jumelle. Le Yin brisé.

\- … Dans ce cas. Je soutiendrais ce Yin brisé jusqu'à la fin. Même si je dois faire des choses horribles. Je serais à tes côtés. Mon amour.

L'argenté la prit dans ses bras. Ariane s'y accrocha en fermant les yeux. Peu lui importait la prophétie ou même ce que voulait son père avec Harry. La Vendetta primerait toujours. Pour que ce sentiment en elle arrête enfin de la ronger.

Le vent s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux. Là, tout en haut de Poudlard, Ariane, le Yin brisé et Silver, le chevalier servant se firent la promesse de tout faire pour tuer leur ennemis. Plongeant à pleine tête dans les ténèbres.

Ce même vent emporta les cheveux d'Ariana qui se blottit dans les bras de Severus Rogue par la fenêtre du manoir. A jamais, elle se promit de rester avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Quitte à souffrir malgré la lumière qui irradiait son cœur.

* * *

 **On attend vos réactions avec impatience !**


	83. Explosion de sentiments

**Hello, désolée de cet immense retard ! Mais Lawliette et moi étions parties ensembles en vacances et nous n'avions pas internet, sans compter la canicule haha ! Attention chapitre pas corrigé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 83 : Explosion de sentiments**

Regulus fixait le plafond de ses appartements d'un air vide. Toutes les affaires de Tiana étaient là. Tout, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'elle avait trahi tous ses proches. Hormis Théa, Severus et Ariana. Il ressassait sans cesse le souvenir de la voir partir en compagnie de Drago. _Drago Malefoy._ Pourquoi aurait-elle suivi celui qu'elle détestait ? Il chassa de nouvelles larmes. Il avait regardé le dernier souvenir qu'il leur restait de Naevia. Naevia avait une telle confiance en eux. Et pourtant…

Comment avait-il pu se tromper aussi longtemps sur sa fille ? Il ne comprenait pas et une rage sans nom l'habitait. Dirigée vers Severus, principalement. Il estimait que c'était lui le responsable. Minerva avait dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un endroit sûr. Sans Albus, ce n'était plus le cas de l'école. Regulus n'avait pas encore cherché où s'établir. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il se releva, l'enterrement du Directeur allait avoir lieu.

* * *

Dans le bureau de feu le Directeur, Ariane était assise sur son fauteuil, seule. Elle contemplait la montre fissurée de son père qui n'avait pas apprécié la chute de la tour. Ses yeux ternes étaient rivés sur l'aiguille d'Albus. Pointée sur à Poudlard. Grise. Stoïque.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas… Son regard était hanté et elle ne regarda guère les autres aiguilles d'un bleu profond qui bougeaient doucement dans la montre en or. Sa sœur pointait sur « _Dans un manoir extérieur_ ». Elle n'y jeta pas un œil malgré la tristesse qu'éprouvait sa moitié en cet instant. Elle-même arborait la couleur bleu foncé des Serdaigle. Une couleur plus sombre que les autres. Plus ténébreuse. Celle de Gellert était la même, enfermé à Nurmengard, il ne savait même pas que son amant était mort.

Il l'attendait toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un silence religieux. Silver Bright, habillé d'un costume noir et vert apparut. Il s'avança vers le bureau, le regard sans émotion.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Ariane se leva sans un mot. Elle portait une robe noire avec une cape de la même teinte. La blonde avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Elle toucha le bureau de sa main en fermant les yeux. Se promenant longuement sur le bois sous le regard du Choixpeau en deuil. Elle regarda la pièce une dernière fois en rouvrant les yeux, gravant cette image dans sa rétine. Puis elle passa devant une armature vide qui attendait le cadre du dernier directeur décédé. Elle n'osa y jeter un œil et sortit sans un bruit, scellant la porte de sa baguette magique. Comme si elle enfermait son passé dans cette pièce où elle y avait déposé son collier cœur renfermant un A au cube.

Ses cheveux se balancèrent contre le vent quand elle sortit dans la cours. Silver et elle s'avancèrent religieusement vers le lac où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Ariane avait insisté pour que son père repose à Poudlard, ce que tout le monde avait accepté sans problème. Elle sentit son cœur la broyer de l'intérieur quand elle vit la stèle de marbre blanche qui se tenait au centre d'un îlot. Silver lui prit la main sans la regarder et le duo se rapprocha des invités.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup et de très loin. Ils venaient tous rendre un dernier hommage au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Sur son passage, tout le monde regarda la fille restant du défunt, avec tristesse et compassion. On lui dicta leurs condoléances, qu'Ariane approuva d'un mouvement de tête de gratitude. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge nouée. La plupart avait pitié d'elle. Perdre un père et être trahie par sa propre sœur jumelle et sa meilleure amie. Il y avait de quoi sombrer…

Même Harry avait une mine de chien battu en la voyant. Padma, Parvati, Mandy, Michael, Cho, Chambers, Bradley, Terry, Anthony et lui s'avancèrent pour lui souhaiter leurs condoléances. Elle les remercia sans une parole mais sembla sincère dans son regard. Lisa fondit en larmes et serra son amie contre elle avec force. Ariane lui glissa un court merci dans son oreille et l'enserra lentement.

\- On l'aura cet assassin, on se vengera, tonna Harry le regard noir.

Ariane eut un demi sourire triste.

\- Oh ça, c'est certain, dit Silver. Ils payeront tous !

Les deux hommes se firent une courte accolade d'encouragement tandis que d'autres arrivaient. Roger Davies était là, il avait les larmes aux yeux en saluant Ariane. Luna passa à son tour avec un air perdu. De même qu'Hermione et Krum qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux et qui prirent la main libre d'Ariane avec douleur. Les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent derrière dont Remus qui était plus pâle que jamais. Le revoir ne sembla même pas choquer Ariane qui était dans une autre dimension à cet instant.

Les Weasley vinrent à leur tour. Ariane écouta leurs paroles mais fit un regard courroucé à George. Il lui rappelait trop Tiana. C'était insoutenable. Silver les salua et continua de suivre sa moitié sans lâcher prise sur sa main qui tremblait. Beaucoup de monde était assis sur les chaises et attendaient le début. Ariane se dirigea vers l'estrade au centre de l'allée lorsque tous le monde fut prêt.

Les professeurs et élèves la contemplèrent, la mine basse, les yeux embués. Ariane ne montra rien et avança sous le bruit de ses pas lourds qui se répercutait dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps. Les professeurs vinrent chacun leur tour pour lui souhaiter leurs condoléances. Flitwick pleurait tellement avec Chourave qu'ils ne purent s'exprimer correctement. Ariane en fut touchée. Silver les remercia à sa place. Minerva fut la dernière. Sous les yeux de tous elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer la blonde vers elle et de l'enserrer avec un amour maternel.

\- Soit forte, Ariane… Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci…

La blonde s'accrocha à elle quelques instants. Un de ses derniers repères.

Puis elle s'avança vers son oncle qui attendait à côté de la stèle. Il était toujours abasourdi et les larmes coulaient dans sa barbe. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Ariana les avait trahis ? Pourquoi ? Et la mort de son frère… Tué comme ça par un allié… Il était dans un coma mental. Ariane et lui se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent. Tête contre tête, ils reniflèrent. Silver sentit son cœur se tordre.

Puis la cérémonie commença. Le ministre Scrimgeour prit place à l'avant en fixant la blonde sans qu'elle ne lui porte la moindre attention. Tous ceux qui connaissaient la jeunette étaient atterrés de la voir là, seule, sans sa moitié. Il manquait quelque chose, il manquait une présence. Jamais les jumelles n'avaient été séparées ainsi au château. Et on murmurait sur Ariana. Sur son horrible trahison. Elle était partie avec l'assassin de son père ! Tout ça pour rejoindre les ténèbres et Voldemort. Son absence était notable et mal venue. Personne ne manqua de la critiquer, de même que les Rogue et Tiana Black.

Ariane tenta de faire la sourdre oreille avant que tout le monde se taise. Hagrid arrivait avec le corps de Dumbledore, enveloppé dans un drap d'or parsemé d'étoiles. Dès qu'elle vit sa silhouette, Ariane fondit en larmes et Silver dut la retenir de ne pas s'effondrer. Ses genoux avaient lâchés. Elle retint ses cris mais des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Abelforth se précipita pour aider l'argenté. Tous deux embués de larmes sauvages.

L'assemblée partagea la douleur d'Ariane, poussant des hoquets et des murmures de tristesse. C'était un déchirement. La blonde regarda le corps de son père, voilé, se faire doucement poser sur la stèle.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, souffla Silver. Pour lui. Pour nous. Je serais avec toi.

Ariane approuva. Elle se releva difficilement et ravala ses larmes pour le souvenir d'Albus. La gorge nouée, elle prit place devant un micro magique.

Les êtres de l'eau surgirent au même instant pour écouter le discours. De même que les centaures. Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule d'Ariane au même instant qui eut un maigre, très maigre sourire à son égard. Puis elle se lança.

\- Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme. C'était le sorcier le plus courageux, le plus gentil et le plus lumineux que j'ai connu de toute ma vie. En plus de cela, c'était mon père. Et dieu seul sait que c'était un père formidable pour moi et ma…

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus. Elle prit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Pour moi. Je l'ai toujours aimé et admiré. Je n'ai vécu que six ans avec lui… Mais ce furent les années les plus belles de ma vie car il était toujours là à mes côtés. Il m'a protégé et aimé comme personne n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Il était aussi toujours là pour les âmes en peine. Il avait fait de Poudlard une maison à tous ceux qui le désiraient. Il a protégé le monde des sorciers en menant la rébellion contre les ténèbres à lui tout seul. C'était un homme purement bon qui a choisi de lui-même la bonne voie. Il a sauvé ce monde de bien des manières. Sa perte… Sa perte est un grand choc pour le monde de la sorcellerie qui perd un mentor, un protecteur. Et qui pour moi… Perd un parent. Un papa… Un papa que j'aime à la folie.

Les larmes revinrent. Tout le monde avait la gorge nouée et le souffle court. Ils la plaignaient. George ne retenait même plus ses larmes de même que Regulus qui se faisait petit à l'arrière. Il savait qu'Ariane ne voudrait pas le croiser.

\- Mon papa va me manquer, continua-t-elle en sanglots. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Et je sais que tout le monde présent ici-bas pense comme moi. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi… Il ne méritait pas qu'on l'assassine. Mais malgré tout… Son image restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires. La mienne est remplie de souvenir heureux. Quand pour la première fois il m'a tendu la main, lorsque je glissais sur ce lac avec des patins à glace. Quand il m'a pris pour la première fois dans ses bras. Quand il m'a avoué que j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait en ce monde…

Elle se tut. Puis les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle contempla le ciel bleu.

\- N'oublions jamais Albus Dumbledore. N'oublions jamais tout ce qu'il a fait ainsi que l'homme qu'il a été et qu'il sera à jamais dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires. Car pour moi il restera gravé dans mes yeux pour l'éternité.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais mon mentor et mon tuteur, enchaina Silver. Il m'a sauvé des ténèbres. Il m'a prodigué de précieux conseils ancrés en moi. Il m'a protégé du mal… Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais je le garderais en moi. Repose en paix…

Abelforth s'avança à son tour.

\- Albus s'est racheté de ses erreurs. C'était un homme bon que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Repose en paix. Grand frère.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise. Personne ne connaissait cet homme. Ils tombèrent des nues, mais Ariane reprit.

\- Nous veillerons sur ce monde à ta place. Alors, repose en paix. Mon tendre papa.

L'assemblée était bouche bée. Ariane se mit alors soudainement à chanter.

 _Je reste_

 _Avec mes souvenirs_

 _Ces morceaux du passé_

 _Comme un miroir en éclats de verre !_

 _Mais à quoi ça sert_

 _Ce que j'voulais te dire_

 _Reste sur des pages blanches_

 _Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait !_

 _C'était juste hier !_

 _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

 _De te dire tout c'que je t'aime_

 _Et tout c'que tu me manques_

 _On devrait toujours dire avant_

 _L'importance que les gens prennent_

 _Tant qu'il est encore temps_

 _Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps…_

 _Toi qui m'as tout appris_

 _Et m'as tant donné_

 _C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais_

 _Et me sentais fière_

 _Pourquoi sans prévenir_

 _Un jour tout s'arrête ?_

 _Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre !_

 _Sans savoir quoi faire !_

 _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

 _De dire tout c'que je t'aime_

 _Et tout c'que tu me manques_

 _On devrait toujours dire avant_

 _L'importance que les gens prennent_

 _Tant qu'il est encore temps_

 _Mais….Tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps…_

La voix fut suivie des chants des êtres de l'eau et du Phoenix. Une étrange mélodie se forma qui hérissa le poil de l'assemblée, larmoyante. Ariane suivit la voix des sirènes en chantant dans leur langue. C'était étrange et beau à entendre. Le dernier hommage de sa fille à Albus. Les larmes se tarirent et Silver ferma les yeux pour écouter leur chant. C'était leur façon de dire Adieu.

Adieu à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, le corps d'Albus se recouvrit de flammes blanches. Une tombe de marbre apparut, d'un blanc éclatant. Puis des flèches des centaures descendirent du ciel pour lui dire adieu. Ils disparurent avec les êtres de l'eau juste après. Les sorciers se levèrent les uns après les autres et déposèrent des fleurs, des objets ou des talismans au pied de la tombe. Elle les remercia et les regarda partir.

Scrimgeour voulut lui parler mais Silver le menaça de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas le bon jour. Il grommela et repartit. Il la reverrait pour l'héritage. Minerva s'avança vers la fin et tendit à la jeunette un objet. Celle-ci s'en saisit.

\- Il aurait voulu que cela t'appartienne. C'est un des cadres qui renferme une maigre partie de ce qu'il a été. J'espère que cela t'aidera à porter ton deuil…

Ariane écarquilla les yeux. Surprise et touchée. Elle regarda ce qu'avait été son père, endormi dans un gros cadre doré. A ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille blonde qui n'était autre que sa tante Ariana.

\- Merci, dit-elle la gorge nouée. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait me faire en cet instant.

Elles se prirent à nouveau dans les bras.

\- Je te soutiendrais, Ariane. Tu ne seras pas seule l'année prochaine.

\- Je ne serais plus au château. Je vais partir.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Seule. Enfin avec Silver.

-…

McGonagall ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle lui pria d'abandonner toute idée de vengeance mais Ariane lui sourit faussement. Elle serait simplement avec l'ordre du Phénix. Chose qui ne la convainquit guère.

\- Le plan d'Albus est un échec. Aucun d'eux ne suivra Harry… La prophétie disait sûrement vrai. L'une des jumelles va condamner ce monde… Ou peut-être même les deux, susurra-t-elle avec douleur.

* * *

Ariane resta devant la tombe toute la journée. Les élèves avaient tous quittés le château. Seul les professeurs parlaient de l'avenir de Poudlard et comptaient bien rester à leur poste. Minerva fut préoccupée par la jeune blonde mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Rien. Rien ne changerait sa peine.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, répliqua Ariane. Je compte dormir là ce soir.

\- Alors je dormirais là aussi.

Silver se changea en loup et se blottit sur la tombe. Ariane eut un petit sourire avant de ce changer en Lynx. Elle avait fini de pleurer. Ses réserves étaient vides à tout jamais. Elle se posa alors sur la tombe blanche et s'endormit avec Silver. Proche de ce qui fut l'homme le plus important de leur vie.

* * *

Plus tôt, au manoir Malefoy, Tiana, Théa, Ariana et Drago se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils fuyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient les Mangemorts et surtout Voldemort. Ariana et Tiana étaient plus proches que jamais, bien que la rousse n'ose pas parler d'Ariane, qui l'avait terrifiée. Que dire de Théa ? Ariane avait menacé clairement de la tuer sous les yeux de Severus et elle en faisait des cauchemars.

Cependant, Théa et Ariana agissaient tellement normalement l'une envers l'autre que c'en était choquant. Ariana avait tout raconté à Tiana. La mission secrète de Severus, le fait que Théa avait tout su. Elle le lui avait révélé parce que Voldemort ne pouvait pas percer son esprit. Ni le sien, bien qu'il eut tenté de le faire à son retour à nouveau. Ce qui l'avait contrarié. Il l'avait pensé fragilisée mais il était impossible d'entrer dans le cerveau de jumelle.

Drago n'était au courant de rien mais était heureux de ne pas être seul. C'était néanmoins étrange d'être plus ou moins proche des trois filles. Surtout Tiana, après toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi elle les avait suivis. Le blond aurait pensé qu'entre Regulus et Severus, Tiana aurait choisi son père. Il était choqué, mais elle était celle qui passait le plus de temps avec lui, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Théa, il la savait très proche de son père et Ariana la question ne se posait pas. Elle avait dit clairement devant le Maître qu'elle aimait Severus. Chose qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. Surtout lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser le matin même. Pourtant, il ne put qu'accepter cette vérité. C'était moins pire que ce qu'il vivait actuellement. C'était même peut-être le plus bel acte d'amour qu'il avait vu de sa vie…

* * *

Ariana était très mal en point en ce jour. Elle restait dans les bras de Théa, Tiana tenant sa main. Drago essayait de parler de sujets calmes pour détourner son attention. Mais comment aurait-ce été possible ? Aujourd'hui, on enterrait Albus Dumbledore. Rien ne pourrait enlever cela de l'esprit de sa fille, qui ne pouvait même pas lui faire ses adieux. Sans oublier que sa sœur devait la détester au possible…

Narcissa se présenta à la porte de leur chambre en les sommant de venir petit-déjeuner. La femme se sentait malheureuse de voir tous ces enfants embrasser la mauvaise voie. Elle aurait pourtant eu les moyens d'en détourner Drago, avant que le Maître ne soit de retour. Mais Lucius avait continué sur cette mauvaise voie. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle se sentait mal dans ce manoir qui était pourtant le leur. Mais depuis que Voldemort et les Mangemorts y vivaient, elle se sentait dépossédée des lieux.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils étaient tranquilles. Voldemort et ses sbires étaient partis en reconnaissance au Ministère. C'était le prochain lieu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait voir tomber. Il ne restait donc qu'eux et ils partagèrent la table du salon. Ariana fut cependant incapable de manger et Narcissa finit par se lever et la serrer contre elle. Elle n'était pas très maternelle, mais pourtant, cela lui sembla naturel. Ariana fut choquée mais finit par se serrer contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde quitta la table en assurant qu'elle avait grand besoin d'être seule.

Elle s'éclipsa sur le toit du manoir. Les cheveux au vent, détachés, elle regarda le ciel bleu et pleura tout son soûle.

\- Pardonne-moi papa, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime tellement mais j'ai choisi mon destin… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire adieu. Pardonne-moi !

Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à chantonner une chanson. La même que celle de sa sœur. Sans le savoir, elles la chantaient en même temps. Ariana l'entendait dans sa tête alors elle décida de la chanter aussi. Elle ferma ses yeux rouges et partit sur une voix sirénique à la fin de la chanson.

Severus la vit en revenant avec tout le monde. Il l'entendit et se stoppa pour l'écouter chanter. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis il se changea en chauve-souris et reprit forme derrière sa petite amie. Celle-ci n'avait rien vu. Elle termina sa chanson le regard lointain. Elle serrait son collier cœur contre elle.

L'homme la prit doucement dans ses bras par derrière. Elle eut un fin sourire et se blottit sur ses bras chauds. Il lui embrassa les cheveux tendrement.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu puisses lui dire au revoir, murmura-t-il lentement.

\- Que nous puissions, rectifia-t-elle en pensant à lui, Théa et Tiana.

Il sourit et approuva en sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Un silence calme les apaisa. Ariana ferma les yeux et se sentit bercée.

\- Ce que tu as fait pour moi…, reprit Severus. Ça compte énormément. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Alors je ferais en sorte que tu sois heureuse. Heureuse de m'avoir choisi.

Elle sourit.

\- Je le suis déjà, en quelque sorte. Tes bras me suffisent.

\- Ce ne sera jamais assez pour me racheter de mes mots passés, de mon attitude. De ma façon de te repousser alors que tu étais la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir à mes côtés.

Le mot femme résonna doucement dans son oreille. Ce n'était plus une enfant à ses yeux. C'était une femme qu'il aimait sincèrement et qu'il comptait bien garder éternellement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, Severus. Et si je devais recommencer, je le referais.

Il sourit en posant son menton sur sa tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ariana Grindeldore, susurra-t-il dans le vent.

La blonde se sentit apaisée. Même si le deuil serait long elle était heureuse que l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse lui avoue enfin ses vrais sentiments. Il l'avait acceptée et ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Ensemble, tous les deux, rien ne lui serait impossible.

Elle se retourna et embrassa son amour. Celui-ci y répondit avec passion. Le baiser se prolongea longuement. Et il se couchèrent sous la brise d'été. Se promettant l'un à l'autre fidélité et protection contre tous les maux qui viendrait à eux.

* * *

Ariana était partit au bon moment. Alors que les autres mangeaient leur dessert dans un silence oppressant, Voldemort et ses sbires furent de retour.

Le mage noir se tourna vers Théa, une fois que tous ses serviteurs se furent installés. Des elfes de maison avaient débarrassé la table dès qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Théa. C'était ta dernière année à Poudlard, non ?

\- Oui, Maître.

Voldemort sourit. Il aimait comme ses nouveaux serviteurs étaient dociles et serviles.

\- Tu n'as pas passé tes ASPICS de ce que Severus m'a dit.

\- Non, Maître.

La brune baissa la tête, pensant qu'elle allait payer pour cela. Au contraire, Voldemort sourit.

\- Tu retourneras donc à Poudlard. Nous avons de grands projets pour cette école. Drago et Tiana, vous aurez également une grande mission si l'école tombe comme nous le prévoyons.

Les deux adolescents approuvèrent. Tiana était tétanisée. Rabastan s'était assis à côté d'elle et l'avait prise par les épaules en souriant. Elle n'osait pas se défaire de l'emprise.

\- Bien entendu, vous serez tenus de revenir régulièrement au manoir. De toute manière, faisant partie de mon armée, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'assister à tous les cours. Vous avez un rang spécial. C'est là l'avantage de m'avoir rejoint.

Voldemort leur fit ensuite signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Les trois adolescents ne se firent pas prier, Tiana la première. Ils laissèrent Ariana avec Severus… Mais Voldemort les quémanda.

Théa resta avec Drago et Tiana. Drago était silencieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retourner à Poudlard.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que l'école va tomber ? Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix.

\- Aucun doute, lui répondit Théa. Sans Dumbledore…. Ca va être une vraie passoire.

Tiana eut un frisson. Son père…. Il fallait qu'il fuie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre contact avec lui pour le lui conseiller… Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dedans.

\- Il faut qu'il y ait toujours un de nous avec Tiana, dit Théa à voix basse à Drago.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Rabastan, souffla Théa. Il est…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le lui expliquer mais Drago hocha la tête.

\- Il a harcelé ma mère toute l'année dernière.

\- Ce sera pire pour Tiana, assura Théa. Il n'a pas réussi à avoir sa mère alors…

Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard à la rousse qui avait fini par s'endormir ainsi.

\- De toute façon, elle dort dans ma chambre. Je veillerai sur elle, assura Drago.

\- Merci, dit Théa. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable seule. Maintenant que je me suis rapprochée d'Ariana, je ne peux pas la laisser. Je dois aider mon père à la soutenir.

Drago eut un petit sourire.

\- Qui aurait cru que vous seriez proches…

Théa eut un sourire triste, alla chercher ses livres sur la magie du sang. Intéressé, Drago les étudia avec elle pendant que Tiana dormait d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

Severus et Ariana descendirent du toit pour rejoindre _leur maître_. Celui-ci les accueillit à bras ouverts et regarda la blonde. Il tenta de percer son esprit avant d'avoir un rictus.

\- Il va me falloir étudier cette magie jumelle un de ces jours, répliqua-t-il. Une puissance se dégage de vous deux. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez aller plus loin dans votre magie. En combinant vos forces.

\- Malheureusement, ma sœur ne viendra pas de ce côté.

\- Elle y viendra de force quand l'heure sera venue, répliqua le mage noir. En attendant j'aurais besoin de t'étudier. Pour cela je veux que tu restes au manoir aussi souvent qu'il te sera possible.

\- Je pourrais rester avec Severus Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu. Vous faites la paire à ce que je constate.

Il eut un rire malsain.

\- Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment une si magnifique jeune femme ait put tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi… vil et glacial. Rien que « _l'amour_ ». Cela me dépasse.

Severus serra les poings sans rien dire. Mais Ariana ne cilla pas. Son amour était authentique, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'emporter.

\- Tu seras donc sous la supervision de Severus. Et si tout se passe bien tu pourras même retourner à Poudlard. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi ici. Tu feras des allers-retours pour moi.

\- Bien, maitre. Merci de votre clémence à mon égard.

Voldemort se ragaillardit et posa sa main sur sa tête, faisant frémir Severus.

\- J'ai de grands projets pour toi. Tu vas être la base du nouveau monde. A la place de Silver, tu seras celle qui incarneras le renouveau. Ne me déçois pas.

Ses derniers mots sonnèrent comme un avertissement. Il ne pouvait pas voir son esprit et doutait de ses réelles intentions. Ariana le regarda partir avec une pointe d'angoisse. Severus la serra contre lui quand un rire taquin retentit. Zack Bright.

\- Je sais que tu m'évites, mon petit chaton, mais je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous.

\- SI tu touche à un cheveu de ma femme, tu auras affaire à moi, répliqua immédiatement Severus, le regard tranchant.

\- On se calme, bourreau des cœurs, pouffa Zack.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu lui as fait et ça se payera. Tu as de la chance d'être dans ses rangs, car crois-moi, ta mort serait plus douloureuse que tu ne l'imagines. Ne l'approche pas. JAMAIS.

Ariana se sentit honorée et se blottit plus fort contre lui. Zack eut un fou rire.

\- J'ai deux jouets avec Ariane et Silver, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, voyons. Cela dit, si j'ai envie de jouer avec elle, je le ferais. Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi. Elle est une de mes petites Précieuses.

Il le fixa avec défi. Les deux se lancèrent des éclairs, prêts à sortir leurs baguettes magiques. Ariana prit peur mais Severus la rassura d'une main. Il serait TOUJOURS avec elle. Zack ne la toucherait pas.

Les amoureux quittèrent la pièce sous le regard d'Iris. Ariana la contempla avec haine avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Iris regarda son père et sembla perdue. Comment par amour, la fille d'une victime pouvait sortir avec son assassin ? C'était invraisemblable, surtout pour elle qui n'avait jamais connu le véritable amour.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Adrian se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait qu'il s'était battu contre Greyback avec Fred Weasley. Il n'y avait personne à son chevet et il ne comprit pas. Ses parents avaient toujours été là quand il était blessé. Son bras gauche était bandé du coude jusqu'à l'épaule. Il n'osa pas l'enlever pour voir ce qu'il avait.

\- Ah, vous voilà réveillé, Monsieur Pucey.

L'infirmière avait l'air compatissante et pleine de pitié envers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me rappelle juste mon combat contre Greyback.

L'infirmière s'assit à son chevet. Adrian n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait stressé.

\- Il vous a mordu, dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Mais… Ca veut dire que…

Pomfresh acquiesça en silence.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis seul. Mes parents… Ils ne m'accepteront plus. Je ne suis plus un Pucey à leurs yeux.

Adrian fixa les draps de son lit d'un air vide. Comment se sentait-il ? Choqué de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Pour ses parents ? Ca lui pinçait un peu le cœur. Mais il n'avait jamais été proche d'eux et de leur idéaux alors, il était presque soulagé.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à Théa que je suis réveillé ?

Pomfresh se mordit la lèvre, au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne le peux pas, Adrian, dit-elle avec douceur. Elle n'est plus… Au château. Ce soir-là, Rogue a tué le Directeur.

Les yeux d'Adrian s'écarquillèrent et la peine se lut sur les traits de son visage. Rogue avait emmené Théa ?

\- Ariana, Tiana, Drago et Théa l'ont suivi quand il a quitté le château. Ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés, ils l'ont suivi de leur plein gré.

A cet instant, Pomfresh dut prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. C'était la pire nouvelle qu'elle lui annonçait et il s'effondra. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que Théodore et Daphné arrivent et prennent la relève. Ils étaient encore là malgré ceux qui étaient rentrer chez eux. Adrian cependant n'avait plus de chez lui…

Minerva vint lui rendre visite mais sembla différente de d'habitude. Elle ne cessait de se demander, tout comme les autres, comment Ariana Dumbledore avait put suivre l'assassin de son père… De même que Tiana ait choisit son oncle à son père. Seule Théa paraissait logique… Cela hanta tous les habitants du château car aucun réponse ne leur vint. C'était impensable, illogique…

Seule une personne commença à comprendre. Ce fut Abelforth Dumbledore. Il contempla Ariane et Silver qui passaient leur journée sur la tombe blanche. L'amour. Ariana avait un amour fou pour Severus. Et Albus savait qu'il allait mourir. Il se souvint de ses paroles, de sa demande quand il était venu à son bar. Il commença à comprendre qu'une manipulation se terrait derrière tout ça. Mais… il ne pouvait en convaincre personne. Car il était le seul à véritablement connaitre son grand-frère…

* * *

Le mois de juillet s'installa. Loin des derniers étés qu'ils avaient connus, l'atmosphère continuait d'être brumeuse et morne. Comme durant le reste de l'année. Il y avait néanmoins des personnes qui ne se rendaient pas compte de cela. Il s'agissait des Mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban depuis un an. Le temps leur paraissait long et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur Maître mettait tant de temps à se rappeler d'eux. Lucius s'en trouvait presque heureux, mais sa femme et son fils lui manquaient et il ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait d'eux.

Pour les Bright, cependant, c'était dur. Ils étaient les plus fidèles du Maître, il aurait dû venir les chercher depuis longtemps. Bien entendu, ils lui trouvaient toutes sortes d'excuses. Le Maître était occupé, il devait lutter contre le camp de la lumière, mais il ne les oubliait pas, ils en étaient persuadés.

Et leur croyance paya. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de lutte. Lucius, de même que les Bright et les autres Mangemorts arrêtés lors de l'attaque du Ministère, relevèrent la tête. Il s'agissait des leurs. Bellatrix, Rabastan, Zack et quelques autres volontaires. Le sourire revint à Eleanor et Edmond en notant qu'ils étaient tête nue. Cela voulait dire que le monde sorcier commençait à tomber sous leur joug. Le couple évita Zack quand ils purent sortir de cellule, mais furent bien obligés d'aller vers lui pour récupérer leurs baguettes. Il en jubilait.

Zack sourit tout en leur annonçant que Silver n'était toujours pas parmi eux, malgré la mort de Dumbledore. Qu'il était resté fidèle à Ariane. La rage brilla dans le regard d'Edmond. Quand donc leur ingrat de fils se rendrait-il compte que sa place était parmi eux ? Qu'il ne lui restait que peu de chances pour s'en tirer vivant ? Eleanor de son côté, ressentait une immense tristesse. Son bébé ne cessait de la rejeter en refusant de rejoindre le Maître.

Rabastan fut celui qui rendit sa baguette à Lucius.

\- Ton fils s'est avéré une piètre recrue. Le Maître et nous fondions de si grands espoirs en lui… Quelle déception que Rogue ait dû achever sa mission à sa place. Albus Dumbledore était pourtant à sa merci, il n'avait qu'à lancer le sort pour l'achever… Les Malefoy sont vraiment des couards.

Lucius fut attristé d'imaginer une telle mission pour Drago. Il comprit que les mots de Rabastan signifiaient la déchéance de sa famille. La famille Malefoy était finie et n'était plus dans les grâces de Voldemort. A cet instant, il commença à regretter d'avoir rejoint le Maître au cimetière.

Les Mangemorts libérés transplanèrent et se rendirent au manoir Malefoy. Lucius se sentit soulagé de retrouver son manoir comme il l'avait quitté. Leur petit groupe entra dans le grand salon, pour retrouver Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts qui les attendaient. Lucius eut un sursaut en voyant Théa Rogue et Tiana Black, présentes aux côtés de son fils. Il vit également Ariana Dumbledore et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Par quel miracle était-ce possible ? Alors qu'on venait de tuer son père ! Ils auraient dû être ennemis !

Les Bright furent surpris à leur tour, mais surtout par la présence d'une jumelle Dumbledore. Aucun des Mangemorts captifs ne fut à même d'expliquer comment ce miracle était envisageable. Mais les parents prirent ça comme un bon signe. Silver devait être affaibli par la perte d'une amie et il serait peut-être plus facile à convaincre d'enfin les rejoindre. Même si… c'était pour eux la mauvaise jumelle.

\- Bienvenue à vous, dit Voldemort en ouvrant les bras. Mes chers fidèles. Le monde sorcier sera bientôt sous notre joug, je peux vous le garantir. J'ai des espions au Ministère. De très bons espions, qui suppriment au fur et à mesure les grands opposants à notre régime. Après le Ministère, ce sera l'école où nos préceptes seront enfin appris. Réjouissez-vous, notre victoire n'est pas loin !

Les autres firent des hourra en levant un verre de whisky pur feu. On leur amena également des verres et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Lucius croisa le regard de son fils. Un regard hanté, perdu. Drago n'était pas fait pour Mangemort. Il le devina directement et une part de lui en fut déçue. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Narcissa. Elle était moins belle qu'avant, leur déchéance se lisait sur son visage. Et pourtant, elle était restée, elle était sa femme. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant. Lui non plus, ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Après un verre partagé, ils purent tous aller se coucher. La nuit était avancée. Lucius s'avança vers sa femme et la serra contre lui, une fois à l'abri des regards. Drago hésita, mais Lucius le tira vers lui sans rien dire. C'était une ère sombre pour leur famille.

Plus loin, Théa était allée se coucher directement en souhaitant bonne nuit à son père et à Ariana. Severus avait toujours du mal avec leur nouvelle entente mais en était plus qu'heureux, il ne pouvait le nier. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à sa fille pour savoir comment elle avait appris pour sa mission. Ce ne serait pas ce soir. Avec Zack dans le coin, il refusait de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit Ariana seule. Et il était fier de voir que Théa et Drago faisaient de même avec Tiana.

Tiana d'ailleurs se dépêchait de rendre vers sa chambre. Ou plutôt la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Celui-ci était allé vers son père et elle ne souhaitait pas croiser Rabastan. C'était bien pour ça qu'à peine la réunion de retrouvailles terminée, elle avait presque couru dans les couloirs.

\- Eh bien, ma petite souris, on dirait que tu m'évites ?

La rousse se figea et se retourna. Rabastan souriait en jouant tranquillement avec sa baguette et en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu arrives à te placer entre ton petit cousin et ta cousine à chaque réunion. Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais.

\- Ils sont ma famille, dit Tiana. C'est normal que je passe du temps avec eux.

\- J'en conviens, assura Rabastan en arrivant en face d'elle. Néanmoins, je suis vexé. N'oublie pas que suis ton mentor. Tu ne peux pas m'éviter tout le temps. Je pourrais croire que c'est pour me cacher des choses.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Rabastan eut un grand sourire.

\- Allons, tutoie-moi, nous sommes proches désormais.

Un frisson remonta l'échine de Tiana et elle recula d'un pas malgré elle, serrant la main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Le sourire de Rabastan s'agrandit.

\- Tiana ! Content de te revoir ! Assura Lucius en arrivant derrière Rabastan.

Tiana fut surprise quand le blond vint la prendre par les épaules.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? Il faut que je te parle ! Bonne nuit, Rabastan.

\- Bonne nuit, grinça celui-ci en tournant les talons avec frustration.

Ce ne serait que partie remise, Lucius ne serait pas toujours là pour la sauver. C'est ce qui rendait le jeu intéressant !

Lucius enleva le bras de ses épaules une fois Rabastan parti.

\- Merci, souffla Tiana avec reconnaissance.

Lucius la fixa avec tristesse.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes ? Il ne te lâchera pas. Tu dors où ?

\- C'est ce à quoi j'étais destinée, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Je dors avec Drago.

Lucius ne dit rien et la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Ne reste jamais seule dans ce manoir, conseilla-t-il.

Tiana prit le temps de l'analyser. Ses cheveux étaient plus ternes et longs, il avait de grandes cernes, et même une barbe. On était bien loin du Lucius Malefoy toujours propre sur lui et soigné.

* * *

Severus vint voir Théa après une mission d'espionnage. Il ne pouvait aller voir Ariana. Voldemort l'avait réquisitionnée pour créer des potions, de même que Tiana, qui devait l'assister. Pour sa part, Théa était censée raconter au maître certaines choses sur la magie du sang. Elle avait décidé de tourner la chose de telle sorte que Voldemort ne soit pas intéressé par cette magie.

La brune eut un sursaut quand son père entra dans la pièce et eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Severus.

\- Je… J'étais sous forme animagus quand Dumbledore et toi parliez à la tour d'astronomie.

\- Quel animal ? Demanda Severus.

\- Chauve-souris.

Il eut un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as dû deviner que quelqu'un se dissimulait là, continua Théa. Tu m'as lancé un sort et j'ai retrouvé ma forme humaine. Tu as deviné que j'ai tout entendu. C'était facile vu que je pleurais. Tu as voulu effacer ce que j'ai vu de ma mémoire, mais finalement… C'est moi qui ai effacé ce souvenir de la tienne.

Severus fut un instant silencieux. Puis il serra sa fille contre lui.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais une grande sorcière.

Théa ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte paternelle.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me soutenir autant toutes les trois.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Ariana, mais Tiana et elle ont bien plus d'honneur que moi. Elles t'ont suivi sans rien savoir. Moi, je me suis contentée de suivre les événements sans agir pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Severus passa la main sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Cesse de te dénigrer. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Dumbledore avait déjà tout décidé. Je ne peux que reconnaître que tu me ressembles plus à moi qu'à Lily.

Théa eut un vrai sourire. Pas un de ceux qu'elle servait à tout le monde depuis deux ans, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis que Percy l'avait quittée. Severus eut envie de pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'elle ressemble plus lui qu'à sa mère pour revoir ce sourire si cher à ses yeux et qui lui manquait tant.

\- Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner de n'avoir pas su vous dire non à ta cousine et toi ? Mon but était que vous restiez dans la lumière.

\- Tu n'en pouvais plus. Ariana, Tiana et moi, on est heureuses que tu ne supportes pas ça tout seul comme tu l'as fait cette année. Jamais on ne pourrait t'en vouloir, c'est certain. Tu sais, je suis fière de toi et de tous tes choix.

Severus la serra plus fort contre lui.

Du côté d'Ariana et Tiana, elles travaillaient dur. Tiana était une assistante parfaite, elle faisait ce qu'Ariana lui demandait, sans même savoir quelle potion elle tentait de créer. La rousse avait assuré qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, que moins elle en saurait, mieux ce serait. Elle avait peur de saboter inconsciemment le travail de son amie, si elle savait quelque chose. Ariana pour sa part éprouvait du remords. Mais c'était comme ça, elle s'était engagée auprès de Severus, elle resterait loyale tant qu'il le serait.

Ses potions furent parfaites et Voldemort les en félicita. Ariana lut de la fierté dans le regard de Tiana, Théa et Severus. Elle ne put que leur sourire. Puis, n'oubliant pas qu'elle était du côté de la lumière, un nouveau plan germa en elle. Sans consulter personne, Ariana ensorcela un elfe de maison sous imperium. Elle lui ordonna de verser son _poison parasite_ à petites doses dans toutes les coupes sauf celle des Rogue, de Tiana, de Drago et de Voldemort. C'était inutile pour lui. Tant qu'il aurait les Horcruxes et qu'il serait immortel… Autant ne pas l'alerter pour rien avec ce plan.

Ariana songea à sa sœur lorsqu'elle regarda l'elfe se mettre au travail comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce qu'Ariane allait aider Harry dans sa quête ? Comme Albus le voulait. Allait-elle vraiment se venger sur elle ? Se venger en tuant Severus et Théa ? Ou était-elle calmée ? Les questions tourbillonnaient en elle. Mais une chose était sûre, bien qu'elle soit parmi les Mangemorts, elle resterait fidèle à la lumière. Et elle ferait tout son possible pour aider la résistance. C'était sa part du travail qui coulait dans les coupes de vin. Sa façon de les rendre plus faibles à leur insu.

Elle sourit malicieusement. Surtout qu'elle avait mis une plus grosse dose à Zack Bright.

* * *

A Poudlard, Ariane Dumbledore et Silver Bright faisaient leur valise. Ils embarquèrent tout ce qui leur était utile dont leurs capes de voyages enchantées pour les rendre invisible. Quand la blonde regarda son sac sans fond elle sentit une vague de colère la submerger. Ariana avait eu la chance partir avec le sien. Elle ne le méritait pas. Cette traitresse. Le pire était qu'elle voyait toutes les affaires qu'elle avait laissé là. Ses habits, ses chaussures, sa valise. La rage la dévorait. Être trahie ainsi par sa moitié… Elle ne le digèrerait jamais.

\- On fait quoi pour le chat de … ta sœur ? Commenta Silver.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant Félix, triste, appeler sa maitresse.

\- Il n'a qu'à rester à Poudlard ou retrouver sa traitresse de mère. Moi je prends Féline avec moi. Tu prends Shadow aussi, non ?

\- Oui, jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner.

\- Pas comme certaines, maugréa-t-elle.

Il approuva et le couple se tut. Ils pensaient à Tiana, Théa et Ariana. La colère les rongeait.

Les amoureux sortirent du château, prêts à partir. Minerva les rejoignit rapidement. Abattue.

\- Alors vous partez…

Ariane se retourna. Son regard était ferme et hanté.

\- Oui. On part pour le QG de l'ordre. On a pas envie de rester à Poudlard et faire comme si de rien n'était. On va se battre comme le voulait Papa.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? A Poudlard je pourrais vous aider… Il faut que vous fassiez votre deuil.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, commenta Silver. On a une mission à accomplir.

\- Vous voulez seulement vous venger… Assura Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il ne voulait pas ça…

\- Cela ne regarde que nous, trancha Ariane. Merci pour tout Minerva, à bientôt.

La blonde disparu rapidement par la cour avec Silver. Le professeur de Métamorphose se posa sur les escaliers, impuissantes. Elle venait de perdre sa quatrième « _fille_ ». Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour les jumelles désormais… Ni elle ni personne d'autre.

* * *

Ariane et Silver arrivèrent à la taverne du sanglier. Nouveau QG de l'ordre. Voldemort ne sachant pas qu'Albus avait un frère et qu'il se tenait en plus à la taverne du sanglier… Ils en profitèrent tous pour aménager un sous-sol et les étages en conséquence. Ils passèrent par une porte dérobée à l'arrière et donnèrent le mot de passe qui était « _Fumseck_ ». Abelforth se sentit plus fort de mener cette résistance en l'honneur d'Albus. Il le lui devait bien et pourrait surveiller Ariane de prêt.

Celle-ci s'installa au dernier étage aménagé avec Silver. Ils ne déballèrent pas leurs affaires mais se posèrent un moment. L'oncle leur apporta du jus qu'ils ne touchèrent pas.

\- Tu sais Ariane, commenta-t-il. Je pense que la mort de ton père n'est pas anodine. J'ai la vague impression qu'il se trame un complot dont ta sœur aurait eu, peut-être, connaissance.

La blonde le fusilla du regard. Elle était terrifiante.

\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Elle a choisi Severus, un assassin à notre famille, au lieu de moi. Ni plus ni moins.

Celui-ci soupira. C'était peut-être trop tôt.

\- Je comprends ta colère mais réfléchis-y. Surtout que ton père m'avait demandé de t'aider s'il venait à disparaitre. C'est comme s'il m'avait fait ses adieux. Ce n'est pas normal.

Elle eut un rictus.

\- Il se savait en danger à cause des Mangemorts. En plus on était en mission périlleuse avant de rentrer à Pré-au-Lard. Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu es si naïf, mon oncle.

Silver approuva tandis qu'ils se levèrent.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua la blonde qui savait qu'il l'empêcherait d'y aller. Mais je serais de retour rapidement. Et surtout, fais attention à toi.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et fila.

\- Non. Vous, faites attention à vous… murmura-t-il. J'aimerais tellement vous aider. Et comprendre.

Il se tortura les mains et les regarda au dehors. Prêts à transplaner sous leur cape noir.

\- Prends ma main je vais t'aider à transplaner.

\- Je sais transplaner, je me suis entrainé tout seul, s'offusqua Silver.

\- Tu as encore la marque je te rappelle. Le Ministère ne doit pas savoir où on va.

Le jeune Bright se tut. Elle avait plus que raison. Il en avait déjà marre de ne pas être majeur et maugréa en prenant le bras de sa bienaimée.

\- Vivement fin décembre.

Elle eut un rictus et ils transplanèrent dans un pop sonore.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à Nurmengard, en balai depuis la côte. Ariane prit une grande inspiration en se posant sur l'île. Cela allait être ardu. Silver et elle prirent alors leurs baguettes. Ensemble, ils annulèrent tous les enchantements avec une force inouïe. Ce fut rapide et efficace. L'île était désormais de nouveau ouverte à la magie mais pas au transplanage. Au cas où, Ariane préférait continuer à prendre le balai depuis la côte.

Gellert Grindelwald sentit l'odeur puissante de la magie qu'il aimait tant. Il crut devenir fou de joie. Il pensa même à un rêve. Sortant de son canapé, il se rua dehors. Le soleil lui fit cligner des yeux. Il pensait voir Albus qui lui ouvrait enfin le monde. Mais il tomba sur Ariane. Sa fille se tenait proche de l'entrée, baguette en main. Silver était derrière elle, le regard dur.

\- Vous êtes venus me délivrer comme promis ? Jubila-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu viens sans Ariana ? Mon dieu que je suis heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes ! Mais il va falloir qu'on se cache d'Albus rapidement !

Il sembla pressé. Ariane ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses yeux était une porte ouverte à la douleur.

\- … Ariane ? Ma princesse… ?

\- Gellert… Papa. Albus… Il est mort.

Le blond accusa le coup. Il crut avoir mal comprit. Que son cerveau lui jouait encore des tours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Albus a été assassiné, cracha-t-elle. Par Severus Rogue. Et Ariana l'a suivi avec Tiana ! Ils sont avec Voldemort en ce moment même. Ils nous ont tous trahis !

Gellert sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il était à genoux sans l'avoir remarqué.

\- Non… C'est impossible. Pas Albus… Il est trop puissant pour… Pas comme ça !

Fou, Gellert se prit la tête dans les mains. Il hurla et se tira les cheveux. Ariane ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Elle attendit qu'il se calme un peu. Silver gardait sa baguette en main au cas où. Mais l'ancien mage noir se mit à pleurer et à gémir.

\- J'ai besoin de toi papa. Tu dois m'aider à me venger. Je dois tuer Severus Rogue et sa fille Théa Rogue devant lui. Quant à Ariana et Tiana. Elles ne méritent que de souffrir. Peu importe ce qui leur arrive tant qu'on ne les tue pas. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

Gellert se stoppa dans sa crise. Il fixa sa fille avec le même regard qu'elle.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne serais pas aussi faible qu'Albus. Je ne fais confiance qu'à ceux qui le méritent.

Ariane approuva. Elle avait perdu un père mais il lui en restait toujours un. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger correctement.

\- Ils paieront pour leur crime! Et je ferais tout pour te protéger ! Hurla Gellert qui prit sa fille contre lui. Je serais intraitable avec les ennemis de mon bébé ! Il n'y a qu'Ariana que je ne pourrais effleurer.

Ariane grommela.

\- Elle nous as trahis.

\- Ca reste ma fille. Et ta sœur jumelle.

\- Non pour moi elle n'est plus rien. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Je m'occuperais de l'éloigner de notre assassin. Même si je dois lui lancer des doloris pour ça.

Gellert ne la contredit pas.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ? Maugréa-t-il.

\- Elle est aveuglée par l'amour, balança Silver.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle aime Severus. Quelle idiote.

\- A qui le dis-tu, grogna Ariane.

Gellert eut bien du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il invita le couple au manoir où ils se posèrent devant des tasse de thé qui ne descendirent pas.

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le mage noir. La vieillesse et mon manque de magie me pose un problème. Est-ce qu'on fait de Nurmengard notre base ?

\- C'était mon souhait en effet, commenta Ariane d'un ton neutre. J'ai également une base chez Abelforth mais il ne t'acceptera jamais là-bas. Et le ministère ne doit rien savoir. Donc je vais faire des aller-retour avec cet endroit. Personne ne le connait à part nous.

\- Et Ariana, Tiana ainsi que Severus, persifla Silver.

\- Ils ne viendront pas là. Et au pire, ils signeront leur arrêt de mort. Puis j'ai enlevé le transplanage de toute façon.

\- S'ils viennent, je vous préviendrai, répliqua Gellert furieux. Mais les Rogue seront sûrement déjà morts avant votre venue.

\- Du tant que père est vengé.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Grindelwald serra les poings.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour réapprendre la magie. Et d'une baguette. Tu pourrais me ramener mon ancienne création ?

\- Ta création ?

\- C'est une baguette que j'ai fait pour concurrencer celle de sureau. Elle est d'une puissance égale.

\- D'accord, donne-moi l'endroit et j'irais.

Gellert lui nota son ancienne maison. Il l'avait cachée dans les sous-sols après avoir récupéré la baguette des reliques.

\- Au fait. Tu as pris la baguette de sureau ? Et la cape ? Dit le blond avide.

Ariane ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les refermer avec douleur.

\- Je n'y ai même pas pensé, grogna-t-elle les dents serrées. Je ne pensais plus à rien quand… Papa est…

Son père la prit contre lui. Elle se posa doucement.

\- On verra après pour les reliques, reprit l'ancien mage noir. Une chose à la fois. Pour le moment on va se concentrer sur la vendetta. Ensuite, une fois accompli, on réunit les relique et on change le monde.

\- C'est un plan qui me plait, répliqua Silver.

Ariane leur sourit et tous trois se mirent à parler de leur plan d'avenir. La blonde parla de sa baguette qui faisait défaut avec celle de sa sœur. Elles ne pouvaient pas combattre. Il lui assura alors que la baguette d'Elena lui conviendrait. Elle était dans la tombe des Grindelwald. Ariane se promit d'aller la chercher rapidement. Elle se devait de pouvoir lutter contre sa sœur. La traitresse qui protégeait l'assassin tant convoité.

* * *

Quelques jours avant la fin du mois de Juillet, une grande réunion eut lieu au manoir Malefoy. Une fois de plus, Tiana s'était arrangée pour ne pas être à côté de Rabastan. Celui-ci s'était placé en face d'elle et ne cessait de la dévisager. Elle l'ignorait royalement, serrant les mains de Théa et Ariana sous la table. Severus et Yaxley arrivèrent en retard. Cette réunion avait lieu pour discuter d'une prochaine mission concernant Harry Potter.

Les filles l'avaient complètement oublié, mais cette réunion leur rappelait qu'elles avaient promis à Dumbledore de l'assister dans sa tâche. C'était une mission complètement impossible désormais. Au-dessus de la table, une femme était maintenue en sortilège de pétrification. Charuty Burbage, anciennement professeur d'études des moldus à Poudlard. Aucun des élèves de Poudlard présents autour de la table n'avait jamais eu à faire à ces cours. Mais ils l'avaient vue à de nombreuses reprises présente à la table des professeurs. Drago fixait le gros serpent qui dodelinait la tête sur les épaules de son maître, attendant sa nourriture.

Ariana regarda Severus s'installer à droite de Voldemort et à gauche de la sienne, comme celui-ci l'exigeait. Théa fixait simplement la table. Tiana regardait le serpent, elle aussi. Yaxley et Severus débattirent sur le jour où Potter serait déplacé. Voldemort cependant, préféra croire Severus. Ils abordèrent le sujet du Ministère, qui était prêt à tomber, Yaxley assurant qu'il avait mis un proche du Ministre, Pius Thicknesse, sous Imperium.

Voldemort exigea de Lucius qu'il lui donne sa baguette. Ce fut un instant stressant et tendu, surtout lorsque Lucius eut un geste, comme pour récupérer celle de Voldemort. Celui-ci en profita pour humilier la famille Malefoy. C'était récurrent. Il trouvait toujours de quoi se moquer d'eux. Lucius assura d'une voix morne qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grand plaisir à avoir le Maître sous son toit, mais tout dans son attitude transparaissait le contraire.

\- Pas de plus grand plaisir… Même comparé à l'heureux événement, qui, ai-je appris, s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille ?

\- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître, murmura Bellatrix.

\- Je parle de ta nièce Bellatrix. Et de la vôtre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de se marier à Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Vous devez être très fiers.

Il y eut des rires. Drago, Ariana, Tiana et Théa échangèrent des regards. _Remus Lupin._ Ce nom leur paraissait sortir d'une autre époque. Ils ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à la suite, perdus dans leurs pensées. Voldemort se mit ensuite à parler de Charity Burbage, demandant à Severus s'il la reconnaissait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les quatre plus jeunes de la pièce.

\- Et vous ?

Drago secoua silencieusement la tête, de même que les trois filles.

\- Vous n'auriez pas choisi sa classe. Car pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charity Burbage, qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

\- Oui… Répondit une femme aux épaules carrées. Le professeur Burbage enseignait aux enfants de sorciers et de sorcières tout ce qu'il faut savoir des Moldus… en leur expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas très différents de nous…

La femme se mit à supplier Severus et les anciens élèves. Voldemort lui lança un Silencio et évoqua un article où la pauvre femme affirmait que Sang-purs et nés-moldus étaient égaux. Une tension plus que palpable envahit la pièce lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Le corps retomba sur la table. Les trois filles furent incapables d'en détacher le regard et tâchèrent de cacher leur émotion. Théa y parvint, de même qu'Ariana qui avait appris à le faire après le choc de la mort de son père. Tiana eut plus de mal, Rabastan sourit en la voyant pâlir. Drago était celui qui s'en sortait le moins bien.

Le serpent quitta les épaules de son maître et la réunion s'acheva sur ses crocs se refermant sur le cadavre.

* * *

 **A samedi pour la suite :)**


	84. Baguettes et échecs

**Hello, voici la suite bonne lecture ! Chapitre pas corrigé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 84 : Baguettes et échecs**

Même la nuit, la chaleur était étouffante. Ariane dut retirer sa cape d'invisibilité tant elle suffoquait. Silver s'offusqua mais elle ne l'écouta guère et il la laissa s'enfoncer dans les ruelles sombres. Ils étaient à l'affut, guettant le moindre signe de Mangemort ou de Zack Bright qui les auraient suivis depuis la taverne du sanglier. Le couple avait longuement préparé cette guerre. Ils étaient donc plus confiants quant à leurs capacités. Et surtout… Ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à perdre.

\- C'est ici, se stoppa l'argenté, qui lisait une carte magique.

Ariane regarda la maison où Gellert Grindelwald avait passé la plupart de son temps une fois adulte et séparé de sa sœur ainsi que d'Albus. C'était un manoir d'un blanc éclatant, protégé de puissants sortilèges magiques qui le rendaient invisible et impénétrable. Il se situait dans un village tranquille proche de Londres. La blonde le voyait grâce à un parchemin que lui avait remis son père. Elle en profita pour ouvrir un passage et pénétra dans les jardins avec Silver. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la fin du grand Gellert Grindelwald. Grâce à la magie, le temps s'était figé. Même les fleurs ne vivaient plus. Elles étaient stoïques.

Les amoureux frissonnèrent de concert avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Elle était aménagée avec luxe et ils prirent leur temps pour contempler le manoir. Des portraits des Grindelwald étaient accrochés sur les murs. Ariane en prit un et sourit. Elle reconnut ses grands-parents ainsi qu'un tout petit Gellert et un bébé Elena. Tous étaient blonds aux yeux bleus. Ils souriaient et se serraient les uns contre les autres. Ariane gagatisa un court instant sur le minuscule Gellert qui sautillait au cou de son père.

Lorsqu'elle le reposa, sa mine fut plus sombre. Voir ça lui rappelait Albus. Elle songea alors à l'histoire tragique des Grindelwald que son autre père lui avait conté plusieurs fois.

 _Gellert Grindelwald était né en Russie en 1883 et descendait d'une puissante lignée de sorciers au sang pur. Lui et ses parents vivaient durement à cause du régime strict de la politique sorcière envers les non magique. Elena naitrait quatre ans après lui et ils vivaient ensemble avec leur famille dans un climat chargé. Les parents Grindelwald étaient en politique et essayaient vainement de convaincre les autres sorciers de durcir les lois envers les Moldus et de mieux protéger leur peuple. Gellert les écoutera souvent parler lors de leurs interviews à la presse magique. Ils essayeront vainement de privilégier les sorciers qui vivaient sous la crainte perpétuelle de la loi favorisant les Moldus._

 _Après une lutte acharnée et presque victorieuse, ils mourront mystérieusement en laissant deux corps froids derrière eux alors que Gellert avait dix ans. Il comprit rapidement malgré son âge que c'étaient leurs opposants qui les avaient supprimés. Ils grandiront ainsi avec leurs grands-parents et Gellert, après le choc, sera attiré vers les préceptes de ses parents. Il se prendra de passion pour la magie et pour les êtres pourvus de pouvoirs. Il ne cessera de grandir sa haine envers les Moldus et d'étudier toutes les formes de magies, dont la noire, ce qui lui vaudra un bannissement de Durmstrang. Il continuera à étudier chez lui tout en lisant le conte des reliques de la mort que ses parents lui lisaient chaque soir auparavant._

 _Gellert, en recherche perpétuelle de puissance et de savoir, décidera de partir en voyage en Europe pour découvrir d'autres formes de magie et l'origine du conte des reliques. Passionné, il amènera sa sœur avec lui et rencontrera Albus Dumbledore après cela. Après l'incident Ariana, Gellert devrait faire face à la mort de ses grands-parents à cause d'une longue maladie et de la vieillesse. Il sera seul dans sa maison natale et retournera en Europe, évitant l'Angleterre pour ne pas croiser Albus, où il entamera son règne._ _ **Pour le plus grand bien**_ _._

La blonde émit un soupir en songeant à tout ça. Gellert, Albus… Eux aussi ils avaient perdus leurs parents très jeunes ainsi que leur sœur. Comme s'ils étaient maudits, et elle aussi. Partageant leur passion pour la magie mais aussi leur tragique destin familial. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'histoire des Bright. Que tout se répétait perpétuellement. Elle aussi avait un lourd héritage, une histoire de famille brisée qui recommençait... Inlassablement.

\- Voilà la porte du sous-sol, désigna Silver qui la fit revenir sur terre.

Ariane secoua sa tête et mit de côté sa douleur ainsi que ses noires pensées. Elle reposa les cadres remplis de la famille Russe.

\- Parfait, la baguette doit se trouver là-dedans.

Après quelques enchantements, ils pénètrent dans une crypte souterraine remplie de livres, d'expériences, de bocaux et de papiers griffonnés.

\- Un vrai laboratoire secret, souffla Silver impressionné.

\- Ca donne envie d'y rester pour expérimenter.

Ariane salivait. Elle embarqua dans son sac sans fond, une bonne douzaine de livres et de carnets de note qu'elle avait hâte d'étudier avec son père.

Silver prit également quelques objets magiques tout en épluchant les armoires. Sa petite amie se concentra sur le bureau du fond, illuminé par des pierres magiques de toutes les couleurs tel un vitrail de cathédrale. Elle se sentit en osmose avec les lieux et le passé de son père. Elle aussi empruntait clairement la voie des ténèbres. Et étrangement, elle s'en sentait satisfaite, comme si la véritable elle émergeait enfin, brisant son masque de lumière trop longtemps maintenu sur sa peau.

\- La voilà, elle est sublime.

Ariane venait d'ouvrir un tiroir et sortit une baguette d'un noir d'ébène entourée d'une aura de puissance. Silver fut admiratif devant la création de Gellert.

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé d'autres photos que l'on pourrait rajouter à l'album.

La blonde le remercia et vit passer des clichés des Grindelwald de diverses époques.

\- On a ce qu'il nous faut, allons-nous en avant de ne plus vouloir en partir, commenta l'argenté.

La blonde approuva et ils ressortirent ensemble, main dans la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques cadres avant de sceller les lieux à nouveau.

\- Ça va ? Demanda son petit ami. Tu me sembles bien songeuse. Enfin, plus que d'ordinaire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pénétré un peu plus dans la famille Grindelwald. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Ils comptent aussi pour moi.

Il lui sourit et elle les fit transplaner.

* * *

Les amoureux atterrirent à Godric's Hollow. Ils se rendirent au cimetière en se cachant sous leur cape. Mais il n'y eut personne en cette nuit d'été. Ariane releva sa coiffe et contempla les tombes des Dumbledore et celle d'Elena Grindelwald qui avait toujours voulu reposer à côté de sa meilleure amie, Ariana.

Ariane prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit celle de sa tante aux cheveux blonds. Elle resta alors bouche bée. Celle-ci était vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ! Où est Elena ? Elle n'est pas déjà devenue poussière, si ?!

\- Impossible, le corps des sorciers est maintenu par magie pendant des années. Le sort ne fait plus effet qu'à partir d'une cinquantaine d'année. C'est un rituel obligé pour préserver la dignité du mort.

\- Alors… où-est-elle ?

\- Je… Je n'en ai aucun idée.

Silver était si surpris que sa petite amie ne le questionna plus. Elle se contenta de ramasser la baguette de sa tante qui reposait au fond avec un livre qu'elle prit également. Puis, prise d'un doute elle ouvrit la tombe des Dumbledore. Vide également.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Choquée, Ariane dut s'asseoir.

\- C'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés… Tante Ariana… Tante Elena… Mes Grands-parents.

La blonde referma les tombes, incapable de comprendre où étaient les corps disparus de ses aïeuls.

Elle retourna rapidement à Nurmengard et fit part de ses découverte à Gellert qui s'entrainait à la magie sur la terrasse.

\- Impossible. Elena et Ariana, je les ais vues se faire enterrer à Godric's Hollow. J'étais là aux enterrements.

Ariane le questionna du regard. Il expliqua qu'Albus l'avait caché pour l'un et qu'il avait épié de loin pour l'autre.

Incapable de comprendre ce mystère, Ariane cogita toute la nuit. Gellert s'entraina avec elle avec son ancienne et puissante baguette. Il se sentit soudainement plus fort et plus confiant. Ariane pour sa part se sentit bien avec la baguette d'Elena qui lui répondait sans aucun problème. Comme si le lien du sang était immuable.

Silver les regarda, se demandant si quelqu'un n'avait pas volé les corps des tombes. Bien que cela lui sembla farfelu. Puis il s'endormit sur la plage avec Ariane tandis que Gellert s'acharna à pratiquer la magie avec une joie sans précédent.

* * *

Au Ministère, Percy Weasley se faisait discret. A la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, sa seule envie avait été de rejoindre sa famille et Théa. Mais il s'était rappelé de l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé à Noël et avait préféré rester à son appartement. Il n'avait pas assisté aux obsèques du Directeur et s'était senti très mal ce jour-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, une rumeur commença à circuler au Ministère. Ariana Dumbledore, Tiana Black et Théa Rogue avaient rejoint le côté obscur. Et pour aucune des trois, Percy ne comprenait. Comment Ariana pouvait aller du côté de ceux qui avaient tué son père ? Pour Tiana, malgré ce qu'il avait dit sur elle le jour de la fin du tournoi, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Tiana du côté de Voldemort. Et Théa. SA Théa. Bien qu'elle ne l'était plus étant donné qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait de les imaginer toutes les trois chez les mangemorts. C'était impensable pour lui. Juste impossible à accepter. Il pleurait souvent le soir en pensant à Théa. Elle lui manquait, il regrettait de l'avoir quittée, mais maintenant qu'elle était du côté du mal, il n'osait plus lui écrire.

Percy rangea ses affaires et se prépara à quitter le Ministère. Tête baissée au sol, il fit mine d'être pressé et perdu dans ses pensées. C'est de cette façon qu'il apprenait certaines choses qui pourraient lui servir par la suite. Car il sentait bien que le Ministère allait tomber. Et qu'il préférait anticiper les choses. Il entendit Yaxley parler du déplacement de Potter. Si seulement, il pouvait avertir sa famille… Mais il préférait faire profil bas et éviter tout contact avec son père, bien qu'il s'en sentait de plus en plus mal.

Arrivé au hall, il put enfin partir et rentrer chez lui. Il sonda les alentours avec des sorts puis entra et remit les protections.

\- Du nouveau ?

Percy se tourna vers Adrian. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation.

Adrian s'était présenté devant l'appartement de Percy après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Percy ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment Pucey avait trouvé son adresse. Le rouquin n'avait pas bougé sous le choc. Adrian lui avait mis son poing dans la figure puis avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il lui avait crié dessus, lui reprochant de n'avoir jamais répondu à sa lettre et d'avoir agi comme un lâche. Percy n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas défendu. Il n'avait rien dit en comprenant par la suite qu'Adrian était devenu un loup-garou. Il s'était contenté de lui préparer la potion tue-loup par la suite.

Percy secoua la tête et regarda Adrian qui attendait toujours une réponse.

\- Hormis que Yaxley a parlé du transfert de Potter, rien. Et j'ai pas moyen de prévenir quelqu'un.

\- Si seulement j'avais fait partie de l'AD, grogna Adrian, pour la énième fois. J'aurais pu prévenir… Les phénix.

Adrian était prudent, il connaissait certaines méthodes par ses parents et avait peur qu'un tabou n'ait été mis sur le mot ordre, histoire de repérer les futurs rebelles.

Percy soupira et leur servit deux whisky pur feu.

\- Pour le moment, à part attendre, on ne peut rien faire.

Adrian acquiesça et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai confiance en elle. Elle n'a pas fait ça pour rien.

Percy ne répondit pas. Adrian avait une confiance absolue en Théa et il préférait ne pas le contredire. Lui, il ne savait pas trop. Si ce n'est qu'il ne voyait pas Théa suivre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de son plein gré et s'interrogeait.

\- Tu as encore la plume spéciale que tu avais offert à Théa pour que vous soyiez les seuls à pouvoir lire vos lettres ?

Percy acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'Adrian avait en tête…

* * *

Peu avant la mission envers Potter, Ariana constata que si elle devait défendre Severus d'Ariane, il lui faudrait une autre baguette. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir intervenir si Silver utilisait un sortilège de mort et que sa baguette refusait de fonctionner à cause d'un échange avec sa jumelle. Elle espérait du fond du cœur ne pas la croiser. Elle priait pour qu'elle se soit calmée et qu'elle puisse lui parler. Lui faire entendre la vérité et comprendre son point de vue. Elle priait de tout son cœur…

\- Maître, annonça-t-elle, le genou à terre. Ma baguette et celle de ma sœur forment le même problème que la vôtre et Potter. Comment puis-je me procurer une nouvelle baguette pour être sûre d'affronter la rébellion sans barrière ?

Voldemort eut un sourire.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu garderais ça pour toi. Je suis content de voir que tu prends à cœur nos futurs combats.

Ariana comprit qu'il venait de la tester en attendant qu'elle parle de son problème. Zack avait dû cafter.

\- Je ferais tout pour que notre victoire soit absolue, dit-elle, le regard dur.

Voldemort la sonda. Sa colère était présente car il ne pouvait entrer dans son cerveau. Et il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui accorder une confiance totale. C'était peut-être un plan d'Albus. Il aurait bien pu lui envoyer une de ses filles. Pour jouer de concert avec la seconde.

\- Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je gagne ? Demanda-t-il avec perfidie. Qu'as-tu as gagner en restant à mes côtés ? Vas-tu me ressortir la carte de l'amour envers Severus ? N'aimes-tu donc plus ta sœur avec qui tu as toujours grandi ?

Il tourna autour d'elle, lancinant. Mais Ariana avait déjà tout prévu dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours après elle, à la surveiller ou à la montrer comme un trophée. Il n'était pas bête au point de la croire entièrement.

\- L'amour pour Severus est une de mes motivations. Mais l'autre n'est pas différente de la vôtre, maitre. Je déteste viscéralement les moldus et je souhaite un monde meilleur où les sorciers seront libres de vivre en paix. Où les moldus seront enfin remis à leur place. Nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux. C'est honteux que l'on doive se cacher comme des rats. C'est comme ça que mon autre père m'a élevée. L'amour de la vie d'Albus, Gellert Grindelwald. Pour le plus grand bien.

Voldemort eut une sincère expression de surprise. Il jubilait et en rit.

\- J'y avais songé en étudiant la vie de mon rival mais de là à penser que c'était vrai… Tu es le produit de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald. Tu es encore plus noble et précieuse que prévu ! Je me demande comment ils vous ont créées.

\- Par mère porteuse et par le rituel qu'utilisent les sorciers homosexuels d'aujourd'hui. C'est eux qui ont inventé la méthode, répondit-elle nerveuse.

\- Stupéfiant… Vraiment stupéfiant… C'est pour ça que je le voyais en vous…

Le mage noir se saisit de son visage. Yeux dans les yeux. Elle était sienne et elle avait un des sangs les plus parfait de cette planète. Ariana sentit ses tripes se serrer comme jamais.

\- Ta sœur doit penser pareil ,elle nous rejoindra c'est certain. Et nous serrons les maîtres du nouveau monde. Celui que ton autre père n'a pas pu construire à cause de la faiblesse de son cœur.

Le mage noir avait vite assimilé la situation sans se soucier du caractère étrange de la relation entre Gellert et Albus. Pour lui, aucun amour n'avait de sens de toute manière. Ariana approuva et assura à nouveau sa loyauté pour que le but de Grindelwald existe un jour. Voldemort se sentit plus rassuré. Puis il lui tendit une baguette de couleur claire. Ariana hésita à la prendre.

\- De qui provient cette baguette ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Allons, prends-la, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et sentit une vague de magie sombre la parcourir. Elle remarqua alors le symbole des reliques trôner sur le bord de la baguette, gravé à la main. Son cœur se broya. Elle pensa immédiatement à sa moitié et à son autre père. Que pensait Gellert d'elle aujourd'hui ? Allait-elle le revoir un jour à Nurmengard ?

\- Voilà la baguette de Karkaroff. Là où il est, il n'en aura plus besoin.

\- Vous l'avez tué, maître ? Répliqua Ariana en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Ce sont les Bright qui s'en sont chargé. Il est mort de famine il y a peu de temps. Torturé et affamé depuis quelques années pour m'avoir quitté. Car, on ne quitte pas les Mangemorts. C'est un contrat à vie.

Il eut un rictus sadique devant le visage rebuté et terrifié qu'Ariana ne put cacher. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en coupe et de la fixer.

\- N'oublie jamais ça, Ariana. Tu es à moi désormais et tu es venue de ton plein gré. Tu seras à jamais une Mangemort. Tu œuvreras comme mon bras droit dans ce nouveau monde. Et si tu me trahis… Je tuerais tous ceux que tu aimes devant tes yeux avant de te servir en pâture à Zack Bright.

Ariana était effrayée. Il en sourit.

\- Suis-je bien clair, dit-il lentement, froidement.

\- Bien sûr, maître. Je serais à jamais de votre côté.

\- Bien. Si je te surprends à me tromper… Tout le monde en payera tes conséquences. Tiana et Théa compris.

Ariana hocha la tête puis il partit d'un air victorieux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le mettait en joie et il venait d'asseoir sa position sur son trophée le plus précieux.

La blonde s'effondra contre le mur avant de sentir des mains l'attraper. Elle se dégagea rapidement en reconnaissant le rire de Zack.

\- On dirait que tu es enfin seule. Et que tu m'es promise. Je suis certain que tu vas faire une erreur. Et que le maître te donnera à moi.

Il se lécha les babines en s'approchant de sa proie. Ariana leva la baguette à Karkaroff.

\- Si tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre seule, tu me sous-estime. J'ai évolué depuis le ministère. Et je suis bel et bien devenue une Mangemort fidèle, que cela te plaise ou non.

Zack rit. Il toucha le bout de la nouvelle baguette de la blonde avec défi.

\- Moi, je n'en crois pas un mot. Je t'ai longuement étudiée cette année. Tu es toujours lumineuse. J'aime ça…

Ariana voulut lancer un sort mais Zack prit la baguette et fit dévier le stupefix sur une horloge. Puis il agrippa sa proie, bien trop faible pour s'extirper. Il embrassa son cou avec un rire lent et sombre.

\- Lâche-moi, sale pervers !

Le coup entre les jambes ne fonctionna pas. Il allait attaquer ses lèvres quand elle lui cracha au visage. Il n'en fut que plus excité mais finit par transplaner en une demi seconde pour réapparaitre dehors. Pendant la même seconde un filet rouge passa devant Ariana qui se retourna vers Severus.

Il était fou de rage mais Ariana le calma, elle n'avait rien. Elle lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer avec Voldemort et Zack. Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

\- Reste toujours à mes côtés, tonna-t-il. Et ne fais rien contre le maitre.

Ariana déglutit. Elle repensa à son acte de mettre sa _potion parasite_ dans les tasses. Mais elle continuerait à le faire malgré tout… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire. Elle se blottit alors contre son bien aimé et reprit contenance. La baguette de feu Karkaroff trônant dans sa main.

* * *

A la taverne d'Abelforth, Regulus ne quittait pas la chambre qu'il occupait. Il était hors de question de se faire reconnaître par de la clientèle. Il était aujourd'hui plus en danger que jamais. Mais au final, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était Tiana. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la trahison de sa fille et restait dans cette chambre pour ne pas importuner Ariane, car il devenait difficile de ne pas lui parler et il savait pourtant qu'elle ne voulait parler ni à lui, ni à George, ni à aucun des Weasley d'ailleurs…

Regulus se tourna vers la porte et fixa les jumeaux Wesley arriver et s'installer. George et lui se rapprochaient beaucoup du fait de leur peine.

\- Il faut qu'on la sorte de là, dit George.

C'était la millième fois qu'il disait ça depuis la mort d'Albus.

\- Si j'étais encore mangemort, je l'aurais pu, ressassa Regulus. J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi elle a fait ce choix. Severus ne peut pas leur avoi retourné la tête à ce point à toutes les trois.

\- Surtout qu'elle luttait contre Rabastan quelques minutes avant. Assura George. On sait que Rogue ne leur a pas jeté de sort. Mais ça reste incompréhensible.

Regulus se leva du lit et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes et se planta devant George.

\- Peu importe ce que ça coûtera, je la ramènerai vers nous.

Il tendit la main pour sceller une promesse.

\- Faisons un serment inviolable, dit brutalement George.

Fred s'insurgea mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une. Regulus analysa le rouquin un long moment.

\- Je suis sincère, vous… Tu peux me croire, Regulus. Je suis prêt à mourir pour la récupérer, entendre ses raisons et la remettre sur le droit chemin. Ca ne correspond pas à Tiana et peu importe les moyens, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Tu sais lancer cette incantation ? Demanda Regulus à Fred, sans même le regarder, tendant de nouveau la main vers George.

George prit le bras de Regulus sans aucune hésitation.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais… Un serment inviolable… C'est quand même dangereux !

\- Depuis quand le danger te fait peur ? Rétorqua George. S'il s'agissait d'Angelina, tu ferais quoi ?

Fred garda un instant le silence. Puis il lança les incantations tandis que George et Regulus promettaient de tout faire pour ramener Tiana de leur côté et comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. Les trois hommes gardèrent le serment inviolable pour eux. Ce serait leur petit secret.

* * *

\- La nuit tombe, allons-y, répliqua Maugrey à tout le monde qui buvait au QG.

Ariane reposa le journal où était écrit un article sur son père décédé. Un hommage de Elphias Doge. Elle grommelait amèrement après avoir lu les pages de Rita Skeeter qui parlait de dévoiler la vraie histoire d'Albus et de l'origine de ses filles. Bientôt tout le monde saurait pour Grindelwald. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de le dire elle-même à la presse ? Pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Soyez prudents, je vous en conjure, dit Abelforth en prenant sa nièce contre lui.

\- Promis, on va juste accompagner Potter en sécurité.

\- Notre première mission pour l'ordre, dit Silver nerveux. Ça me fait bizarre.

\- J'espère qu'IL sera là avec sa fille s'ils apparaissent, murmura sa petite-amie.

Silver hocha la tête avec ferveur. La blonde évita le regard de Regulus qui mourrait d'envie de lui parler ainsi que de George qui les accompagnaient. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Tiana. Elle n'avait même plus prononcé son nom depuis CE jour. Elle voulait l'oublier. Faire comme si la rousse n'avait jamais existé.

Ils transplanèrent à Privet Drive. Le plan était limpide pour tous. Il y aurait huit Potter ce soir pour tromper d'éventuels ennemis. Chacun avait un parcours bien défini à faire et devait aller du point A au point B en restant en vie. Harry ne pouvait pas partir autrement que par les airs à cause de la trahison désormais connue de Pius Thicknesse. La Trace l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie.

Silver fut compatissant avec Harry. Ils se firent une accolade de bienvenue ce qui choquait toujours Ron. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, il ne l'aurait jamais cru avec ces deux-là, naturellement ennemis par leur sang ! Hermione salua Ariane pour sa part mais celle-ci resta assez froide, distante. L'atmosphère était chargée mais la blonde salua tout de même Harry et Lupin. Maugrey expliqua le plan à Potter qui refusa tout net de mettre ses amis en danger. Ce qui ne leur fit pas changer d'avis. La moitié du ministère était corrompu, il risquait bientôt de tomber. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Les faux Potter burent le polynectar dont Ariane en dernière. C'était la première fois qu'elle en buvait et cela la rebuta. Elle faillit vomir mais se retint avant de se changer en Harry. Silver lui tendit des habits et des lunettes.

\- Je suis pas du tout habituée à en porter, c'est ultra gênant, répliqua Ariane à Hermione qui fit la remarque qu'Harry avait une vue horrible.

Silver en eut un léger rire narquois. Il taquina le vrai Harry qui se sentit tout drôle de se voir répliquer en huit.

George profita de cet instant pour aller voir Ariane. Les deux faux Harry se fixèrent. Le rouquin se dit que sous cette forme, elle serait moins craintive à lui parler.

\- Ariane. Ecoute, je voulais te dire. Je te promets qu'on va toutes les ramener du côté de la lumière. L'ordre, Regulus, McGonagall, Abelforth. On en a longuement parlé et je suis sûr qu'on peu y arriver.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Dit-elle acerbe. Elles ont choisi leur camp de leur plein gré, non ? Tu continues d'aimer une traîtresse, toi? Je ne te savais pas si naïf.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je l'aime oui c'est un fait et je lui en veux énormément. Mais surtout je veux la sauver des ténèbres qui l'ont attrapées. Je veux comprendre.

\- N'importe quoi. Elle a juste choisi Severus au lieu de toi et Regulus. Mais continuez à vous bercer d'illusions. Vous rigolerez moins lorsqu'elle tuera un de vos proches pour le compte de ce connard de Rogue.

Elle avait parlé un peu fort et tout le monde la dévisagea.

\- Quoi ? Rogue est un traître. Un fumier ! Il a engrainé sa propre fille auprès de Voldemort ainsi que les deux autres. Qu'elles aillent au diable après ce qu'elles ont fait et feront à vos proches. Quant à Rogue, je pense que tout le monde ici présent souhaite sa mort.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

\- Tu penses vraiment ça de ta sœur ? s'exprima Hagrid avait douleur. Si tu venais à la croiser tu…

\- Je n'ai plus de sœur. Fin de la conversation.

Elle qui ne voulait pas en parler, elle fut servie et se mura dans le silence. Fred prit son frère par la taille et le dérida. Mais George avait la gorge nouée. Déjà parce qu'Ariane venait clairement de lui expliquer qu'elle ferait du mal à Tiana et aussi… Parce qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun argument pour défendre la rousse. Celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur en miettes.

Maugrey s'exprima fort pour ramener tout le monde dans la mission. Toute l'équipe prit alors place sur les balais, les sombrals et la moto. Ariane enfourcha son Nimbus 2000 offert par Albus. Elle le chérissait. Silver se mit à l'arrière, concentré avec sa baguette en os serré dans sa main droite. Puis ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ariane eut à peine tapé du pied qu'elle la sentit. ELLE était là.

* * *

Proche de là, Ariana était en balai et attendait nerveusement. Severus était à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne un court instant pour la rassurer. Mais la blonde tremblait de tout ses membres.

\- Elle est là, murmura-t-elle. Ils arrivent.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je la ressens. C'est ma jumelle.

Ses poils se hérissèrent. Zack la contempla derrière avec ravissement. Il allait revoir ses jouets !

\- On l'affronte ou on s'éloigne ? Questionna Rogue à nouveau.

\- Toi, tu t'éloignes. Moi, je vais essayer de lui parler.

L'homme approuva. Lui devait protéger Harry de toute manière. Severus reprit sa main sur son balai et ils foncèrent en suivant les autres Mangemorts. La résistance venait d'apparaître. Mais leur surprise fut grande en voyant huit Potter ! Severus eut un mince sourire satisfait et fila vers celui qu'il pensait être le bon Harry sans se douter que c'était George.

Tiana et Théa le suivirent. Elles préféraient laisser Ariana gérer sa sœur jumelle. Tiana craignait le pire et avait bien compris qui était la jumelle au Yang, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait toujours pensé. Théa pour sa part ne prenait pas les menaces d'Ariane de la tuer à la légère et préférait ne pas tenter le diable. D'autant qu'avec les protections qu'elle avait posées sur Silver et elle, elle ne serait pas apte à se défendre. Et il était hors de question d'infliger cela à son père, à Tiana, à Ariana. Et même à Silver et Ariane. Cela les soulagerait peut-être sur le coup mais Théa savait parfaitement que cela les hanterait à vie s'ils la tuaient.

Rabastan suivit le trio. Il n'oubliait jamais son rôle de mentor et avait décidé de vérifier si Tiana leur était vraiment fidèle ce soir. Il doutait toujours concernant les trois filles et refusait de les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Théa comprenait pourquoi Severus suivait Lupin et « Harry ». Lupin était le seul ami vivant de James Potter, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry soit avec lui.

Les filles virèrent et évitèrent les sorts jetés par Lupin. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux filles. Harry se retourna et posa un regard de douleur sur Tiana. Celle-ci comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait de George et ralentit légèrement. Rabastan s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

\- Un problème, _Tiana_ ?

La rousse ferma les yeux un instant et avança plus vite pour distancer Rabastan.

Théa déviait les sortilèges de Lupin qui tentait de les ralentir. Il ne tentait pas de les blesser, il ne semblait pas y parvenir. Contre Severus cependant, il s'en donnait à cœur joie, bien qu'il était déconcentré par Théa et Tiana. La rousse croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de « Harry », qui se défendait lui aussi et tentait de lui lancer des sortilèges d'attraction. Elle crispa la mâchoire et essaya de ralentir son balai. Mais George était doué sur un balai et elle le savait parfaitement.

Travers se mit en face de Lupin et s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège sur George. Severus lança un sectumsempra informulé au mangemort. Ca pouvait toujours passer lors de la bataille, il ne serait pas incriminé. Malheureusement, George se mit dans la trajectoire du sort et son oreille fut touchée. Une gerbe de sang se répandit sur une partie de son visage et son cou et il tomba en chute libre. Tiana hurla son nom malgré elle alors qu'il reprenait son apparence. Elle allait faire un geste pour les rejoindre quand Théa l'incita au calme d'un regard. Rabastan était derrière elles et elle ne pouvait se permettre cela. Elle jeta un dernier regard désespéré à George, retint ses larmes et suivit Théa. Elle croisa brièvement les yeux de Severus, clamant de lui pardonner. Elle eut un bref hochement de tête, sachant que ce n'était pas George qu'il visait.

Théa et Tiana furent séparées de Severus quand Regulus déboula devant elles. Tiana eut du mal à reconnaître son père, tandis que Rabastan se mettait à rire. Elle faillit baisser les yeux devant le regard noir que lui lançait Regulus mais redressa le menton. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était avec eux un peu malgré elle. Elle ne devait pas faillir.

Regulus lança des sorts pour stopper les deux filles. Au vu de la magie noire qu'il utilisait, les deux cousines préférèrent prendre la fuite. Rabastan ne se fit pas prier pour les suivre. Tuer le petit Reggie le démangeait mais il voulait d'abord voir ce qu'allaient faire les deux recrues.

Ils atterrirent tous quatre dans une ruelle. Regulus lança aussitôt des repousse-moldu et Rabastan eut un nouveau rire en jouant avec sa baguette. Il croisa ensuite les bras. Regulus fut le premier à attaquer, tentant de les stupéfixer ou de les rendre inconscientes. Il jetait de temps à autre un œil sur Rabastan qui pouffait dans son coin. Tiana ne bougeait pas, la baguette le long du corps.

Théa prit les choses en main et lança des sorts de feu pour entourer son oncle. Celui-ci les fit rapidement disparaître. Elle connaissait le feudeymon, mais savait à quel point c'était instable et ne l'utilisa pas. Elle voulut parer un sort de stupefixion par un sort de découpe et tomba au sol en hurlant en se tenant la main gauche. Regulus resta la baguette en l'air et regarda Tiana se baisser vers sa cousine et révéler une main rougie.

\- La magie du sang, marmonna Regulus dans sa barbe. Mais qu'as-tu donc fait, pauvre inconsciente ? Dit-il plus haut.

Rabastan choisit ce moment pour intervenir et lancer des Doloris vers Regulus. Celui-ci les évita en faisant des sauts sur le côté.

\- Tu ne les garderas pas éternellement près de toi ! Grogna Regulus. Je les reprendrai !

\- Mais elles sont déjà avec nous, Reggie.

\- Je n'y croirais que le jour où j'aurais vu leur esprit de mes yeux. Théa et Tiana ne sont pas faites pour être avec vous. Elles doivent revenir auprès de leur seule famille.

Rabastan fit mine d'être choqué en évitant les filets verts que lui lançait Regulus.

\- Tu oserais séparer une fille de son père ? Tu sais pourtant ce que ça fait, non ?

Regulus serra les dents et jeta un nouveau regard vers Tiana, qui tentait de soigner sa cousine. Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour les soins.

\- Tiana ? Appela Rabastan. Tu as encore des preuves à faire, ma petite souris. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu vouloir sauver ce traître à son sang ? Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Prouve-moi que tu es avec nous. Et je ne sévirai pas.

La rousse fixa Rabastan. Celui-ci ne la regardait même pas. Elle ne prenait cependant pas la menace à la légère. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière il comptait sévir, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle leva sa baguette et lança des informulés à son père. Elle tentait de l'assommer, histoire de pouvoir partir. Regulus cependant, ne se laissait pas faire. Plutôt que de lancer un sort, il opta pour la legillimancie et tenta de percer son esprit.

Un véritable duel de titans commença entre le père et la fille. Tiana faisait de son mieux et visualisa un mur de béton pour empêcher Regulus d'entrer. Celui-ci parvint à exploser le mur. La rousse vit plus grand et visualisa une falaise. Il ne devait pas accéder à ses souvenirs concernant Severus et sa mission, concernant Théa et elle. Regulus escalada la falaise du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Rabastan observait l'échange avec un intérêt non dissimulé. La legillimancie ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il n'avait rien à cacher. Il prit Tiana par les épaules.

\- Allez, ma petite souris, lamine-le. Il est à ta portée.

Malgré elle, les paroles de Rabastan l'exhortèrent à se battre. L'intervention de Rabastan permit à Tiana d'éjecter Regulus de son esprit. Celui-ci eut un regard de haine en voyant Rabastan qui la tenait par les épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, Tiana ! Tenta Regulus. Il veut juste te faire du mal, il veut que tu sois sa chose.

\- Mais elle est déjà à moi, Reggie.

Tiana se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et lança un regard de rage à Rabastan. Celui-ci s'en lécha les lèvres avec joie. Tiana se retourna vers Regulus qui semblait ébahi de ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela lui confirmait que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il en tendant la main.

La rousse crispa la mâchoire.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de rester avec lui, avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce que Severus a bien pu te dire, mais tu n'as pas à le suivre dans ses mauvais choix.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, Papa, finit par dire Tiana.

Son cœur se broya des larmes de Regulus quand elle lui parla, mais elle garda un visage de marbre. Elle commençait à être douée à ce jeu. Le duel reprit entre les deux Black. Regulus devint plus violent, tentant de blesser Tiana. Celle-ci avait du mal à éviter ses sorts et fut touchée par un sort qui la rendit nauséeuse. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration saccadée.

Regulus eut un sourire victorieux. Il lui suffirait maintenant d'attraper Tiana et de transplaner avec elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers elle. Rabastan enchaina les sortilèges de mort et il dut transplaner sans sa fille avec un hurlement de frustration.

Rabastan lança un contre sort à Tiana et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu commences à me convaincre, dit-il en la tenant par la taille. Je suppose que tu as réagi ainsi plus tôt en souvenir d'anciens sentiments. Je peux le comprendre. Tu t'es battue comme une lionne. Ca me plait.

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Rabastan écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes, la collant contre lui. Encore un peu ébranlée par cette soirée, elle eut du mal à se défaire de son emprise. Elle mordit ses lèvres et le sang gicla. Rabastan cessa de l'embrasser et la lâcha aussitôt, essuyant ses lèvres tâchées de rouge. Il sourit malgré tout.

\- Considère ce baiser comme ma façon de sévir à ton attitude en début de soirée.

Avec un frisson, Tiana refusa d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas affronté son père et prit Théa par les épaules.. Elle se saisit ensuite de leurs balais et transplana au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Plus tôt de cela, Ariana suivit son instinct et repéra rapidement Silver. Zack la suivait, elle grommela. Sa jumelle fila rapidement et elle se sentit prise en chasse. L'argenté lança des sortilèges de glace sur ses ennemis. Il vit Ariana et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Traîtresse ! Hurla-t-il à son intention. Tu es à ses côtés maintenant !

Ariane se retourna pour regarder sa sœur avec Zack. Ses yeux étaient emplis de haine. Ariana eut un frisson en voyant ça. Oui, elle était toujours enragée… Et en plus elle se méprenait sur Zack et elle.

\- Espèce de… Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister ! J'aurais mieux fait d'être fille unique ! Balança Ariane.

Ariana fut choquée et esquiva un sortilège de feu d'une puissance terrifiante. Elle repéra que c'était une autre baguette. Elle avait donc eu la même idée.

\- Ariane, attends ! Laisse-moi te parler !

\- Où est Rogue ? JE VAIS LE FUMER !

Ariane fit demi-tour et fonça vers les Mangemorts. Zack rit et lui lança un filet. Elle s'en débarrassa et chercha Severus.

\- Viens, petit chaton ! Viens jouer avec moi !

D'une puissance inouïe, Zack repoussa le duo qui chuta dans le ciel nocturne. Ariana dut faire semblant de l'attaquer alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de la sauver. Sa moitié reprit contenance avant d'atteindre le sol et ordonna au balai de remonter. Silver se cramponna à sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne file rapidement entre les arbres d'une forêt. Zack les fila par derrière. Ils zigzaguèrent et bifurquèrent entre les sapins.

\- Je remercie ton adresse en balai, lui hurla Silver qui parsemait Zack de sortilèges informulés.

Ariane se concentra pour dévier des obstacles avant de refaire surface dans les airs. Ariana tenta de l'immobiliser. C'était la seule manière pour qu'elle l'écoute. Il fallait qu'elle la stupéfixe ! Mais Silver lui envoya un sortilège de désarticulation qui la fit hurler. Ariane en profita pour lui envoyer un Doloris et Ariana tomba dans un arbre.

\- Une de moins ! Jubilait Ariane. Il ne reste plus que les deux connards.

Silver approuva et protégea sa bienaimée d'un sort de Zack. Il lui renvoya en retour de la glace en pics que l'homme du détourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ce soir ! Riait-il.

Zack les amena vers le fleuve. Puis il invoqua une énorme gerbe d'eau qu'il souleva du lit de la rivière pour stopper leur course. Silver le gela juste à temps et il passèrent à travers en brisant la glace de leur poids. Leur peau se couvrit alors d'écorchures mais Ariane, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Rogue, continua de le chercher. Silver jura quand il sentit un pic entrer dans son œil gauche. Il ne voyait plus très clair mais continuait de repousser les attaques implacables de Zack.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Silver invoqua un sortilège de fumée et de glace qui recouvrit plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Ariane en profita pour foncer dedans et se cacher. Puis ils transplanèrent à quelques mètres de là, balai en main. Zack avait perdu leur trace et grommela. Ils étaient de plus en plus malins, ce qui rendait le jeu encore plus excitant.

Ariane se retrouva à quelques mètres de Rogue qui avait perdu sa capuche. Elle avait choisi de transplaner là où sa sœur se trouvait. Ariana avait bel et bien repris son balai et rejoint son amoureux pour être sûr qu'il aille bien après son échec.

\- Je savais que tu serais avec lui ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

\- PROTEGO MAXIMA !

Le filet vert s'écrasa sur le bouclier. Ariana encaissa le choc avec difficulté. Sa sœur était bien trop puissante. Surtout que maintenant, elle avait une autre baguette.

\- Sectumsempra ! Beugla Rogue.

Ariane esquiva et fonça sur lui. Celui-ci dut faire demi-tour et abandonner un autre Potter qu'il poursuivait. Ariana peina à les suivre, son corps la tiraillait. Souvenir indélébile du cimetière.

\- Ariane, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Implora-t-elle. Tu te trompes sur Severus !

Silver la fit valser et la blonde s'effondra dans la boue.

Rogue fit aussitôt demi-tour, il repéra Zack au loin qui approchait. Ariana était en danger de tous les côtés.

\- Endoloris !

Le filet rouge passa au-dessus d'Ariane qui dut faire une pirouette pour l'esquiver. Silver s'accrocha à elle, il ne voyait plus rien à cause du sang et de son œil percé. Severus et Ariane firent un duel acharné en plein ciel. La blonde utilisa les éclairs dont Rogue se fit foudroyer. La blonde jubilait mais sa sœur la repoussa depuis le sol avec un Repulso. Ariane hurla et reprit sa stabilité.

Severus en profita pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Ariane fondit en piqué de même que Zack sur eux. Le couple transplana chez les Malefoy. Ariane fonça alors sur Zack où ils se rentrèrent dedans. Les trois sorciers tombèrent au sol, sonnés. Après un temps, Zack se releva et s'avança vers Ariane qui était à quatre pattes et cherchait les lunettes d'Harry. Celle-ci avait un regard noir.

\- A charge de revanche, balança-t-elle les dent serrées. Ariana et Rogue me le payeront très cher.

\- Et lui aussi, enchaina Silver.

L'argenté jeta un sort de glace en face de lui que son oncle dut éviter. Mais son pied était gelé sur le sol. La blonde en profita pour les faire transplaner car sa montre sonnait, c'était l'heure fixée par Maugrey.

Ils atterrirent tout près de chez les Weasley puis prirent le portoloin pour rejoindre le vrai Harry. Ariane en profita pour reprendre son apparence en transportant Silver contre elle ainsi que son balai égratigné. Le jeune homme était à demi inconscient et grinçait des dents de colère. Une fois à destination, Molly arriva en hurlant et fit soigner l'argenté. Ariane fixait les soins sans les voir. Elle était emplie d'une haine sans nom. Ils lui avait échappé ce soir, mais ils ne pourraient pas éternellement le faire. Bien que cet échec la rendit hors d'elle.

* * *

Chez les Malefoy, Ariana se posa sur une chaise. Elle reprenait son souffle et se tenait le corps, courbaturée. Elle haïssait sa faiblesse. Elle haïssait aussi le lavage de cerveau d'Ombrage qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'état de sa sœur aujourd'hui. Mais surtout, elle haïssait sa propre inutilité à lui faire entendre raison… Sans parler de sa trahison…

Tiana et Théa n'étaient pas loin d'elle. Tiana était blême et avait peur de regarder vers Rabastan. Quant à Théa, elle semblait mal en point et tenait son bras gauche avec force. Elle transpirait un peu et serrait les dents pour ne rien montrer.

La blonde se mit à pleurer. Severus se posa à ses côtés, le corps parcouru de spasmes électriques. Il ne put la prendre dans ses bras à cause de ça et la regarda s'effondrer. D'autres Mangemorts arrivaient au compte-goutte avant que la rage de Voldemort explose au manoir. Mais Ariana ne l'écouta pas. Elle le regarda sans le voir.

Tiana lutta avec force contre les larmes. Rabastan ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle ne voulait pas lui accorder une victoire de plus. Pourtant, tout tournait dans sa tête : la blessure de George, son père, la violence de leur duel, Rabastan qui en profitait pour l'embrasser… Théa finit par lâcher son bras et prit Tiana contre elle, faisant fi de sa douleur. Les deux cousines ne furent pas non plus sensibles au discours de rage de Voldemort.

Car ce soir, c'était un échec cuisant.

Pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	85. La naissance d'un nouvel ordre

**Hello voici la suite :) Attention, chapitre pas corrigé.**

 **Drou : merci beaucoup de ta review ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 85 : La naissance du nouvel ordre**

Depuis la perte de son oreille, George déprimait. Il ne se rappelait que peu de choses. Il avait entendu Tiana hurler son nom, mais au final, elle était restée auprès de son oncle. Regulus maintenait que c'était bon signe qu'elle l'ait appelé. Lui, pour sa part était vexé qu'elle choisisse encore son oncle. Il se tourna dans son lit et tâtonna le trou que représentait désormais son oreille avec dégoût. Il était outré des choix de Tiana, mais il n'oubliait pas le serment fait avec Regulus. Peu importe ce que ça coûterait, il la ramènerait du côté du bien. De _leur_ côté.

A la taverne du sanglier, Silver était également convalescent. Il avait failli perdre son œil gauche à tout jamais et portait un cache-œil noir sur celui-ci. Mais les soins avaient été donnés à temps et il avait été sauvé. Malgré tout, on l'avait prévenu, il verrait maintenant beaucoup moins de cet œil-là. Chose qui rendit Silver encore plus muet. Zack avait encore réussi à l'atteindre et à le diminuer… Il était furieux et dépressif.

Ariane ne l'aida en rien à aller mieux. Elle ressassait son échec en boucle dans sa tête et n'arrivait même plus à dormir - Elle passait ses nuits à nettoyer et réparer son balai. Severus avait été à portée de main mais il lui avait échappé. Et sa sœur… SA TRAITRESSE de jumelle l'avait attaquée ! Elle avait même protégé l'assassin d'Albus et comploté avec Zack ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Cela accentuait sa haine et son désespoir. Ariana était définitivement perdue à ses yeux. Et elle n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour elle.

Chose qu'Abelforth déplora en silence. Il s'occupait de la blessure de Silver qui n'était pas belle à voir pour l'instant. Puis il essayait de parler avec Ariane et son petit-ami. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient muets comme des carpes. Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait qu'Ariana n'était pas devenue une ennemie du jour au lendemain. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Lui parler pour comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'Albus avait encore fomenté dans le dos de tout le monde.

* * *

Après la désastreuse soirée, tous les Mangemorts s'étaient vite éparpillés. Tiana s'était dépêchée de rejoindre Drago, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du salon. Les deux Serpentard s'étaient hâté vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient, évitant Rabastan. Une fois dans la chambre, Tiana se confia à Drago. Elle brûlait d'envie d'envoyer un message par Galion à George, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle préféra confier son galion à Drago.

Théa suivit Ariana et Severus dans leur chambre et Ariana s'assura de soigner sa main. Le bras qui avait été rougi lors de l'affrontement avec Severus était devenu rosé, comme une vieille cicatrice. Ariana lui prépara de l'essence de Murlap pour soulager sa douleur. Severus prit sa fille par les épaules.

\- Tu as affronté Regulus ?

Théa acquiesça en retenant ses larmes.

\- Comment peux-tu enlever cette protection ? Demanda Severus.

\- Je dois étudier les livres légués par Sirius, répondit Théa. Si je veux enlever celle sur Regulus, le sang de Tiana devrait suffire. Pour Ariane, il me faudra le tien, Ariana. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de ne pas me défendre contre elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis compliqué la vie à prendre le tien, papa, ou celui d'oncle Regulus. Celui de Tiana ou moi aurait suffi.

Ariana approuva, bien entendu qu'elle lui donnerait du sang.

\- Pour Silver, il m'aurait fallu celui d'un Bright, mais je refuse de demander à Zack, Iris, Edmond ou Eleanor.

C'est vrai que ça compliquait les choses. Severus se fit pensif. Récupérer le sang de l'un des Bright allait être quasi impossible. Se rendre redevable d'une telle chose envers eux étant inenvisageable. Théa passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait également besoin de prendre le sang de Rabastan pour l'empêcher de nuire. Elle devait se débrouiller pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher de Tiana. Mais comment faire ? Jamais de la vie il ne lui donnerait volontairement du sang… Du moins sans poser de questions. Et ce ne serait pas sans contrepartie. Il allait falloir qu'elle y réfléchisse et qu'elle fasse des recherches dans ses livres. Severus la câlina, il semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

Ariana les regarda d'un œil attendri. Cette façon dont tous les trois, ils commençaient à former une famille était perturbante mais ça la soulageait énormément.

\- On trouvera un moyen pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Tiana.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira, avoua Théa. Autant Zack que lui me font peur.

Ariana la serra contre elle à son tour. Théa serra ses mains sur les siennes, devinant que l'affrontement avec sa jumelle avait dû être dur psychologiquement. Théa préféra laisser son père et la blonde seuls, devinant qu'Ariana avait besoin des bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Et dieu seul sait qu'elle en eut besoin se soir-là. La blonde n'arrivait pas à ôter le regard chargé de haine de sa moitié. Elle avait été terrifiante et impitoyable. Il lui avait même été impossible de lui parler. Ariana avait eu peur. Très peur. Elle tremblait alors que Severus la câlinait sous les draps. Mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue… Ni toi, ni Théa ! Ni même Tiana… Sanglota-t-elle, anéantie.

Il lui caressa les cheveux non sans ressentir de temps à autre des décharges électriques de son précédent combat. Lui aussi avait ressenti la terreur en face d'Ariane. Telle la digne fille de Gellert Grindelwald. Sans oublier celui de Silver, glacé et perçant.

\- On va s'en sortir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Un jour peut-être, elle comprendra.

\- Non, elle ne comprendra pas. Je la connais. Elle n'aura de cesse de te traquer. Elle ne m'écoutera pas… Et puis elle n'a pas tord dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle a été trahie. Par moi ! Par toi. Par Tiana. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de te tuer… !

\- N'abandonne pas maintenant. Et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu me protégeras.

Ariana releva la tête et tomba dans un doux sourire que Rogue ne réservait qu'à elle. Elle ne put que lui répondre à son tour d'un baiser. Severus ne se fit pas prier pour allonger l'étreinte. L'amour ne pourrait qu'être leur seul réconfort après toute cette haine.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Théa se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois dans sa chambre. Elle qui avait voulu protéger ceux qu'elle aimait d'elle, se retrouvait à souffrir de ces sortilèges de sang. Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi son père l'avait dissuadée d'utiliser cette forme de magie.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant toquer. Un hibou qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vu lui amener du courrier durant toute l'année. Elle n'avait jamais ouvert aucune de ces lettres. Là, pourtant, elle en ressentait un besoin impératif. Elle ouvrit au hibou brun et saisit la lettre avec le cœur battant. Il avait utilisé leurs plumes spéciales. Mais pourquoi ? Elle se rassit sur le lit et décacheta la lettre.

 _« Théa,_

 _T'écrire après ce que j'ai appris à mon réveil est très étrange. J'ai du mal à croire ce que Pomfresh m'a dit. Que tu étais une traîtresse, que tu avais suivi ton père. J'avais déjà à encaisser que je m'étais fait mordre par Greyback. Tu es mon amie depuis notre première année. Je refuse de croire que tu as fait ça. Et Tiana et Ariana c'est pareil. Je les connais depuis leur arrivée au château et ce n'est juste pas possible. Vous avez FORCEMENT une bonne raison. Même ton père. Je l'ai toujours admiré, au même titre que Percy, il était un mentor pour moi._

 _Si vraiment tu as de bonnes raisons, retrouvons-nous à un endroit discret pour parler toi et moi. Je te laisse choisir, c'est pour ça que j'ai emprunté les plumes de Percy, pour qu'on puisse échanger sans avoir peur que le courrier soit intercepté. Réponds-moi sous trois jours. Passé ce délai, je considérerai que tu es vraiment de leur côté et je serai sans pitié si je te croise. Mais si vraiment tu as de bonnes raisons, tu auras besoin d'une oreille attentive, et j'ai quelque chose à te soumettre. Mais ça, je t'en parlerai quand nous nous verrons, à la date et au lieu que tu auras choisi._

 _J'ai confiance en toi. Une confiance aveugle. Ne brise pas cette confiance, même pour garder ta couverture._

 _Adrian._

 _PS : Percy t'a également écrit une lettre, je t'en prie, il faut que tu la lises. »_

Soufflée après sa lecture, Théa pesa un long moment le pour et le contre. Briser sa couverture ? Ou profiter du peu de soutien qu'on lui offrait ? Le choix fut vite fait. Adrian lui offrait une échappatoire. Et après avoir lu qu'il était devenu loup-garou, qu'il continuait de lui faire confiance, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Elle réfléchit d'une date et d'un lieu et mit la lettre de Percy de côté. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

* * *

Le trente et un juillet, le ministre Scrimgeour arriva à Pré-au-lard en début de soirée. On l'avait envoyé ici, après être allé chez les Weasley, pour trouver Ariane et Silver. Abelforth l'accueillit sans aucune once de joie. Il le fit attendre dans le bar pour ne pas dévoiler que le QG de l'ordre se trouvait derrière.

Silver était en train de penser à sa famille quand on vint le chercher. Il se demandait ce qu'Eleanor et Edmond faisaient. Il avait appris pour l'évasion avant la mission et cela le hantait. Il ne les avait pas revus ce soir-là. Il se demandait s'ils l'aimaient toujours. Leur fils. Car au fond, tout au fond, Silver ne pouvait les oublier. Il ne pouvait oublier l'amour de sa mère et de son père… Ce qui le déchirait.

Ariane pour sa part était en train de lire le carnet trouvé dans la tombe d'Elena. C'était un journal intime rempli de notes d'encouragement et d'optimisme malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cela donna un peu de baume au cœur à sa nièce qui se remotivait. Elle en était au passage où Elena était enceinte et souffrante quand Abelforth l'appela à descendre voir le ministre. Ariane eut du mal à décrocher ses yeux du journal alors qu'Albus et sa tante Ariana la contemplaient dans le portait devant elle – _Portrait qui ne la quittait jamais_.

 _« Je me demande si j'irais à terme. Les Medicomages m'assurent que non… Mais j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Mon frère et Albus méritent d'être heureux après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Cela me fait repenser à mes parents dont leur image s'efface peu à peu de mon esprit. Et à mon amie Ariana…_

 _Mais je suis sûre que de là où ils sont , ils sont fiers de nous voir avancer. Et même si je dois les rejoindre, je serais au moins heureuse d'avoir pu combler mon grand-frère et mon meilleur ami. J'ai hâte de voir leurs petites frimousses. J'ai beau être triste, je me remplis de joie à l'idée que la nouvelle génération prenne le relais. Pour effacer ce maudit passé ! Et si je peux survivre à tout ça, je voudrais serrer mes deux nièces contre moi._

 _D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai trouvé comment je vais les appeler, si j'ai le droit de donner mon avis. Mais je garde ça secret ! Albus et Gellert seront surpris ! »_

\- Si tu savais, Elena… Si tu savais comme la nouvelle génération est mauvaise… Tu dois être tellement déçue…

\- Ariane !

\- J'arrive !

En colère, la blonde referma le livre et salua le portrait. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle retrouva Silver et Scrimgeour. Le ministre lorgnait sur le bandeau que Silver portait à l'œil gauche. Celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir à faire au Ministère. Ce qui en soi était logique. Ombrage planait toujours dans leur esprit et leur cauchemar. Sa torture leur avait fait beaucoup de mal, ce qui accentuait leur vendetta.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Dumbledore. Ariane je crois c'est cela ?

\- Oui.

Elle s'assit sans lui serrer la main qu'il tendait. Silver posa sa main sur sa cuisse et elle lui caressa en retour. Le Ministre se racla la gorge.

\- Je suppose que vous savez ce que je viens faire ici ? Non ?

Il attendit mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

\- Je viens pour le testament d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? Répliqua Ariane outrée. Il y a un testament ?!

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Agressa Silver. Que manigancez-vous encore ?!

\- Rien du tout. On voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger avec vos héritages.

Le couple fronça les sourcils. La haine s'accentuait. Rufus ne se sentit pas à l'aise, il avait vite envie de partir.

\- Voici donc son héritage, pressa-t-il. _Pour Ariane et Ariana Dumbledore, je lègue cette caisse remplie de souvenirs qui devront leur rappeler que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Je lègue également tout mon or et mes biens à mes filles ainsi que Fumseck._

L'homme déposa la caisse sur la table ainsi que deux lettres cachetées. Puis il se tourna vers Silver et Abelforth à qui il donna une simple lettre à son tour.

\- Vous avez passé plus d'un mois pour fouiller dans les souvenirs de mon père ? Vous êtes ignobles.

\- Rassurez-vous, nous n'y avons pas eu accès. Il semble que les fioles ne répondent qu'à vous.

Il sembla contrarié. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu en personne. Pour en apprendre plus. Ariane eut un maigre sourire de sadisme qui le fit frémir.

\- Quel dommage, vous n'avez pas pu percer les secrets de mon père.

\- Votre père nous cachait des choses. L'ordre nous en cache aussi. Vous nous devez des explications. Je ne suis pas aussi clément et naïf que mon prédécesseur. Je suis sûr qu'une alliance nous permettrait de faire de grandes choses. Oubliez le passé, et rejoignez les Aurors pour nous aider à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Abelforth eut un rictus. Lui qui détestait le Ministère depuis la déchéance de sa famille, il fut fort satisfait de voir Ariane lui balancer son jus de citrouille à la figure.

\- Le Ministère… Déclara-t-elle lentement. C'est à cause de lui qu'on en est là. Entre Voldemort, ma famille et la guerre. Vous ne manquez pas de toupet de me demander d'oublier vos erreurs. Sachez que dès l'instant où Fudge nous a fait passer pour des fous et qu'Ombrage nous a torturés, le Ministère était devenu notre ennemi au même titre que VOLDEMORT.

Rufus fut outré et terrifié en même temps. Elle osait prononcer son nom ! Comme Albus en son temps. Il déglutit et frappa du poing sur la table.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Silver pointa sa baguette sur lui. De son regard noir.

\- Allez-vous en ! On ne veut pas avoir affaire au Ministère ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'idiots qui ne comprenez jamais rien à rien. On ne peut pas compter sur vous et ON A PAS besoin de vous. On va se débrouiller seuls comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour insubordination !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je m'enfuirais comme l'a fait mon mentor quand vous l'avez accusé pour rien et provoqué cette guerre en ignorant Voldemort.

Vexé, Scrimgeour prit sa mallette et sortit en claquant la porte. Aucun dialogue n'était possible avec eux. Abelforth s'y attendait mais jubilait de la situation. Ariane remercia son petit ami d'un baiser puis tous s'assirent ensemble pour lire leur lettre.

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Je me doute que le jour de ma mort sera insoutenable et que la haine te rongera si on en vient à m'assassiner. Aussi je voudrais te rappeler, post-mortem, les paroles que je t'ai déjà dites. L'amour est plus fort que tout. Il ne faut pas tomber dans la haine et les ténèbres. J'ai grand espoir que vous serez les piliers d'un nouveau monde avec ta sœur. Que la prophétie se réalisera dans le bon sens et que, comme le voulait Elena, vous serez de grandes sorcières._

 _Je compte sur toi pour ta dernière mission que je t'ai confié avec Harry Potter. Toi et ta sœur avez de grandes choses à accomplir pour vaincre Voldemort. Avec Silver et Tiana également. Je crois en vous. Je crois en l'avenir que je vous laisserais. Je sais que vous choisirez le bon chemin tous les quatre car, après avoir passé six années avec vous, je connais le fond même de votre cœur. Généreux, lumineux et rempli de compassion. Tu pourras pardonner. Tu pourras avancer. Crois en toi mais surtout, crois aux liens que tu as forgé avec tes amis, tes proches, ta famille._

 _De là où je suis, je te regarderais toujours. Tu es mon trésor. L'unique chose dont je suis fier en ce monde. Je t'aime Ariane. De tout mon cœur de père. Nous nous reverrons dans l'autre monde. Et je t'accueillerais sans nul doute les bras grand ouverts._

 _De tout mon amour, Albus Dumbledore (_ _Qui avait déjà bien vécu_ _)._

 _PS : Prenez soin de Gellert pour moi. Mais ne faîtes pas la bêtise de le sortir de sa prison. Pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt à partir pour l'autre monde aussi. »_

Ariane froissait le papier de ses mains. Elle retenait ses larmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère en pensant à sa jumelle et à Tiana qui les avaient trahis.

\- Papa… Tu es si aveugle… Tu ne comprends rien à rien, mais Merlin que je t'aime…

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il lui était impossible de les retenir plus longtemps. Silver la prit dans ses bras et la berça non sans perdre des larmes à son tour. La douleur les submergea. Elle broya leur cœur en miettes, secouant à nouveau l'amère réalité qu'était l'assassinat et la mort du grand Albus.

\- La lettre pour Ariana est la même, hormis le postscriptum. _« N'oublie pas la sincérité de ce qu'a éprouvé ton cœur. N'oublie pas la confiance portée en l'être aimé. Si tu crois en lui, IL reviendra. Aie confiance. Car il le mérite »._

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, beugla Ariane en colère. Je ne veux même pas comprendre ce qu'il a tenté de lui dire. Elle ne mérite même pas de lire ses mots.

La blonde leva sa baguette et brûla la lettre devant les yeux outrés d'Abelforth.

\- Allons, Ariane, calme-toi ! Réfléchis un peu à tout ce qu'il à dit. LIS ENTRE LES LIGNES. J'ai compris beaucoup de chose dans vos lettres. Il savait qu'il allait mourir de la main de Severus. Tout était prévu, j'en suis certain. Et Ariana a dû le comprendre… Elle…

\- **TAIS-TOI** !

Ariane lui balança un _silencio_ et sortit se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Elle enlaça le portrait de son père et de sa tante avant de se laisser aller. Aucun des mots d'Albus ne la percuta hormis ceux qui lui assuraient son amour et sa confiance. Ariane ne voulait pas entendre le reste. Car pour elle, son père était trop naïf. Rien de plus.

* * *

Abelforth reconstitua la lettre d'Ariana à partir des cendres et appela Fumseck qui passait ses journées à Pré-Au-Lard. Il lui confia la livraison puis se posa devant sa propre lettre d'adieu. Les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Abelforth,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre je ne serais plus. Je pense que tu auras déjà compris beaucoup de choses. Mais sache que je compte toujours sur toi pour protéger mes jumelles. Ainsi que Silver et Tiana si tu le peux. Ils ont un grand destin qui les attend avec Harry Potter. Sans oublier la prophétie. Mais tu sais tout ça._

 _Je voulais te rappeler qu'elles auront besoin de toi. Pour surmonter le deuil. Pour surmonter la haine et la vengeance, si le cas apparait. Pour surmonter le chagrin. Elles auront besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et les guider vers l'avenir. Mais je n'ai aucun doute à me faire. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour avancer._

 _Sache que ton pardon a été la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais reçu. Merci. Sincèrement merci, de me laisser partir le cœur léger pour la retrouver. Nous t'attendrons. Et nous t'aimons._

 _Albus, ton grand-frère »_

\- Grand-frère, tu n'as toujours été qu'un idiot de manipulateur… J'ai bien compris malgré le moyen détourné dont tu me l'écris. Tu veux que je protège tes filles de la haine qu'ont engendré tes propres actes ! Mais c'est impossible… Ariane ne m'écoutera jamais…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis après s'être calmé il la releva, le nez rivé sur une photo d'Albus qui souriait.

\- Je vais essayer. Je donnerais tout pour qu'Ariane et Ariana se retrouvent. Pour que les ténèbres ne les dévorent pas. Oui, je te le promets à nouveau. Mais je ne promets rien sur le résultat.

Il toucha la photo d'Albus. Un maigre sourire orna sa barbe hirsute.

* * *

Silver se retira dehors et se posa sous un arbre. Sa lettre le hantait. Il avait la poitrine serrée entre douleur, haine et réflexion. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. De ne plus savoir quoi faire ni quoi éprouver tant il se sentait exploser. Il ne put que la relire en boucle, les yeux humides et le cœur tourné vers sa famille et Ariane Dumbledore à qui il avait juré fidélité.

 _« Silver,_

 _Lorsque je serais parti, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'Ariane pour moi. Elle en aura grand besoin et je sais que tu es le seul qui pourra la raisonner. Elle t'écoute toujours et elle t'aime sincèrement. Tu seras très important pour elle quand j'aurais disparu de vos vies. Mais je suis sûr que votre amour saura vous aider. Tout comme votre amitié avec Tiana. Vous quatre formez la bande la plus soudée que je n'ai jamais vu. Bien plus que les maraudeurs ne l'étaient._

 _J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Tu as changé. Tu as défait ton passé pour aller de l'avant. Continue comme ça. Je suis certain que tu pourras sauver tes parents de leur destin. Et n'oublie pas Iris, je t'en conjure. Elle ne souhaite que découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Tu pourras l'aider. Elle t'écoutera. Moi j'ai échoué à l'aider._

 _Sois fort et aie confiance en votre bande. Je suis très fier de vous, de toi._

 _Continue à avancer, ne t'arrête pas en chemin._

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore pleurait. Elle venait de sortir d'une séance d'étude avec Voldemort sur la magie jumelle et la recherche d'un certain Gregorovich. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait par ailleurs fait un très bon travail de recherche pour son compte et il l'avait félicitée.

Non, la blonde pleurait car son cœur était serré. Elle ressentait la peine de sa jumelle. Sa peine et sa haine. Dans un moment de faiblesse après les tests de Voldemort elle avait pénétré son cœur. Submergé de sentiments, elle tomba à genoux dans la cour des Malefoy. Sa sœur souffrait tellement et elle ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Elle se haïssait de l'avoir abandonnée. Et de ne pas savoir comment la sauver de ses ténèbres.

Fumseck arriva au même instant, se posant sur ses épaules. Ariana écarquilla les yeux avant de se saisir de la lettre. Les lettres en or, c'était l'écriture d'Albus. Fermant les yeux avec douleur elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut ses mots. Elle s'effondra et se recroquevilla. Severus la retrouva plus tard dans la soirée. Il était paniqué et pensa à Zack. Mais la blonde le rassura. Il lut alors les mots à son tour et se posa à côté de la fille d'Albus.

Il était bouche bée par le postscriptum. Albus venait clairement de dire qu'Ariana devait avoir confiance en lui et le laisser revenir. Si la blonde avait été parmi la lumière, les mots auraient été plus que percutants dans son choix de croire en Severus. Il voulait lui laisser une chance pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait le sauver des ténèbres. C'était un homme fondamentalement gentil qui espérait un bonheur pour tous.

Ariana se blottit contre Severus qui passa son bras sur sa taille. Les deux se rassurèrent dans leurs bras.

\- Il serait déçu de voir ce qu'il est advenu des ses filles , marmonna-t-elle. Il avait une trop grande confiance en nous tous…

\- Pas forcément, répliqua Severus, soudainement apaisé. Ce n'est pas parce que rien ne se passe comme prévu que rien ne peut changer. L'avenir n'est pas encore écrit.

Ariana avait les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends être optimiste ! Je suis choquée !

Severus eut eu un rire franc. Albus l'avait déjà sauvé. Mais surtout Ariana puis Théa et Tiana.

\- Je ne croyais en rien, surtout après avoir perdu Lily. Encore plus l'année dernière après avoir fait une croix sur mon bonheur. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me sens plus léger. C'est étrange de dire ça malgré les temps qui courent. Je pense donc que tout peut changer. Si on s'en donne les moyens.

Ariana cogita puis finit par approuver. Les amoureux profitèrent de la belle nuit puis dormirent dehors sous la brise chaude. Sous les yeux attendris de Théa qui les écoutaient en chauve-souris dans l'arbre. Elle descendit plus tard et se blottit contre eux. Ariana la vit et la serra contre elle sous un sourire caché de Severus. Ils passèrent ainsi une des plus belles nuits depuis longtemps. En famille.

* * *

Viktor Krum avait assisté à l'enterrement de Dumbledore avec discrétion. Il avait d'abord tenu à se renseigner sur la teneur des événements et avait dû gérer la nouvelle de la trahison de Tiana, Théa et Ariana. Il était très proche de Tiana depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers et ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait que peu approché Ariane Dumbledore depuis, sa colère était beaucoup trop palpable pour qu'il ose rester en sa présence.

Il s'était ensuite rendu à la taverne d'Abelforth Dumbledore et avait demandé à Regulus Black de lui faire intégrer l'Ordre. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, à danser avec sa petite amie au mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Cela lui paraissait tellement stupide de participer à ce genre de festivités par les temps qui courraient.

\- Comment va Georrrge ? Demanda Viktor à Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voirrr. J'ai apprrris pourrr son orrreille.

Hermione arrêta un instant de danser.

\- Il va mieux que ce que je pensais. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour plaisanter avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Entre son oreille et Tiana…

\- Tu y crrrois vrrraiment toi ? A leurrr trrrahison ?

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager.

\- Je refusais d'y croire, même après avoir vu les filles suivre Rogue. Mais… Harry les as vues ce soir-là. Tiana n'a pas bougé pour George alors qu'il était blessé, et elle n'a pas suivi Regulus. Il m'a aussi raconté avoir aperçu les jumelles se battre en elles…

Viktor se frotta la nuque. Malgré toutes les preuves, il avait bien du mal à y croire.

\- Et si l'Orrrdrrre les attrrrape, il leurrr arrriverrra quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cependant, si Ariane leur tombe dessus, ce sera autre chose.

Viktor eut l'air sombre. Oui, il s'en était bien rendu compte.

Il jeta un regard aux invités présents et croisa le regard de George, qui enchaînait les whisky pur-feu. Cette cérémonie le déprimait et ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Fred tentait de le ralentir, mais c'était peine perdue et George se retrouva vite saoul. La tante Muriel se fit une joie de le critiquer.

La fête tourna court quand un Patronus annonçant la chute du Ministère fit son arrivée.

* * *

Ariane n'avait pas participé à la cérémonie de mariage. Elle était incapable même de comprendre comment ils pouvaient se marier dans une telle situation. Silver était pareil. Ils étaient seuls avec Abelforth et ruminaient.

\- Tu ne regardes pas les souvenirs qu'il vous a laissé ?

Les fioles trônaient dans la chambre de la blonde depuis la veille. Elle secoua la tête. Elle en était incapable. C'était trop tôt. Trop douloureux. C'est alors qu'un chambardement des diables se fit entendre par la porte de derrière. Les trois se précipitèrent vers les arrivant, essoufflés et blessés. Ariane s'occupa aussitôt des premiers soins avec Silver. Abelforth se dépêcha de les faire s'allonger au sous-sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'argenté, inquiet.

\- Le Ministère… Le Ministère est tombé ! Répliqua Lupin mal en point.

\- QUOI ?! Mais on a vu le Ministre hier ! S'étonna Ariane.

\- Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, grommela Tonks. C'est terminé pour eux. On est dans la merde.

Ariane ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de cette nouvelle. Elle le cacha mais elle en était heureuse. Ils ne méritaient que ça et elle espérait qu'Ombrage soit morte aussi. Celui lui ouvrit d'ailleurs une nouvelle porte vis-à-vis de Gellert. Elle dut réprimer un sourire satisfait de savoir Scrimgeour mort. Puis elle fit ses affaires et convoqua Silver. Elle n'eut besoin de rien dire du tout, il savait ce qu'elle avait prévu. D'un air de connivence, il transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à Nurmengard.

* * *

Percy attendit que l'orage passe alors que les sorts volaient de tous les côtés. Il ne pouvait pas agir pour protéger le Ministère, car il avait bien vu que les Mangemorts étaient en supériorité numérique. Ceux qui agissaient pour défendre le Ministère mourraient rapidement. Percy était calculateur et rusé. Agir à cet instant lui vaudrait la mort. Et il avait de trop grands projets pour mourir. Il songea avec ironie qu'il était en danger de mort alors que son frère se mariait.

Quand les Mangemorts passèrent devant les bureaux, vérifiant si des personnes s'y étaient cachées, il baissa les yeux sur ses dossiers. Il ne les empêcha pas d'entrer dans le bureau du Ministre, tout en sachant ce que cela signifiait pour Scrimgeour. Il se traita mentalement de lâche. Mais qu'il s'interpose ou non, le Ministre mourrait de toute façon. Il n'était pas important, personne ne le regretterait. Mais il refusait de mourir sans avoir revu Théa une dernière fois, sans avoir pu s'excuser correctement de son attitude. Peu importe si elle ne lui pardonnait pas et continuait de le détester. Peu importe.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la lutte à côté. Deux Mangemorts étaient restés et surveillaient que personne ne se lève et n'aille aider le Ministre. Mais ils étaient tous résignés et ne voulaient pas mourir. Percy rouvrit les yeux et vit la lumière verte sous la porte. Il pâlit et serra les mains sur ses parchemins. Les autres employés présents dans la pièce étaient dans le même état et les deux Mangemorts présents ricanèrent.

Les meurtriers sortirent du bureau et Pius Thicknesse entra d'un pas de conquérant dans celui-ci.

\- Tout ce que vous connaissez est terminé, intervint Yaxley en retirant sa cagoule. Un nouvel Ordre va régner ici. Soit vous le suivez, soit vous mourrez. Imaginez n'importe quelle manière de vous rebeller et vos familles en paieront les conséquences. Réfléchissez bien à vos actions.

Yaxley posa un regard menaçant sur chacun d'eux. Percy devina que plusieurs employés ne seraient pas là le lendemain, prenant la fuite vers d'autres pays. Ce ne serait pas son cas. Il quitta son bureau quand Yaxley le leur autorisa et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il s'adossa à l'évier de la cuisine pour reprendre son calme et s'empêcher de rendre ce qu'il avait mangé le midi. Il n'avait rien vu du meurtre du Ministre, mais rien que de l'imaginer…. Il ferma les yeux et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il était faible. Les Serpendaigle et Théa avaient vu Cédric Diggory mourir, s'étaient fait torturer, et ils avaient dû supporter les calomnies du Ministère et des journaux. Et lui s'effondrait sans avoir rien vu.

\- Théa a répondu ! S'exclama Adrian en entrant dans la pièce.

Il perdit son sourire en voyant l'état de Percy et posa le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table. Il posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Percy ?

Le rouquin se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- J'aurais dû t'envoyer un Patronus, marmonna Percy. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Le Ministère… Il est tombé.

Adrian écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alors, ça veut dire….

\- Qu'il faut qu'on mette notre plan de résistance en action plus vite que prévu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va devenir là-bas, mais tout va changer.

\- Tu vas y retourner ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai dû agir comme un lâche, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien, marmonna Percy. C'est la meilleure façon d'obtenir des informations, c'est la meilleure façon de résister pour nous.

\- Mais tu sais que si tu te fais prendre….

\- Je sais ce que j'encoure. Mais je dois bien trouver une façon de me racheter pour mon aveuglement.

Adrian ne répondit pas et leur servit à boire.

\- Tu parlais de Théa ? Reprit Percy.

\- Elle a répondu à ma missive. Elle ne pourra pas se déplacer tranquillement avant la fin de l'été et a proposé une rencontre à la cabane hurlante début Septembre. Cependant, elle n'a pas ouvert ta lettre, bien qu'elle ne l'a pas brûlée cette fois. Pour le moment, elle ne tient pas à ce que tu sois là, mais ça peut encore changer.

Percy hocha la tête. Bien des choses pouvaient changer en trente jours…

* * *

Tiana déposa le plateau devant les prisonniers d'un air gêné. C'était très étrange comme situation. Nourrir les prisonniers de Voldemort... La rousse se dépêcha de remonter. Drago, Pettigrow, Théa et elle se partageaient la tâche de les nourrir. Ariana était bien trop occupée avec ses potions pour faire ce genre de tâche, d'après Voldemort. Surtout qu'elle devait travailler sur de nouveaux poisons inédits.

Tiana détestait croiser Pettigrow. Elle avait tout le temps envie de l'étrangler. Rabastan la laissait étrangement tranquille les derniers jours, ce qui l'enjoignait à se méfier de lui. La Serpentard rejoignit Théa dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort avait désigné Drago comme assistant d'Ariana.

\- Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La brune sursauta et cacha une lettre dans un tiroir. Avant qu'elle ne le referme, Tiana eut le temps de voir une autre lettre, encore cachetée, sans aucune inscription. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Percy continuait de lui écrire.

La rousse ignora cette découverte, ça ne la regardait pas. Et penser à Percy lui ferait irrémédiablement penser à George, ce dont elle ne voulait pas.

\- Je tourne en rond, dit Théa. Grâce à toi et Ariana, je serai tranquille du côté d'Ariane et Regulus. Mais…

\- Silver.

\- Oui, Silver me pose un problème. Et pour te protéger de Rabastan, il me faut son sang.

Tiana détourna le regard. Rien que d'évoquer Rabastan lui faisait peur. Il y avait bien une façon de récolter de son sang, mais elle ne voulait pas l'envisager. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas essuyé ses lèvres si vite quand il l'avait embrassée. Théa posa les mains sur celles de sa cousine.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais ça. Il faut que tu l'évites.

Tiana acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à Rabastan quand elle les avait suivis.

Drago toqua à la chambre et les informa que Voldemort convoquait tout le monde. Les filles échangèrent un regard puis se rendirent au salon des Malefoy. Pour une fois, Tiana n'eut pas le chance de choisir sa place, Rabastan la tirant par le bras et l'asseyant entre Drago et lui. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se concentra sur Voldemort, qui semblait exulter de joie, alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Tiana se rendit compte à ce moment que même la nuit, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour Voldemort. Ariana en avait des cernes sous les yeux même si elle soupçonnait qu'elle devait avoir récemment pleuré. Pourtant elle ne montrait rien et se tenait droite à côté de Severus, n'ayant aucun regard sur Zack et Iris qui la dévisageaient toujours.

\- Mes chers fidèles, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Il ouvrit les bras avec grandiloquence. Rabastan prit la main de Tiana sous la table et la serra dans la sienne. Une lutte acharnée se joua mais il avait une poigne de fer et elle se décomposa quand il noua fermement ses doigts aux siens.

\- Le Ministère est tombé aujourd'hui et Scrimgeour est mort. Notre domination commence enfin à s'étendre. A l'heure où je vous parle, nous attaquons Poudlard sans relâche, elle finira par tomber sous notre coupe. Il faut engrainer les sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge et empêcher de souiller l'école avec du mauvais sang.

Il y eut quelques rires quand le regard flamboyant de Voldemort se posa un bref instant sur Théa et Tiana.

\- Severus !

Celui-ci se tourna vers Voldemort.

\- Lorsque l'école tombera, et cela ne tardera pas, tu seras nommé à sa tête en tant que Directeur. Nous annoncerons cela quand la Gazette sera également sous notre coupe, et nous l'annoncerons le jour de la rentrée.

\- C'est un honneur, maître. Je saurai m'en montre digne, dit servilement Severus en inclinant la tête.

\- Et quelle sera la première décision du nouveau Directeur de Poudlard ?

\- Nommer Tiana et Drago préfets-en-chef.

D'un sourire, Voldemort approuva.

\- Certaines matières seront supprimées et j'exige que la magie noire et la haine des Moldus soit enseignée.

\- Il va sans dire, Maître.

Voldemort servit à tout le monde un verre de whisky pur feu et trinqua avec eux. Ariana se sentit mal de voir Rogue se tordre les mains sous la table. Prendre la place de celui qu'il venait d'assassiner… Il ne le méritait pas mais lui ferait honneur pour protéger le Poudlard qu'Albus aimait tant.

\- Je suis fier de toi, ma petite souris, murmura Rabastan à l'oreille de Tiana en lâchant enfin sa main.

La rousse ne répondit pas, fixant droit devant elle. Poudlard serait sa libération. Comme avec l'orphelinat. Poudlard lui permettrait de se libérer de Rabastan.

\- Ne crois pas cela, Tiana, murmura encore Rabastan. Tu reviendras souvent ici. J'y veillerais personnellement.

La rousse le regarda quitter la pièce et resta assise jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse signe de les suivre. La pièce se vidait peu à peu. Une fois dans le couloir, Severus la tourna vers lui. Ariana et Théa continuèrent d'avancer.

\- Je trouverai des prétextes pour que tu restes au château, dit rapidement Severus. Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Toi, dis-moi tout ce qu'il peut faire envers toi et ne le provoque pas. Continue de l'éviter comme tu le fais.

Severus raccompagna ensuite Tiana jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. La rousse le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un faible merci. Son oncle la serra aussi contre lui.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci de m'avoir suivi par loyauté et par amour. Tu es vraiment la digne fille de tes parents.

Tiana serra les paupières mais retint ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Naevia et Regulus. Elle ne voulait plus penser au passé.

Severus lui souhaita bonne nuit. Quand elle se coucha, Drago et elle parlèrent un long moment. Il était ironique qu'un insigne qu'ils avaient toujours voulu ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid aujourd'hui.

Théa et Ariana en revanche se retrouvèrent bloquées par Zack.

\- Je me demande si Ariane et Silver seront à l'école. Mais ce serait trop facile n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde eut un rictus.

\- Les connaissant, tu n'as aucune chance. Ni avec eux, ni avec moi.

Zack sourit, il adorait ce petit jeu de défiance.

\- Oh, mais toi je t'ai déjà. Tu te souviens, je t'ai doigtée ? Et je t'ai embrassée aussi. Tu es déjà mienne.

Une claque résonna dans le manoir. Cela provenait de Théa qui surprit Ariana pour de bon.

\- Elle est à mon père. Et ca ne changera jamais.

La jeune femme tira la blonde par le bras et elles partirent pour leur chambre. Zack sembla contrarié. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir Ariana mais il serait patient. Elle ne serait pas toujours entourée et sur ses gardes. La blonde en revanche ne savait que dire, ni Théa. Severus les retrouva gênées sur le lit. Puis d'un regard avec lui elle finirent par rire. L'homme ne comprit pas et regarda sa fille partir d'un soupir de soulagement. La blonde invita Severus dans ses bras en retour.

Iris avait suivi tout l'échange. Elle était perdue et passait ses journées à suivre Voldemort ou son père. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'on lui donne une mission où elle pourrait enfin ramener Silver à la raison. Car malgré la présence de son père, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Dans le manoir, personne ne lui parlait ou ne faisait attention à elle. La jeune femme était invisible sauf pour Ariana qui la regardait avec un air noir.

* * *

Gellert avait fait ses bagages. Il quittait enfin Nurmengard et exultait de joie. Profitant du ministère qui était tombé et des lois qui allaient avec, Ariane décida qu'il était temps pour Gellert de participer à cette guerre. Il s'était bien remis à la magie en un mois.

\- En fait on aurait dû commencer comme ça dès le début, répliqua la blonde. Les lois, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, maintenant.

\- Vu le nombre de fois où on a utilisé le Doloris et le sortilège de mort, commenta Silver sur un ton léger, on est plus à ça près.

\- Certes et si on tue Rogue, on sera vus comme des criminels.

\- Sachant que c'est un Mangemort pas forcément.

Ariane approuva. Elles tuerait autant de Mangemorts qu'il le faudrait pour l'atteindre lui. Ainsi que de blesser ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route. Gellert approuva sans retenue.

\- Il faut se salir les mains pour atteindre son objectif, répliqua-t-il. Croyez-moi, ensemble on va se venger. Puis on deviendra les maîtres des reliques et on refera le monde à notre sauce.

\- Pour le plus grand bien ,sourirent le duo.

\- Exactement !

Le blond les prit contre lui et embrassa leur tête. Puis ils prirent le balai ensemble pour quitter cette île. Aussitôt dans les airs, Grindelwald es sentit revivre. Il quittait enfin sa prison ! C'était le plus beau jour de toute sa vie.

Il huma l'air marin tandis qu'Ariane leur fit survoler l'eau salée. Il se sentit vivant et hurla de joie. Silver et Ariane se sourirent et filèrent sur la côte. Puis ils transplanèrent à l'ancien manoir de Gellert. Ce serait leur nouveau QG. Ariane en sourit, satisfaite devant les plantes qui reprirent vie à l'arrivée de leur maître. La vengeance était en marche. Elle ne prendrait fin qu'à la mort de Théa et Severus Rogue ainsi qu'à la reddition d'Ariana.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la gazette du sorcier. Gellert Grindelwald, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, apparu avant Voldemort, venait de s'échapper de sa prison. Pire encore, c'est Ariane Dumbledore qui l'avait libéré avec la complicité de Silver Bright. Ariane qui n'était autre que la fille de Gellert Grindelwald – de même qu'Ariana-.

Les gens tombèrent des nues. Choqués ils lurent l'histoire des Dumbledore-Grindelwald qui s'étalait en pavé sur toutes les pages du journal consacré à une édition spéciale. Rita Skeeter n'avait pas manqué de mettre son grain de sel aussi. C'était des temps plus que sombres qui s'étalaient sur le monde de la magie. Le Ministère était tombé et le lendemain un des criminels les plus dangereux de son histoire était en liberté… Le tout pendant la guerre contre Voldemort ! C'était l'anarchie et la terreur qui régnaient désormais dans les foyers.

Ariane en était satisfaite, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à étaler la vérité au grand jour. Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre où elle racontait tout. Car elle voulait que tout le monde soit au courant et surtout sa sœur. C'était un avertissement. Son père était lâché et allait tuer Severus avec elle. Le monde entier devait savoir, qu'un nouveau monde allait émerger pour le plus grand bien. Avec Ariane, Silver et Gellert.

Abelforth en tomba de sa chaise. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et hurla de colère. Sa hantise. Sa plus grosses terreur qu'était Gellert était libre ! Et il avait réussi son coup ! Il avait engrainé sa fille dans son délire. Les autres membres de l'Ordre, choqués, essayèrent de comprendre. Minerva était anéantie. Lupin et Tonks ne s'en remirent guère plus sans oublier Krum qui dut recevoir du soutien de la part des Weasley tant il ne tenait plus debout. Les professeurs de Poudlard eux aussi furent attristés et surpris de la nouvelle.

C'était une véritable bombe qui était lancée.

* * *

 _ **Edition Spéciale !**_

 _\- Gellert Grindelwald évadé ! P1_

 _\- Les secrets de la naissance des jumelles Dumbledore révélés ! P2_

 _\- Le passé en commun de Gellert et Albus Dumbledore ! P6._

 _\- L'histoire tragique et ténébreuse des Dumbledore ! P9_

 _\- Albus Dumbledore est Homosexuel ! P14_

 _\- La déchéance d'Ariane et Ariana Dumbledore ! Ainsi que de Silver Bright, Tiana Black, Drago Malefoy et Théa Rogue. P15_

 _\- Qui de Vous-Savez-Qui ou de Grindelwald est le plus dangereux ? P16_

 _\- Le Ministère est tombé ! P18_

Ariana avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le journal. Son cœur semblait avoir arrêté son battement pendant plusieurs secondes. Tous les Mangemorts présents sifflaient impressionnés par la vérité. Ariana, fille de Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore ! Voldemort vint même la féliciter pour la vérité qui éclatait enfin et en était doublement fier de l'exhiber. Il assura à tous que Grindelwald rejoindrait leur cause tôt ou tard et qu'ils seraient encore plus puissants.

Drago, lui, tombait des nues de même que Théa. Tout le monde ne cessa de regarder Ariana depuis l'arrivée du journal. Mais celle-ci ne voyait personne. Elle ne sentait même pas les câlins de Severus, de Tiana ou de Théa. Ni les regards de Zack sur elle. La blonde se sentait sonnée que le monde ait enfin appris la vérité de cette manière. Mais pire encore…

Elle était choquée que sa sœur ait libéré Grindelwald ! Qu'elle soit allée aussi loin dans les ténèbres juste pour se venger. Son poil se hérissa. Elle devrait affronter son propre père désormais. En plus du reste. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Albus devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

C'était la chute en enfer du monde magique.

Et la naissance du nouvel ordre des ténèbres.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain !**


	86. Temps sombres

**Hello voici la suite, bonne lecture ! Chapitre pas corrige !**

 **Miss MPREG : Ils sont tous plus ou moins mal barrés, peu importe dans quel camp ils se trouvent. Qu'est-ce qui manquerait ? Je ne comprends pas trop ! merci de ta review :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 86 : Temps sombres**

Durant le mois d'Août, les Mangemorts regardèrent Ariana avec surprise. Certains la regardaient avec vénération comme Bellatrix, tandis que d'autres la craignirent. Lucius en faisait partie et se méfiait de ses regards en coin. On lui parlait désormais avec respect et certains lui posèrent plein de question sur Gellert Grindelwald. La blonde s'en sentit étrangement soulagée. Une partie d'elle était révélée au monde et ses ennemis se méfiaient beaucoup moins de sa personne. Seul Zack et Voldemort la gardaient à l'œil sans discontinuer et la sommaient de rallier Grindelwald à leur cause.

Par ailleurs, le mage noir la prenait à part tous les jours pour ses recherches personnelles. Elle participa donc à la capture de Ollivander tout en s'assurant que Zack et Edmond ne lui fassent pas trop de mal. Elle ne put empêcher la torture du pauvre homme et dut même y participer. Voldemort voulait savoir comment lutter contre Harry avec une autre baguette. Ollivander finit par parler d'une puissante baguette qu'Ariana reconnut aussitôt. La baguette de sureau… Elle se retint de la mentionner mais Voldemort sembla satisfait. Il partit sur la piste de la baguette avec l'aide de la blonde qui en profitait pour soigner Ollivander en cachette. Celui-ci sembla reconnaissant et interrogatif. Elle ne put que lui sourire et lui apporter à manger dès qu'elle le pouvait.

La jeune Dumbledore-Grindelwald passa ainsi le plus clair de son temps à aider le mage noir dans sa quête et à se faire examiner. La magie jumelle fascinait Voldemort. C'était une magie puissante qui lui était hors de portée. Il voulait comprendre comment Ariana pouvait communiquer par l'esprit. Comment elle pouvait ressentir la présence de sa moitié. Ressentir ses états d'âmes. Et surtout, partager un lien magique à faire pâlir les plus grand sorciers.

La jeune femme n'eut que peu de temps libre qu'elle consacra à Severus, ses amies et ses potions. Mais la nuit… Sans faute… Ariane, Silver et Gellert revenaient toujours la hanter sous la mort livide des Rogue baignant dans une marre de sang frais.

* * *

Théa eut du mal à ne pas craindre Ariana après ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle n'en redouta la colère d'Ariane que plus fort encore. Avec un frisson, elle imagina que Grindelwald allait vouloir la tuer avec autant de détermination que le faisait Ariane, voire pire. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur lui, elle savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer vengeur et redoutable. Il était aussi terrifiant que Voldemort et elle se sentit pleinement en danger de mort.

La parenté des sœurs Dumbledore la perturba et lui donna le courage d'ouvrir la lettre de Percy.

 _« Ma chère Théa,_

 _Je me doute que je commence très mal ma lettre en t'appelant aussi familièrement. Pour tout dire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment t'appeler. Bref, je dois déjà t'ennuyer si tu as au moins eu envie de lire ma lettre._

 _J'aimerais être en colère contre toi, pour tes choix. Mais… Tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir, c'est de la tristesse. Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'ai quittée comme… Comme une merde, n'ayons pas peur des mots. J'ai été un salaud fini et je le reconnais, d'où ma vulgarité._

 _J'ai toujours mis mon ambition devant ma famille, devant toi, même. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'excuser décemment de ce que j'ai fait. A toi, à Tiana, aux jumelles, à Adrian, à ma famille._

 _J'ai eu peur de la guerre, j'ai eu peur de quitter mon confort, et j'ai préféré fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à ressentir le genre de peur que j'ai eue quand tu as été pétrifiée. C'est une excuse facile, mais je n'ai pas supporté d'être impuissant alors que tu étais en danger._

 _Je souhaite de toutes mes forces te voir une dernière fois. J'ai peur de mourir tous les jours. Tu dois me trouver trop dramatique, mais je suis un couard. Je déteste avoir peur._

 _J'ai peur que ce soit ma faute si tu as choisi la voie des ténèbres, même si je pense que c'est me donner une trop grande importance. J'espère, et je sais que c'est stupide, que tu as eu une bonne raison d'embrasser cette voie._

 _Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, je continue à te faire confiance et à te soutenir. Je sais que je ne mérite rien de toi. Je t'ai vue plusieurs fois depuis que je t'ai quittée et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te parler. Pourquoi me donnerais-tu une chance ? J'ai merdé avec toi et ça a été le début d'un enfer que je mérite. J'ai merdé avec plein de monde, ma famille et mes amis compris. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie, ça a été de te quitter. Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire. Ca ne suffira pas à m'excuser, je le sais. Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire._

 _Je t'aime, même si tu n'es pas prête à le lire, je veux que tu saches que quelqu'un dans le camp du bien t'aime encore._

 _Percy. »_

Théa ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait après cette lecture. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle était chamboulée et elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'elle pleurait. Elle se roula en boule en serrant le parchemin dans ses doigts sans cependant le déchirer. Théa fixa le vide, les mots de Percy tournant dans sa tête.

Elle sursauta quand Ariana entra dans sa chambre. Elle sortait d'une lourde séance de magie avec Voldemort et fut surprise de trouver Théa en larmes. Ces derniers temps, la brune se montrait forte à soutenir tout le monde. Que ce soit Drago, Tiana, Severus, même Narcissa. La blonde s'assit avec douceur sur le lit de Théa et desserra ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en la prenant contre elle.

\- Percy m'a écrit, murmura Théa.

\- Oh. C'est la première fois ?

\- Non. C'est la première que j'ouvre. J'ai brûlé toutes les autres.

Ariana resta silencieuse. Elle avait ignoré que Percy écrivait à Théa, mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Elles se faisaient tellement la guerre à ce moment. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais cherché à la connaitre ni à savoir ce qui la tourmentait. Chose qu'elle regrettait. La blonde se contenta de continuer à serrer Théa contre elle, se rassurant elle-même par cette étreinte.

Du côté de Tiana et Drago, ils se trouvaient dans la salle des potions et produisaient des potions de soins en masse sous la surveillance de Bellatrix qui se faisait un plaisir de les asticoter. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard, se soutenant tous deux mutuellement.

Bellatrix se faisait une joie de leur mettre la pression pour leur faire commettre une erreur. Malheureusement pour elle, ils refusaient tous deux d'entrer dans son jeu. Drago se concentrait à penser au Quidditch ou à Astoria Greengrass, une Serdaigle au sang pur qui s'intéressait à lui depuis la cinquième année. Quant à Tiana, elle se contenta de vider son esprit pour ne penser qu'aux ingrédients et à la potion sur laquelle elle travaillait.

Bellatrix soupira et s'adossa au mur de pierre derrière elle en s'amusant à faire tourner sa baguette. La sorcière prit une pose plus élégante quand Voldemort entra en personne et vérifia les potions des deux Serpentard. Il leur adressa un sourire pour les féliciter et fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard vide de Tiana. Il n'en redit rien mais essaya une fois de plus de pénétrer son esprit.

Ce fut un nouvel échec cuisant, mais il ne montra aucune réaction.

\- Bellatrix, j'ai besoin de toi. Rabastan te remplacera à leur surveillance, ce n'est pas lui que ça va déranger.

\- Bien sûr, Maître, sourit Bellatrix en quittant la pièce à sa suite.

Rabastan entra et s'assit au fond de la pièce en sifflant un air. Les mains de Tiana se crispèrent un peu mais elle ne montra aucun autre signe de perturbation.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Neveu. Je vais faire ton travail.

Cette fois, Tiana s'immobilisa. Drago se tourna vers Rabastan.

\- Le maître a demandé que j'assiste Tiana. Si je lui désobéis….

\- Le maître s'en fichera du moment que les potions sont faites. Je suis un très bon potioniste. C'était ma matière préférée à Poudlard.

Rabastan fit signe à Drago de se lever. Celui-ci le fixa avec défi et s'apprêta à refuser encore une fois.

\- Tu sais, t'es aussi à mon goût, Blondie. Je peux te mettre sur ma liste.

Rabastan caressa la joue pâle de Drago qui pâlit encore plus.

\- Va chercher Severus, articula silencieusement Tiana.

Drago quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard. Rabastan mettait le bras sur les épaules de Tiana pour la rapprocher de lui et le blond se hâta de chercher Severus. Théa était comme lui, elle n'avait pas autorité sur un Mangemort comme Rabastan. Ariana cependant aurait peut-être plus de poids vu sa parenté mais pas assez au goût du jeune homme.

Tiana se figea quand Rabastan posa la main sur sa cuisse et qu'il accentua la pression sur ses épaules.

\- Allons, ma petite Tiana, sois gentille avec moi.

La rousse le poussa des deux mains, refusant le contact qu'il voulait lui imposer. Elle se dit qu'elle devait le faire saigner pour récolter du sang comme Théa en avait parlé il y a peu. Mais pour le moment elle était trop apeurée. La main de Rabastan serra sa cuisse et elle grimaça. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui faire une marque.

\- Tu es jalouse de Drago peut-être ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes ma priorité.

La rousse eut un horrible frisson et le poussa de toutes ses forces avant de se lever et d'aller vers la sortie.

\- Tu oublies que le maître veut ses potions. Si le stock n'est pas fait, vous aurez droit au doloris tous les deux. Reviens là, ma petite souris.

Tiana se rassit à côté de lui, luttant pour faire sa potion tout en repoussant les mains baladeuses de l'homme.

\- Professeur ! S'exclama Drago d'un air essoufflé en voyant Severus qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- Tiana… Rabastan avec elle…

\- Où ? Demanda-t-il d'un air alarmé.

\- Le labo de potions.

Severus fit demi-tour dans un des mouvements de cape dont il avait le secret. Il se hâta dans les étages et croisa un Zack Bright qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- On dirait que tu en as des choses à gérer entre ta chérie et ta nièce.

Severus lui lança un sortilège de silence informulé et continua sa route. Il entra dans la salle de potions et se décomposa.

Il tira Rabastan par le col, l'éloignant de Tiana qui était couchée au sol.

\- Tu t'éloignes d'elle. Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire de mal à ma sœur, tu n'en feras pas à ma nièce.

Rabastan eut un ricanement en essuyant son nez ensanglanté par un coup de poing de Tiana juste avant que Severus n'arrive.

\- Vous ne serez pas toujours derrière elle à la protéger. Un jour, tu seras seule, ma rouquine. Et ce jour-là, je ne manquerais pas l'occasion.

Severus s'énerva et l'expulsa de la pièce avec un Repulso. Rabastan fronça les sourcils, il résistait d'habitude bien mieux à ce type de sorts… Severus alla aussitôt prendre Tiana contre lui avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Mais elle n'avait rien, si ce n'est une grande peur, plus grande encore, de Rabastan.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aida à finir ses potions.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. Il ne te lâchera pas.

\- Et je ne pouvais vous laisser seuls Théa et toi. Tu avais bien trop changé pour que ce soit naturel et jamais tu n'aurais tué le Directeur ainsi. Je n'ai écouté que mon cœur et mon instinct.

Severus eut un sourire en coin et pressa sa main d'un air touché. Il se trouvait extrêmement chanceux par l'entourage qui le soutenait.

* * *

Durant le mois d'Aout au manoir des Grindelwald, le trio s'occupa de planifier divers plans pour capturer ou appâter Severus Rogue, sa fille ainsi qu'Ariana ou Tiana. Elle restait la nièce de Rogue et serait un pion parfait pour sortir le monstre de sa cachette selon le mage noir. Ariane Dumbledore approuva non sans lui faire promettre de ne pas la tuer. Elle détestait Tiana et Ariana mais ne concevait pas de les voir mortes. C'était le seul point où elle était intransigeante. Gellert y consentit sans problème. Il s'acharnerait sur Théa et son père. Silver fut sur la même longueur d'onde.

L'autre partie de leur temps libre fut consacrée à l'étude intensive de la magie noire où Gellert réapprit à reprendre ses anciens réflexes. Au passage, il leur expliqua que sa création - _sa baguette magique pouvant contrer la sureau_ \- était faite de bois de Mancellinier, l'arbre de la mort et de poudre d'Obscurial prélevé à même sur un Obscurus vivant en Amérique et sur les restes de tante Ariana.

Les deux jeunes sorciers en avaient appris plus sur le passé de Gellert et sa chasse aux Oscurials. Ils avaient appris qu'il avait même berné le Ministère de la magie d'Amérique et converti beaucoup de sorciers à sa cause. Il avait également fait une sortie magistrale de prison en volant une diligence et en défrayant la chronique de l'époque. De même qu'ils en apprirent plus sur la maladie dont souffrait Ariana, leur tante changée en Obscurial. Le tout par la faute des Moldu qui lui avaient fait réprimer sa magie et ce qu'elle était. Ariane n'en fut que plus furieuse à ce sujet.

Le reste du temps, le petit couple s'attela également à l'invention de nouveaux sortilèges et à l'étude de la métamorphose. Ils se transformaient une fois par jour le plus rapidement possible, que ce soit en Animagus ou en être de l'eau dans le lac derrière le manoir. Ils voulaient être prêts pour leurs futurs affrontements entre les Bright et leurs cibles.

Ariane retournait également à la taverne du sanglier avec son petit ami. Gellert ne venait pas sous peine de déclencher une véritable guerre avec oncle Abelforth et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Mais la blonde se faisait souvent accueillir par une multitude de remontrances et de conseils qui l'énervaient. Elle repartait toujours furieuse de la taverne en plus de devoir se cacher des autres. Abelforth tentait tant bien que mal de leur faire entendre raison mais il faisait chou blanc. Gellert les avait embrigadés dans son idéologie et la vengeance les rongeait toujours. Ariane ne voulait même pas essayer d'entendre quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa moitié. C'était un mur.

Le barman se sentait impuissant et continuait d'aider l'Ordre du phénix comme il le put. La disparition du trio d'or avait fait un choc à tout le monde. Sans oublier la révélation sur la parenté d'Ariane qui choquait également. Lupin ne cessait d'en parler, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Molly et Tonks pour leur part étaient surtout inquiètes de la libération du deuxième mage noir. L'Ordre avait l'impression de perdre sur tous les points. La gazette du sorcier était elle aussi prête à tomber et personne ne pouvait empêcher ça.

Au château, Minerva avait même perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour « _ses filles_ » comme avant. Comme si la fatalité les avaient emportées à jamais dans les ténèbres. Et que le monde courrait à sa fin.

* * *

Septembre arriva bien vite. Retourner à Poudlard était pour Tiana une bouffée d'air frais, même si elle savait que Rabastan viendrait ou la convoquerait. Peu importe, s'éloigner du manoir représentait déjà beaucoup pour elle.

Rabastan et Zack étaient présents lorsque Drago, Ariana, Tiana, Théa et Severus s'apprêtaient à partir avec leurs valises. Zack soupira, il n'avait pas réussi à s'approcher beaucoup d'Ariana à cause de cet imbécile de Rogue et de ses nombreuses activités avec Voldemort. Rabastan fixa Tiana, sachant qu'elle le sentait et eut un sourire. Il aimait quand ses proies se croyaient sorties d'affaire pour mieux les avoir ensuite. Zack et lui échangèrent un regard complice. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux.

Iris, elle, continuait de se faire petite. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours eu une forte impression avec Ariane ou Ariana. Les jumelles étaient des Grindelwald. Pouvait-elle seulement lutter contre elles désormais ? La solitude la rongeait car son père, la seule personne à lui parler, était trop occupé à travailler en secret dans les souterrains du manoir Malefoy. Il préparait quelque chose pour sûr et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Si bien que la blonde pâle était, comme depuis sa naissance, transparente. Elle accumulait sa haine envers le monde, ne se focalisant que sur Silver. Son regard envieux posé sur les jeunes filles et Drago.

Une fois sorti du manoir, le petit groupe transplana. Les étudiants transplanèrent à la gare et se hâtèrent de monter dans le train. Severus pour sa part transplana à Pré-au-Lard avec Ariana et d'autres Mangemorts. Leur retour ne passa pas inaperçu mais Abelforth les manqua. Il ne vit que leur cape au loin, qui avançait vers Poudlard. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision.

Dans le train, Drago et Tiana délaissèrent Théa et se rendirent au compartiment des préfets. Drago pressa un bref instant la main de Tiana et la lâcha quand les préfets arrivèrent. Ce fut un concert de regards noirs et de remarques durant toutes leurs explications.

Le blond garda sa froideur habituelle et Tiana remit en place les critiqueurs avec plus de sécheresse que jamais. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle ne devait rien montrer, pas même aux anciens amis. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était forcée et encore moins qu'elle ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés. Car sans la surveillance de Rabastan et Voldemort, elle comptait bien agir, à sa façon. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne et elle ne le dirait pas.

Les deux soupirèrent quand la réunion s'acheva et que leurs condisciples quittèrent le compartiment. Certains avec des regards noirs, d'autres même en crachant.

\- Tu rejoins ta cousine ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ouais, je me sens pas de rejoindre Pansy et compagnie. Courage à toi.

\- Maintenant que t'as le tatouage, je doute que quiconque s'oppose à toi.

\- Peu importe. Je reste avec ma famille.

Théa l'accueillit avec un sourire. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses. Elles ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler. L'arrivée de Mangemorts venus fouiller le train à la recherche de Potter n'améliora pas les choses et elles détournèrent le regard de leurs collègues.

* * *

A Poudlard, Ariana se sentit nauséeuse. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux qu'elle dut retenir avec ferveur. Elle se demandait comment Severus faisait pour être si stoïque. Minerva arriva avec les autres professeurs pour défendre la forteresse mais les Mangemorts qui débarquèrent étaient prêts à les recevoir. Une bataille s'ensuivit. Ariana lutta contre Flitwick et Chourave avec l'aide d'Edmond. La blonde fit en sorte de blesser le professeur de sortilèges pour asseoir sa position aux yeux des autres. Les Carrow la félicitèrent quand le petit professeur tomba en gémissant, le bras à l'envers. Puis lorsqu'elle mit Minerva sous le Doloris après que Severus l'ait coincée contre un mur.

La vieille femme se mit à gémir et à pleurer quand Ariana défit le sortilège. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait avec des larmes

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Ariana blinda son cœur. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à lâcher mais elle se sentit forte du regard de Rogue sur elle. De la fierté était dans son regard.

\- Parce que je suis contre les Moldus. Et que père était un idéaliste stupide.

McGonagall n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais le pire fut de voir Severus prendre la blonde par la taille avant de l'embrasser. Afin de mettre au clair toute ambiguïté. Ils étaient amoureux. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans l'esprit du professeur de métamorphose qui abdiqua. Ariane et Ariana… C'était une cause perdue et incompréhensible. Les efforts d'Albus étaient vains. Les jumelles allaient réaliser la prophétie. Qu'en était-il de Théa et Tiana ? Les reverrait-elle ou étaient-elles dehors à exécuter de sombres missions ?

Flitwick refusa ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour lui, les jumelles Dumbledore étaient sacrées. Il n'acceptait pas la situation. Il se releva douloureusement pour attaquer Rogue. Fort en duel, celui-ci eut bien du mal à contrer ses attaques. Mais le petit homme dut se stopper lorsqu'arriva le nouveau Ministre de la magie, Pius Thicknesse. Il mit fin à la bataille avec un nouveau décret. Le Ministère avait choisi le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

Une fois fait, tous les professeurs baissèrent leurs baguettes et Pomfresh vint soigner les blessés.

\- On a tout perdu… Déclara Minerva. Le Ministère, la Gazette, le château et nos élèves… C'est terminé…

Horace Slughorn posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue.

\- Allons mon amie, ne partons pas défaitistes. Nous avons une mission à Poudlard. Nous devons protéger les élèves des Mangemorts quoi qu'il arrive. Albus Dumbledore nous à confié le château.

\- Vous avez raison, Horace. Je protégerais les élèves restants. C'est notre devoir.

Pomona Chourave approuva et porta Flitwick jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La pensée de Dumbledore planait dans leur regard tandis que la haine s'emparait d'eux lorsque Rogue se dirigea vers les étages. Il ne méritait pas ce poste. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Ariana suivit sans rien dire en prenant la main de son amant. Elle fixa le regard éteint de sa « _mère adoptive_ » avant de serrer plus fort sur sa main. Severus raffermit la poigne et la guida jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte le cœur plus chargé que jamais. Ariana ouvrit les portes sans difficulté ce qui permit à Rogue de passer officiellement directeur. Les tableaux murmurèrent avec ferveur tandis que le choixpeau les fixa avec surprise.

Severus hésita et prit un temps pour rendre hommage à Albus Dumbledore. Ariana fixa son portrait qui lui souriait. Elle put enfin se laisser aller et pleura silencieusement. Rogue prit place sur le fauteuil tandis que Fumseck se posa sur son trépied. La blonde lui sourit et le caressa. Il lui restait fidèle. Que ce soit à elle ou à sa sœur.

\- Ariana…

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers son amant avant de voir un collier sur la table. Elle s'en saisit.

\- Le collier du A au cube… ma sœur ne s'en est jamais séparée depuis sa naissance.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que des larmes froides dévalaient ses joues.

\- C'est la preuve qu'elle à tirer un trait sur moi. La preuve qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais… la preuve qu'elle souffre plus que quiconque.

Severus l'invita à venir dans ses bras. Ariana rangea le pendentif dans sa poche en le serrant avec ferveur. Puis elle se laissa bercer par les bras de son petit ami. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Désormais, il serait TOUJOURS là pour elle. L'homme la consola toute la journée, frémissant à la pensée qu'Ariane Dumbledore-Grindelwald et son père traqueraient les Rogue jusqu'à leur mort avec l'aide de Silver Bright.

* * *

Les yeux d'Ariane s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle lisait le journal à toute vitesse. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! Hurla-t-elle.

Silver la regarda, attendant qu'elle développe.

\- Ce bâtard de meurtrier est le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, cracha-t-elle. Et… Nan mais je rêve ! Malefoy et Black nommés Préfets-en-Chef. L'étude des moldus et la magie noire seront enseignées par des Mangemorts.

La blonde se prit la tête dans les mains, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. La haine lui dévorant les entrailles. Silver saisit le journal et les mots eurent du mal à imprégner son esprit. Tous des traîtres et tous à avoir ce qu'ils convoitaient !

\- C'était sûr que l'école tomberait après le Ministère et la Gazette…

\- Il ne mérite pas ce poste ! IL PREND LA PLACE DE SA VICTIME ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE SIEGER LA OU IL SIEGEAIT AUTREFOIS !

\- On le tuera de toute façon ! La rassura Silver.

Gellert approuva, la haine au fond des yeux. Mais Ariane n'arrivait pas à se calmer. En pleine crise de nerfs, les vitres se brisèrent.

\- Avec sa fille, ajouta l'ancien détenu.

\- D'abord sa fille, rectifia Ariane. QU'IL SOUFFRE ! OSER PRENDRE SA PLACE ! J'Y CROIS PAS !

Les deux hommes approuvèrent. Ils tueraient les traîtres et ils vengeraient Albus Dumbledore. C'était un fait dont ils étaient persuadés. Mais d'abord, ils devaient trouver un moyen de les attirer hors du château. La où ils pourraient les atteindre. Peut-importe le nombre de cadavres qui paverait leur route.

* * *

Chez les Malefoy, Zack jubilait de voir la nouvelle. Il imaginait sans peine la réaction de son neveu et de l'autre Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Il rit et se sentit de bonne humeur. Mais il était frustré. Il n'avait pas pu violer Ariana ni attraper les deux autres. Il avait beau tuer dans les villages Moldu il ne se sentait pas rassasié. Il était trop focalisé sur ses cibles pour prendre du plaisir à découper de la chair de basse qualité. Il voulait torturer et soumettre les plus beaux spécimens.

Pour se contenter, en dehors de ses expériences dans sa cave, Zack eut une nouvelle idée. Eleanor, sa belle cousine, passait quelques soirées avec Voldemort à se faire retourner le cerveau. Edmond avait averti le Lord qu'elle risquait de faire les mauvais choix à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait à leur fils Silver. Il lui faisait donc un lavage de cerveau en bonne et due forme.

La jeune femme, faible et instable fut la proie idéale pour Zack. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'amena dans son antre souterrain. Puis, avec un sortilège il la métamorphosa pour en faire l'apparence des jumelles. Une fois satisfait, il la mit à nu alors qu'Eleanor se débattait faiblement.

\- Edmond le saura, couinait-elle.

Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et la serra. Elle se mit à étouffer.

\- Tu vas être bien sage et te taire. Sinon, je tuerais Silver et tu sais que je le ferais. Si tu veux que ton fils reste en vie, tu va me servir de substitut. D'accord ?

Eleanor écarquilla les yeux. L'instinct maternel. On avait beau lui retourner le cerveau, c'était en elle. Imaginer son bébé se faire tuer était impensable. Surtout par Zack. Elle décida donc d'abandonner et d'accepter.

\- Bien, gentil petit poussin. Je t'autorise à te débattre cependant, j'aime beaucoup ça !

Il continua d'appuyer sur sa gorge. Regarder Eleanor se débattre le fit bander. Il se mit alors à la prendre sans ménagement tandis qu'il la dominait complétement. La mère ne put que pleurer et hurler tandis qu'il écorchait sa peau avec un couteau. Le viol ne fut pas suffisant, il se décida à l'humilier de toutes les manières possibles et finit par lui jouir sur le visage.

Ce fut le début du calvaire d'Eleanor Bright. Alors que son mari, lui, n'y vit que du feu.

* * *

La rentrée au château n'avait jamais été aussi morose. Il manquait pleins d'élèves aux origines moldues. Quasiment aucun des nouveaux n'atterrit à Gryffondor. Tiana et Théa se sentaient mal à leur table où tous souriaient d'un air victorieux. On les prenait par les épaules en les félicitant.

Ariana quant à elle se sentit bien vide. Assise chez les aigles en solitaire sur une table épurée de moitié. Elle sentait les regards de Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein et Stephen Cornfoot sur elle. Ils étaient furieux et terrifiés à la fois. Une Grindelwald, Mangemort de surcroit, et traitresse à sa propre famille Dumbledore. Il y avait de quoi murmurer et de quoi la détester viscéralement. Michael Corner fut l'un des plus déçus et en colère. Il était sorti avec elle il y a deux ans ! Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux avant de la voir là, seule, assis à la table comme avant. Ayant trahi sa propre sœur jumelle et supportant les tueurs de son père !

La blonde leur fit un regard noir et ils durent tourner la tête, terrifiés. Mais ils recommençaient la minute d'après en murmurant et en parlant vengeance. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute si Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle et d'autres de leur maison n'étaient pas là et avaient disparu. Sans parler des autres maisons dont les Poufsouffle était quasiment vide. Ils étaient même peut-être morts ? Tous ces apprentis, enfants de Moldus… Eux-même étaient des sang-mêlés et considérés comme inferieur. Ils allaient devenir les esclaves des sangs pur d'après l'élocution de Rogue cette année.

Une seule personne la regardait sans animosité, ce n'était certainement pas Neville Londubat ni les autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore qui parlaient furieusement sur elle. Non c'était Luna Lovegood. La petite blonde s'assit à côté d'elle pour prendre son repas. Ariana fut si surprise qu'elle la regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Luna… Heu, tu sais que je suis Mangemort ? Et que je suis une traitresse ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

La jeune fille regarda dans le vague avant de la fixer.

\- Ah ? Non. Je te connais. Je sais que tu es gentille. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Ariana crut bien fondre en larmes. Si elle avait cru que Luna serait une lumière bienvenue un jour. Elle finit juste par lui sourire en biais et dina en sa compagnie sous le regard soulagé de Severus, Tiana et Théa.

Mais les trois filles supportaient également la pression des regards des professeurs. Minerva, Flitwick, Pomona et Hagrid avaient du mal à les lâcher et leur incompréhension, de même que leur haine se faisaient sentir. Jamais un banquet ne fut aussi silencieux. Il n'y a qu'Horace qui mangeait le nez dans l'assiette, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas tandis que les Carrow parlaient bruyamment. C'était bien les seuls à le faire.

Tiana baissa le regard sur ses pommes de terre après avoir croisé le regard haineux de Ginny. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y aurait encore un Weasley à Poudlard. Ca allait être infernal, elle se doutait que la cadette des Weasley allait lui parler et que ça finirait mal. Severus fit un discours monotone et inquiétant. Il ne laissa passer aucune émotion et posa régulièrement le regard sur ses trois princesses. Elles aussi restaient de marbre. Elles avaient bien trop appris à son contact…

A la fin du repas, les Préfets firent leur devoir et Ariana rejoignit Théa et Tiana. Sans même se consulter, elles se rendirent toutes les trois aux anciens appartements de Regulus. Tiana et Ariana eurent la surprise d'y découvrir leurs chats, comme s'ils avaient deviné que leurs maîtresses viendraient ici. Tiana serra Iris contre elle en s'excusant et en enfouissant son nez dans son poil blanc. Ariana serra également Féline contre elle qui lui fit la fête. Il avait rapporté une tonne d'oiseaux morts en cadeau pour elle. Elle en fut émue. Bien entendu, Félix n'était pas là.

Théa vit son hibou sur le perchoir à côté du bureau et alla lui faire des caresses avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher, dit raisonnablement Théa.

\- Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'écouter la plus vieille, se moqua Ariana.

\- Ecoute donc ta belle-fille, jeune écervelée ! Rétorqua Théa

Les trois éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendre à la chambre de Tiana. Elles s'y mirent à trois pour agrandit le lit et les cousines s'y installèrent ensemble.

\- Dire que les Serpentard vous accueilleraient à bras ouverts désormais.

\- Peut-être, mais non merci, dit Tiana. On est bien mieux ici.

Théa approuva et elles finirent par s'endormir avec Iris sur elles, le portrait de Naevia veillant sur elles en souriant.

Ariana s'éclipsa après avoir un peu parlé et retourna dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se coucha dans le lit de son père avec une certaine boule dans le ventre. Elle ne put s'endormir et attendit que Severus revienne après les instructions à donner aux professeurs. Il hésita à entrer dans le lit mais la blonde l'y invita. C'était une Dumbledore après tout, elle avait le droit de choisir s'il le pouvait ou non.

L'homme s'y glissa non sans gêne. Ariana tournait le pendentif de sa sœur dans ses mains avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Elle se retourna et écouta son petit-ami. Il avait beaucoup de choses sur le cœur. Les remarques acerbes de Minerva et des autres. Leurs regards. Sa mission d'aider Potter en lui donnant l'épée de Gryffondor. C'était dur à supporter, même pour lui. La jeune femme lui exprima les mêmes ressentis. Mais la fatigue les gagna et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ariana ayant enfui sa tête dans le torse de son amoureux.

Tandis que l'espoir de voir un jour Voldemort disparaitre s'éloigna de plus en plus aux yeux de tout le monde.

* * *

 **C'est le dernier chapitre écrit on ne peut donc pas vous dire à samedi prochain avec certitude... A bientôt !**


	87. Entre amour et horreur

**Après un bon sans nouvelles de nous, voila la suite. Attention, ce n'est pas corrigé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 87 : Entre Amour et Horreur**

Le petit-déjeuner avant la rentrée en classe se passa dans un silence de mort. C'était autre chose que lorsqu'Albus était encore en vie. Tiana et Théa entourèrent Ariana à la table des Serdaigle sous certains regards noirs, mais un seul regard des trois filles suffit à les faire se détourner. Seuls les Mangemorts n'en redirent rien. Luna s'assit cependant avec elles comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec Ariana.

Tiana jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard, qui lui parut bien vide en l'absence d'Adrian, de Théodore et de Daphné. Mais ce n'était guère étonnant que les seuls qui ne soient pas radicaux ne soient pas revenus. Sans compter qu'Adrian avait fini sa dernière année. Drago était pâle et serrait les lèvres sous les assauts d'une Pansy rayonnante. Le regard du blond balaya la table des Serdaigle et Tiana se demanda qui il cherchait ainsi. Le petit-déjeuner fut aussi silencieux que la veille. Les seuls qui parlaient le faisaient en chuchotant tant l'ambiance était oppressante. Les regards étaient bien trop fuyants et une aura émanait du trio Théa, Tiana et Ariana qui repoussait tout le monde en un cercle concentrique ayant pour centre une Grindelwald Mangemort.

Le repas fini, les septième année se rendirent d'un même ensemble au cours d'études des moldus assurés par les Carrow. C'était devenu un cours obligatoire, le trio dut donc y participer. Ariana et Tiana se mirent ensemble et Théa se plaça derrière elles. Elles sentirent les regards noirs glisser sur elles mais n'en tinrent pas compte. Comme prévu le cours fut un encensement du règne de Voldemort et une ode à la haine des moldus. Ariana ne s'en sentit pas particulièrement offusquée et donna le change en proposant des méthodes anti-moldu qui choquèrent la plupart des élèves présents. Neville dut se retenir de se rebeller tant il sentit la haine le ronger en écoutant la blonde. Les Carrow la félicitèrent mielleusement. Un certain respect émanait des Mangemort avec elle, maintenant que sa parenté Grindelwald avait été révélée.

Théa n'était pas attentive du tout pour sa part. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'esprit tourné vers Pré-au-Lard. Elle y avait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi et se sentait stressée au plus haut point.

\- … Mais je suppose que mademoiselle Rogue est au-dessus de tout ça.

Alecto Carrow s'arrêta devant la table de Théa, qui se contenta de la regarder avec un air ennuyé.

Les Carrow n'aimaient pas les deux cousines. Ils n'avaient pas confiance. Quant aux deux filles, elles savaient qu'ils avaient tous deux été présents lors du meurtre d'Albus. Et cela suffisait à ce qu'elles les déprécient. Ariana n'était pas en reste sous son air sérieux et faussement attentive.

\- Peux-tu me répéter ça, Rogue ?

\- Vous étiez en train de dire que les moldus ne méritaient pas que l'on se cache et au contraire méritaient d'être asservis. Ce n'est pas les plus puissants qui devraient s'écraser. Et je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Les moldus ne sont que des êtres stupides qui méritent de nager dans leur médiocrité.

Carrow renifla et continua ses insultes envers les moldus. Théa se remit à rêvasser en tendant l'oreille. Il était si simple de sortir les bonnes phrases face à ces abrutis… Elle ne montra une réaction qu'en entendant que le cours était terminé.

A la sonnerie, Ariana se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Severus pour créer de nouvelles potions tout en étudiant le passé de la baguette de sureau pour le compte de Voldemort. Elle ne put que songer à Gellert, le cœur endolori.

Tiana se dirigea vers un cours de métamorphose sans grand entrain. Théa pour sa part s'excusa auprès de sa cousine. Elle se changea ensuite en chauve-souris loin des regards indiscrets et se rendit en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Le cœur battant, elle se percha au sommet de la cabane hurlante et attendit.

Elle n'eut à attendre que dix minutes. Adrian arrivait en compagnie de… Percy ? Elle se demanda un instant que faire. Les deux garçons firent mine d'avoir une discussion et une fois assurés que plus personne n'était dans le coin, se désillusionèrent. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la cabane hurlante. Adrian ouvrit ensuite une fenêtre et se recula, comme elle lui avait ordonné de le faire dans sa lettre indiquant le rendez-vous.

La présence de Percy la chamboulait et elle dépassa l'heure qu'elle lui avait fixée. Elle lui avait pourtant bien signifié de venir seul, non ? En se remémorant la lettre de son ex petit-ami, elle se dit qu'il avait dû insister pour la voir une dernière fois. La chauve-souris ferma les yeux. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle était trop rancunière pour lui pardonner, mais elle pouvait bien le laisser voir ce qu'il avait perdu !

Elle décolla de son perchoir et descendit vers la fenêtre ouverte, par laquelle elle rentra. Les deux hommes parurent surpris. Théa se percha sur une chaise et les fixa sans bouger. Percy alla fermer la fenêtre et se renfonça contre le mur, la regardant avec admiration. Elle venait là de leur révéler quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne feraient rien. Et elle préférait suivre son instinct.

Adrian s'assit sur le lit défoncé et Théa reprit forme humaine. Elle s'adossa contre la table miteuse et croisa les bras. Elle soutint le regard d'Adrian et évita de regarder Percy, qui ne fit pas un seul geste non plus.

\- T'es vraiment une des leurs ? Demanda finalement Adrian.

Pour toute réponse, la brune releva la manche de son bras gauche.

Les deux garçons eurent une exclamation de surprise. Théa fouilla ensuite dans ses poches et lança une sacoche à Adrian.

\- Inutile d'être méfiant, lui lança-t-elle en le voyant renifler. J'ai volé des ingrédients dans le laboratoire de mon père. Ca t'… Vous aidera pour la pleine lune, ajouta-t-elle après un bref regard envers Percy.

\- Aucun Mangemort ne ferait ça, dit Adrian d'une voix claire.

Théa sortit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce. Percy sourit d'un air ravi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas griller plus ma couverture, finit par lancer Théa, à regret, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je le savais, s'exclama soudain Percy. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais alors toutes les trois…

\- Je ne sais rien de ce qui concerne les plans de ma cousine ou de ma belle-mère.

Ils eurent tous deux une tête ahurie. Surtout en entendant le mot « _Belle-mère_ » pour mentionner Ariana. Ils ne savaient toujours rien de sa relation avec Severus à l'heure actuelle.

\- Elles ne savent rien non plus des miens. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous avons toutes les trois prévu quelque chose pour LE contrer.

Ariana et Tiana ne lui avaient rien dit mais elle en était persuadée.

Percy invoqua des tasses de thé qu'il leur tendit. Il effleura un peu plus longuement que prévu les doigts de Théa qui le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Percy s'excusa du regard et se recula. Théa fut surprise de sentir ses doigts la picoter, mais ignora ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Adrian. Vous vouliez me voir pour savoir de quel côté j'étais. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

Adrian jeta un regard à Percy, qui acquiesça.

\- Former la résistance. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon tu voulais résister, mais tu as avoué vouloir le faire. Aide-nous !

\- De quelle façon ? Demanda encore Théa en reculant d'un pas.

Les deux hommes notèrent son geste et Adrian choisit ses mots avec soin.

\- Percy reste au Ministère uniquement pour avoir accès aux listes concernant les sang-mêlé et les nés moldus. Il obtient leur adresse et se pointe chez eux avant les… Les fidèles. Et il les aide à fuir.

Théa posa un regard nouveau sur Percy. Celui-ci rougit et regarda le sol.

\- Tu pourrais nous aider. Tu ne seras pas tout le temps à Poudlard. J'ai pensé…

Théa recula d'un autre pas. Avant qu'Adrian ne puisse faire un geste ou dire autre chose, elle s'était transformée.

\- Je t'en prie, penses-y ! On refuse de subir et rester inactifs !

La chauve-souris les regarda intensément et acquiesça. Percy ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre et il la fixa retourner à Poudlard à tire d'aile.

\- Pas tout à fait une victoire, mais pas tout à fait une défaite, dit finalement le rouquin.

\- Va falloir attendre qu'elle nous recontacte. Faut pas trop la presser, répondit Adrian.

Percy acquiesça et ils repartirent par où ils étaient venus.

* * *

Du côté de Tiana, elle faisait face à une Minerva qui lui jetait des regards brûlants de haine. La rousse l'ignora et suivit le cours. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise, mais elle ne devait rien montrer. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était se serrer contre leur mère adoptive et tout lui avouer. Elle montra une froideur sans faille mais serrait les mains si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau.

On toqua à la porte et Amycus Carrow entra.

\- Je dois vous emprunter Black, Minerva.

Le professeur de Métamorphose jeta un regard dégoûté sur Tiana et eut un hochement de tête.

\- Qu'elle se débrouille pour rattraper le cours, grinça froidement Minerva.

\- Cette année d'études pour ceux ayant rejoint nos rangs n'est qu'une bagatelle, ricana Amycus. Ils sont amenés à faire partie de l'élite du Maître.

\- Je n'y vois rien de glorieux.

\- Vous avez l'esprit trop fermé.

Tiana se leva pour mettre fin à la joute verbale et suivit Amycus.

\- Je suis demandée pour quoi ?

\- On a dû coller quelques élèves. Ils défendaient un peu trop les moldus à notre goût.

\- Les idiots, grogna la rousse.

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas qu'il valait mieux s'aplatir et rentrer dans le rang ?

\- Tu es là pour superviser leur… Sanction.

Tiana n'aima pas du tout le ton employé par Amycus. Elle n'osa pas demander quelle serait la sanction et n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait quand elle entra dans la salle de classe des Carrow. Elle dut vider son esprit pour ne montrer aucune émotion en croisant le regard de Ginny Weasley. Il y avait également des première année terrorisés et Luna Lovegood. Tracey Davies, une Serpentard plutôt discrète dans son genre, était également présente et regardait au plafond.

Amycus Carrow leur fit un sermon sur leur attitude. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans la pièce et Tiana supposa qu'Amycus avait dû envoyer une note à McGonagall pour les libérer eux aussi.

\- Bien, en plus des points perdus, vous allez devoir supporter le doloris, lancé par nos apprentis.

Tiana sut qu'elle avait bien fait de vider son esprit avant de venir. Sa réaction aurait été criante de vérité.

Elle sentit Drago prendre discrètement sa main et fit mine de rien. Leurs robes de sorcier cachaient le geste et elle savait qu'il avait besoin de soutien.

\- Black, je te laisse t'occuper de la plus récalcitrante. Après tout, j'ai entendu parler de ton doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Et puis, ça vous fait de bonnes retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ?

Tiana croisa le regard haineux de Ginny. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, qu'elle ne voulait pas tout ça. Mais elle se contenta de lui lancer le Doloris avec un air absent, sans aucune trace d'émotion. Elle ne haïssait pas Ginny, mais elle haïssait ce qu'elle devait faire et cela suffit à lui faire lancer le sort. Elle s'éloignait encore plus de George… Elle dut en faire de même sur Luna, qui la regarda avec un air compatissant. Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Tous les élèves punis y passèrent et Tiana nota que Crabbe et Goyle semblèrent adorer lancer le sort. Drago ne montra aucune émotion mais elle vit à ses mains qu'il détestait ça autant qu'elle.

Une fois Amycus satisfait, ils furent autorisés à quitter la pièce et retourner à leur cours. Ginny lança un regard signifiant à Tiana qu'elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Alors que Tiana s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Amycus la retint par le bras.

\- Toi, tu vas au QG. Ton mentor te demande.

Le Mangemort eut un sourire signifiant qu'il savait exactement pourquoi Rabastan la réclamait. Tiana ouvrit la bouche pour protester et trouver une excuse, mais Amycus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Drago saura parfaitement faire des rondes tout seul.

La rousse ne put rien opposer. Oppressée, elle passa les grilles du parc et transplana. Elle entra dans le manoir Malefoy non sans un frisson et rejoignit le salon. Lucius la regarda avec compassion mais ne dit rien et continua de lire des papiers. Narcissa n'était pas présente et Tiana hocha la tête avant de continuer son chemin.

Zack Bright remontait des sous-sols et la regarda passer avec un air goguenard. Eleanor était là, le regard vide et larmoyant. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur. Ce manoir était un antre démoniaque !

\- Ah, te voilà ! S'exclama Rabastan en arrivant en face d'elle.

\- Vous m'avez convoqué, dit la rousse.

\- Tutoie-moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, assura-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Tiana sentit un frisson d'horreur la saisir quand il s'arrêta devant une chambre et l'invita à entrer. Elle hésita à prendre la fuite.

Rabastan lui désigna le fauteuil de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Il paraît que tu prends ton rôle très à cœur. Je suis fier de toi. Je vais néanmoins avoir besoin de toi pour une mission de surveillance.

\- Où ça ? Demanda poliment Tiana.

\- Le chemin de Traverse. On doit le surveiller la nuit durant plusieurs jours.

Le cœur de Tiana chuta. Le chemin de Traverse. _George._ Rabastan avait très bien perçu ses pensées et en profita pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la barbe de l'homme lui chatouilla la joue. Il tourna sa tête vers la sienne.

\- A Azkaban, je rêvais de m'envoyer une jeunette en uniforme.

Tiana eut un sursaut quand sa main monta le long de sa cuisse et qu'il prit ses poignets dans une main pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il l'embrassa ensuite et sourit contre ses lèvres quand elle se débattit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer dans l'antre du prédateur, ma petite souris. Tu n'en sortiras pas intacte. Tu peux te débattre, tu peux crier. Personne ne viendra t'aider.

Tiana empêcha la terreur de la contrôler tout entière et tenta de réfléchir calmement. Attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Rabastan embrassa son cou et commença à la déshabiller. Il lui suffisait d'attendre quelques instants qu'il baisse sa garde. Rabastan la regarda dans les yeux et se délecta de ce qu'il y lisait. Tiana tenta de lever le genou pour lui donner un coup de pied, mais il bloqua ses genoux entre ses jambes.

\- Je vois que mademoiselle ne compte pas être docile.

Rabastan la souleva et la jeta sur le lit. Tiana tenta de prendre la fuite mais il la cloua de tout son poids sur le lit et lui attacha magiquement les poignets. Elle tenta de donner des coups de pieds, la panique s'emparant d'elle. Les mains et la bouche de Rabastan partirent à l'exploration de son corps et elle eut envie de vomir. Elle continua de se débattre, essaya d'utiliser la magie instinctive.

Rabastan enleva le dernier rempart à son intimité et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle l'entendit se déshabiller et lutta encore. Elle parvint à faire des éraflures sur son visage et ses bras mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la posséder sitôt déshabillé. La douleur et la honte qu'elle ressentit à ne rien pouvoir faire l'accablèrent. Elle cria, ce qui sembla le ravir. Tiana vida son esprit et s'imagina ailleurs durant tout le temps que cela dura. Elle était comme une poupée désarticulée, hors de son corps.

Enfin, Rabastan se laissa tomber sur elle et elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il l'avait détachée. Rabastan finit par se lever et se rhabiller.

\- On dirait que j'ai cassé ma petite souris, remarqua-t-il en voyant que Tiana ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. C'était bien pour une première fois, mais on fera mieux la prochaine fois. On se voit demain soir au Chemin de Traverse.

Tiana réagit une fois que Rabastan fut parti. Elle se rhabilla et quitta le manoir. Elle tomba sur Lucius qui voulut dire quelque chose et l'attraper par le poignet. Elle se dégagea en couinant et le blond comprit que c'était trop tard. Il la regarda partir en courant et écrivit une lettre codée à son fils. Quant à la rousse, elle transplana à Poudlard, rangea quelque chose dans un sac qu'elle cacha dans un arbre puis se transforma en renard et se réfugia dans la forêt interdite comme elle l'avait déjà fait du temps de la mort de son oncle.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre à sa mission le lendemain. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes. Rabastan serait le sien. Elle devait juste voir quelque chose avec sa cousine. Demain, demain elle retournerait parmi eux et agirait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle avait besoin de temps pour parvenir à tout cacher et seule sa forme animale pouvait l'y aider.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ariana était là dans la forêt, dans son endroit privé. Surprise, Tiana se stoppa. Elle regarda la blonde jeter des ingrédients dans un chaudron avant de noter la réaction de sa tentative. Un autre chaudron bouillonnait à côté d'elle dont elle ne sut identifier le contenu. Ce qu'elle sut en revanche, c'est que la blonde créait des potions pour son propre compte. Elle aussi se battait contre ses ennemis et contre ses traumatismes. Cela lui donna un léger réconfort.

Ariana sentit une présence lorsque le poil doux de Tiana vint se frotter contre son bras. Si la blonde fut surprise elle ne posa aucune question. Elle laissa Tiana se lover sur ses jambes en tailleur pour s'endormir. Elle avait elle aussi besoin de chaleur et se laissa enivrer pendant son travail secret tandis qu'elle lui caressait la tête avec douceur.

* * *

Théa fut surprise de ne pas voir Tiana rentrer mais supposa que Voldemort lui avait assigné une mission et qu'elle ne pouvait revenir. Elle tenta de la contacter par galion mais ce fut Drago qui lui répondit. Elle alla donc voir Ariana qui lui expliqua l'avoir aperçue dans la forêt il y a peu. Les deux filles allèrent ensemble demander à Amycus et Alecto si Tiana rentrerait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, son mentor avait besoin d'elle, il risque de la garder pour la nuit.

Ariana et Théa échangèrent un regard horrifié. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas débarquer au manoir sans raison. Elles ne pouvaient donc rien empêcher des plans de Rabastan. Une fois de plus, elles étaient impuissantes. Et Ariana comprit aussitôt que la Tiana qu'elle avait aperçu cette-après-midi-là était emplie d'une souffrance innommable.

* * *

Les cours n'étant pas obligatoires pour les jeunes Mangemort, Ariana Grindeldore ne participa qu'à l'étude des Moldu, la défense contre les forces du mal et les potions, toujours sous un tôlé de félicitations des Carrow. Slughorn était également impressionné par la qualité de son élève maintenant que Harry avait disparu du paysage. Mais ce qu'Ariana préférait par-dessus tout c'étaient les cours du soir.

Ceux-ci étaient dispensés par Severus Rogue lui-même et réservés uniquement aux Sang-purs affiliés Mangemort. Ce cours englobait tout ce qu'un Mangemort devait savoir en passant par les duels, la magie interdite, l'apprentissage des pièges, l'étude de formation en groupe ainsi que les potions poisons et les plantes toxiques,… Beaucoup de choses étaient abordées pour que l'armée suivante de Voldemort soit prête à l'avenir.

Ces cours étaient d'ailleurs les moment préférés d'Ariana de la journée. Elle ne les rataient sous aucun prétexte. Les œillades et les petits jeux de mots coquins fusaient discrètement entre les deux amoureux sans que personne ne remarque rien. Ils se frôlaient durant les préparations de potions, de plantes ou les duels. Severus s'amusant à passer sa main sur sa nuque tandis qu'Ariana longeait ses fesses dès qu'elle allait aux étagères.

Ils s'amusaient aussi à se parler dans la réserve où Severus lui volait des baisers. Il avait même remarqué que le cou et l'oreille étaient un endroit sensible à Ariana. Silencieusement, il venait toujours par derrière pour lui déposer un langoureux baiser dans le cou ou lui souffler dans l'oreille ce qui lui donnait une multitude de frissons sur son corps brûlant.

Mais elle n'était pas en reste. La blonde savait parfaitement comment le faire fondre lui aussi. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs un point précis qui le faisait gémir de manière incontrôlée et ne se priait pas pour passer ses doigts dessus. Aussi rapide que possible, lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné dans la réserve, la blonde passait sa main sur ou sous sa chemise pour effleurer ses tétons. Il poussait alors toujours un petit cri aigu et rougissait avec colère. Elle en riait et fuyait avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour lui mordre le cou de vengeance.

Ces moments chéris la faisaient tenir contre tout. L'Amour dont Albus parlait était réel. Il pouvait tout soigner et tout protéger. Ariana évita donc soigneusement les autres cours histoire de ne plus se confronter aux professeurs qui la toisaient tantôt de haine tantôt de douleur. Minerva lui parla à de nombreuses reprises de même que Flitwick et Chourave. Mais Ariana tenait toujours le même discours monotone et la même attitude froide que Rogue. Car elle était emplie d'un amour suffisant pour résister.

\- Albus, ton père, doit se retourner dans sa tombe, assena McGonagall à bout. Quand je pense à ta sœur jumelle qui souffre… Au mal que tu fais à tous et à tes anciens amis. Tu es la plus mauvaise sorcière que j'ai pu rencontrer à ce jour ! Une véritable honte à ton nom de famille !

\- Minerva ! Répliqua Flitwick choqué.

\- Si vous le dites. Moi je me sens bien avec ma conscience.

La blonde haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Son regard était fermé. Elle se tenait droite comme un I.

\- Comme peux-tu… Dit le professeur de métamorphose à court de mots. Ta propre famille !

Flitwick posa une main sur sa robe et lui somma d'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Pour lui , Ariana était endoctrinée par Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue t'a fait mais… J'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte de tes erreurs, répliqua le petit homme tristement.

Ariana eut alors un mince sourire. Toute son attitude leur faisait penser à lui.

\- Je l'aime, c'est tout.

Elle tourna les talons en faisant virevolter sa cape. Une vraie mini-rogue. Minerva dut s'asseoir pour récupérer et remarqua Severus sourire d'un air victorieux au coin du mur qui surveillait toujours sa protégée. Il se retira dans l'ombre sous le regard noir des deux sorciers. Comment avait-il fait pour l'endoctriner à ce point ? Ariana ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse d'un homme aussi vil, froid et âgé que lui. C'était un monstre qui venait de créer trois autres petits monstres dans son sillage dont sa nièce et sa propre fille en faisaient partie. Pour eux, il avait tissé sa toile tel une araignée sur tout Poudlard.

* * *

Ariana continuait sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si les mots l'atteignaient, elle évitait simplement de les écouter et marchait fièrement dans les couloirs. On s'écartait comme si elle était une repoussante créature ou un être supérieur pour certains. Mais c'est comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Elle regardait à peine les sangs-pur maltraiter les sangs-mêlés en les forçant à faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était la règle établie dans le château. Tout le monde avait un statut social désormais.

Les Mangemorts officiels étaient en haut de l'échelle tels que Tiana, Théa, Drago et Ariana. Venaient alors les jeunes enfants de Mangemorts. Puis tous les Sangs-Purs qui devaient prouver leur valeur aux autres. En dessous se trouvait les sangs-mêlés traités comme des esclaves et tout en bas, les rebuts, les traîtres à leur sang comme Ginny Weasley. Ceux-ci étaient la cible des Carrow et des jeunes Mangemorts. Ils n'avaient pas un mot à dire contre eux et finissaient donc toujours en retenue sous la torture des Mangemorts officiels.

Ariana avait déjà donné deux punitions et se servaient également des plus bas de l'échelle pour s'occuper de la servir. Elle n'y prenait pas de plaisir mais sentait que cela appuyait sa place de Mangemort. Et elle savait que les Carrow rapportaient tout à Voldemort. Ils étaient ses yeux et ses oreilles au château.

Si bien que la blonde eut du mal à sortir du château. Elle attendit la nuit noire et se changea en Lynx pour quitter Poudlard. Un soir de Septembre, elle se rendit à Pré-Au-Lard à pattes. Elle avait hésité avant d'entreprendre son acte mais ne pouvait plus rester indéfiniment à se tourner les pouces aux château. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sauver sa sœur des ténèbres et de lui expliquer la vérité. Elle devait sauver les Rogue et les victimes collatérales de sa famille. Gellert, Silver et Ariane… Trois mages noirs assoiffés de sang. Assoiffés de vengeance et de monde asservi. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle était malheureusement la seule à le pouvoir. La seule à pouvoir sauver ce monde de leur folie.

Elle avait choisi une nuit sans lune. D'un ciel couvert de nuages sombres qui masquaient sa présence et sa course à travers les allées sombres du village magique. Des Mangemorts patrouillaient. Elle reconnut Avery Junior, Walden MacNair de son œil fendu et le père de Théodore Nott qui buvait un verre sur une terrasse fermée. Elle ressentit également un sortilège pour prévenir de tout transplanage lui piquer les narines. Voldemort ne laissait rien passer.

Le lynx se confondit avec les murs pour passer dans les ruelles et déboucher sur une taverne fermée et muette. Personne n'était aux alentours. Elle renifla longuement et fit tourner ses oreilles dans tous les sens pour s'en assurer. Il n'y avait rien sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. D'un soupir, elle s'avança puis gratta à la porte de derrière de son énorme patte velue. Assise sur sa petite queue noire, elle insista plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Une serrure qui s'ouvrait.

Abelforth apparut par l'entrebâillement. Sa baguette en main, le visage tremblant. Il avait peur que les Mangemorts découvrent ce point relais des Résistants qui passaient presque tous les soirs par ici en transplanant par la forêt bien plus loin. Mais à la place, il vit un énorme chat posé sur le seuil de sa porte. Il regarda de droite à gauche et la fit entrer rapidement au sous-sol où se trouvait Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, le ventre un peu rebondi. Le Lynx pencha la tête, surprise mais émue. Son oncle la fit rapidement entrer dans une autre pièce avant que Remus ne demande qui était ce Lynx.

Abelforth soupira en refermant la porte et proposa à sa nièce de prendre place sur le lit. Celle-ci s'assit et il prit place dans un fauteuil. Ariana huma l'air et ressentit une odeur de potion de soins. Cela devait être une salle d'urgence pour les blessés car elle repéra du sang sur le parquet.

\- Ah, tu m'as manqué Ariane. Voilà plus de deux semaines que je ne t'ai plus revue ! Je sais que tu es fâchée pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois sur … Grindelwald ( _Il cracha son nom_ ). Mais je voulais juste te protéger de toi-même. Tu comprends ? Ta vengeance ne te mènera nulle part… Tu ne peux quand même pas continuer à te battre avec ta moitié. Je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose… Tu en souffre plus qu'autre chose… Mais… Enfin, je vais arrêter mes sermons. Essaye juste d'y réfléchir je t'en prie. Profitons un peu de la soirée. Tu veux bien ?

Ariana ferma les yeux et reprit son apparence. Abelforth souriait puis il commença à froncer les sourcils. Ariane ne portait plus son uniforme de Serdaigle depuis la mort d'Albus. Et surtout, elle ne portait plus son collier en forme de cœur. Il était à Poudlard… Et puis elle était plus calme et posée en cet instant…

\- Tu… Attends. Ariana ?! C'est… C'est toi… ARIANA ?

La blonde pinça les lèvres. On ne la faisait pas à son oncle. Il la reconnaissait rapidement.

\- En effet. Et j'accepte ta proposition. Je veux bien un de tes jus dont tu as le secret.

Abelforth sembla absent un long moment puis il se leva et se précipita pour la prendre contre lui. Surprise, la blonde ressentit une étreinte franche la réchauffer. Elle sentit de l'humidité dans son cou et posa sa tête contre son oncle. Elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il serait là pour elle et il croyait en elle. Dieu qu'elle était heureuse en cet instant. Elle se blottit contre lui avec amour tandis qu'il lui caressa ses cheveux d'or.

Quand il la relâcha, il garda sa prise sur ses épaules et la contempla un moment. Ariana attendit patiemment et il reprit :

\- Tu es si… Si déchirée, constata-il rapidement. Mais aussi plus mûre. Ou plus sûre de toi. Je ne saurais le dire. Tu as changé en quelques mois. C'est impressionnant… Tu m'as… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Albus m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi ! De te protéger des ténèbres…

L'oncle la relâcha tout en reniflant fortement. Il prit un torchon et se moucha avant d'aller chercher le jus préféré de sa nièce au Yang. Celle-ci s'était rassise sur le lit dans un silence religieux.

Abelforth se posa et regarda un de ses anges blonds boire avec ravissement une bonne gorgée aux fruits des bois.

\- Délicieux. Ca a un goût de nostalgie… Avoua-t-elle, le regard lointain.

Le vieux Dumbledore se tritura les mains un moment avant de se lancer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenue Mangemort ? S'il te plaît, je dois le savoir.

\- Parce que je déteste les Moldus.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu as trahi tout le monde pour ça ?

\- Oui. J'ai vécu en orphelinat en étant traumatisée par les Moldus. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Et puis la prophétie ne vient pas de nulle part. Je suis la mauvaise jumelle.

Abelforth l'analysa un moment.

\- Tu sais, j'ai passé ma longue vie à essayer de déchiffrer Albus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi mais j'ai compris beaucoup de choses et je sais quand il me mentait ou me manipulait. Et là. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu as… Tu as le même regard que ton père.

La blonde ne s'y attendait pas. Elle eut un geste du regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Albus… Il lui manquait terriblement et elle ne put que réprimer sa douleur.

\- Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Allons, Oncle Abel', penses-tu vraiment que ton frère t'aurais parlé si tu le lui avais demandé ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, non ? Donc voilà. Tu as ta réponse.

\- Tu ne peux pas en parler… Oui, c'est logique mais…

\- Je te protégerais toujours, Abelforth. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste comme famille.

Elle but d'autres gorgées et il eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pour me voir ?

\- Oui mais aussi pour te demander où est ma sœur. Et si tu pouvais me faire entrer en contact avec elle ici ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- … C'est que, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le début du mois. Elle m'en veut car j'ai essayé de la calmer et de la rapprocher de toi…

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris en effet mais je dois lui parler. Il n'y a que moi qui peut et DOIS le faire.

\- Je pense qu'elle t'écoutera encore moins que moi, avoua-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais c'est mon devoir.

\- Le mien aussi.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de soupirer en synchronisation. Malgré la lueur du feu de lampe crépitant, celle-ci n'illumina pas leur traits maussades.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle se trouve ?

\- Aucune. Et elle me manque affreusement. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas… Enfin non je ne pense pas. Pas avec… l'autre.

Ariana approuva en finissant sa tasse.

\- Bon je vais aller voir à Nurmengard dans ce cas-là. C'est le seul endroit qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! S'ILS te trouvent, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils feront de toi ! T'enfermer, te mettre sous imperium ! Avec l'autre fou, ta sœur est capable de tout ! Elle est endoctrinée ! Même Silver a…

\- Je sais. Je les ai vus le soir où on a déplacé Harry. Ils n'ont pas hésité à me lancer le Doloris et à m'envoyer valser juste pour approcher Severus. Je ferais attention. Mais j'irais, quoique tu dises.

\- Aussi butées que vos parents, maugréa-t-il. Pas une pour relever l'autre.

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Ariana eut un sourire triste.

\- Je ferais tout pour la sauver. Et j'apprécie ton aide.

Abelforth se leva pour prendre place sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa nièce.

\- J'ai toujours cru en toi et je continuerais de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais qui tu es. Si tu as besoin de parler je serais toujours là, dans cette taverne miteuse. Et si un jour tu veux tout me dire, crois-moi que je serais prêt, quoi que j'entende !

La jeune femme sourit sincèrement et se laissa bercer par les caresses de son oncle sur ses cheveux. Encore une fois, l'amour était d'une grande aide. Abelforth n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il la croirait toujours et la protégerait. Cela était amplement suffisant. Qu'une seule personne en ce monde croie en elle malgré les apparences et les mensonges.

\- Merci Abel'. D'être là pour moi et pour Ariane sans en demander plus. Papa doit être heureux.

Abelforth approuva et la blonde tendit son verre.

\- J'aimerais bien encore un peu de jus.

\- D'accord, mais en échange je désire une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu me racontes un peu comment se passe ta nouvelle année au château. Et de tout ce que tu voudras d'autre. Et que tu reviennes encore me voir.

\- Je vais faire au mieux.

Ariana lui sourit et l'oncle se sentit apaisé. Il resservit sa nièce et ils parlèrent le reste de la nuit de ce que sa nièce pouvait évoquer, soit, peu de choses. Elle parla beaucoup de son amour pour Severus et de sa joie d'être retournée au château. Elle omit de parler de ses horribles journées au manoir et de Zack avant de retourner à ses devoirs. Abelforth l'embrassa longuement sur la joue et il lui promit de lui transmettre un message s'il pouvait capter Ariane quelque part. Ce qui serait compliqué avec les Mangemort et l'alarme anti-transplanage. Elle le remercia et le lynx repartit dans les fourrées sous la lueur de l'aube naissante. Le regard focalisé sur Nurmengard.

* * *

Sa sœur jumelle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Fatiguée de ses soirées d'entrainements elle prit un bon déjeuner et embrassa le portrait de son père avant de sortir avec Silver et Gellert au village où ils logeaient. Un village Moldu. Ariane acheta à manger pour midi et prit la direction de la forêt. Silver était déjà sur place, en loup. Il s'entrainait à déchiqueter un arbre avec ses crocs. Gellert pour sa part lisait un livre sur les alentours de Poudlard, essayant de trouver un passage pour s'infiltrer. Malheureusement c'était une forteresse et Ariane refusa d'utiliser le couloir de la cabane hurlante. Elle savait que cela devait être piégé. Severus n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser un passage connu par elle, ouvert.

\- Alors, tu as des idées ?

Ariane se posa à côté de son père. Celui-ci referma le livre en le claquant.

\- Non. On dit Poudlard imprenable mais ce n'est pas faux. Si Rogue ( _Ariane grimaça de haine_ ) n'avait pas été là, jamais nos ennemis ne s'y seraient infiltrés.

\- Comment ont-ils fait ? Questionna Silver de retour en humain.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont ôté toutes les anciennes protections dont Rogue avait le secret par Albus et qui était affaiblies depuis sa mort. Puis ils ont dû se battre ou simplement envoyer le nouveau ministre Mangemort pour empêcher les enseignants de riposter. Pieds et poings liés, Rogue a pût entrer dans le bureau et devenir le nouveau directeur par la même occasion. Puis il aura remis les protections à leur puissance maximale.

\- Le connard, sans lui… Sans lui, tout aurait été si différent.

Ariane serra les poings. Gellert ouvrit une carte et la déplia sur le sol.

\- Voilà les alentours du château. Depuis notre dernière expédition, Pré-Au-Lard dispose d'une alarme anti-transplanage.

Silver approuva non sans se souvenir du boucan que cela avait fait. Il avait dû se changer en loup et Ariane en Lynx pour fuir vers la forêt. Par chance, aucun ennemi n'avait fait le rapprochement avec leur Animagus et ils s'étaient enfuis en transplanant plus loin de là.

\- Il ne nous reste donc plus beaucoup d'options. Le château est entouré de lourdes protections et de murs épais. Le chemin de la cabane est fermé. Les chemins principaux dont les portes magiques en fer sont bouclés et surveillés. Je ne vois pas comment faire pour entrer dans ce cercle parfait.

La blonde se leva, les bras croisés. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils faisaient chou blanc. Leurs cibles ne sortaient pas de la forteresse et ils ne pouvaient y pénétrer.

\- Ils se terrent comme des rats, grommela Ariane.

\- La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est d'attendre et de se préparer, dit sagement Silver.

\- Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! JE VEUX LE VOIR MORT ! Il se pavane au château comme si c'était son domaine. Il vit dans son bureau, il dort dans son lit ! C'est intolérable !

\- Peut-être que Voldemort aura besoin de lui un de ses quatre, il ne faut pas désespérer.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Un pop sonore retentit. Quatre, cinq, six, sept Mangemort apparurent en hurlant de joie. Ils furent encerclés sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Gellert fut le premier à réagir et attrapa sa baguette de Mancellinier. Il tua l'un d'entre eux sans hésitation. Les autres paniquèrent et reformèrent les rangs. Les sorts commencèrent à colorer la forêt. Silver et Ariane se mirent en binôme pour éviter les projectiles. Silver en attaque et Ariane en protection. De la glace lécha les arbres pour attaquer les Mangemorts masqués.

\- Capturez-les ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux. C'est trois de nos cibles !

\- Il y a le fils Bright! Et l'autre jumelle !

\- Grindelwald ! C'est Grindelwald !

L'un d'entre eux recula hésitant. Ariane en profita pour envoyer une gerbe de feu qui explosa sur lui. Enflammé il courut et se roula sur le sol. Son camarade le sauva d'un sortilège avant de se faire propulser contre un arbre.

\- Ne les laissez pas prendre le dessus, hurla celui qui semblait les diriger.

Les Mangemorts essayèrent de les éparpiller mais Ariane et Silver firent bloc à deux. Gellert, lui, se tournait dans tous les sens pour dériver les sortilèges. Il s'amusait comme un fou et attaquait tout ce qui venait à lui.

\- Ca c'est la vie. La vraie vie ! Que nos ennemis périssent par la magie !

Le blond souleva le cadavre du Mangemort décédé et le jeta sur deux autres. Qui s'étalèrent plus loin.

Ariane utilisa son sortilège d'électricité au même moment puis un Doloris. L'un deux s'effondra et perdit son masque. Elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu et stoppa son sortilège. Silver fut en difficulté quand un sortilège de saucisson l'atteignit. Ariane le délivra rapidement et bloqua le passage avec des flammes.

Le décapuchonné se releva avec douleur. Ariane leva alors sa baguette vers lui, hésitante. Un visage connu. Oui c'était Stan Rocade, celui du Magicobus. Elle se souvint du premier jour où elle l'avait vu. En sortant enfin de l'orphelinat. En prenant le magicobus pour entrer dans la magie. Cela la déstabilisa et il lui lança un sortilège de Doloris. Silver sauta sur Ariane pour la sauver et le prit de plein fouet. Gellert se trouvait plus loin et fit léviter un Mangemort en le balançant sur les arbres.

La bataille reprit quand Ariane se releva. De colère, les quatre Mangemort qui l'entouraient furent repoussés avec ferveur et la nature se mit à les attaquer. Les branches, les lianes, les racines, Ariane laissait libre court à la puissance de sa magie. Silver put reprendre son souffle et se releva. Gellert balança sa victime non loin d'eux avant de la torturer puis de la tuer. Ariane regarda son père avant de serrer sa baguette.

Des sortilèges volèrent vers elle. Des verts, des rouges, des violets… L'un d'eux survola Grindelwald de justesse. Ariane se donna une claque mentale. Elle devait se battre ! Elle devait protéger son père et son petit-ami. Elle devait avancer vers sa vendetta !

La jeune majeure fonça sur Stan Rocade qui pointait Silver de dos. Le regard lourd de ressentiment, les yeux exorbités, elle prononça haut et fort ces deux mots interdits.

 **AVADA KEDAVRA !**

Le jeune sorcier boutonneux n'eut pas le temps de réagir et retomba en arrière sous une lueur vert émeraude. La baguette lui tombant des mains. Les trois Mangemorts restants essayèrent de s'enfuir mais Silver congela le sol ce qui les fit glisser tandis que Gellert les empêcha de transplaner avec un sortilège de son cru. Seul leur chef, tapis au loin, se mit à s'enfuir à pied. Aucun des trois n'eut le temps de le rattraper qu'il transplana dans une autre zone pour le manoir Malefoy.

\- Finissons-en, répliqua Gellert qui maintenait la zone anti-transplanage en place. Puisqu'ils viennent à nous, recevons les correctement.

Il fixa sa fille puis Silver. Les deux se fixèrent et hésitèrent. Gellert les encensa et Ariane ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toute la douleur qui l'animait. La mort d'Albus, les cris d'Abelforth, les trahisons, la cape de Rogue qui disparaissait avec sa sœur et Tiana…

Elle regarda Silver qui approuva sombrement. Ils levèrent ainsi leur baguette et pointèrent les trois Mangemorts restants avant de les assassiner froidement.

Quatre hommes et deux femmes étaient morts aux pieds du trio. Certains étaient connus comme celui de Stan Rocade ou celui du serveur aux trois balais ainsi qu'une autre qui était la mère de Pansy Parkinson que Silver avait déjà vue aux soirées des Bright. Gellert les brûla puis ils se retournèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Ariane tremblait sans s'en rendre compte. Silver la prit contre lui en cachant ses propres tremblements. Ils avaient envie de vomir tandis que tous leurs corps semblaient refroidis. Gellert les rassura, tout se passerait bien. Tuer n'était pas mal. C'était juste un palier pour arriver à leurs fins. Il les prit ainsi par les épaules et les ramena au manoir. Ariane alla se poser dans son lit sous les câlins de Silver qu'elle ne sentit pas. Son regard était fixé sur les cadavres des Mangemorts entremêlés de la mort d'Alan, le jeune qu'elle avait fait tomber de la falaise. Se recroquevillant, elle serra la main de Silver en se promettant d'être plus forte.

Ce furent leurs premiers véritables meurtres ainsi que leurs premiers pas vers la profondeur abyssales des ténèbres qui peu à peu, leur ôtaient toute humanité.

Là où Ariana voyait de l'espoir en se blottissant dans les bras chaud de Severus, celui-ci venait de disparaitre avec les cendres des inhumés sous la froide étreinte des deux meurtriers.

* * *

 **A part pour Théa et Ariana, rien ne s'arrange...**


	88. Confidences et pénibles retrouvailles

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture ! Chapitre pas corrigé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 88 : Confidences et pénibles retrouvailles**

 _Plus tôt début septembre._

Drago ouvrit la lettre que lui avait amené son grand-duc. Il avait remarqué l'absence de Tiana mais ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que cela. Car du fait d'être Mangemort, ils étaient plus ou moins libres de leurs mouvements. A la table des Serdaigle, Ariana et Théa ne semblaient pas non plus la chercher, ce qui le conforta dans le fait qu'elle devait soit dormir, soit être en mission.

Le blond s'étonna de reconnaître l'écriture de son père. Lucius ne lui aurait jamais écrit après à peine un jour de rentrée. Ça aurait plutôt été le genre de Narcissa, habituellement. Il lut les quelques lignes de la courte missive et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y comprenait rien. Se rappelant d'un sort que son père lui avait enseigné, il pointa sa baguette vers le parchemin. Les lettres changèrent de place, s'entrecroisant. Cette fois, le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il devait trouver Tiana. C'était urgent.

Il jeta un nouveau regard aux filles. Elles ne devaient pas être au courant. Severus fixait le manège de Drago avec les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas très discret d'échanger du courrier secret, s'il usait du sort de décodage devant tout le monde. Pire, ce fut la façon dont Drago pâlit et regarda vers Ariana et Théa qui l'interpella. Finalement, le jeune homme quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

Tiana avait dormi dans la forêt. Elle était restée à l'endroit où Ariana avait fait sa potion. La blonde n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et l'avait laissée tranquille. Tiana cependant s'était sentie abandonnée. Elle avait certes dormi, mais elle était épuisée, elle n'avait fait que cauchemarder de Rabastan. De son poids sur elle, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. De son souffle erratique et de ses gémissements rauques dans son oreille. De sa bouche et de ses doigts, partout sur elle. De sa poigne qui avait fait une marque sur ses poignets. Et surtout de son impuissance alors qu'il la faisait sienne et la marquait à jamais. Elle se sentait tellement sale…

La rousse reprit forme humaine et se roula en boule. Elle devait vider son esprit pour faire face à ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait. Les images qu'elle devait mettre de côté ne cessaient de revenir la hanter, lui faisant revivre sa honte et sa douleur. Elle sera plus fort les mains autour de ses genoux et serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Si elle commençait, elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait plus.

\- Tiana ?

La jeune femme sursauta et essaya de se composer un masque pour faire face à Drago. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui. Le blond ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi et elle se sentit… En confiance.

\- Je… je sais ce qui s'est passé. Mon père me l'a fait comprendre, dit-il en agitant un parchemin.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'herbe à ses pieds sans rien dire. Drago s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je veux le tuer, dit-il brutalement.

Tiana releva un visage dévasté vers lui, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Drago tendit la main avant de se raviser.

\- Tu… Ne t'isole pas. Tu devrais en parler à Théa et Ariana. Elles pourraient mieux te soutenir que moi. Ce sont des filles alors que moi, je suis un homme et…

Drago se tut en entendant Tiana se racler la gorge.

\- Tu devrais me laisser, Drago.

\- Je resterais là tant que tu ne te décideras pas à quitter la forêt et à aller en parler à quelqu'un. Ou que tu me parles.

\- Alors, tu vas rester là longtemps.

La Préfète-en-Chef serra les poings et sentit qu'elle se faisait des marques.

\- Si tu gardes une telle chose en toi, tu vas exploser !

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège de localisation.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire avec les personnes.

\- C'est un sort comme ça qu'ils utilisent sur le tabou. Un sort de localisation sur toute personne prononçant son nom.

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tiana se demanda un instant d'où lui venait cette façon douce d'agir. Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme en face d'elle avait toujours maintenu une façade devant les autres. Une façade repoussante et arrogante, qui dissimulait un homme qui savait se montrer doux et bon avec ses proches uniquement.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le suivre dans cette chambre, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Mais je n'avais rien à opposer pour ne pas y entrer. Et il a… Il a mentionné George pour me déstabiliser. Ca a marché. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai rien pu faire, même en étant une sorcière. Il…

\- T'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu veux pas. Mais…

\- Dis à Théa et Ariana de nous rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Tu as… Toujours mon galion ?

Drago hocha la tête et envoya un message à Ariana sans mentionner que George n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de la contacter. Le blond se leva et tendit la main à Tiana pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit sans hésiter, sachant très bien que Drago ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande, profitant de leur statut pour ne pas se rendre en cours. Drago s'étonna en voyant la rousse fouiller un arbre creux pour en saisir une fiole.

Ariana avait transmis le message à Théa et elles avaient fait de la salle sur demande un endroit chaleureux et convivial. Ce devait être très important. Elles échangeaient des regards inquiets. Drago et Tiana arrivèrent et Ariana sut que le pressentiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose s'avérait juste. Les deux Serpentard s'assirent sur des poufs et Tiana s'emmitoufla dans une grosse couverture chaude. Tiana prit une inspiration sans parler. Elle regarda les deux filles en face d'elle et les deux semblèrent choquées de son regard empli de souffrance.

Tiana se tourna vers Drago qui l'encouragea du regard.

\- Je dois vous informer de quelque chose qui s'est produit hier soir.

\- Ca a un lien avec Rabastan ? Demanda Théa. Il t'a fait du mal ?

Ariana se leva et posa sa main sur la sienne en voyant la rousse lutter contre des sanglots et croiser les bras comme pour se protéger de ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Hier, il…

Théa prit son autre main et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire et se sentir en confiance.

\- Il m'a fait venir au manoir pour me parler d'une mission qui aurait lieu ce soir. Sur… Le Chemin de Traverse. Ca m'a fait penser à George… Il l'avait prévu et il en a profité… Il… Il…

Ariana ouvrit grand les yeux, semblant comprendre ce que Tiana peinait à leur confier. L'horreur de ce qu'avait vécu son amie lui rappela ce que Zack lui avait fait et elle serra sa main plus fort. Ce sentiment répugnant tandis qu'on entrait dans son intimité, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

Les larmes sortirent et Tiana eut du mal à former des phrases cohérentes.

\- Il m'a… Il m'a violée, finit-elle par murmurer, comme si le dire plus fort allait le faire recommencer.

Ariana la serra dans ses bras alors que Théa lâchait sa main, sous le choc. Une rage sans nom bouillonnait en elle. Si seulement elle avait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser la magie du sang pour protéger sa cousine ! Se rendant compte que son geste pouvait être perçu comme du dégoût, elle reprit la main de Tiana dans la sienne.

Drago se leva de son pouf.

\- Je dirais aux Carrow que vous faîtes des recherches pour le compte du Maître s'ils vous demandent.

Il se sentait de trop et était rassuré de savoir Tiana en sécurité. Il ferma doucement la porte et alla terroriser quelques sorciers au statut inférieur au sien.

\- Lancez-moi un Oubliettes. Je ne supporte pas de ne penser qu'à ça.

Tiana ferma douloureusement les yeux et se laissa bercer par Théa et Ariana.

\- On pourrait te lancer ce sort, mais ça ne résoudrait rien. Dit doucement Ariana. Il ne s'empêchera pas de parler de ça devant toi, tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Théa. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger de lui.

Tiana bougea et tendit une fiole à sa cousine.

\- Je me suis défendue… Je l'ai griffé, je lui ai fait des entailles. Il y a son sang là-dedans. Quitte à ce qu'il ait eu… Ce qu'il voulait… Autant que ça ait servi à quelque chose. Je me sens… Je me sens tellement sale.

\- Tu n'es pas sale. Répondit aussitôt Ariana. Jamais quelqu'un qui se fait toucher contre son gré ne sera sale. Ceux qui sont dégoûtants, ce sont les agresseurs.

Elle reprenait là les mots que Severus lui avait dit un an plus tôt tandis que Théa prenait la fiole.

\- Je te promets de m'en occuper tout de suite. C'est quoi la mission que tu as aujourd'hui ?

\- Je dois… Je dois surveiller le chemin de Traverse de nuit pendant plusieurs jours… Avec… Avec lui.

\- Je viendrai avec toi, dit aussitôt Théa et Ariana en fut soulagée.

Elle allait pouvoir laisser Tiana à sa cousine et s'occuper de sa mission personnelle sans se sentir coupable. Elle ne pensait qu'à aller trouver Abelforth pour lui parler de sa sœur.

\- Mon père est au courant ? Demanda Théa avec douceur.

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Il aura remarqué quelque chose, en particulier notre absence, réfléchit Ariana.

\- Je ne peux pas… Pas lui dire tout de suite. Ca le détruirait.

\- Promets-moi de lui en parler quand tu seras prête, dit Théa. Il ne supportera pas longtemps le secret, et encore moins que nous ayons été au courant.

Tiana acquiesça doucement et se transforma en renard.

Ariana et Théa surent d'emblée qu'elle avait besoin de l'apaisement de sa transformation. Ariana se changea en son lynx et Théa en chauve-souris. Le lynx se colla contre le dos du renard et la chauve-souris entre ses pattes. Les trois filles passèrent la matinée ainsi et cela fit du bien à toutes les trois.

* * *

Théa se sentait bouillir de rage depuis la révélation de Tiana. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il oserait. Elle avait espéré qu'il prendrait plus de temps à mettre son plan à exécution et elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à lui prendre du sang à temps. Elle avait bien essayé avec celui de Tiana et Drago, les deux étant liés aux Lestrange, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches.

Par son manque de rapidité, sa cousine était en mille morceaux et cela allait s'avérer encore plus compliqué pour elle de jouer la comédie devant tout le monde. Elle ne se montra d'ailleurs pas de la journée. Severus posa la question à Théa, ayant remarqué qu'Ariana était bouleversée. La brune ne put que lui répondre d'être patient et de ne pas forcer les choses en s'excusant.

Fin d'après-midi, Tiana était toujours dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la journée et quand ses amies étaient parties, la salle était devenue beaucoup plus sombre, comme son état d'esprit. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté de porter ce fardeau seule. Quand Théa entra dans la pièce, celle-ci s'éclaira et devint plus chaleureuse. Tiana ne bougea pas pour autant, couchée au sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Théa caressa sa joue avec douceur. Tiana eut un faible sourire.

\- Tu sais, je me suis dit que… Vu que George me déteste, autant avoir des raisons de ne plus m'approcher de lui.

Un long silence régna alors que Théa cherchait ses mots.

\- Je doute qu'il te déteste, mais je comprends ton raisonnement.

Théa s'assit ensuite en face d'elle.

\- Ariana avait à faire, mais elle m'a donné de quoi te soigner au cas où tu avais besoin. J'ai vu que tes poignets étaient rouges, elle m'a donné de l'essence de murlap. Il y a autre part où tu as mal ?

Tiana eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Les autres douleurs, c'est mental.

Théa sortit deux autres choses de son sac.

\- Elle m'a aussi donné une potion contraceptive. Elle a pensé… Que tu devais être trop bouleversée pour y penser. Et aussi une potion pour stabiliser ton état mental. Elle m'a dit l'avoir créée elle-même et l'utiliser par moments. Elle n'a donc pas trop idée du résultat sur toi…

Tiana les but sans rien dire, en détournant le regard.

\- Aide-moi à paraître normale. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Théa accepta et elles passèrent une heure à travailler mentalement pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion. La potion semblait faire un peu effet même si l'horreur lui dévorait l'esprit. C'était trop frais et trop à vif.

Les deux filles quittèrent ensuite le château sans voir Severus les suivre du regard du bureau directorial, un pli soucieux barrant ses sourcils. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Les trois filles semblaient partager un lourd secret, mais enfin, le plus important était qu'elles soient unies.

* * *

Théa et Tiana avaient un visage sans émotion en se rendant à l'allée des embrumes. Avec nostalgie, elles se rappelèrent du moment où elles avaient voulu s'y rendre, mais pensèrent rapidement à autre chose. Penser à Ariane et Silver restait douloureux. Rabastan lança un regard noir à Théa en la voyant aux côtés de sa cousine. Il fut déçu que Tiana n'ait pas l'air ravagée, il aurait adoré voir encore le désespoir dans ses yeux.

Théa cependant laissa la rage fissurer son masque et mit son poing dans la figure de Rabastan.

\- Touche-la encore et je te tue, espèce de raclure.

Rabastan tomba au sol et se frotta la mâchoire, étonné que la jeune Rogue ait autant de force.

\- Et comment penses-tu m'en empêcher ? Je suis son mentor, personne ne se demandera pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec elle, et surtout tout le monde s'en fiche.

Théa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. D'un sort informulé, Tiana avait lancé le Doloris à Rabastan. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps face à ses provocations. Rabastan fut plus que choqué de la puissance de son sort et encore plus choqué de se mettre à hurler. Ce fut Bellatrix qui stoppa le sort, après l'avoir laissé hurler quelques instants, se vengeant de son inaction au Ministère.

La sorcière prit ensuite Tiana et Théa par les épaules.

\- Je suis fière de vous, les filles. Vous menacez et vous mettez à exécution comme de parfaites Mangemort. Mais nous sommes là pour une autre mission, n'est-ce pas ? J'ose espérer que tu ne faibliras pas face à ton rouquin, ma chère Tiana.

\- Je ne faillirai devant personne et j'accomplirais ma mission.

Théa se tourna vers Rabastan qui s'était levé et les fixait avec étonnement. Elle crut même déceler une toute petite dose de crainte.

\- N'oublie pas que je connais la magie du sang. Je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer la malédiction que Bellatrix avait lancé à mon oncle. Et inutile de me sortir l'argument que le Maître n'aimerait pas, je lui dirais juste que je m'entraînais sur un homme qui faiblit au combat.

Rabastan eut l'air vexé mais ne répondit pas, la mission allait commencer.

* * *

Viktor se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et en servit également aux jumeaux. Dernièrement, il passait tout son temps avec eux. Depuis qu'Hermione était partie du mariage avec Harry et Ron. Oh, bien sûr, il avait su avant même qu'elle parte qu'elle le ferait. Elle était toujours avec ses deux amis et il était évident qu'elle irait avec eux pour lutter contre le mage noir et ses sbires. Une part de lui était quand même jalouse qu'elle soit avec les deux garçons.

George éteignit la lumière de la boutique. Il était l'heure de la ronde des Mangemorts. Regulus se transforma en papillon pour voleter près de la fenêtre et regarder s'il y avait Tiana parmi eux. Ou Théa, ou Ariana. Car si Regulus avait fait le serment inviolable concernant sa fille, il comptait bien récupérer sa nièce et Ariana également. Il n'était pas de la famille de la blonde, mais il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite et si cela permettait de calmer la colère d'Ariane… Elle leur faisait peur à tous, bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis un moment. Ce qui était logique après le crime grave qu'elle avait commit en libérant son autre père.

Le papillon s'immobilisa. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient plus petites que les autres, et il vit un éclat roux. Il se posa sur l'épaule de George qui s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit la même chose.

\- Si Tiana est là, ça veut dire que Théa est à côté d'elle.

\- Allons-y, dit Krum.

George se tourna vers son frère.

\- Va prévenir l'Ordre qu'il va y avoir du grabuge sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ca pourrait être une chance de reprendre l'endroit.

\- Faîtes attention à vous, répondit simplement Fred, en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du magasin avant de transplaner.

George, Regulus et Viktor sortirent dans la rue, faisant s'immobiliser les mangemorts qui avaient continué de marcher.

\- On dirait que nous avons des couche-tard par ici, railla Bellatrix. Dont un traître bien recherché. Rabastan, tu t'en occupes avec elle.

Rabastan, l'un des seuls à ne pas porter sa capuche sur la tête sourit avec extase tout en prenant une des filles par les épaules. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction et George serra les poings en voyant un pendentif renard autour de son cou, ainsi que des mèches de cheveux roux. Le peu qu'il voyait de son visage était impassibles, les lèvres serrées. On aurait dit Severus Rogue. Il les avait tellement engrainées qu'il en avait fait des pâles copies de lui-même.

Regulus se rua sur Rabastan et ils s'échangèrent des sorts de magie noire, causant de nombreux dégâts dans la rue. Les commerçants se mirent devant leurs fenêtres pour regarder ce qui se passait. George dégaina sa baguette face à Tiana. Celle-ci n'hésita pas et fit de même, fixant avec horreur le trou là où se trouvait autrefois son oreille.

\- Allez, Chérie, attaque ! Lança George. Montre-moi que tu es vraiment de leur côté. Montre-moi que tu es irrécupérable et que tu nous as réellement trahis !

Tiana esquissa un sourire mauvais qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'était pas étonnée outre mesure que George continue à croire avec ferveur qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Elle en aurait fait de même à sa place.

George tenta de lui lancer des sortilèges d'entrave, de la ligoter ou de l'attirer vers lui, mais elle sautait et évitait ses sorts avec souplesse. Sa capuche finit par glisser de sa tête et George eut un instant d'arrêt. Ses cheveux pendaient sur ses épaules et des cernes lui mangeaient les yeux. Elle lui faisait réellement penser à Rogue depuis que Voldemort était revenu, quand il avait soi-disant repris son rôle d'espion. Il eut un instant d'hésitation et Tiana en profita. Elle lui lança des sorts noirs qu'elle connaissait, faisant mine de le rater ou qu'il arrivait à bien les éviter, ce n'était même pas compliqué.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Lança George. Tu détestes les moldu, mais tu n'as jamais été aussi radicale que les jumelles. Tu as toujours détesté son camp, ses Mangemorts. Et là tu te tiens aux côtés de Rabastan ?

Le sursaut qu'elle eut au nom de son violeur n'échappa pas à George qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dit-elle en parlant pour la première fois. Tu as toujours vécu heureux chez les sorciers. Tu n'as pas connu la privation et les mauvais traitements ! C'est quelque chose qui est resté ancré en moi et que je ne peux pas oublier malgré tous mes efforts !

L'émotion qu'elle mit dans son regard sembla convaincre George.

\- Je suis du côté des puissants et c'est très bien ainsi !

\- Alors c'est ça ! La perte de ta magie et le lavage de cerveau d'Ombrage…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça. Tout comme toi et moi. C'était une belle histoire, mais tu dois abandonner cette idée. Je suis dans le camp des méchants et je n'hésiterais pas à te faire de mal !

George croisa les bras. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'était pas dupe, elle ne l'avait pas blessé une seule fois. Tiana se résigna. S'il fallait ça pour le convaincre, très bien. Elle leva sa baguette, pensa très fort à sa haine envers Rabastan et lança le doloris à George. Ses hurlements lui vrillèrent les oreilles et lui firent mal au cœur. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne devait pas faillir et il fallait que George cesse de vouloir la ramener de son côté.

Elle sursauta quand un sort la toucha et qu'elle se mit à hurler à son tour sous la douleur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un Rabastan assommé et se rendit compte que c'était Regulus qui lui avait lancé le Doloris. Son père était puissant, elle ne pouvait le nier. George roula sur le côté et reprit son souffle, fixant Regulus avec horreur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci serait prêt à faire autant de mal à Tiana pour la ramener avec eux.

\- S'il faut te faire mal pour que tu reviennes, je n'hésiterai pas, marmonna-t-il. S'il faut que tu perdes à nouveau ta magie pour que je t'approches, je le ferai, continua-t-il en maintenant le sort, les yeux exorbités par les émotions qu'il réfrénait en entendant sa fille hurler de la sorte.

George se releva et tenta de l'empêcher de continuer mais Regulus le poussa et il tomba le nez face contre les pavés, se mettant à saigner.

Théa entendit les hurlements de sa cousine, mais elle était engagée dans un duel avec Krum et ne pouvait se préoccuper de Tiana. Viktor était fort et elle l'admira à cet instant. Elle ne l'avait pas dominé un seul instant et elle était couverte de blessures et d'entailles. Et soudain, Viktor utilisa la Legilimancie.

Théa n'était somme toute pas étonnée qu'il soit un maître de cet art. Elle était presque sûre que la matière devait être enseignée à Durmstrang. Elle parvint à l'empêcher d'accéder à ses souvenirs de longues minutes. Mais il n'abandonnait pas et elle ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus.

 _\- Je dois vous informer de quelque chose qui s'est produit hier soir._

 _\- Ca a un lien avec Rabastan ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_

 _\- Hier, il… Il m'a fait venir au manoir pour me parler d'une mission qui aurait lieu ce soir. Sur… Le Chemin de Traverse. Ca m'a fait penser à George… Il l'avait prévu et il en a profité… Il… Il… Il m'a… Il m'a violée._

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit et Viktor cessa la Legilimencie. Il regarda Théa avec de grands yeux, en comprenant ce que ça signifiait, comprenant qu'il se passait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. Théa, vive, réagit avec rapidité.

\- Oubliettes ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle sut que son sort n'avait pas marché correctement. Viktor finirait par se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu, mais il l'avait oublié pour le moment. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle et surtout, qu'elle était affaiblie de leur combat. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si elle le recroisait, elle lui relancerait ce sort. Elle l'avait réussi sur son père, elle le réussirait sur lui.

Tiana fixa le ciel quand le sort s'arrêta enfin. Regulus n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle n'en était pas au même point qu'au cimetière, mais elle était proche de s'évanouir. Regulus aida George à se relever puis les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers Tiana. Elle était bien trop faible pour se défendre. Un bruit de chute leur indiqua que Théa venait de parvenir à maîtriser Viktor. Elle lui avait lancé un simple Petrificus Totalus après le sort d'oubliettes.

Haletante, la brune courut vers Tiana. Si Regulus et George parvenaient à la capturer alors… Un instant, Théa s'immobilisa, se demandant s'il ne serait pas mieux pour sa cousine de retourner auprès d'eux après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Rabastan se leva à son tour, se fichant du sang qui coulait à l'arrière de sa tête. Regulus était devenu sacrément puissant durant l'été. Ou alors la colère et la douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille révélaient la puissance qui sommeillait en lui. Le petit Reggie lui avant lancé de sacrés sorts noirs… Etonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas tué.

Théa fut auprès de sa cousine avant tout le monde. Elle l'aida à se relever, la maintenant par les épaules. Regulus eut un cri de rage et s'apprêta à lancer le doloris sur sa nièce. Il se fichait de les faire souffrir, elles devaient retourner auprès d'eux, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Rabastan rejoignit les deux filles et s'apprêta à transplaner, les tenant toutes les deux par le poignet. Regulus tendit la main pour tenter de les attraper, mais ne parvint qu'à saisir le collier renard, qui quitta le cou de sa propriétaire et tomba au sol aux pieds de George alors que les trois Mangemorts transplanaient. George tomba à genoux et saisit le collier entre ses doigts, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Ils avaient échoué. Une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 _Plus tard du côté d'Ariana._

Voldemort reçut le rapport du seul Mangemort vivant après l'attaque de Gellert, Silver et Ariane. Les trois ennemis avaient prononcé son nom et avaient fait venir à eux sept Mangemorts. Six en étaient morts. Le Lord en fut fort contrarié et libéra sa rage sur le survivant qui sortit du manoir les pieds en avant. Puis il convoqua Ariana sur le champ.

La blonde se rendit chez les Malefoy par la cheminée et posa le genou à terre devant son _maitre_. La peur la rongeait. Était-il au courant qu'elle était allée voir Abelforth ? Savait-il qui il était pour elle et qu'il faisait partie de l'ordre ? Si oui, elle ne ressortirait plus d'ici… Et ne serait plus jamais la même.

\- Je suppose que tu connais le Tabou ? Déclara-t-il froidement.

\- Oui Maître. Vous avez placé votre nom sous Tabou car seuls les membres de l'ordre et plus précisément Potter, osent vous défier en vous appelant ainsi. Un affront qui doit être puni.

\- Exactement, dit-il en tournant autour de sa proie. Et hier après-midi justement, nos alliés ont intercept é trois personnes usant ainsi de mon nom avec défiance. Je suppose que tu comprends vite de qui je parle ?

La blonde se tendit. Son ventre se serra. Certes ça ne concernait pas son oncle mais cela allait peut-être être pire à entendre…

\- Ma sœur, Mon autre père et Bright, dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Voldemort approuva la baguette en main.

\- Tu as l'esprit vif mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que ta jumelle, le traître à son sang et Grindelwald ont tué six de mes Mangemorts. Assassinés froidement en nous déclarant une guerre ouverte.

Il jaugea sa proie la plus précieuse. Celle-ci ne montra rien du tout à part de l'étonnement scandalisé. Feindre un sentiment et mentir devenait une seconde nature pour elle désormais. Surtout que sa famille allait bien et que pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ma colère est grande face à autant de pertes… Face à ce sang si pur perdu à jamais alors que ces trois là devraient être nos alliés depuis fort longtemps. Il me faut une compensation.

Ariana sut ce qui allait suivre. Elle ferma docilement les yeux et reçut le Doloris de son maître. De tout ceux qu'elle avait reçu, celui de Voldemort était le plus douloureux _\- avec celui de Zack_ _Bright_. Se soulevant par à-coup elle se refusa à hurler et se laissa envahir par la douleur. Comme si tout son corps se faisait planter par des couteux acérés jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Lorsque le sort cessa, le mage noir lui sourit.

\- Ta fidélité m'impressionne. Voldemort sera donc clément avec toi.

Celle-ci se releva douloureusement.

\- Merci mon maître…, votre clémence vaut énormément pour moi.

Il balaya de sa main les remerciements et s'assit en face d'elle dans son fauteuil.

\- Cela dit, chaque acte de ta sœur et de ses deux associés auront toujours une répercussion sur toi. Car ta mission reste de les ramener parmi nous. Et parce que tu avais osé me défier par le passé.

\- Ma punition est plus que légitime.

\- Bien. J'aime beaucoup te voir ainsi. Je me souviens encore de ta façon de me cracher dessus au cimetière.

Il eut un regard noir et profond, essayant toujours d'entrer dans son esprit. La jeune femme s'excusa à nouveau et il reprit.

\- Tes devoirs envers moi sont lourds et j'en attends beaucoup de toi. Mais jusqu'à présent ton travail est bon. J'ai eu des échos de tes prouesses par les Carrow et je t'en félicite. Je pense que tu feras encore de grandes choses. Tu dois impérativement trouver un moyen de ramener ta sœur ici même avec mon rival et mon traître. Est-ce clair ? je t'autorise même à quitter Poudlard, uniquement avec Zack, pour ta mission spéciale.

\- Oui mon maître, déclara-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Ravi de la voir si servile, Voldemort la prit dans une pièce pour continuer à étudier sa magie jumelle. Il essayait de concevoir un détecteur magique lié à Ariana pour trouver la localisation précise de sa moitié. La jeune blonde en fut épuisée et dut rester au manoir. Il comptait la garder un peu avec lui. Le lendemain, Ariana dut travailler sur son autre mission personnelle à savoir trouver la baguette magique à la puissance phénoménale pour Voldemort. Ariana avait trouvé rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et dut malheureusement finir par le dire à son maître. A savoir que la baguette – _dont elle ne mentionna toujours pas le nom_ – avait été ballotté de sorciers en sorciers pendant des années.

Ariana avait aimé en apprendre plus sur la baguette de sureau et commença à comprendre pourquoi ses pères et sa sœur aimaient autant les reliques. Apprendre le passé de la baguette l'avait fasciné a tel point qu'elle s'était renseignée sur les deux autres artéfacts. Pour ce faire elle avait lu les notes et les ouvrages qu'Ariane avait laissé au château en partant. Elle n'avait pas pu tout prendre et Ariana avait pu en profiter non sans souffrir à chaque page qu'elle tournait. Lisant les mots formés de la main de sa moitié.

Voldemort apprit donc que la baguette de la destinée ( _ainsi fut le nom qu'Ariana lui donna_ ) avait appartenu et probablement été créée par Antioche Peverell. Il tiqua sur le nom Peverell qui avait une place dans son arbre généalogique par un certain Cadmus Peverell, ancêtre des Gaunt. Ariana expliqua qu'ils étaient frères avant d'enchainer sur la destinée de la baguette. Tom Jedusor fut d'autant plus intéressé par sa possession. Il apprit qu'elle était passée par énormément de mages noirs et de sorciers ambitieux tels que Emeric le Mauvais, Egbert le Magnifique, Godelot, Loxias, Arcus, Livius…. La piste était longue. Mais Ariana révéla que sa piste s'arrêtait là.

Lord Voldemort fut satisfait des recherches de sa subordonnée et la congédia pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre les tests de magies jumelles. Il savait que cela affaiblissait la blonde, il fallait la préserver au mieux. Il jubilait en la regardant sous ses ordres. Il l'avait arrachée des mains de son grand ennemi de toujours et l'utilisait comme un pantin. Sa joie était délicieuse et onctueuse.

Ariana soupira une fois dans sa chambre – _Celle qu'elle avait partagée avec Severus_.

\- Je ne suis pas près de rentrer au château… Ils me manquent tous déjà… Je déteste la solitude.

Elle écrivit une lettre qu'elle donna à Fumseck. Celui-ci partit en direction de Poudlard. Elle put ainsi faire une sieste bien méritée avant que sa torture infâme ne reprenne plus tard. Elle détestait quand Voldemort retournait son énergie magique et essayait de pénétrer au plus profond de son âme pour y dénicher ce qu'il voulait. Il l'étudiait par tous les moyens possibles et lui prélevait toujours du sang et de la magie dans une fiole spéciale. La pauvre était déjà affaiblie depuis le cimetière et cela n'arrangeait pas ses forces physiques qui lui faisaient tant défaut en combat.

Ariana finit par s'assoupir en rêvant des Peverell. Quelque chose la turlupinait à leur sujet. Et elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur la pierre et la cape. C'était une part de son héritage que son cerveau était ravi de lui rappeler. Puis il la fit dériver sur Ariane et Gellert qui tuaient froidement les membres de l'Ordre pour avancer vers elle. Silver semblait absent pour une fois. Mais sa famille montait les marches indubitablement vers elle. Severus se tenait derrière, affaibli. Il tenait Théa contre lui et suppliait qu'on la laisse vivre. Il se sacrifiait. Ariana entendait Albus leur crier d'arrêter mais Ariane avançait toujours dans le sillage de Gellert. Ils arrivaient à leur hauteur sous une lueur verte qui accompagna le cri de Severus.

La blonde se réveilla en sueur. Elle haleta et sentit des caresses sur son corps. Elle sourit et se retourna. Mais ce ne fut pas Severus qu'elle trouva, ce fut Zack qui lui caressait la nuque. Dégoutée, elle le repoussa vivement alors qu'il s'agrippait à elle.

\- Bonjour, mon chaton. Bien dormi ?

Ariana fut tétanisée un instant. L'avait-il violée dans son sommeil ?! Il longea son corps et entra dans sa culotte. La blonde serra les dents. Non il n'avait rien fait. Il préférait la voir se débattre et être sous sa coupe pendant l'acte. Et puis, elle n'avait pas mal à l'entrejambe. Elle était donc toujours vierge. Tout du moins elle avait toujours son hymen en place. Et elle comptait bien le réserver à Severus. Elle regrettait presque de ne toujours pas l'avoir fait avec lui à cause de ça. Jamais au grand JAMAIS elle ne laisserait Zack le lui voler.

\- Laisse-moi partir, répliqua-t-elle en colère. Je suis à Severus !

Les vitres explosèrent mais Zack tint sa prise sur sa magnifique proie qu'il attendait de la cueillir.

\- Tu es déjà à moi, dit-il langoureusement dans son cou. Regarde… J'ai déjà mon odeur en toi.

Il enfila ses doigts d'un coup sec. Ariana se mordit la lèvre en gémissant de haine. Elle détestait ça. Se sentiment d'être sale et déshonorée. Son mental flanchait mais elle tint bon. Elle ne lui offrirait plus aucun plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu mets tes doigts que je t'appartiens.

\- Ah, tu préfères ma queue ? Je me disais aussi. Tu n'attendais que ça en fait. Que je te marque de mon sperme juteux.

Zack la retourna violemment en lui maintenant les poignets. Ariana sentit la panique l'envahir. La langue en sang elle lui cracha au visage.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle en redemande !

Zack lui assena un coup de poing sur le nez. La blonde gémit de douleur avant de se stabiliser.

\- Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux !

La blonde avait un regard profond de haine puis prenant une grande respiration elle se détendit. Le pervers en profita pour lécher ses seins et ouvrir sa braguette. Il l'avait en sa coupe. Elle était ENFIN A LUI !

Ariana devint alors sauvage en une fraction de seconde. Elle hurla et lui agrippa la nuque en le mordant avec ferveur. Zack hurla de douleur et sentit son sang gicler. Il dut libérer sa poigne d'où la blonde le repoussa au sol. Sa tête cognant sur le parquet. La blonde grognait et gardait prise en le tirant sur quelques mètres avant que Zack ne la repousse d'un informulé. Ariana chuta contre le mur et se retint à une commode. Elle feula tandis que des moustaches et des crocs acérés comme des lames de rasoir trônaient dans sa gueule. Deux oreilles pointues et poilues trônaient dans ses cheveux d'or tandis que ses yeux avaient grossi sur son visage.

\- JE SUIS A ROGUE ! JE NE TE LAISSSERAIS PAS FAIRE ! PEU IMPORTE LE NOMBRE DE FOIS QUE TU TENTERAS TON COUP !

\- Ma parole, c'est plus un chaton que j'ai en face de moi mais un véritable prédateur.

Il rit, la main sur sa nuque qui pissait le sang. Le tableau était grotesque à voir mais Ariana resta en défense. Il était toujours dangereux. Zack riait à gorge déployée avant de soupirer.

\- Ok ok, je te laisse gagner cette manche. Le jeu n'en est que plus amusant maintenant. J'ai hâte, oh oui j'ai hâte du jour ou je dompterais cette véritable lionne !

Ariana le cracha et il repartit, baguette en main, son rire résonnant dans tout le manoir. Il allait se défouler avec Eleanor pour éviter d'aller trop loin et de tuer Ariana par mégarde. Ce serait dommage de perdre un jeu si amusant ! Le plus amusant de toute sa vie !

La blonde reprit son souffle et monta sur le toit. Zack avait passé ses protections, il allait falloir qu'elle en fasse de plus dures encore. Comme Albus le lui avait appris. Quand son calme revint, Ariana reprit sa forme normale. Sa part animale avait pris le dessus à cause de sa terreur mais elle avait pu le contrôler grâce à son calme. Severus lui avait clairement tout appris de même que ses pères et les professeurs du château. Désormais, c'était à elle seule de se défendre. Et elle fut plutôt fière d'avoir pu utiliser ses attributs de Lynx de cette manière. Cela lui serait grandement utile lors de ses futurs combats.

* * *

A Poudlard, Severus reçut une nouvelle missive de sa petite amie. La première avait été pour expliquer qu'elle restait probablement toute la semaine avec le _Maitre_. Il en avait été attristé mais il n'avait jamais imaginé lire ses nouvelles lignes. Ariana lui avait fait part de tout ce qui c'était passé avec Zack. Dans les moindres détails.

Rogue vociféra et frappa de ses poings sur le bureau. Certes il était fier de voir Ariana se défendre enfin en contrôlant ses traumatismes et de la voir se battre pour lui mais… Il était furieux. Encore une fois Zack avait volé une part de leur intimité. Il lui avait fait du mal, mentalement et physiquement. Et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger ! Il s'en voulut mais décida de rassurer Ariana. Il lui écrivit une longue lettre lui assurant que rien ne changerait entre eux. C'est ce qui faisait le plus peur à la blonde, il le savait. Et qu'il ferait tout pour la ramener au château rapidement dans ses bras. Mais tout au fond son ego de mâle en prit un coup. C'était SA petite amie. Un jour il se jura de lui faire beaucoup de mal.

Quand la blonde reçut la lettre elle se sentit moins fébrile et son corps cessa de trembler par à-coups non volontaire. Sa potion l'aidait beaucoup aussi à tenir le contre-coup. Elle qui avait vomit réussi à remanger un peu sous le regard pervers de Zack à la table. Elle montra les crocs de Lynx et fila avec Voldemort pour travailler. Puis le soir venu, elle s'en alla en forêt pour y dormir sous la forme Animagus. Zack eut beau la chercher il ne la trouva pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

Ariane ne fut guère au mieux de sa forme elle aussi les jours suivants ses meurtres. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup et Silver la força. Lui-même ne mangeait pas par plaisir. Elle passait son temps à s'entrainer et à chercher un moyen de pénétrer dans son ancienne maison, Poudlard. Mais ce qui choquait Silver ce fut qu'elle ne parlait presque plus. Le seule sujet qui la faisait partir au quart de tour c'était Severus Rogue, rien de plus.

Gellert Grindelwald assura que c'était normal. Il cogita tout de même sur l'attaque des Mangemorts.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui les as attirés à nous, avoua-t-il.

\- J'y ai réfléchi la nuit dernière, répliqua l'argenté soucieux. Je pense que pour traquer les membres de l'ordre, ils ont mit en place une sorte de détecteur. Un détecteur qui se déclenche sous certaines conditions.

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison. Reste à savoir lequel. Cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur si on le découvre. On pourrait faire apparaitre les Mangemort un à un et tuer Rogue le jour ou il apparaitra.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il participe à ce genre de rafle.

\- Mais au bout d'un moment il y sera obligé.

\- Et… Si on tombe sur Ariana ? Demanda Silver pensif.

\- On la ligotera et on l'enfermera dans le manoir. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. Cherchons plutôt à comment user de ce détecteur.

Ariane écouta sans un mot. Ses yeux semblaient hantés mais déterminés. Elle approuva le plan et usa de toute sa matière grise pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Peut être que ça vient de ce qu'on disait, avança-t-elle soudainement dans le silence des deux autres.

Ils la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle développe. Elle reprit.

\- Ca me parait logique. Il y a quelques jours on s'entrainait comme on l'a toujours fait. On avait les mêmes protections que d'habitude et on regardait juste une carte. Cependant on parlait. Et forcément, on a dû dire un truc qu'on ne fait pas d'habitude. Je ne vois que ça qui sorte de notre quotidien si bien rythmé.

Silver se leva. Comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué.

\- Mais oui ! Ca doit être un Tabou ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- Un tabou ! C'est forcément ça !

Gellert se leva et enlaça Silver.

\- Tu es un vrai génie. Et toi aussi ma puce.

Elle lui sourit pendant l'étreinte et se blottit contre lui.

L'argenté se mit en mode Silveropedie, titillé dans son intellect.

\- Prononcer le mot tabou brise les sortilèges de protections et produit une perturbation magique qui permet une localisation. Il est utilisé uniquement par le Ministère et donc par extension, par nos ennemis !

Les trois se mirent d'accord et commencèrent à réfléchir au mot interdit pour rameuter des Mangemorts à eux.

\- Rien ne sera plus facile que de les cueillir par petits groupes et de les assassiner jusqu'à Rogue.

Gellert eut un regard fou. Ses années à Nurmengard lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Silver déglutit en songeant à Albus, son mentor. Aurait-il voulu tout ça ? Il était perdu mais resterait toujours avec sa sauveuse.

Ariane, elle, se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée de tuer à nouveau. Pour Severus et Théa cela lui semblait facile mais les autres… Cela dit, pour elle, ils restaient des ennemis et ne seraient pas une grande perte. Elle se tritura les mains.

\- Ca serait pas le mot Severus ou Rogue qui serait tabou. Vu qu'on en parlait.

Silver se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'y eut aucun Mangemort à l'horizon.

\- Perdu, dit-il rassuré. Il va falloir qu'on se souvienne de ce qu'on disait.

\- Avec une pensine on le pourrait, avança Gellert. Je n'en ai pas mais on doit pouvoir en trouver quelque part.

La blonde allait répondre que son oncle en avait une quand soudain sa baguette – _Celle D'Elena-_ se mit à faire des éclairs magiques. Le tonnerre gronda dans la pièce. Celle-ci se précipita dessus avant de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Silver.

\- Un de mes pièges a fonctionné. J'ai capturé Ariana.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain pour la suite ! Désolées du suspense...**


	89. Puissantes convictions

**Voila la suite ! Attention chapitre non corrigé ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 89 : Puissantes convictions**

Quand Ariana put enfin rentrer au château, Septembre touchait presque à sa fin. L'automne était arrivé et les feuilles commençaient à tomber. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait que peu participé à la vie scolaire si ce n'est quasiment pas. A part les cours du soir avec Rogue et quelques cours avec les Carrow et Slughorn, Ariana n'avait aucune idée du programme scolaire en cours. Et elle s'en fichait éperdument…

A son départ, elle en profita pour enfermer Zack dans son antre avec un sortilège long et compliqué. Elle se jura un jour d'y pénétrer pour découvrir ses secrets et profita de l'entendre vociférer derrière la porte. Il lui faudrait au moins une journée entière pour sortir de là. Elle rit sous cape avec sadisme et retrouva sa maison bien aimée. Voldemort l'avait enfin lâché un peu. Pour combien de temps ? Elle sut que la réponse ne serait pas élevée. Elle profita ainsi de ses retrouvailles avec Severus pour un moment câlin et baiser. Il fut vraiment heureux de la revoir et la serra contre lui un long moment. Il se jura un jour de tuer Zack sous la torture et la jeune femme se sentie apaisée.

Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée car Ariana n'avait que peu de temps devant elle. Aussi, le lendemain, la blonde lui avoua avoir vu Abelforth en cachette et devoir aller à Nurmengard au plus vite avant que sa sœur ne tombe plus bas encore après ses meurtres. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais rien lui cacher.

La dispute ne mit que peu de temps à éclater dans la chambre du directeur.

\- Je t'interdis de sortir du château! Encore plus pour aller là-bas !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu sais très bien que je dois résoudre mes histoires de famille et te protéger !

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de ta protection ! Beugla Severus rouge de colère. Et je suis ton tuteur Mangemort j'ai donc l'autorité de…

\- C'est Zack mon tuteur.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, surpris d'un tel affront de sa part malgré ce qu'elle venait de revivre.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu y vas, ta sœur va te faire du mal ! Sans parler qu'ils ne sont sûrement plus là.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a que par là que je peux commencer mes recherches ! Même si elle ne m'écoute pas j'ai une chance de la raisonner. Si j'y arrive, tu seras en sécurité avec Théa et Ariane pourra retrouver la lumière avec Silver… JE DOIS ESSAYER ! POUR ELLE, POUR TOI ET POUR MOI !

\- Et le maître tu y as pensé ? Que va-t-il dire si tu y vas toute seule ?!

\- Il n'en saura rien, déclara-t-elle les bras croisés. Il n'a même pas capté que je servais du poison à ses fidèles.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Severus frappa du poing et hurla plus fort. Il devait l'empêcher d'y aller. La stopper dans sa folie. Elle n'avait rien besoin de faire que diable ! C'était à la résistance de se battre ! Eux se devaient de maintenir leur couverture au maximum tout en attendant une ouverture pour se retourner contre Voldemort. Mais non, madame insistait pour se battre contre lui et oser le tromper juste devant son nez… S'il finissait par être au courant… Mon dieu, Severus ne voulut y songer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger. La garder auprès de lui pour lui garantir un avenir. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Après quelques noms d'oiseaux envoyés et des phrases virulentes, Ariana claqua la porte au nez de Rogue et partit se préparer en forêt. Celui-ci brisa le bureau sans le toucher et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi butée bon sang ? Il ne voulait pourtant que son bonheur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Comme Lily… et surtout, comme Naevia…

* * *

Ariana prit son sac sans fond et fit un inventaire. Elle y dénicha une vieille potion gagnée l'année passée. La potion de puissance. Elle aurait préféré le Felix Felicis mais elle ferait avec. Elle la but en entier car elle savait que le trio, si elle tombait dessus, ne serait pas enclin à l'écouter facilement. Elle se devait d'être prête à tout pour les convaincre de ses mots.

La colère et la nostalgie se mêlèrent en elle durant tout l'après-midi. Elle comprenait ce que Severus voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner et elle pensait qu'il aurait compris ça. Elle n'abandonnait jamais. C'était en elle, dans son sang de Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Tout comme sa sœur qui s'acharnait dans sa vendetta. C'était la même motivation, le même héritage.

Quand la nuit noire tomba enfin, Ariana retrouva sa forme animale et quitta le château en franchissant la barrière sans problème. Severus lui avait arrangé une formule spéciale en début d'année pour que les Carrow ne la sentent pas passer la barrière. Il regretta aussitôt son geste quand il la vit courir sur le sentier de pierre. Changé en chauve-souris, il la suivit discrètement tout le long du chemin et transplana en même temps qu'elle.

Ariana respira longuement l'écume de l'océan qui lui rappela des souvenirs. Reprenant forme humaine et agrandissant son Nimbus 2000 adoré, Ariana survola les eaux noires. Son cœur se serra en apercevant le manoir de Nurmengard. Lourde de tristesse, Ariana se posa sur le sable frais. L'automne rendit l'île idyllique avec les arbres de toutes les couleurs où les feuilles dansaient pour mourir paisiblement sur le sol.

Aux aguets, elle sortit la baguette de Karkaroff et avança prudemment. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, pas âme qui vive. Elle utilisa quelques sortilèges pour déjouer d'éventuels pièges mais il n'y eut rien sur son chemin. Elle atteignit rapidement la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle voyait ses souvenirs exploser. Les vacances à Nurmengard… Les étés avec sa famille et Silver. La joie que cet endroit lui procurait par le passé. Et Albus… Assis dans un fauteuil à leur sourire tandis que Gellert le tenait par les épaules.

La blonde ressortit la photo qu'elle avait reçue en héritage. Elle et sa sœur en tenue de Serdaigle, insigne scintillant à la poitrine... Souriantes comme jamais avec leur père derrière qui se tenait en amour par le regard. Ce n'était pas si loin et pourtant, Ariana crut bien que cela faisait des lustres que cela s'était produit.

 _« On sera toujours ensemble ! Jamais on ne se séparera ! Déclara la jeune voix d'Ariane dans son esprit. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Comme deux parts d'une même âme. »_

Ariana posa ses genoux à terre, serrant sa poitrine. C'était beaucoup trop difficile à encaisser. Elle l'avait refoulé mais maintenant qu'elle était là, ses souvenirs heureux passés jaillissaient à torrents. Sa sœur lui manquait ! Elle lui manquait terriblement ! A tel point que son cœur semblait exploser.

 _« Tu sais dans ce monde, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. Et en papa Albus bien sûr, riait Ariane »_

 _« Ma jumelle adorée. Toi, moi, nos papas, Tiana et Silver. On forme une grande famille ! »_

 _« Mon rêve ? Je ne sais pas… Mais ensemble on pourra tout construire »_

 _« Tu ne me trahiras jamais, je le sais. On sera toujours là, l'une pour l'autre. »_

\- Oh Ariane… Tout est ma faute… Si je ne t'avais pas laissée derrière moi. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me comprennes. Que tu nous comprenne tous…

La jeune femme prit un long moment pour se relever. Essuyant ses larmes, elle fut déterminée à trouver le moindre indice de l'endroit où se cachait sa moitié. Elle avait tout fait pour Severus, elle ne devait pas regretter ses choix et aller de l'avant.

Retournant le manoir, le cœur douloureux, Ariana ne trouva pas âme qui vive, ni aucune note de quelque sorte. Ariane avait libéré leur père et ne revenait plus ici. C'était un fait mais sa jumelle fut déçue. Elle espérait vraiment trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Ce n'est qu'en ressortant qu'elle aperçut une lettre accrochée sur le poteau de l'entrée. Elle était passée à côté sans la voir. C'était une lettre à son attention. Soudainement optimiste, Ariana regarda l'écriture fine et bleue foncé de sa moitié. Un message pour elle ! Elle voulait donc communiquer ! Rien n'était perdu. Elle se saisit aussitôt de la lettre. Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, elle sentit une violente décharge électrique la paralyser. Elle hurla de douleur quand les volts pénétrèrent sa chair avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sable entouré d'une barrière noire.

* * *

Ariane, Gellert et Silver posèrent le pied sur l'île. Fébrile, la blonde courut jusqu'au manoir et trouva son piège toujours en action. Revoir sa sœur lui fit beaucoup de mal. Silver la soutint et lui caressa la main. L'heure de la vengeance arrivait, ils se sentiraient mieux par la suite. Ariane arrêta son sortilège et laissa Gellert soulever Ariana. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Mon deuxième bébé est de retour à la maison, sourit-il avec amour. Bienvenue parmi les tiens.

Ariane ne put s'empêcher de sentir la haine la dévorer. Elle tremblait de rage. Revoir Ariana lui ramenait tout ce qui c'était passé en pleine figure. Elle détourna les yeux de sa moitié et laissa son père la ligoter des liens magiques avant de l'enfermer dans le sous-sol du manoir.

\- Severus ne tardera pas à aller sauver sa brebis, se délecta-t-il. Et nous serons là pour l'accueillir.

\- Peut-être que ce sera Tiana ou Théa, avança Silver.

\- Ca serait encore mieux, persifla Ariane. On capture Tiana, on torture Théa puis on attend le père pour la tuer devant lui. Le combo parfait.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina et Gellert en rajouta une couche. Silver la regarda avec peine et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Au moins ne déprimait-elle plus de ses meurtres mais c'était peut-être pire de la voir aussi emplie d'animosité. Surtout envers Tiana, leur meilleure amie, Ariana, sa propre moitié et Théa…

L'argenté s'isola sur le perron. Il doutait, énormément. Théa et lui avaient partagé de très bons moments au château. Il l'aimait beaucoup… Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste tuer Severus ? Il l'avait déjà avancé en suggestion mais les deux autres avaient été catégoriques. Il fallait faire mal à Rogue. BEAUCOUP de mal. Pourtant il ne pourrait jamais la tuer… Ni regarder… Il se sentit lâche par rapport à sa bien aimée mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Même si Voldemort le lui aurait demandé il ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Albus… Si seulement vous étiez là pour me guider. Je me sens perdu sans vous, avoua-t-il à voix haute dans le jardin.

Il se souvint de son mentor qui lui prodiguait des conseils au même endroit un an plus tôt. Si Severus ne l'avait pas tué… Il serra les poings. Il fallait vraiment que Rogue meurt. Pour tout ce qu'il avait engendré aujourd'hui. C'était impossible de le laisser vivre un année de plus dans ce monde !

\- Restez sur vos gardes à partir de maintenant, répliqua Gellert en entrant à son tour dans le jardin.

\- Oui soyons patients et attendons nos ex-alliés. Je me ferais une joie de les cueillir !

Ariane souriait méchamment, reflet exact de son père. La baguette en main elle n'avait qu'une hâte. Tuer et torturer jusqu'à plus soif.

* * *

Ariana se réveilla le lendemain matin. Attachée, elle tomba sur les caresses de son père qui tenait sa tête sur ses genoux. Dans le gaz, elle se laissa bercer. Puis d'une voix lente, elle s'exprima doucement.

\- Un piège si lâche. Ca te représente bien, papa.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, lui sourit-il. Tu m'as manqué ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle honteusement.

La blonde se releva en position assise.

\- Je voulais juste venir discuter. Est-ce toujours envisageable ?

\- Tu vas essayer de me persuader que Rogue n'a rien fait ? Je suis désolé ma puce mais je vais devoir te sauver contre toi-même. Ton amour t'aveugle et il en a profité pour t'endoctriner. Nous ne tomberons pas dans le panneau.

Fatiguée de son électrocution, Ariana soupira.

\- Essaye au moins de m'écouter, papa. Pour moi. Tu crois sincèrement que je serais allée du côté de l'assassin d'Albus si je n'avais pas une bonne raison ? Que je serais allée avec Zack comme ça, juste pour le fun ?

Gellert se leva, triste de voir sa fille ainsi.

\- En temps normal non, mais je sais que Rogue a eu une grande influence sur toi. Ta sœur m'a tout raconté en sixième année. Tu as eu peur de perdre ton grand amour alors tu l'as suivi puis tu as bu ses mensonges. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté Ariana, mais crois-moi, c'est faux. Il voulait juste te garder auprès de lui et t'utiliser sous les ordres de son maître.

\- NON c'est faux ! J'ai confiance en lui ! Notre amour est sincère ! Il n'a fait qu'obéir à Albus ! Ce n'est pas votre ennemi !

\- Ma pauvre enfant…

\- BORDEL MAIS ECOUTE-MOI ! JE SUIS TA FILLE ET TU NE ME FAIS MEME PAS CONFIANCE ?!

\- J'aimerais mais le seul à prouver ce que tu essaye de me dire c'est le meurtrier d'Albus. Tu ne comprends pas que ce sont des fadaises ? Combien de personne ai-je manipulé ainsi ? Moi je le sais. Je reconnais les manipulateurs car j'en suis un.

\- Il n'est et ne sera jamais comme toi. Severus est un homme bien.

Ariana lui fit un regard noir. Gellert fut triste de la voir ainsi. Pervertie par Rogue et Voldemort. Il soupira et finit par lever sa baguette.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, on te sauvera. Et tu comprendras alors les erreurs que tu as commis.

\- Ecoute-moi, je t'en supplie !

\- IMPERO !

Ariana se figea puis regarda dans le vide. Gellert n'avait plus envie de l'entendre ainsi. C'était trop douloureux. Derrière la porte, Ariane enragea que Severus l'ait endoctrinée à ce point-là. Au point que même Ariana croyait faire le bien avec Voldemort et Zack ! Un comble à entendre. Silver, lui, fut totalement silencieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de douter. Où était la vérité ? Où étaient le bien et le mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'Albus ferait ? Par Merlin qu'il se sentait perdu en cet instant. Incapable de croire en quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'en son amour pour Ariane et son souvenir du grand Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

L'alarme ne tarda pas à sonner sur Nurmengard. Ariane, Silver et Gellert se préparèrent à recevoir leurs invités qui n'avaient mis qu'une seule matinée pour arriver. Ce fut le blond qui sortit le premier, les bras ouvert, baguettes en main.

\- Bienvenue au manoir Grindelwald, mes chers ennemis ! Nous vous attendions pour ouvrir le bal !

Décontenancés, les trois capuchonnés se stoppèrent sur la plage. Si ça ce n'était pas un bel accueil.

\- Mais nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous le pouvions, sourit Zack qui retira son vêtement. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué la petite fête !

\- Tiens, tiens, Zack Bright en personne. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Et je pense que tu vas vite comprendre qu'on ne doit pas toucher à mes enfants.

Grindelwald avait un regard terrifiant. Zack en pouffa et le lui rendit avec une joie sans précédent. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille !

Ariane et Silver se tenaient en joue derrière Gellert. Puis la bataille démarra sans préambule. Gellert lança un Doloris sur Zack qui le repoussa et lui envoya une gerbe de magie noire. Gellert enchaîna avec tout son répertoire de magie interdite. Les deux semblaient s'amuser tandis que les deux autres attaquaient les ennemis restants.

\- SEVERUS ! SI TU ES LA MONTRE-TOI !

Ariane envoya une rafale de sable sur l'ennemi que celui-ci para. Elle augmenta la densité du vent et la capuche tomba. C'était Edmond Bright.

\- Fais-chier, beugla-t-elle. Je vais te torturer pour le faire venir ici !

\- Essaye donc jeune ignorante ! Je te ramènerais au maître comme convenu ! Il te punira pour ta bêtise et tu auras peut-être la chance de retourner sur le droit chemin avec mon idiot de fils !

\- On ira jamais auprès de ce connard de Voldemort! Hurla Silver qui parait un coup de l'autre ennemi.

Edmond fut si choqué qu'il trembla de rage.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, traître de fils ! Je te ramènerais en quatre morceaux s'il le faut ! Et je laverais cette bouche maudite!

La bataille prit de l'ampleur quand Iris dévoila son visage.

\- On te ramènera coûte que coûte ! Hurla-t-elle.

Silver repensa aux mots d'Albus. Sauver Iris et sa famille de leurs passés nocifs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa-t-il. Les arracher à Voldemort ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ariane hurla de colère, IL n'était pas là. IL ne s'était même pas donné la peine de sauver sa soumise. Elle enrageait et cela se ressentait en combat.

La blonde parsema ses ennemis de sortilèges noirs et de Doloris. Elle refusa de les tuer par respect pour Silver qui lui aussi leur envoyait un paquet de sortilèges. La plage fut retournée et des arbres déracinés tandis que Zack et Gellert s'entaillaient le corps à coup d'explosif.

Ariana entendit la bataille dans son cachot. Elle essayait de se délivrer et n'était pas du tout sous influence de l'Imperium. Elle avait fait semblait et savait pertinemment comment combattre ce sortilège. Elle avait la force et la conviction nécessaires pour se défaire de l'emprise de son père. Elle eut cependant plus de mal de sortir de ses liens qui la serraient en l'étouffant dès qu'elle tentait de les écarter. Severus était là dehors et se battait pour elle. Persuadée de cela et emplie de terreur, elle essaya de se racler contre le mur pour défaire les liens. La panique la gagnait. Pourquoi ils ne l'écoutaient donc pas ? Était-il déjà trop tard pour eux ? La réponse semblait évidente que oui.

Ariane était aussi bornée qu'elle après tout...

\- Finite Incantatem.

Ariana se stoppa et sentit ses liens se défaire. Elle tomba alors sur des prunelles encres qui la firent pleurer en un éclair.

\- Comment… ?

\- Une simple diversion, répliqua Severus en ouvrant la porte de la cage. Trois idiots de Bright qui monopolise l'attention. Je me suis alors faufilé en chauve-souris par la cheminée en déjouant les protections.

La blonde courut dans ses bras.

\- Pardon… Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Mais je devais essayer… je le devais tu comprends… ?!

\- Je sais, dit-il doucement en lui caressant la tête. Et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne mais je t'ai suivie.

Ariana eut un rictus.

\- Pas un pour récupérer l'autre hein ?

\- Non en effet, sourit Severus.

Ariana l'embrassa pour tout remerciement. Severus apprécia l'instant avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Je suppose que tu as échoué ?

\- Oui. Ils pensent que tu me manipules avec Vol... le maître.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ils sont aussi bornés que toi. Ils sont partis loin dans leurs idéaux.

\- Mais… Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. On ne va pas se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Severus inspira. Puis il parla lentement.

\- Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous défendre. Il faut que tu te battes contre ta sœur, Ariana.

Il lui redonna la baguette à Karkaroff trouvée dans un bureau et son sac sans fond. Ariana s'en saisit, le regard dur.

\- J'essayerais toujours. Crois-moi, je ne baisse pas les bras. Mais je vais aussi me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Tout comme elle.

Il lui sourit fièrement et l'invita à aller sur la plage.

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu du combat, Ariane perdit tout contrôle en voyant Severus Rogue.

\- IL ETAIT ICI ! LE FUMIER !

Elle se précipita vers lui sans un regard en arrière. Silver protégea ses arrières en se battant contre sa cousine et son père. Gellert et Zack continuaient leur danse endiablée au-dessus du manoir sous une pluie de tuiles détruites. Le blond n'avait toujours pas remarqué que son sort et donc son plan de la contrôler pour capturer Rogue venait d'échouer.

\- ARIANAAAAAAAAAA !

\- ARIANEEEEEE !

Les deux filles se sautèrent dessus à coups de Doloris et de Stupefix. Les échanges furent houleux mais Ariana tint le rythme grâce à la potion de puissance. Severus entra dans la danse à son tour pour aider sa petite amie. Ariane était beaucoup trop puissante pour sa sœur, c'était écrasant de vérité. En sortilèges, elle les enterreraient tous.

\- Espèce de traîtresse ! Lui balança Ariane en la repoussant contre le manoir.

\- OUI, peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas devenue une machine à tuer !

Ariana repoussa un Doloris avant de lui balancer un sortilège violet de son cru. Un sortilège de poison. Ariane l'esquiva, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu as préféré LE meurtrier à ta famille ! Tu es bien pire que moi ! Tu as choisi VOLDEMORT, ROGUE ET MEME ZACK ! Félonne! Tu es un monstre ! Comment as tu put nous faire ça?! ME faire ça? A moi! TA SŒUR JUMELLE !

Les larmes aux yeux, Ariane l'enchaîna à coup de feu et d'électricité d'une puissance phénoménale. Elle se lâchait de son profond sentiment de trahison, d'injustice. Severus et Ariana durent se mettre à deux pour repousser la gerbe de feu avec l'eau de l'océan. Une chance qu'ils se trouvaient sur une île.

De la fumée apparut au contact des des éléments et Ariana se rapprocha. Elle colla un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre de sa sœur. Celle-ci perdit sa baguette et la repoussa de sa main. Elle forma une onde magique qui envoya Ariana valser contre un arbre. La douleur que ressentit Ariana fut violente mais elle enchaîna aussitôt avec une potion de soins sortie de son sac . Elle était peut-être plus faible en sortilèges, mais en potions elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle fut aussitôt sur pied tandis qu'Ariane se relevait sans sa baguette, le souffle coupé.

Ariana la pointa de la sombre baguette à Karkaroff.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Ariane. Severus n'est pas un meurtrier. Il a agi sous les ordres de notre père. Je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tant pis pour toi. Je ne serais alors plus ta sœur et je t'empêcherais par tous les moyens de t'approcher des Rogue. Tu m'entends ?! Tu devras me tuer pour atteindre Severus et Théa. Ils sont ma nouvelle famille, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Ariane se releva, les poings serrés, le regard fou et humide.

\- Tu n'es déjà plus ma sœur, lui déclara-t-elle fermement. J'ai rompu tout ce qui m'attachait à toi et je ne n'éprouve plus aucune difficulté à te voir souffrir. Tu es motivée à le protéger de ta vie ? Très bien, dans ce cas je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses même plus tenir une baguette magique entre tes mains. Et je te rendrais folle en le torturant lentement tous les jours devant tes yeux ! ha ha ha !

Un rire guttural sortit de sa gorge nouée. Une sorte de folie qui termina de convaincre Ariana que sa moitié était perdue à jamais. Elle lui envoya un Stupéfix qu'Ariane repoussa de ses mains. Sa moitié fut surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette ? Seuls les plus grands sorciers le peuvent. Telle que moi, fille légitime d'Albus Dumbledore ! Ainsi que Silver, le génie des Bright et Gellert Grindelwald, le plus grand mage de tous les temps.

La surprise d'Ariana la bloqua sur place tandis qu'Ariane lui envoya un Doloris en la pointant de ses mains.

La blonde aux Yang s'effondra sous le rire sadique de sa sœur. La souffrance que ressentait Ariane fut transmisse à nouveau à sa moitié qui pleurait de douleur. Était-ce possible de souffrir autant ? Severus intervint pour la protéger mais Ariane fit venir sa baguette à elle et le repoussa. Elle continua avec la baguette d'Elena à torturer sa sœur avant de se faire ensevelir de sable par Zack Bright.

\- Il a pris un petit coup de vieux le père Grindelwald, pouffa Zack en attaquant Ariane avec folie.

\- PAPA !

Ariane ne le trouva pas de visuel. Zack avait réussi à le fusionner avec la pierre de son manoir. La blonde se retrouva avec un nouvel ennemi et dut supporter ses coups fourbes et ses discours mielleux.

\- Un jour, toi aussi tu passeras dans mon lit, comme ta sœur héhé.

Elle serra les dents. Mais elle se trouva à faire jeu égal avec lui.

\- Severus a ramener ses chiens de garde mais tôt ou tard il y passera ! Même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui !

Ledit Severus relevait Ariana et ils se mirent à combattre Grindelwald qui avait défait son entrave. Il semblait furieux et envoyait un taulé de sortilèges verts sur Severus. Ariane en fit de même par derrière si bien que le duo Ariana/Severus dut se protéger mutuellement. Lorsque Gellert eut un point de touche sur Rogue, Ariana se plaça devant lui les bras écartés.

\- Vas-y, tue-moi ! Lui lança-t-elle comme défi.

Grindelwald annula son sortilège et Ariana en profita pour créer un mur de sable entre eux.

\- Ca devient dangereux, on doit déguerpir, répliqua Severus amoindri par un sortilège de feu d'Ariane.

\- Oui, replions- nous. Je ne tirerais rien de ma sœur aujourd'hui… – _Elle grimaça de douleur_ -. Et je l'ai prévenue. Notre combat continuera éternellement tant qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux.

Severus approuva et se changea en chauve-souris pour s'enfuir. Il le fit pour qu'Ariana puisse partir sans s'inquiéter.

Ariane le repéra et lui courut après. Elle envoya un bon paquet de sortilège de torture qu'il dut esquiver en montant dans le ciel.

\- Reviens ici, CONNARD !

Ariana en profita pour tordre le bras de sa soeur d'un coup de magie noire faisant dévié les sortilèges de son bien aimé. Ariane se retourna vivement en hurlant tandis que Zack la congelait.

\- Ramenons-la au mètre.

Ariana hésita. C'était la meilleure option que de la capturer ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?! Tout comme sa sœur voulait l'enfermer, elle allait en faire de même pour écarter le plus cela raffermirait sa couverture envers Voldemort.

\- Oui, allons-y !

Le duo s'empressa de la ligoter mais Silver les attaqua à coup de grains de sable gelés. Ils durent reculer tandis qu'Edmond et Iris le poursuivaient. Il pointa Ariana qui en fit de même. Les deux se fixèrent, hésitant.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais j'y suis obligé, avoua l'argenté qui envoya un Doloris.

Ariana le para. Ariane remit son bras en place tandis qu'Iris essayait de ligoter Silver. Gellert arriva sur cet entrefaite pour frapper Edmond à la tête, lui faisant une entaille sous l'œil.

\- Merde, on se replie, dit Ariana à Zack. On retentera plus tard, on est pas assez contre ces trois fous furieux.

Déçu, Zack abdiqua. Edmond et Iris, furieux mais conscients du danger prirent leur balai pour s'enfuir. Gellert partit à leur poursuite. Zack continua à frapper Silver tandis qu'Ariane et sa sœur se firent un duel pour essayer de ce capturer l'une l'autre.

\- Un jour je t'enfermerais dans le manoir des Malefoy et ainsi, on pourra avancer, déclara Ariana sûre d'elle.

\- Sauf si je t'enferme avant dans notre manoir en te privant de ta motricité à jamais !

Les deux s'échangèrent nombre de coups et de sortilèges avant qu'Ariana ne décide de plonger dans l'océan. Elle se sentait trop faible pour gagner et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Ariane la poursuivit et le combat se déroula en sirène. Silver les suivit de même que Zack qui respirait avec une bulle d'air. L'argenté ne l'avait pas vu plonger et ressentit une horrible douleur à la tête. Zack lui avait envoyé un rocher et il l'attacha à une algue. Silver se débattit mais souffrait de sa blessure au visage. Il maudissait son oncle d'être si intelligent. Il avait utilisé son angle mort ! Celui de son œil faible à cause de son ancienne blessure. Zack s'approcha lentement car il ne nageait pas vite.

Silver en profita pour se détransformer et se libérer de l'algue. Nu sous l'eau, il envoya à son oncle des blocs de glace qu'il ne put éviter aisément. Silver lui sourit avec défi et reprit son corps de sirène. Il venait pour la première fois de le dominer et fonça sur lui avec rapidité. Zack comprit que sous l'eau il était vulnérable. Il se propulsa le plus loin possible, suivi par son neveu qui lui brisa le pied droit avant que celui-ci ne transplane.

Plus loin, Ariane et sa sœur se battaient à mains nues. Se mordant et s'envoyant des ondes de magies. Elles étaient rapides et furieuses, chacune défendant ses convictions avec vigueur et acharnement. Le sang se mélangeait à l'eau dans un enchevêtrement de bulles. Puis elles reprirent _leur_ baguette et essayèrent de se capturer l'une l'autre. Telles de vraies harpies, elles finirent par se donner des coup de queue et de dents passant entre les algues, lesroches et les poissons. Le combat prit de l'intensité avant que Silver ne rapplique et qu'Ariana, acculée, ne disparaisse en un tourbillon de bulles.

* * *

Ariana se retrouva nue, recouverte de la cape de Severus, au manoir Malefoy. Zack la contempla en sifflant avant que Rogue ne lui plante sa baguette sous la nuque avec menace. Faible, la blonde se rhabilla et fit rapidement son rapport avec Severus et les Bright. Ce fut un échec que Voldemort prit mal mais dont la tentative eut mérite d'exister de la part de sa jeune brebis. Il fut donc conciliant et ne la mit pas sous doloris. Il rappela à Ariana qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard trouver un moyen de les capturer avant de la laisser partir. Il trouvait que la ferveur que mettait Ariana dans ses deux tâches était bon signe. Il faudrait du temps mais ils parviendraient à leurs fins, il en était sûr.

Oui un jour il tiendrait la baguette la plus puissante au monde entre ses mains. Il tuerait Potter et écraserait la pauvre résistance qui le suivait. Puis, de gré ou de force, il prendrai Grindelwald à ses côtés pour régner sur le monde magique accompagné des enfants de son ancien et plus puissant ennemi.

A l'étage ; Iris partit s'enfermer pour pleurer de son échec. Revoir Silver l'avait rendue si heureuse pendant une seconde. Et pourtant, il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser, encore et encore. Le regard noir, elle espérait de tout cœur que son père ou son oncle allait enfin réussir à la ramener ici. Zack était justement partit dans son antre pour réparer sa jambe et se masturber sur l'image des combats ainsi que d'une Ariana nue. La journée avait été riche en rebondissements. Il était aux anges et avait hâte du prochain affrontement.

Edmond pour sa part se soigna au salon puis retrouva sa femme, silencieuse, maigre et fuyante qui le repoussa. L'homme sembla contrarié et ne comprit pas l'état actuel d'Eleanor qui était si distante et faible qu'elle n'avait pas pu participer à la mission. Était-ce juste l'absence de Silver ou tout autre chose ?

A Nurmengard, Ariane et Silver revinrent sur la plage. Gellert était déjà là, épuisé. Il avait réussi à frapper Edmond sur son balai mais celui-ci avait pu transplaner avec Iris.

\- Ne soyons pas défaitistes, nous aurons d'autres occasions mes chers enfants. Rogue ne sera pas toujours entouré de ses chiens de élaborerons un plan plus méticuleux la prochaine fois.

Le blond prit sa fille contre lui qui n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère et la cajola. Il regarda Silver se soigner sans ré regard dur, Ariane fixait un point au loin, sa sœur. Son ressentiment elle l'avait en double. Le sien et celui de sa moitié. Car leur contact les avait chamboulées. Leurs sentiments se mélangeaient dans leur corps. Ariana en était au même point en retournant à Poudlard. Colère, Haine, Tristesse, tout se mélangeait. Un méli-mélo de sentiments confus qu'elles ne savaient comment gérer.

Mais une chose était sûre pour les jumelles Dumbledore-Grindelwald, elles se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leurs convictions. Quitte à perdre leur humanité.

* * *

Pour leur part, le reste du mois de Septembre avait été plutôt calme pour Tiana et Théa. Rabastan n'avait pu assurer la mission du Chemin de Traverse, elles l'avaient donc effectuée avec Bellatrix. Elles n'avaient pas recroisé le trio qu'elles avaient affronté.

Toutes les deux avaient été convoquées par Voldemort en personne. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Théa n'avait pas encore pu contacter Adrian, toute à sa cousine. Les potions d'Ariana aidaient beaucoup, Théa lui en avait d'ailleurs demandé la recette, mais la brune constatait que l'état de Tiana ne s'améliorait pas. Elle utilisait cependant la rage qu'elle ressentait pour martyriser les rangs inférieurs, ce qui lui avait valu des félicitations des Carrow.

Elles se rendirent toutes deux dans la pièce qu'occupait toujours Voldemort et s'agenouillèrent.

\- Ah, les cousine Rogue !

Jamais il ne disait Black, comme si le nom de famille de Tiana était une insulte. La rousse n'en redisait rien.

\- Je n'entends que du bien de vous. En particulier de ta façon de traiter les sangs impurs, Tiana.

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer vos préceptes, Maître.

Voldemort sourit et se leva, tapotant ses cheveux.

\- Quant à toi, Théa, j'ai cru comprendre que tu réalises d'excellentes potions de soins.

\- Je voulais devenir médicomage, j'ai toujours bien étudié les soins.

\- Et tu m'en vois ravi. Cela sert grandement notre cause. Sans toi, Rastaban n'aurait pas été sur pied aussi vite.

Tiana s'empêcha de fusiller sa cousine du regard. Théa agissait dans leur intérêt, elle le savait parfaitement. Théa crispa la mâchoire sans répondre. Elle avait détesté ça.

\- Vous êtes ici parce que je n'arrive pas à décider à laquelle de vous deux je vais donner une grande responsabilité.

Voldemort s'arrêta devant la rousse et tenta, comme à son habitude, de percer son esprit.

Le mage noir jubila en se rendant compte qu'il réussissait à percevoir un mur fissuré. Auparavant, il ne voyait qu'un espace blanc impénétrable. Il passa par la fissure qu'il agrandit. Il ne voyait qu'un souvenir et il y entra sans vergogne. Tiana eut un sursaut en revivant son viol. Voldemort n'eut aucune réaction à ce qu'il voyait. Tiana pour sa part se mit à pleurer. Voldemort finit par sortir de l'esprit de la rousse et releva son visage.

\- Tu te laisses enfin dominer, Tiana. Je suis fier de toi. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard, je donnerai la mission à Théa. Tu as des résultats assez satisfaisants pour avoir du repos.

\- Merci, Maître, dit-elle servilement.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la pièce. Elle tomba sur Lucius qui s'arrêta face à elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son viol. Le père Malefoy hésita à s'approcher. Drago lui avait fait part du fait qu'il avait poussé Tiana à se confier mais c'était tout. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma quand la rousse le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle si faiblement qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. A ta façon, tu m'as sauvée plusieurs fois.

La rousse le lâcha et partit du manoir. Elle transplana près du château et passa les grilles. Revoir ce que Rabastan lui avait fait la faisait déprimer. Elle devait s'aérer l'esprit. Dormir pour oublier. Ou… En parler à son oncle. Il était plus que temps.

\- Je t'ai manqué, ma petite souris ?

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent et elle eut un instant de flottement. Rabastan posa le bras sur ses épaules et ce fut l'électrochoc.

Elle se dégagea et courut vers les appartements de Regulus. Elle passa les protections qu'elle y avait mises -la plupart enseignées par Ariana- et s'adossa contre la porte, respirant par à-coups. Les images lui revenaient avec plus de netteté. Elle ferma les yeux et glapit en sentant la poigne de Rabastan la clouer contre la porte.

\- J'ai l'impression que je connais plus de passages secrets que toi. Tes protections sont bien faibles…

Tétanisée, Tiana ne fit pas le moindre geste quand il se colla contre elle et l'embrassa. Elle allait revivre le cauchemar. Ca allait recommencer. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle le savait, elle n'y survivrait pas encore. Elle avait déjà tant de mal à surmonter ce qu'il lui avait fait il y a un mois.

Rabastan sourit contre ses lèvres. Il la tira par la main vers le lit qu'elle occupait dans ses appartements. Il fit un clin d'œil pervers au portrait de Naevia qui les fixait avec horreur et la coucha à plat ventre sur le lit, la clouant de son poids. Ce fut ce qui la fit réagir. Elle réussit faiblement à le repousser mais il revint à la charge. Ses mains remontèrent le long de sa cuisse et de sa poitrine alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

\- C'est trop tard, Tiana. Tu es à moi et tu le seras toujours. La chasse fut si bonne.

La rousse hurla en se débattant alors qu'il se frottait contre elle. Elle pensa fort à se libérer de lui et parvint à utiliser les barres du lit sans toucher à sa baguette. Si Rabastan fut surpris qu'elle réussisse à user de la magie sans utiliser sa baguette, il savait parfaitement qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle et lui lança un sort d'étourdissement. Tiana redressa la tête et croisa le regard du portrait de Naevia. Elle l'implora du regard de faire quelque chose. Elle n'y parviendrait pas seule.

Naevia disparut du portrait. Elle alla de tableau en tableau, jusqu'au bureau de Severus et se fit une place dans le portrait de Phineas Black, qui était absent depuis un moment. Severus qui se reposait dans son fauteuil, se tourna en entendant le bruit. L'air catastrophé de sa sœur l'alarma et il se rendit au pas de course aux appartements de Tiana et Théa. Elle ne pouvait venir que de là.

Il passa les protections de Tiana sans problème et la scène qu'il découvrit l'emplit d'une rage innommable. Ariana et Zack. Tiana et Rabastan. Il vit rouge en voyant Rabastan parvenir à enlever sa culotte à Tiana et commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Il se lança un sort de force et le tira en arrière. Rabastan rit de sa tête.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! Tonna Severus.

Rabastan eut un rire provocateur.

\- Tu es en retard Severus. Elle est déjà à moi. Ca fait un mois que je l'ai faite mienne.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et tout s'emboîta. L'air bouleversé d'Ariana. Théa qui lui disait de ne pas forcer les choses. Tiana qui changeait du tout au tout.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança le sort que Voldemort avait lancé à Ariana dans le cimetière à Rabastan. Il s'acharna sur lui avec le Sectumsempra et le doloris. Il en avait assez que tous fassent du mal à ses protégées. D'autant plus que c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'elles l'avaient suivi dans les ténèbres.

Il laissa sa rage exploser, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas deviné ce qui agitait sa nièce, sa fille et sa petite-amie. Il avait bêtement pensé que Tiana avait du mal à supporter la séparation d'avec George et son père. Il s'arrêta quand Rabastan cessa de hurler, se rendant compte qu'il était à moitié mort. Il le regarda avec rage, il avait envie de le tuer. Une envie comme jamais il n'en avait eu. Il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux pour endiguer son envie de meurtre et lança un sort de soin basique sur Rabastan, uniquement pour préserver sa vie. Il serait ainsi hors d'état de nuire pour un moment, peu importe les soins que Théa lui donnerait. Oh, sa fille avait dû haïr de le soigner….

Severus envoya un parchemin volant à Pomfresh pour qu'elle récupère Rabastan, s'en occupe et le renvoie de Poudlard. Il s'approcha avec douceur de Tiana sous le regard bienveillant de Naevia. La rousse avait beaucoup pleuré en voyant l'acharnement de son oncle mais s'était désormais calmée et regardait le corps ensanglanté de Rabastan avec une sorte d'apaisement.

\- Tiana ?

Elle se tourna vers son oncle avec reconnaissance. Celui-ci, qui avait cru lui avoir fait peur dans son déchaînement de violence, en fut plus que rassuré. Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle la prit sans hésiter et il la serra longuement contre lui, en lançant un regard désolé à Naevia. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas laisser cela arriver…

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. C'est non négociable.

Tiana acquiesça et Severus la prit par les épaules pour se rendre en direction de l'infirmerie. Durant le chemin, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur son visage. Les élèves et professeurs qu'ils croisèrent la regardèrent avec choc mais n'osèrent rien dire en présence du cruel Directeur. Severus choisit d'autorité un lit pour sa nièce.

\- Je vais de ce pas m'occuper de Lestrange, monsieur le Directeur, dit Pomfresh avec ressentiment. J'avais commencé à rassembler les potions que vous m'aviez demandé de…

Pomfresh s'arrêta et regarda Tiana avec inquiétude. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas la haine qui prévalait.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle.

Pomfresh lui lança un regard haineux. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon de garder sa nièce sous son influence néfaste et était plus que choquée de voir Tiana Black avec des sentiments sur le visage pour la première fois depuis la rentrée. Elle ne sut se décider de si c'était un bien ou un mal. Lorsque l'infirmière s'en alla, Severus rassembla des potions pour Tiana, qui les but les unes après les autres avant de jeter un regard franc à son oncle qui lui tenait la main.

\- Je voulais te le dire. Théa et Ariana m'avaient fait promettre de t'en parler. Je comptais… Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais il m'a suivi et…

\- Chut, murmura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux comme à une enfant. Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Tu n'es coupable de rien, c'est lui l'agresseur. Et moi de ne pas t'avoir protégée.

\- Ariana m'a dit la même chose.

Severus en esquissa un bref sourire.

\- Et tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec moi, tu ne pouvais pas tout prévoir.

\- Je comprends mieux ton état depuis début du mois. Combien de fois a-t-il… ?

\- Une seule fois. Je l'ai évité de mon mieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas supporté… Je n'aurais pas supporté que ça arrive encore… J'aurais…

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Rabastan ne mérite pas que tu abandonnes la vie à cause de lui.

\- Il… Théa ne pourra pas le soigner ?

\- Non. J'ai utilisé des sorts empêchant les soins. Ca ne durera pas éternellement, mais assez pour que tu sois tranquille un moment.

\- Mais… Le Maître ?

\- Il ne dira rien. J'ai un rang supérieur à celui de Rabastan.

\- Il a vu ce qu'il m'a fait.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

\- Il a réussi à accéder à mon esprit et il l'a vu.

Le Directeur de Poudlard pressa sa main.

\- Je m'assurerai que rien ne te retombe dessus.

Tiana acquiesça et le regarda avec reconnaissance. Elle papillonna des yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus être seule, murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec douleur.

\- Quand Ariana ne sera pas là, je dormirai dans tes appartements ou tu viendras dans les miens, c'est comme tu veux.

Tiana acquiesça avec un sourire serein et ferma les yeux. Severus resta un long moment à ses côtés, même lorsque Pomfresh revint et leur lança des regards réguliers.

Il avait du mal à éteindre sa rage envers lui-même et envers Rabastan. Il resta toute la nuit auprès de Tiana, veillant sur son sommeil qui fut un peu agité quand la potion cessa. Il caressa sa main et lui murmura qu'elle était en sécurité, ce qui la calma. Quant à lui, il priait Potter et la résistance d'agir rapidement. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse du mal plus longtemps à ses princesses. Il fallait que la guerre cesse, pour qu'elles soient toutes les trois en sécurité, avec un avenir vers lequel se tourner. Oui, il l'espérait avec la plus grande des ferveurs. Ou il perdrait toute rationalité et tuerait ceux qui feraient encore du mal à sa famille, il s'en faisait une promesse solennelle.

* * *

 **Les jumelles sont intraitables tandis que Rabastan est hors d'état de nuire pour le moment. Que leur réserve la suite ?**


	90. Besoin de chaleur

**Hello, voici la suite, bonne lecture :) Attention, toujours pas corrigé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 90 : Un besoin de chaleur**

Théa avait été soulagée que Voldemort congédie sa cousine, bien qu'elle soit également choquée qu'il ait réussi à atteindre son esprit.

\- Ma chère Théa. Tu as toujours été destinée à de grandes choses, bien que ta cousine t'ait toujours surpassée en potions. Tu es la digne fille de ton père, tu lui ressembles en tous points. Jusqu'au point de changer la couleur de tes yeux.

Théa ne répondit rien, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre le monologue.

\- Mais dis-moi… Que ferais-tu, là, si tu croisais ton demi-frère ?

Théa eut un instant de flottement face à la question. Voldemort observa son visage sous toutes les coutures. Une sincère surprise se lisait, ainsi qu'une rage et une haine qui lui plurent.

\- Je vous l'amènerai pieds et poings liés.

Ses propres poings s'étaient serrés. Voldemort les prit dans ses mains et les desserra. Il admirait son self control, comme il avait toujours admiré celui de Severus. Théa eut un frisson d'horreur mais ne bougea pas, alors que Voldemort serrait ses mains dans ses longs doigts fins.

\- Tu voulais le protéger au cimetière.

\- J'ai agi bêtement avant de vous rejoindre. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce crétin arrogant il y a deux ans.

Elle ne parlerait pas de Sirius.

\- Il est vrai que tu as des griefs contre Bella. Mais tu as été sage avec elle sur le chemin de traverse. J'apprécie tes efforts, et je vais te récompenser. Tu vas surveiller ma nouvelle milice, qui traque les sang de bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang et les déserteurs. Ce sont des sorciers de seconde zone qui les traqueront. Tu auras juste à vérifier leurs registres et à vérifier qui ils captureront.

\- Bien, maître. Je suis honorée d'une telle mission.

Voldemort tapota sa joue et retourna à son fauteuil.

\- Ariana et toi êtes mes plus belles prises. Je dois avouer que ta cousine me déçoit quelque peu.

\- Je m'assurerai de la remettre sur le droit chemin, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Du moment qu'elle ne me trahit pas et qu'elle continue d'œuvrer pour notre cause… Autrement, je serai dans l'obligation de la tuer. Ariana et toi ne devez pas me décevoir. Sinon…

Voldemort caressa sa baguette d'un air pensif avant de sourire d'un air sadique.

\- Je donnerai Tiana à Rabastan.

Théa crispa la mâchoire. Voldemort était bien trop intelligent, il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

\- Je comprends, maître.

Voldemort sourit et regarda Théa quitter la pièce au pas de course. Elle se rendit à sa chambre, marchant de long en large en réfléchissant. La brune ne voyait pas d'autre solutions. De ce qu'elle avait espionné, la résistance avait beaucoup de mal à se mettre en place. Elle hésita un instant puis fouilla dans les dossiers que les Malefoy possédaient sur les familles de sorciers. Lucius la regarda faire sans bouger de sa place. Il ne servait plus à rien…

Théa trouva l'adresse qu'elle cherchait, monta dans sa chambre, se lança un sortilège d'orientation, se transforma en chauve-souris et passa par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle vola un long moment, avant de se poser devant la fenêtre qu'elle convoitait. Elle cogna de sa tête contre la vitre et Percy ouvrit la fenêtre avec surprise. Le rouquin l'invita à entrer et se recula. Théa tourna la tête et chercha Adrian du regard.

\- Il n'est pas là, répondit Percy. Je ne sais pas où il se rend, mais les jours de pleine lune, il s'en va. Il économise tes ingrédients. Il a peur d'en prendre et de ne pas supporter le mois prochain sans la potion. Je ne peux pas en acheter, je suis surveillé. Et lui encore plus. Il semblerait que ses parents soient à sa recherche.

Théa sauta au sol en reprenant son apparence.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je lui amènerai ce qu'il faut tous les mois. J'ai accès aux laboratoires de mon père sans restriction.

Percy resta interdit et la regarda un long moment. Quelque chose avait changé. Son regard était plus éteint, plus triste.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Théa ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Percy en savait déjà bien trop. Et surtout, se confier à lui… Alors qu'ils étaient seuls, elle ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de ce qui m'a poussée à finalement venir. Mais j'accepte… D'entrer en résistance avec vous.

Percy eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la brune fut étonnée de se sentir rougir en face de lui et de devoir détourner le regard.

\- Il y a des conditions et des restrictions. Je vais devoir… Surveiller une certaine milice. J'aurais donc accès à une liste. Je vous enverrais les noms et adresses dès que possible.

Percy sourit en la regardant. Théa lui tendit trois galions.

\- Tu devras les ensorceler pour qu'on puisse communiquer. Les parchemins et les hiboux sont trop voyants et pas assez rapides. J'ai trop de choses à m'occuper pour me pencher sur ce sort.

Théa se frotta les yeux. Repenser à Tiana faisait remonter sa culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir laissée à Regulus et George. Elle aurait dû laisser ses souvenirs à Viktor, le laisser tout révéler aux deux autres et laisser Regulus récupérer sa fille. Tiana avait beaucoup trop perdu dans cette histoire. Elle sursauta quand Percy glissa une chaise derrière elle et appuya sur ses épaules. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il se mit à préparer du thé avec des gestes nerveux.

Il était stressé de voir Théa sans Adrian.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as à gérer, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Mais tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- En parler, je sais. Surtout à moi.

Théa inspira et but son thé. Elle était perturbée par ce Percy qui prenait soin d'elle. Ça lui avait manqué.

\- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne parler de ça à personne d'autre à part Adrian. Tiana, surtout Tiana ne doit rien savoir. Elle…

Théa ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Percy prit sa main et elle sursauta sans cependant se dérober.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa Percy. Il la regardait avec franchise et admiration.

\- Je dois la sortir de là.

Percy ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Théa semblait vraiment désespérée et au bout du rouleau. Il remarqua cependant qu'il lisait toujours aussi facilement ses émotions. Il la tira par la main pour qu'elle se lève et la conduisit au canapé.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je serai à côté pour ne pas te déranger.

Théa hésita mais Percy avait raison. Elle était épuisée, elle dormait très mal. Et elle avait des choses à dire à Adrian. Percy lui tendit une couverture et Théa finit par se coucher. Percy s'assit à son bureau et elle le voyait de dos commencer à modifier les galions. Elle se roula dans la couverture en s'endormant, s'étonnant d'être rassurée par l'odeur de son ex petit-ami. Elle dormit comme un bébé durant plusieurs jours, récupérant un lourd sommeil dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Tiana pour sa part vivait dans une sorte de bulle où ne gravitaient que Severus, Drago et son chat, en l'absence de Théa et Ariana. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait une façade à maintenir en place et asseyait son pouvoir sur les rangs inférieurs. D'autant plus que les Carrow lui avaient donné pour mission de mater Ginny Weasley. Les affrontements entre elles se faisaient nombreux. Tiana s'arrangeait pour la maîtriser rapidement sans lui faire trop de mal.

Elle avait également commencé une activité secrète. Elle se baladait régulièrement dans le château, désillusionnée, et s'était rendu compte qu'un petit AD s'était reformé. Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs presque jamais à accéder à la salle sur demande. Les Carrow devaient le savoir aussi, au vu de la façon dont ils punissaient certains élèves durant leurs cours. Sans Drago, Tiana se serait sentie seule cette année. Théa et Ariana n'étaient que peu présentes voir presque transparentes. Severus et lui s'arrangeaient pour ne pas la laisser dormir seule.

Elle était admirative et en même temps énervée que Neville, Ginny et Luna, entre autres, se rebellent. Mais elle comprenait. Si elle n'avait pas été Mangemort, elle se serait elle aussi rebellée bien sûr. Du coup, elle leur envoyait tous les soirs des potions de soins à la salle sur demande. Elle signait _« Quelqu'un qui veille sur vous »._ Elle n'avait trouvé que cette formulation qui lui rappelait Albus qui leur envoyait des cadeaux à l'orphelinat. Elle ne savait pas s'ils utilisaient ses potions, mais selon les blessures qu'ils récoltaient en cours, elle adaptait les potions qu'elle créait dans le laboratoire de son oncle, qui la laissait y accéder sans restriction, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'elle se mettait beaucoup en danger en faisant cela. Si on savait qu'elle aidait l'AD…. Mais elle s'en fichait, dans ces moments, elle oubliait George, elle oubliait Rabastan, elle oubliait tout pour ne se concentrer que sur ses potions.

Ayant envie de voir Ariana, elle prévint Severus qu'elle se rendait chez les Malefoy. Il n'y avait eu aucune retombée par rapport à Rabastan. Malgré qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire, Tiana était toujours très mal à l'aise d'aller dans le manoir. Elle marcha rapidement pour retrouver Ariana. Elle croisa Zack. Celui-ci la regardait toujours avec un sourire goguenard, ayant compris que Rabastan avait eu ce qu'il convoitait. Elle l'ignora et marcha plus vite.

Seules Théa, Severus et elle pouvaient passer les barrières des appartements de la blonde, qui en avait d'ailleurs apposé de nouvelles. La blonde semblait épuisée, au bout du rouleau. Elles se prirent dans les bras et Ariana lui raconta son face à face avec Ariane ainsi que ses douloureuses séances avec Voldemort. Elle regarda Tiana et se rendit compte que malgré la potion censée agir sur le mental, celle-ci n'allait pas mieux. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, qui restaient tristes, dans la façon dont elle avait beaucoup de mal à sourire.

Elles parlèrent de Zack et Ariana en vint à se confier sur ce qu'il avait encore tenté de faire. Tiana se mit à pleurer en l'entendant, revivant Rabastan, et Ariana la prit contre elle. Elles restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la rousse se reprenne.

\- Je suis désolée. On parlait de toi et c'est moi qui…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est quelque chose d'horrible, ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Et je refuse de perdre mon entière virginité ainsi. Théa et moi, nous cherchons sans cesse de nouvelles protections pour qu'il ne parvienne plus jamais à entrer ici.

\- Je peux aussi faire des recherches si tu veux. Ca m'occuperait. Le maître ne me donne pas grand-chose à faire comparé à vous deux.

\- Je l'ai entendu dire que tu martyrisais parfaitement les rangs inférieurs. Tu sembles combler ce qu'il attend de toi.

\- Quand donc la résistance va se bouger ? Ce n'est pas avec nos faibles actions que…

Ariana eut un bref sourire. Bien entendu que toutes les trois agissaient de leur côté. Et bien sûr qu'aucune n'était au courant de ce que l'autre faisait. Et c'était certain que Severus ne savait pas que Tiana et Théa agissaient aussi. C'était leur petit secret à toutes les trois.

Ariana pressa la main de son amie et Tiana posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, même si cette guerre prend fin… Et admettons, que tu parviennes à faire revenir Ariane et Silver de notre côté…

La rousse eut un sanglot, ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle se sentait amputée d'une partie d'elle-même.

\- Même si on nous pardonne… Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

\- C'est certain, dit Ariana. Il est trop tard…

La blonde songea à sa sœur, son père et Silver. Rien ne serait plus pareil. Elle ne savaient pas comment se terminerait toute cette guerre et cette haine mais elle savait que leurs liens étaient brisés. Rien ne pourrait les faire revenir en arrière alors même qu'ils étaient si proches avant. Les ténèbres les avaient tous dévorés et usés jusqu'à l'os.

Cela brisa la cœur de la blonde qui se retint en façade pour soutenir son amie.

\- George et moi… Ca n'arrivera plus. A cause de l'autre raclure.

Ariana eut la gorge nouée. Tiana… En plus de ne même pas être sûre d'être un jour de nouveau dans le camp de George, elle était totalement brisée de ce côté.

\- Admettons que tout se finisse bien… George avait été patient la première fois. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas une deuxième fois ? Je sais que c'est utopique de rêver que l'on ait une fin idyllique, mais je refuse de croire que les ténèbres gagneront toujours.

\- Je ne suis plus digne de personne.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Sinon ca veut dire que moi aussi je ne le suis plus…

Tiana hoqueta et Ariana la serra avec force contre elle en la berçant. Elle détestait voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. Rabastan, Zack et Voldemort leur avaient tout pris. La blonde s'arrangeait régulièrement, avec Théa, pour empêcher que les rares sorts de soins qui fonctionnaient n'agissent pas correctement sur le monstre. Le pire cauchemar de Tiana n'était pas prêt de se relever pour la terroriser.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire comprendre à mon oncle qu'il n'y est pour rien, marmonna Tiana, en se serrant contre la blonde.

\- On se sent tous coupables de ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es la seule à ne pas devoir ressentir ça, j'espère que tu le comprends. C'est lui le responsable, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Je l'ai suivi dans cette chambre, Ariana. Je savais très bien qu'il essaierait quelque chose mais…

Ariana caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

\- Mais rien du tout. Il savait pertinemment que tu ne voulais pas. Il est responsable de ta souffrance et je te promets qu'il n'a pas fini de le payer. Les agresseurs sont les seuls fautifs. Je refuse que Rastaban et Zack gagnent sur ce terrain-là.

Ariana avait un regard dur et confiant. Tiana pressa sa main pour la remercier et elles parlèrent ensuite de Théa qui se faisait très mystérieuse les derniers temps. Tiana resta jusqu'au soir, mais partit à la nuit tombée. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester dans ce manoir la nuit.

En partant, elle croisa le regard d'Eleanor et eut un éclair de compréhension à son regard hanté. Elle était comme elle. En pire. La rousse voulut dire quelque chose mais Zack arriva en face d'elle et elle préféra prendre la fuite. Elle n'avait pas la force de maintenir une façade alors qu'elle était si fatiguée. Elle avait encore moins la force de s'occuper d'une femme dans son cas, et surtout d'une ennemie. Elle croisa Iris qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Tiana ne lui accorda pas un regard et partit aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Lorsque Théa finit par émerger, elle fut surprise d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours et plus encore que rien ne l'ait réveillée. Percy lui expliqua qu'il avait mis une bulle de silence autour d'elle pour qu'elle soit tranquille. Adrian eut un petit sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard qu'elle jeta à Percy. Elle lança un regard noir à Adrian, qui remarqua quand même qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Percy posa du thé à la table de la cuisine, autour de laquelle ils s'installèrent.

\- J'ai expliqué à Adrian tes restrictions et tes conditions.

\- Je l'ai d'ailleurs aidé à finaliser tes galions.

Adrian lui tendit sa pièce, qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac. L'estomac de la jeune femme se mit à gargouiller, et avec un ricanement, Adrian fouilla les placards et lui tendit des gâteaux.

\- Concernant l'endroit où on se retrouvera… Votre appartement est assez grand, mais je ne peux pas être vue ici. Et même en me transformant en chauve-souris…

\- Déjà, c'est mon appartement. Adrian n'est qu'un squatteur, la reprit Percy. J'avais pensé à la grotte où ton oncle s'est caché quand il s'est échappé d'Azkaban…

La mention de Sirius chamboula Théa mais elle n'en montra rien.

\- Si on utilise l'endroit, il faudra l'aménager, avança Adrian.

\- Ce ne serait pas compliqué, dit Théa.

\- Sinon on pourrait mettre notre appartement sous fidelitas.

Théa eut un sourire en coin. Il traitait Adrian de squatteur mais finalement était heureux qu'il soit là.

\- A part vous deux, personne ne vient ici de toute façon.

Théa réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je pense que tu as raison. Ton appartement sous fidelitas comme QG. Et la grotte de Sirius comme endroit de retraite.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se renseigne pour le sortilège du fidelitas, dit Adrian. Je ne sais pas le lancer et je sais que c'est un sort très compliqué.

Songeuse, Théa se demanda si Sirius avait prévu qu'elle aurait besoin de ce sort en lui léguant les livres de la famille Black.

\- Je le connais. Sirius m'a légué beaucoup de choses et un livre en parlait.

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

\- Tu arriverais à le lancer ? Demanda Percy.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, mais je l'ai beaucoup étudié. Cependant il faut être sûrs de ce qu'on fait.

\- J'ai une confiance totale en vous, assura Adrian. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser de vos décisions à tous les deux.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance, dit Percy sans aucune hésitation en la regardant franchement. Et toi aussi, Adrian, bien sûr.

Théa regarda les deux garçons en face d'elle.

\- C'est étrange, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire confiance, malgré le mal que tu m'as fait, énonça-t-elle en le fixant elle aussi avec honnêteté. De plus, vous êtes les seuls à savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment une Mangemort.

Percy lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne méritait pas sa confiance. Théa prit sa baguette et se mit à psalmodier avant de leur redemander s'ils étaient sûrs de ce qu'ils faisaient. Le sort fut lancé et ils se sentirent tous les trois liés par leur grand secret.

Théa prit sa cape et s'apprêta à rentrer au château.

\- J'ai été absente quelques temps. Il vaut mieux que je fasse acte de présence pour qu'on ne pense pas que j'aie déserté les rangs. Je m'occuperais d'aménager la grotte et je vous contacterai dès que j'aurais des noms.

Adrian acquiesça et Percy la couva d'un regard inquiet. Il rougit et détourna la tête quand elle s'en rendit compte. Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire en coin de la brune.

\- Sois prudente, marmonna Percy.

Théa acquiesça et se transforma en chauve-souris. Adrian lui ouvrit la fenêtre en lui faisant une révérence et elle prit son envol pur Poudlard.

* * *

La brune cogita durant tout le chemin sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était une décision très importante mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Maintenant, elle devait parler à Tiana. Elle avait pris une décision la concernant et elle espérait lui faire entendre raison.

Les barrières de Poudlard n'eurent aucune réaction quand elle les passa. Severus avait fait cette modification pour Ariana et elle. Pour Tiana, il avait préféré ne pas le faire et au contraire, lancer un sort pour qu'il soit le seul au courant si elle les passait. Théa et lui en avaient beaucoup discuté, mais la brune avait assuré qu'il fallait la surveiller. Elle ne voulait pas que sa cousine reste seule, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse se morfondre et avoir des idées aussi suicidaires qu'elle à la mort de Sirius.

Théa continua de voleter malgré qu'elle soit arrivée. Elle passa devant les fenêtres de leurs appartements et la rousse lui ouvrit, souriant un peu en la voyant. Théa reprit sa forme humaine et Tiana la serra aussitôt contre elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! Où étais-tu donc passée ?

\- En mission, inventa-t-elle. Le maître m'a confié une responsabilité plus grande.

Théa s'assit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir durant mon absence. Et… je pense… Que tu devrais fuir les rangs et retrouver ton père et George. Ce serait mieux pour toi.

Tiana se décomposa _._ L'idée était plus qu'alléchante et l'avait tentée à de nombreuses reprises, surtout quand elle pensait à Halloween qui approchait… Elle était déprimé et s'il n'y avait pas eu Drago, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de regrettable. Le blond avait su le déceler, et lui avait préparé la potion inventée par Ariana pour calmer ses tendances.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je suis là pour soutenir oncle Severus. Je suis là pour vous soutenir aussi Ariana et toi. Si je prenais la fuite, je ne pourrais même pas me regarder dans une glace.

Théa eut un soupir désabusé. Elle s'en était douté.

\- Ta décision t'a pourtant coûté si cher… Tu mérites d'être chouchoutée par Regulus, de pouvoir guérir et non pas de souffrir en permanence quand tu vas au manoir Malefoy. Et puis tu sais, Ariana et moi on s'en sort très bien. Avec l'amour de Severus on est plus fort. On est une famille tous les trois et on se serre les coudes comme jamais.

Tiana eut un sourire et serra sa cousine contre elle.

\- Tu penses tellement aux autres depuis peu.

\- Peut-être que me rapprocher d'Ariana et la considérer comme ma famille a aidé à ce changement. J'ai perdu tellement de temps à la détester… C'est pour ça… Je ne veux pas que tu loupes ce temps à ce que Regulus et George te détestent. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, au meilleur de toi-même. Je ne supporte pas que tu aies tant de mal à sourire… Et je sais qu'il t'arrive de penser à des choses morbides, ce que je supporte encore moins.

En larmes, Tiana la serra contre elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré aller mieux. Mais elle avait choisi de les suivre et elle assumerait cette décision jusqu'au bout. Théa le devina parfaitement. Et elle décida que si elle en avait l'occasion, qu'importe que Tiana la déteste, elle l'abandonnerait à Regulus, George et Viktor. C'était la seule solution envisageable. Pour calmer la haine qui rongeait son oncle et qu'elle avait détesté voir. Pour que Tiana puisse guérir mentalement. Et pour que George et les autres cessent de s'exposer au danger en voulant récupérer la rousse. Bien que Théa se doutait que Regulus avait également pour objectif de la faire venir de son côté, cela l'apaiserait au moins un peu.

Elle serra sa cousine contre elle, sachant que ce serait horrible pour Tiana, mais que dans le même temps, elle irait mieux. Elle demanderait conseil à Ariana sur la situation, mais sa décision était déjà quasiment prise. Si l'occasion se présentait, elle s'arrangerait pour que Tiana soit forcée de quitter le camp des Ténèbres. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas poursuivie pour désertion, puisque capturée. C'était la meilleure des solutions. Elle en était désormais convaincue.

* * *

Octobre se posa brutalement sur le monde en guerre apportant avec lui un vent glacial et un ciel gris imperturbable. Ariane Dumbledore ressortit ses capes en fourrures et allumait la cheminée tous les matins. Malgré tout, le froid provenait aussi d'ailleurs. De l'intérieur d'elle-même. Rien ne la réchauffait. Pas même cette ronflante chaleur qui emmagasinait toute la pièce. Les flammes ne l'atteignaient pas. Comme repoussées par son corps vide, abîme de souffrance et de tristesse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Gellert qui se posa à côté de sa fille.

Elle hocha la tête, imperturbable au spectacle des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Cela lui rappelait le combat contre sa jumelle. Aussi violent et lancinant que les flammes qui dévoraient les bûches.

\- A quoi songes-tu ?

La blonde sentit son père lui brosser les cheveux. Elle adorait quand il le faisait. Comme Albus auparavant.

\- A Ariana, dit-elle la gorge nouée. A ce qu'elle nous disait… Et à Zack aussi. Ils ont couchés ensemble. C'est…

Elle n'eut pas les mots et se crispa à l'imaginer. Ariana avait forcément été violée non ? Elle n'avait quand même pas offert son corps sous les ordres de Severus ? A moins qu'elle soit si influencée que cela lui paraissait normal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous la sauverons ma puce. Ariana est ma deuxième princesse et je la ramènerais à la maison. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur une deuxième fois. L'imperium ne marche pas sur elle mais j'aurais dû le deviner. J'ai été trop naïf sur ce coup-là. La prochaine fois sera différente. Je l'enfermerais dans un endroit inaccessible et je la ferais revenir sur terre. Aie confiance en nous.

Ariane approuva en fermant les yeux, profitant de la caresse sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Nous avons été trop négligents. Rogue a trop d'emprise sur elle et sur les autres, reprit-il. Je la sauverais d'elle-même et de leurs manipulations.

\- En tout cas, elle était persuadée de ce qu'elle disait, répliqua Ariane.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. C'est une marionnette à Rogue ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ce fumier…

Gellert sourit et prit sa fille contre lui. Il devait entretenir sa haine et sa flamme de vengeance s'il voulait tuer ses ennemis et réformer le monde. C'était dans leur propre intérêt.

\- Bon j'ai un travail à accomplir, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Je ne t'accompagne pas, pouffa-t-il.

\- A moins que tu aies envie de finir en charpie je ne te le conseille pas, dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour noir.

Gellert la regarda partir avec fierté avant de se mettre à écrire furieusement dans son carnet de notes. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour atteindre Severus Rogue dans son palais d'argent.

* * *

Silver Bright tournait en rond. Incapable de prendre la moindre décision, il se sentit pris au piège comme en quatrième année avec Iris sa famille. Son cœur et son cerveau n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- On va y aller, dit Ariane en prenant sa cape qu'elle avait enchantée pour être invisible.

\- J'arrive.

Le jeune homme s'habilla tout en contemplant le vent frapper avec violence contre la vitre. Happé par ses pensées, il réétudia son combat contre les Mangemorts. Son père avait dû le détester de cracher ainsi sur Voldemort. Mais il ne savait comment lui ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Comment le sortir de là après avoir passé sa vie à croire en ses idéaux maudist qui brisaient les Bright depuis plusieurs générations ? Iris était encore pire. Il avait cru voir un pantin articulé qui suivait son père comme un gentil toutou. Elle était loin de la fille impétueuse qu'il avait connu par le passé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Les ténèbres l'avaient donc aussi rongée ? N'y avait -il donc aucun espoir de les sauver de leur folie ?!

Silver maugréa. Albus lui avait dit de croire mais… à quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher ? Que ce soit sa famille ou ses proches, tout partait en mille morceaux entre ses doigts.

\- Maman…

L'argenté toucha les fenêtres gelées. Où était Eleanor ?! C'est ce qui le hantait le plus. Elle participait à toutes les missions à son sujet. Et là. Personne. Était-elle morte …? Il secoua la tête, non il ne voulait pas y croire… Pas ça… Car cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Pour celle qui l'avait chéri, élevé et nourri toute son enfance ! SA maman… Un lien qu'on ne pouvait pas couper si l'amour était présent par le passé…

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, dit Ariane inquiète.

\- Non, non, ça va. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir seule dehors alors que tous le monde est après nous.

La blonde se sentit rassurée et se serra contre lui. Surpris de ses rares attentions, il sourit et la berça en l'embrassant dans le cou. Cette chaleur fugace les remotiva. Silver ôta sa famille de son esprit, de même qu'Ariane qui embrassa le portrait de son père avant de transplaner vers la forêt la plus proche de Pré-Au-Lard.

* * *

Abelforth posa une tasse de jus devant Ariane et Silver qui reprirent leur apparence. Ils avaient dut éviter, et les Mangemorts, et les membres de l'ordre qui voulaient aussi les capturer. Libérer Gellert les avaient coupé de tout allié hormis l'oncle Dumbledore. Il n'était plus que trois dans leur propre camp et avaient déjà dû se battre contre l'ordre pour échapper à leurs griffes. Par chance aucun ne connaissait leur Animagus si bien qu'ils venaient de passer sous le nez de Viktor sans problème.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Ariane ! Sourit son oncle avec amour. Et toi aussi Silver. Deux mois sans nouvelles…

\- Désolée, mais tu sais pourquoi je ne venais plus.

\- Oui. Je ne dirais rien à ce sujet car tu connais le fond de ma pensée. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi ou de conseils mais je ne te ferais plus de sermon, je le promets.

La blonde se sentit rassurée. Une bonne chose à entendre.

\- Toutefois … - _Ariane se crispa, le sourcil interrogateur_ -. Je dois t'avouer être en contact avec ta sœur.

La jeune fille serra les poings, contrariée. Sûr que l'ordre n'était pas au courant.

\- C'est sûrement un piège tu devrais faire attention, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Ariana est devenue la marionnette de Rogue et de son supérieur.

\- Pour le moment je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, dit-il sur un ton léger.

\- Elle t'a sûrement balancé et de ce fait ils vont tous nous capturer. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'accepter !

\- Ariane… Aucun Mangemort ne m'a menacé et n'a découvert ce QG de l'ordre. Donc pour le moment, je crois en elle. Plus que tu ne le pense d'ailleurs.

\- Tsss, aussi naïf que ton frère !

\- Peut-être mais je préfère croire que passer ma vie à craindre et devenir paranoïaque.

Silver suivit l'échange avec grand intérêt. Ariane but son jus sans répondre. La colère la rongeait de nouveau. Elle avait déjà du mal à remettre ses sentiments chamboulés en ordre après avoir reçu ceux de sa sœur en elle. Elle préféra se retenir d'exploser et changea de sujet.

\- Je vois que tante Ariana reste ici assez souvent. Elle n'est jamais dans mon portrait.

\- C'est vrai elle est toujours ici et à… Enfin en tout cas, elle aime cet endroit.

La blonde ne releva pas mais son oncle avait failli faire une énorme erreur. Silver en revanche le regarda avec suspicion. Qu'est ce qu'Abelforth avait failli dire ? Il allait le questionner quand celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ta sœur désire te voir, que dois-je lui répondre ?

\- On peut s'arranger un rendez-vous, sourit faussement Ariane. Je suis prête à discuter.

\- … D'accord, j'aviserais. Mais sache une chose, Ariane. Ici, à la taverne du sanglier, il n'y aura aucune tentative de meurtre ou que sais-je encore. Je confisquerais vos baguettes.

La blonde grommela. Elle ne pourrait pas capturer Ariana aussi facilement.

\- Moi je suis pour , déclara Silver. S'entretenir dans un cadre neutre pourrait être intéressant.

\- A quoi bon ? Elle va nous sortir le même baratin que la dernière fois.

\- On devrait au moins l'écouter, dit-il sagement.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Elle lui fit un regard noir et il soupira, abdiquant. Abelforth contempla Silver d'un demi sourire. Il entrevoyait une lueur. Il organiserait ce rendez-vous, même si cela prendrait des semaines voir des mois à mettre en place.

Ils échangèrent ensuite des banalités et Ariane reçut un câlin de son oncle. Silver posa des questions sur le portrait d'Ariana, sa tante, mais Abelforth sembla plutôt muet sur le sujet et déviait la conversation sur autre chose. Il se sentit frustré. Ariane promit alors de passer de temps à autre et repartit avec Silver, à quatre pattes, vers leur foyer. Abelforth se sentit un peu mieux et contempla sa sœur. Un peu plus et il révélait le passage à Poudlard ! Il avait eu chaud. Mais, à présent, il devait trouver un moyen de contacter Ariana pour lui parler de son entrevue.

* * *

Ariane posa la pensine sur la table.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de te la prêter ? Questionna Silver. La voler était risqué.

\- Parce qu'il m'aurait ENCORE posé des questions et que je n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il aurait sûrement voulu savoir avant de me la donner ou carrément me faire du chantage avec son rendez-vous moisi.

Silver fut partagé mais comprit l'idée. Au moins Ariane avait-elle réussi son coup. D'un coup de baguette elle avait rétréci la pensine qui se trouvait dans le placard du fond- _elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur_ \- avant de l'attirer d'un accio pendant qu'ils marchaient en se disant au revoir. Silver avait refermé les portes juste après, discrètement.

\- J'admire votre ingéniosité et votre travail ! Maintenant cherchons le tabou, sourit Gellert avec impatience.

Ariane prit son souvenir et le plongea dans la bassine puis ils regardèrent à nouveau la scène des premiers meurtres. Le tabou fut vite découvert. Un mot que personne n'employait à part les plus téméraires des ennemis dont eux et Harry… Ils auraient même pu y songer plus tôt.

\- Bien, testons ça tout de suite. Allons en forêt !

Ariane ne dit mot et Silver lui emboita le pas. Sa petite amie n'avait pas supporté de revoir les assassinats. Et elle devrait recommencer… Lui supportait cette folie. Il y était habitué depuis sa naissance mais elle…

Ils marchèrent sans un mot puis se rendirent invisibles. Gellert prit sa fille contre lui lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- N'oublie pas, ce sont des ennemis. Des raclures qui ont orchestré la mort de notre Albus. Ils ne méritent que la mort. Et encore, c'est même plutôt doux pour eux ! De plus, ça nous rapprochera de notre cible. Severus Rogue.

Il parlait dans son oreille. La jeune femme approuva non sans trembler. Pourtant il le fallait, une nouvelle fois, pour se rapprocher de LUI.

\- Voldemort est un gros débile, répliqua Gellert avec un rire.

Silver serra sa baguette avant d'inspirer longuement. Il devait le faire, pour Albus pour le monde et pour sa petite amie. Des pop retentirent rapidement. Les Mangemorts de seconde zone furent surpris que personne ne se trouve là. Ils n'eurent alors qu'à peine le temps de réagir que trois filets verts s'écrasèrent sur eux. Morts raides, les bras en croix, ils venaient de tomber dans un piège fatal.

A nouveau, cinq cadavres se tenaient aux pieds d'Ariane qui marcha par-dessus eux sans les regarder. Gellert les félicita et regarda sa fille les brûler. Une odeur de chair brûler leur empli les narines d'un goût désagréable.

\- On avance, doucement mais sûrement, vers notre objectif. Alors continuons. VOLDEMORT.

De nouveaux pop, de nouveaux morts. Une hécatombe gratuite sous la baguette des trois sorciers.

* * *

Ariana reçut un Doloris encore plus long et virulent que la dernière fois. Elle crut bien perdre la raison mais elle se raccrocha à Severus, Théa et Tiana. Lorsque le sort cessa, Voldemort exprima sa colère face à Ariane, Gellert et Silver. Il somma Ariana de trouver sa jumelle pour apposer un contre-tabou le plus rapidement possible. Et surtout de la capturer et la ramener ici. En attendant, les Mangemorts avaient pour ordre d'ignorer le sortilège. Zack sembla ravi de regarder sa torture et se proposa pour s'occuper des personnes qui disaient son nom. Il accepta avec ravissement et rit sadiquement devant une Ariana décomposée et faible.

Celle-ci retourna dans sa chambre en trainant son corps douloureux. Plus d'une quinzaine de victimes… Comment Ariane pouvait faire ça ? C'était délirant, elle eut peine à y croire. Comment était-ce possible de tourner aussi mal en si peu de temps ? Si Albus les voyait il devait être mortifié. Ariana l'était. Incapable de se faire une raison, la peur la rongeant. Cela se terminerait dans un bain de sang, elle en était persuadée.

\- Je dois protéger Severus et Théa, coûte que coûte.

Ariana se releva, malgré la grimace de douleur, et reprit son entrainement de magie sans baguette. Elle se révéla assez douée, comme sa jumelle. Déplacer des objets, exploser des choses, lancer un sort. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de perdre sa baguette magique désormais.

* * *

La jeune femme au Yang passa le plus clair de son temps au manoir Malefoy. Voldemort l'utilisait toujours pour ses recherches en magie jumelle et elle le soupçonnait de créer autre chose qu'un détecteur pour trouver Ariane. Elle en était même persuadée. Il avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de dangereux !

Mais celle-ci se contenta de faire semblant. Zack la surveillait de près, si bien qu'elle ne put même pas pénétrer dans son antre secret. Fatiguée, elle était heureuse de retourner au château quelques jours par ci par là. Elle pouvait ainsi offrir un peu de chaleur à Tiana qui s'enfonçait dans sa dépression et Théa qui avait grand besoin d'attention chaleureuse. Mais ce qu'elle préférait c'était retrouver Severus Rogue. Il l'attendait toujours avec amour et la sur-couvrait de tendresse. Il était si inquiet qu'il voulait tout savoir. Ariana lui racontait alors tout. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris et terrifié d'apprendre pour Ariane et les autres. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, à savoir les protections du château.

\- Tu vas devoir y retourner encore demain ? Questionna le directeur.

Il enfonça son nez sur la peau pâle d'Ariana qui eut un frisson.

\- Oui… Il m'a demandé des résultats sur la baguette de sureau, je vais donc devoir lui parler de Gregorovich.

\- Tu pourrais encore tourner un peu en rond.

Il posa un baiser sur son épaule, respirant les doux effluves sucrés de sa partenaire.

\- J'aimerais bien mais vu que ma mission numéro un stagne, j'ai intérêt à avancer dans la deuxième.

\- Comment comptes-tu attraper ta sœur ? Par le tabou ?

\- Oui, avec Zack on a mis un plan au point mais j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces avant. Et de préparer quelques potions. On a fixé le jour d'Halloween. C'est dans deux semaines à peu prêt, on devrait être prêts.

La blonde se lova contre la chaleur de Severus, en caleçon, dans le lit. Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou mais Ariana n'arrivait pas à trouver l'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure. Les temps étaient trop sombres pour penser à faire l'amour. Elle n'était pas excitée mais plutôt horrifiée de ce que sa sœur faisait. Rogue n'insistait jamais, il laissait juste la porte ouverte, au cas où. Mais lui aussi se sentait assez mal. L'ambiance ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Surtout avec les punitions des membres de l'AD et ses princesses en souffrance.

\- Je te souhaiterais bon courage, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas insister pour venir.

\- Je ne serais qu'un poids et je tiens à la vie désormais, grâce à vous toutes.

Ariana sourit tendrement et il lui répondit d'un tendre baiser. Une alchimie entre eux faisait évaporer leurs soucis pour un temps et ils en eurent bien besoin.

* * *

Le lendemain Ariana expliqua à Voldemort que la baguette avait été en possession de Gregorovich, le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes magiques. Il s'en serait vanté. Le mage noir fut fort satisfait de cette découverte et planifia une mission pour approcher le vieil homme. Zack et Ariana étaient de nouveaux de corvée, ce qui plus à Bright.

Celui-ci s'invita de lui-même au château, terrifiant les jeunes et les professeurs au passage. Iris en fit de même, incapable de rester seule sans son papa. Minerva et Flitwick ne cessaient de regarder le duo marcher et parler ensemble comme de vieux camarades. Ce qui en était tout autre. Ariana devait le repousser sans cesse et subir ses mots malsains à longueur de journée. A Poudlard, Rogue la sauvait souvent en la prenant à part, mais au manoir Ariana dut se défendre becs et ongles contre la bête. Elle passait son temps à le griffer ce qui semblait amuser Voldemort.

\- Halloween est dans deux jours, j'espère que tu es prête à affronter ta sœur ! Sans oublier notre petite mission auprès de Gregorovich.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je le suis plus que jamais. ENLEVE TA MAIN !

Nouveau coup de griffe. Zack rit et s'éloigna. La blonde en avait assez et partit faire une balade dans les jardins abandonnés de Malefoy. Elle se demandait comment c'était avant. Quand Drago, jeune , arpentait ses allées. Puis son esprit dériva sur Abelforth. Elle avait bien reçu son message par Fumseck, un soir à Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas venir le voir. C'était trop risqué et trop compliqué. Avec Zack sur les talons et ses missions avec Voldemort. Cela dit elle fut contente d'apprendre qu'Ariane avait renoué avec leur oncle et qu'un jour peut-être, si elle échouait, un dialogue neutre serait envisageable. Elle n'y croyait pas trop mais c'était toujours cela de pris.

\- Eleanor ?

Ariana se stoppa en voyant la femme, maigre comme un clou, s'effondrer par terre. Elle pleurait. La blonde voulut la prendre par les épaules mais celle-ci se dégagea avec frayeur.

\- Est ce que … ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

La mère de Silver secoua la tête avant de s'enfuir.

\- Attendez !

La blonde resta plantée là un moment avant de frissonner. Dieu qu'il faisait froid cette année !

D'un soupir, elle retourna au manoir et se prépara pour Halloween. Elle devait capturer sa sœur coûte que coûte. La convaincre n'était même plus au programme. Il fallait arrêter cette folie.

* * *

Ariane se retrouva à nouveau devant sa cheminée. Froide, toujours aussi froide. Elle abandonna toute chaleur pour sortir se rafraîchir. Silver était là et ils contemplèrent la pluie fine se poser sur leur cape. Le regard lointain ils se firent la réflexion que c'était Halloween aujourd'hui. Main dans la main, ils suivirent Gellert qui parlait de retenter le tabou bien que cela ne semblait plus fonctionner. Ils le faisaient tous les matins. Comme un rituel. Loin d'avoir peur ou de souffrir, les deux amoureux le suivirent sans discuter.

La jeune femme avait passé un cap après toutes ces morts, ces assassinats. Comme une sorte d'habitude morbide qui ne la faisait plus réagir. Silver s'en inquiétait mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il préférait suivre leur plan et en finir avec Rogue pour retrouver la sérénité. Pour combler ce trou qui violentait leur cœur. Il devait faire tout ça pour se débarrasser du mal incarné qu'IL représentait.

\- Bon, espérons que nous aurons plus de chance, chantonna Gellert.

\- Voldemort, répliqua Ariane.

\- Espérons que Rogue soit là, marmonna Silver.

Le trio leva leur baguette et attendirent. Des pops retentirent. Personne en vue… Puis un filet qui passa juste au-dessus de la tête de Gellert Grindelwald. Le Round 2 allait commencer.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain !**


	91. Violences extrêmes

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! Attention, toujours pas corrigé :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 91 : Violences extrêmes**

Regulus et George avaient passé quasiment tout le temps après avoir croisé Tiana et Théa à ruminer dans leur coin. Et à se disputer allégrement. George reprochait à Regulus le Doloris lancé à la rousse. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir pour la récupérer. Regulus lui avait rétorqué que tous les moyens étaient bons, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le lui lancer et qu'il ne prenait pas le serment inviolable à la légère, lui.

Viktor soutenait Regulus. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de savoir quelque chose de crucial sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui le frustrait énormément. Il guettait toute nouvelle du trio, priant pour qu'Hermione aille bien. Sur ce point, George et lui étaient pareils. Leurs dulcinée loin d'eux, ils dépérissaient et passaient leur temps à s'inquiéter pour elles, bien qu'elles soient dans des camps différents.

\- On devrait aller à Godric's Hollow, dit Regulus en posant sa tasse de café sur la table.

Ils étaient chez les Weasley (et Merlin ce que Regulus avait du mal à supporter Molly qui voulait le couver et comparait le fait que Ron soit parti au fait que Tiana ne soit également plus là) et il ruminait cette idée depuis des heures sans cependant la formuler à voix haute.

\- Si c'est encore notre Tiana, on est sûrs qu'elle ira là-bas, approuva George.

\- Et si elle a trop changé ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Ca convaincra peut-être George de s'y mettre sérieusement, piqua Regulus.

George lui lança un regard noir sans lui répondre. Il comprenait le point de vue de Regulus. Mais malgré qu'elle l'ait fait souffrir, il ne parvenait pas à vouloir en faire de même. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu, malgré qu'il se soit battu contre elle, il l'aimait toujours. C'était Tiana. Il ne pouvait pas la détester et la faire souffrir. Son amour pour elle avait toujours été pur et sincère et ne changeait pas.

\- Allons-y, dit George en serrant la main sur sa baguette.

Fred le prit par l'épaule alors qu'Angelina secouait la tête. Elle n'était pas d'accord mais elle comprenait que Fred veuille soutenir son frère. Elle finit par hocher la tête et alla aider Molly à préparer le repas tandis que les quatre hommes quittaient la maison des Weasley et transplanaient à Godric's Hollow.

Avec les temps sombres, Regulus avait du mal à venir dans ce village sans se sentir aussi misérable que le jour où Naevia était morte. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. Il devait récupérer Tiana, où il se perdrait lui-même. Il avait déjà échoué à la garder sur le droit chemin, il devait la reprendre et l'empêcher de se perdre plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il prit sa forme Animagus, se fichant de l'air étonné de Viktor, et se posa sur une tombe. Il avait une vue sur celles de Naevia et Sirius de cette façon. Quant aux jumeaux et à Viktor, ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Et l'attente commença. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Tiana n'ait pas reçu une mission.

* * *

Severus s'était douté qu'Halloween serait le pire pour Tiana depuis sa première année. Elle était dans un état apathique et ne bougea pas de la table des Serpentard, pas même une fois que la Grande Salle se vida. Pomfresh jeta un long regard à la rousse en passant à côté d'elle et voulut lui parler, mais Rogue s'assit à côté de sa nièce et l'infirmière souffla en quittant les lieux.

Severus prit les mains de Tiana dans les siennes et elle sursauta. Elle voulut se reculer puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de lui. Severus sentit son cœur se briser à cette réaction. Il serra légèrement ses mains dans les sienne, tentant de repousser l'habituelle culpabilité qu'il ressentait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur sa nièce. Il savait qu'il regretterait de les avoir laissées le suivre, mais pas à ce point.

\- Si tu veux rester dans tes appartements pour la journée, je t'en donne l'autorisation.

Tiana acquiesça sans répondre, et se leva, lâchant les mains de son oncle.

Severus la suivit du regard avec impuissance. Théa, Ariana, Drago et lui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la faire aller mieux. Elle essayait de donner le change, mais elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans un mutisme inquiétant. Elle leur avait pourtant parlé, quand elle avait dit ce que Rabastan lui avait fait, mais depuis, elle se renfermait. Et comment aider une personne dépressive, si elle ne parlait pas ?

Tiana se rendit à ses appartements et s'allongea sous le portrait de Naevia. Des pensées horribles l'assaillirent durant des heures. Elle savait qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une dépression et ne parvenait pas à sortir la tête de l'eau. En parler la faisait souffrir. Elle en cauchemardait ensuite. Et elle voyait bien que ses proches avaient leurs propres soucis pour ne pas les embêter avec les siens.

Elle dormit presque toute la journée, puis se décida, la nuit tombée, à se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Elle se sentait trop mal, elle avait besoin de faire son rituel. Elle sortit dans le parc du château puis passa les barrières en inventant un mensonge aux Carrow qui la laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoires. Elle martyrisait tellement bien les rangs inférieurs pour penser à autre chose qu'elle avait gagné leur respect.

Elle passa par le village de Pré-au-Lard et s'arrêta dans la taverne d'Abelforth. Elle se sentait frigorifiée et seule. Elle commanda un whisky pur feu que l'homme lui servit sans ronchonner. Il avait l'habitude de servir les Mangemorts depuis l'ère des Ténèbres. Il la fixa un long moment. Il se rappelait les moments partagés avec les jumelles et Silver avec douleur. La rousse baissa sa capuche et fixa le fond de son verre, ignorant Abelforth.

Elle vida son verre, laissa l'argent sur le comptoir et s'apprêta à partir.

\- A ta place, je ne reviendrai pas, petite, dit Abelforth en prenant son verre et en l'essuyant grossièrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais dans quel camp vous êtes et j'en ai rien à foutre. De toute façon, je sais que je suis pas la seule de mon camp à venir ici.

Abelforth soupira. Tiana ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Avait-elle ses raisons comme Ariana ? Il avait du mal à ne pas donner le bénéfice du doute aux amies d'Ariana.

\- Deux personnes viennent régulièrement ici. Et il n'est pas question que mon bar soit dévasté par l'un de vos combats.

Tiana comprit immédiatement à qui il faisait référence et fixa le sol.

\- Je comprends.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit sous l'air ahuri d'Abelforth. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de cette fille. Bah, du moment qu'elle ne remettait pas les pieds ici et que son bar restait intact, il se contrefichait du reste.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tiana transplana et se rendit au cimetière. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire son whisky cul sec, elle faillit se désartibuler. La rousse s'agenouilla devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin d'une maman… Sa maman d'adoption la détestait et la pensait dans le camp du mal. Elle avait pourtant besoin d'une adulte, d'une femme qui la comprendrait. Elle sursauta en voyant son père se transformer devant elle et eut du mal à se composer son masque habituel.

Regulus tendit la main vers elle, la regardant avec gentillesse. Comme le père qu'il avait toujours été. Elle avait besoin de ça, elle avait besoin de lui. Il sourit comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec amour. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas trahi, comme s'il ne l'avait pas torturée. Tiana resta agenouillée, fixant sa main tendue avec hésitation. Elle avait envie de la prendre, elle avait tellement envie de cesser de faire semblant d'être méchante. Les paroles de Théa lui revinrent en tête. _Chouchoutée par Regulus._ Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle avait envie de prendre sa main, de quitter les ténèbres pour la lumière. Elle avait envie d'écouter sa cousine… Elle avait dit rester pour soutenir son oncle, Théa et Ariana. Mais quel soutien était-elle en ce moment ?

Tiana se redressa et sortit la main de sa poche. Regulus garda son sourire. Ses acolytes restaient cachés, dans l'attente de la réaction de Tiana. George avait les poings serrés dans ses poches, espérant qu'elle accepte la main tendue. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le même aspect que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle semblait triste et hésitante. Fred eut une exclamation envoyant Tiana lever la main pour saisir celle de son père. Viktor fixait le moment avec le cœur battant. L'espoir existait encore !

Les doigts de Regulus et Tiana se frôlaient quand un bruit de transplanage les firent se tourner vers l'entrée du cimetière. Théa, Drago et Lucius. Tiana reprit ses esprits. Elle s'était fait la promesse de rester fidèle à sa famille, celle qui était dans les ténèbres et subissait. Elle baissa la main et saisit sa baguette. Les traits amicaux de Regulus disparurent alors qu'il prenait également sa baguette. Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Regulus était empli de rage tandis que Tiana luttait à ne pas montrer sa tristesse. George, Fred et Viktor se mirent aux côtés de Regulus tandis que Théa, Drago et Lucius entouraient la rousse. Le moment d'espoir était passé, il allait falloir lutter.

* * *

Plus tôt de cela, Théa était rentrée au château pour retrouver sa cousine. Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait rencontré les rafleurs il y a peu et avait beaucoup de mal à asseoir son autorité sur eux. Elle avait dû en torturer plusieurs pour qu'ils la respectent enfin. Mais dans la soirée, elle s'était rappelé quel jour on était. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas laisser Tiana seule en ce jour.

Elle la chercha aux endroits qu'elle savait qu'elle fréquentait au château et paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle ne la trouvait nulle part. Son père n'était pas là et elle ne savait pas à qui demander d'autre.

\- Théa !

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait l'air catastrophé.

\- Tiana a quitté le château d'après les Carrow. Ils l'ont laissée passer car elle leur a dit qu'elle allait espionner un endroit où Potter risquait de se montrer en ce jour. Tu ne saurais pas…

Théa écarquilla les yeux, inquiète.

\- Godric's Hollow. Et si je le devine aussi vite… C'est un jour important pour notre famille. Regulus… Regulus l'y attend peut-être.

En soi, elle était presque rassurée. Mais il lui fallait des témoins de la capture de Tiana. Si elle disparaissait juste comme ça, ce serait pris pour de la désertion. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Les deux Mangemorts contactèrent Lucius par cheminée et ils se rejoignirent à Pré-au-Lard avant de transplaner à Godric's Hollow. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de ce qu'ils avaient interrompu et se placèrent aux côtés de Tiana en voyant les trois autres entourer Regulus.

D'autorité, Viktor choisit Lucius comme adversaire. Regulus ne vit qu'à peine la déchéance de l'homme, il rageait d'avoir échoué alors que Tiana semblait prête à le suivre. C'était la faute des trois autres et il nota dans un coin de sa tête que sa fille était faible quand elle était seule. Il devait l'isoler. Il reporta sa rage sur sa nièce et lui lança des Sectumsempra et des doloris à répétition sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir se défendre.

Fred laissa George face à Tiana et affronta Drago. Celui-ci était semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été et lui lança ses piques habituelles pour l'énerver. Fred eut un sourire et leur combat commença.

George fixa Tiana avec incompréhension. Elle qui semblait si déterminée quand ses alliés étaient arrivés, venait de baisser sa baguette vers le sol. Elle le regardait sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tiana ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui semblait instable. Elle sursauta et posa le regard sur son visage. George crut halluciner quand il vit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Sur le chemin de Traverse, elle avait été si froide et là, elle se montrait sous son vrai jour. Ses yeux étaient emplis de souffrance et la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait.

\- _Legillimens !_

George n'était pas doué dans cette pratique, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Tiana eut du mal à le repousser, il parvint à voir des souvenirs de l'orphelinat qui le hérissèrent, il parvint à voir des souvenirs d'eux. Tous les souvenirs étaient derrière des portes. Une porte était entourée d'ombres noires. Le rouquin décida de choisir celle-ci et s'en approcha. Il fut repoussé violemment mais se rapprocha à nouveau. Tiana lutta de toutes ses forces. Il ne devait pas voir ça. Pas lui, pas George !

Elle parvint à le repousser de son esprit et George fut choqué de voir ses canines de renard, de même que ses griffes, ses oreilles et sa queue faire leur apparition. Il devait voir ce qu'elle cachait ! C'était primordial, il le sentait ! Elle ne se laissa pas faire et feula quand il tenta de recommencer. Il ne parvint plus à entrer et se maudit de ne pas connaître plus cette discipline.

\- Tu veux te battre de cette façon ? Libre à toi !

George se lança un sort qui lui donna les mêmes attributs qu'à Tiana. Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour devenir Animagus comme tu l'as fait, mais ça c'est à ma portée !

Il courut vers elle et ils se battirent à coups de griffes.

Théa leur jeta un bref regard et ce moment d'inattention lui valut d'être touchée par des flammes de son oncle. Les flammes étaient mauvaises, elle l'avait su en voyant le sort de couleur noire sortir de sa baguette. Regulus se perdait. Il devenait mauvais, tant il voulait les récupérer. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur intense causée par les flammes sur son bras. Regulus baissa sa baguette et s'approcha de sa nièce.

\- Tu sais que tu mérites ça. Je suis sûr que Severus et toi êtes les instigateurs de la trahison de Tiana et Ariana. C'est vous les responsables.

Théa eut un sourire. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle préférait que Regulus pense cela, si ça pouvait l'apaiser.

\- Tu es le pire, asséna-t-elle. Tu deviens aussi mauvais que nous.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un regard au bras de Théa devenu noir. Il regarda sa baguette puis sa nièce avec horreur. Théa ne sentait plus son bras. C'était un sort très noir que Regulus avait dû lui lancer.

Regulus se baissa alors que Théa sentait des gouttes de sueur dégouliner de son visage.

\- Comment as-tu pu emmener ma fille du côté de Rabastan ? Comment as-tu pu l'amener du côté de celui qui a brisé sa vie en tuant sa mère sous vos yeux ?

Regulus cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui venaient. S'il savait, songea Théa. S'il savait que Tiana les avait suivis de son propre chef, sans rien savoir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de partir sans elle.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour vous récupérer. Vous blesser m'est égal.

\- C'est elle que tu dois récupérer, murmura rapidement Théa. Sors-la de là ! Elle doit revenir du côté de la lumière.

Elle le suppliait presque. Regulus choqué, allait lui demander quelque chose, mais elle s'évanouit à cause du sort qu'il lui avait lancé.

Regulus chercha sa fille des yeux et la vit en plein combat animal avec George. Celui-ci semblait l'avoir écouté et se montrait violent et précis dans ses attaques. Les deux étaient en sang. Regulus leva sa baguette et lança le Sectumsempra sur Tiana qui s'effondra au sol en se vidant de son sang. George jeta un regard apeuré sur lui et chercha tout de suite à soigner la rousse. Pas aussi déterminé que ne le pensait Regulus qui l'envoya plus loin d'un sort. George se cogna la tête contre le sol et s'évanouit en maudissant son beau-père.

Regulus s'approcha de sa fille qui n'était qu'à demi consciente. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et arrêta l'hémorragie sans pour autant la soigner. Elle reprendrait des forces autrement.

\- Dis-moi que tu veux revenir avec moi, Tia'. Je t'emmènerai et tu n'auras plus à nous combattre.

Tiana voulut parler mais en fut incapable alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers son père, qui toucha sa joue comme pour se faire pardonner du mal qu'il lui faisait. Tiana leva la main en tremblant et Regulus eut un sourire. Elle semblait enfin accepter sa main tendue.

Fred avait du mal à lutter contre Drago et en était frustré. Probablement que le jeune Malefoy était trop entraîné par les Mangemorts. Il avait réussi à le blesser un peu, mais Drago tenait beaucoup plus la forme que lui, qui était essoufflé. Drago souleva des pierres et les fit tomber sur le rouquin pour l'immobiliser. Fred ragea alors que le blond lui jetait un sortilège de stupefixion par-dessus le marché.

Du côté de Lucius et Viktor, le duel était acharné. Les deux s'enchaînaient des sorts de magie noire. Lucius nota que Voldemort serait heureux s'ils parvenaient à capturer le bulgare. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour que sa famille soit à nouveau bien vue par le Maître. Il fit de son mieux pour assommer Viktor et quand il y parvint, le ligota en confiant à Drago le soin de l'emmener au manoir. Drago alla d'abord auprès de Théa qu'il prit dans ses bras, avant de prendre le poignet de Viktor dans une main et de toucher une pierre que Lucius venait de transformer en Portoloin. Drago, Viktor et Théa disparurent.

Lucius chercha Tiana du regard et la vit, ensanglantée, pleurer, presque dans les bras de Regulus. Lucius ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Tiana faisait partie de leur camp désormais, elle devait en assumer la responsabilité. Il se plaça face à Regulus. Celui-ci le fixa avec une haine qui effraya Lucius, mais ne le dissuada pas de récupérer Tiana. Regulus lança des doloris et des avada que Lucius para en s'approchant de Tiana. Retors, il finit par saisir la rousse dans ses bras et à l'utiliser comme bouclier. Regulus n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser filer.

\- LUCIUSSSSS ! Hurla-t-il une fois que celui-ci eut disparu avec Tiana.

Il avait été si proche du but cette fois. Elle avait hésité, elle avait tendu la main. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il finirait par gagner. Elle reviendrait auprès d'eux. Mais pour le moment, il était animé d'une rage destructrice. Il détruisit tout ce qui était à sa portée et tomba au sol en pleurant en voyant les débris des statues des tombes de Naevia et Sirius. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait encore laissé Tiana lui échapper, il avait blessé Théa et Tiana gravement, il avait cassé les hommages rendus à son frère et à sa Naevia…

\- Je suis…. Je suis tellement désolé, Naevia… Je détruis tout ce que je touche… Je t'ai détruite. J'ai détruit Tiana… Et je détruis ce qu'il reste de toi….

Regulus se roula en boule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sans se soucier de Fred et George, sans penser à Viktor capturé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Angelina arriva avec Arthur et Charlie qu'il revint à lui. Il ignorait que choisir entre la tristesse et la colère. Mais il avait échoué, une nouvelle fois. Tiana et Théa lui avaient encore filé entre les doigts.

* * *

Viktor fut amené au manoir Malefoy. Dans le vague, il vit Drago, sa baguette tendue, le faisant léviter en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et grogna. Le blond ne le regarda pas et l'amena dans sa maison. Incapable d'émerger correctement, il ne vit que des bribes d'informations. Des Mangemorts qui riaient. Voldemort qui ordonnait à Drago de le mettre en cellule le temps qu'il revienne à lui. Une sorte de félicitation sortant de la bouche du mage noir. Puis à nouveau en mouvement.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Zack Bright. L'homme était couvert de sang. Son regard fou et dément le saisit d'effroi malgré la brume dans laquelle il se trouvait. Zack riait malgré son état lamentable. A ses côtés, Ariana Dumbledore-Grindelwald. La blonde se soignait et regarda Viktor passer avec douleur. Elle avait les yeux hantés. Déchirés. Tout comme les plaies sur son corps douloureux.

Viktor bifurqua et l'image des deux êtres couverts de rouge bordeaux se dissipa. Il fut déposé sur la pierre froide et retourna dans les vapes, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Ses pensées l'amenant à se demander ce qu'il advenait de Tiana, Regulus, les jumeaux et Théa. Ainsi que ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Ariana pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Physiquement et moralement, il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout.

* * *

Plus tôt ce jour-là, alors que la pluie fine s'abattait sur la grande bretagne, une autre bataille d'envergure eut lieu. Perdus dans des champs de citrouilles, au beau milieu d'une lande, sept sorciers s'affrontaient. La violence des sortilèges retournait la terre, déracinait les arbustes et faisait gronder les environs en un orage terrifiant.

D'un abord invisible, les sorciers apparurent après qu'Ariane n'use d'un puissant sortilège contrant la désillusion. Sa surprise fut grande de retrouver sa sœur et les autres, de nouveau. Choquée, elle eut un instant de flottement avant de reprendre le combat avec encore plus de passion. Rogue n'était pas là bien entendu, ce couard laissait toujours ses sous-fifres s'occuper de tout sans oser risquer sa peau. Elle eut un rictus amer en y songeant avant de prendre Ariana à part pour reprendre leur duel fini bien trop tôt la dernière fois.

\- On a déniché des pièces de choix cette fois-ci ! Je me doutais bien qu'en tuant tous ces Mangemorts de seconde zone, ce menu fretin, les plus gros bonnets allaient venir à nous, répliqua Gellert Grindelwald mielleusement.

Zack lui répondit d'un rire joyeux.

\- Il va de soi que nous n'aurions manqué votre invitation pour rien au monde.

Il montrait les dents, assoiffé de sang. Gellert le regarda avec folie. Ils échangèrent des coups de magie noire si intenses que l'herbe se transforma en cendres et que la terre se déchira pour mourir à jamais.

Un peu plus loin de là, Iris et Edmond se battaient contre Silver qui faisait jeu égal avec son père et sa cousine.

\- Nous revoilà face à face, répliqua Edmond furieux. Mon propre fils, la chair de ma chair. Qui me trahit…. Non, qui trahit toute sa famille et son nom.

\- Papa… S'il te plait, j'aimerais discuter. Te faire comprendre mon point de vue.

Il bloqua une attaque de son père. L'argenté semblait uniquement se défendre alors qu'Iris le parsemait de sortilèges d'immobilisation.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Les ténèbres ne sont pas la solution ! Elle ne fera que vous enfoncez dans la douleur et la haine ! Il y a d'autres moyens de reformer le monde et de prévaloir les droits des sorciers. Je sais que notre famille déteste les moldus et privilégie le sang pur… Mais regarde… Regarde donc ce que le sang uniquement pur et sorcier fait de nous ! Regarde Zack, bon sang ! Ton frère est cinglé parce qu'on se marie entre nous. Il faut du sang moldu pour rafraîchir nos gènes. Et si vraiment on les déteste il suffit de les ignorer et de ….

\- IL SUFFIT ! BLASPHEMATEUR !

Edmond envoya un puissant sortilège qui repoussa Silver plusieurs mètres en arrière dans un ruisseau. Edmond semblait furieux.

\- Tu as de bien belles paroles pour quelqu'un qui vient de tuer une bonne vingtaine de personnes en quelques jours !

Silver écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

\- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas à te faire la morale. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. Le sang des Moldu est aussi précieux que celui des sorciers. Zack en est la preuve vivante.

Incapable d'en entendre plus, Edmond l'attaqua à coup de Doloris. Silver utilisa l'eau de la rivière pour se créer un mur de glace.

Il se fit cependant attraper par Iris qui s'était faite silencieuse et qui le ligota avec des racines noires.

\- Enfin je te tiens… Mon futur bien aimé…

Elle souriait et se mit à le serrer contre elle avec tendresse.

\- Personne ne se mettra plus entre notre avenir.

Silver se débattit sans succès. Il fut cependant surpris en la sentant pleurer sur lui.

\- Iris… Abandonne ton père. Il est mauvais pour toi ! S'il te plait, libère-moi et ensemble , trouvons un moyen d'arrêter cette folie…

\- Tu voudrais que j'abandonne le seul être au monde qui m'aime et que je vienne avec toi pour te voir roucouler avec Dumbledore ?! Je ne te pensais pas aussi cruel.

La blonde pâle se détacha. Elle avait le regard humide et emplit d'une souffrance si palpable qu'il sentit son cœur se briser. Ce que lui avait dit Albus était réel à son sujet. Une pauvre enfant non désirée, non aimée, par personne. Transparente aux yeux de tous. Qui suivait son manipulateur comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je te ferais découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur. Je te le promets ! Dit-il d'un air solennel.

\- Oui tu le feras. Avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le vrai bonheur ça. Ce n'est qu'illusion.

Silver se changea en loup et détruisit ses lianes de sa puissante musculature animale. Iris se recula, surprise. Elle savait que tous les Bright avaient un Animagus mais elle n'avait jamais vu Silver en loup. Edmond lui pouvait se changer en furet blanc qu'il utilisait lors d'espionnage ou de ses fuites. Elle en fut jalouse. Elle-même n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas une cent pour cent Bright… Elle n'était rien en ce monde. Rien qu'un être indésiré.

Edmond lui envoya de nouveaux sortilèges noirs qui rongeaient la verdure et Silver reprit son apparence. Il tenta toujours de les convaincre mais se battit avec acharnement contre les deux sorciers. Il se résolut à leur faire beaucoup de mal pour les enfermer avec Ariana. Ainsi Silver utilisa un sortilège de son cru.

 _« Zerum Absolutus »_

Edmond et Iris furent soudain happés par un froid mordant qui dévorait leur corps de l'intérieur. De la buée se dégagea de leur bouche tandis que leurs mouvements les firent souffrir. Silver savait qu'il risquait peut-être de les tuer mais c'était le seul moyen de les immobiliser. Faire descendre leur température corporelle le plus bas possible.

Iris fut incapable de bouger et s'effondra au sol. Le froid la paralysait et la brisait de l'intérieur. Ses organes ralentirent jusqu'au point critique et elle s'endormie. Un sortilège noir redoutable. Mais Edmond n'en resta pas là. Il se releva malgré la douleur et s'en brisa les os. Il entendit le son strident des os qui craquent et qui se brisent. Des ecchymoses apparurent sous sa peau transparente. Hurlant de colère, il envoya sur Silver un sortilège qui lui retourna les doigts et les bras dans un bruit sec de cassure. Son fils n'aurait jamais imaginé que la volonté de son père soit si forte…

L'argenté en lâcha sa baguette. Son hurlement fut lourd lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le sol gelé et mourant. Un hurlement de loup abattu. Edmond, tel un pantin désarticulé, se mit lentement à avancer vers son fils. Il regarda son précieux et ingrat enfant se tortiller de douleur.

\- Maman… Murmura Silver de ses larmes gelées qui formaient des stalactites. Où est maman… ?

Edmond se stoppa, surpris. Puis il souffla, le regard lourd.

\- Eleanor va…. Très mal. Elle ne supporte… pas ta perte. C'est entièrement ta faute si elle…. est comme ça. Comme… un… un chat blessé et…incapable de bouger.

Chaque mot lui arracha de la souffrance dans ses os fendus. Mais il tint debout, devant Silver qui perdit conscience tant la douleur était insupportable. Edmond en profita pour apposer le contre-tabou.

* * *

Aux abords de la forêt Gellert et Zack avaient fait le ménage sur le décor. Tout était en charpie et noirci. Le duo était couvert de blessures mais semblait faire jeu égal en termes de puissance. Zack utilisa alors un étrange objet sphérique qui s'écrasa sur son ennemi en le parsemant d'un liquide rouge brillant. Grindelwald profita de l'ouverture lors de son lancer et réussit à lui tordre la cheville. Le blond se débarrassa du liquide assez facilement et tint en joue son adversaire qui s'effondra.

Ce fut sa chance que son ennemi lâcha sa baguette en os. Gellert découvrit ses dents à moitié jaunies.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Zack se souleva de douleur en hurlant dans un rire guttural. Il semblait souffrir et rire en même temps. Gellert se fit plaisir mais remarqua que le Doloris ne faisait rien à un être comme Zack.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à toucher à mes enfants et à Silver, espèce de sous raclure de l'espèce sorcière !

Il l'entailla sur toute sa peau, faisant gicler le sang de sa victime qui continuait de rire comme un fou.

\- Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu leur a fait subir ! Pour la peur et les tortures que tu leur as insufflé !

Se délectant de sa torture, Gellert Grindelwald malmena le corps de sa proie. Celui-ci se couvrit de sang et de salive tandis que ses ongles furent arrachés un à un. Mais Zack continuait de rire. Il souffrait, c'était certain, pourtant il riait, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Gellert se stoppe avec une drôle d'impression dans sa jambe. Zack roula sur le côté, esclaffé.

\- Ah ah ah, que tu es violent, bava-t-il de son sang rouge frais. J'ai mal, j'ai siiiii mmaaaallll ! Mais je suis plus endurant que toi. Et plus jeune… Seras-tu capable de supporter ça en double sans perdre la raison ? Feras-tu honneur à ta réputation, vieil homme !

Gellert ne comprit que trop tard qu'il s'était fait piéger. Sa cheville se tordit, deux fois en axe inverse. Il cria sous la douleur soudaine avant de s'effondrer. Comment aurait-il pu songer à cela ?! Zack s'était fait avoir intentionnellement pour que son ennemi reçoive la même torture en double probablement par le biais de cette étrange mixture rouge. Comment pouvait-on prendre du plaisir ainsi ? En sacrifiant son corps pour s'amuser. En se mutilant pour mutiler l'autre. Zack était terrifiant. Plus que Gellert ne l'avait songé tandis qu'il reçut un double doloris. Bien qu'il soit résistant, la douleur était bien trop lancinante pour ne pas lui arracher des cris et des grognements.

Zack Bright jubilait, le sexe tendu dans son pantalon devenu humide.

\- Je l'ai fait ! Beuglait-il à gorge déployée ! J'ai soumis le grand Gellert Grindelwald hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha ! Je suis le plus puissant !

Son rire résonna en écho sous la pluie froide. Il n'avait jamais joui comme ça. Sauf quand il avait atteint l'intimité d'Ariana éventuellement. Il contempla Gellert se faire ouvrir la peau par magie tandis que le sang pur se déversait en trombe sur son vieux corps et que ses ongles s'arrachèrent.

\- Je ne connais que trop bien les effets de la prison sur un corps et sa magie, répliqua Zack d'un sourire fou. C'est difficile de sortir de là et de s'y remettre. Surtout quand on est vieux n'est-ce pas ?! J'ai plus d'entrainement, plus de force et plus de motivation. Voilà ce qui nous sépare, Grindelwald ! Malgré notre passé en commun, je te suis supérieur. Je suis ta Némésis à toi aussi désormais. OUI , je suis la Némésis du monde entier !

Puis il se mit à danser sous la pluie. Gellert gisait dans une mare de sang, incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège alors qu'il avait toujours sa baguette en main. Zack en profita pour le torturer un peu plus, le regard avide de dominer un dominant.

* * *

Le combat entre les jumelles fut tout aussi intense que les autres. Impitoyables, elles ne se firent aucun cadeau. Couvertes de plaies, de brûlures et de chairs à vifs, elles se jaugeaient. Ariana avait préparé et bu une potion de puissance et de magie renforcée. Si bien qu'elle réussit à tenir tête à sa sœur. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne réussit à se ligoter ou à se stupéfixer l'une l'autre.

Un moment de répit fut le bienvenu. Les jumelles se fixèrent, reprenant leur souffle de leurs capes noires en lambeaux. Elles avaient les cheveux collés par le sang et la pluie sur leurs visages autrefois angéliques. Mais ce qui était passé avait disparu. Les ténèbres, la haine, la guerre… Leurs traits étaient tirés et lourds. Leur regard noir et hanté n'avait plus une once de lumière et de gentillesse. Leur visage tout entier était fermé tandis que leurs cheveux semblaient aussi éteints que leur regard. Ariana constata que sa sœur était encore pire que la dernière fois. Elle devenait de plus en plus différente à chaque confrontation. Comme si elle se consumait devant ses yeux. Mangée par la noirceur de son âme.

\- Tu es plus résistante qu'autrefois…, déclara Ariane lentement. Mais ma motivation saura surpasser la tienne.

\- Ta motivation ? Tuer des gens ?

Ariane resta de marbre.

\- Tuer, ce n'est pas si grave finalement. J'ai passé des années à regretter la mort d'Alan pour rien. Il méritait de mourir. Comme tous ceux que j'ai tués. Des personnes dont le monde n'a pas besoin alors je l'en débarrasse. C'est tout.

Ariana ferma les yeux d'un soupir. Toujours et encore pire…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme au Yang, désabusée.

\- Oui. Et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que ce monde soit purgé de sa gangrène.

Ariana Dumbledore-Grindelwald secoua la tête. Qu'il en soit ainsi, elle l'arrêterait avec toute sa puissance quitte à lui faire perdre la raison. Ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait un jour la revoir comme avant. C'était terminé. Elle la capturerait et si vraiment… vraiment rien n'y faisait. Peut-être devrait-elle…

Sans plus de mot, elles reprirent le combat. Motivation contre motivation, les sorts s'entrechoquèrent. Ariane utilisa un panel de nouveaux sortilèges que sa moitié n'avait jamais vu et se retrouva vite dans la panade. Electrocutée, brûlée puis soulevée dans les airs, Ariana n'arrivait plus à rien. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol brut, couverte de boue. Amoindrie par ce corps ingrat qui était si faible.

Cependant, elle but rapidement une potion Wiggenweld supérieure et se releva à temps avant la prochaine salve. Elle contra un sortilège inconnu qui explosa sur le sol en les couvrant de restes de citrouille. Cela ne sembla guère les préoccuper. Ariane continuait sans cesse de la parsemer de ses nouveaux sortilèges et Ariana finit, immanquablement, par être touchée et meurtrie. Une création d'un noir d'ébène surgit de la baguette de sa sœur d'où Ariana réussit à l'esquiver. Mais celui-ci fit boomerang et toucha la jeunette dans le dos.

Une tâche noire se mit à ronger son dos, le pourrissant, le dévorant. La douleur était virulente mais Ariana continua de se battre et reçut un nouveau coup. La magie de sa sœur était redoutable. Elle venait de lui réduire ses cinq sens au point que la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à voir, entendre et bouger correctement. Désorientée, la blonde au Yang tenta un paquet de Doloris sans succès avant de se faire happer par un sortilège mental. Là, elle y vit la torture de Severus et Théa comme si cela se passait devant ses yeux.

Ariana hurla s'arrachant les cheveux en voyant ses proches la supplier de les achever. Un calvaire qui s'insinua dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne repousse sa moitié. Elle était forte ! Malgré les séquelles, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Ariane était toute proche. C'était le moment idéal pour Ariana qui fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes.

Sa jumelle s'avança et se fit méfiante. Elle allait la ligoter et la stupéfixer mais Ariana se projeta en avant, prenant la baguette d'Elena pour dévier le sortilège. Puis elle lui balança une potion dans sa bouche ouverte qui s'insinua dans son organisme. Ariane repoussa sa sœur avec une puissance magique redoutable. La blonde au Yang s'effondra à nouveau dans la boue, haletante et se tenant les bras. La tâche noire prenait du terrain et semblait dévorer toutes ses forces et son corps. Elle sortit alors de son sac sans fond une potion pour soigner tous les poisons mais cela ne fit que ralentir le processus. Elle tenta alors une potion de son cru, même effet. Elle grommela mais tenta de se relever.

Sa sœur gémissait au sol, paralysée et crachant du sang. Le poison de sa création avait pour but de détruire lentement les organes de sa cible tout en bloquant ses muscles. Ce fut chose faite et elle fut encore plus puissante que prévu. Cela inquiéta Ariana. Est-ce qu'elle devait la soigner… ? Hésitante, elle regarda Ariane cracher du sang tout en l'insultant férocement.

\- Jamais… tremblait-elle. Je n'arrêterais jamais… pas avant… Sa mort…

Ariane se changea en Lynx tandis qu'Ariana venait de lui jeter un sortilège à la nuque. Le contre-tabou était posé. Elle avait enfin pu l'atteindre et psalmodier la longue formule. Mais la jeune Lynx devient folle et sauta sur sa sœur. Celle-ci se changea en Animagus dont le pelage du dos fut noirci et fumant. Les deux Lynx se battirent dans la boue sous la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort. Chacune emplie de ses convictions.

Puis Ariane cracha une gerbe de sang sur sa sœur avant de s'enfuir vers un hurlement de loup. Ariana la suivit avec une extrême faiblesse. Le Lynx Ariane sauta sur Edmond et lui mordit l'épaule qui se déboita sans forcer. Son corps retomba en un bruit sourd de pantin qu'on laisse tomber. Silver ouvrit un œil, incapable de bouger. Non loin de là, Gellert était au même point avec un Zack qui dansait en le parsemant de sortilège. Il hurlait de joie tout en regardant Ariana poser le contre tabou et le ligoter tout en lui hurlant d'arrêter sa torture. Une fois finie la blonde s'avança pour ligoter Silver à son tour mais Ariane se plaça devant, feulant.

 _« C'est terminé, dit-elle par l'esprit. Abandonne, on a gagné. Tu te sentiras mieux après, crois-moi. Laisse-moi te protéger de ta folie … »_

 _« CE NE SERA TERMINE QUE LORSQU'UN DE NOS DEUX CAMPS SERA DETRUIT ! ET QUE SEVERUS ROGUE BAIGNERA DANS SON PROPRE SANG ! »_

Terre qui tremble, éclair qui crépite dans l'air, vent qui se soulève. Ariane usa de toute sa magie restante pour repousser sa sœur. Zack arriva pour lui prêter main forte. Il n'aimait pas se changer en Animagus mais ne put que s'y résoudre tant sa force humaine était faible à l'heure actuelle. Il devint alors un magnifique tigre blanc aux crocs acérés, couvert de sang on aurait dit un tigre rouge sanguinaire.

La suite fut assez floue dans l'esprit des jumelles. Embrumées par leurs sentiments confus leurs demi-consciences et leurs acharnements, elles se souvinrent des coups de griffes et de crocs. Elles se souvinrent de l'odeur du sang qui empestait leurs narines et coinçait leur gorge. Ariana sentait sa peau la dévorer tandis que le noir gagnait du terrain et que son corps hurlait à chaque mouvement. Ariane tout aussi inconsciente sentait ses organes brûler de l'intérieur tandis que chaque mouvement la déchirait. Zack la parsemait de coups violents sur la tête et la dominait complétement. Silver ne put les rejoindre et cria comme un appel à l'aide. « _Arrêtez de vous battre : ARRETEZ_ » semblait-il hurler à la mort.

La magie crépitait dans l'air. Un vrai tourbillon provoquant un orage fracassant sur la terre morte. Plus rien ne pousserait jamais ici. Malgré la pluie qui se déversait sur le sol, tout n'était que noirceur.

Puis, acculée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Ariane reprit forme humaine et transplana sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas se faire capturer. Il fallait qu'elle se sauve où tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Ariana qui n'avait plus la force de rien reprit son apparence et sans savoir pourquoi, elle pleura. Tremblante, elle hurla en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? POURQUOI ?

Silver transplana à son tour alors que Zack allait le stupéfixer après avoir repris forme humaine. Trop lent, jura Zack qui, malgré la souffrance, se tenait debout. Il se tourna vers Gellert mais celui-ci était parti aussi. Ariane était revenue le chercher juste temps.

Le bruit de la pluie. C'est tout ce qui restait après un boucan des diables. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Ariana, à genoux dans la boue et Zack stoppant la progression de sa tâche noire qui l'embrassa dans le cou et la prit contre lui avant de transplaner au manoir.

Juste le son des gouttes fracassant le sol mort.

* * *

Ariana ne se souvenait plus trop de la fin du combat. Elle regarda passer Viktor Krum sans le voir. Malgré les soins d'urgences elle souffrait le martyr. Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour guérir de tout ça. Tout du moins pour ce qui le pouvait. Car mentalement, un peu plus à chaque fois, elle s'enfonçait dans une souffrance sans fin tel le labyrinthe du tartare.

Voldemort semblait satisfait de leur performance. Ariana retint dans sa mémoire une félicitation pour les contre-tabou, ce qui permit à son maitre de recommencer la traque. Il avait aussi pris la blonde contre lui, selon les souvenirs flous de son retour. Il était très fier d'elle pour avoir mis hors d'état de nuire leurs ennemis. Certes, elle ne les avait pas ramenés, mais elle les avaient largement empêchés d'agir avant un long , très long moment tout en les privant du tabou. Ils pourraient maintenant les cueillir facilement quand l'occasion se présenterait. Grindelwald ne serait plus une menace à son égard. Ni même Silver et Ariane.

\- La ferveur que tu mets à mon service est admirable, avait-il fait mielleusement en lui caressant la tête. Voldemort te félicite et te trouve magnifique ainsi. Nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble. Nous bâtirons un monde merveilleux.

Zack souriait en regardant le tableau qui se présentait devant lui. Sa précieuse blonde couverte de sang et de plaies, enlacée par le seigneur du mal. Ce fut un régal de la voir aussi détruite, aussi malléable. Il domptait doucement mais sûrement sa lionne grâce à la morsure lancinante des ténèbres.

* * *

Voldemort ordonna à ce qu'on les soigne tous rapidement et que toute mission soit suspendue hormis la traque de Potter. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent dépêchés dont Rogue qui se précipita au manoir par la cheminée pour les soins. Il trouva sa fille, inconsciente, le bras cramoisi qui ne voulait pas guérir malgré les soins de Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix la regardait avec un sourire magistral, savourant la scène comme jamais. Severus montra les dents mais se retint. Il regarda plutôt l'ampleur des dégâts.

A côté de Théa se tenait Tiana. Elle dormait sous la forme de renard, le poil ébouriffé de sang, tandis que des potions de sommeil trônaient sur la table basse. D'autres potions étaient présentes dont une qu'il reconnut pour le mental, que Ariana avait créée. Tiana tremblait dans son sommeil et semblait lâcher des larmes car son oreiller était humide. Il se pencha pour la caresser et en fit de même avec sa précieuse enfant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Rastaban sourire de son œil vitreux.

Severus crut bien devenir fou et leva sa baguette. Mais tous les Mangemorts présents le fixèrent. Il dut s'abstenir. Il l'abaissa à contre cœur et se dirigea alors vers Ariana qui jouait avec ses cheveux. C'était la seule à ne pas dormir. Zack ronflait à côté d'elle sans aucune gêne malgré les blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Edmond était de l'autre côté de la blonde, il semblait souffrir tandis que ses os repoussaient avec du _Poussos_ dans son sommeil agité par son fils. Puis tout au fond, transparente, Iris, aussi bleue que possible et gelée. Autour d'elle régnait un feu magique pour faire remonter la température de son corps. Elle était en hibernation.

\- Mon ange… Est-ce que ça va ?

Ariana releva les yeux et lui offrit un si petit sourire qu'elle ne bougea qu'à peine les lèvres.

\- C'était terrible… Violent…, dit-elle à demi-mot.

Severus approuva en la prenant contre lui. Il savait que ce serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle.

\- Raconte-moi.

Ariana puisa dans ses dernières forces pour tout expliquer. Elle eut quelques sursauts mais les larmes semblaient s'être taries à cause de la fatigue. Elle somnola un peu.

La fin du combat semblait embrouillée mais Severus comprit l'essentiel. Sa petite amie venait d'abandonner ses derniers espoirs. Ariane était une cause perdue. Peu importe qui gagnait à la fin, personne ne serait heureux. Il fut cependant ravi d'apprendre que c'était eux qui avaient mené le jeu pour une fois et que c'étaient les trois autres qui étaient partis. Gellert serait hors d'état de nuit un long moment ! Et le contre-tabou était posé. Voldemort était donc satisfait.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été, dit-il d'un murmure. Repose-toi, mon ange. Tu l'as mérité.

Elle se laissa bercer et tomba rapidement dans les songes. Severus l'embrassa avant de la soigner avec plus de précision. Il ne décolla plus de la pièce de soin où ses princesses, meurtries, se reposaient et se soignaient.

Il songea tout de même à Silver et Ariane. Il les aimait toujours malgré tout. C'était ce qui était le plus douloureux… Ils devaient tous s'entretuer à cause de lui. De même qu'avec Regulus et George… Tous des gens bien.

Severus Rogue était le pilier du problème mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste regarder… Et souffrir.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	92. Séquelles et reliques

**Voila la suite, pas corrigé. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 92 : Séquelles et Reliques**

Théa fut la première des deux cousines à reprendre conscience. Son bras la faisait souffrir et elle y jeta un œil. Il n'était plus noir comme quand Regulus lui avait jeté le sort. Il était rouge vif et plein de cloques. Elle le leva pour estimer les dégâts et eut un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu ne dois pas le bouger ! Maugréa Ariana.

Théa tourna la tête et se rendit compte que la blonde devait la veiller depuis un moment. Elle avait en plus des cernes.

Ariana prit le bras de Théa et l'examina une nouvelle fois. Elle avait essayé plusieurs potions mais ne trouvait pas ce qui rongeait le bras de la Serpentard. Se concentrer là-dessus lui permettait d'oublier un peu, pas pour longtemps, tout revenait très vite, les affrontements avec Ariane et à quel point sa sœur était perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Regulus a utilisé comme sort, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à soigner ton bras.

\- Sûrement quelque chose de la famille Black. Ou alors de la magie des Mangemorts.

Ariana secoua la tête.

\- Severus ne connait pas ce sort, ni personne d'autre. On est plusieurs à avoir tenté de te soigner.

\- C'est la famille Black alors. Je vais devoir chercher à nouveau dans les livres légués par Sirius.

\- Regulus est plus fort que je le pensais… Songea Ariana.

\- Faut pas oublier qu'il a fait partie du camp du Maître. Et ce n'était pas un ange…

Ariana soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle aurait tellement voulu aider Théa…Tiana ne faisait que demander des potions de sommeil sans rêve et il était très difficile de lui refuser. La blonde s'en voulait mais elle en avait préparé plusieurs et Tiana avait passé son temps à dormir sous sa forme renard. Severus avait guéri ses blessures, mais le mental était toujours touché. Ariana sursauta en sentant de la chaleur : Théa la serrait contre elle malgré son bras qui la faisait souffrir. Ariana la serra contre elle en retour. Elle revoyait ce que sa sœur lui avait montré : Théa et Severus agonisants, la suppliant de les tuer.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Elle se jura de protéger les Rogue, coûte que coûte. Elle aurait bien voulu empêcher Théa de se rendre à l'extérieur mais celle-ci avait beaucoup de missions avec les rafleurs. Elle ne pouvait la confiner pour la protéger.

\- J'ai pensé que ta blessure était peut-être due à la magie du sang. Regulus s'y connaît ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais je suppose. C'est plus ou moins un truc de Black. On dirait que je vais devoir faire beaucoup de recherches.

Ariana eut un faible sourire. Théa se tourna vers Tiana qui dormait, toujours recroquevillée en boule. Théa voulut formuler à voix haute ses plans concernant sa cousine, mais s'avisa de la présence de Rabastan. Pas question que quelqu'un entende ça. Elle en parlerait loin des oreilles indiscrètes. La brune se leva, aidée d'Ariana et quitta la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. Elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'Ariana. La blonde se mit à préparer des potions tandis que Théa faisait venir ses livres à elle et se plongeait dans ses recherches.

Lorsque Tiana revint à elle, elle fixa le plafond du manoir avec désespoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Regulus de la blesser. Il ne voulait que la récupérer. Ça avait été si dur lorsque Lucius avait transplané… Aux limites de l'inconscience, elle avait néanmoins vu l'air désespéré de son père alors que le blond la ramenait à nouveau au manoir.

Les derniers jours, chaque fois qu'elle émergeait, elle demandait des potions à Ariana. Elle voyait bien que la blonde n'acceptait qu'à contrecœur. Et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait dormir. Dormir pour oublier ce qui la rongeait. Les questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser à Ariana en la voyant si détruite, sachant parfaitement que cela venait du fait qu'Ariane tue tant de monde.

Tiana en avait entendu parler. Silver, Ariane et Gellert faisaient de véritables massacres. Elle ne savait pas ce qui primait entre l'horreur et la peur niveau émotions. Ses deux amis lui manquaient tellement… Ariane… Ariane était sa meilleure amie au même titre qu'Ariana et elle ne supportait pas de les voir séparées. Elle aurait préféré revenir au temps où elles étaient en première année, insouciantes et innocentes. Mais elles ne l'étaient plus. Plus du tout. Le mal les avaient rongées. Toutes les trois. Non, tous les cinq. Silver et Théa aussi avaient irrémédiablement changé.

Silver, son meilleur ami son presque frère. Merlin, ce qu'il lui manquait ! Il avait toujours une solution à tout. Elle avait du mal à se faire à son absence dans le paysage. Elle avait Drago, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pareil. Ils se détestaient avant et il était loin d'avoir la sagesse de leur Silveropedie. Drago était aussi blessé et brisé qu'elles… Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour entendre les longues explications de Silver… Que ferait-elle si jamais elle se retrouvait face à eux ?

Leur haine destructrice la détruirait, plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Il était déjà dur de faire face à Regulus, Fred et George. Sans compter à quel point Ariane les détestait. Laissant son côté sombre ressortir. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui dire la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle Severus avait dû tuer Albus… Tiana sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle voulait retrouver ses amis, comme avant.

Un gloussement lui fit tourner la tête et elle croisa le regard de Rabastan, réveillé. Aussitôt une haine innommable s'empara d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte que dans un brouillard qu'elle se levait et se rendait au chevet de son violeur. Elle le ligota à son lit et les yeux du Mangemort s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'elle mettait les mains autour de sa gorge et serrait, les yeux exorbités.

Iris, toujours en hibernation sur son lit, écarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire. Tiana était dans un état second et regardait Rabastan devenir rouge et lutter pour respirer. Il méritait bien ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Zack ricanait dans son coin sans bouger le petit doigt ou même appeler quelqu'un pour aider Rabastan. Au contraire il adorait la vue, il ne vivait que pour ce genre d'instant !

Tiana revoyait le cauchemar qu'il lui avait fait vivre. La douleur, la honte de se sentir si impuissante et si sale… Elle continuait de serrer, ignorant les yeux de Rabastan qui roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne réagit que lorsqu'une main fut posée sur son épaule. Toujours en tenant la gorge de Rabastan, elle tourna la tête et tomba dans les yeux rubis de Voldemort.

Loin d'être en colère, celui-ci souriait avec fierté.

\- Lâche-le, Tiana.

La rousse fixa Voldemort, puis Rabastan, sans pour autant faire un seul geste. Elle ne serra pas plus, mais elle ne le lâcha pas non plus. Voldemort pressa son épaule plus fort. Elle le regarda à nouveau.

\- Lâche Rabastan, maintenant.

Tiana desserra lentement sa prise. Voldemort eut un sourire victorieux quand Tiana finit par lâcher.

\- Lucius m'a dit à quel point tu t'es battue contre ce cancrelat de Weasley. Tu mets beaucoup d'ardeur à montrer que tu fais partie des nôtres. Ton père est mon plus gros problème, cependant.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Il tient tellement à te récupérer… Mais ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne ni la désertion, ni la trahison ?

\- Parfaitement, Maître. Jamais je ne retournerai parmi tous ces faibles.

Voldemort tapota sa tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu le regretterais amèrement si tu me mentais.

\- Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse mettre Ariana, Théa ou mon oncle en danger. Je sais parfaitement qu'ils seraient torturés directement.

Un nouveau sourire retroussa les lèvres de Voldemort.

\- Va. Quand vos blessures seront guéries, tu retourneras à Poudlard aider Drago à mater les idiots qui se rebellent encore.

Tiana acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Elle croisa brièvement le regard d'Iris qui posait sur elle un regard effaré. Il était loin le temps où la Bright la harcelait à Poudlard… Tiana se rendit comme un robot à sa chambre et y passa la journée. Elle ruminait ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Pourtant ôter la vie à Rabastan serait lui rendre service. S'il se réveillait, il finirait par être sur pieds et…

Elle dut finalement sortir quand Bellatrix lui ordonna de nourrir le prisonnier. La rousse se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et se figea en portant le plateau et un croisant le regard marron de Viktor Krum. Elle resta figée, incapable de bouger ou de dire quelque chose. Viktor de son côté analysait son ancienne amie. Tout comme Ariana, le regard de Tiana était hanté, empli de souffrance. La rousse baissa le regard vers le sol et posa le plateau sur le sol.

\- Tiana. Georrrge et Rrregulus ont fait un serrrment inviolable. Ca ne te fait rrrien qu'ils soient prrrêts à aller aussi loin pourrr te rrrécupérrrer ?

Tiana releva la tête et fixa Viktor avec des yeux écarquillés. Le bulgare se sentit mal. Si les filles allaient si mal, pourquoi restaient-elle du côté du mal ?

\- C'est trop tard, murmura la rousse. C'est trop tard pour moi.

\- Il n'est pas trrrod tarrrd pourrr une rrrédemption.

\- Il n'y aura jamais de rédemption pour moi, assura Tiana.

Il y eut un silence, alors que Viktor fixait son visage empli de désespoir. Son cœur se serrait de tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas la rousse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les trois filles qui s'étaient trouvées dans la lumière, étaient devenues des ennemies.

\- Je suis une âme perdue. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour moi. George et papa feraient mieux de se le rentrer dans la tête.

\- Alorrrs ils mourrrrrront.

Tiana redressa la tête et Viktor sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ce qui va t'arriver ? Demanda la rousse. Le maître semble plus qu'heureux que Lucius et Drago t'aient capturé.

\- Je m'en contrrrefous. Au moins, j'ai ma conscience trrranquille concerrrnant mes choix.

Tiana voulut répondre quelque chose. Il le vit quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais Rodolphus Lestrange vint la chercher. Viktor fixa les deux mangemorts partir. Rodolphus marchait d'un air conquérant tandis que Tiana avait les épaules affaissées. La rousse se tourna un bref instant vers lui. Son regard hurlait de la sauver. Mais quand elle en avait l'occasion, elle n'acceptait pas la main tendue. Viktor soupira et s'assit à côté d'Ollivander, l'esprit en ébullition, un mal de tête lancinant le prenant.

* * *

Chez les Weasley, l'ambiance était plus que tendue depuis Halloween. Regulus, qui occupait la chambre déserte de Ron, ne faisait que maugréer dans sa barbe en déprimant. Il avait été si proche. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché le changement de décision chez Tiana, elle avait été prête à le suivre. Elle avait tendu la main et elle avait pleuré contre lui avant que Lucius ne la lui reprenne. Il haïssait le monde entier…

George pour sa part évitait Regulus au maximum. Il ne supportait pas cette façon de torturer Tiana dès qu'il la voyait. D'autant plus qu'avant que Regulus ne jette le Sectumsempra, il avait l'avantage dans leur combat entre renards. Molly tentait par tous les moyens de les rabibocher ce qui tapait sur le système des deux hommes.

Ils se croisèrent près du poulailler et se dévisagèrent, les poings serrés. Il fallait que ça sorte. Regulus mit la main dans sa poche, tenant sa baguette du bout des doigts. Le geste n'échappa pas à George, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me jeter le doloris ou le Sectumsempra ? Et pourquoi pas l'Avada ? Tu serais débarrassé de moi vu la façon dont je semble te gêner.

Regulus montra les dents. George eut un mouvement de recul. Perdre tous ses proches changeait profondément Regulus. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il se mettait le peu de proches qu'il lui restait à dos.

\- T'en as quelque chose à faire de la capture de Viktor ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Croassa Regulus.

\- Tu utilises le Sectumsempra contre ta fille alors que ce même sort m'a pris une oreille. Tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que je n'approuve pas !

Regulus sortit la main de sa poche, baguette en main.

\- Tu es trop naïf, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'elle a changé, mais elle reste notre Tiana.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au cimetière peut-être. Mais au chemin de Traverse, elle n'aurait hésité sur rien. Elle n'est plus _notre_ Tiana. Devenir Mangemort, ça change une personne. J'ai dû tuer des gens. Et oui, je l'ai fait, ne fais pas cette tête. Ca fait plus de trois mois qu'elle est chez eux. Tu crois franchement qu'elle ne torture et ne tue pas ? IL se sera fait un plaisir de lui donner ce genre de missions. C'est tout ce qu'il adore.

La mâchoire de George se crispa et il dégaina sa baguette à son tour.

\- Tu as rendu le bras de Théa inutilisable, tu es fier de toi ?

\- C'est une sanction méritée pour avoir dévié Tiana du chemin.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aussi reprendre Théa ?

Regulus ouvrit la bouche et la referma, fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, il voulait les reprendre toutes les deux. C'est pourquoi il s'horrifiait quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait à sa nièce.

\- Je pourrais rendre son bras normal si on les affronte de nouveau.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le feras pas. Tu seras de nouveau aveuglé par le fait de récupérer Tiana et tu leur feras du mal.

\- Et alors ? Si c'est la seule méthode pour les avoir auprès de nous, je ne vois pas où est le souci.

George secoua la tête. Il lui semblait que Regulus perdait la boule. Il voulut lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser, mais Regulus prit sa forme Animagus et s'envola loin du terrier. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il récupérerait sa fille seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme aussi naïf que le rouquin. Il vola sans but, puis finit par se rendre à l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Naevia. Il avait continué de le payer, même après sa mort. Quand Tiana était arrivée à Poudlard, il avait espéré lui en donner les clés quand elle serait adulte.

Regulus se pelotonna dans le canapé. Peu importe que George le prenne pour un fou, peu importe qu'il doive agir seul. La solitude, il l'avait connue une bonne partie de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Naevia et Severus. Mais Naevia était morte. Et Severus, son ancien meilleur ami était le plus grand traître qu'il connaissait. La solitude deviendrait sa nouvelle amie. Il alla vers la bibliothèque et se plongea dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts pour les prochains combats. Il récupérerait les filles. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Théa entra dans l'appartement de Percy et se servit à manger et à boire. Elle était stressée. Elle leur avait donné la liste des nés-moldus qui passeraient au contrôle cette semaine il y a trois jours et n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux.

La brune but son thé en faisant les cent pas, refusant de céder à la panique. Il ne leur était rien arrivé et ils allaient bien. Elle ne le supporterait pas si quelque chose leur arrivait. Elle chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux alors que la nuit tombait et qu'aucun des deux hommes ne rentrait. Elle avait prévu d'aller voir Krum au manoir Malefoy mais ne parviendrait à rien dans un tel état de stress.

Sous sa forme de chauve-souris, elle somnola contre la fenêtre, la peur faisant battre son cœur. Elle avisa la pleine lune et se demanda si Adrian avait eu le temps de prendre sa potion ou au moins de s'isoler. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il faisait du mal à Percy, elle le savait.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut en entendant la porte d'entrée. Percy se tenait sur le seuil, l'air fatigué, mais souriant d'un air victorieux. Elle prit son envol et se transforma une fois arrivée devant lui. Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures, les larmes aux yeux, avant de le serrer contre elle.

Percy prit le temps de refermer la porte et hésita avant de finalement serrer les bras autour d'elle. Théa laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement, l'oreille posée contre le cœur battant de Percy. Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma, elle le lâcha et alla lui préparer du thé, les joues brûlantes. Percy n'osa rien dire et se contenta de ranger le peu d'affaires qui traînait pour se donner contenance, souriant malgré lui de la gêne de la brune.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.

\- On ne peut mieux. On était encapuchonnés comme les Mangemorts, ils n'ont donc pas pu nous reconnaître. Adrian est parti s'isoler avec la potion tue-loup.

\- Je lui en ai ramené pour le mois prochain.

Percy acquiesça et s'assit. Théa posa la tasse de thé un peu trop brutalement et s'assit bruyamment.

\- Désolée pour ça. J'étais inquiète.

Percy posa la main sur la sienne et elle ne se déroba pas et ne sursauta pas non plus comme ça avait déjà été le cas.

\- Merci. Je sais parfaitement que je ne le mérite pas.

Théa voulut détourner son regard du sien mais Percy pressa légèrement ses doigts. Il la regardait de la même façon qu'à Poudlard et cela la remua.

\- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Alors que nous soyons dans la même équipe, que nous soyons de la résistance, c'est… Inespéré.

Théa pressa les doigts de Percy qui eut haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Les yeux noirs de Théa brillaient et comme depuis des années, il savait lire le peu qu'elle montrait.

\- C'est trop compliqué, dit finalement Percy. Je sais que je t'ai fait trop de mal. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Le coupa Théa. Il y a la nostalgie de t'avoir sous les yeux, il y a la colère qui est là depuis deux ans. Et il y a aussi un sentiment sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom.

\- C'est tellement plus que ce que j'aurais seulement pu espérer, murmura Percy avec un sourire en coin.

Théa sourit à son tour. Ce sourire-là lui avait tant manqué aussi… L'instant fut brisé quand elle saisit son bras gauche avec douleur. La brune lâcha les mains de Percy et se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire tremblant. Percy se leva également et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, résistant à l'envie de passer la main sur sa joue.

\- Sois prudente, toi aussi.

\- C'est sûrement une réunion pour nous annoncer que les nés-moldus ont fui.

Percy acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il la regarda quitter l'appartement sans se retourner. Il fut sûr que si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas réussi à partir. Ce fut au tour de Percy de ressentir une angoisse sourde en pensant à elle. Angoisse qui ne serait calmée que le lendemain quand Adrian ferait son apparition.

* * *

La pleine lune illuminait la pièce sombre, éteinte de toute lumière. Silver se tenait contre le plan de travail, un bol de soupe fumant devant lui. Ses bras et ses mains avaient retrouvé leurs sens d'origine mais ses muscles le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Au point que chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace.

La tête baissée, l'argenté était perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à sa mère. Dieu qu'il était soulagé de la savoir en vie mais sa culpabilité de son état le rongeait. Par le passé il savait que faire un choix, au cimetière, serait déterminant pour ses proches. Qu'importe le camp choisi, quelqu'un souffrirait, et c'était bel et bien le cas. Sa maman lui manquait, terriblement. De même que Tiana, Ariana et Théa. Ses amies. SES MEILLEURES AMIES.

Il se retourna en soupirant pour la énième fois toujours en se demandant pourquoi elles avaient choisi Voldemort et Severus. Pour Théa cela semblait plus logique, elle avait suivi son papa adoré. Mais pour les deux autres il n'avait que peu d'explications cohérentes. L'amour aveugle sûrement, malgré qu'il soit le tueur d'Albus ? Il secoua la tête, à quoi bon ressasser les mêmes choses, encore et encore ?

Silver s'activa et coupa des herbes magiques dans le bol de soupe brûlant. Le liquide s'illumina quelques secondes avant de prendre une teinte dorée. L'argenté prit un plateau et apporta la mixture à sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre au deuxième étage, celle-ci était recroquevillée par terre, dans le coin gauche. Elle murmurait en tremblant. Nouvelle crise.

Silver posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et constata qu'Ariane avait encore vomi du sang sur le parquet. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'alimenter et cela l'inquiétait. Le poison d'Ariana était extrêmement vorace et puissant. Il lui avait rongé les organes.

 _\- Oui…Oui je te vengerais papa… Oui Severus mourra dans la douleur. Oui…. Non…. Ah…. Je suis sage… J'écouterais toujours le ministère. Je suis une gentille fille, je ne réponds pas, je ne dis rien… ah…. Oui, papa je t'aime… Oui je te vengerais… Gellert… Ah… Et Zack, je le…Oui il… Dans son sang ! Il boira sa propre merde ! Ah…. Oui j'ai déjà tué. Tuer ce n'est pas grave… Non … Et Severus sera le suivant…_

Silver se posa devant sa petite amie après avoir utilisé le Recurvite sur le sol. Elle se tirait les cheveux et il repéra des scarifications. Il la serra contre lui avec amour. Peu à peu les murmures cessèrent puis elle cligna des yeux.

\- Oh ? Je suis encore sortie de mon lit, dit-elle surprise.

\- Oui… Viens manger un peu.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ca ne passe pas…

\- Je sais mais essaye. Je t'ai mit de nouvelles herbes médicinales. Elles sont très fortes, je suis allé les cueillir dans une forêt que je connais.

\- Tu y es allé tout seul ?! Tu as transplané ?! Tu sais bien que tu as toujours la marque !

\- J'ai rapidement semé mes poursuivants.

Ariane fit la grimace et l'incendia. Silver resta de marbre et la força à boire son potage. La blonde but trois cuillères avant de se recoucher, amère. Lorsque Silver ressortit, il l'entendit murmurer, recroquevillée sous la couette. Cela dura toute la nuit.

* * *

La blonde se leva à l'aube. Les poches sous les yeux, elle termina son breuvage. Elle se retint de vomir et sentit l'odeur du fer couler par son nez. Le sang remontait par ailleurs. Elle s'essuya et se leva pour aller couver son père. Celui-ci était réveillé. Il regardait Silver attiser le feu. Gellert était rarement conscient plus de deux heures par jour. Ariane en profita pour prendre sa main et se tenir à son chevet.

\- Il faut que les sorciers reprennent ce qui leur est dû, disait-il intensément. Ariane, promets-moi de tout faire pour poursuivre mon œuvre. Il faut libérer les sorciers du joug de l'oppression. Les Moldus ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont différents. Ils sont inférieurs et dangereux. Les sorciers sont les élus. Les élus qui possèdent sagesse et puissance. On doit diriger ce monde avec la magie qui nous a été offerte. Cette magie est notre don. Les Moldus doivent comprendre où est leur place et suivre NOS règles. L'équilibre doit s'inverser, tu comprends ?

Ariane hochait la tête avec ferveur.

\- Je te promets que ce monde verra le jour. Les sorciers seront libres d'exister aux yeux de tous. On aura plus à se cacher et ils pourront aimer qui ils veulent ! Même les Moldus. Ils devront simplement comprendre leur place. Comprendre que nous sommes supérieurs à eux. Nous sommes les élus.

\- Exactement, exactement ! Toi et Silver serez les libérateurs ! Les héros du monde magique !

La blonde approuva. Elle écouta longuement son père parler de ses idéaux avant qu'il ne retombe dans le coma. Elle se mit alors à sangloter en gémissant.

\- Papa je t'en prie ne me laisse pas… Je n'ai plus que toi… Je n'aurais pas la force de perdre un deuxième parent ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste comme famille…

Silver les avaient écouté silencieusement. Il était d'accord avec le principe mais pas avec les méthodes. Il rêvait d'un monde libre où les sorciers seraient plus heureux. C'est ce que désirait sa famille aussi après tout. C'est ce que désirait beaucoup de monde. Mais fallait-il vraiment tuer et torturer pour en arriver là ? Pour imposer leurs lois. N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions… ?

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'atteindre Rogue, Zack et Voldemort, marmonna Ariane dont le sang coulait par les oreilles. Ils ne sont pas dignes de ce monde.

Silver eut le reflexe de regarder par la fenêtre mais se doutait bien que cela ne marcherait plus. Ariana n'était pas venue juste pour les capturer mais surtout pour les empêcher d'utiliser le tabou. Ce qui, en soi, le soulagea énormément. Plus de tuerie de masse même si c'était déjà trop tard pour leur âme…

\- Zack, j'en ferais mon affaire. Mais oui j'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette vendetta. Hâte que Severus paye enfin pour tous ses crimes… Et que tu te sentes enfin mieux.

Il y eu un instant de silence où la blonde fixait son père.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre… Gémit soudainement Ariane.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gellert va survivre, j'en prendrais grand soin.

La blonde vint se blottir comme son amoureux. Elle sembla ailleurs un instant puis revint à elle et réussit à s'endormir. Silver lui caressa la nuque. Il ne supportait plus de voir Ariane ainsi. Détruite, psychotique, triste, dépressive, en colère, au bout de sa vie… Il voulait tellement lui offrir tous le bonheur du monde. Et pour ça, il ne pouvait qu'éliminer ceux qui l'avait plongée dans ce cauchemar. Quitte à devenir un monstre pour elle.

Pour lui ramener son sourire et son esprit.

* * *

Ariana soupira et éteignit le feu sous son chaudron. Le maître les appelait. La blonde se rendit d'un pas lent à la table des Mangemorts. Elle songea à ses potions ratées et maugréait. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever la tâche noire qui parsemait son corps. Celle-ci s'était divisée en plusieurs petites tâches qui rongeaient doucement sa peau. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire pour le moment mais au moins ne souffrait-elle plus avec violence. Maintenant c'était comme de petites piques qui venaient la brûler toutes les dix minutes par ci par là sur son corps déjà faible et fragilisé.

Ariana s'assit d'office entre Théa et Severus laissant Tiana à côté de Drago et Théa. Zack se posa en face. Il lui fit du pied et elle fit mine de ne pas le sentir. Cela l'amusa grandement. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien fait que de rejoindre les Mangemorts car de toute sa vie il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi extatique. Il était sur un petit nuage.

\- Bienvenue mes chers fidèles, déclara le mage noir dans un silence absolu. Voldemort est plutôt content de la progression de notre nouveau monde. Il y a eu des avancées un peu partout. Nous possédons Poudlard, le ministère, la presse et nombres de résistants ont été éliminés ou capturés. Nous avons également repoussé et détruit nos trois autres ennemis – _Il fixa Ariana d'un sourire_ – et notre avancée pour nettoyer le sang des sorciers prend forme. Cependant…

Les Mangemorts retinrent leur souffle. Seule Tiana semblait ailleurs. Drago lui tenait la main sous la table et la lui caressa. Il était nerveux de même que Théa qui fixait Ariana avec appréhension. La blonde comprit rapidement qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose en rapport avec ce que Voldemort allait dire. Elle semblait paralysée. La blonde savait lire en elle malgré son masque. Ses années d'expérience avec Severus l'aidaient beaucoup sur ce point, elle avait les mêmes mimiques que son père.

Ariana ne put rien lui demander mais prit sa main et lui assura un grand soutien. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle la protégerait. Théa lui sourit et se rapprocha de la blonde avec amour.

\- Des sang-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang se sont échappés avant qu'on vienne les chercher. Cela me fait me poser des questions.

Voldemort regarda un à un ses fidèles. Théa et Ariana furent de marbre malgré leurs doigts entrelacés si serrés que leur peau virait au blanc.

\- Y a-t-il un espion parmi nous ? Quelqu'un qui communiquerait avec les résistants ? Ou alors sont-ils assez malins pour prévoir nos actions ? Sachez que Voldemort aura le fin mot de l'histoire. Et que cela sera encore plus cruel et douloureux que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Celui-ci les regarda avec une intense noirceur. Seul Zack semblait à l'aise avec Bellatrix.

\- Au moindre geste suspect de l'un d'entre nous je veux un rapport.

Tous approuvèrent d'un geste ferme. Puis Voldemort donna ses ordres pour le mois de Novembre. La traque sur Potter et les résistants continuait. Les rafles s'accroissaient et devaient devenir plus dures encore, la traque de _Potterveille_ , une radio clandestine se poursuivait…

Severus Rogue eut également pour mission de renforcer les punitions à Poudlard avec les Carrow. Une résistance se maintenait là-bas. Voldemort voulait éliminer toute rébellion face à lui aussi mince soit-elle. Puis il se tourna vers Ariana pour qu'elle effectue sous peu sa prochaine mission avec Zack. La blonde approuva. Le séance se termina ainsi sous les menaces de Voldemort qui rendit Théa fébrile.

Rogue et les Carrow repartaient à Poudlard dans la foulée pour leurs cours. Severus eut juste le temps de prendre un baiser à sa petite amie et de serrer sa fille et sa cousine contre lui. La rousse retourna rapidement se coucher dans les draps d'Ariana. Elle ne désirait plus rester dans la pièce de soins avec Rastaban qui riait la nuit et Iris qu'elle entendait sangloter comme un chien traumatisé.

Ariana referma la porte avec magie et posa la couverture sur Tiana qui se sentit bien au chaud dans l'odeur de sa meilleure amie. Théa se posa sur le lit.

\- Il faut que je te parle…

\- Ne dis rien, la coupa Ariana. Pas ici. Je crois comprendre et je suis très fière de ce que tu as fait. Si tu veux qu'on parle, on essayera de se rendre à la taverne du sanglier un soir. Quand j'aurais enfin l'occasion de rentrer à Poudlard sans Zack. D'accord ?

Théa lui sourit.

\- Oui, tu as raison et merci. Celui dit je suis fière de toi aussi.

\- De moi ?

Théa serra sa _belle-mère_ contre elle. Ariana sentit soudainement ses larmes monter mais les retint. Elle prit cette chaleur soudaine et les deux filles se câlinèrent un moment.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, papa m'en a parlé un soir.

Ariana écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire avec tendresse.

\- Quelle balance.

La brune se détacha et elles rirent un peu. Cela leur fit un bien fou.

\- Il ma raconté pour la fameuse potion et je peux te dire une chose, elle a sauvé la vie de Percy et Adrian hier soir.

La blonde fut émue.

\- Percy m'a raconté que les Mangemorts avaient eu des faiblesses lors de son combat. Et ils m'ont appris par _Potterveille_ que cela arrivait à beaucoup d'entre eux ce qui sauvait la mise aux résistants.

Elle parla si bas qu'Ariana était collée à elle pour l'entendre. La blonde fut si heureuse que ses jambes lâchèrent, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Théa sursauta et se posa avec elle.

\- Merci pour eux et merci de nous protéger avec papa de ceux qui nous veulent du mal. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer meilleure amie et belle-mère dans ma vie. Je dirais même mère vu ce que Lily était… Je suis tellement désolée des année passées à te détester…

\- C'était normal… Je ne t'en veux plus le moins du monde car je te comprends. Et puis cela était peut-être nécessaire pour avancer. Pour grandir.

Les deux filles pleurèrent un moment. Des larmes d'amour, de tendresse. Puis elles se mirent à parler de Severus et de leurs soins. Elles passèrent une longue journée ensemble, indécollable l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ariana continua d'essayer des potions pour se soigner elle et Théa. Il y eut quelque succès mais rien de probant. La blonde continuait ses séances avec Voldemort. Cela la fatiguait au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher pendant des heures après coup. Celle-ci passait donc son temps à étudier les reliques de la mort.

Elle commença par la pierre de résurrection. Celle-ci avait été créée par Cadmus Peverell au 13ème siècle, ancêtre des Gaunt et de Voldemort et descendant probable de Salazar Serpentard avec ses frères. Il était si arrogant et désireux de revoir sa défunte femme qu'il avait créé la pierre de résurrection. Sauf que la pierre ne marchait pas correctement. Il n'appelait que l'âme du mort sous la forme de fantôme sans le faire revenir à la vie. Cela avait rendu fou Cadmus qui ne pouvait enlacer et embrasser l'amour de sa vie. Il avait fini par se suicider pour la rejoindre.

La pierre finit par être changée en bague et léguée aux héritiers des Peverell jusqu'au Gaunt et Jedusor qui en avait fait un horcruxe sans le savoir. Ariana était toujours au courant que cela en avait été un et qu'il avait tué son père par la même occasion à cause de son obsession des reliques. Elle se demanda alors où était la pierre désormais. Ariane ne l'avait pas trouvé en retournant le château. Où Albus avait-il pu la cacher ? Elle avait envie de la posséder. Pour revoir son papa une dernière fois et pour l'amener à Ariane. Il pourrait alors lui expliquer de lui-même la vérité ! Et elle serait obligée d'y croire ! Oui, il lui faudrait chercher cette pierre coûte que coûte ! Elle le ferait dès qu'elle remettrait les pieds à Poudlard.

Motivée et désormais amoureuse des reliques, elle passa à l'histoire de la cape. Celle-ci avait été créée par le plus sage des trois frères, Ignotus Peverell. Celui-ci voulant éviter les dangers du monde en guerre et de la chasse aux sorcières, avait décidé de créer cette cape qui le rendrait invisible sans que le sortilège ne s'estompe au fil du temps. Sa création était l'œuvre la plus emblématique de sa vie bien qu'il eut créé d'autres objets tout comme ses frères. Et il l'utilisa jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avant de la léguer à ses enfants lui aussi. L'héritage parcourut son temps jusqu'aux Potter, descendant direct d'Ignotus et donc par extension de Salazar Serpentard bien que ce fut éloigné et mélangé avec du sang Moldu.

Harry avait donc toujours la cape, songea Ariana. Sa sœur n'avait pas pu lui voler non plus. Elle se demanda si un jour il la léguerait à ses enfants où si elle pourrait lui demander de la lui donner ? Elle savait que non et soupira. Puis elle passa à la baguette de sureau. Créée par Antioche Peverell il sera le seul des frères à ne pas léguer sa création à ses héritiers. Celui-ci se fera assassiner après s'être vanté de sa création toute puissante, laissant sa femme et ses enfants en deuil. Ariana se demanda qui aujourd'hui était la descendance d'Antioche. Car aucun livre ou ancien écrit ne faisait de lien avec la veuve et les jeunes Peverell du côté d'Antioche, comme s'ils avaient disparu de l'histoire.

La seule chose qu'elle savait était que la baguette était passé de main en main avant de finir chez Gregorovich qui lui-même se l'était fait voler. Et vu les dates, elle ne douta pas un instant que c'était Gellert Grindelwald. La boucle était bouclée. Albus avait possédé la baguette après avoir emprisonné son amant. Elle dormait alors dans la tombe blanche.

Le tout allait être de savoir comment protéger cette relique de Voldemort qui s'approchait peu à peu de la vérité…

* * *

La blonde n'eut d'autre choix que de partir pour la mission de la baguette. Accompagnée de Zack, celle-ci se rendit en Allemagne pour dénicher Mykew Gregorovitch qui se cachait parmi les moldus. Voldemort l'avait retrouvé et ils les envoya rapidement sur ses traces.

Ariana Dumbledore-Grindelwald se sentit mal à l'aise, seule avec Zack aussi loin des autres. Elle contempla les feuilles d'automne tomber sous le vent froid de Novembre. Elle se blottit dans sa cape avant de repousser Zack qui allait l'agripper.

\- Et bien quoi, tu as froid non ? Je vais te réchauffer, moi.

\- Non merci.

Celle-ci enchanta sa cape pour qu'elle chauffe et garda sa baguette en main sous les ricanements de Zack. Ce qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec sa proie !

Il grimaça cependant en sentant son corps le tirailler. Les effets de son dernier combat contre Grindelwald étaient douloureux. Ariana en eut un mince sourire satisfait. Elle cherchait toujours un moyen de lui donner son poison-sangsue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Que ce soit lui ou Voldemort, elle n'avait toujours pas osé leur en verser une seule goutte. Si elle se faisait prendre par l'un ou l'autre, ça serait une catastrophe. Elle serait enfermée et utilisée par Zack comme un jouet. Ses proches souffriraient. Et elle ne pourrait plus jamais sortir du manoir.

Elle en frissonna de terreur. Ils marchèrent en silence un bon moment avant de dénicher une maison en retrait. Zack sentit de l'essence magique. C'était bien là. Il sourit et invita la blonde à le suivre, tel un tuteur montrant la voie à son apprenti.

Les deux sorciers s'infiltrèrent dans la demeure sans préambule. Gregorovitch prit aussitôt sa baguette pour se défendre. Ariana et Zack, malgré leurs séquelles, se battirent pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Gregorovitch combattit un temps avec ferveur dont Ariana se sentit trop faible pour riposter. Elle réussit cependant à l'avoir par derrière alors que Zack le terrifiait de ses mots et faisait brûler la maison. Elle le stupéfixa et le ligota. Il résista un temps avant d'abandonner et de se sentir embarqué par les deux Mangemorts.

Mykew vit sa maison de campagne brûler en un torrent de flammes, accrues par le vent qui dédoublait sa puissance. Un brasier terrifiant qui ronflait et dévorait tout sur son passage. Il fut jeté sur l'herbe fraiche et pointé de deux baguettes. Il était terrorisé en lisant dans le regard de Zack.

\- Qu…Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- On a quelques questions à te poser si tu veux bien, souriait Zack. Même si tu ne le veux pas on te les posera quand même cela dit.

Le Bright ricana. Gregorovitch se recula et se bloqua contre un saule.

\- AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Ariana utilisa l'Asurdiato pour former une bulle autour d'eux. Le vieil homme fut pris au piège avec deux monstres.

\- A toi l'honneur, dit Zack langoureusement.

Ariana déglutit et s'avança.

\- Un jour tu as possédé une puissante baguette magique. Où est-elle à présent ?

\- Je… Je ne faisais que me vanter ! Je n'ai jamais eu de baguette comme ça !

\- ENDOLORIS !

Mykew hurla à s'en décrocher les amygdales. Ariana avait tellement de douleur en elle que celle-ci augmentait la puissance de son sortilège bien malgré elle. Zack approuva, attendant la moindre faiblesse de la part de sa pouliche.

\- Je te le répète, où est-elle ? Le maitre sait que tu l'as possédée ! IL la veut !

Gregorovitch n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui elle parlait. Lui qui se pensait tranquille en Allemagne… Il avait eu tord de croire que Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, n'allait pas dominer le monde entier en commençant par l'Europe avec ses Mangemorts de malheur. Ça lui rappela la période sombre de Grindelwald. Il décida de jouer franc jeu pour sa survie.

\- Je … Si je me souviens, dit-il en toussant. La baguette, oui , je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je ne l'ai plus, on me l'a volé !

\- Vraiment ? Tonna Zack.

\- Oui je le jure sur ma vie, pitié, pitié !

\- Qui était-ce ? Questionna Ariana en sachant déjà la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! C'était un sorcier, un adolescent c'est tout ce que je me rappelle.

Il tremblait, les mains recroquevillées face aux deux Mangemorts. Ariana regarda Zack avant de remettre un coup de Doloris. Elle devait se montrer forte face à lui. Elle savait que Zack montrait tous ses souvenirs à Voldemort. Il était ses yeux et ses oreilles pour la surveiller en permanence.

\- Pitié, c'est tout ce que je sais !

Gregorovitch se trainait misérablement sur le sol. Ils n'avaient plus rien à en tirer. Zack utilisa la Legilimencie pour voir dans son cerveau. Bien que ce ne soit pas son domaine de prédilection, l'homme trouva rapidement le souvenir en question. Un adolescent, blond, passant par la fenêtre avec la baguette en main. On ne le voyait pas beaucoup, l'homme avait dit vrai.

\- Bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous fallait, déclara l'argenté.

Ariana soupira de soulagement tandis que Gregorovitch sentait l'espoir renaître. Zack les vit et agrandit son sourire.

L'homme souleva Gregorovitch dans les airs en lui écartant les bras et les jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Je m'amuse, pardi. J'ai carte blanche en plus c'est génial non !

\- Laisse-le ! Il nous a tout dit et il n'est pas une menace !

\- Tu paniques pour un vieillard inutile ? Je pensais que tu en avais plus dans le ventre. Si tu savais le nombre de Moldu que je tue tous les jours. Moi et les autres Mangemort on fait un joli ménage. Sauf que moi je le fais avec plus de classe.

Ariana grogna et sauta sur Zack pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Celui-ci l'agrippa quand elle lui sauta dessus. Le corps de Gregorovitch retomba lourdement sur le sol en un bruit de craquement.

\- Oh un câlinou ! Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite lionne !

\- Arrête ça !

Elle se débattit et il serra plus fort.

\- J'arrête si tu m'embrasses de toi-même. Un baiser langoureux et consenti. Sinon je continue!

La blonde fixa Gregorovitch qui se tortillait, les os brisés. Zack insista en humant ses cheveux.

\- D…D'accord. Tu as gagné.

Ariana prit sur elle comme jamais elle ne l'eut fait auparavant. Zack souriait, les babines retroussées. La blonde imagina Severus en son esprit et embrassa Zack avec plus de violence que de passion. Il y prit goût alors que son sexe se tendait. L'échange dura un moment avant qu'Ariana ne rompe son baiser. Sentir la langue de Zack sur la sienne lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Voilà… Maintenant… tu arrêtes et on rentre.

\- Seulement si tu me fais une fellation. Ensuite j'arrêterais.

\- Qu…. ?! Connard !

Ariana se détacha de lui avec violence. Il riait et ouvrait sa braguette.

\- Allez, viens ma petite chatte, viens boire ton lait !

Feulant, Ariana se mit en retrait, il jouait et lui mentait le fourbe ! Il l'avait bien eue ! Elle le pointa de sa baguette.

Zack fit mine d'être déçu.

\- Je te promets, après ça je le libère.

\- Je ne croirais plus jamais tes paroles ! Endoloris !

Le filet s'écrasa sur le bouclier de Zack qui riait et refermait son pantalon.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un accident mais si tu recommences, il y aura des répercussions sur Tiana et Théa.

\- NE LES TOUCHE PAS !

\- Alors tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, rit-il.

Pieds et poings liés, la blonde baissa sa baguette. Elle assista alors à la torture de Zack sur Gregorovitch qui suppliait qu'on l'achève. Elle vomit et resta assise tout le long jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Zack l'achève en lui tordant lentement le cou qui se déboita et roula jusqu'à la blonde. Celle-ci se retint de hurler et transplana au manoir. La tâche était accomplie. Zack la suivit et sourit quand il vit Théa accourir vers Ariana.

La blonde n'eut aucun mot qui sortit de sa gorge. Théa la prit contre elle avant de la laisser faire son rapport à Voldemort. Il devait découvrir qui était ce voleur ! Il fut fort contrarié de ne toujours pas avoir la baguette entre ses mains et congédia ses Mangemorts. Zack partit dans son antre tandis qu'Ariana se coucha avec Tiana et Théa.

Le seul réconfort pour les trois filles fut quand Tiana leur apprit que le maitre les laissaient enfin retourner toutes les trois un peu au château où Severus les attendait de pied ferme pour les épauler. Ariana en aurait grand besoin pour oublier ce cauchemar.

* * *

 **Au week-end prochain !**


	93. Confidences

**Hello, voici la suite ! Pas corrigé !**

 **Guest : Oh, je trouve qu'il y a eu pire comme chapitre lol**

 **MHE : L'heure de Zack n'est pas encore venue xD Ah Silver est notre espoir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 93 : Confidences**

Les trois filles rentrèrent ensemble au château avec satisfaction. Ariana et Théa serraient Tiana à la taille mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se revoyait serrer les mains autour du cou de Rabastan et n'avait qu'une envie : finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle savait que c'était mal, oui, mais elle avait l'impression que le tuer ferait partir ce trou dans son cœur, cette souffrance qui ne semblait pas cesser.

Théa et Ariana échangèrent un regard. La blonde les accompagna jusqu'à leurs appartements avant de rejoindre Severus. Elle avait besoin de lui ! Besoin d'évacuer ce que Zack l'avait forcée à faire et à voir. Le baiser, la torture. Ariana eut un haut le cœur et se retint contre la porte en chêne. Severus la retrouva assisse derrière la porte, incapable de rentrer. Inquiet il la questionna. Parler fut compliqué mais la blonde vida son sac sous le regard horrifié et furieux du directeur. Tout comme les tableaux offusqués qui réagissaient à chaque phrase avec intonation. Severus sentait ses muscles se tendre tant il avait envie d'étriper Zack Bright qui ne cessait de voler et tourmenté sa bien aimée. Se retenir fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut à faire en cet instant.

Sa fille, elle, s'occupa de Tiana comme d'une enfant. Coiffant ses cheveux emmêlés, lui tendant son pyjama et la bordant en se couchant à côté d'elle. Son cœur se serrait de la voir dans cet état, mais elle préférait presque la voir ainsi que dans un état bien pire. Tiana se transforma en renard et se colla contre sa cousine, qui caressa sa tête avant de s'endormir.

Tiana fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain et resta au chaud contre sa cousine. Elle n'osait rien demander que ce soit à Ariana ou elle, mais elle avait bien compris que les deux filles agissaient contre Voldemort. Alors qu'elle, elle se laissait complètement glisser. Elle retint ses larmes. Silver et Ariane lui manquaient énormément. Silver aurait su la réconforter et la conseiller. Ariane aurait su l'apaiser et la remonter vers le haut. Théa et Ariana faisaient ce qu'elles pouvaient, mais elles ne pouvaient combler le manque.

Iris se pelotonna contre son ventre et Tiana resta sous sa forme renard, son chat se réchauffant contre elle. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois depuis l'horrible décision qu'elles avaient prise, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tellement vieilli en si peu de temps… Tant de choses s'étaient passées… La plupart pour le mal. Tiana finit par se lever et alla faire une ronde matinale dans les couloirs avant de se rendre dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme de renard.

De la salle des professeurs, Minerva l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Dès que son regard se posait sur elle, sur Théa ou Ariana, elle souffrait le martyre. Les voir prendre ce chemin alors qu'elles avaient toujours emprunté la voie de la lumière la détruisait. Malgré tout ça, elle avait aussi mal de les voir souvent séparées. Eux qui étaient tous si soudés avant…

Et du côté d'Ariane et Silver ce n'était guère mieux. Rester du côté de la lumière mais avec uniquement la vengeance en tête était terrible. Sans parler de ses actes innommables qui revenait à ses oreilles depuis la libération de Grindelwald…

\- Oh, Albus, nous avons lamentablement échoué à leur ouvrir la voie… Murmura-t-elle en fixant toujours un point orangé qui courait.

* * *

Regulus voletait près des barrières tout en se doutant que Severus avait dû en apposer. Il avança son antenne et sursauta au coup de jus qui le repoussa. Il voleta tout le long avec rage. Ca aurait été trop facile, bien sûr. Ce qu'il faisait était plus que dangereux. Il se figea quand il vit un renard courir vers la forêt. La frustration et la rage l'habitèrent tout entier. Elle était si proche… Et tellement hors d'atteinte… Il continua de voleter autour des murs et des grilles dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir encore. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour le moment. Il allait surveiller ses allées et venues, et quand elle sortirait du château, il ne lui laisserait pas une chance de se défendre. Il la reprendrait auprès d'eux et l'empêcherait de salir plus encore son âme.

* * *

Théa et Ariana se retrouvèrent à la Grande Salle. Comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient au château, elles s'assirent ensemble à la table des Serdaigle. Luna était à celle des Gryffondor cette fois-ci, penchée vers Neville et Ginny qui leur lançaient souvent des regards noirs. Etant rarement là, les deux Mangemorts firent jaser autour d'elles en des murmures oppressants. Les ignorant, les deux filles parlèrent un peu de Tiana.

Puis elles organisèrent un rendez-vous à la taverne du sanglier pour parler plus discrètement. Severus les regarda parler avec une certaine tendresse. Il ne put cependant toucher à son assiette tant la haine le rongeait. Et il remarqua que celles de sa fille et de sa chérie n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Ils picoraient…

A la fin du repas, Théa et Ariana retournèrent vers le bureau de Severus, Théa ayant exposé son idée à Ariana, qui avait approuvé avec ferveur. C'était la solution pour la rousse. Une fois entrées dans le bureau, Théa alla se serrer contre son père pour un câlin. Severus sourit en serrant sa fille contre lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ariana sourit de ce tableau. Théa et Severus avaient toujours été proches et leur éloignement quand il s'était mis avec la blonde leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux. Sans la décision de Théa de devenir Mangemort, jamais ils n'auraient pu être à nouveau si proches.

\- J'ai besoin de ton approbation sur une grosse décision, finit par dire Théa. Bien que j'aie déjà celle d'Ariana.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec les liens forts crées en si peu de temps entre Théa et Ariana. La blonde avait quant à elle un sourire victorieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà. J'ai pu voir la détermination d'oncle Regulus par deux fois - _elle secoua son bras toujours rouge et empli de cloques-_. Et par deux fois, j'ai hésité à le laisser atteindre son objectif.

Severus eut une exclamation de surprise.

\- Tiana a beaucoup trop perdu en nous suivant. Elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. On ne sait pas combien de temps va durer cette guerre et si nous… Si la Résistance arrivera à gagner. Je pense qu'elle ne supportera pas de rester dans les Ténèbres. Tout partait d'une bonne intention, ne pas te laisser seul. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Ariana et moi, nous te soutiendrons toujours. Mais Tiana n'a pas à supporter tant de douleur. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Rabastan et le maître lui ont tout pris.

Severus voulut parler mais Théa continua.

\- Oncle Regulus… Il devient fou. Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, et comme il a torturé Tiana. Je ne veux plus les voir s'affronter et se déchirer ! Ils n'ont déjà eu que peu de temps ensemble, je t'en prie, papa, laisse-moi leur offrir la chance de panser leurs blessures. Laisse-moi abandonner Tiana pendant une mission. Laisse-lui la chance de se reconstruire. Je m'arrangerais pour que cela passe pour un enlèvement et non une désertion.

Severus sourit à la fin de sa diatribe, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Ariana prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tu as tellement changé, Théa. Tu fais passer les besoins de tout le monde avant les tiens. Et avant ta sécurité, si je sais lire entre les lignes.

Théa eut un sourire coupable.

\- Je ne sais pas avec qui tu t'es associée, concernant… La Résistance. Mais tu as intérêt à être prudente, à travailler ton Occlumancie et à fournir à tes alliés des potions pour les combats.

Severus serra les deux filles contre lui. Elles allaient le tuer de stress avec les folies qu'elles commettaient et les combats qu'elles menaient contre leurs ex-alliés ! Une qui empoisonnait les Mangemorts, une autre qui faisait partie de la résistance… Mais il était fier d'elles. Plus que tout.

\- Concernant Tiana, je suis plus que d'accord. Regulus est sûrement dans le même état que lorsque Naevia l'a quitté. Il faut les réunir, de façon à ce que Tiana ne soit pas accusée de désertion.

\- Merci, papa, murmura Théa en le serrant fort.

\- Ca va être compliqué. Le Maître ne veut plus qu'elle participe aux combats et qu'elle reste ici. Même si je pense que lui suggérer d'utiliser Tiana comme appât pour Regulus pourrait lui plaire. Attendons le moment opportun.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Théa fut convoquée à une autre mission de rafleurs. Vidant son esprit, elle s'y rendit avec un air renfrogné, comme si elle prenait personnellement la fuite des nés-moldus. Les rafleurs sous son commandement firent profil bas et elle sourit intérieurement. Elle était tellement douée pour imiter son père… Elle avait eu du mal à asseoir son autorité au début mais ils la respectaient désormais. Elle fit les cent pas devant la troupe rassemblée devant elle. Les rafleurs étaient des sorciers au sang-pur mais peu élevés dont Voldemort usait pour la basse besogne de capturer les rangs inférieurs. Théa ne pouvait espérer mieux comme position pour aider Percy et Adrian.

\- Il y a un traître parmi nous, commença Théa, le regard noir. Le maître attend beaucoup de nous, et il n'est pas question de le décevoir. Je démasquerai celui qui vend nos informations et il passera un très mauvais quart d'heure, je peux vous le garantir.

Elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains en les passant tous en revue. Elle utilisa la Legilimencie pour leur mettre la pression et leur faire peur. Cela fonctionna. Elle accéda à al nouvelle liste et s'arrangea pour que tous la voient. Autant faire peser les soupçons sur tout le monde et dissiper ceux qui pesaient sûrement sur elle. Une fois les tâches réparties, elle dupliqua la liste qu'elle rendit invisible et cacha dans son sac.

Elle transplana au manoir Malefoy après avoir donné à chacun un jour pour rafler les impurs et se rendit directement auprès de Voldemort. Il attendait sa venue et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle enquêtait sur le traître et le laissa fouiller son esprit. Jamais il n'atteindrait les souvenirs concernant la résistance ou tout ce qui risquait de les faire tuer. Ils n'existaient pas quand elle allait le voir. C'était simple.

\- Continue ainsi. Et surveille ta cousine. Bien que je sois satisfait qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête, je ne veux pas qu'elle tue mes plus vieux fidèles comme elle a failli le faire l'autre jour.

Théa acquiesça sans poser de question, sachant d'avance qu'il détesterait cela.

\- Rapporte-moi toute nouveauté dans ton enquête.

\- Bien, maître.

Théa quitta la pièce et se rendit vers les cachots. Elle entra dans la cellule de Viktor et fusilla Peter du regard. Krum resta silencieux. Théa le fixa, sans rien dire. Le bulgare se rendit compte qu'Ariana et Théa, même détruites, avaient une étrange force dans le regard, que Tiana ne possédait pas. Théa sortit sa baguette. Le brun n'eut pas la force de penser à même se protéger. Il avait été beaucoup torturé depuis son arrivée. Théa se contenta cependant d'entrer dans son esprit et de fouiller le souvenir du combat du chemin de Traverse.

Viktor n'essaya même pas de la repousser, elle fouillait tout en douceur et il était intrigué. Cherchait-elle quelque chose de précis ? C'était justement ce jour-là qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose plus qu'importante. Il secoua la tête et eut la force d'expulser Théa de sa tête, la fixant avec ressentiment. La brune tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était mais Viktor n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu sais quelque chose.

L'affirmation lui coupa le souffle et elle fut incapable de nier.

\- C'était pour te protéger. Et George et Regulus aussi. Mais c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'enlever ce souvenir. Et je ne sais pas comment te le rendre….

Viktor écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends… Tu veux dirrre que…

\- Je ne veux rien dire du tout. Tire les conclusions que tu as envie. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je t'ai enlevé un souvenir et que je souhaite te le rendre.

La brune regarda autour d'elle, ayant peur qu'on l'ait entendue. Viktor était trop soufflé pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Théa ne l'aidait pas en ne confirmant ou ne niant rien de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, finit-elle par dire. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais tu vas devoir coopérer avec moi. Et tu le feras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sans un mot de plus, Théa ressortit de la cellule.

Elle eut un arrêt en voyant Rabastan Lestrange marcher en se tenant au mur. Il lui lança un regard retors. Tiana ne devait pas venir ici et le croiser. Ou alors… Elle eut à son tour un sourire retors et lui lança un sort pour l'affaiblir. Le ricanement de Zack la fit hâter le pas sans se soucier de Rabastan qui tombait à genoux au sol. Zack rit plus fort et son rire la suivit alors qu'elle quittait le manoir. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle eut une idée : et si elle s'aidait de Viktor pour sauver Tiana ?

* * *

Théa transmit la liste à Percy et Adrian et le rouquin la força à rester un peu en voyant ses cernes et le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Théa eut un soupir quand il posa un plaid sur ses épaules et examina son bras avec inquiétude. Adrian s'occupait de faire à manger en leur jetant de temps à autre un regard moqueur. Théa ne bougeait pas sous l'examen minutieux de Percy, ignorant les picotements que ses doigts lui procuraient.

Elle revoyait Rabastan qui marchait le long du mur, elle entendait encore le maître lui parler de Tiana qui essayait de tuer un Mangemort. Ca ne pouvait être que de lui dont il s'agissait. Il fallait que son père, Ariana et elle puissent la faire partir au plus vite. Ca devenait urgent. Elle ne voulait pas que Tiana puisse croiser Rabastan… Ces derniers temps, la rousse avait repris du poil de la bête et instaurait une sacrée terreur à Poudlard avec Drago et les Carrow. Elle devenait le pilier dont le blond avait besoin pour asseoir son autorité et ils soufflaient quand ils étaient loin des regards.

Drago n'était au courant d'aucun de leur plan. Tout comme Tiana d'ailleurs. La seule chose que Tiana savait était la vérité sur Severus. Il n'était pas question de l'impliquer dans un de leurs plans. Bien que Théa ait des doutes sur l'AD qui se soignait vite et Tiana qui passait un temps fou sur les potions. Elle agissait à son échelle.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand Adrian partit faire des courses et que Percy lui demandait si elle allait bien. Elle essuya, en se raclant la gorge avec gêne, la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Elle détourna le regard alors que Percy lâchait son bras, n'ayant rien pu faire de plus qu'Ariana ou les Mangemorts pour la soigner. Il posa la main sur son épaule d'un air soucieux.

Théa se tourna à nouveau vers lui et il vit ses yeux brillants et la façon dont elle contenait ses larmes.

\- Je… J'ai peur Percy, murmura-t-elle et il fut choqué.

Théa n'avouait que rarement avoir peur de quelque chose. Il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et la prit par les épaules. Théa se laissa faire et posa la tête contre lui.

\- J'arrive à passer entre les mailles, mais j'ai peur de ce qui se passera le jour où je faiblirai. S'il découvre ce que je fais… Ce n'est pas moi qui en paierai forcément les conséquences. Tiana…. Elle a tellement souffert de m'avoir suivie… C'est elle qui a le plus perdu…. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider. Je ne peux pas l'aider, Percy, et ça me détruit !

Percy voulut demander exactement de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle évoquait Tiana de cette façon et il se posait beaucoup de questions.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire. Mais sache que si ça peut te décharger, je peux être une oreille attentive à tes problèmes. Je n'ai pas su l'être par le passé, mais j'ai changé et je peux t'écouter et t'épauler si besoin.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, murmura Théa. Mais c'est trop… C'est trop douloureux… J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu as quitté ma vie, je n'ai fait que de mauvais choix.

Elle pensait à la façon dont elle avait traité Ariana parce que blessée par sa rupture d'avec Percy. La façon dont elle avait repoussé tout le monde, centrée sur sa douleur. Théa se redressa et fixa Percy avec franchise alors qu'il était devenu plus que pâle.

\- Tu m'as détruite ce jour-là. Je suis devenue si différente… J'ai même changé physiquement…

Percy encaissa le choc. Il le savait bien sûr. Il pressa doucement l'épaule de la brune.

\- Tu as peut-être changé la couleur de tes yeux, mais je parviens toujours à te déchiffrer. Ca a pris des années pour que j'y parvienne, mais c'est quelque chose qui va rester.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour t'accuser, continua Théa. Je suis devenue infecte après que tu m'aies quittée… Et la perte de mon oncle n'a rien aidé… Tu sais, il était devenu mon pilier… Il m'a empêché de faire des bêtises plus grave que changer la couleur de mes yeux…

Elle détourna le regard une nouvelle fois et Percy comprit avec horreur de quoi elle voulait parler à cet instant.

\- Mais… Je crois que tous ces changements étaient nécessaires. Pour faire de moi la nouvelle Théa. Qui soutient sa famille quoi qu'ils décident. Qui pardonne Regulus de la blesser à ce point. Qui s'engage dans la Résistance. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait de tout ça auparavant. J'aurais continué de détester… Ariana. Ou toi. Mais tous les deux vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis.

Elle leva lentement la main et la posa sur la joue de Percy. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse sans oser demander ce qu'Ariana Dumbledore venait faire là-dedans. Bien qu'il pensait avoir un début de réponse, cela lui paraissait trop étrange pour être formulé à voix haute.

\- Je te fais confiance, Perceval. Et même si je ne sais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre ou ce que je ressens… J'ai besoin de toi. Savoir que tu es là pour moi, pour m'écouter, ça m'apaise. Alors…

Percy rouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec affection. Théa eut un sourire tendre avant d'enlever sa main et de se lever.

Percy se leva également.

\- Promets-moi… Promets-moi d'être prudente. Je ne supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose, murmura-t-il rapidement en attrapant sa main et en la ramenant contre son torse.

\- Je peux te promettre de faire attention. Je suis douée pour tout cacher. Mais… Je ne peux pas te promette qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Surtout avec Regulus dehors.

Percy serra sa main plus fort.

\- Promets-moi que vous serez aussi prudents. Métamorphosez vos visages. Je m'assurerai de vous fournir un stock de potions pour les combats, je ne pourrais pas faire plus.

\- Tu fais déjà tellement pour nous, dit Percy en la serrant contre lui cette fois-ci.

Théa se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, l'entourant de ses bras. Retrouver Percy lui faisait tant de bien. Elle ne voulait plus partir, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était étrange pour elle que de vouloir rester avec lui alors qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal.

Le cœur de Percy se serra quand elle le lâcha et qu'elle le regarda. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Il le vit. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parte. Même si elle pouvait disparaître durant des jours sans se faire inquiéter, elle préférait se montrer régulièrement. Et elle voulait veiller sur les siens. Théa se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Percy ne bougea pas et la fixa avec surprise. Théa était rouge tomate et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'éloigna à regret et franchit la porte d'un air déterminé.

\- Je passerai dans quelques jours. Si tu t'inquiètes trop, envoie-moi un message par galion. C'est ce qui est de toute façon le moins dangereux.

\- N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as besoin, lui lança-t-il.

Elle partit et Percy se dit, avec admiration, qu'elle était bien loin la Théa qui se cachait derrière lui quand on l'embêtait à Poudlard… C'était devenu une femme si forte… Qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Théa voleta longuement en profitant de la brise fraiche. Elle se sentait étrange. A la fois angoissée et guillerette. Triste et heureuse. Des sentiments contradictoires qui la perturbaient. Percy avait le don de la chambouler. Elle se dirigea à Pré-Au-Lard dans cet état d'esprit et retrouva un Lynx qui attendait derrière la taverne du sanglier.

Elle se posa sur sa tête et regarda la porte s'ouvrir après qu'Ariana ai gratté de sa patte velue. Abelforth eut un sourire si gigantesque que Théa sentait sa bienveillance l'envahir. Le vieil homme les invita à entrer en regardant la chauve-souris avec curiosité. Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il leur offrit une pièce au sous-sol mais Théa resta sous forme animale. Elle regarda Ariana enlacer son oncle.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, les temps sont longs à attendre ta venue.

\- Je sais Abel'. Mais Zack ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Là, j'ai eu un peu de répit au château sans lui alors j'en profite.

Elle se crispa lorsqu'il pressa sur ses épaules. C'est là qu'il remarqua les tâches sombres sur son corps qui épargnaient juste le visage, les parties intimes et les extrémités.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il savait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre et pourtant il avait posé la question la question.

\- Ariane… On a eu un féroce combat…

La blonde lui raconta tout sous les oreilles attentives de Théa. Abelforth ne sut comment réagir mais la peine primait. Voir ses nièces s'entre-déchirer avec tant de violence était pire que tout pour lui. Il en lâcha quelques larmes. Ariana lui tendit des mouchoirs.

\- Il faut que vous parliez, insista-t-il à nouveau. Avec Ariane et Silver il faut que je vous organise un rendez-vous ! Lui il t'écoutera sans problème. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus. Il veut t'écouter et comprendre. Il a la tête sur les épaules, le petiot. Il est sage et je pense qu'il peut faire changer Ariane d'avis.

\- C'est trop tard pour elle… Je l'ai vu, elle est allée trop loin.

Abelforth serra les poings.

\- Je refuse d'abandonner. Et je sais que toi non plus tu ne le feras pas. Je te connais.

Ariana eut un sourire en biais en hochant la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle tenterait tout. Et savoir que Silver était ouvert à la discussion lui remonta le moral.

\- Moi je veux bien venir discuter ici mais je ne sais pas quand venir… Je n'ai que très peu de plages horaires disponibles et je ne le sais pas à l'avance. Il faut que je sois seule à Poudlard et qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Je l'ai bien compris et crois-moi, on va réussir à organiser ça ! S'emporta l'oncle fébrile. Toi, Silver et Ariane. Ou juste Silver et toi. Eux ne sont pas trop gênés par leurs horaires. Cela dit, j'ai très peu de contacts. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils m'ont volé ma pensine… Mais dès qu'ils reviendront je retenterais mon offre. Et toi tu me communiqueras tes possibilités dès que tu le pourras par Fumseck ! D'accord ?

Ariana fut heureuse de le voir si enthousiaste. Il était un vrai pont pour les jumelles et même pour l'ordre en ses temps troubles. Un rayon de soleil qui atteignait Théa, perchée sur l'armoire.

\- Promis, dit-elle d'un sourire tendre. Je te préviens juste d'une chose… « _elle se rembrunit_ »., Ariane a changé. Encore plus qu'avant. Elle est partie très loin dans les ténèbres et je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas en revenir. Ne mise donc pas tous tes espoirs sur ça. Silver oui, mais Ariane…

Elle fit la grimace. Les souvenirs du combat revinrent. Elle avait envie de hurler. Abelforth acquiesça sans un mot et la prit à nouveau contre lui.

Une fois le silence revenu, le vieil homme jeta un œil à la chauve-souris.

\- Au fait, tu ne me présente pas ? Je n'arrive pas à deviner qui cela peut-être.

\- Tu peux te changer, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets, dit Ariana à l'attention de son amie. Nous venions justement discuter ici en paix. Car les oreilles trainent partout à Poudlard et au manoir.

\- Je comprends.

Théa hésita longuement avant de reprendre forme humaine à côté de la blonde. Un « O » s'ouvrit dans la bouche d'Abelforth avant de secouer la tête.

\- Là je suis sur le cul. Toi et Théa ? Ensemble ? Sans vous chamailler ? Sans vous détester ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec complicité.

\- Tu as au moins dix trains de retard mon oncle. Théa est une des personnes les plus précieuses que j'ai en ce monde.

\- Et je suis aussi sa belle-fille adorée.

\- On est inséparable !

Elles rirent quant à la réaction du vieux Dumbledore qui dut s'asseoir.

\- On m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques mois, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

\- Les choses ont vite évoluées, dit Ariana. Mais pas toujours qu'en mal comme tu le vois.

Il approuva non sans rester surpris. Ariana et Théa reparlèrent un peu de leur passé houleux et de leur lien qui avait évolué ensemble grâce à leur amour pour le même homme. L'un en tant que père, l'autre en temps qu'amant. L'évolution fut palpable pour Abelforth qui souriait joyeusement. Comme quoi tout était possible. Et Ariane ne ferait pas exception, il en était convaincu. Ils pourraient tous être sauvés ! Il en mettait sa main au feu.

\- Je vais vous laisser parler de choses que je ne suis pas sensé entendre, dit-il après une heure d'entrevue. Faites-moi signe quand vous repartirez, que je regarde si la voie est libre.

Il les enferma dans la pièce avec un Asurdiato. Ariana et Théa se servirent du jus à la fraise fraichement pressé. La blonde refusait de prendre celui à la citrouille. Cela lui rappelait trop son combat à Halloween. Théa put ainsi lui parler de son acte de rébellion en sauvant les enfants nés-moldus. Elle craignait que Voldemort ne la démasque. Ariana fit part également de la même peur avec Zack et Voldemort. Ce pourquoi elle ne leur donnait pas de poison à eux.

Les deux filles parlèrent à cœur ouvert de tous leurs projets, de leur ancien combat, De Zack/Rastaban et Voldemort, de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La conversation tourna rapidement sur Percy et Théa ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Ariana gloussait et la poussait doucement vers lui. Ariana savait que le rouquin était son grand amour, rien n'y changerait pas même le temps. Et s'il avait évolué, l'occasion était trop belle. Elle en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet avec Severus.

* * *

Théa se mit à réfléchir à tout ça même lorsqu'elles furent de retour au château. Ariana la laissa à ses pensées pour retrouver Severus qui faisait des potions dans son laboratoire personnel. Il semblait fatigué et toujours furieux contre Zack et Rastaban.

\- Tu sais que dormir n'est pas une option ? Dit la blonde adossée à la porte.

Severus se retourna, surpris. Il sourit en voyant qu'Ariana était revenue saine et sauve de Pré-Au-Lard et l'invita à entrer.

\- Ce sont des potions que je ne connais pas, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je cherche un remède pour toi et pour Théa.

\- Je m'en doutais… Mais je préférerais te voir dormir. Tu verrais tes cernes.

\- Je n'arrives pas à fermer l'œil. Autant que je sois actif pour quelque chose. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une tête t'enterrement.

Il toucha doucement le dessous de ses yeux, violet et tiré. Ariana ferma les paupières à cette caresse. Il la tira alors vers lui en s'asseyant sur son bureau. La blonde se laissa enivrer par leur chaleur mutuelle et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Zack disparut aussitôt de leurs esprits. Langoureusement, le baiser se prolongea et se fit plus intense. Severus passa sa main sous la jupe d'Ariana, frôlant son intimité. Celle-ci se sentit toute chose. L'heure était peut-être venue ? Fébrile, celle-ci déboutonna la chemise de son petit ami qui souffla de plaisir.

Il détacha lentement la cravate des Serdaigle et la mit à califourchon sur lui tandis que les baisers se firent plus insistants. L'ambiance était chaude et moite. Ariana glissait sa main sur son torse et descendait lentement près de la zone promise. Le professeur posa quant à lui sa main dans la culotte blanche de son étudiante qui eut un frisson.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et des cris retentirent. Surpris, ils rompirent leur baiser et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. Minerva accompagné d'élèves en retenue dont Ginny, Neville, les jumelles Patil, Luna, Mandy et Anthony Goldstein les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il y eu un lourd silence gênant qui s'étalait longuement. Severus et Ariana, main dans les sous vêtements, commençant à se dénuder et s'embrassant avec passion… Les élèves eurent du mal à imprimer.

Sous le choc, Minerva hurla à l'indécence et ferma la porte. Elle amena les élèves aux Carrow bien malgré elle. Obligée de les punir pour avoir attaqué des sang-purs et futurs Mangemorts dans le couloir de l'école au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher. Mais le mal était fait. Le secret que la vieille dame et les autres professeurs au courant voulaient cacher à tous s'ébruita en une fraction de seconde.

Le directeur couchait avec une de ses élèves. Depuis quand ? Était-ce pour ça que la jumelle Ariana avait mal tourné ? Était-il un prédateur sexuel ? Un Pervers ? L'avait-il envoutée pour l'amener jusqu'à lui dans les ténèbres ? Les questions fusèrent lors du petit déjeuner. La journée ne tourna que sur ça. La relation étrange et somme toute interdite entre Severus et Ariana.

Les deux amants n'avaient pas pu continuer sur leur élan. Coupés court dans leur passion et ramenés à la réalité. Ils furent un moment gênés mais la frustration primait. Ils en avaient vraiment eu envie mais n'avait toujours pas pu le faire. Diable qu'ils étaient dégoutés. Ariana regardait de travers tous les élèves qui croisaient son chemin. Son plus grand secret était découvert, elle allait devoir s'y habituer…

La blonde profita de son retour au château pour chercher la pierre de résurrection. La trouver signifierait la fin des hostilités avec Ariane car Albus lui raconterait tout de vive voix. Et pour sûr qu'avoir une relique lui ferait plaisir et la calmeraitt. C'est motivée quelle retourna tout le château. Severus l'aida après qu'elle lui eut raconté son projet. C'était la meilleure solution qui pouvait exister.

Les voir à deux dans le château à inspecter toutes les pièces remua à nouveau les foules. Ils les ignorèrent ou les punirent en conséquence s'ils allaient trop loin dans leurs paroles. Par chance, tous avaient trop peur d'eux pour leur chercher des noises. Ils ne faisaient surtout que les regarder et chuchoter avec surprise ou dégout. Seule Ginny, Anthony et Neville se firent coller pendant une semaine entière. D'un autre côté tout ceci faisait bien rire les Carrow et certains Serpentard. Théa reçut des remarques déplacées à son tour mais ne répliqua rien. Elle n'avait que faire des ignorants du véritable amour. Drago semblait se comporter de la même manière bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Déjà la relation homosexuelle entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald ne passait pas dans son esprit… Mais alors un couple à différence d'âge et de statut, cela le dépassait.

* * *

\- Cela fait trois jours et toujours rien, maugréa Ariana qui s'assit sur leur lit. Albus était fortiche au jeu du cache-cache pour sûr.

\- En même temps on parle de ton père, là. Du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

\- Certes mais quand même… Je suis sa fille je devrais avoir le même feeling.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Severus en ôtant sa chemise. Ariane avait bien essayé aussi pendant une année et n'avait rien trouvé. Je pense que la pierre n'est plus à Poudlard.

\- … Tu dois avoir raison. La dernière fois qu'on l'a tous vue c'était dans ce bureau, enlevée de la bague de Jedusor. Et depuis plus aucune trace. Il a dû la cacher dans un endroit dont il a le seul secret. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'enquêter là-dessus. J'en ai besoin ! Plus que tout au monde ! Pour ramener Ariane… C'est la SEULE solution.

Severus approuva et se coucha sous les draps en caleçon noir. Il aurait bien voulu prendre Ariana contre lui et faire l'amour pour reprendre leur petite session mais la gêne primait. C'était trop frais. La blonde resta assise, pensive.

\- Cesse de te tourmenter pour ta sœur jumelle. Cela n'y changera rien.

\- Je sais bien… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle contempla la lune décroissante à travers la vitre. Fumseck dormait sur son trépied juste à côté.

\- Tu connais les étapes du deuil ? Dit Ariana pensive.

Severus approuva. Se souvenant de Lily et Naevia.

\- Je les connais plus que bien. Même si chacun voit les étapes à sa manière je les compte comme cela : Le choc, le déni, la colère, la tristesse puis la dépression. La courbe entière qui descend je l'ai vécu des années durant. Avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie.

Ariana se sentit rougir et sourit discrètement.

\- Vint alors la remontée. L'acceptation, le pardon, La quête de nouveaux objectifs de vie puis la sérénité. J'ai tout vécu lors de nos années en commun à Poudlard. Tout ce que j'avais en moi. Colère, tristesse, dépression sévère… Tout a commencé à disparaitre au fil des années. J'ai accepté la mort de Lily et de Naevia. J'ai accepté mes nouveaux sentiments et vous tous dans ma vie. Puis je me suis pardonné mes erreurs. Pas toutes, je ne le pourrais pas mais une bonne partie. Et j'ai trouvé de nouveaux objectifs. Avec vous trois.

Il souriait. L'un des rares moments où il offrait un sourire franc et lumineux. Ariana se sentit mieux rien qu'en le regardant.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. J'aime te savoir heureux.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui sous les draps.

\- Et toi tu en es où ?

\- Avec Albus ? Et bien je ne sais pas trop… J'ai accepté mais je déprime toujours. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passe je ne risque pas d'évoluer positivement en paix. Je suis paumée en bas de la courbe à me faire rouler dessus par les ténèbres.

\- Je vois le genre.

Il eut un petit rire.

Ariana souffla, fatiguée.

\- C'est à ça que je voulais en venir. Ariane n'a pas fait son deuil. Elle n'a pas commencé à accepter. C'est là que réside l'épicentre du problème à mes yeux et j'y songe tous les jours. Le choc, le déni, la colère, la dépression. Elle continue de descendre, de plus en plus bas. Incapable d'accepter et de remonter. Incapable de regarder la réalité en face. Et ça me fait beaucoup, beaucoup de peine. Au point que ça me tord les entrailles tous les jours.

A nouveau, elle pleura. Silencieusement. Severus ne redit rien. Elle avait raison, Ariane n'avait pas commencé son deuil et Grindelwald l'enfonçait encore plus dans la dépression et la folie. C'était là tout le problème. Un problème lié à lui pour toujours.

Ariana s'endormit rapidement. Severus la garda contre lui sans trouver le sommeil. Songeant à ce que pouvait bien leur réserver Ariane à l'avenir ainsi que ce salaud de Zack Bright.

* * *

Ciel gris sombre, temps froid et sec. La température stagnait entre un et dix. Incapable de remonter tandis que Novembre avançait de plus en plus. Assisse dans le champ de citrouille ravagé, Ariane était recroquevillée, genoux contre elle. Silver eut bien du mal à la retrouver alors qu'elle avait disparu de son lit en pleine nuit. Affolé, il soupira en la voyant plantée au milieu de l'herbe noircie et de la terre fendue de leur précédent combat.

Le ciel gronda. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Ne disparais pas comme ça sans prévenir, dit-il. J'étais inquiet qu'il te soit arrivé malheur.

Elle ne dit rien et regardait la montre en or fendu de son père. L'argenté se gratta la nuque. Gellert semblait en voie de guérison. Il pensait que ce simple fait aurait remonté Ariane mais celle-ci continuait d'être…. Aussi étrange, illogique, dépressive.

Il se posa à ses côtés en regardant la montre. L'aiguille de Gellert et la sienne pointaient sur _maison_ car pour Ariane c'était leur demeure actuelle. Puis celle d'Albus toujours grise, se tenait à _Poudlard_. Par-dessus celle d'Ariana de couleur bleu abysse restait collée sur celle de son père, comme un affront aux yeux d'Ariane qui referma la montre d'un coup sec.

\- Elle est enfin rentrée au château, dit Silver. Elle semblait passer tout son temps dans le même manoir dernièrement.

\- Ca ne durera pas. Elle reviendra. Je le sais, je le sens.

\- C'est sûr… Mais elle doit aussi avoir d'autres missions pour Volde…Voldemort, oui.

Le tabou n'avait plus de raison de le terrifier mais Silver avait du mal parfois à s'y faire. Pourtant, il refusait de ne pas prononcer son nom et de retourner en arrière.

Nouveau grondement, des gouttes se mirent à tomber avec ferveur. Une averse. Silver leva sa baguette en os et leur fit un parapluie magique. Perdus au milieu d'un champ cramoisi, deux âmes torturées se tenaient là, immuables sous l'averse. Ariane posa la tête sur l'épaule du seul homme au monde qui l'épaulait sans faille.

\- Je songeais au passé. Cela ne fait que quelques mois mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que tout a changé. Tout me manque…

Elle déglutit, s'agrippant à Silver avec une force redoutable qui le crispa.

\- Mon autre papa me manque… les cours me manquent, les professeurs me manquent, l'école me manque, ma vie d'avant me manque…

Silver ne dit mot, il la prit d'une main contre lui avec ferveur pour la consoler.

\- Les beaux jours au lac, le patin à glace l'hiver, les farces avec les jumeaux, les étés à Nurmengard, le Quidditch, les études, la famille, les amis, les repas dans la grande salle, les fêtes … Je voudrais tellement revivre ses jours-là. J'ai mal, si mal…. IL m'a privé de tout ça !

\- Je sais mon ange, je sais. Je suis comme toi et je souffre d'avoir choisi la voie de la lumière pour qu'au final, personne à part toi et le groupe à Potter ne l'ait suivi…

Silver ferma les yeux avec force avant de se confier à son tour sur la blessure qui le tiraillait.

\- Ariana me manque. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée de la même manière que toi mais c'était ma plus proche amie et confidente. Sans elle j'ai un vide. Il en va de même pour Tiana et Théa.

\- **Ne parle pas d'elles** !

\- Si j'en parle ! Je les aime toujours et ça me fait si mal qu'elles ne m'aient pas choisi. Qu'elles nous aient abandonné pour ce salaud. Je les hais pour ça mais, pourtant, je ne leur veux pas de mal. J'aimerais tellement que tu reconsidères ton choix sur Théa.

\- … Je sais pas…

Ariane avait les yeux fermés, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Silver n'en dit pas plus et se tut. Il laissa la pluie parler à sa place dans un silence absolu.

\- Papa…

Ce fut le seul mot que prononça Ariane. Les yeux rivés vers ce passé inaccessible qui les brûlait de l'intérieur tandis que Silver pensait à sa famille lui aussi.

* * *

Eleanor Bright avait toujours été une femme de manière. A la fois noble et distinguée, la blondinette avait grandi dans un environnement strict sur le sang pur et les valeurs sorcières. Elle avait rapidement pris part à leurs idéaux. Elle comprit dès sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle serait amenée à prendre une place importante dans le monde de la magie. On la prédestinait à un grand avenir ! Un avenir révolutionnaire où elle en serait la libératrice.

Ainsi Eleanor s'était toujours vue comme une héroïne. Une femme forte et noble qui sauverait le monde magique de ses maux. C'était son plus grand rêve. Elle serait l'une des femmes les plus importantes que le monde ait connu. Elle changerait les choses et ferait bouger le monde. C'était elle, l'élue.

Ses parents prirent grand soin de son éducation magique qui se fit remarquable de par ses gènes de Bright. Elle eut facilement son Animagus, un majestueux léopard des neiges et devint rapidement un génie dans son école. On l'amena alors en Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études avec son futur fiancé, un fameux Zack Bright. Mais celui-ci semblait peu enclin à suivre les préceptes de la famille si bien qu'Edmond se proposa à sa place. Il sauva Eleanor plusieurs fois de son frère qui finit par disparaitre dans la nature.

Eleanor accepta son destin avec facilité et termina ses études avec brio. Puis elle se maria à son cousin et tous deux entrèrent dans les forces du mal, guidé par leurs familles. Tout coulait de source pour elle. Son destin était en marche et même si elle ne ressentait pas d'amour pour Edmond, autre que familial, elle se força à être la meilleure épouse possible. Sa famille était les grands élus après tout. Et telle une héroïne de bande dessinée, elle se dresserait contre l'injustice de ce monde pour libérer les sorciers du joug et de l'oppression.

Son seul souci fut de ne pas réussir à faire d'enfant. Elle était stérile. Et son mari semblait aussi peu efficace. Leurs gênes n'étaient pas assez mélangés, cela faisait des tares. Elle le savait mais n'y porta pas d'importance. Elle tenta par tous les moyens d'avoir un enfant, un héritier pour poursuivre leur combat et leur lignée. Ce n'est que très tard qu'elle tomba enfin enceinte après diverses manipulations de Voldemort. L'avenir était assuré.

Eleanor devint alors amoureuse de son petit bout. Elle l'éleva comme Edmond le voulait mais également dans un amour sincère. Elle allait l'élever pour en faire lui aussi un élu. Le bras droit de Voldemort, car oui il reviendrait, elle en était persuadée. Il serait un grand héros, son petit prince adoré. Elle ne vivait que pour lui et à travers lui.

Oui, Eleanor était une femme noble et distinguée. Une femme de charisme amené à être l'héroïne de ce monde en perdition !

…

Mais où était cette femme ? Eleanor se contempla dans la glace. Son corps était squelettique et ses yeux renfoncés dans leur orbite. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Une véritable terreur. Elle n'avait plus rien de noble… Plus rien d'une héroïne. Qui était ce fantôme devant ses yeux globuleux et rougis ?

Elle recula et s'effondra sur le sol. Amoindrie. Elle n'était même plus l'ombre d'elle-même, elle n'était juste plus rien du tout. Ses rêves détruits. Son seul véritable amour envolé après trahison. Son avenir ? En miettes. La femme toucha la vitre incapable de savoir qui elle regardait.

\- Eleanor ?! Mon petit cœur en sucre ! J'ai besoin de toi !

La voix de Zack résonnait contre la porte. Elle hurla et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle se tint les cheveux de ses droits maigres. Eleanor n'était plus. Et si elle ne survivait, ce n'était que pour revoir un jour son fils. C'était ce qui l'empêchait de se suicider. Le seul lien qui la maintenait en vit tandis que Zack ouvrait la porte en ouvrant sa braguette.

* * *

 **Ariana, Théa et Severus complotent pour libérer Tiana, Ariane et Silver plus que tristes, et Eleanor vit toujours l'enfer...**


	94. Double meurtre

**Hello, voila la suite, encore pas corrigée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 94 : Culpabilité**

Tiana remua sa potion et doubla la dose d'ingrédients habituelle, espérant obtenir un résultat concluant. Elle travaillait seule et en secret sur une potion existante qu'elle souhaitait rendre plus puissante. La rousse marmonna en agitant sa baguette. C'était un projet très important pour elle, qui l'empêchait de trop penser à ce qui l'agitait. Elle remisait son traumatisme dans un coin de sa tête, ce qui n'était pas une solution. Elle en était consciente, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Théa et Ariana, qui avaient l'air très occupées, régulièrement ensemble.

Elle ne le prenait pas mal. Elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie, elle le savait. Et si Théa et Ariana agissaient contre le maître, elle le comprenait d'autant plus. Et elle était heureuse de les voir créer des liens toutes les deux. Drago passait du temps avec elle, lui permettant d'être un peu moins seule. Elle voyait beaucoup moins Severus, qui lui aussi, était très occupé. Elle secoua la tête et revint à sa potion. Elle était légèrement curieuse des potions d'Ariana et Théa - _chacune avait son coin réservé_ \- mais n'avait pas osé s'en approcher. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. C'était déjà bien assez de savoir qu'elles fomentaient quelque chose pour LE détruire.

Tiana diminua le feu sous le chaudron et surveilla la couleur de sa potion. Elle n'entendit pas la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Drago entra dans la pièce, volontairement silencieux. Il soupçonnait que Tiana faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle était toujours concentrée, ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle semblait en pleine dépression mais cette façon de s'enfermer régulièrement dans le laboratoire, c'était tout nouveau et ça l'inquiétait.

Le blond était celui qui était le plus proche d'elle dernièrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ironique quand il songeait à leur passé commun. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détestée avant. Il avait juste été jaloux. Elle avait noué une amitié si rapide avec Silver alors que lui ne parvenait que peu à le comprendre… Et son père qui lui mettait la pression pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle et la mène de leur côté…

Il avait été si stupide… Il avait tellement honte quand il se rappelait la façon dont il l'avait frappée… Ils auraient pu la tuer, il en était conscient. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment Tiana gérait le fait de ne plus être proche de Silver et de ne plus le voir. Ils lui avaient toujours tous les deux fait penser à une fratrie quand il les voyait dans la salle commune. Mais elle ne parlait jamais d'Ariane et de Silver à qui que ce soit. Parler de son père semblait déjà beaucoup lui coûter. Il imaginait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à parler de ses deux amis sans se sentir mal.

Drago se rapprocha et regarda ce qu'elle trafiquait. Une potion d'amnésie visiblement au vu des ingrédients. Mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes quantités que celles utilisées habituellement. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait créer. Quand il comprit, il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Il saisit le bras de la rousse alors qu'elle allait rajouter des brins de valériane.

Celle-ci sursauta et eut un glapissement en se dégageant. Drago ne dit rien, habitué à ce qu'elle agisse ainsi quand on la surprenait. La faute à Rabastan. Il avait envie de le tuer, lui aussi. Dire qu'il encensait les Mangemorts quand il était plus jeune, les admirant comme un fou…

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de créer une potion d'amnésie beaucoup plus puissante que l'originale ?

Tiana détourna le regard.

\- Je préfère tout oublier. La potion d'amnésie n'est pas assez puissante, il me faut une potion qui me fasse tout oublier.

\- Tout ? S'horrifia Drago.

\- Mes parents, la souffrance, tout.

Le blond serra les poings avec colère.

\- Tu voudrais oublier Severus, Théa, Ariana, Silver, Ariane ? Sirius ? Moi ?

Les épaules de la rousse s'affaissèrent.

\- C'est si douloureux, Drago. Je ne supporte plus d'affronter mon père, ou George ou Viktor. Comment je peux espérer aller mieux avec ce genre de combats ? Je veux oublier toute cette souffrance…

\- Mais une telle potion… Ce serait oublier qui tu es. Oublier que tu es une sorcière, oublier ton Animagus. Ce serait t'oublier, toi.

Tiana laissa ses larmes dégouliner. Drago tenta de la calmer mais elle se mit à respirer étrangement et se prit la tête entre les mains en continuant de pleurer. Drago hésita à la laisser seule dans cet état, mais elle refusait qu'il l'approche, criant dès qu'il était trop près à son goût.

* * *

Pomfresh fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy. Pas de le voir dans son infirmerie, mais de le voir aussi paniqué. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Il faut que vous veniez aux cachots. Tiana… Elle…

Le blond chercha ses mots.

\- Black ? Releva Pomfresh.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire les raisons, mais j'ai trouvé Tiana en train de créer une potion d'amnésie qui lui fera tout oublier de ce qu'elle est.

Pomfresh fit mine de n'en avoir rien à faire. Une Mangemort qui voulait tout oublier, la belle affaire. Bien trop facile. Néanmoins, il y avait bien une raison au mal-être de Tiana, le jeune Malefoy venait de le confirmer. Et elle voulait la découvrir, cette raison.

\- Et quand j'ai voulu la raisonner… Elle s'est mise à paniquer. Je crois qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

Sans un mot, Pompom prit plusieurs potions et se hâta vers le cachot. Tiana était dans le même état que Drago l'avait laissée. Pomfresh s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda avec douceur. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un dans une telle panique. Et surtout, c'était Tiana Black. Elle voulait découvrir la raison de sa trahison, et quoi de mieux que la soigner pour ça ? Tiana sursauta mais se laissa faire quand Pomfresh prit son pouls, la fit lever du sol et la prit par le poignet pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, elle réussit à la calmer.

La sachant entre de bonnes mains, Drago préféra aller punir les élèves en retenue. Il voulait tellement que Tiana aille mieux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait suivi les Mangemorts…

Tiana resta silencieuse sous l'examen minutieux de l'infirmière. Elle ne voulait même pas rester là. Elle voulait continuer sa potion, mais vu que Drago l'avait découverte, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal. Si seulement elle pouvait accéder à la salle sur demande… Mais cette année, elle n'avait pas pu y avoir accès malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Quelqu'un semblait l'occuper en permanence.

Pomfresh posa plusieurs questions auxquelles elle ne répondit pas. L'infirmière soupira devant l'air buté de la rousse. C'était bien une Black, et c'était bien la fille de sa mère, à n'en pas douter ! La rousse refusa tout bonnement de se reposer à l'infirmerie, mais prit les potions que Pomfresh lui tendit. Elle quitta ensuite l'infirmerie et se rendit dans le bureau de son oncle pour ne pas penser à ses idées noires. Que ce soit sa potion pour tout oublier, ou pire encore. Elle repoussait sans cesse ce qui l'assaillait mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

Severus n'était pas là, mais il lui avait donné le mot de passe et elle entra, se blottissant dans un fauteuil du bureau d'Albus. Elle s'endormit, bercée par la douce chaleur de l'endroit et veillée par les portraits. Elle ne remarqua pas que pour une fois, Phineas était présent et la regardait sans discontinuer.

Severus la recouvrit d'un plaid quand il passa dans le bureau après avoir picoré le repas du midi et remarqué que sa fille était encore en mission, pour changer. Il n'osait penser à ce qu'elle faisait réellement… Tiana pleura dans son sommeil et finit par se réveiller. Severus la prit contre lui. Il n'avait pas été là pour empêcher Rabastan de lui faire du mal, il serait là quand elle aurait besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je veux retrouver ma vie, murmura Tiana. Je ne veux plus avoir peur, tout le temps. Peur dès que je croise un homme. Je veux… je veux mon papa.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Elle souffrait tellement… Et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Que ce soit Ariana, Théa, Drago ou lui. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la lumière, ou elle finirait complètement broyée. Tiana était comme Regulus : elle n'était pas faite pour errer dans les ténèbres. Severus se rappelait la façon dont Regulus avait fait un piètre Mangemort.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais te faire aller mieux.

Tiana le serra plus fort encore. Elle aussi. Elle aurait tout donné pour effacer ces derniers mois. Severus la berça un peu, le cœur broyé par sa peine. Tiana resta un moment dans les bras de son oncle, jusqu'à ce que les Carrow toquent au bureau. La rousse fit mine de dormir alors que Severus s'asseyait à son bureau et écoutait leurs plaintes sur Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Du côté de Théa, elle faisait des allers retours entre le manoir et le camp des rafleurs. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Percy depuis un long moment. Elle ne voyait pas les jours défiler.

Mi-Novembre, elle retourna au manoir rendre visite à Viktor, armée d'une nouvelle détermination. Elle le pointa de sa baguette et se concentra sur le souvenir qu'elle souhaitait lui rendre. Viktor resta silencieux. Il essayait encore et toujours de comprendre de quel côté était Théa. Elle n'influait pas pour l'aider…

La brune était plus que concentrée. Le rare temps libre dont elle disposait était consacré à des recherches sur les souvenirs. Elle marmonna en pointant sa baguette sur Viktor. Celui-ci eut un sursaut en se revoyant explorer l'esprit de Théa sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Il accueillit le souvenir que lui rendait Théa, fermant les yeux sous le choc.

 _\- Il m'a fait venir au manoir pour me parler d'une mission qui aurait lieu ce soir. Sur… Le Chemin de Traverse. Ca m'a fait penser à George… Il l'avait prévu et il en a profité… Il… Il… Il m'a… Il m'a violée._

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Viktor, qui mit un temps à s'y faire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Théa était assise contre le mur en face de lui et le regardait avec une profonde tristesse.

\- C'était Tiana, pas vrrrai ? Demanda le bulgare.

En silence, une larme roulant sur sa joue, Théa acquiesça.

Viktor fut choqué. Elle se dévoilait enfin, et d'après ce qu'il comprenait… Elle était de leur côté.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions. Je t'ai volé ce souvenir, parce que j'ai pensé que si tu en parlais à Regulus ou George, ils essaieraient encore plus fort de récupérer Tiana. Ca n'a rien changé, évidemment. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le rendre. C'est une magie plus que compliquée.

\- Pourrrquoi tu me l'as rrrendu ? Tu as grrrillé ta couverrrturrre.

\- Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi sous peu. Nous comptons nous arranger pour que Tiana quitte ce camp. Rabastan l'a détruite et elle n'est pas faite pour mener un double jeu comme moi.

Viktor releva le « nous » qu'elle employait mais ne demanda pas, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

\- Viktor… je te confie ce souvenir, tu en fais ce que tu veux une fois que tu seras libre. Je ne sais pas quand, mais j'attends une occasion. Il faudra que tu la saisisses. Et je compte sur toi pout m'aider à libérer Tiana des ténèbres. Me concernant, nous concernant, si je survis à cette guerre, si la résistance gagne, je t'expliquerai tout. C'est une promesse que je te fais.

La magie crépita dans l'air comme lorsqu'elle avait promis à Dumbledore de tout faire pour soutenir son père. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air.

\- Quant à toi, je veux que tu me promettes de tout faire pour Tiana. Regulus ne sera pas tendre avec elle en la récupérant. Tiana sera libre de tout vous révéler ou non, mais j'ai besoin qu'elle ne limite ses révélations qu'à son père et toi, son meilleur ami en dehors de Silver. J'ai besoin que tu sois un soutien pour elle, pour l'aider à accepter l'amour de George. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais elle aura du mal à l'accepter après ce qu'elle a vécu.

Théa se tut et attendit la réponse de Viktor. Il tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Théa la saisit et il la prit contre lui. La brune dut serrer les paupières très fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle le relâcha rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne les voit. Viktor acquiesça en la fixant.

\- Je veillerai sur elle. C'est ma meilleure amie. Toi, promets-moi de rester en vie.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le peux pas.

Sur ces mots, Théa quitta la cellule et se rendit au salon. Viktor la fixa d'un œil nouveau. Il n'avait que peu croisé Tiana, celle-ci ne venait pas souvent au manoir, et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Il avait vu plusieurs fois Rabastan essayer de faire quelques pas dans les couloirs. Il espérait que ce qu'avait fait Théa -et Ariana et Tiana- serait utile. Il serra les poings en pensant à la rousse. Il l'aiderait. C'était son amie, peu importe la décision qu'elle avait prise, d'autant plus qu'il semblait que cela soit pour de bonnes raisons. Viktor mit la tête en arrière et espéra que l'occasion dont avait parlé Théa se présenterait bientôt.

Théa attendit les ordres du maître, qui la félicita pour les résultats qu'elle obtenait. Elle le laissa examiner son esprit. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, elle fit comme si Percy, Adrian, la résistance, ses plans avec Ariana et Severus et Viktor n'existaient pas. Elle avait toujours une terreur bleue qu'il finisse par trouver quelque chose.

\- Bellatrix ne cesse de me vanter les mérites de la magie du sang et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est qu'avec les rafleurs, je n'ai que très peu de temps à…

\- Tiana m'apportera le fruit de tes recherches.

Théa voulut objecter, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait alors qu'elle rende Rabastan incapable de se déplacer.

\- Maître, si vous me permettez une remarque… Tiana ne sait rien de cette magie.

Voldemort plissa les yeux. Théa baissa la tête vers le sol et accepta le doloris sans rien dire. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle aurait essayé au moins. Elle reprit son souffle quand Voldemort leva le sort et il la congédia. Théa partit sans demander son reste et jeta un regard noir à Rabastan quand elle le croisa.

Elle transplana dans une clairière pour y retrouver des rafleurs et écouta leurs résultats. Elle fit mine ensuite de déchainer sa colère sur eux, les torturant sans vergogne, se vengeant sur eux de la torture qu'elle venait elle-même de subir. Elle reprit ensuite ses esprits quand Yaxley transplana pour l'aider. Il avait apparemment pour mission de débusquer l'intrus qui vendait leurs informations et Théa se sentait stressée alors qu'il lui ordonnait d'interroger la moitié des rafleurs pendant qu'il interrogeait l'autre.

La brune obéit mais état mal à l'aise : l'un des rafleurs, un jeune sorti de Poudlard qui avait été de son année, ne cessait de la fixer. Quand elle passa à son interrogatoire, il attendit que les autres rafleurs se soient éloignés et sortit sa baguette.

\- C'est toi la traîtresse. Je le sais, je t'ai vu copier la liste.

\- Tu te trompes, Adam. Je ne faisais que la copier pour le maître.

Adam fronça les sourcils et Théa espéra que cela suffise à le convaincre.

\- Je t'ai vue avec un galion en main, une fois. Et ça m'a paru étrange sur le moment. Mais… Oh bordel, l'AD communiquait avec ça ! Tu fais partie de leur groupe ?

Adam allait hurler à pleins poumons ce qu'il venait de découvrir, mais Théa lui lança un sort de silence. Un duel allait s'engager entre eux deux.

Théa voulut lancer des oubliettes, mais Adam l'attaquait à coups de sortilèges impardonnables et elle avait bien du mal à éviter ses sortilèges de mort. Elle se résigna à répondre de la même manière. Yaxley ordonna à Adam de cesser de s'attaquer à l'une des figures de proue de l'armée des ténèbres, mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Yaxley sortit sa baguette, prêt à stopper le duel.

Théa n'avait pas le choix. Si les Mangemorts interrogeaient Adam, il révélerait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait être découverte. Severus, Ariana et Tiana en paieraient les conséquences. Résignée, elle lança une dernière fois le sort vert, qui atteignit sa cible. Adam s'effondra mort au sol.

\- Il m'a attaquée en prétendant que j'étais la traîtresse. J'ai fouillé son esprit, et c'était lui, le traître, expliqua-t-elle à Yaxley quand il lui demanda des détails.

Il la crut sur parole et lui donna congé en disant qu'il ferait son rapport à Voldemort. Il voulait se faire bien voir de lui, Théa le devina et fit mine d'être fâchée qu'il intervienne avant de transplaner, de se changer en chauve-souris et d'aller chez Percy. Celui-ci ouvrit dès qu'il la vit. Elle se transforma et alla vomir aux toilettes. Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu au collège, quelqu'un qui avait pris la mauvaise décision.

Elle se redressa et essuya les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Percy semblait inquiet alors qu'elle venait au salon et continuait de pleurer. Elle avait tué quelqu'un et la culpabilité la rongeait.

\- Tu te souviens d'Adam, le Poufsouffle de mon année ?

\- Le préfet ?

Théa acquiesça. Percy la fixait avec crainte.

\- Il a failli découvrir que c'était moi la traîtresse. J'ai dû….

Percy la regardait avec tendresse et elle avait presque honte de dire ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je l'ai tué. C'était lui ou moi. C'était lui ou ma famille. Lui ou toi. Je n'ai pas hésité. Percy… je me sens si mal !

Percy la prit contre lui avec force et elle pleura un long moment contre lui. Percy caressa son dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il était choqué, mais il comprenait. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle les avait tous protégés et assurait sa couverture. Qui serait-il pour la critiquer ou l'enfoncer ?

Théa se serra contre lui en profitant de son étreinte. Elle le savait, Ariana le lui avait soufflé, elle était toujours amoureuse de Percy Weasley. Et à en juger par la façon dont il la rassurait, comme avant, quand ils étaient ensemble, il l'était aussi. Mais… Elle ne cessait de penser à Adam et à sa mort. Voldemort les transformait tous en monstres….

Théa et Percy finirent par s'endormir et c'est ainsi que les trouva Adrian quand il revint d'une entrevue avec deux potentiels alliés. Il ricana, leva les yeux au ciel et les recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de confectionner de la potion tue-loup grâce aux ingrédients apportés par Théa. Les ingrédients étaient si coûteux sur le marché.

Adrian n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu les cernes et les sillons laissés par les larmes sur les joues de Théa. Mais il avait vu la façon dont elle s'agrippait à Percy, le pli d'inquiétude qui barrait le visage du rouquin alors qu'il semblait vouloir absorber tout ce qui perturbait Théa. Adrian se permit un sourire, un vrai. Il était heureux que le couple se reforme et heureux de constater qu'il n'avait plus le béguin pour Théa. Cela leur permettrait de se concentrer sur leurs plans de résistance.

* * *

Aux alentours de Poudlard, Regulus voletait toujours autour de la barrière magique. Il avait tenté de nombreuses choses pour la briser. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Cela avait juste attiré les Mangemorts autour du périmètre pour surveiller toute intrusion. Les Carrow et Severus ressentaient la moindre perturbation magique sur leur défense. Il y en avait eu assez souvent depuis septembre et Severus savait que cela venait d'Ariane ou de Gellert. Mais depuis Novembre c'était encore pire, si bien que les effectifs furent doublés par précaution.

Regulus soupira intérieurement. Il se posa sur une branche et regarda un groupe de Mangemort passer en dessous de lui. Ils s'esclaffaient en parlant des rafles sur « les sangs de bourbes ». La colère grondait en Regulus. Il décida cependant de continuer sa route. Il serait stupide d'attaquer un groupe de Mangemort tout seul juste pour leur faire ravaler leurs paroles.

Le papillon longea les murets du château, passa devant la grande porte avant de s'enfoncer près de la forêt. Il se stoppa en constatant que la barrière avait été fragilisée, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de redevenir comme avant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une Dumbledore qui jura avant de se changer en Lynx et de partir plus loin.

Il la suivit et reprit son apparence en même temps qu'elle. Surprise, elle le pointa de sa baguette magique. Il en fit de même. Il hésita un moment. Était-ce Ariane ou Ariana ? Il était impossible pour lui de faire la différence. Mais dans les deux cas, ils devaient arrêter les jumelles.

\- Que me veux-tu Regulus ? Cracha la jeune femme de son regard abyssal. Toujours à courir derrière ta fille pour la ramener ? Alors qu'elle se fiche totalement de toi et qu'elle a choisi ce connard de Rogue ? Pathétique.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'attaqua avec le même sortilège qu'il avait utilisé sur Théa. Celle-ci le para facilement. Il fut surpris de sa puissance.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, rit Ariane.

Son rire fut assez bizarre et étranglée.

\- C'est donc toi Ariane, grogna-t-il. Tu as l'air plus pathétique que moi à t'acharner sur ta vengeance. Tu devrais te regarder en face avant de te moquer des autres. Tu es rachitique et complétement folle. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien.

La blonde perdit son sourire. Les deux se jaugèrent avec haine.

\- Les ténèbres t'ont dévorée, ma pauvre fille. En même temps avec Grindelwald comme père, cela ne me surprend même pas.

\- Mes parents sont de grands sorciers, ne t'avise jamais de les insulter !

Ariane lui lança un sortilège qui repoussa Regulus de quelques mètres. Il sut qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul et envoya son Patronus à Abelforth. Puis il se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Ariane Dumbledore, tu es en état d'arrestation par l'ordre du phénix pour avoir libéré Grindelwald et avoir commis des actes innommables. J'ai pour ordre de t'arrêter, quelque soit le moyen. Et crois-moi, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien.

\- Personne ne m'arrêteras. Pas avant SA mort.

Ariane se fit plus virulente et un combat de magie noir s'engagea. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour les Mangemorts de les rejoindre tant la violence du combat fit du bruit. Deux arbres étaient couchés sur le sol quand ils arrivèrent et ils tentèrent de capturer Regulus. Pour Ariane ils ne savaient pas qui c'était et n'avaient pas le temps de lui demander si c'était Ariana ou non. Surtout qu'elle se battait contre Regulus…

Le combat ressemblait à une mêlée où Regulus se sentit acculé. Mais rapidement, l'ordre arriva pour le sauver. Remus Lupin en tête, il envoya valser deux Mangemorts et Ariane sans chercher à savoir qui était la jumelle. L'ordre voulait capturer les deux de toute manière. Ariane se releva et tua un Mangemort devant les yeux de tous lorsque celui-ci remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de marque au bras.

Remus fut choqué et Regulus eut du mal à encaisser ce qu'il venait de voir. Tuer semblait si naturel pour Ariane qu'elle marcha sur le corps sans le regarder pour reprendre le combat. Inexpressive, elle les parsema de sortilèges noirs. Il y eut rapidement des blessés. Mais les membres de l'ordre furent surpris. Les Mangemorts étaient faibles. Fleur et Bill Weasley n'eurent aucun mal à les repousser et les stupéfixer. Ariane, elle, les faisait tomber comme des mouches. D'où leur venait cette faiblesse ? Plus ils combattaient plus ils les trouvaient faciles à attraper. Le mystère s'épaississait pour les membres qui en parlaient souvent sur Potterveille.

Mais Ariane, elle, ne se posa aucune question de la sorte. Elle attaque l'ordre et les Mangemorts sans distinction. Elle était seule mais se défendait comme dix hommes. Sa puissance laissait entrevoir son héritage Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Les Weasley et Lupin étaient aussi impressionnés que terrifiés. La revoir ainsi les attristaient. Si Albus voyait ce que les jumelles étaient devenues après sa mort…

Regulus était furieux pour sa part. Une colère qui ne descendait pas et qui ressortait sur ses sortilèges de magie noire qui ravageaient le paysage et les Mangemorts dans son sillage. Il prit Ariane pour cible avec ferveur. Tiana, Ariana, Ariane, Théa, Silver… Les enfants tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Une colère sourde d'être si impuissant, si trahi et si laissé pour compte. Voir Ariane s'en prendre à l'ordre termina de l'achever.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Nous étions alliés ! Nous voulions la même chose au sujet de Rogue ! Beugla Regulus de colère. Tu es comme Tiana et ta sœur, des égoïstes !

\- FERME-LA ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sortilège de Doloris qu'il para. Ne me compare pas à ses traitresses !

\- Je ne te laisserais plus t'enfoncer et faire du mal à tout le monde. Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Tiana !

Le duel était acharné. Regulus se prit plusieurs sortilèges mais continua de se battre. Quelques Mangemorts intervenaient dans leur combat par moment avant qu'Ariane ne s'en débarrasse.

Les trois camps formaient un méli-mélo de sortilèges qui avertirent les Carrow. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en trombe avant de voir le massacre des Mangemorts tandis que l'ordre ne comptait aucune perte. Ils se mirent à les attaquer avec ferveur.

Ariane esquiva un sortilège de Regulus qui explosa au sol. Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui retourner un bras. Il hurla.

\- Tiana ne risquera rien si elle ne me barre pas la route, répliqua Ariane les yeux exorbités. Sinon tant pis pour elle, elle a choisi son camp. Mon seul et unique but c'est de tuer ton meilleur ami ! POINT BARRE ! Je serais même prête à laisser Théa tranquille si elle ne moufte pas !

Regulus allait reprendre le combat quand sa colère sembla s'être calmée. Ce qu'elle venait de dire semblait emprunt de logique pour lui. Il remarqua alors que malgré sa folie , sa puissance et sa perte de contrôle, Ariane savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait tué aucun membre de l'ordre. Juste des Mangemorts. Bien que cela soit discutable à ses yeux, il sembla la comprendre. Même s'ils étaient gravement blessé par la blonde, aucun n'avait péri.

Il baissa sa baguette.

\- Mon ex-meilleur ami. Je te prie de croire que je le déteste autant que toi et que je lui souhaite une mort lente et douloureuse. Tu devrais me rejoindre pour former une alliance contre lui.

\- Non. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Mon camp se résume à moi, mon père et Silver, point barre.

\- Dommage… mais nous voulons la même chose, alors je te laisse aller tuer ce fumier pour moi. Du temps que tu ne touche pas à Tiana, je ne te toucherais pas non plus.

\- Hum merci. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas touché une seule fois je te ferais remarquer.

Elle eut une sorte de sourire amusé. Regulus lui sourit aussi avant que Lupin n'attaque la blonde. Celle-ci envoya un sortilège noir qui fit enfler les membres de son attaquant. Regulus transplana sur un dernier regard vers la blonde. Il retourna à la taverne du sanglier dès qu'il le put pour soigner ses blessures. Ariane l'avait bien amoché alors que lui ne l'avait qu'à peine effleurée. Elle était terrifiante. Mais une chose l'avait touché durant son combat. Une lueur brillait toujours dans le cœur de la blonde, il l'aurait juré à sa façon de tenir éloigné l'ordre. De les blesser, certes sévèrement mais pas irréversiblement. Il eut un maigre sourire. Tiana était sûrement pareille. Et il la récupérerait un jour, foi de Black !

Devant le château le combat dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'Ariane n'abandonne. Severus et Ariana ne viendraient pas et malgré son énième tentative contre la barrière du château, celle-ci resta en place. Elle transplana et se désartibula dans sa précipitation. Silver se précipita pour la soigner. Il n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de tourner autour du château. Elle revenait ainsi toujours couverte de plaies. Que ce soit par l'ordre ou par les Mangemorts.

\- T'acharner sur cette barrière n'y changera rien. Aussi puissante que tu sois , c'est une barrière ancestrale qui a engrangé une tonne de magie au cours des années, réprimanda Silver.

Ariane ne répondit rien et se laissa soigner. Regulus semblait être le seul à l'avoir un peu comprise et cela lui fit étonnamment du bien. Silver lui donna une nouvelle potion anxiolytique et antidépresseur de son cru pendant qu'elle lui raconta son combat. Même si cela semblait ne rien lui faire, il préférait tout essayer et tenter de nouvelle mixture. Si seulement Ariana avait été là… où Severus… Ils auraient su quoi lui donner. Silver n'était pas doué en magie curative. Il se détesta pour ça. Surtout en la voyant se mordre le bras sans raison jusqu'au sang dès qu'il détourna les yeux.

* * *

Ariana but sa potion contre ses angoisses et attendit quelques minutes. Elle se sentit vite mieux. Voldemort la convoquait pour une nouvelle mission. Retourner au manoir la déprima instantanément. Surtout après avoir autant profité de la chaleur de son petit-ami. Poudlard lui manquait déjà. C'était son cocon et elle détestait en partir.

Zack l'attendait de pied ferme et se mit à ricaner en la voyant arriver. Elle grommela et évita de repenser au baiser et à la torture de Gregorovitch. Elle se rendit dans le salon et posa le genou au sol avec son tuteur devant _leur maître_.

\- Ah, quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme, dit le mage noir en prenant son menton dans ses mains squelettiques.

\- Je me suis bien reposée à Poudlard.

\- Et Voldemort en est ravi. Tu es ma réussite la plus précieuse. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'étude de ton pouvoir jumelé.

Ariana ne laissa pas paraitre son dégout. Voldemort s'assit dans son fauteuil laissant Nagini se lover sur lui. La blonde fixa le serpent avec intérêt. Il avait l'air tellement humain ce reptile. Silver lui avait dit en plus l'avoir entendu une fois parler avec une voix de femme, une voix triste et seule.

\- Nagini t'intéresse ?

Ariana approuva.

\- Votre serpent est magnifique votre grandeur. Et je me demande comment c'est possible qu'il soit aussi… Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer. Aussi humain ?

Voldemort lui sourit et caressa son animal de compagnie.

\- Nagini est plus qu'un serpent. C'est une maledictus.

\- Une maledictus ?

Voldemort lui raconta qu'autrefois, son serpent était une femme, une sorcière. Mais qu'elle était atteinte d'une malédiction du sang qui la transforma définitivement en animal passé un certain âge. Cette malédiction était familiale. Ariana comprit rapidement pourquoi Nagini restait avec Voldemort malgré les atrocités qu'il faisait. Il était le seul à parler le fourchelangue et donc le seul qui la sauvait de la solitude. Elle fut soudainement triste que Silver ne soit pas là. Il aurait pu la sauver, cette pauvre femme condamnée à une vie de solitude.

\- Mais revenons-en au fait, répliqua le mage noir. Tu es sans doute au courant pour ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?

Ariana approuva, s'attendant au Doloris. Sa jumelle venait de tuer nombre de Mangemort en compagnie de l'ordre et du traitre Regulus.

\- Il me semble que malgré leur faiblesse, le camp de Grindelwald continue de nous combattre. Cela me rend furieux. J'ai donc mit au point un nouveau plan pour capturer Ariane Dumbledore.

\- Je suis impatiente de le connaitre maitre, je ne désire qu'une chose, enfermer Ariane dans les geôles avec Viktor.

Sa sincérité se ressentit et Voldemort en fut heureux. Il lui épargna le Doloris.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te charge de capturer la sang-de-bourbe Lisa Turpin et de l'enfermer ici. Elle se trouve en fuite sur le sol français, Edmond a fait les recherches pour moi. Je sais que c'est une de vos anciennes camarades et que ta sœur tenait grandement à elle. Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour l'attirer à nous dans un piège.

Il ricana, fier de lui. Ariana se sentit mal intérieurement. Ses intestins se broyaient. Zack sentit son plaisir monter et les deux acceptèrent la mission. Voldemort demanda également s'ils avaient des nouvelles pour le voleur de Gregorovitch mais Ariana assura que non. Lui mentir sembla assez naturel car il n'en demanda pas plus. Il la congédia pour se reposer avant sa mission et ses études sur sa magie.

Zack la suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ca va être marrant hein ? On va aller capturer une de tes anciennes amies qui doit te détester à l'heure actuelle. Une pauvre petit sang de bourbe, ha, ha.

Ariana serra les dents. Elle sentait ses canines de lynx pousser et se planter dans sa chair.

\- Lisa est la gentillesse incarnée, je t'interdis de la toucher tu m'entends. Pas un seul cheveu ! Sinon je te tuerais, peu importe les conséquences pour moi et les autres.

Ses yeux étaient sous sa forme animale, cruels et implacables. Zack pouffa et leva les mains au ciel.

\- C'est promis je ne toucherais pas à un cheveu de Lisa !

\- Tes promesses n'ont aucune valeur.

\- C'est vrai mais je le promets sur la vie du maitre.

Il rit et repartit vers son antre en frôlant les cheveux d'Ariana. Celle-ci s'enferma à double tour. Elle se posa alors contre la porte.

Elle inspira et expira longuement. Aussi forte fut-elle, la blonde restait humaine et fragile. Revoir Zack la mettait toujours au plus mal. Il allait encore s'amuser avec elle, elle le savait. Mais comment cette fois-ci ? Qu'avait-il prévu ? Ce monstre était sans limite. Elle déglutit et s'assit contre la fenêtre.

Novembre allait bientôt se terminer. L'hiver allait finir d'achever son moral pour sûr. Quant à sa mission… La douce et adorable Lisa. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Surtout avec Zack. Et Ariane… elle allait se faire détester. Il n'y aurait plus aucun dialogue de possible, plus de retour en arrière si elle faisait ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle était coincée. Tout comme Théa, Tiana, Ariane et Silver, ils glissaient toujours plus bas. Ils devenaient des monstres. Et cela semblait toujours pire à chaque mois qui passait.

* * *

Ariane marchait dehors, seule. Elle avait envie de retourner à Poudlard mais Silver l'avait convaincue de ne pas le faire. Revoir son foyer lui faisait mal mais elle savait que l'ennemi numéro un s'y terrait. Sa Némésis. La blonde savait qu'un jour elle l'aurait. Sa patience, ses efforts seraient récompensés. Il ne tiendrait pas éternellement entre les murs du château ou alors elle arriverait à rentrer. Mais le temps lui semblait long.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne voit son père se faire tuer de SA main. Sans que la douleur ne s'estompe une minute dans son cœur et son corps. Sans que son cerveau ne se repose jamais calmement. Abelforth qui hurle, Ariana et Tiana qui les trahissent, Ariana avec Zack, Severus qui s'enfuit, le mur entre eux, le monde qui s'effondre.

La blonde avait conscience, au fond d'elle-même, de perdre les pédales. Mais elle préférait ça. Se laisser aller c'était plus facile et moins douloureux. Devenir un monstre pour moins penser et parvenir à ses fins. C'est à ça qu'elle songea alors qu'elle marchait en ville. Elle venait de quitter Gellert qui arrivait enfin à se lever et faisait quelques pas. Silver, lui, préparait des potions et testait de nouvelles herbes. Elle en était reconnaissante mais elle avait besoin d'être seule assez souvent. Elle ne supportait pas la présence d'autrui. C'était un besoin viscéral.

Elle contempla ainsi le jour tomber en même temps que les dernières feuilles qui se battaient sur les branches. L'hiver approchait à grand pas. Un étrange sentiment la parcourut. Elle sentait Ariana entrer en elle et inversement. Rapidement, elle bloqua son esprit et secoua la tête. Elle regarda la montre et vit qu'Ariana était retournée dans un manoir. Elle soupira en refermant le clapet. A chaque fois qu'elle était là-bas ce genre de chose se produisait… Que faisait-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi toujours venir la harceler alors qu'elle ne s'approchait même pas de Rogue pour le moment ? La colère de la trahison refit surface.

Ariane décida de rentrer et tomba sur un oiseau de feu. Fumseck lui chantonna une petite berceuse. Ariane eut un maigre sourire avant de saisir l'oiseau. Il portait une lettre d'Abelforth. La blonde la lut rapidement. Il voulait la revoir, elle lui manquait et il voulait organiser son fameux rendez-vous avec Ariana qui semblait d'accord pour le faire.

La jeune femme au Yin hésita. Capturer Ariana, parler à Ariana, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir, refuser ou accepter le rendez-vous, lui demander de lui livrer Rogue ? Son esprit sembla surchauffer. Elle finit par ranger la lettre dans sa poche, incapable de prendre une décision. Elle se déciderait plus tard, pour le moment, elle ne désirait qu'un peu de solitude pour reprendre des forces. Ils en avaient tous les trois grand besoin.

* * *

Au même moment au manoir Malefoy, Ariana, fatiguée de sa séance avec Voldemort se posa dans la pièce des soins. Narcissa s'occupait d'Iris qui avait repris des couleurs et qui semblait apathique. La jeune Dumbledore soupira de lassitude avant de chercher une de ses potions de vigueur qui trainait dans le coin. Elle la trouva dans une table basse et la but cul sec, se félicitant intérieurement pour la qualité de ses potions.

Elle vit alors Eleanor entrer dans la pièce pour l'examiner. C'était elle qui était de corvée de soins avec Narcissa. La blonde au Yang s'assit sans un mot en se faisant ausculter. Lorsqu'Eleanor la toucha de ses doigts squelettiques, Ariana eut un frisson de dégout.

\- Heum, Eleanor… Quelque chose ne va pas n'est-ce pas ? Ca fais plusieurs fois que je veux t'aborder mais, tu t'enfuies toujours.

L'ancienne grande dame la regarda avec une sorte de surprise et de tristesse.

\- A part mon fils qui me déteste , tout va bien.

\- C'est à cause de Silver ?

\- …

\- Parler vous ferait du bien…

\- Et depuis quand je t'intéresse ? Que ce soit moi ou Iris, tu n'as jamais pris la peine de nous parler. Ni même mon mari. Alors continuons à nous ignorer, veux -tu.

Ariana posa sa main sur celle de son interlocutrice. Dieu qu'elle était maigre !

\- Nous étions ennemis, c'est normal que je vous haïssais et vous ignorais. Mais maintenant nous sommes dans le même camp. Et je… Comment dire ?

Elle se gratta la nuque, gênée.

\- Au départ je comptais ne jamais m'associer de quelque manière que ce soit à vous, les Bright mais… Voir quelqu'un souffrir me fait souffrir. Peu importe qui c'est… Si la souffrance est sincère je ne peux pas rester de marbre…

Eleanor la fixa d'où la blonde détourna un peu les yeux. Elle reprit alors sa main et regarda la blonde sous un jour nouveau.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi… J'ai tout perdu. Mes rêves, mes espoirs, ceux que j'aimais, ma dignité, mon âme…

\- Que s'est-il passé pour perdre tout ça ?

\- Je ne… veux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas.

Ariana cogita. Elle la contempla trembler et regarder ailleurs. Elle lui rappelait Tiana trait pour trait. Quoique bien pire en fait. Ca ne pouvait pas n'être que parce que Silver avait choisi l'autre camp…

\- C'est Zack n'est-ce pas ?

Eleanor eut un petit cri avant de se lever.

\- Je peux te comprendre tu sais, il m'en fait baver tous les jours !

\- Non c'est pas … je ne… NON ! PAS LUI !

Elle pleura et s'effondra. Narcissa arriva en courant mais Ariana lui demanda de repartir. La blonde comprenait, même si c'était qu'un peu, le calvaire d'Eleanor. Elle la prit contre elle tandis que Eleanor s'engouffrait dans son cou pour lâcher ses larmes.

\- Il vous viole ? Susurra-t-elle. Vous torture ? Dans tous les cas il faut en parler à Edmond.

\- NON SURTOUT PAS ! Il s'en prendrait à Silver. Il le fera je le sais… Il faut que je t'oubliette…

La femme allait attraper sa baguette mais Ariana posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne dirais rien, il ne saura rien. Je te le promets.

Hésitante, elle lâcha prise sur sa baguette et se laissa bercer. Lorsque Zack arriva il contempla Ariana qui donnait une potion à Eleanor, il comprit rapidement les choses et en rit.

\- On part demain en mission, prépare-toi bien, la miss.

Eleanor se recroquevilla contre la blonde. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Il allait falloir qu'elle agisse tôt ou tard contre lui. A la moindre faiblesse, elle n'hésiterait pas mais… Zack avait-il seulement une faiblesse ? Elle n'en voyait pas…

\- Eleanor, si vous avez envie de parler un jour, n'hésitez pas. Je serais là. Je vais… je vais changer mon comportement avec votre famille. Après tout, mon beau frère en fait partie.

Il y eut comme un éclat de lumière dans les yeux d'Eleanor avant qu'Ariana ne la laisse aux bons soins de Narcissa.

La blonde se prépara pour le lendemain en cogitant. Ses ennemis aussi avaient un cœur. Le monde n'était pas aussi simple que gentil et méchant. Elle le comprenait d'autant plus maintenant. Il y avait toujours une motivation derrière des actes. C'est ce qu'Albus voulait leur apprendre par le passé de sa sagesse. Comprendre les autres pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils veulent. Pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

* * *

 **Vingt-neuf novembre. En France.**

Ariana se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Zack. Elle angoissait tellement qu'elle avait pris trois potions et que ses gestes étaient totalement maladroits. Se tenant à bonne distance, elle garda sa baguette en main. Elle refusait que cela recommence comme avec Gregorovich. Elle prendrait Lisa et fuirait en transplanant avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il en rit dans sa cape fourrée, lorgnant sur sa brebis. Il l'avait déjà tellement atteint. Et pourtant elle tenait debout à côté de lui. C'était une véritable perle rare !

\- Allons, je t'ai dit que je ne toucherais pas à cette Lisa Turpin, tu n'as pas à me regarder comme ça.

\- Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance.

Elle avait un air profond et noir en le fixant sans discontinuer. Regardant chaque geste pour parer à toute éventualité de viol. Il en rit de plus belle, la joie le transcendait de toutes parts.

\- C'est marrant j'ai quitté la famille car je me sentais étouffé par leurs obligations et leur débilité sur le sang noble et la conquête du monde sorcier, répliqua Zack soudainement. Je n'y trouvais pas ma place et je ne me suis jamais senti bien dans leurs préceptes. Et finalement, il n'y a qu'en revenant que j'ai trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Douce ironie, hein ?

Ariana allait répondre avec dédain mais finit par s'abstenir. Elle se mit à réfléchir à comment un être comme Zack pouvait exister. Elle commençait à mettre le doigt dessus. Un enfant mentalement déficient à cause de la consanguinité. Un enfant qui ne trouvait pas sa place dans sa famille. Un enfant qui a vu beaucoup de choses inhumaines pendant qu'il grandissait. Un enfant qui s'est trouvé une raison de vivre dans la torture des autres et leur malheur. Dans la domination. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux dans le monde où on l'avait fait grandir.

Certes, cela n'excuserait jamais rien mais comprendre le pourquoi du comment fit du bien à Ariana. Il y avait toujours une explication derrière des actes. Toujours.

\- C'est cet appartement ? Questionna la blonde en voyant Zack se stopper.

\- Oui, avant dernier étage.

Il gloussa en forçant la porte du hall. La rue était agitée si bien que personne ne fit attention à eux. Ils montèrent alors les étages un à un en silence.

Zack désamorça un sortilège de présence qui trainait dans l'immeuble et continua sa montée. Ariana se sentit si stressée qu'elle perdit sa baguette deux fois. Zack se retint de rire pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte d'entrée. Et une nouvelle fois, Zack pénétra comme un fou à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Ariana se dépêcha de le suivre. Aussitôt des sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens entre Lisa et Zack. Un homme protégea l'entrée avec un couteau de cuisine tandis qu'une femme prit Lisa par le bras pour fuir. La jeunette ne pouvait pas transplaner. Zack avait fait le nécessaire pour condamner l'immeuble.

\- Va la chercher, dit Zack d'un sourire retors.

\- Ok.

L'argenté lui ouvrit la voie en repoussant le mari ,de sa force brute, dans le salon à droite. Ariana partit sur la gauche et longea le couloir. Un sortilège déboula d'une pièce, la blonde para avec une porte de placard. Elle se cacha derrière puis lança un sortilège à son tour. Un vase se brisa. Elle utilisa alors son bouclier et avança plus encore. Elle ouvrit les toilettes, personne. La salle de bains, vide. La cuisine, pas un chat en vue hormis des assiettes fumantes sur la table. Il ne restait que les pièces de fond.

La blonde se fit violence pour mener sa mission à bien. Pour garder sa couverture en place. De nouveaux sortilèges arrivèrent depuis une chambre. Ariana en envoya à son tour avant de se retrouver devant la porte. Lisa était en face d'elle, baguette tendue, terrifiée. Sa mère Moldu se tenait derrière, incapable de bouger.

\- A… Ariane ?

Le cœur de la blonde au Yang ne fit qu'un tour. Lisa semblait si heureuse de la voir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Non, moi c'est Ariana.

Lisa qui avait abaissé sa baguette la remonta aussitôt.

\- Toi ! Traitresse ! Tu as brisé ta propre sœur jumelle ! Tu l'aurais vue à l'enterrement… Oh pauvre Ariane, et pauvre Silver…

\- Pense plutôt à toi Lisa, car le maitre te demande et tu vas me suivre de gré ou de force.

\- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de suivre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il ne voudrait jamais d'une sang de bourbe par ailleurs !

\- LISA va-t'en je t'en supplie ! Hurla sa mère qui la prit par le bras. Ca va aller pour nous mais fuis, mon enfant !

Ariana eut un mal fou à garder son masque.

\- Il te veut en otage pour attirer Ariane, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux que tout se passe bien, alors suis-moi. S'il te plait !

Ariana semblait la supplier.

\- Monstre… T'abaisser si bas... Comme si j'allais te suivre après ce que tu as fait à ta sœur…

Lisa lui envoyait des sortilèges divers de magie blanche. Ariana les para assez facilement. Tous entendirent des hurlements dans le salon.

\- Non ! Déjà ? Allez, Lisa on y va !

Ariana s'avança mais celle-ci réussi à la repousser dans le couloir.

\- PAPA ! PAPA ! Pleura-t-elle.

\- Dépêche-toi ou ça va mal finir ! Stupefix !

\- Pousse toi ! Tu as peut être été heureuse de perdre un père mais pas moi !

Les deux filles firent un duel bruyant et acharné entre anciennes camarades de chambre. Incapable d'en voir plus, la mère s'interposa et prit sa fille contre elle. Moldue, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, tout comme le père.

\- Pitié, ne faîtes pas de mal à mon bébé ! Prenez-moi à sa place !

\- Maman !

Ariana repoussa la mère plus loin d'un sortilège et le duel reprit. Mais la femme retourna à la charge pour la énième fois.

\- EXPULSO ! Hurla Ariana.

Lisa sentit le sortilège passer à côté d'elle et exploser sur sa mère. La femme hurla et fut repoussée en arrière par la fenêtre. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux tandis que la mère tomba du neuvième étage.

Il y eut comme un moment de silence devant la défenestration avant que Lisa ne hurle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ariana lâcha sa baguette et alla voir par la fenêtre.

\- Je… Elle est…

Lisa se mit à trembler de rage.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Non je ne voulais pas ça…

En larmes, Ariana regarda la rue se remplir de badauds. Des cris retentirent à la vue du cadavre.

Puis le rire de Zack enfla dans la pièce, lancinant.

\- Beau travail Ariana, on peut rentrer maintenant.

\- Mais… Mais je…

Incapable de bouger, Zack la prit par le bras et ramassa sa baguette. Lisa était ligotée par Zack et il la tira par les cheveux.

\- Allez, ma grande, on y va ! Rit-il.

Ariana le suivit dans un état second. Est-ce cela que sa sœur avait ressenti pour Alan ? Elle comprit. Elle comprit comme cela avait dû être douloureux de porter ça toute ces années. Un accident. Un meurtre. Oter une vie.

La blonde reprit conscience en voyant l'état du père de famille. Mutilé… Mort dans la souffrance. Elle se sentit mal et tira sur son bras pour retrouver sa liberté. Lisa hurlait de rage et de tristesse alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents. Des innocents, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient. Des vies brisés en quelques minutesà peine.

Les deux Mangemorts se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue où Lisa vit sa mère, livide, le cou de travers. Ariana ne trouva pas les mots tandis que Lisa lui voua une haine sans nom. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms. Puis ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent de nouveau au manoir.

Ariana retourna auprès de Voldemort comme un automate. Il les félicita avec chaleur et fit emprisonner la sang de bourbe avec Viktor que Zack dut assommer tant les cris l'énervaient. Ariana tomba dans les pommes une fois de retour dans sa chambre. Incapable d'encaisser plus de douleur et de culpabilité en elle, le sol l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Tandis que Zack riait derrière la porte.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je ne toucherais pas à Lisa. Tu t'en es chargée toute seule, gloussa-t-il sadiquement.

* * *

 **A samedi prochain !**


	95. Mal-être et infiltration

**Hello voila la suite :)**

 **MHE : Hello ! C'est très triste oui ! La mère de Silver souffre, on peut lui offrir de la compassion. Ah ça donnerait quelque chose... Il fallait qu'il le récupère ! Ah ça c'est autre chose... Merci de ta fidélité :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 95 : Mal être et Infiltration**

Théa resta quelques temps chez Percy et Adrian dans un état apathique. Percy avait beaucoup de mal à la laisser pour aller travailler. La culpabilité de ce qu'elle avait fait la rongeait. Elle avait tué. Tué _volontairement_ quelqu'un. Elle dut mettre cela de côté quand son bras la brûla. Elle se leva du canapé dans lequel elle avait élu domicile les derniers temps. Voldemort la convoquait.

Elle croisa Percy sur le palier alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se transformer pour s'en aller.

\- Théa… Tu…

Il avisa qu'elle tenait son bras gauche et se tut, se contentant de la prendre un bref instant contre lui.

\- Sois…

\- Prudente, je sais. Toi aussi quand vous irez sauver les prochains raflés, marmonna-t-elle.

Percy la relâcha, ouvrit la bouche.

\- Pas maintenant, Percy. Bientôt, c'est promis.

Percy se contenta alors de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres avec un sourire tendre. Théa effleura sa joue avant de se transformer et de s'en aller.

Elle arriva la première auprès de Voldemort, qui ne semblait pas avoir convoqué tous ses Mangemorts. Elle s'agenouilla et il pianota sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Ariana est l'apothéose et la pièce maîtresse de ma collection, commença par dire Voldemort. Tu es une recrue de choix, et l'une des meilleures Mangemorts. Yaxley m'a raconté que tu as tué sans hésiter le traître. Tu es une agréable surprise.

Théa déglutit en repensant à son acte. Elle se sentait tellement coupable…

\- Merci, Maître.

\- Ta cousine par contre… Elle n'est qu'un ornement de plus. C'est un trophée et son peu de succès ne me fâche pas. Elle est ma vengeance sur la traîtrise de Regulus. Elle est ma revanche sur l'impossibilité de recruter sa mère. Je veux que l'on m'apporte la tête de son père.

\- Dès que nous le pourrons, maître, répondit Théa.

\- C'est cet idiot de Rabastan qui a cassé mon trophée. C'est le risque de notre côté.

Voldemort se tut quand la rousse entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa cousine. L'image le faisait toujours saliver. Deux de ses cibles agenouillées devant lui à le servir alors que pendant des années elles l'avaient combattu.

\- Je vous ai convoquées toutes les deux pour vous confier une mission. Tiana, ta cousine est très occupée avec une autre mission. Je souhaite me renseigner sur la magie du sang et tu te chargeras de me faire un résumé des livres de ta cousine.

\- Bien, maître, répondit Tiana d'une voix tremblante.

Voldemort fouilla son esprit et lui lança un doloris en se rendant compte qu'il n'y accédait de nouveau plus. Théa se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle avait changé de rang : il n'avait pas fouillé son esprit quand elle était venue. Les cris de Tiana apaisèrent Voldemort et inquiétèrent Théa, qui savait qu'il ne lui en avait pas lancé un puissant.

\- Tiana, tu vas rester ici le temps d'étudier ces livres. Théa tu es libre d'aller où tu le souhaites.

Tiana serra les lèvres, pâle et se retint d'objecter. Théa pressa brièvement sa main. Tiana retira la sienne et quitta la pièce à grands pas pour se rendre à la chambre de Drago. Théa prit également congé et rejoignit sa propre chambre où se trouvait déjà Ariana.

La blonde fixait le plafond et semblait au bord du désespoir. Théa mit de côté la réaction étrange de Tiana. Ariana se décala quand la brune voulut se coucher sur son lit. Le silence régna durant quelques minutes entre les deux filles.

\- Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau, assura la blonde.

Théa mit un temps à répondre, elle ne faisait que repenser au Mangemort qu'elle avait tué. Ariana en était au même point.

La blonde se livra sur ce qu'elle avait vécu en capturant Lisa, refoulant difficilement les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Tuer une Moldue… Une innocente… Une maman… Et encore plus, celle de la gentille Lisa. Elle se sentait monstrueuse car bien que ce soit un accident, cela restait entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'était emportée et avait voulu nuire pendant un instant. Elle n'était clairement pas mieux que sa sœur… Obéissant aveuglement à Voldemort et Zack pour protéger sa couverture…

\- Alors on a vécu la même chose, sauf que toi c'était un accident, avoua Théa en regardant de l'autre côté.

Ariana pressa son épaule, la fixant d'un air inquiet.

Théa finit par lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait en pleurant. Ariana la serra contre elle sans rien dire. Théa n'avait pas tué par erreur. Elle l'avait fait pour les protéger, tous. Et elle en ressentait une intense culpabilité. La blonde ne sut pas trouver les mots pour la rassurer et se contenta de la serrer contre elle.

Comment réconforter quelqu'un alors que soi-même on est au fond du gouffre ? Ariana resta présente pour Théa mais ne sut que dire de plus. Elle se sentait si mal de ce qu'elle avait fait et ferait encore pour Lord Voldemort. Tout ça pour soutenir celui qu'elle aimait ainsi que ses deux amies. Elle comprenait qu'Ariane la déteste autant. C'était une simple égoïste qui avait fait passer son amoureux avant sa famille. Et qui, désormais, en payait le prix fort avec Zack.

* * *

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Ariana se rendit dans le cachot du manoir quelques jours après l'attaque. Elle devait voir Lisa… Voir si elle allait bien. En arrivant sur place, elle trouva Peter Pettigrow qui grignotait un sandwich. Ariana lui fit un regard noir si oppressant qu'il s'enfuit en retournant vers le salon sans un mot.

\- Quel couard. Sans lui tout cela ne se serait pas passé, grogna-t-elle furieuse. C'est de sa faute, à ce rat inutile et puant.

La blonde serra les poings. Elle dut cependant admettre que sans lui, Lily serait toujours en vie et Severus serait toujours un Mangemort attitré ou alors en prison. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien ? Aussitôt Ariana se sentit plus qu'égoïste. Encore et toujours à ne penser qu'à ses intérêt… Elle se trouva minable.

\- Arrriana je prrrrésume ?

La jeune femme refit surface. Viktor était là, amoindri, la contemplant de ses yeux profonds. Il avait perdu de sa superbe mais gardait toujours une part de charisme.

\- C'est bien moi. J'aurais pu venir te voir plus tôt mais… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

\- Si c'est pourrr un Dolorrris je prrréfère que tu m'oublies.

Il le dit sur le ton de l'humour. Elle en fut surprise et se souvint que Théa lui avait parlé. Plusieurs fois. Il devait être vaguement au courant qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement du côté du mage noir. Elle put ainsi se détendre.

\- Un jour peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle d'un petit rire narquois.

Il sourit, faiblement.

\- Tant mieux alorrrs, carrr je ne compte pas rrrejoindrrrre les Mangemorrrts. Peu imporrrte les rrraisons !

Ariana eut un faible sourire, d'une tristesse palpable. Elle repensait à son égoïsme. Détruire sa moitié juste pour un homme qu'elle aimait… Pathétique.

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Si tu résiste au Doloris, tant mieux pour toi. Mais évite de perdre la raison. Je ne crois pas que Théa et Tiana aimeraient te voir en miettes.

\- Je ne resterais pas là indéfiniment.

Il appuya son regard. Il la jaugeait pour savoir la vérité, pour savoir si on pouvait aussi lui faire confiance. Elle eut un maigre rire.

\- Dans ce cas n'oublie pas tes compagnons de cellule. Ce serait dommage de partir sans rien.

Les deux se regardèrent, Viktor eut un soupir de soulagement. Ariana était donc encore une bonne personne. Malgré ses choix douteux, elle restait elle-même. Tout comme Théa et Tiana. Cela lui fit du bien.

\- En parlant de camarades de prison, je ne vois pas Lisa, s'exprima la blonde inquiète.

\- La jeune fille ? Elle a été amenée ailleurrrrs. Elle ne faisait que pleurrrer et geindrrre, cela énerrrvait Tu-Sais-Qui. Je n'ai pas rrréussi à la rrréconforrrter… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle est au fond du gouffrrre.

\- J'ai tué sa mère et son père avec Zack.

Cela sortit tout seul. Viktor écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourrrquoi ?

\- Parce que… C'est comme ça.

Ariana fixa Ollivander, qui dodelinait de la tête, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait totalement déphasé. Sentant les larmes monter, Ariana préféra quitter la pièce en le saluant précipitamment. Viktor soupira contre les barreaux mais décida quand même de croire en elle. Car la blonde avait lâché une larme. Il l'avait bien vu ! Elle n'était pas un monstre sans cœur.

Ariana dut passer aux toilettes pour se rafraichir. Elle humidifia son visage pour chasser les larmes salées. Elle se contempla ainsi dans la glace et eut l'impression de voir Ariane la fixer. Cette guerre allait les garder prisonniers des limbes pour sûr. Elle n'avait aucun droit de critiquer sa sœur. A ses yeux, elle était aussi horrible qu'elle. Et tout aussi égoïste.

\- Allez, courage.

Se forçant à bouger, Ariana chercha Lisa dans le manoir Elle la trouva dans le grenier, enchainée. Elle était allongée et recroquevillée sur le sol devant une gamelle de nourriture non touchée. On aurait dit un chien battu. La blonde s'approcha.

\- Lisa… Essaya-t-elle de dire sans trembler.

Lorsque les yeux vert sombre se posèrent sur elle, ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. La jeune prisonnière avait une haine ancrée sur son visage angélique.

\- Tu viens me narguer c'est ça ?! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque et en colère. Va te faire voir, Ariana ! Je ne supporte plus d'apercevoir ton visage. Alors pourtant que tu ressembles trait pour trait à mon Ariane.

\- Je…

Ses mots se perdirent quelque part entre sa gorge et son cerveau. Lisa se redressa les yeux rouges et gonflés.

\- VA T'EN ! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. DEGAGE DE MA VUE ! TU as tué ma maman et mon papa ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Ils étaient… Ils étaient si gentils ! Si bons ! Ils n'avaient même pas de pouvoir magique pour se défendre…

\- C…C'était un accident…

\- Menteuse ! J'ai vu ton regard tu voulais éliminer ma mère qui te gênait. Et mon père ? Un accident aussi ?! Vous l'avez torturé, bande de monstres ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister ! Ariane aurait mieux fait de naître seule comme elle me l'avait dit à l'enterrement !

Ariana s'effondra à genou. Son cœur se broya. Lisa ne se laissa pas attendrir par la Mangemort meurtrière.

\- Fais ton cinéma si ça te chante mais un jour Ariane et moi on se vengera. Et tu souffriras de sa main !

La prisonnière se retourna et se colla contre le mur sur son matelas humide de larmes. Ariana se releva.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Même si je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, dit-elle en tremblant. Je voulais que tu le saches.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce pour pleurer un bon coup avant de se rendre auprès du maître une fois remise à neuf. Elle demanda quel serait le plan pour Lisa. Voldemort lui expliqua qu'une fois le détecteur magique terminé, ce qui ne saurait plus tarder, ils l'utiliseraient comme appât pour pétrifier leur cible avec un sortilège de son cru. Il suffisait à sa sœur et Silver de toucher Lisa pour finir paralysés pendant plusieurs jours. Ariana trouva le plan correct et l'approuva avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Au moins Lisa n'aurait pas de Doloris à recevoir. Car elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

\- Autant aller jusqu'au bout hein, répliqua-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle allait mettre en place le plan et pouvoir réunir Ariane et Lisa. Malgré la haine que ressentirait sa sœur, au moins les deux seraient ensemble. Cela ne pourrait que leur faire du bien à toutes les deux. Pendant qu'elle-même devrait jouer le rôle du bourreau.

* * *

Severus arriva au manoir Malefoy à son tour. Il devait parler à Voldemort. Cela aiderait Tiana. Mais il savait qu'il fallait que l'idée vienne de lui et pas des filles, cela paraîtrait trop suspect au Maître. Il se présenta au salon et s'agenouilla.

\- Je ne t'ai pas convoqué, Severus, releva Voldemort.

\- Une idée m'est venue pour capturer ce traître de Regulus et j'ai voulu vous la soumettre avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi n'y pense.

Voldemort sourit.

\- C'est tout toi, ça. Soumets-moi cette fameuse idée. Il me tarde d'avoir ce traître entre mes mains. Je le ferais tuer par sa propre fille. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Et si elle ne veut pas s'exécuter, elle le fera sous Imperium.

Severus se retint de montrer sa colère et son dégoût face à ce que Voldemort venait de dire et ne montra aucune réaction.

\- On sait tous qu'il cherche activement Tiana. C'est même à cause de ça qu'il a failli être capturé près du château à plusieurs reprises les derniers jours.

Voldemort caressa sa baguette, l'enjoignant à continuer. Il en entendait parler. Il ne cessait d'espérer qu'on mette la main sur ce traître, mais il continuait à leur échapper de justesse.

Severus maudissait de plus en plus Regulus et sa témérité. S'il avait réellement été du côté des Mangemorts, il serait mort depuis longtemps. En effet, il ne devait son salut qu'au fait que Severus n'ait pas dévoilé son Animagus aux autres. Le Directeur de Poudlard revint à l'instant présent.

\- J'ai pensé que lui tendre un piège en utilisant Tiana comme appât serait envisageable comme solution.

Severus baissa la tête et attendit la réponse de Voldemort, espérant que cela marcherait.

\- J'adorerais voir sa tête en se rendant compte que nous avons tout planifié.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que Tiana connaisse ce plan. Ils sont tous les deux au même niveau en Legilimencie et il y aurait le risque qu'il découvre le plan dans son esprit. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se sont affrontés et qu'il a failli accéder à son esprit.

Severus espéra une nouvelle fois que sa ruse fonctionne.

\- J'entends bien. C'est une fabuleuse idée que tu as eue. Nous l'appliquerons dès que possible. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de Tiana pour autre chose.

Severus ne montra pas sa déception de n'avoir pas réussi à le convaincre tout de suite. Il prit congé sous les félicitations de Voldemort et alla voir sa fille.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Théa, il trouva la brune et sa petite-amie serrées l'une contre l'autre à se rassurer. Il ne demanda rien et les prit contre lui. Il pouvait facilement deviner, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des dernières missions. Les Turpin pour Ariana. Et le rafleur qui était « une taupe » était mort il y avait peu. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles le suivent. Toutes les trois. Une avait été violée et brisée. Les deux autres avaient tué et souffraient de leurs missions. C'est comme s'il les avait servies sur un plateau d'argent à Voldemort, Zack et Rabastan.

Il les câlina et les laissa dormir ensemble quand elles montrèrent des signes de fatigue. Ariana et Théa se sentaient bien qu'il soit avec elles en cet instant. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elles ne regrettaient plus leur décision.

* * *

Tiana s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi. Revenir dans ce manoir la rendait amère et elle avait été jalouse quand Voldemort avait donné l'autorisation à Théa d'aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait. Pour sa part, elle ne bougea pas de la chambre de Drago, se faisant servir par des elfes de maison. L'ambiance dans cette maison était malsaine et glauque et elle ne voulait pas rester ici.

Alors que Décembre s'installait, Narcissa se permit de venir la voir avec Eleanor. Tiana ne sut comment réagir. Elle était indifférente à Eleanor mais elle avait deviné qu'elle vivait ce que Rabastan lui avait fait vivre, mais en dix mille fois pire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'isoler, Tiana.

La rousse se mordit la joue pour ne pas se montrer agressive. Eleanor la regardait sans aucune réaction.

\- Je ne veux voir personne.

\- Ca ne va pas t'aider à aller mieux, fit la blonde.

\- Ce qui m'aiderait à aller mieux, c'est mon papa, murmura Tiana avant de porter les mains à sa bouche et de se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Les yeux d'Eleanor brillèrent en l'entendant parler ainsi.

\- Tu aimes ta famille, murmura la femme.

Tiana acquiesça, se retenant de pleurer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu les as suivis ici. Tu es loyale et tu les aimes. Mais tu souffres à cause de Regulus. Tu es tiraillée.

La voix d'Eleanor tremblait et Tiana se rappela que du temps où elle sortait de la chambre, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup entendue.

\- Comme moi avec mon Silver.

Eleanor fut choquée de voir des larmes rouler sur les joues de la rousse à la mention de Silver. Tiana détourna le regard alors que Narcissa parvenait à la prendre contre elle. Eleanor fixait la rousse d'un air absent.

Elle n'avait pas échangé avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient de retour auprès de Voldemort. La rousse cependant lui paraissait une petite chose fragile. Un peu comme elle, une chose qui pouvait se briser au moindre souffle de vent. Eleanor devina que Tiana Black avait vécu une douleur similaire à la sienne. Et surtout, qu'être loin de ses amis restés dans la lumière lui faisait un mal fou. Elle tenait visiblement toujours à Silver.

Tiana profita un bref instant de l'étreinte de Narcissa. Lucius avait probablement dû lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. La blonde se montrait douce et attentionnée avec elle, passant beaucoup de temps à lui parler de sa mère quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Narcissa caressa les cheveux de Tiana sous les yeux d'Eleanor qui se rendait compte de la déchéance de la rousse. Une personne aussi loyale qu'elle, qui avait suivi son oncle et sa cousine par loyauté, sans partager leurs idéaux… A la pensée de ne pas être seule, un étrange sentiment gonfla en Eleanor.

Tiana finit par quitter les bras de Narcissa en s'excusant.

\- J'ai toujours voulu une fille, avoua la grande dame. Mais ayant eu Drago, et ayant pu procréer un héritier, Lucius n'a jamais voulu d'autres enfants. Je n'ai pas pu te défendre de Rabastan, mais je peux t'aider à surmonter ce qu'il t'a fait.

Tiana sursauta au nom et Eleanor devina tout. La gorge serrée, la rousse se contenta d'acquiescer et de dire qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre. Eleanor se demandait ce qui se passait. Entre Ariana qui lui parlait et Tiana qui la rendait emplie de compassion…

Tiana allait encore s'abrutir de recherches. Voldemort était exigeant et intransigeant. Elle n'allait plus à Poudlard et dépérissait entre les murs du manoir.

\- Oh, ma petite souris !

Tiana se figea. N'était-il pas censé être sur son lit sans bouger ? Elle croisa les yeux de Viktor face à elle. Ses jambes étaient comme du plomb, elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste alors qu'elle sentait sa présence derrière elle. Viktor semblait l'implorer de prendre la fuite. Tétanisée, Tiana sentait la peur enfler en elle. Elle eut un hurlement quand il pressa son épaule pour la retourner face à lui.

Il eut un grand sourire en voyant la panique dans son regard et en voyant à quel point il l'avait marquée. Il la plaqua contre le mur et se pencha vers elle.

\- Je crois que je mérite une compensation pour ce que ton oncle m'a fait, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La lèvre de Tiana trembla. Rabastan eut un sourire. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était encore bien faible.

Il se pencha vers la Serpentard sous les yeux horrifiés de Viktor. Il posa la main sur sa hanche, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser quand elle se reprit. Elle prit sa forme animale et mordit dans sa jambe. Rabastan hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Tiana ne s'arrêta pas là et lui donna des coups de griffe dans l'abdomen. Elle montra les dents et sauta sur lui, visant sa gorge de ses crocs. Il était temps de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé la dernière fois.

Elle fut repoussée par un sortilège et se tourna vers le bout de couloir. Bellatrix se trouvait là et s'avança pour aider Rabastan à se relever. Tiana prit la fuite hors du bâtiment et se réfugia dans le parc entourant le manoir, contemplant ses griffes pleines de sang avec horreur en se roulant en boule.

* * *

Tiana resta cachée dans les arbres avant de reprendre forme humaine. Ses doigts étaient tâchés du sang de Rabastan. Elle les regarda avec horreur. Elle voulait le tuer, mais elle détestait la perte de contrôle qu'elle avait face à lui. Elle se rapprocha d'une mare et lava ses mains dans l'eau froide. Il commençait à geler les derniers temps.

La rousse eut un faible rire en songeant à Noël à la fin du mois. Dans cet horrible manoir, ce serait une journée aussi triste, maussade et noire que les autres. Elle saisit sa baguette et se fit des marques sur le bras. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines que se mutiler l'apaisait. Rien d'autre ne marchait. Il y avait les potions calmantes, bien sûr, mais ça ne marchait qu'un temps et la réalité la rattrapait. Les marques qu'elle se faisait subir, la faisaient sentir la douleur, se sentir vivante et refuser de vouloir mourir. Cela lui arrivait très souvent dans ce manoir déprimant. Beaucoup plus que lorsqu'elle était au château.

Elle essayait de se focaliser sur la mort de Rabastan, pour elle, c'était le seul moyen d'aller mieux. Il faisait trop froid et elle finit par rentrer au manoir, investissant les cachots qui étaient heureusement déserts. Aujourd'hui, même se blesser ne parvint pas à éloigner ses idées morbides. Ailleurs, elle prépara un poison. Elle ne voulait que se libérer de toute cette souffrance.

Théa vint faire son rapport habituel à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas encore compris que c'était elle qui continuait de sauver les nés-moldus. Il ne comprenait rien et ça la grisait. Tiana semblait le satisfaire dans la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. La brune salua rapidement Viktor, qui lui murmura l'altercation avec Rabastan. Elle qui pensait qu'il était encore faible. Elle lui lançait pourtant des sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire de mal à Tiana, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas cette magie du sang.

Théa chercha sa cousine partout. Elle finit par la trouver dans les cachots et la vit boire une fiole, fraichement préparée. Drago lui avait parlé de la potion d'amnésie que la rousse tentait de faire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisée… Théa courut jusqu'à sa cousine et inspecta le chaudron. Non, c'était bien pire ! Elle s'était concocté un poison doux pour mourir sereinement et paisiblement.

\- MAIS QU'AS-TU FAIT ? Hurla Théa en voyant les yeux de Tiana qui se fermaient doucement, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

La brune fouilla les placards et sembla mettre un temps fou à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, elle mit la main sur un bézoard et l'enfonça dans la gorge de sa cousine, qui régurgita le poison qu'elle venait de boire avant de s'évanouir. Théa fit la seule chose à faire dans ce genre de cas : elle emmena Tiana à Poudlard. Elle commençait à s'y connaître en soins, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont la rousse avait besoin. Il lui fallait sa maison, il lui fallait un endroit accueillant. Elle enverrait une note à Voldemort plus tard.

Sans se soucier des murmures que provoquèrent son arrivée en tenant une Tiana inanimée dans ses bras, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle ne répondit pas à Pomfresh et se chargea elle-même de soigner sa cousine. L'infirmière la regarda étrangement en constatant le savoir de la jeune Rogue. Elle lui donna tous les soins appropriés et borda sa cousine. Les yeux des deux femmes tombèrent sur les bras de la rousse, découverts par Théa qui avait eu peur qu'elle ait eu trop chaud. Des marques, anciennes et récentes, s'y trouvaient. Pomfresh eut une exclamation alors que Théa portait les mains à sa bouche et étouffait un sanglot.

L'image donnée par les deux cousines émut Pomfresh qui n'eut pas le cœur de les surveiller, ni d'enquêter, leur laissant de l'intimité. Tiana mettrait plusieurs jours à se réveiller et Théa préféra partir retrouver Ariana pour se confier et être réconfortée.

* * *

Ariana pouvait comprendre le geste de Tiana. Théa et elle s'en voulurent toutes les deux de ne pas avoir vu à quel point son mal être était fort. Mais la blonde avait eu d'autres soucis et d'autres missions ses dernières semaines. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir Tiana comme elle le voudrait et se sentait bien trop minable et égoïste pour oser apporter des conseils. Comment soutenir la rousse alors qu'elle-même devait se forcer à survivre dans cette guerre des ténèbres et contre Zack tout en ne sombrant pas à son tour ? Elle avait abandonné sa sœur et Silver puis maintenant Tiana. C'est comme si elle avait trahi tous les Serpendaigle. Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder en face.

Théa, qui retenait tout, passa plusieurs jours à pleurer et ne donna pas signe de vie à Adrian et Percy qui s'inquiétèrent. Elle resta au manoir avec Ariana. Les deux étant incapables de se pardonner leurs erreurs.

* * *

 _De la chaleur. De l'apaisement. Elle était libérée de la souffrance. Une femme aux contours flous mais au sourire et aux yeux remplis d'amour._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton heure. Je sais que tu as souffert, ma petite fée, mais tu as encore des choses à faire en ce monde._

 _Un homme au rire semblable à un aboiement._

 _\- Théa et les autres ont encore besoin de toi._

Tiana ouvrit les yeux et tout l'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti disparut. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naevia et Sirius la poussaient-ils à vivre dans cette souffrance ? Elle avisa la présence de Severus, Théa et Ariana. Severus la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer, Théa et Ariana les rejoignant dans leur câlin. Tiana pleura un long moment.

\- Ne nous fais plus jamais ça, s'exclama Severus d'un air noir.

\- Je…

\- As-tu seulement pensé à notre douleur ? Demanda Ariana la gorge nouée.

Théa pressa sa main. Tiana se rendit compte de bandages magiques qui entouraient ses bras. Alors… Alors ils savaient. Elle eut tellement honte qu'elle se changea en renard et se réfugia dans la forêt interdite. Ariana et Théa la poursuivirent sous forme Animagus. Tiana cacha sa tête entre ses pattes pour ne pas avoir à les regarder et les deux filles veillèrent sur elle. La rousse passa les prochains jours à faire des allers retours sous sa forme renard entre l'infirmerie et la forêt. Les Mangemorts connaissaient déjà sa forme, il lui était égal que les autres le sachent. Severus apposa un sortilège qui l'avertirait si elle tentait une nouvelle bêtise.

* * *

Percy et Adrian sautèrent sur Théa dès qu'elle passa le seuil de l'appartement. Ils se calmèrent rapidement en voyant à quel point elle semblait ébranlée. Percy la prit d'autorité contre lui au canapé et Adrian prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il est temps que je vous explique pourquoi Tiana doit s'en aller.

Elle leur dit tout. Elle n'épargna aucun détail et les deux garçons la soutinrent quand elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue.

\- Et… IL n'a pas voulu l'utiliser comme appât ? Demanda Adrian d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait côtoyé Tiana de longues années et son malheur lui faisait mal.

\- Si seulement on pouvait t'aider la concernant, murmura Percy.

Il se sentait très coupable envers la rousse, de ne l'avoir pas crue, de l'avoir traitée de folle dans ses lettres…

\- Tant que vous serez là pour m'aider à surmonter ça…

Percy la serra contre lui et elle enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine sous l'air amusé d'Adrian. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux.

\- J'ai trouvé deux nouveaux membres pour la résistance. Je leur ai donné cette adresse.

Percy voulut s'insurger et tempêter mais Adrian leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler alors que Théa profitait seulement de l'étreinte du rouquin. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour toujours.

\- Ce sont des personnes de confiance, que nous connaissons tous les trois. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes ou que tu te caches, Théa. Ils sont encore méfiants.

Théa se changea en chauve-souris. Percy lui ouvrit la porte d'un placard, qu'il entrebâilla pour qu'elle puisse suivre ce qui se dirait dans le salon.

Des coups hésitants furent toqués contre la porte. Adrian leur indiqua d'entrer et Théa se pencha. Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengass entrèrent et eurent l'air abasourdis en constatant la présence de leur ancien préfet-en-chef. Percy les invita à s'asseoir et prépara du thé - _il ne semblait faire que ça les derniers temps_ \- pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Théa écouta la conversation de leurs anciens camarades, se demandant si elle se révélerait à eux plus tard ou non. Elle finit par somnoler et s'endormir, loupant le toast que portèrent Percy, Adrian, Théodore et Daphné à leur nouvelle alliance.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Ariane Dumbledore serra sa mâchoire si fort que ses dents de lynx apparurent dans sa gueule. Sa haine semblait sans limite et s'aggravait toujours plus. Elle avait écouté Potterveille, la nuit dernière, et avait appris la capture de Lisa Turpin par Ariana Dumbledore et Zack Bright. Elle avait aussi appris la mort des parents, mutilés et tués sans vergogne. C'était la grande nouvelle du jour après que l'Ordre avait fait son enquête dans le voisinage Moldu. Tout le monde avait bien vu l'homme aux cheveux blancs et la fille aux cheveux blonds avec leur prisonnière hurlante sous le bras.

\- Comme ont-ils osé ?! Beuglait toujours Ariane devant son bol de lait non touché. Lisa est un ange ! Elle doit souffrir le martyr d'avoir perdu ses parents ! Et Ariana ose me donner des leçons ? Cette… Cette saleté est pire que moi ! Elle travaille pour les Mangemorts sans aucune retenue et ose me parler ténèbres ? Au diable le rendez-vous d'Abelforth ! Elle est allée jusqu'à tuer des moldus pour son Voldemort adoré. Qu'elle essaye encore de me parler de revenir sur le « droit chemin ». C'est elle qui s'est perdue ! PAS MOI !

Silver ne dit mot mais dut bien admettre qu'Ariane avait raison. Ariana avait elle aussi agi comme un monstre. Tuer les parents de Lisa était un acte impardonnable pour lui. Peu importe les circonstances. Ils avaient en plus été torturés ! Jusqu'où iraient-ils ? Surtout que Silver était sûr qu'Ariana avait tué car tout le monde l'avait vue jeter la mère par la fenêtre et contempler son œuvre.

\- Elle a perdu la tête à cause de Rogue, répliqua Gellert. Elle effectue toutes les basses besognes de ses maîtres. Zack et Voldemort compris. On aura plus rien à en retirer avant de l'avoir sauvée de là.

\- Mais le pire c'est qu'elle est persuadée que c'est nous qui avons perdu la tête ! Que ce qu'on fait, c'est mal ! Elle parle de justice alors qu'elle torture et tue sans vergogne pour eux ! Ça me sidère !

\- Tu sais une fois que tu es engrainé tu fais tout et n'importe quoi si tu crois en ce que tu fais. C'est d'autant plus valable pour des filles comme vous qui avez un cœur aux sentiments puissants.

Silver soupira. Il se demandait bien où se trouvait la justice en ce monde ? En eux ? En l'Ordre ? En les Mangemorts ? Qui avait raison qui avait tort ? Cela l'obsédait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et voir ce qu'Ariana avait fait ne l'aidait en rien. Encore une fois, il déplorait l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore. LUI aurait su. Il leur aurait prodigué des conseils. Peut-être devrait-il se rabattre sur son frère Abelforth à la taverne ? Mais Ariane semblait peu encline à y retourner…

\- Bon, c'est décidé, je vais sauver Lisa.

\- Quoi ?

Silver se leva d'un bond face à ce que venait de dire sa petite amie.

\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles la délivrer dans le camp ennemi !

\- J'y ai longuement réfléchi cette nuit et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Lisa ne doit pas rester là-bas. Elle ne le supportera pas et a besoin de moi pour la soutenir.

\- Mais enfin tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?! Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je suis sûr de surcroit que s'ils ont capturé Lisa c'est pour nous appâter. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison ! Si c'était pour son sang, ils l'auraient juste tuée !

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Gellert soucieux. Lisa est leur otage. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Et où est leur base ?

Ariane prit son sac et sortit sa montre.

\- Au manoir Malefoy. Je suis déjà allée faire un repérage. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient dans la maison de Silver mais non il n'y a pas un chat là-bas.

\- Tu as fait du repérage toute seule ? Grommela Silver. Jusqu'à quel point vas-tu aller avant de te rendre compte de ton inconscience ?!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour me chaperonner, merci bien ! Lorsque je sors, je mets tout en œuvre pour m'approcher de Rogue. Je vais à Poudlard et près de chez les Malefoy pour essayer d'y entrer. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester les bras ballants à attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Ce lâche ne le fera jamais.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Grindelwald, fier de sa progéniture. Son travail est remarquable. Elle lutte sans rien laisser au hasard. C'est ma princesse au sang pur ça !

Faible, il se leva pour la serrer contre lui. Silver serra les poings. En soi, Ariane avait raison de tester toutes les possibilités mais elle se mettait en danger. Et lui, il ne voulait que sa sécurité…

\- Admettons que tu y ailles, dit l'argenté avec colère. Tu ne pourras pas passer leur barrière de sécurité tout comme à Poudlard. Tu n'as aucune chance de…

\- J'ai tout prévu, le coupa-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Je comptais garder un atout dans ma manche pour aller à Poudlard en passant par la cheminée des Malefoy. Mais là, c'est une urgence. Et puis je pourrais toujours tester ça plus tard.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

\- Impossible, tu ne peux pas passer sous la barrière avec une fausse apparence. Le sortilège de détection te rendra ton aspect normal directement. J'ai vu un Mangemort redevenir lui-même en passant la porte ! En plus, tu as toujours la marque sur toi. J'irais seule.

\- JE REFUSE !

Ariane, Silver et Gellert se battirent un moment à coups d'arguments mais la blonde fut intransigeante. Elle se prépara à partir. Elle irait le soir même. Silver s'en voulut d'être toujours mineur et impuissant. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à concocter de potion de soins assez puissante… Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, il se concentrerait plus sur cette matière qu'il avait négligée.

* * *

La lune illuminait le jardin des Malefoy cette nuit-là. C'était une lune de décembre. Froide, presque ronde et bien blanche. Le gel se reflétait sur les arbres nus. Ariane ne prêta que peu d'attention à la forêt où elle venait de transplaner et se changea en Lynx suivie d'un loup qui refusait de la laisser seule. Elle se rendit rapidement devant l'entrée surveillée des Malefoy. Il y avait toujours un Mangemort qui rôdait devant la barrière magique.

Silver souffla en formant de la buée froide. Moins six degrés. C'était une vraie chute libre des températures. C'était un peu comme si les détraqueurs étaient présents sauf qu'ils s'occupaient à tourner à Pré-Au-Lard, au Ministère et avec les rafleurs en ce moment même. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas en croiser jusqu'à présent. Vu leur état, ça serait catastrophique.

Ariane reprit son apparence et regarda sa montre une dernière fois. Sa sœur jumelle était à Poudlard. Elle chemina le pas assuré dans sa cape noire en sortant des ombres de la forêt. Le Mangemort pensa que c'était Ariana et la regarda passer la barrière sans aucun problème. Il retourna à sa demi-sieste, emmitouflé dans sa fourrure chaude. L'argenté en fut soulagé malgré son angoisse qu'Ariane se fasse repérer et capturer.

Combien de fois la blonde au Yin avait-elle échangé sa place avec sa sœur au Yang ? Au moins des milliers de fois pour sûr. En cours sur certains test pratiques, les deux filles avaient échangés leur place. Ariana passait deux fois les potions et Ariane deux fois celui des sortilèges. Parfois, c'était dans d'autres matières. De temps à autre par le passé elles se dédoublaient pour faire croire à la présence de l'autre car la deuxième avait autre chose de prévu ou dormait encore dans son lit. Il n'y avait eu que Severus qui avait eu des soupçons ainsi que Minerva et bien sûr Albus. Lui le savait, mais ne disait rien tant que les filles se tenaient à carreaux et qu'elle ne le faisaient pas sur les tests officiels tels que les BUSE.

Prendre la place de l'autre pour s'amuser, pour aider, pour jouer. Elles l'avaient toujours fait et cela passait toujours crème. Elles étaient l'une et l'autre à la fois. Il leur suffisait de changer leur caractère, de s'adapter à la personne. Qui pouvait aller vérifier qui était qui ? Personne. Hormis leurs pères ainsi que Severus, Silver et Tiana qui avaient appris à les reconnaitre d'un simple coup d'œil, même lorsqu'elles mimaient à la perfection. Elles avaient un truc à leurs yeux. Un truc qui les rendait fou d'amour pour l'une et pas pour l'autre. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange mais c'était réel. Pour Tiana, elle les connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'il leur était impossible de la duper. Les jumelles étaient aussi semblables que différentes. C'était ce qui les rendait aussi belles et uniques en ce monde.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Ariane ne jouait pas. De son regard noir, elle examina derrière elle la barrière qui l'avait laissée passer. Son stratagème avait fonctionné. Elle sortit de sous sa robe le bras coupé d'un Mangemort où la marque noire luisait toujours sur la peau. Elle avait gardé ce bras au cas où et n'en était pas peu fière. Seuls ceux ayant été marqué par Voldemort lui-même pouvaient passer la barrière magique de leur QG. Car Voldemort ne faisait confiance qu'en lui-même et à ceux qu'il avait adoubés. Une fausse marque ne passait pas. C'était un lien avec l'âme de Voldemort qu'il fallait. La blonde ricana et rangea le bras coupé dans son sac sans fond avant de rentrer d'un pas nonchalant dans le manoir.

Le plus dur pour elle fut de se retenir. Ne pas attaquer les Mangemorts. Ne pas tuer Zack et Voldemort à portée de main. Ne pas faire d'esclandre. Son but était de sauver Lisa et uniquement ça. Elle devait la sortir de là, coûte que coûte. Elle lorgna cependant sur la cheminée prête à l'emploi. Le reflet de la poudre l'attirait. Il lui suffirait d'un coup pour aller là-bas et tuer Rogue une bonne fois pour toutes. Se faire passer pour Ariana , le draguer puis l'assassiner. Si simple.

Elle secoua la tête. Le sauvetage avant la vengeance. Ariane repéra Peter Pettigrow qui montait une gamelle remplie de pâtes. Elle le suivit doucement et attendit qu'il entre dans une pièce, une sorte de grenier. Zack la repéra et l'alpagua.

\- Eh bien, tu es déjà de retour, ma petite minette adorée ?

La blonde sursauta et se recula. Elle hésita quant au comportement à adopter mais sa peur prenait le dessus. Il sourit.

\- Comment va ta chère Tiana ? Mieux, si tu es revenue, non ?

Il se délectait de l'état de la jeune Black. Il voulait en savoir plus. Ariane, elle, ne comprenait rien.

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux.

\- Oh… Je suis un peu déçu dans ce cas-là. Mais elle reviendra vite et ça recommencera. Pourras-tu la voir souffrir et mourir sans culpabiliser. Ou seras-tu anéantie ?

Il s'était rapproché et lui touchait les cheveux.

Ariane sentait sa lèvre trembler. Elle aurait voulu poser des questions sur Tiana mais se retint. Elle avait choisi son camp, c'était de sa faute si cela allait mal, non ? Quant à Zack, elle devait se retenir de l'envoyer sur les roses. Ariana était sûrement proche de lui vu qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires même s'il va de soi que je ne supporterais pas la mort de ma meilleure amie, rembarra-t-elle calmement. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller voir Lisa si tu permets.

\- Encore ? Tu vas de nouveau t'effondrer comme un chaton dans la rue. Mais je serais là si tu as besoin de mes bras. Ou de ma queue.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter d'horreur et il se mit à rire avec sadisme. Ariana n'était peut-être pas si proche au final ? Ou alors elle était contrôlée par Rogue pour assouvir les plaisirs de Zack ? Peter sortit de la pièce et frôla les murs pour les éviter. Ariane planta le monstre là pour monter par l'échelle à son tour.

Voir sa meilleure amie du collège ainsi la brisa de l'intérieur. Son cœur se serra.

\- Lisa… pssst, Lisa. C'est moi… Ariane, susurra-t-elle.

La prisonnière se retourna. Yeux vert sombre, air noir, tremblements.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là ! Hurla-t-elle avec ferveur. Arrête de me torturer ! Tu en as assez fait en tuant mes parents !

Lisa Turpin prit la gamelle de nourriture et la lança sur Ariane qui stoppa les aliments en l'air. Elle la remit dans son écuelle avant de se poser en tailleur.

\- Non mais c'est vraiment moi. Je sais que ça parait absurde mais je me suis infiltrée pour te sauver.

Sceptique, la jeunette se mit assise et la regarda en essayant de la déchiffrer.

\- Prouve-le moi, dit-elle avec haine. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas cette horrible tueuse tortionnaire !

Prise au dépourvu, la blonde se mit à réfléchir. Puis elle eut un vague sourire.

\- En deuxième année tu te souviens quand on a croisé le Basilic ?

Elle opina de la tête avec un frisson.

\- C'est ce jour-là où pour la première fois tu m'as avoué que j'étais ta meilleure amie. Même si sur le moment on était terrorisée, moi je m'en souviendrais toujours. Surtout que juste avant on parlait de tes parents. Tu me disais qu'ils étaient très gentils et que tous les moldus n'étaient pas méchants. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu as raison ou tort, mais cette conversation m'a marquée.

Lisa se rappelait tout, elle fondit en larmes et sauta sur sa meilleure amie. Seule Ariane pouvait savoir ça. A moins qu'Ariana ait fouillé dans le cerveau de sa sœur mais elle peinait à y croire. Ariane était trop solide pour se faire avoir.

\- Mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué ! On ne s'est pas revues depuis l'enterrement de ton père ! C'est… Je … j'ai dû fuir quand Percy Weasley est venu chez moi pour m'expliquer que des Mangemorts en avaient après nous. Moi je voulais juste retourner à Poudlard… Alors je suis partie en France avec ma famille. Loin de tout. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Juste pour t'appâter. C'est un piège !

Ariane avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout ça par ma faute ! S'ils ne m'avaient pas visée, ils n'auraient pas tué tes parents… Pardonne-moi !

\- Non ce n'est pas toi la fautive, c'est eux ! Et surtout ta sœur…

\- Je sais… J'essaye de l'arrêter mais… Elle est corrompue par Rogue et les autres. Elle est devenue un monstre. Je la déteste. Pour tout ça. Pour toi. Pour mon père et Rogue… Elle le protège. Elle ne me laisse pas l'atteindre…

Lisa raffermit son étreinte en voyant son amie trembler de rage.

\- Pardon de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, dit la jeune Turpin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ton combat. Tu as eu raison de fuir. Je vais te sortir de là, maintenant. On va y arriver.

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

Les deux se sourirent un peu avant de se relever. Ariane brisa les chaines magiques de la prisonnière avant de regarder dans le couloir. Zack attendait, les bras croisés, le sourire vicieux.

\- Si c'est un piège, pourquoi ils ne t'arrêtent pas ? Commenta Lisa surprise.

\- Je pense qu'ils se croient intouchables ici. Voldemort – _Lisa eut un frisson_ \- s'estime tout puissant. Il ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse enter ici avec ses précautions. Son piège devait sûrement se mettre en place plus tard. Et je vais le faire échouer.

Elle eut un sourire retord et terrifiant. Mais Lisa ne s'en choqua pas. Elle en fut même plus que satisfaite.

Ariane pointa la baguette d'Elena sur Zack et le pétrifia. L'homme ne comprit rien et retomba sur le sol. Elle aurait pu le tuer mais elle n'osait pas devant Lisa, la voie de la gentillesse. Elle passa cependant à côté et lui balança un Doloris. Pétrifié, il ne put ni hurler ni se tortiller mais de la bave sortit de sa bouche et de son nez. D'un sourire, elle lui donna un coup de pied sur le nez qui se brisa et tira Lisa vers la sortie. La pauvre n'avait pas de baguette et ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Ariane se stoppa et poussa Lisa dans une armoire quand elle vit des ombres surgir devant elles. Edmond et Bellatrix parlaient d'un plan pour dénicher l'Ordre du phénix. Ils se regardèrent et passèrent leur chemin sans commentaire sous le rire de Bellatrix. La blonde au Yin soupira de soulagement. Elle regarda dans le salon, Voldemort semblait absent. Une chance. Il n'y avait que Narcissa et Eleanor qui prenaient le thé en parlant sous la forme de murmure.

\- Où est ma Tianaaaa ?

L'infiltrée se retourna, stupéfaite, et regarda Rastaban marcher dans le couloir contre le mur. Un sourire fou sur le visage et du sang plein ses bandages.

\- A Poudlard.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle avait compris. Il avait dû se passer un truc entre elle et Rastaban. Elle eut beau lutter pour ne pas y penser, son cerveau cogitait. Il ne l'avait quand même pas agressée ? Ou pire… ! Ariane fut partagée entre la pitié et sa haine envers la rousse. Elle préféra ranger ça dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Je vais lui faire payer !

\- Retourne au lit, Rastaban, tu es dans un état pitoyable ! Ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il se mit à rire avant de boiter vers la salle des soins. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, sa gorge le brûlait.

Ariane reprit deux secondes son souffle et enfouit sa terreur et ses doutes. Elle attrapa Lisa et passa devant le salon à toute vitesse. Personne ne la remarqua. Elle sortit alors dans les jardins.

\- On y est presque, courage, dit-elle.

Lisa se laissa emmener, terrifiée par se Rastaban et tous les Mangemorts qui gravitaient dans le manoir. Elles atteignirent enfin la porte.

\- Prends ça et ne le lâche pas.

Lisa n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'un bras livide avec une marque trôna dans sa main. Ariane passa la barrière et repoussa le Mangemort de garde. Elle aurait préféré le tuer mais ça ferait trop pour son amie qui avait le regard exorbité sur le morceau de corps coupé.

Silver arriva en trombe et tous les trois transplanèrent au manoir Grindelwald. Une fois de retour, Lisa hurla comme jamais en jetant le bras avec la marque par terre. Elle faillit s'évanouir et Silver la transporta dans ses bras vers une chambre vide. Ariane ramassa son trophée et le rangea dans son sac. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait d'épargner Lisa avec des meurtres. Elle n'était pas faite pour voir ça.

\- S… Silver ? Déglutit Lisa qui finit par se blottir contre lui. Je suis contente de te revoir en vie.

Il sourit et la posa délicatement dans un lit bien chaud.

\- Repose-toi, Lisa. Tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Merci… je vais pouvoir lutter avec vous, maintenant.

Silver regarda Ariane qui secoua la tête. Non, elle n'emmènerait pas Lisa sur son chemin sanglant. Elle devait rester pure malgré la douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas te garder avec papa Grindelwald, avoua la blonde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi.

\- Qui ?! Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !

Ariane lui sourit sincèrement et se posa à son chevet, les genoux au sol. Elle lui prit la main.

\- Ma Lisa, tu es aussi ma meilleure amie et la seule désormais. Je ferais tout pour te protéger et t'épargner la souffrance que je vis depuis plusieurs mois. Crois-moi tu seras mieux avec Abelforth, mon oncle. Tu seras tout juste à côté de Poudlard en plus. Et je viendrais te rendre visite.

\- Mais… Je veux t'aider… A te venger de Rogue et de ta traitresse de sœur qui a tué ma maman !

Elle sanglota. La blonde au Yin ferma les yeux avec douleur.

\- Tu m'aideras depuis là-bas. Crois-moi, ici c'est trop dangereux, et tu n'as même plus de baguette…

Lisa abdiqua mais fit promettre à Ariane de rester un peu pour se retrouver. La blonde le lui confirma et elles passèrent ensemble des moments tristes mais chaleureux. Se retrouver leur fit du bien. Silver s'en sentit soulagé et obligea Gellert à ne pas les déranger. Il veilla sur sa petite amie avec un amour incommensurable. Il était très fier d'elle aujourd'hui.

* * *

Au manoir en revanche, la disparition de Lisa fut très vite rapportée par Zack Bright, un poil furieux de ne pas avoir décelé la tromperie. Voldemort était hors de lui. Il mit Zack et tous ceux qui avait croisé Ariane sous endoloris, même Rastaban qui souffrit le martyr. Le vieux Bright saliva cependant sur la suite car il savait que le mage noir n'en resterait pas là. Il ne savait pas comment Ariane était passée ici, mais il refusait que cela recommence. Pour sa propre sécurité. Ariana serait leur défouloir. Ce serait une bonne vengeance pour Zack et Voldemort qui venaient d'être humiliés.

Le seigneur des ténèbres convoqua Ariana d'urgence. Celle-ci se trouvait sous la forme de Lynx avait Tiana. Elle reprit son apparence et regarda son bras. Il n'avait jamais brûlé comme ça. Ca sentait mauvais pour elle. Aurait-il appris pour le poison-sangsue ? Ou pour ses liens avec Abelforth ? Elle espérait surtout que ce ne soit pas Théa qui avait été prise sur le fait avec Percy et Adrian…

\- Je dois y aller, Tia'… J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas être présente… Je suis la pire meilleure amie qui soit. Mais pitié, ne fais rien de stupide. Pitié…

Tiana voulut répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche quand elle reprit forme humaine. Elle regarda Ariana partir à la hâte, le bras brûlant. Elle ne sut que dire ou que faire. Elle retourna alors à l'infirmerie. Ariana n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'était pour elle une amie incroyable. Le boulet dans l'histoire, c'était elle et personne d'autre… Elle se recroquevilla pour pleurer sur elle-même. Pomfresh se sentit démunie.

Quand Ariana se retrouva dans le salon, tous les Mangemorts la fixèrent avec un regard noir. Était-elle complice d'Ariane ? Ils se le demandaient tous. Quand la blonde apprit ce qu'il venait de se passer elle se défendit becs et ongles. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Pour une fois que c'était vrai…

\- Que tu sois ou non sa complice, je t'avais promis de subir ma fureur à chaque fois que ta sœur me ferait un affront. Alors tu vas gentiment te mettre à genoux !

Le ton était sans appel. Ariana s'exécuta et s'excusa de ne toujours pas avoir capturé sa jumelle.

Puis la torture commença. Elle crut bien mourir tant ce fut atroce et long, siiii long !

Voldemort et Zack passèrent un long moment à la mettre sous Doloris sans abîmer son corps. Le mage noir dut arrêter car il sentait que son trophée perdait conscience. Ce serait du gâchis. Tout le long de la torture, Eleanor avait eu les mains sur la bouche à pleurer sur Narcissa. Ariana était gentille, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit en salle de soins. Elle voulut l'aider mais Narcissa la retint avec un regard insistant. Edmond le remarqua et fut surpris. C'était la première fois que sa femme montrait ce genre d'émotion depuis des semaines.

\- Lisa n'est plus là, reprit Voldemort furibond. Le plan est tombé à l'eau par votre faute. Et pour ne pas que cela se reproduise, Ariana, je te confine au manoir ! Et lorsque tu ne seras pas là, pour diverses raisons, je dois en être informé personnellement. Seul moi déciderait de te laisser ou non sortir de là. Est-ce bien clair ?!

\- Plus… que clair… mon seigneur…

Ces simples mots eurent du mal à sortir de sa gorge. En plus d'être meurtrie, elle ne pouvait plus retourner à Poudlard… C'était horrible. Elle ne pourrait même plus soutenir Tiana… Nulle en amitié, nulle en famille, Ariana n'avait rien pour elle en cet instant.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre sous la surveillance étroite de Zack. Elle s'effondra sur le lit. Revoir Abelforth était compromis, désormais. Elle voulait pourtant tellement faire ce rendez-vous avec sa moitié qui pour une fois avait vraiment bien agi en sauvant Lisa du mal...

Elle ne savait plus qui était le monstre entre Ariane et elle. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est que l'hiver serait bien long, enfermée avec Zack Bright au manoir des Malefoy…

* * *

 **A samedi prochain :)**


End file.
